The Glee Club
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending high school. This is their story. Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1: Season One Premiere

_**I've got a new AU coming guys! And this is the first chapter! WOOOT! With my epic new Laptop I got for Christmas, I'm all ready to push this baby out! I got this idea from... A dream. This is also edited by my friend Vivan, aka ViviHarkness! Let's dooooo this! -Emily**_

_**Disclaimer- Oh yes, I totally own Glee. I also live in a Kingdom with my husband Darren Criss. We often like to ride our Dinosaur Wilburt to our Unicorn Ranch. I'm fricking 16. I don't own Glee!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: March 9th, 2009<p>

* * *

><p>If you happen to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club" over 103 hits will show up, of a bunch of Teenagers singing covers of songs. They're basically a household name. If you haven't heard of 'em, where have you been for the past 3 years?<p>

It all started when the founder of "The Glee Club" aka Kurt Hummel was sitting in his house in the remote part of Ohio.

"Kurt!" his step-mother Carole called.

"Coming!" he replied, he shut his new Mac-book and left his relativily small room. He wasn't proud of his room to say the least. He had a Queen size bed, a small dresser, and a tiny closet. He wasn't proud. Not at all. His family wasn't rich either, but they spoiled him - and his step-brother Finn - absolutely rotten. He had everything he ever wanted. A family, a best-friend, let's not forget his best-friends gorgeous twin brother who happened to be his closet guy friend. He stepped into the tiny dining room slash kitchen.

"Mornin' Kurt." his father Burt smiled looking over his newspaper.

"Morning Dad." Kurt grinned, he sat at his spot beside Finn who looked like he was ready to pass out. "Rough night?" he asked pouring himself some milk.

"Quinn is giving me a hard time..." Finn said groaning, "What is up with girls?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip.

"Dunno." Did he forget to mention... He hasn't come out yet.

He knew he was gay, like the fourth of July. But, he hadn't told his family yet. He wasn't planning to either, for a pretty long time. Carole placed some canadian back-bacon on his plate with some hashbrown and a sunny-side up egg.

"Thanks Mom." he grinned, diving into his food. Finn and Burt began scarfing down their food, while Kurt delicately cut his bacon and ate it slowly. Carole laughed as she watched her family eat. Carole and Burt had gotten married when Kurt and Finn were both 9, so they had already considered eachother family. Kurt's mother Elizabeth had passed away May 18th, 2004 due to a Car Accident. Finn's father had died in Iraq fighting for their country when Finn was a newborn baby.

"So Kurt, what are you doing today?" Burt asked swallowed some orange juice.

"Well, Blaine and Rachel are coming over to hang out in the Van," Ah, yes the Van. This was one of those things that Burt and Carole had given Kurt for his 12th birthday. It's a Westfalia, that sits quite a bit from the House. Their yard was at least 8 acres big. There was a clearing in a little cluster of trees where they put it. Kurt had made it his hideout where he hung out with his friends... So that would be Blaine and Rachel. The Anderson Twins as many called them, since they were attached at the hip. "we were gonna watch a Harry Potter movie." he finished.

"Mmm, what about you Finn?" Burt turned to the larger boy.

"I'm probably going to Quinn's to make sure she's not mad at me." Finn checked his watch and swore under his breath, "Sh... I'm sorry I've got to go!" Finn stuffed some hashbrowns in his mouth and stood up running to his basement bedroom. Kurt laughed as he saw Finn trip over the carpet. A moment later Finn ran out of the house, tripping down the stairs. "Oh hi guys, Kurt's in the kitchen." they heard him greet. Not a second later Blaine and Rachel entered the room smiling like idiots. Rachel was wearing the most hideous deer sweater ever made on the face of the planet, as for Blaine... How does he keep getting better looking? He was wearing his square glasses, with a baggy grey sweatshirt with skinny jeans. Oh, and you could not miss the most sexiest thing on Blaine: his lucious brown curls that sat on the top of his head.

"Goodmorning Hudmel's!" they both chymed, Burt grumbled something about the garage and left. Carole smiled and handed the two plates.

"You kids hungry?" she asked.

"Yes!" Blaine groaned, "Papa wouldn't give us breakfast because Rachel's been complaining about his cooking." he began to eat the remains on Kurt's plate.

"Hey!" Kurt smacked his arm, Blaine looked over and shrugged. How can someone who's only 14 be... So sexy?

"Here Blaine." Carole handed him the left over food that Burt and Finn didn't get to.

"Thanks!" he grinned.

"I can't help it if I don't like what Papa makes, it's disgusting. Imagine all the poor animals getting slaughtered-" Rachel started.

"That's enough information Rachel." Kurt laughed while watching Blaine trying to stuff toast and two slices of bacon in his mouth. Blaine swallowed and sighed.

"This was really good Mrs. Hudmel." Blaine patted his stomach he turned to Kurt who was playing with his napkin, "Did you find the Harry Potters?" Kurt nodded.

"I didn't look them in the first place, they were... Somewhere." Kurt mumbled, getting up to grab them.

Rachel was helping Carole put away the food, Kurt couldn't have asked for better bestfriends.

He had met Rachel and Blaine in kindergarten, Elizabeth Hummel and Leroy Anderson had clicked, so had the kids. Kurt was sitting in the sandbox crying his eyes out. Rachel had walked over wearing a small Sun dress and her hair in pigtails.

{flash back}

"Why are you cryin'?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Th-That," hiccup, "Boy stole my Barbie!" Kurt bawled, Rachel clenched her fists then yelled quite loudly.

"BLAINE!" a second later, a boy wearing some navy blue pants, a pink shirt with suspenders, and a navy blue bowtie. His curls were crazy.

"Yus Rach." he smiled. Rachel huffed.

"That boy," she pointed at the bully. "Stole his," she motioned to Kurt, "doll. Can you get it back?" Blaine shrugged and walked over to the boy. He breathed in and tapped on the bully's shoulder. The bully turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"That doll isn't yours, can I have it back please?" Blaine held out his hand, the Bully hesitated.

"No." he turned back around. Blaine walked back to Rachel and Kurt.

"He... Told me no." Rachel groaned then yelled even louder.

"DADDY!" Leroy Anderson walked over, along with Elizabeth Hummel. Leroy was a african-american man with little to no hair on his head. As for Elizabeth, she had long black locks.

"Yes Rachel?" he bent down.

"That boy stole his doll! Blainey went to get it back, but he said no!" she had tears in her eyes. Leroy walked over to the bully. The bully trembled.

"May I have that doll?" the bully nodded and handed it back. "Thankyou." he walked back and handed it to Kurt. "Here you go."

"Th-Thankyou." Kurt grinned and started to play with the doll again. Rachel and Blaine sat beside him and played.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt." Kurt sniffed.

"My names Rachel Anderson, this is my brother Blaine. We're twins." she grinned.

{end flashback}

They sat in the Van, they had Kurt's laptop perched up on the counter while Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire playing.

"Who's your favourite character?" Rachel asked interrupting the silence. Since it was March, the air was still chilly. They had all the doors closed, and blankets wrapped around them. It was like a second nature for Kurt and Blaine to share the blanket, while Rachel sits there with her own blanket.

"Cedric, even though he dies. He's the best character in this one." Kurt smiled.

"Mine is Harry, he's so brave... And courageous_(*) _I wish I was like him." Blaine handed Kurt the popcorn, "What about you Rach?"

"Mine's Hermione, she's like... Super smart. And she's not afraid to say 'I'm to coolest bitch out there!'" Blaine and Kurt froze and turned to Rachel who was now staring at her thumbs.

"Rachel..." Blaine started. Rachel shook her head.

"I... Um, er..." Rachel stuttered. Blaine and Kurt looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

"Oh my God Rachel!" Kurt held his stomach from laughing so hard, Blaine did the same.

"You're so dumb Rach! We swear all the time, it's nothing to freak out about!" they laughed so hard they both fell off the small bed. Rachel pouted and glared at them.

"You two are awful!" she groaned.

"W-Why?" Blaine laughed.

"Y-You're ridiculous Rachel!" Kurt tried to help put his glasses back on, but they ended up laughing even harder. Rachel had snatched away Kurt's laptop and started typing on it.

"What are you doing Rach?" Blaine had finally stopped laughing.

"Going on YouTube to vent." she typed frantically. A loud 'Shut Up' was heard from the laptop.

"Oh she's watching Smosh again, I swear she has a thing for Anthony." Blaine shook his head. He looked up and rose his eyebrow. "Wanna go up there?" he pointed to the roof that lifted up to make room for another bed.

"I haven't opened that since our sleep-over in September." they both stood up and started lifting it up. Rachel giggled uncontrollably, Kurt looked over at her and she was blushing like an idiot. A strange song that went along the lines of 'Boxman, Boxman' was playing. They had lifted up the roof and were now on the top. They had placed a bunch of blankets and pillows up there. They were just lying there staring at the slanted roof. "I wonder what it would be like if we made a YouTube video." Kurt bit his lip.

"Imagine if we got famous, like Smosh." Blaine turned over and glasz met hazelnut-green. They locked eyes for a minute or so, then Kurt laughed quietly.

"We should try it." Rachel lept up on the top and nodded like crazy.

"YES!" she grinned.

"Rach!" Blaine cried out.

"What?" she snapped.

"Y-Your elbow... Move it!" he choked. Rachel made a peculiar face and shrugged then didn't move. "Seriously Rachel! Move it! It's on my... You know!" he groaned. Rachel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"OH!" she moved her arms and moved closer to Kurt. "He's such a boy."

"Hey! How would you like it if you had... Those, and I just crushed them with my boney elbow?" they all paused for a second then burst out into a louder laughter.

"SO," she started, "what should we make for a video?" she asked.

"Dunno." Blaine shrugged.

"We should... We can try singing? That'll be cool!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Ohmygosh YES!" Rachel leaped up then smacked her head on the roof. "OW!"

"Rachel, you're elbowing me in the ribs!" Kurt coughed, Blaine looked over at Kurt who nodded. They then pushed Rachel off the bed. She hit the bottom of the van with a loud thud. They laughed again. They jumped down and grabbed Kurt's laptop. "Okay, I do have a camera that can record video. We'll use that, now what song should we sing?" Rachel coughed loudly.

"First off, _who _should sing." she held up her hand.

"Yes Rach?" Blaine answered as if he were a teacher.

"I vote myself for the singer." she grinned greatly.

"Well, one of us has to hold the camera." Kurt pointed out.

"I will." Blaine said quickly.

"Okay Kurt, what song should we sing?" Rachel started rambling about random songs.

"Wicked." Kurt yelled.

"Ohmygosh YES!" she grabbed the laptop from Blaine's lap. "Defying Gravity!" she clapped. Kurt thought for a moment and nodded. He turned to Blaine.

"Go to my room, and in my bottom drawer. My camera will be there." Blaine stared at him, "Go." Kurt laughed. Blaine blinked then realised what he was supposed to be doing.

"I'll be back!" Blaine ran off.

"Let's practice!" Rachel began singing.

_(Rachel) Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game <em>

_(Kurt) Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap! <em>

They were both shocked at eachothers voices. Sure they had heard them before, but still... They were good, really good.

_(both) It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down! <em>

_(Rachel) I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so  
>(Kurt) Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know!<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine held the camera up while they sang to the intrumental version of Defying Gravity. They were good. Really good. He was impressed. They obviously looked nervous - singing in front of a camera - they were still great though. Kurt was fidgeting with his fingers while Rachel kept fixing her hair. His hands were shaking while he held up the camera, it was heavy. He would have to buy Kurt a new one.<p>

When they finished the final lyrics of the song, Blaine started grinning like an idiot. Which resulted in Kurt missing the High F at the end of the song. Oh well. He pressed the stop button then 'Woo'd'.

"That was awesome!" Kurt snatched away the camera and sync'd it up to his laptop.

An hour later, they had finished watching Harry Potter and uploading the video.

**Defying Gravity- (Covered by Rachel Anderson and Kurt Hummel), 1002 views. **

**TheCheeseRipper- "WOW! Epic voices!"**

**ChickenReaper- "Meh. I've heard better."**

**SaladFingersNumberOneFan- "ZOMG! Who's that hot piece of sexiness beside the jew?" **

"People... Are amazing!" Rachel clapped the checked her watch, "Blaine we have to go." Blaine nodded, hugged Kurt then the Anderson twins left.

Kurt fell asleep with his laptop open in the van.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he decided to check the video.<p>

**Defying Gravity- (Covered by Rachel Anderson and Kurt Hummel), 2.2 million views.**

Kurt gasped sucking in too much air.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(End Note)- Meh, not impressed with the ending. It will get better don't worry! This was shorter then what I usually write... It's 12:50am right now, I'm tired. Niiight! Please review, alert and all that jazz. :) Oh, the song is Defying Gravity- Covered by the Glee Cast. So, looks it up on the YouTubes.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow guys you're truly amazing. Can we be friends? :), already 4 reviews on this in one night! I feel so happy. I don't know if you guys know this, (random note) But Blaine gave Kurt a promise ring for Christmas! EEP! I found the picture the other day I literally jumped into the air then told my mom. She looked annoyed with me and I walked away. Just to clarify somethings, #1. The first couple chapters take place in 2009. Kurt and the others were born in 1994, the reason why Blaine and Rachel are 14 is because their birthdays are later in the year. I hope that clears some stuff up. If you don't know what a Westfalia is, look it up on Google. It's the newer version, not the old one. Lol, anyway thanks for Reviewing! -Emily_**

**_Disclaimer- I'm Ryan Murphy nice to meet you - *wakes up from dream* Damn, I don't own Glee._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Don't Stop<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I... Think I like you Kurt." the faceless boy grinned inching closer to Kurt's face. <em>

_"I think I like you too." he replied, their noses brushed and their lips touched tenderly. Kurt pulled away to whisper, "Blaine."_

Kurt sat up from his bed breathing heavily.

Sure he was a growing boy, of course he's had those dreams before... But, now the faceless boy was his bestfriend. This was not good. He sat up and checked his watch, 5:35am. He shrugged, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He heard his Father stirring in the kitchen beside him. Burt had heard about Rachel and his YouTube "debut" as Rachel would call it. He didn't seem proud of it, but he didn't really talk about it. Kurt left his room in his blue silk pyjamas. Burt stood by the kitchen table with his laptop open.

"Morning Dad." Kurt grinned, Burt shook his head.

"Have you seen these comments Kurt?" he asked, Kurt rose his eyebrow and walked over.

**"He's a f*g"**

**"Look at the baby fairy!"**

"I... Haven't been reading the comments. I chose to ignore them." Kurt closed the lid. Burt huffed loudly then went to the fridge.

"How are you not effected by this Kurt? People are accusing you of being gay!" Burt shouted, Kurt turned to his parents room. He was surprised Carole wasn't awake yet.

"It doesn't bother me." Kurt sat down by the laptop.

"Why?" Burt shouted even louder.

"It doesn't matter Dad! I don't care what they think!" Kurt shook his head.

"Why not Kurt? I would care if someone was calling me a f... Those names!" Burt stomped over to put on his boots.

"It just doesn't matter Dad!" Kurt replied walking back to his room.

"Why Kurt?" Burt asked loudly, Kurt spun around and yelled without thinking.

"Because I'm Gay Dad! It doesn't bother me!" and he slammed the door shut. He stopped in his tracks, after realising what he had just said. He heard Burt leave the house in a huff. He jumped on his bed and bawled his eyes out. His blackberry curve started to vibrate. He pressed down the ball and the screen lit up.

_'Hey, you okay? -Blainers'_

How does he know?

_'Not really... How did you know -Kurtsie'_

_'I woke up and felt like you were sad. So I messaged you.-Blainers'_

Kurt blushed brightly, there was a soft knock at his door. He got up and opened it. Carole stood in the doorway wearing a light pink robe.

"Hey Honey." Kurt avoided eye contact with her.

"Goodmorning." he bit his lip.

"I heard your argument with your Father, can I come in?" she asked, Kurt nodded and let her in. He crawled up to the wall where his pillows were. "Did you... Mean it?" she asked after a moment.

"What? That I'm Gay?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah..." she sighed. "He hates me now... Doesn't he?"

"What? No Kurt, your Father will never hate you." she moved closer to him and placed hand on his knee.

"But... He looked so angry when I told him." Kurt had tears starting in his eyes.

"I think it surprised him more than anything baby," she patted his knee, "He's outside right now working on the tractor, it's best to leave him be for right now while he thinks about it." Carole stood up. "We're always going to be here for you baby." she left closing the door behind her. Kurt grabbed his phone again.

_'Kurt? Are you okay? You aren't answering your phone. Should I come over before school? -Blainers'_

Kurt grinned greatly.

_'Yeah... I have something to tell you anyway. I'll get Carole to bring out breakfast to the Van. -Kurtsie'_

_'Cool! I'll be over in like, 15 minutes. -Blainers'_

How could he choose a better best-guy friend, who he happens to have a huge crush on. In his bedside table he has a picture of himself, Rachel and Blaine sleeping in the Van. Carole must've taken the picture. They were 13 in it, Kurt was snuggled up beside Blaine who had his arms wrapped around Kurt, Rachel laid with her back against Kurt's. They had thick blankets covering them, and there was snow outside of the Van.

There was another picture, of just Kurt and Blaine staring at eachother laughing. Rachel must've taken it.

Not even 15 minutes later, Blaine showed up with his back-pack, his signature sweatshirt with Minnie Mouse on it, gym shorts and his sneakers. He opened the door to the Hudmel house (Rachel and Blaine called them that since Carole's last name was Hudson). He threw his backpack on the floor and walked quickly over to Kurt's bedroom.

"Kurt?" he knocked. Kurt opened it up and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let's go." he pulled Blaine into the Van and started crying.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he asked wrapping a blanket around him. Kurt crawled onto the bed and sobbed. "Kurt, please tell me what's wrong." Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Its... I'm gay Blaine." Kurt sniffed, Blaine froze for a moment. Kurt looked up at his bestfriend who stared off into the distance. "Blaine... Please say something..." Kurt sniffed again, the tears threatening to come back. Kurt stared at him for a minute then pushed Blaine away. He crawled up to the bed above them to get away from him.

"Kurt?" Blaine finally spoke up. He followed his bestfriend, who was curled up in a ball crying. "Kurt, you think I'm not going to like you now right?" Blaine curled himself around Kurt.

"Yeah..." Kurt hiccup'd.

"I have two gay dads Kurt." Blaine laughed, Kurt froze.

"O-Oh yeah." he laughed too. They laid there for awhile, and this enviroment reminded Kurt of his dream. He could feel the ghost of Blaine's lips on his own. He shivered when thinking about it.

"How are you cold? We have a thick blanket on us." Blaine laughed, Kurt shrugged.

"What time is it?" Kurt stretched.

"It's like, 6:30." Blaine sat up

"Ugh, I probably look awful." Kurt wiped his eyes.

"You look fine." Blaine looked over, "Don't worry." there was a tap at the Van's door. Blaine jumped down and opened the curtain. Burt stood there tapping his finger on the window. He opened the door, "Goodmorning mr. Hudmel." Blaine grinned.

"Mornin' Blaine, can I speak with my son please? Carole has breakfast ready." Burt pointed to the house, Blaine nodded and left. Burt stepped into the Van and shut the door behind him. "Kurt..." his son remained quiet, "Come down here Kurt." Kurt jumped down and climbed over to the drivers seat and sat there.

"Yes Dad?" Kurt grumbled.

"Hey, Kurt when I'm talking to you. I want you to look at me." Burt folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine," Kurt turned, "Yes Dad?"

"Are you upset with me?" Burt asked.

"I might be, your reaction wasn't what I was expecting." Kurt deadpanned.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't wake up in the morning and think to myself 'I better be calm when my son comes out to me'." Kurt looked away. "Listen Bud. Do you remember when you met Rachel and Blaine? When Lizzie introduced me to Leroy and Hiram, I was shocked at first. But I'm not a homophobe." Burt paused, "Kurt."

Kurt looked, "I'm sorry Dad... It's just, some people aren't this caring here." he bit his lip.

"Why don't we get some breakfast, and hey. I love you, you know that right?" Burt asked as they walked back to the house. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Love you too Dad."

When they got back to the house, Blaine was helping Finn with the rest of his homework. Finn did that dumb smile he always does when he's happy.

"I can't believe you and Rachel made that video, you're like famous now right?" he grinned. Carole handed Finn and Blaine a plate full of food. Kurt sat down and smiled at Blaine.

"We're not really famous Finn, we had one good video. It's not like if we uploaded another we'd go viral again." Kurt stole a piece of bacon from Blaine's plate.

"You never know." Blaine shrugged as he swallowed. Burt sat down beside Carole and watched the 3 boys interact. Even though Blaine wasn't related to them, he might as well be. He's always over. If anything ever happened to Rachel and Blaine's Dads, Burt would gladly take care of them.

"I think you guys should." Finn grinned. Carole gasped.

"Look at the time! Here, I'll drive you boys to school." Carole grabbed her keys and rushed the boys out the door. They got into the Pick up truck. Kurt and Blaine sat in the back talking about possible video ideas. Finn stared out the window watching the trees get scarce and they entered the suburbs, then they approached the High School. Rachel was at the front dancing around with a african-american girl, and a asian girl. Rachel waved at them as they got dropped off.

"Hey Kurt," she turned to Finn and blushed "Hi Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine coughed and Rachel glared at him. "I'm not talking to you Blaine. You ditched me this morning!" the two girls behind her laughed.

"Kurt was having an emergency." Blaine admitted, Kurt blushed and hid his face. Finn had walked off to be with his Football friends.

"Such as?" Rachel placed a hand on her hip.

"That's none of your business Rach, oh Kurt and I were thinking about song ideas-"

"EEP!" the asian girl squeeled.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel said we could sing a song with you guys!" she grinned.

"I don't even know who you are..." Blaine mumbled. She stepped forward.

"My name is Tina Cohen-Chang." she grinned, "This is Mercedes Jones." she pointed at the bigger girl.

"It's a pleasure white boys." she laughed. The bell had gone and the 5 went off to class. Kurt got into his English class, and was attacked by paper airplanes.

"Hey homo!" a guy named David Karofsky laughed. Finn sat beside him and laughed too. Kurt had thought Carole had told Finn.

"Nice on Karofsky." Kurt said sarcastically and sat at the back of the class beside a girl named Brittany. Brittany was holding an orange and pouting.

"Hey Dolphin." she waved then went back to pouting.

"Hello Brittany," her name was Brittany S. Pierce. She was the dumbest person Kurt had ever met, (besides Finn). "What's wrong with your orange?" he asked talking out his English textbook.

"'Tana said that there's orange juice in it, so I'm trying to put my straw into it. But the Orange skin is like wood, and won't go in." she pouted, Kurt laughed under his breath. One thing he knew about Brittany, was that she was best friends with one of the scariest girls in the 9th grade. Santana Lopez, luckily he didn't have any classes with her. Brittany looked over at Kurt, reached over and pinched his cheek. "Dolphin, why were you crying?"

"What? I wasn't." he shook his head.

"Yes you were. Your skin is always pale, now it's red and splotchy." she rubbed his cheek.

"R-Really?" he placed his hand to his cheek.

"Why were you crying Dolphin?" she asked, he bit his lip. He didn't know Brittany that well, so he didn't tell her why. Quinn Fabray, aka prettiest cheerleader at the school sat down beside Brittany.

"Hello Brittany," she flipped her blonde shiny hair. "Kurt." she smiled weakly.

"Quinny my orange won't give me juice!" Kurt breathed out, saved by the Queen Bee.

"So Kurt, does Finn talk about me at home?" she asked, Kurt looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes." he simply put.

"What does he say?" Quinn rested her head on the palm of her hand. Should he say the truth, 'She's a moody cow, I don't know why I'm dating her'?

"He's lucky to have the hottest girl in the school." Kurt lied, Quinn grinned happily and opened her pink pencil case. Their teacher Ms. Holliday walked in. She was a slender woman, with long blonde hair and always wore the best clothing.

"Goodmorning class." she placed her coffee cup from a coffee place called the 'Lima Bean'. The class mumbled greetings, Quinn said a cheery 'Goodmorning!'. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, it's Monday! Get cheery!" Kurt heard a boy named Azimio scoff. A boy named Mike Chang rose his hand. "Yes Mike?"

"We have a pop quiz right?" he asked, everyone groaned.

"Thanks for reminding her!" Karofsky threw a paperball at Mike who frowned.

"Come on guys, it's just a quiz... Worth 10% of your grade." ms. Holliday laughed, her class had straight faces. Quinn was still grinning happily.

"I for one studied." Quinn whispered to Brittany who looked over, obviously confused.

"What's a pop quiz?" she replied, Quinn stared at her for a moment then looked back at ms. Holliday.

"I'm joking, you guys need to learn to take jokes. Okay, no cheating," she paused to look at Karofsky, Azimio and Finn, "and good luck!" she handed out the papers. She stopped at Kurt's desk. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at his face. "You look flushed." Kurt shook his head.

"I'm fine." he smiled, she shrugged and handed the rest of the papers. Kurt looked down at the paper, the questions were easy. Too easy. He'll get full marks for all of them.

When the time was up, ms. Holliday collected them. She sat at her computer for a second. She stood up and wrote 'YouTube' on the white board.

"Have you guys heard of YouTube?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Azimio, what do you like to watch?" the african-american boy shrugged.

"I like Ray William Johnson." he shrugged again.

"How about you Brittany?" Ms. Holliday asked the girl.

"FRED!" she screamed, everyone laughed.

"And you Kurt?" she asked rising an eyebrow, Kurt looked up from his desk.

"I like listening to songs from it, I don't really watch stuff on it." he admitted, eight people turned around with shocked expressions.

"Yes, but you do upload things." Kurt eyes widened, she wouldn't... She couldn't. "You see, while trolling YouTube for educational videos. I fell upon a viral video, I'm sure you've all seen it?" some nodded but some had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, our very own Kurt Hummel, and his friend Rachel Anderson made a video of them singing." Kurt looked over at Karofsky who was trying to hold in his laughter. "And at the moment they have over 5 million views."

She pressed a button and it appeared on the backdrop. Kurt blushed and hid his face. Finn looked back at Kurt and glared, Kurt bit his lip. The guys in the front were having a fit while they sang. Quinn hummed quietly to the tune, Brittany however was still trying to get her orange juice. When the laughter became too loud, Kurt packed up his things and left the class. He ran to the boys washroom and hid in one of the stalls. He pulled out his phone.

"Daddy?" he whispered when his father answered.

"Kurt? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, but the guys Daddy," Kurt never called his Father 'Daddy', "they were making fun of Rachel and my video... Even Finn was. He looked so mad at me Dad!" Kurt shut up when he heard the washroom door open. He heard leather boots clunk onto the ground, he also smelt the cigarettes. He knew who it was.

At WMHS, there were badasses, but there was a King to them. His name was Noah Puckerman. He called himself the 'Badassador' of the school. Kurt had Maths with him, he barely attended the class.

"Kurt, I'm going to pick you up. I'll be over in 20 minutes okay?" he father asked, Kurt mumbled a response and hung up. He waited for Puck to leave, but he just stood there. Kurt breathed in deeply and opened up the door. Puck noticed him and smirked.

"Sup Fairy." he smiled with a cigarette bud hanging out of his mouth.

"Leave me alone Noah." Kurt washed his face.

"What's wrong Fairy?" Puck threw the bud in a sink.

"None of your business." Kurt replied. Puck stopped him from leaving.

"I saw your video, you sang with the girl Anderson right?" he asked, Kurt nodded. "She's pretty hot for a jew." Puck shrugged, Kurt stared at him, "I'm a jew. So it's not racist."

"It's not being racist." Kurt pushed past him, as he opened the door he ran into Blaine who seemed to be distracted.

"Oh Kurt!" he laughed adjusting his glasses. So... So sexy.

"Hey." Kurt wiped his eyes, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice the blotchiness of his cheeks-

"You've been crying." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek. Puck walked past them laughing.

"The guys in his English class were being douches." Puck explained, Kurt looked over at him.

"I didn't even tell you." Kurt stared.

"I heard you talkin' to your Dad." Puck shrugged and walked off. Blaine stared at Kurt.

"What were they saying?" Blaine asked.

"They were laughing at our video, and kept calling me 'Homo', or 'Fairy'... I couldn't handle it." Kurt began crying into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine patted him on the back.

"When's your Dad going to be here?" he whispered.

"15 minutes." Kurt sniffed.

"Good, let's go." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they started walking down the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kurt looked around for any teachers. Blaine shrugged.

"It's Art class, I don't think ms. Edin even noticed the students came into class." he laughed. When they were walking down the hall, Finn ran past them not even noticing the two.

"Finn...?" he had dropped a note. _'Hey Finn... I can't be with you anymore -Quinn'_. Kurt gasped and the two found Finn in the locker room standing under the shower. Getting all his clothes wet.

"There's no point!" he pounded his fist against the tiled wall. Kurt and Blaine hid behind some lockers. Finn starting belting out a random song they didn't recognize. Blaine turned to Kurt, "He's good." he whispered. Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>When Burt arrived at WMHS he saw Kurt sitting on the curb with Blaine. He pulled up.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in class Blaine?" he asked, Blaine looked up and shrugged. Kurt hugged Blaine goodbye and got in his Dad's truck.

"Thanks for picking me up Dad, I think I'll just go in the Van and sleep." Kurt said when they got back to the house. Burt nodded and watched his son sadly open the door and close it. Kurt threw his backpack to the ground and just sat on the floor. He grabbed his laptop and went to the video. There were a lot of fan's of the two, they called them 'Anderhummel'. He went to the Channel of their group, and thought for a moment. He wanted to prove to those bullies he was awesome, and they didn't bother him. Since there was 5 of them now, Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and himself he decided to make a new account.

**'Name'- Kurt Hummel  
>'Username'- TheGleeClubOfficial<br>'Create a Password'- BlackBird**

He grinned when the page was made, he edited it to make it look perfect. He re-uploaded the Defying Gravity Video. The 5 of them, were now members in the band 'The Glee Club'. In less than 5 minutes they already had 500 subscribers. He grinned to himself. He went to go grab a new camera he and Rachel had bought for Blaine the other day. He pressed the 'Record' button.

"Hi, my names Kurt Hummel... And you've probably already seen me singing in a video with my bestfriend Rachel Anderson. Well, we decided to continue singing. A band kind of, its called 'The Glee Club'. We won't be singing just Broadway songs so don't worry." he laughed, "There's 5 of us in the group. Me, Rachel, her twin brother Blaine Anderson - who's also my bestfriend - Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mercedes Jones. Blaine won't be in a lot of videos, because he'll be holding the camera." he looked around the Van for a moment. "I guess I should show you where we'll be singing. This is the Van, well it's a Westfalia but we've always called it the Van. It's kind of messy," actually really messy, "but it won't be... Most of the time." he stood up.

"There are two beds, there's that one." he turned to camera to the bed that also acts as the back seats for the Van. "This is where we sing our songs, and watch our movies... There's the cupboards where we keep our things." he moved the camera so it showed the small counter with a small sink. "Let's see what food we have in here." he opened up the cupboard, there was a bag of Cheetos and a 8-pack of Coca-Cola, "we need to go shopping apparently." he laughed.

"There's the two fronts seats where we just lounge sometimes, the drivers seat is mine and the passengers is Blaine's, Rachel never sits with us because she's annoying." he said truthfully, "There's the other bed," he pointed the camera up, "When we have sleepovers Blaine and I sleep up there because Rachel snores and kicks. It's not that clean because we're lazy." he chuckled, "So yeah that's the Van." he sat there for a moment to think of what he was going to do next. "I don't really have anything else to say... So, I guess this is bye for now." he waved goodbye to the camera.

* * *

><p>"Blainers!" Rachel screamed during lunch, she tackled her brother while he was takling to his friends Wesley, David, Jeff and Nick.<p>

"Yes Rach?" he smiled.

"You've got to see this!" she pulled him away, he mouthed 'Sorry' to his friends. She lead him into the library where Tina and Mercedes sat infront of a computer smiling.

"What is it?" he asked, Tina pointed at the computer. It was on YouTube, the video was paused. Blaine recognised the face right away. Kurt was paused smiling into the camera. The title of the video was 'The Glee Club- A Little Tour'. "What is this?" he asked.

"Kurt made a video talking about our new band apparently, called 'The Glee Club'. He was talking about it, and like giving little introductions for us." Rachel squeeled. Mercedes pressed play and Kurt was rambling about who was in the band.

"This is so cool-"

"Actually it's kind of lame." a junior named Jesse St. James laughed. They turned to him and glared.

"Go away Jesse." Rachel snarled.

"I saw your video, you both have no talent." Jesse said, "I mean come on, the boy can't even do a High F." Blaine clenched his fists.

"Hey!" he started, "He can do them, I just made a face behind the camera that distracted him." he explained.

"I'm sure, besides that if you want to be popular. You must have talent, for example." he pushed the 4 out of the way and typed in the search bar 'Bohemian Rhapsody covered by Vocal Adrenaline'.

"Wow..." Rachel exclaimed, Blaine elbowed her in the stomach.

"This is our band on YouTube, called Vocal Adrenaline." the 4 looked confused, "Never heard of us? Tsk, tsk, tsk, where have you been?" he pointed to the view counter. "You see this? This is real, 12million views. Unlike your Defying Gravity video that only has 5mil. Correct?" Jesse smirked then walked away.

"He makes me so angry." Mercedes shook her head.

"You guys should come to the Van afterschool, so we can think of a song!" Rachel suggested. Blaine nodded, that's how it started.

* * *

><p>It was 2:30pm, Kurt was lying on the top bed sound asleep. He was on Blaine's side, nuzzling his head into Blaine's pillow. A loud bang hit the Van's door and Kurt flung up. He jumped down, barely even awake. He opened the curtain and saw Blaine, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes grinning like idiots. He closed the curtain and walked away. He heard Blaine yell 'Hey'! A moment later the door opened, Kurt looked down from the top bed and saw Carole handing Blaine a key. He rolled his eyes and went back to snuggling in the blankets.<p>

"Kurtsie get down here!" Blaine yelled, Kurt mumbled something but remained up there. Blaine climbed up and started ticking Kurt. "Come on!" Kurt pushed Blaine off of himself.

"Fine. You guys woke me up." Kurt plopped down, Mercedes and Tina were giddy with happiness.

"This is so cool how your Dad and step-mom bought you this Kurt!" they both said, he made a noise then went to go sit in the front seat. Hoping to ignore them and fall back asleep.

"Where you going?" Blaine caught him around the waist with his arms. Kurt blushed and shrugged.

"'M tired." Kurt responded.

"You can sleep later!" Blaine grinned, Rachel was now holding the camera.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked, the camera had been recording since Blaine caught Kurt. Blaine and Kurt looked over at Rachel and glared. The position they were in was cute though, Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist and Kurt looked like a baby who had just been woken up by their mother.

"You suck Rach." Blaine let go of Kurt and stole the camera and turned the lens to himself. "Hi! So here we go, my names Blaine Anderson!" he grinned. He turned the camera to Rachel, "This is my very annoying twin sister... Unfortunately I have to live with her, everyday." Rachel pouted.

"You don't have to live with me, I'm sure Papa can drive you to Aunt Mildred's house." Blaine made a noise in protest. He turned to camera to Kurt.

"This is Kurt Hummel, my best-friend who I like better than my own sister," he introduced, Rachel made a noise, "he's the coolest dude out there." he turned it to Mercedes and Tina. "These lovely ladies are Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang my annoying sisters friends from like... Forever ago." they waved at the camera, "and we're The Glee-" Finn pounded on the door of the Van.

"Kurt get your ass out here!" Kurt stepped out.

"Yes?" he yawned.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled, Kurt flinched at the volume of his voice.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"Don't act dumb! You got Quinn to dump me!" he shouted.

"What?" Kurt gasped, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"She said her Father won't let her date me, because you're a homo!" and that's finally when Blaine hit the stop button. He jumped out of the Van along with Rachel. They were fuming.

"Finn, shut up!" Rachel shouted, Finn threw Kurt into the side of the Van.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted, Kurt had warm tears running down his cheeks.

"It's..." hiccup, "not my fault!" Finn threw him again. That was the last straw. If anyone was watching this fight, they would have expected Blaine to tackle Finn to the ground punching the day lights out of him. But something just cracked in Rachel, her little fists clenched and she tackled him. She didn't knock him over, but her screams did.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" she screamed in his ear, she scratched and kicked him as hard as she could while clinging on to him. Blaine ran over to Kurt to see if he was okay.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked, Kurt shook his head. Blaine helped him stand up and get him into the Van. He looked at Tina and Mercedes. "Can you watch him please?" they both nodded and grabbed a blanket to wrap around the distraught 15 yearold boy. Blaine closed the door behind him and pulled Rachel off Finn. Finn had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"You're his brother Finn." Blaine started, "You shouldn't be this mean!"

"Why not? It's his fault Quinn broke up with me!" he shouted.

"No it's not! It's her Father's fault for being a homophobic asshole! If this were you, you would be crying your eyes out because your own brother was hating on you." Blaine glared at him, he looked over and saw Burt walking over. He must've heard Rachel's blood curdling screams.

"What's going on here?" Burt asked when he finally reached them, he saw Finn's bloody nose. "You have got some explaining to do." he said the three.

"You see Sir-" Blaine started.

"Quinn broke up with me because Kurt's gay... And I got mad at Kurt, they were just stopping me from doing something I would regret." Finn admitted, Burt walked past them and opened the Vans door. Tina and Mercedes were watching Kurt fall asleep. His face was flushed from crying. He turned back to Finn.

"Go to your room now Finn." Finn nodded and ran back to the house. Burt sighed. "Take care of my son will you? I've got to go back to work." he asked the twins. They both nodded and said 'Of course'. With that, Burt left. They went back into the Van.

"Here let me put him up there." Blaine grabbed Kurt and carried him up to the top bed and placed him in his spot. He moved Kurt's bangs out of his eyes, he hesitated to this last thing. He gently placed his lips to Kurt's forehead. He pulled away after a second and tucked him in. When he got back down, the girls were already working on a song.

"I know!" Rachel clapped.

"What?" Blaine took the bag of Cheetos from the cupboard.

"Don't Stop Believing!" Rachel suggested.

"Kurt's voice is too high for the guy part though." Tina added, Rachel frowned.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

><p>Finn laid on his bed, thinking of something he could do to apologize to Kurt. He felt so bad. He walked over to his desktop PC and opened YouTube. One of the featured videos was called 'The Glee Club- A Little Tour'. He clicked and he saw Kurt.<p>

_"There's 5 of us in the group-" _he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>It was now 7 o'clock and Kurt was wide awake. They were laughing while he tried to make his voice low enough to fit the song.<p>

_(Kurt) Just a small town girl-_

They had never gotten past this point yet, they always ended up laughing.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world,  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

They heard from outside the Van, Kurt opened the blinds and Finn was holding up his iPod singing the song.

"I'm sorry Kurt... I want to join The Glee Club, as an apology." Finn smiled apologetically.

"I forgive you..." Kurt turned to take to the others. He turned back, "Welcome to The Glee Club."

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up on Tuesday and went onto her computer, after checking her facebook. She saw the her ex Finn had posted a link to a song on YouTube.<p>

It faded in, she recognized this kid. His name was... Blaine or something.

"Hi guys! My names Blaine Anderson, I hold the camera!" the boy turned the camera to a girl, "this is my annoying twin sister Rachel." right, Rachel was her name, "These lovely two ladies are Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones." the two girls waved.

"Blaine!" a voice called, Blaine turned the camera and zoomed in to two boys carrying a collection of speakers. "These are heavy!" the smaller boy groaned.

"And that YouTuber's is my bestfriend Kurt Hummel-" Quinn spat out her milk, "and his step-brother Finn Hudson. Rachel and I rather call them the 'Hudmel's'." the camera faded out and music started to play. It sounded like journey.

No.

Finn could not be doing this. Finn sat beside Rachel which seemed like the backseat of a van. They started singing 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. They were good. She saw Kurt, Tina and Mercedes in the back ground doing the back-up vocals. When the song had finished, Blaine turned the camera back to himself, "And that ladies and gentlemen. Was The Glee Club!"

Quinn breathed out slowly. She had lost her first love... To music. She looked down at the Views bar, 7 million in a night. She wanted to be popular on the internet like them... She could sing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN) Wow, I pushed this baby out quickly. This was quite longer than the other one, because it's not that late. The next couple chapters will be The Glee Club vlogging and collecting more members, the only members that won't come until the 2010 chapters are Sam Evans, and Mike Chang. Mike might be featured but he'll be helping Blaine with stuff. OH and don't worry. Blaine will be singing eventually. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, it's me again! So I checked my hotmail for this account, and I like spat out my cookies. You guys are fricking amazing with all the alerts and favourites! *scuffs shoes and blushes* Thannnks :) Anyway here we go, and I forgot to write this in chapter one the "(*)" was for the courageous. Get it? Courage? And it's funny, because Blaine said it. By the way, in this part of the story Artie can walk . There will be eventual Klaine, but not for awhile. So get ready for pining! Oh and in this chapter, prepare for Klaine fluffiness! -Emily_**

**_Disclaimer- If I owned Glee, Sebastian Smythe would not exist and the show would revolve around Kurt and Blaine._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Smile then Jump<p>

* * *

><p><em>(The Glee Club- Looking Back {vlog}) Uploaded August 3rd 2011.<em>

_The camera turned on and Kurt was sitting on the top bed, while Blaine was sound asleep. _

_"I was just looking at some of our original videos. For example, Don't Stop Believing. And we were so little! My hair was awful," he complained, he turned to Blaine who had started to stir, "We're on our Road Trip right now. And I'm actually scared to get down because there's over 12 of us in the Van and gosh... They're just piled on the floor. Blaine and I refused to let them on the top bed." _

_"That's right we did," Blaine mumbled talking into his pillow._

_"He speaks!" Kurt laughed, "Blainers, I'm scared." _

_"Of what?" Blaine asked still talking into the pillow._

_"Of going down there, I feel like Finn's going to get grumpy with me." Kurt bit his lip. He turned to camera back to Blaine who was texting on his phone. "There's signal?" he zoomed the camera in on Blaine's face._

_"No, I was just checking the time." Blaine stole the camera and Kurt hid his face. _

_"NO! I look awful!" _

_"SHUT UP!" someone yelled from beneath them. Blaine filmed Kurt crawling over to see who was awake. _

_"Shut up Satan!" Kurt laughed, he slipped and began to fall. Blaine threw the camera over the edge, it landed on Tina's hand. _

_"Oh perfect," she giggled, she put the lens in the direction of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was basically off the bed, Blaine had just barely caught him around the waist. Everyone who had slept on the floor was bracing for the worst. _

_"Don't you dare squish me Hummel!" a girl laughed. Kurt deadpanned._

_"I'm going to fall!" he cried. _

_Tina zoomed in on Blaine trying to lift Kurt back up._

_"Stop flailing!" he yelled, Kurt froze in the position he was in. "Thankyou." Blaine carefully lifted Kurt back up._

_"Thankyou B-" Tina moved the camera to a latina girl drawing on Rachel's face._

_"Satan stop drawing on my girl!" a teenager with a mohawk laughed loudly. The girl turned around and put on a bitch face._

_"Wanna talk a walk outside Puckerman?" she asked, Tina put the lens facing her face._

_"Yeah well, that's how we wake up." and the video ended. _

March 17th 2009

The next couple days were hectic for The Glee Club. They had pushed out 'Don't Stop Believing' in one night, and they were exhausted. Carole allowed Rachel and Blaine to stay over at the house, but she had to drive Tina and Mercedes home. It was midnight, the three watched the video over and over. Every time it got better and better.

"This is just amazing, look at what people are writing!" Rachel pointed at the comments. Most of them were good, there was the occasional spam, and the haters. Blaine grabbed the laptop and commented on the video.

**TheGleeClubOfficial: Haterz gonna hate- Blaine**

In under 3 minutes it had 40 thumbs up. Kurt yawned.

"I wish we were 16." he complained.

"Why?" Blaine asked yawning too.

"I'm hungry and I want McDonald's... But we can't drive." Kurt stood up to stretch his legs.

"We could also order Pizza." Rachel shrugged, Kurt bit his lip then grabbed his phone.

"Hi, I would like to place an order for deliviery."

While Kurt ordered the pizza, Blaine and Rachel decided to clean up the area. There were complaints on the Tour video that it was too messy, and 'gross'. They put the blankets onto a pile on the floor and opened the door at the back of the Van. They pushed all the crumbs out, Rachel swung her legs over the edge and sighed.

"I miss summer." she sighed again, Blaine shrugged.

"I kinda do, I like school. I never got to see the guys," he paused, "But we spent some pretty epic nights in here." Kurt jumped on the bed behind them putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Remember the time that Rachel had fallen asleep before us, and we left to go get some food. When we got back, we banged our fists on the window and she screamed?" Kurt giggled.

"That was hilarious!" Blaine highfived Kurt.

"It was not." Rachel folded her arms. "I almost pee'd myself." she moved away from them. Kurt and Blaine sat with their legs hung over the side just staring at the forest near the Van.

"Know what we should do." Blaine started, he jumped off the bed and landed in the dirt. "Explore."

"Blaine, it's a school night." Kurt followed him anyway.

"Yeah, we're also ordering pizza on a school night." Blaine pointed out, Kurt shrugged.

"It's also been a long day. If you don't remember," if Kurt was so against this, why was he following Blaine into forest. Blaine pulled out a flashlight. "Rachel's going to freak out."

"That's always funny though." as they walked deeper into the forest. Kurt swore he heard something following them. He grabbed Blaine's hand, Blaine was happy to hold it back.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, the rustling kept growing louder, "I think there's something in the bushes." Blaine turned the flashlight where Kurt said the rustling was coming from. The bushes were moving. Kurt hid behind Blaine, even though he was older.

"Don't worry." Blaine moved closer to the bush and kicked it, a rabbit leapt out of it and scurried off. Blaine had jumped back at leat 2 feet, knocking into Kurt. Which made him trip over a log, bringing Blaine down with him. Kurt opened his eyes and his breath hitched, Blaine's gorgeous face was closer then he thought it was. They were both breathing heavily, Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel-green eyes and swore he saw them flicker to his lips. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and his lips grew closer to Kurt's. When they brushed Kurt sucked in air and kicked back with so much enthusiam.

_Oh my god, oh my god... Blaine Everett Anderson is kissing me! His lips are so soft... Oh my gosh, wait... No this is wrong. He's straight, he's my bestfriend, this will just make things incredibly awkward and he'll never want to talk to me again. I'll be so lost without him..._

Blaine had no idea what he was doing. Of course he knew the logistics of kissing, everyone knew, you tilt your head and make sure you don't bump noses. Then you press your lips to the other person and just... Kiss. Wait, what was he doing? He stuck out his tongue and ran it across Kurt's lips, and _oh my Zac Efron... _They were french kissing. He placed his hands on the Kurt's hips, oh man... Kurt had hips? He felt Kurt's hands go into his hair. If he had been wearing his glasses, they would've been all fogged up.

"Blaine? Kurt?" Rachel's voice called out and brought them back into the real world. They seperated their mouths and it made an audible 'POP'. Blaine jumped up and his whole face was flushed.

"Y-Yeah Rach?" his voice cracked.

"Pizza's here!" she yelled, they saw her flashlight breaking through the trees branches. Blaine helped Kurt up.

They made a silent agreement not to talk about it, just with a single look into eachothers eyes.

Blaine held out his hand to help Kurt up. They walked back hand in hand. Rachel was sitting on the bottom bed with the two pizza boxes.

"Where'd you guys go?" she asked biting in vegatarian pizza.

"Explorin'." Blaine shrugged, his face still flushed. Rachel looked at them carefully, she noticed two things #1. They were both flushed, #2. Both their lips were super red and swollen. She decided not to comment on it, it was for the best.

"What should we talk about while we're eating?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

"We could talk about possible future songs we could film, maybe we could make a music video for one." Kurt suggested, he then bit into a slice of cheese pizza.

"Why don't we ask our subscribers what they want to hear?" Blaine grabbed his own laptop and went on Youtube. "Kurt what's the password?" he asked.

"Blackbird." Kurt picked off a tiny piece of pepperoni that had found it's way onto his slice.

"Why?" Blaine said while typing it in.

"It was my Mom's favourite song." Kurt looked up, his face still flushed.

"Oh." Rachel said. Blaine grabbed the flip camera and turned it on, facing his face. He pressed 'Record'.

"Hey Guys, it's Blaine here." in the back Rachel and Kurt yelled 'We're here too'. "Kurt and Rachel are here too." he moved the camera to see them. Kurt and Rachel were sitting beside eachother holding their pizza. He turned it back to himself, "Anyway we were going to ask you what we should sing next." Kurt stole the camera.

"Like suggestions!" he said while still pointing the camera at Blaine.

"Yes like suggestions," Blaine laughed, Kurt turned the camera to Rachel.

"So tell us which song you think would fit our voices. When I say our, I mean Finn and mine." Kurt rolled his eyes. He turned it back to Blaine.

"Leave it in the comments below, the song with the most thumbs up will be the song that we choose!" and Kurt finished the video. Blaine hurried to upload the video. Kurt climbed up to the top bed while Rachel tucked herself in on the bottom. Blaine sat in the passengers seat typing away. Kurt had fallen asleep before he came up to the top, Kurt felt it moving and there was Blaine's body heat beside him. He opened one eye and saw Blaine breathing softly and staring at the cieling.

"Something on your mind?" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked over and nodded.

"We kissed..." he whispered back.

"I know." Kurt bit his lip, _Oh no he's going to say he regretted it-_

"I liked it." Blaine breathed out.

"R-Really?" Kurt stuttered.

"Do you think it's weird that both my Dad's are gay... And I think I am too?" Blaine had closed his eyes.

"No, maybe it's in your genes." Kurt shrugged. Blaine nodded and he opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth. "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss, it was... Pretty great." Blaine's eyes fluttered open. Blaine moved closer again, Kurt bit his lip. When they kissed, it was different than the first. It was sweet, and slow. Not rushed. Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face, Kurt reached over and put his fingers in Blaine's curls. They kissed until the natural need for air overpowered them. Kurt pulled away first, his eyes fluttered open... When did he close them in the first place?

"What does this make us?" he asked the younger boy.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to come out yet... So I think I'll pretend to be straight. And besides, we're too young to date anyway." Blaine said, Kurt nodded and sighed.

"Does that mean... When we're older, and you're out, we can... Do this?" Kurt asked, regretting everything he had just said.

"If we're both still single, because we're pretty awesome guys." Blaine laughed, "Let's do this. If we're both single when we're 16. We'll do it."

Kurt nodded, "Okay." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him against him.

"I'm still gonna shnuggle with you." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shuddered and curled into the warmth.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes at around 6:02am, the cold March air woke her. She got up and scratched her messy hair. She wrapped her pink wool blanket around her, stood up on the counter to look to see whether Kurt and Blaine were awake. She was stunned by the scene that was right infront of her.<p>

They were spooning! Kurt had his back pressed against Blaine's stomach, while Blaine's arm was loosely draped on Kurt's waist. She jumped down and grabbed her phone... Wait, who would care if they were, more than just friends.

She grabbed her brothers laptop and went to the video he uploaded last night. There were two top comments the second best said 'Jump' by Van Halen. The top comment was 'Smile' by Lily Allen. Rachel bit her lip and thought for a moment. If they do Smile, her and Finn's voices would fit it perfectly. If they did Jump, they would need more voice besides the 5 of them. She heard movement above her, a second later Blaine dropped down. His curly hair was outrageous.

"I'mma wake up Kurt so we can get our stuff from home." he scratched his head.

"Kay." she said without looking up. Blaine threw a pillow at Kurt who grumbled, he jumped down and the two shared a strange look. Almost flirty.

"Once you're done getting ready we'll drop by our house." Kurt nodded, slipped on his designer Uggs and walked to his house. Blaine closed the Van's door and sat beside Rachel.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're leading him on Blaine... That's mean. You shouldn't be doing this." she handed him his laptop and slipped on her sneakers.

10 minutes later, Burt was driving the 3 to the Anderson's house.

"Have a good day!" he waved through the window, Kurt waved goodbye to his father. The Anderson's lived in a much different place then where the Hudmel's lived. They lived in the Suburbs. With a pool in the back, a large deck. Air conditioning, and 3 stories. Hiram Anderson sat in the large kitchen frying some hasbrowns.

"Ah, there are my children." he grinned, Hiram Anderson was balding, and had a beard. "And Kurt." Kurt waved at him.

"Where's Daddy?" Rachel asked grabbing a Brush to brush her hair. Blaine was already raiding the fridge.

"Went to work early, Mrs. Lizoski called him at 3am because she was having an emotional break down." Hiram shook his head, "He hasn't had a day off in years!"

"That sucks." Blaine filled a cup with milk.

"So Kurt," Hiram started, "How's your Father and Carole?" he asked handing the 3 teenagers a plate with food on it.

"Great, they're great." Rachel coughed loudly and Kurt looked over.

"You should tell him." she whispered, Hiram was trying to fix Blaine's curls and wasn't paying attention.

"Why?" the two watched Blaine smack his Dad's hand away.

"Because it's important-"

"What's important?" Hiram asked.

"I... I'm gay." Kurt breathed out, Hiram smiled.

"I know." Hiram shrugged and left the room.

"I take it he has an amazing gaydar." Blaine laughed and walked down a set of stairs to the basement. Kurt followed him, Rachel made a noise and remained upstairs. Their basement was amazing, they had a large screen TV, every game system you could think of, 2 couches, microphones because Rachel likes to sing, and more. Blaine walked up a tiny set up stairs to the left and walked into the first room straight ahead. "Ku-urt!" he cried. Kurt walked up the tiny stairs and into Blaine's room. It was mainly windows, he had a large King size bed, a flat screen, and a bunch of useless closet space he never uses.

"Yes Blainers?" Kurt laughed as he jumped on his bed.

"I don't know what to wear." Blaine opened his closet. Kurt grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and another sweatshirt.

"Your signature outfit." Kurt laughed, Blaine took off his pyjama shirt and... Was extremely sexy. He was 14, 14! And he had tiny abs. "When do you have time to work out?" Kurt asked poking the abs.

"I am in the fighting club." Blaine laughed, Kurt nodded. Blaine slipped on a white T with Harry Potter on it, he put on his Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. Kurt turned around while Blaine put on his pants. Rachel had walked down to her room and came back wearing a god ugly sweater and a plaid skirt. "Really Rach?" Blaine tried to hold in his laughter.

"What?" she asked, it was around 7:30 now and Hiram drove them to school. Kurt was at his locker organising his books and talking to Mercedes.

"Last night I was at Safe Way with my Bro Shane at like... 2am, and people recognized me!" Mercedes grinned widely. "It's like being a celebrity!"

"Get used to it 'Cedes, we're going to be famo-" a red icy cold substance hit both Mercedes and Kurt.

"Take the rainbow Glee-atch!" Karofsky and Azimio laughed walking away with empty slushy cups. Kurt could only see red, his eyes were stinging. Mercedes grabbed his hand and led him into the girls washroom.

"Well that's just great." Mercedes groaned.

"My eyes hurt..." Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Try not to rub it in," a voice said from behind them. A boy wearing glasses and a sweater vest advised.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"And what are you doing in the girls washroom," Merceds asked.

"My names Artie Abrams, and to answer your second question. Karofsky just swirlied me." Kurt saw the boy's hair was drenched, and his glasses had speckles of water on the lens. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked washing his hands.

"Azimio and Karofsky slushied us." Mercedes started wash Kurt's hair in the sink.

"Wow, that's a great way to... Hey aren't you in The Glee Club?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, that's why they slushied us." Kurt shook his head and water went everywhere.

"That's dumb bro," Artie laughed, "You guys are like the coolest out there. I heard that Jacob Isreal's Blog is even saying you're better than Vocal Adrenaline." Artie adjusted his glasses.

"Really?" Mercedes gasped, "He's the best blogger out there, I heard he was the reason why the Spice Girls broke up." Mercedes collected her things. Artie walked with them to their classes.

"'Cedes, he was probably 8 when they broke up." Kurt looked into his class, that he had with Blaine. Blaine was chatting with his friend Jeff about something, Jeff pointed to the door and Blaine smiled.

"He was born the same year as us, he was 7." Artie corrected, Kurt nodded. He saw his Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester at his desk talking on his phone to his awful wife he always complained about.

"I better go, bye Mercedes, it was great to meet you Artie." Kurt walked into class.

Artie bit his lip when he and Mercedes were going to a class they had together but never noticed one another.

"Are you guys thinking about making the group bigger?" he asked, Mercedes shrugged.

"I think we are, if we did we could do more songs. I know we're working on a song right now, called 'Smile' by Lily Allen." Mercedes said as they walked into their English class.

"Sup foureyes," a latina laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Artie," Mercedes went over to sit with Tina. Artie sat beside the latina.

"Hey Santana," he said while opening up his backpack.

"Why were you with tubbies?" the girl who's name was Santana asked biting into a red licorice.

"Karofsky swirlied me, when I managed to get me head out of the toilet. Her and Kurt were covered in red ice." He explained, "They're pretty cool."

"Pfft, I thought you finally decided to skip without me." she put on her large Guess sun glasses. Ms. Holliday walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Lopez, last time I checked we're not in Mexico. Take off the glasses," Ms. Holliday sat down.

"I wish I was." she laughed eating the rest of the licorice.

"Alright classe," she started, "we're going to be learning about conjunctions." three girls entered the classroom. "Now in this day in age, I decided to... Flip things up a bit." She pressed a button on a boombox.

_**Conjunction Junction, what's your function?**  
><em>_Hooking up words and phrases and clauses. _

It wasn't like Mercedes to actually pay attention in this class, when she heard ms. Holliday start to sing. Something just... Went off in her head. Like a lightbulb. Tina leaned over and whispered.

"You just had an epiphany." Mercedes looked over at her.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes lit up. Like there was a light bulb."

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned during her Science class, there was a substitute so they watched Bill Nye the science guy. She sat beside a girl named Becky Jackson, and a boy named Mike Chang. The most popular girl named Quinn kept turning her head to look at her. Rachel pulled out her tiny mirror and checked her face, nope nothing as on it. When the class ended and it was lunch Rachel started to walk to her locker. She was putting her text books away. Someone had closed it while she was still in it, she was met with a blonde haired girl.<p>

"Hello Rachel." she smiled. Rachel could not believe, the Queen Bee was speaking to her.

"H-Hi Quinn." she stuttered.

"How are you?" the beautiful girl asked. She was wearing a sun dress, with cute boots.

"Good... Can I ask you something." Rachel asked, Quinn smiled and nodded. "Why are you talking to me? You never talk to anyone not on the Cheerios."

"I'm not that mean Rachel, I can talk to other people too." she shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you, I am a huge fan of The Glee Club."

"Why didn't you just tell Finn that." she asked, Quinn bit her lip.

"I broke up with him..." she sighed, "It wasn't my choice. My Dad said because Kurt was gay... I couldn't be with him." Rachel locked her locker and started to walk. Quinn started to follow.

"That's mean." Rachel said without looking at her.

"I know, I tried to tell my Father but he wouldn't listen." Quinn shrugged. Rachel stopped before walking into the Cafeteria.

"Quinn, why are you talking to me?" Rachel asked.

"I want to join The Glee Club." Quinn said quickly.

"You have to be able to sing." Rachel replied with just as much speed.

"I can sing." Quinn quipped.

"Prove it. Come to Finn's house and knock on the door of the Van that's in their yard afterschool." with that Rachel walked away, Quinn grinned evily. She will get Finn back. One way or another.

* * *

><p>"What songs are you guys singing next?"<p>

"How come Blaine never sings?"

"SIGN MY SHIRT!"

People screamed when the 5 had coincedently walked into the Pizza place beside the school during lunch. Kurt screamed when girls pushed sharpies in his face with paper. Blaine grabbed his hand and pushed their way out.

"What about Rachel?" Kurt yelled.

"She's got Tina and Mercedes-"

"OH MY GOD!" more girls screamed, they ran frantically back into the school and were both breathing heavily. The girls were still running after them. A hand pulled them into the guys washroom, Kurt recognized him right away.

"Thanks Artie," he panted. Blaine nodded.

"No problem, those girls are crazy!" Artie laughed, a girl stepped out of one of the stalls.

"This the dudes?" she asked, she had long black hair.

"Yep, this is them." Artie moved aside for the girl to look them up and down.

"So you two are in The Glee Club." she grinned, she had licorice hanging out of the side of her mouth.

"Yes..." Blaine said slowly.

"No needs to be scared Curly, I wants to ask you something. For me and my boy Artie over here," she pointed at the boy with glasses.

"I don't even know who you are." Blaine said slowly.

"Okay, intro. The names Santana Manuela Lopez, I'd rather go by Santana. This is my nerd Artie, and my bestfriend," she started, "you might know her, she's known as the dumbest girl in ninth grade." Santana rose her eyebrow.

"Brittany?" Blaine gaped.

"Yup, that's my Britt. Now we gots something to ask you two." she allowed Artie to step forward.

"We want to join The Glee Club." Artie finally said. Kurt looked at Blaine, and shrugged.

"You need to be able to sing." they said at the same time.

"Hit it Artie," Santana ordered. Artie pressed a button on his iPod and music started. Kurt was impressed by her song of choice.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<em>

She sounded like a angel. She got all the notes right, a guy stepped into the washroom and screamed when he saw Santana dancing around Kurt and Blaine.

_'Cause since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<em>

"Okay I think we got it." Kurt smiled, Santana grabbed another piece of licorice.

"So, are we in?" she asked, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I think we'll have to talk to the others." Santana scoffed and left the room.

"Artie!" Kurt grabbed his hand, "maybe you should... Give me your number so we can call you." he blushed, Kurt handed him his blackberry and Artie typed his number in. Smiled then ran after Santana.

"Kurtsie has a cru-ush!" Blaine laughed in Kurt's ear.

"Shut up, I do not." he rolled his eyes. Blaine pushed him playfully, but... Blaine felt something twinge in his chest when he saw Kurt smile at Artie that way...

Blaine's phone started to vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket.

_'Did you make it out alive? We did, but barely. -Rach'_

_'Artie pulled us into the washroom and saved us, his friend Santana basically just auditioned for The Glee Club. -Blaine'_

_'Weird, Quinn Fabray did that too. She's coming to the Van afterschool, ask Kurt if that's okay -Rach'_

"Kurt," Blaine started, "Is it okay if someone comes to the Van afterschool?" he asked, Kurt shrugged while fixing his sweater.

"Depends who it is."

"Quinn Fabray." Blaine responded.

"Finn's ex? He'll murder me... Okay." he laughed, Blaine chuckled.

_'He says go for it, it's a way to get back at Finn -Blaine'_

"Can we go get lunch? I'm hungry." Kurt rubbed his stomach.

"Sure." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Afterschool, Kurt was walking back to his locker with a smile on his face. A lot of people were fans of The Glee Club, he had to sign 2 autographs in his Drama class. He opened up his locker and found several notes in it asking him to be girls boyfriend. He laughed, <em>If only they knew<em>. He closed his locker and waited outside for Carole to pick him up. When she pulled up, he was already being swarmed by girls again.

"MOM! SAVE ME!" he cried, she opened up the door to the pickup and he leaped in. She laughed.

"Where's your brother?" she asked, Kurt shrugged.

"I think he's getting a ride home with, um... Noah." he thought for a moment.

"Do Rachel and Blaine have a ride home?" she asked before pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"Let me call him." he grabbed his phone.

_'Hey Kurtsie!' Blaine answered._

"Hey do you have a ride home?" Kurt smiled.

_'That would be a no, Rachel told Papa to not show up. She's dumb, where are you?' Blaine asked._

"I'll tell Mom to park in front of the Pizza place, so meet us there."

_'Kaay, loooove you.'_ Kurt could just see the cheesy grin Blaine was wearing.

"You dork, I'll see you in a couple minutes." Kurt hung up.

"So from what I've seen you're pretty popular." Carole laughed, Kurt nodded.

"We were raided in the Pizza shop, and we have 3 people that we're considering to let in the group. Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams, and Santana Lopez." Kurt was texting away, to Blaine obviously.

"That's great Kurt!" she spotted Blaine and Rachel, "Oh look there they are." she pointed. Blaine waved, and Rachel smiled, they got into the pick-up.

"You're such a dork!" Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm.

"Why? What I do?" he laughed, Rachel had her ipod out and she was humming the song they were going to sing next.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and I envy Blaine Anderson because of his sexiness." Kurt read out from his phone, "How'd you hack my facebook?"

"Your password was easy, I mean really? Alexander McQueen?" Blaine pushed Kurt a little bit.

"Shut up Curly Sue." Kurt pushed back. They got into the Hudmel's house, the 3 teenageers raced to the Van.

"When's Finn gonna be back?" Rachel asked opening a soda.

"Dunno, when's Quinn gonna be he-" there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it up and the beautiful Quinn Fabray was standing there. He opened the door and she stepped in.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hi Quinn," they all said.

"Are you ready for your audition?" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd sing with me Rachel, the song I chose is a Mash-Up." she handed Blaine a CD, "Its 'I feel pretty/Unpretty'." Blaine had gotten out the camera and flipped it on.

"Sup Youtube, you'll never believe it." he started, "we have potentially 3 more members. We have one of them here, meet Quinn Fabray." he turned the camera to the bottom bed that was now a back seat. Quinn sat between Kurt and Rachel. She waved at the camera.

"Hello." she smiled softly at the lens. Kurt got up to help Blaine play the song. Quinn handed Rachel the lyrics.

Kurt pressed play and the music started,

_(Quinn) I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful<br>But what does that mean to you  
>Look into the mirror who's inside there<br>The one with the long hair  
>Same old me again today <em>

Kurt grinned, she was good. He wouldn't dare to say she was better than Rachel.

_(Rachel) My outsides are cool My insides are blue  
>Everytime I think I'm through<br>It's because of you I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
>I'm just trippin'<em>

Okay, they were both equally great. The song went on and on, once they ended Blaine wanted to clap. He started to and dropped the camera.

"Good job Blainer's." Kurt giggled and picked up the phone. He turned the lens to his face. "So tell us YouTube, should Quinn be in The Glee Club?" there was another knock at the window. Blaine opened the curtain, Santana (with her signature licorice), Artie with his hair gelled, (in Kurt's opinion very hot) and Brittany S. Pierce who was holding an apple.

"Open the door curly." Santana pounded her fist on the glass. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned the camera to them.

"And that YouTube, are the other 2 potential members. Santana and Artie, and their friend Brittany." Santana smiled at the camera.

"Sup losers," she laughed when Blaine let them in.

"Charming," Kurt laughed, Rachel stood up to push the back seat back into a bed.

"Sing!" she shouted.

"Santana already did, she has Blaine and my approval." Kurt yelled.

"Okay then Artie, hit it up!" Santana laughed, Kurt kept moving the camera quickly.

"I am going to dedicate this song, to the one sexy motherfuc-" Rachel made a noise, "Michael Jackson." he grabbed his iPod whispered to Santana who nodded.

_(Santana and Brittany)Off with your head,  
>To dance 'til you're dead<br>I'm off, off, off with your head to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
>I'm off off off with your head <em>

_(Artie) It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (heads will roll x2)  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed_

They were dancing around the Van, Kurt was trying not to laugh when Brittany pulled Blaine up to dance.

The song ended, "Okay, I don't care what the YouTuber's say. That was awesome!" Blaine laughed, Quinn quietly laughed when she sat down from dancing.

"So we have 4 new members!" Rachel clapped.

* * *

><p><strong>TheGleeClubOffical posted a new video!<strong>

**Smile- Lily Allen (cover) sung by Rachel Anderson and Finn Hudson.**

The video faded in to Rachel and Finn sitting on the back seats. They started to sing the song, they looked like they didn't even notice that the backdoor was open. Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Artie and Brittany were jumping around doing the back-up vocals but trying to psych out the two leads.

After 20 minutes after uploading it, it had 4 million views.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my Darren Criss, I was watching some Glee stuff for Tuesdays episode... I am ready to like destroy Sebastian. I'm not going to say why, but I am ready to destroy him. The songs in this Chapter were Smile by Lily Allen, I feel PrettyUnpretty covered by Glee, Thriller/Heads Will Roll covered by Glee. **_

**_Bonus Question: If you could rewrite one Glee character, who would it be? I would re-write Quinn in season 3... I feel like they didn't really develope her badgirl self. She had so much potential in the Purple Piano Project. Now she's... Meeeeh. Anway, I'm rambling. _**

**_Peace in the Middle East - Emily :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh gosh guys, I apoligize for not updating sooner! School started back up after Semester break, and my Science teacher decided it would be awesome to destroy my free-time. Also, I am in my schools Drama club and we're rehearsing 'Chamber Music', if you're familiar with it. I auditioned for 'Woman with Gavel' (like Wes!) or Woman in Armor. I'm hoping for the Armor one! *fingers crossed*_**

**_Glee was amazing, both times. I hate Sebastian. Nuff said, and he slushied Blainers! How could he? 'Spanish Teacher' was just... Dumb. I hate Schuester. You'll learn that later on. _**

**_Anyway, I'm rambling. I have a preview for the next chapter below. It gets... Angsty (hopefully) so please don't leave me! Once again, sorry for the late update. OH and Happy Belated Birthday Darren! _**

**_*Disclaimer* If I owned Glee... Well, let's just say things would be different. Kurt and Blaine would be the main characters, and Sebastian would be slushied in every episode. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Behind the Scenes<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blaine opened his eyes, he felt taller, and older. He looked down and he was wearing a chique black tux. He looked up and saw he was in a chapel. He turned and saw Finn with tears in his eyes. Where the hell was he? <em>

_"Blaine, thank-you so much for coming!" he turned and saw Kurt wearing a Tux with a blue boutiniere. _

_"What..." he asked. _

_"My Wedding silly? Are you still drunk from last night?" Kurt laughed, Blaine froze. Kurt was getting married... And it wasn't to him. It must've been the aftermath because everyone was looking around the chapel._

_"Uh... Maybe." he shrugged. _

_"Kurtsie!" a voice yelled behind them, Kurt giggled and turned._

_Oh hell no, Blaine thought. Artie kissed Kurt right on the lips-_

Blaine sat up abruptly in his bed with a cold sweat shimmering on his skin. Rachel sat on the side of his bed smiling softly.

"You woke up." she grinned, running her fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, finally slowing down his breathing.

"I had gotten up to get a drink of water, and I heard you mumbling. I didn't want to come in because I thought that you were... Having those dreams. But you started to scream, so I came in." she handed him a glass of milk.

"Thanks." he smiled weakly.

"What were you having a dream about...?" she asked crawling under his blankets.

"Stuff." he shrugged and laid back down.

"Come on Blainers." she paused, "One of the other reasons I didn't come in at first... You were saying Kurt's name..." she whispered, Blaine gasped quietly.

"I... Was?" he whispered back, Rachel nodded.

"It wasn't like, you were moaning his name or anything... Don't worry, I would've slapped you. It was like, you were crying out his name... Like he had died or something." she turned her head to his. "Why?"

"It's just... Don't tell Kurt I told you, but he has a crush on Artie." he started, Rachel pinky swore, "I had a dream Kurt married him." he mumbled. Rachel's eyes widened.

"No way!" her eyes popping out.

"Yes... I couldn't handle it." he replied.

"But, why would you be..." she stopped and looked at him with a very serious expression. "Do you like him?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I-I think so, I mean he's beautiful. I've never seen anyone with flawless skin like his, and when we have sleep overs I just... Can't stop from holding him." he admitted, Rachel frowned slightly.

"Are you sure this isn't just because he's like... The first gay boy you know?" Blaine shook his head.

"No. I know it's not because of that." he sighed, "I just... I know he's my bestfriend, and I shouldn't have these feelings for them. I guess they kind of started after we basically made out in the forest-" Rachel gasped.

"You what in the forest?" she almost screamed. Blaine bit his lip and breathed in slowly.

"When we ordered pizza the other night, and we went into the forest to explore. There was something in the bush, and it turned out to be a rabbit. All I did was kick it, and I jumped back because I was scared. I tumbled onto Kurt, who tripped over a log behind him. We landed on top of eachother... And well, his lips were just so beautiful and soft looking. I had to kiss them. So I did, and it wasn't like what the movies you watch said... There weren't fire works or a choir singing in the background." his eyes had fluttered closed.

"Then what did it feel like?" she asked.

"Like the Atomic Bomb exploded." he described, "and it wasn't just a peck on the lips... It was full on kissing."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"L-Like, open m-mouths... And a lot of t-tongue." he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for Rachel's screams of disgust.

"Wow... Does this mean you're gay?" she asked, Blaine shrugged.

"I guess, I've never had a crush on a girl anyway." he opened his hazelnut-green eyes and Rachel was staring at him. She sat up.

"I personally think you and Kurt would make a cute couple." and she left. Leaving him lying there in his cold sweat. He knew the idea of Kurt marrying Artie was impossible, Artie was straight. He was scared of his attraction to his bestfriend. You aren't supposed to have feelings for them. He bit his lip.

He grabbed his laptop, good thing it was Friday. He got out of bed, and walked up the stairs. His father Leroy, who had to get up early for business was sitting at the small table in their kitchen. Leroy didn't look up until Blaine opened the fridge.

"Blaine, it's almost 4am! What are you doing awake?" Leroy asked.

"I woke up." Blaine shrugged and got a cheese string. He sat at the table across from his Dad.

"Why did you wake up?" Leroy asked.

"Nightmare." Blaine shrugged again.

"About?"

"Stuff," he shrugged for the third time.

"Blaine... What's wrong?" Leroy reached across the table and took his sons hand.

"I just had a nightmare Dad, nothing else." Blaine started to get up, but Leroy pulled him back down.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, tell me why you're upset." Blaine didn't even notice he had tears in his eyes until now.

"N-Nothing." Blaine shook his head and tried to leave again.

"Blaine, _tell me_." Leroy sighed.

"It's just... I had a dream, that the person I like-"

"Kurt." Leroy finished for him.

"What? I don't like Kurt!" Blaine shook his head.

"Yes you do." Leroy cocked a brow.

"No I don't!" Blaine yelled, Leroy shushed him.

"I know you do Blaine, you're my son. I know when you are attracted to someone." Blaine didn't look his Dad right in the eye, he hadn't even come out yet. "Your Father and I have known for years that you're gay. We have amazing gaydars."

"Okay, I like Kurt." he admitted.

"I know." he laughed. "I want to ask though, why?"

"Well, he's gorgeous, flawless, has the softess skin, he is the most caring, compassionate person I've ever met." Blaine smiled. Leroy nodded.

"That's how I felt about your Father. Now, tell me about your nightmare." Leroy stood up, "Here I'll make you hotchocolate."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "and Kurt was getting married to a kid named Artie who just happens to be in The Glee Club... Kurt has been flirting with him infront of me, and I just can't figure out what this intense pain in my chest is when he looks at Artie that way."

"And you wish he was looking at you like that." Leroy said while pouring the water into the kettle.

"He did Dad, that's the problem. He _did_." Blaine huffed, "I ruined everything."

"How?" Leroy asked taking out the whipcream.

"We... Um, kissed." he blushed, "and I said we should wait until we're 16. So I guess that meant, 'Go date whoever you want and break my heart' I'm so dumb." Blaine shook his head, "I'm an idiot!"

"Hey! You're not dumb, Kurt will be 16 in January. That's not long from now." Leroy shrugged.

"Dad, that's in 10 months. He could find a really good boyfriend by then. Like Sebastian from the Lacrosse team or something." he sighed heavily.

"Here." Leroy handed him the hotchocolate.

"Thanks." he mumbled under his breathe. "I think I'm going to go back to bed now, thanks for the hotchocolate Dad." Blaine was about to step down on the staircase that led to the basement.

"If you fancy him that much, just tell him." Leroy said, and Blaine walked down the stairs. Rachel had fallen back to sleep in her own room, he stepped into his room.

He went into his closet after setting down his mug, his Fathers had bought him these clothes during Winter break in New York. Red capri pants, black polo, and a bowtie... He could always, try them out... Couldn't he?

In the morning though, he was exhausted from all these emotions.

* * *

><p><em>'I need you to come over, I am having a fashion crisis! -Rach'<em>

Kurt opened his eyes and stretched, he heard Finn complaining about something in the kitchen. He reached for his phone that had recently vibrated. He rolled his eyes.

"You're dumb," he groaned. He didn't want to help Rachel right now. He had the worst sleep ever.

_'I'd rather not right now Rachel, didn't sleep -Kurt'_

_'Come on, I'll help you dress up to impress Artie -Rach'_

_'I'll be over in an hour -Kurt'_

He sat up and yawned. His dreams were full Artie. But, everytime they would almost kiss. Artie's face would turn into Blaine's.

He could not feel this way, yes they had made that deal about if they were single when they were 16. They would date eachother. But, Artie was quite attractive.

He remembered back in his previous dream, _'You're so hot Kurt...' Artie whispered. 'R-Really?' Kurt replied blushing. 'Don't even try to lie about this Kurt, you know how hot you are.' Artie moved closer to take Kurt's lips in his. _

_Kurt pulled away to breath his name, 'Blaine...'_

He blushed at the mere thought of kissing Artie, or Blaine.

He stepped out of his room, Carole was sitting at the table sewing one of Finn's uniforms for Football.

"Morning Mom." he grinned.

"Mornin' Kurt, you going to Rachel's?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you give me a ride?" he asked taking a gronola bar.

"Actually Dustin's outside with Finn right now, about to drive him to Sam's house. Why don't you ask him for a ride?" she asked. Kurt had totally forgotten about Dustin.

5 years before Carole married Christopher Hudson, her boyfriend in Senior Year got her pregnant. She couldn't bare to give him up at the age of 18, so she kept him. She named him Dustin. Jesse had left her to raise Dustin alone, what a great boyfriend. When she had Finn after marrying Chris, she never told Finn that Dustin wasn't Christopher's...

Kurt nodded and left. Dustin had black hair too, he was slimmer and shorter then Finn.

"Hey Kurtie!" Dustin grinned.

"Hi Dustin." Kurt smiled, Finn was holding his football. "Can I get a ride to Rachel's?" he asked.

"Sure Kurtie, how are you by the way?" Dustin asked, ruffling Finn's hair.

"Fine." he shrugged.

"Cool." he replied. They got into his Jaguar and drove off. Finn was talking to Dustin about something really du-

"You guys are in that Glee thing right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked.

"I'm in Vocal Adrenaline."

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Rachel cried from the basement, Hiram looked up from his desk in the dining room.<p>

"Yes Rachel?" he yelled back.

"Can we run to the market? I need some yogurt!" she replied.

"Why would you need yogurt? Isn't Kurt coming over soon?" Rachel ran up the stairs.

"Yes, and he wants yogurt. It's what he always wants when he's depressed. Can we go get some?" she asked, Hiram shrugged and grabbed his wallet.

"Is Blaine asleep still?"

"Yup, he was pretty choked last night-" she paused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Daddy didn't tell you? Weird, I guess he will later." and they left. Blaine was buried in his thick quilts and blankets. He opened his eyes as the sun shined through clear glass windows. He stretched and fell from his bed.

"Gah!" he cried out as the hard flooring smacked into his knee. He looked up from the floor, and saw his new clothes. He stood up and shed out of his pyjamas and got changed. He walked down the hall to knock on Rachel's door, and her door opened slowly. "Weird." he shrugged. He walked upstairs and found that no one was home. He went back to the basement and sat on the couch for a few minutes. He looked over at the CD's Rachel had lying around. He grabbed the closest one and saw a song. 'It's not Unusual'.

* * *

><p>Dustin and Finn dropped Kurt off, he muttered a thanks then knocked on Rachel's door. No answer.<p>

Strange. He tried the doorknob and found it was locked.

"Rachel?" he called out, but no answer. He bit his lip and walked around the house. As he jumped over the fence to go to their backdoor, there was a loud booming sound of music.

Kurt walked to the backdoors, and saw Blaine dancing around in... Very attractive clothing, singing his heart out.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone but when I see you hanging about with anyone<br>It's not unusual to see me cry, oh I wanna' die _

Kurt's heart started to pound Blaine was... So sexy singing. He looked like a creeper just standing there watching his bestfriend singing (very good) and dancing (oh... Very good). He hesitated to knock on the glass door, when he did, Blaine yelped.

"Jesus Kurt!" he walked over to the door and opened it, "What the hell?"

"Rachel wanted me to come over. She said she was having a 'Fashion Crisis'... So, you were singing..." he balanced himself on the balls of his feet.

"Ye... Yeah I was."

"You were... Good." he blushed.

"Really?" Blaine scuffed his socks across the floor.

"Yes! You should sing for The Glee Club!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Oh, I couldn't." he shrugged. The phone started to ring, Blaine slid across the floor to answer it. "Anderson's residance-"

_"Your sisters a slut." _

Dial Tone.

* * *

><p>Rachel left Hiram in the car while she walked across the parking lot to the Market. She saw out of the corner of her eye a bunch of kids wearing leather jackets and smoking. She shook her head and entered the store.<p>

"Berry," she heard. She turned around and saw a buff boy with a mohawk walking towards her.

"That was my mothers last name Noah. But... Yes?" she fixed her hair.

"I saw your stupid videos on YouTube." he smiled throwing a cigarette bud on the ground.

"That's gross Noah." she turned and walked farther into the Market into the Yogurt section. Noah continued to follow her.

"Y'know, there are some rumours going around." he shrugged.

"Like?" she asked.

"Saying that you lost your V card in the girls locker room with St James." she shrieked and dropped the yogurt she had picked up.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, pretty harsh." he turned to the cashiers who were now staring at the two.

"Who started this?" she demanded.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the dude who made the Pythagorilla Theorem."

"It's the _Pythagorean Theorem _Noah. Who told you that I... Did that?" she looked around them and fiddled with her sweater.

"Man, I can't tell you that. I'd get shit kicked, I better go." and he left to see the 'Skanks'. She grabbed another Yogurt, payed them ran to her fathers car.

"How was the- Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked putting the car in park again.

"N-Nothing, can we just go home?" she asked. Hiram nodded and drove his distraught daughter home. When they pulled up to the house, Rachel ran inside without looking back.

Kurt and Blaine were lying across from eachother on Blaine's bed talking in quiet voices.

"Who would sat tha- Rachel?" Kurt said looking up. Blaine sat up and automatically grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked, his twin sister stood in his doorway with tear soaked cheeks.

"I'm a slut." she said and ran down the hall to her room. The boys both jumped after her. Kurt knocked on her door insistantly.

"Rachel, open the door!" he shouted.

"NO!" she replied.

Blaine had gone upstairs to ask Hiram what happened. Kurt and Blaine had been talking about what had happened over the phone. Blaine had merely answered the phone, expecting a Tele-Marketer to nag him about changing their long distance plans.

_'Your sisters a slut'_

The person hung up right after, they had pressed *69 so they couldn't track the number. He told Kurt when they were in Blaine's room. Kurt had started to cry about it, he had gotten phone calls like that regarding his sexuality. He hugged Kurt tightly, he was worried about his sister. But he had the boy he loved in his arms.

Hold up, he loved Kurt?

As he talked to Hiram about the phone call, it was like a light bulb went off. He was in love with Kurt Elijah Hummel.

In _love_. Oh man...

"Blaine? Blaine!" Hiram shouted, Blaine blinked back and focussed on his Dad.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I lost you there, you okay?" his Father asked.

"Mhm." he nodded.

Kurt had no luck getting Rachel out of her room. He let Hiram take over, he called his house and told Carole he wouldn't be home.

"Do you want a pair of my pyjamas?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded while sitting on Blaine's bed. "Here's my Quidditch pyjamas. They're too big for me." he admitted. Kurt grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. Blaine's bathroom was larger then Rachel's, it was across the basement. The shower was huge, and so was the mirror. Blaine had a tendancy to not clean it. Kurt looked in the mirror and sighed. Today was supposed to be fun, hanging out with Rachel and talking about the guys they like. For him, Artie, for her... His own brother Finn.

He pulled on Blaine's pyjamas pants and blushed. He was in Blaine's pants. It sounded so... Wrong. He stepped out and saw Blaine sitting on one of the couches in near the large TV.

"I put in Bambi, if that's okay." he asked, Kurt chuckled and nodded. He slipped beside Blaine and the movie started. When they got to the point when Bambi's mother was shot, Kurt was already holding onto Blaine crying. "Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"It..." he hiccuped, "It reminds me of my Mom..." he sobbed. Blaine held him rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"B-But you don't know what it's like... Your Mom is alive." Kurt pulled away wiping his nose on his blanket.

"Well, yeah. She's not really my Mom, we see her like once a year. Dad and Papa rather not talk to her, she's always swarmed with poparrazi." he laughed.

"Sometimes I forget your Mom is a Broadway star." he giggled.

"Ah yes, my Mother is the one and only Elphaba on Wicked. Shelby Berry."

"You're so lucky, you probably have her vocal chords." Kurt stopped talking when he saw the way Blaine was looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he raised his hand to his face. Blaine smiled softly and shook his head.

"No... You're perfect-" they both turned and saw Rachel standing before them. "Rachel... What happened?"

"Apparently," she sniffed, "I lost my virginity to Jesse St James, now I'm apparently having sex with every guy at school!" she bawled. Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother...

Oh man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>_

_**"I know how you feel Rachel," Kurt started, "well the name calling." they all sat in The Van comforting Rachel.**_

_**"But Kurt..." she sighed, "What they're saying about me isn't true. You're actually gay." she shrugged. **_

_**He had no idea what snapped inside him, "Yeah and you're just a bitch." they all turned their heads. They left with Rachel, who was crying even harder. Blaine remained in The Van with him. As he left and closed the door he looked up.**_

_**"Stop being such a dick." and he shut it. He was alone... All alone.**_

_**-.-**_

_**Oh man, you guys excited? Once again, sorry for being late! **_

_**Bonus Question- Who should Blaine sing with on his first video for The Glee Club? I vote Rachel!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here we go again! Thanks for the reviews guys! I went to sleep, woke up and there were more reviews! Woot Woot, I love how you guys answered the bonus question. They actually made me smile, my sister was looking at me weird. Ohmagosh *unrelated* I saw Darren Criss' birthday cake picture, it was a big pair of pink sun glasses. If only I was there... Oh wells. Here is the chapter that inspired the whole story. It'll be a little angsty in this chapter, Blaine and the rest of The Glee Club are just plain douches to Kurt... Poor Kurtsie. Btw, the first person to notice the American Horror Story reference wins a shout out! _**

**_*Disclaimer*- My name is Emily, I live in Canada. My name isn't Ryan Murphy. I don't know Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer. I didn't make Glee or American Horror Story. So get off my back :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

* * *

><p>The next couple days were harsh. With the fans urging them to sing a new song, they were stressed to find the time. While rumours flew around the school about Rachel and her 'escapades' in the Locker room with Jesse. Rachel was dying, she had wanted attention. But this was the wrong type. She was getting laughed at, slushied on a daily basis and worse. It was effecting The Glee Club.<p>

Jesse however was eating it up, and spitting it out. He told Jacob Ben Isreal (an avid blogger) that he was pressured to do the deed with Rachel. The attention was drawing from The Glee Club and going back to Vocal Adrenaline.

"This isn't fair!" Finn groaned as he looked at the comments of 'Smile'.

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed, "Rachel is depressed. She never comes out of her room anymore!" he grabbed Finn's laptop to see what people were writing. "Seriously? We're losing viewers! And subscribers!"

"I know! I mean, I only joined this because I felt bad about what I did... But it's like apart of me now. Whoever started this rumour will get punched in the face by me! And maybe Sam. But he's in Colombus right now at his Dad's." Finn stood up then clenched his fists.

"Listen to this, _'YouTube stars dating? Rumours have it that Jesse St James head soloist of Vocal Adrenaline is dating young singer Rachel Anderson from The Glee Club. When asking St James about this he smiled and replied 'It could've happened, I'm not denying it'. We found Rachel Anderson outside WMHS with her twin brother Blaine, when we asked her. She broke out into tears, and we were asked to leave by Blaine. So far, we believe this rumour to be...' _This is so wrong!" Kurt groaned.

"What did they say about the rumour?" Finn took the computer back.

"_'So far, we believe this rumour to be true. St James neither confirmed or denied...' _WHAT?" Kurt screamed, he slammed the computer shut. Ran outside to see his father working on the truck. "Dad! Drive me to Rachel's right now!"

"Kurt Hummel!" he shouted. "Don't speak to me that way!"

"I'm in a rage!" Kurt screamed, "I need to go to Rachel's house now!"

"Fine." Burt closed the lid and turned on the truck. Burt drove like a crazy man to Rachel's. Kurt ran out of the truck towards their house. He pounded on the front door, he waited for a minute. Leroy opened the door and smiled sadly.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I need to talk to Rachel." he said quickly.

"I'm sorry Kurt, she's in her room right now..." he turned to look behind him.

"Then can I talk to Blaine?"

"I'm sorr-"

"Kurt?" Blaine said behind his Father.

"Blaine..." Leroy said in a warning tone.

"Dad, just let him in. He's basically family." Kurt rose an eyebrow questionally. What was going on?

"Okay." Leroy opened to door for Kurt to walk in. Blaine looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes, his curls were going crazy.

"Hey Kurt." his grin didn't reach his hazel eyes.

"Hi... What's wrong? Besides the obvious." he laughed quietly. Blaine smiled.

"My mom's here." Blaine moved so Kurt could see the tall thin woman. She looked a lot like Rachel besides the curly hair, she had front bangs, and blonde streaks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." she smiled, her voice was strong she sounded as if she were a broadway singer - which she is.

"Y-Yeah." he breathed, _Oh my god! I'm talking to THE Elphaba from Wicked! She sang Defying Gravity, which is probably why Rachel was perfect for it. WAIT that means she knows April Rhodes! Galinda! Oh my god! _Kurt snapped back into reality, "It's great to meet you." he recovered. Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't like his Mother that much.

"She's here because she heard about Rachel." Blaine sighed. "Kurt, wanna go downstairs?" he asked.

"Sure." he shrugged. The two walked down the stairs into the basement. "Why is she here?" he asked immediatly.

"She just showed up out of the blue, she says it's because of Rachel. I doubt it, I think she just feels bad for not visiting us..." Blaine sat down on the couch.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt bit his lip.

"In her room, she hasn't come out... I feel like this is my fault." Blaine looked down at his hands.

"What why?" Kurt asked loudly.

"I... Don't know. Why are you here?" Blaine brushed his curls out of his eyes.

"Have you seen Jacob's new blog about it yet?" Kurt moved closer to Blaine.

"No..." Kurt pulled out his laptop which he had brought. He opened it up.

"Wait, there's a new video." he clicked it.

The curly haired boy with crooked glasses showed up on the screen, _'Shilom blogesphere, Jacob Ben Isreal here on my new vlog. Today we're talking about YouTube's new romance. Known as St Anderson. If you've read my new blog about the romance beginning between YouTube bands Vocal Adrenaline and The Glee Club, you know what I'm talking about.' _pictures of the bands logos flew behind his head.

_'I'm about to talk to Vocal Adrenaline singer Sunshine Corazone. Greetings Sunshine,' _he smiled at the philipino girl. She grinned brightly.

_'Hi Jacob.' _the camera moved back to Jacob.

_'I believe you've heard about your lead soloist Jesse's rumoured relationship with the **enemy**?' _she nodded and sighed.

_'We've all heard about it.' _Jacob nodded.

_'What is your take on the said relationship?' _he asked.

_'Since Jesse said it happened, I guess we have to wait until this Rachel chick admits to it.' _she bit her lip.

_'Thank-you Sunshine,' _the camera zoomed in on Jacob's face. _'Now there are seperate rumours going on right now. The full rumour is that Rachel Anderson - singer from The Glee Club, a new band on YouTube - lost her covetant V card to lead soloist Jesse St James. It's also said that she had sex with the queer of the group, Kurt Hummel.' _Kurt screamed and pressed pause.

"WHAT?"

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Leroy and Hiram ran down the stairs... Followed by Shelby.

"What happened?" Hiram asked looking at the two boys. Kurt had warm tears running down his cheeks, and soaking Blaine's shirt.

"The blogger, that basically blew up the Rachel story just said... That after Rachel lost her virginity, she... Had sex with Kurt." Blaine swallowed heavily. Leroy took the laptop and pressed play.

_'Kurt Hummel, apparently was 'testing' the waters. To see if he actually liked boys. We have here one of Kurt's dear friends here, David Karofsky.' _the camera turned to the tall burly boy.

_'Sup?' _he grinned evily.

_'David, you said over your e-mail that Kurt confided in you after his and Rachel's meeting. What exactly did he say?' _Jacob asked, David grinned.

_'Well, afterwards Kurt came over to ma house. He was all shaky and shit, when I asked him what was wrong. He was all like 'Rachel's pregnant!' and I was like No way! But yeah, that's what happened.' _the boy shrugged. Hiram slammed the laptop shut.

"Leroy, shut it off. Look at the boy." he pointed at Kurt who was now shaking in Blaine's arms. Shelby stood shaking her head.

"What's this boys name?" she asked Blaine.

"Jacob, Jacob Ben Isreal. He's a blogger who reviews YouTube bands. He had been giving us awesome reviews... But, I don't know what happened." Blaine shrugged.

"So this... Boy is saying that Rachel lost her virginity, and is now pregnant because of Kurt?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah..." Kurt sniffed.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat against her door, hearing everything. So now she was pregnant? Karofsky wasn't even Kurt's friend. She opened her door, she had heard that her Mom was here, she didn't want to see her though. She stepped into the basement. Kurt was in Blaine's arms, Hiram and Leroy were sitting on the couch across from them, Shelby was busy texting on her phone.<p>

"Hi." she sniffed.

"Rachel." Hiram stood up and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy, why are people doing this?" she hugged him back.

"I don't know... It's getting late, Kurt." he looked over at the pale boy. "Do you want to stay over?" he asked. Kurt nodded without pulling away from Blaine. "Okay I'll call Burt." and Hiram left. Rachel sat beside Blaine and looked at Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, this is all my fault." she sighed.

"It's... Okay." he shook his head, still holding onto Blaine. Blaine started to stand up.

"Come on Kurt." the two boys walked to Blaine's room and shut the door. Rachel sat on the couch, staring at her hands. Shelby sat down beside her.

"Hi Rach." she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi... Shelby." she scooted away.

"Rachel, you don't have to feel uncomfortable with me... I'm your Mom." Shelby laughed.

"No you're not. I don't have a Mom, I have a Papa, and a Dad. No Mom." she stood up and walked back to her room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was curled in Blaine's bed, hugging Blaine's big teddy bear. Blaine had left to get changed.<p>

"Papa called your Dad," Blaine laid beside him, "I'm sorry Kurt... Not only do people think you got Rachel pregnant, they know you're... You know." he ran his fingers through Kurt's brown hair.

"I know, schools going to be awful." Kurt sighed sadly, "Why would Karofsky do this? I don't even know him." Kurt turned his head and saw Blaine looking at him the same way he was before. His hazel eyes were soft and sparkling, Kurt looked at his soft pink lips, quickly though. He didn't want to draw attention to them. Blaien licked his lips and smiled softly.

"Maybe he's jealous because you're famous and he's not." he shrugged. Kurt laughed nervously. Blaine's eyes were piercing through his soul.

"Mmm," he nodded. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Blaine laid there staring at his bestfriend. His bangs had fallen over his eyes, his pink lush lips were parted slightly, and he was breathing softly. Everytime he looked at Kurt, his heart did this weird fluttering thing. He always had the cheesy grin on his face, and Kurt always looked confused.

Kurt looked so sad lately, since everything that had happened. Kurt yawned in his sleep and snuggled closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and curved his body around Kurt.

_I can't do this. He likes Artie, not me... He looks so beautiful though... I love you Kurt Hummel. _He couldn't help it, it came up like verbal diarrhea.

"I love you." he whispered, Kurt remained silent. He shifted in his sleep and mumbled.

"I... Love you too Art..." Blaine froze and tears filled his eyes.

Kurt loved Artie... Kurt _loved _Artie! Kurt Hummel loved someone, and it wasn't him.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Tina stood with Rachel before school started. People began whispering about her, right infront of her.<p>

"How far along do you think she is?" one asked.

"Dunno, the baby'll be a fag though." the other replied. Rachel saw the Skanks and Noah Puckerman at the side of the school, Noah was watching her carefully. He said something to the Skanks who grumbled and he ran over.

"Sup Berry. Is it true?" he asked, Mercedes and Tina eyed him carefully.

"My last name isn't Berry Noah, it's Anderson. And no it's not." she said proudly.

"Okay then, well-"

"Anderson, do you know if your kids a Queer yet? Since Princess knocked you up!" Azimio cackled. Puck looked over at them, spat out his cigarette and walked over.

"Listen 'Zimio, just because you're on the PeeWee football team doesn't mean you can talk to her that way!" he yelled. Azimio laughed.

"What you gonna do about it Puckerman?" Azimio asked.

"If you talk to my girl that way again, I'll kick your ass." Puck stood his ground.

"Bull, you couldn't hurt a fly." Azimio looked Noah up and down.

"Wanna try it bro? I can crack both your nuts right now, right or left. Your choice, or walk away and live to be a douchebag another day." Azimio hesitated.

"I don't believe you-" Noah punched Azimio in the gut.

"Now leave Berry alone, or I'll really kick your ass." Noah walked away, grabbing Rachel by the arm. Mercedes and Tina watched Noah take Rachel away in awe.

Rachel walked with Noah until they were far away.

"Why did you do that Noah?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I hate assholes like him." Noah avoided Rachel's eyes.

"You're lying." Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay, so I've been through this before Berry. I... My Dad got a chick pregnant, and she couldn't live her life. People were laughing, and making fun of her. Her life was ruined, I watched her crumble down. I don't want that to happen to you, you're... You have too much potential to go down." Noah was still avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Noah... Who was the 'chick'?" she asked.

"Our maid, Moira. She was gorgeous... Ruby red hair, she was the nicest. He knocked her up one night when he was piss drunk. Got her pregnant, when my Mom found out. She left my Dad, and fired Moira... While she was pregnant." Noah shook his head, "So it isn't true? Hummel didn't knock you up? If he did, I swear I'll kick his ass."

"It isn't true, Kurt's my bestfriend. I also think he likes my brother, that would be awkward." she laughed, "Noah... I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When you were getting mad at Azimio, you said 'my girl' Why did you-"

"Yo, Puck Principal Figgins is on his way! Want us to stall him?" a Skank named Ronny yelled.

"You know it!" he replied, "Listen Berry, we'll talk later. Here's my number, call me okay?" he said as he ran off.

"My last name isn't Berry!" she yelled after him. As she walked back towards the school, Mercedes and Tina were waiting for her.

"Rachel!" Mercedes ran over. "What happened?"

"He was just talking to me." she shrugged, "Nothing big." she looked around the courtyard. "Have you seen Kurt or Blaine?"

"No." Tina shook her head.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened up her locker, Artie was talking about something useless. She thinks it's something about Brittany.<p>

"And her hair, don't even get me started," he continued adjusting his glasses.

"Artie," she said softly, "We're in a band together. It doesn't mean we're friends." she closed her locker, and walked away. Artie stood there pouting, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, hoping it was Brittany. Instead stood a shorter 15 yearold with brown hair.

"Hi Artie!" Kurt smiled greatly.

"Hi... Kurt." Artie started following Quinn.

"So," Kurt followed, "what song do you think we should sing? Next I mean." he laughed nervously.

"I dunno, I'm sure you'll think of something." Artie said, he waved goodbye and continued to follow Quinn. "Quinn!" he grabbed her hand. Man they were soft.

"Yes Arthur?" she smiled even though it appeared she was annoyed with him.

"I was wondering if you could get me a date with Brittany." he said hopefully.

"Why don't you ask Santana? She knows Brittany the best." she stepped into the gym, and he followed.

"I might be bestfriends with Santana, but I'd rather not talk about those things with her. She goes all Spanish on me and talking about 'Tapping Dat Ass'." he laughed, he caught sight of Sue Sylvestor the Cheerleading coach.

"Q, get over here!" she shouteed, Quinn looked at Artie and bit her lip.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'll try talking to Brittany, but she's pretty thick. It'll be hard." and she ran off.

"Thanks!" he waved. He left the gym and saw Blaine at his locker. "Hey Blaine, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Blaine groaned.

"Um, okay. I wanted to sing a song. Dedicated to the person I like." he smiled. Blaine started coldly at him.

"Oh really, and what song were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Isn't she lovely." Artie suggested.

"Okay. Let me ask Kurt, because he's my bestfriend." Blaine said coldly and he walked over. Artie scrunched his forehead in confusion.

"That's... Cool?"

* * *

><p>Ms. Holliday was talking about something dumb. He stared off into nothing, Brittany was drawing her new kitten Lord Tubbington on the side of his paper. After school he started walking to Rachel's locker, she was sitting on the ground in Noah Puckerman's arms while Blaine was on the phone talking quickly.<p>

"What happened?" he asked, running to Blaine.

"Look at her locker." Blaine said without looking up. He looked over and gasped, 'WHORE' was written in large letters.

"Oh my god." he looked down at Rachel who was being rocked in Noah's arms.

"W-Why would they do th-this?" she hiccuped. He turned and saw Artie, Santana and the rest of The Glee Club watching.

"Who the hell did this?" Artie asked.

"Yo, Hummel take your friend." Noah handed Rachel to Kurt. He stood infront of The Glee Club.

"Why are you helping her Puckerman?" Santana asked stepping forward.

"Save it Lopez, she's my girl." he glared. Finn started to say something but Tina stopped him.

"Who the hell did this?" Artie repeated.

"That asshole Azimio and his butt buddy Karofsky. They thought it'd be funny to bother her." Noah shook his head.

"Cans I go kick his ass?" Santana asked.

"Allow me." Noah pushed through the group.

"Don't Noah!" Rachel yelled, Noah spun around.

"Berry, he hurt you. I want to kick his ass!" he yelled.

"Don't sink to their level-" just then, a junior named Sebastian walked by.

"Oh the whore is sticking up for herself. That's so sweet," he through his slushy in her face, "Whore." and he walked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door to the Van and everyone came in. Even Noah Puckerman, even though he protested that. Santana and Brittany took the front seats and everyone else sat either on the floor, or on the bottom bed holding Rachel as she cried.<p>

"I... I don't understand why people would do this to me?" she sobbed.

"Dad said he would talk to Mr. Figgins." Blaine bit his lip.

"Ha," Noah scoffed, "He won't do jack shit." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked hugging a pillow.

"He'll say 'We'll keep a look out for it', and they'll do absolutely nothing." Noah bit his lip.

"I know how you feel Rachel," Kurt started, "well the name calling."

"But Kurt..." she sighed, "What they're saying about me isn't true. You're actually gay." she shrugged.

He had no idea what snapped inside him, "Yeah and you're just a bitch." they all turned their heads. They left with Rachel, who was crying even harder. Blaine remained in The Van with him. As he left and closed the door he looked up.

"Kurt... She's my sister. You can't just say that to her." right before he closed the door he whispered. "Stop being such a dick." and he left.

Kurt sat there, surprised at what he had said. He was left alone...

All alone.

He stared at the door waiting for someone to come back. Saying 'We're sorry Kurt, we overreacted'. But no one came back. It was almost 9pm when Carole came out to the Van. Kurt was still sitting in the same spot, with a blank look.

"Kurt honey." she said sadly. He remained unmoving. "Come on, let's go inside." he shook his head.

"N-No. I'm staying in here." he pushed her away.

"Honey, you'll freeze." she tried to get him up again.

"No! I have blankets, I want to be alone!" she sighed and shut then locked the door. He finally moved up to the top bed. He laid on his side of the bed, he stared at the empty side. It had Blaine's flashlight, his pillow, and oh. It seemed he had forgotten his Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. Kurt shivered suddenly. He was only wearing a wife beater. He grabbed the sweater and slipped it on, he breathed in slowly. It smelt like Blaine.

It made him sound crazy, but the smell of Blaine made him feel calm. He snuggled farther into the sweater. He grabbed his phone, and texted Blaine.

_'Hey... -Kurt'_

Kurt waited for a few minutes.

_'I'd rather not talk to the person who called my sister a bitch. You're basically acting like Karofsky, or Azimio. You hurt her more than they could ever. -Blaine'_

Kurt froze. He was worse than... Azimio, or Karofsky. Surely Blaine was overreacting.

_'I'm not that bad Blaine -Kurt'_

_'You basically are Kurt, you were like her brother. Then you turn around and say something like that? -Blaine'_

_'I'm... Sorry. -Kurt'_

_'It's too late for that... -Blaine'_

Kurt bit his lip and the tears started falling down. He closed his eyes, and let them fall. What's the use? He had no friends anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt!" I yelled running towards him.<em>

_"Y-Yeah?" he replied sniffing and wiping away tears._

_"I'm sorry, it's all Rachel's fault. I love you." I hugged him tightly. _

_"B-Blaine... I love you too." he looked me in the eyes, our lips met slowly. He loves me._

Blaine's alarm went off, and he groaned. Today was going to be tough. He had told his best-friend, and hopefully future husband that he was worse then the bully's that had been bothering his sister. He got out of bed, Rachel seemed surprisingly happy.

"Why are you so happy? The whole school thinks you're pregnant." Blaine asked scratching the back of his curls.

"I'm just, happier." she paused and giggled, "Blaine can I tell you something? And you'll promise not to tell anyone?"

"Are you actually pregnant?" he coughed.

"No! Last night, after you went inside and everyone left... Noah and I were sitting by the pool... And he kissed me!" she screamed.

"What." Blaine froze.

"He kissed me?" she was then brushing her hair.

"Rach, you're dating the schools Badass?" he asked.

"Maybe." she giggled. She paused, "Have you talked to Kurt?"

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"Blaine!" she said sternly, "He called me a bitch! And you talk to him? He's... He's a douchebag!" Blaine sighed.

"You're right... I'm sorry."

After Shelby dropped them off, Rachel went straight to Mercedes and Tina. She had to tell them about Noah. Blaine watched her leave, she seemed so... Uneffected that her bestfriend since kindergarten was left alone.

Usually Blaine hung out with Kurt in the morning, he hadn't even seen Kurt yet. He went over to his friends Nick's locker where he and his other friend Jeff were laughing about something.

"Then, I falcon punched you." Nick snorted.

"You two are ridiculous." Blaine interrupted, they both looked over shocked.

"Wow Blaine, you're not with Kurt for once." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah... So what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We were talking about how I kicked Jeff's ass in Super Smash Bros Brawl. He had no idea what was coming. Never mess with Captain Falcon!" Nick shut the locker.

"Hey come on, I was like two hits from killing you." Jeff pointed out.

"That would've been awful, the prestigious Captain Falcon getting killed by Jigglypuff." Nick shook his head.

"So Blaine, I take it you'll be with Kurt-" Jeff started.

"I won't be, but go on."

"That's weird, anyway. Wanna come over tonight and try to beat me?" he asked.

He thought for a moment, he really should do something about The Glee Club. If he were no longer friends with Kurt, then how would they make videos. It would be so awkward. He couldn't bare the thought of Kurt upset again-

"Blaine?" Jeff waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, that would be awesome." he agreed. Finn walked by and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, Kurt isn't at school is he?" he asked. Blaine shrugged saying his farewells to Nick and Jeff.

"I don't know, I'm mad at him for saying that to Rachel. Though she would be happy about it." Blaine laughed.

"Why would she be happy?" Finn asked, as they both walked down the hall together.

"After everyone left our house yesterday, her and Puckerman snogged." Finn's expression changed.

"W-What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think they're dating now." Blaine shrugged then walked into Art class.

Tina waved as he sat down.

"Did you know about Rachel?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hate Puckerman. He's kissing my sister." a girl laughed behind them.

"Puck just wants to get in her pants." Blaine glared at her.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Ronny Thomas, also known as a Skank. I know Puck, where as Berry doesn't,"

"Our last name isn't Berry, it's Anderson!" Blaine groaned.

"What evs, I just say what Puck does. He just wants in her pants, enough said." and she turned away. Blaine was fuming, Tina remained quiet and drew a vampire on her sketch pad. He began drawing a picture, a random one. It started off as a Tree, it turned into a person, then it was just an eye. A single eye, with tears in it. He stared at it. It needed a colour. Out of no where, he chose a bright blue colour. That looked almost green.

"Ah, glasz. One of the rarest blues." his teacher smiled.

"Glasz?" he asked.

"Mmm, I would die to have those eyes." she said then walked away. Tina looked over his shoulder and giggled.

"That looks like Kurt's eyes." wait what?

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes slowly, the smell of Blaine flowing into his nostrils. He stretched and reached for his phone. There was a missed call from his Dad, and a text message from his step-mom. He typed a short <em>'I'm not going to school -Kurt' <em>and he didn't want to deal with his Dad. For a moment, he had forgotten why he didn't go. When he jumped down from the top bed, a wave of sadness overcame him.

_'Yeah and you're just a bitch' _How could he be so... Foolish? He lost everything. He sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chin. He felt hungry, he grabbed a bag of cheetos. His stomach curdled. Nope, not going to eat anymore. He grabbed a gingerale and gulped it down. Ignoring the pain in his stomach.

It was around lunch, and he wasn't hungry anymore. Weird.

He pulled a blanket down from the bottom bed and buried himself in it. The sunlight hurt his eyes, his whole body ached. He heard the door open after awhile.

"Kurt, it's dinner." Burt said. It was already that late?

"O-Okay." he croaked. As he uncovered himself, he felt quite dizzy.

"Jesus Kurt, have you eaten today?" his father asked as he helped his son out of the Van then closed the door.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"What did you eat?" Burt asked.

"Cheetos. But I didn't feel well, so I stopped." they got inside. Finn looked up and remained quiet. Kurt sat at his spot, Carole put a plate full of meatloaf, whipped potatoes and baked carrots on it. Finn dove in, and didn't say a thing.

"Why didn't you go to school today honey?" Carole asked.

"I didn't feel well." he lied, Finn laughed while drinking a sip of his milk. Kurt looked up and felt the sting of tears coming back.

"What's so funny Finn?" Burt asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny that happened yesterday." and he looked back down at his empty dish.

"Anyway, Kurt do you want to me to make a doctors appointment?" Carole placed a hand on Kurt's pale small ones.

"No. I think I just feel under the weather." he lied again. He stood up, "I'm going back to bed." and he left. His plate untouched.

Burt looked at Finn curiously.

"Finn, did something happen at school?" he asked, Finn shook his head.

"No. I don't know what's wrong with him, maybe he's on his period." Finn stood up and went to his room.

"Smart kid, I was just about to to tell him to go to his room." Burt laughed.

"Burt... Kurt didn't touch his dinner." Carole said slowly.

"I'm going to go talk to him, something must've happened. You go talk to Finn." Burt got up and walked out to the Van. Carole nodded and went to her sons room. She opened his door, and walked down the stairs.

"Finnigan." she said, Finn looked up from his desktop.

"Yes?" he replied. Carole smoothed out his bedspread then sat on it.

"What happened at school to make Kurt... So not himself?" she asked, Finn turned off the monitor and sighed.

"It's not my story to tell." he simply said.

"Finn..." she said in her motherly voice.

"Mom," he mocked, "nothing happened."

* * *

><p>"Kurt open the goddamn door!" Burt yelled. Kurt opened it slowly.<p>

"What?" he asked then buried himself back in the blankets.

"I want to know why you're not eating." Burt stepped into the Van.

"Maybe it's because I'm not hungry?" Kurt whispered.

"That's bull Kurt and you know it, did something happen at school?"

"No Dad! Maybe Finn's right, maybe I have my period! Just get off my back okay?" he snapped, Burt sighed.

"When you want to talk, I'm here." and he left. Kurt looked up from under the covers and saw his Dad had locked the doors too. He got up with the blanket and went back on the top bed. He laid on his side again, pulling his arms out of the sweater he pulled his legs into it and just laid there. He wanted someone to talk to... Who would understand. He wanted someone to hold him while he cried. Sure Carole and his Dad had offered to help him. But to do that, he would have to tell them what happened. He could never do that. He opened his eyes, through the blurry tears he saw Blaine's pillow untouched, his blankets just lying there. He rolled over onto Blaine's side. He held onto Blaine's pillow and cried harder then before. He didn't even cry this hard when Elizabeth Hummel passed away. He wanted to be held...

He wanted to be held by Blaine.

By Blaine...

Blaine...

He wanted Blaine.

No.

Needed Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Rach!" Blaine called out.<p>

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you seen my Minnie Mouse sweatshirt?" he asked, she walked into his room and shook her head.

"Last time I saw it we were rehearsing Smile, it must be at..." she paused, "Kurt's."

"Okay, I'll stop by there in the morning." he pulled on a Harry Potter t-shirt and went into the basements living room.

"You can't go over there Blaine, he called me a bitch." she said matter of factly.

"I'll go over and get it. I won't even talk to him, okay?" he said turning the channel to Doctor Who.

"That's fine, why is that hospital on the moon?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"The Jadoon put it there because a plasmavore was in it." he explained.

"What's a Jadoon?" she asked.

"It's those Rhino things," he said, "This is my favourite part. I always thought the blood would taste salty."

Rachel turned her head and stared at him, "You're so weird." and she got up and left.

"Hey Rachel." he said, she turned.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me... You won't get carried away with Noah." he whispered.

"Of course, I don't want the rumours to be true." Shelby passed by Rachel as she went upstairs. Shelby sat down in the lazyboy near the TV.

"Blaine, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine." he kept his eyes on the TV.

"You should speak to Kurt..." she advised.

"What? How do you know about that?" he turned.

"I know things, he's your best-friend. He's Rachel's too, I also have a suspiscion... You have more feelings for him." she crossed her legs.

"How do you know that?" Blaine sat up straighter.

"Blaine, I was on broadway. I can tell when someone has feelings for another person. Especially when it's gays," he opened his mouth and she held up her hand, "I know you're gay. And you probably don't want to have this talk with me. But, I want you to know. It's better to get through this rough patch, to stop speaking to him forever. You're bestfriends..."

"Yeah and Rachel's my sister. I can replace Kurt, I can't replace her." he stood up, "I'm going to bed. I doubt you're going to watch David Tennant kill an old lady. So I'll turn it off for you." he pressed the off button and left.

Replacing Kurt? Who was he kidding.

In the morning, he got Hiram to drop him off at the Hudmel's. He and Finn were getting a ride from Burt to school. He knocked on the door, hopefully Kurt wasn't going to answer. Finn opened it and he had that dopey smile on his face.

"Hey dude! I'll be like a minute."

"Cool, I'm just going to run out to the Van and get my sweater." he heard Finn say something from behind him, but it was probably about breakfast. He took out his key and opened the door. It was a mess. There was a large pile of blankets on the floor. "Weird." he jumped onto the counter to look for his sweater. His pillow, and his sweater were missing. He jumped back down then looked on the bottom bed. No luck. He started moving the pile of Blankets, he pulled a big one off the top and gasped. Kurt was curled up in a ball sleeping... and he was wearing Blaine's sweater. "Kurt?" he whispered. Kurt remained silent. "Ku-urt!" Blaine poked him. The smaller yet older boy stretched out and he seemed to whisper something. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's forehead, and noticed there was a cold sweat that had broke out on the boy.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and fell back asleep curling in an even tighter ball. He looked like he was in a very uncomfortable position.

"I'm going to move you okay?" he lifted Kurt up, by instinct he supposed, Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. He stepped slowly onto the counter. Plopped Kurt onto the top bed, got on and pulled him up to the pillows. He put a blanket over him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Blnn..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine leaned in closer.

"What?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's jacket and pulled him down beside him. He opened his eyes and was confused.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, the tears in his eyes now evidant.

"I came for my sweater," he said truthfully. Kurt nodded and started to take it off. "No, it's okay. You can keep it on," he stopped the boy.

"O-Oh..." and he laid back down. Kurt turned away from Blaine and bit his lip, it looked like it was about to bleed from how hard he was biting.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed, "don't cry." he moved his hand over and swiped one of the tears that escaped with his thumb.

"Y-You can go now... I know you can't be friends with me because of what I said. You said it yourself, I'm worse than A-Azimio and Karof-Karofsky." he let out a shuddering breathe.

Blaine thought of a minute, "You're right... I shouldn't be missing school." he started to go, when Kurt started crying even harder.

"Pl..." he hiccuped.

"Pardon?"

"Please d-don't leave m-me Blaine!" Kurt reached for him and pulled him back down, "I can live with Ra-Rachel and everyone e-else hating me... But not you... Please don't hate me!" Kurt cried loudly. Blaine laid there frozen, Kurt was clutching him crying his eyes out. He finally pulled his arms around Kurt and just held him.

"I won't leave you Kurt, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Finn called, but no answer. He had remembered Blaine mentioning something about the Van. He walked out and opened the doors. "Blaine?" he saw Blaine's bag just sitting on the floor where Kurt had been sleeping. He stood up on his tippy toes and saw something unbelievable. There was Kurt (shocker) but then there was Blaine. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he cried softly. They hadn't even noticed his prescense.<p>

"I'll never leave you Kurt." he heard Blaine say, Kurt's crying had ceased and they were just laying there together. Kurt surrounded by Blaine's arms. Kurt was clenching the back of Blaine's jacket, as if he was trying to keep him there forever. Finn slowly left the Van, trying not to make too much noise.

_'Blaine's not coming to school btw -Finn'_

_'What? Why? -Rachel'_

_'He's... Indisposed? Is that the right word? -Finn'_

_'Do you mind sharing why my brother is "indisposed"? -Rachel'_

_'You'd get mad at him, and me. -Finn'_

_'Is he with Kurt? -Rachel'_

_'Bingo, but Kurt's asleep. Blaine just has his arms around him. Like what mom's do after their kid has a nightmare -Finn'_

_'He's in so much trouble! -Rachel'_

Rachel went into her adress book and dialed for Blaine.

_'Hello?' _Blaine whispered.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, you mind sharing why Finn said you were indisposed?" she asked sternly.

_'I'll talk to you later Rach,' _in the background she heard a loud sniffle, _'Blaine?' _the voice whimpered. She heard Blaine shush the voice, _'It's okay Kurt, I'm here. Listen Rach, I'll call you later.' _and her brother hung up. She groaned. She passed by Jacob Ben Isreal.

"Rachel Anderson, just the YouTuber we were looking for. Would you like to comment on your new name at WMHS?" he asked holding up his microphone.

"What new name?" she asked quietly.

"Since you are eledged to be dating Kurt Hummel, Jesse St James, and now Noah Puckerman. The blogesphere has dubbed you, 'Whore of the Year'." and he scurried off.

"Wanna say that again Jewfro?" she heard Noah from behind her. Jacob turned around and gasped quietly.

"I said, your girlfriend has been... Um, dubbed 'Whore of the Year'." he hesitated.

"Thanks, now I have an excuse to pound your annoying head in." thats when he swung. Rachel shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't see her own boyfriend hurt someone. Even if that someone started these rumours. She finally opened them, both of the teenagers were upright. Santana had caught Noah's fist.

"Listen here Puckerman, I'm all for 'Kick an Asshole day', but don't fall for it. You'll hit him, and he'll just ruin your life." she turned to Jacob. "Beat it, or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass." she pulled out a Red Vine. The blogger ran off. Rachel let out her long held breath.

"Where's your Bro?" Noah asked putting his arm on her shoulder.

"At Kurt's..." they passed by Kurt's locker. Rachel noticed White spray paint on it, 'FAG' was written in large letters. Noah laughed.

"He deserves it."

* * *

><p>Carole got off from work early, she checked the mail. She made a sandwich for Kurt, and walked out to the Van. When she opened the door and looked up to the top bed. Two boys were asleep up there, Blaine was spooning her step-son. His arms were wound around Kurt's waist almost protectivily.<p>

"Blaine?" she whispered. The younger boy looked up. He let go of Kurt carefully andn jumped down.

"Hi..." he smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked.

"I came over to get my sweater, but Kurt was wearing it. He started crying, I couldn't leave him like that..." he sighed.

"Do you know why he hasn't been eating?" she asked reaching over to fix Blaine's hair.

"Uh, yeah... I do." he swallowed.

"Well?" she crossed her legs.

"Lately, I'm sure Papa told you about the pregnancy rumours?" Carole nodded, "Rachel was pretty choked up about it, and we were comforting her. We really should've been comforting both of them. But we didn't. So, Kurt had said he understood how Rachel felt. Then, she was like 'But Kurt you're actuall gay'," Carole's eyes widened, "he called her a bitch... We automatically took Rachel's side, and left Kurt alone... Everyone gave him the silent treatment, we didn't even know if he was at school the past couple days. We were just mean... I realised, we should've helped Kurt too. What they're doing to him is much worse, they're calling him a..." he breathed in deeply, "Carole they're calling him a fag."

"What?" she grabbed her phone, "I need to call Burt right now. Excuse me, you can get the sandwich if you want Blaine, and thankyou for telling me." she then left. He grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. He heard movement above him, but ignored it.

"Damn it," he heard Kurt say, "I dreamt it all." and he started to cry. Blaine put the sandwich down and climbed back up. Kurt was sitting up, he smiled through his tears.

"You didn't dream it Kurt... I'm actually here- oof!" Kurt tackled Blaine and held him tight.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Kurt repeated.

"Y-You're welcome," he chuckled, "I am so sorry Kurt. While everyone was comforting Rachel, I should've been comforting you... You were getting hit hard just like she was."

"It's... Okay. I forgive you, just please... Don't leave me," they both laid back down and basqued in eachothers warmth.

* * *

><p>Burt stormed through the halls of McKinley, he passed by jocks, he passed by the cheerleaders, he stopped to say 'Hi' to Quinn. He saw Finn laughing about something with an asian boy and a kid with glasses.<p>

"Finnigan Chrisopher Hudson, get your ass over here." he yelled, people stopped to look.

"D-Dad?" Finn stuttered.

"That's right, get over here NOW!" he shouted. Finn rushed over.

"What's wrong? Is Mom okay?" he asked quickly.

"No! She's trying to comfort your brother right now with Blaine, because you're a bad brother. You should be the one holding him right now, telling him he'd never leave him. Not Blaine! I don't understand what in your mind would make you take sides of a friend and not your own Brother," Finn was about to say something, "and before you even say something about Blaine. He comforted his sister, and his best-friend. So don't even try to say he doesn't give a damn." Burt's face was completely red.

"Dad, you're making a scene." Finn swallowed heavily as kids were now watching.

"Does it look like I care right now Finn?" Burt saw Rachel out of the corner of his eye with a kid with a Mohawk. "Rachel Anderson, over here!" he pointed. The petite girl walked over slowly.

"Y-Yes Mr. Hudmel?" she asked.

"My son right now, is in your Brother's arms. Because you were being selfish. Just because a rumours going around that you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can turn around and get mad at my son." he paused to breath in, "Sure he called you a female dog," some of the students watching snickered, "That doesn't give you..." Burt saw Kurt's locker. 'FAG' was written on it. "Finn..." he breathed in. Finn ran over. "Who wrote this?"

"Azimio Addams and David Karofsky." he answered. Burt turned his head to the african american boy, and the white boy smiling at the whole thing.

"YOU SONs OF BI-" Burt lunged at the boys, Finn grabbed his step-dad's wrists. Noah ran over and grabbed his shoulders.

"Mr. Hudmel, great to meet you. My names Noah Puckerman, you beat those kids. You'll go to jail, do you really want your kids to have a Dad in jail?" he asked. Burt relaxed.

"Finn, we're going home." he grabbed his step-sons hand and led him out.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine started, "There's a new vlog from Jacob..."<p>

"Press play." Kurt grabbed his pillow and held on tight.

_'Not even 5 minutes ago, Finn Hudson and Rachel Anderson were called out by none other than Kurt Hummel's father Burt Hummel in the halls of WMHS. Burt yelled at his step-son Finn for not caring about his own brother. Where as he told Rachel, she was selfish. Since this story is still developing, we'll have more later on.' _and the video ended. Kurt managed to smile.

"I can't believe your Dad did that." Blaine closed the laptop.

"He'll do anything to protect his... Baby cub." Kurt sighed and sniffed. Blaine looked up and hugged his best-friend.

_I love you._

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest.

_I love you._

He sighed happily and looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

_I love you._

"Thankyou for being here for me Blaine... When no one else was." Kurt smiled.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you-_

"I wish Artie were here," Blaine froze. Of course Kurt would think of Artie right now. While Blaine is holding the love of his life. Kurt is off dreaming about a romance that will never be.

Burt opened up the door, "Blaine, I need to talk to my sons. You should go home anyway." Blaine nodded, let go of Kurt and left. Carole drove him home.

He stepped into his house to be attacked by none other then his sister.

"BLAINE!" she screeched.

"RACHEL!" he mocked.

"How could you? He called me a-"

"Yeah and you basically made fun of him for being gay Rach. 'Yeah but Kurt you're actually gay', you deserved being called a bitch." he pushed by her.

"You're supposed to beon my side! Not Kurt's!"

"Rachel! There are no sides! You both had rumours going on about you, you're supposed to stand up for eachother! Not hate on eachother. Did you know he hasn't eaten for 2 days because we all left him? When I got there, I swear I was only going there for my sweater. He begged me not to leave, because he didn't want to be hated by anyone. I had to promise him, while he slept I wouldn't leave him. Rachel, I swear I thought you were better than this." and he left.

Rachel stood there, mouth open wide and didn't say a word. He was right... Her brother is always right.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his room, texting away to Kurt. Apparently Burt grounded Finn again, and Kurt only got a minor punishment for calling Rachel a... Well yeah. Someone knocked on his door.<p>

"Yeah?" Rachel opened the door slowly.

"I want to apoligize for everything... I told everyone to stop hating Kurt, but I don't think a word apology will cut it..." she started, "I talked to Noah, and he actually gave me this idea."

"What is it?"

"I want to do a flash mob, at school. Apoligizing for what I did to Kurt, I asked Artie to play his electric guitar. Maybe you could film it? Y'know for The Glee Club?"

"I think you've got a good idea sis,"

* * *

><p>Kurt finally went to school, he had missed a lot but he recovered. He was sitting in the library for English typing away at a paper. Suddenly a loud electric guitar was heard from outside the library. He looked around and no one seemed phased by it. He looked through the windows into the main hall that was upstairs. Artie stood there, strumming across the guitar smiling with his square glasses on. Behind him was Blaine holding up a bigger proffesional camera, he had a big smile across his face. Then, a girls voice pierced through some speakers...<p>

Rachel?

_(Rachel) Guess this means you're sorry_  
><em> You're standing at my door <em>  
><em>Guess this means you take back <em>  
><em>What you said before <em>  
><em>Like how much you wanted anyone but me <em>  
><em>Said you'd never come back <em>  
><em>But here you are again<em>

He looked around again at his classmates who were still not paying attention, as the chorus started several voices started to sing along. Brittany, Quinn, even Noah Puckerman who was just sitting in the library. The several of them jumped up and started dancing as the chorus went on. Brittany and Quinn grabbed his small hands and pulled him out of the library while singing.

_(All) 'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you <em>

Quinn and Brittany walked with im until they were facing Rachel, who was holding a microphone. She grinned, and mouthed 'Im sorry' before starting to sing again.

_(Rachel) Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out  
>I'm nothing without you<em>

Brittany pulled him down the mainstairs. The whole open caf was full of people, all wearing either shirts that said 'The Glee Club' or shirts that said 'Sorry' on it. He laughed, and realised he had tears in his eyes. This time it was different... They were happy tears. More of The Glee Club had started to sing. Tina, Mercedes, and everyone else. To his surprise, even Blaine was.

_(All) 'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you<em>

After that chorus, The Glee Club were all standing up on a stage. Kurt stood in front of it, with Blaine who had the camera pointed at him. There was another girl, Lauren was it? She had their flip camera and she was on stage. Santana stepped forward.

_(Santana) Being with you is so dysfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh yeah <em>

Blaine had handed the camera off to someone while Santana sang then jumped on stage. He grabbed the mic while they were all doing the "la la"'s.

"Kurt, we're so sorry for everything. We shouldn't have left you when you were hurting... Can you forgive us?" he smiled, Kurt stood there blushing.

"Yes!" he squeaked. Right when he screamed that, The Glee Club jumped into the last chorus. Blaine jumped off the stage and took the camera back.

_ (All)'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you<br>_

_(Rachel) 'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you<em>

The moment the music ended, Kurt jumped up and hugged Rachel.

"My life would suck without you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_

_**"So Blaine, can you help me out?" Artie grinned.**_

_**"I haven't asked Kurt yet, why don't you ask him yourself?" Blaine snapped.**_

_**"Whoa, calm down. I was just wondering." Artie took a step back.**_

_**"Just because you wear hipster glasses, have an amazing voice, and can play the electric guitar doesn't mean you can steal Kurt away from me!" Blaine screamed. **_

_**Guys, this chapter took forever for me to write. It would mean so much if I got more reviews for this, so tell your friends or something. Please review (I hate asking for them because it makes me feel... Dirty it's like asking a homeless person for money... Yeah... Not cool) **_

_**Thanks for answering the bonus question, and as you can tell from the Preview, I might be going with "kawaii01"'s idea... Hehe thanks!**_

_**And to xCilliIX they will sing Candles eventually *wiggles eyebrow***_

_**Thanks again, man I'm rambling...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I've been bit by the bug. By bug, I mean Writers Block. *le sigh* it also helps that I have a huge amount of homework since my teachers went on strike recently. So, just to be awesome they gave us a lot of homework. I have 2 things to talk about. _**

**_1. Regarding 'On My Way', I cried when Karofsky attempted suicide, I hate his guts but I don't want him to die! Another thing, I am glad when he was imagining his future that he didn't imagine Kurt bringing in his kid. Phew!_**

**_2. I still hate Sebastian, no matter if he apoligised to Kurt and Blaine. I don't think Blaine really accepted it, even if he gave him like a hand shake at the end of Regionals. He was just being a good sport. _**

**_Anyway, long as AN. Again, I am sorry!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I feel like I haven't said this yet. I don't own Glee nor am I associated with it. I am not Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan or Brad Falchuk. I'm a fangirl who gets a little too obsessed with people. For example, in grade 8 I was in love with Joe Jonas. Now I am in love with Darren Criss. See? I'm obsessed. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>It was 2 weeks after the rumours about Rachel had started. Now no one remembers them, besides The Glee Club that is. Everyone now knew that Kurt was gay, everyone also thought Blaine was too. Even though he hadn't come out yet.<p>

Kurt was sitting in his Socials class, staring at the back of Artie Abrams head. If only Artie would turn around, and admit to Kurt 'I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!'...

If only.

Blaine sat beside Kurt, and stared at him the whole time, watching him with his googly eyes for Artie. Artie was straight... He thinks. He watched Kurt strategically through his pencil forward. Kurt reached his long slim hand over to Artie's shoulder and tapped it.

"Psst, Artie." Kurt whispered. The boy turned around, his glasses were almost falling off his nose, he looked bored.

"Yeah?" he answered, Kurt blushed.

"I dropped my pencil," he pointed, Artie looked down and his glasses fell to the ground. If they weren't watching a video, Mrs. Pillsbury (who doubled as the schools guidance counselor) would've already interrupted Kurt. Artie grabbed his glasses and Kurt's pencil.

"Here." he put it on Kurt's desk and turned back around. Kurt sighed happily, he turned to Blaine who had been watching this.

"Isn't he dreamy?" _You are. _

"Hmm? Oh... He totally is." Blaine turned back to the movie about Canada. He looked over at Artie, he wasn't even watching the movie. He was doodling on his piece of paper in front of him. Kurt seemed to notice Blaine was staring.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked over. "Do you like him too?" his best-friend asked.

"U-Uh...," Blaine sat there for a moment, "Yes!" he yelped out. Some kids turned their heads to the two boys.

"Blaine is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" mrs. Pillsbury asked. Blaine swallowed heavily and shook his head. "Well then why were you talking?"

"Kurt asked me if we were supposed to be taking notes, I said... Yes." Blaine bit his lip.

"Well, to answer your question Kurt. You don't have to write notes." and she presesd play again. Kurt stared blankly at the screen until class was over. The two walked home that day, even though it was far away they had time to talk about stuff...

"Why do you like Artie all of a sudden?" Kurt asked looking over at Blaine as they entered the wilderness that Kurt's house was in.

What Blaine wanted to say "I don't like Artie, I'm in love with you!" what he really said, "I um... I think he's hot."

"But you know that I like him!" Kurt pouted, oh how Blaine loved it when he pouted.

"I can't help what my hormones tell me..." Blaine squinted his eyes to avoid looking at Kurt.

"I can't believe you Blaine!" Kurt dodged a large Tree blocking their path.

"What? Just because I find Artie attractive?" Blaine lied again.

"Yes! You know how I feel about him!" Kurt dodged another tree.

"Well, now you know how I feel!" Kurt turned and stared ahead of them as they walked. Blaine took the liberty to look down, and casually look at Kurt's... Ahem, he looked up and was blushing now. How could he just look at it? He means, the way Kurt was moving his hips. As the two finally made it to the clearing where Kurt's house stood, Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see who Artie likes." and Kurt strutted into the house. Blaine smiled softly, he followed him into the house. Carole and Burt were at work and Finn was at Karofksy's or something.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Blaine walked through the dining room and entered the living room. Kurt was already sitting on the couch staring at the TV that wasn't on.

"I don't know..." Blaine plopped down beside him. "He doesn't even know you're gay..." Kurt bit his lip.

"So? He isn't even gay." Blaine pointed out.

"He never said he wasn't! And you saw the way he looked at me! When he picked up my pencil!"

"He was just being nice Kurt!" Blaine stood up.

"Why do you care so much Blaine? What if he really is gay and we get together and make a bunch of... Gaybies!" Kurt stood up too. They stared at eachother glaring. Blaine shook his head and left.

"Call me when you become rational." Blaine slammed the door shut. Kurt sat there staring at the door.

"Blaine!" he called after. Blaine was supposed to stay for dinner, how was he supposed to tell Burt or Carole that Blaine left?

Blaine opened the door and stood there. "I'm staying in the Van, since I don't had a ride home." then he left again.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat there editing the page to The Glee Club, everyone thought his little speech to Kurt during 'My Life Would Suck Without You' was romantic. A bunch of YouTubers, even though it was really his first time in a music video they have dubbed them 'Klaine', or 'Blurt'. He found a comment that made him blush.<p>

**DrarryOrderofthePhoenix- Holy damn, look at the eye-sex Blaine and Kurt are having. Goddamn, they need to get together before someone comes between them.**

**MtnDewVoltage411- DrarryOrderofthePhoenix I think Kurt and Artie should be together, they're much more compatible :3**

**DrarryOrderofthePhoenix- MtnDewVoltage411 What!1! Ok, you can obviously tell that Blaine and Kurt have more chemistry. You saw in the Smile video that Kurt and the other had just become friends with Artie, Santana, and Britt. **

**MtnDewVoltage411- DrarryOrderofthePhoenix So? I never said that they had more chemistry, I said they were more compatible.**

The others had chosen to make their owns accounts, (other then TheGleeClub) so that they could post vlogs and what not. He noticed a comment from one of the others in reply to the two YouTubers.

**FourEyesAbrams- For the record, I'm not gay... **

Blaine grinned and shut his laptop, it was getting darker, and Kurt hadn't come out to talk to him. He grabbed his phone to see if he'd missed any texts from him.

_'Hey Blaine, Santana gave me your number... So, have you talked to Kurt yet? I really want to sing a song to he -Artie'_

Blaine rolled his eyes and padded on his small keyboard.

_'Do you mean him? -Blaine'_

_'What? -Artie'_

_'Nevermind, and I haven't. He's being moody right now, and I don't want to bother him -Blaine'_

_'Oh that sucks bro, well can you ask him soon? -Artie'_

_'Yes! I will, just... Get off my back! -Blaine'_

Feeling proud of himself he put his phone away and just laid back on the bed staring at the cieling.

Kurt and him had kissed, it basically proved they were supposed to be together. It was fate.

"You look like a creeper staring at the cieling," Kurt giggled from outside the door. Blaine looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asked while opening it.

"I'm sorry, I think it's ridiculous for us to fight over a boy who we'll never be with." Kurt bit his lip, "but there's this new kid at McKinley, he slushied your sister... I think his name was Sebastian? He's really cute, and he's actually gay!" Kurt starting talking about this... Whatever his name was.

Blaine just nodded and smiled often while Kurt talked about him. Kurt even opened up whatever his names was Facebook. Blaine managed to keep a straight face, but really this guy looked like a meercat and an unattractive one at that.

Kurt sat there staring at Sebastian's facebook, he wasn't really into him... He just wanted Blaine to get over Artie.

* * *

><p>Artie stood at his locker, humming 'Isnt' she lovely', he was really excited to (hopefully) sing it for Brittany. She was so beautiful, and he wanted to be her boyfriend. Blaine seemed so on edge about asking Kurt. Maybe Blaine liked Brittany, who knows? He does.<p>

He grabbed his books and started walking in the direction of Blaine's locker. Blaine was standing there smiling softly while looking at his phone, Artie tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Blaine," he grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"I said Hi." Blaine said louder, but not by very much.

"Have you seen what people have been writing on the videos?" He leaned in closer, "They think I'm gay for Kurt. They also think you're gay," Artie laughed quietly. Blaine stared at him blankly.

"Yeah... I saw them." Artie moved back and forth on his feet.

"I mean Kurt's a great guy," Blaine braced himself for the worst. "I'd date him if I were." he paused, "So Blaine, can you help me out?" Artie grinned.

"I haven't asked Kurt yet, why don't you ask him yourself?" Blaine snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just wondering." Artie took a step back.

"Just because you wear hipster glasses, have an amazing voice, and can play the electric guitar doesn't mean you can steal Kurt away from me!" Blaine screamed. Artie stood there, Blaine's eyes widened, he slammed his locker closed and ran off. Artie watched Blaine run off, he even noticed Blaine rub at his face, like he was crying or something. Stealing Kurt? What the hell was he talking about?

* * *

><p>Noah strolled into the girls washroom smiling when he saw his girlfriend fixing her lipgloss.<p>

"Hey Berry," she turned around and blushed.

"Noah, you can't be in here!" she looked around frantically to see whether anyone was in there besides herself.

"Calm down baby! Don't get your tights in a twist." Noah sat up on the counter.

"Noah!" she said in a warning voice, her phone started to ring she grabbed it and saw her brothers smiling face show up, "What is it Blaine?"

_"Rach," _Blaine sniffed, _"I'm going home, so you need to find a way home your {hiccup} self." _Rachel paused.

"Blaine... Are you crying?" she asked, Noah smirked.

_"It's none of your business Rachel! Just... Find a way home." _and he hung up.

"Noah... I don't have a ride home..." she said slowly. Noah stood there for a moment.

"You can get a ride home with me and my friends." he suggested.

"Y-You mean with the _Skanks_?" she coughed.

"Yeah, they aren't that bad baby. Come on," he grabbed her hand. They walked through the halls, she saw Mercedes, Tina and Kurt giggling about something saying something like 'his glasses are amazing!' she made a loud grunting noise. They turned and gasped. Kurt made to get her, she shook her head and continued walking with Noah.

They walked to the back of the school, she was surrounded by cigarette smoke. "Puckerman!" a girl shouted. She had long black hair and tight skinny jeans on. "What's your name Frumpy?" she asked Rachel.

"R-Rachel And-Anderson." Rachel said, her voice quivering. Noah kept his arm around her shoulders. "And your name is?"

The black haired girl smiled, "People call me the Mack, maybe it's because I like to make out with Truck Drivers at the gas station." she grinned talking another puff from her cigarette. Noah laughed quietly. Another girl, she was african american approached the two.

"The names Ronnie, I once ate cat poo." Rachel's eyes widened. There was another girl, who remained quiet.

"Do you know when Peter's gonna be here? I gotta take my lady home," he motioned to Rachel who looked very uncomfortable.

"Naw, he said he was going to be at Tanya's for the night. Gots to find her own way hom-"

"Rachel!" Rachel turned and rose her eyebrows. Santana ran towards them, with a red vine hanging out of her mouth like always, "Why are you hanging out with the Skanks?" she asked looking around. The Mack strutted towards Santana.

"You got some nerve coming over here Lopez." she laughed, Santana cocked an eyebrow. She took the licorice out of her mouth, handed it to Rachel and cracked her knuckles.

"Wanna say that again Gutierrez?" she asked stepping closer to the Mack.

"Sure do Lopez." they stared eachother down. "I heard your brother got his ass kicked by my cousin, eh?"

"Don't you dare bring my brother in to this." Santana said quickly.

"Why scared somethings gonna happen to him again?" the Mack laughed turning to laugh with Noah, Ronnie and the other girl.

"La mención a mi hermano, voy a patear el culo de Samantha!" Santana spat in her native tongue, the Mack froze.  
><em>(Translation: Mention my brother again, I'll kick Samantha's ass!)<em>

The Mack froze before whispering, "Usted no se atrevería a López."  
><em>(Translation: You wouldn't dare Lopez.) <em>

Santana smiled evily before replying, "¿Nos tienen una tregua o no? Porque estoy seguro de Nairo felizmente me ayude a patadas y el culo de su hermana todo el camino a El Salvador. Lío con la familia López de nuevo, usted habrá otra cosa que viene."  
><em>(Translation: Do we have ourselves a truce or no? Because I am sure Nairo would happily assist me in kicking you and your sister's ass all the way to El Salvador. Mess with the Lopez family again, you'll have another thing coming.) <em>Santana grabbed Rachel's arm away from Noah and she walked off.

The Mack stood frozen watching the other Latina walk away.

"Puckerman, your girlfriends got another thing coming now."

* * *

><p>"Santana! What just happened?" Rachel stopped. Santana pulled out some more licorice.<p>

"The Mack is from the Gutierrez family, a couple days ago... My Brother Nairo and I were getting the groceries at the 7/11 and they jumped us." Santana sat down on one of the steps inside the school and wiped the tears that hadn't fallen out of her eyes, "Nairo stopped them from hurting me..."

_"Yo, 'Tana do we need milk?" Nairo asked his younger sister as they walked around the 7/11. _

_"I don't think so," Santana walked into the candy aisle. "Yes! They have red vines!" she grabbed them and put them into her small basket. _

_"You eat too much of those 'Tana." her brother rubbed her head. _

_"It's like you and beans!" she laughed. _

_"Nice try 'Tana-"_

_"If it isn't the Lopez children." someone scoffed from behind the siblings. Santana turned around, she already knew who it was. Nairo stood in front of Santana._

_"Leave us alone Oscar," there were 3 of them. Santana bit her lip, she knew where this was going. _

_"I don't think I'll do that," the other man laughed. He had short spiky black hair. _

_"C'mon Santana." her brother grabbed her wrist and they started to leave. A girl, who was older than Santana stopped them. _

_"You're not leaving so easily." she laughed, Santana turned to the cashier who was getting distracted at the moment by another woman. Nairo pushed past her still holding Santana's wrist. _

_They ran behind to an alley far away, Nairo turned to look at Santana. _

_"Santana, si vienen aquí. ¡Corre! Prométeme Santana."  
>(Translation: Santana, if they come here. Run! Promise me Santana.)<em>

_Santana nodded, she was so scared. Sure they've had things happen like this to them before, but it seemed so real now._

_"¿Y tú Nairo? Te harán daño-" all of a sudden there was a group of Latino's surrounding them. Nairo clenched his fists. _

_"Get out of here Santana!" Nairo yelled, Santana began pushing her way through the crowd around them. A punch swung her way, it barely skimmed the top of her head. She turned and saw Nairo laying on the concrete clutching his head. "NAIRO!" she cried. _

"Oh my god Santana!" Rachel sat beside her, hugging her tightly. Santana was now bawling her eyes out.

"The Mack was there, she watched my brother get attacked... I couldn't do anything about it, my parents won't look at me because they think I did this to him!"

"Santana?" the two girls turned and saw Quinn and Brittany standing there with their Cheerio uniforms on. Santana jumped up and ran off.

"Rachel?" Brittany looked at the shorter girl.

"Y-Yeah?" Rachel sniffled.

"Why is Tana so sad? Did Lord Tubbington eat her candy again?" Rachel froze starring at the blonde girl.

"W-What?"

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked delicately on knocked on the Anderson's door. To his surprise Shelby opened the door.<p>

"Oh, Kurt it's great to see you." she griinned, Kurt nodded.

"Is Blaine here? We have to rehearse a song for The Glee Club, and he didn't show up at my house..." Shelby moved aside for Kurt to enter the house.

"He's down in his room, I don't think he's feeling well... He was really upset about something earlier, I tried to talk to him, but he and Rachel aren't that comfortable with me being here." Kurt thanked her and went down to Blaine's room. Blaine's door was closed tight.

"Blainers?" he called out, he heard shuffling on the other side.

"K-Kurt?" he heard Blaine quietly sob.

"Yeah, it's me. Finn's brother Dustin dropped me off here, how come you didn't show up at rehearsal?"

"God Kurt! Is that all you care about?" Blaine snapped, Kurt put down his hand that was still in a fist.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Kurt sat down in front of Blaine's door. He heard more shuffling and the door opened, Blaine sat down in front of Kurt.

"Sorry Kurt, I'm just... Stressed." Blaine reached out to rub Kurt's arm.

"About...? You know you can talk to me." Kurt looked up at his best friend. There was that stupid fluttering in his stomach when he looked at Blaine. He was supposed to feel this way about Artie, not Blaine. But it was just the fact that Blaine cared so much about him. When something bad would happen, Blaine would always be there to hold him, to tell him everythings going to be okay.

When everyone hated him for snapping at Rachel, he laid in the Van with him. Just holding him. Whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. He is the only one who takes care of him... He looked into Blaine's eyes and saw that twinkle in the hazel eyes.

He was in love with his best friend.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Tina strolled into their English teachers room with smiles.<p>

"Ms. Holliday?" Mercedes called out? The blonde thin teacher looked up from her papers.

"Greetings ladies, how art thou?" she asked in a Shakesperean accent.

"Remember when you were singing that conjunction song?" Tina asked, Ms. Holliday nodded. "Well, since you are such a big fan of The Glee Club, we were thinking maybe you wanted to sing for us." Ms. Holliday who had just tooken a bite of her chicken wrap spat it out.

"You're joking!" she grinned.

"No we're not, I mean, we'll have to ask Kurt or Blaine. But they'll probably say yes." Mercedes fixed the gloves she was wearing.

"I know what song I'm going to sing, get Anderson to play his guitar and we have ourselves a deal." Ms. Holliday started typing like crazy on her computer.

Mercedes and Tina looked at eachother and grinned.

* * *

><p>They sat in the Van watching The Little Mermaid, and Kurt couldn't handle it. Blaine was singing softly to 'Kiss the girl', and Kurt just really wanted to kiss him. It was like Sebastian was singing 'KISS BLAINE!' he wanted to so badly... Kurt looked down at his popcorn blushing darkly, he couldn't pay attention.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted his thought process. Kurt looked up and blushed even darker.

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered.

"Are you okay? Usually you sing to Kiss The Girl." Blaine reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff." Kurt shrugged.

"Like?" _Like how much I want to kiss you, hold you, be able to call you mine. Screw the waiting to see if we're single at age 16 I want you now!_

"Like how people actually used forks back then." Kurt lied, Blaine bit his lip and closed the laptop.

"Kurt, you're lying." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee, Kurt looked down at his hand and started blushing furiously. "What's really the matter?"

"Nothing!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine looked carefully at his bestfriend.

"Kurt..." Blaine scooted closer to him.

"Blaine..." Kurt managed to make his voice go back to normal.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Blaine looked deepy into Kurt's glasz eyes, "we're bestfriends... We can tell eachother everything."

Kurt looked away from Blaine's eyes.

"I'm just tired, can we go to bed?" Blaine nodded slowly and they climbed up to the top bed. They went to their respective sides and laid there.

Kurt couldn't sleep, Blaine was only inches away and he wanted to be in his arms. So bad. It was eating away at him. He wanted to be engulfed in Blaine's cologne.

Blaine couldn't sleep, because Kurt was acting strange. Maybe Artie asked him out, and he didn't want to bother him about it.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"C-Can you," Kurt paused taking in a shaky breathe. "h-hold me?" he was surprised at Kurt's request.

"Sure." Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's small waist. He felt Kurt breath out a sigh of relief. He was so confused...

* * *

><p>"Carole!" Burt called out from the Shed beside the house. His wife stepped out of the house wearing her robe and slippers.<p>

"Yes?" she said.

"Have you seen Kurt? I need to show him something." Burt smiled at his wifes outfit.

"I think he's out in the Van." she shrugged and walked back into the house. Burt groaned, the ground of frosty and hard which was strange for April. He walked towards the Van, the curtains were closed. He guessed Kurt wanted his privacy.

He pulled out the keys, he unlocked the door and opened it. It was absolutley freezing in there, he hoped Kurt had his blankets on. He stepped inside, Kurt wasn't on the bottom bed. Which he usually slept in when he was by himself. He saw Kurt's shoes lying on the floor, he also saw someone elses... He heard Kurt sigh from above him, he looked up and saw Kurt sleeping soundly. Kurt rolled over and snuggle into a lump in the blankets. He heard Kurt mumble something along the lines of 'Blynn'. Blynn? Who's Blynn? He heard another noise something like 'Yuh'. Burt watched his son with curiousity. Kurt had also been a strange sleeper.

He heard Kurt more clearly now, "It's really cold." then... He heard another voice, a deeper one...

"Come 'ere." who... was cuddling with his son? Burt left the Van in a hurry, he ran into the house.

"Carole!" he yelled, he saw Finn sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob in the living room.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Who is in the Van with Kurt?" he roared, Finn looked up from the TV.

"I think he and Blaine slept in there last night. They said something about Disney Movie Marathon. They invited me, but I was all like 'UFC! UFC' and they left me alone." he said groggily.

"Alright, if Blaine's in there. Why is my son cuddling with him? Sure they're best friends but they were like... All couple-y." Burt was still fuming. Carole looked at her husband with amusement.

"Burt, do you ever pay attention to your sons life? Kurt and Blaine always do that, see look," Carole grabbed a photo album. "See?"

There was a photograph of Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. Rachel was sitting at the end of a bench with a juice box. Kurt and Blaine were almost sitting on eachother they were sitting so close.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt had a crush on Blaine." Carole sighed, Finn burst into laughter.

"That would be hilarious!"

"I think it would be funnier if Finn were dating Rachel." Burt added, Finn froze and stared at his step-dad.

"That's not even funny."

"Well, that doesn't explain why my sons limbs were tangled with Blaine's!" Burt yelled again.

"Let me go see this." Carole put her robe on again and walked outside to the Van. She opened it up, it was so cold in there.

She looked up on the top bed and smiled softly. What Burt said was true, Kurt was tangled with Blaine. She left and went back to the house.

"Well?" Burt asked loudly.

"You were right, they are cuddling together. It's cute. You should leave them alone."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, with his body freezing. He had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms, but he guessed he had moved in his sleep. He was curled up in a ball against his pillow. He felt a rush of cold air, it felt like someone had opened the door. Though he and Blaine were the only ones with keys. He opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Blaine?" he mumbled through the thick blankets. Blaine moved a bit and opened his hazel orbs.

"Yuh?" he replied.

"It's really cold." he shivered, Blaine's eyes softened, he lifted up the blankets though there was a greater rush of cold air.

"Come 'ere." Kurt moved closer to Blaine and they both shared their warmth. Kurt's heart was pounding, there wasn't any space between them. Kurt sighed, he felt Blaine move even closer... If that was possible. Blaine's arm instinctly wrapped around his waist holding him in place. He could feel Blaine's breathe against his porcelain face. Though it didn't look porcelain, since he was blushing so hard right now.

Blaine moved his face a bit, and opened his mouth. Kurt didn't even know whether he was asleep or not. "K...urt." he heard, Kurt squinted at Blaine. Did he just whisper his name?

"Yeah..." he replied. Blaine smiled softly and held Kurt tighter.

"Love... you." Kurt froze. Maybe it was the cold finally freezing him to the bone literally. Maybe he was talking about Artie, he had said he liked him, and he only said Kurt's name because Kurt was the last person he saw.

Maybe...

* * *

><p>Finn reached over to grab the TV remote. He accidently clicked to TMZ, that short guy was standing in front of a desk.<p>

There was a guy with long blond hair who came up on camera.

_"We got Jesse St James from that YouTube band Vocal Adrenaline, we asked him about the rumours about he and Rachel Berry doing it up at their school-" _the short man interrupted.

_"Oh yeah, apparently he had sex with her in the locker room." _some of the people laughed, _"How cliché is that?" _

_"Yeah well, so we caught up with him,"_ the curly headed idiot showed up as he was walking down the street in LA.

_"Jesse!" _the cameraman called out, _"What's up man?"_

_"Nothing much really, just going to our recording studio." _he smirked at the camera, Finn grumbled something incoherant.

_"How do you feel about The Glee Club?" _the cameraman asked.

_"I think they're immature for thinking that they can compete with us, I mean seriously. Vocal Adrenaline is a proffesional band, we have our studio in Los Angeles. They don't even have one. They record their songs on camera, how ghetto is that?" _Jesse laughed,.

_"We asked some YouTubers about The Glee Club, asking them whether they had the potential to be better then VA. Do you want to know what they said?" _the Cameraman asked. Jesse was signing a few autographs, fixed his scarf and nodded. _"They said, in one year all The Glee Club videos will have more views than Bohemian Rhapsody." _Finn smiled greatly. Is that what the actually thought? Finn turned off the TV, pulled on his shoes and ran out to the Van. Expecting to see his step-brother and his bestfriend watching movies he barged right in. It was dead quiet, he looked up at the bed and they were even closer together then what Burt had said.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled, Blaine sat up abruptly scratching his head of curls.

"What the hell Finn?" he asked, his voice all groggily.

"I saw the best thing on TV!" he shouted. Kurt sat up slowly.

"If it's another info-mercial, I'm not interested. Go away, we're sleeping." Kurt laid back down.

"No it was TMZ," Finn started, Kurt and Blaine were wide awake now.

"You were watching TMZ? Finn, you do realise that's a show about celebrity gossip!" said Blaine running a hand through his curls.

"Yeah, they were talking to that Jesse St Sucks dude, and they said that the YouTubers think that in a year all of our videos will have more views than Bohemain Rhapsody!" Finn screamed. Kurt and Blaine stared at Finn for at least a minute.

"WHAT?" they both screamed, scrambling off the bed, falling on to eachother. Blaine landed right ontop of Kurt, their chests were pressed together. Neither of them noticed how they started to blush, Finn did however.

"Anyway, I thought I should just let you know." and Finn left smiling. Blaine got up and reached for his laptop.

He typed in **"Bohemian Rhapsody by Vocal Adrenaline" **

"Kurt, this video has over 72 million views..." Blaine bit his lip.

"They said all of our videos will have more views than this? They must be crazy-"

"Wait, shh, listen to this comment 'Vocal Adrenaline is a great band, however they keep using the same singer all the time - Jesse St James - that's why The Glee Club is better than VA. They showcase all their voices.' Kurt, people like us." Blaine smiled brightly at his bestfriend. Kurt grabbed some cheetos and sat back down.

"I can't believe people are comparing us to Vocal Adrenaline..." Kurt took a handful and shoved it into his mouth. Nodding, Blaine grabbed the last Code Red and a bag of Doritos. "Blaaaine!" Kurt whined as he took a drink.

"Yus?" he said with soda left in his mouth.

"That's the last Code Red, let me have it!"

"Kurt, I grabbed it. It's mine." Blaine put the cap back on and looked back to his computer.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, give me the Code Red." said Kurt sternly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will not." Blaine smiled.

"Blainers!"

"Kurtsie!"

_{Ring, Ring}_

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

_"Hey Kurt, we're all coming over to the Van right now to rehearse-"_

"Rehearsals are Sunday nights..." Kurt reached over to take the Code Red from Blaine. Blaine shook his head and moved farther away from Kurt.

_"Yeah, but Artie wants to sing something for the person he likes. Though he won't tell us who it is!" _Rachel grumbled, he heard several voices in the background.

"Okay," Kurt moved to get the soda from Blaine, "When will you be here?" he asked.

_"Maybe like, 10 minutes. Daddy is driving some of us, I'm with Artie, 'Cedes and Tina. Santana, Quinn and Brittany are in Santana's brothers car." _Blaine laughed quietly while Kurt swatted him with his hand.

"Okaaay," Kurt jumped on Blaine, resulting in both of them falling to the floor again, "Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

_"Kurt? Are you okay? Did something happen?" _Rachel asked quickly.

"N-no! Y-Your br-brother is such an idiot!" Kurt grabbed the Code Red and ran from Blaine.

"Kurt, give it back!" Blaine yelled.

"Never!"

"Kurtsie!"

"Blainers," he mocked.

_"Are you sure you're okay? Daddy, hurry up. I think either Kurt or Blaine hurt themselves." _he heard the car speed up.

"I'll see you Rachel." he hung up, "I win!"

"No you did not, Kurt, it's mine." Blaine pouted, Kurt shook his head.

"I bought it, therefore it is mine." Kurt took a drink from it, trying not to blush because well... Sharing a drink with someone is just like french kissing with them, minus the kissing part.

"I grabbed it, opened it and took the first drink from it. So it's mine." Blaine held out his hand. "May I have it?"

"No. It's mine." Kurt took another drink, "have White Out."

"I want the Code Red though!" Blaine grabbed it and took a gulp.

"Blaaaaaine!" Kurt pouted, Blaine looked over and blushed.

"So," he swallowed, "my birthdays coming up."

"Yes it is, April 27th." Kurt bit his lip.

"Whatcha gonna get me?" Blaine giggled.

They were now sitting in the front seats of the Van looking at eachother.

"I am not telling you, though you seem insistent about the Code Red, so I might buy you a 6-pack." he suggested.

"If you get Rachel something better, I'll never forgive you." Kurt grabbed the soda pop back and took a drink.

"Ah, the fight between twins on their birthday. It might not be that bad, I mean she's a girl, you're a boy." Kurt blushed at his choice of words. Blaine nodded taking back the Code Red.

"Well I know Rachel will get a better present from Shelby... It'll probably be something awesome like tickets to Wicked, and she'll get me tickets to the Yankees game or something. Even though I hate sports, and I'm gay." Blaine shrugged.

"Hey, you can be gay and like sports like... Vin Diesel I think his name is, from Fast and the Furious. He's gay and he likes action things." Kurt reached to grab his cheetos.

"True, but I am not like that. I like musicals too, but it's only okay when Rachel likes it..." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Your Dads know you like them, I know you _love _them, but it's okay if Shelby doesn't know. She's just your birth mother."

**knock, knock**

Kurt looked over to the doors and saw Rachel, Artie, Mercedes and Tina.

"It's open!" Rachel opened the doors.

"Noah unfortunately can't make it today, he said something along the lines of 'The Mack needs help' or something." she shrugged sitting down, "Why were you screaming over the phone?" she asked.

"Kurt stole my Code Red." Blaine glared.

"Correction, Blaine stole my Code Red so I took it back." Kurt giggled, the four who had just came watched the two bicker.

"Well!" Rachel interrupted them, "We have business to attend to. The board recognizes Arthur Abrams." Rachel pulled a gavel out of no where.

"Um, okay. So I want to sing a song, for the person I like... You guys know her, and she takes my breathe away." the girls 'Aww'd' Kurt and Blaine froze. HER?

"W-What song do you want to sing?" Kurt said shaking his head a little.

"Isn't She Lovely, but I couldn't find an instrumental version... So I was wondering," Artie looked at Blaine, "Rachel told me you could play guitar." he started.

"Among many things," Blaine mumbled under his breathe.

"Could you play one of the guitar bits for the song? I already asked Finn about the drums..." Artie sighed, Kurt looked to Blaine who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Blaine grabbed the small flip camera and pressed 'Record'. "Hey guys, it's Blaine. Here we are in the Van, reheeearsing!" He turned the camera to Kurt who was now blushing like an idiot.

"Hi." he said dumbly. Blaine laughed quietly, watching Kurt closely, damn he was adorable. Rachel coughed, and he turned the camera to the other four.

"Thank-you," Rachel grinned, "we're rehearsing Isn't She Lovely, and for I think the first time. You'll hear our lovely mr. Abrams singing." she pointed to Artie, who blushed.

"Yeah so, I hope you enjoy my singing. And Rachel, they've heard me sing. But not really for a song, for my audition." Artie pointed out, Mercedes and Tina nodded. There was a knock at the door. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were standing there. Artie flushed quickly, Blaine tilted his head in confusion.

"Open the door Anderson!" Santana spat, Rachel opened the door and the three girls climbed in. Blaine moved the camera to the girls who had just arrived, "So we're here to rehearse something."

"Yes," Blaine turned it back to Rachel, "Isn't She Lovely."

"Ooh, for who?" Quinn asked smiling.

"The... Um, girl I like." Artie scratched the back of his head.

"What's her name?" Santana asked eating the end of a Red Vine.

"I'd rather not say, but you all know her." he said innocently. Blaine's wrist started to hurt when he had to keep switching from Santana to Artie.

"C'mon four eyes, just tell us her name."

"Well, I don't want to say her name... This is going on YouTube, so she'll get attacked by crazy fans." he shrugged, Santana made a face and dropped the subject.

Kurt grabbed the camera and turned it to him, "Okay! Let's rehearse!"

* * *

><p><strong>'Isn't She Lovely' covered by The Glee Club<strong>

The camera faded in to Artie, Blaine and Finn sitting on the backseat of the Van together. Blaine was holding an acoustic guitar, Artie was too, and Finn was holding drum sticks. Artie breathed in before starting to sing,

_Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful<em>  
><em> Isn't she precious Less than one minute old<em>  
><em> I never thought through love we'd be<br>Making one as lovely as she _  
><em>But isn't she lovely made from love<em>

He paused, Blaine started strumming his guitar as Artie started singing the next verse.

_Isn't she pretty  
>Truly the angel's best Boy,<br>I'm so happy  
>We have been heaven blessed<br>I can't believe what God has done  
>Through us he's given life to one<br>But isn't she lovely made from love_

Blaine was looking at something beyond the camera, any fan would question it and think he was just looking at something to focus on the song... But really, Kurt was holding the camera smiling at the three playing the song. Blaine had his eyes fixed on Kurt, his heart was pounding. He wanted so badly to steal the singing part and sing it to Kurt. Telling him he was lovely, and he wanted to be with him forever. To hold him... To kiss him...

The video faded out.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't even notice the song had ended, his fingers must've played it with out thinking about it. Kurt was talking to Artie about something, man he didn't even know. He just wanted to kiss the living life out of him.<p>

Artie strolled over, while Kurt went to laugh about something with Finn before going to edit the video.

"Listen Blaine," Artie started, "I know who you like." Blaine gasped quietly.

"E-Excuse me?" Blaine's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Just listen, when I was singing the song, sure I was thinking about Brit- I mean, when I was thinking about the girl I like... I saw Kurt staring at you, like he wanted everyone else to disapear so he could ravish you or something." Blaine blushed, "He's crazy about you, and since you just blushed you like him too... Right?"

"Y-Yeah..." he nodded.

"Then go for it, yo. I mean, I'm not brave enough to go up to Brittany and tell her I want to be her boyfriend-"

"You like Brittany?" Blaine coughed out. Artie froze.

"K-Kinda... Yes, I mean yes. I like her, but I wouldn't dare to tell her that since she's best friends with Santana. She's scary as Hell." Artie shuffled his shoe in the dirt. "Anyway, Kurt's inside his house right now... Editing that video, you should... Y'know, go see him." and Artie walked off.

Blaine stood there for a moment, taking in everything Artie had just told him. Was Kurt really into him?

"Blaine? You okay?" Finn asked spinning the drum sticks around, "You look kind of... Dizzy."

"N-No, I'm fine... Just, thinking... About stuff." he shrugged, Finn nodded and went into the Van to talk to Rachel.

Blaine ran off to Kurt's house.

He opened the door, and Kurt looked surprised.

"Blaine? Why do you look so-" Blaine took the sides of Kurt's face and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: The Anderson twins birthday, more on Santana and Nairo, and a very sexy song... Sung by our very own Blaine Anderson :)<strong>

**For the record, I'm really sorry I haven't updated since God knows when. I feel so bad. Oh and our boys finally kissed for real...**

**Yay!**

**Reviews make my heart go wheeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm trying to write as much as I can without passing out from exhaustion. By the way, I am in a Darren Criss craze, my friend literally raped my wall on Facebook with AMAZING pictures of him... She's also printed out the Darren Criss 2012 calender for me, she's also making a huge collage of him for me. My friends are amazing, you should be jealous. By the way, when I'm writing Kurt I actually picture Chris Colfer, so not as flamboyant but still the same Kurt we love. Another by the way, Nairo looks like Pitbull since there are rumours Pitbull has been cast as Santana's brother._**

**_Disclaimer- If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be sitting on my bed drinking Coke while swooning when someone mentions Darren's name. I even screamed in the hallway at school because there was a guy with Darren's name._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes widened, they had just finished recording the video of Artie singing 'Isn't She Lovely' and Blaine started to act weird...<p>

Maybe it was because he found out Artie didn't like him. He had gone inside to grab his laptop charger, when Blaine comes running in with a look of craziness.

"Blaine? Why do you look so-" and Blaine kissed him. Kurt stood there for a split second, Blaine's lips were on his, how else was he supposed to respond? Blaine seemed insistent that he responds. Blaine pulled away, looking confused.

"B-But I thought..." he looked like a kicked puppy. Kurt was in shock, he stepped closer to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine seemed to be the one who was in shock now. They were now standing, in the middle of the Hudmel's kitchen kissing their hearts out, and neither of them cared.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole were asked to leave the house between 2 and 4 so the kids could record their video for YouTube. When the parents arrived back home, Finn must've been in the Van doing something with Rachel... But Kurt and Blaine were no where to be found.<p>

"I'll go see if their in Kurt's room." Carole said, she walked inside the house and paused. In her kitchen, stood her step-son Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, age 15... Making out with his bestfriend that he's known for 11 years. Of course she'd seen this coming, the flirty looks between the two, she just thought it would be a few years before they figured out their feelings. Thank god she had gone to look for them instead of Burt-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!" Burt roared pulling Blaine away from Kurt, he yelped and looked terrified. Carole bit her lip. "WELL?" he yelled again.

"Dad-"

"Not now Kurt! What the hell do you think you're doing Anderson?" Burt looked Blaine up and down, Blaine's hair was disheveled and his curls were out of control. Carole assumed Kurt's hands were the culprit.

"I... Um," Blaine stuttered.

"Get on with it!" Burt yelled. Kurt breathed in deeply.

"Dad, I kissed Blaine!" he screamed out, Burt looked at his son strangely.

"No you didn't Kurt, don't lie to me. He kissed you, he took advantage of you!" Burt turned to Blaine, "You think just because you're best friends with him, you can walk up and swap spit with him! I didn't even know you were gay!" half way through that sentence... Finn and everyone else had walked in to help bring the groceries back in.

"What? Blaine's gay?" Santana asked, Blaine looked over to them and his heart beat picked up.

"Dad, I'm telling the truth. I kissed Blaine!" Kurt yelled again. Burt rolled his eyes.

"We both know that's a lie Kurt," he looked back at Blaine, "Why'd you do it Anderson?" he asked. Blaine breathed in, his hands shaking.

"Because I'm in love with your son." Blaine didn't want to look at their reactions, he didn't want to see the look of disgust on Kurt's face... He pushed past everyone at the door and ran out of the house.

Mercedes made a noise then said, "What just happened?" Kurt looked at everyone, why didn't anyone believe him? That Kurt kissed Blaine first? Okay, so it was a lie. Who cares? The only people who need to know what happened are Blaine and himself. Burt and Carole looked over at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes, Kurt looked up and shook his head.

"Dad... How could you?" he asked, Burt scrunched his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kurt groaned.

"The only people he's told was Rachel, his Dads and me. You just outed him," Kurt started to walk past his Father.

"It's not outing if we caught him swapping spit with you." Burt mumbled, Kurt glared at his Dad.

"How would you feel if I were in his spot? What I wasn't ready to come out yet? What if the only people that knew, were my bestfriends and my parents? What if I fell in love with my bestfriend and I kissed him to show him how I feel? Then his Father shows up, and yells at me for kissing his son?" Kurt pushed past everyone to run after Blaine. The teenagers left standing at the entrance were awestruck.

"Well," Carole clapped, "Let's get these groceries put away shall we?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the forest behind Kurt's house, sitting on the same log Kurt had tripped over weeks ago... When he first kissed Kurt. He was so stupid. He shouldn't of kissed him, now he was disgusted with him. He probably never wanted to speak with him again. When Burt pulled him off of Kurt, he thought he saw sadness wash over Kurt. It was also really cute he might add, when they were pulled apart... Kurt's tongue will still stuck out of his mouth. Oh god, now he's blushing just thinking about it.<p>

He was humiliated too, he had told everyone - including Kurt - that he loved him. He looked up at Kurt's house, he didn't even notice he had been crying.

"Blaine?" he turned and saw Kurt walked towards him. He shuffled over so Kurt could sit next to him.

"H-Hi..." he sniffled.

"I don't understand why my Dad would act that way. He loves you, I think he was just defending my honour or something," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry I... K-Kissed you." he apologised, Kurt looked at him like he had just burned his favourite sweater.

"Blaine are you crazy? I'm sorry my Dad flipped at you!" Kurt laughed.

"You're... Not mad at me for kissing you?" he asked sitting up straighter.

"Of course not... I really liked it," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Blaine looked down at his converse.

"That you... Um love me?" Kurt bit his lip, bracing for the worst. Of course Blaine didn't love him, it was merely just something to say so Burt wouldn't destroy him royally.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, "you take my breathe away Kurt."

Kurt reached up to cup Blaine's face and leaned forward, "I love you." and he kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Where did Kurt go to find my brother?" Rachel asked walking around Finn's room. Everyone was down there just sitting around.<p>

"I think they're in the forest..." Finn suggested, Rachel put on her flats and marched outside. She looked around the outside of the house for a few minutes but no luck.

"When did you know you loved me?" she heard a voice say.

"When um," that was definitley Blaine, "when Rachel got that call about her being a slut... And you broke down, and when I was holding you... It just, happened." Rachel looked around for them, she heard Kurt's tinkling laugh.

"Really? My face was all splotchy, and I had snot running out of my nose. How does that make you fall in love with me?" Rachel froze again, so they're definitely talking about love.

"I don't care about the way you look, I mean you're beautiful, but if you had a face like the hunchback of Notredamn... I wouldn't care." there was silence.

"You amaze me Blaine," she heard Kurt say. She could just tell he was smiling.

"W-When did you know y-you loved me?" Blaine asked, almost scared.

"Friday night, well I guess it was before but I just hadn't noticed. So really it was when you were taking care of me when everyone hated my guts." she heard leaves moving around, maybe they were getting closer? Or farther away she hoped. She turned and saw Finn, Artie, and Tina standing behind her. She lifted her finger to her mouth. They nodded and listened like she had been doing.

"Can you say it again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Blaine Everett Anderson... I love you." Finn made a noise from behind her, she turned around and shot eyes like daggers.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, even though it's actually Elijah... I love you too." there was more silence. Finn looked like he was going to destroy Blaine.

"We... Um, should back inside before they come looking for us." the older boy suggested, Rachel gasped quietly and ran back grabbing the threes hands. When they got inside, they were breathing heavily.

"Where are they?" Burt asked loudly. Rachel looked at the other three and stepped forward.

"I found them in the forest, just talking... They were talking about love," Burt took an intake of breathe, "and Kurt said and I quote because I have an amazing memory that's why I'm made for Broadway 'Yeah, Blaine Everett Anderson... I love you'." Burt clenched his fists.

"My boy does not love anyone! He's too young!" he roared, Carole shook her head.

"Burt can I speak with you?" she asked, he nodded. She lead him into Kurt's room, which was weird in his opinion. She sat on Kurt's bed, she was holding up his journal from grade 3 and 4.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, she smiled softly.

"He gave it to me to hold when Elizabeth passed, now listen to this.'January 23rd, 2004. _'Today Blaine and Rachel came over afterschool. We were sitting in my room playing with my Dolls. Blaine's wearing the cutest bowtie today! I asked if I could borrow it and he blushed! Don't tell him this journal, but I think I have a crush on Blaine. The boys at school are always going after the girls, but I don't understand why I like boys... Specifically Blaine. I told Momma about this, and she said it's alright to love whoever you want. I don't think I love Blaine, but I'm sure I could one day. Just writing this with my new mechanic pencil Daddy got me, makes me imagine Blaine in a tuxedo, about to marry me. Like the Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. I wish I could tell Blaine he was my hero, but he'd think I'd be weird...' _See Burt? He's loved Blaine in some way or another since he was 9." Carole closed the journal.

"Er..." Burt took off his baseball cap and sighed. They left the room, Burt saw Kurt and Blaine sitting at the kitchen table laughing at something Rachel said. Kurt looked up and saw his parents walking out of his room.

"What were you guys doing in my room!" he yelled.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Burt asked, his son nodded. He got up, said something to Blaine, and went into his room. Kurt sat crosslegged on his bed, not looking at his Father. "So, Rachel told us you love Blaine." Kurt nodded "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Kurt asked, still not looking at Burt.

"Don't play stupid. How do you know you love him Kurt?" Kurt bit his lip and smiled.

"He makes my heart flutter, everytime I look at him my stomach does this weird flip thing... When he looks at me, and only me I just feel like flying." Kurt swooned on the spot.

"Wow." Burt said out loud, Kurt looked over and rose his finely manicured eyebrow.

"What?"

"That's how I feel about Carole..."

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the table in front of him, he didn't want to face anyone else. They knew he was gay. He knows there's nothing wrong with it, but he isn't brave like Kurt. He can't hold his head up and ignore the names people are calling him. He had his hand on the table just resting there, he closed his eyes and breathed in. He felt someone elses hand on his, it wasn't Kurt's because it wasn't as soft. He looked up and everyone was gone, except Carole.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked fixing one of his curls.

"Y-Yeah..." he nodded.

"Are you going to tell your Dads what happened today? If you don't want to, I feel comfortable doing so." she rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

"I can tell them, they understand..." he paused, "Does Burt hate me?"

"God no, he's just worried about Kurt. He still thinks Kurt's his little boy, which in some aspects he is. He doesn't think Kurt knows what love is." she smiled softly, Blaine looked up at Kurt's door. He heard Kurt's beautiful laugh. "Oh gosh you are in love with him." he looked over confused.

"What? How do you know?" she laughed and patted him on the hand.

"Every boy or man gets this look of, pure ecstasy when they think, look or even hear the person they love. Women do the same thing, but we usually giggle uncontrollably." Kurt's door opened and he walked out.

"Blaine, let's go out to the Van to edit that video." he said, Blaine nodded and followed him. Burt sat down beside Carole then huffed.

"He's growing up." he merely said while closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(One Week Later)<strong>

Kurt was walking through the halls of WMHS going for his locker.

"Mr. Hummel." he heard, he turned around and saw Ms. Holliday smiling.

"Yes?" he moved his bangs.

"Ms. Jones, and Ms. Cohen-Chang told me about a chance to sing a song for The Glee Club." she was wearing a leather jacket, dark acid wash jeans, and leather boots.

"Yes, they told me. What song were you thinking about?" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Really?"

"All I need is Anderson with his guitar, and you and Girl Anderson in backup vocals."

"Okay," he nodded, "Let me get Blaine and Rachel." he ran down the hall to get Blaine who had been washing his hands from Art Class.

"Hey Blaine," he heard another kid say.

"H-Hi Sebastian..." Blaine whispered.

"No need to be shy Anderson, just saying hi." the boy totally just checked Blaine out.

"Alright." Blaine dried his hands and started to walk out.

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian said, Blaine turned.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister said you need a date to get to go to your party, wanna be my date?" this was the last straw, Kurt opened the door. He had to do this otherwise Sebastian would do something.

"Blainers!" Kurt grinned, Sebastian's smile disapeared.

"Kurt!" Blaine smiled.

"Well Blaine what do you think?" Sebastian asked, totally ignoring Kurt's exsistance.

"I don't know-"

"Excuse me Sebastian, I don't appreciate you asking my boyfriend to his birthday party. When it's my honour to take him, come on Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, Sebastian laughed.

"You're not dating," he stopped Blaine, "So what do you say?"

"I'm going with Kurt..." Blaine gulped. Sebastian looked at Kurt then at Blaine.

"Yeah, well when you get tired of his gay face call me." Sebastian walked past them laughing quietly to himself.

"At least I don't have a meerkat face!" Kurt called after him, Blaine looked at Kurt before bursting out into laughter.

"That was so awkward!" he laughed. Kurt nodded leaning on him.

"Do I really need a date to go to your party?" he asked, Blaine rolled his eyes then nodded.

"Yeah, Rachel thinks this will be the best party ever. Even though it's kind of a outside pool party," Blaine shrugged.

"She does realise it's April right?" Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Yes, it's hot for April though. She also wants us to sing for our party, so that everyone knows about the band." Blaine bit his lip, "I was um, going to ask you if wanted to be my date." Kurt looked up, his eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to it's okay..." Kurt hugged his bestfriend.

"Blaine, of course I want to! I love you, why wouldn't I want to go with you." Kurt's glasz eyes met Blaine's hazel orbs.

"A-Are we dating now?" he asked biting his lip.

"You know you should really stop biting your lip, it'll start to bleed." Kurt put his finger on Blaine's lip, "And to answer your question Mr. Anderson, you have to woo me." he winked, Blaine stared at him, "I'm joking, and we can date only if you want to. I don't want to make you feel pressured to come out."

"I want to be with you, I don't care what anyone says." Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine on the lips. Blaine smiled against his lips.

Blaine pulled away, "Why were you trying to find me?"

"Ms. Holliday wants to sing a very," he cleared his throat, "risqué song for The Glee Club."

"What song?"

"Do You Wanna Touch Me..." Kurt blushed, Blaine laughed.

"So, she'll sing it and?"

"She wants you to play the electric guitar, and wants Rachel and I to sing back up."

"I feel like there's something else to this." Blaine rose his triangular eyebrow.

"We have to wear leather."

* * *

><p>She stepped into the small house breathing in deeply. She took out another red vine and put it in her mouth, she opened the door. Her Nana was standing in the kitchen stirring a bowl of spanish rice.<p>

"Santana is that you?" her Nana asked.

"Yeah." she walked in.

"How are you my dear, why aren't you in school?" her Nana handed her a bowl full of rice.

"I came to see Nairo." Santana put her licorice down and began eating.

"I'm home to get ready for my friends birthday party." her Nana pursed her lips.

"Who's party is this?" Santana swallowed.

"Rachel and Blaine Anderson, they're in that band I told you about." Santana got up to grab a drink of fruit punch.

"I see, will anyone from our area be there?" she asked, Santana shook her head.

"No, the Anderson's live in the suburbs. Her Dads will be chaperoning." her Nana made a noise from the back of her voice. "What?"

"Did you say 'Dads'?" she asked.

"Yeah, is Nairo home?" Santana looked around the house.

"Your parents don't want you to see him." her Nana stood up to wash Santana's dishes.

"It wasn't my fault that the Mack beat him up!" Santana yelled, her Nana threw down a dish towel.

"Es todo culpa tuya, no lo niego. Usted la amenaza, y volvió a morder!" she spat, Santana stared at her Nana, tears were now evident in her eyes.  
><em>(Translation: It is all your fault don't deny it! You threatened her and it came back to bite you!)<em>

"Nana, it isn't my fault!" Santana cried.

"Just go," her Nana pointed. Santana bit her tongue and left the room, she grabbed her phone.

_'Can I come over early? -Santana'_

She waited for an answer, when her phone beeped she grabbed it.

_'Of course, are you alright? -Rachel'_

_'Everythings fine -Santana'_

_'Alright... -Rachel'_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on Blaine's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, Rachel strolled in wearing a bright red cocktail dress.<p>

"What do you think?" she asked and spun around.

"You look," he thought for a moment, "why are you dressed like that?" her expression fell.

"What do you mean?" she asked looked at her dress, "It's my birthday."

"Correction, your birthday party. Not dress like Britney Spears day." he jumped off Blaine's bed, pulled the hems of her dress down so it wasn't that high up. Now it was mid-thigh. "There, go put a transparent black wrap on and you'll be fine." she thanked him and ran off. He walked over to Blaine's closet to look at his clothes. There were capris pants he never wears, sweater vests, bowties.

"See anything you like in there?" Blaine said from behind him, Kurt turned and rolled his eyes.

"Please, your closet makes me sad. How come you never wear these clothes?" Kurt pulled a sweater vest out.

"It's not really my style, I like my Minnie Mouse sweater." Blaine reached for it.

"Nu-Uh," Kurt slapped his hand, "you are not wearing your Minnie Mouse sweatshirt for your birthday party!" Kurt pushed Blaine aside to look at more of the closet. Blaine ran upstairs to get his phone from the charger. He saw a girl standing at the door, he opened it. Santana laughed when she saw him.

"Wow Anderson, trying to get me to jump you?" he was confused, he looked down at what he was wearing. He screamed and ran up the stairs to his parents room. "It's okay Blaine! I like my boys in towels!"

"Santana!" Rachel smiled.

"Happy birthday Anderson," she smiled.

"Actually it's tomorrow but whatever! Thankyou!" the Latina handed Rachel a present bag. Blaine walked back down wearing a robe.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get changed." Santana heard someone yell from the basement.

"BLAINERS! I found an outfit!" Blaine blushed and ran downstairs.

"Wanky!" she called after him. Rachel giggled.

"They're so cute together." Rachel started to blow up a balloon.

"Are they dating?" Santana sat up on a bar stool.

"Don't tell anyone, but yes. I'm so happy too, they're adorable!" Rachel clapped, Santana smiled.

"I won't tell, now whats you got to eat?"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?" Kurt asked after getting changed, Blaine made a noise. "I take that as a yes." Blaine walked out of the bathroom wearing the beige suit and a cute tie.<p>

"How do I look, and be honest." Kurt's mouth was wide open, "You dont like it..."

"N-No! I love it!" Kurt looked away blushing furiously. There was noise upstairs and music started playing.

"I guess everyone is here." Blaine shrugged, Kurt nodded and started to walk upstairs. Blaine grabbed his hand stopping him, "Kurtsie."

"Yes Blainers?" Kurt turned his head.

"Kiss me?" Kurt blushed again and leaned forward. Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly, man he would never get tired of this. Kurt pulled away first.

"We better go upstairs." Blaine nodded and went up first. Kurt stood there smiling softly with his fingers touching his lips.

Blaine got upstairs and people were already yelling at him, "Happy Birthday Blaine!" they all yelled, Rachel smiled and ran over to hug her brother.

"Where's Kurt?" she whispered in his ear.

"Downstairs." he replied, she looked him in the eye and giggled.

"You just kissed him didn't you?" Blaine breathed out and nodded.

"Where's my Berry!" Rachel looked to the door and smiled greatly when she saw Noah. She ran up the small steps into the foyer and kissed him on the lips.

"Noah, my last names not Berry." she giggled again.

"Ahem," she heard behind her, she turned and saw Hiram and Leroy standing there.

"Daddies, this is Noah Puckerman my boyfriend." Noah smiled holding out his hand.

"Ooh, a gentleman." Hiram said sounding very impressed.

"I try my best." Noah laughed, Rachel sighed happily. She looked over and saw Kurt and Blaine whispering in eachothers ears and blushing.

"Daddies, you should go see Blaine!" her Fathers nodded, she looked up at Noah, "Wanna go outside? Daddy put a plastic cover on the pool so everyone can dance on it." he nodded and the two walked out onto the deck. There were microphones and amps. "The Glee Club is also singing some songs too."

Inside Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch giggling about something stupid.

"Happy Birthday son," Leroy patted Blaine on the head.

"Papa, it's tomorrow." Blaine moved his head away.

"Yes we know, hello Kurt." Hiram smiled sitting beside the two.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." he pressed his lips together. He knew what was coming.

"So you two," Leroy started.

"Yes Dad..." Blaine blushed.

"That's splendid-"

"Blaine get out here!" someone yelled, it sounded like Artie. Blaine and Kurt walked outside, Artie handed Blaine a microphone. "Ready for this?" Blaine laughed and nodded.

"I'll be back." Kurt said walking down the stairs to the yard. Rachel was dancing with Mercedes and Tina. He saw Quinn sitting by herself drinking a virgin piña colada.

"Kurtsie!" Rachel grabbed his hand and started dancing with him.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Why does Rachel and Blaine call you Kurtsie?"

"It's just a nickname they gave me in kindegarten, I call Blaine 'Blainers' and we aren't allowed to call Rachel 'Rache-"

"No Kurt! Don't you dare say that name!" Rachel screeched.

"What name? Racheronni?" he laughed, Rachel glared at him.

"Cheese balls," they heard Artie say on the microphone, "cheese balls, cheese balls." everyone looked up at the desk. "If you haven't caught on, I'm testing the microphone." some people laughed. Artie cleared his throat, "Okay ladies and gents, we are here today to celebrate the amazing birth of Rachel Barbara Anderson, and Blaine Everett Anderson. Let's give a hand for the birthday twins!" there was a thunderous clap. "First up on the playlist we have Blaine singing, wait for it 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' great choice my man." Artie put his mic on a stand and grabbed his guitar, "Let's do this!" A girl named Lauren had a large camera and was filming the whole thing. Kurt looked over at the other side of the deck and saw Finn playing the drums.

_Sugar Sugar Mmm... ooh_  
><em>She sits alone waiting for suggestions <em>  
><em>He's so nervous avoiding all her questions<em>  
><em> His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding <em>  
><em>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? <em>

Kurt's eyes were huge, Blaine was dancing around the deck singing heavenly into the microphone. Blaine looked down into the yard and winked at Kurt, Kurt almost fainted right there. If there weren't teenagers dancing everywhere, he would've gone up to Blaine and kissed the living day lights out of him. Several people noticed Blaine staring at Kurt too, Mercedes whispered to Tina "Are they together now or what?" Tina shrugged.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

Kurt zoned out for the rest of the song, just watching Blaine up there... He walked off the dance floor they had set up, he sat down and breathed out.

"You think he was singing that to you?" a voice said beside him, he turned his head and saw Sebastian drinking a pepsi.

"He was." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"No he wasn't, I know for a fact he was singing that to me." Kurt glared at the boy.

"Why would he be singing it to you? I'm his boyfriend," Kurt licked his lips, "and for the record if I wasn't, you aren't his type."

"What is his type? A boy with flat hair, baby fat and a gay face?" Kurt's lip trembled, was his baby fat really that noticable? Sebastian had a smug smile on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the birthday boy." he got up and walked away. Kurt sat alone, ignoring the party, he just wanted to rip Sebastian's head off. He reached up to touch his hair, it wasn't flat... His baby fat was hidden by his shirt, and he didn't have a gay face!

"Kurt?" he looked up and smiled at Blaine who was out of breathe from singing, "I didn't see you when I finished the song."

"I wanted to sit," he looked back down at the ground. Blaine sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Lauren filmed the song, she said she'll send you the file so we can put it on YouTube..." Kurt faked a smile.

"Your debut on YouTube, you must be pretty excited..." someone walked by and said Happy Birthday to Blaine, he thanked them but his eyes didn't move from Kurt. What had happened?

"Hey Blaine, can I speak with you for a minute?" Sebastian asked, Kurt looked up and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" and he ran off. Blaine watched Kurt walk up the stairs, Sebastian laughed quietly.

"So Blaine, how's your birthday been so far?" Sebastian took a drink of his soda.

"My birthdays actually tomorrow, but the partys been good." Blaine waved at some of Rachel's friends from dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Sebastian put down his drink, Blaine looked around for Kurt.

"Sure..."

* * *

><p>Kurt washed his hands in Rachel's bathroom, he looked in the mirror and sighed. He did see a bit of baby fat, and his face was a bit... Gay.<p>

He stepped out of the bathroom and back into the basement he opened the frenchdoors that lead to the bottom deck where he had been sitting. He looked around for Blaine or Rachel. He heard Noah belting out Sweet Caroline. Their Dads turned on the outside lamps since it had gotten dark, Quinn was still sitting in the same spot.

"Hi Quinn." she looked up and moved her bangs.

"Hello Kurt, how are you?"

"I've been better, have you seen Blaine or Rachel?" she nodded slowly and scanned the crowd.

"Rachel's up on the deck making googily eyes at Noah, and I think Blaine's dancing with that boy..." Oh god "Sebastian I think his name is?" Kurt's heard started pounding. He looked in the crowd and spotted them, Sebastian was trying to grind Blaine, but Blaine just pushed him off and said something. Quinn looked at Kurt and smiled. "Do you want to dance?" she asked. Kurt looked at her and nodded.

The two got up and started dancing, Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. Blaine had looked over there just by luck and saw Kurt already looking at him, he said something to Sebastian and walked over. Kurt stole a look at Sebastian who looked frustrated.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled over the loud music.

"Hi." Kurt said, Quinn was now dancing with Brittany and Santana.

Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, "Dance with me." he smiled. He put his hands on Kurt's hips, "Is this okay?" Kurt nodded. "Where were you for so long?"

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck. "I was washing my face, I've never actually been to a party like this... I guess I'm overwhelmed."

"Don't be, pretend that no one else is here. Just us dancing like we randomly do sometimes," Kurt laughed and looked down at their shoes remembering the times they would just break out into dance and end up on the floor from laughing.

"Have you opened any of your presents yet?" Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, Rachel said that we'll do it later." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine man!" Kurt saw Nick, Blaine's friend walk over.

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

"This is the best party ever! WOO!" Nick yelled, several people responded by repeating 'WOO!'. Blaine brought his gaze back to Kurt. Kurt didn't know what was happening, he didn't know who leaned in first, but all that mattered now was that they were kissing.

* * *

><p>The party had died down after 2 more hours. The only people left outside were The Glee Club members, Noah did the arm move around Rachel's shoulders when she said she was cold. Quinn sat in between Santana and Brittany. Finn and Artie were trying to convince Mercedes and Tina that playing Legend of Zelda was a better use of time than watching movies (they lost). Kurt and Blaine were the only ones sitting on the deck, Kurt was staring at the sky trying to count the stars, or lack there of. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian had said. Should he tell Blaine?<p>

"You okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. Blaine moved his chair even closer to Kurt's, he wrapped his arm around him. "Did something happen tonight? Was I to forward kissing you on the dance floor tonight?" Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"No, it was fine." Kurt looked up at him, Blaine's eyes were sparkling but were filled with concern.

"Then what happened? You were fine before I went to sing at the beginning of the party- Oh my god was it the song? I'm sorry, I got really into it. If you didn't like it you can tell me, I won't feel bad." Blaine sat straight up, Kurt shook his head once again.

"No, I loved the song." Blaine sighed then closed his eyes.

"Can you please tell me Kurt?" Kurt pursed his lips.

"It's about Sebastian," he started.

"Is it because I was dancing with him?" Blaine almost shouted.

"No! No, it's not about that. It's just, when you were singing the song I knew you were singing to me... I went to sit down because I did feel overwhelmed. He came over and told me you were singing to him. Which I know is impossible because he has a stupid meerkat face. Anyway, I told him he wasn't your type, and he replied what is his type, a boy with flat hair, baby fat..." Kurt held in a sob, "and a gay face." Blaine sat there staring at him. "I understand i-if you agree with him, I try to hide the baby fat, and I didn't think my hair was fl-flat." Blaine continued to stare. "and I can't change my f-face so I'm stuck with a gay face..."

Blaine still hadn't said anything.

"A-And then he had the audacity to ask you to dance. W-Which I don't blame you for, you d-didn't know... But it made me f-feel even worse, so I started to dance with Quinn because she was just as lonely as I was." Kurt closed his eyes in hopes to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, this was ridiculous, it was Blaine's birthday not 'Let Kurt Cry Day and Ruin Your Birthday Day'. He felt Blaine's thumb on his cheek wiping a fallen tear.

"I am _so _sorry Kurt, I don't think any of that's true. Sure you have baby fat, everyone does." Blaine shrugged.

"You don't..." Kurt wiped his nose.

"Some people grow out of it faster then others. I grew mine out when I was like, 9, and you know I work out sometimes."

"I-I can't do anything about my flat hair though," before he finished that sentence Blaine's fingers were in his flat hair.

"You can use mousse, those shampoos that volumize or something." he shrugged, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"My gay face will always be here, unless I do plastic surgery. Which I will never do because I don't want to look like those women on TV." Blaine chuckled then looked at the sky again.

"I love your face." Kurt blushed, the teenagers in the yard were now dancing to Lady Gaga music.

Blaine shot him a flirty glance, _oh good Lord... _Kurt thought to himself, "Do you want to open your present from me?" Blaine jumped up like a 5-yearold going to Disney Land. Kurt grabbed the box wrapped in red and navy blue paper. He handed it to Blaine, who delicately unwrapped the present. He opened the lid and gasped.

"Kurt, they're... Amazing, thank-you." he held up a pair of bright pink sunglasses.

"I'm glad you like them. I bought them a month ago when we were at the Mall." he laughed.

"Is that why you were in Mercedes Lens for an hour?" Blaine asked while trying them on.

"Yes. Don't worry, I totally got Rachel another reindeer sweater." they both laughed.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come dance with us!" Rachel yelled, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stood him up.

"I forgot to say thank-you." he shot Kurt another one of his flirty looks.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't," Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, they stood there kissing eachother for at least 2 minutes. Kurt finally noticed Blaine's tongue was in his mouth, he heard cat-calls coming from the yard below them. He pulled away, (and almost died at the sound of Blaine's whine) and peered over the glass wall. Everyone was clapping, Noah was cheering the loudest.

"About damn time!" Finn and Mercedes shouted.

Kurt giggled and tilted his head at Blaine, "I love you."

"I-I love you too Kurt."

* * *

><p>Santana thanked Russell Fabray for dropping her off on her street. She started walking towards her house, she heard party music not too far away.<p>

"Hey Lopez..." she turned and saw a man in a really loose sweatshirt.

"Y-Yes?" he walked towards her.

"This is for the Mack."

The next thing she knew, she was lying in an alley bleeding with no way of help.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: Blaine and Rachel's family birthday party, Santana in the hospital, and some good ol' Jesse St Sucks bashing.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my Klainebows, unfortunately the strike is over on Wednesday (today) and I have to go back to school for 2 more days. So I can't update as often as I have been. But wait, there's Spring Break after Friday for 2 weeks! Woot! I also wanted to say something. At the end of their school year, so when they finish grade 9, it will kind of be the Season 1 finale. Strange I know, but I have a good reason for it. I'll try to follow most of the time line from the show, and for the record my friends told me "Why are you writing them so mature? They're in grade 9." When I was in grade 9, Hell I was more mature then Blaine! So that's why I'm writing them like that. This chapter is Hospital!Santana-centric. So be warned for creys.**_

_**Disclaimer- I've run out of creative things to say. Is that good enough?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiram," Leroy placed his coffee mug down and glanced at his husband.<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you think it was alright of us to let Kurt sleep in Blaine's room?" he tapped his fingers on the granite countertop.

"Why?" Hiram poured another cup of decaf coffee.

"They're dating?" Hiram stopped dead in his tracks.

"They're what?"

"Our son Blaine is dating Kurt?" Leroy looked puzzled at Hiram.

"They are?" Hiram put the mug down.

"Yes, what did you think I was talking about last night when we saw them?" his husband shrugged.

"I thought you were just talking about the party!" Leroy laughed then shook his head.

"I thought I was the dumb one... So, now that you know. Do you think it was alright we let Kurt in Blaine's room?" Hiram shook his head almost immediatly.

"No! They're teenage boys with hormones! Who knows what they got up to last night!

_(Last Night)_

Rachel stomped down the hallway to bang on Blaine's door.

"Will you two shut up? I need my beauty sleep!" she screeched. Blaine opened the door wearing the weirdest mismatched clothes, a tie on his head and a heart drawn on his hand.

"You're going to need more then one sleep to accomplish that Rachel." she heard Kurt laugh somewhere in his room.

"What are you wearing?" she asked bug eyed.

"I would like to ask the same question." he motioned to her pyjamas.

"These are my silk pyjamas that Grammy got me." she spun around, Kurt appeared in the doorway. She stumbled over her feet when she saw Kurt's hair. "K-Kurt what happened to your hair?"

"He happened." Kurt pointed to her brother.

"I wanted to show him what it would look like if it was spiked." he blushed.

"It looks weird." Rachel stretched her arm to touch it, Blaine smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch it! And, I happen to love it." he gushed, Kurt turned beet red.

"Okay, ew. I need to go before I puke rainbows." she started walking down the hallway.

"Okay Racheronni!" Kurt giggled and they shut the door. She stormed back down pounding on the door.

"BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!" she screamed, he opened it up leaning up against the door way.

"Yes Rachel Barbara Anderson?" she rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing in there?" she pushed past him and gasped. All of Blaine's pillows were destroyed, his matress was against the wall, just to top it off Kurt was now shirtless. "What did you do! And why isn't Kurt wearing a shirt?"

"Number one, it's a surprise. Number two, I actually don't know." Blaine looked at Kurt with a flirty smile.

"Yes it's a surprise, and I can't say why I'm not wearing a shirt." he pursed his lips and looked down out the ground. He was shirtless, and holding a paintbrush.

"If you two destroy your room, I'm not defending you when Dad and Papa find out." they both shrugged.

"They won't get mad, they'll love it." Blaine pushed his sister out then shut the door. She leaned in to listen, she vaguely heard a 'I love you' and silence. She ran down the hallway and closed her door. She slid down it looking terrified. She scrambled to grab her phone, she dialed the first number that came to her mind.

'_Sup white girl?" _Mercedes answered.

"Mercedes can you come over?" she asked quickly.

_"Why? Aren't you tired from your party? I am!" _the girl laughed.

"Kurt and Blaine are being really weird! Kurt's shirtless and holding a paintbrush, Blaine's wearing mismatched clothes with a tie on his head! Oh and his room is an absolute mess! Feathers are everywhere, his matress is against the wall! I don't know what to do!"

_"Hot damn! Those boys are crazy! I'll be over in a few, just have to get Anthony to drop me off." _Rachel heard Mercedes walking around.

"Anthony's your brother right?" she heard Mercedes make a noise, she assumed it was a yes.

_"Gotta go Rachel, see you!" _Mercedes hung up. Rachel bit her lip, waiting until she got the text from Mercedes.

_'I'm outside! Open the door! -Cedes'_

She jumped up, ran to the back french doors and opened it. Mercedes walked right in. "Come on." Rachel took her hand and they walked to her room.

"So tell me everything!" Mercedes sat cross legged on the floor. Rachel then told her everything that had happened, from the feathers to the spiked hair. "Holy, I wonder what they're doing now!

The truth is, they were actually sitting on the floor facing Blaine's TV playing Mario Party.

"I hate Peach so much." Kurt stuck out his lip.

"Why? She's the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, how can you hate her?" Blaine looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye while the CPU played.

"She's always throwing herself at Mario, saying 'Oh Mario you saved me'!" he shook his head and started playing his turn.

"It's the typical Princess, are you saying you hate Cinderella? Snow White? Jasmine?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No I do not hate them, they aren't repetitive. Peach is, I mean come on. Daisy? Seriously, they need to find a princess who doesn't care about her looks."

"Daisy wears shorts when Peach wears shorts tho- Did you hear that?" Blaine stood up.

"Hear what?" Kurt grabbed the remote and muted it.

"Like, girls giggling. Come here." the two pressed their ears against the wall in his closet that was connected to Rachel's wall.

"I can't hear anything!" they heard a girl grumble.

"That's Mercedes..." Kurt bit his lip. Blaine took a moment to think.

"Wanna trick them?" Kurt's eyes perked up.

"How?"

"Follow my lead, _Oh Kurt!_" Blaine moaned, Kurt had to hold in a giggle that heard the girls gasp. Blaine nodded his head expecting Kurt to do the same.

"_Blaine never stop!_" Kurt held in another giggle as he fake moaned. Blaine chuckled quietly, they waited to hear their reactions.

"Oh my god are they?" they heard Rachel almost scream.

Blaine leaned close to whisper, "This is too funny."

"We need to stop them! They are way too young!" Rachel shouted.

"Kurt, do something." he whispered.

"Blaine, I love you so much... You should su-"

Rachel burst open the door fuming with an equal looking Mercedes. The two boys looked at them when grins.

"W-What?" a confused Rachel said.

"That's what you get for thinking we're up to no good, we were playing Mario Party." Blaine walked out of the closet but stopped, "Hey Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"I just came out of the closet!" the two started laughing uncontrollably.

_(The Morning After) _

"We should go check on them." Leroy and Hiram walked down into the basement. Hiram opened the door to Blaine's room carefully, they both had a sigh of relief. They were sprawled across the floor with a thin blanket on top of them. Hiram's expression softened, they must've drifted in their sleep. Kurt's blanket was around his waist and his pillow was across the room.

_(Last Night)_

"I am so tired," Kurt pouted laying on the cold hardwood floor.

"Me too, tonight has been amazing though." Kurt sat up to look at the clock. 12:01am. Kurt crawled over to Blaine and whispered.

"Happy 15th Birthday Blainers." he pecked him on the cheek. Blaine thanked him and laid down on the floor.

"Best birthday ever." he sighed, Kurt nodded crawling back to his spot. They each had their own blanket and fell asleep.

It was around 3am when Kurt opened his eyes, he crawled over beside Blaine and snuggled beside him. Leaving his head on the hard flooring. He fell asleep once again very fast, he didn't even feel Blaine moving.

"Wha... Kurt?" Blaine whispered, the older boy moved his head slightly but winced at the pain of the hardfloor against his face. Blaine laid there staring at his boyfriend. the way his eyelashes would flutter, how he had a small smile playing on his lips, it made him fall even more in love. If that was even possible. He moved his arm to place his hand on Kurt's cheek. He still couldn't believe they were dating, or that Kurt loved him. Sure he'd imagined dating Kurt, getting to kiss him whenever he wants... He saw Kurt wince again while moving his head. He sat up gently, he lifted Kurt's head slowly so it wouldn't wake him up. He put his arm under Kurt's head and laid back down.

_(The Morning After) _

Now, Blaine had turned and his arm was wrapped protectivily around Kurt's waist. Leroy and Hiram shut the door quietly, they looked at eachother and sighed.

"I'm so glad they have eachother." Leroy paused, "What did they do to Blaine's room?" he burst open the door. The sound of the door slamming against the wall caused Blaine to jump up, resulting in Kurt's head hitting the floor.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out, Blaine yelped and lifted up Kurt's head.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." he apologised.

"Blaine what did you do to your room?" Hiram shouted.

"We um," he looked around, "good morning."

"Blaine, can I speak with you for a minute? Kurt, Leroy just made some amazing pancakes. Do you want some?" the pale boy nodded getting up, he wrapped his blanket around him then followed Leroy up the stairs. Hiram looked around Blaine's room with a confused expression. "What happened in here last night?"

"We were just having fun Dad," Blaine scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess I understand... Just don't let it happen again," Hiram looked around the room again, "Where's your matress?"

"It's in the closet." Blaine closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I totally don't remember it seemed a good idea at the time, Kurt was trying to help me make something for Rachel. We got distracted and, this happened." he shrugged standing up.

"Blaine! You have a tie on your head!" Hiram pointed.

"Oh... Ha, yeah I do."

* * *

><p><em>"It's not your fault you know." a bald man sat next to her.<em>

_"Yes it is. You almost died." she moved her long black bangs._

_"I was protecting you, if I hadn't been there those people would've actually killed you. I would never be able to live my life knowing I killed my baby sister." he placed his hand on her knee. _

_"Nairo, Mama and Papa won't even look at me..." she bit her lip while squeezing her eyes closed so her brother wouldn't see her cry. _

_"Who cares? They've never been supportive of us." he start humming a random tune._

_"Nairo?" she asked looking up at her brother._

_"Yes?" _

_"I'm really tired," she admitted._

_"No! Santana, stay awake!" he yelled at her._

_"I c-can't!" she cried._

_"Santana stay awake!" yelled a different voice, "Please don't leave me! I can't get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking without you!" it was a girl crying now. _

_"I can't stay awake..." Santana sobbed. _

_"Santana? Oh my god, Artie call an ambulance!" another girl? Nairo was still sitting beside her rubbing her back. "Please Santana, wake up!" the other girl cried out._

_"I CAN't!" Santana was screaming now. Nairo sighed. _

_The first girl was crying a lot now, "Pl-please don't leave me Tanny!" Santana couldn't look up, or even open her eyes. She felt Nairo move beside her, put his lips against her ear._

_"Wake up Santana."_

"She's awake!" Quinn screamed keeping her hands on the gun shot would to apply pressure. Brittany was sitting on her knees holding Santana's hand sobbing. Santana started coughing violently, "Brittany roll her to her side gently! Very gently so she doesn't choke on her blood!" Quinn ordered. Brittany sniffled and pushed Santana onto her side. Santana had blood oozing out of her mouth. Artie was pacing back and forth biting his nails. "Artie help me apply pressure, I think there's another gun shot wound." Artie ran over, they could hear the approaching sirens of the Ambulance.

"Oh my God, how can she be bleeding this much?" Artie stuttered, Quinn told him to put his hand on the wound she had been holding. She searched over Santana's body.

"Santana can you hear me?" she asked, Santana nodded weakly. "Good, where does it hurt? Don't point, just try to tell me." Santana nodded again.

"W-where Artie's... Ah," she cried out, "his hands." she swallowed heavily tasting the copper taste of blood. "My stomach." she coughed out.

Quinn nodded and searched her stomach, there were several stab marks. "Brittany help Artie okay?" the blonde nodded letting go of Santana's hand. Quinn lifted up Santana's shirt, ripped off her cardigan and wrapped it tightly around her abdomen. She looked up and saw the paramedics running to get Santana. There were several police cars and a fire truck. The three teenagers stood up and backed away, Brittany was full out bawling her eyes out. Artie hugged her to try and keep her quiet. Another ambulance showed up for Quinn, Artie and Brittany. A paramedic took Quinn inside to help her wash off.

"What happened?" they asked.

Quinn swallowed heavily, "We dropped her off at her house after our friend birthday party. Our friend Brittany called her to talk about her cat. When Santana d-didn't pick up after the seventh call, we st-started to get worried. We went looking for her, my D-Dad dropped us off. He should've stayed..." Quinn's hands were clean now, she wiped her eyes. "I tried everything I could to stop the bl-bleeding, but it was too much!" she started to cry even more. The paramedic patted her on the back.

"She'll be okay, I'm sure of it." they soothed her. Quinn looked up and saw the ambulance carrying Santana speed off. Artie was still holding Brittany.

Quinn looked towards Santana's house, she saw her parents, her Nana and Nairo standing there all freaking out. A police officer was trying to explain it to them, Santana's mother kept shouting at him. Quinn thanked the paramedic then walked over to the Lopez family.

"¿Qué pasó con mi hija! Dígame, por favor! Oh, Santana ..." her Mother bawled. Quinn stepped in to help.  
><em>(Translation: What happened to my daughter! Tell me, please! Oh, Santana. . .)<em>

"Excuse me?" Quinn interrupted, Nairo looked at her as if he recognized her. "My name is Quinn Fabray, I'm friends with Santana."

"Quinn Fabray?" Nairo asked, Quinn nodded. "Do you know what happened to my sister?" he asked.

"We found her in the alley, she was shot... She also had stab marks." he swore in spanish.

"It was the damn Gutierrez's!" he screamed, "Did she say anything?"

"N-No, the only thing we got her to say was where it hurts." she watched him speak in spanish to his parents. Her Mother started to cry even louder, like she was howling. "I'm sorry..." she said then walked to sit with Artie and Brittany.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about her family though. She had said things weren't going right at her house, something about her brother protecting her from some people a couple weeks ago... They probably found her alone after we dropped her off." Artie nodded, Brittany sat up letting go of the boy.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" she sniffled.

"We don't know Brittany," Artie turned to Quinn, "We should call everyone else."

"In the morning, I don't want to worry anyone." she looked up, "Oh God please help us."

"What?" he looked in the same direction, "Fuc-"

"Artie!" Quinn shouted looking at Brittany.

"Sorry, fudge." they saw Journalists and Cameraman approach the scene. There was even a set of camera pointing at them, "I have a feeling we won't need to tell them." they all smiled, even though there wasn't a reason.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes were sitting at the counter eating pancakes. Hiram was sitting in the living room watching the news.<p>

_'Last night, at approxiamatley 11:56pm a teenage girl was found in an alley by her friends with multiple gunshots, and stab wounds.' _the news reporter stated.

"That's awful!" Hiram said sadly, the four eating turned to watch.

_'There are no suspects thus far, though we have 3 witnesses. Let's go to Rod Remington at the scene, Rod?' _the woman with dry brittle red hair said. The camera turned to the tall older man. He nodded to the camera.

_'On this very street last night, Santana Lopez was attacked-' _before he could finish his sentence the teenagers screamed.

"Santana?" Rachel shouted. Hiram spun around.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Daddy! He was at our party last night! She's in The Glee Club! Oh my gosh..." Rachel started shaking. Blaine shushed everyone when he saw Quinn on TV.

_'What exactly happened last night?' _Rod asked her.

_'We dropped her off at her house, when our friend Brittany called her for the seventh time we started to worry... So we went looking for her, and we found her in the alley.' _Quinn stated. Rachel grabbed her purse.

"Daddy, we need to go to the hospital!"

"Rachel, I don't think we should bother her family. They're probably very emotional right now." she shook her head.

"I don't care! We need to go see her!" he sighed giving in.

Ten minutes later Hiram was driving the four to the hospital. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand with a grip that could shatter bone. They ran into the ER, they saw Brittany eating a donut kicking her legs in a chair.

"Brittany!" Blaine sighed with relief. She looked up and sniffled.

"H-Hi."

"Where is everyone?" Mercedes asked looking around the room.

"Quinn and Artie are in her room right now," she explained, she went back to eating her donut. Kurt sat beside her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay Britt?" he asked soothingly.

"N-No," she paused for a minute to chew, "I found her first Kurtie. She was just laying there on the ground, at first I thought she just sleeping on the ground covered in ketchup, I do that sometimes. But she started coughing, I panicked. I thought she was dead. Quinn saved her, so did Artie." she wiped her nose. She looked up at Rachel and Blaine, "Happy birthday." she whimpered before crying into Kurt's shoulder.

"Brittany," Rachel petted her blonde hair, "where's Santana's family?"

"Th-they didn't want to be here, I don't understand why though. Her Mom was really upset, but they didn't come with us to the hospital." she shrugged. Rachel bit her lip, she knew something was up with that family.

"I'm going in to see Santana." Rachel said and walked into the small hospital room. It smelled really clean, she saw Quinn resting her head on Artie's shoulder. She was still wearing the same clothes from the interview. "Hi guys." she whispered. Artie looked up and made a small smile.

"Hey." Rachel sighed then sat in the last empty chair.

"Saw it on the news?" he asked moving a little.

"It scared us," she looked down at Santana who was bandaged up, her face was all puffy too.

"She got out of surgery around 5am." he sighed. "Quinn stayed up the whole time. She wanted to make sure everything went okay. Santana's parents didn't want to come, neither did Nairo..." Rachel thought back to when Santana told her about Nairo protecting her. "He was so angry when Quinn explained everything to him. He looked like he was about to explode."

"What did Quinn do when Santana was in surgery?" she asked quietly.

"She was sitting right outside the emergency room. Brittany wouldn't leave either, I had to watch both of them. Quinn hasn't even eaten since your party." he looked down at the sleeping girl. She started to move, her eyes open slowly.

"R-Rachel?" she rubbed her tired eyes, "How's Santana?" she woke up fully.

"She's okay." Artie whispered, Rachel chewed on the side of her cheek. "Go get something to eat Quinn." she shook her golden hair.

"Come on Quinn," Rachel stood up. Quinn gave in and followed the shorter brunette out.

They walked into the waiting room, everyone was there now. Finn, Tina and Noah had just arrived.

"How is she?" everyone asked. Quinn sighed.

"She's recovering from surgery right now..." Rachel sat her down.

"I'll go get you some water, okay?" Quinn nodded slowly, Rachel walked down the hallway to the Cafeteria with Mercedes.

Kurt was still comforting Brittany, "Kurtie?" she looked up through her tears.

"Yeah?" everyone went silent.

"C-Can I go see her? I fell asleep earlier when she came back, so I never got to see her." Kurt agreed, he took her hand and they both walked into the room. Artie was holding Santana's hand humming 'Pure Imagination'. Brittany sat down beside Artie, she reached for Artie's other hand. He smiled softly.

"Why are you humming Pure Imagination?" Kurt asked softly.

"I've known Santana since pre-school, she repeatadly watching Willy Wonka when we were there. We would dance around singing to it." he laughed quietly.

"Can you hum it again?" Brittany asked him he nodded and stated humming. Kurt slipped out of the room with a few tears in his eyes. Blaine got up almost right away to hug his boyfriend. Kurt cried softly into his shoulder, everyone was still quiet.

"Is it that bad?" Tina asked breaking the silence.

"It's not that she looks bad, Artie was humming Pure Imagination and it was... So sad." he cried a bit harder now. The silence came back. Blaine was rubbing Kurt's hair softly. Kurt didn't even notice that his Father and Carole were sitting in the waiting room. Carole had a tissue in her hand, had she been crying? Rachel and Mercedes came back with a tray of food and water. Kurt sipped his water slowly. He couldn't believe someone would do this. Rachel sat beside Noah hugging his arm. A Doctor walked into the room surprised at the amount of people in the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Ms..." he looked at the file, "Santana Lopez?" they all nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure there's more of you in ther room?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Our friends Artie and Brittany." Mercedes said.

"Alrighty." the Doctor walked into the room. Artie was cleaning his glasses while Brittany was holding Santana's hand. "I'm just going to do some tests if that's alright with you two." they both nodded. "Thanks." he pulled out a needle. Brittany squeaked and hid her face behind Artie's shoulder.

"She doesn't like needles." Artie explained. The Doctor nodded, he finished then left. "Do you want to go sit in the Waiting Room?" the blonde cheerleader nodded. He took her hand and the two walked into the room. Tina stood up, she choked out a sob. She marched right up to Artie and hugged him tighter then he'd ever been hugged.

"I'm sorry Artie!" she sobbed, he let go of Brittany's hand to rub her back. Kurt looked down at his lap, he had fresh tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Blaine whispered, he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I should be asking you this, it's your birthday." Kurt tried to add a bit of humour.

"I'm okay. You look shaken up."

"This reminds me of when Mom died..." Blaine made a noise then engulfed Kurt in a bear bug.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>It was around 9pm when everyone had to go home. Hiram drove Rachel, Mercedes and Noah home. Burt insisted in letting Blaine stay the night at their house for some odd reason.<p>

They sat around the table silently eating McDonalds they had picked up on the way home. Kurt had finished first, he put his garbage away then went straight to his room. He felt so bad. This all brought back memories he thought he had filed away when he was 10.

_-5 years ago-_

_"Daddy!" Kurt called out from his room. No reply. He jumped off his bed, walked out of his room and looked for his Father. Burt sat at the kitchen table on the phone with tears in his eyes._

_"A-Are you sure?" he asked the phone. Kurt rose his eyebrow, and walked over to sit beside him. "Alright... We'll be there." he hung up. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Kurt, go put your shoes on." _

_"Why? Where are we going? Is it a surprise?" Kurt jumped up and down smiling._

_"N-No, we're going to see Mommy." Burt slipped on his boots._

_"Where is she? She left a while ago." Kurt put on his little converse doing the bunny ears while tying them. _

_"She's um, at the hospital." Burt bit his lip to not let the tears slip from his eyes._

_"Okaay!" Kurt walked out to their truck. Burt drove quickly. _

_When they go to the hospital, Kurt smiled when he saw the Anderson twins with their Dads already there. Hiram and Leroy jumped up to hug them both. Kurt didn't understand what was going on. Rachel looked scared, Blaine was holding her hand. He looked up and gave Kurt a small smile. He walked over to sit beside them after escaping from the hug. _

_"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked, Rachel looked at her small friend._

_"We're here for your Mom..." she wiped her nose on her sweater. A nurse walked in to the room with a sad expression. _

_"Burt?" she said with a relieved voice. He got up and hugged her. Kurt recognized her, her name was Carole. She was bestfriends with his Mom. A taller boy stumbled beside her. He walked towards the other kids. _

_"I'm sorry about your Mom Kurt." he hugged Kurt. What was his name again? Flynn? Flint? _

_"What happened to her?" he asked, why was everyone here for his Mom? Did something happen? _

_"You don't know?" the taller boy asked. Kurt shook his head biting his lip. Blaine held his hand. _

_"It's okay Kurt, she's fine." he said, Kurt smiled and sat back down. When Burt had finished talking to the parents of the children, Burt walked towards his son. _

_"Kurt, come on. Let's go see your Mom." Kurt grabbed his fathers rough hand. He walked him into a hospital room. Kurt smiled when he saw his Mother lying there. She's fine! He jumped into a chair smiling at his Mother._

_"Hi Mommy!" he grinned, his mother smiled weakly. He noticed something wrong with her, why did she have bandages everywhere? "Are you hurt?" he asked. Burt cleared his throat._

_"Kurt, your Mom was hit by a car..." Kurt gasped. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked, she shook her head slowly._

_"Baby," she wet her lips, "I love you so much... Promise me you'll always be good to your Father. Even if he's being unreasonable." she laughed quietly, Kurt giggled._

_"Of course I'll be good!" he smiled, she put her hand in his hair. _

_"I love you Kurt." she pulled his head forward to kiss his forehead. _

_"I love you too Mommy." Burt pulled on the back of Kurt's sweater. _

_"C'mon Kurt, come sit down with Leroy and Hiram." they walked out, Kurt sat beside Blaine and Rachel. Carole sat there speaking with their dads. Finn (?) was sitting beside Rachel. Burt walked out of the room full out crying, Carole got up and held him. He kept muttering, 'She's gone'. Nurses walked into the room and shut the door. Everyone was crying, Blaine and Rachel hugged him as they cried. Kurt started crying because everyone else was... Burt pulled his son away and told him._

- Present Day -

He felt someones hand running up and down his back, he looked up through the leaking tears. Blaine sat there smiling.

"You were remembering weren't you?" he asked, Kurt sat up nodding.

"Sometimes I forget about that night, when Dad pulled me away and told me that Mom was dead." sighing Kurt leaned on Blaine.

"I remember that night too, I was just sitting there watching the Care Bears with Rachel when Dad told us to get changed." they sat in silence for awhile.

"Earlier, when Artie was humming Pure Imagination... It gave me an idea." he said looking up at Blaine.

"What's that?"

"He said that was Santana's favourite song... We should sing it for her, all of us." Blaine rose his eyebrows, reached for his laptop. They crawled to the head of Kurt's bed and looked at the YouTube page. There were a bunch of comments from Blaine's video 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy', Kurt giggled at a few that were really strange.

**'SaltandDave'- Can I eat him please?**

"People are so strange," Kurt scrolled down the page. There were over 10 video responses about Santana. There was even one by Vocal Adrenaline.

"This can't be good..." Blaine clicked it.

_'Hey YouTubers! As you might've heard, Santana Lopez from The Glee Club was attacked in an alley way-" _a girl named Sunshine started, Jesse took the camera and pointed it at himself.

_'Please Sunshine, no one cares about that spic-' _Blaine shut his laptop and swore.

"She's in the fricking hospital and Jesse St Sucks says that? I just want to rip his curly head off!" Blaine snarled, Kurt sighed. There was another video, called 'Klaine, end game'. He clicked it, it was that blogger Jacob Ben Israel.

_'Shilom YouTube, my name is Jacob Ben Israel. Here's your latest news from The Glee Club. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson dating? Or should we call them Klaine Anderhummel? Or Blurt Hummelson? We have pictures from the Anderson twins birthday party of the alledged couple sneaking a couple kisses. Here they are,' _there was a picture of when they were on the dance floor. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips, while Kurt's arms were around Blaine's neck.

Kurt paused it, "Klaine Anderhummel? Seriously?" Blaine tilted his head.

"It's cute."

"You're cute." Kurt smiled. Blaine leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, Burt opened the door and shut his eyes.

"I keep forgetting about this, please don't make out in my house." Kurt blushed and looked at his father.

"Yes Dad?" Burt scratched the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you were okay, I know how you feel about hospitals." Kurt nodded.

"I already talked about it with Blaine," it looked as if Burt had forgotten Blaine was there when it happened.

"Oh..." Burt stepped on the balls of his feet.

"I saw the pictures on YouTube by the way, I'm watching you two. Blaine I'm sure you remember my rifle I have in the garage." Blaine gasped, playing his fingers now.

"I-I remember..."

"Good, I'll let you get reaquainted with it some day." Burt closed the door chuckling. Blaine turned to Kurt panicking.

"Is he serious?" Kurt shook his head.

"Of course not. He wouldn't kill you!"

* * *

><p>"...Please wake up Santana." Artie whispered. Her body remained still, besides her chest going up and down from each breathe. Brittany had her head resting on the side of Santana's hospital bed sound asleep. He heard a beeping pick up, he looked to the machine that had her heart beat. Her breathing started picking up too. "Santana?" he whispered.<p>

Nothing.

"Santana?" he said a bit louder. Her eyes moved a bit. "Santana!" that one woke up Brittany.

"Is Tanny awake?" she asked, they stared at the latina. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Britts? Artie?" she said at a slow pace.

"Oh my God, how are you feeling?" Artie smiled. Quinn walked into the room holding a coffee. She saw Santana's open eyes, she gasped.

"Santana!" she said happily.

"Q-Quinn?" she looked puzzled.

"Yeah..." she sat in the extra chair.

"It's weird that you're here." Quinn stood up quickly.

"I should go tell the Doctors you're awake!" Quinn scurried out of the room.

"Why is she here?" she asks her bestfriends.

"She saved your life Tana," Brittany frowned, "you don't remember?" Santana shook her head.

"I remember talking to Nairo, then I woke up here." she said.

"Santana, Nairo hasn't even come to visit you." Santana looked bewildered.

"What are you talking about? I talked to him! I was sitting in a white room with him, he was telling me it wasn't my fault!" Santana tried to sit up, Brittany was so confused.

"You've been here the whole time Santana, well you were in the surgery room in the morning... But you were never talking to Nairo." Artie put his hand on her knee. She shook her head frantically.

"You're lying! I talked to him!" Quinn and the Doctor walked in, he walked up to her.

"Santana, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up 4 fingers.

"Four." she answered, "Can you please tell them I was talking to my brother?"

"I'll ask the nurses, but for now please rest. I'll be back with your medication." he left in a flash, Quinn watched him go.

"Quinn you saw Nairo right?" she asked almost crying.

"I saw him before we left for the hospitlal, he hasn't come to visit..." the Doctor walked in with a clipboard.

"Do you mind if I speak with you three for a moment?" he asked, the three nodded. They followed him out into the hall.

"Is there something wrong with Tanny?" Brittany asked biting her dry lip.

"Not that we know of, do you know if her parents have been here to see her? I saw some adults here earlier with your friends." he ran his fingers through his brown locks.

"No those were our friends parents, her parents haven't been here." Quinn crossed her arms.

"Do you know of any relatives I can get ahold of? We can't actually perform any tests on her until we have parent or guardian consent." the Doctor wrote something on the clipboard.

"Then how did you perform the surgery?" Artie stepped forward fixing his glasses.

"That was an emergency surgery, we went right into it. We are allowed to do that if the patients life is at risk." he explained, "Is there anyone else besides her parents?"

"Um, all I know is her brother Nairo, her parents and her Nana." Quinn shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know." said Brittany who also shrugged.

"There is one person, I doubt she'll come... Santana has an older sister, her names Manuela. I know her number, here." Artie started to write it down on the clipboard.

"Thank-you, I'll be back in a moment. By the way, I'm Doctor Smith." he smiled they smiled back. He walked behind the desk, dialed the number, tapping his finger as he waited.

_"Hello?" _a woman answered.

"Hi, yes is this Manuela Lopez?" he asked.

_"Yes? Who is this?" _she replied.

"Doctor Matt Smith from Lima Memorial, I called to talk to you about your sister, Santana?" he heard her gasp.

_"Is she okay? What happened?" _her voice was cracking.

"She's recovering from two gun shots wounds, and several stab wounds. Do you mind me asking if you can come down here to speak with me in person? I need parent of guardian consent to perform tests on her to see whether she is recovering fully."

_"Let me guess her parents didn't stop by to see if she was okay? Did her brother Nairo? Did your fricking grandmother stop by once?" _she huffed, _"The earliest I can be is tomorrrow morning." _she finished.

"Thank-you Ms. Lopez."

_"No problem Doctor Smith." _she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>'Pure Imagination' by The Glee Club<strong>

The camera faded into Blaine's smiling face.

"Hey guys... So as you might've heard Santana is in the hospital," he breathed in, "But she's doing fine. We're going to surprise her by singing her favourite song 'Pure Imagination' from Willy Wonka. We're in Kurt's car right now with Mr. Hummel. Hi Mr. Hummel!" Blaine turned the camera to Burt, who just grumbled a greeting, he turned it back to himself "Yeah that's Kurt's dad."

"What about me?" Carole laughed in the background, Blaine turned the camera to Kurt's step-mom.

"This lovely lady is Carole Hummel, Kurt's step-mom and Finn's Mom." he turned the camera to Finn sleeping against the window. Kurt poked his head into the cameras shot. "And this is the amazing Kurt Hummel in the morning!"

"I look wonderful Blaine," he said reaching up to fix his hair.

"I never said you didn't." Blaine laughed still pointing the camera at Kurt.

"Okay you love-birds we're here." Burt grumbled, Kurt blushed deeply. He grabbed the camera from Blaine turning it to Finn again.

"Finnigan Christopher Hudson! Wakey wakey!" he shook his brother awake. Finn jolted up.

"Jeez Kurt, warn a guy before waking him up." there was silence in the video for a long time before Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt started laughing. The video stopped there, and continued in the waiting room. Rachel looked grumpy, Tina was wide awake, and everyone else was passed out in the chairs. Blaine had the camera on facing the others, Noah groaned looking straight at the camera.

"I'm all for singing this for Santana, cause she's my girl, but why does it have to be so early?" everyone made noises of agreement. Blaine turned the camera to Artie who looked exhausted.

"Hey," he yawned, "she's awake now..." everyone filed into the room, Blaine first of course since he has the camera. Santana just lying there drinking water with the help of Quinn. She looked up and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" she croaked. Tina smiled.

"We're here to sing for you!" Tina's smile grew bigger almost meeting her eyes. Kurt had his iPod on a mini dock. The music started slowly. Blaine wasn't singing in this one, so he could record for them.

Kurt started first,

_Come with me, and you'll be  
>In a world of pure imagination<em>

Blaine moved the camera to Finn,

_Take a look and you'll see  
>Into your imagination <em>

He tried to fit everyone into the video while they sang the chorus.

_If you want to view paradise S  
>Simply look around and view it<br>Anything you want to, do it  
>Want to change the world?<br>There's nothing to it_

Santana was full out crying right now. She reached up to wipe her cheek, she looked up to the door and gasped. In the video you couldn't tell why...

In Santana's eyes, she saw her sister who she hadn't seen for years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hopefully I ended on a slight happier note. <strong>_

**_Up Next: More developement on Santana's recovery, why Nairo and her family didn't show up. Oh and of course Klaine fluff, because everyone loves da fluffs. :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello once again my lovlies. :) I cannot wait until Spring Break! My wonderful friend Amber is coming up from Seattle, I am beyond excited. We're heading into the month of May in the story, meaning only a few more chapters until the Season 1 finale kind of. With some big shockers, a big one relating to Kurt and Blaine. The others help with the plot line, for example something happens to Quinn. Please ignore the fact that I use songs that are from before they were written. I really wanted to use these songs. *All the translations I've gotten are from Google translate, please correct me if I'm wrong***_

_**CHEESE (random I know)**_

**_Disclaimer: Roses are blue, violets are orange, this poem makes no sense, dinosaur - Does that answer your question?_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Santana fixed her nails, her sister sat down. Manuela had a large amount of curly hair that was dark brown, she sighed.<p>

"Your Doctor called me, he told me your family didn't come to see you. He needed some stupid guardian consent for something." she pulled out a mirror to fix her make-up.

"They're your family too..." Santana whispered quietly. Manuela rolled here eyes.

"You know for a fact that they don't give a damn about me, that's why they gave you my name for your middle name. So maybe the Manuela name could live up to their expectations." Santana shook her head.

"You know that's a lie Manny. Everyone misses you," Manuela rolled her eyes again.

"Santana, listen to me. They don't care about me, when I started dating Kevin they just dropped me. I moved in with him because _your _parents don't give a damn!" she paused to breath in, "Apparently they don't care about you either, otherwise they'd be here. So what happened, Nairo did something and they blame you for it?"

Santana nodded biting her lip, "He protected me from getting hurt, the Gutierrez's attacked us. He stopped them so I could get away, and they blame me!" Santana looked to the door, she saw Doctor Smith watching the two interact carefully.

"They try to act like their pride is so important, when they live in Lima Heights Adjacent, the worst part of Lima." Manuela shook her head then crossed her legs, Santana noticed her sister was wearing skin tight blue jeans, bright red stilettos, and a sequined tanktop. "Well, how are you?"

"How do you think I feel? I was shot twice, and stabbed several times. They're not even sure what damage it did to my organs!" she shouted, Manuela rose her thin eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"It can't be that bad, if it were you'd be in so much more pain."

They were silent for awhile, Santana laid her head on the hospital pillow. She sighed, she hadn't seen her sister for years. You see, her parents had kicked Manuela out of their 4bedroom house before Santana was born. Santana grew up for years not knowing she had a sister living out there in the world. She always thought the only people in her close family were her parents Theresa, and Richard, her Nana Consuela, and lastly her older brother Nairo. She was 11 when Manuela showed up at the door.

_"I'll get it!" Santana ran to the front door, she opened the wooden door. There was a woman standing on the porch chewing gum. "Can I help you?" _

_"The names Manuela," Santana scrunched her head in confusion, "are you dead beat parents home?" the curly headed woman asked._

_"Nana!" Santana yelled, a smaller old woman came up behind her granddaughter. She eyed Manuela carefully._

_"You aren't supposed to be here." she spat, Manuela shrugged. _

_"I wants my stuff. If you don't remember, I left here in a rush." she pushed past the young Santana and her Nana. _

_"Manuela Costella Lopez, out of here now! Before your parents come home!" _

_"I have no parents," _

"Santana? Santana!" Artie shouted, she opened her eyes gasping.

"W-Where's Manuela?" she turned looking for her sister.

"She left awhile ago, you went into a medicine induced sleep. Doctor Smith you were screaming in your sleep." Artie took off his glasses, "Did you like the song?"

"It was really nice of everyone to sing for me." Artie smiled softly, he placed his hand on hers.

"That whole thing was Kurt and Blaine's idea." he began rubbing circles on the back of her hand, "It kind of feels like we're a family now, y'know? When there were rumours about Rachel, we were all there for her. Now we're here supporting you."

"Yeah, when my parents aren't." she looked down at their hands.

"I'm sure if the circumstances were different, and Nairo didn't... You know, then maybe they would be here." he ran his fingers through his hair, Santana licked her lips nodding.

"Maybe, I doubt it though. They only care about Nairo, Manuela told me that when she left before I was born they didn't care about her either. Even though she was their first born, they will never care about me the way they care about Nairo." Artie moved closer to the side of her bed.

"Santana, they care about you. You should've seen them when you were being taken away in the ambulance. Your Mom was practically screaming at us, we didn't understand it though, because it was in Spanish." Artie looked deep into her brown eyes, "I promise you Santana, if your parents don't want you. My family would be happy to take care of you."

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked up from her phone, she had gotten a text from her brothers Shane and Anthony about having Potato Tots for dinner, she had never had them. They insisted she tries them. Ms. Holliday was late for class, which was strange, there was also a weird girl in their class. She had brown long hair, she was overweight, she also wore thick glasses. On her desk was a camera that looked familiar, oh and some glossests. The kind of raisons, which personally Mercedes didn't like. She preferred the ones with nuts. Tina was busy finishing her homework, they had to write a 'Compare and Contrast' paragraph on a short story they read, 'The Lottery', they had watched the movie the day on Friday. When Ms. Holliday did arrive, all the boys mouths flew open, she was surprised no flies got in. Her English teacher walked in, strutting leather clothing. She sat down at her desk, not even looking up. All the guys stared at her, Mercedes turned to Tina who hadn't noticed their teacher walked in.<p>

"Ms. Cohen-Chang, I know you didn't do your homework. No need to do it now." Ms. Holliday said, still not looking up from the papers on her desk. Tina's cheeks flushed, some kids turned around to look at her from the back of the class. Mercedes bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Mercedes saw Ms. Holliday stand up, walk over to the weird girls desk and start whispering. The girl nodded, Ms. Holliday went back to her desk. Mercedes kept her eye on the girl. The girl had taken out her phone, she typed a quick text and looked up at the door. Tina leaned over to Mercedes desk.

"Isn't that Lauren Zizes?" she whispered, Mercedes tried to remember that name... It was so familiar.

"I know her, but I don't..." Tina laughed quietly.

"She's the girl that Kurt and Blaine are friends with, she holds the camera when Blaine's busy." Mercedes almost screamed. She had totally forgot with everything that had been going on. She had asked Ms. Holliday to sing for The Glee Club! Wait, why doesn't she just sing? It's not like she's waiting for anyone... She looked up to the doorway, she saw Finn wearing a leather jacket and jeans? Finn was holding a to-go drumset, he put it down right beside Ms. Holliday's desk. Ms. Holliday didn't react. Tina was watching now too, she was just as confused as Mercedes was.

Finn ran out of the room, he came back in a minute later with a Microphone stand. It put it in front of the row of seats facing the Ms. Holliday's desk.

"What is Frankenteen doing?" Mercedes asked her friend, Tina shrugged.

"I remember Ms. Holliday saying she was going to sing, she said she had talked to Kurt... But, I'm so confused!" Tina was smiling. The other kids in the class were confused too.

Finn sat down in front of the drum set, he started banging out a tune. The moment he his the symbol, a bass guitar starting playing. Blaine walked into the room biting his lip, focussing on playing his maroon coloured guitar. They were playing in sync, Kurt and Rachel had snuck in at some point. Ms. Holliday looked up finally smiling,

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
>Pretending that you're, oh, so shy<br>I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>My temperature is runnin' high<em>

All the students mouths were open a gape, Ms. Holliday was rocking out on the microphone. Lauren was standing up, trying to get the whole song in. Kurt and Rachel were singing 'Oh Yeahs!'.

_Friday night no one in sight  
>And we got so much to share<br>Talkin's fine if you got the time  
>I ain't got the time to spare<em>

By the time the chorus started, Mercedes had finally looked to Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. They too were wearing leather clothing, Rachel looked like Sandra Dee, Blaine looked like a bad boy with his curls pointing in all directions, and Kurt looked like he was wearing something Michael Jackson might wear.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where?_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there?  
>Where?<br>There, yeah, oh _

While Kurt and Rachel yelled out the 'Yeahs' Ms. Holliday walked around the class room, closing the boys mouths. "You're going to catch a bug," she winked at a boy named Matt Rutherford, who blushed then turned away.

When the song ended, all the boys gave her a standing ovation. She turned to the 5 who had helped her pull it off.

"I'll send your teacher's a note, you can go wander the halls like good juevinile deliquents!" she laughed, they thanked her and left the classroom.

Blaine ran to the Choir room to drop off his guitar for safe keeping, "Blaine!" he looked over, he saw his friends Nick and Jeff approaching.

"Sup dude!" Nick hugged him.

"Nothing much, I got a 'get out of class free card'. So I'm going to go meet up with Rachel, Kurt's brother Finn, and Kur-"

"You shouldn't be dating Kurt." said Jeff seriously.

"-urt, what?" Blaine took a glance at Nick who nodded.

"You shouldn't be dating Kurt, it's easy enough to understand." Nick shrugged.

"Why?"

"You should be dating one Sebastian Smythe." Jeff explained.

Blaine wet his lips before continuing, "Why would I want to date a jerk like Sebastian?"

"Because he can actually get you somewhere in life, apparently he's already a shoe-in to get into NYADA." Nick held up a news article, Blaine saw Sebastian's face on it, with large letters 'Freshman early scholarship?'.

"I don't care if he's going to NYADA, I love Kurt. Not Sebastian." Blaine left the choir room, he heard Nick and Jeff still following him.

"Just give him a chance," Jeff grabbed Blaine's hand.

"No! He's a jerk! Do you know what he said to Kurt?" he said loudly, he looked around to make sure no classroom doors were open.

"He's just trying you to see the 'light', so to speak." Nick and Jeff's faces were still serious.

"I'm not dating Sebastian, I don't care what you two say." he stormed off, Nick and Jeff sighed placing their heads together. Blaine turned back around, "Can I just ask you one question?"

"Of course," they said in unison.

"You two like Kurt, I heard multiple times from both of you that hate Sebastian with a passion... Why the sudden change?" he eyed them carefully, they both seemed nervous.

"...us to." they mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Blaine took a step closer.

"Sebastian told us to! He's paid us $100 dollars each to try to make you break up with Kurt! Or, he said 'Gay Face McBeaver', but that's why we did it. Don't tell him, but you and Kurt are the cutest couple at McKinley... Sebastian just wants you to make himself look good." Nick explained, Blaine was seething with anger. He walked down the hallway, just his luck he saw Sebastian talking to Rachel, Finn and Kurt (who was actually ignoring him).

"So yeah, I stared in The Wizard of Oz when I was 5, I was one of the munchkins." he heard Sebastian say. Rachel giggled something, Finn smiled, Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

"That's amazing! My Mother was Elphaba in Wicked." Rachel said proudly, Blaine walked up to them.

"Hi guys." he smiled at his friends.

"Oh, hello Blaine. I didn't think I'd see you here." Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's bicep. Kurt glared at the other boy.

"You didn't think I would be hanging out with my twin sister, friend, and boyfriend?" he almost smiled when Sebastian winced at the sound of 'boyfriend'.

"I thought you would be in class?" Sebastian leaned forward to whisper, "I didn't know Kurt was such a bad influence, skipping? Really Blaine? That's not going to look good on a college transcript." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt's not a bad influence, we helped his English teacher sing a song for The Glee Club. She let us have a free period." Blaine moved away from Sebastian, he sat beside Kurt wrapping his arm around him. Kurt leaned into the touch. He whispered softly in Kurt's ear, "Don't let him bother you." Kurt nodded biting his pink lips.

"Mhm, he's totally not a bad influence. Blaine, take some advise from someone as brilliant as me," Kurt laughed loudly trying to cover it up with a loud cough, "singing silly songs on YouTube isn't going to get you into a top University." Sebastian sat right beside Blaine.

"We're only in grade 9..." Kurt said quietly.

"Did I ask you marshmellow?" Finn stood up angrily.

"Get the Hell out of here before I pound your face in Smythe!" Sebastian looked up at the large boy with large eyes.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Blaine saw he was trying his hardest to not ruin his act.

"Yes you did! You dissed my brother right in front of us! Now go before I literally do something that will turn me into Puckerman!" he shouted, Rachel took offence to the mention of her boyfriend. Sebastian jumped up.

"I-I'll see you Blaine," he winked. Blaine held Kurt even tighter. When Sebastian disapeared, Kurt started crying quietly.

"E-excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Kurt walked to the bathroom. He stepped into a stall, he leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but cry. Sebastian made him feel so bad about himself, now he was a marshmellow? Now he was making fun of his skin, which he takes pride in. He moisturizes every night to make sure his skin is very soft. He was also trying to steal one of the only good things in his life. He loved Blaine, but Sebastian just wanted to ruin that.

He didn't even hear the door open, he sat on the ground hugging his knees as he cried. The stall door creaked open, he looked up, Blaine stood there biting his lip.

"Come here," Kurt jumped up hugging his boyfriend. Blaine stood there holding him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't let anything Sebastian says bother you." he whispered.

"I can't help it!" Kurt pulled away to look him straight in the eye, "He knows I love you, he knows you _love _me! And yet, he insists to flirt with you every chance he gets!" Blaine used the pad of his thumb to brush away tears rolling down Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, listen to me. I don't care if Sebastian is flirting with me, I don't care if he bats an eye at me. I'm in love with you." Blaine leaned forward slowly to catch Kurt's lips. Kurt relaxed into the kiss, tilting his head to get a better angle.

Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip. They started a tongue battle, Kurt smiled reaching his hands up to thread his fingers through Blaine's curls. The door opened, Sebastian stood in the doorway. He had gone to wash his hands, he didn't want to see Blaine making the biggest mistake of his life.

"That's great." he smiled. Blaine pulled away, he jumped when seeing Sebastian standing there. "Kurt, you're drooling." Sebastian crossed over to the sinks.

"Let's go," Blaine said pulling on Kurt's hand.

"Wait Blaine." said Sebastian.

"What do you want!" Blaine shouted.

"I wanted to apologize to Kurt." Kurt looked the boy up and down.

"Okay..."

"I'm so sorry for making you feel bad, I'm sure you're amazing. But just some foreshadowing, I'm not sure you know what that means since you have the intelligence of a four-armed monkey. At the end of the year, I'll be making out with Blaine, planning our future together. While you ruin songs." something snapped...

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY!" Blaine lunged at him, Sebastian squeaked and ducked. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders holding him back.

"Blaine, it's okay." he said trying to calm him down.

"It's not okay Kurt! Sebastian, get this through your fugly ass head. I am in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Not Sebastian Smythe! Kurt is the most amazing, most compassionate person I've ever met! So far you're just a fricking douchebag, who at the moment I want to knock out!" Blaine yelled. Sebastian looked legitimitly scared. Kurt still had his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Calm down Blaine, you know you like me."

"Alright, maybe I thought for awhile you were attractive. That was when Kurt was pining after Artie, I was in love with him! I thought I would never have the chance to kiss his lips, to hold him - even though I already did that - I looked at you, and thought 'Hmm, he might be a good rebound'. If I had dated you, you would've just been a rebound. Because I was in love with Kurt at the time! I love him now! Get that through your thick skull!" Blaine yelled even louder, Kurt was surprised no teachers had come in here yet.

"Blaine, come on let's go. He's not worth it." Kurt pulled his boyfriend out of the washroom. Blaine's teeth were clenched. He stared straight ahead, Kurt licked his lips glancing over at Blaine every so often.

"Can we just go? I don't want to see anyone else." Blaine sat down on a bench, Kurt nodded pulling out his phone.

_'Can you pick up Blaine and I? He's having some anger issues atm -Kurt'_

_'Of course honey, anything I can help with -Mom'_

_'No, he justs needs to cool off -Kurt'_

_'Excuse me? -Mom'_

Kurt almost laughed at his step-mom's reaction.

_'I didn't mean it that way! He needs to cool down from his anger -Kurt'_

_'I know Kurt, I was only teasing. I'm on my way -Mom'_

He sat beside Blaine, "Mom's on her way." Blaine nodded staring at the brick wall in front of them.

When Carole arrived, she saw the anger still lurking in Blaine's eyes.

"H-How are you two?" she asked quietly, she waited for either of them to answer. Kurt looked up.

"Sebastian was giving me a hard time..."

"Who's Sebastian? Is he making fun of you for being gay?" she gasped.

"What? No! Of course not, he's gay... I think." Kurt laughed, Blaine stared out the window. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, he felt Blaine relax. Carole looked at the two biting her lip. Whoever this Sebastian kid was, he was causing trouble with her son and his boyfriend.

When they made it to the Hudmel's house, Kurt and Blaine walked into the Van. Blaine plopped himself onto the bottom bed sighing against the pillows sitting there.

"Blaine..." Kurt said slowly, Blaine looked up.

"I'm sorry I screamed at him... He just," he sat up, "I can't describe it, but when he insulted you I just couldn't handle it. I wanted to punch him or something when he said those things."

"I love you," Kurt pecked Blaine on his forehead.

"You know I love you too," Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's porcelain face, "don't listen to Sebastian when he says those things okay? It broke my heart seeing you walking to the bathroom crying." Kurt smiled.

"You should take your own advise Sir, just ignore him." Blaine's phone vibrated, Kurt reached for it.

_'Is your boyfriend still crying? Tell him to get over it, by the way you look really sexy when you're hot and bothered ;) - 822-555-9028'_

"How the Hell did Sebastian get your phone number?" he grumbled.

"Nick and Jeff, he paid them $100 dollars to try to get me to break up with you." Blaine took his phone, "What should I say?" Kurt grinned evily.

"Allow me,"

_'I hope you enjoyed it. That's the only time you're going to see it. Stay away from me, and Kurt. You know my boyfriend, who I love -Blaine'_

"Kurt Hummel, you're the cutest person I know." Blaine was leaning in to kiss him, Carole knocked on the door blushing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you two would enjoy some lunch." both boys grinned. Carole pulled Kurt aside as they were walking towards the house. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"This is really good Carole." Blaine swallowed after talking a large bite of a sloppy joe.<p>

"I don't understand how you can like this stuff," Kurt said stabbing his salad.

"How can you not?" Blaine laughed cocking an eyebrow. Kurt reached over pushing him playfully.

"So, Blaine, who is this Sebastian boy?" Carole asked.

"He's this kid in our grade, who keeps hitting on me and insulting Kurt. Saying Kurt looks like a Marshmellow, he has too much baby fat, a 'Gay face'..." Carole gasped.

"Why would he be insulting Kurt for that?" she asked.

"I guess he thinks insulting Kurt will make me 'See The Light', and I'll dump Kurt for him." Blaine took another mouthfull.

"I hate him..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine laughed almost choking on his food. Kurt's phone started ringing, "Hello?"

_"Where the heck did you to go?" _Rachel yelled into the mouth piece.

"We'll tell you later Rachel." Kurt almost hung up.

_"Kurt! Tell me why you two left now! I need to tell my Dads something!" _she screamed.

"Sebastian was being mean to us, Blaine almost beat the crap out of him. Happy?" he hung up. The two finished their lunch, they walked off hand in hand back to the Van.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up at him.

"I just... Really love you."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you're going to have to go home eventually." Doctor Smith put his hand on Artie's shoulder.<p>

"I can't! Santana needs me, she has no one!" he yelled, Doctor Smith sighed running his fingers through his brown locks.

"She actually has a sister, and last time I checked your friends Brittany and Quinn were here?" Artie stared at the floor.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Artie?" Brittany walked out of the room curling her hair.

"Yes?" she ran up to him to hug him.

"'Tana said she'd be okay. You don't have to cry anymore." he blushed.

"I'm not crying." she pulled away biting her lip.

"But you were yelling at Doctor Smith..." she looked at the Doctor who was sighing.

"He wants me to leave," the Doctor made a noise.

"I didn't say that per se, I was just saying you'll have to go home eventually to bathe." Artie rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine!" he walked back into Santana's room. She was drinking out of cup that Quinn was holding up.

"Holy damn four-eyes!" Santana coughed.

"What?"

"Get yo' ass in the shower or something!" she grabbed Quinn's purse and began rummaging through it.

"Santana! What are you doing?" Quinn asked retrieving it. Santana had managed to find Quinn's perfume. She sprayed it all around them.

"You're not allowed in here until you do something about your stank!" Artie hung his head in shame, he walked out of the room. Santana smiled handing Quinn back her perfume. A nurse came in to room to test Santana.

"How are you feeling Ms. Lopez?" she asked, Santana shrugged.

"I've been better."

"How are your arms feeling?" she asked, Santana scrunched her forehead.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't stabbed, or shot in my arms! Maybe I'd be getting better if you focussed on my injuries!" she screamed, Quinn stood up.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"I'm not." Santana crossed her legs. The nurse sighed, she left the room.

"E-Excuse me, this room is already at full capacity for visiters." the heard the Nurse say. The three looked and saw a tall short haired blonde woman.

"So this is where my Cheerios have been." she glared at Santana.

"C-Coach Sylvestor!" Quinn smoothed down her jeans.

"Instead of being at Cheerios practice for Nationals, you're standing here taking care of... I'm sorry what's your name?" the coach asked Santana.

"Santana Lopez."

"I'm going to call you Sand Bags. Q, Brittany, I have the Cheerios van outside. Go get into uniform, and get in!" she shouted. Quinn ran off, Brittany remained seated. "Brittany..." her coach said warningly.

"I can't leave Santana. She's hurt."

"Brittany go get changed!" Coach screamed.

"No! Santana's hurt, and she needs someone to take care of her! Her family doesn't even want to see her! So I'm staying here!"

Doctor Smith walked in, "Excuse me. Who are you?" he asked the coach.

"Coach Sue Sylvestor," he started to speak again, "I don't want to know who you are." she walked out. He looked at the two girls, Santana shrugged, Brittany was now playing with her pigtails.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

_"Good Afternoon, is Kurt Hummel there please?" _a voice asked.

"He's busy right now, can I take a message?" Carole asked grabbing a pen and paper.

_"Yes thank-you, my name is Principal Figgins from William McKinley High School. We have had several requests for The Glee Club, you sons band, to play at our Senior Prom. Can you please tell him this?" _Carole dropped the phone and screamed.

"NO WAY!" she screamed into the mouthpiece.

_"Mrs. Hummel, are you alrigh?" _he asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" she hung up. She ran outside waving her arms, she stopped before opening the door, she didn't want to walk in on them... Doing something. She banged on the door hard. Kurt opened it up, his hair was touseled his lips also looked bruised.

"Y-Yes?" he said.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" she jumped up and down.

"Mom, stop jumping." he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't! I'm so excited!" she had a large grin reaching her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your principal called, he's requesting you sing at the Senior Prom!" she squeeled jumping around even more. Blaine sat up from the passenger side seat.

"What?" he said slowly.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, "We're singing at Senior Prom!"

"No way!" Blaine turned to say something to Carole, unfortunately she was already running back to the house screaming. Kurt pulled Blaine from his seat.

"This is amazing! We're going to sing at Senior Prom, and we're only freshmen!" Kurt closed the Van's door smiling.

"This is beyond amazing, it's like... !" Kurt rose his eyebrow.

"Seriously? Mary Poppins?" he laughed, he bent down to open up the cupboard. Blaine saw a wrapped gift in there.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at it. Kurt slammed the door shut.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a gift in there," Blaine moved to open it. Kurt blocked his way.

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is..." Blaine pushed Kurt to the side, he opened the door. He lifted the present, he sat down holding it. It was adressed to him. "What is this?"

"It's... Nothing." Kurt licked his lips.

Blaine unwrapped it slowly, "Code Red?"

"I wanted to give you it for your birthday, along with the sunglasses... But I never got around to it." Blaine opened one, he took a swig.

"Do you want some?" Kurt shook his head, "I can't wait until we do this Senior Prom thing."

"Me neither, it'll be amazing." Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"Have some." he handed the bottle to him. Kurt held it, he took a sip.

"We need to think of a Set list." Kurt took out a pad of paper and a pen.

* * *

><p>Sebastian strolled down the hallway of his brothers school, Blaine refused to text him back. Just because he was with Tinkerbelle, seriously, that kid was as pale as Edward Cullen. Why couldn't Blaine see he was better for him, sure he and Kurt had known eachother since kindergarten, but he was more attractive. There were boys running beside him, sporting navy blue, red and grey uniforms. One of them turned, he was african-american.<p>

"Sebastian?" he almost shouted, Sebastian cocked a brow.

"Do I know you?" he looked the boy up and down.

"It's me! David!" the boy apparently named David grinned.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are." the boys smile faded.

"I'm best friends with your brother... Cooper?" the boy now looked generally confused.

"I haven't seen my brother for weeks, so I still have no idea who you are," Sebastian paused, "do you know where my splendid brother is?"

"Yeah, he's in his room with Sadie." Sebastian thanked the boy, he walked straight to room 225. There were boys that said 'Hi Sebastian', he greeted them even though he had no idea who they were. He knocked on his brothers door, a girl with long red hair opened it.

"Um, hello?" she had a strong irish accent, Sebastian smiled.

"Is Cooper in here?" he asked, the girl bit her lip.

"Who's at the door babe?" he heard his brother asked.

"Some kid asking for you." she moved from the doorway, he saw Cooper sitting on his bed with his laptop. Cooper looked up.

"Sebastian what're you doing here?" Cooper said while getting up.

"I wanted to see you, I haven't seen you for weeks." Cooper stared at him.

"Sadie why don't you go see what Wes is doing. I'm sure Lucy's with him." the girl nodded, soon scampering out. "Sebastian what are you really doing here?"

"I just told you." Sebastian said sitting down in a desk chair.

"You _hate _me, why the hell would you want to see me?" Cooper sat back down on his bed, "Oh wait... This is about a guy."

"W-What?" Cooper grinned evily.

"What's his name?"

"Blaine Anderson." he quickly said.

"The dork from the stupid YouTube thing? Bas, seriously?" Sebastian shrugged.

"He's hot, and I want him."

"Then get him? Easy as that." Cooper placed his laptop on his lap and started typing away.

"I can't." Cooper glanced at his younger brother.

"Why is that?"

"He's dating that kid Kurt from The Glee Club," he was now fiddling with his thumbs.

"That super pale kid?" Sebastian looked over Cooper's shoulder, Cooper was looking at a forum about The Glee Club. "Ah, Kurt Elijah Hummel. Born February 5th 1994. Best friends with Rachel Anderson and dating Blaine Anderson." Cooper laughed, "Sebastian, just go for it. Kurt's probs Blaine's first boyfriend. He has no idea if he likes him or not-"

"They've already said I love you." Sebastian mumbled.

"Really? Man, I haven't even said that to Sadie. We've been together for a year." Cooper slammed his laptop shut.

"Wow," Cooper stepped in front of his brother.

"How would you feel about singing for this Blaine kid." Sebastian bit his lip.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"So we were thinking that we could sing 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance. Rachel and Finn will sing lead," Kurt read off a piece of paper, "Brittany will sing 'Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears." he handed the paper off to Blaine.<p>

"If Santana's okay by then, she and Mercedes will sing 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA. Rachel will sing 'Go Your Own Way', Kurt and I will sing 'Candles' by Hey Monday." Kurt took the paper back.

"Tina will take lead in 'True Colours', and to finish Noah, will sing 'Sweet Caroline'... What's that sound?" Kurt looked around the stranded cafeteria afterschool. The other members looked around as well. There was a group of boys wearing navyblue and red uniforms. There was loud music playing, Kurt caught sight of Sebastian humming. If he swore... He would be screaming right now.

"Who is that kid?" Noah asked clenching his fists.

"Sebastian Smythe, he insists on making Kurt's life a living Hell. He wants Blaine to break up with Kurt." she said. A taller boy that looked a lot like Sebastian started singing... To Blaine.

_ (Cooper) Uptown girl  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why <em>

The boy danced around Blaine (who was now looking very uncomfortable).

_(Cooper) I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bread world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's that I am _

Sebastian looked over to Kurt and smirked, the bastard! Noah was ready to leap at the Prep school boys.

_(Cooper) And when she knows what  
>She wants from her type<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind <em>

Sebastian stepped forward, taking Blaine's hand and kissing it lightly. Kurt was ready to attack him, Finn grabbed his elbows to stop him.

_ (Sebastian) She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl<em>

Kurt glared at the smug looking boy, Sebastian winked at him. Noah stared at the boys in uniform, he turned to Kurt would looked on the vurge of tears. Blaine's face was stuck in shock and embarassment.

_(Cooper) You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
>She's getting tired of her high class toys-<em>

"That's it!" Noah ran up to Cooper tackling him, Cooper screamed.

"Get this crazy person off me!" the boys in uniform tried to pull Noah off of him. Sebastian watched the boy punch his older brother. He walked over to Blaine.

"So... What did you think?" he stood on the balls of his feet. Blaine stared at him.

In Sebastian's world this is how Blaine's reaction would be: _Blaine stared at him for a minute, before pulling Sebastian down to kiss him. "Oh I love you Sebastian!" _

In Blaine's world: He stared at him for a moment, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked.

"Um, Sebastian Christopher Smythe. Who are you?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, or what I hope it will be in 6 years; Blaine Everett Hummel." Blaine took Kurt's soft hand, he led Kurt out of the cafeteria into the Choir room. He spun Kurt around to look at him. "I love you."

"I-I know..." Kurt wiped several tears off his cheek, "why does he do this to me? He knows you're dating me! Why can't he get that through his idiotic thick skull?" Blaine delicately put his hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing the bone with his thumb.

"Because he's jealous. He's jealous that I'm in love with you, and not him." Kurt made a small smile before asking.

"Did you mean it?" he sniffled, "That you want to marry me in 6 years?"

Blaine licked his lips, "Of course, it's weird for us since we're only 15... But I love you Kurt."

"Um, excuse me?" they both looked up. There stood a curly haired man wearing a sweater vest. "What are you doing?" he asked them. He turned on the lights in the room. "Oh, Kurt."

"Hi Mr. Schuester." Kurt smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing in here Kurt... And?" he asked.

"Blaine Anderson, sir." Blaine smiled.

"Right."

"We were just sitting in here, I was getting upset." Kurt explained.

"Why were you getting upset?" the teacher asked.

"Just some stuff, y'know... Teenage drama." Kurt started to get up. "We'll be going now, come on Blaine." Blaine nodded taking Kurt's hand again. The two stepped out into the hallway. Noah was huffing and muttering random curse words beside Rachel on a bench.

"Where did the guys in the uniforms go?" Blaine wondered.

"They went back to their Academy, after Noah killed Cooper." said Tina and Mercedes as they approached them.

"He deserved it, the bastard..." Noah muttered.

"Who were those people anyway." Kurt asked.

"Students from Dalton Academy in Westerville. I'm guessing they came to help Sebastian 'Win' Blaine's heart. Tina looked up some stuff about the Lead Singer." Mercedes started.

"His name is Cooper Charles Smythe, he's Sebastian's older brother. He is the Lead Soloist in Dalton's show choir club, the Acafella's. Not a very creative name, but yeah." Tina shrugged, "The Smythe's are a very presitgious family. Apparently, they don't know Sebastian's gay. If they did, they would have kicked him out by now."

"He would deserve it... The bastard." Noah muttered again. There was the sound of shoes coming towards them, Kurt and Blaine turned their heads.

"Noah Puckerman," Principal Figgins started, "My office."

"Like Hell I'm going there." Noah said standing up.

"Mr. Puckerman! My office, _NOW_!" Figgins yelled, Noah lost his footing. He followed the principal down the hall, he took one last glance at Rachel, he mouthed 'I love you'.

Rachel gasped. "He loves me?"

* * *

><p>A door swung open, "What are you doing here?" the bald man asked.<p>

"I'm here to talk to you Nairo." she glared.

"About what?"

"Santana's in the hospital, you should at least go and see her." Manuela remained glaring.

"You think I don't want to? Mum and Dad told me, if I even talk to her. They'll kick me out."

"I don't give a damn! She's our younger sis... Nana." she saw her Nana in the doorway.

"Get out of here Manuela," she spat, "you're not welcome here."

"Why aren't you visiiting Santana? You love her!" Manuela took off her sunglasses.

"I do not love her! She is the reason Nairo almost died!" Consuela slammed the door shut in Manuela's face. A moment later Nairo opened the door.

"Take Santana's stuff..." he pushed a suitcase and a pillow onto the porch.

"Nairo! Don't you dare!" he shut the door. Manuela sat on the stairs, she could not believe her family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Well, I don't like the ending. I needed to add something about Santana. So, she's kicked out of her house. Reasons will be explained later on. **_

_**Next up- Senior Prom preparations, Kurt and Blaine fluff, the conversation between Figgins and Noah, and lastly Santana's release!**_

_***Please read, I know Dalton's glee club is called The Warblers, I'm not a dumb ass. The reason I've named them the Acafella's, is because The Warblers will be used later on in the story. I also won't be able to update for 3 days. I'm goign to my friends house. SO yeah. **_

_**Bonus Question- If you could write one thing for the Season 3 finale, what would it be. And why?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_This chapter was written to 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' covered by the Glee cast. I know I said in the previous chapter there would be Klaine fluff, and yet here I am. I mean, there will be some but not as much as I had said previously. *le sigh* Thanks for the awesome reviews! I've now reached 20 reviews! Can you tell your friends to review? I hate doing this..._**

**_Disclaimer- I doubt Ryan Murphy has a bestfriend who loathes Darren Criss *gasp* for shame. I don't own Glee :(_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel sat there texting Noah, she was still indenial that he said 'I love you' they had only been together for what? Two months? One month? Whatever, she thinks it's too soon.<p>

"Rachel, look at Kurt and me for example. We love eachother," Blaine said as he swallowed some chinese noodles.

"Yeah," she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "but you've known eacother for years. I've known Noah for-"

"He was in our kindergarten class, if you fail to remember. He was the bully that stole Kurt's doll all those years ago." Blaine took in another mouthfull.

"He... was?" she said.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I just felt like saying that."

"Your sarcasm amuses me so." she stood up, "Please Blaine? I'm so confused, I mean. I like him... I really like him, I feel like there is the possibility that I'll love him one day. But this is too soon!"

"Rachel, listen to me. Maybe you don't love him yet, if he really loves you. He won't pressure you to say it back. If he does, he doesn't really love you." Rachel paused.

"Do you think that Kurt said I love you because he felt pressured?" her voice was so quiet, Blaine had to lean forward.

"No, of course not..." he glared at her, "Now you've got me second guessing my relationship!" he slammed his fork down, as he stomped down the stairs. "Thanks Rachel!"

Her eyes were fixed on Blaine's plate, "I'm such a loser..."

"Hey Rach," she turned her head as Kurt opened the front door.

"Hi..." she bit her lip.

"Is Blaine downstairs?" he asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah," she said nodding.

"Thanks!" he ran down the stairs. Blaine was stretched across the floor. Kurt put his bag down, he kneeled near his boyfriend. "What're you doing?" Blaine looked up.

"Just being depressed..." Blaine put his face back against the floor.

"Why?" Kurt laid down beside him.

"Rachel got me thinking..." he whispered.

"About what?" Kurt reached out to run his fingers through the dark curls.

"A-About us." Blaine turned his head, Kurt sat up.

"What?"

"She said she felt pressured to say 'I love you' to Noah, do you mean it?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Of course," Kurt nodded.

"I just... I'm being paranoid. I love you, but listening to Rachel talk about being pressured. It got me thinking that you only said it because you were pressured to; because I said it in front of everyone. That you felt obligated to say it." Blaine wet his lips, "Am I right?

He waited for Kurt to respond, Kurt sat there staring at him.

_{Ring, Ring}_

Blaine held his phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Ah, you actually answered me." _the voice sounded... sinister.

"What do you want?" Blaine spat.

_"My, my Blaine, no need to be rude. Though, I should be the rude one. Your friend almost kill my brother!" _Sebastian screamed, Kurt glared at the phone.

"That's because your brother deserved it! Don't you get it? I'm dating Kurt! Not you! If you have a problem with that, call 1-800-I-Don't-Give-A-Damn!" Blaine threw the phone across the room. Kurt covered his mouth from screaming. Rachel ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" her voice was full of panic. Blaine huffed, he stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door in the process. Kurt turned to Rachel.

"He doesn't think I love him," he let out a breathe, "because you asked him if the only reason I said I love you, is because I felt pressured!" he had tears starting in his eyes. Rachel stretched out her arm to comfort him. "Don't touch me!"

"Kurt... I didn't mean that," he rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that Rachel! Why would you say that?" he ran up the stairs, he burst through the front door. Hiram and Leroy stood with groceries.

"Goodevening Kurt, how are you?" Leroy smiled. Kurt let out a choked sob, he pushed between them, he ran down the street. "Kurt!" he heard them call after him.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Hiram asked his husband who shrugged.<p>

"Something must have happened..." Leroy put a carton of milk in the fridge.

"You don't say!" said Hiram while he rolled his eyes. He looked at the living room, Rachel had been sitting there since they got home just staring at the television that had nothing playing.

"Rachel," Leroy started, "what happened to Kurt?" she handed him her iPod. Her facebook was opened on Kurt's page.

**Kurt Hummel went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'**

"They broke up?" Hiram gasped.

"Apparently," she wiped her nose, "it's my fault." Leroy sat beside her, he rubbed her head.

"No it isn't, maybe they found that being in a relationship was too hard." Rachel shook her head.

"Daddies you know that isn't true! You saw it in their eyes! They're in love!" Leroy sighed.

"If they're in love, why is Kurt apparently single?" he asked.

"Because I told Blaine that I felt pressured to say 'I love you' to Noah! Then I asked him, maybe Kurt felt pressured to say it to him!" she put her head in her hands crying. Hiram pursed his lips.

"I'll go talk to Blaine." he walked down the stairs to his sons room. He knocked lightly on the door.

"I'm b-busy!" Blaine stuttered through the thin door.

"Blaine, open the door please." he asked.

"No!" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine Anderson! Open the door now!" the door creaked open. Hiram pushed the door, Blaine had already retreated back to his bed. He was sitting in front of his laptop, biting his nails. His cheeks were red and splotchy. Hiram couldn't see his eyes, since his son was wearing pink sunglasses. "Blaine..."

"He broke up with me." his voice was monotone.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know! I f-found out on facebook!" Blaine starting biting his hand. Hiram reached over, he pulled Blaine's hand down from his mouth.

"Why don't you call him?" he suggested.

"I c-can't... He probably doesn't want to me." Blaine pulled his knees against his chest.

"Blaine, he's still your best friend, call him or I will." Hiram tried to grab Blaine's phone.

"Fine." Blaine went into his contacts and reached Kurt. He pressed 'call', he waited... And waited. "He didn't answer."

"Try later, I'll be back." Hiram left, closing the door. Blaine stared at Kurt's facebook page.

**Kurt Hummel went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'  
>{Finn Hudson and Sebastian Smythe like this}<strong>

**Mercedes Jones- WHAT?**

**Artie Abrams- Yo, message me?**

**Sebastian Smythe- :)**

**Blaine Anderson- I love you Kurt... I don't understand.**

**Sebastian Smythe- Maybe he's letting you free, so you can... Date other people?**

Blaine slammed his laptops lid shut. Maybe he was...

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the halls holding his books tightly to his chest. All his friends kept asking him, why he had broken up with Blaine. It was Blaine's fault in his opinion, Blaine didn't believe him that he loved him. It was ridiculous. He looked up at Blaine, who was standing with Nick, Jeff... And Sebastian. Blaine had looked over at him, he smiled weakly. It was obvious that Blaine was distraught. His eyes were red and puffy. Sebastian laughed when he saw Kurt, Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Nick glared at him. Kurt closed his eyes, he kept walking down the hallway.<p>

"Hey Homo." he heard from behind him, of course he ignored the call, "Hey Fairy! I was talking to you!" his shoulder collided with the hard lockers. He looked up through his tears, Karofsky and Azimio cackled as they continued to walk. He dared to look at Blaine. He got up, holding his shoulder.

He walked into his english class biting his lip, Ms. Holliday was writing a poem on the board. He sat at his spot in the back of the class. Brittany was there for once, she was shaking her pencil.

"Hi!" she waved.

"Hey..." she tilted her head.

"Why are you crying?" she poked his cheek.

"I broke up with Blaine." he said, she gasped.

"What? Why?" she moved her desk closer to his.

"He thought I didn't love him, even though I proved to him multiple times I did!" he shouted, Finn turned around from his seat. He walked over to Kurt's desk.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry for liking that thing on Facebook..." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's okay. I don't care." he glanced at his phone.

_'Are you okay? -Blainers'_

He smiled softly, his stomach filling with butterflies.

_'Yes? -Kurt'_

_'I saw what Karofsky and Azimio did to you... Is your shoulder okay? -Blainers'_

_'Yes I'm fine. -Kurt'_

_'Okay... I know you'll hate me for this, but I love you -Blainers'_

Kurt pressed his lips together, Blaine did this on purpose. He left the classroom without saying anything to Ms. Holliday. He decided the bathroom was too obvious.

* * *

><p>Doctor Smith stepped into the staffroom sighing, Santana Lopez was one crazy patient. He had to have a shower almost everytime he left her room from getting food thrown at him. Her friends Quinn, Artie and Brittany had tried to stop her... Well Quinn and Artie did, Brittany licked his face. He sat down at a table, he massaged the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.<p>

"Doctor Smith," he groaned opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"There is a suitcase in your office, it's labeled 'Santana Lopez'. I vaguely remember you mentioning a patient who was named Santana. So I presumed it was hers." the nurse shrugged. "Am I right?" he nodded.

"Thank-you, Ms... Uhm," he scrunched his forehead.

"It's Rose sir, Rose Tyler. Well, to all the children Nurse Rose. You can call me whatever you want." she giggled, slipping her blonde hair behind her ear. It was evident she had dyed her hair, her eyebrows were a dark brunette.

"It's great to meet you Rose." he winked, her cheeks tinged a bright colour pink.

"Well, I better get going. I guess I'll see you?" she smiled, he nodded waving goodbye to the nurse. She giggled again before walking out of the staff room. He got up after eating his lunch consisting of a disgusting sandwich his wife made, and a sloppy salad he bought from the cafeteria. He opened his office door, there sat a large suitcase with a letter on it.

_Dear Doctor Smith... Or whatever the Hell your name is, _

_It's me Manuela Lopez, Santana's older sister. As you may be guessing, why am I writing this? More importantly, why did I send it to **you**. No offence, I'm sure you're a cool dude, but seriously. Your forehead is huge, you remind me of Frankenstein. Anywhore, I needs to tell you this. _

_My parents, kicked Santana out of their house. I didn't know what to do with her stuff, I remember she talked about her friend RT or something, so tell him before you tell Santana. I don't want her to be released without somewhere to go to. _

_I'd offer for her to live with me, but my boyfriend would not enjoy her company, _

_Tell her I love her,  
>Manuela Lopez<em>

Doctor Smith let out a breath. He walked down to Santana's room, he heard Quinn, Artie and Santana chatting about something.

"Kurt and Blaine broke up," Artie said.

"What? Why?" she yelled.

"Apparently Blaine didn't think that Kurt loved him," Quinn breathed in, "so Kurt dumped him..."

"That's ridiculous!" she screamed, she saw Doctor Smith standing in the doorway. "Can I go now?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with Artie for a moment," Artie stood up, he followed the doctor into the hallway.

"Whats up?" Artie smiled.

"I recieved a letter from Manuela Lopez, apparently Santana's parents have kicked her out of their house... She has no where to stay." he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh my God!" he gasped, "what's going to happen to her?"

"We're not sure, but I was wondering... I overheard you speaking with her the other day. You said your family would be happy to take care of her?" Artie licked his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just call my Mum." he pulled out his phone, "Mom? Can you come to Lima Memorial? No, I'm fine... Mom," he laughed, "I'm fine! No, just come here please? And bring Dad. Mom I don't care if Maddie has to be locked in her play pen, can you please just come? Thank-you." he hung up. "My parents are on the way, with my baby sister."

"Thank-you." Doctor Smith walked down the hall.

"Artie?" he turned, Kurt stood there holding his messenger bag, "Is Santana in there?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "hey, are you okay? I know you two are pretty... I don't know, upset." Kurt shot him a watery smile.

"Oh I'm peachy, can I go see her?" Artie shrugged.

"Sure." Kurt walked in, Santana groaned.

"I want food! Kurt! Sit down! I need to talk to you!" she sat up, pulling his hand down to sit with her. "So tell me what happened with you and Blaine."

"I'd rather not talk about it if you mind." he pursed his lips.

"No, you are going to tell me what happened."

"Fine, Rachel told him she thought I only said I love you because I felt pressured to do so." he wiped his cheek.

"Oh, Kurt..." Quinn patted him on the knee.

"This is all Rachel's fault! That cow!" Artie growled.

"Poor baby," Santana rolled her eyes, "get over it."

"Santana!" Quinn shouted.

"What do you mean?" Kurt crossed his legs.

"Get over Blaine's curly ass, if he second guesses you. He's not worth it." she shrugged, he chewed on the side of his cheek.

"I... don't know."

"Come on Kurt! You're so much better than that kid with hipster glasses, Minnie Mouse sweatshirts, and a mop of curls. Look at yourself, you are proud enough to actually come out! He didn't even tell anyone besides you and his family." Kurt nodded, that was true. "See? You're agreeing with me now, good."

"Kurt if I may." Quinn turned to him, "We may not be great friends, but I want you to be happy. So listen, did you ever think that Blaine was panicking? With all the crap Sebastian's been doing to you both. Don't you think that perhaps all he wanted was to be sure that you loved him?" she suggested, Kurt nodded.

"Hold up, who's Sebastian?" Santana asked.

"A rich kid who wants to get in Blaine's pants." Artie explained, she nodded.

"Why don't you just beat the crap out of this Sebastian kid?" Kurt stifled a laugh, "What?"

"The other day Noah beat up Sebastian's snooty brother Cooper. He and his friends from Dalton Academy came to sing to Blaine," he rolled his eyes.

"Well you should still kick Sebastian's fuc-"

"Arthur Abrams," the four teenagers looked up, a woman with shoulder length black hair stood before them, "You call your Father and I telling us to come to the hospital. Without any explaination what so ever. We had to wake up Maddie because we thought something was seriously wrong!" she huffed.

"Mom, I already told you I was alright! I need to talk to you though," he excused himself. He walked out into the hall to face his parents.

His Father sat in the chairs right outside Santana's room, he had Artie's three year-old sister sitting on his lap. He looked a lot like his Father, but with his mother's hair. He turned his head.

"Ah, Artie. Why exactly did you call us out of the blue?" he asked.

"Mom, Dad... I-"

"Please don't tell me you got Santana pregnant!" his Mother said quickly.

"What? No! Mom, we're not dating. But it does concern Santana." he offered his Mother a chair. Maddie looked up at her older brother.

"ARTIE!" she screamed. His Father handed him the toddler.

"Hi Maddie." he glared at the child.

"Boop," she grabbed his glasses and threw them to the ground.

"Oh Maddie..." he heard his Mother sigh. He bent down to pick up his expensive glasses.

"Artie?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Doctor Smith. Santana's doctor. Doctor Smith, these are my parents." he motioned to the two adults.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, please follow me." Artie followed his parents and Doctor Smith into his office. "Please sit," the doctor smiled while sitting down.

"What is this about?" Mrs. Abrams asked.

"Mrs Abrams this is nothing to worry about, I just wanted to ask you both a question." he folded his hands on the desk.

"Please, call me Amy." she smiled, the concern was still found in her eyes.

"And me John." Artie's father shook hands with Doctor Smith.

"I'm MADDIE!" Maddie screamed. Doctor Smith laughed softly.

"Here, let me call Nurse Rose from the pediatric floor. She'll entertain Maddie while we speak." he paged the Nurse, a few moments later the blonde nurse opened the door.

"I am here for a Miss Maddie?" she smiled at the toddler. "Hello there," John handed Maddie to Nurse Rose. "Just give me a call, and we'll be back." she left.

"Let's continue, now I'm not sure whether Artie has told you about Santana's situation." Amy and John nodded.

"Her parents haven't seen her yet right?" John asked.

"That's actually the reason why I asked Artie to bring you two here." the parents rose their eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" they said in unison.

"I know this is a strange question for a doctor to ask, but do you mind taking her in? Until we find an alternate home?" he asked. The Abrams, were quiet for a long time. Artie's palms were sweating a lot, he really wanted Santana to stay with them. He didn't want her to end up in a foster home. Teenagers who want to be adopted have a high chance of turning 18 without being adopted. He saw it on some documentary about the adoption system in America.

"We'll have to think about it, get our house ready and everything. We only have a 3 bedroom house." Amy said to Doctor Smith.

"No we don't Mom, she can stay in the spare room downstairs. Y'know, the one that you guys use for your 'exercise room'." Artie stood up.

"We need to think about it though Arthur, we'll tell you tomorrow." John stood up.

After speaking with Doctor Smith, Artie waited in the hall for his parents.

"Please?" he smiled hopefully.

"Artie, we're going to sleep on it. The answer right now, is maybe." Amy and John walked down to the pediatric floor.

* * *

><p><em>'Kids!' a tall pale woman called out. Three children ran towards a picnic table where the woman stood. 'Burt!' she called out.<em>

_'I'm coming, I'm coming,' a man laughed, the camera turned to him he was holding a tray of burgers and hot dogs._

_'I hope you have Veggie dogs Mrs. Hummel, Daddy says that meat is bad for your cholestrol.' a girl sat as she straightened out her napkin. _

_'Yes Rachel, Burt made your veggie dogs.' the woman laughed, she turned directly to the camera, 'Hiram come sit down!' the camera panned out._

_It faded back in to the three kids running around the yard._

_A pale boy ran up to the man behind the camera._

_"Hiram, Blaine stole my sunglasses!' he complained. The camera pointed to a curly haired boy wearing big pink sunglasses. _

_'Blaine Anderson!' the voice behind the camera yelled, the curly haired boy dragged his feet._

_'Yes Daddy?' the boy pouted._

_'Give Kurt his glasses back.' the boy nodded, handing back the glasses. 'Now apoligise.'_

_'I'm sorry Kurtsie, I looove you!' the curly haired boy started tickling the pale boy. _

_'I love you too Blainers!' _

He pressed 'stop' on the VCR's remote. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from pouring out.

"Blaine?" Rachel called from outside his room.

"What do you want Rachel?" he snapped.

She opened his door, she gasped when she saw him. His eyes had bags under his eyes, his face was pale, his curls were more out of control then usual. She snuck a look at his TV. She saw the frozen video of Blaine tickling Kurt when they were younger.

"Oh Blainers," he let out a sob.

"Don't call me that!" he grabbed tissue to blow his nose.

"But... It's your nickname?" she sat on his bed.

"Yes, but _he _called me that!" he pushed her off his bed.

"Ow! What the Hell Blaine!" she cried out.

"Get out of here! This is all your fault!" he screamed, she stared at him with disbelief.

"Blaine!" she yelled.

"Get the hell out my room you bitch!" she ran out of his room slamming the door in the process. He collapsed on his bed, going right into the fetal position.

* * *

><p>Rachel ripped her phone out of her pocket. It rang once before he answered.<p>

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, you get your ass to my house now before I murder Blaine he is going crazy!" she screamed.

_"Whoa Rachel, calm down. What's wrong?" _he asked.

"Blaine is hysterical! My brother just called me a bitch! Because you broke up with him!" she screamed even louder.

_"A-Alright, I'll be right over." _he hung up. She sat on the floor near Blaine's room.

"Oh my God."

Not even 20 minutes later, Kurt was in the basement of the Anderson's house. Rachel hugged him tightly.

"Please fix this," she whispered. She opened Blaine's door and pushed him in.

"Rach-" he pounded his fist on the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was shaky. He turned around, Blaine was sitting up in his bed now. Kurt smiled pressing his lips together.

"Hi..." he waved.

"W-What are you doing here?" Blaine seemed to be pushing all of the dirty tissues off the bed.

"Rachel called me, she said you were hysterical, she also said that you called her a bitch..." he sat on the corner of Blaine's soft bed.

"I guess I d-did." the younger boy shrugged.

"Blaine," he started, "you can't go on like this... Rachel told me at school you haven't been sleeping, or eating..." Blaine frowned.

"It's not that I'm upset about us broken up, it's just that... You aren't upset about it." Blaine looked up through his eye lashes.

"I am upset!" Blaine shook his head.

"Then why aren't you like me? Why aren't you crying over home movies? Or crying everytime someone mentions your name? Or... or," Blaine paused, "regretting the moment I realised I loved you."

Kurt stood up, "What?"

"If I didn't love you, my heart wouldn't ache every minute... My stomach wouldn't have this weird feeling everytime I see your smile." Kurt made a small smile, "See? Just seeing your smile makes my stomach feel like someone let a bunch of butterflies loose!" Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"You know I l-"

"Pleasee Kurt, don't say it..." Blaine looked away from the other boy.

"Why?"

"Because if we're not dating, and you say it... I won't be able to take it." Blaine bit his lip.

"You should really stop biting your lip," Kurt advised, "and I understand. I'm going to go, Ms. Holliday gave me a bunch of homework." Kurt started to go, Blaine jumped over to grab his soft, soft hand.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, Kurt nodded. They leaned closer together, their lips met delicately.

Kurt instinctly pulled in closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine leaned back so he was laying down on the bed, Kurt was on top of him. He swiped his tongue across Kurt's soft lip, who was happy to allow it's entrance.

* * *

><p>Rachel noticed the room had gotten quiet, she pressed her ear against the door. She didn't hear a thing, she burst open the door.<p>

"What are you- OH MY GOD!" she yelled, Kurt rolled off of Blaine onto the cold hard floor.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine jumped down, he glared at Rachel.

"I think so..." Kurt looked up to see Rachel. "I-I've got to go!" he pushed past Rachel out of the room. Blaine groaned.

"Thanks Rachel." he plopped on his bed with his face in a pillow.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"That could've been the last time I kissed him, and you had to fricking ruin it." she shook her head.

"I didn't know what you guys were doing, you guys weren't saying anything."

"Maybe that's because we were kissing? Did you ever think about that possibility?" he shouted into his pillow.

"You two broke up, how was I supposed to know?" Blaine sat up to glare at her.

"Just get out of here, please? I need to be alone..." he asked, she nodded leaving the door open a jar. She heard his soft sobs.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Puckerman, it's great to see you again." Figgins shook the womans hand.<p>

"All of that depends on whether Noah is in trouble or not." she sat down.

"He is, the school board is considering expulsion Mrs. Puckerman," Figgins said as he sat down as well.

"Please, call me Vivien." she smiled, "What has my son done that even allows the school board to consider this?" she crossed her legs.

"Noah visciously attacked a boy from Dalton Academy the other day-" a man walked into the office, he wore a black leather suit and he was tapping away on his blackberry.

"I am sorry I am late for this meeting Principal Figgins," he apologised. Figgins shook his head.

"It's fine, I was just telling Mrs. Puckerman what happened." the man sat down beside her. "Now, Vivien, your son attacked a boy from Dalton Academy." the man made a noise. Vivien turned to him.

"By the way, my name is Andrew Smythe." he smiled at her. He had short brown hair, with a hint grey to it. His eyes were dark brown, he also had worry lines on his forehead.

"Vivien Puckerman." she nodded, "Now please continue Figgins." they both turned to the indian man sitting behind the desk.

"Thank-you," he held a file up, "Noah Puckerman was found by a teacher beating Cooper Smythe up. When asked what he was doing he said and I quote 'The bastard deserved it', Cooper was taken from McKinley to Royal West Hospital in Westerville." he put the file down. "The Police questioned the boys from Dalton Academy yesterday, one named Wesley Montgomery said that they had been singing to Blaine Anderson for Cooper's younger brother Sebastian. When Cooper had started the next verse, apparently Noah had charged at him. Taking him to the ground."

"Why have you called me here Figgins?" Andrew asked, "It is obvious this boy should be expelled for harming my son." Vivien held up her finger.

"Now excuse me, has anyone questioned my son? Or his friends who were there during the attack? Noah doesn't just attack people for no reason, when he does. He has a reason for doing so." Andrew scoffed at her.

"You say it as if your son has attacked people before," he turned to her.

"My son is headstrong, if someone insults his friends or his family. He was defend them, whatever means necessary." she shrugged, Andrew rolled his eyes. "Figgins, has anyone talked to my son about this?" he shook his head. "So the police just expect the snobby rich kids to be right, right?"

"My son's are not snobby rich kids!" he growled.

"Oh yes, because poor kids go to a rich kid school." she licked her lips.

"Sebastian doesn't go to Dalton, he goes to McKinley, thank-you very much." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Mrs. Puckerman, Mr. Smythe we are here to discuss the fate of Noah Puckerman-"

"Expell him! It's easy enough!" Andrew shouted.

"No! You have no evidence that my son did this! All you have is a bunch of Prep school boys stating he injured Cooper. Before you can expell him you must question everyone that was the scene of the so-called crime." she stood up, her black hair bounced.

"How would you know this Vivien?" Andrew stood up.

"I am a lawyer Mr. Smythe," she gave him a smug smile, "Principal Figgins it was great to see you again. Please call my office when you actually _ask _my son what happened that day. If you'll excuse me, I must pick my daughter up from school." she left the office. Andrew huffed.

"She's actually a lawyer?" Figgins laughed, "I thought Noah was joking..."

* * *

><p>Rachel strolled into the HudsonHummel house.

"Hello Rachel," Carole smiled.

"Hi Carole, is Kurt here?" she asked taking off her flats.

"He's actually in the garage with Burt fixing the motor in the Van. Finn's downstairs in his room though, if you want to see him." Carole suggested.

"Okay, thanks!" Rachel opened the door to walk down the stairs to Finn's room. It always confused her why Finn had the larger room, she opened his door just to hear Finn on the phone.

"Quinn... You broke up with me, I don't care if your Dad apologised. You hurt me, and Kurt." she heard him whisper something else, "Bye Quinn." he hung up.

"Hi Finn!" Finn turned around quickly, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were Quinn for a minute." he laughed, she giggled before sitting on his couch.

"Don't worry, it's just me." they both laughed quietly.

"I-It's weird that you're here hanging out with me and not Kurt." he said turning off his computers moniter.

"He's in the garage with Burt, so I decided to catch up with you... The only time we really talk is when we're rehearsing or thinking about what to wear for the videos." she said, he merely nodded. "You have a really good voice. It blends with mine perfectly, and I don't say that often." she laughed.

"I usually only sang in the shower, Kurt would always get mad at me because I would hog all the hot water while making his ears bleed at the same time." Rachel giggled, she had never really talked with Finn before. He was pretty cool... also kind of cute.

"Don't you have a bathroom down here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he insisted to Dad that we put one down here. You've been in the bathroom upstairs. It's super small, and it helps that when I was standing in the shower the shower head would hit the back of my neck." he blushed, Rachel giggled again. Okay he was really cute.

"So I'm guessing the shower head in your new bathroom is higher?" she laughed, he blushed again and gave her a dopey smile.

"Ha, yeah." his phone rang again. Rachel was surprised at the ring tone, 'Sing A Little Prayer For You' started playing. "It's Quinn, sorry I'll be right back." Finn walked up the stairs. He was probably going to talk to her in the small room between the door to the basement and the kitchen. She stood up, she looked at his desk. There were pictures of Finn with his older brother Dustin. A picture of Finn sitting on the hood of a truck, it looked a lot like Burt's truck. There was another picture of Finn and Quinn smiling at eachother. She picked up a frame, Finn looked younger. He had his arm around a boy with short blond hair. There was writing on the bottom of the picture, 'Football Camp '05'. She had seen this boy before, she didn't know his name though.

"Kay, fine Quinn I'll see you tomorrow." she heard Finn groan. She placed the picture frame back on the table, she ran back to sit on the couch. "Ugh, she's crazy."

"Then why are you dating her?" she asked.

"She's hot, and she's nice... Most of the time. Everyone thinks she's a crazy cow, who's captain of the Cheerios, but really she's kind of cool." he shrugged and gave her another dopey smile.

They both heard someones feet coming down the stairs.

"Finn, do you ever clean your room? It smells like cheese burgers in here," Kurt complained, he spotted Rachel and tilted his head. "What are you doing in here Rach?" he asked.

"You were helping Burt with something, so I decided to talk to Finn." she explained, he nodded biting his lip.

"Is... Blaine here?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, he's at home crying again." Kurt started tearing up, "Oh Kurtsie..."

"Don't call me that! I've got to go." he ran up the stairs.

"So..." Finn started, "you like cheese?"

Beside being cute Finn was pretty dumb, Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>'Do you think you'll be out of the hospital soon? -Kurt'<em>

_'Sure deal princess, I think I'm leaving tonight -Santana'_

_'Princess? Gee thanks, you're the best... Satan. -Kurt'_

_'Good one Princess ;) -Santana'_

She placed her phone down, she looked up and saw Artie's mom in the doorway again.

"Artie ain't here if you're looking for him." she took a sip of her juice.

"I know," Amy sat in the empty chair beside Santana's bed, "he's at home babysitting Maddie."

"Then why are you here?"

"Artie told us about your family situation, and I'm not sure whether Doctor Smtih told you about your sister-"

"What happened to Manuela?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing, don't worry. It's just that, she went to go see your parents to set them straight... Your Nana kicked you out, so you don't really have a place to go after you leave the hospital." Amy ran her fingers through her own hair. "The government insists you go straight to a foster home..."

"Hell to the no, I am not going in some strangers house!" Santana yelled.

"Don't worry, we told Child Services... We would be happy to take you in for awhile, until we get all of this straightened out..." Amy smiled. Santana kept her gaze on her for at least two minutes.

"You serious?"

"Yes, John and I thought about it on the ride home from here... We don't want you to have to go through this." Amy paused, "So would you be happy to come home with us? I talked to Doctor Smith, he said you could be released tonight if you feel well enough."

"I want the Hell out of here, and Artie's my boy... So of course I'll come with you!"

It took an hour for Santana to be discharged, Amy had to sign a lot of paper work for the hospital to allow the Abrams to take her home. Artie ran into the waiting room waiting for Santana to come out in the wheelchair. Brittany had appeared out of no where in her Cheerio uniform, she was also holding a fat kitten... Which confused him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Tanny!" she screamed when Santana appeared, she was sitting in a wheelchair that was being pushed by Amy.

"Britt what are you doing here?" she smiled greatly.

"Lord Tubbington walked here, so I folllowed him!" Amy stared at the cheerleader, she looked at Artie and mouthed 'What?' he shrugged.

"Come on, John's outside with the car." she pushed Santana out of the hospital, Doctor Smith watched them go. He sighed, he knew he would see them again one day.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay to walk?" Artie asked.<p>

"Yes four eyes I'm fine, just get me inside!" Santana stood up, they walked slowly into the Abrams house. Santana had been here before, usually only to pick Artie up so they could go to school together. There was a foyer with several mirrors against the wall, the set of stairs left of the door, and a door that went into the family room. Artie led her into the family room, there were glass doors with tacky drawings on them. Amy opened the door for the two, there was a room with a new bed in it. Santana's belongings were put on shelves, drawers, and the closet.

"Here's your room." Santana sat on the bed.

"Oh my God, this bed is soft." she laid back on it sighing.

"There's a bathroom just down the hall, and here's a small TV for you to watch." it was a small TV set with only five buttons on it.

"Thank-you." Santana said, Artie helped her get tucked in. It was weird to have your best guy friend do this.

"It's kind of cool that you're here, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's weird, but yeah... Thanks for this Four Eyes, it means a lot." she closed her eyes.

"Oh, you're supposed to take these pills. I'll go get you a glass of water," Artie left. Brittany sat on the edge of her bed.

"Artie's being so nice." Brittany said.

"I know..." Santana nodded.

"I wish he'd be nice to me." Brittany whispered as she patted Lord Tubbington.

"What do you mean Britt-Britt, he's always nice to you." Santana sat up slowly.

"I want him to be nice to me like he loves me though, he acts that way with you." Brittany said louder.

"Britt, he doesn't love me. If he does, I'll kick his boney ass." she laughed.

"But, he sang that song to you. 'Isn't She Lovely', everyone knows that Tanny." Brittany pouted at her latina friend.

"No he wasn't Brittany, if he was singing to anyone it was you."

"Who was you?" Artie asked as he walked back into the room with the glass of water and Santana's pills.

"Nothing, just girl talk. You know, periods and all the chizz." Santana laughed, Brittany nodded agreeing with her.

"Ew, okay, gross. Here take these," Amy walked into the room.

"It's almost 10, Brittany I'll drive you home." she offered, Brittany said goodbye to the two. Santana watched as Artie totally checked Brittany out as she left.

"Oh my God! You like Brittany!" she screamed.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" he asked avoiding her eyes.

"You like Brittany! It's obvious! Oh em gee! This is hilarious!" Santana started laughing.

"Stop laughing, how is unrequited love funny?" he asked, Santana rose her eyebrow.

"Broski, she likes you. That's what we were talking about when you walked in!" she swallowed to pill so she could talk.

"I'm going to bed," Artie left closing the door on his way out.

"The least you could do is turn off the light!" she yelled after him. His hand reappeared to turn off the light. She laughed shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Noah opened the door to his house, people always suspected he lived in Lima Heights Adjacent near Santana, but truthfully... He lived in the suburbs. He house was huge, as he walked into the foyer he saw his new maid Tish vacuuming the rug. He never understood why they needed to have a couch right beside the front door.<p>

"Good Evening Noah." Tish smiled, unlike Moira she was chubby and had auburn hair.

"Sup." he winked, she blushed and continued her work. He walked into the kitchen to see his Mother reading a newspaper. His sister was in the living room watching some weird show about a country girl who was secretly a popstar or something. "Hey Mom, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"We had Cornish Game hens with stuffing, Chuck left you some in the fridge." she said without looking up. He nodded, walking over to the fridge.

When Moira was fired, his Mother had hired Tish and her husband Chuck. Tish was the maid, she cleaned and did the laundry. While Chuck was like their personal chef.

"Noah." his Mother said as he started eating the chicken.

"Yush?" he said with his mouth open.

"Please finish what's in your mouth," Noah saw his younger sister Violet approaching the kitchen from the living room. He swallowed.

"Sorry, yes?"

"I met with Principal Figgins today," Violet made a noise, "he said you attacked a boy from Dalton Academy. You mind telling me why?" she asked.

"You see, this kid named Sebastian wants to get into my friend Blaine's pants," Violet screamed.

"Your friends with Blaine Anderson!" she jumped around.

"Shut up Runt." he glared, "Blaine was dating my other friend Kurt at the time. Sebastian was trying to break them up, he was singing a fricking song to him! I wasn't the only one ready to beat the shit out of him. Finn, Kurt's brother was about to too. So I did it first-" Vivien rose her hand to stop him.

"You're telling me, you attacked Cooper because he was flirting?" Violet giggled, Noah shot her a look.

"Yeah." Vivien groaned.

"Noah Puckerman, you are lucky I am a good lawyer. Otherwise, you'd be in juvie by next week." she put the news paper down and walked up the set of stairs to her room. Violet giggled again.

"Violet, you giggle one more time I will pound your stupid skull into the floor." he held up his fist.

"Bite me Puck." Violet had the same hair as his mother, short and brown. Her face looked a lot like his, Ronnie would laugh when she saw Violet and say 'I didn't know Puck was a chick'. Violet left up the stairs to her bedroom. It was weird when someone called him Puck, maybe it's because he isn't used to it. When he's really close with people, he let's them call him that. Even though he's in a relationship with Berry, he would never let her call him 'Puck'... It would be extremely awkward. He grabbed his phone to say goodnight to his girlfriend.

_'Hey Berry ;) -Noah'_

_'Hi Noah :) -Rachel'_

_'So, I just wanted to say goodnight -Noah'_

_'Awh, goodnight -Rachel'_

_'I love you -Noah' _

_'I love you too... -Rachel' _

He smiled to himself, he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He heard Tish go to her bedroom that was downstairs. He closed his door, he jumped on his bed and fell asleep quickly with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"But I don't love him..." she sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End note- It's come to my attention I made a mistake :$ Earlier on when I said Vocal Adrenaline's Bohemian Rhapsody had 12 million views, let's just say that was just the song and not the music video. The music video has 72 million. <strong>_

**_Yes, Kurt and Blaine broke up... I'm sad about that. Finn and Quinn are back together, yay! And we met Artie, and Puck's family._**

**_Next Chapter: Actual preparations for Senior Prom (I kind of neglected that in this Chapter), bonding time with Artie and Santana, we finally find out why Dustin is in Vocal Adrenaline, and Rachel's epiphany. Oh, and of course Klaine related things. Because Klaine is everything._**

**_Please review,_**

**_Love Emily._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola, I have something to say. I planned out all the couples that will occur during this story. Can you guess who has the most relationships? If you guessed Santana, you are correct. Most of them are pretty obvious, but one will blow your socks off! I also wrote down all the members of each family, if you're interested I'll post it here. Okay, *in a bad italian accent* let's-a-go! Also, in the future I will bring in Sugar, Harmony, Joe, Rory, and (I'm not sure what his characters name is yet so we'll call him Alex from the GP) _**

**_This chapter is Vocal Adrenaline heavy, I felt like I hadn't really introduced them. Don't worry, they'll be up to no good._**

**_Disclaimer- The only things I own are my OC's, such as the Abrams. I do not own Puckerman's names, however I own their personalities. SO yeah._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>The girls stepped into the Van, Kurt had his laptop on his lap typing away. He looked up at the girls staring at him.<p>

"Why do you want to sing this song Rachel?" he asked her.

"I just felt like we needed a new song," she shrugged.

"O-kay! I have the music here, let me just call Blaine and we'll film you sing it." he grabbed his phone and excused himself.

"Rachel," Tina said as she looked at her friend. "It's great that you're singing this song for me... I'm to scared to sing this song for him." she folded her hands onto her lap.

"No problem Tina," Rachel patted her on the shoulder.

"It's just hard, because I know he likes Brittany..." she bit her lip. Mercedes sighed.

"It's alright girl, we all go through those crushes."

"I know... Oh, here comes Kurt and Blaine." they all looked up, Kurt came back with Blaine. Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine were pretending their 'fling' had never happened and were back to being their crazy selves.

"So, Rachel you're singing 'Crush'?" Blaine asked as he set up the camera. She nodded. "Why?"

"I think we just needed to sing a new song." she lied, Blaine stuck his lip out at her.

"You're weird." Kurt laughed at this.

"Okay, get ready." Kurt tapped away on the laptop. The girls sat down in order, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. Blaine sat in the passenger seat with the camera in between the seats. "Ready?" Kurt asked them. The three nodded. "5, 4, 3, 2," he pointed at Blaine who pressed record. The music started playing, it sounded just like a eighties song.

_(Tina, Mercedes)_ _Ahh, crush, ahhh_

_(Rachel) I see ya blowin' me a kiss_  
><em>It doesn't take a scientist<em>  
><em>To understand what's going on baby<em>  
><em>If you see something in my eye<em>  
><em>Let's not over analyze<em>  
><em>Don't go too deep with it baby<em>

As Rachel sang the first stanza, she couldn't help but picture him in her mind. She kept thinking about him, in class, at home. It was just wrong. She shouldn't be thinking about him. Every since Sunday night when she had seen him while Kurt was with Burt, she kept thinking about that dopey smile he would give her,

_(Rachel) So let it be what it'll be  
>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me<br>Here's what I'll do I'll play loose  
>Not like we have a date with destiny <em>

she turned slightly to Tina who was blushing the whole time. Tina had come to herself and Mercedes on Monday morning with a proposition. She asked the two if they would help her sing a song to Artie. Not in person though, just through song. Tina would show Artie the video, and he would realise his undying love for her. Rachel thought it was cute. She had known Tina since grade 6, they weren't great friends until the beginning of the year. Tina was always the quiet one who wouldn't give her opinion. It would be amazing if her and Artie began dating.

_ (All) It's just a little crush (crush)  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just some little thing (crush)  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<em>

(Rachel) Sha-la-la-la,  
>Sha-la-la-la<p>

Kurt was swaying to the song, he kept stealing glances at Blaine. Blaine was smiling at the three girls singing, he missed him... A lot.

_(Rachel) It's raising my adrenaline  
>You're banging on a heart of tin<br>Please don't make too much of it baby  
>Say the word "forevermore"<br>That's not what I'm looking for  
>All I can commit to is "maybe"<em>

Tina kept her head down during the song, sure the plan wasn't full proof. She has had a crush on Artie since September, they had crossed pathes in the hallway on the first day of school. She had been holding her books tight to her chest, ignoring all the teenagers in the hallway. She heard a latina girl laugh in front of her, when she looked up to see who it was. She collided with a boy with glasses.

"Four Eyes watch where you're walking." the latina cackled. The boy looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he adjusted his square glasses.

"I-It's a-alright." she stuttered, he blushed. The latina pulled the boy away...

_(Rachel) So let it be what it'll be  
>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me<br>Here's what I'll do I'll pay loose  
>Not like we have a date with destiny<em>

_(All) It's just a little crush (crush) _  
><em>Not like I faint every time we touch <em>  
><em>It's just some little thing (crush) <em>  
><em>Not like everything I do depends on you <em>

_(Rachel) Sha-la-la-la, _  
><em>Sha-la-la-la<em>

The song ended eventually, Blaine turned off the camera. "I still want to know why you're singing this song Rach."

"I just wanted to sing it! Gosh Blaine," Rachel grumbled.

"Okay!" Kurt clapped his hands, "By the way, if you haven't heard. Santana is now at Artie's house. She told me their basement is huge... Maybe we could ask Mrs. Abrams to rehearse for the Senior Prom in there?" he suggested.

"Boy, that's a great idea! I don't want to dance outside in the dirt." Mercedes shook her finger.

"M-Me neither." Tina shook her head.

"Here, I'll call Artie." Blaine said, he took out his phone.

_"Hello?" _he answered.

"Hey Artie, we were wondering," Blaine looked up and saw Kurt was holding the flip camera, "if we could rehearse in your basement."

_"Um, I'll have to ask her... MOM!" _he yelled, Blaine laughed _"Mom says whatever. As long as we don't wake up Maddie." _

"Awesome! Thanks!" he hung up. He smiled into the camera before telling everyone, "We have rehearsal space!" everyone clapped. Rachel looked at Tina with her eyebrow rose.

Great, Tina thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran inside the house to grab a bottle of water. Kurt and Blaine insisted on learning some of the steps for 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance.<p>

"When Rachel starts singing the lights will fade in, she'll be left of Finn who will sing next. Everyone else will sing back-up behind them," Blaine instructed. They saw Dustin pull up in the driveway. Kurt ran over to greet him.

"Hi Dust- Jesse?" he froze, Dustin jumped out his mercedes, as did Jesse St James.

"Hi Kurtie!" Dustin ruffled his hair, Jesse made a face.

"Hummel." he acknowledged him.

"Dustin," Kurt pulled him away, "why did you bring Jesse here?"

"You know I can hear you right?" Jesse laughed from behind them.

"I needed to ask Mom if I could borrow her sound system." Dustin shrugged.

"Why would you of all people need it? Vocal Adrenaline has it's own recording studio!" Kurt shouted, they needed that sound system!

"We've been losing money, since you and your little friends are stealing our viewers." Jesse said, Kurt could just hear the hate in his voice.

"Besides Dustin, we already asked Mom if we could use it." he said to his older step-brother.

"I'm going to go ask her anyway, I'm sure she'll give it to me." Dustin said as he started walking inside the house.

"Why is that?" Kurt called after him.

"I'm actually her son." he shut the screen door. Kurt groaned, he turned around to join his friends to finish rehearsing. Jesse sat back inside the mercedes. He watched some of The Glee Club members practising the song. Since Finn wasn't there to rehearse since he had to meet up with Quinn after football practise, Blaine was singing lead for awhile. Jesse scanned over Rachel for a long time. Her vocal range was great, she held her head up high... She was perfect for the female-lead in VA. Dustin tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to face him.

"What?"

"You were watching them," Dustin pointed at the six singing.

"Of course I was, I am the lead soloist in Vocal Adrenaline my dear Dustin. If I didn't take this oppurtunity to spy, who would I be?" he asked, Dustin laughed.

"True, very true."

"What did your Mom say by the way?" Jesse asked fixing his scarf.

"She said no, because Kurt had already asked her for it. Apparently they're singing at McKinley's senior prom." Dustin started the ignition.

"Mm, that must be why they are rehearsing that song." Jesse put his feet up on the dashboard as Dustin drove off. "That Rachel girl has potential. If she wanted, she could be Vocal Adrenaline's female lead. We need a new one since Victoria got laringitis." they drove towards Carmel Heights. Dustin pressed a button, a large gate opened. They drove into the large gated complex.

"Mr. Murphy said Sunshine was a strong candidate." Dustin shrugged.

"That's what he said about Emily, and look where that ended up." they both started laughing, Emily Scar was chosen by RIB (Ryan, Ian, and Brad the managers of VA) to become the female lead for Vocal Adrenaline. Let's just say, it didn't turn out well. She sang one line in 'As Long As You're There' and everyone was shocked. Her voice was cracking on every note. This was long before Jesse was lead, he was only a freshman then. He remembers sitting beside Dustin laughing loudly.

"I have nothing against her of course," Dustin quickly added, "she was perfect for back-up vocals. Since there are so many voices blending together, we never heard her sing a solo-"

"Yes, but you have to audition to be in Vocal Adrenaline. You do remember auditition week last year right? That girl Sugar Motta?" Jesse asked, they both recalled the girl singing before RIB and the other members.

"The minute that you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction!" Dustin sang off-key. The girl was beautiful, if it weren't for her voice she would've been in Vocal Adrenaline in a heart beat.

"We're here," Jesse pointed out. The two got out of the mercedes, "You never told me why you ever joined Vocal Adrenaline... Every practise we have you look as if you want to murder RIB."

"McKinley didn't have a Glee club, well, they did. But they had some creepy teacher supervising it. His name was like, Mr. Ryerson or something." Dustin shrugged opening the door to his house.

"Sandy Ryerson?" Jesse gasped.

"I think so, why?" he said as took of his shoes.

"Wasn't he the teacher that was found having a relationship with a student? I can't remember her name, but I think her last name was Pepper?" Dustin bit his lip.

"Man, I don't know. Now, Mr. Brennan wanted us to go over Total Eclipse Of The Heart. I told him that I would help you with your pitching just in case Sunshine is our next female lead."

* * *

><p>"Artie!" Amy called out to her son. Artie came out of the family room holding his Xbox controller, with a cheeto hanging out of his mouth.<p>

"Sup?" he said.

"I'm going out to get groceries. Maddie is in her bed sleeping, here's the radio to listen to her in. If she cries, so help me God Artie. If you do not go get her, I will take away all your games." she threatened, he took the radio nodding.

"I know how to babysit Mom." he walked back into the family room. Santana sat on the couch waiting for him to come back so they could continue their game of Call of Duty.

"What yo' Mom say?" she asked taking a sip of her pepsi.

"If Maddie starts to cry, I have to go get her." he heard his Mom leave, the moment the door slammed, Maddie started crying. "Seriously?" he ran up the stairs. He turned right to go down the hall to her room. He opened the door, and there she was. Standing on her bed crying her eyes out.

"MOMMA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Maddie shut up, okay? Come here." he lifted the toddler up, she kicked and screamed even louder. "Stop screaming in my ear!" he yelled. She screamed even louder. "Kurt and everyone are going to be here in half an hour, what am I going to do with you?" he asked her. She stared at him sticking her bottom lip out.

"Hungry." she pointed at her stomach.

"Kay, let me bring you downstairs so Santana can watch you." he walked down the stairs. Santana laughed on the couch when she saw Maddie squirming. "Watch her while I make her a sandwich." he placed Maddie on the couch. Santana started playing with her short blonde hair.

"You're cuter than your brother you know that?" she asked the girl. Artie shook his head, he made his sister a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He filled her sippy cup with Sunny D. He went back into the family room, Maddie was sound asleep on Santana's lap.

"How'd you do that?" he asked her.

"It's a trick you learn where I come from. When you are the oldest girl on the street you gots to babysit all the runts." she laughed quietly. Artie started eating Maddie's sandwich when the doorbell rang. He ran into the foyer sliding on the floor with his socks. Brittany was standing there in sweatpants and a tank-top.

"HI Artie! I came here for the dance rehearsal. Kurt called me, I couldn't tell if he wanted me to come dance or to come and prance. So I'll do both!" she pranced into the basement.

Another minute later everyone else showed up, "Chill guys. I got to go put Maddie to bed again." he lifted his younger sister up and brought her upstairs. Not before noticing two things, one Kurt and Blaine were holding hands; two Tina was looking over at him and blushing. Both were completely strange.

He tucked Maddie under her Cinderella covers, and shut her light off. He walked down the stairs, Finn and Quinn showed up out of breath. Everyone was catcalling them, besides Rachel, which was even stranger. They started running over the lyrics before dancing to them. They sat everywhere around the room. Santana remained on the couch, Brittany had her head on her lap. Tina and Mercedes sat in the lazyboy. Blaine was holding up the flip camera filming the rehearsal, while Kurt controlled the music. After practising the lyrics, Kurt got everyone to stand up.

"Alrighty, my lovely lady Brittany S. Pierce, helped Blaine and I think about the choreography." she stood up and smiled.

"Before dancing, my teacher always told me to stretch so you don't pull a muscle. But when I did, he would massage my back," she said absent-mindly. Kurt patted her on the back.

"Britt, why don't you show them the stretchs?" he asked her, she nodded. He stood off to the side with Blaine who was recording all of it. He turned his head to Kurt and smiled.

"You're good at this." he whispered.

"Why thank-you, you're pretty good at recording all of it." he winked, Blaine blushed. Why were they flirting? Oh yeah, because they're hopelessly in love with eachother and they weren't dating.

"And do the bridge!" Brittany bent her body. The only person who was able to do this was Quinn. Finn fell to the ground, Noah fell over from laughter.

"Oh my God! You're killing me bro!" he laughed, Quinn helped her boyfriend up.

"Don't be mean Noah, he just tripped-"

"Over his own feet!" Santana said from the couch. Kurt wouldn't let her dance since she had just gotten out of the hospital. Brittany began teaching The Glee Club members how to do the dance for the specific song.

"And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Kurt counted for the dancing teenagers. Brittany had a hard time doing so, she showed them each move.

After they finished dancing, Blaine uploaded the video.

**The Glee Club- Rehearsals for Senior Prom (vlog)**

**BillyJeanPenguin: Did anyone notice Finn's ability to miss every count Kurt said? He's like thumbuleena or something.**

**emogirl101: Why aren't Kurt and Blaine dancing?**

**YourSoCute: emogirl101, if you didn't notice. Kurt's counting for Brittany, and Blaine's holding the camera... -_- some people, seriously.**

* * *

><p>"Our internet correspondent Sarah Flaherty, talked to several teenagers that had never seen YouTube before. She showed them one famous YouTube band, Vocal Adrenaline, and the upcoming band The Glee Club. She asked them to choose which was better. Here, is her story." the ginger haired woman smiled. The camera faded into a short fat woman with brittle brown hair.<p>

"Good Evening I'm Sarah Flaherty. Today I am here with a group of teenagers that have never seen or heard of YouTube before. I showed them Vocal Adrenaline's popular Bohemian Rhapsody music video, and The Glee Club's 'Smi;e' video. They told me, 'Though Vocal Adrenaline's video was flashy and well directed, The Glee Club had more variety. When I asked them which sang better, it was a slim vote. But out of 6 to 5. They said The Glee Club. So Lima, if you're an avid YouTube watcher. Check out, The Glee Cl-" he turned off the TV. He turned towards the group of teenagers and young adults sitting in the audience. He held the microphone up to his mouth.

"This is pathetic!" he screamed, he paced acrossed the stage for 5 minutes. The group in the audience squirmed. He ran his hand over his bald head groaning. "This is ridiculous! We are the esteemed Vocal Adrenaline, not some littlte group that insists on ruining songs artists have worked hard to create!" he shouted into the microphone, his voice booming. "St James, up here now." he said. A teenager stood up quickly running up onto the stage. "Tell me Jesse, you go to school with these kids right?"

"We attend the same school, but we aren't in the same grade." he said, the man nodded biting his lip.

"And you said they're singing at your Senior Prom, correct?" the man asked the curly haired boy.

"Yes sir." Jesse nodded.

"Are you going to this prom?"

"Only because my girlfriend is senior." Jesse said.

"Hmm, yes." the man paused before screaming, "Then why don't you do something about this? Go sit down." Jesse nodded, running off stage. The man remained on stage, two other men had just walked on. One had straggly long brown hair, and the other had shorter dark brown hair. The one with straggly hair approached the man with the microphone.

"Ryan, if I may." he asked, the bald man groaned handing him the microphone. "Glorious day is it not?" he asked the teenagers. There were some noises of agreement. "After seeing that video that Mr. Murphy kindly played for you, you all realise what this means no?" a girl rose her hand.

"Mr. Brennan if I may," she started, Jesse rolled his eyes. This girl nausiated him. "maybe the reason our viewers are going down is from the cause of our lack of a female lead?" she sat back down.

"Good point Harmony." Mr. Brennan said into the mic, "After a discussion with with Zack, he, Mr. Murphy, and Mr. Falchuk have decided our female lead." Jesse bit his lip. When Mr. Brennan says the girls name, he will have to work with her a lot to practise harmonies and what not. Mr. Brennan handed the microphone to Mr. Falchuk.

"The girl chosen to become the female lead will not get off easy, she will go through what we like to call 'Booty Camp'. She will have to work harder then she does now. You all remember when Victoria was the lead do you not?" a boy rose his hand. "Yes Cameron?"

"Victoria had to learn several dances, and remember them in one day." the boy sat back down.

"Correct, now the girl who is chosen must do the same." Mr. Falchuk handed the microphone back to Mr. Murphy.

"We've chosen Sunshine Corozon, congradulations. Jesse, teach her the choreography to Bohemian Rhapsody, and teach her the words to 'As Long As You're There' okay?" Ryan walked off the stage. Ian and Brad ran off following him. The filipino girl got pats on the back, she approached Jesse and Dustin. Jesse looked her over, she had pink streaks, and a hello kitty backpack on.

"Okay first," Jesse started, "since you are now the female lead. You have to dress the part, this." he pointed at her backpack, "Has got to go, it's tacky and you look like a 5 year-old. Second of all, you are going to be in the front the whole time during all the songs now. People are going to be admiring you, you need to get rid of these streaks." he finished, Sunshine nodded and took of her backpack.

"So, I need to learn Bohemian Rhapsody." she said.

"It'll be overall the same as when you were doing backup vocals. However when it reaches the part where I sing, _'I see a little silhouetto of a man,' _you'll begin to sing louder and finally start to sing so people can hear you at the first 'Galileo' we'll repeat that for awhile. When it reachs the 'Let him go!' you'll shout lead for the woman vocals. Whereas Cameron will shout for the male vocals. I hope you took notes, because I will not be repeating that," he said looking at his nails, "Dustin please show her the choreography. You better be good at dancing, you are my partner for the rest of the term. Also, here are the lyrics to 'As Long As You're There', Ryan wants this down and recorded by tomorrow morning." he walked off. Sunshine scrambled to write down the notes he had just given her. She looked up at Dustin.

"He's really into this." he shrugged. Sunshine nodded.

"I didn't notice."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened up his macbook in the Van while Blaine fixed his camera. Kurt looked up through his lashes to look at the boy. Blaine looked up and caught his gaze.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt went back to looking at his computer. "Oh my God." he gasped.

"What?"

"Vocal Adrenaline posted a new video, it's called 'As Long As You're There'." he clicked it. A girl stood on a stage holding a bejeweled microphone. She wore a blue dress.

"Isn't that Sunshine Corozon?" Blaine pointed at the girl. Kurt scrolled down to the description and read it aloud.

_"Yesterday evening, RIB (the managers of Vocal Adrenaline) gave backup vocalist Sunshine Corozon lead female soloist. After Victoria Toews caught lariginitis and had to have throat surgery, she was no longer able to sing. RIB as well as Vocal Adrenaline's choreographer Zachary Woodlee decided from watching the women from VA. Sunshine was the best choice for the role. Now she is singing with Jesse St James." _he read. "They have a choreographer?"

"Apparently," Blaine shrugged, "wow she's good." Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm.

"Don't say that! She's awful..." Kurt bit his lip, "Awfully good."

"Anyway, do you have the songs for prom?" Blaine asked.

"Yup, pass me a CD please?" Kurt said, Blaine threw him a CD cover with a CD inside. Kurt burned all the songs to it.

"I'm kind of nervous to sing at the Prom..." Blaine whispered.

"Why? You sang live at your birthday." Kurt said.

"Well, it was my birthday. I knew everyone in the audience, besides Rachel's dance friends. I will know no one at Prom, besides you guys..." Blaine bit his lip. Kurt pursed his lips, he was right. They would know no one, well besides Jesse St James who's girlfriend was a senior. His phone vibrated, he looked down at it.

_'Princess, we's be having a party after Prom at Puck's house. Tell Blaine and his sister -Satan'_

"So, there's a party after prom at Puck's... Who's Puck?" Kurt asked turning to Blaine.

"I think it's Noah, his last name is Puckerman after all." he shrugged.

"Do you want to go?" he asked his bestfriend.

"Will there be alcohol?" Blaine asked raising his triangular eyebrow.

_'Will there be alcohol? Blaine's wondering, -Princess' _

_'Hells to the yes. -Satan'_

"Santana says there will be." Kurt said to Blaine.

"I'd have to ask my Dads, promise them I wouldn't get drunk, and to watch Rachel. What's your Dad going to say?" said Blaine.

"He won't let Finn or me go... I know that for sure,"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you have to promise me you won't get drunk." Burt said as he read the newspaper.<p>

"H-How did you know I was going to ask you?" Kurt asked as he sat down for dinner.

"Finn already asked Carole, I knew you would be asking sooner or later." he shrugged, Carole placed a plate of porkchop stew in front of Kurt.

"Thanks, and I promise I won't get drunk. Blaine isn't, and neither is Rachel. We'll be like our designated drivers, even though none of us can drive." Kurt laughed as he started to eat. Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." he grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Burt asked.

"Quinn is being a cow, she doesn't want me to sing 'Sing' with Rachel." he grumbled into his potatoes.

"What?" Kurt shouted, "Why?"

"She thinks Rachel is trying to steal me or something, even though I've told her multiple times Rachel is dating Noah, and I am dating her..." he paused to think, "even though Rachel is pretty cute." everyone froze and stared at Finn. He looked around the table, "What?"

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Carole asked.

"What I say?" Finn said looking at Kurt now.

"You just said Rachel was cute..." Kurt whispered to his step-brother.

"NO I didn't!" he said quickly, "I did not say Rachel was cute!"

"Yes you did Finn," Burt said without looking up from his porkchop.

"No I didn't!" Finn stood up and ran to his bedroom. Kurt laughed again.

"He totally said it."

* * *

><p>"Artie!" Santana screamed, Artie walked into her room with his xbox controller.<p>

"Sup?" he asked her.

"We're going to the party right?" she asked him.

"Of course, Dad said it was okay. I just need to stay sober, he didn't say anything about you." he shrugged and walked out. She followed him slowly.

"So, you going to ask Britt if she wants to go with you?" he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not going to do that, she's fricking Brittany S Pierce. She co-captain of the Cheerios, I'm just... Artie Abrams, xbox extrordinaire." he shrugged. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Boy, just ask her. Or someone else will-"

"Tanny!" Brittany screamed, they looked through the basement window and saw Brittany with her face against the glass. Artie reached over to open the window. Brittany slipped inside the room, and grinned.

"What's up Britt?" Santana crossed her legs.

"Guess who just asked me to the party?" she asked, Santana stifled a laugh she shot a look to Artie.

"Who?"

"Logan!" she clapped, Santana and Artie froze.

"Brittany, Logan's your brother..." they both said. Brittany paused, she pouted.

"Nu-uh!" Brittany shook her head.

"Britt," Santana took her hand, "Logan is your older brother. Remember?" Brittany shrugged. "Okay listen to me Britt, how many times do you see Logan each day?"

"He's always sitting at the kitchen table in the morning with a bowl of fruitloops." she said after thinking about it.

"And why is that?"

"Because he lives in my house, he lives right down the hall from my room." Brittany froze before saying "Why does he live in my house?" she asked the two.

"He's your brother!" Artie and Santana screamed.

"Oh..." she giggled.

"So you are not going with Logan," Santana patted her hand, "we's gonna find you a better date. One that you aren't related to." Santana winked at Artie.

* * *

><p>"How many views does 'Crush' by The Glee Club have?" Mr. Murphy asked a woman with long blonde hair named Nikki.<p>

"Crush has over 15 million views." she put her hair behind her ear.

"How many views does Sunshine have for her probation video?" he asked her.

"U-Um, 9 million." he slammed his hands on his desk. He stormed off down the hall ways of Carmel Hall. He heard his assistant running after him, "Mr. Murphy where are you going?" he spun around, the viens on his forehead bulging.

"Where is St James?" he spat, she pulled out a day book labeled 'Vocal Adrenaline'. She flipped a couple pages to find it.

"Jesse is currently in the dance room, learning the choreography for 'Fireflies' with Mr. Woodlee." her voice shook.

"Thank-you Vicki," he said and stormed off.

"It's actually N-Nikki." he grunted as he walked. This was horrible. He had high hopes that the Sunshine girl would bring up their views. His welfare is based on Vocal Adrenaline's views. As is Ian's and Brad's. He burst open the door to the dance room, the teenagers were popping and locking, he scanned over the group to look for St James. There he was, Jesse stood there beside Sunshine as they talked to Zack about the dance steps.

"Alright turkeys," Zack clapped, "let's go over this again. This time, we are going to get it right. Alright?" the teenagers made some noises. Zack noticed Ryan standing in the doorway. "Yes Murphy?"

"St James, my office now." he said and walked out, Jesse picked up his bag and followed the head manager. Jesse wore capris sweatpants, converse and a rolling stones tank top. As they entered his office, Rozette Mr Murphy's secretary ran after them.

"Mr. Murphy sir, you got a call from your mother. She wanted to know whether you were coming home for the fourth of July." she held a pen and paper.

"Is she insisting I speak to her cat?" he asked without looking at her.

"She did mention a 'Carson'," she stated.

"Tell her no." he opened his office door, allowed Jesse to walk in and he shut it. "You're probably wondering why I called you here Jesse." he sat down in the plush leather chair.

"Yes sir." Jesse nodded.

"As you know, The Glee Club's video 'Crush' has 6 million more views than Sunshine's probation video." Jesse held up his hand, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'probation?' sir?"

"She isn't really the female lead yet, you see. Ian, Brad and I are merely watching how she reacts to being in the spot light." Ryan explained, "Now, I remember you saying something about a Senior Prom, and that The Glee Club was singing for it?" Ryan stood up, he began to pace.

"Yes."

"If they do this show, they'll become more popular. Students from other schools will find out about their stupid little band... Jesse, I want you to do something for me." Ryan stared at the boy.

"What?" Jesse swallowed heavily.

"This Hummel boy, he'll have the CD with the music on it. Break the CD before they perform, they won't be able to sing their songs." Ryan smiled.

"You want me to sabotage their performance?" Jesse shouted, Ryan nodded smiling evily.

"Yeah, it'll bring down their popularity. I don't care how you distract Hummel, just do it. Now get out of here, I need to call my Mother and tell her to get rid of Carson." Ryan waved him off, Jesse left the office. Mr. Murphy's assistant was chatting with Rozette the secretary. They both looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Mr. St James," they both smiled. He nodded at them and continued walking. Dustin stood outside the dance room.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"I have to sabotage The Glee Club's performance at Prom tomorrow. I need to break or get rid of the CD Hummel has with their music on it," Dustin made a noise. "What?"

"I can break it before they even leave the house. I am his step-brother afterall..."

* * *

><p>"I think we're ready!" Kurt smiled greatly, everyone groaned. They had been dancing for 2 hours in Artie's basement, they were absolutley exhausted.<p>

"Thank God!" Mercedes fell onto the floor, she looked up at everyone "Okay ya'll, are all of you going to Puck's party?"

"Almost everyone is going." Quinn said, "I for one am excited." Mrs. Abrams walked into the room.

"Here you go, I heard you dancing for two hour straight. You all need some hydration, come upstairs I have water bottles and cookies." the teenagers run up the stairs. Artie gathered up the courage to ask Brittany while they were dancing. He approached her before she left the basement, he was about to tap her on the back, when he felt one on himself. He turned, Tina stood behind him blushing.

"H-Hi Art-Artie." she blushed even brighter.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, he turned to see that Brittany had left.

"I-I was w-wondering i-if you w-wanted t-t-to go t-to N-Noah's par-party with m-me?" she stuttered, Artie bit his lip.

"Sure, yeah I'd love to." he smiled. She giggled.

"Awesome!" she ran off leaving him in the basement alone. Great... Santana walked in.

"Kay so, you gonna tell me why Tina Blowin-Wang just went upstairs smiling like an idiot?" she asked him drinking from a water bottle.

"She asked me if I wanted to go to the party with her, I said yeah. Her name is Tina Cohen-Chang by the way" he walked into the foyer with her slowly, since she was still recovering.

"Whatev's. Bro, I was trying to convince Britt to ask you. She wants to go with her cousin Socko now." Santana said, Artie groaned.

"Damn..."

"H-Hold up," Santana started cracking up, "does this mean you're dating her?"

"No, we're just going to a party together." he said simply.

* * *

><p>"So... Blaine," Kurt started.<p>

"Yes?" Blaine swallowed his cookie.

"Wanna go to the party together?" Kurt took a sip of his water. They both looked over to see Noah spill his water on Finn.

"Um, I guess since neither of us have a date we can..." Blaine shrugged, Kurt grinned happily.

"Awesome! I was just-"

"Shh, guys my phones ringing." Quinn shouted, the room went silent. "Hi Daddy. No, I'm at Artie's. He's a friend Dad, I'm dating Finn remember?" she giggled, Noah cleared his throat before yelling right beside Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, pass the weed!" everyone laughed. She gave him the head bitch in charge glare.

"No Daddy! That was just Noah," she said, "Yes Noah Puckerman-, Daddy! I can't we're rehearsing, kay... I love you too." she hung up. "I'm sorry for leaving so early, but I've got to go." she packed up her things and left.

"Good job Puckerman," Finn snorted.

"Gud jub Frankenteen." Noah mocked.

"Don't be mean to him!" Rachel snapped, everyone paused in their conversations. They turned to Rachel, Noah, and Finn. Noah rose his eyebrow to her.

"What the Hell Rach?" Noah said.

"You were being mean!" Rachel said to him.

"It's Finn, of course I was being mean." Noah said matter-of-factly.

"It's rude Noah! You should apologise to him." she stood up folding her arms.

"I am not apologising to him, I was joking babe," Noah reached out to her.

"I'm going home, Blaine you coming?" she asked her brother who was sitting across the room from her.

"O-Okay, I'll just call Dad." the twins left. Everyone stared between Finn and Noah.

"Why was Rachel angry at Puck?" Brittany interrupted the silence. Santana patted her on the back.

"No one knows Britt."

Kurt sat there staring at Finn and Noah, he wasn't the only one that knew why Rachel was acting like this.

* * *

><p>Neither Hiram or Leroy had answered their phones, resulting in Blaine and Rachel having to walk home. Rachel looked at Blaine squinting her eyes from the sun.<p>

"How did you know you liked Kurt. You know, before you actually loved him..." she asked out of the blue. Blaine shrugged.

"Well, he made my heart do this weird stutter thing. I wanted to be near him all the time, and I guess I just found him attractive... Why?" he looked at her, she was biting her lip. She appeared deep in thought.

"I was just wondering," she walked ahead of him. Blaine watched his twin sister bounce as she walked.

He looked down at his phone, it seemed he had a message from Kurt _'BTW Rachel likes Finn, don't tell anyone -Kurt'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note- And bam! Next up is Senior Prom, and Puck's part-ay! Woot Woot! <em>**

**_The next chapter is kind of the season finale for this part of the story. Stuff is going to go down. I am not going to give you a preview for next chapter. You'll just have to wait._**

**_Bonus Question: Guess what happens next chapter! Who ever's answer is the closest, wins a shout-out, and a internet hug from me!  
>*Hint* One thing concerns the Puckleberry Finn love triangle... Ooo. Good Luck!<em>**

**_Please review :),_**

**_Love Emily_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here was are people. The 2009 sub-season finale, don't worry. I won't have a 2 month hiatus like the real Glee show -_-. Anyhow, I'm super excited for this chapter. It leads up to everything in their Grade 10 year. I will be writing their summer vacation. Don't worry! _**

**_Disclaimer: If I were the Ryan Murphy, I would never make the gleeks wait 6 fricken weeks to see a new episode! URGH! In other words, I don't own it. :3_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: -2009 Sub-Season Finale-<p>

* * *

><p>As he tightened his bowtie, he took a deep breath. Senior Prom was tonight, sure they were ready and their voice's were blending perfectly. He was nervous... Really nervous. He walked out of his room, Blaine and Rachel were already sitting in the dining room doing vocal exercises. Carole made throat soothing tea for everyone. She had ten thermos' sitting on the counter. The guys in the group wore black dress shirts, and pants with a golden tie. The girls were wearing golden black dresses with high heels. Rachel was tapping her finger on the table, going over lyrics now. Finn walked in, they both caught eachothers eye and looked away blushing. Blaine stifled a laugh and looked over at Kurt. Kurt giggled quietly.<p>

"What are you kids laughing at?" Burt asked as he walked into the house.

"Nothing," Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Alrighty, I'm going to go watch the game." Burt grabbed a beer, he walked past a blushing Finn into the living room.

"Okay." Carole clapped, "I have all your tea ready. Do you kids think you'll be ready for the performances?" she sat down beside Rachel.

"We'll be fine, unless Finn decides to trip over his feet like he did at rehearsal yesterday." Kurt glared, Finn shrugged.

"Artie's foot got in the way." he claimed.

"Finn," Rachel tried not to blush, "Artie is one of our best dancers. He knows where to put his feet. You however, do not." Blaine started laughing, when he saw the glare that Finn shot him he went quiet immediatly.

"I'm sure you'll dance fine Finnigan." Carole smiled, she looked out the window. "Oh, I think that's Mrs. Abrams pulling up... Who's limo is that?" Kurt, Blaine and Rachel ran to the window.

"Is that Quinn?" the white limo's door opened, Quinn stepped out wearing her dress. Mercedes and Tina followed a moment later. Artie, Noah, Santana and Brittany walked out of Mrs. Abrams car. They all entered the house around the same time.

"I'm actually really nervous..." Artie fixed his tie.

"I think everyone is, we're singing in front of a bunch of seniors." Quinn applied more lip gloss.

"It's 4:30, you should get going. Everyone take a thermos!" Carole yelled, the teenagers took their tea and got into the limo. The drove to McKinley, they all had small talk. As they reached the school, everyone was shaking. The chauffer wished them luck, which they thanked him for. They walked down the halls, Kurt walked behind everyone. He was way too nervous to do that. He was singing a duet with Blaine, he was going over the lyrics. He muttered them under his breath.

"What the Hell are you doing here homo?" he turned around, Karofsky was leaning against a locker with a look of disgust.

"I'm here to sing at the Prom, what are you doing here?" Kurt mirrored his expression.

"I was in the locker room lifting some weights when the guys told me you were here spreading your fairy dust." Karofsky straightened his back.

"You better watch out, I might sprinkle some on you. Oh look Karofsky! You can fly!" Kurt rolled his eyes, he turned around to rejoin his friends. He heard Karofsky scoff behind him.

"Wanna say that again homo?" Karofsky grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"I'm surprised you actually touched me, I thought you would be scared to catch the gay." Kurt mock-shivered. He pushed Karofsky off of him, some how he ended up on the floor holding his shoulder. He opened his eyes, Blaine was sitting beside him holding him. "What?" he yawned.

"You weren't in the choir room, I came looking for you. You were holding your shoulder, and Karofsky was walking off down the hall... What happened?" Blaine turned his head to Kurt.

"He saw me in the hall, he insulted me for being gay... I defended myself, and I ended up with a hurt shoulder." he shrugged, Blaine ran his hand up and down his arm. Leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"I shouldn't have left you alone... After what he did to you in the hallway the other week." Blaine stood up, he held out his hand to help Kurt up.

"It isn't your fault Blaine, if it's anyones... It's mine, I insulted him right back." Blaine pulled him in for a hug.

"I should have been there to protect you," he whispered in Kurt's ear. Blaine, who was still holding Kurt's hand led him down to the choir room. Finn got up immediatly.

"Where were you bro? We were worried about you!" he grabbed Kurt and hugged him really tight. Kurt hissed from the pain in his shoulder. "What I do?"

"Karofsky pushed him into a set of lockers." Blaine explained. He rubbed Kurt's shoulder, he leaned into Blaine's touch.

"Will you be okay to dance?" Tina asked standing up.

"Yes, it's just a bit sore." he gave everyone a reassuring smile. Blaine didn't believe him. Rachel ordered everyone to sit down, they started vocal warm ups.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me." they started singing. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. Kurt would move his shoulder, and wince from the pain. He bit his lip, thankfully Rachel hadn't noticed he wasn't singing along with everyone. Kurt placed his porcelain hand on his shoulder to rub the pain away. He wanted desperately to rub it for him, Mercedes smacked him in the head. He turned around to glare at her, she mouthed 'Rachel!'. He bit his bottom lip, he turned slowly to face his sister. She was fuming.

"Blaine Anderson!" she started, "You are supposed to be warming up!"

"Because we didn't do enough of that at home?" her eyes flared. She huffed and walked out of the room. Quinn laughed quietly under her breath.

"Who wants to bet with me, that Rachel walks out more than one time tonight?" almost everyones hand went up, except Finn's... For obvious reasons.

"Yo, why isn't your hand up?" Artie asked after drinking his tea.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." Finn got up to follow Rachel. Kurt glanced at Blaine, Blaine took this time to rub Kurt's shoulder. Everyone was talking about the upcoming party afterwards. Kurt moaned as he rubbed his thumb into the shoulder blade.

"Oh my God Blaine, you have like magic thumbs." Kurt rolled his eyes back.

"Uh-Oh Princess is having an orgasm." Santana interrupted their peacefullness. Kurt opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Bite me Satan." he snarled, everyone gasped. Santana stood up - with the help of Brittany - she stepped infront of Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt gulped.

"I said Bite me, Satan." he repeated.

"I thought so, let's go. Right now Princess." Mercedes interrupted them.

"Hold up, why are you calling eachother those names?"

"I called him Princess when I was in the hospital... He just called me Satan out of no where-"

"Maybe it's because you resemble the devil." Quinn added quietly. Principal Figgin's walked into the choir room.

"We're ready for you all to set up." he walked out. They all walked towards the gym. It was decorated in bright blue, with a random whale floating above them. They saw Rachel already on the stage with Finn. A blind could have told that they were flirting with eachother. Quinn made a noise, she walked up on stage quickly, taking Finn away. As Kurt prepared the CD, he felt something move behind him. He spun around to see Dustin smiling.

"Dustin what are you doing here?" he hugged his step-brother.

"I was in the neighbour-hood. I also heard from a little birdie named Jesse St James that Prom was tonight." he shuffled his feet, Finn caught sight of his brother.

"Dust! What are you doing here bro?" Kurt laughed when Dustin deadpanned.

"I came here to sabotage The Glee Club." Finn gasped. "Bro I'm joking!"

"Okay good." Finn stumbled off when Quinn said she had a makeup emergency or something.

"Kurt!" the brunet turned, Blaine was on stage waving his hand.

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled back.

"I need that thing!" Blaine said into the microphone.

"YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THAT IS?" Kurt replied.

"The blue chord near your butt!" Kurt turned and saw a usb that was right by his butt.

"I'll be right back, got to go bring this to my idiot best friend." Kurt said to Dustin. He ran off. Dustin grinned, thank God they weren't rehearsing their songs like Jesse had predicted. He pressed eject on the CD player, he took the disc. He walked away slowly, making sure there was no attention drawn to him.

Brittany fixed her heels, she looked up and saw a man leaving holding a CD.

"Tanny." she poked her best friend.

"What's up Britt?" her friend asked.

"There is a bad man with our CD." she pointed to the empty doorway. Santana sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Come on, let's go sit down. I'll get you an advil."

"B-But there was!" Brittany flailed her arms.

* * *

><p>Jesse stepped out of his dates car, he had no idea what her name was to tell the truth. She had asked him during rehearsal, he of course agreed. He had been to all the Senior proms at McKinley since he was a freshmen. Ever since he joined Vocal Adrenaline in grade 6, the female lead would always ask him to their prom. Sometimes he felt bad when he had to turn some girls down, it's not his fault he's amazing and gorgeous at the same time. She tried to grab his arm, he made a face at her and she stopped. What was her name again? He turned to her.<p>

"Sorry, what's your name?" he asked her, her smile faultered.

"P-Patty." she replied. He nodded, they walked into the gym. He saw The Glee Club doing more vocal warm-ups. He caught sight of Hummel, who was looking around the sound system frantically. He approached him smiling.

"Problem?" he asked the countertenor. Kurt glared at him.

"No. I was just double checking some things, excuse me." Kurt left him, Jesse saw that the eject button had been pressed. The CD was missing, he grinned. Dustin had already been here.

Kurt ran up to the group. "We have a problem..." he interrupted them. They all froze.

"What?" Noah asked, somehow he was holding a cookie. Kurt ignore it for now.

"The CD's gone..." he squeezed his eyes shut. Rachel screamed, some Seniors who were already in the gym looked at the group.

"What happened to it?" Mercedes asked.

"If I knew 'Cedes, I would have it right now!" Kurt snapped, she went quiet.

"H-How are w-we go-going to p-perform?" Tina stuttered.

"Acapella?" Blaine suggested, Kurt made a noise.

"It would sound weird with just our voices..." he said, Rachel bit her lip.

"What are we going to do?" she asked the group, Kurt jumped up.

"Quinn, is the limo still here?" he asked the blonde cheerleader. She nodded.

"Why?"

"I have this program I downloaded on my Mac, I can make the songs from there! They won't be perfect, but I can do it!" he ran off the stage.

"Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his hand, "What are we going to do while you make the songs? We have 10 songs to sing, and only," he checked his watch, "Fifteen minutes until we have to be on that stage ready to sing." Kurt chewed on his lip.

"I don't know, they'll have to stall for time while I make them. I'm going to go get the chauffer to drive me my house to get my laptop-"

"Just phone Carole and get her to bring it." Blaine suggested.

"I can't Dad and her went to my aunts house for dinner..." he packed up some of his things.

"I'll come with you, it might speed up the process." Kurt smiled, he turned to the panicking group on stage.

"Kurt where are you going?" Rachel screamed.

"My house! We'll be back!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran out of the gym. Rachel groaned, this was a disaster. She paced across the stage... Time went by, more Seniors entered the gym. Noah placed his arm around her small shoulder.

"Babe, we'll get through this." he smiled, she nodded nervously. He turned her head slightly with his finger, he captured her lips.

Finn stared at the two kissing. He felt a weird bubbling sensation in his veins, for some odd reason he wanted to rip Noah fricking Puckerman off of her. He'd known her longer, he knew everything about her. Mainly because Kurt doesn't stop talking. Before Rachel started dating Noah, he had found her cute... Like a little sister. Now his hormones had changed, now he wanted to be the one kissing her delicately. Quinn sat on his lap and began playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Why are you so deep in thought?" she asked him.

"No reason." he shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Where's your Mac?" Blaine yelled.<p>

"I don't know!" Kurt scrambled around his room, throwing his sheets up in the air.

"When was the last time you had it?" his best friend asked.

"I think it was when we were in the Van!" Kurt bolted out the door, followed by Blaine. They opened the door to the Van, Kurt saw his Mac book sitting on the counter. He grabbed it, the two ran back into the limo. "What time is it?"

"5:35," Blaine said, Kurt swore under his breath.

"I need to start making the songs, otherwise we'll be a laughing stock!" Kurt opened his book, their was the signature 'whoosh!' noise his Mac would make. "What's the first song we sing?" he asked.

"Sing by My Chemical Romance." Blaine said, Kurt typed like crazy on his computer.

"No! I do not want to see a tutorial!" Kurt screamed at the computer.

"Just press skip," Blaine said loudly. Kurt huffed, he continued to type like crazy. Blaine looked out the window, they were approaching McKinley. There were limos pulling away as they got closer. "We're here."

"Damn, I'm not even done this song yet!" Kurt closed the Macbook, they walked into the gym together. Noah was holding the microphone, his was balancing on the balls of his feet.

"S-So, my younger sister told me this one." there was a collective amount of boo's from the Seniors in the audience, "What's stucco?" he asked the dancing teenagers.

"Your ass!" one person yelled.

"Wanna say that to my face bed-wetter!" Noah glared. Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Thank-god! Are you ready?" she asked the two.

"No! I haven't finished this song yet," he bit his lip, "Rachel!"

"What?" she asked.

"Sing 'Don't Rain On My Parade'! You have that on your iPod!" she screamed, scrambling through her hand bag. She found her iPod nano chromatic. She ran over to Lauren Zizes who was controlling the sound system. "Plug this in," the over-weight girl nodded. Rachel pushed Noah off-stage. "Hey seniors, sorry about that." she laughed nervously, "we are just having a bit of trouble with our music. But no worry, I am going to sing a song. So just dance... or something." the music started. People looked around confused. Some started dancing to the show tune music.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade _

She turned to her left, Kurt was staring at his Mac book with a look of determination. Blaine was bent over his shoulder watching him make the song. She looked back at the audience,

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
>If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you<br>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

Kurt finally finished the last note, he didn't even notice Rachel walking off the stage. Wow, that went by fast.

"Come on Dolphin," Brittany grabbed at his hand.

"I can't Britt, I need to make the other songs while you all sing." she pouted, Santana grabbed her hand and led her best friend on stage.

* * *

><p>"Jesse, want to dance?" Patty asked the junior.<p>

"No, go powder your nose." he waved her off. He was furious, he thought that if they took the stupid CD away their performance would be ruined... But he saw Hummel and Boy-Anderson making the stupid instrumental music for the rest of their songs. His phone started ringing, wonderful... It was RIB.

"Yes?"

_"It's Murphy, Brennan and Falchuk here, how is The Glee Club performing?" _all three of the managers said in unison.

"Unfortunately they're doing well, Kurt Hummel found a way to continue singing their songs. Apparently he has a computer program, in which he can make the songs." Jesse explained, he heard Mr. Murphy groaned.

_"This is great. We're going to lose even more money." _he said, Jesse nodded even though the three men could not hear him. _"Did you take the CD?" _Ian asked him.

"Dustin did."

_"Good, we'll have him give to us. We'll sing all of their chosen songs," _Ryan said, Jesse could just tell her was grinning evily.

"I have to go." Jesse hung up, The Glee Club members stepped on stage. The only two not there were Kurt and Blaine, 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance started to play. The spot-light went on Rachel.

_(Rachel) Sing it out  
>Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings<em>

_(Finn) Sing it out  
>Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs <em>

The whole stage lit up, the other members were waiting to sing in the chorus.

_(Rachel) For every time that they want to count you out _

_(Finn) Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

Everyone joined in to sing the next several parts, Kurt grinned happily. Even though someone had messed up their CD, this was turning out perfectly... Minus Noah's really bad jokes.

* * *

><p>"Mack, ¿te vas?" a man with spiky hair asked.<br>_(Translation: Mack, you going?) _

"Tal vez, dependiendo de si López está allí o no." the Mack shrugged, she was painting her nails.  
><em>(Translation: Maybe, depending on whether Lopez is there or not.) <em>

"Sé que es un hecho, ella será." her cousin laughed.  
><em>(Translation: I know for a fact she will be.)<em>

"Perfect." the Mack smiled evily. "Puck will let me in, afterall I'm one of his best friends."

"Let me call everyone." her cousin walked off.

"Oscar! Wait," the Mack yelled he turned around, "why don't we pay a visit to her new house? This kid named Artie and his parents are letting her bunk there."

"Sure deal," he winked. They got into his car, they drove down into the suburbs. They passed by a small house, there was a blond boy standing outside holding a fat cat yelling something along the lines of 'Lady Tubbington!'. They reached a two story green house, the Mack got out to check the mail box.

**'Abrams' **

She turned her head, she gave her cousin and his girlfriend a thumbs up. They got out of the car, Oscar held a baseball bat while his girlfriend carried a collection of baseballs. They started throwing them into the basement window, the glass shattered violently. The lights flew on upstairs, the Mack, Oscar and his girlfriend ran off.

Amy Abrams burst open the front door.

"Oh my God!" she cried, Maddie stepped outside beside her. "Maddie, get back inside... I need to call your father." the three year-old looked up. Completely clueless.

"Hungry." she pointed at her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Kurt exclaimed as they entered Noah's house. This wasn't what he expected. There was a younger girl sitting on the stairs with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.<p>

"You're Kurt and Blaine," she smiled.

"Y-Yes?" they both said. The girl got up, she had dark shoulder length hair, she had the same skin tone as Noah.

"The name's Violet Puckerman, Noah's younger sister." she held out her hand.

"I didn't know Noah had a younger sister..." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Noah pushed past them.

"Violet get out of here, I'm having a party." he spat at his sister.

"Bite me Puck, I can do whatever the Hell I want." she took a long inhale of the cigarette.

"Fine, just don't bother me." he wrapped his arm around Rachel. Blaine stared at Violet with disbelief.

"W-What grade are you in?" he asked the girl.

"Grade 8, graduating middle school this year." she exhaled the smoke.

"You're only a year younger than us?" Blaine gasped.

"Yeh, why? You want to get all up on this?" she winked at him.

"I'm gay!" he squeaked, Kurt grabbed his hand.

"I apologise for his dorkiness." he pulled Blaine into the living room. Noah was getting all the booze out of the cupboard. Rachel sat at the island watching her boyfriend do this. Even though it was obvious her eyes wanted to linger on Finn. Everyone had arrived at different times. Santana and Brittany walked in holding pinkies. Artie and Tina walked in together, Tina was blushing so dark her whole face was red. Artie looked very uncomfortable.

Not even a moment later, over 20 people walked in Noah's house. Noah turned on the music, the alcohol was given out... Kurt didn't know what he was in for.

* * *

><p>"So," a girl said, "you be the girl our Puckerman's macking on?" she asked. Rachel nodded slowly. "You be a jew?" she asked.<p>

"E-Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"I said, you be a jew?" the girl repeated.

"Yes, but brother isn't however..." she looked over at Blaine and Kurt who were just sitting on the couch drinking Code Reds.

"Wha? Why is yo bro not a jew?" the girl asked.

"Are you drunk?" she asked the girl.

"Hell yeah!" the girl ran off to grind on some kid. Rachel sighed, she made her way over to Kurt and Blaine. She watched them carefully before interrupting their conversation. Their eyes would linger on eachother before blushing and looking away.

"Hello!" she interrupted. Kurt jumped from the sound of her voice.

"You scared me!" he placed a hand over his heart.

"Wonderful, you did amazing tonight by the way Kurt, you too Blaine." she smiled at the two.

"Thanks." the two boys said.

"Know what we should do?" she asked them.

"What?"

"We should..." she paused, "drink."

"Dad said we aren't allowed." Blaine sat up.

"Look at Finn," Kurt turned to see his step-brother holding a corona dancing like an idiot in the living room turned dance floor. Quinn was hanging off his shoulder grinding on him. "Come on guys, we should live a little!" she ran off to get three shot cups. "Vodka!" she yelled over the music. She took the shot, her eyes watered from the burning down her throat. She handed the other two to Kurt and Blaine.

"Should we?" Kurt asked.

"I guess..." they both took the shot.

_-Several Shots Later- _

"Oh my God!" Kurt giggled uncontrollably. Blaine leaned onto him, laughing as well. He turned to his older friend.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." he poked.

"Yeeees Blainers?" Kurt poked back.

"I kinda maybe love you." Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Mmm, I love you too!" Kurt pulled Blaine down to kiss him, Blaine kissed him back eargerly.

"Oh my Gaga, I missed kissing you so much..." Blaine sighed.

"Me too, how I lived without this I'll never know..." Kurt laughed, Rachel bumped into them.

"Stop kissing my brother!" she yelled at Kurt, who merely laughed.

"Says the girl who likes my step-brother!" he and Blaine started giggling. Rachel had her mouth open a gape.

"Kurt!" they turned, Tina stood with an Artie hanging on to her.

"YES?" he screamed.

"We're going to head out!" she said, Kurt shrugged going back for more vodka shots. He reached over the counter to grab it, careful to not get any spilled alcohol on his dress shirt. He felt someone's hand touch his butt, he turned around expecting Blaine to be behind him. Sebastian stood there.

"Sebastian?" Kurt choked out. Sebastian winked at him.

"Hey gorgeous, getting more shots?" Sebastian asked, Kurt swallowed heavily. His throat suddenly dry.

"Yes." Sebastian reached over, his forearm brushing over Kurt's shoulder. He took a shot, he handed one to Kurt.

"Drink it, it's tequila." he winked.

"I've only been drinking vodka..." Kurt said innocently.

"Try something new." Sebastian drank the shot in one go. "Drink it babe," Kurt hesistated, he tilted his head bed. The tequila burned even worse than the vodka.

"Oh my gosh." Kurt coughed, Sebastian patted him on the back.

"Your first time drinking?" Sebastian asked the drunken boy who nodded.

"Mhm, I'm not actually supposed to be drinking." Kurt leaned over to whisper in Sebastian's ear, "But I am!" he started giggling.

"Here, let's go in the other room." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand, and led him to the maids room beside the living room. He closed the door behind him. "Is it too loud?" Kurt bit his lip and nodded. He stretched to rub Kurt's forehead, Kurt moaned and rested his head on Sebastian's chest. He reached his other hand to run his fingers through Kurt's brunet locks.

"That feels goo'," Kurt sighed. It took a minute for Sebastian to realise Kurt had fallen asleep. He stood up, he lifted Kurt onto the bed and tucked him in. He leaned down to press his lips tenderly to Kurt's smooth forehead.

"W-What are you doing?" Blaine said from the doorway. Sebastian turned around smirking.

"He feel alseep after kissing me, I tried to stop him." he shrugged, he put his hands in his pockets.

"He wouldn't kiss you, he hates you..." Blaine snarled.

"Mm, and yet he did." Blaine glared at him.

"Kurt would not do that!" Blaine screamed.

"But look, here we are!" Sebastian laughed, Blaine reached his fist around to collide with Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian fell to the floor clutching his jaw. "What the Hell Anderson?"

"Kurt would never kiss you."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Artie poked the nervous girl.<p>

"W-We're walking to your house," Tina said holding the boy up.

"Why didn't we call your Momma?" he asked her.

"She wouldn't be impressed seeing me with a drunk boy she's never met." she laughed, Artie made a noise.

"I'm not," burp, "that drunk..." he said.

"Artie," she turned him to face her, "you grabbed Violet's clownfish and yelled 'I found Nemo!'..." she laughed. He shrugged, they continued to walk towards his house. As they approached Artie's street, they saw police cars up and down the street. Tina saw Mrs. Abrams holding Maddie, and Mr. Abrams talking to the police. "Oh no."

"Arthur!" an old woman cried, she ran and hugged the drunk boy. She stopped to look at Tina. "Hello, my name is Susan Peterson. I'm Artie's grandmother."

"T-Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie's frie-"

"She's my girlfriend grammy." Artie poked her in the cheek, her face flushed.

"What?" his grandmother asked.

"We're not dating," Tina said, "I was just walking him home."

"Why can't he walk home on his own?" she asked her.

"Well... Uhm," Tina bit her lip. Mrs. Abrams approached the two teenagers.

"Tina, Artie, thank goodness!" she sighed, she looked her son up and down before saying: "Artie... Are you drunk?" Artie laughed.

"M-Maybe..." he laughed even louder. Mrs. Abrams shot a look at Tina.

"Tina, why is my son drunk?"

"Y-You s-see there was a party, and he said he would only have on drink. One turned into eight, and I thought he was getting too drunk. So I told Kurt we were heading home." she explained.

"Was Kurt drunk?" Mrs. Abrams asked.

"More like 'Is Kurt drunk?'," Artie corrected his mother.

"Y-Yes he is." Tina said.

"Who's house are they at?" Amy asked the 14 year-old.

"N-Noah Puckerman's, ma'am." Tina answered immediatly. Amy handed Maddie to Susan, she walked inside the house. Tina looked to Susan. "E-Excuse me, what happened?"

"Some hooligans broke the basement window, they left a note in spanish..." Artie screamed. They both stared at him.

"Santana!" he merely said.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the couch watching Noah dance with a bunch of college girls. Was she offended? Of course, these girls were grinding up on her boyfriend. She wanted desperately to run up and stop them. But who was she to do that? Half of the time Noah was with her, she couldn't take her eyes off of Finn - who was with Quinn - it was wrong. Totally wrong.<p>

"Wow, jealous much Berry?" she shifted her eyes. Violet was sitting next to her drinking a wine cooler.

"You're just like your brother, my last name is not Berry!" she shouted.

"I bet you wish it was Berry. So people would automatically know who you are, and how famous your Mother is. Being Elphaba from the Broadway musical Wicked. Imagine all the fans you would have just by being related to her." Violet took a drink. "Am I right?"

"No, I like my last name. It represents my Dads." she said.

"Oh really? Anderson," Violet scoffed, "that's such a generic name." a kid came over to talk to Violet for minute.

"Hold up," Rachel focussed her attention back to Violet, "Dads?"

"Yes, Blaine and I have two Dads." she said smiling. Violet laughed.

"I don't even have one Dad." a moment later, Violet left her alone on the couch. The music was blaring, and now she was sporting a pretty strong head ache. She hadn't seen Blaine or Kurt for an hour. She saw some Senior turn up the music, she got up to interrupt Noah's dancing.

"Noah!" she yelled over the music, he turned up.

"'Sup?" he slurred.

"Can we turn the music down?" she yelled again.

"Nawh!" he moved away from her to dance with the girls again. She groaned, she saw a small spice kitchen in the corner of her eye. She walked through the main kitchen, she opened the door to the spice room. She closed it behind her, she sighed rubbing her temples. She knew drinking was a mistake, for all she knew Blaine could be dead right now. She slid down the wall hugging her knees. She didn't know where any of her friends were, Tina had left awhile ago with Artie. Mercedes must've gotten her brothers to pick her up. Quinn was attached to Finn. She suspected Kurt and Blaine were together. That's good, Kurt wouldn't get that drunk. He'd watch her brother for her. The door burst open, she expected it to be a couple making out trying to find a private place but no...

"Rachel?" she looked up, Finn was standing there holding a beer. He closed the door behind him, he sat on the floor across from her. "Why aren't you with N-Noah?" he burped.

"He's dancing with a bunch of sluts." she said simply.

"That's mean." he slurred a bit.

"I know, why aren't you with Quinn?" she asked her drunk friend.

"S-She was talking to some chick about something, I left because I was bored. The music is really loud," they both went silent for a few minutes listening to the beat of the songs, "so I came here to find quiet. It didn't work." he gave her that God damned adorable dopey smile.

"I understand, I asked Noah to turn it down. He laughed and continued dancing with those girls." he frowned.

"I would never do that to Quinn, if she asks me something. I'll do it," he paused, "unless it's like murder someone. Then no, I will not do that." Rachel giggled.

"You're funny." he blushed brightly.

"It's weird how we never talk, but when we do... It's, like magic or something." he licked his lips.

"Magic?" she rose her eyebrow, he nodded. "But I know what you mean... It's so easy to talk to you." she lowered her voice. He nodded again, Rachel bit her lip.

"Remember when on Kurt's 13th birthday I pushed his face into the cake?" he said randomly.

She laughed, "Of course I do. He burned your football uniform in the fire pit." Finn frowned but continued to laugh.

"Coach Tyrone was not impressed when summer came along," Finn said.

"You went to football camp right?" she asked him, he shook his head yes. "I saw in your room, there was a picture of you and a blond kid."

"Oh, Sam? His names Sam. He's like my best friend. He doesn't go here, he goes to a school called Dalton Academy. His Dad's like a legit rich person, I went to their house one time. It was bigger than yours." Finn started, "I miss him sometimes..."

"You met him at football camp, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we shared the same cabin. He was also on my team. He's on Dalton's team now, the Wildcats. We only play them like once each season. So when we do, we make a big deal out of it." Rachel sighed.

"I wish I had a friend like that, I mean I have Blaine, Kurt... and you." he looked at her through his eyelashes.

The atmosphere changed dramatically. She sat up straighter, his eyes were suddenly a darker colour.

"W-We should go out and see if our boyfriend and girlfriends are in line..." Rachel nervously said.

"Y-Yeah." they stood up, Rachel then figured out the spice kitchen was much smaller then she had previously thought.

* * *

><p>Quinn stumbled down onto the living roomdance floor.

"Noah!" she screamed, he turned around. "Have you seen my boyfriend?" he shrugged.

"Nope, speaking of which. Have you seen my Berry?" he asked the head cheerleader.

"No I haven't." Noah pushed past her to see his sister. "Violet!" she made a noise as she took another wine cooler out of the fridge. "You seen Berry? Or Hudson?"

"Mmm," she thought, "yes. They're in the spice kitchen. They are talking about something," she walked up the stairs. Quinn was already at the spice kitchens door, she opened it abruptly. Noah stood behind her, they went dead silent. Rachel was on the balls of her feet, while Finn was bending down. Their lips were grazing over eachother. Quinn shut the door quietly.

"H-How could he?" she screamed. Some people turned to her.

"Yo, come on." he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. He brought her into his room and shut the door.

"Why would Finn does this?" she asked him, he shrugged.

"I kind of expected him to, since he's dumb. But with my girl? Man, I will whoop his ass-" Quinn placed her hand over Noah's mouth.

"No, we aren't going to tell them we know." she said, Noah made a noise of confusion. "If you don't tell them we know, the guilt will eat them apart. Then they'll have to come clean!" she smiled evily.

"That's dumb, what if the guilt doesn't bother t-them? And like, they continue to kiss in my spice kitchen?" he wiped his nose. She sat beside him on his bed.

"I-I don't know..." she wiped some tears that had come into her eyes.

"H-Hey, don't cry." Noah wiped her cheek. She stared into his eyes. They moved closer together, their lips skimmed over eachother. Things soon became heated, Noah whispered in her ear "Want you," she pushed him off.

"N-Noah..." her tone was worried, "we're only in grade 9..." he kissed her again.

"Almost grade 10, and I wants you." he said between kisses.

"A-Alright... Do you have protection?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course I do babe, trust me."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, is your son intoxicated?" an officer asked Mrs. Abrams. She glanced over at her son, he was poking Tina and giggling.<p>

"Y-Yes, he was at a party. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you." she said, "My husband and I took in a girl named Santana Lopez." the officer made a face at the mention of her last name. "Artie, in his drunken state, thinks that the people who broke our basement window know her."

"Santana Lopez you said?" he asked, she nodded, "Is her brothers name Nairo?" he asked her.

"Yes I think." he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"We have a gang related break-in," she almost dropped Maddie when he said that. He looked over at her again, "Where is this party?"

"I'm not sure about the address, but the boys name is Noah, Noah Puckerman." Amy wet her lips, "his mothers name is Vivien."

"Yes we know who his Mother is. We have several police officers going to break up the party as we speak."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes slowly, "Oh my god, turn off the light." he groaned. He felt something cold on his forehead. He moved his head, Blaine sat at the corner of the bed holding a clothe on his forehead.<p>

"Hey." Blaine said.

"W-Where are we?" Kurt sat up.

"Noah's maids room, Sebastian brought you here." Blaine said quietly.

"Sebastian? What was he doing here? Why did he bring me here?" Kurt said quickly.

"You followed him in here," Blaine took a deep breath, "he said you two kissed. Then you passed out."

"WHAT? I would never kiss Sebastian!" Kurt screamed.

"That's what I said, and then I knocked him out." Blaine pointed to the end of the bed. Sebastian laid there with a swollen nose. He groaned sitting up.

"The 'eff am I doin here?" he looked over, he saw Kurt and Blaine staring at him. "Please don't tell me we had a threesome and I forgot."

"Ew, I wouldn't touch you with a three foot pole." Kurt made a disgusted face. Sebastian frowned.

"That's really nice Kurt, I'm leaving." he stood up, he winced when he touched his nose. "What happened to my nose Anderson?" he yelled.

"I punched you." Blaine shrugged.

"Why?"

"You said Kurt kissed you. Which he didn't," Blaine said.

"How would you know?" Sebastian said as he left the room. As he opened the door, the sound of sirens was heard.

"Oh shit." Kurt swore, he jumped up, he swayed a bit. He was kind of dizzy. They walked into the living room and no one was there.

All The Glee Club members who were still at the party were sitting on the main stairs. Blaine noticed three things, number one: Santana and Brittany's clothes were half off. Number two: Rachel looked extremely guilty. Number three: Noah had pink lip gloss on the side of his neck. He scanned over the girls... None of them wore lip gloss. Noah must've gotten with a random chick. That bastard cheated on his sister!

"Santana Lopez?" an officer asked, she stood up holding Brittany's pinkie.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Can we speak with you for a minute?" she left the group to stand outside. The house was quiet now, beside the hum of the police engines. Finn broke the silence.

"Dad is going to kick our asses." for some reason, everyone found this hilarious.

"Yo, what was that noise?" Noah stood up quickly.

"What?" Rachel said.

"It sounded like a 'bang'," they all walked outside. Santana stood in the driveway of Noah's house, her mouth open in horror. In front of her laid the police officer.

"I-Is he okay?" Quinn said quietly. Brittany snuck over to hold Santana.

"Tanny, what happened?" she whispered.

"H-He was shot."

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed. "We got a man down!" they screamed.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed. His scream caught the attention of the other police officers. They pushed Santana away with Brittany. Brittany sat her down on the steps.

"Satan," Kurt sat beside her, "who did it?"

"It was meant for me... It was Oscar Gutierrez, I know it was him." Noah swore.

"The Mack's cousin?" he asked, she nodded still shaking. "Shit, man-"

"Noah Daniel Puckerman!" a woman with black hair holding a brief case screamed.

"M-Mom," he stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note- Well ladies and germs. That's the Summer Season Finale. I had been planning this since the beginning :)<em>**

**_Next Sub-Season: Santana's emotional recovery, Tina asks Artie about what he said while drunk. The consequences are dealt with from the party, everything concerning the 'Pucklefaberry Finn' plot. A new school year with new kids, such as a bisexual boy nicknamed 'Stereo'._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please review,_**

**_Emily C :P_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Let's take a moment to be happy for me. **_

_**You see, back when I wrote my Criminal Minds fanfiction 'Forbidden Love' that was deleted eons ago. I only had 54+ thousand words. Now, here we are at chapter 13 in The Glee Club. YAY! Anywho, here's the sub-season premiere. Let's a go! Oh and I kind of want to thank my amazing anoymous reviewer 'Captain Jack Harkness' you're all kinds of awesome! So are all my other reviewers! I love you all so much! As a reply to the Captain, Mike will be introduced when the school starts up again! **_

_**Disclaimer: I have a secret... I didn't like Glee when it first came out. That should be enough for you to know I don't own it. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Summer 2009 premiere<p>

* * *

><p><em>(5 weeks after the party)<em>

"I can't believe we're sophomores now," Blaine said as they entered the Van.

"I know right? Just think, in 3 years time... We'll be graduating High School." Kurt kicked his shoes off and opened his computer.

"Imagine what we'll be like then, if we're taller... Who we're dating," Blaine looked up at Kurt who wasn't paying attention.

"That does concern me too, what if I'm dating some like bumb?" he laughed, Blaine bit his lip.

"or you could be dating me..." he whispered to himself.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything." he smiled, Kurt watched him for a minute.

"You sure?" Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine assured him.

"Al-righty." Kurt kicked his feet in the air as he checked his facebook. "Have you heard from Santana lately?"

"I saw her earlier at school today, she was pretty quiet..."

"She was pretty shaken up after the whole party." Kurt said, Blaine stared at him.

"You don't say?" the sarcasm was heavy in his voice. Rachel opened the door looking even more depressed. "Rachel?" Blaine said sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you look so depressed?" Kurt asked her while closing his laptop.

"I'm not depressed what are you talking about?" she mock-smiled, she began avoiding their eyes.

"Rachel," Blaine started, "you've been so distant lately. Even at home, you don't sing on Friday nights with us anymore." Kurt rose his eyebrow at him "Sometimes when we're not at your house... We turn a normal dinner into dinner theater." he explained.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, whats up?" Blaine turned his attention back to his sister.

"I did something bad," she bit her lip.

"Such as?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"I... I kissed Finn!" she screamed. The two boys froze staring at her.

"Um, what?" Kurt tilted his head.

"How did this happen?" Blaine asked.

"At the party you see, it was getting really loud... I went to find a quiet place, there was spice kitchen. I was in there for awhile, just collecting my thoughts." she paused, "Finn came in awhile later, we started talking. You know, small talk. Then I said something about having a friendship like he has with his friend Sam, I said well I have Blaine, Kurt and him. Then everything went silent, we were going to leave the spice room. Then like, everything happened at once. It was amazing when it happened..." she sighed happily.

"You do realise you cheated on Noah right?" Kurt said, he never thought Rachel would be the cheating type, especially with his own brother.

"Yes! That's why I'm depressed. I really, _really _like Noah... But kissing Finn, opened my eyes. There were like Fireworks." she said, her voice was getting louder and louder.

"That is so cliché Rachel." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Repeat what you said about Noah." Kurt ordered.

"I really, really like him?" Kurt held up his hand to stop her.

"Maybe you really, r_eally _like the idea of having a boyfriend? You're excited about having someone you can call yours, point at them in a crowd and tell a random stranger 'That boy right there is mine'..." Kurt frowned slightly, "Do you really like Noah? Or just the idea of him?" Blaine stared at Kurt. Was that all _they _were? "Like an experiment?"

"Okay, okay, I understand." Rachel stopped him. Blaine let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Well?" Kurt moved closer to her.

"Maybe?" she shrugged, "I don't know... He said he loves me. But, I can't be in love with him!"

"Why?" Blaine wet his lips.

"Because if you're in love with someone, you aren't supposed to have feelings for someone else right?" they both nodded. "Well, I used to think there was a possibility that I could fall in love with Noah... But now I feel like I could fall in love with Finn." she pouted, she leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell him?" Blaine asked his twin sister.

"He'll ask me why I can't love him, and then he will hurt Finn-" there was a knock at the Vans door. Kurt looked over, Finn stood there awkwardly.

"Can I talk to Rachel?" he asked, Rachel hesistated. Blaine pushed her up.

"Go set this right Rach." he smiled, she nodded and let out a breath. She opened the door, Kurt watched his step-brother and best friend walk into the woods. He turned his head, Blaine wsa looking at his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Blaine simply put.

"Why?"

"Do you remember anything after we drank at the party?" he looked up slowly.

"I remember taking the first shot, then I remember waking up to see Sebastian knocked out." he said.

"O-Oh, okay." Blaine took out his computer from the cupbard.

"Why?" Kurt tried to look in his hazel orbs.

"No r-reason, I was just wondering." Blaine put in his earphone and blocked out the world. Kurt shrugged, and did the same.

* * *

><p>"We cheated." Finn said sitting on a stump.<p>

"Yes we did." Rachel chewed on the side of her cheek.

"W-What are we going to do?" he asked the short girl.

"I don't want to tell Noah," she began, "I like him a lot, but I really liked that kiss."

"How do you know?" Finn asked. "We were drunk, kissing a tree would've felt good."

"So you're saying you didn't enjoy our kiss?" she stood up.

"I didn't say that-"

"You didn't have to," she ran through the forest, she pulled open the door of the Van, Kurt and Blaine looked up at her. She grabbed her school bag and stormed off. Finn was seen running after her, Kurt put his laptop onto the bottom bed. He jumped out of the Van.

"Finn!" he yelled after him. Finn turned his head over to Kurt, he collapsed tripping over a branch. "FINN!" Kurt ran over to his step-brother. Blaine jumped out, Finn had face planted on the ground. Kurt lifted his brother up, his whole front of covered in dirt. "Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts," he groaned. Blaine took his arm.

"Can you move your fingers?" he asked, Finn struggled, his middle finger twitched.

"Ow, okay that hurts." he winced. Kurt ran inside the house. Carole was sitting in the living room watching 'Young & The Restless'.

"Mom!" he yelled, she glared at him.

"Kurt, it's my Soaps time-"

"I think Finn broke his arm!" he yelled over her. She followed him outside, when they reached Finn she checked his arm.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Um, everywhere?" he gave her a dopey smile.

"Alright, come on. You boys stay here and watch the house, I'll bring Finn to the hospital." she said to Kurt and Blaine. They nodded, she drove off to the hospital. Kurt and Blaine went back into the Van.

"I wonder why Rachel ran off..." Blaine wondered.

"Me too," they went back to going on their laptops without speaking, Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Wanna know the weirdest thing?"

"Sure." Blaine unplugged his earphones, Lady Gaga started playing loudly.

"First turn that down, and earlier today in class..."

* * *

><p>"Good Morning class," Ms. Holliday smiled at the grade 9's. "Hopefully this will be the last time I have to teach some of you." she laughed. The students faces remained the same. "I'm joking, okay anyway. Since it's the last day, I don't want to do anything. Let's watch a mov-" Quinn stood up abruptly in her desk, she bolted out of the classroom. Kurt looked over at Brittany who looked extremely concerned. He leaned over.<p>

"Is Quinn okay?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know..." she bit the back of her pencil. Ms. Holliday started the movie, Kurt didn't even know what it was called, he was worried about her.

Quinn walked into the classroom ten minutes later holding her stomach, she tapped Ms. Holliday on the shoulder. Kurt saw her whisper something in Ms. Holliday's ear.

"Are you okay?" he heard Ms. Holliday ask. Quinn nodded, she said something. Ms. Holliday nodded, Quinn collected her things and left,

* * *

><p>"and she just left... It was the strangest thing." Kurt finished.<p>

"Weird, Mercedes said she did the same yesterday too in Math," Blaine looked back at his computer.

"I wonder if she has like, a 48 hour flu." Kurt closed his laptop, and stretched on the bed. "I'm so tired!" Blaine tried not the blush when Kurt's shirt rode up as he stretched.

"You can go to sleep, I'll wake you up when Burt gets back. Or when Carole brings Finn back," he suggested. Kurt smiled happily. He got up, he stepped onto the counter.

"You're a life saver Blaine," Kurt smiled. Blaine blushed, Kurt climbed up onto the top bed. He sighed closing his eyes.

His heart hurt... Kurt didn't remember saying 'Mmm, I love you too!', or their amazing kissing. Life sucks.

* * *

><p>Amy shut Santana's door slowly, Artie sat on the couch in the basement biting his lip.<p>

"How is she?" he asked his mother.

"She isn't talking, or eating... The poor girls, she's been through so much." Amy sat down beside Artie.

"I know. She got shot and stabbed, her parents kicked her out of her own house. Now some gang is out to get her," Artie put his head in his hands. "I feel so sorry for her."

"Let's go upstairs, I don't want to wake her." as Artie left the basement after his mother. He saw Brittany looking through the window. He walked over to open it for her.

"Why don't you just use the front door?" he asked.

"What door?" she asked him, he held onto her hand as she climbed in. "Where's Tanny?" she asked him.

"She's sleeping, we shouldn't bother her." he brought her upstairs, Maddie was running around the living room.

"Bitt-nee!" she screamed, she hugged the teenager around the legs. Brittany giggled.

"HI!" Amy walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Brittany," she greeted, "Artie I need you to go pick me up some milk."

"Alright, come on Britt," Brittany gladly took his hand. They walked slowly to the corner store, as they passed a tiny one story house. Brittany stared walking to the front door. "Uhm, Britt?"

"What?" she asked him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"My house of course, isn't that were we're going?" she pointed to the small rancher.

"I was walking to the Corner Store- Hold up, you live near me?" he shouted.

"Y-Yes?" she nodded, "That's why I always walk here." she took out her key and opened the door. "Come on." he strolled across the yard and entered her tiny house. His first impression? It smelt like cookies, and roast beef. The foyer was tiny, there was a few chairs and a tiny fireplace. The dining room and living room were attached to it. She took a left turn, and she walked into the kitchen. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair was stirring a pot. "Hi mom." Brittany opened the fridge.

"Hi Brittany!" her Mother turned around. Artie's breath was taken away, he could almost hear Noah's voice in his head say 'MILF'. She was an attractive woman, she was wearing a short tight black dress, she smiled at Artie. She had the same confused look on her face as Brittany did.

"Hey, my names Artie." Artie smiled awkwardly.

"Oh! You're Artie, I thought he was black..." Brittany's mom whispered to her daughter.

"Isn't he?" Brittany stared at Artie.

"Anyway, my names Amanda Pierce. I'm Brittany's Mom." she winked at him. She held out her hand. Artie shook it, she winked again at him, he blushed brightly. A boy walked down the hallway in his boxers with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. He looked up and saw Artie. He backed down the hallway slowly, going back into his room. Brittany grabbed a jug of milk and handed it to Artie.

"What's this for?" he asked her.

"You needed milk, that's milk." she smiled.

"I was going to buy milk..." he said slowly.

"Nonense! We have milk!" Amanda shouted, Artie made a face at her. "Did I say something?"

"I'm going to go now Britt," he smiled. She frowned slightly, but showed him the door. He waved goodbye to the girl, she pulled him back to face her. "Sup?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye!" she shut the door, he placed the pad of his fingers on his cheek. He felt his phone go off in his pocket, he looked down at his LG.

_'I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me :$ -Tina' _he stared at the text for a minute before answering,

_'Sure, -Artie' _

If he couldn't have Brittany, why not have Tina?

* * *

><p>"Noah, Violet, can I speak with you two for a minute?" Vivien asked her children as they tried to get up from the table after dinner. Violet glared at Noah.<p>

"Yes Mother?" they both said.

"Drop it you two, you know why I want to talk to you." she folded her hands on the table, "You're lucky I was in Hawaii for 5 weeks, otherwise we would've had this talk long ago!"

"What talk?" Violet said innocently.

Vivien ignored her, "I came home to find that my son had a party without my permission." she stared at Noah.

"I asked you, and you said yes." he said.

"I don't recall this,"

_(5 weeks ago) _

Noah walked into his Mom's office, "Yo Mom." she looked up at him through her glasses, she was holding a phone against her ear. She lifted her finger, "Can I have a party on Friday?"

"Noah." she glared at him. "Yes, I am still talking to you." she turned her chair away.

_(Present Day) _

"Frankly, I stopped listening after you said yes." Noah said.

"If this is about Noah, I don't understand why I'm sitting here," Violet starting getting up.

"Violet, sit back down. I need to talk to you too." Violet huffed, "See, what Noah did was wrong. He threw a party, and he drank. But you however, drank, smoked pot, and forgot to lock your door when you went down on some kid." Noah burst out into laughter.

"NO WAY!" he cackled.

"Shut up Puck," Violet snarled.

"Where did I go wrong with you two?" Vivien sighed heavily. Violet and Noah went silent.

"What do you mean?" they both said.

"Well, I understand the whole party thing. But the drinking, the crimes, the sex!" Vivien stood up quickly. "Did I do something wrong for you to insult me?" she stormed up the stairs.

"I didn't have sex, what is she talking about?" Violet looked at her brother, Noah bit his lip. _I did__._

* * *

><p>"Come on Finn," Carole pulled on her sons hand as they entered the Emergency Room. Finn was cradling his broken arm with his sweater, "I can't believe you broke your arm..." she shook her head.<p>

"Hey, at least it was on your day off. If it was during one of your shifts, they would've had to call an amberlamps." he said, Carole stopped.

"Excuse me?" he shrugged.

"What?" A Nurse started walking over to the two.

"What would they have to call?" she asked quickly before the Nurse she knew reached them.

"An Amberlamps," he said.

"Carole! Here for some extra hours?" the nurse giggled.

"No Rose, I think my son broke his arm." Nurse Rose pouted.

"Oh you must be Finn!" she grinned, "Come on let's go give you an X-Ray,"

"You're in the ER today?" Carole asked casually to the younger nurse.

"Yup, we were low on nurses in here. I offered to help out," she shrugged. Rose led Finn into the X-Ray room, "Lucky for you Finn we had no X-Rays schedualed for this evening."

"Cool," he smiled. Rose giggled again.

"Let me just get a Doctor to help me with the scans." she walked out of the room, Carole rolled her eyes.

"What?" Finn asked.

"She's so obnoxious." Carole groaned.

"She seems nice." Finn shrugged, wincing when he moved his arm. Rose walked back in with a Doctor. The Doctor greeted Carole, he stared at Finn for a minute.

"Finn Hudson?" he said, Finn nodded.

"You're Santana Lopez's friend right?" the Doctor asked preparing Finn for the X-Ray.

"Yeah." he nodded again.

"How is she by the way?" the Doctor placed Finn's arm carefully on the table.

"She almost got shot," Finn said simply. Doctor Smith almost dropped his pen.

"What?" Carole cleared her throat.

"Matt, I have nothing against your concerns about your former patients. But I want to go home and find out whether Victor is dead or not so please... Use the X-Ray machine to scan my sons arm?" she said, Doctor Smith nodded. He, Nurse Rose, and Carole went behind a window.

After they scanned his arm, Carole and Finn had to wait outside the room. Finn tapped away on his phone with his thumb, Carole was reading a People magazine. The door opened, Nurse Rose was blushing brightly. Doctor Smith handed her the X-Rays, he said his farewells to Carole and Finn. Nurse Rose swooned.

"Isn't he amazing?" Rose asked Carole.

"I thought you were dating that dentist, um, Carl was it?" Carole crossed her legs.

"I am, but am I not allowed to look at other men while dating?" Rose sighed, "Anyway, here's Finn's X-Ray. It's just a hairline fracture, we'll get a tensor bandage for it-"

"Can people write on it?" he interrupted.

"No Finn." Carole said, "Sorry continue."

"It's alright, we'll get it bandaged up. Then you'll be out of here." Rose walked away. Carole groaned again.

"I'll never know if Victor's dead or not."

"Why don't you just check the remembrance pages in the newspaper?" Finn asked her, she turned to him.

"Go back to texting Finn,"

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were filled with worry. This was the seventh time she had been sick over the week, she was tempted to tell her Mom. She knew something was wrong, what if she had stomach cancer? Her stomach churned, her mouth still tasted like stomach acid and her lunch. She swallowed the taste down, she reached shakily for her pink lipgloss.<p>

It all started on Monday, she had woken up to get prepared for school. She had finished her shower, wrapped her self in her pink robe. She was sitting in front of the mirror in her bathroom brushing her hair. It was the last week of school, she had to be perfect. It was the last time some people would see her, she wanted to leave a perfect impression on them. Her stomach lurched, at first she thought it was merely cramps. It was about time she got her period, she went to the cupboard to grab a tampon when her breakfast came up. Luckily she was right beside the toilet.

"Quinny?" her mother interrupted her thoughts. She put her lipgloss away, and opened the door.

"Sorry, I accidently got some mascara on my cheek. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression," she giggled lightly. Her mother simply smiled.

"Come on, the Clarke's are due to arrive any minute." the Clarke's were her Father's business partners. Her Mother led her down the stairs and into the foyer. Quinn spotted her Father pacing in the small tea room off to the right muttering jokes under his breath. "Russell," her Mother started, "relax. This is an amazing project, the Clarke's would be crazy not to go through with it." he groaned.

"I hope you're right," Quinn smiled softly at her Father.

"Daddy, I'm sure you'll do fine." Russell's face softened at his daughters comforting words.

"Thank-you darling." the doorbell rang, Quinn prepared herself. She straightened her back, plastered on a fake smile, and was prepared for awful stuck-up rich people. As her mother opened the door, she caught sight of the Clarke's. Andrew Clarke was large... Very. His wife Sonja was skinny as a toothpick. There was an awkward looking teenager standing in a suit.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Russell!" Andrew held out his hand, Russell took it grinning.

"I can say the same to you too Andrew." her Mother moved aside for the rest of the Clarke's to walk in.

"This is my wife Sonja, and my son Timothy." the boy, Quinn noticed, was greasy and had so many pimples on his face.

"It's great to meet you both, this is my wife Judy and my daughter Quinn." Quinn grinned at the family. Russell turned to his wife, "Judy, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, I just need to serve it. Please, follow me." Quinn followed her Mother into the kitchen. Judy held the casserole dish, Quinn made a face at her mother.

"Mother, did you see their son?" Judy bit her lip.

"Oh good lord did I," they quietly laughed before re-entering the dining room. Quinn was seated next to Timothy.

"So, Quinn what do you do in school?" Sonja asked her.

"I am in all AP courses, I am the head cheerleader of my schools Cheerleading squad the Cheerios," she explained.

"Oh wow, Timothy here is Captain of the Mathletes." Andrew took a mouthful of the chicken casserole.

"That must be... Interesting-"

"Are you dating anyone Quinn?" Sonja asked quickly.

"Um, yes. I have a boyfriend, his names Finn. He's on the football team at McKinley." she swallowed heavily again, the taste was coming back.

"Oh..." Andrew and Sonja both said. Quinn tried to focus on anything but her stomach, she couldn't even swallow her food.

"Quinn, are you not hungry?" her Mother asked.

"I-I had a late lunch." Quinn lied.

"You haven't eaten anything since you came home this morning," Judy said quite confused.

"Why did you come home early?" Russell grabbed his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Coach Sue let everyone go home early..." she lied again.

"Brittany didn't go home early, I was speaking with Amanda Pierce. We were discussing our gardens, you see our gardners-"

"Judy, please." Russell groaned, Judy went quiet. "Quinn, why did you come home early?"

"Daddy, please I-" here was the feeling again. She couldn't puke in front of her Fathers business partners. She stood up quickly from her seat, she threw her napkin on her plate. "E-Excuse me," she ran from the table. She burst through the bathrooms door, she sat in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach. She leaned up against the showers glass window holding her stomach. She reached in her pocket for her phone,

_'Brittany, I need you right now -Quinn' _she waited for her best friend to reply.

_'Okii, what's wrong -Brittany'_

_'Britts, can you just come to my house? Tell my Mom that Sue wants us to rehearse. Come in your Cheerios uniform, please! -Quinn'_

_'Alrighty, I'll be over in a few -Brittany'_

_'Thank-you! -Quinn'_

Quinn waited in the bathroom until she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to her to grab her uniform, "Oh hello Brittany, what brings you here?" she heard her mother say.

"Coach Sue wanted an extra practise," Brittany said.

"It's Summer..." her Mother said, Quinn ran down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry Mom, I totally forgot about it." she turned to the Clarke's and her father, "It was really great to meet you." she walked out of the house quickly. Closing the door after her. Quinn spotted Brittany's mom in their green punchbuggy. She climbed into the back with Brittany.

When they reached her house, Quinn went straight to Brittany's room. Britt walked in holding two cupcakes.

"Here," she handed Quinn one of them. She carefully licked the icing off the top of hers.

"Thank-you," she pursed her lips.

"So, why did you want to come over here?" Brittany asked her.

"I-I'm really scared Brittany," she started tearing up.

"Why?" Brittany sat beside her wrapping an arm around her.

"Because, I've been puking all week... And I keep getting nausiated from everything! I walked by the Football team after practise, and just a wiff of them made me run for the bathroom." she pulled a pillow up to her chest. Brittany played with Quinn's hair a bit.

"Did you go to the Doctor's?" she asked.

"No, I'm too scared to know what's wrong with me!" she put her head in her hands sobbing.

* * *

><p>It was around 11 when Blaine went up to the top bed, Kurt was still sound asleep. He had been so tired lately, Kurt brushed it off and said he was fine. Blaine knew him better then that though. He laid down in his spot, he covered himself in the Barbie blanket and Harry Potter quilt. He turned his body to face Kurt's, Kurt's breath tickled his face. Kurt made a noise and rolled over, his back now facing Blaine's.<p>

Blaine didn't fail to notice Kurt wince as he did so. He carefully put his on Kurt's back.

"Ah..." Kurt groaned in his sleep. Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion. He put more pressure on on his back, Kurt arched his back, "S-Stop it." he groaned louder. Blaine released his hand, Kurt's body relaxed.

Hesistantly, Blaine took the blanket off of Kurt. He lifted the back of shirt carefully, he almost screamed from what he saw. There were several large bruises on his smooth porcelain back.

"Oh my God," Blaine whispered to himself. Kurt shivered, Blaine put the blanket back on him. Blaine turned to lay on his back, he stared at the cieling. So many things were running through his head, _Who did these things to Kurt? Who would hurt Kurt? Maybe he fell? No, don't be stupid. _he thoughts said, _If you fall, you don't get so many random bruises... Why hasn't he told me about them? He can trust me. _

Blaine breathed out heavily, he closed his eyes. Allowing sleep to washover.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?"<p>

_"For the eightenth time Finn! I don't want to talk to you!" _Rachel screeched into the phone.

"Please, I wasn't going to say that-"

_"If that's not what you were going to say, why didn't you chase after me? Huh?" _she shouted. Finn bit his lip.

"I broke my arm."

_"Yeah and you broke my- What?" _she asked.

"Kurt didn't tell you? Wow, I thought he would. I broke my arm... Chasing after you." Finn explained, Rachel was quiet for a minute.

_"So, you chased after me?" _she asked him, he could practicaly hear her swoon.

"Yes! I was going to say before you ran off, even if we weren't drunk. The kiss would've felt good," he smiled, she giggled quietly. "But it can't feel good Rach."

_"Why?" _

"We're dating seperate people, I'm dating Quinn... And you're dating Noah." he said slowly.

_"Oh yeah, them." _she joked.

"So, we both have to promise it was a one time thing... Thing."

_"Yes. I totally agree," _she agreed, _"I should go. My Dads'll get angry if I'm up this late." _she prepared to hang up.

"Me too, well your Dads won't get mad. But my parents," he said. She giggled.

_"I kind of don't want to hand up," _she sighed.

"Ha, me neither." Finn turned off his computers monitor, not before Quinn sent him a message

**Quinn Fabray: **Why are you going to bed so early?

**Finn Hudson: **The painkillers are pretty gnarly, I'm tired.

**Quinn Fabray: **Why do you need painkillers baby?

**Finn Hudson: **I broke my arm?

**Quinn Fabray: **OMG I'm calling you!

He logged off quickly, "By the way, someone might call in." he said to Rachel.

_"Who?" _she asked.

"Quinn, I told her I broke my arm over facebook just now." Rachel squealed, "What?"

_"I can't believe you told me before your girlfriend!" _she screamed even louder. There was a sound in the background, _"Sorry Dad, I have to go Finn- Dad!" _Rachel's voice changed, _"Goodnight Finn." _Leroy hung up the phone.

"Bye..." he smiled happily. He laid his head on his spiderman pillow, what he said about being drunk very well might be true. Perhaps the kiss was amazing because their significant others were busy with someone else and they both were jealous. Was it bad that he wanted to see whether that theory was true?

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his body, he smiled softlly to himself when he felt Blaine's arm around his waist. He felt a draft, he back was freezing cold. He sat up abruptly, covering his back. Blaine sat up slowly, he glared at Kurt. "It's like 6am, what are you doing awake."<p>

"I had a bad dream," Kurt lied. Blaine squinted at him.

"About what?" Blaine reached over to turn on the flashlight.

"Vampires." Kurt said off the top of his head.

"Vampires?" Blaine rose his eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," Kurt bit his lip, "they were very, very scary."

"Alright." Blaine laid back down, "There's no such thing as vampires. So, go back to sleep." Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt laid back down, he snuggled into his pillow. Blaine once again, put his arm around his waist. Kurt winced when his hand put pressure on his back. Blaine sat up. "I totally forgot,"

"F-Forgot what?" Kurt mentally kicked himself for having his voice so high.

"Last night, and don't hate me for this. You had rolled over, and you made a face when you went on your back. So, I touched you." Kurt made a face. "N-No! Not like that, I'm not perverted. I meant I touched your back, I pushed a little bit on it and you cried out. Um, I lifted up the back of your shirt." Blaine took a deep breath, "Why do you have bruises on your back?"

"I fell at school." Kurt answered quickly.

"Don't give me that crap Kurt." Blaine said, "Falling at school would give you bruises in the same area. I saw your back, they are all over the place."

"I-I fell on the stairs..." Kurt bit his lip hard, Blaine thought it was going to bleed.

"Kurt," he put his hand on the boys shoulder "what gave you those bruises?"

"T-The s-stairs." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just tell me, what gave you... Kurt," Blaine stopped. Kurt opened his eyes, "Who gave you those bruises."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone Blaine, promise me!" Kurt cried.

"O-Okay."

"D-David Karofsky." Blaine's eyes flared.

"That douchebag who pushed you into the lockers at the Senior Prom?" Kurt nodded breathing shakily. "We have to tell your Dad."

"No! Blaine, don't tell him!" Kurt grabbed his hands.

"We have to tell him, if we don't. Karofsky will just get worse, and worse." he said.

"It's not that bad, he just knocks me into lockers." Kurt sniffled.

"Okay, when we go back to school back in September, I am never leaving your side-"

"Boys?" they heard Burt open the door. "What are you doing awake?"

"I had a dream about Mom, Blaine was just comforting me." Kurt said, Burt frowned.

"Alright, go back to sleep. It's summer now." Burt waved goodbye and left. Kurt laid back down breathing softly.

"Is this why you've been tired lately?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt nodded.

"I just want to sleep."

* * *

><p>The music blared from the room over, Tina's eyes burst open. She rolled off her double-bed landing on the floor beside an air mattress. Her friend sat up scratching her head. "That was great, thanks."<p>

"I am so sorry 'Cedes." she apologised, Eminem was playing loud next to her room. Her room wasn't the largest, there was a bed, a TV hanging from the cieling, a desk for her schoolwork, a dresser, and a mirror. She stormed out her door, she banged on another rooms door, "CODY!" she screamed. The door remained closed, she opened the door. Her brother was sitting on his bed holding a Gamecube controller, his stereo was on full blast, he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's," she checked her watch, "only nine! Why are you awake, and why are you playing your music so loudly?" she asked him, she walked to his stereo and shut it off.

"Last time I checked, it's summer-"

"Tina! Artie texted you!" Mercedes yelled from her room, Tina screamed running out of her brothers room.

"What did he say?" she screamed.

"He said, 'Hey' winkie face." Tina blushed brightly.

"Oh my gosh," she took her phone and tapped a reply _'Hi :) -Tina' _"Is that good?"

"Perfect, now let's go pick out your outfit for tonight." Mercedes jumped up to look through Tina's closet. "You have like no clothes gurl." Tina stayed silent. "What?" Mercedes asked her.

"I'm going to be so bored without you this summer..." Tina said sadly.

"I know, my parents want Anthony, Shane and I to bond with my grandmother in Columbus... And you'll alway have Rachel." they turned to eachother and burst out into laughter.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes, the sun shined through Brittany's small window. For once her stomach didn't ache, she looked over at her friend who was already awake.<p>

"I just thought of something," Brittany said as she grabbed her computer.

"What?" Quinn sat up too.

"We should check on Google what's wrong with you, Tanny did that one day when she had a weird scab on her-"

"Okay, that's enough information Brittany. But you have a good idea." Quinn took the laptop.

**'Puking in the mornings and constant nausia' **

She screamed when she saw the first suggestion.

_Pregnant women in their first trimester may also experience _nausea_ and _vomiting_, commonly referred to as "_morning_ sickness." _

"No... I am not pregnant." she shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Up: Brittany and Quinn investigate further, Artie and Tina's date. Blaine and Kurt go on an adventure. Lastly, Finn and Rachel fight their feelings for eachother.<em>**

**_So, did anyone catch the foreshadowing I put in for Mercedes? I hope not! I want this to be a surprise! There will be songs next chapter, btw! Don't worry your little heart. _**

**_Oh, and the thing about the Trimester thing... I found that on google. I didn't write it. I want to tell you who some family members are based on:_**

**_Violet Puckerman- Taissa Farmiga (with black hair) _**

**_Vivien Puckerman- Connie Britton (with black hair) _**

**_Cody Cohen- Jeydon Wales ~I'll explain later~_**

**_Amanda Pierce- Leslie Bibb_**

**_Logan Pierce- Cody Linley_**

**_Elizabeth Hummel- Zooey Deschanel_**

**_Bonus Question:  What do you think Artie and Tina should do for their first date? _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter just happened, it's leading up to what's going on for Blaine and Rachel in their school year. I like to call this plot the Anderberry Custody battle. Strange right? Just wait until it gets better. Oh and school started up again, so I can't update like crazy anymore. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if my facts are wrong please correct me. I've never given birth, I'm 16.**_

* * *

><p>"Hiram." Leroy said looking up from his paper.<p>

"Yes?" Hiram smiled.

"Did Shelby call Blaine or Rachel during their birthdays?" he asked him.

"They didn't mention it." Hiram thought for a moment, "She did leave out of the blue before then,"

"I remember her saying something about New York, then she left without another word." Leroy sighed, he got up from his chair when he heard the mail man come. He opened up the door and recieved the mail.

"What did we get?" Hiram asked.

"Bills, bills, a bill from Rachel's dance teacher, and a court summons." Leroy put the papers on the counter. Hiram froze and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Leroy, what was wrong with that sentence?" Leroy thought for a second.

"A Court Summons?" he screamed.

"Who's it for?" Hiram asked loudly.

"Hang on, _Dear Anderson Family, you have been summoned to Lima's Family Court. In response to Ms. Shelby's request for joint custody for Miss Rachel Barbara Berry-, _she wants joint custody for Rachel?"

"She has no right! Rachel's our daughter!" Hiram screamed.

"I know!"

_(16 years ago)_

"Hiram, honey, you do realise that marrying this boy with only lead to complications in your life." his mother said.

"I know Mom, I love Leroy. We're going to get married in New York, and have a baby." he said finishing his toast. His Mother sighed.

"Alright, if you change your mind. There's always that Berry girl from up the street," she walked away.

Oh, he definately knew Shelby Berry. She was a stuck up know it all from his school, she thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. They were in Glee club together, and was he jealous that she always got the solos? Hell yes! She was also a diva, when she didn't get her way, or someone got her solo she would storm out. She had grown up of course, and she had gotten into NYADA. Where as he made it to OSU. She had lived down the street from him since he would remember. They had dated for awhile, until he told her he was Gay. Resulting in a kick to the shin, and a scream from her strong vocal chords.

_'I will never speak to you again Hiram Anderson!'_

She screamed.

And yet, here they are now. Sitting face to face in the local coffee shop the Lima Bean.

"Why did you call me Hiram?" she sipped her London Fog.

"My husband and I-"

"Your partner you mean." she corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, anyway the point is. From all the women we know, you seemed like the best candidate to carry our future child." she almost spat out her tea.

"Seriously? Hiram, I've known you my whole life. You _hate _me. In highschool you dressed me up like Sandra Dee from Grease because you didn't want Kyle Thompson to date me!" she laughed.

"Please, that was a tough time for me. I thought my charm could switch him over to the dark side." he winked, she blushed brightly. "But in all seriousness, we really want you to be our surrogate."

"I would have to think about it, I am going up the broadway ladder. As you might know, because my Mother does not shut up." she laughed, "I had auditioned for Maria for Westside story a month ago, and if I get called back I don't think a pregnancy would be good with rehearsal times."

"It'll be a twist on the West, Tony knocks Maria up." Hiram joked, he checked his watch, "Oh shoot, I'm sorry. I have to head out, but here is my number when are you going back to New York?" he asked her.

"Next week, I suppose you are too?" she said, he nodded. He stood up.

"Call me if you have a decision. Please say yes. I really do not want Leroy's brothers girlfriend to carry our baby."

"I'll think about it,"

_(1 month later)_

"Hello?"

_"Hiram? Hiram Anderson? It's Shelby Berry," _Hiram dropped his coffee mug. He smacked Leroy across the head, his husband glared at him. He mouthed, 'Shelby!'

"Hi, yes, how are you?" he breathed.

_"Great, great. I wanted to talk about being your surrogate?"_

"Okay, what about it?"

_"If you haven't found one yet, I would love to be your childs Mother." _she froze when she heard screams coming from the other end, _"Hiram?"_

"Oh my God! Really? Shelby, if I were straight and I found you attractive, I could kiss you right now!" he screamed. Leroy ran off to their bedroom to phone his Mom.

_"I'll take that as a compliment," _she laughed.

_(August 1993)_

"Okay Mr and Mrs Anderson-"

"Oh," they both said, "we're not married."

"Oh?" the Doctor said confused.

"My Husband couldn't be here today, he just started a business, well you know." Hiram laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I see your files now. So you want to use Ms. Berry as your surrogate?" the doctor asked Hiram.

"Yes definately, she was our best choice." Hiram grinned, Shelby smiled happily.

_(December 14th, 1993)_

"Have you two chosen a name?" Shelby asked the two as they waited in the Maternity clinic.

"Blaine, if it's a boy, and Rachel if it's a girl." Leroy smiled.

"Blaine? That's very Pretty In Pink, don't you think?" she laughed.

"That's what Candace said!" Leroy shouted.

"It's spelt differently, the 'Blaine' from the movie is spelt B-l-a-n-e. Our possible son is spelt with an 'i'." Hiram explained, the Nurse called them in.

"Ms. Berry?" she asked, Shelby stood up along with the men. They followed the nurse into the room. The doctor came in.

"Hi, my names Doctor Greene." the woman smiled. After she showed them the baby's head and tiny feet, she looked up at them. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." they all breathed.

"Okay," a moment later she stopped, "Ms Berry, Mr Anderson's." she smiled, "You are having a son." the three were silent.

"Blaine." they all whispered in unison.

_(December 25th, 1993)_

"Thank-you!" Shelby stood up to hug them, "You really didn't have to do this."

"Please Shelby, you are carrying our little Blainers, it's the least we coud do." Leroy grinned, the three sat around a table with a vegan turkey on the table.

"After I give birth to him, promise me we'll still be friends?" she asked them.

"Of course!"

_(April 27th, 1994)_

_"HIRAM! LEROY!" _Shelby screamed into the phone.

"What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Hiram shouted.

_"Yes! The little shithead is trying to come out of me! My fricking water broke! AAAGGGHHH!" _she screamed.

"Oh my God! Okay. Where are you?" he shook Leroy awake.

_"I-I'm at my apartment right now!" _she screamed again.

"We'll be right there!" he shouted into the phone and hung up. "Leroy Anderson, get your ass up right now!"

"What happened?" he snuggled back into his pillow.

"Shelby is in labour with Blaine!" he smiled greatly.

"No way!" Leroy jumped up. They jumped on the bed happily chanting, 'We're having a baby'. Hiram stopped.

"We're having a baby! OH my God, Shelby!"

The men drove quickly to Shelby's aparment, Hiram used his spare key to open the door.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." they heard Shelby chant. Leroy ran into her bedroom, she was sitting on the floor holding the baby bump.

"Are you okay?" Leroy asked her.

"I'm god damn peachy!" she screamed at him.

"When did your water break?" Leroy asked.

"Right before I called you! Ugh," she threw her head back, "get this child out of me!"

Hiram ran into the room, "I got the overnight bag and all of Shelby's things."

"Let's go." Leroy helped Shelby up off the ground. Hiram had his cell-phone pressed between his cheek and his shoulder.

_"Hey bro!" _His sister answered.

"Jordyn! You're in New York right?" he said quickly as the entered the elevator.

_"Mhm, Corbin has a job interview here so I decided to tag along why?_" she asked.

"Shelby's water broke!" he screamed.

_"No way! Hiram, Mom isn't even here yet!"_

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to tell Blaine to stay inside Shelby-"

"GET OUT OF ME!" Shelby screamed.

"Can you call Mum for me?" he asked his sister.

_"Yes, I will. I'll also call Leroy's famjam to let them know Blaine's popping out."_

"Thank-you so much Jordyn."

* * *

><p>They ran into the hospital, Hiram handed Leroy Shelby's overnight bag. He walked up the front desk.<p>

"Hi, my friend is in labour." he said. The nurse smacked her lips as she chewed her gum.

"Kay, go sit down. Her Doctor will with her in half an 'our." she had a strong brooklynn accent.

"Her name is Shelby Berry, her doctors named is Doctor Greene." Hiram told her.

"Huh, that's interestin'. Go sit down you Doctor will be will her in half an 'our!" she wrote something down and smacked her lips again.

* * *

><p>"You jackass mother fuc-" Shelby squeezed her eyes shut as she had another contraction. She turned to Hiram and Leroy, "YOU got me pregnant! IT hurts like a bitch, but you wouldn't know because you have a penis!" she screamed at Hiram from her wheelchair.<p>

"Okay Shelby, breathe slowly. In, in, out, in, in, out." the nurse said. Shelby pulled the nurse down by the collar.

"Don't tell me what to do! Have you ever had children?" she screamed.

"Yes, I have four. Now please, in, in, out." she pushed Shelby into a room in a wheel chair. Shelby breathed heavily in her bed, holding the baby bump. Her bangs stuck to her forehead from the sweat

"W-What time is it?" she panted.

"3:58pm." Leroy held her hand.

"Oh, okay AGGGGGGH!" she squeezed his hand tightly. Doctor Greene walked in with gloves on.

"Calm down Shelby, let me see how far along you are. Just spread your legs," Doctor Greene looked, "And I see a head... With curls!" Hiram grinned at Leroy.

"Our son has curls." he giggled.

"Mr. Anderson's, can you please get into scrubs?" she asked them, they both scrambled to get into the blue clothing. After they were prepared, Doctor Greene started giving instructions to Shelby. "Do you feel the need to push?" she asked.

"Yes! I want to get this child out of me!" she screamed loudly. Doctor Greene looked up at Hiram and Leroy.

"Can one of you hold her hand?" she asked, Hiram nodded running over to hold her hand. "Shelby, push." she said. Shelby screamed loudly, "come on. Push!" she screamed even louder. The shrill cry of a baby filled the room, Shelby groaned in relief. The nurses scurried the baby boy to wash him off.

The nurses handed Leroy the blue bundle. The baby boy had his eyes shut, and he yawned. Leroy's eyes filled with tears when he saw one of the boys tiny curls spring free from his tiny toque. "Y-Your name is Blaine," he smiled at the boy. He looked up at Shelby who was still panting heavily.

"ARG!" she started pushing again.

"W-What's going on?" Hiram asked quickly. Doctor Greene's eyes widened when she looked between Shelby's legs.

"T-There might be a possibility that there is another baby." she said stuttered.

"How high of a possibilty?" Hiram asked her.

"Well, 100% since there's another head." she nodded, Shelby groaned.

"Seriously, get this alien out of me!" and she started pushing again.

"C'mon Shelby, push." the Nurse's swept the other new born away.

"Please don't tell me there is another one," Shelby panted resting her head against the pillow.

"I'm sure there isn't," Doctor Greene laughed nervously. Hiram walked over to the extra bundle. The nurse bit her lip.

"It's a girl." she handed him her, Hiram smiled his eyes watering.

"Have you chosen a name? Or names I guess in your case." Doctor Greene asked.

"Blaine and Rachel."

* * *

><p>Hiram and Leroy's family and friends sat in the waiting room. Leroy stepped out carrying the blue bundle. "Everyone, meet Blaine.<p>

"Oh my God, he is precious!" Hiram's sister Jordyn grinned. A moment later Hiram stepped into the room holding the yellow bundle.

"W-What?" Leroy's mother said.

"She was a surprise, after Shelby pushed Blaine out... She kept pushing, and it resulted in Rachel." he showed everyone the baby girl.

"How did you not know about this though?" Jordyn asked holding Rachel. Leroy's brother Justin held Blaine.

"I saw a documentary one time, about a lady giving birth and she thought she only had one kid. But then, she had two!" their friend Tommy said.

"How is Shelby by the way?" Leroy's father asked now holding Blaine.

"She's great,"

"Hiram," Jordyn cocked her eyebrow, "go see how she is. Everyone wants to look at the new baby."

"Correction, babies." her boyfriend Corbin said.

"Shut up Corbin, this will be us next if you're not careful." she warned him, the group laughed.

"I'm going to go buy some condoms." he walked off.

"Here," Jordyn handed Hiram Rachel, and Leroy's brother handed Leroy Blaine, "go show Shelby these adorable babies that she pooped out." she smiled. The two men walked into the room, Shelby was breathing heavily, with her head resting on the pillow.

"Shelby," Leroy started, "do you want to meet them?" Shelby opened her eyes slowly.

"Y-Yes," she smiled. Leroy handed Blaine to her, she held him carefully. "Oh, he's going to be a lady's man for sure." she looked up at them, "or gentlemens man?"

"I think it would be amazing if Blaine turns out to be gay." Hiram laughed, he handed her Rachel. She now held both babies, she stared at Rachel happily.

"How was I pregnant for nine months with two babies, if we only knew about Blaine?" she asked them.

"It happens more often than you would think," Dr. Greene said as she entered the room. "Sometimes a infant can go undetected for up to the birth. If you don't mind, we need to run some tests on Rachel. Since we had watched Blaine's progress, we don't know how healthy she is." Hiram and Leroy nodded, Hiram took Rachel and handed her to Dr. Greene. Shelby looked down at Blaine, who now had his hazel eyes opened. He looked up at her and yawned slowly. She smiled softly at him, Jordyn walked into the room.

"Sorry, Mom just got here. She wants to see Blaine and Ra-, where's Rachel?" she looked around.

"They're running tests on her to see if she's healthy." Leroy told her.

"Oh, well then Mom will have to settle with Blaine." she laughed awkwardly.

_(4 years later)_

"Leroy," Hiram said filling the twins sippy cups.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What are we going to do on May 10th?" they both walked into the living room where their children Blaine and Rachel laid on the floor colouring in books.

"Blaine, you have to colour in the lines!" Rachel ordered her curly haired brother.

"Rach, stop making fun of my drawins!" he pouted. He looked up and smiled happily at the sight of their cups. "Papa, Rach keeps sayin my Cinderella isn't coloured right!" he complained.

"You coloured her in red, her dress is blue!" Rachel took a sip from her cup.

"Maybe she wanted to wear a red dress Rachel." Hiram patted her on the head, he turned back to Leroy, "We have been waiting for this day since she audtitioned for _Rent _in 1995..."

"We could've had it on the 8th the year the kids were born, but she had gone to Queens to visit her sister." Leroy shook his head, Blaine and Rachel looked at eachother with a confused expression.

"Daddies," Rachel started, "Carly asked us what we were going to make our Mom for Mother's Day..." she bit her lip.

"And we don't have a Mom." Blaine finished.

* * *

><p>"Shelby, meet Blaine and Rachel." Hiram said, Shelby gasped quietly when she saw the four year-olds sitting on the couch.<p>

"Wow... Hi." she laughed nervously. Rachel and Blaine squirmed uncomfortably. "T-The last time I saw you two was in the hospital."

"Daddy, I've got to go pee." Blaine said looking at Leroy.

"Go pee." he laughed. Blaine jumped off the couch and walked out of the room. Rachel bit her lip while she stared at Shelby.

"You've grown so much," Shelby noted.

"I'm four now." Rachel kicked her feet on the couch, "If you're our Mom, why are you never here?" Shelby hesistated, Leroy coughed loudly.

"Rach, why don't you go see if Blaine's done in the washroom?" the little girl nodded and went to the bathroom. Hiram looked at Shelby, "She has a point you know, we told eachother after the kids were born: We would still be friends, and yet they haven't met you until now."

"I told Hiram that I was climbing up the Broadway ladder." she sat where Blaine and Rachel had been sitting.

"That was before you became our surrogate, we expected you to be in this as much as we are after the kids were born. Dammit Shelby, we wanted the kids to grow up with a Motherly figure." Hiram had to hold in his anger.

"I can't help it! I was given the chance to showcase my talent, and I took it!"

"God Damn Shelby! Grow up! We're not in highschool anymore. You're an adult, you were pregnant with my children." he shouted.

"You know Hiram, Rachel and Blaine are kind of my children too." she scowled.

"You may be blood related to Blaine and Rachel, but you will never be their mother." he spat.

"Then why did you invite me here today?" she stood up grabbing her purse.

"Because we felt you would be more mature about all this, we understand you have your career. We have jobs too! And yet, we still take care of the kids." he sighed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We will tolerate you for the kids, they deserve to know who their mother is." the twins walked back in the room.

Hiram handed the twins pictures to her, she thanked him and left their New York apartment.

It then when she got back to her house, when she looked at Rachel's pictures. She stared at Rachel's smiling face. She ran into her bedroom and tore open her old photo albums. She picked out one of her childhood pictures. She held it beside Rachel's picture, this child was perfect.

_(Present Day)_

"Look, there's a note attached to it." Hiram pointed.

"_Dear Hiram and Leroy, I know what you're thinking. 'What the Hell is she thinking', I'll explain it to you all in good time. Starting off in August 1993, when you asked me if I would carry a baby. A baby, not two. One! After giving birth to Blaine I had to continue to push, because some how the egg your sperm fertilized had two cells. Resulting in Blaine, and Rachel. The reason I requested custody to Rachel, is because I believe I deserve her. I told you, I would carry one child. Not two, Rachel is the second born child. Therefore, she should be mine. I'm sorry._

_-Shelby Sierra Berry"_

"Is she on crack? Rachel is our daughter!" Leroy screamed.

"Not according to Shelby." Hiram closed his eyes, the front door opened, Blaine and Kurt entered the foyer holding hands.

"Hi Dads." Blaine smiled happily, the two boys stood there.

"Hell boys, how was your day today?" Leroy asked drinking his coffee.

"Amazing," Kurt breathed.

"Besides Rachel waking us up because she was too scared to talk to Finn." Blaine and Kurt giggled like school girls for a minute.

"And why was it amazing Kurt?" Hiram asked leaning on the counter.

"We went on my Dad's Quad, and we found this amazing lake that no one knows about." he swooned, Hiram stifled a laugh when Leroy made a face at the two.

"Are you talking about Shay Lake?" Leroy asked them.

"What?" Blaine's smile faltered.

"The lake you find if you walk - or quad - down a dirt road for about 10 minutes?" he said.

"H-How do you know about it?" Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm surprised you don't know this." Hiram said as he looked down at his paper.

"What doesn't he know?" Blaine asked.

"That's the lake Burt proposed to Elizabeth at." Leroy said. Kurt and Blaine froze.

* * *

><p><em>(Earlier Today)<em>

"Hi Mrs. Hummel," Rachel grinned entering the house.

"Good Morning Rachel." Carole smiled, Rachel blushed brightly when she saw Finn scretched out on the couch watching TV.

"Do you know if Kurt or Blaine are awake yet?" she asked without taking her eyes off Finn.

"Burt said they were awake around 6, but they probably fell back asleep." Carole laughed, Rachel nodded and walked out to the Van. She opened to door, she took off her flats. She climbed up to the top bed, the whole thing was similar to when they started The Glee Club.

"Wake up!" she shouted, Kurt sat up quickly. She stared at his face, she swore she saw him wince lightly. Blaine groaned.

"Really Rachel? You wake me up at our house? Now you wake me up at Kurt's?" he rolled over.

"I didn't want to be alone with Finn!" she said, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, it isn't our fault you decided to fall in love with him. Leave us, so we can sleep!" Kurt laid back down, snuggling into Blaine's side.

"Mm, you smell good." Kurt whispered against Blaine's ribcage. Blaine went beet red, luckily his face was pressed against his pillow.

"Come on! I don't want to go see him alone!" she cried out. Kurt grumbled, the vibrations rumbled through Blaine.

"You're going to have to face him sooner of later Rach, do it now." Kurt said, Blaine couldn't help his breath from hitching as Kurt spoke.

"Fine, you two are not supportive!" she huffed, and left. Kurt breathed in heavily, he looked up and stared at the back of Blaine's head.

"Why is it when we fall asleep in the same bed, you always wrap your arm around me?" Kurt asked, Blaine rolled over. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, Blaine smiled to himself.

"I-I don't know," Maybe it's because I love you so much, I just want to hold you until I die? Blaine thought to himself. "I'll stop, well I'll try to tell my brain to stop it."

"Oh, I wasn't opposed to it." Kurt blushed, "I was just asking." Kurt closed his eyes softly. How is that Blaine is a better pillow than his memory-foam pillow? Maybe it was the rhythmic movement of Blaine's breathing. Blaine had reached over and started rubbing his back affectionately. He sighed, snuggling further. Blaine's breathing slowled down, Kurt looked up and saw him asleep. He tightened his grip on Blaine, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Quinn paced around Brittany's hot pink bedroom.<p>

"I am not pregnant!" she said for the ump'teenth time.

"How do you know?" Brittany crossed her legs.

"Because I can't be! Finn and I never had sex!" Quinn stopped, Brittany bit her lip.

"I thought you can get pregnant by kissing someone. One time I kissed a boy, and I think I tasted his sperm. I thought I was pregnant for days." Brittany said, Quinn stared into the mirror with her mouth open a gape.

"Oh good lord, I'm pregnant." Quinn whispered.

"Did you get your period?" Brittany asked.

"N-No, I just thought I was irregular... You have a corner store near your house right?" Quinn asked, Brittany shrugged.

"I think so?"

"Can we go there? I'll pay for everything we buy." Brittany smiled.

"Kay!" Quinn held her stomach.

"First, I'm going to go puke." Quinn ran to the bathroom, a boy walked down the hallway he turned into Brittany's room.

"Are we still going to the party together?" he asked her.

"Lo-Lo, the party already happened remember?" she laughed, her brother Logan scratched the back of his head.

"Really? How long was I asleep?" he mumbled as he left her room. She giggled to herself, a moment later Quinn walked back in.

"You okay?" Brittany stood up.

"Yes, t-thank-you. Can we go get the test now?"

* * *

><p>"Finnigan!" Carole shouted, Finn looked over to his mother.<p>

"What?"

"Burt and I are going to the store, can you go wake up Kurt and Blaine? Oh, and Rachel's in Kurt's room." Carole left. Finn groaned, why couldn't Kurt be like any normal person, and fall asleep in a house instead of a Van. He slipped on his boots, and walked to the Van. He opened up the door, it was warm in there surprisingly. He looked on the Bottom bed. Neither of the boys were there, Finn shook his head. He thought it was incredibly weird that they slept together. He laughed to himself, that sounded dirty. He looked up on the Top bed, Kurt wasn't visible from where her stood. Blaine was on his back snoring lightly.

"Kurt." he whispered, there was no reply. "Kurt!" he said louder. Blaine shifted, revealing Kurt snuggled at his side. "Blaine!" he shouted. The two didn't wake up, he groaned.  
>"KLAINE!" he stopped, what the Hell had he just said? They both sat up, Blaine opened his eyes slowly, Kurt was still against Blaine's chest.<p>

"What Finn?" Kurt snarled.

"Mom wanted meto wake you up, so wake up." Finn said, Kurt laid back down rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Go. Away. Finn!"

"I was just doing what Mom told me!" Kurt sat up again.

"Finn, get out of here before I broke your other arm!" he snapped, Finn made a face at him.

"God Kurt, what crawled up your ass and died?" Kurt took offense to his words.

"God Finn, just piss off!" Kurt hid back under the quilts. Blaine remained sitting up.

"He gets angry when people wake him up-"

"I know, he's my brother." and Finn left in a huff. Blaine sighed, he laid back down. He reached for his phone, he accidently grabbed Kurt's.

_'Hello there, I got your # from some kid in Math class -822-555-9028'_

_'Playing hard to get eh? You'll come around ;) -822-555-9028'_

_'Come on, sure I hit on your boyfriend. But that doesn't mean you can't give me a chance -822-555-9028'_

_'Kurt seriously, it's Sebastian. Answer your God damn texts -822-555-9028'_

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, Kurt groaned.

"What."

"Why is Sebastian texting you?" he asked, Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know," Kurt said, he grabbed his phone and typed a quick reply, "He wants to go on a date with me."

"What... What did you say?" Blaine stuttered. Kurt didn't reply, he looked off into the distance. He jumped off the Top bed and opened the Van's door. Blaine jumped down to him. "What are you doing?"

"Mom bought Dad a Quad for Christmas, he hasn't ridden it yet..." Kurt turned to him grinning. He jumped out, Blaine followed him quickly. By the time they reached the shed, Kurt was having second quesses. "I can't do this!"

"Come on Kurt," Blaine put the key in the ignition, "you've got to have a little courage." he winked. Blaine sat at the steering wheel, Kurt sat behind him, leaving quite a distance from Blaine. He turned his head to look at the older boy, "Kurt, you're going to have to sit a liiittle closer to me so you don't fly off." he chuckled. Kurt blushed brightly, he moved closer to Blaine. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, his stomach against Blaine's back.

"Helmets." Kurt breathed. Blaine handed him a helmet. They started off, they saw Quinn and Brittany walking towards the house as they drove on the side of the road.

"Dolphins!" Brittany shouted, Kurt looked over and laughed. Quinn was holding her stomach biting her lip, weird, he thought to himself.

They continued to drive down the road, Blaine took a turn after they passed 'No Name Farm'. They drove down the dirt road for 10 minutes. Kurt turned to his right and gasped, "Blaine! Stop!" he screamed. The Quad came to a stop abruptly. Blaine turned his head quickly.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Look!" he pointed. Blaine turned and gasped just as Kurt did.

"I-It's beautiful," he noted. Before them sat a large sparkling lake, with several ducks sitting in it. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand slowly, he led him to a grass patch where he then sat cross legged. He looked up at the younger boy biting his lip, Blaine stared at the lake. "Have you ever been here before?" he asked Kurt.

"No, I didn't know it existed..." he shrugged still looking at Blaine.

Blaine turned his head, and saw Kurt's eyes piercing his own.

"What?" he whispered. Kurt's eyes drifted down, Blaine swore they were looking at his lips. Unconsciously, he licked his dry lips. He sat down right beside him, Kurt's gaze was still fixed on everywhere but his hazel orbs.

"N-Nothing," Kurt turned his attention back to the lake. As they watched the lake in silence, Blaine heard Kurt breathing faster than normal.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked him, "You're a little flushed." he pressed his hand against Kurt's forehead. Kurt blushed darkly.

"I'm f-fine," Kurt stood up, and walked over to the quad. "C-Can we go?"

"Sure." Blaine got up, he climbed onto the quad. Kurt wrapped his arms around his torso. Blaine felt him let out a shaky breath. He turned around, glaring at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt was still avoiding his eyes. Blaine put his hand on his rosy red cheek, he moved his head so he was looking directly in his eyes.

"You've been acting really weird since we found this place." Kurt swallowed heavily.

"It's just that it's really beautiful." he lied.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what-" Blaine's eyes closed quickly. Kurt's lips were pressed against his intensely. He pulled away a moment later, he let out a breath that it seemed he was holding in. He laughed quietly to himself, before whispering "_So why don't we go, s__omewhere only we know?_"

Kurt giggled quietly, "Keane, really Blaine?"

"I just thought of it." Kurt grabbed his hand softly.

"_Talk about it somewhere only we_ _know_?" he replied.

"W-We should go," Blaine turned back around to the steering wheels. They drove back, luckily Burt and Carole weren't home yet. Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked into the house to get changed.

"Dolphins!" they were attacked by Brittany, Kurt saw Rachel sitting beside the annoying couple Finn and Quinn. Quinn was sitting on Finn with her arm wrapped around his shoulder that wasn't sporting a broken arm.

"Hey Britt." Kurt grinned, the blonde cheerleader pranced back to the living room. Finn looked up.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked the two boys.

"We're going to head over to my house to watch Star Trek - Did you know Kurt's never seen it?" Blaine said directly to Finn.

"No way! So you've never seen the Wrath of Khan?" Finn asked Kurt.

"No...?" Blaine face-palmed.

"Go get changed we need to right this wrong." he laughed, Rachel remained quiet. He sat down beside her on the couch. He looked at the TV, they were watching Paranormal Activity. The spirit pulled Michelle out of the bed and down the hallway, Quinn screamed burying her face in Finn's neck. Rachel made a noise. Brittany leaped onto his lap kissing him lightly on the nose.

"Boop." she giggled, Blaine glanced over at the couple on the couch, Quinn kissed Finn on the cheek audibly. As she pulled away, Blaine saw an outline of her lips from her pink lip gloss.

Where had he seen that before? Noah had pink lip gloss on the side of his neck at the end of the party! "OH MY GOD!" Blaine shouted, he accidently pushed Brittany to ground. She sat there looking confused and hurt.

"Um... Blaine?" Quinn said slowly. He jumped off the couch, Kurt wore skinny jeans and Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt.

"What's up?" Kurt asked grabbing a Pepsi.

"I'll tell ya later, let's go." he winked, Kurt nodded talking his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over the summer, there will be more Anderberry related things. Next up, I really am writing this don't worry, Artina's date, Quinn finds out whether she really is pregnant. A look at Mercedes' summer romance ;)<strong>_

**_Bonus Question:Guys, for English I need to choose a quote for my project. They are: _**

**_Approach me aggresively, male sibling (like Come at me, bro!) -Internet_**

**_OR_**

**_I don't mind straight people, as long as they act gay in public -Anoymous._**

**_Can you help me choose?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Let me start off by saying, I AM SO SORRY! I got bit by the bug... That bug being Writers Block. I got through it with the help of my friend Hannah. My writers block was caused by me looking too far ahead. My mind was reeling, I actually thought about what happens when Artie gets paralysed. Since I was crazy about it, I wrote a preview. Even though it's a long time away:_**

**_' Artie breathed in deeply, his whole body ached. He felt the truck bumping along a road, he turned his head slowly to see Kurt lying unconsious on the floor of the trucks bed. "K-Kurt," he whispered. The boy remained silent, besides the wheezing. "Kurt," he said more clearly, he wet his lips before continuing, "Please wake up Kurt." There was a bang from the front, "Shut up!" the gruff man snarled. Artie stood up slowly, his legs were wobbly. He looked through the window and saw the semi approaching. "K-Kurt, wake up!" he screamed, Kurt remained unmoving. The next thing he did... Changed his life forever. '_**

**_Well... What do you think? LOL, anyway. On we go._**

**_Disclaimer:  I doubt Ryan Murphy's watching the Wizards of Waverly place right now... so, I don't own it._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. She groaned, the room she was staying in at her grandma's house wasn't that big. It had a small window to her left, she sat up and crawled out of bed. She stepped out of her room, she heard her grandmother humming in the kitchen, she also heard the noise of gunshots coming down from the living room.<p>

"Morning baby!" her grandmother said from the kitchen.

"Mornin' G-Ma!" Mercedes replied, you see, when Shane and Anthony (her older brothers) were younger they couldn't pronounce grandmother. Instead, they called her G-Ma. When Mercedes was born they still called her that, resulting in a tiny diva calling her that as well.

"Can you go get me the newspaper? It's at the end of the drive-way!" G-Ma asked her, Mercedes slipped on her converse.

"Sure thing!" she walked down the gravel road, she heard a lawnmower start up. Expecting it to be her G-Ma's neighbour Mr. Blue, she turned her head in his direction. What was in front of her made her heart stop. There was a teenager about her age, with brown hair with blond streaks, mowing a lawn. He wore black sunglasses, and he had amazing abs. He looked about her age, when she finally caught herself staring the gorgeous boy looked up. He turned off the engine and walked over.

"Hi." he breathed.

"H-Hi!" she squeaked, he laughed quietly.

"You must be Mrs. Jones grand-daughter." the boy said. Mercedes bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, my names Mercedes." she introduced.

"Mercedes," he smiled to himself, "I like that. The name's Sam, Sam Evans." he held out his hand. Mercedes grinned and took his hand.

"Thank-you, and I like your name too." she replied.

"Tha-"

"Hey Fatty, what's taking you so long?" her brother Shane yelled from the doorway.

"I'm getting the newspaper Shane!" she yelled in reply. Sam made a face at him.

"Who is that?" he asked her.

"One of my brothers Shane,"

"You brother talks to you like that?" he asked, as if he didn't believe it.

"Well, yeah, he's my brother." she shrugged squinting her eyes to look at him, that sun was really bright.

"I would never talk to my sister like that," he paused, "if I said that to her now she'd probably cry."

"Oh? How old is she?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"8." he merely said.

"There must be a large age difference." she stood up on the balls of her feet. He laughed, she then noticed his bright pink lips.

"Kind of, just eight years. She's my half sister, my Mom remarried after divorcing from my Dad." he stopped, "I barely know you and yet I told you something I only told my best friend Fi-"

"Samuel!" they turned to the house that Sam came from.

"Yeah Dad?" he asked.

"I'm not paying you for the whole summer to flirt with Sweetie's grand-daughter!" his father replied.

"I wouldn't be flirting with her if you had payed for football camp!" he yelled, he turned to Mercedes, "Sorry Mercedes, gotta fly... Here put your number in my phone so we can text or chat or whatever." he shrugged. Mercedes typed in her phone number.

"I-I'll talk to you later I guess," she blushed. Sam nodded and ran off. She watched the shirtless teenager run towards his old looking house. She turned to walk back into G-Ma's house. Shane shook his head as she walked inside.

"Who was that loser?" he asked her.

"He's not a loser, and his name is Sam Evans." she said and sat down at the kitchen table. G-Ma sat at the head of the table smiling at her.

"So you met Paul's son?" she asked.

"I guess so." Mercedes shrugged.

"He is a cute one isn't he?" G-Ma asked.

"I guess so." Mercedes repeated, Mercedes felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and saw a number she didn't recognise.

'_Hey Mercedes, it's Sam... From like 5 minutes ago -822-907-3422'_

She brushed brightly. This summer was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on her bed biting her lip, Brittany's Mom had dropped not too long ago. Her Mother asked her what was wrong, nothing was wrong... Right? Quinn stood up to her dresser, she opened up the top drawer and held up the pregnancy test box. She had planned to do it at Brittany's, but her Dad came home insisting that they have Dumb Movie Night. It was a weird tradition the Pierce's had. She opened her bedroom door and peered through the crack. Her Mother was down in the living room watching 'Days Of Our Lives', and her Father was at work. She walked quietly from her room to the pink plush bathroom.<p>

She took a deep breath, and did the test. After sufficiently peeing on the stick, and sat on the small chair beside the sink holding her stomach. That felt as if it was going to fall out of her butt. She put the test down on the counter to read the box, "When positive a small pink plus will appear on the screen." she read quietly. She looked at the test, she gasped quietly. "I-I'm pregnant..." she took the test into her bedroom. What is she going to do? Who should she tell? Well, Brittany definately. That would be mean not to let her worry and not tell her. Finn? No, absolutely not. Especially since it isn't his... Oh God. It isn't Finn's.

"Quinny!" her mother opened her door. Quinn hid the test under her pillow, "What are you doing?"

"Just," she looked around her room quickly. She saw her old gameboy, "channeling my inner nerd." she grabbed it.

"Oh, well, put that away. We don't want people thinking you're... Not girly. I'm having some of my friends over for lunch tomorrow. Including Mrs. Pierce, so I was wondering if you could invite Brittany. So you aren't bored." her Mother played with her blonde hair.

"Sure, I'll text her." she said, her Mother kissed her forehead.

"Thank-you Quinny." and she left closing the door behind her. Quinn scrambled for her phone.

_"How do I stop this from ringing?" _Brittany asked herself.

"Brittany!" Quinn screamed.

_"Quinn? Oh my God, are you trapped in this? Lord Tubbington get the pliers-" _Brittany shouted.

"Brittany, really shut up for a second!" Quinn tried to get the girls attention.

_"Kaay."_Brittany said.

"I... Um, took the test." she said slowly.

_"A Math test? I always fail those..." _Brittany said absent minded.

"No Brittany," she began to whisper, "thepregnancytest!"

_"Oh! How'd it go?" _Brittany asked.

"It was positive..."

_"Is that good?" _Brittany asked, Quinn breathed in deeply. Why was she even friends with this girl?

"No, it means that I'm pregnant!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Finn groaned.<p>

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just making a noise of uncomfort!" he replied staring at the shorter girl.

"Well could you please be quiet, I'm trying to read!" she crossed her legs on the Hudson's couch.

"Why are you even here in the first place? Usually you're with Kurt and Blaine doing stuff, like I don't know..." Finn turned off the TV and looked at her. "I'm bored."

"So? Go do something." Rachel went back to her book.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn interrupted the silence.

"What? No! Why would you ask that?" she asked him.

"Because you've been really... Weird lately. When Quinn and Brittany came over to watch Paranormal Activity... You just, weren't you." he said. Rachel looked down at her book, she slammed it shut and looked at him.

"Do you want to know why?" she asked Finn, who nodded. "Because I can't stop thinking about our kiss. I know I have no right to think about it, since we're not dating. But Finn, it was amazing." she bit her lip, she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I know it was. How do you think it makes me feel? I can't kiss Quinn without feeling your lips on me. Rachel, we can't think about it though. You're dating Noah... and I'm dating Quinn." he looked down at his hands, "Sometimes I wish..."

"Wish what?" she asked.

"I wish that I could just break-up with Quinn and be with you." he said. Rachel gasped before saying:

"I feel that same way." Finn turned to her. This was wrong... Completely wrong. He should stop approaching her and go back to watching 1000 ways to die. But no, he had to kiss her.

Rachel tried to keep calm before kissing him back. Finn pulled away way too quickly. He made a questioning expression with his eyes closed. Rachel watched him carefully.

"What's wrong?" she hesistated.

"I felt fireworks." he whispered. She giggled quietly.

"Moi aussi." she said in french. He rose his eyebrow.

"Uh.." she laughed again.

"But seriously, what are we going to do about the others?" she asked him.

"We can't just keep kissing like this, we're dating other people." he said.

"I know... Noah loves me. Yet, here I am falling in love with you." she said withou thinking. She widened her eyes, Finn gave her a dopey smile.

"You're falling in love with me?" he said.

"M-Maybe." she bit her lip.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "it's so hot!" he rolled around Blaine's bed.<p>

"I know!" Blaine replied. He sat up and looked through his large windows. "I have an idea."

"What?" Kurt groaned again.

"We could always go swimming, the pool is always really cold." he jumped up from the bed.

"Seriously? Do you know what chlorine will do to my skin?" Kurt gave him a bitch-please look.

"Come on, you've been complaining about the heat since we got here. Just jump in the pool for a few minutes and you'll cool down." Blaine opened up his dresser, he tossed Kurt a pair of swimming trunks.

"Blainers, these are Toy Story trunks..." he stifled a giggle.

"I'm sorry, do you want to wear your boxers? Or my gryffindor trunks?" he held the other pair up. Kurt rolled his eyes and took the Toy Story swimming trunks to Rachel's bathroom. Blaine closed his blinds, and locked his door. He didn't want Kurt walking in while he was getting changed... That would be, very embarassing, if you know what I mean. He slipped on his trunks, and opened the door. The hard wood flooring was cold against his bare feet. He opened up the french doors, and he heard the distinct hum of the pool. He felt a cold hand touch his back.

"Are my hands cold?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Y-Yes!" He jumped.

"Good, I just washed my hands in freezing cold water." Kurt giggled, "Preparing myself for the freezing water I guess."

"It's not freezing water, you're over-reacting." Blaine stepped into the pool, "Oh my God it's freezing!"

"I told you! I'm going back inside!" Kurt started to walk away from the pool.

"NO you're not!" Blaine ran after him, picking him up in the process. "You my kind porcelain skinned friend, are going in the pool with me."

"Don't you dare throw me in Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

"Who said I was throwing you in?" Blaine flirted.

"I just assumed..." Kurt started.

"I am going to throw myself in, you're just an accessory." Blaine took a jump and landed in the deep end holding Kurt tightly. When they both surfaced Blaine was laughing loudly.

"Blaine Everett Anderson!" Kurt screamed. Blaine turned to Kurt, his hair was pointing in all directions.

"Yes Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

"I can't believe you just did that, I am soaked now!" Kurt tried to swim away.

"Oh Hell no, you aren't leaving this pool. Come on, I'll go grab you one of the inflatable chairs." Blaine jumped out. Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine threw several pool noodles, a snorkel (for God knows what) a inner tube and a inflatable chair. Blaine dived back into the pool, Kurt blushed when he saw Blaine's curls all wet and cute. Blaine swam over to him, he also had a blush playing on his cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged looking away from his best friend. Blaine watched him carefully, as Kurt tried to jump onto the inflatable chair. Blaine swam over to where he could stand.

"Kurt, come over here." he instructed. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, bringing the chair with him. They were now both standing in the pool. "I'll hold the chair, and you sit down." Kurt nodded again while he sat down. Blaine pushed the chair into the middle of the pool. Kurt giggled quietly.

"I feel like I'm on a boat." he smiled. Blaine laughed and leaned on the chair.

"Soooo," he started, "can I tell you a secret? And you have to promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Of course, are you okay?" Kurt said concerned.

"No, I'm fine. It's just," he breathed in deeply, "earlier today when we were at your house... I saw something suspicious."

"Suspicious? What do you mean?" Kurt sat up straight.

"When I went into the living room while you were getting changed, Quinn was sitting on Finn's lap. Which is normal, since they're dating. But, you know how Quinn always wears this specific pink lipgloss?" he asked again.

"Yeah, it's called something like 'Pinkalicious'." Kurt bit his lip.

"When she kissed Finn on the cheek, it reminded me of something I saw at the party." he took another deep breath, "At the end of the party, I saw pink lipgloss on Noah's neck. The same lip marks as the kiss mark on Finn's cheek after Quinn kissed him." Kurt froze.

"What."

"I think Quinn did something with Noah at the party, right before the police showed up, and the drive-by happened." he finished.

"That whore!" Kurt tried to jump down from the chair.

"No! You can't tell anyone I told you!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, Quinn cheated on my brother!" he said loudly.

"And my sister cheated on her boyfriend with your brother." Blaine reminded him. Kurt bit his lip and sighed leaning his head back so his hair was in the water.

"We have messed up siblings." Kurt chuckled.

"Mm, yes." Blaine dove into the water. He swam around for a bit, when he resurfaced. Kurt lied there on the chair, basking in the sun's rays. He had never seen Kurt as beautiful as he was in that moment.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Kurt interrupted his thoughts. He blushed brightly and dove back into the water. Kurt had kissed him not too long ago, does that mean Kurt wants to date him again? Or was he just seeing whether he still liked him that way? Whatever it was. Blaine wanted to know. His heart ached from not knowing what Kurt wanted. One moment Kurt says he doesn't want to date. The next he's kissing him in front of a lake in their pyjamas. He felt the water ripple, he opened his eyes even knowing that the chlorine would ruin his contacts. Kurt was in the water in front of him. Smiling softly, Blaine wanted to laugh but he would've sucked in air. Kurt held out his hand in the water, Blaine reached for it, intertwining their fingers. Kurt stared at him intensely, as he had done at the lake. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but all Blaine heard was gurgles. Realising his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, he floats back up to the top, gasping for air. He rubbed his eyes, when he moved his hands Kurt had come up from the water as well.

"Hey," he breathed. Kurt smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." Kurt merely said.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For kissing you today." _Oh, he regrets it. It was just a accident. _Blaine thought to himself.

"I-It's okay." Blaine shrugged casually.

"You were just... I couldn't help it. The way you looked with the water reflecting in your eyes." Kurt inched closer to him.

"What about it? It's just water." he shrugged again. Kurt shook his head.

"The reflection of it in your eyes, made my heart do this weird... Swoop thing." Kurt tried to describe, "and I just... Kissed you."

"Kurt, it's fine." Blaine wet his lips.

"No it's not." Kurt said, "I broke up with you. I shouldn't be feeling like this anymore, it's been 6 weeks... And it's awful. For the short time we dated, it didn't feel awkward when your arm went around me while we were sleeping. Now it's just, like the guy I love is cuddling with me and I can't kiss him goodnight or anything!" Kurt finished breathing heavily, there was a dark blush covering his whole face.

"Y-You can if you want." Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt leaned in closer.

"I said you can if you want. I wouldn't mind." Blaine bit his lip. Kurt put his finger on Blaine's lip and pulled it down, stopping the tooth from breaking the skin.

"Don't bite your lip, it'll start to bleed." he moved in closer, Blaine's heart was racing. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, he's going to kiss me, _Blaine thought quickly. Their lips were a mere centimetre away from eachother.

"Blaine!" a voice screamed. Blaine jumped away and looked up to the balcony. A second later, Rachel came into sight. "You guys went swimming without me?" she shrieked running back inside. Blaine turned back to Kurt who was now trying to get back onto the chair.

"Must we go through this everytime, you have to sit on it while you're standing." he chuckled. As he helped Kurt back onto the chair, he wanted to ask Kurt what they were but Rachel canonballed into the pool.

"I have so much to tell the both of you!" she started speaking quickly. Blaine personally had no idea what she had said, his mind was stuck on Kurt.

* * *

><p>She walked into the studios with haste, her brunette hair bounced as she took each step. She had been here before a long time ago, she was what Vocal Adrenaline fans liked to call one of the Original 6. The Original 6, were the first teenagers to sing in Vocal Adrenaline back in the 80's. However, it was much different. Instead of singing on YouTube like the new VA does, the Original 6 sang at concerts. They opened for famous singers such as... Well, they weren't famous people, but they still count. She smiled to herself, there was that curly haired kid Bill Rooster or something. A woman named Terri del Monico, Ryan Murphy (who was the creator of it all), herself, April Rhodes, and some other person she can't remember.<p>

"E-Excuse me." a high-pitched voice behind her said. She turned, there was a red headed woman wearing a blazer. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Ryan Murphy." she said quickly. The woman hesistated.

"I'm afraid Mr. Murphy is with his mother right now," a moment later a cat ran down the hall. An older woman ran after it shouting, 'Carson!'. "Nevermind." the woman laughed nervously.

"Thank-you-" as she thanked the woman, a group of teenagers came barging down the hall. She saw two at the front, who stood straight and listened to the others.

"Jesse, that solo today was amazing!" a girl giggled. One of the two, was a curly headed boy. Who she suspected was Jesse, he wore a scarf around his neck and skinny jeans.

"I try my hardest." he merely said, not even looking to her. The girl standing beside him was filipino, her hair was light pink streaks in it. She saw Jesse roll his eyes at her.

"And Sunshine, yours was..." the same girl paused, "good?"

"Thanks, I think I'm getting a cold." the filipino named Sunshine frowned. The teenagers stopped at the sight of her, Jesse looked over at the red head.

"Who's this Rozette?" he asked her. She saw the red head apparently named Rozette sigh heavily.

"She is here to speak with Mr. Murphy," Rozette looked to her, "sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Shelby Berry." Shelby smiled. An overweight girl gasped, along with the rest of the group.

"As in Elphaba from Wicked, Maureen from Rent, Shelby from the Original 6?" she said quickly. Shelby chucked and nodded.

"That is me." she said.

"Oh my God, can you sing us a song?" a hispter looking boy asked.

"I believe you all have vocal rehearsal in the theater in less than 6 minutes," a voice interrupted the teenagers mumbles. They all nodded, and scurried off. "Well, well, well if it isn't my former female lead Shelby Berry." Ryan said.

"It's great to see you again Ryan." she said smiling at the man. They had both aged considerably.

"May I ask what you're doing here? I happen to remember a day in 1986, a sixteen year-old you storming out stating you were never coming back here again."

_(1986)_

_"Shelby!" Ryan ran after her, grabbing her hand. She tore it out of his grip._

_"What Ryan?" she spat._

_"Where are you going?" he asked her._

_"Well since you're so interested in replacing me with **her **then I have no business here anymore!" and she ran out, he continued after her._

_"Shelby, we're not replacing you!" he assured her._

_"Oh really? Then why is she here?" she asked him loudly. He didn't answer. "See? You are replacing me! Well you just lost the best singer you'll ever have you bastard. I am never coming here again!" and she left, and never looked back._

_(2009)_

"Yes, well times have changed, and I am no longer a sixteen year-old girl." Shelby said, "But I do have a reason for being here, can I speak with you in private?" she asked her former duet partner. He nodded and led her to his office.

"Sorry about the cat hair, my mother was here with her cat Carson." he apoligised.

"It's fine." she smiled and sat down.

"So tell me why you need to talk to me." he said.

"Well, you see... I wanted to ask you a favour." she started.

"A favour? Of what kind?" he asked.

"You see, in 1994 I was asked to be a surrogate for my friends child. They impregnated me and I carried their son Blaine for 9 months." she paused, "After giving birth to him, I discovered I needed to continue pushing. For what reason, I didn't know. The doctors told me and my friends that there was another child in there." she took a breath, "Blaine's twin, Rachel." she went into her wallet to show him a picture of her.

"Oh wow, she looks exactly like you did." his eyebrows shot up.

"I know," she sighed sadly, "do you recognise her?"

He stared at Rachel for a long while, trying to remember where he had seen her face before-"Oh my God, she's Rachel Anderson from The Glee Club."

"Exactly. Those kids are... influencing her Ryan, and I want her out." she stated.

"How?" he asked handing her back the picture.

"In my thoughts, I believe Rachel should be mine." Ryan opened his mouth, "Only because when they fertilized my egg they had told me only one child. That child being Blaine, but when Rachel came. All of that crashed to the ground, and they took her. They didn't even ask if I wanted to take care of her. You know, they keep one I keep one, right?" she said. Ryan bit his lip nodding. "So I ordered a joint custody of her. I will get her all week, while they get her every second weekend."

"Are you sure that'll work?" he asked her.

"Of course, I'm Shelby Berry, famous broadway singer. They're Hiram and Leroy Anderson, ones a stay at home dad, the others a therapist!" she scoffed. "Who is the jury going to believe?"

"I still don't understand why you're here talking to me." he said confused.

"It concerns this... Glee thing she's in. I want you to offer her the female lead in Vocal Adrenaline. If she sees that life can be much better with me in the picture, then she'll want to come live with me."

"Okay, I understand her getting lead. But Shelby, you wouldn't even be here." he said slowly.

"I was wondering if I could be a vocal coach. Teach the teenagers harmonies and what not." she crossed her legs. She stared at her old friend for a long time.

"Fine. But she'll have to compete for the role, we just recruited a new female lead named Sunshine Corazon." he opened up her file. "She is great with Jesse, but he doesn't seem to like her."

"Jesse, is he the one with curly hair?" she asked.

"Yes, he reminds me so much of you. He doesn't care who gets hurt, as long as he gets the solos." he looked down at his watch, "Here. Come with me, they're rehearsing a new song with Brad right now on stage for their next music video cover, 'Another One Bites The Dust'. It's different for Jesse's vocal range but I'm sure it'll work." he stood up, leading her towards the theater. She looked over at the name tag for the theater. It said 'April Rhodes Theater'. "Have you heard from the others lately?" he asked.

"I spoke with April not to long ago, the directors of Wicked were thinking about bringing us back again for a reunion show." she whispered. The teenagers were on stage wearing sweats. She spotted Jesse from high up. He was drinking a bottle of water quickly. She saw Brad Falchuk directing some of the singers with the choreographer Zach.

"I heard William is a teacher at a high-school, and he married Terri." Ryan replied.

"I always knew they were going to get together." she laughed quietly. She and Ryan saw Jesse stretching his legs, preparing to start singing again.

The back up singers starting humming the beat along with the drums before Jesse add-libs, _"Ooo, let's go!" _he steps to the middle of the stage, tapping his foot.

_"Steve walks warily down the street,  
>With the brim pulled way down low<br>Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
>Machine guns ready to go." <em>

The other singers dance around him as he sings the first verse.

_"Are you ready,  
>Are you ready for this<br>Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
>Out of the doorway the bullets rip<br>To the sound of the beat"_

Jesse breathes in deeply before the chorus starts up with everyone.

_"Another one bites the dust_  
><em>Another one bites the dust<em>  
><em>And another one gone, and another one gone" <em>he pretends to shoot the dancers with his fingers.  
><em><br>_

_"Another one bites the dust_  
><em>Hey, I'm gonna get you too<em>  
><em>Another one bites the dust" <em>

"I think I can use Jesse as well," Shelby said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked her.

"He's attractive, cute, probably single. Rachel's dating the bad boy at her school, Noah Puckerman. If I get Jesse to flirt with her, she'll forget all about him and come here just to be with him." she looked over at Ryan.

"After all these years Shelby, you're still the same girl I grew to love."

* * *

><p>"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked Blaine who was sitting on the couch in the family room downstairs.<p>

"In the shower, he said chlorine doesn't mix well with his skin. I told him his skin was fine though." he laughed to himself. Rachel sat down beside him.

"I'm a bad person." she said out of no where.

"Why?" Blaine turned his head to her.

"I kissed Finn again." she said without looking away from a specific spot. "It felt better then when I kiss Noah."

"Wow um," he scratched the back of his head, "that is pretty bad."

"I know,

"D-Did Finn accept the kiss, or?" he put emphasise on the 'or'.

"He initiated it." she looked over at him, "I'm going to break up on Noah."

"Are you sure?" he said quickly.

"Yes, and Finn is breaking up with Quinn. We'll wait a few days before dating eachother." she crossed her legs.

"Um, okay?" Blaine shook his head, his sister was so irresponsible.

"What's going on with you and Kurt?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, um... We kissed today." he whispered, hoping Kurt didn't hear him from the bathroom.

"What? Really?" Rachel jumped up.

"Y-Yeah. We talked about it earlier today, but I don't know where we stand-"

"I'm out of the shower!" Kurt yelled, "Blaine I'm stealing your clothes!" he said. Blaine made a noise of agreement.

"Where is he sleeping tonight?" she asked him.

"My room, where else?" he stood up, starting to walk to his bedroom.

"Blaine, you're only torturing yourself. I'll grab the air mattress." she said and walked up the stairs. No way in Hell was Kurt sleeping on the floor. He opened his door, and Kurt was already lying on his bed engulfed by the blankets.

"I love," _you _"your bed!" Kurt said happily.

"It is a very comfy bed." Blaine plopped down beside him. Kurt instinctly snuggled into his side.

"You're the best cuddler." he said, the younger boy blushed.

"T-Thanks." Kurt sat up a bit, looking him directly in the eyes.

"About earlier today," Kurt started, "I know I'm being really confusing."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I kissed you Blaine, and we almost kissed in the pool." Kurt closed his eyes. "I don't know why we're just walking in circles around eachother."

"I-"

"Stop it Blaine, I know you're going to say 'I don't mind' or something like that. I want to know what we are to eachother." Kurt looked him in the eyes, Blaine felt as if his best friend was piercing through his soul.

"You're my best friend," Blaine whispered under his breath. Kurt just stared at him for a minute before saying:

"I kinda maybe love you." Blaine's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You said that to me at the party." Kurt stated.

"I thought you didn't remember." Blaine sat up on his elbows.

"Well I did, I remember us making out on the couch. I remember me being taken away by Sebastian to the spare room, he didn't kiss me for the record. I fell asleep before he tried anything." Kurt's eyes were on something else besides his eyes.

"I should've been there, he could've done something." Blaine bit his lip nervously.

"I wouldn't of let him," Kurt moved closer. Blaine was very confused. What was going on? Kurt pressed his lips chastly to Blaine's, Blaine pulled him closer. It wasn't like most of their other kisses, for one thing there was no tongue, and it wasn't rushed. They just laid there, kissing eachother lightly, Blaine felt as if it were a butterfly kissing his lips. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls and smiled against the kiss. He pulled away, his eyes sparkling brightly. "I love you Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Aha!" Rachel shouted in victory. She had found the air mattress in the guest room upstairs. She ran down the stairs, and down another set of stairs to the basement. She barged into Blaine's room, but she stopped dead. They were already asleep. This wasn't like how they usually sleep, though. Usually they're spooning, and ever so often Kurt would drift away from Blaine. This time, they laid face to face. Noses barely touching, and they had soft smiles playing on their lips. She closed the door quietly and sighed. Why did they have romance so easily?<p>

She stepped into her own bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed her phone, and typed a message to Finn.

_'Hi :) -Rachel'_

_'Hey -Finn'_

_'Are we really going to do this? -Rachel'_

_'I guess, I want to be with you. Not Quinn, -Finn'_

_'Hehe :) -Rachel'_

_'Brb Quinn's calling -Finn'_

* * *

><p>"Sup?" he answered.<p>

_"F-Finn?" _Quinn sniffled.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked sitting up in his bed.

_"Promise you won't freak out?" _she asked him.

"Uh, k?" he said.

_"I missed my period." _it was now evident she was crying.

"It's right beside the slash key on your keyboard." he explained to her.

_"Finn! That's not what I meant!' _she groaned.

"Then what?" he turned on his computer to check his facebook.

_"Finn, I'm pregnant." _she told him.

* * *

><p>As he woke up from his slumber, he heard the tinkling of a girls laugh. He opened his eyes and looked to his alarm clock. It said 12am, ugh, he rolled out of bed. He scratched his stomach, he was only in his boxers but he didn't care. He left his basement bedroom, since both his siblings boarded at private schools his parents allowed him to have the largest room. He walked into his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. <em>Handsome as always Smythe, <em>he thought to himself. He coiffed his hair, and left the washroom. He walked up the first set of stairs, oh god. He saw a pair of blue flats on the doormat. He heard the laugh again, followed by a manly laugh. He walked up the other stairs into the kitchen. A girl squealed, then he had arms around him.

"Seb!" she screamed.

"Hi Tat," he rolled his eyes. She pulled away, she had long brown hair. She wore a blazer with a blue skirt, and knee-high socks.

"I'm finally home! The drive home was awful!" she sighed. He looked up and saw his older brother Cooper sitting in the breakfast nook.

"Sebastian," he merely said.

"Cooper." he replied with the same tone. Sebastian looked up and saw his Mother standing by the fridge.

"Sebastian Smythe, don't you wear pants to bed?" she asked him.

"Yes, they're called boxers, also known as under-pants." he went over to tease her, "Or undiiiies." his younger sister giggled.

"Oh, Sebastian." she smacked him.

"By the way, you all woke me up." he said. His Mother Diana sighed.

"Tatiana was trying to, she wanted to see you." Diana sat down beside Cooper.

"I didn't appreciate that Tat." he winked, she giggled again.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my room." she ran off.

"How can she be so awake?" Sebastian leaned his head on the table.

"I'm going to bed, good night boys." Diana kissed Cooper and Sebastian on the head. Cooper looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep my nose hidden from the Dean? He saw it at choir practise and begged me to tell him who did it." Cooper said.

"I'm guessing you told him it was Puckerman from my school?"

"Of course, he then asked why I was at McKinley. I still don't understand why you insist on getting your highschool education at that school for imbeciles. You should transfer to Dalton for the new school year." Cooper started to get up.

"I like being the smartest student at McKinley, even if I'm only in grade 10. Another reason, is the guy I happen to like goes there." Sebastian got up as well.

"You're still going after this Blaine kid? Bas, it's obvious he isn't interested." Sebastian followed Cooper to his room, not before checking if his parents door was shut tight.

"I'm not going after him anymore." Sebastian told him.

"Oh really? Who is it now?" Cooper asked him.

"His boyfriend," Sebastian mumbled.

"What?"

"Kurt Hummel." Sebastian bit his lip.

"That marshmellow? Sebastian, you need to get out more!" Cooper shouted, "Come to Dalton, I know a bunch of gay kids. Like, there's this one named Trent. He's a bit chubby but-"

"No, I want Kurt. At this party I went to back in May, he was just... There, and I couldn't help myself. I saw him making out with Blaine, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. You know?" Sebastian sat down on a chair.

"First things first, he's still dating Blaine? And is that why you apparently had a bruised jaw?" Cooper slipped his pants off and put on his pyjama pants.

"Well, they aren't dating. Yes, Blaine punched me after saying I kissed Kurt, well, Kurt kissed me." Sebastian got up to leave.

"Go for it then, but this time. Do it yourself, I can not risk another punch to the face." Cooper laughed as Sebastian left.

Cooper was the only one that knew about his sexuality. Well, along with some of the Dalton kids. He walked back down to his basement bedroom, as he entered his room, he saw Tatiana sitting on his king size bed.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too, Tat." he laid down on his bed.

"Why do you never visit me Seb?" she laid down beside him.

"I try, I just have a lot of stuff on my hands." he told her.

"Caitlin told me you went to Dalton to talk to Cooper, her brother Wesley told her." she sat up. "You could've dropped by for a second, Cornwall's right across the street from Dalton... I only ever see you on holidays," she stormed off. Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat by her grandmothers hot tub, basking in the sun, the morning was bright and warm against her skin. Her phone went off, suspecting it to be Tina she didn't even look at the contacts name.<p>

"Sup?" she answered.

_"When I first met you, I wouldn't have suspected you enjoying the sun." _a boys voice said. She sat up quickly and fixed her hair.

"Sam?" she asked.

_"The one and only," _she could just imagine him winking.

"How do you know I'm outside in the sun? For all you know, I could be sitting in a pitch black basement." she laughed.

_"I have windows you know, I saw you sitting out back by the hot tub." _he laughed quietly.

"O-Oh." she chuckled.

_"Do you mind if I join you?" _he asked her.

"Sure, my brothers and G-Ma aren't home." she agreed. A moment later, a greek god was walking towards her in swim trunks.

"Hello ms. Jones." he smiled at her.

"Hey." she grinned.

"You look great by the way." he said, she blushed brightly.

"Th-Thanks," she finally noticed his hair. "Your hair changed."

"You noticed! Wow, no one at my school ever notices. But yeah, I put a little lemon juice in it." he sat in the hot tub.

"What school do you go to?" she asked him.

"Dalton Academy in Westerville, I board there. But my mom lives in Lima, what about you?" he asked her.

"William McKinley Highschool, in Lima."

"Wow, what a coincedence. My best friend from foot ball camp goes there. Why don't you come in?" he suggested. She blushed brightly and sat in the tub.

"What's his name?" she asked him.

"Fin-"

_'If you like it, you shoulda put a ring on it!" _Her phone rang.

"Sorry," she said to Sam, "Hello?"

_"Cedes! I am having a fashion disaster. Artie is taking me out tonight, because he got stuck babysitting his sister. So now it's tonight. I should've planned it when you were here, I don't want to show up looking like a vampire!" _Tina rambled.

"Tina, calm yo' tits." she laughed, "Just put on a pair of jeans, with a tanktop with a cardigan. Where are you two going for dinner?" she asked.

_"Breadstix." _Tina replied.

"Oh wow, he's spoiling you!" Mercedes said.

_"Please Mercedes, help me!" _Tina cried.

"I just told you what to wear. Breadstix's is fancy, but casual fancy. So that will be fine, I've got to go." Mercedes told her.

_"O-Okay, I'm just really nervous because I like him so-" _

"Bye Tina." she hung up, "Sorry, my friend Tina has her first date tonight."

"It's alright, I understand. Finn calls me when his girlfriends being a bitch," Mercede froze staring at Sam.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, Finn my best friend. He goes to your school, you know him?" Sam asked.

"Finn Hudson?" Mercedes sat up straight.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

"Yeah I know him." she said.

"Wow, small world." Sam looked up to the sky. "So that means you know his brother Kurt?"

"Yeah, Kurt's really nice." Mercedes smiled.

"He used to have a crush on me, when I met him and this curly haired kid a year ago or something. He was all flirty with me, the curly haired kid looked like he would murder me." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, that's Blaine. He's really protective of Kurt." Mercedes said.

"It kinda sucks how I can't see Finn this summer. Since I'm here instead of at Football camp, I'm sure Finn's having the time of his life." Sam said sadly.

"Finn didn't go this year, from what Rachel told me. He broke his arm." Mercedes said, she looked over and saw G-Ma's car pull up the drive way.

"He broke his arm? That poop-head, he didn't tell me!" Sam grumbled.

"Look! The whale's back in the water!" Anthony yelled when he saw Mercedes in the hot-tub. Mercedes rolled her eyes, Sam glared at him.

"Are you just going to let him say that?" he asked her.

"He's just teasing." Mercedes shrugged.

"I'm going to talk to him." Sam jumped out of the hot tub.

"Sam!" she yelled after him.

"Anthony right?" Sam asked her brother.

"Yes?" Anthony said confused.

"Why the Hell are you talking to your sister like that?" Sam asked.

"Um, I don't even know who you are."

"Sam Evans, neighbour." Sam smiled, "why would you talk to your sister like that?" he asked again.

"Like what?" Shane interrupted.

"She isn't a whale, nor is she fat. Last time I checked, both of you are bigger than her. So I wouldn't be talking Jabba the Hutt's."

The twins stared at the blond boy with disbelief. Mercedes turned to G-Ma who was smirking, G-Ma leaned over to her to whisper, "They say a man defends the woman he likes."

Mercedes turned to her G-Ma blushing.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Tina!" her mother called. Tina fixed her lip-gloss again and ran to the living room. Her Mother Leah sat on the couch looking out the window. "Is that the boy who's taking you out tonight?" she asked. Tina stood beside her, and spotted Artie outside approaching their house. Tina grabbed her purse and ran downstairs before Cody could. She opened the door, Artie was about to knock.<p>

"Hey," he breathed. He was wearing square, black framed glasses with skinny jeans and a graphic T.

"H-Hello." she stuttered, damn that nervous stutter.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." she nodded. She heard Cody behind her laughing. She shut the door behind her and they started to walk. "W-We're going t-to Breadstix right?" she asked him.

"Yeup, then if you're interested. There's this new roller rink that just opened." he shrugged.

"T-That sounds f-fun." she smiled brightly.

_(1 hour later) _

"So tell me, I saw a kid behind you... Was he like a family friend?" Artie asked swallowing his spaghetti.

"Oh, that was C-Cody, my b-brother." Tina said.

"Your brother?" Artie asked.

"I h-had to explain t-this t-to Mercedes, t-too." she laughed nervously, "I w-was adopted, b-because my parents couldn't carry a baby. After I was th-three, my Mom was pre-pregnant with Cody." she explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Artie took another biteful of food.

"H-Haha, yeah." she stuttered again. Artie looked up at her through his glasses.

"Another question for you, why do you stutter?" he asked.

"I-It's a n-nervous stutter." she bit her lip. He sighed.

"You don't you have to be nervous around me." he reached his hand over the table to hold her hand. She blushed brightly.

"Okay." she said without stuttering. Artie smiled at her.

"See? No need to stutter." he rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb. She blushed brightly again, he smiled at the red tint on her porcelain cheeks.

After they finished the dinner, they both walked towards the roller rink. Artie paused to stare at Tina. Why had he never looked at her before? He asked himself.

"Do I have sauce on my face?" she asked him, now self consious.

"No! I was just... Looking at you." he shrugged, flushing from embarassment. He leaned in, Tina felt her eyes flutter shut. She had had a crush on Artie since she could remember. This was the best moment of her life. Their lips met slowly. It was a short, nice kiss. Artie pulled away and chuckled to himself. "I guess I was right."

"Right about what?"

"Your lips do taste like blueberries." he laughed.

* * *

><p>"John!" Amy Abrams yelled from Maddie's room.<p>

"Yeah?" John replied.

"Can you go check on Santana? She's been in her room all day, Artie tried to get her out of there this morning but she's just watching Disney shows in spanish without talking." Amy asked, John groaned and agreed. He walked down the stairs into the family room. He opened the glass doors, and opened Santana's bedroom door.

"Santana?" he called out. The latina wasn't in her room, he checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. "Amy!" he yelled.

Amy entered the family room.

"What's wrong?"

"Santana isn't here." he said.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" she asked him.

"I mean, Santana isn't in her room, or the bathroom... Or anything!" he shouted.

"Oh my God, I need to call Artie."

* * *

><p>"-And then he said," Artie's phone interrupted his story. "Hi Mom, what's up?"<p>

_"Do you know where Santana is?" _she asked quickly.

"Um, she's at home. Why?" he asked.

_"She isn't here, we looked all over for her. Your Dad thinks she... Um, left." _Amy said quickly.

"Santana ran away?" he gaped.

_"Apparently." _Amy sighed. _"Can you come home right now?" _she asked him.

"Um, okay. See you in awhile." he hung up, he turned to Tina. "I am so sorry."

"Santana ran away?" she gasped.

"Y-Yeah," he nodded.

"Is it okay that I text everyone else? So they can keep a look out for her." she typed away on her blackberry.

_'To: The Glee Club {all contacts}_

_We have an emergency. Apparently Santana isn't at Artie's house, they think she ran away. Keep a look out for her._

_-Tina and Artie'_

"That should do it." she smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awuh, poor Artina, their date was cut short :(. Next up: Finn reacts to the sudden news of Quinn's pregnancy, Rachel tries to break up with Noah. The search for Santana, and another Puckerman vs. Smythe parent battle, and of course Samcedes summer romance. Kurt and Blaine finally tell eachother what they want from eachother.<strong>_

_**It's easter weekend now for me, so I can update like crazy for four days! Thank-you all for sticking with me.**_

_**Please Review, **_

_**Love, Emily. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Awwuh shucks! You guys make me feel so loved. Which I hope I am. Anyway, I just saw Blaine's duet with his brother Cooper in the next episode of Glee. It sounds amazing. In response to Captain Jack's review : I actually had to write down everyones families so that I wouldn't lose track of who's in it. For example, the Anderson's. Though it sounds easy enough since there is just Rachel, Blaine, Leroy and Hiram. I had to put Hiram's sister Jordyn, her fiancé Corbin (who will be in this story later on ;) just you wait).**_

_***Warning*- Suicide/Self-Mutalation**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't know Darren or Chris, I wish I did. But I don't, so I'm stucking writing fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked slowly into their kitchen, he opened the fridge with high-hopes his parents had bought something edible. There was Vanilla Coke for Finn (bleh), a sandwich from Safeway (meh), some weird fish dish he was not willing to try.<p>

"Just choose something Kurt, I'm starving here!" Finn snapped. Kurt spun around to glare at his brother.

"Finn, are you on your man period? Stop pmsing, I'm just looking for something to eat." Kurt turned back to the fridge. "Ooo." he giggled. He grabbed a Subway sub and walked to the dining room table. He opened up the bag, _oh thank God _he thought to himself. The sandwich was just the way he liked it, he thanked the God he didn't believe in that he and Carole had the same palet. A plain ham, lettuce and white cheddar sandwich with no mustard or dressing. Perfect. Finn stomped back to his room holding the larger and more disgusting Safeway sandwich. He slammed the door, Kurt shook his head. He opened his macbook, he checked their YouTube first off. Replied to some commenters, he noticed they hadn't uploaded a vlog in forever. He went to his webcam, and turned it on. The video was dumb, but whatever, he shrugged. "Hi guys." he smiled at the camera. "So, we haven't done anything lately. A lot of stuff has been going on. From romance, to drama." he took a bite of his sandwich. "As you can see, I am eating a subway sub I found in my fridge." he saw Finn enter the room again. "Finn! Say hi to YouTube!" he turned his laptop to face Finn.

"Uh, hi?" he threw the wrapper in the garbage, took a can of Vanilla Coke and left the room again. Kurt rolled his eyes, he brought the laptop to face himself.

"He's on his period, don't worry." Kurt laughed to himself, "It's really hard to do a vlog by myself. I have no one to talk to, Blaine and Rachel are at their grandmas. Everyone else is doing something productive, besides Finn of course who can't do very much with a broken arm." Kurt paused a few moments. "I have a question for you all, we need some..." he thought of a word, "inspiration. So tell us, should we do themes? If so, you guys choose. The 'theme' with the most thumbs up, will be the one we choose!" he clapped. "Hehe, I'm so smart."

* * *

><p>"So they're doing a theme?" Ian asked as they sat around a large board table with the letters RIB on it.<p>

"That's what Kurt Hummel said." Ryan threw his chopsticks on the table.

"Well, we should too!" Brad suggested.

"No, the 'Clubbers' would bash on us hard if they knew that we copied their ideas." Ryan pondered the thought for a while. "Ian pass me that mac." he said. Ian pushed the laptop down the smooth table. Ryan clicked on The Glee Club's vlog. As Hummel spoke, Ryan scrolled down to see the top comments. Some comments were just about how hot Kurt looked eating a sub, he shook his head. The top rated comment was for 'Mashup', as he pressed the YouTube homepage button. There was another video by The Glee Club. "Watch this." he told the other two.

**The Glee Club - Vlogs (Themes)**

_Hummel was sitting in the Van in tihe front seat. He smiled at the camera._

_"So I saw the top comments, and it was for a mashup. Boys versus girls. I have this app on my phone, that spins a bunch of names so I can choose who sings lead. So everyone gets a chance. I already put everyones name in it, here we go." Hummel sat there biting his lip for a minute. "For the girls songs, it came to a tie for Mercedes and Rachel. But since Mercedes is in Columbus," Hummel frowned, "Rachel will sing lead instead." he said. "For the boys, Finn and Artie will sing lead."_

Ryan paused the video.

"I know how we can ruin their stupid mash-ups." he said to his co-workers.

"How?" Brad and Ian said in unison.

"You both remember Shelby Berry, correct?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat up in his bed breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down his forehead, he had just had the most terrifying dream. Usually they're about something stupid such as failing a course, or breaking up with Kurt (if they were to date eventually). But this time...<p>

_"Sebastian?" his Mother called to him in his dream. He sat up, he was panting heavily. Why was he always panting?_

_"Seb baby? What's wrong?" a tinkling voice asked him. He looked down and Kurt laid beneath him, his cheeks painted a rosy red._

_"My Mom's home," Sebastian told the angel. A wave of panic washed over them both. Kurt scrambled to hide under his bed. The moment Kurt stood up, Sebastian's mother entered the room._

_"Oh, hello." she smiled, she finally caught sight of Kurt's bare chest, as well as Sebastian's. "W-What's going on here?" she asked the two. Kurt bit his pink lips._

_"Well, you see." he started, a moment later Andrew Smythe came barreling down the stairs._

_"Why did I see some faggy shoes in the foyer?" he asked his wife Diana. She pointed to Sebastian and Kurt. "What are you doing to my son?" he asked Kurt._

_"I wasn't doing anything!" Kurt squeaked._

_"Lies!" Andrew's fist came in contact with Kurt's jaw._

_"Dad! Don't hurt him!" Sebastian cried, running to his angel's aid._

_"Don't touch him! He's already contaminated you enough." Andrew spat, now kicking Kurt._

_"Please Dad stop!" Sebastian bawled. Kurt laid limp on the ground. Sebastian turned to his mother for help. Maybe she would understand him. "M-Mom, please." he begged her. She turned and smiled at him._

_"Go to sleep Sebastian." she merely said. She held up a revolver and pointed it to Kurt._

_"Kurt no!"_

He shuddered at the mere thought of his parents doing such a thing to Kurt, or himself for that matter. He got out of bed, still in his boxers. Luckily it was the morning, and it was acceptable to be dressed that way... Kind of. He walked up the stairs, he heard the quiet hum of his Mother as she made breakfast for her three children and husband. She turned to see her middle child standing in the doorway.

"Goodmorning Sebastian," she smiled happily. He thought back to his dream... "You alright? You look pale." she told him. Walking over to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine, just woke up." he shrugged.

"Alright." and she dropped the subject just like that. He sat in the breakfast nook, his Mother had already set the table. He stared at his square white plate for a long time, he felt the bench move beside him. He didn't need to look to know it was Tatiana. His Mother's attitude had changed. When he or Cooper enter the room, she hums a strange tune. When Tatiana enters the room, she starts rambling about how to be a house wife. He felt sorry for his sister.

"Sebastian!" a voice yelled. He blinked and turned to his Mother and Tat.

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for over a minute, what's wrong with you today?" His Mother asked again, "Do I need to make an appointment with Dr. Ali?" she grabbed the phone.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." he lied. He actually had no idea why he was acting like this, maybe it was the dream. What part though? He enjoyed the making out with Kurt a lot, maybe it was the look of disgust on his Father's face when he saw his son was gay. He stopped dead in his tracks, well he sat dead in his tracks to be precise. It was the look of pure ecstasy on his Mother's face when she was getting prepared to shoot his angel. He looked up at Diana who was putting the chicken bacon into the oven to keep warm. She had a soft smile on her face, if he were to ever see the look he saw in his dream. He would leave and never come back.

"Goodmorning family!" Andrew Smythe shouted as he entered the kitchen. Tatiana grinned and hugged her father.

"It's so great to see you Daddy!" she said.

Cooper coughed, "brown-nose." when had he entered? Man was he out of it today.

"Cooper Smythe!" his Mother laughed smacking him in the shoulder. The five of them began to eat their breakfast, usually it was Sebastian keeping up the chatting during the meals. Telling them all about the drama at his school (minus the Blaine and Kurt drama of course).

"Sebastian?" Andrew interrupted his thoughts. Sebastian looked up at him.

"Sorry." he merely said and looked back down.

"Are you alright son?" Andrew asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just tired." he shrugged.

"Keep telling people that and maybe they'll believe you." Cooper whispered in his ear.

"Today I have a meeting with that boys mother who punched you." Andrew said to Cooper, "I am going to bring up the fact that her son has a large criminal record, and school file for being only 15."

"Dad, I don't want to ruin the kids life." Cooper said.

"Please Cooper, he could've killed you if your friends were not there." Andrew took a mouthful of eggs and chewed loudly.

"I could've fought him." Sebastian said in a small voice. Andrew looked to him.

"Sebastian, this kid is twice your size. He could sit on you and you'd die." Andrew laughed, followed by Diana and Tatiana's laughter. "Cooper, you still dating Sadie?"

"Yeah, it's great that she goes to Cornwall. She can just walk through the gates at Dalton." Cooper smiled.

"That's wonderful, and Tatiana," Andrew turned to his daughter, "no boyfriend I hope."

"No Dad, there is the one boy from Dalton who I have a crush on but he's a grade higher than me so." she shrugged. Andrew nodded, and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you got yourself a girlfriend?" he asked. Cooper snuck a look at Sebastian biting his lip.

"N-No, I'm trying to focus on my studies." he lied.

"You're the smartest kid at McKinley, you would do fine with a girlfriend hanging off your arm." Diana said.

"I don't want to fall behind, she'd always want to go out..." he looked anywhere but his parents.

"You need the break." Andrew finished his breakfast. "You know what? I am going to set you up with a nice girl." Andrew stood up.

"S-Sebastian, what are you talking about? Of course you have a girlfriend, remember?" Cooper shouted, Sebastian rose his eyebrow. "Remember? Um, Kurtrina." he paused before saying loudly, "KATRINA!"

"Oh... Right." Sebastian nodded to his parents.

"Katrina? She sounds nice, what's she like?" Diana asked sipping on her tea.

"I met her awhile ago," Cooper started, "she has pale white skin, and gorgeous coiffed black hair."

"Wow, you should introduce us." Andrew said. "Well, I've got to go to the Puckerman's office. Love you!" he said to Diana and he left. Tat and his Mother went off to do seperate things, Cooper stared at his brother.

"I'm sorry." he said, "Now they want to meet 'Katrina'." He got up and left. Sebastian sat there staring at a random point in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>"Late last night, a 15 year-old girl was reported missing. Santana Lopez, is a latina girl, with black hair, she was last seen wearing My Little Pony pyjamas. If you find her, please call-"<em>

"That poor family." Judy Fabray turned off their flat screen. She looked at her watch, "Quinny!" she called to her daughter. A moment later her daughter walked down the stairs wearing a short summer dress. "Our guests are due to arrive any minute. I'm going to go check on the food." she left. Quinn took out her blackberry, Finn hadn't called her or anything since she told him. She had suspected he would act this way, he was shoo in to be Quarter Back next year, now he had to support a child? She spotted a limo approaching. A woman walked out with a pencil thin teenage girl.

"Mother! Some people have arrived!" she yelled out. Judy walked up behind her.

"Oh, those are the Motta's. Her daughters name is Sugar." and she disappeared again. When Mrs. Motta knocked on the door, Quinn opened it smiling.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Motta," she smiled, she turned to Sugar, "Hello Sugar. My name is Quinn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn." Mrs. Motta entered with her daughter. Sugar was thin, very thin. She had long hair, it was black, but it wasn't very well done. "Sugar, say hello." Mrs. Motta said.

"Hi." her voice was high and annoying.

"Why don't you both come sit in here, my Mother is just in the kitchen finishing the food." Quinn asked them.

"Thank-you." Mrs. Motta lead her daughter to the sitting room. Quinn saw the Pierce's drive up in their punch-buggy.

"Oh thank God." she whispered under her breath. She opened the door for Amanda and Brittany. "Mrs. Pierce, Brittany, it's great to have you here." Quinn smiled.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany giggled. Quinn told them to sit in the sitting room. Brittany followed Quinn up to her room.

"Brittany, I am panicking." Quinn told her.

"Why?"

"Hmm, well I don't know. My boyfriend won't answer my calls after telling him I'm pregnant, my dresses are getting tighter. I've gone up one jean size, I used to be a 2, now I'm a 3. My Mom is going to notice somethings wrong with me if she catches me throwing out my jeans." Quinn rambled. There was a knock at her door. She opened it, Sugar stood there biting her lip.

"Your Mom wants you two downstairs before your cherries pop." Quinn and Brittany stared at her with their mouths open wide, Sugar giggled "Sorry I have self-diagnosed aspergers." she apologised and left the doorway.

"Wow." Brittany said following her.

They sat in the sitting room eating small finger sandwichs. Quinn sat beside Brittany, a moment later her phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this." she told them. She walked up to her room. "Finn! Why haven't you called me?"

_"Quinn, are you with Brittany?" _he asked.

"Yes? Her Mom is here for lunch, Finn I need to talk to you about what I told you yesterday." she started, "I understand that you're in shock, but please don't leave me. I don't want to go through this alone." she told him.

_"Can you tell Brittany to call Artie?" _he said, she noticed his voice was strained.

"Finn, are you listening to me?" she asked him.

_"No, just tell Brittany that okay?" _and he hung up on her. She groaned and walked back downstairs.

"Britt, Finn wants you to call Artie."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged.

"Is it about your bun in the oven?" Brittany said louder than she should have.

"What bun?" Judy asked looking over to the kitchen.

"I decided to bake some buns for us, but I burnt them last night." Quinn lied glaring at Brittany.

"She's pregnant." Sugar said. All eyes turned to her.

"What?" Mrs. Motta asked.

"She's pregnant," Sugar repeated.

"No I'm not." Quinn said staring at her.

"Yes you are. I kind of have a sixth sense for these kind of things, like I can tell it's going to rain by feeling my breasts." Sugar giggled.

"O-Kay, come on Sugar. Let's go home." Mrs. Motta said pulling her daughter out of the Fabray's house. "It was great seeing you Judy, you too Quinn." she left the house. Judy turned to Quinn.

"Quinny?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Quinn said.

"Why would she say that?" Judy asked, some of the women decided it was there time to go as well. They left without a word. Amanda Pierce left, she didn't even say goodbye to Brittany.

"She has self diagnosed aspergers." Brittany said, the Fabray's stared at her confused.

"Britt, go phone Artie." the blonde girl nodded and ran to call him.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Blaine!" Hiram called from the kitchen, Leroy sat down at the island tapping his wine glass. The twins ran up the stairs together.<p>

"What's up?" Blaine sat beside Leroy.

"W-Well, we just wanted to tell you some stuff, we thought you would find interesting." Leroy said to the twins.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Things concerning Shelby." Hiram said, he took a deep breath. "Blaine, please do not be offended by any of this." he added quickly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine's defenses went up.

"You see, the other day... We recieved a letter from the Family Courts of Lima." Hiram started, "From Shelby. She, um... Wants custody of Rachel." Rachel and Blaine stared at their Dad's.

"What?" they both said.

"Shelby wants custody of Rachel." Leroy said.

"But why?" Rachel said, she snuck a look at Blaine.

"In Shelby's eyes, Rachel deserves to be hers. I know this sounds ridiculous, she thinks that since we had only planned for Blaine... Rachel is hers." Leroy explained, "Please know that we will try our hardest to keep you Rach, but she's has a large amount of money to use on a family lawyer."

"She can't do this! Dad's Rachel is yours!" Blaine shouted, "Maybe all along, the doctors mistakened me for Rachel. If she wants a kid, take me!" Blaine looked between them.

"The doctors didn't make a mistake Blaine. When they gave Shelby her ultra-sounds, we had asked her to tell us the sex. Unless Rachel had a penis and it fell off, you were planned." Hiram reached out to comfort Blaine.

"No," he jerked back. "Tell her to take me and not Rachel! She deserves to be with the two of you, she's going to become a broadway singer in New York. She'll get married to Finn, while he is a pitcher for the New York Mets. Where as, I will stay in Lima and become a computer nerd at a Radio Shack store. I won't even be able to get married since everyone in Ohio is a homophobic asshole!" the door opened, Shelby walked in smiling.

"Hey!" Blaine clenched his fists. He turned to her.

"What kind of mother are you?" he spat.

"E-Excuse me?" she looked to Hiram and Leroy confused.

"You're going to split us up because you're a bitch-"

"Blaine Everett!" Leroy shouted.

"Shut up Dad," Blaine had never done this before, he was on fire!

"Blaine, I don't understand." Shelby cocked her head to the side.

"Oh stop it. Tell me why you want Rachel and not me." he ordered her.

"It's nothing personal Blaine," she started.

"Of course it's personal! How do you think this makes me feel?" he began to mock her, "Oh I'm Shelby Berry, Elphaba from Wicked. I decided to be a bitch and take my daughter - who shouldn't even count as your daughet since you were the surrogate - away from her twin brother without hurting his feelings? Why Shelby? Because she looks like you? Because I have curls? I'll straighten my hair if that's what you want." he shouted. Shelby look stunned from his outburst.

"It's not like that." Shelby licked her lips, "Rachel should be mine since we were expecting you." she said.

"So if a family had a child, and there was another one. Resulting in twins, should it belong to the hospital since they weren't expected?" Blaine asked her.

"Of course not, that baby belongs to the family." she said. Blaine rose his eyebrow.

"Oh, so everything you just said disagrees with that opinion." Blaine licked his lips, "If you're going to take either of us, take me. Don't ruin Rachel's life." he walked away down the stairs to his room. Shelby looked over the three in the kitchen. Rachel was quietly sobbing, Hiram was glaring at her and Leroy was looking at his hands.

"Rachel." she broke the silence, "My former friend Ryan Murphy gave me this letter adressed to you." she placed the letter on the counter and left.

Rachel looked at the envelope. She grabbed it delicately, it was for her. She opened it up, she began to read:

_Miss Anderson,_

_I presume you've heard of me. My name is Ryan Murphy, and I want to ask you a very important question. First, however, I am going to explain something to you. You're 15, and have so much ahead of you. Currently, you are making all the wrong decisions. These decisions are juvinial and you should rethink your options. One of these decisions, is being the female lead for The Glee Club. The Glee Club gains no money, and you apparently sing songs for "fun". After watching your first few videos, such as 'Defying Gravity', 'Smile', and 'My Life Would Suck Without You'. I noticed you have a splendid vocal range, you can even hit a high F, which many broadway singers have always wished to do. I write this letter, requesting that you consider the option to leave The Glee Club and join Vocal Adrenaline. Why you ask? We need someone as great as you. Yes, we may have a female lead at the moment. But she is nothing like you. Her range is great, but yours is better. If you take up this request, you will be singing side by side with Jesse St James. Our prestigious studios will welcome you with open arms. Thank-you for your time,_

_Signed,_

_Ryan Murphy (RIB studios)_

She put the letter down and looked to her parents.

"I was just asked to join Vocal Adrenaline."

* * *

><p>She sat in the ally, cold, wet, and hopeless. She had given up on living. Nothing made sense anymore. Sure, she had loving guardians. Best friends that cared about her, and everything she could always want...<p>

But she didn't. Not anymore. After walking for hours, she had no idea where or who she was anymore. Looking around her, she found several men and women sitting in the same position she was.

"What's your name?" one of them asked her.

"I don't know." she replied.

"How can you not know?" another asked.

"I don't know." she repeated. An elderly black man walked in front of her.

"You high girly?" he asked her. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't know."

"The eff's wrong with her?" a woman approached her. She lifted up her head with her finger. "Girl, what's your name, and don't give me any of that 'I don't know' crap."

"I really don't know." she said, the people around her groaned.

"W-Whoa guys, look at these gashes." one of them pointed out. She looked down to her wrists, oh yeah. She had done that. One of them asked her why she did it. She shrugged again. The rain started to patter on her head, the people around her began to leave her to find shelter. One of them sat beside her with an umbrella.

"Don't worry girly, I ain't a douche. I'm not gonna leave a soul in need." the person told her. She turned to them, "thank-you." she breathed.

"Yo girl, you said something else besides 'I don't know!" the person grinned brightly. "So, tell me. What's yo name?"

"Santana." she said.

"K, Santana. Why you here all alone?" they asked her.

"I don't know."

"Oh God, please don't go back to that shit." they pled. Santana turned her head, she stared straight at a red rick that was now soaked by the rain.

"I ran away from a family who cared for me. Unlike my own, they fed me and took in mind of my happiness." she said.

"Why you talkin like you high?" the person waved their hand in front of her eyes.

"I-I don't feel well." Santana collapsed onto the kind person.

"Girly? Yo' guys, girly just passed out!" the person yelled. The others came back, the elderly black man lifted Santana up and carried her to a matress that had a tarp hanging over it. The person, let's call her 'Broccoli', left the alley to go to Starbucks. When she entered the cashier gasped.

"Goodafternoon Broccoli." she tried to smile.

"Please, don't even." Broccoli took a can out of her pocket and spilled the contents onto the counter.

"Get me a warm drink and a sandwich with that money, k?" Broccoli ordered. The cashier nodded and went along with her work. Broccoli caught sight of a woman wearing an adidas jump suit with short blonde hair staring at her. "Hey! Take a picture, it'll last longer." she yelled. The woman stood up.

"I hesistate coming to talk to you, since I fear your stench will attach it's self to my clothes. Then I'll have to give my clothes to you, and you shouldn't be wearing clothing this expensive." the woman spat.

"Expensive? You're wearing a jumpsuit." Broccoli laughed. The woman stared her down.

"I'm tempted to through pennies at you." the woman stared Broccoli down.

"Broccoli your foods ready!" the cashier said. Broccoli rolled her eyes at the woman and took the food for Santana. As she walked, she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw the jump suit wearing woman.

"Why you followin' me?" she asked.

"I want to do a documentary on the life of a loser." the woman quipped, Broccoli stared at her.

"What'evs." Broccoli, and the jumpsuit woman walked into the alley where Santana was. "How is she?" she asked the others.

"She came back awhile ago, and started talking about some kid named Artie and how sorry she was. Then she passed out again." the black man said.

"Thanks Kool-Aid," Broccoli said. She placed the starbucks coffee and sandwich beside her.

"Sandbags?" the jumpsuit woman gasped. Broccoli turned to her.

"You know 'er?" Broccoli asked.

"She's a student at my school." jumpsuit said.

"Who are you exactly?" Kool-Aid asked.

"Sue Sylvestor, cheerleading coach." Sue said. She looked at Santana just lying there. "I'll take her," Sue said quickly. Broccoli raised an eyebrow.

"You better not hurt my girly."

* * *

><p>They all sat around the Hudson-Hummel dining room table. Kurt with his laptop open, Rachel beside him with Noah holding him, Quinn sat perched on Finn's lap, Tina and Artie held eachothers hands to everyones surprise, Brittany held a cheerleading doll.<p>

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked the group.

"I told Mercedes to keep a look out for her in Columbus." Tina bit her lip.

"That's great I suppose," Kurt shrugged.

"Where's Blaine? Usually he'd be the person talking the most." Artie asked looking around the table. Everyone turned to Kurt, who shrugged.

"He wasn't feeling well." Rachel said. Kurt bit his lip, but continued.

"How are we going to find her?" he asked the group again.

"We could always post a video about it." Quinn suggested.

"That is a good idea, like telling the world to keep an eye out for her." Finn smiled.

"A-Alright, is that okay Artie?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it's fine. I just want Santana back." he said. Kurt sighed, he turned on his webcam.

"Hey guys, it's me again." he made a small wave, "I actually have something serious to talk about." he started, "For some of you in our area. You might've seen the news report about the missing teenage girl. To confirm, it is Santana. Our Santana. All you Clubbers who live anywhere in Ohio, can you please, _please _keep a look out for Satan." he finished. The members looked at him shocked, "What?" he asked them.

"You called her Satan." Noah said.

"Oh shiz, I meant Santana." he flushed with embarassment. He turned off the webcam to upload the video.

It was awhile after the upload when everyone started going home. Kurt put away some of his things, Rachel sat in the same chair talking to Finn.

"So, when are you going to break up with her?" she asked him.

"I'm not going to." he stood up.

"W-What why?" she started to follow him.

"I just can't Rachel, she kinda needs me to be at her side right now." Finn closed the door to his room. Rachel watched him go. They had a plan though... She loved him. She had thought he loved her too.

"Hey Rachel, where is Blaine? He won't answer my texts." Kurt sat down.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." she told him, "Some stuff happened at home today and he's pretty shaken up."

"Oh my God, did someone die?" his voice shaking.

"No of course not. Just your average family drama." she patted him on the hand.

"Then why are you here?" Kurt pulled his hand away.

"It didn't effect me as bad as it did him." she shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." she started.

"Um, okay?" Kurt wet his lips.

"Don't hate me for this, please. I couldn't live with knowing you hate me." she said.

"Okay, I promise I won't hate you." he told her.

"A-Alright, so earlier today. Shelby came over, that's kind of the reason Blaine isn't here. Anyway, she gave me a letter... From Ryan Murphy." she bit her lip and waited for his reaction.

"Who is?" he rose his brow.

"He's the creator of Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel said, "In the letter... He asked me to be their female lead." Kurt froze.

"He what?"

"He wants me to be their lead." she repeated.

"What did you say?"

"I haven't given him my answer yet. I wanted to ask you first." she sat up straighter.

"Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline is our rival. We've only just started, and we don't even have a quarter of subscribers that they have." he stood up.

"Kurt this would be great on my university application." she also stood up.

"We're in grade 10 Rach, that stuff doesn't matter yet." he glanced at the door, "Are you really interested in taking up his offer?"

"Well, maybe." she shrugged. "It'll be a great experience. Even if I don't get to fulfill my dreams, I'll still have that moment of fame." she said. Kurt opened up his mac. He scrolled through a folder on their YouTube's account.

"Read this." he ordered. She leaned down,

**Oh my God! Rachel's my idol! :)**

**If Noah breaks up with you, I have a shoulder you can cry on ;)**

"Kurt..." she said slowly, "I think I'm going to go home now." she left. Kurt sighed, he closed the lid to his laptop.

* * *

><p>He slammed his fist upon the desk.<p>

"You're doing absolutely nothing?" he shouted. His lawyer shrugged.

"Cooper's friends say Noah attacked him, but Noah's friends say he provoked him. They said it was to defend his friend who was being harassed." his lawyer closed his briefcase.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Community service, anything?" Andrew practically begged at his feet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smythe, there is nothing more I can do. I'll try to get a suspension from school, but otherwise." he shrugged. "I'm sorry." Andrew clenched his fists. That stupid little public school kid got off free. They didn't even consider expulsion. How awful is the school system these days? As he recollected his thoughts while he drove home, he saw Sebastian walking home talking on the phone. He rolled down his window to ask his son if he wanted a ride.

"Coop, I can't just do that." he heard Sebastian say, obviously to Cooper. "He does not have a marshmellow face!" Sebastian shouted. "No, listen to me Coop. I'm not giving up on him, I've got to go. I'm almost home." Sebastian stopped on the sidewalk, "Yeah, I'll see you in a minute." Sebastian hung up.

"Hey Sebastian!" Andrew called out. Sebastian went pale, he turned to his Father who sat in their hummer. "Get in, I'll give you a ride." Sebastian nodded and jumped in the car.

"Hi Dad." Sebastian smiled.

"Who were you talking to?" Andrew asked while he started to drive again.

"Cooper." Sebastian put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, who were you talking about? You seemed really defensive." Andrew turned his head to look at his son.

"Uh, Katrina. Cooper doesn't like her." he shrugged, Andrew rose his eyebrow.

"Oh? I thought he liked her." Sebastian shook his head. "Weird, well here why don't you invite her over and we'll decide as a family whether she is fit to date you."

"She can't, she moved back to LA. In otherwords, we broke up." Sebastian frowned.

"I'm sorry." Andrew turned into the drive way. Sebastian walked inside swiftly without another word. Weird. Andrew thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt laid in his bed, he never understood why he found the top bed comfier in the Van. His bed was very soft, he could just lay in it and fall asleep in 5 minutes. Carole and Burt were in the living room watching some stupid show about fish, Deadliest Catch was it? He couldn't remember, Finn was off doing something stupid like always. It was one those rare nights where he was doing something by himself. Usually he was either with Blaine or Rachel watching a movie, just sitting around doing nothing. Which was better than sitting around doing nothing by himself. But alas, Blaine was upset about something, and Rachel was considering signing her life over to the Devil. He considered calling Artie so they could hang out, but he assumed he, Tina and his parents were looking for Santana. What an odd couple. He rolled over onto his stomach, he grabbed his phone to see if he had missed any texts from anyone (Blaine hopefully), but no. There were no texts. He rolled back onto his back, to see Finn sitting at the end of his bed. "Um, hello Finn. Welcome to my bedroom." he laughed nervously.<p>

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked quietly. Kurt, noticing the quivering in Finn's voice, sat up immediatly to sit beside his brother.

"Of course, are you okay?" Kurt bit his lip, Finn looked up at him. Kurt gasped when he saw Finn's eyes, they were red with tears rimming the edges threatening to fall out.

"N-No..." Finn started to cry, Kurt scooted closer to him wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh." he rocked him back and forth, "It's going to be okay." he told him. Finn shook his head.

"No it's not. I'm going to be stuck with this for the rest of my life, I'm going to be just a Lima loser." Finn sniffled wiping his nose on his sleeve. Kurt rubbed his back slowly.

"No you won't Finn, you're going to be the quarter back for the Buckeyes, and you'll have a big house with a awesome wife like Rachel." Kurt smiled soothingly.

"You don't get it Kurt, you have no idea what I'm going through!" Finn got up and started pacing around the room.

"M-Maybe if you tell me, I can help. We are brothers afterall." Kurt folded his hands on his lap. Finn turned to him, and sat back down. He looked Kurt directly in the eyes.

"Promse you won't tell anyone Kurt, you have to promise me with your life." Finn said, grabbing one of Kurt's hands.

"Okay.." Kurt nodded. Finn took a deep breath.

"Quinn's pregnant." he said, Kurt's heart dropped.

"You're kidding me." Kurt choked on air, Finn shook his head.

"No... She told me the other day. I'm going to be a Dad Kurt, I'm not even in grade 10 officially yet." Finn closed his eyes tightly. "I'm going to have to support a child now, and I won't be able to do anything I love."

"Is she sure? Sometimes pregnancy tests can lie. I mean, Rachel wasn't planned. Yet here she is." he held out his hand and shrugged.

"She's sure. She took like eight hundred tests, and she said she missed her period. When I told her it was on her keyboard, she told me she was pregnant." Finn laid back on Kurt's bed.

"Have you ever had sex with her?" Kurt pursed his lips, this conversation was so awkward. Finn should be talking with Burt about this.

"Not that I remember." Finn said.

"Then... How is she pregnant?" Kurt was officially confused.

"One time, we were in her parents hot tub. We were making out, like a lot making out. I kind of, you _know__. _I couldn't help it, she looked it up on google. Apparently the temperature of the hot tub was the same as the udders so," Finn looked at Kurt, "what?"

"Uterus Finn, not udders. Udders are the thing people milk cows with." Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Whatever, the water was the same temperature as the uterus, so the sperm went into her... Resulting in the baby." Finn groaned heavily. "What am I going to do Kurt? I'm too young!"

"I know you are Finn, that doesn't change the matter at hand. I guess you'll just have to live with the fact that you're going be a Dad. It can't be that bad, just don't walk out on her... Not to touch a sore spot, I don't want you to do what Dustin's Dad did to Mom and him." Kurt bit his lip.

"Y-Yeah, I already thought about that. I'll stand by her and the baby." Finn sat up. "Thanks Kurt, I needed to get that off my chest." he began to leave.

"When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked smiling. Finn turned to him with a terrified expression.

"Never I hope."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually when you have to go to the hospital in the middle of night, and tell them to drop you off near the maternity ward. That would be hilarious." Kurt laughed.

"Don't even joke about that." he wagged his finger at Kurt and closed the door behind him. Kurt laid back into his bed smiling. Oh how he loves his brother.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her room, Blaine had been in his room all day. She dropped off her stuff and walked to his door. She opened it slowly, Blaine laid in his bed staring at the cieling. "Blaine?" he shifted so he didn't face her. "Are you okay?"<p>

"How do you think I feel Rach? I feel like shit." he croaked. Rachel slid in his bed beside him.

"Well don't, Shelby's a cow she won't get either of us." they stayed silent for awhile, "I don't believe you by the way."

"What?" he turned to face her.

"When you said I was going to be a famous broadway singer, you said you weren't going to be famous. You'll be a computer geek at a Radio Shack... It isn't true. Blaine, you're amazing. You'll get into broadway too." she smiled.

"No I won't. I don't have the vocal range like you or Kurt. I can barely sing, I'm like frankenstein when I'm singing. It sounds like moans from a dying cat." he rambled.

"Don't say that Blaine, don't put yourself down like that. You have a wonderful voice, just because the range isn't as large Kurt or mine doesn't mean it isn't great." she hoped he would smile at that, he just closed his eyes. "Kurt is worried about you by the way," his eyes tore open.

"He is?" she giggled and nodded.

"He was concerned that didn't tell him where you were. I swear you're like an old married couple. You just text him or something, so he doesn't worry anymore." she rolled off his bed and left his room. He grabbed his phone.

_'Hi -Blainers'_

_'Oh my Gaga, Blaine are you okay? Rachel told me something happened, and you hadn't texted me so I thought it was something I did. Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to do whatever I did. Please don't hate me. Oh God, reading over this text makes me sound depressing and needy. Sorry, hi :) -Kurtsie'_

Blaine shook his head and laughed quietly.

_'I'm fine. Just stuff at home, I'll tell you tomorrow or something -Blainers'_

_'I was really worried about you, :$ -Kurtsie'_

_'Awuh, you don't have to worry about lil ol' me -Blainers'_

_'Of course I do, you're my bestfriend. If I don't who will? -Kurtsie'_

_'Well there's Rachel, my Dads, the list goes on ;) -Blainers'_

_'Blaine, you wound me so! LOL -Kurtsie'_

_'Well, I'm tired. So, I'm going to go to sleep -Blainers'_

_'Alrighty, love you -Kurtsie'_

_'Love you too -Blainers'_

_':$ -Kurtsie'_

_':* -Blainers'_

_'What is that? -Kurtsie'_

_'It's a face kissing -Blainers'_

_'Oh, well then :* -Kurtsie'_

Blaine sighed happily, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meh, this chapter wasn't that great. I focussed more on Kurt and Blaine more than anything. *shrugs*. Thanks for reading, if you have the time please please please review, I really want to get 50 reviews before chapter 20. If that happens, I will write a prompt-story for the person who is the 50th reviewer (how do I already know it'll be Captain Jack?) LOL anyway, you all amaze me with your love. Chapter 17 will be up tomorrow probably. <strong>_

_**Next up: Rachel makes a decision, Puckleberry drama, more people find out about Quinn, Sue talks to Santana, and since I have way too much going on Sebastian can just dream about Kurt for awhile.**_

**_Please review, _**

**_love Emily_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Yersterday the Kids Choice Awards premiered in Canada for the first time. I recorded it since I was busy writing Chapter 16, when I watched it. I had no idea that Chris was going to be in it! I was so upset that the announcer pronounced his last name wrong :( Poor baby, I laughed really hard when he got slimed. For some of you that don't know what that is, Nickolodean at their KCA's 'slimes' celebrities. Chris Colfer and Heidi Klum were presenting an award, and a blimp spewed green slime at him. He did not look impressed, even though it was planned. Anyway, I'm talking to much. On with the story! Also, Santana's depressingness will end after the Summer, but of course it will be introduced later on._**

**_Disclaimer: You're looking for Ryan Murphy? Well, I think he's probably writing an amazing season finale right now in California. I'm a 16 year-old sitting in bed writing a fanfiction. These are not the droids you're looking for (Star Wars FTW)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>If someone were to ask Kurt Hummel what where he saw himself in 5 years, he would say what any highschool student would say.<p>

"Well, I hope to find myself married - legally - living with my husband in an apartment in New York. Maybe with a baby either named Toronto or Charlie, short for Charlotte. With a job at the Gershwin Theater as the first male Galinda. Since my very best friend will be Elphaba, following after her surrogate mother Shelby Berry." he would answer. While he laid in bed in the early morning, this question fell into his mind. Was it embarassing that when he imagined his future, he imagined a small apartment. Not too big, not too small. He would come home from work tired from practising duets with Rachel. He would open the door, and find himself beind tackled by his children Charlie and Toronto. Charlie would have his hair and eyes, while Toronto had curly hair and hazel eyes. He would ask them "Where's Daddy?" they would giggle and drag him into the kitchen where his husband would be standing over the stove cooking something delicious.

"There he is papa!" Toronto would point. His husband would look over and give him that sexy smile he had given him since they were kids.

"Hey baby." he would say. Kurt would blush brightly.

"Honey, not in front of the kids." he looked down at Charlie and Toronto. Toronto will be a year-older than Charlie, so she has a protective older brother.

"Oh please," he will walk over and kiss Kurt lightly on the lips. "Mmm, after 20 years of this I'll never grow old of it." he winked. Kurt blushed brightly. They hadn't been dating for 20 years of course, that would be odd and he thinks illegal since they would've both been 5. "Kurt babe, can you set the table?" his husband would ask.

"Of course Curly-Sue," he winked. His husband would turn to him and glare.

"What are you Santana?" Kurt will sneak up on him and wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck. "Kurt..." he would say sternly.

"Sorry." he will back off to set the table. He sat down, he's going to glance at Toronto who will be teaching Charlie how to play Harry Potter, oh how his husband influenced them.

After dinner, they would put the kids to bed and just lie on the couch together with their legs tangled together. Kurt would looked him right in his hazel orbs, as if asking for permission. Of course his husband would say yes. Kurt will lean in to press his lips to his. How is that he always has this strange leap in his stomach everytime they kiss? Since the forest.

After it gets heated, and most of their clothes are off. Kurt will pull away from his gorgeous husband.

"Have I said I love you today yet?" he will ask.

"Not that I remember," he'll pout, Kurt will kiss his bottom lip.

"I love you," he'll pause just to look at his toned skin. "Make love to me Blaine."

Wait what.

Kurt sat up in bed from his fantasy. He had had this dream before, except his husband was always Robert Downing Jr and they never got to the... Sex. He looked down at his pyjamas pants, _oh God_.

"Kurt, buddy?" his father knocked on the door. Kurt covered himself in his blankets so his... Wouldn't be visible to his father. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Burt opened the door, "Kurt?" he opened his eyes slowly.

"Mm?" he sat up.

"Carole and I are going to the Anderson's. Do you want to come? I'm sure Blaine will be there." Burt reached over to fix Kurt's hair.

"Yeah," he breathed, "just give me a minute to get changed."

"Please Kurt, you've known the twins since you were 5. They've seen you naked." Burt laughed and left the room. Kurt blushed. That was true. _Okay, stop thinking about that Kurt... You don't want to see Blaine and something just 'pops' up. _He told himself. He got out of bed, and slipped on another pair of pyjama pants. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything, as he slipped on his converse he looked himself in the mirror and couldn't help but imagine himself after highschool... He rolled his eyes, he found Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt in his hamper. Did that boy every bring it home? Oh well, he put it on and walked into the kitchen. Carole and Burt were dressed relatively nice.

"When I get there, I am going to sleep." he told them. Carole giggled softly, she ruffled his hair and recieved a glare. They drove in silence to the Anderson's house. The moment Burt stopped the car, Kurt was out and walking up to the Anderson's door. He knocked quickly, Hiram opened the door, he had a forced smile on his face.

"Morning Kurt." he said. Kurt grinned.

"Morning Mr. Anderson."

"Rachel and Blaine are sleep downstairs, but-"

"That's okay. I was going to pass out in Blaine's bed." he shrugged and walked downstairs to Blaine's room. He opened it up, Blaine was sleeping soundly, Kurt slipped off his shoes and crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and tried to steal his warmth Blaine hummed and moved backwards. Kurt fell asleep to the constant hum of Blaine's snores.

"She can't do that!" someone shouted, Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine already awake and staring at the open door.

"'hu ish dat?" Kurt said against the pillow.

"Burt." Blaine's voice was emotionless. Kurt sat up on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Is she on crack?" Burt screamed, Kurt got up to close the door. When he turned back to Blaine, he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Blainers," he crawled back to him, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Blaine bit his lip.

"Is that about what happened the other day? Rachel told me something happened, and you were pretty upset about it." Kurt reached over to comfort him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Blaine wiped his eyes.

"It's obviously bothering you." Kurt frowned, "Was someone being homophobic?"

"No, but I'll tell you. J-Just don't tell anyone. Rachel, my parents and I guess yours are the only ones that know." Blaine took a deap breath, "The other day, Dads got a letter from the Family Courts of Lima..."

"Why?"

"A-Apparently S-Shelby wants custody of Rachel." Blaine took another breath, "She doesn't want me."

"Oh my God..." he gasped, Blaine nodded shakily.

"When I asked her why she w-wanted Rachel and not me, she just said it was because Rachel wasn't planned... So Rachel deserves to be hers." Blaine laid his head back. "Shelby is technically my Mom, she doesn't even care how this makes me feel. I overheard Dad talking to Papa, Shelby called to ask Rachel how she was. When Rachel asked her if she wanted to talk to me, Shelby had to go somewhere and hung up. She didn't even ask about me." Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Blaine shook with quiet sobs.

"Shh, it's okay." he whispered. "Your parents won't let Shelby take her, you're twins they can't do that." Blaine pushed Kurt away and shook his head.

"I looked it up on the Child services website. It says you can't seperate siblings before age 12. Last time I checked, we both turned fifteen on April 27th." he stood up to pace around the room. "I can't live without my sister Kurt, she's everything I have. We do everything together, well besides sleep. Cause we do that quite often," Blaine smiled. "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have met. If Shelby takes away Rachel, who will I talk to when I'm upset? Or just need to vent abot something?" Blaine asked him.

"They won't take her Blaine." Kurt said, Blaine sighed heavily.

"I hope you're right..."

They just laid there for awhile silently, staring at the white ceiling. Kurt rolled over to look at the curly haired boy.

"I'm really hungry." Kurt giggled.

"Let's go upstairs." Blaine held out his hand and they two walked upstairs together. When they got upstairs they heard their parents still talking.

"We haven't told Blaine about that..." they heard Leroy say.

"Well you better tell him before he find out on his own." Carole said.

"Knowing Shelby, she won't stop until Rachel's hers." Hiram said, "In highschool she sabotaged a new girl who wanted to join Glee by sending her to a crack house." Carole made a noise.

"Wait, hold up." Burt said, "She already has joint custody?" Blaine froze.

"Yes... She requested it a few months ago. The judge finally made his judgement and said Shelby gets Rachel on the weekends." Leroy bit his lip. Kurt looked over at Blaine who looked furious.

"Breathe." he whispered. Blaine shook his head, he started to walk up the stairs again. He stared at the adults sitting around the counter in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked them. Hiram and Leroy hesistated.

"Blaine we-"

"You already told Rachel?" he interrupted.

"Yes, because-"

"Don't you think I should know just as much as she does?" he asked them.

"Blaine, we're only trying to be sensible." Hiram said standing up.

"Sensible? You're being mean. She's my twin sister, you'd think you would tell me first. So I could comfort her along with you guys, but no you kept it from me." he shook his head and stormed downstairs grabbing Kurt's hand in the process. When they got into Blaine's room, he slammed the door shut.

"I can't stand them!" he screamed. Kurt sat on his bed silently watching Blaine grumble swear words.

"Why don't we watch something on the computer... To take your mind off it." he suggested, Blaine sighed and sat beside him. Kurt opened up YouTube, in his recommendations there was something strange called 'AVPM'. The thumbnail was a guy sitting on a stool. "Wanna see it?" he asked Blaine, who just nodded quietly. When he clicked it, the guy looked up at the camera and started singing a song. Kurt couldn't even pay attention to the lyrics. This person, um, his name was Darren Criss apparently. Oh good lord he was sex on a stick. He turned to Blaine, who didn't even seem to be watching it. He turned back to A Very Potter Musical. "He kinda looks like you." he pointed at Darren. Blaine laughed quietly.

"He looks like he has a mop on his head." Blaine smiled, Kurt grinned happily.

"I think he's Harry Potter." Kurt tilted his head to the side.

"One sexy Harry Potter." Blaine laughed, Kurt smiled even greater.

They watched the musical for awhile, they got to Act II and Kurt shut the lid to Blaine's computer. "Wanna go back upstairs?" Blaine sighed and nodded. "I know you're pissed at them, if you dno't want to talk to them I know they'll understand."

"Yeah, come on. I'm starving." they walked up the stairs. Rachel was in the kitchen cooking something over the stove, the adults were out on the deck talking with the doors closed.

"Hi Kurt." Rachel smiled, she looked at Blaine and frowned. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Oh like you don't know." he said and grabbed a glass of Sunny D. She turned to Kurt biting her lip.

"I really don't." she said clueless. Blaine snuck a look at the calender, it was Saturday, since it was the summer he lost track of the days.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to Shelby's? It is Saturday afterall." he took a swig of his drink and smiled smugly. She froze in her Wizard of Oz pyjamas.

"W-What?" the moment she said that, the doorbell went off. Since Blaine and Rachel were staring at eachother, with no plans of moving. Kurt walked through the foyer to open the door. As he opened the door, he already knew who it was. In the doorway stood the Wicked Witch of the West...

"Good Morning Kurt, how are you?" Shelby asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"I've been better." he faked a smile. She nodded and let her self in. She walked into the kitchen, her heels clicked against the hard-wood flooring.

"Morning Rachel, morning Blaine." she smiled happily. Rachel looked over and smiled, Blaine looked at her with disgust. "How are the two of you this morning."

"Good," Rachel turned off the stove and handed Blaine her plate of food. "I'm going to get my stuff." she said quietly and went downstairs. Shelby glanced at the deck, the adults still didn't know of her arrival.

"And Blaine, how are you this fine Saturday morning?" Shelby smiled. Blaine rose his eyebrow.

"Fine." he handed Kurt a piece of the chicken bacon, and began eating.

"Blaine, it isn't polite to not ask the person how they are as well." she sat down on one of the seats.

"I don't think it's polite to be a bitch." Blaine muttered without looking up. Kurt gasped quietly and coughed to try and cover up Blaine's remark.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Shelby leaned in closer.

"How are you today Shelby?" Blaine mocked. Rachel entered the room wearing a horrid horse sweater and a school-girl skirt. She opened the decks door.

"Daddies, Shelby's here." Kurt had to hold in a laugh when he heard Burt say 'Stupid Bitch'. The adults walked into the living room. Carole walked over to the boys and hugged Blaine. He hugged her tightly, clutching her as if it she were the last thing on Earth.

"Be good Rach." Hiram patted his daughter on the head.

"We'll see you Monday sweetheart." Leroy kissed her on the forehead. Rachel looked at Blaine who didn't make a move to say goodbye to his sister. She bit her lip sadly. Shelby led her out. Hiram and Leroy turned to Blaine, disapointment evident on their faces. Blaine pushed his plate loudly on the counter and ran downstairs.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him, he got up and followed him downstairs.

Carole shook her head and sighed heavily.

"That poor boy."

* * *

><p>Mercedes stepped inside her G-Ma's garage to find the syrup. Why it was in there, she had no idea. As she searched, she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned and almost screamed. "Sam!" he smiled at her.<p>

"You're skittish today." he followed her around the garage. "What're you looking for?" he asked.

"The syrup for some waffles." she said.

"And fried chicken?" he laughed under his breath. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really white boy?" she laughed.

"Sorry uncalled for." he put his hands in his pockets.

"I've heard worse, McKinley isn't the... Nicest school in the world." she bit her lip.

"Dalton isn't like that. We have a zero-tolerance bullying policy." he told her, "I've never been bullied in my life, well besides friendly teasing from my friends. They call me Trouty." he said.

"Why?"

"Apparently my mouth is exceptionally large. Like a trout's, so they call me Trouty Mouth." he laughed, "My proffesors get confused when my friend Wesley would call me Trouty in class."

"That's cute, my best friend Tina calls me 'Cedes." she shrugged, "Aha, there it is." she grabbed the syrup and looked to him. "It was great randomly seeing you in my G-Ma's garage but I better get going before my family thinks I'm dead or have been kidnapped." he smiled softly, "What?"

"You're gorgeous." he winked, she blushed considerably.

"T-Thank-you, no one has ever said that to me. Besides Kurt," she laughed nervously.

"What have people been missing? You're the prettiest girl on the planet." he looked her in the eyes, she saw the questioning in his blue eyes.

"What?" she bit her lip.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I-Uh, yes." she stuttered. He grinned happily and left the garage. This boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>"Alright Boobs McGee, if you're going to stay here. The least you could do is tell me why you were in an alley with a bunch of homeless people." Coach Sue said sitting down on her plush velvet couch. Santana sat there staring at her cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"I ran away from Artie's house." she started.

"Isn't Four Eyes' family taking care of you since your parents neglected you?" Sue asked crossing her legs.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Then why did you run away?"

"They don't understand what I'm going through, I was almost shot Coach. They just sit there looking at me during dinner, asking me if I'm feeling okay. They told me they really care about me, and they want me to feel welcome there. That's pure and absolute bull shit! They don't give a damn about me. No one does. So I left." Santana finished.

"And what were you trying to solve by running away?" Sue asked.

"I wanted to find people who understood what I was going through. When I found the alley, that I guess you found me in. I saw those people, they were just like me. Scared, depressed, hating their lives. I couldn't even be happy when I found them, I was in some sort of trance. I guess it was from the lack of food, water and sleep deprivation." Santana took a breath.

"When did you do that to your arm." Sue pointed to the cuts that had scabbed over.

"After I left Artie's. It was raining, and I just needed some release." she explained placing a hand over them. "Is it bad that it felt good?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Sue stood up and looked at some photos. "I felt the same as you when I was younger."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Depressed, self loathing... I hated my family." Sue began, "I love my sister with all my heart, but my parents?" she shook her head, "They're Nazi hunters. They left Jean and I by ourselves. I had to raise Jean on my own, and that was hard."

"Why?" Santana asked wetting her lips.

"Jean has down-syndrome, they would tease her and tease her. It didn't bother her, but it did bother me. I felt that it was my fault they hated her, for not protecting her. I hated myself. So I resorted to attempting to make myself uglier than her, not that she's ugly. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I just wanted the attention drawn from her to me, we did some things to my hair together. Resulting in this straw like hair," Sue laughed, "I wanted to look like Madonna. Anyway, the hair didn't work. So I began to mutilate myself. Once again in hopes to make myself more noticable. I cut myself, all over." she breathed in a shaky breath, "Jean found me and called 911."

"So, it felt good to cut yourself... Because you knew you were doing it for your sister?" she asked. Sue nodded.

"That's right Sandbags."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Santana got up and left. Why did she feel this way? Couldn't someone just give her a needle and all these feelings would go away? She turned down a street, and walked right into several potheads blazing.

"Sup." one of them said, their eyes visibly red from the weed.

"What are you doing?" she asked them.

"Blazin', you want in?" another asked. She hesistated before replying.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to live for."

* * *

><p>They drove in silence through Lima, Rachel stared out the window. She had checked her phone a couple times to see whether Blaine had messaged her, but no. Her own brother didn't say goodbye to her. Even if it was only for a weekend. She noticed they were driving down into a very elegant part of Lima. The parts you only saw in the movies, or lack there of. Shelby pulled up to a complex named 'Carmel Heights', wow only rich people lived here. Well, no duh, she's a broadway singer, Rachel thought to herself. There stood an apartment building where Shelby parked her car.<p>

"Aren't you going to park it in the lot?" Rachel asked her.

"No, the valet drives it for me." Shelby shrugged turning off the car. Rachel followed Shelby into the apartment, she had her mouth open a gape at the elegance that was the lobby. There was a bell-hop and everything, even though it wasn't a hotel. Shelby led her up to the 18th level where she opened the door to her apartment. Rachel assumed it would be very large, but no. It was actually quite small.

"Wow." was all she managed to say. Shelby chuckled.

"I know it's small, but I'm buying a house down the street." she said putting her purse on the counter. She pointed to a room. "That's yours I guess. There's a bed, and a huge mirror in there. When I first bought the place, I used it as my powder room."

"Oh, aren't there powder rooms in the theaters?" Rachel asked gawking at the size of her room, not because it was big, but because it was really small.

"Not in a community theater, I was Alice in the Adventures of Alice." she explained, "I had to dye my hair blonde. Not a good time for me." she laughed.

"I could understand why." Rachel sat on the bed, she saw a large record hanging on the wall. She stood up to read it. On it, it read 'Original 6 first album'. "Shelby." she called. Shelby walked in.

"Yes?"

"What's the Original 6?" she looked over. Shelby bit her lip.

"Back in the 80's, I was in a small group with some teenagers my age. We would sing songs for charity and what not. After more people joined, we were given the name the Original 6. Since we were the first ones to be in it." Shelby sat down on the bed.

"Who was in it besides you?" asked Rachel.

"My former co-star in Wicked April Rhodes, Will Schuester who is a teacher at your school, Terri del Monico Will's wife, Bryan Ryan, and Ryan Murphy." she said, Rachel turned to her and gasped.

"Ryan Murphy?" she asked. Shelby nodded slowly.

"I was the first female lead in Vocal Adrenaline." she admitted. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Shelby..." she started, "I was asked to join Vocal Adrenaline."

"Really?" Shelby crossed her legs.

"I think it'll be a great experience for me, but I don't want to leave The Glee Club." she swallowed heavily, "I love my friends. Especially my boyfriend Noah, well I don't love him... Yet." she lied, she looked at Shelby who was making a face.

"Rachel, listen to your heart. If you really want to go, then go. If they're holding you back, they're not really your friends." Shelby patted her on the knee and left her room. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She loved The Glee Club, but being in Vocal Adrenaline would give her more experience for university. She could get into very prestigious university where she could continue her broadway dreams. She had made her decision.

* * *

><p>Finn walked hesistantly towards the Fabray's house. He had met them before, Russell had taken him to the side during dinner one night and told him to never touch Quinn sexually, well that turned out great didn't it? After telling Kurt about Quinn, he felt a strange confidence. He knocked on the door, a moment later Quinn opened the door in her pink pyjamas.<p>

"F-Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked looking behind her.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world, but I just wanted to let you know I'll always be there for you." he said quickly. Quinn smiled softly.

"I love you Finn." she hugged him tightly. She grabbed his hand and led him inside. "My parents aren't home. They're at my grandparents." she whispered. She walked him into the living room with the flat screen tv. There were pink plush blankets on the couch with a pillow and large gorilla teddy bear. She sat down and patted the seat beside her.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked sitting down. She covered him with the blanket.

"I have morning sickness." she explained, "I have to hide it from my Mom, it's so hard. She hears my barfing in the bathroom and asks me what's wrong. I just tell her I ate something wrong," she bit her lip, "I can't stop it. Everything makes me nausiated. Cheese, bacon, even my lipgloss!" she cried. Finn wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't they have pills or something to make it better?" he asked.

"They do, but I need to make a doctors appointment. My doctor is my mom's best friend, if I go there asking for it she'll tell my mom!" Quinn sniffled.

"You could always come to my doctor." Finn suggested, "Mom stopped coming with me to the doctor since I had that wart on my-"

"Finn! I don't need to know." she held up her hand to stop him.

"Sorry." sighed Finn.

"That was a good idea though, thank-you." she smiled, she leaned her head on his broad shoulders.

"So, you're going to come to my doctor?" he asked her, she nodded.

"It's a good idea afterall, I won't know the doctor. So they won't have a right to judge me." she told him.

"I'll call him right now." Finn took out his phone and dialed. "Doctor Todd?"

_"Yes?" _the doctor answered.

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment for my girlfriend Quinn."he asked.

_"Um, alright? Doesn't she have her own doctor?" _Doctor Todd asked.

"She does, but she'd rather come to mine." Finn bounced his head as he spoke.

_"Alright, what's her name?" _

"Quinn Fabray." he told him.

_"We have an opening for Tuesday, is that alright?" _

"Yes, that's fine." and he hung up. Quinn leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"What would I do without you Finn?" she asked him smiling.

"Well, for one you wouldn't be pregnant." he laughed. Quinn made a small smile.

"Y-Yeah," she turned back to the TV and bit her lip.

Yeah, she wouldn't be pregnant if she hadn't had sex with Noah.

* * *

><p>She opened the door to Coach's house, she walked in. Everything was hazy.<p>

"There you are Pamela Anderson, I was about to come looking for you." Sue smirked, Santana nodded raising her eyebrow.

"That's cool." Sue froze staring at her.

"Why are your eyes red." she asked looking her in the eye.

"Why the Hell do you care?" Santana sat down on the couch and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Listen here Lopez, I don't give a damn about how you're depressed and life sucks. Sure I did a few hours ago when you were actually sane. Now you're just like the people who tried to shoot you, high as f*ck, not giving a damn about who is taking care of you." spat Sue, "I watch your stupid videos on YouTube, you're a good singer. You have a lot ahead of you."

"Bull shit, I'm not going anywhere. I'm 15 and I'm a fricking loser." Santana crossed her legs.

"You know what, I'll be right back." Sue walked into another room. Santana rolled her eyes and stared at her phone. She had hesistated to call Artie, just to tell him he was okay. Then she got high and didn't give a damn about that loser. Sue walked back into the room carrying a dry-cleaning bag.

"Just 'cause I'm spanish doesn't mean I'm doing your chores." she told the Coach.

"Shut up Boobs, open it." Santana opened up the bag, there was a red fabric inside. She pulled it out and was a Cheerios uniform. "I'm only giving you this as... Rehab let's call it."

"I don't need rehab." Santana told her.

"It's recreation rehab. You become a Cheerio to take your mind off things, but if you start doing this shit again. You're off the squad."

"T-Thank-you Coach."

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced at his phone while he and Kurt watched Toy Story. He still felt angry at his parents, Rachel and Shelby. They could've told him, it would've made this whole situation much better. Kurt seemed to sense his anger and placed an arm around him.<p>

"It's okay." he whispered.

"I wonder what Rachel's doing right now." Blaine wondered.

"She's probably having the worst time of her life." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Did she tell you about Vocal Adrenaline?" he asked.

"What about them?" Blaine asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Kurt sat up straighter.

"Apparently not, what happened?" Blaine rose his triangular eyebrow.

"They asked her to join." Kurt explained, Blaine growled.

"I like how they didn't ask you, or me, or Finn or anyone else." he said, Kurt bit his lip. It was very mysterious. There was a knock at the back door. Kurt got up to see who it was, to his surprise it was Noah. He pounded on the door loudly. He opened it and Noah barged inside.

"Where is Berry?" he asked, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's great to see you too Noah." Noah grumbled.

"Please call me Puck." he said.

"No thank-you, that makes you sound stupid." Kurt put a hand on his hip.

"Fine. Anyway, where's my girlfriend?" he asked, Kurt turned to Blaine who was now looking at Noah/Puck or whatever he wanted to be called.

"She's at her Mom's." Kurt said. Noah/Puck grumbled again and sat beside Blaine on the couch.

"If she's there, why aren't you?" he asked. Blaine remained silent, he turned back to the TV, it was at the point when Woody and Buzz were fighting at the gas station.

"Noah, why are you here?" Kurt asked the badboy.

"Wanted to speak with my girl, she ain't answering her phone." Puck said stealing some popcorn from Blaine's bowl.

"So you decided to come to her house?"

"Princess, can you shut up for a minute? I'm watching some pretty awesome movie, what is this?" Puck asked Blaine.

"It's Toy Story..." he whispered.

"Well, it's pretty awesome." Puck smiled, Kurt bit his lip. It was evident Blaine was uncomfortable sitting beside Puck on the couch. Puck looked up at Kurt. "I think she's mad at me."

"Why?" Kurt sat in the lazy boy chair.

"Don't know. She's all distant from me, and she wants to hang out with Finn all the time." he explained, "It makes me wonder."

Blaine had a look of knowing in his eyes, as did Kurt.

"You guys know something." Puck said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt avoided Puck's look.

"You guys got this look, like you're keeping a secret that's begging to burst out." Puck looked between them.

"I don't know what you're talki-" Kurt's phone went off. "Hi Rach,"

_"Kurt!" _he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Crap, how do I turn it off speaker?" he asked Blaine and Puck, both shrugged.

_"How's Blaine?" _she asked.

"He's... Fine." he shrugged trying to turn it off.

_"Good, I feel bad for going to Shelby's. It's not like I couldn't go, she has joint custody of me." _he could just imagine Rachel shrugging.

"Yes I know Rach, remember, I was there when it happened?" he said.

_"Right, right, well I don't think I told you what happened between Finn and I."_ she started. Kurt's eyes widened, he looked over his keyboard frantically.

"I don't want to know Rach," he whispered, but to no avail Puck heard.

_"We were at your house, and I asked him when he was going to break up with Quinn, and he said he wasn't going to!" _she shouted into the phone. Kurt let out a breath of relief. _"I thought he loved me." _Puck stood up staring at the phone.

"Rachel, stop talking." Kurt told her.

_"We had told eachother we were going to break-up with our significant others so we could be together. I told him I loved him!" _she admitted.

"Great." Kurt rolled his eyes, "I found the speaker button." Blaine bit his lip sadly. Puck grabbed the phone from Kurt, "P-Puck," he said.

"So Rachel, that's how you feel?" he asked her.

_"N-Noah? Wh-What are you doing? What happened to Kurt?" _she stuttered.

"You love Finn?" he asked her.

_"Uh,..." _she paused, _"Don't hate me Noah, I do really like you." _she said.

"Obviously not if you like Chubby McGross Face." he said, "Berry, I thought we were in for the long run..."

_"Noah, we were. But I have feelings for Finn-" _he shook his head.

"I didn't even put a move on you because I know you're like virgin Mary and wouldn't be impressed if I tried to have sex with you." he said, "But I guess you want to jump on the potato sack that is Finn."

_"I've got to go, Shelby has dinner... I'm sorry Noah." _she said sadly.

"Yeah, whatever. Call me Puck." and he handed the phone to Kurt, and he left.

"Um... Wow?" Kurt said looking to Blaine.

"I'm glad he broke up with her before she found out he cheated on her." Blaine said.

"Or before he found out she cheated on him." Kurt said, they both chuckled quietly.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on her bed at Shelby's holding her cellphone, she had tears running down her face. She had really liked Noah, he was her first boyfriend... Her first kiss. The first person to hold her and just sit there staring at her. She noticed a small keyboard in the corner of the room, she walked over and turned it on. She knew the first few chords to a song that came to her head. It was a relatively new song,<p>

_(Rachel) "I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please  
>Fold 'em let 'em hit me, raise it, baby stay with me<br>Love_ the_ game, intuition play the cards with spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart" <em>

She breathed in deeply and continued, _Oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh_. _I'll get him hot, show him what I got._  
><em>oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh<em>. _I'll get him hot, show him what I got. _

She stopped when she forgot the next notes on the keyboard. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She heard the piano start to play again when she opened her eyes, Shelby was playing it.

_(Shelby) Can't read my, can't read my  
><em>_  
><em>

_(Rachel) She's got me like nobody  
><em>

_(Shelby) Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>_

_(Both) She's got me like nobody, P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face <em>

Shelby stopped playing and turned to Rachel. "Why were you crying?" she asked.

"Noah broke up with me," Rachel said, "He... Um, we just found we weren't meant for eachother." she shrugged.

"You must've really liked him." Shelby asked fixing Rachel's hair.

"I think I liked more of the idea of having a boyfriend, then really having a boyfriend. You know what I mean?" sighed Rachel.

"I do, when I was younger. There was this gorgeous boy, who I thought I loved at one point. But he had a girlfriend, and he was untouchable... He had amazing curly hair, anyway. I do know how you feel." she stood up, "I ordered pizza, Hiram informed me of your new vegan ways, so I ordered a very strange pizza. They were very confused." she laughed, Rachel smiled greatly. Never at home did they order her a special pizza, Blaine always got the meatlovers and her Dads wouldn't order any other type of pizza. This could be fun.

* * *

><p>Quinn laid down in her bed, Finn had left a few hours ago when her parents got home. She was glad she had such a dumb boyfriend, it isn't possible to get pregnant from a stupid hottub. What was she going to say when she gave birth and they baby looks nothing like him? "Oh don't worry, it must be all from my side of the family" yeah no, that wasn't going to work. Finn was dumb, but he wasn't that dumb. She reached over to her phone and went to her contacts. She mustered up all the courage she could and sent the text.<p>

_'Puck, I'm pregnant -Quinn'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooo, Puckleberry has ended. Quinn just told Puck, and Finn is as clueless as ever. Though I like the way he is standing by Quinn, even though he likes Rachel. Also, poor Blainers. I feel so sorry for him, I just want to hug him and never let go. Santana and Sue bonding, and yes I know Artie and Tina weren't in this chapter. But that is for a reason, and they will both be in the next chapter. <em>**

**_Next Up: Rachel finds herself conflicted between her parents and Shelby. Blaine goes into a rage and screams out an amazing song for the band. Finn and Quinn go to the doctors together. And Santana's mind opens up._**

**_I'm sorry, but I kind of feel sad :(, I only got 1 review for the last two chapters... Can you review please? I really want 50 reviewers by chapter 20. So far, not looking good. I love you all, and it would make me feel really happy. _**

**_Love, Emily._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I have a reason as to why I have been neglecting this. You see, in my Drama Class, we're performing the play 'The Appointment', if any of you are familiar with it. You know there are only 4 characters in it. We usually only rehearse 2 days a week. But unfortunately some of us (mainly the boy who plays Toemeali) doesn't show up to rehearsal. Resulting in us getting nothing done. We perform in two weeks... That is why I haven't been able to write. _**

**_Anywho, thank-you so much for those amazing reviews! I reached 50! You're all so amazing, "NotAbabyPenguin" since you're my 50th reviewer. If you want, you can send me a prompt and I will write a One-Shot. If you don't wanna, Captain Jack, the prompt is all yours. This season-thingy is over in three chapters. I warn you, there is a hint of Kurtbastian in this chapter. Hehe. Since there was a lack of songs, there are three in this chapter to make up for it. You're welcome._**

**_Disclaimer: If you still think I own Glee, I think you need to read the definition for 'Disclaimer'... Yeah.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching for her purse, Sam had told her he was going to surprise her on Tuesday afternoon with a date. She was really excited, was it embarassing to say she already had feelings for him? She fixed her lipgloss in the mirror, she wanted this to be perfect. She glanced out her window, she saw Sam in the garden with a short girl, who she assumed was his younger sister Vanessa. There was a younger boy running around the yard with a large kite. She opened the window and smiled at the image.<p>

"Sammy! Look it's flying!" the boy giggled loudly. She watched Sam walked over to play with him, he glanced up and caught Mercedes' eye. He winked at her and continued to play with his siblings. She blushed brightly and went downstairs to see her G-Ma. Ever since she came last week, she found herself hanging out with Sam more than her grandma. G-Ma was standing in the living room changing the twins bed sheets.

"Hey G-Ma." she smiled stepping down the two stairs into the room. G-Ma looked up and smiled.

"There you are," G-Ma said.

"Here I am." she laughed.

"I was sitting outside this morning reading the newspaper, and you'll never believe who I spoke to." G-Ma sat on the pull out bed.

"Who?" Mercedes asked.

"Paul Evans," she said.

"Oh, Sam's dad?" Mercedes sat beside her.

"Yes, and do you know what he told me?" she held in a smile.

"What?"

"That Sam asked you out on a date." Mercedes blushed brightly.

"Uh, yes." she said.

"I'm so proud for you girl! He is so cute, I've known him since he was a little boy. He would always run around his front yard naked in only cowboy boots and a hat." she laughed, Mercedes blushed brightly.

"Um, I think I'm gaoing to go up to my room." she backed out of the room slowly. He had texted her telling he would be here around 2pm, it was now 2:15... Had he forgotten? No, he couldn't have. They were going to go out on a date. He told her that... Then why did he forget? She looked out her window and saw he was gone. So was his siblings. Maybe he had forgotten.

* * *

><p>Quinn tapped her foot anxiously on the tiles in the doctors office. Finn sat beside her reading a stupid book about football, his arm was feeling better and he was going to get his cast off next week. The nurse walked into the room with a clip-board, "Fabray?" she said. Quinn stood up and tapped Finn on the shoulder, the two followed the round nurse into the room. She sat up on the bench, the nurse eyed her for a moment before leaving them alone.<p>

"Finn, I'm scared." she admitted, biting her lip.

"Don't worry Quinn." Finn shrugged, her eyes were filled with worry. The doctor walked in, he was an elderly man with a bald spot at the back of his head.

"Quinn Fabray?" he asked, Quinn made a noise and he smiled at the blonde cheerleader.

"Y-Yes." she breathed in. He nodded and read the clipboard for a moment.

"What are you here for Miss Fabray?" he asked her. She swallowed heavily before saying:

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment before responding, "I see." he glanced at Finn, "Is this baby yours?" he asked.

"I hope." Finn laughed awkwardly. The doctor laughed quietly, Quinn's eyes widened before she noticed Finn's reply was a joke.

"Alrighty," the doctor took a deep breath, "do your parents know first and foremost?" he asked. Quinn shook her head and bit her lip again.

"The only people that know are Finn, and my best-friend Brittany-"

"Brittany knows?" Finn barked loudly, "Quinn, you know she'll tell everyone!"

"Who is she going to tell Finn? Santana is missing." Quinn turned to the doctor, "Sorry."

"It's alright, how many weeks along are you?" he asked her.

"8 weeks." she told him.

"Okay, I'm just going to set you up with some pills that will give you the nutrients to help the baby develope. They'll be stronger than the average pills, since the average pills are made for women over the age of twenty." he said, he wrote some things down on a piece of paper, "If it's alright with you, I'm going to make an appointment at the maternity clinic for you, since I'm an average family doctor. I can help you with any discomfort, but when it comes to the baby. I cannot perform a ultra-sound, do you understand Miss Fabray?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, but please don't phone or call my parents... Please." she begged, the doctor hesistated before agreeing.

"Fine." he resigned and turned to Finn. "I'll try my best to make sure the nurses here don't mention this... Ahem, appointment to your Mother. Since she is indeed a nurse herseelf." the doctor said. Finn gulped and nodded.

"Thank-you." he said, the doctor took a look at Finn's arm for a moment.

"You should be able to get that cast off soon." he said, Quinn jumped down from the high bench and thanked him again. The couple left the small room, Quinn was shaking. It's real. It's really real. At this moment, she has a baby - well fetus but same thing - living inside her. In 7 months, she'll be in a hospital pushing a 7 pound baby through her birth canal. Finn seemed to notice her distress as they waited for the bus.

"You okay Q?" he asked her. She looked up at him through her blue crystal eyes and shook her head.

"I-I'm scared Finn." Quinn told him, she slid some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to be a Mother, and you're going to a... Father, and I'm genuinely scared for us. We're going to be that couple that everyone remembers as the ones who were never at school because they had to be at home caring for a baby. I don't want to be that person Finn, and I'm not saying I want an abortion, I'm simply saying I don't want to be the girl who has to miss out on everything. From Pep Rallies, to Cheerleading competions, and just think about Prom Finn!" she took a deep breath, "All the women in my family were Prom Queen, if I don't carry on that tradition. I'll be made a laughing stock!" she shouted. The bus pulled up, Finn turned to his left and saw an elderly woman staring at the two of them with wide eyes. She walked up to Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bless you." she told her, Quinn smiled softly before looking away from the woman.

"Let's go Finn," she ordered. The tall awkward teenager followed his girlfriend onto the bus. He sat down beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to be a Lima loser." she whispered in his ear. He breathed in deeply.

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" he pounded his fist on a mahogany table. The teenagers scrambled into a line-up, straight faced, with worry lines evident on their young faces. "I understand, you're all excited since it's summer. Woo, going to party like it's American Pie!" the teenagers laughed quietly, "Well stop thinking that! You're in Vocal Adrenaline. You don't have time to think about such juevinial things! Now, Brad, begin the first notes of Total Eclispe of the Heart, and Sunshine..." he paused, he looked at all the faces of the group of teenagers standing before him. "Where the Hell is Sunshine?" he barked. A small, petite girl stepped forward.<p>

"S-She didn't show up to dance rehearsal either." she explained.

"Thank-you... What's your name?" he asked the girl.

"E-Ellis." she told him, he frowned and turned back to the others.

"Does anyone know where she is?" he asked. He looked to a pale girl with long black hair. "Harmony, have you seen her? You two have been close since she became lead female soloist." the girl bit her lip, and shrugged.

"I-I think she's in Lima with her f-family right now, she said she was going to be here. I don't know why she isn't." she explained. Murphy nodded, he walked out of the auditorium. He passed Ian and Brad who were talking about something.

"You look puzzled." Ian pointed out.

"Sunshine didn't show up today." Ryan said to them.

"She didn't?" Brad asked.

"No I was just saying that for shits and giggles." Ryan glared, he walked past Rozette who was typing away on her mac. Nikki stood beside her tapping on her BlackBerry. They both looked up simaltaniously and began working harder.

"Nikki, I need you to call Miss Berry for me. When she asks what I want, tell her I need 'mini-me', okay?" he asked her. Nikki ran her fingers through her hair, and proceeded to nod and scamper off to make the call. Ryan turned to Ian and Brad who looked confused.

"Mini-Me?" they both asked.

"Yes. The Perks are in 7 months, we need to be prepared. If I know anything, if The Glee Club continues the way it's been going now. They will be singing at the Perks right beside us." Ryan massaged the bridge of his nose. "We need a female soloist who can carry the weight of 20 other singers who are just as good as her, but worse."

"Sunshine isn't that girl we presume." Brad laughed quietly.

"Not at all, Mini-Me would never be late, if she's anything like her mother." Ryan smiled when he saw Nikki approaching them.

"Miss Berry said the earliest she can get, 'mini-me' here, is Saturday. Since she doesn't have full custody of her." she recited from a note.

"Thank-you," he said and turned back to his business partners. "We have ourselves a new lead."

"The problem is however, she's in The Glee Club. She'll never come to Vocal Adrenaline if she's with her brother." Ian said.

"Really Ian?" Brad shook his head.

"Oh, she'll join. We just need her to see how good Vocal Adrenaline is." Ryan started walking down the hallway, before exiting into his office he turned. "Do we still have VA's first performance at the Perk's in 1985 when they sang Rehab?"

"I believe so, why?" they asked.

"If mini-me sees how well her Mother sang in the eighties," he left without finishing his sentence.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!" Kurt yelled out in the grocery store.<p>

"Yeah?" Blaine replied yelling back.

"Do we need cheetos or do you just want some lays?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I think everyone thinks cheetos taste better." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, even though Blaine couldn't see him. They had walked to the corner store, at the moment, Kurt finds they are just trying to figure who they are, and what they want to be together. Kurt loves Blaine, his whole life revolves around him. He looked through the crack in the chip aisle, Blaine was wearing his thick hipster glasses, he was biting his lip as he looked at the candy choices. Things had been hard for Blaine this week, since Rachel had come home from Shelby's with a huge smile on her face, and so many stories to tell about the house in Carmel Heights. Ugh, Rachel had been so exhausting. When Blaine had come over for dinner, he fell asleep on Kurt's couch. It was a little awkward for Finn, since Blaine fell asleep with his head on his lap.

He turned his attention back to searching for Cheetos, "Hey Hummel." he glanced over and saw Sebastian standing in the aisle beside him.

"What do you want Sebastian?" he snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just saying hi," he held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't like you Smythe," Kurt pointed his finger at him, "You were a contributing factor to my break-up with Blaine, therefore, I don't like you."

"But baby, I like you." he smiled moving closer, he placed each hand on Kurt's hips. He smiled to himself when he saw Kurt's cheeks tinge a cute red.

"G-Go away S-Sebastian." Kurt stuttered.

"I like it when you get all flustered for me." he said seductivily, he moved his body closer to Kurt's. He could feel the blush radiating off of Kurt's face.

"S-Stop it." Kurt bit his lip. Kurt didn't know why he was feeling this way. He loves Blaine, but the way Sebastian was lightly holding onto his hips. The lop-sided smile on his tanned face. The way his hair was coiffed perfectly.

"Just by looking at your face, I can tell you don't want me to stop." Sebastian whispered seductivly. Kurt shifted his eyes to see Blaine talking to a cashier holding a bag of candy.

"Seriously Sebastian, go away." Kurt swallowed heavily.

"Seriously Kurt, just give up. You know you want me." Sebastian winked, his eyelashes fluttered from the movement. Kurt gulped again, he felt his cheeks get warmer.

"N-No, I l-love Blaine." Kurt told the taller boy.

"Oh really, then why are you begging to kiss me right now?" Sebastian inched closer, Kurt found that Sebastian's blue gorgeous eyes were every where else but his own eyes.

"I'm not." Kurt bit his lip. Sebastian grinned evily.

"Then would you murder me if I kissed you right now?" he asked the glasz eyed boy.

"Yes." Kurt breathed in.

"Yes you would kill me?" Sebastian moved even closer, if that was even possible.

"I would literally kill you." Kurt snuck another look at Blaine. Thank God he was still talking to the cashier.

"That blush on your cheeks says otherwise." Sebastian lightly placed his hand on Kurt's red cheek. Kurt's breathing stuttered.

_This is wrong. I love Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, my bestfriend. Blaine, I love him so much... If you love him so much why are you having these feelings about Sebastian? Ugh, shut up voice of reason! _Kurt argued in his head.

"I've got to go." Kurt finally pushed Sebastian off of him. Sebastian frowned.

"Please Kurt," Sebastian's voice changed drastically, "Kiss me." he was practically begging now.

"No Sebastian," Kurt strutted past him, Sebastian took advantage of the strut to watch Kurt's hips.

Kurt snuck up behind Blaine, "-he doesn't like calories so much," Blaine turned and smiled greatly at the sight of Kurt. "Hey." the cashier wandered away.

"What were you asking her about?" Kurt asked him.

"I was asking her about the calories in these, because I know how much you hate those. Even though you're perfect and it wouldn't matter how many calories you eat -" Kurt shushed him.

"You're really cute when you ramble." Kurt felt he had to make up for the flirting he had just done with Sebastian.

"Why thank-you kind sir." Blaine winked, Kurt grinned. He saw Blaine's eyes narrow in on something behind him, "Ew, Sebastian's here." Kurt blushed.

"Ugh, I hate h-him." why did it hurt so much to say that?

"Let's go, I don't want to be anywhere near him." Blaine put down the snacks, and pulled Kurt out of the corner store. As the two walked home, Kurt felt his phone vibrate violently in his pocket. Blaine was talking about that musical they had watched the other day, Kurt descreetly took it out to read the text.

_'I watched the both of you walk away. I think it would be very awkward for you if and when the both of you get back together that Blaine is shorter than you. It's ridiculous. If you ever change your mind, I am sure I will be taller than you in the long run -822-555-9028'_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked reaching for his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Kurt apoligised.

"I was just saying that AVPM is somewhat better than the original Harry Potter. I mean come on, Darren Criss is much more attractive than Daniel Radcliffe-," and Kurt zoned out again. His brain was having an arguement with it's self. Something along the lines of, _I love Blaine. But I kind of like Sebastian, no you don't. You love Blaine, BUT I LIKE SEBASTIAN! But I really **love **Blaine, apparently you don't Hummel, otherwise you wouldn't be having this conversation with yourself-_

"Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt looked up at him, "I'm f-fine, just a little distracted sorry." when they made it to the Van. They saw that Finn and Quinn were sitting on the hay stack just outside the Hudson-Hummel's house.

"Hey Finn, hey Quinn!" Blaine greeted happily. The blonde girl looked up and smiled sadly.

"H-Hi boys." she responded. Finn had a piece of hay sticking out of his mouth.

"How are you?" Blaine asked still holding Kurt's hand.

"I've been better." Quinn bit her lip. Blaine froze, she was wearing that damn lip-gloss. How could she lie to Finn? Well, thinking about it, Finn lied to her aswell.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt tugged at his hand. They walked inside, Kurt froze when he saw Carole with a red face, tear-stained cheeks, and a tissue held in her hand. She looked up at the two.

"G-Good evening boys." she sniffled, a small smile crept onto her welcoming face.

"Mom are you alright?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, he walked quickly to his step-mom.

His first thought when seeing his step-mom in tears?

His Dad. This whole scene reminded him of the day his Mother died.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." she assured him.

"Then what's wrong? Is Dad okay?" Kurt asked her.

"No," his eyes widened, "I mean yes he's fine. Not to worry, I just got a call from one of my co-workers. Everythings fine." she glanced at Blaine who had the same amount of worry drawn to his face.

"Then why are you crying?" Kurt scrunched his forehead in confusion.

"Just something she told me," she patted him on the shoulder, "Not to worry. They're happy tears," she jumped up, "What do two want for dinner?"

"I guess anythings fine..." Kurt said slowly, he looked at Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm cool with everything." he nodded.

"Great," the pair went into Kurt's room, not before Kurt caught a glance at Carole who was looking out the window at Finn longingly.

* * *

><p>Artie groaned, the sun was shining down on his skin. He and Tina were walking through Lima park in hopes to find an ice cream store. He found that since Santana had gone missing, he and Tina had more time to be... Well, he and Tina. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was squinting through her pitch black sunglasses. He looked down at her clothes. She wore a dark red dress with fish net stockings. Her pale skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. She turned and smiled sweetly at him. When he realised she caught him staring he blushed.<p>

"Sorry," he looked away.

"I-It's a-alright." she told him. He adjusted his glasses, he saw a duck floating in the large lake.

"Tina, look!" he pointed, "It's a duck!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. As they ran towards the lake, Tina's boot stubbed a large rock, Bringing her tumbling to the ground, it also dragged Artie to the ground as well. "Oof!" Artie coughed.

"Oh my God!" she giggled, rolling onto her back laughing loudly now. Artie turned to her and began laughing as well.

From afar, she saw the two shaking on the ground. If she were a stranger, she would suspect they were both having seizures at the same time - Wow what a great coincedance, she would say - but no. She knew them. She knew them quite well actually. To be specific, she knew more about the boy than the girl. Since he was like her bestfriend, or so she thought. Strutting onto the grass, she heard a voice behind her saying 'Good Luck Boobs', whatever that meant. Right now, she had a mission. She had to see him. She was fine now, she hoped. After meeting Broccoli, the other random people, and seeing the last person she thought she would ever see. Now she was rambling. She had her hands on the red fabric as she approached the couple. They had stopped laughing by now, and were sharing a kiss. Bleh. No me gusta.

The boy sat up after wiping his eyes from crying. He spotted her.

"Hi Four-Eyes, keep it in your pants." she told him. He gasped quietly. "As for you Asian, aren't you afraid to kiss him with your Vampire teeth?" she asked Tina.

"S-Santana?" Artie leapt up. Tina did as well. Santana smiled.

"Greetings Four-Eyes, how are you?" she asked.

"Where the Hell have you been?" he asked her. He looked down at her clothes, "And why are you dressed up like Quinn and Britt?"

"Well, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time," she stopped, "I really don't want to tell it. I'm a cheerio, the end." she said.

Artie and Tina stared at her with disbelief.

"Who are you?" they both asked.

"Santana Lopez." she told them, "and I don't like this park. I want to go home."

"Really?" Artie asked her sadly.

"Yeah, to your Mom and Dad, and Maddie." she smiled.

"Y-You mean to my house?" he glanced at Tina who was just as shocked as he.

"Of course."

Let's just say not only Artie and Tina weren't the only ones who had no idea who the girl was in the Cheerio's.

* * *

><p>She looked out her window for the eighth time after dinner. But he still wasn't there, not even his Dad's car was there. She sniffled sadly, she thought... She thought... No, it's he's a waste now. There was no use thinking about it. He told her he was going to take her out on a date. He asked her. It would've been fine if she had asked him, - Well it wouldn't have been fine - but she would've expected it. It was obvious it was a joke. The amazing and gorgeous greek god asked her out, only for a simple joke. Typical. Why can't she have her happy ending?<p>

"Mercedes?" a old but soothing voice said from the doorway. Mercedes turned her head, she saw her wrinkly G-Ma standing in the doorway with a sweet smile. "Hi honey." she whispered. She entered the room, and saw on Mercedes' bed.

"Hi..." Mercedes said quietly, almost under her breathe.

"I am sorry Sam never came." G-Ma looking right at her grand-daughters eyes.

"It's alright." sighed Mercedes.

"I understand you're hurting baby," G-Ma walked over to her, "But he's just a boy. There will be others, I'm sure there's a boy at your school dying to be your boyfriend." G-Ma smiled.

"The only guy I was remotely interested in was boy named Kurt-"

"Then ask him out!" G-Ma shouted.

"G-Ma, please." she started, "I was telling my best friend Rachel about him. How he would move his bangs, how his glasz eyes would sparkle. She looked at me with a expression I couldn't understand..." Mercedes looked up at her G-Ma.

"Well?" G-Ma urged her on.

"She told me she's known Kurt since she was 5. She and her brother, Blaine, were best friends with him. She told me she thought she was gay." G-Ma took an intake of breathe, "Turns out he is. He was the only boy I found attractive at my school." she finished.

"Well, there must be others." G-Ma rubbed her shoulder.

"No. All the boys at my school are gross. Either they're neanderthals, or just gross all together. Like this one kid, named Brett... I think he's homeless." Mercedes laughed quietly. G-Ma sighed and started to leave the room.

"You'll find someone Mercedes, you're a beautiful. That Sam boy, lost his chance at something really great." and she left her grand-daughter alone in the room. She stared out the window for what seemed like years, and still no Sam Evans. After the sky went dark, she heard one of her brothers barreling up the stairs. Her door swung open, Anthony stood there with grass stains on his shorts.

"Mercedes, G-Ma says we're going for a walk." he said.

"Do I have to go?" Mercedes asked her older brother.

"Do you really want to see G-Ma make that 'Bitch please, you better get your ass out that door' face?" he asked. They both laughed for a short time.

"Fine," she told him. She grabbed her iPod and followed him down the stairs and through the foyer. She slipped on her highlighter yellow sneakers and followed her G-Ma, and brothers into the forest behind the house. After what seemed like hours of listening to Anthony, Shane and G-Ma talk about the Buckeyes. She put her earbuds in and turned to her Michael Jackson playlist. She felt like listening to some MJ.

She went through many of the songs in a short time, from 'Bad' to 'ABC', which wasn't really a Michael song, but it was still in her playlist. She felt weird listening to his singing, since his unexpected death back in June. She looked up from the dirt ground, and saw she had lost her family. She grabbed her phone to text Shane, telling him she was going to go back to the house. One of her favourite MJ songs began playing, since no one was around. She began singing along with Michael's angelic voice.

_(Mercedes) _Looking out across the night-time  
>The city winks a sleepless eye<br>Hear his voice shook my window  
><em>Sweet seducing sighs <em>

She turned to her iPod, to switch the song. Though it was her favourite, she didn't feel in the mood to be singing afterall.

_Get me out into the night-time  
>Four walls won't hold me tonight<br>If this town is just an apple  
>Then let me take a bite<em> l

She turned around, and saw a lemon-haired teenage boy singing along to the song, even though he couldn't hear it. She smiled softly at him.

_(Both) If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
>Why, why does he do me that way?<br>If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
>Why, why does he do me that way? <em>\

Sam moved closer to her, holding out his hand. She took it, and intertwining their fingers. Mercedes smiled at him, his full pink lips flowed through the lyrics.

_(Sam) Reaching out to touch a stranger_  
><em>Electric eyes are everywhere<em>  
><em>See that girl, she knows I'm watching<em>  
><em>She likes the way I stare <em>|

Sam reached and took the earbuds out of her ears. He moved some of her jetblack hair behind her ear.

(Both) If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
>Why, why does he do me that way?<br>If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
>Why, why does he do me that way?<br>_I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way_ _  
><em>

They stopped singing, Sam's eyes flickered down towards Mercedes' lips. He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips rubbed against eachother for a few minutes. Mercedes pulled away, she looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Where were you today?" she asked the gorgeous boy.

"Trevor tripped when he was chasing that kite you saw earlier today. It kind of stabbed him in the stomach, it wasn't serious. But he made a fuss in the emergency room." Sam explained, "Mom and Connor - my step-dad - had to drive up from Lima to see him." Sam wet his lips.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he just needed a couple stitches." Sam bit his lip, "My turn now. Why are you singing Michael Jackson songs in the dark in a forest with cougars?"

"I had been walking with G-Ma and my brothers, but I got lost." she explained, "What are _you _doing in a forest in the dark?" she asked him.

"I needed some fresh air, I don't particularly like my step-dad Connor. He's a royal douche. Mom doesn't understand why I'm never in the room with him," he shrugged. Though it was dark, he could outline Mercedes' hazel eyes. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, it was just a huge rush. Even though Trevor is Connor's kid and not my Dad's. I still love him like he was my whole brother." Sam hooked his hands around Mercedes' waist.

"It's alright." she smiled. "I understand, when Anthony broke his foot. I cried for days." she laughed, "It wasn't even my fault. A kid on his soccer team tripped him."

"That's cute." he grinned. "Can I start over?"

"Start over?" she rose her manicured eyebrow.

"This whole, 'Asking Mercedes Out Plan Because She's Really Pretty And I Want To Date Her' plan." she laughed and shook her head.

"Yes. You can start over." he grew a great smile. He leaned in towards her again, their lips met again.

* * *

><p>Finn stumbled upstairs the next morning, life was hard, he thought. As he opened the door from the stairwell from his room, he saw his Mom on the phone with the same tears he saw last night. Though she was trying to hide them from him and the others. She had also been staring at Quinn. It was very strange. He walked into the kitchen, Carole looked up from her cup of coffee and quickly hung up the phone.<p>

"Good Morning Finn." she made a weak smile.

"Hi Mum." he greeted. He opened the fridge in search to find something appetizing.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Fine I guess, I had a dream some cats were eating my dinner. But otherwise it was pretty good." Carole laughed quietly at her son. A moment later, Kurt walked out of his room wearing a pair of pyjamas Finn didn't recognise. "What're you wearing?" he asked his step-brother.

"Blaine's Harry Potter pyjamas." Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are you wearing Blaine's pyjamas?" Finn grabbed a piece of bread and slipped it into the toaster.

"Because he slept over and I wanted to wear them." Kurt shrugged. He sat down near Carole. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine," she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Kurt, can you go get your Father?" she asked. Kurt rose his eyebrow but went to go get him from the garage. Finn sat up on the counter and waited for his toast to be done. "Finn..." she interrupted him.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her.

"I need to talk to you about something." she started, "I got a call yesterday from one of my co-workers." Finn shrugged and wet his lips.

"That's cool. Did someone die?" he asked, now buttering his toast.

"N-No, she was just telling me something she saw at work yesterday." Carole swallowed.

"Oh, wha' she shee?" he asked with his mouth wide open.

"You have to understand Finn, that I'm not disapointed in you. If I were, it would be because you didn't tell me-"

* * *

><p>He stretched his arm over to Kurt's side of the bed, he felt little warmth there. As he opened his eyes, he realised Kurt must've already woken up. He sat up, moaning with pleasure when his back cracked. He stood up, he looked out the small window in Kurt's room. He smiled when he saw Kurt standing in the back with Burt holding fire wood. He started to walk out of the room when he heard Carole's kind voice.<p>

"-didn't tell me right when you found out." he looked through the crack in the door. She was sitting at the dining room table wearing a bath robe. He suspected she was speaking to Finn, since Kurt and Burt were both outside.

"What are you talking about?" he was right. Finn had asked her.

"Y-Yesterday Trish told me she saw you... And Quinn at the doctors." she said, Blaine heard Finn gasp.

"What?"

"She had asked around to see why you two were there... Why didn't you tell me Finn?" she asked. What did he tell her, Blaine wondered.

"I'm sorry Mom..." Finn started, "It's scary. Quinn hasn't even told her parents, she's even more scared than me Mom. We're both 15, and it's scary knowing what's going to..." Finn stopped, and all Blaine heard was the sound of crying. He saw Carole shuffle out of his view to where he guess Finn was.

"Shh," he heard, "It's going to be okay, I'm not mad at you. It's just a little hard to take in," Carole said. Blaine was itching to know what they were talking about. He heard the front door swing open, he shut the door quietly and leapt back onto Kurt's bed.

"Noah, you're not supposed to be here!" he heard Kurt shout whisper. He got up to and went into the small foyer. Noah Puckerman looked pissed. He stormed up the stairs into the kitchen, Kurt tried to stop him by grabbing his hands. Noah shook the smaller boy off him and continued on his way.

"G-Goodmorning Noah." Carole smiled at the mohawk-haired boy.

"Morning Mrs. Hudson, do you mind if I talk to Finn for a minute?" he asked. Carole nodded, she passed by Kurt and Blaine and left the house. "You fricking douchebag." Puck started.

"What?" Finn said.

"You fricking got my girlfriend to break-up with me!" Puck snarled.

"W-What? No I didn't!" Finn said.

"Yes you did. I love Rachel, then you had to go and kiss her. Now she doesn't even find me attractive. I heard her talking to Princess and Other Gay on Saturday. 'Oh I love Finn so much'," he mocked, "Why did you do it Hudson? Were you not getting it up with Quinn that you had to steal my girlfriend?" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand.

"I didn't kiss her!" Finn yelled, "Why would I cheat on Quinn?" his eyes flickered to Kurt and Blaine.

"I don't care about Quinn, what I care about is why you kissed my girl friend..." Puck's voice lowered, "I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Finn said.

"Then why'd you kiss my girl?" Puck asked him.

"I-I don't know... What are you doing with your phone?" Finn asked quickly.

"Hi Quinn," Puck smiled.

_"Um... Hi Puckerman." _Quinn answered.

"I just felt like telling you that your boyfriend is a cheating bastard." Puck told her.

_"Excuse me?" _Quinn choked.

"He kissed Rachel, and got her to break-up with me. It's only a matter of time before he breaks up with you." Puck laughed. Kurt looked at Blaine, his forehead creased with worry.

_"How do you know?" _Quinn asked him.

"Because Rachel told me when she broke up with me, do you want to talk to him? Here," he passed the phone to Finn.

"Quinn, I didn't-"

_"Finn, don't lie to me." _she ordered.

"I-I'm sorry." was all he said.

_"Why did you kiss her?" _she asked.

"It was at Puck's party, we were both drunk... I'm not going to leave you Quinn... Not when, well you know." he told her.

_"Finn..." _Kurt and Blaine could practically see Finn's change in expression, _"I love you, and I forgive you."_ _  
><em>

"I will stand by you and it forever." he looked up and saw Puck, and Blaine's questioning faces. Puck grabbed the phone and hung up.

"It?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Finn looked at Kurt.

"What's going on Finn?" Blaine asked. Finn breathed in deeply.

"Quinn's pregnant." he told them. Blaine's heart leaped out of his chest, he couldn't believe it. As for Noah...

His heart stopped completely. He knows Finn never had sex with Quinn, he knew Quinn would never get up on that. He also vividly remembers lying in bed afterwards at his party, watching Quinn get changed. After they had finished, he went to go throw out the condom, when he looked down he saw he didn't wear one. Thank God Quinn didn't notice... He was royally screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said three songs... But I neglected those. The other two will be in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking by me, and helping me get 50 reviews like I hoped. You're all truly amazing!<strong>_

_**Next Up: Some more Kurtbastian flirting, Blaine and Rachel finally really talk about Shelby, Vocal Adrenaline meets Rachel. More Santana (I realise her bits are weird and confusing, they'll make sense later), Samcedes goes on a picnic! WOOT**_

**_Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I love you all. Oh and to NotAbabyPenguin, just another reminder. You can send me over a prompt, that can be about Kurt and Blaine, rated T, and yeah. All that good stuff. If you don't want to, Captain Jack, it's all yours._**

**_Send me over some reviews ;P_**

**_Love Emily._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hii... You all probably hate me so much right now. I understand that I haven't been updating as much as any of you want, but I have my reasons. That being said, I will be updating much more now that my Drama class is over. Several things before I begin this chapter. _**

**_1. The Glee episodes were fricking amazing, I mean c'mon. In Big Brother, Blaine/Darren in the shower? I died. I almost cried in 'Dance With Somebody' when Klaine almost broke up. Even though I found angry/jealous Blaine extremely sexy. Next weeks episode looks good, but I couldn't see Blaine in the promo :(._**

**_2. In this chapter, I warn you there will be Kurtbastian. The reason I kind-of ship Kurtbastian is because back in January, I was trying to get my friends to believe that Sebastian really wanted Kurt and not Blaine. Weird, I know. Anywho, this is getting to be really long. *Note* Sugar is featured in this chapter, before you tell me I described her wrong. During her Freshman year at McKinley, she will look like Vanessa Lengies character from the 2005 movie "Waiting". Also, I frankly can't remember Sugar's dads name. In this story, it's going to be Maxwell._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ If I made Glee, I think all of you would've murdered me for not making a new episode quicker. In other words, I don't own Glee._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Dale Harbor and welcome to the 3rd Annual James Perks awards!" the man in the black tuxedo said into a large microphone. There was a thunderous applause. The stage was huge, as Dale walked across the stage waiting for the applause to cease, he could hear his dress shoes click against the floor. "Thank-you, thank-you." he laughed. "It's my first time hosting the Perks, and I am honoured to do so." there was another short applause. "The James Perks awards are put on to show all the amazing talent that has been found over the year." he took a deep breathe, "Last year I was sitting right there," he pointed to a spot in the audience, "I watched Carly Trytone present the award for Most Admired Talent. When she announced that it was me, I couldn't even breath." <em>

_The audience laughed quietly, "Anyway. Let's get going with the awards." he held up an envelope. "Over the past months, James Perks and his family sent out thousands of choices for people to choose who wins these awards. The first award, is the 'Break-Out Performance'. This award goes to the Band or rather group that came out with amazing performances. The nominees are: Aural Intensity, The Hipsters, Vocal Adrenaline, and Trinkets & Soldiers." he paused. _

_There were short clips of the four bands. Aural Intensity had a short clip of them on the road. The Hipsters were several boys with long hair and large glasses, very much like the Beatles (but worse). The next video was a clip from what seemed to be from a concert. There were two teenage boys standing on a stage together belting out 'Dream On' by Aerosmith. There was a curly-headed boy, and a blond buy. The strange thing was, that this clip wasn't labeled Vocal Adrenaline. It was labeled, Original 6. Trinkets & Soldiers were a large vocal group with Soldiers from the American Army. The videos stopped, and the audience turned back to Dale. _

_"And the winner is:" he waited for a moment for dramatic effect, __"Vocal Adrenaline!" there was a loud applause. Almost louder than the clapping at the beginning of the show. A group of teenagers walked on stage. The six from the video stood right near the microphone, a skinny brunette stood besides a short blonde haired girl. She held the award, that looked much like an Oscar. _

_"Thank-you so much!" she grinned, "This is amazing. We s-started singing just for fun, at weddings, in the sub-way, and we never predicted standing on stage at the Perks." she wiped a tear from her eye. The blonde girl took the award and stepped infront._

_"Thank ya'll so much, we wouldn't be here without you. Like my friend Shelby just said, we were singing in random places. Trying to get some fans, but then we were d-discovered and here we are!" the blonde girl giggled resting her head on Shelby's shoulder. The curly-haired teenager and the blond boy stepped forward to thank their families for this oppurtunity. A dirty blonde teenage girl smiled greatly without a word, and a brown haired boy (who looked a bit older than the others) thanked everyone. _

_"We want to thank our parents, our vocal coaches. Our very best-friend Zach who taught us how to dance without tripping over our feet," the audience laughed quietly at Shelby again, "Just thank-you very much!" she smiled. The large group walked off stage together. Dale walked back on._

_"Wow, that is one powerful group. I felt nervous just standing next to them." he laughed, "Now onto the other awards-"_

* * *

><p><em>"Now you've waited long enough for their performance since they walked on stage first thing this evening. I would like to introduce, Vocal Adrenaline!" Dale skipped off stage. The lights dimmed, and there was a shuffle on the stage. <em>

_"Ohio, Ohio, Ohiooooo" the group sang from on stage before the lights turned on. When they did, the girls wore bright blue dressed, while the guys wore black dress pants with white shirts. _

_"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<br>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go"<em>

_The crowd went crazy as they began singing, Vocal Adrenaline's dancing was crazy. They looked as if they were spasming on stage. _

_"I'd rather be at home with ray  
>I ain't got seventy days<br>Cuz there's nothing  
>There's nothing you can teach me<br>That I can't learn from mr hathaway "_

_It was easy to spot the Original 6. Shelby, April and Terri stepped forward and sang louder than the other girls. Ryan, William and Bryan did the same but with the boys. _

_"I didn't get a lot in class  
>But I know it don't come in a shot glass<br>They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<br>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go"<br>_

_Shelby and William stepped forward to begin acting for the next part of the song:_

_The man said 'why do you think you here'" Will pointed at Shelby.  
>I said 'I got no idea' " Shelby Shrugged.<br>'I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
>So I always keep a bottle near'<br>He said 'I just think your depressed,  
>This me "Yeah, baby, and the rest" <em>

_And the group began to sing together again. _

_"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
>Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know..."<em>

_As the group danced in unison- _

"Shelby?" Shelby turnes to see Rachel standing in the doorway holding a overnight bag.

"Oh hi Rachel." she smiled.

"What are you watching?" Rachel asked stepping near the flat screen TV.

"Oh, just some old videos I was in. Wanna see?" she asked, the brunette nodded. Shelby looked back to the old video. It was at the last chorus of the song:

_"They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said 'no no no'  
>Yes I've been black, but when I come back you'll know know know<br>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go" <em>

_"And that was Vocal Adrenaline singing 'Rehab'!" Dale shouted into the mic. _

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel said slowly, she looked closer to the TV screen. "Is that you?" she pointed to a younger Shelby breathing heavily on the stage.

"Yes, that was our prime. We had just won 'Break-Out Performance' at the James Perks awards. It was soon after this performance I stormed out of RIB studios." Shelby told her, "It wasn't the last time I saw some of them. April and I met again in 2003 when we were cast as the Witches in Wicked, as you know." Shelby said.

"Of course I do, Kurt and I have watched Wicked over a trillion times almost. It's one of my favourite musicals, besides Rent. Which you were also in." Rachel giggled. She turned back to the TV screen.

_"Fans call them the Original 6. We know them as, Shelby Berry, April Rhodes, William Schuester, Terri del Monico, Bryan Ryan, and Ryan Murphy." an interviewer said, "And here they are." the camera turned to the six of them. "Hi guys."_

_The six of us greeted the interviewer. "So first off, congradulations on the Perks win, I'm sure you were all very happy." Shelby had the microphone first._

_"I froze in my seat. We were watching Dale present it, and of course we were hoping that we could win by one small chance." she looked at her group mates, "I know we thought Trinkets & Soldiers was going to win, since they are so inspiring. When he said our name I froze. April actually pulled me out of my seat." she giggled, April took the mic for a minute._

_"It's true. Everyone stood up and started walking, and I turned to say something to her, and I see she was still sitting in her chair gaping like a frog." April giggled. William took the mic next._

_"Yeah, we were all surprised that we actually won. All the other groups are so great, and for us to win a huge award like the Perks, was astounding." _

"Is that Mr. Schuester?" Rachel gasped, looking at her very much younger spanish teacher.

"Yes, how is he by the way?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"Fine, he hates his wife. Every chance he gets he rants about her to our class. Kurt and me are thinking about switching to french next year." Rachel said.

"He _hates _his wife?" Shelby rose her eyebrows, "Wow, I didn't expect that. I mean, when they were in Vocal Adrenaline... They were so in love. It was weird to see them without one another. We used to call them 'Terilliam'." she laughed.

"Apparently she faked a pregnancy because he threatened to leave her. She works at a place called 'Sheets'N'Things'." said Rachel, she looked at Shelby "You looked amazing on that stage."

"Thank-you..." Shelby bit her lip, "You'd look amazing on that stage."

"I wish The Glee Club was like that, so I could sing on it."

"I meant you'd look amazing singing on that stage, and accepting an award on behalf of Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's knee. "You would be amazing in that group Rach, sure The Glee Club has all your friends from school. But if you think about it, Vocal Adrenaline could get you a scholarship to NYADA." she said, Rachel nodded.

"I k-know, but I love my friends. I don't want to leave them." Rachel said.

"Sometimes you just have to let things go, life isn't fair you know. It gives you everything you could ever want, loving parents, amazing friends, and a little singing group that's popular. If you were to join VA, you could meet new people with the great passion for singing like you do. You'll get into NYADA, get to be on broadway, and live your life." Shelby finished. "You decide." Rachel bit her lip, she took her bag into the spare bedroom where she sleeps at Shelby's. She laid on the soft memory-foam bed and closed her eyes.

She thought she had made her decision, she was going to stay in The Glee Club... She wants to, she needs to. She can't leave her friends, and her brother alone in it. Who was going to sing the female leads? Quinn? Ha, she'd probably love that anyway. She hadn't spoken to any of them in the past week. She had been busy with the custody battle. They had gone to court twice, she felt this weird feeling when the judge would talk about her being in full custody of Shelby. It would be exhilarting. She sat up and grabbed her small phone.

_"What Rachel?" _Kurt answered.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said.

_"Fine, but hurry up. I'm about to make lunch." _he said, she could hear Finn in the background cheering.

"It's about The Glee Club-"

_"I was going to talk to you about that. Since Mercedes isn't here for the mash-ups, I was wondering if you could sing with Tina perhaps? She has a good voice, she proved that when she sang part of Pure Imagination. I wanted your input on that." _Kurt rambled.

"I don't think I'll be singing with her." Rachel bit the side of her mouth.

_"Why? Don't you remember her singing in-" _Rachel quickly interrupted him:

"I'm going to audition for Vocal Adrenaline!" she shouted into the mouth piece.

_"Excuse me?" _Kurt said, Rachel could imagine his 'bitch-please' face.

"I said I'm going to audition for Vocal Adrenaline. Before you say anything, it'll give me much more oppurtunities. I could get into NYADA Kurt, imagine it. Rachel Barbara Anderson at NYADA!" she smiled.

_"I'm sorry, can I speak with Rachel please?" _Kurt asked. Rachel rose her eyebrow.

"Kurt? What are you talking about?" asked Rachel.

_"Oh, am I talking to Rachel? Weird. The person I'm talking to sounds like Shelby." _Kurt paused, _"Rachel, at the moment. You're acting just like her, she only cares about herself. That's why she wants you. Because you look just like her, Blaine sings just as great as you. I'm sure if he had the chance that you have he could be better than Jesse St Sucks. Since he doesn't though, you do. I'm not going to stop you from doing this, even though it makes me want to rip you apart." _Kurt sounded like he gritted his teeth.

"Kurt, Shelby isn't anything like that!" she snapped, feeling anger bubbling in her chest.

_"Oh please Rachel." _she heard him say something else but it was all fuzzy, _"I've got to go, Finn's getting frustrated with our grilled cheese grill. FINN! Why did you just put your shoe in it?" _Kurt screamed into the phone, _"I don't care if they were wet. That was a present from my Aunt Anne! Ugh, Rachel. I'm hanging up now. Do whatever you want, FINN!" _and Kurt hung up. Rachel opened her door, she walked into the small kitchen. Shelby looked up from the TV screen again.

_"Popular singer from the group Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Berry. Has quit the group, we asked Ryan Murphy about these developements and he told us this," _she heard the television say.

_"Shelby and I are still great friends, but she's moved on to do better things. We wish her the best of luck in all of her projects in the future." _she asuumed Ryan Murphy said.

"Shelby..." she started.

"Yes?"

"I want to audition for Vocal Adrenaline."

* * *

><p>"Finn, I can't believe you broke our grill." Kurt grumbled biting into his now gross grilled cheese sandwich.<p>

"My shoes were wet! How was I supposed to know it wouldn't dry them?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Hmm, common sense!" he shouted, Burt walked into the house with his coveralls on.

"Kurt there's some kid outside who wants to talk to you." he said. Kurt's eyes perked up.

"Who is it?" Kurt wiped his mouth.

"Dunno," Burt shrugged, he took Kurt's sandwich and began finishing it.

"Where is he?" Kurt slipped on his converse.

"Near the garage." Burt said with his mouth full. Kurt ran outside, maybe it was one of Blaine's friends. He always wanted to be friends with them. When he walked towards the garage, he found the last person he would expect.

"Hummel." the taller boy smiled.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Kurt asked, already feeling his cheeks grow red.

"I wanted to see where you lived. I never expected someone like you, to live in such... Farm country." Sebastian stepped closer. Kurt took a double take, Sebastian was wearing skinny jeans, with a gorgeous t-shirt that showed off his biceps.

"It's not farm country," he said when he was finished oggling the boy.

"It practically is." Sebastian smiled and took another step closer to Kurt.

"My parents bought this place when they found out my Mom was pregnant with me." Kurt bit his lip, Sebastian's expression softened.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "When you and Blaine broke up, Blaine had mentioned your Mom died from a car crash." Sebastian took another step closer. "That sucks."

"It really does." Kurt nodded.

"I wish I could go back in time to save her, just to see you smile even greater." Sebastian whispered, Kurt smiled.

"T-Thanks... No one has ever said that to me before." Kurt whispered.

"Really? Not even Blaine?" the taller boy asked, Kurt shook his head. Sebastian sighed.

"You'd think the boy you love would say that to you," he said his hands were now resting on Kurt's hips.

"W-We should go i-into the V-Van before my Dad co-comes out." Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, he found that it wasn't as calloused as Blaine's were. They were almost as soft his own. Kurt opened up the door to the Van, he had never really had another boy in it. Well besides Artie, Finn and Puck, but that's besides the point. Sebastian was a very, _very _attractive boy. His heart felt conflicted as he watched Sebastian sit on the bottom bed. Sebastian reached over and picked up a framed picture of Rachel, Blaine and Kurt.

"Rachel's really pretty," he mused, Kurt nodded in agreement. He sat down beside the boy, and watched him as he looked at the picture. He saw Sebastian's eyes flicker to Blaine's smiling face, and he glared. Sebastian turned to Kurt, "Why do you love Blaine?" he asked.

"What?" Kurt squeaked.

"Why do you love Blaine." he repeated. Kurt sat there for a moment, thinking abuot what Sebastian just asked him. Why did he love Blaine?

"I don't know." Kurt mumbled, Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"Then why are you waiting for him to get his act together to date him?" Sebastian inquired, Kurt couldn't answer to tell the truth. He had no idea as to why he was waiting for Blaine. Maybe it was because he's known Blaine since kindergarten, and he-

_'I kissed a girl and I lik-ed it!' _

"Hello?" Kurt said as he answered his phone.

_"Hey Kurt!" _some guy said.

"Um," he turned to Sebastian, "Who is this?"

_"Nick Larson," _the guy paused, _"Blaine's friend." _Nick said. Kurt's mind was now flooded with images of a blond teenage boy, or was he the brown haired one.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" Kurt asked, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

_"Well, you see Blaine tripped and fell-" _

"WHAT?" Kurt screamed into the mouth piece.

_"Whoa, down boy. He's fine, he just scraped his elbow." _Nick assured him.

"Then why did you call me?" Kurt asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor of the Van.

_"Jeez, calm yo' tits Kurt." _Nick and another boy said.

"If that's all you called me for then, I've got to go. Bye Nick, bye Jeff!" Kurt closed his phone. He turned to Sebastian. "I'm sorr-" and Sebastian's lips were on his.

* * *

><p>"Weird." Nick shrugged and turned to Blaine who was nursing his elbow. Jeff had gone off to get more ice for it.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked smiling at his friend.

"Kurt hung up on me, I think he was with someone." Nick said, Blaine rose his eyebrow.

"Really? That's weird, he can't be with Rachel since she's at Shelby's." Blaine whispered, "And I'm here, I think Finn's at Quinn's... He could be with Artie." Blaine took out his phone, just as Jeff walked back into the room.

"Maybe he's with a boy." he suggested, Blaine laughed at that. "What?" Jeff looked at Nick.

"He isn't with a guy, Kurt and me are... I think dating." Blaine winced as Jeff placed the ice pack against his elbow.

"You think you're dating?" Jeff asked, the brunet looked at Nick with a worried expression.

"Well yeah, we love each other." Blaine shrugged, he stared at his best friends for awhile. "T-That doesn't mean we're dating does it?" he asked them.

"Blainey, listen here." Nick sat beside him, "I know you love Kurt, and we can obviously tell he loves you... But, if you don't get on the Klaine-Train quickly. He's going to be someone elses boyfriend." Blaine stood up, almost making Nick fall over.

"I'm going to call him." he walked out of the room, while he took out his phone. "Come on Kurt, answer your phone-"

_"H-Hi Blaine!" _Kurt said into the phone.

"Hi Kurt, what's up?" Blaine smiled.

_"N-Nothing, just hanging out in the Van with my friend... Grant." _Kurt said, Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

"G-Grant?" he asked, this 'Grant' person laughed in the background.

_"Mhm," _Kurt giggled, _"I've got to go Blaine." _Kurt said.

"A-Alright," he paused, "Hey do you want to hang out tonight... If you're not busy." Blaine bit his lip, praying to the God he doesn't believe in that he isn't hanging out with 'Grant'.

_"Um, let me see." _Kurt sounded distant, _"Are we doing anything later tonight?" _Kurt asked 'Grant', _"I was hoping we could... I dunno, make out a little." _Grant said. Blaine could practically hear Kurt blushing.

"K-Kurt..." Blaine swallowed heavily. "I-Is Grant your b-boyfriend?"

_"What?" _Kurt asked, as if he wasn't even paying attention to Blaine, _"Listen Blaine, I've got to go. I'm with my friend, okay?" _

"Alright Kurt, whatever. Go make out with your boyfriend," Blaine snapped.

_"Whoa, hold on. Excuse me?" _Kurt replied, Blaine gulped, that was Kurt's bitch voice.

"I said, go make-out with your boyfriend." he repeated.

_"Se-Grant is not my boyfriend!" _Kurt shouted.

"Then why does he want to make-out with you Kurt? Why are you with him in the first place? I bet you anything he's on my side of the top bed right now in the Van. Am I right?"

* * *

><p>Just outside the room where Blaine stood, Nick and Jeff looked through the doorway listening in to their bestfriend.<p>

"You probably already told him you love him." they heard Blaine said.

_"What is wrong with you Blaine? Grant is just my friend!" _they also heard a muffled Kurt reply.

"Just tell me the truth Kurt, are you Grant's boyfriend? Have you already moved on from me because I'm insecure about being gay? I thought you loved me Kurt, you told me you fricking _loved _me now you're dating some retard." Blaine shouted into the mouth piece of his cell-phone, Jeff reached for Nick's forearm to stop him from going to their curly-haired friend.

_"He's not a retard Blaine!" _Kurt snapped, _"And maybe I am his boyfriend. Maybe I was tired of waiting for you, sometimes I don't just wantn to cuddle while we're sleeping, and wake up to you just being my friend. Perhaps I wanted to wake up, and be able to kiss you whenever I wanted. Jesus Blaine, I just wanted **you**!" _Kurt was now full on screaming, Nick and Jeff could hear him perfectly.

"Then why the Hell didn't you tell me that?" Blaine's voice was now neutral. Jeff took a step into the room, Blaine had warm tears running down his now flushed cheeks.

_"Because it would'nt have worked out. We would've broken up, and it would've been my fault for pushing you. I've seriously got to go now Blaine. **Good-bye**!" _Kurt finally hung up. Blaine threw his phone across the room, it hit the wall with a loud 'THUMP'. Jeff helped sit Blaine down, since he was now shaking from how hard he was crying. Blaine looked up to his bestfriends.

"H-He moved on." his voice sounded so innocent, Nick thought.

"What did he say exactly?" Jeff asked. It was weird, Nick bit his lip, that when something happens it's always him that get's angry. Not Jeff. To a stranger, it would be the other way around. Nick and Jeff have known Blaine since grade four.

{Flash Back}

"Alright class," Mrs. Jenkins started, "I've set you up into groups of three. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine in the circle group-" she stopped when she saw a young Rachel Anderson's hand go up.

"Mrs. Jenkins," the young diva started, "Blaine got the cold and he isn't here today."

"Thank-you Rachel, alright instead Brett go into the circle group." a small ginger haired boy stood up. He wore khakis and a green wool toque.

-The Next Day-

"Get into your groups everyone." Mrs. Jenkins clapped from his desk. The grade fours ran across the room to be in their groups. Blaine stood there looking at his sister and his friend.

"Where do I go?" he asked them, they both merely shrugged. He walked up to Mrs. Jenkins, adjusted his bow-tie and smiled at her. "Mrs. Jenkins, I don't have a group." she looked up from her papers.

"Ah yes, I moved you into the Square group. Over there." she pointed, Blaine looked over and saw a blond and brunet boy. He walked over to them and smiled.

"I-I'm in your group." he told them, they both looked up from their game boys.

"Hi! I'm Jeff!" the brunet held out his hand. Blaine smiled at him and shook his hand. The blond had his defenses up, Jeff looked at him and sighed. He leaned closer to whisper in his ear. The blond hid behind Jeff. "Sorry," Jeff pursed his lips, "He's really shy."

"It's alright..." Blaine scratched his shoulder, "my name's Blaine."

"Nice to meet 'ya!" Jeff grinned happily, he looked over at the shy blond. "His name is Nick, he doesn't talk much. Usually only to me,"

"Why?" Blaine asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Dunno," Blaine looked down at Nick's gameboy.

"Hey pokemon yellow! I love that one, have you caught a charzard yet?" Blaine asked Nick. Nick bit his lip.

"Y-Yeah, my Charmeleon just evolved."

And a friendship was formed over a red gameboy colour.

{End Flashback}

Blaine sobbed into his hands, Jeff patted him on the back biting his lip.

"Do you want me to go talk to Kurt?" Nick offered, Blaine looked up and hiccoughed.

"N-no." he croaked, "I'm just going to go home and sleep. Thanks though." Blaine got up and left the room. He stumbled out of Jeff's house, he walked towards his house sniffling the whole way. He opened up the door, Hiram and Leroy were no where in sight. Thank God, he walked down to his room and slid under his blankets.

_'I'm sorry for being immature Blaine -Kurt' _he smiled to himself as he typed a reply.

_'It's alright, I'm sorry too... But I'm a little choked right now -Blaine'_

_'Are you okay? -Kurt'_

_'Do you think I'm okay? The person I love is dating someone else -Blaine'_

_'Blaine... -Kurt'_

He rolled his eyes, he can't believe that Kurt doesn't even deny it.

* * *

><p>"Quinny!" she heard from downstairs, Quinn pulled away from Finn's lips.<p>

"Yeah Mom?" she wet her lips.

"The Motta's are here, come downstairs. Make sure you look good," she paused, "You too Finn!" they heard her chuckling from downstairs. Finn groaned, he loved Quinn, he really did. Her parents? Not so much. Russell Fabray scared him, a lot. Mainly because he always looked like he was going to murder him for being Quinn's boyfriend. Quinn sat up on her bed, she patted Finn on the thigh.

"Get up Finn, you don't want to leave my father waiting." she made a straight face, Finn swallowed heavily.

"Y-Yeah," Quinn stood up quickly, she began to sway. "Babe, are you okay?" he went to her side to help her balance herself.

"Mhm," she held her stomach. "You go downstairs, I'm just going to visit the bathroom for a minute." she smiled weakly.

"'Kay." he stumbled out of her room and down the stairs. Judy stood in the foyer smiling at the Motta's. There was a thin girl, who looked a year younger than himself, and she had black dyed hair. Beside her stood her father he guessed, he had gray strands in his hair. Her mother was tall and plump. Judy looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Ah, and this is Quinn's boyfriend Finn Hudson." she introduced them, Finn pressed his lips together in a smile.

"Oh my God!" Finn looked at the younger girl. "I love your hair."

"T-Thank-you." he was ashamed to say he blushed.

"No problem, I had a boyfriend once who looked just like you. His name was Dustin or something," Finn froze, Dustin dated this bimbo, "Hey! Maybe you're related!" she giggled placing her frail small hand on his bicep.

"Why don't we go sit down in the formal living room?" Judy interrupted Sugar's groping. Finn nodded nervously and walked in, almost tripping over his feet.

"Careful there Son." Mr. Motta laughed. Finn thanked him and sat down, beside him Sugar pressed right against him. Mr. Motta smiled at Finn, "So where are you going to school?"

"William McKinley High." he said, Mr. Motta rose his eyebrows.

"Wow, a boy with a build like you should be going to a boarding school like... Dalton for example." Mr. Motta thanked Judy for handing him a glass of champagne.

"My best-friend Sam goes there actually, he says that it's a great school." Finn smiled, Judy sat across the room now.

"He's right, I went there with Russell actually." Mr. Motta turned to Judy. "Where is the old man?" Judy chuckled.

"He's on his way," she said, Finn looked down at his hands. Sugar was humming a strange tune, it started to annoy him. He looked up and saw Mr. Motta was speaking to Judy and Mrs. Motta about Dalton. "We're actually going there in May for the football finals. It's obvious that Dalton will be in the finals, since Steve Whaler is the quarter back." Finn gasped.

"Steve Whaler is the quarter back at Dalton?" he asked loudly, the adults turned to him.

"Why yes he is. He's the quarter back of the Dalton Knights." Mr. Motta smiled.

"I-I'm on the football team at McKinley, the Titans." Finn wet his lips, Mr and Mrs Motta made noises of shock.

"Oh I see-"

"Quinn, you look gorgeous!" Mrs. Motta grinned happily, Quinn smiled at the five in the living room. Finn could tell she wasn't feeling well. Quinn came in and sat on the other side of Finn, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Finn tuned out whatever all those rich people were talking about, he looked down at Quinns stomach. He would be lying if he said it hadn't changed. Since he figured out about the pregnancy, he found that he would quite often look down at that general area. Her summer dress was tighter, he remember her wearing it in April when the weather was right, and it was loose n her. Now it's snug around her waist. He had noticed other things too of course, like the... Sexual things. Not that he thought about his pregnant girlfriend like that, it's just... Her boobs were getting bigger. Maybe it was his imagination, but to be frank they were getting bigger.

"Finn?" Quinn whispered to him, he looked up and smiled into her crystal eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," she shrugged turning her attention back to her mother and the guests.

* * *

><p>He stared at himself in the mirror, "You're amazing." he told himself, "Singing in front of thousands of people is your dream." he adjusted his tank top. He wiped sweat off his brow, and he proceeded to powder his nose. Earlier that day, Ryan walked into dress rehearsal.<p>

_"St James, in my office. NOW!" _he remembered him yelling, the others froze and watched the bald man with his yellow cap walk back out of the room. Jesse swallowed heavily, he looked fine. His hair was perfect, his voice sounded splendid. If it's a trick to get him nervous, it's definitley worked. There was a knock on his door, "Come in." he said without looking at whoever it was. Ryan's short blonde assistant Nikki stood in the door crack.

"Excuse me Mr. St James, Ryan wants to see you in the auditorium now." she whispered, he nodded. He followed her out of the dressing room, they walked silently towards the large auditorium. She opened up the door, and allowed him to walk in alone. His boots tapped against the floor, there was a single spot light shining on the stage. At the piano sat a woman, it looked a lot like that Shelby woman from the Original 6. She was playing a tune that Jesse knew quite well.

_(Shelby) _I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
>When hope was high and life worth living<br>I dreamed that love would never die  
><em>I dreamed that God would be forgiving<em> _  
><em>

She was amazing, her voice fit this role perfectly. Why would Ryan call him here just to listen to her sing? Another spot light lit up the stage, and a smaller version of Shelby stood in it's light. He recognised her... Rachel Anderson! Wait, why was Rachel Anderson singing with Shelby?

_(Rachel) _Then I was young and unafraid  
>And dreams were made and used and wasted<br>There was no ransom to be paid  
><em>No song unsung, no wine untasted...<em>

Jesse was astonished, she was amazing. Sure he had heard her before, mainly peer pressure from the other Vocal Adrenaline kids who loved The Glee Club, but they would never admit it.

_(Shelby) But the tigers come at night (Rachel- but the tigers come at night!)  
>With their voices soft as thunder<br>As they tear your hope apart (Rachel- as they tear your hope apart!)  
>(Both) As they turn your dream to shame<em>

_(Rachel) And still I dreamed she'll come to me  
>That we would live the years together<br>But there are dreams that cannot be  
>And there are storms we cannot weather <em>

Jesse watched the small brunette belt out the song on her own.

"She's amazing." he heard beside him, he glanced to his left to see Ryan stood right beside him.

"She really is." he said.

"Meet your new duet partner."

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned, Sebastian was torturing him. He was gorgeous, his lips were amazing tasting. It doesn't matter how great Sebastian was, it only mattered how heart broken Blaine sounded on the phone. He loved Blaine, of course he did. If he didn't he would be the meanest person in the world. It's just he actually wanted to be with someone who wasn't afraid to be who they are. In some aspects, Blaine wasn't like that at all, but he also wanted to be with someone who wouldn't get cold feet when someone shot doubt his way. He shrugged, he opened up his computer in the Van. He sat in the drivers seat, he was editing the mash-up for the guys 'It's My Life  Confession II'.

**Vocal Adrenaline ft. Shelby Berry and Rachel Anderson **

"What?" he clicked play. On the screen, Shelby sat playing on a piano as she began singing the lyrics to the song from Les Mis. Rachel walked on the stage, her voice fit it perfectly.

_(Both) _I had a dream my life would be  
>So different from this hell I'm living<br>So different now from what it seems  
><em>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed<em> '

He rolled his eyes, Rachel was such a traitor. He grabbed his phone to that enemy.

_'How could you-' _

"Kurt, can you please open the door?" he turned to see Blaine at the front door. He swallowed heavily, he opened it up.

"H-Hey." he merely said, turning back to his blackberry.

_'How could you do this to The-'_ j

"How are you?" Blaine asked, Kurt shrugged looking over to his best friend.

"Fine I guess," he turned back to his phone, hoping to finally finish that text. Before he could type in even one letter, Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder.

"How's _Grant_?" Blaine asked, Kurt bit his lip.

"He's fine..." He groaned to himself, "I'm so sorry Blaine." he closed his Mac-Book and placed it on the dash-board. Blaine pursed his lips.

"I-It's okay, I mean... It's hard for me since I know that I love you with everything that you could imagine. B-But if he makes you happy then..." Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "I'll stop sleeping with you in the top bed... And I'll stop giving you compliments. Since that's everything he should be doing to you." Kurt gasped quietly when he saw a tear run down Blaine's cheek. "I b-brought the Goblet of Fire, in case you just wanted to hang out tonight... If not, I'll just call Dad and he can pick me up." Blaine started to get out of the car.

"I want to watch it with you." he said, Blaine looked delighted.

"Gr-Great, we should go to the back." Blaine crawled over the back of his chair and landed on the floor in the back of the Van. Kurt followed him, he felt his eyes drift down towards Blaine's ass. Man did it look good in those sweatpants. _No Kurt, you're dating Sebastian- Grant! His name is Grant when you're around Blaine. _Kurt told himself. He planted himself right beside Blaine on the bottom bed. Blaine opened up his laptop and placed in the dvd. He looked down at his phone to check the phone.

_'Hey sexy, you busy? -Sebastian' _Kurt looked over at Blaine who's eyes were fixed on the small screen.

_'Yes. Why? -Kurt' _

_'Can you blame a guy for wanting to talk to his boyfriend on the phone before he goes to sleep? -Sebastian'_

_'Seb, as much as I want to talk to you. I'm watching a movie with Blaine right now. -Kurt'_

_'Oh. Fine, goodnight sexy ;) -Sebastian'_

_'Night :) -Kurt' _Kurt looked up from his phone to see the movie paused.

"Do you want me to go... So you can talk to him before you sleep?" Blaine asked biting his lip. Kurt shook his head.

"No. I told him I was hanging out with you, so he knows that I can't talk." Kurt assured him by patting him on the hand.

"I don't want to get in the way of you and your new boyfriend." Blaine closed his laptop and slipped it into the bag Kurt and Rachel had bought for him the previous year.

"Blainers-"

"No Kurt, I know what it's like to have the person you like always wanting to be with someone else. It's fine, I get it. I'll call you later Kurt." Blaine opened the Van's door. Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, we're watching a movie whether you like it or not." he pulled him inside, resulting in Blaine falling on top of him. Kurt blushed brightly. "S-Sorry." he squeaked. He got up, pushing Blaine off of him in the process. He took Blaine's laptop case and put the movie back on. "Let's go up to the top." he said, Blaine resisted.

"Wouldn't Grant be upset that you're sharing your bed with your best friend who happens to love you?" Blaine asked, Kurt clenched his teeth.

"Just throw it in my face Blaine!" He spat, Blaine's eyes grew like saucers, "Just because I don't want to date you, doesn't mean you can throw the fact that you love me all over the place! I'm dating S-Grant! And as much as I love you, I'm not with you." he crawled up to the top bed. He waited for a moment for his curly haired friend to follow. "Blaine?"

"Fine." the door to the Van swung open, Kurt leaped down from the top.

"Blaine-"

"I'm going home Kurt." and he left. Kurt watched him walk towards his house, and go in.

* * *

><p>"<em>Greetings Doctor, how can I help you?" <em>Nick answered.

"N-Nick," Blaine sat on his bed.

_"Hey dude, sup?" _he asked, Blaine bit his lip.

"K-K..." he sniffled loudly, "Kurt..."

_"Jeff! Get over here, Blaine's having a Kurt meltdown!" _Nick shouted to his friend, _"Hang on Blaine. Jeff's coming." _Blaine nodded, even though the two can't see him.

"T-Thanks." he swallowed.

_"Blaine? It's Jeff, how are you buddy?" _Jeff asked him.

"K-Kurt, h-he says he l-lo..." he took a deep breath, "He says he loves me, but he can't be with me." his eyes felt as if they were sand paper from all the tears he had been shedding.

_"You know what Blaine? If he says he loves you, like **really **loves you. He'd be with you right now, not this Grant person." _Jeff said, the tone he was using was like a parents voice.

"I-I just really love him... Y'know?" he closed his eyes.

_"I know Blaine, I know... Is Rachel home right now?" _he asked, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time to be flirting with my sister Jeff."

_"No, it's not that. I wanted to know whether there was someone who could take care of you tonight. It's not like you can get drunk and sleep with someone, but to make sure you're not... Upset the whole night." _Jeff laughed quietly.

"She's at Shelby's." sighed Blaine.

_"Here, I'll get Trent to drive us over. Trent! TRENT!" _Jeff called to his older brother, there was a thud on the other side of the phone, _"Can you drive me and Nick to Blaine's?" _he heard Jeff ask, _"Dude, I have to go back to Dalton. You know how scary Cooper gets when I'm late." _he heard Trent say. Blaine had only really met Trent once at Jeff's birthday party. He's enrolled at Dalton Academy, he also found it weird that Jeff didn't go there with him. Apparently it was because Trent along with some of his other friends were attacked at their old school. _"Come on Trent, pleeeease?" _Jeff and Nick begged. _"Fine you retards." _Trent said, Blaine laughed, _"We'll be over soon Blainey. Hold on tight." _and his best friends hung up. He put his phone on his pillow and he huffed. Maybe if Kurt found someone else... He could too.

* * *

><p>"-and then I told Cadbury, you make my clam chowder luke warm or I'll sell your children!" Mr. Motta finished his story. The adults around the table collectivily laughed. Finn rose his eyebrow, that story made no sense. Quinn's dad had since joined them and they were seated at the Fabray's dining room table eating a weird dish called escargot? It was all rubbery and salty, who knew goat could be so gross?<p>

"If you would excuse me." Russell put his napkin down on his plate and proceeded to leave the dining room. He walked up the stairs into the bathroom, he didn't really want to open up his bedroom door to go to his bathroom so he walked into Quinn's. It was disgustinly pink, but anything was good for his baby girl. He looked at himself in the mirror. He cleared his throat, he started to unbuckle his belt when he saw something strange in his daughters garbage. He reached down to pick it up. "What in God's name is this?" he asked himself, he held up a small pregnancy test in his hand. He stormed down the stairs.

"Max here didn't know what to do!" Mrs. Motta patted her husbands hand.

"Quinn Anne Fabray!" he roared, his daughter looked to his hand where he held the blue tab. He jerked his head to Finn, "You did this to her, didn't you?"

"R-Russell!" Judy stood up with her mouth open wide.

"Judy, look at this." he threw her the test, Judy took a look and glanced at Quinn.

"Quinny..." Judy started.

"M-Mom it's n-not what you think!" she said, squeezing Finn's hand.

"You're pregnant that's what this is!" Russell screamed. "Get out." he spat, Quinn froze.

"D-Daddy-"

"Quinn Fabray, get out of my house and never come back!" he sat back down and returned to his meal. The Motta's remained silent.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked quietly.

"You can come to my house," Finn told her and he pulled her out of the room and up to her room. Quinn sat on her bed holding her knees. "Come on, I'll call Burt and he'll drive us home."

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the bright sun peering through the windows in the basement. He sat up running his fingers through his hair, Jeff and Nick were curled together on the floor covered in a quilt. He grabbed his phone, great it was 7 am, and he had several missed calls.<p>

_'Call me when you see this -Kurtsie'_ Blaine rolled his eyes. He got up from the couch quietly and stepped into his bedroom. _  
><em>

"Kurt?"

_"I understand you hate me right now, but I'm filming the guys mash-up and I don't know how to work the camera." _Kurt said quickly.

"I-I don't hate you," he said first, "But I can't really come over right now. I have Nick and Jeff sleeping on my floor right now." he scratched the back of his head.

_"You can bring them over, I just really need help. I press record but then it stops half way through. Finn, Artie and Puck are about to murder me-" _there was another voice, _"I'm tired Princess!" _he assumed it was Puck.

"Alright, I'll be over in half an hour." Blaine hung up without hearing Kurt's goodbye. He walked back in the family room, Jeff was sitting up scratching his brown hair.

"We're going to Kurt's aren't we?" his voice muffled by his hand.

"Yeah, he needs help with the camera." he kneeled down to Nick, "NICK!" the blond sat up with a scream.

"Jesus Christ Blaine!"

"Get up, we're going to Kurt's." he grabbed his bag and the three began walking to the Hummel's.

* * *

><p>"So you and Tina found Santana?" Puck asked Artie who was drinking his water.<p>

"Well... Kind of, we were at the park just chilling-"

"Meaning you were playing tonsel hockey." Puck winked.

"Fine, yes, but she approached us in a Cheerios uniform." Artie put the cap back on his water and put it on the counter. He looked up at Kurt who was busy flirting with some kid. "Yo, Puck." he whispered, his friend made a noise. "Who's Kurt talking to?" Puck shrugged.

"Finn said he got a new boy toy, names Grant."

"What happened to Klaine?" Artie asked him.

"No idea. Don't care about that Blaine anymore, ever since his sister _cheated _on my with Hudson." Puck shot daggers at Finn.

"I didn't mean to!" he whined, Kurt looked up at them all and glared.

"I'd appreciate if you would keep my love life out of your conversations. Thank-you." a moment later Blaine, Nick and Jeff appeared. "Thank God you're here Blaine," he smiled, Blaine pressed his lips together. "I cannot figure this out." Blaine sat up front and blushed when Kurt and his hands brushed by one another.

"You had it on a timer, to stop at 48 seconds. There it's fixed." Blaine said, Kurt giggled.

"My bad!" he looked at the three teenage boys sitting in the backseat. "Ready... Once again?" the boys glared.

"If it's not amazing," Puck started holding up his finger, "I will destroy both of you."

"And... Go." he whispered, and the song began.

_(Finn) This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith departed<br>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud<br>_

_(All) It's my life! It's now or never,  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive_ Finn took a deep breath.

_(All) _It's my life!  
><em>These are my confessions.<em> Artie glanced between Kurt and Blaine before singing. He felt that he had gotten them together back in April, when he had told Blaine to go for it. Now Kurt's apparently dating some kid named Grant, and Blaine was left on the curb. He also felt really bad because he has Tina now, and Blaine is single...

_(Artie) _Just when I thought I said all I can say  
><em>My chick on the side said she got one on the way. <em>Finn swallowed heavily. This part of the song reminded him of Quinn and his situation. At this very moment, Quinn was sitting in his room talking to Carole about everything. Since she's the only womanly figure she can talk to at the moment. Well, she could always talk to Amanda Pierce, but really. Who would trust Brittany's mom for advise on pregnancy? That's right no one.

_(All) These are my confessions_

_(Artie) If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<br>I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
>But to give you part II<em> Puck sat there singing the back-ups for Finn and Artie. He was still kind of peeved at Hudson for kissing Berry, but he guesses it's alright. He didn't find himself dating Rachel for the rest of his life. If he were to date her for the rest of his life, he would die pretty early. After thinking for awhile about Rachel cheating on him, his mind found it's self focussed on Quinn's pregnancy. Finn thought it was his kid, but it wasn't. The bun in Quinn's oven is his kid. If it pops out with a mohawk, Finn will chop of his manhood. No doubt. If not Finn, then Burt or even Kurt. The Hummel men were scary as Freddy Kruger when they were angry. It's true, one time he and Finn replaced Kurt's moisturizer with glue. Did not end well. Anderson had to hold Princess back, which is surprising since Princess is taller than him. Oh yeah, he should be singing.

_(All) You better stand tall  
>When they're calling you out<br>Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<br>These are my confessions_

Kurt watched between the three boys, they looked as if they had serious things on their mind. Sure Finn had a homeless pregnant girlfriend, and Artie's best friend who had run away and just showed up. Or even the fact that Puck's girlfriend cheated on him and fell in love with his brother. He had problems, that were much worse. He was dating (kind of) a Meerkat named Grant - but really Sebastian since he couldn't think of a better fake name, and his best friend hated him for it.

Nick and Jeff watched them sing the end of the song. They're both very glad that they don't hang out with this guys on a daily basis. The kid with glasses looked worried, Finn had the appearance that he was going puke, as for Puckerman... He looked like he was going to rip Finn's head off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club - It's My Life  Confession (cover)**

**tumortumortumor: Wow. That was... Intense.**

**MoonShoesPotter: Oh my Rowling, I want to marry Artie :)**

**Turkeydinner101: Screw my boyfriend, I wants to get up all on the Artuckinn group ;) **

"Um, what's Artuckinn?" Shelby asked pointing at the comment. Rachel giggled.

"It's a group made up of Artie, Finn and Puck." Ryan shook his head with disaproval.

"That was horrendous, they're so immature. Did you see how they all had something else on their minds besides making that song perfect?" he closed the laptop. He turned to Rachel, Shelby and Jesse. "Ian and Brad watched your audition Rachel," he clasped his hands in front of him. "They really enjoyed it."

"I told you you would do fine." Shelby grinned, Rachel beamed.

"We want you to start right away, can you do that?" Ryan asked her.

"U-Um, I don't know." she swallowed, Shelby glared at her.

"Of course she can!" Shelby answered for her.

"Mr. Murphy, if I may. I really want to join right away, but I want to say good-bye to my friends in The Glee Club first." she stood up grabbing her purse.

"That's fine, with a voice like yours. We'll wait." he dismissed her, Rachel and Shelby walked out of RIB studios.

"I'm going to call Kurt if that's okay." she asked her Mom, Shelby nodded and sat in the car.

_"Hello?" _answered Kurt.

"Hi Kurt! Guess what?" she said loudly.

_"You got into Vocal Adrenaline?" _he dead panned.

"Yes! How did you know!" she squealed.

_"Vocal Adrenaline already updated their blog." _he replied.

"Oh. Well, I asked Ryan if I could sing one more song with The Glee Club and he said I could! So I just wanted to tell you." she waved at some of the teenagers from Vocal Adrenaline who were leaving the studios.

_"Alright. Why don't you come over so we can talk about it?" _he asked.

"Sure! I'll get Shelby to drive me to your house."

_"Kay, bye!" _he hung up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, very sorry for the late-ness of this chapter. Will not happen again. <strong>_

_**Chapter 20: Don't Stop Believing- In the season finale of The Glee Club, the Glee Clubbers are more stressed than ever. From Rachel's sudden addition to Vocal Adrenaline to Quinn's pregnancy, and the looming fear that is Sophomore year. The Glee Clubbers are going to have to step up their game to survive the internet. Stay tuned for the season finale of The Glee Club!  
><strong>_

_****SPOILER**- During a song next chapter, all the Glee Clubbers are wearing either a Cheerios uniform or a Titan's uniform. Can you guess why?**_

_**Note: After reading this over, I forgot to write the scene where Kurt and Sebastian become boyfriends. It happened between the phone calls from Nick and Blaine. **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me this season, all of you are amazing. Please keep reviewing, alerting and all that amazing things. It makes me so happy when I read all the reviews. I'll try to reply to all of them when I can. The songs in this chapter are: I Dream A Dream - Glee Cast cover, It's My Life / Confessions II - Glee Cast cover. **_

_**Review, Alert, Love - Emily.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Season One Finale

**_Here we are. Already finished Season 1 of The Glee Club. When I first started it, I didn't expect to write what I did. To tell the truth, in chapter 1 I was actually planning to have Blaine date Sebastian, and Kurt date on OC named James. I'm glad I didn't write that, the story would have been so different. Anyway, this chapter is the Season 1 Finale of The Glee Club. I already know what's happening for the next couple chapters. A preview will be at the end of the chapter. Also, I am now the happy owner of Darren Criss pink sunglasses. That's right, be jealous._**

**_Disclaimer: Si vous comprenez cela, je ne suis pas propre Glee._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Season 1 Finale - <em>Don't Stop Believing<em>

* * *

><p><em>September 12th, 2015<em>

_Interviewer-"Good afternoon America! My name is Jaden Hope, and this is Talking with Jade. Today we take a step back into the past and look at the popular band, The Glee Club. They started singing in 2009, and after six years we were wondering. What are our favourite YouTubers doing now? He was 15 when he created the band, now at age 21. Here he is! Kurt Hummel! It's great to see you!"_

_Kurt-"I know, you look amazing."_

_Interviewer-"It's been awhile since we've seen each other, I think it was the Perks?"_

_Kurt-"Yes it was actually. I think that was the year I embarrassed myself in front of Mother Monster, Lady Gaga."_

_Interviewer-"So we just have some simple questions for you.__The first question is about The Glee Project, Emily Shay asks 'How did you come up with the idea for TGP?"_

_Kurt-"Well, Rachel and I were sitting in our old van terrified at the impending fact that we were going to graduate and we'd have to end The Glee Club since all of us were going to different parts of the country. For example, Rachel and I were going to New York, Puck, Quinn and Finn were going to California. So we wanted it to continue for the others who weren't leaving our lovely town called Lima. So we created The Glee Project. Which is basically the same thing as The Glee Club, just the next generation. With Harmony as the next 'Rachel',"_

_Interview-"Alright, the next question comes from Tori Kingston. She says, what grade in High School was the hardest for you?"_

_Kurt-"Oh wow, gosh, I don't know. Grade 11 was pretty intense, because of my transfer and the accident. But I think it would have to be grade 10."_

_Interviewer-"Why is that?"_

_Kurt-"Well we were really just starting The Glee Club, and Rachel had left us for Vocal Adrenaline, and with Quinn's pregnancy we were all really stressed. Not to mention the fact that it was the first time we sang at the Perks."_

_Interviewer-"Ah yes, if I can remember correctly. The Glee Club was the first group at the Perks to ever sing more than one song?"_

_Kurt-"Yes that is true. There was Rachel's original song, Halo/Walking On Sunshine, and I think Somebody To Love."_

_Interviewer-"Was it hard when you were invited to the Perks, to find out that you had to audition for it?"_

_Kurt-"Yeah, because we were all so young and we had no idea what to do. I remember sitting there after the phone call and I was stunned, like 'We actually have to audition?'"_

_Interviewer-"Do you still keep in touch with everyone from The Glee Club?"_

_Kurt-"Of course! They're my family, we actually all got together not too long ago. Finn had me stand next to Puck, and everyone was gaping because I had grown so much!"_

_Interviewer-"What are they all doing now?"_

_Kurt-"Um, everything I guess. Finn is an actor, Puck has his first solo-album. Quinn is actually pregnant with her first baby, yay! Tina and Mike are in Las Vegas right now on a tour with Britt and Santana for a dance competition. Then there's the kids in The Glee Project I'm not too close with, but they're still stuck in our lovely town called Lima. Sebastian is still a man-whore-"_

_Interviewer-"You're joking right?"_

_Kurt-"Oh yes, Sebastian and I have a love/hate relationship. I love him, but he gets on my nerves... A lot. Any who, Artie is still attending NYU with his computer scholarship or something. Mercedes is at NYADA with Rachel and I, and Sam is all over the place."_

_Interviewer-"Ahem, I see you haven't mention someone."_

_Kurt-"I'd rather not talk about him."_

_Interviewer-"You said that rather quickly."_

_Kurt-"If you really want to know, last time I heard he's in Chicago getting ready for his Broadway Debut in How to Succeed."_

_Interviewer-"Do you not talk to him any more?"_

_Kurt-"Not really no."_

* * *

><p>"Thank-you for tonight Sam." sighed Mercedes as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes. He held her jaw delicately with his hand.<p>

"You're most welcome, my lady." he leaned in closely, waiting for their lips to meet.

They had been dating for a week, and had kissed many of time. Mercedes didn't want to just think that this was a Summer Romance. She didn't want to say it, but she really, _really _liked Sam. Maybe even loved Sam. She pulled away from his soft lips, "I don't want this to end." she whispered against them. He pulled away completely. He hooked her chin up with his finger.

"It won't end," he paused to think, "what we have is so strong, that it will never, _ever _end. Mercedes... I love you." she gasped quietly, he chuckled.

"I-I love you too." he kissed her again, with more passion than ever before. Mercedes could not believe she had a Sun God kissing her, sure Quinn could snag a guy like Sam. But a chubby black girl who sings in her free time? Nah.

"You're thinking too much." he whispered against her strawberry flavoured lips.

"I can't help it." she told him, "I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend." he cleared his throat and laughed.

"Well believe beautiful. You're like the cookie crumbs to my white chocolate. We go together so well, nothing can stop us." she blushed, ducking her head away from his view. "Unless y'know, it's really hot out, and you leave the chocolate bar in the sun. Then it melts, and turns into white chocolate with soggy cookie crumbs in it." she smacked his arm.

"You're making me laugh!" she held his hand and they continued to walk through the forest. In the exact spot they became Samcedes (Mercedes shook her head at Tina when she said that). She sat on a log and looked up at the moon. "It's beautiful." she murmured.

"I know, that's why I love coming here during the summer. Sure I get to see my Dad and my grand-parents, but this forest was the real reason I always wanted to come here. I even missed a trip to Disney Land because I didn't want to give up the opportunity to look at the moon." he pointed up to the starlit sky. "There's the big dipper, and Orion's belt." he turned to her when he realised she wasn't looking at the sky, "I'm really glad I didn't go to football camp this year."

"Why?" she bit her lip. "Don't you miss all your friends from the camp?"

"Of course, they're all like my brothers... But football camp doesn't have a girl named after one of my favourite cars." he winked.

"You know a girl named punch buggy?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Totally, she looks like a lady bug."

_'All the single ladies-'_

"Sorry," she said to Sam, "Hey, what's up?"

_"Mercedes, you seriously need to come back to Lima!" _Tina yelled into the mouth piece.

"Whoa, hold the phone. What's wrong?" she asked, panicking.

_"You haven't seen Vocal Adrenaline's new video? WATCH IT NOW!" _Tina screamed.

"Boo, I'm not at my G-Ma's." Mercedes bit her lip.

_"Then where are... Ooooh, you're with blondie. Does he have internet on his phone?" _Tina asked.

"Um hang on," she turned to Sam, "Do you have internet on your phone?" he nodded.

"Mhm, why?" he stuck out his bottom lip.

"My friend Tina wants me to watch a Vocal Adrenaline video." she explained, he nodded and started typing on his phone.

_"You're going to need to sit down 'Cedes when you watch it." _Tina sounded shaky.

"You okay?" she asked.

_"Yes, I'm fine. Just watch the video." _Tina went silent. Sam handed his phone to Mercedes, and the screen faded in.

In the video, from what she could see in the dark. Jesse St Sucks was sitting in front of a piano playing it to the beat of what sounded like 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'.

_(Jesse) Turn around._ Mercedes almost dropped Sam's phone when she saw a brunette sit beside him on the pianos bench.

_(Rachel) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around._ She grabbed her own phone and pressed it to her ear again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?" she screamed.

_"I don't know! One minute she's all The Glee Club is amazing and I don't want to leave it. Now since Shelby has part-custody of her, she joined Vocal Adrenaline. Ugh, Blaine is pretty choked up about it. And to help Kurt's dating some kid named Grant, which won't help with his self-esteem." _Tina said. Mercedes' eyes were wide open, she turned to Sam and mouthed an apology for gossiping with her best boo.

"Why don't I walk you home? So you can talk to her?" he reached her her empty hand.

"S-Sure." she nodded, "Hey Tina? Can I call you back in fifteen minutes?"

_"Alrighty, but you better call me!" _and her best friend hung up.

"I'm really sorry, a lot of drama is going on back in Lima." she stood up with her boyfriend.

"It's alright, that happens back at Dalton all the time. I usually hang out with some kids who are a year older than me. They're freaking crazy," he started as they walked back towards her G-Ma's house and his Fathers house. "Wesley and David are my best friends there. Wes is Filipino, and he's the smartest guy I know. David is really nice, and understanding. You'd love them, I hang out with their friends too. Like Trent Young, or Cooper Smythe." he shrugged.

"You know Cooper?" she asked stepping loudly on a twig with her highlighter sneakers.

"Yup, kind of a freak. He makes out with his girlfriend Sophie a lot. It's gets boring to watch..." he laughed nervously, he turned to his girl who looked unimpressed.

"You've watched them make out?"

"Hey, you try getting your maths homework done while a couple are making out." she pushed him playfully.

"Your friends sound great. Do you dorm at Dalton?"

"Yes I diddly-do. My room-mate is freaky, his name is Chuck. We don't talk much, we kind of avoid each other all together. Back when I first came to Dalton in freshman year, we said hi to each other. Got into a fist fight, and we were told by Dean Hamilton: That if we didn't get along. He would transfer us to Cornwall. Which in my case, before I met you. Would have been heaven. Imagine it," he smiled, "a boarding at a school with over a thousand girls."

"You weirdo." she looked up and saw the light of her G-Ma's house. She turned to him, "Thank-you for tonight Sam." he hugged her tightly.

"Like I said earlier, you deserve it." he caught her lips gently, and pulled away. "Good night. Text me before you go to sleep, kay?" he let go of her hand and walked towards his house. She bit her lip, tasting Sam's lips on her own. She opened the front door, walked inside and slipped off her shoes. She heard her G-Ma humming in the kitchen, she walked in there and smiled at her idol.

"Hey G-Ma." she jumped up on the counter.

"Good evening," G-Ma turned off the sink, "How was the date?"

"A-Mazing! Sam is the perfect gentleman. He took me on a picnic, and he had sparkling apple juice, and foreign cheeses." she swooned.

"Hmm, sounds like a keeper." G-Ma turned back to the sink. "What are you going to do when you have to go back to Lima?" she quietly asked.

"I-I don't know G-Ma..." she looked down at her clasped hands, "I love him, and I don't want to say good-bye to him." G-Ma dried her hands and took Mercedes hands in hers.

"Mercedes, I understand you love Samuel. But don't you think you're too young to be really in love? I mean, it took your grand-father - may he rest in peace - over 10 years to figure out he loved me." she chuckled. Mercedes pursed her lips.

"That's because Grandpa John had a tendency to be really oblivious." Mercedes said, G-Ma nodded.

"That is very true." she chuckled, "Promise me you won't get too upset when you two have too-"

_'All the single ladies, all the single ladies-_'

"Oh shoot! I forgot to call Tina back!" Mercedes ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs at lightning speed. "I am so sorry!"

_"Mercedes Jones, you better have a good reason as to why you didn't call me!" _Tina growled.

"I'm sorry! I was talking to G-Ma about Sam, and how I shouldn't be upset when we break up. I didn't want to believe her because I love Sam and I don't want to break up with him. It's like how you and Artie are dating, and you really like him and could never bear yourself to be without him!" she rambled quickly, Tina giggled on the other side of the phone.

_"Wh__oa calm down, I got it. I feel the same way about Artie, except I d-don't love him yet." _she sighed. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? You've had a crush on him since the first day of freshman year. Gurl, you have it ba-ad!" Mercedes laughed as she snapped her fingers.

_"I mean, I really like him but he's been really busy with Santana lately." _Tina said sadly.

"Boo, are you sure you can trust Santana? She is a ladies man." she warned.

_"Santana isn't going to hit on Artie, 'Cedes. He's only spending a lot of time with her because she ran away. He wants to make sure she's fine. She's staying at their house, which you know, but they're trying to get her comfortable with the environment. Apparently Coach Sylvestor found her in an alley with a homeless chick named Broccoli. She saved her and made her promise to stay out of trouble if she becomes a Cheerio." _Tina said. Mercedes laid back on her plush bed.

"Weird. Anyway, tell me about this whole Rachel and Vocal Adrenaline thing." she crossed her legs resting the phone between her jaw and her shoulder.

_"So Shelby, Rachel and Blaine's real Mom wanted custody of Rachel and not Blaine. Which made Blaine really upset, since he felt left out. Then Rachel decided to go to Shelby's for the weekends, and I think Shelby brain-washed her or something. 'Cause Rachel all of a sudden was interested in Vocal Adrenaline. Did you know that Shelby was in the Original Six members of VA? Yeah, so after that. Rachel kept going to Shelby's during the week, and to make things worse Kurt and Blaine aren't really together any more. Kurt's dating some Grant kid, who no one has met before." _Tina took a deep breath, _"I personally think he's faking it to get Blaine's attention."_

"Holy damn gurl, what else is happening?" Mercedes asked, itching to know more.

_"Rachel and Puck broke up, but everyone saw that coming. Finn cheated on Quinn with Rachel, Quinn knows but they're still together. I have no idea why, I wasn't there when it happened. But, um, yeah. That's pretty much what happened while you've been in Columbus. You're lucky you don't have to deal with it- ANYWAY, the real reason I called you earlier was to talk to you about Kurt's brilliant idea."_ she started, _"Since Rachel has been kidnapped by Vocal Adrenaline, we're going to sing a group song so that fans remember the original group I guess."_

"I can't do much about that Tina, I'm in Columbus." sighed Mercedes.

_"T-That's why I was calling too... We want you to come back to sing the song 'Cedes. For the last time with Rachel." _Mercedes froze. If she were to leave Columbus, she would be leaving Sam. She could never leave Sam, she loved him. Well, she would eventually have had to leave him. Since he lived in Westerville, and she lived in Lima, which were almost 2 hours away from one another.

"If I were to leave," she started, "I wouldn't be able to come back to Columbus, my parents wouldn't drive me all the way back to my G-Ma's... I wouldn't be able to see Sam again."

_"Well, 'Cedes... You knew it was going to end. It's just like that Grease song."_

_(Tina) It turned colder - that's where it ends  
>So I told him we'd still be friends<em>

_"Right?" _Tina asked, Mercedes bit her lip.

"Just like the song."

* * *

><p>His ceiling was pure white, he could hear people walking upstairs. He heard his Mothers cheerful laughter. He didn't want to leave the safe haven that is his room, if he did, he would have to face his parents who would ask about Katrina (also known as his boyfriend Kurt). He didn't want anyone to find out he's gay, besides the kids at school. If one of them were to tell their parents, who would tell his own parents, he would say 'They're just jealous about my scholarship'. They would believe that. He sighed, resting his hands on his stomach. To make things worse, he didn't want Kurt to find out he hadn't come out to his parents. If he were to tell him, Kurt would get so angry at him. After all, Kurt isn't dating Blaine because he was insecure about being gay. Kurt would dump him if he found he was even more insecure than Blaine... Gosh, this was all so messed up. Besides Kurt, he still didn't want to face his parents. Even though it was summer, they still got mad at him when he didn't study.<p>

"You have to keep your grades up, Sebastian." his father would say pointing his finger at him. His grades were fine, that was one thing that annoyed him about his father. He would always point to people when he's talking to them. Even Tat was picking up on that habit, he blamed Cooper for all of this. Ever since the stupid Drama Camp he went to last year during the summer. Which Sebastian thought he was only going to so he could make out with his girlfriend Sophie.

"Sebastian!" he heard his Mother call from upstairs. He rolled his eyes, and slowly got out of bed. He walked up the stairs like a zombie, when he stepped into the living room that happened to be right beside the stairs. Tatiana giggled loudly.

"'Bas, you're so slow!" she finished giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's up?" he asked his Mother, who was sitting on a love seat with her legs crossed, holding a glass of wine in frail hands.

"Take a seat." she said pointing her eyes at the spot beside a half-asleep Cooper on the couch. He nodded, shuffling his feet to the couch. Diana Smythe cleared her throat, "School is starting up again in a few weeks, and I wanted to talk to about something." she said looking directly at Sebastian.

"Um, okay?" he nodded, confused as to why Cooper and Tatiana were in the room.

"Your Father and I, wanted to ask you if you enjoy school at McKinley." she took a drink from the glass.

"Of course," he answered quickly.

"Why is that exactly?" he froze. He couldn't just say because his boyfriend was in the same grade as him and it gave him a chance to be with him without being caught by his annoying little sister, a nosy older brother and old-fashioned parents. He also felt like the smartest kid at McKinley, which wasn't an understatement. There are a lot of dumb kids at McKinley. Especially that kid Brett Profugo, who didn't understand hygiene. He smells homeless, "Sebastian?" his Mother interrupted his thoughts.

"U-Um, because I feel like the smartest kid at McKinley and it makes me feel cool." he said, Diana rose her left eyebrow and cleared her throat again, taking another sip of her wine.

"Is that it?" she asked, he nodded wetting his own lips. "Well in that case, we will transfer you to Dalton right away." she smiled, Tatiana clapped loudly.

"Yay! 'Bas that means I can see you more often!" she giggled, Sebastian jumped up.

"What? No!" he shouted, everyone froze... well except Cooper who plopped onto the couch sound asleep.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked.

"I don't want to transfer to Dalton, I like McKinley. Did you not hear me just say that?" he asked her, itching to point his finger at her _(Damn you Cooper)_.

"You're transferring to Dalton Sebastian, and that's final-"

"No Mother, listen to me!" he roared, Diana and Tatiana's faces went white. Cooper roused on the couch, stretching and making a sound of content when his back cracked. "I'm not transferring to Dalton Academy, I enjoy going to McKinley. Just being there with a bunch of dumb people makes my confidence go up, if I go to Dalton. I'll just be called 'Cooper's Little Brother', and no one will know me for me-"

"And the students at McKinley you know you for you?" Diana pursed her lips.

"Yes they do Mother, because there I can be myself. I'm not confined to a navy blue and red uniform." Sebastian paused, "I'm not a droid!" Cooper snickered behind him. "Shut up Coop."

"Bite me 'Bas," Cooper muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way about Dalton Sebastian." Diana said, "You're transferring to Dalton, and that's final." she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian groaned, he snuck a look to Tatiana.

"Why don't you want to transfer to Dalton?" she asked him, Sebastian sighed.

"Because I don't want to go there. I love being at McKinley, not at some preppy-ass uniform wearing private school." Tatiana wiped invisible tears out of her eyes.

"You never want to be near me!" she began to sob and she ran to her bedroom. Cooper stood up, rubbing his belly.

"Good job bro, you made Tat cry." he patted Sebastian on the back.

"I didn't mean to Coop, I just don't want to transfer to Dalton." he whispered, Cooper nodded his head knowingly.

"You don't want to leave Kurt." he whispered directly in his ear, Sebastian nodded. Cooper sighed heavily and walked out of the living room. He had yet to tell Cooper he and Kurt were dating, but he knew about him of course. He heard his Mom making a noise of anger in the kitchen, he rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to his bedroom. He shut his door behind him and grabbed his iPhone. He began typing in Kurt's phone number.

_"'Ello?" _a very tired Kurt answered.

"Kurt, hey." he breathed.

_"Oh, hi Seb." _Kurt replied, there was a cute mewing sound on the phone, Sebastian smiled to himself when Kurt yawned.

"Do you want to hang out today?" he asked, it took a long time for Kurt to answer.

_"I can't." _he merely said.

"W-Why?" he asked biting his lip.

_"Glee Club stuff, sorry. Maybe tomorrow?" _Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah..." sighed Sebastian.

_"You alright?" _he could imagine Kurt biting his lip.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow." he started to hang up.

_"Bye Seb." _Kurt hung up before him. He was afraid to talk to his boyfriend about his family because they were complete ass holes. His Mom only listened to her Dad, she didn't care about his opinions, his Father was a rich dick who only cared about money and not his family. Tatiana was the spitting image of his Mom, she only listened to their Dad. Whereas Cooper was the only sane one, he understood how Sebastian felt when the parental units were being unreasonable. He just wanted to get out of this house... Maybe transferring was a good idea-

"Don't you dare Sebastian." he looked up to the doorway and saw Cooper with a hand on his hip, "I know that look. Don't even consider transferring to Dalton." he walked in, closing the door behind him. "You have to be stronger than them 'Bas. When September rolls around, and Mom hands you the Dalton blazer. Don't put it on, put on that gross green and black striped shirt you own." Cooper winked.

"Thanks Coop for approving my wardrobe." Sebastian rolled his eyes, he moved to his bed and covered himself in the thick blanket.

"Hey, don't shut me out. What's really wrong?" Cooper sat on the desk chair beside Sebastian's bed.

"I'm dating Kurt." Sebastian mumbled underneath the blankets.

"Congrats bro!" Cooper shouted slapping him on what looked like his knee under the blanket.

"No, it's not a congrats, Cooper." Sebastian came out from the blankets.

"Why not? You're dating Kurt, isn't that what you wanted?" Cooper was confused now.

"Yes! Of course, it's just that Mom and Dad don't really approve of the gay's. Remember that one time at the Super Market?"

{Flash Back}

The Smythe family had been walking out of the Super Market with a cart full of food for some party. Sebastian and Cooper walked behind them a couple feet, with their hands in their pockets. Ahead of them, stood a couple, two men to be exact.

"Chris, stop it!" a tanned on giggled. The other shook their head.

"No way, you deserve it." he replied. Sebastian smiled to himself, they're lucky he thought.

"_Filth_." he heard Andrew Smythe say in front of him. He felt Cooper tense beside him.

"Dad, stop." Cooper gritted his teeth.

"No, they shouldn't be in public flaunting that... Sin!" he spat, he walked right up to the couple. "I'd appreciate if you didn't flaunt the fag in a public place." he told them. The couple froze, the smiles they wore faltered. The bigger one of the two stepped slightly in front of the smaller one.

"Get in the car Daniel." he told him. The man nodded and hid away to the car. "Mind your own business dick." the one Sebastian assumed was named Chris said.

"Dad, seriously." Cooper started, "They weren't even doing anything. Leave them alone!" he pulled his father back and looked at the gay man, "I am so sorry."

{End Flash Back}

"Of course I remember, I felt so embarassed." Cooper crossed his legs.

"That's why I don't want them to find out about me. I also don't want to bring Kurt home, to find Mom and Dad sitting in the living room. They'll ask me 'Who's your friend', and I'll say 'Kurt' without hesitation. I know it will kill him when I don't correct her and say he's not just a friend, that he's my boyfriend." Sebastian snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"If Kurt likes you Coop, he won't care." Cooper stood up, "I'm going to go to Sophie's. I'll be back around dinner, alright? You better be in a better mood." Cooper wiggled his finger at him, while Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Bye Cooper!" he said after him. Sometimes, it was great to have an older brother.

* * *

><p>The average sound to wake up to in the Abrams residence? The shrill cry of a 3 year-old named Maddie. Artie begrudgingly opened his eyes, the light was bright as it went into his window. He sat up and reached for his glasses.<p>

"Oh Maddie," he heard his Mother sigh as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. He got out of his bed, and walked into the hallway. His Mother was holding Maddie, pacing back and forth in the bedroom. "Good Morning Artie." she smiled, obviously tired. "Can you go check on Santana? I never got the chance to. Maddie is just being a little crabby apple this morning." she chuckled quietly, Artie waved his arm at her and walked down the stairs.

Santana had been great since Tina and him found her in the park, well she found them. She had been eating great, she talked a lot, and she was back to being Santana. Sometimes at night though, Artie would be in the basement near her bedroom playing on his X-Box, he could hear her screaming in her sleep. Shouting 'Stop, stop! Don't hurt me, please!'. He had to slip into her room at one point to silence her. It sucks. She's his best friend and she's suffering. He knocked on her door to wake her up, but she didn't answer. He opened it all the way.

"Thank God." he mumbled, when he saw her sound asleep in her bed. He surveyed her room for a minute. Her Cheerio's uniform was resting on an old desk from Artie's room, her TV was muted but was on the Disney Channel. He stepped closer to her, he shook her gently. She jerked up when he did.

"What the Hell Four Eyes?" she screamed, he laughed loudly.

"I thought you were dead!" he put his hands up in surrender.

"Bitch please, if I were dead. The whole world would be crying." she got out of her bed, and swayed to the side. "Whoa, head rush!" she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and rubbed.

"Are you okay?" asked Artie as he tried to balance her.

"Yes, I'm fine." she pushed him off, she grabbed her phone and started typing on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Telling Brittany to get her ass over here, I miss my boo." she said. Artie pressed his lips into a fine line.

"We're going to Kurt's tonight to work on that weird group video he was talking about, since Rachel decided to leave us and go to Vocal Adrenaline." Artie started to leave, Santana made a noise of disagreement.

"I think what Rachel is doing is totally immature, I mean come on. Just because your Mom shows up to take custody of you doesn't mean you leave your friends and your real family! I need to knock some sense into that bitch." she said, "I'm going to get changed. Leave." she pushed him out.

"I was already on my way out!" he grumbled. She laughed as she closed the door. She rested her forehead against it sighing. She had to put on a happy face for everyone, but was she happy herself? Hell to the no. Her family doesn't want her, they haven't even spoken to her since she was almost murdered near her own house. Sure she saw Manuela, but that was just for a day, she soon left to be with her husband. She missed her family, especially Nairo. He was her protector, he defended her when the Gutierrez's showed up. Then her parents wouldn't believe her that Nairo protected her, and she didn't just abandon him. She sighed again, and made to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Morning G-Ma." Mercedes greeted her grandmother, G-Ma smiled at her grand-daughter.<p>

"Good morning Mercedes, how was your sleep? I heard you talking to Tina until the wee hours of the night." she laughed flipping some bacon.

"She was talking to me about The Glee Club. Apparently they need me to sing with them for a group song. As a good-bye to Rachel," Mercedes explained.

"Oh, when do you have to sing?" G-Ma asked, she swatted Shane's hand away as he attempted to steal some bacon that was on a plater.

"Tomorrow morning I think, Kurt and Blaine usually film in the mornings so they have the afternoon and evening to edit the video." she sat beside Anthony at the dining room table.

"...What are you going to do about that? I know your parents would never agree to drive you another 2 hours to come back here." G-Ma handed everyone a plate, and the family began to eat.

"I don't know," Mercedes shrugged. She really didn't. "Oh shoot, what time is it?" she turned her neck to look at the clock. "Thank-you for break fast G-ma. I've got to go see Sam." she ran out of the house, slipping on her zebra boots. She ran towards the Evans' house, to see a small boy playing with a fire truck. "Hi Trevor." she smiled at the dirty-blond haired boy.

"Hiya." he whispered. "Sammy is inside." he didn't even look up at her. She nodded, stepping up onto the front deck. She knocked on the old fashioned door and Vanessa stepped into the doorway.

"Hi Mercedes." she smiled, Mercedes grinned.

"Hey gurl, where's Sam?" she asked the short brunette.

"Hang on," the girl disappeared for a minute, a loud "SAM! MERCEDES IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" the little girl came back into view. "He's coming."

"Thank-you," she smiled. A moment later, Sam opened the door.

"Hey you." he winked, Vanessa made a puking noise behind them as he pecked her on the lips. She grabbed his hand and they walked down the street together. Her heart was pounding, her anxiety was very high. She really wanted to help The Glee Club, but she didn't want to leave Sam...

"Sam..." she started, "What are we going to do after summer?" she sat down on a bench and crossed her legs.

"I..., I don't know." he shrugged, wrapping an arm around her.

"I love you Sam, but it'll be really hard for us to be apart." she looked him deeply into the eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do?" worry was evident on his face.

"I need to go back to Lima tonight for The Glee Club, and my parents will not drive me back... I'm scared we'll grow too far apart, Sam." she whispered, "I don't want to hurt."

"You're hurting me right now." he told her, making distance between them.

"No, no, I'm not trying to. I just don't want to do this whole... Long distance thing, I want my boyfriend to be with me at school. All the time." she held his hand.

"Well, I can't give that to you." she found tears in his eyes. "I'm in Westerville, and you're in Lima, where any guy would be lucky enough to be dating you." he wiped his eyes.

"I love you Sam," she kissed him lightly on the cheek, and stood up. "I know this makes me sound like a bitch, but I still want to be friends with you. Text me, okay?" she bit her lip, "I want to know how my Sam is doing." she held up his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Bye." was the only thing she heard as she walked away. If this was only a summer romance, why did it hurt so bad?

When her parents Carlton and Raven picked her up from G-Ma's house, she took another look at the Evans house. She could see the outline of Sam in his window, his shoulders were shaking, and it was her fault.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing." Mr. Murphy clapped turning off the projector. Rachel smiled to herself, they had just watched the full video of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart', she turned to her duet partner Jesse.<p>

"You did really great." she told him smiling.

"I know." he stood up and left the room with haste. She rolled her eyes, Shelby patted her on the back.

"You were amazing Rachel." she whispered in her ear, Rachel nodded.

"I know." they both got up to leave RIB studios. Rachel waved at the other Vocal Adrenaline members, they all grinned at her. Except for Sunshine of course, she glared at Rachel. She looked so angry, she was almost seething. Rachel looked down at her vibrating phone.

_'My house. 6:30. You better be there Anderson. -Kurt' _she laughed at his attempt to be all bitchy.

_'Maybe I can sleep over? We haven't done that in awhile -Rachel'_

_'Maybe. It all depends on how great I'm feeling. -Kurt'_

_'You okay? -Rachel'_

_'Well, your brother hates me. My brothers girlfriend is pregnant and living with us, and hmm... I don't know, my best friend is leaving our band to be with the enemy -Kurt'_

_'Blaine doesn't hate you -Kurt'_

_'Oh really? I caught him glaring at me yesterday -Kurt' _Rachel frowned. When Shelby dropped her off at the Anderson house, she stormed right down to Blaine's room. She opened the door, and caught Blaine sitting on the floor, without a t-shirt on, in his boxers, playing Final Fantasy.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, she sat right beside him on the cold hard wood flooring.

"Eating, playing, drinking." he said unpausing the game. He had a large bowl of popcorn beside him. He had a large bottle of code-red beside him as well.

"Kurt says you hate him." she took a handful of the popped corn.

"I don't hate him." Blaine mumbled, "I'm just mad at him." Rachel watched with interest as the characters ran towards a large castle.

"Because he's dating someone that isn't you?" she asked, taking more popcorn.

"Shut up." he told her, "This is all your fault anyway."

"It is not!" she stood up, he paused the game and glared up at her.

"Can you just leave me alone? I have to suffer tonight with him in the room, then I have to edit the stupid video with him for hours. So I'd like to be by myself for as long as I can." he turned his attention back to the game. She sighed, but agreed. She walked back up the stairs. She walked out onto the deck, where Hiram was reading a James Patterson book.

"Welcome back Rachel." he said without looking up from his novel.

"Hi Daddy." she plopped down on a deck chair. "Blaine's depressed." she whispered to him..

"I know, I tried to get him to come out and read with me, but all he did was stare at me. Shove more popcorn into his mouth, and return to his game." Hiram pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at his daughter, "Do you know why he's depressed?"

Rachel sighed, "Kurt has a boyfriend, and it isn't him."

"I thought they were happy together?" Hiram crossed his legs, before putting his bookmark in his book and closing it.

"That's what I thought too, but apparently Blaine was being 'insecure', and Kurt wanted to be with someone who was proud to be Gay." Rachel explained.

"How can Blaine be insecure about it? Your father and I are both gay obviously, why didn't he talk to us about this?" Hiram started to get up.

"Daddy, no. Blaine needs to get through this himself, I mean, sure Jeff and Nick will help him. But he needs to do this, without the help of you and Dad." she patted him on the knee, "It's like how you would be if you had just come out, and were in love with your best friend who was dating someone else. You know what I mean?"

Hiram stared at his daughter, "How did you become so smart Rachel?" he asked her.

"I got it from you and Dad." she giggled, he pressed his lips to her hair. "Can you drive Blaine and I to Kurt's?" she whispered.

"I knew there was a catch to your advise!" he shouted, she laughed loudly at this.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Kurt stepped out of his room, Carole and Quinn sat together at the dining room table.<p>

"Yes?" Carole asked looking up at him.

"Everyone's coming over soon to work on our group video. I don't mean to be mean, but be scarce okay?" he asked smiling, she sighed heavily.

"I guess I can stay in my room and catch up on my soap operas." she laughed, Quinn giggled quietly. Carole got up and went to the room, Quinn looked up at Kurt as he began to clean the house.

"Do you need any help?" she asked. He shook his head and continued to work in silence, but she began to talk again, "We've never really talked before." she waited for an answer, "I understand why you don't like me... I was forced to break up with your brother because my Dad doesn't accept Gay's. But Kurt," she looked up at him holding her stomach, "I'm truly sorry for everything." she waited for a reply, but Kurt never responded. "I heard that you are dating some new kid, what's he like?" she asked, still no response. She rolled her eyes. She got up from her spot at the dining room table and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, talk to me. I know we don't really know each other and that makes things awkward since I'm living in your house now... But, I want to get to know you. You're an interesting person, and that intrigues me. You know?" she asked, smiling. Kurt finally looked up, he stared her in the eyes.

"I know." he whispered, turning to see if Finn was in the general area.

"What?" she asked, pressing her lips into a fine line.

"I know that the fetus in your uterus isn't my brothers." he turned back to his dusting.

"W-What are you talking about?" her heart was stuttering, how could he know?

"Blaine remembered seeing the same shade of pink lip gloss on Puck's neck after the party. Then when he came over a couple weeks ago, he saw the smile lip outline in the same shade of pink on Finn's cheek. It helps that you were still putting on your clothes at the end," he explained, he turned his gaze back to her, "How could you Quinn? He took you back after you hurt him by breaking up with him."

"Kurt, it's not like that. Finn cheated on me too! I saw him do it, I was with Puck and we found them kissing. It gave me a right!" she shouted, Kurt groaned.

"That gives you no right to cheat on him! I understand you were upset, but seriously?" he placed a hand on his hip and shot his left eyebrow up.

"I know it was a mistake, but I can't take it back now, obviously." she laughed quietly, "But I will stand by the fact that Finn is the father of this baby-"

"Quinn! Jesus Christ, he thinks he got you pregnant in a hot tub!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't care if this baby comes out with a Mohawk and a tattoo, Finn will be the father of this baby!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry."

Kurt's gaze softened, "N-No, I'm sorry... I just really care about Finn, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I-I... Don't want him to get hurt, it's j-just... I feel so ashamed for having sex with Puck of all people. He was my first! And I was drunk, and I made a beautiful mistake." she started to sob. Kurt wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." he told her, she shook her head. "I think we all made mistakes that night." she giggled quietly. He pushed her away lightly enough to look her in the eyes. "Do you want to clean with me? We can talk about fashion and movies, and Channing Tatum." Kurt laughed, Quinn nodded silently.

They began working together, they had cleaned the living room, the spare room beside that room. Quinn turned to Kurt with a cocked eyebrow, "Kurt why is there a window in this wall?" she asked pointing towards the wall of the spare room.

"When my parents first got the place that was a deck. But my Aunt Anne lived with us for awhile so Dad and his friend Dean turned it into a spare bedroom. We just use it as storage now." he explained, returning to his dusting.

"Oh." she said, she opened the sliding glass door. She peered around for a bit, turning her attention to a strange microphone. "What's this?" she called out to Kurt. He wandered in to take a look.

"It's an old karaoke machine. It doesn't work any more." sighed Kurt, and he went back into the kitchen. Quinn bit her lip, she nodded and closed the door behind her.

She looked out the dining room windows, to see the Anderson's car pulling up the dirt covered drive way. "Rachel and Blaine are here." she told her new friend. Kurt stepped behind her to look at the Anderson twins. Hiram walked in with the two teenagers. Quinn ran over to open the door for the three. Rachel was grinning like a mad-man, but it faltered when she saw Quinn.

"O-Oh, hello Quinn." she glanced down at Quinn's stomach. No bump yet. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine thank-you," she turned to Hiram and Blaine.

"Hi Blaine, hi Mr. Anderson. It's great to see you again." she smiled, Hiram nodded. He looked around the dining room area.

"Kurt, where's Carole?" he asked, Kurt giggled to him.

"MOM!" he screamed, they all covered their ears. Carole walked out of her room with wide eyes.

"YES KURT?" she screamed right back. Kurt motioned to Hiram, Carole greeted the Anderson's, she and Hiram went to go sit out by the fire pit. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was wearing the pink sun glasses he bought him for his birthday.

"Hi Rach,... Hi Blaine." he bit his tongue. Quinn, who was oblivious to the awkwardness of this conversation started talking about how Blaine looked really good in those glasses.

"Thanks Quinn." Blaine replied, barely a whisper. Now she noticed.

"K-Kurt, why don't you and Rachel go set up the stuff in the Van, for rehearsal?" she asked, Rachel nodded in agreement. Kurt shrugged.

"Alright, make sure everything is clean Quinn." he said as he and Rachel left the house. Quinn stared at Blaine.

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching to hold him. He jerked back.

"I'm fine, just a little on edge sorry. I have a really bad head ache, and I don't want to be here." Blaine rambled, Quinn sighed closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Kurt dating this new kid. I know it must hurt, since you love him and all. But I'm sure they'll be other boys out there. Just think, after we graduate from McKinley. You could go to New York and find a fine-ass beau who will say they love you and mean it." she patted him on the shoulder, "Finn's out in the garage, why don't you go sleep in his room for awhile?" she smiled.

"T-Thank-you Q-Quinn." he wiped his nose, her eyes immediately filled with worry.

"Oh, Blaine." she hugged him tightly. "It's alright. Go downstairs and sleep, I'll make sure no one bothers you." she let him go and watched him walk into the room where the stairs are to Finn and her room.

Quinn Fabray never imagined herself in this position. She never pictured living at her boyfriend's house, pregnant with someone else's baby. Nor did she ever think she would be helping out her boyfriends step-brother's ex-boyfriend get over her boyfriend's step-brother, who claimed to love him. She closed her eyes for a long time, she could almost here Blaine's broken sobs from the vents coming from downstairs. She walked almost like a zombie towards the living room, she sat down on the couch and she herself started to cry. Did she feel selfish for crying when there were so many reasons to cry about her own life? Not at all. Because she wasn't crying about her parents, or the future baby. She was crying for the boy downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine took of the sun glasses and threw them onto Finn's white desk. He climbed up onto the ledge where Quinn's mattress was, since Burt didn't allow Finn and Quinn to share a bed. There was a large window with the light shining through it. He placed his head onto the soft pink pillow, he closed his eyes. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did Kurt have to look so happy when he was being tortured. He reached for his phone in his pocket, and sent Kurt a single text.<p>

_'It's sad when someone can walk right by you and pretend you were never a big part of their life. -Blaine' _it was stupid of him to text this. It was a quote he had found on some stupid website he went to when he was crying at home. He didn't even know who said it, or wrote it, all he knew is that it meant a lot to him.

_'What? -Kurt' _Wow, Blaine thought. Kurt didn't even understand that stupid quote. Blaine groaned, he threw the phone down onto the mattress, it bounced up and down again like a trampoline. He fell into a nightmare.

_"H-Hi Kurt," Blaine waved to the porcelain skinned boy. His eyes focussed on the tanned arm that was wrapped protectively on his shoulders._

_"Um, do I know you?" Kurt asked raising both his eyebrows. _

_"I-It's me Blaine, remember? From Freshman year." he smiled nervously. Kurt laughed loudly, he turned to the tanned boy. Oh God no. Not Sebastian. _

_"Baby, this nerd is talking to me... Can you make him go away?" Kurt fluttered his eye lashes at Sebastian, who nodded. He removed his arm from Kurt and stepped towards Blaine._

_"Get the Hell out of here Anderson, Kurt doesn't **want **you. Got it? He wants all up on me, and not you." Sebastian cackled, Blaine felt anger running through his body. Which is ridiculous since Kurt was dating a kid named Grant, and not Sebastian. _

_"Kurt, please." Blaine turned to Kurt. Kurt just laughed at him. _

_"Get him out of here Seb!" Kurt ordered his boyfriend. Sebastian pounded his fist into Blaine's stomach. _

_"P-Please Kurt!" he sobbed. He watched Kurt laugh until his tears blurred his vision. "Please KURT!" he repeated over and over until his voice was hoarse._

_"BLAINE!" _

He jerked up, breathing heavily with cold sweat covering his body. Quinn sat on the side of the mattress with panic in her eyes.

"Are you alright? You were screaming." she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"N-Nightmare." he simply told her. She looked like she wanted to ask him what about, but he didn't want to relive it.

"It was about Kurt." she whispered, "I heard you say his name."

"I don't want to talk about it." he folded his arms. She laughed under her breath.

"All this stuff he's putting you through... It doesn't make you weak Blaine." she told him, "It makes you a fighter."

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Kurt fiddle with the camera for 5 minutes, before he groaned and put it down. "I can't do this." he said to her.<p>

"Do what?"

"Fighting with Blaine, he's my best friend, and I miss him." he clutched his knees and pressed his face against them.

"You're technically not fighting with him. You two are just... Growing apart." she replied, he sighed sadly. Rachel looked to her laptop, "I didn't know you uploaded a new video." Kurt looked up.

"I didn't." he crawled over to her. "Fighter? I never recorded this, press it!" he ordered her. She nodded and pressed the 'play' button.

The camera was shaky, and looked like it was filmed on a iPhone. It was Quinn's face.

_"Hello YouTube, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Quinn Fabray, and I am a cheerleader at our high school." _Kurt turned to Rachel.

"What is this video about?" he asked, she simply shrugged.

_"I'm holding my phone, because my friend Blaine here wants to sing a song, and I know **you're **watching. This songs for you."_ she turned the camera to a sun glasses wearing Blaine. The music slowly faded in, and Blaine began to sing.

_(Blaine speaking)"After all that you put me through,  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger."<em> Kurt slammed the laptop lid shut.

"I need to talk to him." he ran out of the Van, and stormed into his own house. Blaine was still wearing those stupid sun glasses, he rolled his eyes "B-Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Blaine looked up at him.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Quinn." Blaine mumbled, Kurt swallowed heavily.

"Okay." he paused, "I still love you Blaine, and I don't think I'll ever stop." he said, Blaine's gasp was audible. "You're my best friend, and I can't live without you. It's like how you can live without Nick or Jeff, who you obviously like more than me right now, since I'm such an idiot." Kurt wet his lips, he didn't dare look up at Blaine right now. "I-I still want to be friends with you, even though I'm with Grant... Unless that upsets you and you just want me out of your life than I'll try to deal with it." Kurt took a deep breath. "I hope you know that even though I'm dating him, sometimes I still dream about having a life with you. When I come home, and our kids run up to me and are so happy because I'm home. Then I'll ask them, 'Where's Daddy?' and they'll drag me into the kitchen and y-you'll just be standing there with that look on your face, and I know that you l-love me." he was trying to hard to not cry, he had Sebastian to dream about now... Not Blaine. Kurt looked up to see Quinn had left, and Blaine was standing there with his mouth open. "Their names would be Toronto and Charlie, because I know how much y-you want to go to Toronto. Even though Vancouver is much better. And Charlie because I just love that name." Kurt took another shaky breath. "But that can't happen, because I'm dating Grant now." Blaine frowned, "I shouldn't be having those dreams about you, because it's like cheating. I don't want to be branded with the cheater name." Kurt bit his lip and stared at Blaine, who was just staring at him with a blank expression.

"I always have that dream, and it's funny because the kids in my dream have the same name." Blaine croaked, Kurt smiled nervously. "For the record Kurt, I still like you as a friend. Even though my heart feels like it's being shattered everyone time says they're sorry to me." he closed his eyes, "They apologise because they're so sorry that you moved on, and that I'm just a heart broken teenage boy who shouldn't be crying this much for his first boyfriend." Blaine wiped the warm tears of his cheeks violently. Almost scrubbing at his cheeks. "I love you Kurt, and unlike you I know I'll never stop. I'll know I'll stop loving you, because your smile just lights up the whole entire room and I'll never grow old of it." Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt was biting his plump pink lip, screw Grant. Blaine swept in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. He expected Kurt to push him away and start yelling at him. What he didn't expect was Kurt to grab his shirt with his fists and pull him closer, kissing back fiercely.

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped back into the kitchen, to see whether her two new friends were still alive. Kurt was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands, while Blaine sat beside him patting him gently on the back.<p>

"It's okay Kurt." Blaine whispered to him.

"No it's not Blaine! I kissed you back, and I shouldn't have!" Kurt sobbed into his palms. Quinn cleared her throat, Blaine looked up and his face went white. He looked down at Kurt lovingly, while Kurt sobbed quietly to himself, his shoulder shaking. Rachel burst in with Finn, and some of the other members.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Finn asked quite loudly. Quinn glared at him.

"Nothing," she spat and sat down beside him. Kurt thanked her quietly and looked up at everyone.

"W-We should start rehearsing." he said. Santana made a noise of agreement and sat down.

"Kay, so I'm excited for this whole group song. But I feel like it should be really special, since girl Hobbit over there wants to go to Vocal Adrenaline." she motioned to Rachel.

"What do you mean special?" Kurt sniffled.

"I mean, we should dress up, instead of just being in our normal clothes..." she paused, "Like your performance of Don't Stop Believing. You had those red shirts on, remember?" she asked. The five original members nodded, excluding Mercedes who was on her way. "Why don't we dress up for this one, and make it look like a legit music video?" she suggested. Kurt bit his lip.

"That's actually a good idea." he said to them all, who nodded in agreement. "First off, what song should we sing?"

"Don't Stop Believing," everyone turned to Brittany.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"We should sing, Don't Stop Believing. Since it was the first song Rachel sang with The Glee Club... It should be her last." Brittany shrugged. Everyone turned back to Kurt.

"A-Alright, that's what we'll sing. I'll split up the lyrics so everyone has a chance to sing." he wrote some stuff down, "What should we wear?" he asked them all. They all shrugged, except for Santana.

"Since this uniform got me through so much over the past couple weeks... I want to wear it during the performance," she paused for dramatic effect, "You all should too."

"You want me to be a Cheerio? Hell to the N-O!" Puck yelled from his spot at the table.

"Oh, but Puck you'd be a beautiful Cheerio." Artie laughed, earning a smack from the bad ass.

"Then be a Titan, I think I still have my jacket. I'm sure Coach Beiste will let us borrow some." Finn grinned happily, a moment later Mercedes strolled in holding her suitcase.

"Mama's back in town!" she said, Tina and the girls went to hug her, well Santana didn't.

"Welcome back 'Cedes!" Kurt said from his spot. "Now that we've got everyone here, let's rehearse."

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed out heavily, the Cheerio's uniform he was wearing was really tight. Really, <em>really <em>tight. He looked up as he powdered his nose to see Blaine in a Titan's jacket and black jeans. Oh yeah, the other guys were dressed up too, but whatever. Rachel walked over to him in a Cheerio's uniform, much like his own with pants instead of a skirt. "Stop staring." she scolded. He blushed and returned to the mirror. He heard Artie behind him say, 'Blaine don't use blush'. He giggled softly to himself. The night had been rough, they had been up half the night learning the routine to the song. They had gotten Lauren Zizes to come over to help Blaine film the whole video. He felt more calm around his best friend, ever since they kissed the previous night Kurt can actually talk to Blaine. Even though he had basically cheated on Sebastian, he didn't feel bad about it really.

"Y'all ready?" Lauren asked them, devouring yet another Twix bar. They nodded, and the teenagers got into their positions to begin singing the song. It starts off the same way the original did. With Rachel and Finn sitting side by side in the Van, but wearing a Cheerio's uniform and a Titan's letterman jacket. Blaine sat in the same spot too, but Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were no where in sight.

"Action," Blaine whispered. Lauren on her walkie-talkie whispered it, preparing the others to get ready. Blaine pressed play on his iPod, and the music started playing.

Rachel took a deep breath, she glanced at Finn before the singing began.

**Don't Stop Believing (Version II) by The Glee Club**

_The video faded in, and it looked exactly the same. Minus the red shirts and the three behind them. Finn took a deep breath and started. _

_(Finn)-"Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

_Rachel wet her lips and continued,  
>(Rachel)-"Just a city boy<br>Born and raised in South Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"<em>

_The camera slowly made it's way out of the Van and it faced it sideways. The sound of an electric guitar was heard playing. The camera tilted up to show Artie play his blue guitar. It moved to the left, and Puck made his way to the front wearing the same letterman jacket as Finn. _

_(Puck)-"A singer in a smokey room"_

_Santana did the same entrance, just from the other side of the Van. _

_(Santana)-"The smell of wine and cheap perfume!"_

_The came together and looked at the camera together, (Puck and Santana)-"For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on"<em>

_Rachel walked between the two and started walking towards the camera, the camera itself began going backwards. Rachel turned to Artie and they began to sing together._

_(Rachel and Artie)-"Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searchin' in the night". _

_Rachel winked at the camera and sang by herself. _

_(Rachel)-"Streetlight, people  
>Livin' just to find emotion<br>Hidin' somewhere in the night"_

_The camera went faster, like it was fast forwarding as it entered the Hummel's house. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop pretending to make more music._

_(Kurt)-"Workin' hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
>Just one more time"<em>

_The camera turned and Blaine waved at it like the dork he is. The camera turned back and it was shooting outside the window. Where Santana, Puck and the rest of The Glee Club was singing. _

_(Santana)-"Some will win, some will lose  
>Some are born to sing the blues"<em>

_Mercedes stepped forward, (Mercedes)-"And now the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on" <em>

_Now The Glee Club, including Kurt and Blaine were dancing in the front singing the last chorus. Not before Artie (with his guitar again) doing his guitar solo. _

_(All)-"Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight, people"_

_They all stopped dancing to belt, (All)-"Don't Stop!"_

_The video began to fade after the music ended. The words 'TGC' faded out with it. _

* * *

><p>He closed his YouTube tab on his computer. He stroked his chin, he had just watched an amazing performance by these kids. They could even be better than Vocal Adrenaline. He stood up from his large mahogany desk and left the door, closing the door behind him. The plaque labelled on the large door said 'Henry Perks'. As he walked through the offices, he spotted one Ryan Murphy.<p>

"You better watch out Ryan." he advised. Ryan looked up rising his eyebrow. He looked at the man.

"What for?" he asked honestly.

"I just watched those Glee club kids," he smiled, "they're amazing. You should watch out, because I will do everything possible to let those kids sing at my father's awards ceremony." he stepped closer to Ryan. "And I don't doubt the fact that they will win 'Favourite Internet Band' of the year, instead of Vocal Adrenaline." he walked away from the yellow cap wearing man. Ryan watched him in awe. They were not losing to The Glee Club.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And scene. Thank-you so much for reading The Glee Club, this is merely the season finale. I will be updating soon with episode 1 to Season 2 part 1. <strong>_

_**Next Season in "The Glee Club"- The Glee Clubbers are back at school, and they're in grade 10. With Rachel gone, and Quinn's pregnancy. Nothing will be the same. Romance blooms, and wilts. Let's just say gold board shorts are worn when they do some pelvic thrusts during a strange song called Time Warp? Stay tuned for Season 2 of The Glee Club!**_

_**For those of you wondering who Henry Perks is, you'll be finding out next season. If you have been paying attention, I have been dropping hints (even in this chapter) towards that whole plot so I hope you figure it out! Or not, that would be cool too. I also shortened down 'Don't Stop Believing' because I had to rush the ending, because I'm actually supposed to be studying for Science right now. **_

_**Review Replies:  
><strong>_

_**Captain Jack - I don't really have anything to say, besides you're awesome.**_

_**Gendy Criss - Happy Belated / Early birthday I guess. Depending on how you look at it.**_

_**Echoing Dreams - I am continuing this story. It's like my baby, I would never leave it behind without a purpose. So stay tuned for chapter 21**_

_**And to all of you. Thank-you so much. **_

_**Love Emily :)**_


	21. Chapter 21: Season Two Premiere

_**Hey Guys, here's the Season 2 premiere. I want to say I'm sorry for my lack of updating. I've been really stressed lately, I have my provincials (which, in case some of you don't know) are exams at the end of the year that are held by the province. I have two this semester Science and English. I also have my Drama final project coming up on June 5th, which is making me nervous because frankly... I haven't memorised my lines. Alas, I don't want to say major spoilers for the season finale since some of you haven't seen it yet. But for those of you that have, I cried. I can't believe that Rachel got in. Anyway, here it is. Season Two of The Glee Club.  
><strong>_

_**I am sorry for this chapter being Klaine-Centric. I didn't really address any other issues besides Kurt and Blaine.**_

_**Disclaimer: This is fan-fiction. If you're looking for original stories, go to FictionPress. Easy enough.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Season Two Premier<p>

* * *

><p>Stepping into the warm stale room and breathing in, reminded her of home. To tell the truth, she was more calm here than at home. Where germs, and strange people lived right across the hall from her. She still doesn't say good morning to the kind hairy fellow who lives beside her in the morning, maybe it's because he has food crumbs sticking to the hairs of his beard. She shuddered, she closed the glass door behind her. She looked over her office, her small wooden desk with the white plastic on top of it, still sat in it's spot. Her hand sanitizer had some dust on it, since she wasn't there for the whole entire summer. She reached into her large bright orange purse and pulled out her small hand-sized sanitizer. She squirted a dime size, and rubbed her hands with the alcohol. The smell floated into her nostrils, she sighed happily. She sat at her desk, she pulled out some new pamphlet's she had made for the new year. She smiled at one that said 'Say You're Sorry', the boy on the cover held roses. She placed it on the desk, she looked and saw Principal Figgins preparing to open the door. When he opened it, she grimaced when she saw his hand grope the handle. She'd have to wash that later.<p>

"Emma, it's great to see you again." the Indian man greeted, Emma nodded making a noise of agreement. "How was your summer?" he asked.

"Wonderful, I managed to stay in my house the whole time. Except for going to buy more cleaning supplies," she looked at him with her large beady eyes, "for my grapes." she explained. He nodded his head, he folded his hands in front of him.

"I wanted to ask you something," he started, "as you know our Arts Department has been going downhill since Ken Tenaka was fired from the Dramatic Arts section at McKinley." she wet her cherry flavoured lips and nodded.

"I remember." he smiled, his yellow stained teeth were revealed. Emma gagged, thankfully he didn't notice.

"Well, you see. I had been looking at possible candidates to be our director of this years musical." he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I happened to see you once sang in your Church's choir?" he rose his bushy eyebrow.

"Yes I did, we were called the 'Church Bells'." she said, Figgins grinned.

"Wonderful." his grin widened. "So you would be fine with directing this years musical?" he asked, she gasped in her seat.

"Me?" she pointed to herself, Figgins nodded in response. "Principal Figgins, I understand you are a fan of the arts and attend each musical the school puts on. But I am just a socials studies teacher, slash guidance counsellor. I'm not even sure if I'm still a Socials teacher." she laughed nervously, "And do you know how dirty that stage is? I heard that a boy last year was dared to lick it," she leaned in closer, "and got a dust bunny on his tongue." he stared at her, his eyes not blinking.

"Brett was fine," he assured her, "But really, please I need someone to be the director, and you're the only option!" he stood up. "I'll give you a raise." she bit her lip.

"I c-can't do it myself. I'll need someone else, who's good at directing actors." she said, he nodded.

"I already know who I'm going to ask about that, he was my second option." Figgins started to leave.

"Wait-" she started, "What play are we doing?"

"Your decision." he said and left her clean office. She huffed, she looked down at her desk and thought. "I thought he had said I was his only option..."

* * *

><p>It was habit, he guessed, when he reached over to steal Blaine's warmth in the morning. He opened his eyes, the bright September sun shined through the thin fabric of the Van that lifted up. Strange, he thought. Blaine was there last night. They had fallen asleep watching Order Of The Phoenix. Last thing he remembers was being held by Blaine as he fell asleep. He slid out of bed, stepping onto the counter to safely jump down to the floor. He rose his eyebrows in disbelief. Sure he and Blaine had been acting different to one another lately, but this was just strange. Blaine was curled up in Rachel's blanket on the bottom bed, sound asleep. It was strange...<p>

"Blaine..." he whispered, gently kneeling on the soft bed. Blaine huffed in his sleep, he rolled over revealing his slightly toned stomach. Kurt blushed, "Blaine." he said louder. Blaine blinked open his eyes, he had a peaceful smile on his face.

"'M tired." he mumbled, Kurt grinned.

"Why are you down here?" he asked, Blaine stretched and sat up. He scratched the back of his head before replying.

"I don't want to get to close to you." Blaine said truthfully, Kurt rose his eyebrows confused.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, his heart was pounding.

"You can't just expect me to cuddle with my ex, when I still have feelings for him. It would be alright if you weren't dating someone." Blaine looked at the time on his watch. "It's 6:30, we should go get ready." Blaine slipped on his converse and opened the door to the Van. Kurt watched him walk towards the house, he bit his lip sadly. His phone vibrated from his pocket, he reached for it to find a message from Sebastian.

_'Morning ;) -Sebastian'_ He rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for his boyfriend._  
><em>

_'Hi -Kurt'_

_'Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed -Sebastian'_

_'I'm not in the mood for teasing Sebastian. -Kurt'_

_'Did something happen? -Sebastian'_

_'Everything happened, I'll see you at school -Kurt' _He and Sebastian had come up with a plan. Every day, during lunch Kurt would leave his friends to go to the bathroom to hang out with Sebastian. It was more of Sebastian's plan then Kurt's, Kurt put on his shoes and followed Blaine's path. He walked into his warm, oh so warm house. Carole was sitting at the table with a glass of Earl Gray tea. She looked up and smiled at Kurt warmly.

"Morning." she said, Kurt nodded. He opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of cake from his Dad's birthday last week. He sat down at the table and started eating the red velvet cake, "I can make you breakfast if you want." offered Carole.

"No it's fine." he said with his mouthful. The door from the basement open and Quinn wandered in. Her hair was freshly brushed, she had her trademark lip gloss on, and she wore a new bright yellow dress.

"Good Morning." she smiled happily, Kurt ignored Carole's reply. He continued to eat his cake as he ate he found himself feeling gross, when he looked up from the empty plate. He found everyone staring at him, and when he means everyone, he actually means everyone. His Dad, Blaine, Finn, Quinn and Carole were staring at his expectantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but it only came out as a unintelligent 'Uhhh'.

"Are you doing alright, Bud?" Burt asked, reaching over to feel his forehead. "You do feel a little clammy." Kurt shrugged.

"I feel fine." he started to get up to put his plate away, but he swayed to the side, suddenly dizzy. Luckily, Blaine had been at his side and caught him before he fell. The plate crashed to the ground, everyone winced at the sound. Kurt's head was pounding, why hadn't he noticed this before? He stood up and rubbed his eyes, he felt Blaine's arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, coming to help him sit down.

"'M fine." he grumbled, resting his forehead on the cool surface of the table. He heard Burt huff and say something about 'He's not going to school', he rose his head and blinked at his father. "I have to go, it's the first day." Burt shook his head.

"Look at you, you're all pale. You can barely stand, and you look like you're going to be sick." Kurt shook his head again, "Carole can you grab the Tylenol? He's probably sick from sleeping in that stupid van. It went down to minus 2 degrees Celsius. You probably froze." Burt said, Kurt glanced at Blaine who now looked guilty. Quinn looked between the two boys, she frowned, she was worried about them.

"Bro, you were like devouring that cake." Finn added, Burt and Carole glared at him. He shrugged, he grabbed his bag. "I need a ride to school." he said.

"Hold on Finn," Burt said, "Who's going to take care of Kurt?" he turned to his wife. She sighed.

"I have work today, and I can't get off early." she folded her arms.

"Me too," Burt reached over to Kurt. "Do you think you'll be fine alone?" Kurt nodded, he swallowed heavily, his throat ached.

"I can stay with him." Quinn suggested, Carole rose her eyebrows.

"You have school." she said.

"I know, I'd rather stay home to take care of Kurt rather than get judged by all those... Neanderthals." Quinn helped Kurt stand up, Kurt groaned.

"A-Alright, I'll call every 2 hours." Carole hugged Kurt and Quinn, "Come on Finn," she said. The tall teenager stumbled out of the house following his mother and step-Dad. Blaine stayed behind, watching Kurt with worried eyes. He touched Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, Kurt looked up, his eyes were cold and grey.

"Y-You didn't do anything." Kurt said, Blaine shook his head, his eyes met Quinn's.

"We should put him in bed, I'll turn on the Philosophers Stone, he'd like that." Blaine helped Quinn bring him into the bedroom. Quinn took off Kurt's shoes and tucked him in. She bit her lip as she watched Blaine turn on the TV. She heard Kurt snoring lightly behind her.

"You should go to school." she said, Blaine tensed.

"I... Can't." he replied putting the DVD in the player. She stood up from Kurt's bed, she took a few steps towards Blaine.

"Why?"

"It's my fault he's sick, if I go to school... Knowing he's sick because of me, I'll feel guilty." Blaine admitted. The movie started to play.

It was when Dumbledore stepped onto Privet Drive when Quinn spoke, "How is it your fault?" Blaine groaned, and left the room. She ran after him, "Blaine!" she called. He was breathing heavily.

"If I had known it was going to be cold last night I wouldn't have..." he trailed off.

"Blaine!" she yelled, "What is going on? It's not your fault Kurt happened to get sick, he probably just caught a bug-"

"He fell asleep cuddling with me last night," he interrupted, "he had fallen asleep watching a Harry Potter movie with me. He always falls asleep on me, snuggled into my chest and holding on to me." he breathed in shakily. Quinn wet her lips, her heart breaking at the sound of Blaine's voice. "B-But last night, I thought about it... He's dating someone else, s-someone t-that isn't me. If I were that person, and Kurt was cuddling with another boy I would hate myself. I would ask myself, 'Am I not good enough for him?', I don't want _anyone _to feel that way. Especially when it's concerning Kurt." Blaine's fists were pressed against the window pane. The tears falling out of his eyes were almost burning his cheeks. "If I hadn't moved to the bottom bed, he wouldn't be sick. He'd be at school laughing, having fun, but no he's sleeping in bed because I got him sick-"

"Stop it Blaine, it's not your fault. If you hadn't moved last night, you never know he still could've gotten sick." Quinn walked over and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault." he sobbed into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she pulled away and stared him in the eyes. "This isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?" she asked quietly, he remained silent. "I can tell, something else is bothering you... It's not just Kurt getting a cold."

Blaine shrugged her arms off of him, "I'm going to go school. I know his classes, I'll get his homework." Blaine grabbed his bag and left the house. What was going on with him?

* * *

><p>He strutted down the hallway, his bare feet hitting the floor with a slap. He looked at all the sights of his new school, the cheerleaders, the jocks, even the nerds. He could tell the difference between them all, even though he had been home-schooled since he could remember. He had loved to watch the kids walking home from school during the week when he was younger, he would always come up with stories for them, with his sister Mary.<p>

_"What about that one Mary?" he pointed to a tall teenage girl with long flowing blonde hair._

_"Let's call her, Taylor." she replied. He would nod._

_"She's 16, she's the head-cheerleader and she's worried about exams." he started, he turned his head to Mary and she was smiling sweetly at him._

_"Taylor Meminger." she added, "Her parents are therapists and she feels pressured to get a scholarship at the Ivy League schools." he giggled quietly. Their story times were cut short when his father would storm in, drunk and high._

He had neighbours through out the years, that pitied Mary, himself and his mother for having to go through the abuse that his father laid on them. He glanced around the hall, he spotted a small group of teenagers. There was a short brunette girl, possibly Jewish, an Asian girl with blue streaks. An African-American girl wearing zebra print pants, there were two girls wearing red cheer leading uniforms. One had tanned skin, she might be Latino, the other had a tight blonde pony-tail. Their pinkies were linked together. Since Mary wasn't with him at that moment, he would give them names for now, and tell her later.

The brunettes name will be Lea... She's an actress in the making, she's from New York but recently moved to Lima, Ohio to practise the high school life since she's been home schooled from the age of 8. The Asian's name is... Jenna, she was adopted and she's best friends with Lea, even though they just met. They must know each other from New York. The black girl, her name is Amber. She's really sweet, and she's from Atlanta maybe? No, not Atlanta, he'll have to ask Mary. The two cheer leaders names are Naya and Heather. They're best friends, they haven't known each other long. Naya is kind and she's an amazing singer, whereas Heather can dance and she is very smart.

He blinked and continued walking, there was a group of jocks. They were too easy to make stories for, they were all trying to get scholarships to foot ball universities and colleges. Way too easy. Oh, here we go.

There was a short curly haired boy, he looked troubled. His eyes were filled with worry, and guilt. He was going to be tough to make a story. This was his hobby, he would often find someone too complicated to make a tale. Someone pushed into him, he turned to them to say a short 'Sorry'.

"Whoa," the tall bulky boy chuckled. "What do we have here?" he asked raising his greasy eyebrow. He swallowed heavily.

"H-Hello." he merely said, he scanned the boy. Just another easy jock. From years of coming up with stories for strangers, he and his sister had been able to read people really well. For example, this boy was a line backers for the schools foot ball team. He's insecure about his grades, but would never admit that to anyone.

"You new here?" the jock asked, holding his head high. He nodded.

"Yes." he was new.

"What grade are you in?" the jock asked.

"I'm a freshman." he replied. The jock cackled, there was a crowd forming around them.

"Ooh, a freshman eh?" the jock continued to cackle.

"If you don't mind, I need to get to class." he smiled, trying to push his way through the crowd of teenagers.

"No you're not dreadlocks." the jock pulled on his long brown dreads. He spun around, kicking the jock in the face with his foot.

"Don't touch me." he spat, he realised he had anger coursing through his veins. Something he learned years ago, was to breathe when his anger grew too strong.

"You little fag!" the jock held his jaw. He grabbed the jocks collar and punched him in the stomach.

"For the record," he started, "I'm not gay." he straightened his sweater and walked past the others. His eyes fell on the curly haired boy. He was being held by the short brunette Lea, he had tears running down his face. He wanted to go ask the boy if he was alright, he felt oddly connected to him. His eyes met Lea's, she let go of the boy and walked over. She wore a yellow cardigan, with a black school girl skirt, with knee high socks and flats.

"My names Rachel, Rachel Anderson." she held out her hand for him to shake. He smiled at her, so her name was Rachel.

"Joseph Hart. But my sister calls me Joe." he grinned still holding her hand. She glanced at the boy.

"You were really brave for doing that to Karofsky." she said biting her lip.

"Who?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"That jock over there, with the letterman jacket. The one you just kicked, his name is David Karofsky. He's a bully." she explained, she let go of his hand and started to walk back to the boy. "Thanks."

"For what?" he grabbed her shoulder.

"Kicking him, he's really mean. He likes to push my best friend into lockers, it's... Nice for someone to stand up to him." she finally walked away to comfort the boy. He was itching to know his name. Now that he thinks about it, the curly haired boy and Rachel look similar. Perhaps they're related, cousins maybe. If not, they're dating. He watched as Rachel kissed the boys cheek delicately. She reached for his shoulder, the two walked down the hall together. The four girls followed after them, laughing about something. He noticed a strange tension towards the four girls and Rachel, they looked as if they were upset with her or something. He saw a tall, lean boy storm down the hallway, not before stopping in front of the curly haired boy.

"Have you seen Kurt?" the taller boy asked. The curly haired boy made a face.

"He's sick at home, why do you care?" the shorter boy replied, quite snotty.

"I wanted to flirt with him, since he's not here. I'll have to go flirt with some new grade 9 girls." the tall boy walked off. The curly haired boy sighed and continued walking.

He walked into his home room class, he sat down beside a skinny dyed black haired girl. She had an annoying voice. Oh well, he wasn't really paying attention to her. His mind was stuck on that curly haired boy, the tall one, and this mysterious boy named Kurt. Who were they?

* * *

><p>"Good Morning class, my name is Ms. Holliday. You can call me Holly if you want, but if you do. I'll send you to Figgins." Ms. Holliday addressed her class. Some quietly laughed at the introduction. "As you can see, I am an English teacher. It is my passion, now I want to get to know some of you." she started. "I recognise some of you from last year, like you Ms. Mercedes Jones." she tapped on Mercedes desk.<p>

"Hi Ms. Holliday." Mercedes smiled.

"Hey. Anyway, let's start off with... You, what's your name. Where you from. What did you do over the summer? Go!" she pointed to an Asian boy.

"W-Well, my names Mike Chang. I'm from Lima, and I went to a... " he mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ms. Holliday leaned in more.

"A dance camp." he said quietly, trying to keep on the down low.

"Dance Camp! Wonderful, that means you can dance right? Since it's a dance camp?" she said, Mike blushed, he looked around the room. His fellow foot ball players snickered. Ms. Holliday turned to one of them.

"David Karofsky, do you find dancing funny?" she asked, Karofsky nodded smiling to his friends. "What would do in a situation where, you and your foot ball team would have to dance to... Hmm, I don't know 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé?" she rose her eyebrow. Karofsky's smile faded.

"That would never happen, we're not a bunch of fairies." he said, some of the footballers laughed.

"By fairies you mean Gay right?" she asked, Karofsky and the foot ball players nodded. She hummed, she walked over to her desk to grab the attendance sheet. "Let's go through the attendance shall we? Then we'll continue." she started, "Blaine Anderson."

Blaine rose his hand, Ms. Holliday nodded, "Rachel Anderson." Rachel shouted 'Here!', "Azimio Adams. That's weird," she wrote something down on the paper. The list went on and on until:

"Kurt Hummel." she looked up from the paper, no answer. "Kurt?" she repeated, still no answer. "Where is he? It's weird of him to miss the first day..." she said, remembering the first day back in freshman year.

_"Good Morning freshman. I am your home room and English teacher, Ms. Holliday." she grinned at the class of nervous kids. There were the obvious soon-to-be jocks, and the popular-girls-from-middle-school. There was a single boy that stood out, he had bright white skin, and short brown hair. Previous to the beginning of class, he had been standing outside her room holding his brown messenger bag talking to a boy with glasses and curly hair. It was adorable how the boy had a light pink blush on his cheeks as he spoke to the other boy. She watched the boy sit down, he was talking to a thin blonde girl holding an apple. The soon-to-be jocks were laughing at him._

_"What's wrong with your voice?" one of them asked the boy._

_"Nothing, what's wrong with your outfit?" the boy paused, "Oh, everything." he said. She laughed under her breath._

Kurt had a perfect attendance record, until the end of the school year when things started to go down hill for him. She remembers the moment when Kurt ran out of the room when she had shown one of The Glee Club's videos. She felt extremely guilty afterwards.

"Does anyone know where he is?" she asked the class. Her eyes were directed to Blaine Anderson, Kurt's best friend or boyfriend whatever he was. She then turned to Rachel, who shrugged.

"He's sick." Kurt's brother Finn spoke up, Ms. Holliday scrunched her forehead up in confusion.

"Weird." she said to herself, the class returned back to the game. She noticed she had most of The Glee Club in her class, there were the Anderson twins, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Kurt and Quinn who were missing. Finn merely said Quinn was at home taking care of Kurt. Which was weird, since last thing she knew Quinn lived with her parents. She didn't want anything to do with Kurt, except The Glee Club of course. There was a knock at the door, she turned to it and Ms. Pillsbury was standing in the door way holding a clipboard. "Yes?" she said. Emma breathed in before walking in.

"Do you mind if I talk to your class?" she asked quietly, Holly nodded to the red-haired teacher. "Hi class," she started, "my name is Ms. Pillsbury, some of you may know me from Socials, or from the beginning of freshman year last year." she smiled, "I am here to ask if any of you want to audition for this years school musical." the students faces were uninterested. Rachel Anderson's hand shot up.

"I have a question." she said, Emma nodded.

"Yes?"

"What is the musical?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I d-don't know yet, but it's always good to be prepared with an audition." she said, Rachel nodded biting the end of her pink fluffy pencil. Emma looked around the class in hopes to find the leads, but since she still didn't know who her co-director it was hard to come up with a musical all by herself. She was thinking about a risqué free of Rocky Horror. It was her favourite musical, she watched it every Friday with her boyfriend Carl. Speaking of Carl, it was weird that she - Emma Pillsbury - had the ability to date such a gorgeous man-

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Ms. Holliday interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, yes, worry?" she looked up, the class murmured with laughter.

"I need to teach my class now." Ms. Holliday pushed her out of the room, Ms. Pillsbury sighed and leaned against the cold wooden door. She heard Holly address her class again.

"Let's continue, who are you, where you from, what did you do over the summer?" Ms. Holliday asked a boy with straw like hair.

"My name's Brett Profugo, I'm from Lima, and I bought new pants." the class snickered.

"Is that really what you did?" Ms. Holliday asked, the boy nodded.

"Azimio stole mine the day before school ended," he said.

Rachel decided this was stupid, she turned around to talk to Blaine who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Blaine," she whispered, "What's wrong?" he shook his head and kept his eyes on Ms. Holliday, who was now talking to Finn. "Blaine!" she whisper shouted, a few people turned to look at her.

"What Rachel?" he spat, she made a face at him.

"What's wrong with you? Where's Kurt?" she asked, Blaine bit his lip.

"He's sick." Blaine said, Rachel frowned. The bell for next period went, and the class dispersed. Blaine collected his things as slowly as he could. Ms. Holliday looked up at him from her desk. She got up and walked towards him.

"You're Blaine right?" she asked, the curly haired boy nodded. "Aren't you Kurt Hummel's boyfriend?" she asked sitting on Rachel's desk.

"I wish." he whispered under his breath, she frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, she didn't have a class next period, so she didn't have to worry about kids walking in.

"No." he said, his voice filled with emotion. Blaine continued to pack up his things, he put his binder down and started to sob. Her heart broke. She pulled up a chair and sat right beside him, hooking an arm around his shoulders.

"Shh," she rubbed his back, "it's going to be okay." he shook his head as he cried. "What's got you so upset?" she asked. He looked up, his cheeks wet with tears.

"K-Kurt," he hiccuped. She rose her eyebrow.

"What about him?" he pressed his forehead against the desk.

"I l-love him." he whispered, her heart broke even more.

"Why don't you tell him that?" she asked. He shook his head more vigorously. "Why not?"

"B-Because he's d-dating Gr-Grant." now his shoulders were shaking in time with his hiccups.

"Ahem," in the doorway stood a tall boy. "Blaine." he said more clearly. Blaine looked up and groaned at the sight of this boy.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked him.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked, Ms. Holliday glanced at Blaine who looked confused.

"He's sick." this boy named Sebastian suddenly looked concerned.

"O-Okay, thanks." and he left. Blaine's sobs filled the room. She held onto him as he cried. She couldn't understand why his he was crying so much, Kurt was merely just a high school boyfriend. Nothing to get too hurt about.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat cross legged on the couch watching some weird Canadian TV show called 6Teen? It was weird, why did the Hummel's get Canadian channels? She held her stomach, the bump was finally starting to show. Before it looked like she was bloated, now you could see the strange bump on her stomach. It was weird thinking that there was another life inside of her, but the worse thing was she had told her boyfriend he was the father. The only people that knew the truth was Kurt and Blaine, and it sucks that she can't tell Finn in fear of getting kicked out of the house. She is terrified that is she does get kicked out, she would have to raise the kid on the street... She heard Kurt coughing violently in his bedroom. She got up from her spot on the couch to his bedroom. She opened the door, Kurt was a little bump in the blankets. He was shivering, she reached over and took the blanket off of him. He opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Blaine?" he whispered, she smiled softly at him. She sat down beside him, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"No, it's me Quinn." she said, he groaned as she moved his hair. She pulled her hand away and he whined at the loss of contact.

"I want Blaine." he said quietly. Quinn smiled sadly.

"He's at school right now," she got up to grab him a glass of water and a Tylenol. As she walked back to his room, there was a knock at the door. "Weird." she said to herself. She placed the water and the Tylenol on the table by the front door, she walked down the steps to open the door. Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"Oh." he whispered, she wet her lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I w-wanted to see K-Kurt." he stuttered.

"Why?" she spat.

"I h-heard he was sick, and I really wanted to see if he was okay." he clasped his hands in front of him.

"I repeat, why?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just let me in to see him, okay?" he sighed. Quinn rolled her blue eyes, she heard Kurt coughing again. She looked Sebastian up and down.

"Fine, just hold on okay? He's probably not in the mood to see you of all people." she let the boy in, she grabbed the water and the Tylenol and lead him to Kurt's room. Kurt was back under the blankets shivering. She heard Sebastian sigh with worry. She sat back down beside Kurt. "Kurt," she shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"Mm?" he mumbled. She handed him the water and the pill, which he took. He placed his head back onto his pillow, snuggling into it. She turned her body to Sebastian, who was holding a picture frame. The picture inside it was a picture of Kurt and Blaine smiling at each other while they were a their lake. He shook his head and put it back on the small desk.

"Why are you so worried about him?" she asked biting her lip, Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"Does he ever talk about... A guy named Grant?" Sebastian asked her.

"Of course he does, apparently this Grant kid is his new boyfriend." she said, Sebastian sat down at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"I'm Grant." he admitted. Quinn stared at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" she shouted.

"I'm Grant, Kurt didn't want anyone to know he's dating me. He didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings, although I don't know why he cares about Blaine's feelings since he's dating me, but whatev's." he shrugged, Quinn glared at him. She stood up and pulled him out of Kurt's room. He gasped when pounded her fists into her chest.

"You bastard!" she said repeated several times as she hit him. He grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"What the Hell's your problem Fabray?" he asked her.

"You fricking bastard, do you know how much Blaine has cried over Kurt? He woke up screaming Kurt's name the other day, and you say why should Kurt care about Blaine's feelings? Another thing, they've known each other since they were five. Kurt would be a douche bag if he didn't care about Blaine's feelings! They're best friends, and they're supposed to be boyfriends you jack-ass!" she spat, struggling to get her arms out of his strong grip.

"Blaine is a whiny little bitch, 'Oh I love Kurt, I want to be his boyfriend'. He needs to grow up and smell the roses, if he can reach them of course. I'm Kurt boyfriend, he's an amazing kisser and I wouldn't give him up for anything. Not even if Neil Patrick Harris came to my house begging to marry me." Sebastian looked her deep into the eyes. She stopped struggling, but continued to glare at him.

"Don't you dare call Blaine a whiny little bitch. He's more of a man than you are, if he were straight I dump Finn's ass and get with him." she started, "Kurt deserves so much better than you Smythe, you see an attractive gay guy and you want to get up on him. First it was Blaine, now it's Kurt. Who you going to go for next? Puckerman? Too bad, he's not gay. He's far from it. So I'd advise you to move your ass out of this house right now before Burt comes back. Because I'm sure, he'd rather have Blaine here than you." she finished. Sebastian wet his lips nervously. He let go of her wrists.

"No matter what you say Fabray, Kurt's still dating me and not Blaine." he left the Hummel's house in a jog. Quinn wiped her chin, she heard the floor boards creak. She looked over towards Kurt's bedroom.

"Was that Seb?" he asked her, she nodded biting her lip. Kurt looked awful. "What was he doing here? Why didn't h-he say hi?" Kurt rubbed his eyes. She walked over and held him for a minute.

"He had to get back to school, boo." she kissed his forehead, "You should go back to bed." Kurt shook his head.

"I don't 'wunna." he whispered.

"Why not?" she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't like sleeping without Blaine." her heart ached for him. He was with Sebastian, but his heart wanted to be with Blaine. "He likes to hold me, his arms are really strong y'know." she walked Kurt slowly back to his room. His eyes were drooping with every step. "He also smells real good, better than Seb. Sometimes I want to buy Seb Blaine's cologne just so he smells like him." Kurt told her, "Blaine's also a much better kisser than Seb, Blaine does this great thing with his tongue. He twists it around mine, Seb just... Doesn't." Kurt closed his eyes, he covered himself with the blanket again. "Oh and when I hug Blaine, I can feel how strong he is. His abs are great too... Seb doesn't have abs." she sat beside him again, he opened his eyes. She saw fresh tears in them, "I m-miss Blaine." he began to cry. Quinn lifted up the blankets and held him.

"I know I'm no Blaine, but I'll have to do." she whispered to him. Kurt giggled quietly before cuddling into her. It wasn't awkward at all, since he's gay and all.

"I love Blaine..." Kurt whispered before falling asleep. She looked up at the TV the Menu for the Philosophers Stone continued to play over and over again. Kurt snuggled into her, whining under his breath. She tilted her head down to look at him. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, she used the pad of her thumb to wipe them. "Mm..." he leaned into her touch.

* * *

><p>Ms. Holliday let go of Blaine to go to her computer. The boy had cried for 2 periods straight. She logged into her computer and went to his information page to e-mail his teachers.<p>

**To: Mrs. Hagberg; Mr. Schuester; Ms. Johnson**

**Blaine is currently unable to come to his next classes, as he is having a emotional breakdown. If you have any concerns, either reply to this or come see me in my room.**

**From Holly Holliday**

She looked up from her computer, Blaine was tapping away on his phone.

"Blaine, I understand you're upset. But I'm still a teacher, I'm actually supposed to take those away when I see them in my class." she said. Blaine bit his lip nervously.

"I-I was just telling my sister why I wasn't in m-maths class. She gets really worried about me." he explained, Ms. Holliday nodded. She got up and went over to the chair she had set down beside his desk.

"You must really love Kurt if you're crying this much about him." she said, he smiled, with his bottom lip quivering.

"I-I really d-do. He's my best friend... I've known him since kindergarten, and to make things worse I'm in love with him." he paused to look up at her, "Ms. Holliday, he's my everything. It's so hard not to sleep in my bed without him." he paused before realising what he said. "I-I didn't mean it like that! Not that I don't think about him that way," he paused again. "I am so sorry." he covered his mouth with his hand. She burst out into laughter.

"It's alright Blaine, I understand how you feel." she patted him on the head. "There's this teacher at our school, I love him... But I know he doesn't like me. Every time I talk to him, he always seems to have someone else on his mind..." she told the boy. Blaine frowned slightly. "I want to tell him that I love him, just so he knows... I'm scared though, what if he doesn't like me that way? What if he gets together with... The guidance counsellor or something, and I would have to watch them be together everyday... I would have to hold in my feelings, I wouldn't be able to tell him how I feel because I didn't have the chance." she whispered. Blaine stared at her. What if that were him and Kurt? What if he marries Grant and not him, and Kurt would ask him to be his Best Man. He couldn't though, he wouldn't be able to watch the man he loves get married to some... Jerk.

"Ms. Holliday, I know this is weird for a student to ask a teacher this... But could you drive me to Kurt's?" he asked, "I need to tell him how I feel." Ms. Holliday grinned like the Cheshire cat. The two ran out of her class room, there was a group of grade 9's standing outside.

"Oh shit, I have a class right now." she swore. The grade 9's fidgeted under their teachers gaze. Blaine caught someone's eyes. He was tanned, and had long dread locks. He was kind of... Cute.

"How am I going to get to Kurt's?" he asked, turning back to his teacher.

"Um, hang on." she said, she looked at her grade 9's, "You guys get a free period today. Just go and... Pretend it's recess." she and Blaine walked down the hallway

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the hallway quickly, her flats hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'. It was lunch, so she was bumping into people, but she didn't care. She needed to see her brother. He was upset because apparently he had gotten Kurt sick, which her opinion sounds stupid. She opened the door to Ms. Holliday's room, to find it empty. She grabbed her phone,<p>

"Blaine Anderson where the Hell are you?" she screeched into the phone.

_"C-Calm down Rach, I'm going to Kurt's house right now. Ms. Holliday's driving me." _her brother replied.

"WHAT? Blaine, you can't just go to Kurt's house! He's sick, you could get sick. You can't miss the first day of school do you know what-" then she heard dial tone. She pulled her phone away from her ear. "He hung up on me!" she shouted. Her outburst caused several people to look at her strangely. She felt a pull on her elbow, she turned to see Finn holding her. She blushed brightly. "F-Finn, what are you doing-" his covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shush, I needed to talk to you." he whispered. She nodded. "I think Kurt and Blaine need to be together." he said.

"Well, of course Finn." she said.

"But Kurt's dating some kid named Grant, and I really think he wants to be with Blaine. The other night, he fell asleep on the couch watching Project Runway. He was saying Blaine's name in his sleep, but not like moaning or nothing. More like whimpering, like he needed him." Finn shrugged.

"Why were you listening to Kurt sleep?" Rachel asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I-I was in the kitchen grabbing some food. I happened to turn off the TV when he did it." Finn gave her his dopey half smile.

"There's really nothing we can do right now Finn. Kurt's dating Grant, whether he wants to or not. Even if he wants Blaine, why would he be dating Grant in the first place? Right? We can't interfere with what Kurt's feeling." Rachel left the room. She saw Sebastian talking to Blaine's friends Jeff and Nick.

"He's really cute, he has the cutest nose!" Sebastian gushed. She saw Jeff roll his eyes.

"Whatever Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to the Hummel's house, he had said good bye to Ms. Holliday and thanked her for the ride. He needed to see Kurt, he almost ached for him. He walked into Kurt's room, he smiled softly when he saw Kurt cuddled with Quinn, he walked over slowly and tapped Quinn on the shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly.<p>

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I needed to see Kurt." he whispered, trying not to wake him up.

"O-Oh," she got up from Kurt's soft bed and allowed Blaine to take her place. Even though he knew Kurt was dating this Grant kid, he couldn't give a f*cking damn. He laid on the bed, Kurt snuggled immediately into his chest. He smiled contently when Kurt sighed happily. He tightened his grip on the older boy, enjoying the feeling of him in his arms, because he knew... He knew, this was his only chance to do this.

"I love you..." he whispered quietly to the brunet.

"Mm, Blaine." Kurt held on to him so tight he thought he would suffocate. He thought about earlier on in the day, when he told Quinn it was wrong of him to be cuddling with someone else's boyfriend. But once again, he couldn't give a damn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter sucks. I'm sorry. Next chapter will be so much better. I can't help but feel I disappointed you guys with this really bad chapter. Sorry. In the next chapter stuff will actually happen. Like Rachel in Vocal Adrenaline, The Glee Club meeting Joe and Sugar. It'll be so much better than this chapter. <em>**

**_Once again, I'm sorry. _**

**_Love, Emily (sorry)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello all you lovely creatures. I'm ready to make this chapter amazing, I got myself a big glass of chocolate milk and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. Let's do this. Also, I'd like to talk about Kurt and Blaine. The reason for Kurt's strange want for Blaine last chapter, is because he does want Blaine, but he is with Sebastian. (captain obvious over here). BTW, Sunday was Chris Colfer's birthday, happy belated-birthday you amazing sexy beast. In reply to _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. After 22 chapters, I think you know that by now._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachel Barbara Anderson," the judge glanced at her file. The short brunette jumped up at the same time her Father's did. "Your mother Shelby Berry has requested full custody over you. Correct?" he asked.<p>

"Yes, Sir." Rachel nodded, Hiram wrapped his arm around his little girl. He hoped the judge listened to his and Leroy's plea, she was there daughter!

"In all my time as a judge, I have never, _never _seen this much drama during a custody case." he clasped his hands in front of him, "I digress, Ms. Anderson, Shelby Berry is now your full time guardian." he banged his gavel. Rachel had to hold in her happiness. Hiram and Leroy hugged her tightly.

"We love you so much Rachel." they both whispered in her ear, she swallowed heavily.

"I love you guys too." as they walked out of the building, Rachel caught sight of Shelby talking to Ryan Murphy. Shelby had a large smile on her face, while Ryan looked concerned. They got into the Anderson's car and drove to their house. She opened the door to the house she was raised in, some parts of her didn't want to leave. She learned so much in this house. From how to make vegan smoothies, to learning her twin brother is gay. She walked down the stairs to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. A smile formed on her face.

"YES!" she whisper shouted, she began dancing around her room like a maniac. She knew this was awful for her to be doing, her parents were distraught up stairs. They were losing their only daughter to the woman they trusted with her and her brother for 9 months. Well, at the time they only knew Blaine was in her but it still counts. She began packing up her bag, she packed up her reindeer sweaters, and her tights. She opened her closet and wardrobe and threw everything into a suitcase. She took down her posters of Barbara Streisand, and the odd one of Zac Efron. She closed her eyes and sighed. She packed up her pictures of everyone, there was a group picture Kurt had given her after The Glee Club's performance of 'Don't Stop Believing'. Her eyes began to water as she looked at it. In the picture, she was laughing at something Artie had said. The group had been sitting around the fire pit just chilling. It was the last time she would sing with them, and it sucked. She looked at Kurt who wasn't looking happy in the picture. He was looking off in the distance biting his lip. Maybe it was because of her leaving? She placed the photo down in her suitcase, there were other pictures of her and Kurt together. There was one of them playing monopoly in the Van, Kurt had a focussed face while Rachel was smiling greatly at him. She also had a picture of Kurt and Blaine together. It was from their birthday party this year, while Artie was emceeing, he had snuck away to take a few pictures. It was weird of her to have this picture on her bedside table but she didn't care. Artie had taken a picture of Kurt and Blaine kissing on the dance floor. They were so cute together.

"Rachel?" she heard on the other side of her door. She placed the picture down and went to open it. On the other side, Hiram was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked, still smiling.

"I was wondering if you need any help packing up, you do have a lot of stuff." he said, she nodded and thanked him for helping her. He held up the same picture she had just been looking at. "I don't understand why they're not dating." he said.

"I know, they're meant for each other Daddy... Kurt's just being weird." she sighed, she continued to pack up her things. Hiram placed the picture down.

"D-Does Blaine have a copy of this picture?" he asked, Rachel bit her lip as she thought.

"I don't think so, why?" he picked up the picture and left the room. Confused, Rachel followed him. Hiram opened Blaine's door (luckily Blaine had been scarce for the last couples days because he heard about the court date), he placed the picture on Blaine's pillow. "What are you doing?"

"He needs something to look forward to." Hiram whispered, "Something to look forward to when Kurt realises he wants him." Hiram escorted his daughter out of Blaine's room. He kissed her on the forehead. "Whoever this person Kurt is dating, isn't Blaine, and he'll realise that soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?" Sebastian asked biting into a French Fry. Kurt shrugged. The two got a ride from Sebastian's brother Cooper to McDonald's.<p>

"I guess, my throat still kinda hurts." Kurt took another sip from his coke.

"So Quinn knows about me." Sebastian reached over and took Kurt's hand. Kurt's heart stopped.

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack, on Monday when I came over to your house to see if you were okay - because Anderson was being cryptic and wouldn't tell me whether you were okay or not. I told her, because she kept glaring at me. Then she started punching me, saying I was a bastard and a jack-ass for not caring about Blaine's feelings. I don't understand why I have to care about Blaine's feelings because he's not you, but whatever." Sebastian's thumb was mindlessly rubbing circles on Kurt's hand. "I hope she doesn't tell anyone."

"She won't." Kurt whispered.

"How do you know?" Sebastian stopped moving his thumb.

"If she does, I'll tell Finn a really big secret that could ruin her life." Kurt reached over to steal one of his boyfriends fries.

"What like the baby isn't his or something?" Sebastian laughed, Kurt didn't react to his joke. "No way."

"What?" Kurt asked him.

"It isn't his baby." Sebastian's face was straight, "Who's is it?"

"It's not my story to tell Seb, and I'm not feeling well so I'm going to get my Dad to pick me up." Kurt started, Sebastian rose his eyebrow curiously.

"A-Alright, come on." Sebastian grabbed his hand and they walked outside. "Here, let's go to that park." he pointed, Kurt nodded with his eyes closed. He sat down at a bench, pulling Kurt onto his lap. "Are you okay?" Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.

"Everything hurts Seb," the boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Kurt look at me." he ordered, the brunet lifted his head up and looked him in the eye. Sebastian leaned forward, catching Kurt's lips. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed.

_Um, okay. He's kissing me. It kind of feels good, I mean, it's kissing why wouldn't it? _Kurt thought to himself, Sebastian slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, _Here we go. Oh God, Blaine is so much better at this. Sebastian's tongue is like a... Fish out of water. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle... Hehe, stop thinking about that, if you start laughing while you're kissing him he'll think somethings up. When Blaine does this, he wraps his tongue around mine and just holds it there... Kurt stop it, you're not kissing Blaine at the moment so stop thinking about how amazing his tongue feels against your own. Or how you feel when he holds me in place so he can kiss me more... _Kurt let out a sigh, Sebastian pulled away smiling at him.

"When's your Dad going to be here?" he asked, his lips shining.

"I texted him, he should be here any minute." Kurt said, Sebastian grinned leaning in again. Kurt rolled his eyes before closing them.

"Kurt Hummel." a voice interrupted them. Kurt jerked away from Sebastian, almost landing on the ground if it hadn't been for Sebastian's grip on his hips. Kurt looked up to see his Father looking... Quite surprised.

"D-Dad, hey." he sniffled, wiping his nose.

"Who's this Kurt?" he pointed to Sebastian who smiled standing up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel." Sebastian held out his hand, Burt stared at their conjoined hands.

"I repeat, who's this Kurt?" Burt asked his son.

"D-Dad, t-this is my boyfriend, Sebastian." Kurt introduced, Burt's eyes flared.

"You mean that douche bag who said you had a Gay face?" Burt's fists clenched.

"P-Please, Mr. Hummel that was before I was attracted to him." Sebastian's hand squeezed Kurt's.

"Kurt, come on we're going home." Burt grabbed his sons shoulder and pulled him away from Sebastian, Kurt turned and mouthed 'I'll text you'. Sebastian nodded, he slid his hands into his pockets and walked back to McDonald's. Kurt sat down in the passenger seat of Burt's truck. Burt turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Sebastian? Why did you say his name was Grant, Kurt?" Burt asked him.

"Because I don't want to hurt Blaine's feelings." Kurt sighed truthfully. Burt went silent for a few minutes. Kurt watched the people on the street walk by talking loudly.

"Maybe you don't want to hurt your own feelings." Burt whispered, Kurt turned to him with his eyebrows raised, but Burt wasn't paying attention. He began driving back to the Hummel house. Kurt frowned slightly, he looked down at his phone and was surprised to see a text from Blaine.

_'Hey, want to come over tonight to watch a movie or something? It's Rachel's last night here, and I want to make it special -Blainers' _Kurt blushed softly.

"That kid text you or something?" Burt asked from beside him.

"No, it was just Blaine." he replied without taking his eyes off his phones screen.

_'Sure, let me just ask my Dad -Kurtsie' _Kurt turned to his Father.

"Dad, can I go to Blaine's tonight? It's Rachel's last night there," he asked, pouting. Burt turned into the Hummel's long dirt driveway.

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid." he said stopping the car, Kurt rose his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Burt slipped out of the car, Kurt followed him.

"You know what I mean." and he went inside. Kurt bit his lip curiously, he watched his Father enter the house and close the door behind him. He looked down at his phone to reply to Blaine.

_'He said it's fine -Kurtsie' _he finished, he followed his Father's steps into the house. He heard Finn and Quinn faintly in the living room watching some stupid show.

"Hey guys!" he shouted to them, there was a pause before Quinn walked into the room smiling at him.

"How was your date?" she asked hugging him.

"Wait," they heard Burt say, "Quinn knew about Sebastian?" he asked.

"On Monday when Kurt was sick, Sebastian came over to see if he was okay. I was wondering why he would care if Kurt was sick, and he told me-"

"Whoa, you're cheating on Grant?" Finn shouted from the living room, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I hate teenagers." they heard Burt say from the other room, Quinn and Kurt giggled for awhile. Finn stumbled in looking concerned.

"Kurt, you're cheating on Grant how could you?" he asked.

"I'm not cheating on anyone!" Kurt shouted at him.

"Then what was Quinn and Dad saying about Sebastian and a date or something?" he asked, looking between his step-brother and his pregnant girlfriend.

"There is no Grant, Finn. I am dating Sebastian," Kurt took a step closer to Finn, looking up into his eyes, "and if you tell anyone about that. I will hurt you. I know how to find the history on your internet, do you really want anyone to see what you look at?"

"Wha? I-I don't look- Ugh, fine." Finn groaned and went to his and Quinn's bedroom. Kurt sighed, he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked him.

"I just feel... Weird." he replied.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his room with his bag, he had spent the night at Jeff's. He was really tired, they had been playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl all night. He looked to his pillow, why was there a picture frame on it? He walked over and picked it up, it was a picture of Kurt and himself kissing. When did they take this?<p>

"It' from our birthday party." Rachel said from behind him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Rach," he placed the frame back down gently, "Kurt's coming over tonight to watch some movies with us." he said.

"Oh." she sighed, she walked over and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"All of what?" he asked letting her go.

"You and Kurt, this whole..." she used a hand gesture, "thing. It's my fault for asking you if Kurt really meant he loves you." she bit her lip.

"It's alright... We're still friends, even though I want him so badly." he shrugged, reaching over to grab some DVD's. "What movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"Um, Independence Day." she suggested, Blaine grabbed the movie and grabbed his blankets. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the room ready, it's going to be the best movie night ever." he grinned happily, she watched him walk into the family room, she frowned.

* * *

><p>(2 Days Later)<p>

"Alright you turkey's, it's step, step, turn left, spin and slide. Got it?" the Vocal Adrenaline choreographer asked the group. They all nodded, Rachel had just finished taking another drink from her water. The dance rehearsal for Vocal Adrenaline was intense.

"Anderson, hurry up!" he spat, Rachel put her water down and ran into line. He walked over to start the music on his Mac. The music started and she had to begin to sing, and dance at the same time.

_(Everyone) Is this the real life?  
>Is this just fantasy?<br>Caught in a landslide,  
>No escape from reality<br>Open your eyes,  
>Look up to the skies and see,<em>

Rachel was panting by now, even though they were just dancing with a partner. Lucky for her, her partner was one Jesse St James. He laughed at her quietly when he saw her red sweaty face. He stopped dancing and looked to Zach.

"We should take a break, our newest singer seems to be having a problem keeping up." he stared directly at Rachel as he said this. Zach groaned but agreed. The members dispersed, Rachel packed up her things and started to leave. Why did she ever join Vocal Adrenaline? She was exhausted, her calves and thighs were burning. She pushed her bangs out of her face and continued to walk. She saw Sunshine Corozon glaring at her, she walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for all of this Sunshine, I know you really liked your role as female-lead." she patted her on the shoulder, Sunshine jerked her shoulder away from Rachel's grasp.

"I didn't even get to perform for the Perks, I was really excited to show my parents what I really do in Vocal Adrenaline. I hope you enjoy this while you can." Sunshine and two other girls walked away. One of them stared her up and down, then gave her a dirty look muttering 'Hobbit'. Sunshine and the other girl laughed. Rachel bit her lip, she really needed to stop doing that. She folded her arms in front of her and continued to walk, she heard Shelby in the hall talking to the secretary named Rozette. They were laughing about something weird, she didn't know what.

"Shelby." she said loudly, Shelby turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rach, come here." she motioned, Rachel stepped towards her slowly. Hesitating almost. "I was just about to come get you, did Zach let you all out early?" she asked. Rachel wasn't going to tell her Jesse had asked because she was tired.

"Yeah." she nodded, Shelby paused, but she didn't ask any more questions.

They drove back to Shelby's in silence. Rachel had her head pressed against the window, her iPod was in her ears. Artie had downloaded all the audio from The Glee Club videos. Right now she was listening to 'Defying Gravity', she had come for far vocally since March 7th, she would have never imagined being in Vocal Adrenaline back then. Sometimes... She wishes she wasn't in it right now. No one is nice to her, in The Glee Club everyone would smile at her. Except for Santana, who thought she was very annoying. When the valet took the car, Rachel went straight to her room ignoring Shelby's questions. She closed the door behind her, and laid on her bed. She wanted to be back in The Glee Club, even though she had told Ryan and the rest of VA that she really liked being there. She doesn't, well at first she did, the experience was great when she didn't have to rehearse with them. When they just simply talked to her, they were nice, now they're all... Serious about their work or something. She got out of bed.

"Oh, Rachel are you okay?" Shelby asked her after she left the room.

"Shelby, I'm going back to The Glee Club." she said with haste. Shelby's face froze.

"Absolutely not. You're not going back there." Shelby turned back to her papers.

"You can't tell me what I can do or cannot do. I want to be with my friends, at first I thought the kids from Vocal Adrenaline were cool, but then I actually got to know them, and Shelby. They're just plain rude. I was threatened twice during rehearsal! They didn't even wish my good luck on my first day. My friends in The Glee Club would have. They're so kind, I can go to them for advise and they'll tell me what to do." Rachel clenched her small fists, "So yes, I am going back there." Shelby turned to her, her soft happy expression had turned into almost an evil creature.

"Rachel Barbara Anderson, if you dare go back to that stupid club. I will take away everything that makes you happy, I might even consider moving to... Hmm, maybe White Horse in Canada, far away from those little... People you call friends." her face softened, "Rach, this is all for your own good you know? Why, if I hadn't come when I did. You could have been the pregnant one instead of that poor Fabray girl. Don't you remember what happened before your birthday? People were saying you were pregnant with Kurt's kid, which was obviously a lie. But what if it wasn't? What if Kurt was actually straight, and was only your best friend to get into your pants?" Shelby asked, Rachel's mouth was open a gape.

"How dare you? First things first, even if Kurt were straight he'd still be the nicest boy I know. Second, we've known each other since we were 5. So when we were 5 he suddenly came up with this idea saying to himself 'Hmm, when I'm old enough to get it up I'll bone Rachel', um NO! That's not who Kurt is, I can't believe you Shelby!" she shouted, Shelby's jaw tightened.

"See? This is why I wanted you as full custody. Hiram and Leroy raised you so badly, I mean, if I had raised you since the beginning you wouldn't be so rude to me." Shelby looked down at her papers. Rachel's fists were clenching so hard, she could feel her nails digging into the skin of her palm.

"Don't you dare say my Dads raised me badly!" she screamed, Shelby flinched at the volume of her voice. "They raised Blaine and me fine, we're smart, we don't get into trouble, neither of us have even smoked-"

"Both of you however got drunk at Noah Puckerman's house," Shelby said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, Dad told me all about 'Shelby's Train-Wreck-Extravaganza' back in your junior year of High School. You kissed my Dad (Leroy) remember? You practically broke Daddy's heart! He had to watch Dad reconsider his sexuality." Rachel spat, Shelby crossed her legs, "So don't you dare say you never got drunk when you were younger."

"Okay, yes, I did drink when I was younger. That's besides the point, Hiram and Leroy are awful parents and-" Rachel's hand came around to hit Shelby's cheek. The room went silent.

"My Dads are not awful parents, they're amazing, and I wish that God Damn judge had changed his decision last minute, because I'd rather be with them right now." Rachel stormed out of the room, Shelby sat there holding her red cheek. Rachel came back out holding her clothes bag.

"R-Rachel, I think you need to calm down. Go back to your room, we'll talk later." Shelby ordered.

"No." Rachel simply said.

"Rachel, go to your room." she said with a bossy tone.

"No!" Rachel repeated.

"Rachel Barbara Anderson, do not make me say it one more time." Shelby stood up from her chair.

"That's right, I'm an Anderson. Do you know what all Anderson's have?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Shelby asked, playing along.

"Courage!" Rachel ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She ran down to the elevator pressing the button frantically. She could hear Shelby's heels hitting the beige carpet, getting closer and closer. The doors opened slowly, Rachel jumped in closing the door quickly. As the elevator went down to the lobby, she tore her phone out of her pocket.

_"Sup?" _the person answered.

"Can you please pick me up? I'm at Shelby's, I just slapped her and I need to get out of here, please!" she cried into the phone.

_"A-Alright, I'll get my Mom to drive me over." _the person replied.

"T-Thank-you Noah!" she cried.

_"No problem Berry, and hey," _he started, _"everything is going to be okay? You hear me, I won't let her hurt you." _

"Please hurry!" she hung up. The doors opened and she ran out of the lobby, onto the cold street. The valet looked at her peculiarly, but said nothing. She set her bag down and sat on it. She hugged her knees and cried.

* * *

><p>If anyone were to tell him he would be driving (well his Mom would be driving) like a mad woman to Carmel Heights are 9pm, he would've thought you were crazy. He was in his room, minding his own business watching Sponge Bob - because hey, badasses love some Patrick - when he got a call from his ex-Berry. It was weird, he heard from Finn that she was at her Mom's or something. Finn only knew because Kurt and boy-Berry were all depressed and shit. When his phone started ringing, he answered it casually.<p>

"Sup?" he paused his TV. He tried not to laugh when it paused on Sponge Bob sticking his tongue out at Squidward, who didn't look impressed with anything.

_"Can you please pick me up?" _Rachel begged, he sat up quickly, _"I'm at Shelby's, I just slapped her and I need to get out of here, please!" _he could now hear her crying. His heart was pounding. He ran out of his room as he replied to her.

"A-Alright, I'll get my Mom to drive me over." he opened the door to his Mom's office. She grumbled at first, but looked her whole demeanour changed when she saw the concern etched on his face.

_"T-Thank-you Noah." _he suppressed an eye roll, he hated it when she called him Noah.

"No problem Berry, and hey," he was scared for her. What if this Shelby bitch wanted to hurt her or something? "everything is going to be okay? You hear me, I won't let her hurt you." he promised.

_"Please hurry!" _she sobbed, he hung up.

"Ma, I know this is sudden but I need you to drive me to um, Carmel Heights." he said quickly, Vivien stood up quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, Puck swallowed heavily.

"Berry- I mean Rachel just slapped her Mom, I don't know why. But she's like, crying, and she really needs someone to pick her up." he explained.

"And she couldn't get her own parents to pick her up?" she asked, putting some hair behind her ear.

"Seriously Mom, now is not the time to question her methods. It'll take years to figure out her brain." Puck laughed, Vivien smiled at him and they ran out. Violet locked the door behind them. Puck jumped into his Mom's Cadillac. They began driving to the rich part of Lima. When they made it, Vivien slowed down the car so Puck could look for her. "There!" he shouted, making his Mom press the break. He swung open the door to run to her. She was sobbing, she looked up and smiled at him.

"I don't know why I called you of all people." she gave him a watery smile. He chuckled, he helped her stand up and he carried her bag. Rachel and Puck sat in the back of his Mom's car, he wrapped a shoulder around her rubbing her arm soothingly.

"What happened Berry?" he asked her, she laughed to herself.

"She said my Dads were bad parents, s-she kept saying that if I had stayed with them I would've been pregnant like Quinn. She even said that if Kurt wasn't Gay, he would've wanted to get into my pants and got my pregnant." she clenched her small fists. "So I slapped her."

"Berry, as much as I approve of you hitting her, I don't think you should have. I mean, she has you in full custard or something right?" he asked, Vivien and Rachel both burst out laughing. "What?" he asked them both, "What I say?" Rachel held her stomach as she laughed hard. Vivien cooled down faster and interrupted Puck's confusion.

"Rachel, I'm going to drop you off at home. Is that alright?" she asked, Rachel wiped her tears from laughing and nodded.

"Thank-you Mrs. Puckerman." she thanked, Vivien smiled at her. They drove to the Anderson's house in silence, with Puck's arm still around her shoulder. When they reached the house, Puck walked her to the door, holding her bag. "Thanks for coming to get me Noah."

"Berry, seriously, call me Puck. Noah makes me sound all... Preppy or something," he winked. She laughed quietly. She grabbed her key and opened the door.

"Alright, Puck." she winked back, she closed the door behind her. She heard the distant laughter of her Fathers and Blaine, she put her bag down in the foyer and walked into the kitchen area. The three of them sat around the kitchen table playing The Game Of Life.

"Blaine, you just got married." Hiram read off a card. Blaine reached over to grab another boy character. He placed it in the small card and smiled at it.

"His name shall be... Bob." her parents laughed at Blaine, who pouted saying "Bob's an awesome name!"

"Hi." she interrupted their laughter. They all looked up. Hiram and Leroy jumped from the chairs to see her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Hiram asked.

"Why aren't you at Shelby's?" Leroy asked at the same time as his husband.

"We had a fight. She said you guys weren't good parents, she said that if I had stayed her I would've gotten pregnant like Quinn... She made me so angry." she had fresh tears in her eyes now, "I slapped her." Hiram hugged his daughter tightly. Blaine watched from the table, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"How did you get here?" Leroy whispered gently.

"I-I called Noah P-Puckerman, he and his Mom came to pick me up." she wiped her cheeks, she pushed away her Fathers and walked up to Blaine. She hugged him around the shoulders without a word. He hugged her back, he had no idea why but he started crying. Rachel pulled away. "Shelby's never going to pull us away, ever again. Okay?" she stated, not only to Blaine but to herself.

"Yeah." he nodded in agreement. She grinned happily and pulled on his hand.

"C'mon, we're going to go watch The Wizard Of Oz." she took him downstairs. Hiram watched his children go downstairs together. He felt Leroy wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his face into his shoulder blades.

"We have some amazing children." he noted. He felt Leroy nod from behind him. He turned around and smiled softly at his husband. He pecked him on the lips gently, he stared at Leroy for a long while.

"What's troubling you babe?" Leroy asked, Hiram blushed, Leroy never calls him that when the kids are home.

"I just hope Blaine has a relationship like ours when he's our age." he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Leroy's.

"Me too," Leroy whispered, "me too."

* * *

><p>It was three-thirty, right after school ended. Rachel and Blaine sat on the bus, as it drove them towards Carmel Heights. Rachel wasn't going to Shelby's of course, Hell to the No. She was going to tell Ryan, Ian and Brad she was leaving Vocal Adrenaline. She couldn't stay and have to face Shelby everyday. Blaine came with her, just in case something happened. Although, she thought, she should've brought Finn or Puck, they would be able to protect in case something happened. Blaine was the size of a hobbit. She turned to her brother, smiling at him softly.<p>

"How are you?" she asked, almost out of no where. He blinked at her before answering.

"I'm better, I still... Cry sometimes, but I think this is for the better." he whispered, Rachel didn't believe him one bit.

"Maybe it is," she went along with it, "there has to be more than two gay kids in Lima than just Kurt and Sebastian. Hey, there was this kid in the hallway today who was checking you out." she pointed out. Blaine rose his large eye brow and laughed out loud.

"Really? Who would want to check me out?" asked Blaine.

"His name is Joe, I met him on the first day of school. He keeps looking at you, like he's trying to figure you out." Rachel looked out the window.

"The kid with the dread locks?" Blaine wet his lips, "He's weird, he doesn't wear shoes." Blaine folded his arms in front of him, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Just give him a chance Blaine, go up to him tomorrow and ask him out." the bus stopped in front of RIB studios. Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and the two walked in. Blaine noticed a red-headed secretary first thing. She looked up and smiled at Rachel, her eyes fell on Blaine and her smile diminished.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but you're not allowed to bring members from The Glee Club in to practise." she advised, Rachel smiled at her.

"Rozette, this is Blaine, my twin brother. He's just here because I'm not allowed to take the bus alone," that was the biggest lie Rachel had ever told... Well not the biggest, but it was still pretty high up there.

"Oh, alright... Have fun today." Rozette smiled, Rachel thanked her and she pulled Blaine along. Blaine was in awe, this place was amazing. Hell if he were brave enough, he'd join Vocal Adrenaline right on this spot. Rachel pushed open the door to a theatre. There was a group of teenagers with water bottles in their hands, they were stretching their legs. Their eyes fell on Blaine and they stopped talking, all except one. He had curly hair - oh, Jesse.

"I see you brought your brother Rachel," Jesse looked him up and down, "Why? He can't make you dance any better if that's why." he chuckled, the teenagers behind him laughed.

"No, Blaine is here to help me with something. I also asked Sunshine and her friends to help me." she said, looking at Sunshine, and her friends Emily and McKynleigh. Jesse turned to look at them as well.

"Um alright?" he said, the three girls smiled. Rachel grinned happily, she turned her head to Blaine and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's do this." she ran onto the stage with the three other girls.

She had asked Sunshine and her friends last night as she and Blaine were watching the movie. She had told Sunshine she was quitting Vocal Adrenaline, Sunshine had agreed to help her out, since she wanted her role as female lead back. Rachel grabbed a microphone from the piano player Brad. Blaine handed some kid named Damien a CD and the music started to play. Blaine, holding his flip camera, pressed record.

_(Rachel) Loving you  
>Isn't the right thing to do, <em>Rachel sang into the microphone like she was Beyoncé or something.

Ryan, and the other producers, including Shelby walked into the theatre. All gaping at the sight of Rachel, Sunshine and the other girls singing a Fleetwood Mac song.

_(Rachel) How can I ever change things_  
><em>That I feel<em>  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Maybe I'd give you my world<em>  
><em>How can I<em>  
><em>When you won't take it from me, <em>Blaine continued to record even though he felt Shelby's eyes burning into the back of his head. The four girls kicked into the chorus loudly.

_(All) You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You an call it  
>Another lonely day<br>_

_(All) You can go your own way,_ Rachel looked directly at Shelby as she sang. Her emotions pouring into this song.  
>Go<em> your own way <em>Ryan stormed past Blaine, almost knocking his camera out of his hand. He jumped on the stage, stealing the microphone out of Rachel's grasp.

"H-Hey!" she whimpered.

"What the Hell is this?" he asked the four girls.

"I wanted to tell you all that I'm going my own way," Rachel panted from singing. He turned to her, with wide eyes.

"W-What? B-But why Rachel? We need you for The Perks this year-" she interrupted him.

"No you don't, you have a wonderful singer right here." she walked over to Sunshine, placing both hands on either of her shoulders. "Her name is Sunshine Corozon, and you all take her for granted. She's an amazing singer, I mean come on, who can hit notes like she can? You would be crazy if you didn't use her as your female lead." Rachel smiled at the small Filipino girl who was beaming. Blaine grinned up at his sister. "It's been a pleasure singing with you all, but I'm not fit for this life style. I love being with my best friends, while we laugh while we sing our songs. I love not giving a damn about some stupid awards show. I'm going back to The Glee Club, where my friends are." she jumped off the stage, she grabbed Blaine by the hand and walked out. She glanced at Shelby who was almost in tears. As the twins walked out of RIB Studios. Rachel saw Ryan's assistant Nikki looking at her. She let go of Blaine's hand and went to see her.

"You were amazing up there Rachel." Nikki said quietly, "I've never met anyone who quit Vocal Adrenaline with so much... Class, usually they all run out screaming... Or bleeding in an ambulance." she joked.

"Thanks, good luck." Rachel went back to Blaine and the two go on the bus back to their house.

* * *

><p>He was tired of this. Sebastian was being just plain rude. They had been on another on of their dates, simply going for a walk on some trail Sebastian had told him about, they had gone for awhile and Sebastian out of no where just... Started making out with him. Not that he didn't enjoy it, well, Sebastian still did that wiggle, wiggle thing with his tongue, but that's besides the point. They had been making out, when some homophobic ass hole walked by.<p>

"Dirty fags. I hope you both rot in Hell." he spat, Kurt gasped at the man, he waited for Sebastian to say something in return. Hopefully something clever, but no, Sebastian's shields went up. He pushed away from Kurt, almost forcefully, resulting in Kurt falling into the dirt.

"Sebastian!" he yelled, Sebastian just looked up at the man walking away.

"Get up Kurt." he whisper spat, he continued to walk without helping his boyfriend, _his bloody boyfriend! _up off the ground. Kurt stood up, he wiped the dirt stains off his new jeans and frowned at his boyfriend.

And that wasn't the first time this happened.

They had been at school, well it was after school. Kurt had been at his locker putting stuff into his bag. When Karofsky came up out of no where, shoulder checking him right into his locker.

"What the Hell?" he mumbled to himself, he collected his things when he heard a familiar laughter. He turned his body in the direction it was coming from, to see Karofsky, Azimio, Rick the Stick Nelson, and his boyfriend SEBASTIAN laughing at him. What the bloody Hell? Now he started to sound like Ron Weasley, but right now he didn't care. Why was Sebastian being so... Weird?

"Maybe he's seeing someone else?" Quinn suggested to him as they did make-overs and watched movies with each other. Finn was sleeping over at Sam's that weekend, so he and Quinn decided to have a girls night... Sort of.

"I don't think so, we always spend time together. He wouldn't have time for anyone else." Kurt took a bite full of popcorn as they watched Twilight.

"You should ask him, it couldn't hurt." she shrugged.

"Maybe it's a sign." he whispered, she reached over to grab the remote and paused it.

"Kurt, please don't." she started.

"What if it is Quinn? What if the teapot on the other side of the moon is giving me a chance to break up with Sebastian, so I can be with Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and down on his bed, knocking over the popcorn.

"Kurt, please don't do this. You'll only give yourself false hope." she sighed. Kurt sat down on his knees, taking her hands in his.

"How can this be false hope, Q? I love Blaine, and he loves me, but Sebastian is the only thing standing in our way to being together. If I break up with Sebastian, I can be with Blaine." his smile was so large it lit up the whole entire room. "Tomorrow I will break up with Sebastian." he told himself. Quinn sighed, she packed up her pillows and left the room. Kurt didn't even notice, he was too happy to know that he was going to be with Blaine by the end of this week.

* * *

><p>The next day came faster than Blaine had expected. He walked into McKinley with Jeff and Nick at his side bickering.<p>

"You two are like an old married couple." he told them. The two stared at him with daggers as eyes.

"How can we be an old married couple if neither of us is gay?" Jeff asked Blaine laughed, patting him on the back. Neither of them noticed Nick's look of sadness as Jeff said this. Blaine opened up his locker, he saw Rachel in the corner of his eyes motioning to that dread lock kid. He gathered up all the courage he could. This was a good thing, he told himself. This is a way to get over Kurt, it's so you don't hurt any more. He closed his locker, ignoring the curious looks from Jeff and Nick. He walked over to Joe and tapped him on the shoulder.

"H-Hey." he put on his dapper smile. Joe's eyes widened, he wet his lips.

"Hello." he replied calmly. _Oh wow, _Blaine thought, _he has a hot voice. _

"U-Um, I know this is a weird question to ask but... Are you gay?" he asked the younger boy. Joe paused for a moment.

"No I'm not." Blaine's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I'm bi." he laughed quietly. Blaine smiled greatly.

"O-Oh, g-great, um..." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Do you want to go out for dinner sometime... With me maybe?" he asked, Joe's breath faltered.

"Sure." he agreed, "Here's my number." he pulled a pen out of his jeans pocket, he pushed up Blaine's sweater with one his hands and wrote down his number. "Text me or something." he winked and walked away. Blaine's heart stopped on the spot. Oh man, this was very good.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran down the hall, it was truthfully her real first day back to school. She had gotten some strange looks from the other teenagers, most of them looks of disgust. She heard 'Whore' muttered a few times, but right now her main concern was what Kurt was about to do. She and Finn were really the only people that new about Kurt dating Sebastian, she didn't want any one to find out when Kurt breaks up with Sebastian right in the middle of a very homophobic hallway. She saw Kurt approach Sebastian, looking behind him to make sure no one he knew was watching.<p>

"Sebastian," she heard him start. She came to a stop right behind Kurt. She pulled him away from Sebastian before making his mistake. "Quinn! What the heck?" he spun around to see her.

"Kurt, I'll say this again: please don't do this. I understand you want to be with Blaine, but don't break up with Sebastian in the middle of the hallway. You don't want Blaine finding out that Grant never existed and you were dating Sebastian the whole time!" she whispered, Kurt nodded, thankfully agreeing with her.

"You're right... I'll wait until tomorrow." he told her, she held out her pinkie. He wrapped his around hers, it was weird. He hadn't pinkie sworn any one since, oh gosh, grade 5?

Later that day, Kurt and the rest of The Glee Club sat around the Van talking amongst themselves. Rachel cleared her throat loudly.

"I have an announcement to make!" she told them all, the Van went silent, except for Santana's quiet comments to an already laughing Artie. "I, Rachel Anderson, am back in The Glee Club." there was silence.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we already know that hobbit." Santana broke the silence.

"Well, Santana, since I have rejoined. I say, we do a short performance in front of the school." Rachel said to them all. Rachel sat on the bottom bed, strangely enough, between Puck's legs. Finn was sitting on the floor near the door, Quinn and Mercedes sat in the front seats. Everyone else just plopped where ever they could. Kurt and Blaine however, were of course on the top bed on their laptops. Kurt took the time while Blaine was looking over the edge of the bed to look at his sister, to notice there was a number on his forearm... Weird.

"Oh Hell no Rachel, I don't want to get slushied for another time this year."

_Mercedes, Tina and Artie (who were both making kissing faces at one another) walked down the hall to their maths class that they shared. When Karofsky and Azimio turned the corner holding cups. _

_"Hey fatty, asian, nerd, how would you like you slushie?" Azimio asked._

_"I like Cherry." Artie said dumbly._

_"Good thing we got grape-" Karofsky threw the purple slush at the three. _

"Yeah, I got some in my bra one time and it wouldn't come out." Brittany said quietly, Santana turned to her with her eye brows raised.

"We won't get slushied, I promise you." Rachel sat up more. "I just think, since we're all reunited again-" Kurt shouted from up above.

"We were all together, you just came back." everyone laughed at his comment. Rachel glared up at the ceiling, pretending she could see him from where she was sitting.

"Anyway! We should sing a song, in the courtyard." she suggested. The group pondered the idea for a short time.

"I think we should." Quinn said, they all turned to her like she was crazy.

"And the Queen Bitch speaks." Santana noted.

"Please Santana, I'm not a bitch." Quinn said, thinking back to all the times she's helped Kurt and Blaine. Yeah, she was definitely not a bitch. "I think we should sing in front of the school. To show them that no matter what you throw at us, from pregnancy, to heart-break," she glanced up at Kurt and Blaine, "to Red Dye #6. They can't mess with us, or what we have." she said, there were murmurs of agreement.

"It's settled." Kurt said from up above, "We're singing in the courtyard."

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous I'm about to puke." Finn said to Puck and Artie as they spike there hair in the boys bathroom.<p>

"We got this Hudson, the song's great, and we're fricking awesome." Puck patted his friend on the back. They wore black shirts that said 'NEW YORK' in large rainbow letters.

"I don't know why I let Kurt convince me to sing this song with you guys, I have more words than you both. I'm going to forget the words, and look like a retard-"

"Finn!" Artie shouted, "You're going to do fine. Just stick to everything we taught you, we're going to rock this song." Artie phone buzzed, "Show time." they joined the rest of The Glee Club, minus Kurt and Blaine who were going to film and play the music. Oh and to make sure their microphones were working. Finn saw Rachel hug Noah before the music started.

_(Boys) Bum, Bum, Bum_  
>The boys started running down the stairs of the courtyard in beat with their microphones in hand.<p>

_(Girls) Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba _  
>The girls ran down behind them holding their microphones. They wore the same shirts, but with either high skirts or tight black jeans. They repeated the same noises, the crowd around them watched with wide eyes. Artie stepped forward first, with Tina holding his hand.<p>

_(Artie) Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa  
>Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever<br>I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here  
>I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere <em>  
>He let go of Tina's hand to dance around with Brittany. They were the best dancers in The Glee Club after all.<p>

_(Finn) I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
>Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's<br>Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street  
>Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries.<em>  
>Finn danced while he rapped... Badly. Blaine had to keep up to film everyone dancing and singing at the same time. Thank God they got Lauren Zizes to record some of the song. Kurt watched him with loving eyes, even though he couldn't see.<p>

_(Puck) Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai's  
>Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five<br>Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee  
>Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from.<em> Puck danced around with a freshman, Quinn faltered when she saw it was Sugar fricking Motta, wasn't she supposed to be going to some... Crawford Country private school?

_(Everyone) New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York._ They all sang, Kurt grinned happily. Everyone had amazing voices when they blended together. While they had been singing the chorus, Artie danced with the same girl Puck had just been dancing with. He caught sight of some kid with dreadlocks riding a skateboard barefooted. He watched as the kid lost his footing, crashing right into one of the speakers.

"Oh my God." he muttered, the kid looked really hurt. The speakers screeched, Kurt unplugged the amp and waited for something to happen, maybe he should call-

"Joe!" was that Blaine? He got down from where he was sitting to see Blaine at this kids side, who was this kid? "Oh my God, are you okay?" this kid named Joe sat up.

"Mm, yeah 'm fine." Joe rubbed his head, wincing. "Nope, I'm not feeling too great." he laughed. The Glee Club crowded around Blaine and Joe, along with the rest of the students who stuck around during the performance.

"Thank God, I thought you were hurt or something. I would've died, I mean I know I just met you and we don't even-" Kurt's heart stopped... No more like fell out of his butt. This Joe kid, had leant forward and kissed Blaine. Interrupting his sentence. He stepped slowly away from the whole thing, there were 'Whoops' and catcalls from every one from The Glee Club, except himself and Quinn. He saw her turn to him, with a pained expression. It wouldn't have been so bad, if Blaine hadn't kissed the kid back. He ran from it all. He heard Quinn calling after him, he also heard Rachel too. He ran into the last person he expected in the hallway.

"Whoa, where you going in a hurry sexy?" Sebastian winked, Kurt pulled on his hand. He pulled him into one of the stalls of the boys wash room. He pushed him on the toilet and straddled him.

"Just kiss me Seb." he whispered before taking Sebastian's lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um... *hides behind Darren*. That was... Intense to me somewhat. This chapter is so much better than the last one. I did change the song 'Empire State Of Mind' so that I could fit Joe's incident in. I was also kind of lazy too though. So 'Jaine' (thank-you Captain Jack) is on now. There was some slight Puckleberry, I have no idea where it came from. When I wrote Rachel being all upset, I thought to myself 'Who would be the last person they would expect for her to call?' and that was Puck. The songs were: Go Your Own Way, and Empire State of Mind<strong>_

_**Next up: Ms. Pillsbury meets her co-director and the musical is chosen. The Anderson's vs. Shelby in court to get Rachel back with full 'custard', and Kurt tries to get over the fact that he was stupid and was too late to break up with Sebastian because now Blaine has some cute arm candy. *sigh* I feel awful for doing this to Klaine. But it must happen for everything to work out in the end!**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review. I know I sound ridiculous (when do I not) but whoever gets the 60th review, does get a prompt. Rated T, about Klaine. If you win, I'll either PM you or just... I don't know sing a song.**_

_**Love, Emily.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hi. That is all for_**_** now**. **Oh and Captain Jack, Joe is more OC than he is in the show. It's funny how I keep re-reading Chapter 22 just to read the part when Kurt says "Just kiss me Seb", if some of you haven't noticed. I planned this since the beginning. Cooper and Tatiana never call Sebastian 'Seb', they always called him 'Bas'. I planned that so Kurt could have his own little nickname for him. Btw, this chapter has Depressed!Kurt and Heartbroken!Kurt... My throat hurts. Oh and to Captain Jack (please don't kill me for this chapter, it's necessary for later on in the story)**_

_**Disclaimer:  I don't own Glee!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p><em>My life is over. I stare at the blank ceiling, I hear my parents in the kitchen bickering about what to feed Finn and Quinn, oh and me. But I won't eat. I'm just a pathetic pale kid, who wasn't brave enough to dump the worst boyfriend in the world for the love of my life. I can't even handle looking at the pictures of him on my bedside table. His stupid gorgeous smiling face, Rachel sent me some stupid picture of the both of us kissing over Facebook the other night. Saying 'Hold onto this', ugh, the stupid cow is probably really happy that Blaine is dating that stupid looking kid. Quinn has been the only person I've talked to this week, besides Sebastian of course. Besides Quinn, he was the only one who was keeping me sane. After seeing Blaine reciprocate that kiss, that stupid kiss with that stupid kid with dreadlocks.<em>

_His hair is ugly, his face is ugly, his whole... Blah. I can't even think about him without wanting to puke. Dad had tried to get me to talk to him last night, saying 'Bud, he's just a boy. You have Sebastian after all', but I don't want Sebastian! I want Blaine Everett Anderson, I want his hair, his hazel-golden-green eyes, his pearly white smile, that f*cking gorgeous body. I want the way he wraps his arms around me, I want to listen to his cute little snores as he sleeps, his soft lips that always taste like peppermint and toffee. I want that stupid tongue that drives me crazy, his arms that I remember every vividly when he caught me before I fell down when I was sick. I want to grow up with the last name Anderson. Imagine it, Kurt Elijah Anderson. I want to wake up every morning, to see his peaceful face sleeping next to mine, and I'll just lean forward an inch to kiss him. Even in his sleep he'll respond to my kisses._

_Sebastian is nothing compared to Blaine. Sure he has a great body, but I'll bring up the wiggle, wiggle thing again. It's gross. I mean, I like kissing him because when he doesn't have his tongue in my mouth, it's great. But when he does the swipe-y thing with his tongue across my lip. I want to kick him in the baby-maker._

_My eyes are hurting from crying so much, after running from the scene the other day. I had made out with Sebastian in the bathroom, I didn't like it, but Sebastian sure did. That doesn't stop him from still being a douche bag. I can't figure out what his problem is though, one minute he'll be a good boyfriend. Then another incident like what happened on the trail will happen again. I couldn't get that stain out of my jeans._

"Kurt, buddy?" _Oh lord, here comes my Dad again trying to get me to talk to him. He know I won't, _"Kurt can you open the door for me?" _he asks. No I can't Dad, because I don't want to talk to you. Don't you get that? _"Kurt, honey, it's me Quinn." _I heard Quinn say instead of my Dad. She's been so nice lately._

"Yeah?" _I manage to croak out, my throat hurts? Fudge, why can't I get over this cold? Why can't I get over watching Blaine kiss Joe. Why can't I get Blaine out of my head?_

"Can you come let me in?" _Quinn interrupts my thoughts, I roll my eyes. I sit up in my bed, throwing my blanket off of me. I open the door for her, and her alone. I see Finn, Dad, and Carole behind her. Hoping to get a word in. I see the sympathy written on their faces. 'Oh, we're so sorry that your best friend is dating someone else now. It's too late now, he's never going to love you again'. OH just shut up all of you!_

"Quinn only." _I tell them. They all frown at me, including Quinn. She walks into my room, and I close the door after. Dad tries to put his foot between the door frame and the door itself. _"Nice try." _I whisper. He makes a face at me, I merely smile. I close the door completely, then walk back to my bed covering myself again._

"Kurt, you have to stop this." _she says. I roll my eyes._

"I can't Quinn," _I start, _"he's my everything. I can't get that stupid kiss out of my head. Did you see his Facebook?" _I jerk up to grab my Mac. I open it, Quinn sighs when she sees that my Facebook is open to his page already._

**Blaine Anderson **is in a relationship with **Joe Hart**

_Fudge, every time I see this it makes me cry. _"Oh Kurt." _she whispers, hugging me. _"I... I'm sorry." _she apologises. Why?_

"Why?" _I say out loud._

"If it weren't for me, saying 'Don't break up with Sebastian in the hallway', you could've been with Blaine before this whole thing happened." _I watch her wipe her own tears that were rolling down her cheek. I guess it is kind of her fault. Don't think like that._

_Oh God, I sound like a little whiny bitch. Dear Gaga, when did I become this feminine? _"Kurt!" _my Dad shouts from the other room._

"What?" _I yell to him._

"That kid Sebastian's here." _he says. I don't want to see him._

"Send him in." _Why did I just say that-_

"Kurt," _Sebastian walks right into my room **without **asking. Jerk._ "Everyone is wondering where you are! You haven't been at school, you haven't been answering anyone's texts, including mine! What's wrong?" _Hmm, I don't know Sebastian. I'm in love with Blaine, I hate you, I don't want to be with you._

"I haven't been well, that's all. You should go." _I want him to leave. I want BLAINE! _

* * *

><p>"So um, yeah this is my house." Joe kicked off his sandals. Blaine followed him, he kicked off his blue sneakers. The house was small, it was more like a town house. Joe opened his fridge and pulled out two Pepsi's. He threw one in Blaine's direction.<p>

"It's pretty cool." Blaine commented, walking farther in. There were pictures of Native symbols on the walls, it kind of looked like a college students house more than it looked like a High School kids. "Where are your parents?" Blaine asked. He noticed Joe tensed. "S-Sorry, that was just-"

"They're both at work." Joe replied. "My Dad's an engineer, and my Mom's a veterinarian." Joe walked into the living room. "Come on." he patted the space on the couch beside him. Blaine gulped, he walked over slowly hesitating for a moment.

"So they leave you home alone for the whole night?" Blaine asked, Joe shrugged.

"I guess, I never see my Dad any more. I'm technically not home alone, my sister Mary's upstairs. She's sleeping, she has night school so she's always sleeping during the day." Joe explained, "Why don't we talk about ourselves. It's awkward since we're dating, and I don't know anything about you." Joe laughed, Blaine agreed.

"Okay, where are you from, where'd you go for middle school, and just say something interesting about yourself." Blaine smiled at his new boyfriend. Joe nodded, he swallowed before answering.

"Well, I was born in Cincinnati, we moved to Lima when I was eight. I have an older sister named Mary, she's 22 and she has dreads just like me." he chuckled, "I never went to middle school because I was home schooled. My Mom was scared the kids were going to make fun of Mary and I, so she hired a tutor to teach us. And an interesting fact? Um, well I can come up with a story for someone on the spot." he started, "Like that boy named Kurt, he has secrets concerning his boyfriend and no one knows about them. He's scared that if someone were to find out about said boyfriend, he would hurt someone's feelings." Joe gave him a half smile, "The only person I couldn't place a story for when I entered McKinley on the first day was you." Blaine's eye brows shot up. "You were so hard to study, you kept your head down and you only talked to Rachel. You looked like you were guilty about something, and you also looked heartbroken. I just couldn't place why you were those things." Joe leaned in slowly. Blaine couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "You're so interesting." Joe kissed him.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! I'm being kissed by a hot guy! I never thought this would happen to me, well Kurt's hot but this is different. _Blaine thought to himself as he kissed Joe back. Joe pushed on him lightly, letting him fall onto the couch with Joe on top of him. Joe's fingers tangled in Blaine's hair as they continued to kiss.

Blaine's heart was pounding, Joe's tongue poked out of his mouth, gently rubbing against Blaine's lips. Blaine opened up his mouth, but found himself stumped. When he used to kiss Kurt, _oh God did he love to, _he would do that tongue thing that always caused Kurt to let out a quiet moan. He tried to wrap his around Joe's in hopes to get the same reaction from Joe, but it didn't work. Joe did the tongue thing to him! He didn't want to stop kissing him, and say 'No Joe, I only get to do the tongue thing', it could hurt his feelings. So he let himself enjoy it for as long as he could. It wasn't that he didn't like having his tongue with someone else's, it's just he liked being the... One in charge, so to speak. With Kurt he could do that, Kurt would just close his eyes and sigh, letting Blaine take charge. Joe finally pulled away, Blaine let out a shuddering breath.

"Wow." he whispered, he sat up on the couch rubbing the back of his head. "You're a great kisser." Joe noted.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled at him. He looked down at his phone, which had been vibrating like crazy. He saw Rachel's face popping up. "Sorry, my sister's calling." he said to Joe, he stood up and walked into the other room. "Hey Rach."

_"Blaine, you need to come over to Kurt's right now." _she told him.

"I can't, I'm at Joe's." Blaine bit his lip, he thought about a few minutes ago when he was thinking about kissing Kurt.

_"Well you need to leave because Kurt needs you." _she said, _"Burt called me saying Kurt hasn't left his room all day. He hasn't eaten, and he's been crying non-stop. Burt also said he called Grant to get him to calm down, but Kurt just screamed at him and kicked him out." _Blaine's heart was racing, why was Kurt so upset?

"Have you tried talking to him yourself?" he asked, Rachel groaned on the other end.

_"Of course I tried idiot, Burt called me first and I came over. I tried to get him out of his room, so did Quinn, and Finn, and everyone else. But no one can. Quinn is even calling Artie and Santana to try and get him out of there. All he's doing is crying, saying he doesn't want to see anybody." _Rachel explained, _"I think you're the only person that can get him out." _

"Why me?" Blaine asked, he turned his head to glance at Joe who was now watching a show on the flat screen TV.

_"You know him better than anyone Blaine," _she paused, _"You're his best friend." _

"You are too Rach." he reminded her.

_"You know that's not true. You're truthfully, he's only best friend. So please come to Kurt's house, right now." _Blaine sighed.

"Fine." he hung up, "Joe?" his boyfriend looked up. "Rachel called me, and she said-"

"Kurt's crying and you're the only one that can stop him, right?" Joe interrupted, Blaine bit his lip and nodded.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked, pulling on his shoes.

"I told you, I'm good at these kind of things. Here, why don't I come with you." Joe suggested, Blaine shrugged, what's one more person, right? The two got on the bus towards Kurt's house. They had to walk for awhile before they could make it to Kurt's house. Blaine saw Artie and Santana just walking into the Hummel's house. Blaine and Joe followed.

"-I don't know what's wrong with him." they heard Burt say to the teenagers.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted, "I brought Joe with me." Burt frowned but didn't say anything.

"Come on Blaine." Rachel pulled on her brothers hand. "Kurt?" she knocked.

"Go away Rachel!" he heard Kurt yell, wow he sounded broken.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, there was a long pause.

"Blaine?" Kurt replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly. The room had gone silent as they waited for Kurt's response. The door swung open. There stood Kurt, his cheeks were red and splotchy, and he had tears running down them. Kurt pulled Blaine into the room, and slammed it shut again.

"Told you." Rachel said, "He was the only one who could get him to talk."

* * *

><p>Kurt's room was almost pitch black, Kurt pulled him in. After the door was shut, Kurt crawled onto his bed and covered himself.<p>

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked, reaching over to place his hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt looked up at him with his eyes full of tears. _You, you weren't supposed to date that kid. I was supposed to dump Sebastian, and come to you... _

"Nothing." he lied, Blaine made a bitch-please face.

"If it were nothing, I wouldn't have gotten a call from Rachel saying you hadn't come out of your room all day, and you haven't even eaten." Blaine moved up onto the bed, he sat beside Kurt with their shoulders pressed against each other. "You can tell me."

_No I can't. _"I-It's Grant." he lied, Blaine turned to him with his gorgeous eyes.

"What did he do?" Blaine reached around, hugging Kurt's shoulders.

"H-He's being so mean." half of this was actually true, Sebastian was being a royal dick. Blaine tensed.

"Is he hurting you?" he asked seriously. Kurt shook his head.

"Not really," he cried into Blaine's shoulder for awhile, listening to the sweet nothings Blaine was whispering in his ear. "He just, we were out on a date and he started kissing me on the trail we were walking." he whimpered. "Then this guy said 'Dirty fags. I hope you rot in Hell' or something, and I thought he was going to defend the both of us. But he didn't!" Kurt shouted, hugging Blaine really tight.

"Shh," Blaine whispered, "it's alright. What happened next?" he asked.

"He-" hiccup "pushed me away from him." hiccup "I don't even think he meant for it to be forceful, but I fell into the dirt." he pulled away to grab a tissue. "He didn't even help me up." he sobbed. "Then we were at school and Karofsky pushed me into a locker-"

"He what?" Blaine spat, "Kurt, you should've told me. I would've come running, I told you I'd protect you from him. Remember?" Blaine shouted, he got all defensive, which Kurt smiled about.

"I-It's alright." Kurt told him.

"No it's not Kurt, that's bullying." Blaine stood up, "Lift up your shirt." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" his fingers trembled.

"You heard me Kurt, lift up your shirt." Blaine repeated, Kurt nodded shakily. He lifted up his blue graphic T. He turned around, Blaine groaned. "Shit Kurt." he pressed his hand to Kurt's back. His porcelain skinned back was covered in purple and sometimes yellow bruises. "I'm telling Burt." Blaine started to leave the room, Kurt jumped after him, leaping onto his back.

"Please Blaine, don't." he cried, holding onto him. Blaine struggled to keep Kurt up, he stepped backwards to lower him onto the bed. He turned and sat beside him.

"You're getting bullied Kurt, I have to. What if Karofsky takes it too far next time? What if no one hears you scream, and then Ms. Pillsbury comes into home room with a sad expression. She asks to talk to Rachel, Finn and I and tells us you're in the hospital and you're not going to make it." Blaine's lip quivered, "I don't want that to happen to you." _I love you. _Kurt pressed his lips together._  
><em>

"It won't Blaine, Karofsky's a bully but he isn't a murderer." Blaine sighed, silently agreeing. Kurt tucked his knees up against his chest. "The thing is, after I picked my stuff up. I heard laughing, I turned down the hallway and I saw Karofsky and his friends, with S-Grant laughing at me! What kind of boyfriend laughs at his boyfriend when he's hurt on the ground?" Kurt wiped his eyes. Blaine scooted up beside him. Their backs were pressed against the head board. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, he glanced at Kurt before whispering:

"I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me, is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" he sang, Kurt's lips quivered as he smiled. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Basking in the love he has for him.

* * *

><p>The eight sitting around the table, heard silence coming from Kurt's room. They had heard them talking, but they didn't know what they were talking about. Burt groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with my boy?" he asked. No one answered. Rachel wet her lips.<p>

"I'm going to go see why they aren't talking." she got up, Joe followed her strangely enough. She opened the door slowly, man was it dark in there. She saw the figures sitting on the bed. She could make out their faces, thankfully the two boys' eyes were closed. She heard Blaine whispering something. She turned towards the kitchen. "Be quiet!" she spat at the others and they went silent.

"Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on." Blaine was singing gently to Kurt, her eyes moved to Joe who was puzzled.

"What?" he whispered to her.

"Come on." she closed the door slowly, she pulled on tugged on his hand. Ignoring the looks from everyone else she looked Joe up and down. "What was going on in there?" Joe asked.

"They've known each other since they were 5 Joe, and they professed their love for each other last year." she started, "Everyone thinks they should be together, even my Dads. I know you like Blaine, I understand that. He's amazing, I don't want to say much more about him because that would be incest. But, I don't want you to get your heart broken." she rested her hand on his forearm.

"Why would Blaine agree to date me if he loves Kurt?" he inquired.

"Kurt's dating this guy named Grant, and Blaine doesn't want to hurt any more." sighed Rachel. "They're ridiculous."

* * *

><p>"Miss Pillsbury to the office please, Miss Pillsbury to the office." the secretary spoke over the intercom. Emma sighed, rubbing her temples with her bony fingers. She sat up, squirted some hand sanitizer on her hands and left her office, locking the door behind her. She walked through the red halls of McKinley before finding Figgins' office. She opened the door and smiled sweetly at Mrs. MacDonald the secretary. She knocked on the clear glass door to his office.<p>

"Come in." he waved, she noticed someone else sitting in the office. "Good Afternoon Ms. Pillsbury." Figgins grinned, placing a piece of paper down on his desk.

"Afternoon," she sat in one of the plush desk chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm sure you've met Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher." he motioned to the other adult sitting in the room. She turned and smiled at him, of course she had met him, when she first came to McKinley to teach she had the hugest crush on him. Luckily she had gotten over it quickly when her boyfriend Carl asked her out on a date.

"Of course." she grinned at him.

"Well, he is going to be your co-director for the school musical." Will smiled at her.

"It's going to be great to show case the talents at this school. The arts are being neglected and-" William started.

"Whatever, decide a musical." Figgins interrupted, Will frowned before looking to Emma.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked her.

"Well... I know it's a very... risqué choice. But I feel we should do, the Rocky Horror Picture Show." she pitched, Will nodded silently agreeing and looked to Figgins. He sat there for a moment, considering it.

"All right, you can do it as long as you make sure there is no profanity, or curse words, and whoever plays the transsexual vampire, is not allowed to actually..." he swallowed awkwardly, "blow Brad, so to speak." Emma and Will stifled their laughter. They both left together, Will grabbed Emma by the elbow before the entered the hallway.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" he asked.

"I guess." she shrugged. The two drove separately to an Italian restaurant called BreadStix. After they ordered (Will a small pepperoni pizza and for Emma a chicken Alfredo pasta).

"So any ideas about who should be our Frank 'N' Furter?" Will asked biting into his pizza.

"Not sure, I've never really seen any of the students at McKinley show any musical talent." she frowned slightly, Will nodded. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Wait! I have!" he shouted, almost scaring her half to death, "Those kids who are on YouTube!" people started staring, "The other day I had been walking through the courtyard when they started this group of kids started singing 'Empire State Of Mind', and it was great up until a freshman hit one of the amps and stopped the song. But they're amazing sounding, we should ask them about it!" Will said jumping up on his seat.

"That's a great idea!" she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine rolled over onto the bed with his boyfriend on top of him, their lips tangling in a battle of dominance. His boy was letting out his adorable little soft sighs and moans. His boyfriend's fingers tangled in his recently wet curls, they had just been out swimming in his backyard when his beau wanted to go inside. They ran inside laughing, when Blaine kissed his pink plump lips, it resulted in them wrestling around his bed. They switched roles, with Blaine on top now. <em>

_"Oh my God," his boyfriend breathed as Blaine attacked his neck, making a perfect hickey on the side of his neck. "Blaine," his boyfriend whined arching his back. _

_"Mm, Joe you're so good at this." he whispered against his lips. His boyfriend chuckled from underneath him. _

_"I love your eyes." Joe whispered, looking intently at them. _

_"I love yours too, they're so blue. It's like looking into the sky on a sunny day when I look into them." Blaine grinned, Joe leaned in again to catch his lip again. _

Blaine sat up in his bed, a cold sweat covering him. He looked down at his pyjamas pants and groaned. He thought back to his dream, he had never noticed how blue Joe's eyes were. To tell the truth, they haven't made out as much as he would've wanted. I loves kissing, he's kind of addicted to it. Just having the feeling of someone else's tongue rubbing up against his... Wow. He looked over at his bedside clock, it was 5:30am, screw it. He got out of bed, he heard Rachel's white-noise machine playing in her room from down the hallway. He opened up his dresser to grab some boxers, his jeans and a plain white wife beater. He slipped into the family room, his bare feet patting against the cold hard wood flooring. He turned on his bathroom's light, it was bright as Hell. He took off his pyjamas and slipped into the shower. Sighing at the feeling off the hot water hitting his bare back. He ran the shampoo through his hair, moaning softly as he massaged his scalp.

The shower was place where he did all his thinking. It was actually the place where he had gathered up his courage to ask Joe out on a date. It was also the place where he decided to kiss Kurt, well at that time he had been encouraged by Artie, but besides that it's where he wanted to kiss Kurt. He finished his shower, he slipped on his boxers and his jeans. Even though he had his wife beater, he strolled into the family room again with only his jeans on. The light in the hallway of his room was on, he didn't have to hear the rushing sound of water to know she was in the shower.

_(Rachel) Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!  
><em>_  
><em>He chuckled quietly before walking back into his room. He hung his shirt over his shoulder and grabbed a pair of socks. He slipped them on and went upstairs. Leroy was actually there for once in the mornings, since it was one of those once in a life time days off.

"Morning Blaine." he greeted from the small kitchen table. Blaine smiled at his father.

"Where's Dad?" he asked, Leroy laughed to himself.

"Sleeping. He woke up right after me, and I told him to go back to bed." Blaine smiled.

"That's good." he walked to the fridge to pour himself a glass of chocolate milk. "Can I get a ride to Joe's before school?" Leroy froze, looking up confused.

"It's Tuesday Blaine, you always go to Kurt's in the morning on Tuesday's." he sighed, looking at his father with an obvious look.

"Dad, Joe's my boyfriend, don't you think I should go with him to school?" Blaine asked, he gulped down the remains of his milk.

Leroy let out a breath, "Okay, just be ready at 7. I'm going to have to drop Rachel off at Kurt's and then drive you." he said, Blaine smiled greatly.

"Thanks Dad!" he ran off down the stairs, pulling his shirt on while he did so. Rachel was brushing her hair while watching an old episode of the Ellen Degeneres.

"Why aren't you coming to Kurt's?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I'm going to Joe's." Blaine shrugged walking into his room.

"Did you tell Kurt you weren't going to be there in the morning?" she stood up, standing in front of his door.

"No, it's alright. He understands since he has Grant and all." Rachel made a disapproving noise from the back of her throat, Blaine rose his eyebrow to her but she had already went back to her room. Leroy called from upstairs and the two made their way to the car. They drove in silence to Kurt's house, Rachel kept glancing over at Blaine who was giggling lightly at his cellphone.

_'You're adorable -Joe'_

_'I actually think you're adorable mister -Blaine'_

_'When are you going to be here? I miss you! -Joe'_

_'Dad's just dropping Rachel off at Kurt's, then he's dropping me off -Blaine'_

_'Alright, see you then xoxo -Joe' _Blaine giggled softly, he looked out the window to see they were driving down Kurt's driveway. Rachel slipped out of the car without a goodbye, how rude! Leroy sighed heavily, glancing back at Blaine.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in?" he asked, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dad, can you just drive me to Joe's please?" Leroy sighed, giving in.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the Hudmel's door, she could hear Carole yelling at Finn for obviously something stupid. Carole's head poked out from the side of kitchen.<p>

"Oh good morning Rachel, Kurt's in his room." she smiled, Rachel replied cheerfully and made her way towards Kurt's room. He sat on his bed in a new white long sleeve shirt and a black vest. He smiled up at her.

"Great, you're here. I was going to ask you and Blaine something." she was about to tell him Blaine wasn't there but he kept talking, "I wanted to sing a song about my Mom." he whispered quietly, "I just... Miss her y'know? It's been 5 years, and I just want to thank her for falling in love with my Dad and giving birth to me." he looked up to her, fresh tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kurt." she walked over and held him. "You don't need a video to thank her for it, she already knows how much you're thankful for everything. You're her little boy." She kissed his forehead, leaving some red lip gloss on it.

"I know, I just want to." he stood up, "I just can't think of a song."

"Well, what was her favourite song?" Rachel asked folding her hands in front of her.

"Blackbird by the Beatles." he immediately said.

"Then sing that, it's a great song and it'll sound great with your voice-"

"I don't want to sing that though. I don't think I'll be able to do it justice. She would play it all the time, I would come from your house and I would walk into the house and I would hear that song echoing throughout the house. She would be in the basement where Finn's room is now, dancing around in her Love Me Do shirt just dancing around. She'd let me dance with her too, here." he went through his closet and found a large photo album. He flipped through a few pages before landing on one. He walked back to his bed to show her. In the picture was a much smaller looking Kurt, he must've been around 7 years old. He was dancing around the basement with a great smile on his face, holding his hand was his mother Elizabeth. She was a gorgeous lady, Rachel had always looked up to her. She was so much like Kurt (from what she could remember) she was a brunette, and her hair was long. Her eyes were the same colour as Kurt's, and she had a beautiful smile. Kurt sighed. "I miss her. I could always go talk to her if I needed help, not that I can't with Carole. It's just that, she isn't Mom."

"I understand. If you're not going to sing Blackbird, what are you going to sing then?" she asked, folding her hands.

"Another Beatles song, it doesn't matter which one it's just I don't want to ruin her favourite song." he closed the book. "Where's Blaine?" his voice went quiet.

"He wanted Dad to drop him off at Joe's." she shrugged.

"Why?" his voice still quiet.

"He said he wanted to be with him, he also said you'd understand because you have Grant." Kurt bit his lip hard, he swallowed heavily.

"O-Oh." he stood up throwing the photo album back into the closet. He pulled on his knee high boots and left his room. Rachel watched after him.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

><p>He thanked his Father for dropping him, Quinn, Finn and Rachel off at school. He saw Blaine and Joe kissing each other off to the side in the shadows. He felt bile coming up his throat and tears prickling his eyes. Why was he so upset about this? Was it because he was too late to break up with Sebastian? Or was it the fact that he couldn't handle imagining anyone else kissing his Blaine. He turned his head straight towards the entrance of the school, Rachel had ran off to be with Mercedes and Tina, Finn went somewhere with Puck, and Quinn was getting interrogated by Coach Sylvestor. His mind froze when he realised he had no real friends that he hung out with besides Blaine. He saw a sea of red step in front of him.<p>

"Hey Homo." he looked up through his tears to see Karofsky, Azimio and Rick smiling at him evilly.

"J-Just leave me a-alone." he tried to push his way to his locker. Karofsky pushed on his shoulder.

"We're not going to do that." he replied.

"P-Please." he begged.

"Ew, he's begging like a whore." Rick's voice dripped with disgust.

"We should teach him a lesson." Azimio pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Come on Hummel." Karofsky took his sharply by the arm and the three dragged him down the hallway. He saw Artie, and some of the other Glee Clubbers, but they didn't even notice him! They pushed him into the back door of the school, to where you could go under the bleachers. Rick opened the gate, while Azimio and Karofsky kicked Kurt in.

"D-don't." Kurt whimpered, falling to the ground. The three bullies cackled loudly.

"Don't what?" Azimio asked him.

"Don't touch me." Kurt scrambled to the corner of the bleachers. Holding his arms around himself defensively.

"Why would we want to touch you? You're gross and we could catch the gay and whatever other diseases you're holding." Karofsky spat.

"Being Gay isn't a disease." he told them matter-of-factly.

"Hell yes it is, that's why you're so disgusting. So is your little butt-buddy Anderson." Azimio added, "He should be here too."

"Don't you dare bring Blaine into this. I'll do anything, but please don't hurt Blaine." he begged some more.

"Let's not bring Anderson, he'll only protect his poor little lady." Karofsky wet his lips. "What should we do to him?" he asked his fellow bullies. Rick grabbed a hockey stick from somewhere, Kurt couldn't tell, his eyes were all blurry.

"Beat him up obviously." Rick swung his hockey stick around, it made a loud whooshing sound. Kurt flinched. "Look I scared him." they all laughed at him. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he slowly moved his arm around to pull it out. As the Neanderthals argued about what to do to him, he glanced at his phone.

_'Why aren't you in home room? -Rachel' _he sighed. If only it were Blaine.

"Alright, that's what we're going to do." he looked up and saw the three turning back to him. He hid his phone in his vests pocket.

"Hummel get up." Karofsky ordered, Kurt nodded and stood up. He followed them down the hallway in silence. He could've ran away by now, screaming bloody murder. They passed by the boys locker room, the three in front of him were going on about some stupid football thing, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the locker room. He closed his eyes, for all he knew it could've been another football player. Instead, he got a face full of Blaine.

"What the Hell were you doing with them?" Blaine asked urgently, searching Kurt's face for any emotion.

"I-I wasn't _with _them, I was walking to class a-and-"

"Yo! Where'd Hummel go?" they both heard Karofsky grumble. Blaine pulled him into one of the shower stalls, closing the curtain behind them. Blaine placed both hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt," his voice sounded like his Fathers when he was in trouble.

"Like I was saying I wasn't _with _them, I was walking to class and they took me and brought to underneath the bleachers. I couldn't do anything because there were three of them, and one little me." Kurt explained, "I didn't want to get hurt if I ran away from them while we were walking down the hallway." Blaine pursed his lips.

"Why didn't you text me or call me or something? I told you I'd-"

"You were too busy." Kurt interrupted quietly.

"How do you know?" Blaine accused.

"Before they 'kidnapped' me you were making out with your boyfriend." Kurt looked away from Blaine's gorgeous eyes, "Oh and thanks for not telling me you weren't going to be at my house this morning. I wanted to ask you something, but you weren't there." he heard Blaine sigh loudly.

"I didn't think I had to tell you." Blaine replied. Kurt turned back to him with a offended expression.

"You didn't think you had to tell me? Blaine, you've come to my house every Tuesday for 10 years, and you didn't think you would have to tell me?" Kurt tried to step out of the shower, Blaine pinned him against the wall.

"How do you think I felt when every two seconds during that stupid movie we were watching _for _Rachel, you would be texting. You didn't even care that it was Rachel's last day at my house!" he spat.

"She came back!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I wanted to make the last day with my sister perfect by having our best friend over-"

"This morning I wanted to ask you which song I should sing for my Mum. Because you know what? She's not coming back," tears were pooling in his eyes now. "I didn't want Rachel's opinion about the song, I wanted yours. And y-you w-weren't there." Blaine's eyes softened.

"I-I didn't know." he bit his lip.

"You d-didn't know because you didn't care!" Kurt screamed, "Let me go." he wiggled his arms from Blaine's grip. He opened the curtain and left.

Blaine stood there silently for a few moments. "Kurt!" he yelled. He tore open the curtain, the counter-tenor stopped before leaving. "You can't say I don't care, you can't say it." he clenched his fists, "You're the one who started dating a guy when you knew I loved you!" Kurt's shoulder slumped. The sound of sobs slowly filled the room. Kurt fell onto the floor, holding his knees. Blaine sat down on the bench, he reached for his phone.

_'Hey ;) -Joe'_

_'Hi -Blaine'_

_'You okay? -Joe'_

_'Nothing much, Kurt's just crying in the locker room -Blaine' _

He sighed, he stood up and moved down to Kurt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kurt shook his head, "I-It's okay."

"No it's not Kurt, I should've told you that I wasn't coming in the morning. I just thought you would understand because you have Grant and you go on dates with him-"

"I don't in the morning!" Kurt hiccuped. He was right. Kurt never blew Blaine off (_Don't think about it that way, Blaine_) in the morning.

"You're right." he whispered, Kurt looked up at him. "What song were you going to sing for your Mom?"

"I thought about it, I'm going to sing I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles." Kurt sighed, "Before you ask I didn't want to sing Blackbird because I know I can't do it justice." Blaine chuckled.

"Of course you'd be able to do it justice, your voice is amazing." he complimented, Kurt blushed.

"I don't want to disappoint her." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you would never be able to disappoint her. She loves you." Kurt sighed, he wanted Blaine to add "I love you." but of course he didn't because he was dating that stupid ass hippy. "Why did you kiss Joe?" he asked out of no where. Blaine rose his eye brows in confusion. Why would Kurt ask that?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, why did you kiss him?" Kurt looked up at him.

"Well, he kissed me, it would have been rude to not kiss him back." Kurt scoffed.

"Wow." Blaine sighed heavily, he looked down at Kurt who was biting his lip in annoyance. His lips looked so pink. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes full of wonder. He didn't know what he was doing when he leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Rachel tapped her pencil on her desk as she watched the time go by. She could hear Santana doing the same behind her. She was surprised nothing had been written on the back of her sweater. They watched Mrs. Noble write out the Maths equations over and over.<p>

"Do you understand?" she would ask after each of them. Rachel rolled her eyes. This was too easy. There was a knock on the door, all the teenagers lifted their heads to look. Their teacher walked slowly towards the door before opening it. Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury stood there smiling.

"Hi." they both waved.

"Um, hi, do you need anything?" Mrs. Noble asked, they both nodded simultaneously.

"We need," Ms. Pillsbury looked down at a clipboard, "Rachel Anderson, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang." Rachel twisted her body to look at Santana, who shrugged and stood up. "Can you three come with us please?" they followed the teachers out of the room and into the hall. Outside the class was the rest of The Glee Club, Rachel looked around confused when neither Kurt or Blaine were there. She rose her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Schuester pointed at her.

"Kurt and Blaine aren't here." she noted.

"We couldn't find them in class." Ms. Pillsbury whispered.

"I think I know where they are." she walked off from the group, with Quinn following her. She looked at the blonde. "Why are you following me?"

"I just am, okay?" Quinn replied, Rachel shrugged and they continued on. Rachel slowly opened the door to the boys locker room, and her heart fell out of her butt. Quinn peered over her shoulder, her gasp was audible.

You would've thought Kurt and Blaine were arguing, punching each others stomachs and spitting out insults. You couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p>Then next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was leaning in to kiss him. <em>Oh my Gaga, I hope he does. I'm tired of Sebastian's stupid fish tongue. <em>Blaine's lips met Kurt's slowly, their mouths were closed for the longest time, but it seemed Blaine wanted to play. His tongue swept across Kurt's upper lip, biting it gently. Kurt gasped, and Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. _Oh my God he's doing the tongue thing! _Blaine's tongue wrapped around Kurt's, holding it in it's spot. Almost like he was savouring the feeling of Kurt's tongue against his own. Kurt reached up, inserting his fingers through Blaine's dark curls. They only pulled away when they needed to breathe.

"W-What was that?" Kurt asked, even though he was afraid of the answer. Blaine panted for awhile before answering.

"I missed it." Blaine blushed. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms, sighing.

"Me too." Kurt leaned forward this time to get Blaine's mouth. There were tongues, and teeth, and heavy breathing.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?" a Rachel screamed. Kurt jerked away, opening his eyes to look at her.

"What does it look like they were doing Anderson?" Quinn asked, Rachel pouted.

"You're both dating people!" Oh yeah, Sebastian and Joe.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked, hating his voice for being all... Breathy.

"Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester were looking for the both of you. But you weren't in class, so we came to see what you guys were doing." Rachel explained, "Now I see that you're both cheaters."

"Says the girl who made out with Quinn's boyfriend." Blaine added, Rachel's face went white as she looked over at Quinn.

"Whatever, just come on." Quinn held out her hand for Kurt to take. She tugged Kurt out of the room. Blaine sighed, holding his knees to his chest. Rachel glared at him.

"I can't believe you cheated on Joe." Blaine looked up at her, she gasped when she saw tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't want to be with Joe... I love Kurt." his smile was watery.

"But you just started dating him, you don't know whether you can get over Kurt with him." she shrugged.

"I can't Rachel! I love Kurt, how can I stop loving him?" he stood up and followed Kurt and Quinn's path.

* * *

><p>"All right! Rocky Horror!" Schuester announced. They had brought The Glee Club into the choir room, he wrote Rocky Horror on the small white board with a marker. "This years school musical." he added.<p>

"And you're all going to be in it!" Ms. Pillsbury clapped.

"Oh Hell to the no." Mercedes held up her hand, "We already get bullied enough for singing. I'm not going to sing for the school." there were murmurs of agreement.

"Come on guys, it's going to be a great experience. Learning the choreography, singing the songs in front of a live audience! It'll be like a concert, just without microphones and fans." Ms. Pillsbury smiled.

"We already thought about who's going to be who," Mr. Schuester grabbed another clipboard. "This isn't final, but it's what we were thinking. Finn as Brad, Rachel as Janet, Kurt as Frank N Furter- Yes Kurt?"

"I am not dressing up as a transsexual because I'm gay and I have a feminine figure. That's rude for you to assume I would want to do that, and it's a bit homophobic." he turned to Blaine, "I'm shocked they didn't want both of us to do it." Blaine stifled a laugh.

"Actually, we were going to ask Blaine to be Rocky." Ms. Pillsbury smiled at the curly haired boy.

"I don't want to be in the play." Blaine said.

"Why not?" Mr. Schuester pouted.

"Because I don't act."

"A-All right, so why don't you all audition for the roles you want." Ms. Pillsbury suggested.

"Praise the Lord." Santana and Artie said in unison.

As they walked back to their classes, Blaine glanced at Kurt. He didn't want that kiss to be a one time thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't kill me for this chapter Captain Jack! Klaine had to be done (but this doesn't mean they're dating, remember that). Jaine and Kurtbastian aren't over yet! <strong>_

_**Next Up: An update on Rachel's custody battle. Quinn goes to her parents house with either Kurt, Blaine or Finn I haven't decided yet. She also goes for her ultrasound to find out whether the little baby is a girl or a boy (I think you all know obviously) and one Rachel Berry finds out about the baby not being Finn's. Ooooh. Also, auditions for The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Only 10 days left until summer break, meaning more updates! Can we try to get 100 reviews before Chapter 50? It would make my whole life!**_

_**Love, Emily.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Let's take a moment to realise something : The Glee Club is my longest fan-fiction that I've ever written. I want to thank everyone who's read this (that means YOU!) and everyone who's reviewed. When I first got the idea for this story, I was sleeping. I had a dream about Glee, where all the Glee kids were younger and had a tree house. I developed the story a bit more, resulting in all of this story. I want to give all of you a secret spoiler for later on in the story, that I just can't contain any more. I can't say when it will happen, but there will be a baby Hudson-Hummel eventually. Now it's not a secret any more! Yay! Anyway, thanks for reading! By the way, sorry for the foul language... I got carried away.**_

_**Warnings: Homophobia, (hints) Of child abuse, murder and foul language.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee own not do I.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since Quinn was forced to quit the Cheerios by Sue, Santana has been the one on top. With Brittany and their linked pinkies, they're the queens of the school. The only thing was, she was single. Brittany had this asian kid named Mike, who was really smart, and not Britt's type at all. She wanted someone tough, like a bad ass of sorts. As the two Cheerio's walked down the hall, she scanned over the lower class. There was Hobbit and Curly-Sue talking, Hobbit was holding music sheets (probably for her audition for Rocky Horror), and Curly-Sue just looked... Depressed. Maybe it was because Princess dumped his ass and was now dating some sweet new arm candy. She turned her head, and saw something peculiar. There stood, in all his glory Sebastian Smythe. He was cute, and he had a nice butt. He was making lovey dovey faces somewhere down the hall, her eyes followed his and found little Princess doing the same, yet he looked uncomfortable. His eyes kept shifting to the back of Curly-Sue's head. Weird. She stopped in the middle of the hallway. No way! They were fooling around behind everyone's back, those bitches. She was great at noticing these things, how did she not see it before. She felt Brittany tug on her pinkie, she continued on her way down the large hall. Besides Princess and Smythe's eye sex, nothing else was really going on. Oh wait, there was Puck. He was making out with some freshman, she looked rich and had leopard print fuzzy sweater. To tell the truth, she looked 5. He pushed her away, as Fabray walked by. Hold up, was he checking her out? Oh Hell no, she was pregnant you can't check out a pregnant chick, especially when the baby is your best friends!<p>

"Look out everyone, we got ourselves a milf!" he laughed, the leopard girl giggled.

"Leave me alone Noah," oh snap! She called him Noah, what you going to do now Puckerman?

"I don't think I will, since-" shit, there is Coach Sue. She's staring at Brittany and Santana with eyes of daggers. Santana sped up her walking, she stepped in front of Coach Sue with Britt-Britt at her side.

"You glared?" she smirked, Coach Sue rolled her eyes.

"In my office Boobs, you too Cinderella." Brittany giggled to herself. They sat down in the red chairs in Sue's office. Sue sat down at her desk, clasping her hands and placing them on the desk. "As you both know, Schuester and that guidance counsellor I don't know are directing these years musical." the two cheerleaders nodded. "I want you both to audition for it."

"What?" Santana sat up straighter, "I'm not auditioning for a stupid musical!" Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Yes you are. I hate Schuester just like how I hate Jay Leno's chin. They both need to be stopped by all means necessary!" she spat, "And I need you two to stop them, by auditioning for-" she looked down at a notepad, "Santana as Magenta and Brittany as Columbia." she looked back up. "You need to get these roles, understood? And when it comes time to perform, neither of you will show up. Ruining the whole show!" she clapped. "Now get out of my office, it's starting to smell like crayons and tacos." the two left quickly. Santana leaned against the wall.

What song was she going to sing, to make sure she got the role of Magenta?

"So, Four Eyes." Santana crossed her legs as they watched Rocky Horror.

"Yeah?" Artie replied.

"I was thinking about auditioning for Magenta, what do you think?" she asked him, Artie turned to her with his eye brows raised.

"No way! I thought you weren't going to go for the musical, you said 'This sucks' 5 minutes into listening to me practise my audition lines and walked out." he laughed.

"Hey, I changed my mind. So, should I be Magenta?" she reached over and paused the movie. He shrugged.

"If you want, I think that's the only role you'd be able to play. I mean, Janet's too... Rachel, for you to be her. Also, Columbia's really squeaky, so that's a no." he shrugged, "I guess Magenta's a good role. What song are you going to sing at the audition?"

"That's what my problem is, I need to get this role. Therefore I need a kick ass song for my audition." she bit her lip, "Help me!" she cried.

"Fine, um, what songs do you like-"

"I got it!" she ran off to her room. Artie rolled his eyes after her, she was all kinds of crazy.

She wandered back into the room with her finger held up, like she was testing the wind. "I wanted to ask you something about something I saw in the hallway today." he shrugged.

"Shoot."

"While I was silently judging everyone I could see, I spotted two things I needed to talk about." she started, "One being Puckerman insulting Quinn, he also very clearly checked her out in front of everyone. Now usually I would applaud him for his bravery, but me thinks something is up." she paused so Artie would understand. "Segundo, I spotted one Princess Hummel making bedroom eyes with one Sebastian Smythe. Not sure why since last time I heard, Princess and Curly-Sue were found making out in the locker room. Oh, and to make things even better, little Blainey is dating one Joe Hart." she placed both hands on her hips.

"Santana, you're probably just imagining things. Well, I'm sure Puck checked Quinn out because he has no class. But Kurt giving Sebastian bedroom eyes? Pfft, I highly doubt that-"

"Don't you think it's weird that no one has ever seen this so called Grant Gustin? Apparently he goes to our school, he's in our grade, but no one has ever seen him besides Kurt himself." Santana grabbed Artie's laptop.

"Santana, I don't think you should get involved with Kurt's love life." he warned.

"Shush Four Eyes, Auntie Tana's investigating." she typed away. She went onto her Facebook and typed in 'Grant Gustin' into the search bar. No results. Besides one kid in Taiwan. "See? There's no such person." she logged out.

"What are you doing Santana?" he looked over her shoulder. She typed in Kurt's e-mail.

"What do you think his password is?" she asked him.

"I'm not getting involved." he started to leave the basement.

"Maybe it's Blackbird, like the password for The Glee Club." she guessed, she typed it in. "AHA! Now let's lookie over at his messages." she was quiet for a few moments. "Yo, Artie. Get yo' ass over here." he walked back over. "Listen to this:"

"Apparently we have to be in this years school musical :( -Kurt"

"Awwuh, sexy, what's the musical about? -Sebastian"

"It's The Rocky Horror Picture Show, I want to audition as Riff Raff. -Kurt"

"The handy man? Ooh, I always had a domestic kink ;) -Sebastian"

"Seb! -Kurt"

"Sorry! -Sebastian"

"I've got to go -Kurt"

"I'm really sorry Kurt, hey, why don't you come over to my house tomorrow? You haven't been over yet -Sebastian"

"I don't know Seb -Kurt"

"Come on, we can... Make out a little bit in my bed? It's a king size, and my family is in Westerville -Sebastian"

"You know exactly what to make me happy Seb -Kurt" Santana gaped, along with Artie.

"NO WAY!" She screamed, "Princess and Smythe are f*cking!" she shouted.

"Santana! No they're not! It's obvious they're only dating, Kurt's like a... A fragile wood nymph." they went silent for the longest time before they both burst out laughing.

"Where did you get wood nymph?" she held her stomach from laughing. They laughed loudly for another few minutes, before the basement door swung open. Amy Abrams held a crying Maddie.

"Will you two please go to bed!" she spat, slamming the door. The two continued to laugh into the night.

"Mm, Blaine." Joe pulled away from his boyfriend. Blaine laid there, motionless. Ever since he and Kurt's kiss in the locker room, he couldn't get it out of his head. It sucked. He didn't want to hurt Joe's feelings, what was he going to say 'I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend, and I kissed him at school', um, no! He sat up, Joe fidgeted on the spot. Why was he nervous.

"J-Joe," he started.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" Joe asked, his voice was like a small child's.

"I-I don't want to." Blaine took Joe's rough hand, "I like you, I really do it's just-"

"Kurt." Joe interrupted.

"What?"

"You're in love with Kurt. I could tell the day we went to his house when he was being all depressed. Rachel and I had opened the door to see why it was so quiet. You were singing to him, and he had this smile of content. Like he was the happiest person on the Earth." he sighed, "He's really great, I'm sure." the sound of the front door to Joe's house filled the room. Blaine and Joe turned their heads. A woman with tanned skin, and straight black hair walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry, hi you must be Blaine." she smiled, putting down her suitcase. Blaine stood up, hoping the woman wouldn't notice his obvious state of disarray.

"Yes I am." he grinned.

"It's great to finally meet you, I'm Joe's Mom, Natalie." she smiled, she turned to Joe, "Joe honey, can you go bring in the groceries?" she smiled.

"Sure." Blaine was about to offer his help.

"Oh Blaine, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone." she asked of him.

"O-Of course." he nodded, his now ex-boyfriend left the house to get his mother the groceries. She sat him down on the large couch.

"I'm so glad Joe has found someone as nice as you." she smiled. "He has been so lonely ever since Mary died." she patted his hand.

"S-Since Mary died?" his eye brows shot up.

"Yes, I usually don't like talking about that night but.. One night when Joseph was 12, Mary was 20, they were looking out the window together. Making up those cute little stories for random people. When Felix my husband stormed in, he was so drunk. I wasn't there, because I had got called in for an emergency surgery for one of my patients. He went into the kitchen and stormed in the living room holding a large meat knife," she bit her lip to stop the tears from falling out. Blaine frowned, was this truly Joe's family? "He tried to get to Joseph first, but Mary saved him. Felix stabbed her over 70 times, or so the autopsy said. When I got home, Felix was sitting in his chair drinking a beer, Mary was on our old couch dead, and Joseph was upstairs crying in his room. Afraid of whatever Felix was going to do next, I called the police and they took Felix away. He's been in prison ever since, and Joe's been doing better." she finished.

"I am so sorry." Blaine whispered.

"It's fine. I still love Felix, well I love the Felix that I married. I hate the one that murdered my baby girl." she shook her head. "It's great to know Joseph has someone to talk to about these things. When he came to me saying he had a boyfriend, I was ecstatic." she clapped.

"U-Um, Mrs. Hart, can I tell you something?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Sure Hun, and call me Natalie." she grinned.

"I think Joe believes Mary is still alive." he pressed his lips together. Natalie's face went white.

"Excuse me?" she asked loudly.

"The other day when I first came over, Joe was talking about your family. He said your husband was at work, a-and that Mary was asleep upstairs because she went to night school." he explained, "I d-didn't know of course, I thought he was telling the truth."

"He thinks Mary is still alive?" she looked off into a blank space.

"I should get going, I'm going to my friends house to help him sing a song for his Mom." Blaine started to go. She grabbed onto his hand.

"Please don't give up on him Blaine, he needs someone like you to help him get through this." she whispered in a monotone voice. He nodded, as he left the Hart household. He saw Joe bringing in the rest of the groceries. He walked right up to him, smiling.

"Even though we may not be dating now, I don't want to leave you." he kissed him lightly on the nose, "All right?" Joe blushed brightly.

"Alright." he agreed.

"Text me okay? I'm going over to Kurt's." Joe smiled at him and Blaine caught the next bus to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished singing I Want To Hold Your Hand for the last time that night. Luckily Burt allowed Blaine, Rachel and Quinn to sleep in the Van that night. Kurt smiled at his best friends, should he consider Quinn to be a best friend yet?<p>

"That was amazing Kurt!" Quinn smiled brightly. Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"It was a bit pitchy, but otherwise it was great." she patted Kurt's knee.

"What are you talking about Anderson? That was like, orgasmic." Quinn giggled, her hands resting on her baby bump. She was four months along now, and the itchy feeling of guilt was growing more and more each day. The other night for example, she was lying in Finn's bed beside her and he rubbed her small bump.

"I love you baby." he kissed the bump. Her eyes filled with tears. She snapped back to reality, she began to watch Blaine and Kurt's interactions. She and Rachel had found them making out in the locker room. She for one would've been so embarassed, but obviously she wanted Kurt or Blaine, and as far as she knew. Kurt was going on a date with Sebastian after school tomorrow.

"Guys." she started, "Where am I going to sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, well I guess you can't sleep up on the top, since that's where Blaine and I sleep." Kurt bit his lip, "You can sleep on the bottom with Rachel."

"Alright." Quinn glanced at the brunette. "If you kick me, Anderson, I will make sure my baby is a demon so it can rip apart at the seams." she spat, Rachel gulped heavily. The two boys climbed up to the top silently, Quinn wrapped herself in a soft quilt. She closed her eyes, she heard Rachel whispering the lyrics to some Broadway song. Never in her 15 year old life would she had imagined sharing a bed with Rachel Anderson. Nor did she imagine living in Finn's house with his Mom, Step-Dad and gay step-brother, oh and being the referee for his gay brothers relationships. She felt Rachel move beside her, and then there was foot hitting her shin. "ANDERSON!" she screeched. Rachel sat up half asleep.

"Whazzit?" she scratched her hair.

"You kicked me!" she screamed.

"I didn't mean to!" Rachel shouted. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Bull Shit, Anderson. You hate me, admit you. You probably meant to kick my baby!" she shouted, "Just so you can date Finn!"

"I would never do that!" Rachel defended, "Why would I want to hurt an innocent baby, when I know I could just get Finn by myself without trying?" Quinn gasped.

"Oh really? He's known you for years, and yet he's never wanted you before!" she rose her eyebrow, "Get over yourself Rachel. He doesn't want you." Rachel's lip quivered, tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Y-You're right," she started, "He wouldn't want a little Jewish girl like me." she took a soft coloured pink pillow into her arms. "I'm going inside." she left the Van, Quinn watched her through the windows. Rachel exited the cool September air into the Hudson-Hummel house. Quinn groaned in frustration, she rested her hands on her baby bump. There was movement from up above, she looked up into the shadows. It wasn't Kurt obviously, too short.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, kneeling on the bottom bed.

"Fine." she shrugged.

"No you're not." he sat beside her in Rachel's spot. "Is it the baby?" he looked down at her lower abdomen.

"No, it's fine. It's just, I miss my family." this was true. She was missing her Mom, and her uncle Don, and even her father Russell.

"I understand." he whispered. "You probably miss all your belongings too, Kurt told me that when they kicked you out you could only take a few things." he rubbed her back gently, "W-Why don't I come with you, to get more of your stuff?" he suggested.

She turned to him, mouth open ajar. "Blaine, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." he patted her lightly. "You should stand up to them. You are carrying their grandchild after all... And Puck's." he said sadly.

"How are you? About the whole... Kissing Kurt thing." she asked, he sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, since he's sleeping up above." he whispered, "I love him. I know he still loves me, he seemed so happy when we were kissing... H-He said he missed it." he bit his lip, "But he's still with Grant and I can't do anything about it, it kind of makes me wonder... What is keeping him with Grant? Like, if he loves me so much: Why is he still with him? Is Grant forcing him, or hurting him?" Blaine folded his hands in front of him. "I love him so much Quinn."

Quinn wanted to come out and say there is no Grant! There is only one Sebastian Smythe, who is the bane of your existence right now. He's the one that is keeping Kurt, with his stupid Meerkat face. She doesn't think he's hurting Kurt, but he could be. Kurt always talks about how he misses being in Blaine's arms, but then he goes to Sebastian and pretends to be a love struck bimbo. "Why don't you ask him about it?"

"He would never tell me, if I bring up Grant he starts stuttering and changes the subject"

_"So Kurt, how was your date with Grant?" Blaine asked, taking a mouthful of Chinese food into his mouth._

_"U-Um, y-yeah, I-I guess... Hey! I heard there's going to be a Very Potter sequel!" Kurt stuttered nervously. _

"Weird." Quinn wet her lips.

"Yeah," he looked down at his phone. "I should go back up there before he wakes up." Blaine kissed her cheek lightly, he climbed up onto the top bed. Kurt was sound asleep, snuggled into his plush pillow with his mouth opened slightly. Blaine squeezed in beside him, Kurt adjusted to the movement on the bed. He opened his eyes for a moment before cuddling into Blaine's chest. Blaine sighed, closing his eyes to wait for sleep to come. He felt something ghosting over his lips, like a warm breath. He opened his right eye, barely a millimetre open, but he could make out Kurt's smooth face looking down at him. He closed his eyes, waiting in anticipation for whatever Kurt was going to do. The breath on his lips grew closer, he could almost feel Kurt's own pink lips brushing over his own.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." he sounded as if he were crying. "You must blame me for everything," he continued, "it is all my fault. I love you so much, I-I don't know why I s-started dating Seb-Grant. I felt something with him for awhile, the way he pursued me I g-guess." he felt Kurt shrug. "It made me feel good." the breath was gone, but he felt Kurt's hair tickle his cheek. "Not as good as it felt when you kissed me, Grant is great and all but he isn't you. When you kiss me, it's like a million atomic bombs go off and I want to feel that forever." there was another movement on the bed, Blaine was itching to open his eyes. The breath over his lips was back, it was so much stronger now. "I love you Blaine, and I'm sorry for hurting you." there was a hand pressing against his chest where his heart laid underneath all that muscle and tissue. "I hope one day, we'll be laying here. Dreaming about going to New York together after graduation." okay now Blaine definitely needed to open his eyes. He needed to see Kurt's beautiful face. "Please don't wake up." _too late for that Kurt. _Kurt pressed his lips gently to Blaine's, Blaine clenched his fists to stop from responding. Kurt's lips disappeared. "Please Blaine," he felt what he guessed was a tear fall onto his cheek, "in whatever dream you're having... Kiss me back." Kurt kissed him again. _Well if you insist. _Blaine moved his lips back slowly, trying to be as slow as he could so pretend to be asleep. Kurt's breathing sped up, a hand rested on his cheek.

"Kurt?" Quinn's voice interrupted the silence during the kiss. Kurt pulled away quickly, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Y-Yeah?" he replied.

"Who are you talking to?" it was obvious Quinn had just woken up. Thank God.

"Go back to sleep Quinn." Kurt ordered, there was a noise of agreement from Quinn and it went silent again. Kurt hadn't moved though. There was a short peck on his lips before he moved. Blaine sighed happily. Kurt cuddled back into his chest, smiling against it.

* * *

><p>The morning came way too fast. Kurt opened his eyes as he yawned like a kitten. Blaine was still asleep when he awoke, he reached over and played with his curls. His hand retracted when he realised he wasn't dating him.<p>

"Mm, why'd you stop?" Blaine whined, opening his eyes.

"Get up Blainers." he patted him lightly on the head like a puppy. He sat up stretching his back. Blaine took advantage of Kurt not paying attention and checking his back out. Yes it was only his back, but he thought about what it's attached to, and it was pretty great.

"It's so early though!" he groaned, rolling over.

"It's 6:30, you need to shower and do something with your hair." Kurt ruffled it gently, "It's scary looking. You look like a... Poof ball." Blaine looked up, glaring at his best friend.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kurt clapped, "I'll cut it right now! Come on!" Kurt grabbed on to Blaine's tanned hand and pulled him down to the bottom. Since Autumn was coming quickly, it was still dark out. Quinn was still sound asleep.

"Should we wake her?" Blaine whispered.

"I don't think so, she should get as much sleep as she can. Why in 4 months she's going to be wide awake with this thing." he motioned to her baby bump. "Come on." he pulled Blaine out of the Van and the two ran into the house. Once they entered the house, Kurt opened his bedroom door to grab his clothes and the clothing that Blaine had at his house. Rachel was curled up in his blanket, drooling on his goose down pillows.

"RACHEL!" he screamed, she jerked up. Blaine ran into the room, looking around frantically.

"What's wrong." he asked.

"She's drooling on my pillow, Rachel get out of my bed!" he pushed the girl off of his bed.

"Ow! Kurt, that hurt!" she cried out.

"Yeah well don't drool on my pillows!" he screamed, face turning purple and veins popping out of his head.

"I didn't mean to!" she replied, voice shaking.

"Why are you in my bed in the first place?" he cocked a hip to the side.

"None of your business, I'm going to go have my shower now." she stormed off, taking her clothes and slamming the bathroom door shut. Kurt groaned, peeling off the pillow case and storming into the laundry room. Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels off his hand. _"in whatever dream you're having... Kiss me back." _it was stuck in his head. He had kissed Kurt last night, Kurt had no idea he was awake during it all. The soft feeling of Kurt's lips against his made his eyes roll back in his head. Kurt walked back into his room, he laughed at Blaine's position on his bed.

"Come on, I'm going to cut your hair." he smiled softly. Blaine sat up.

"Fine." Kurt wet his hair in the kitchen sink, smiling happily to himself when Rachel squeaked from the temperature in the shower changing. Once it was wet, he sat Blaine in a chair with a towel around his shoulders and chest. He grabbed a pair of scissors from the cupboard and began snipping.

"I love your hair." Kurt whispered, Blaine blushed a dark red.

"T-Thanks." Kurt ran his fingers through his now shorter hair once they were done. Blaine stood up, ruffling his hair with his hand. "How do I look?" Kurt's face was frozen in a expression of... It was hard to explain. Imagine Darren Criss in the shower with water rippling down his back. Yeah. That's how Kurt was looking at Blaine.

"Uh..." that noise was, not the greatest. Blaine blinked at him with his eyebrow raised. "I-I mean, you look great!" his voice unnaturally high.

"You okay Kurt?" he asked, biting his lip. _Not helping Blaine! _Kurt groaned in his head.

"Mm, yeah." Kurt gulped. "I think I'm going to go shower in Finn's bathroom. Bye!" he ran off. Blaine watched him leave the kitchen, a black expression on his face.

"Oh Blaine, sweetie, you looked stunning!" Carole grinned as she walked into the kitchen with her plush peach coloured robe on.

"Thanks." he smiled at her, "Kurt did it."

"Did he? Oh my, he did an amazing job." she reached over to touch his new hair, "Where is he by the way?"

"Downstairs in Finn's bathroom." he shrugged.

* * *

><p>"All right, the people auditioning for Riff Raff are: Kurt Hummel... and Kurt Hummel." Schuester groaned, his forehead pressed against the cool desk.<p>

"Well, hey, there are two people auditioning for Magenta, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray!" Miss Pillsbury clapped, "And two people for Columbia, Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany S Pierce."

"Do we have anyone for Rocky?" he asked hopeful.

"Um, no." she said sadly. They looked up to the stage, they were waiting for the auditions to begin. Emma leaned over, pressing the talk button on the microphone. "Santana Lopez." she said. On stage, Santana walked on wearing a small black dress, with her hair flowing with each step she took. There was a microphone on stage for her. In the seats behind the directors, were the others auditioning. Kurt sat beside Rachel, squeezing her hand. He was auditioning for Riff Raff, luckily there was no one else competing for the role besides himself. Rachel was auditioning for Janet, and Finn was auditioning for Brad. Quinn must be thrilled, they kiss in the musical. Quinn was waiting off stage, waiting for Santana to finish.

"My name is Santana Lopez, I'm auditioning for Magenta." she smiled happily.

"Alright, what song will you be singing?" Schuester asked.

"Back To Black by my lady Amy Winehouse." she grinned. Kurt opened his mouth, astonished that she would choose such a hard song to sing. Though it would help her win the role, since it has a lot of the same notes Magenta has.

"Wow, good choice. Start whenever you're ready." he said, Santana nodded taking a deep breath. The piano player started playing behind her, and she began singing.

_(Santana) He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet  
>With his same old safe bet<br>Me and my head high, and my tears dry  
><em>

Everyone gasped, her voice was perfect for Amy's beautiful song. Kurt pulled his blackberry out of pocket, he pressed record on his camcorder and filmed her audition.

_(Santana) You went back to what you knew so far removed  
>From all that we went through<br>And I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked  
>I'll go back to black<br>_

Quinn watched her former friend sing on stage... Like an angel. There was no way she was getting this role.

_(Santana) We only said good-bye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to, I go back to us <em>

Mr. Schuester pressed the talk button, "That's enough Santana." the Latina froze on stage. Worried that she wasn't good enough. "That was one of the best renditions of that song I've ever heard, now I understand that was only the first verse with one part of the chorus. But wow, I'm speechless." he clapped. Emma nodded happily. Off stage Quinn wiped tears from her eyes, waiting to be called on stage. "That's all." Schuester said. Santana thanked them, strutting off the glossy stage. She looked Quinn up and down.

"Good luck, Fabray." she smirked, leaving her alone in the dark.

"Quinn Fabray." Emma's voice rang. She nervously rubbed her stomach, she walked on stage. The lights were bright. She could see Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, but no one else. She held the microphone, wringing her hand around it.

"M-My name is Quinn Anne Fabray, and I-I'm auditioning for M-Magenta." she stuttered.

"Alright..." Schuester seemed hesitant to hear her sing. "What song will you be singing?" he asked her.

"You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes." she gulped before the music started. She wore a bright yellow sun dress that hid her baby bump well.

_(Quinn) Set me free, why don't ya, baby?  
>Get out my life, why don't ya, baby?<br>'Cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<br>You don't really need me  
>But you keep me hangin' on<em>

She was great, Kurt thought. He turned to look over at the others, Finn was tapping his foot and smiling while Santana (who had arrived fairly quickly from back stage) was scowling at the blonde.

_(Quinn) Why do you keep a coming around  
>Playing with my heart?<br>Why don't you get out of my life  
>And let me make a new start?<br>Let me get over you the way you've gotten over me_

"That's enough Quinn." Schuester interrupted. Quinn faltered, letting out a quiet 'Oh'. Kurt bit his lip nervously. "Thank you, you can go." he said. Quinn wet her lips, nodding slowly. She walked off stage, biting her nails with anxiety. Santana snapped proudly.

"And that's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent." the others around her laughed.

"You don't even live there any more Santana." he snapped.

"Calm down Princess, it's not like you bombed your audition." she looked him up and down.

"Stop calling me Princess!" he shouted, the auditorium went silent.

"Whoa, seriously calm down. It's like your own your man period." she laughed, only Brittany laughed at this.

"Santana." Artie said in a warning tone.

"No, it seems our Lady Hummel has something to say to me." she stepped right in front of Kurt. "Go on then."

"I have nothing to say to you Santana." he looked down at his phone that had pinged. She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Who's that you texting Hummel? _Grant?_" she scoffed.

"Stop Santana." Artie's voice went deeper.

"Where is he Kurt? Where is this wonderful Grant you're always talking about?" she smiled evilly when she saw him bit his lip. "Was that him you were just talking to? Talking about how amazing it is to not exist?" she turned away to look at everyone. "That's right, Grant does not-"

"Seriously Santana, shut up!" Artie growled.

"We're taking auditions for Riff Raff now." Schuester said over the microphone, oblivious to the students arguing.

"That's you Kurt." Rachel ushered him, she glared at Santana as she pushed Kurt along.

"I can't believe her." Kurt seethed as he went with her back stage.

"What was she talking about?" Rachel asked quietly. He turned to her biting his lip.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Why was she saying that Grant doesn't exist?" she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixed more on her flats.

"Of course he exists, why would I make up my boyfriend?" he laughed, he was hopeful that his voice did not sound like he was lying. She mumbled something under her breath. "Pardon?"

"To make Blaine jealous?" she made her voice louder.

"Pfft, I would never do that!" he scratched his stomach, his breathing getting faster and faster. Oh good lord... That's why he's dating Sebastian!

"Kurt Hummel." Miss Pillsbury voice chimed. Kurt breathed out, he walked on stage with his hand on his hip. He lowered the microphone stand a bit, before introducing himself.

"I am Kurt Hummel, and I am auditioning for Riff Raff - the Handy Man." he smiled at the two directors.

"That's great," Miss Pillsbury, "What song are you going to be singing?"

"Not The Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz." he jumped up on the balls of his feet.

"Wow, that's a really bold choice. Whenever you're ready, Kurt." spoke Schuester.

_(Kurt) Comin' home used to feel so good  
>I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood<br>I've seen the world at a faster pace  
>And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place<em>

He looked into the audience, he saw something strange off to the corner of the auditorium. There was a tall figure in the corner, smiling proudly. _Sebastian. _He felt a weird fluttering in his heart. It was probably because Blaine couldn't make it to their auditions, he had some thing at his grandparents house. Which was weird since Rachel was able to come.

_(Kurt) Though I may look the same way to you  
>Underneath there is somebody new<em>

He kicked into the chorus grinning like a maniac.

_(Kurt) I am not  
>The boy next door<br>I don't belong  
>Like I did before<br>Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
>You can have your dreams, but you can't have me<em>

The theatre's door opened, he saw two people walking in. From what he could tell, there was a blonde and a brunet.

_(Kurt) Oh, I can't come back there anymore  
>'Cause I am not the boy next door<em>

"Oh my gosh Kurt!" Schuester and Emma stood up clapping. "You don't even need to finish, that was amazing." he curtsied and ran off stage.

"That was so great Kurt," his heart stopped, turning to his left. Blaine stood there grinning like an idiot.

"I t-thought you weren't coming!" Kurt ran up to his best friend hugging him.

Blaine patted his back, "Yeah well, sometimes I have to tell my Grandma to shut up and eat her own oatmeal cookies." he chuckled. Kurt pulled away smiling at him.

"No really, how were you able to get away from her? She wouldn't let us go swimming two summers ago because there was a slight drift. Now she let's you go to watch our auditions?" there was a twinkle in Kurt's eye that made Blaine blush.

"I told her you and Rachel were auditioning for Rocky Horror, she went on a huge rant about how that movie corrupted Dad's mind. So I called Jeff, and he, Nick and his brother Trent came to pick me up." the two laughed for a short time.

"Are you going to come into the audience to watch Rachel's auditioned for Janet?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I guess I kind of have to, since she's my sister and all." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>Hiram tapped his finger anxiously on the side of his coffee cup. He and Leroy had been coming to this coffee shop for years, they went there during their junior and senior years in high school. It was where Hiram asked Shelby to be their surrogate, and now it's where they were fighting with Shelby over their daughter.<p>

The Lima Bean.

Leroy rubbed his back soothingly, making random drawings. He smiled softly up at his husband, before looking back at the entrance door. The Lima Bean was silent, which was unusual when he thought about how popular it had been when he was younger. He remembers walking into the older coffee shop giggling with his girl friends about random things from school.

_"Did you see what Shelby Berry was wearing today?" _one of them barked. He would make fun of her outfit and they would order their coffees. An Earl-Grey latte for himself, and Leroy enjoyed a Non-Fat Caramel Espresso.

"Honey, don't be nervous. We can get Rachel back, from what Rachel told us. She is not fit to be a mother." he comforted.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't our surrogate." he whispered under his breath.

"Hiram." Leroy hissed.

"But then," he turned to Leroy, "I realise that without her we wouldn't have had Blaine _and _Rachel."

"Mm, I love you." Leroy whispered, kissing his forehead. Hiram groaned as his eyes met Shelby's, and some bald guy.

"Hiram, Leroy, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Mister Ryan Murphy." Shelby grinned evilly as Ryan shook both their hands.

"Pleasure." Ryan sat down, crossing his legs.

"Why did you want to meet us here Shelby?" Leroy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rachel." she started, she held up a coffee cup from the Lima Bean's rival the Exotic Bean's coffee. "I'm sure she told you all about her adventure the other week. I want to tell you it was all a misunderstanding." she smiled against the plastic of the cup.

"Bull shit." Hiram spat.

"_Hiram, _don't you use that language." she leaned towards Ryan. "That's probably why she lashed out at me." Ryan nodded.

"Excuse me?" he stood up snarling, "My daughter was raised like a princess, we only moved her and Blaine to Lima so we could be closer to all of our family, and slightly to get away from you. They didn't even know you until they were ten Shelby! And you think that's good parenting? Hell, you weren't even there for their first steps, their first words. Which by the way, for Rachel it was 'Streisand' and for Blaine 'Disney', just to let you know. You never saw their first day of school, which was amazing from what I've heard because that was the day Blaine and Rachel met Kurt. Their best friend!" Hiram stood up clenching his latte.

"Who has influenced them to do many bad things, like under age drinking. If it weren't for that Hummel boy, Rachel wouldn't have done that-"

"YOU INSENSITIVE BITCH!" Hiram screamed, "Blaine is your son too! And all you f*cking care about is Rachel, because she looks like you." he took a deep breath, "Also, don't you dare say Kurt is a bad influence on either of them. He is amazing, and one day I bet you anything, he's going to be my son-in-law. So you back off Shelby Bitchy, because if you mess with my kids, or even my kids friends I will sue you for everything you have." she scoffed loudly.

"Please Hiram, you're a stay at home Dad while Leroy goes off on his therapist job." Ryan snickered beside her.

"Yes, but who is a judge going to believe? A stay at home Dad and a therapist, or a bipolar _ex_-Broadway singer? You decide before you push the Anderson's around." he looked her up and down, "Come on Leroy." he tugged at his husbands sweater and the two left. As they walked towards their car, Leroy whispered in Hiram's ear.

"That was so hot." Hiram turned to him, with his eyebrow raised.

"She ruined the moment." he patted him on the cheek. Leroy stuck out his bottom lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Nope it's back, get in the car." he quickly moved to the drivers seat. Leroy grinned to himself, doing a small fist pump before getting into the car.

* * *

><p>Sebastian waited for his locker for his boyfriend to arrive from auditions. He was steaming. Why the Hell had Kurt and Anderson come from back stage together after Kurt's audition for Riff Raff holding hands? Was Kurt cheating on him with him? He better not be, he's not letting go of Kurt so easily like Blaine did to Kurt. He has Kurt at the moment and he is never letting go. He was beautiful, especially his cheeks. He looked up and saw his boyfriend strolling down the hallway smiling at him.<p>

"You came to my audition." he smiled pecking Sebastian on the lips.

"Of course I did, you were brilliant by the way." he glanced down at his watch, "C'mon, I got one of my brother's friends to pick us up." the two walked down the hallway together.

"Oh, that's cool. What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Trent Knight-" Kurt stopped in his tracks. No way. Now fricking way was he getting into that car.

"I-Um, I'd rather talk to bus." he managed to choke out.

"Why? He has a Nissan Titan, with heated seats. I am not giving that up for a disease ridden bus." he made a look of disgust.

"F-Fine." Sebastian took his hand and they left the high school. There it was the Nissan Tita- Oh fudge there was Blaine! Kurt froze on the spot.

"Thanks bro!" the blond waved to the car. Good they're leaving.

"Yo, Sebastian hurry yo' ass up!" Trent shouted from inside the car. Kurt did the most drastic thing he's ever had to do in his whole entire life.

"Look a bush!" he leaped into the bush, some kids have probably pee'd in it before, but what the Hell.

"Kurt!" Sebastian said through his teeth. "Get out of the bush." Kurt peeked through the tiny leaves, and saw Nick, Jeff and Blaine walking away from the school. There was no way they would see him now.

"Sorry," he climbed out, "Jumping into a bush was on my bucket-list." he laughed nervously. Sebastian rolled his eyes. They got into the car, Kurt was still hesitating. After all this was the older brother of one of Blaine's good friends. He didn't want to say best friend, since he has that covered.

"'Bas, who's this?" Trent asked, looking into the back seat.

"My boyfriend-"

"Chris," Kurt held out his hand, "Chris Colfer." Trent took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." they drove in silence towards the Smythe's. Kurt let out a shuddering breath, thank God for fake names. When they arrived at the Smythe's Kurt's breath was taken away. Sure it wasn't extravagant, or huge, but it was... Posh so to speak.

"Come on, Angel." Sebastian motioned for him to follow. Angel? That was a new name.

"Thanks for the ride!" Kurt thanked Trent and followed his boyfriend. Sebastian opened up the door to the house, Kurt smiled at the quaint little ornaments on the sofa table in the foyer.

"Come on, my rooms in the basement." Sebastian grabbed his hand, bringing him down the small set of stairs. He opened the door to a large room with 2 couches, a flat screen, a huge wall full of movies that Blaine would absolutely die for and a huge bed. "Here it is." Sebastian watched his little Angel in awe.

"Oh wow Seb," Kurt walked over to the DVD's. "You have a lot."

"It pays well being the only child living at home." he shrugged, Kurt turned to him with his eye brow cocked.

"I thought you had a little sister?"

"I do, Tat goes to Cornwall Country - Well they changed the name to Crawford when they found out the original head master was boning the serving staff. All of them." his laugh was dry.

"Oh. So she and Cooper both board there?" Kurt sat on Sebastian's plush bed.

"Yeah, Crawford is across the street from Dalton. I think one of Cooper's girlfriends go there. He dumped Sophie for Sadie I think... Or it's the other way around." Sebastian plopped down beside Kurt. "So as you remember from my Facebook message, my family is in Westerville right now. Since school starts up soon, Dalton and Crawford don't start until October, but they end in the very end of June. I said we could have some time to," he wiggled his eyebrow seductively. He leaned forward, catching Kurt's rosy lips. Kurt struggled for a moment to adjust to Sebastian's lips, once again they weren't-

"Hey Seb! We just got back from- AH!" Tatiana screamed from the now open doorway. Sebastian pushed Kurt off of him, turning to his younger sister.

"Tat, please don't tell Mom or Dad." Sebastian urged the small dirty blonde.

"MOM! DAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kurt winced covering his ears, he saw Sebastian's face. It was almost like he had seen a ghost.

"My goodness Tatiana, what is the... Oh, hello." Diana Smythe smiled at Kurt. "Who's this Sebastian?" she asked turning to her second oldest son.

"M-Mother, this is Kurt." he introduced. Kurt was nervous, why was Sebastian acting strange. A moment later, a tall Andrew Smythe walked into the room followed by who Kurt assumed to be Cooper. He watched Cooper's expression turn into panic.

"Sebastian, who is this and why wasn't I told you were having someone over?" Andrew's voice was strict.

"H-He's a friend Father." Sebastian whimpered.

"What's his name?" Andrew looked over to Kurt.

"My name's Kurt Hummel." Kurt stood up smiling at the Smythe family.

"Oh God he looks like a fag, and he sounds like one too." Andrew whisper spat into his wife's ear. She chuckled quietly.

"Don't call him that." Cooper glared at his father.

"Oh come on Cooper, look at him. He's practically pre-op." Andrew laughed loudly. Kurt's heart was pounding. This was Sebastian's family?

"DAD!" Cooper shouted. "He's sitting right there!"

"So? Probably can't hear us with his faggy ears." Diana eyed Kurt.

"S-Sebastian." Kurt whispered, Sebastian turned to him with tears in his eyes. "I want to go home."

"Sit down Kurt." he ordered, Kurt shook his head.

"I want to go home!" he whimpered an octave louder.

"Coop, can you drive him home please?" Sebastian turned to his older brother.

"O-Of course, come on Kurt." Cooper motioned, Kurt scurried towards the door. Not before Andrew Smythe towered over him, cold eyes glaring at him.

"Why in God's name were you in my house?" he asked loudly, spit hitting Kurt's face.

"I-I was studying with Sebastian for a project we have in socials." he lied.

"No you weren't." voiced Tatiana, "You were kissing him on the bed." Sebastian's heart stopped. Right there.

"WHAT?" Andrew pushed Kurt to the ground, storming over to his son. "Why were kissing this-this Fag?" Sebastian's eyes were glazed over with fear.

_"Dad! Don't hurt him!" Sebastian cried, running to his angel's aid._

_"Don't touch him! He's already contaminated you enough." Andrew spat, now kicking Kurt._

_"Please Dad stop!" Sebastian bawled. Kurt laid limp on the ground. Sebastian turned to his mother for help. Maybe she would understand him. "M-Mom, please." he begged her. She turned and smiled at him._

_"Go to sleep Sebastian." she merely said. She held up a revolver and pointed it to Kurt._

_"Kurt no!" _

"H-He's my boyfriend." he stood proudly, shoulders straight. He wouldn't let them hurt Kurt, neither would Cooper.

"Excuse me?" Andrew glared, staring down at his son.

"Kurt is my boyfriend." he said more clearly.

"You better be lying, boy." Andrew was absolutely seething.

"I'm not, we've been dating f-for a few months now." he looked over at Kurt, who was watching Sebastian with wide eyes. Cooper was at his side, since Kurt had fallen.

"That's it, you're going to Dalton whether you like it or not. Diana, call the Academy-"

"No! I'm staying at McKinley!"

"No you are not!" Andrew started, "That school turned you into a homosexual!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that Dad! What's so bad about me loving a boy, hmm?" he asked his Father.

"It's against the _Bible._" Andrew pointed out.

"I've never read it, so I don't know whether it is or not. I'm your son whether I'm straight or gay. So you better get used to it Dad." he kneeled in front of Kurt.

"Cooper is going to drive you home okay?" he kissed Kurt's knuckle. Kurt nodded, he walked out of the Smythe house with Cooper. Andrew was breathing heavily along with his wife and daughter. "You happy Dad? He's gone-"

Sebastian couldn't remember what happened after that.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared." Quinn whispered as she and Blaine stepped onto the porch of the Fabray house. Nick and Jeff were with them, just in case something got out of hand.<p>

"It's all right. You've got Jeff, Nick and I." Blaine reached forward pressing his finger to the doorbell. It chimed for a long time before a stressed Judy Fabray opened the door.

"Q-Quinny? Is that you?" she asked, Quinn immediately noticed the wine glass in her hand.

"Mom." she giggled happily, she hugged her Mother.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much you have no idea-"

"Judy, who's at the door?" a strong voice rang.

"I-It's Quinn, dear." Judy replied to her husband. There was a dead silence. "Why don't you and your..."

"Mum, this is Blaine - he's Finn's step-brothers best friend and his two friends Jeff and Nick." she introduced.

"It's a pleasure." she smiled sweetly at them. She ushered them inside.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Fabray." Jeff said to her, playing a dapper smile. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Must've gotten that from Trent I bet you." he whispered to Blaine.

"Thank-you, Jeff." she brought them into the formal living room. Where one Russell Fabray sat. He was as stiff as Quinn could remember. She grabbed onto Blaine's sleeve tightly with one hand, the other wrapping protectively around her baby bump. She sat down on the love chair with Blaine, where Jeff and Nick sat on the couch beside Judy. "So Quinn how are you?" her mother asked sweetly. Quinn opened her mouth to reply, but her Father bet her to the chase.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" his voice monotone, and his face expressionless.

"I wanted to see you both, I m-miss you." she murmured as soft as she could.

"Where are you staying right now?" Judy started, changing the subject.

"At the Hudson-Hummel's, they've been really generous. I've actually already gone f-for my 5 month doctor's appointment with Carole," Quinn reached for the sonogram picture in her pocket. She walked over and handed it to Judy. "I-It's a girl." she announced. This was brand new news to Blaine, he hadn't gone with her. Carole and Finn had, that was amazing. Quinn had a little Disney Princess in her.

"Oh my." warm tears fell down Judy's cheeks.

"Throw that away Judy, it's a devil child." Russell ordered his wife. Judy held the picture tightly before leaving the room. Jeff and Nick were gaping, this dude was a douche bag.

"I k-know you hate me Daddy, but I just wanted to see you both. I miss you a lot, it's not the same living at Finn's. His family is nice and all, but they're not Fabray's." she laughed wetting her lips.

"I don't hate you Quinn, I'm just disapointed you turned into everything you said you'd never be." Russell finally put some emotion into his words. "I told you before, get out of my house and never come back." he turned to her. "I mean it this time. Take your little friends, and leave." Quinn shakily stood up with Blaine at her side. She went to go upstairs to get the rest of her things, "Don't take your things Quinn. If you're not living under this roof, they're mine. Get out of here." she heard her Father say. She glanced down the hallway into the normal living room. Judy Fabray sat on the couch, holding the sonogram crying into it. She took Blaine's hand, she, Jeff, Nick and Blaine left the Fabray's house. As they walked down the street. Blaine turned to her.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered, hugging her. Jeff and Nick watched silently. Her Dad was a royal douche bag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay wow. That was a doozy. I didn't even mean to write this much frankly. Thanks for reading. I almost covered everything I said I would, but alas I did not. Next chapter FOR SURE Rachel will find out about the baby (probably from overhearing Kurt and Blaine or Kurt and Quinn talking). Oh and I realise when I write Hiram and Leroy interacting, they're bickering like Kurt and Blaine would if they were that age, my bad! Anyway.<strong>_

_**Next Up: Rachel finds out, meaning Finn finds out. We find out who got the roles of everyone in the play. Blaine gets a job at the play, and so does Sebastian? Kurt and Blaine flirt more, and Blaine helps Joe cope with the fact he has a dead sister. DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DIDJA? **_

_**Thanks for reading. Let's try to get to 100 by Chapter 50! **_

_**Love, Emily.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I know I've mentioned this a lot, but in this story. I've altered time a bit, any song sung from season 1 to season 3 will be sung at any time in this story. Yes that's confusing, but it makes sense in my head. So if I were to write Blaine singing Last Friday Night in this part of the story, Katy Perry would've written it before she actually did in 2011. Yeah. And yes Captain Jack, I am very jealous of your TARDIS necklace. Aside from that, the story is going just as I wanted it to. Except for Sebastian getting hit, that was in the heat of the moment. I blame Tumblr for me being late with this chapter. I still don't have an account, but I just look at Klaine tumblr's. By the way, I realise I am late saying this. While exploring the Tumblr world, I found myself staring at Kurt and Blaine's kiss during The First Time while they were on stage before going to Blaine's house ;). The person who made the gif zoomed in to their lips. Chris totally slipped Darren some tongue. CrissColfer you're my life.**_

_**Warnings: Child Abuse, Murder, Foul Language, and Homophobia.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I have a phone named Kurt, who is dating my laptop named Blaine. Don't tell Kurt, but I think Blaine is cheating on him with my iPod Floyd. Yeah, I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>Cooper stepped out of his Toyota Corolla, he sighed. Kurt had been silent the whole way to his house, besides instructing him how to get to his house. He couldn't believe what his Father had done, Kurt was a cool kid. Sure he had never met him, but from what Sebastian would tell him during their late night talks. He was amazing. When he heard his parents and younger sister shouting from Sebastian's room, his breathing faltered and he braced himself for the worst. When Andrew Smythe, his own Father, pushed Kurt and his brother around. He wasn't going to let him get away with this.<p>

He stepped up onto the front steps he opened the screen door then swung the front door open. He heard Tatiana humming a tune from her bedroom loudly, she walked down the hall passing by the stairway.

"Oh hey, Coop." she paused.

"Where's Sebastian?" he asked without hesitation. She bit her lip gloss covered lip.

"In the dining room eating." her voice was monotone.

"Is he okay?" he asked taking a few steps up the stairs.

"He's fine?" she shrugged walking back to her room. He finished walking up the stairs and went past the living room to the dining room. Andrew, Diana and Sebastian sat there at their separate spots eating soup. His eyes fell upon Sebastian's head. There was a large gauze wrapped around his head, with a large blood stain standing out. "What the Hell happened to you Sebastian?" he ran to his brother shaking his shoulders. Sebastian looked up at him, his eyes cold.

"I'm fine." he merely said, looking back down.

"Hell no you're not!" he turned to Andrew, "Did you touch him?" he growled.

"Of course not Cooper, now please sit down." he smiled at his son.

"Sebastian," Cooper lifted his little brother up, "Come on. We're going to Dalton." he pulled him down the stairs.

"N-No, I don't want to go there." Sebastian shrugged Cooper's grip off of him. "I'm going to go finish my dinner." he started up the stairs.

"Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe, you put on your shoes right now, I'm driving you to Dalton right now." he ordered, Sebastian begrudgingly followed his older brother out of the Smythe's house. He made sure Sebastian had his seat belt on and he started driving the 2-hour drive. He turned his head to glance his brother. "Did he hit you?" he asked. Sebastian remained silent. "Sebastian, please, tell me." he plead.

"I don't want want to talk about it." It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about it, he just couldn't remember. He had been talking to his Father about Kurt, angry that he had kicked his boyfriend out. Then, pain pierced through his body and everything went black. When he finally woke up to reality, Tatiana and Diana were hovering over him with worried expressions.

_"Are you okay Sebastian?" _his Mother asked, of course she worries now. She probably didn't even give a damn when his Father hit him.

_"Cooper is going to drive you home okay?" he kissed Kurt's knuckle. Kurt nodded, he walked out of the Smythe house with Cooper. Andrew was breathing heavily along with his wife and daughter. "You happy Dad? He's gone-" Andrew Smythe's fist collided with his skull, effectively bringing him to the ground. _

_"Sebastian!" Tatiana screamed, running to his side. _

_"Tatiana get away from him." Andrew spat, looking down at his son. Who was now unconscious on the ground bleeding. _

_"Daddy, he's bleeding!" she applied pressure to the head wound._

_"Tatiana Alyssa Smythe away from him, **now.**" Andrew's voice boomed. Tatiana looked up, tears flooding her eyes. _

_"D-Dad." she whimpered._

_"Go up to your room, and when Cooper gets home from dropping that little fag off. Say nothing to him about what just happened, understood?" he asked of his daughter, she stood up nodding. As she left the room, she could feel the wetness of blood on his sock. She glanced back at her bleeding brother, around his head a small puddle of blood was forming. After she went back up stairs, Diana's hands were trembling. _

_"You shouldn't have done that Andrew." she warned him, his cold eyes met hers._

_"Don't tell me what to do Diana, it's his fault." he motioned to Sebastian. "For kissing that fairy."_

_"You better clean him up before Cooper gets back, you know what Cooper will do if he finds out you hit him." she started to leave the room. "And Andrew," she paused._

_"What?" his voice was now solemn. _

_"If and when Cooper does find out, he'll tell the police. You'll go to prison for child abuse, leaving your business behind." she twisted her neck to stare at him. "No one is going to take over." _

_She left the room, leaving him to bandage up Sebastian's head. He lifted his son's head, feeling the warm sticky substance against his palm. _

_"Hopefully that will straighten you out Sebastian." _

"'Bas... I don't want you living there any more." Cooper whispered during the drive. Sebastian looked up, squinting his eyes.

"I can't leave McKinley Coop, Kurt's there." he replied.

"Bro, if you stay there. This will only get worse, Dalton is 2 hours away. You can get a room, go to school, and you'll be away from our lunatic of a Father." his fingers tapped the steering wheel mindlessly.

"I c-can't leave Kurt with Anderson." his eyes were drooping.

"With Blaine?" he asked, Sebastian nodded.

"Blaine just thinks since he and Kurt dated, he can flirt with my boyfriend all he wants. I see the way he looks at Kurt in the hallway, like he's the best thing ever... I-It scares me because Kurt doesn't look at me that way." he began to quietly sob.

"Well," Cooper cleared his throat, "if he doesn't look at you like that, who does he look at?" he was afraid of the answer to tell the truth.

"Blaine." he sounded like a small child. "He looks at Blaine that way, and if I go to Dalton for school. I don't know whether I'll still be able to call Kurt my own. He'll see that I'm out of the picture, 'Stupid Sebastian, 2 hours away'. So he'll go to Blaine, desperate for someone to love him, and Anderson will love him. He won't treat him right though, when he and Kurt did date last year. He made upset Kurt all the time, I'm surprised Kurt didn't break up with him fast enough." he complained. "I love Kurt, and I don't want to give him up to that hobbit." Cooper's eyes widened, he almost swerved the car on the road.

"Did you just say you love Kurt?" his heart was aching in anticipation.

"I think so. He's my everything, therefore I can't leave McKinley." he finally closed his eyes. Cooper watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"you're not safe there." he mumbled turning his attention back to the drive.

* * *

><p>He was scared. Never had he thought that his boyfriends Father would do such a thing. His own Father was so accepting to the fact he was gay, so was Carole and even Finn eventually. But watching Andrew Smythe scream at his own son for kissing him, he realised not everyone had the best Dad in the entire world. He clutched his knees against his chest, he let out a sigh. He hadn't talked to Cooper on the ride home, he was to frightened, Hell he was pushed to the ground by Mr. Smythe. Cooper tried to talk to him by starting small talk, but Kurt ignored him, hands trembling. He heard the front door open in his house, and several steps walking up the small set of wooden stairs. He heard Quinn's tinkling laugh. He emerged from his room, hoping to find Quinn and only Quinn but no. He found Jeff, Nick and Blaine behind her.<p>

"Kurt, your audition was amazing!" Nick complimented.

"T-Thanks." a light blush crept up on his cheeks.

"How did you get your voice so high?" Nick's eyes were shining with... Adoration? Kurt giggled lightly.

"I don't know, that's just how my voice is." he shrugged, eyes flicking to Blaine. Why was Blaine glaring at Nick?

"Oh-Kay, let's go watch a movie!" Blaine urged, his arm wrapping around Kurt's waist as they walked into the Hudmel's living room. As they sat down, Kurt winced against his back. Blaine's eyes filled with concern. "Kurt." he whispered into his ear. Kurt shrugged, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Quinn sat on the other side of him, with Jeff and Nick squished on the other side of her. Kurt flicked on the Hangover. He wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was more interested on the way Blaine's hand was rubbing his back discreetly. He looked up at Blaine through his eye lashes, watching the way his hazel eyes would brighten when something happened on the TV. No. This shouldn't be happening. He had to get his head out of the gutter. He was dating Sebastian, and Blaine was dating Joe. He had to stop having these feeling about Blaine, _Oh, _Blaine's fingers rubbed over a light bruise from a locker slam. As he winced slightly, Blaine massaged it. Even though there was a slight pain, the way his fingers moved in a circular motion made his eyes roll back in his head- NO! This can't be happening. Kurt sat up straight, Blaine turned his head to look at him with his forehead scrunched in confusion. His face said it all, he felt hurt that Kurt had sat up. It was obvious to Kurt himself. He couldn't allow himself to let Blaine do this. He got up from the couch, with out another word to the four and went into his room. He leaned against the wooden door closing his eyes.

Oh how Blaine's hand felt on his back.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a bitch.<p>

He was a bitch who didn't care about other peoples feelings.

How could he lie about Grant to Blaine? He wouldn't give her a straight answer yesterday after school during rehearsals, meaning he wasn't dating a Grant Gustin. Who was he dating?

Rachel rolled over in her bed, huffing. How could Kurt just play with Blaine's heart?

"Rachel?" she looked up from her pillow to see Blaine in her doorway.

"Mm, yeah?" she sat up.

"Can I ask you something?" his bare feet patted into the room.

"Sure." he sat down beside her on the soft bed.

"Do you think Kurt still loves me?" she watched him fidget with his thumbs.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder with her hand. She could think of a reason, because he was dating some person who wasn't Grant.

"Yesterday after Nick, Jeff and I came from Quinn's. We started watching the Hangover with him, and we automatically sat beside each other. I started to rub his back, like just move my hand up and down on it. He loves when I do that, but yesterday he jerked away and left the room. He wouldn't even come out when I said goodbye." his eyes were fixed on a stray string on her duvet.

"Maybe he wasn't feeling well." Blaine shook his head at this.

"You should've seen him earlier after his audition. He saw me backstage waiting for him, it was like I made his whole day." he turned to her biting his lip. "Did I do something wrong? I broke up with Joe so I could be with him, I was going to tell him after the movie... But then he just left and I couldn't. Quinn, Jeff and Nick knew something was up between us." she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'm sure Kurt still loves you." Was she really sure? Absolutely not.

"Rachel! Blaine!" Leroy's voice called out. "Come upstairs please!" the twins groaned as they left Rachel's bedroom. Blaine was wearing simply gingham pyjama pants with a wife beater, and Rachel was wearing an out of this world nightie. They stepped into the living room/kitchen to find an elderly woman sitting at the counter with a warm cup of coffee from the Lima Bean.

"Rachel, Blaine." she stared at the both of them with a small kind smile.

"Grandma!" Rachel shouted happily, running to her. Blaine stayed behind.

"Blaine, get over here." their Grandma ordered. He sighed walking over to her. She watched him carefully. "Where did you go yesterday?" Hiram and Leroy looked at each other with confused faces.

"M-My friends audition for our school musical."

"And which friend was this?" her eyebrow cocked.

"Kurt." he blushed. She rolled her eyes.

"The Hummel boy? The one that ran around screaming bloody murder when I wouldn't let you go swimming?" there was a hint of laughter.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded, "That's him."

"I don't like that boy, he's too pale. He needs to go out more, he also needs to find himself a girl friend. Last time I saw him he looked so lonely." Blaine and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Mom, Kurt's gay." Hiram said, Blaine nodded, oh Man did he know.

"Is he?" she gasped, "Oh wow, that's like saying Blaine is gay." she laughed loudly, her hand hitting the counter. The four froze around her. Blaine looked up at Hiram nervously, had he not told her? I mean come on, Blaine was her bloody grand kid for God's sake. How could he not tell her he was gay?

"U-Um Mom?" Hiram cleared his throat.

"Yes dear?" Margaret Anderson took a sip from her coffee.

"Blaine's gay." the room went silent. Margaret looked up at him, her mouth open wide.

"No you're not." she shook her head.

"I'm really gay Grandma." he assured her.

"How do you know for sure?" she sighed.

"Because I'm in love with Kurt." he announced proudly. Hiram and Leroy sighed happily, their hearts lifting at his words.

"It could just be the fact that you're great friends." she shrugged.

"I don't think so." he chuckled.

"How do you you know? For all you know it could be because he's your best friend."

"That's not the reason Grandma, I know I'm in love with Kurt." he rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"Because we've kissed and it feels great!" he shouted, his eyes widening at his boldness. Margaret smiled softly.

"I'm proud of you Blaine." she rubbed his forearm. "I made your Father do the same thing when I asked him whether he was in love with Leroy." her eyes flickered to the married couple. "He reacted the same way you do. Freaking out at me because he wanted to date Leroy but he was scared I would get mad at him. I warned him that he would be judged for loving who he loves. I'm going to tell you that too Blaine, loving Kurt or whoever you choose to be with for the rest of your life will make people hate you for the most ridiculous reasons. Being raised in a very Christian house, I was one of those people." she said sadly. "When I came home from work that fateful day, I caught your Father kissing Leroy." she turned to them. Hiram was blushing brightly.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet." he alibied himself.

"I totally was." she teased.

_(November 9th, 1985) _

_Margaret entered her small house, her boss had let her off early. She stepped into the foyer and found three pairs of shoes instead of just two. She walked into the living room, on the couch sat her 11-year old daughter Jordyn._

_"Hi sweetie, how was school?" she asked, sitting down beside her. _

_"It was fine. Got an A on my maths test. Pranked my science teacher by making her think I poisoned the new kid Denise. It was a productive day if I do say so myself." she shrugged. Turning the channel to something on MTV. _

_"Where's your brother?" she rubbed Jordyn's soft brown hair. _

_"In his room." Jordyn reached over to grab a potato chip._

_"What's he doing in there?" Margaret asked softly._

_"How would I know? What he does in his room is not my business, nor do I want to know what he does." she swallowed the chips. Margaret shook her head, chuckling quietly. _

_"How can an eleven year-old be so mature like yourself?" she asked._

_"I got it from you." Jordyn returned to watching a music video. _

_"Honey, who's shoes are besides Hiram's?" she asked. _

_"Dunno, they were there when I got home." she answered. Margaret bit the side of her cheek with curiosity. _

_"I'm going to go see who's they are." she left the living room and walked towards Hiram's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door, but Hiram didn't hear him. "Hiram, dear." she opened the door to see Hiram pulling away from a boy's lips. "Hiram!" she exclaimed._

_"M-Mom!" he shouted, looking to the other boy. He was African-American, he was also flushed and his lips were bruised._

_"Wh-Who's this Hiram?" she asked, her heart beating frantically. It felt like it was just kerplunking all over. _

_"Mom, this is Leroy... My boyfriend." he introduced, the boy smiled at her._

_"B-Boyfriend?" she gasped. "I didn't even know you were gay." Leroy turned to Hiram. _

_"You didn't tell her?" Leroy asked him softly. _

_"I-I was scared." he whispered, so much like a baby. Leroy's eyes sparkled, he leaned over hugging him around the shoulder. Margaret bit her lip. _

_"Scared of what?" she inquired. He looked up at her, eyes shining._

_"What do you think I was scared of Mum? I heard so many stories about kids coming out to their parents and then their parents disown them... I didn't want that to happen to me." he wiped his tears, Leroy rubbed his back gently, smiling at him. Margaret thought back to those stories she had heard as well. Being raised in a very religious house hold. She heard all about the Homosexual Community. Her own Mother would talk bad about them, telling her to never trust them because they're chronological liars and psychopaths. For the longest time she believed her, but now looking at her son. With his brown locks, square glasses, and his hand holding another man's. She couldn't hate them any longer. What is so bad about being gay in the first place? They love just like any body else, they hurt just like any body else. They didn't even act any different, well she considered the fact of Hiram being gay when he judged her outfits but always thought that he was just being thoughtful. _

_"You listen here Hiram," she sat down beside the couple. Hiram clenched Leroy's hand, fearing for the worst. "I don't quite understand this life style, but I approve it." a sigh of relief was heard from the two boys. "People aren't going to accept you like I do so easily. They're going to judge you and hate you for this, even though they have no right." she eyed Leroy, "Do you love my son?" _

_"Mom, you can't just ask that!" Hiram hissed._

_"Shush. Leroy?" Margaret stood up, placing a hand on her hip._

_"I really like him, Mrs. Anderson, and I'm sure one day I'll love him." Leroy explained, she smiled at the boy._

_"Thank-you, that's all that really matters." she started out of the room._

_"So, wait." Hiram grabbed her shoulder. "You're not mad at me for having a boy in my room without your permission?" _

_"I'm not mad, don't worry. Just leave your door open a crack, and I better not walk in with your shirts off." she wagged her finger at the two and left the room. Afterwards she walked back into the living room, sitting beside Jordyn. "Do you like anyone right now?" she asked. Jordyn snorted at her._

_"Ew Mum." she rolled her eyes, leaving the room to escape to her bedroom. Margaret laughed loudly, and it was heard throughout the whole house._

_(September 27, 2009) _

"Grandma caught you both making out in your room?" Rachel asked, biting into a pita.

"That she did." Leroy winked at Hiram.

"Best day ever." Hiram whispered.

"How long have you guys been together?" wondered Blaine, somewhere deep down he wanted to bypass his parents years together with Kurt. If Kurt were to want him of course.

"Twenty-four years this November." sighed Leroy.

"Well, technically it's twenty-five years because we met in freshmen year." Hiram pointed out. "You were the hot straight saxophone player and I was the nerd singing in Glee club."

"Mm, but I'm not straight now." Leroy wiggled his eyebrow.

"Dads!" Rachel and Blaine retched. The couple laughed together. Margaret sighed happily. A lot had changed since that day in November all those years ago. Now her little boy was married to a wonderful man with two beautiful children. One of which will follow in his Father's foot steps and marry his best friend when they're older.

"So Blaine, I forgot to ask. How was Kurt's audition?" Margaret asked, interrupting Blaine's fake gagging.

He swallowed, "It was wonderful. He sang 'Not The Boy Next Door' from The Boy From Oz. It was really great, it suited his voice well."

"My audition was great too!" Rachel pouted. "I sang 'Don't Rain On My Parade', Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury gave me a standing ovation."

"Kurt only had to sing one verse before Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury clapped. You went through the whole song." Blaine turned his attention back to his grandma. "I know Kurt is going to get the role as Riff Raff."

"Oh, they're doing Rocky Horror?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Blaine and Rachel nodded in unison. "That movie was my guilty pleasure, I would never let anyone know that however. It came out a year after Jordyn was born, and when Hiram had gone to school. Your great aunt Kathleen and I watched it over and over." she reminisced. "I vividly remember Kathleen standing on the couch dancing to 'Sweet Transvestite'." she giggled, "Then there was me belting out 'Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-Me." the twins laughed along with their grandmother. "Sing with me Rachel." she got Rachel standing up, Blaine took out his phone. This was a moment to remember. "Okay ready? I'll start."

_(Margaret) I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
>I'd only ever kissed before.<em>

She motioned for Rachel to begin. This was a song that Janet sang, so why not practise it? Hiram and Leroy rolled their eyes.

_(Hiram) You mean she?_

_(Leroy) Uh-huh._

_(Rachel) I thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating  
>It only leads to trouble and bad fretting<em>

Hiram and Leroy were on the floor now laughing. Margaret was dancing around the living room with Rachel in tow.

_(Margaret) _Now all I want to know is how to go  
>I've tasted blood and I want more<p>

(Hiram and Leroy) More, More, More

Rachel winked at Blaine before continuing.

_(Rachel) I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
>I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:<em>

_(Margaret and Rachel) Toucha toucha toucha touch me,  
>I wanna be dirty<br>Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
>Creature of the night.<em>

Blaine's eyes were watering from trying not to laugh. There was a click of hills in their foyer, he turned his head.

"I see being a lunatic runs in the family."

Shelby.

Margaret cleared her throat, she patted Rachel on the shoulder.

"That was wonderful darling." she whispered. She looked Shelby up and down. "Well, well, well, if it isn't young Shelby Berry from down the street." she placed both hands on her hips.

"Margaret, it's splendid to see you again. How are you?" Shelby put on her fake smile.

"Cut to the chase, Shelby. What do you want?" Leroy asked.

"I wanted to give you the new court dates." she handed him the vanilla envelope, then wet her lips. "Rachel, how are you darling?"

"Fine." she grunted. Shelby rose her eyebrow, studied her wrist-watch for a moment.

"What type of parents allow their child to be late for school Hiram, Leroy? It's almost 10:20." she smirked. Margaret coughed loudly.

"Excuse me Shelby, that was my fault. I wanted to visit my Grand-Children, and what's one day of missing school? They're two brilliant children. It's not going to ruin their lives by missing one day to spend with their ageing grandmother." she apologised. "Rachel, Blaine, why don't you two go get changed and I'll drive you to school okay?" she pressed her lips together. The two groaned but went to their bedrooms down stairs. "I didn't want to say this with my grandchildren in the room," she started, "but you stay away from Rachel you hear?" she poked Shelby in the shoulder.

"What have I done?" Shelby played the innocent act.

"Oh don't do that. Hiram and Leroy have told me what you've been doing to Rachel. They also told me that Rachel slapped you." she said proudly.

"You encourage that kind of behaviour? Wow, do all Anderson's raise their children badly? Or is it just this generation?" she asked, placing some hair behind her ear.

"What happened to the kind little Shelby that lived down the street all those years ago? What happened to the teenager who could belt out any song someone asked? What happened to the Shelby who went up on Broadway with a broken rib to belt sing about being a stupid green witch from Oz?" she spat, "You're not the Shelby that grew up in Lima. Something must've brainwashed you in New York. You're not raising Rachel, or Blaine for that matter. I don't want my grand kids turning out to be just like you. A conniving, fame hungry bitch." Margaret poked her again with more force.

"Rachel was doing fine with me before that stupid Hummel boy asked her to sing Don't Stop Believing as a goodbye video." she rolled her eyes. "I keep telling both of you," she started turning to Hiram and Leroy, "that Kurt Hummel is a bad influence. Why apparently, Blaine was apparently dating a hippy because he dumped him. You say you think Blaine is actually going to marry Kurt one day? If that were so why would Kurt be dating another boy?" she asked.

"I dated you before I dated Hiram." Leroy reminded her. "Remember? We kissed during Spin The Bottle. You asked me out on a date, even though you knew I was gay... And Hiram and me were kind of taking a break. But that's besides the point, we dated for a short while before I realised I was 100% gay. We broke up in the Lima Bean. Then 5 years later, I married Hiram. Just because they're not together now, doesn't mean they won't be six years down the road."

* * *

><p><em>"Just because they're not together now, doesn't mean they won't be six years down the road." <em>Blaine closed his eyes after hearing his Dad say this. Rachel snuck up beside him on the staircase.

"If we go now, we can still make it to rehearsal and find out who's going to be in the musical!" she cheered happily. She pulled his hand, and they re-entered the room.

"Splendid. You two are ready, I'll just drive them to school now." Margaret said, Hiram, Leroy and Shelby nodded not taking their eyes off each other. Blaine took his messenger bag while Rachel took her back pack with wheels and they set off with their grand mother to her old Lexus. Blaine sat in the back, and Rachel beside Margaret. "I hate her."

"Me too." Rachel agreed. Blaine didn't want to get into this. He was mainly only mad at Shelby for not wanting him, they were twins after all and they were bound to get jealous at one point or another. For the rest of the drive, they remained silent, until Blaine's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my Gaga Blaine!" _Kurt squealed into his ear.

"What's up?" he smiled to himself.

_"Mr. Schuester posted the people who got the parts in the play!" _his voice was still high and energized.

"Did you get the part?" he bit his lip in anticipation.

_"YES! I'm Riff Raff! Oh my God, I wish you were here! I like screamed in the hallway, then- Um, can I help you?" _Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

_"We're just looking at the Cast List, Hummel." _Blaine's heart lurched and ended up in his throat. Was that Rick Nelson's voice?

_"Why are you staring at me then?" _Kurt's voice quivered.

_"Because you're fagging up the hallway, Homo." _now that was Karofsky's voice.

_"Blaine, I'm going to call you back." _Kurt whispered.

"No Kurt, do not hang up the phone!" he shouted, receiving strange looks from his Grandma and Rachel.

_"What are those cups for- AH!" _Kurt screamed into the phone. Blaine's breathing was irregular.

"Kurt? What happened? Are you okay?" his hand was wrinkling the soft leather of the back seat. His eyes were flickering towards the approaching McKinley.

_"Yo! Karofsky, Azimio, Nelson!" _was that Puck?

_"What do you want Puckerman? Here to join us throw this lady into the dumpster?" _Oh God please no.

_"No, I'm here to kick your asses!" _Puck shouted. As the car came to a stop, Blaine leaped out of it. Muttering a quick thanks to his grandma before running into the school. He hung up his phone, he jogged through the halls towards Kurt's locker before finding Kurt curled up against the collection of lockers covered in a red slush. Puck and Finn were also screaming at the three bullies.

"Kurt!" he knelt on the ground near Kurt, using his hand to get some of the red dye off of him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" Kurt shook his head.

"No I'm fine, just a little shocked." Karofsky, Azimio and Rick ran down the hall. Puck snarled kicking the other set of red lockers.

"Dammit!" Finn rested his head against the cold metal.

"By the way, congrats on the whole Riff Raff thing bro." he congratulated his step-brother. "I got the role of Brad or whatever. It's going to be cool."

"Come on Kurt, I'll help you wash up. I think I have a spare T in my locker." Blaine suggested, Kurt nodded following the curly-haired boy to his locker. Blaine mumbled his locker combo, before it opened. He passed Kurt a large black t-shirt. "It's from PE." he explained to the curious boy. Together they went into the boys bathroom to wash up.

"How am I going to get the slushie out of my hair?" Kurt pouted.

"W-Why don't you put your head in the sink and I'll wash it out? I mean, it's the least I could do. You cut my hair." Blaine winked flirtatiously. Kurt blushed darkly before agreeing. Blaine made sure the water was lukewarm before washing Kurt's hair. Man did he have soft hair.

_"Just because they're not together now, doesn't mean they won't be six years down the road." _Leroy's words filled his mind as his fingers ran through Kurt's hair. He always wondered what it would've been like if Kurt and his romance was like his parents. Imagine it. Him kissing a girl in front of Kurt, and then dating her. Kurt's heart would be broken... Hmm, maybe jealous Kurt would be hot.

"Um Blaine?" Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah?" Blaine blinked back to reality.

"I think my hairs clean now." the counter-tenor chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Blaine grabbed paper towels and handed them to Kurt. Kurt dried his hair while looking at himself in the mirror.

"I hate them." his voice was rough and hoarse, "Why do they want to make my life a living Hell? I haven't done anything to them. I just live my life and they think I'm doing something wrong all the time! Just because I'm gay." Kurt huffed. He started taking off his shirt. Blaine's eyes widened at the pale body. Sure he'd seen it before, they went swimming together. But hot damn Kurt, are those baby abs? Kurt looked up, realising Blaine was practically drooling. A blush crept up onto his cheeks, and he returned to putting on the shirt. Blaine's thoughts turned from innocent to not so innocent when he saw Kurt's blush went down to ribs. Hot damn Kurt Hummel, just hot damn.

The door to the bathroom opened, and there was a short pause where everyone froze. Blaine, in the corner of his eye, saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he finally voiced.

"N-No, I was just changing my shirt." Kurt whispered. Why was there shame written all over Kurt's face now?

"In front of Anderson?" Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt.

"He's my best friend." Kurt replied to him. Blaine watched their interaction. Why were they acting like a couple?

"Put your shirt on Kurt." Sebastian ordered, "No one wants to see that." he motioned to his pale stomach. Blaine wanted to say 'I do', but somehow he felt that it wouldn't help the situation.

"Oh my God Sebastian, what happened to your head?" Kurt reached up to Sebastian's forehead. Blaine felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Nothing, just put on the God damned shirt before someone walks in." Sebastian turned his attention to him. "And you Anderson," he glared. "You just standing there perving on someone else's boyfriend. Why if Grant were here, he would gladly kick your ass." why was he smirking? Sebastian pushed past him and left the bathroom.

"What the Hell was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt who was watching Sebastian walk away.

"I don't know." Kurt finally slipped on the large black t-shirt and collected his things. "Can I put my stuff in your locker for now?" he asked.

"Sure." he agreed. As they walked back to his locker, Santana was talking loudly about how she got the role of Magenta.

"Blaine!" Rachel took his hand and pushed him up against a cork board wall. "Look!" she pointed at a piece of white paper.

**Cast for The Rocky Horror Picture Show:**

**Janet Weiss - Rachel Anderson  
>Brad Majors - Finn Hudson<br>Frank 'N' Furter - *undetermined*  
>Riff Raff - Kurt Hummel<br>Magenta - Santana Lopez  
>Columbia -Brittany S Pierce<br>Dr. Scott - Noah Puckerman  
>Criminologist - Artie Abrams<br>Eddie - Mike Chang  
>Rocky Horror - Sebastian Smythe <strong>

"Wait hold up," Blaine held up his finger, "Sebastian's in the musical? He can't even sing!" he shouted. Anger piercing through his veins.

"Rocky never sings during the musical, from what I can remember. But look right there." Rachel pointed at the bottom of the page. "You never told me you were going to help out."

"What are you talking about Rach? I'm not... 'Tech-Head - Blaine Anderson?', I don't even know the first thing about technology." grumbling he left opening his locker for Kurt. Kurt scurried off afterwards. Weird.

Rachel watched Kurt curiously walk towards Sebastian's locker, he looked back to make sure no one was looking at him. Evidently, he never saw Rachel peeping. She took a few steps towards her best friend to listen in on his conversation, she hid behind the set of lockers the two were standing by.

"Why were you undressing in front of Anderson?" she heard Sebastian ask.

"I was slushied by Karofsky, Azimio and Rick. He was helping me out." Kurt replied.

"You could've called me. I would've helped you." Sebastian whispered.

"No you wouldn't have Seb, the last couple times they've bullied me in front of you. You laugh at me, you don't even offer to help me up." Kurt snapped.

"Whoa, calm down Kurt. They didn't hurt you. They just nudged you into the locker." she assumed Sebastian was shrugging because Kurt groaned.

"No they don't! I have bruises on my back from all the times you didn't help me." Rachel's heart broke. He did?

"You're bullshitting. No you don't."

"Why don't you ask Blaine? He's the only one that's seen them because he unlike you, actually cares about me!" Kurt sounded like he was crying now.

"I do care about you!" Sebastian shouted.

"If you do, then why do you laugh at me when I get hurt?" Kurt sniffled. "I have to go." Kurt started, Rachel saw him again. She hid farther behind the set of lockers.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"To find Blaine, I left him quite rudely and I want to apologise to him. Because that's what you do when you care about someone, you apologise for being dicks- _Mmph!_" Kurt went silent. Rachel peaked her head around the corner and her stomach dropped. NO WAY!

Sebastian's fingers were in Kurt's hair as he kissed him gently. Kurt closed his eyes softly before responding. He pulled away breathlessly.

"That doesn't make up for what you did." Kurt left, strutting down the hallway. Her mouth was open a gape.

* * *

><p>"Let's start rehearsal!" Schuester clapped, bringing everyone's attention to him. "We're doing Rocky Horror, and we finally have our Rocky!" Schuester held out his arms and Sebastian walked on stage. Santana rose her eyebrow, turning to Kurt. She was surprised to see him not looking at Smythe, but at Curly-Sue with a longing expression.<p>

"Unfortunately we do not have a Frank N Furter. Which is necessary for the musical." Ms. Pillsbury sighed, well no shit ginger, Santana laughed to herself.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Mercedes held up her hand. "C-Can I be Frank N Furter?" Schuester and Pillsbury looked to each other shocked.

"If you want Mercedes." Schuester nodded. Mercedes grinned happily, pivoting to Tina and talking quickly. She was glad she got the role of Magenta instead of Fabray. She got to be a Transylvanian with Tina Blowin-Wang... She also had to spend time with Hummel who is the handy-man.

"Here are your scripts and - Yes Blaine?"

"I don't understand why I'm here." he scratched the back of his head. Kurt giggled quietly, which resulted in a glare from Sebastian.

"Y-You signed up. We got an email from you saying you wanted to help out." Ms. Pillsbury asked, just as confused as Blaine.

"No I didn't."

"I did." everyone turned their head to Joe. Joe smiled softly at Blaine, he knelt down to whisper. "Did you tell anyone we broke up?" he asked. Blaine shook his head no. "Good, play along."

"Why did you sign me up?" Blaine asked, raising his voice.

"I thought it would be great to spend time with my Blainey-Boo." Joe gave him a short peck on the lips. His eyes shifted to Kurt, who was fuming.

"Awwuh." the girls sighed.

"I wish my boyfriend did that." Tina tilted her head up to Artie.

"I'm standing right here, bunny." he leant forward catching her lips softly. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Stop making me feel depressed about being single!" she pouted. Tina pulled away frowning.

"What happened to that kid in Columbus?"

"We broke up. It wasn't meant to be." the subject grew awkward.

"Anyway, here are your lines. Start rehearsing!" Schuester clapped. Kurt went off to talk to Santana, Blaine sat in his seat, lips pursed.

"Why did you really sign me up Joe?" he finally spoke.

"I see the way you look at Kurt." Joe began, "It would be catastrophic if Klaine were to not happen." he laughed. "Being in the play will give you something to talk about."

"Thanks." Blaine thanked the freshman.

"Sugar, you can't be here!" everyone looked up to the stage. There was a small long black haired girl, with leopard print sweater and high stilettos.

"Why not?" the freshman pouted.

"You're not in the play." Schuester explained.

"I want to be in the play. I'm an amazing singer, Daddy says I sound just like J-Lo." she told the curly-haired teacher. "I am Sugar Motta!" she stretched out her arms. "I am amazing. You all suck." she told the teenagers rehearsing.

"Excuse me?" Santana stood up. "Did you just say I suck? Because that sounds like a challenge Powder-Puff girl." she started walking up the stage.

"You smell like taco-bell..." Sugar whispered to the Latina. "Are you Dora the Explorer?"

"Oh Hell no!" Santana attacked the smaller girl. Artie jumped into action, jumping up onto the stage, he pulled his (kind of) sister off of her.

"Santana!" he struggled. "Stop!"

"Let me go Four Eyes, Snix is out!" she pushed Artie off of her. Snix was Santana's angry form. She was like a evolving Pokemon. Santana evolved into Snix!

"Oh did I say something wrong?" Sugar bit her lip, "Sorry, I have self-diagnosed Aspergers." she giggled. Everyone glared at her.

"'Scuse me?" Santana held up her finger. "Self-diagnosed?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I want to be in this play, because I'm so much better than everyone and I need to shine!" Blaine laughed loudly.

"Why you laughing hobbit?" Artie asked.

"I-It reminded me of Rachel." the whole room was laughing now.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in to the Hummel-Hudson house with determination. After everyone had finished laughing at her and Sugar, they had gotten down to rehearsing. It was going to be a great musical. She knocked on Kurt's door, before he opened it.<p>

"Oh, hi Rachel. What's up?"

"I know." she merely said.

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"How could you not tell me Kurt?" she asked.

"Well, it's none of your business frankly."

"How is not my business!"

"Because you're not dating Puck any more. So why do you care?" he asked her. She rose her eyebrow.

"What does Puck have to do with this?"

"Well it's his baby." Kurt shrugged, fixing the hem of his shirt. Rachel's breath stuttered.

"What?"

"What." Kurt looked at her like she was stupid.

"Who's baby?"

"Quinn's."

"WHAT?" Rachel pushed Kurt into his room. "Quinn's baby isn't Finn's?" she screamed.

"Y-You didn't know." it wasn't really a question, it was more him realising what had just happened.

"No! I was going to tell you I know about you and Sebastian! How could you Kurt? If Blaine finds out you dumped him over Sebastian, he'll be heartbroken! I mean, come on. You're mildly attractive you could have anyone you wanted to have instead of Sebastian." she glared, she paused. "Does Finn know?"

"Of course not." he shook his head, "How'd you find out about Sebastian and I?"

"I saw you kiss in the hallway." she shrugged it off. "You have to tell him Kurt."

"I can't Rachel, he's my brother." Kurt sat down on the bed. "It'll break his heart."

"What's worse is him finding out that his brother knew about the baby not being his and didn't tell him." she eyed him up and down. "I'm telling him. FINN!" She screamed. Beginning to leave the room.

"Please Rachel don't!" Kurt tugged on her hand. "Don't tell him!"

"I have to Kurt, it's for his own good." she stepped into the kitchen. Finn emerged from the basement half asleep.

"What's the screaming about?" he asked the smaller brunette and his brother.

"Finn..." Rachel took the first step into ruining Quinn Fabray's life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't like the ending, but it needed to be done. Rachel will freak out more about Sebastian once the whole 'Omg Quinn's baby is Puck's' cools over. And our little Blainers is getting suspicious about Kurt and Sebastian. <strong>_

_**Next Up: More rehearsals. Blaine and Joe hang out playing video games (and maybe some kisses). Sebastian grumbles at Kurt, and a big shocker about Kurtbastian that I bet none of you are expecting. And a Kurt and Blaine kiss that gets really heated? Here's a preview:**_

_**Blaine opened his mouth wider to allow the soft pink tongue to plunge into his mouth. His fingers found their way into the brunet's soft hair. The paler boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist smiling into the kiss.**_

_**"I love you Blaine." **_

_**"I love you too, Kurt." **_

_**OOOOOH SHNAP.**_

_**Please review. Let's try to get 100 by chapter 50! Thanks.**_

_**Love, Emily.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Do you guys not like me any more? Is story getting bad? Because lately, I have been getting lower and lower hits on the chapters. I mean, I know some you still enjoy my story. It just sucks, y'know? Like, what am I doing wrong? Oh man, is it because I broke up Klaine? Shit. I'm sorry. I don't want to give anything away, but Klaine will be together eventually in this story. So please stick with me... Please. In other news, Tumblr needs to stop distracting me. **_

_**Warnings: **__**Murder, hints of Child Abuse, Foul Language AND Abusive Relationship (hint hint)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own all of my original characters for example: Tatiana, Andrew, Diana, Amy, John, Maddie, Nairo, Margaret, Jordyn and Cody. Otherwise I don't own them.** _

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

* * *

><p>"Please Rachel, don't do it!" Kurt begged her. She shook her head, turning back to the much taller Finn.<p>

"Finn there's something I need to tell you about Quinn." she wet her lips.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" his voice went frantic. He looked between Kurt and Rachel quickly.

"Everything's fine." Kurt reassured him.

"That's not true Kurt." Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"Finn, I tell you this from a place of caring." she brought him into the living room and sat him down. Kurt wrung his hands, he could almost wash his hands with the amount of sweat on his hands. Finn nodded breathing in heavily. "Quinn's baby," Kurt braced himself. "Isn't yours." Kurt looked at her, eyes glaring.

"I can't believe you Rachel. This was all for your stupid selfishness." he stormed out of the room.

"Kurt, n-no it is not!" she gulped, "It's for Finn's well being."

"What are you his _Mother? _Rachel, that was Quinn's news to tell him! Not yours!" he shouted. "You just couldn't help but get in peoples own business! Like Blaine and mine relationship. I love him Rachel, I f*cking love him. But that doesn't mean I necessarily need to be with him. Sebastian and I are dating, and there's nothing you can do about that. Sure I don't like him as much as he wants me to, but he still calls me his boyfriend!" he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why do you have to keep ruining peoples relationships?"

"I do not!" She defended herself.

"You just ruined one in under twenty minutes. Oh and remember back in May when I was dating Blaine? You had to ask him whether I actually loved him or not because you just thought I was saying it for shits and giggles! How do you think it made me feel when Blaine asked me whether I really loved him or not? It made me feel like shit, because I was thinking 'Does he really think I not love him? Have I not been being the best boyfriend'? Just because you weren't in love with Puck, who frankly would've been a great boyfriend to you. But you had to go and kiss Finn, almost ruining Quinn and his relationship." he rolled his eyes.

"It would've been fine Kurt! Finn could've gone by knowing the baby wasn't his all along!" she shouted.

"There wouldn't be a baby if you hadn't kissed my brother!" Kurt's voice strained against the volume.

"W-What?" Rachel faltered.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, "Quinn saw you two kissing! She played it on like she didn't know, but she knew! That's why she went to Puck, she was upset. Puck felt betrayed because he thought you: Of all people, wouldn't cheat. Yet you did. So they made each other feel better, by having sex! You see you made them both feel so bad, they had _sex. _Intercourse Rachel! Resulting in Quinn's baby!" tears were running down his cheeks.

"Well, it happened. You can't rewind the past!"

"Don't you feel any remorse Rachel Anderson?" he spat. "First you ruin your brother's and mine relationship, then you ruin your own, then you get Quinn pregnant, and now you've ruined Finn and Quinn's. Also why are you even interested in the fact that Sebastian and I are dating?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"You're supposed to be dating my brother." she whispered.

"If I was supposed to be dating your brother why did you break us up!" he screamed, veins popping out of his forehead.

"Stop yelling at me Kurt." she ordered.

"You deserve it Rachel. For all the shit you've done. You deserve it. Now get out." he motioned to the door.

"W-What?"

"I said get out. I hope you enjoy your life Rachel, because I certainly won't be in it. We might see each other during rehearsals and when I come over to your house to see Blaine. But I will never speak to you again for what you've done." Kurt pointed to the door.

"Please Kurt, just listen. I can help."

"You've done enough. Now leave." she hesitated, slipping on her shoes. She turned back to look at him,

"What about The Glee Club? I'm in it." she whispered.

"I'm sure Quinn will enjoy the lead." he said without looking at her. She gasped quietly, she grabbed her phone as she left the house.

_"Hello?" _the woman answered.

"Y-You were right about Kurt." she simply said.

_"What do you mean?" _

"He blames me for his failure with Blaine, when it's only because he's a bad person. I heard he tried to convince Blaine to have sex." she lied.

_"Really? Hmm, where are you right now?" _she asked.

"Just leaving Kurt's house. Can you pick me up?"

_"Of course Rachel." _she answered.

"Thank-you so much Shelby." Rachel took one more glance at the Hummel-Hudson house. "It's your fault Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his eyes after Rachel left, he brought his attention back to Finn who hadn't left the living room. He walked in there, Finn had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. He slipped in beside him, wrapping his arms around him.<p>

"I-Is it true?" Finn managed to say. Kurt wanted to say no. He really did.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Finn..." his voice wavered.

"I can't believe this."

"Hey guys!" Carole, Burt and Quinn entered the house happily.

"We got pumpkins for carving!" Burt grinned. He saw his sons faces and he stopped. "Did something happen?" he asked watching them carefully. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Finn looked up at Quinn who walked in to the living room to hug him.

"What's wrong-" he pushed her away.

"Finn!" Carole shouted, scolding him.

"Get away from me." he told Quinn.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked, holding the baby bump.

"You had sex with Puckerman!" Finn stood up, fists clenching. "That baby is Puck's, isn't it?"

"Finn," she shook her head.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled.

"I-I'm so sorry." she began to sob into her hands. Carole and Burt looked between the three teenagers.

"Quinn honey, this isn't good for the baby." Carole said gently.

"Mom. You don't need to take care of her any more! We're through!" Finn pushed past Burt and Carole.

"Please Finn!" Quinn cried out. Finn didn't reply, he slammed the door shut to the basement. Kurt sat on the couch, his hands on his lap. Quinn turned frantically to Burt and Carole. "Please don't make me leave! I don't have anywhere else to go!" she shook violently. Sitting onto Burt's lazy boy chair. Carole sighed. She looked up at Burt.

"We can't leave her Burt." she told him.

"I know." he took his ball cap off, rubbing his bald head.

"Quinny, sweetie. Why don't you and Kurt go into his room to cool down?" Carole suggested. Kurt shakily took Quinn and walked to his room. She sobbed quietly, along with himself. He could not believe he had just said that to Rachel. She was his best friend, ever since the sand box back in kindergarten. Quinn looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"What am I going to do?" she asked quietly. Kurt wet his lips.

"You could always stay in my room. I can get Dad to separate my bed, so it becomes two twins. Even if you and Finn don't get back together," he took her hands in his, "I can believe I'm saying this... You're one of my best friends." she laughed throwing her head back. "What's funny?"

"Before I joined The Glee Club, we practically hated each other." they thought back to freshmen year.

_(March 10th, earlier that year)_

_"Hello Brittany," she flipped her blonde shiny hair. "Kurt." she smiled weakly._

_"Quinny my orange won't give me juice!" Kurt breathed out, saved by the Queen Bee._

_"So Kurt, does Finn talk about me at home?" she asked, Kurt looked back at her and nodded._

_"Yes." he simply put._

_"What does he say?" Quinn rested her head on the palm of her hand. Should he say the truth, 'She's a moody cow, I don't know why I'm dating her'?_

_"He's lucky to have the hottest girl in the school." Kurt lied, Quinn grinned happily. _

(Present Day 2009)

"We've changed so much." he mumbled.

"T-That we have, I mean: You and Blaine were in the closet, Rachel didn't have a boyfriend, Tina had a stutter, and I was a virgin." they sighed together.

"Are you going to tell Puck about everything that's happened today?" he bit his lips.

"I kind of have to." she closed her eyes, "I've been trying to avoid the fact that the baby growing inside of me is related to Noah Puckerman. What if the baby has diseases because Puck used to smoke?" she opened her eyes. Holding the bump. She was almost six months, her bump was getting quite large. He placed a hand against it. She gasped looking down at it.

"What's wrong?" he looking at her face.

"Put your hand here." she moved his soft hand to a spot on her stomach. His hand rested there for a moment before feeling a nudge against it. His breathing stuttered.

"Oh my Gaga." his mouth was in the shape of an 'O', "Quinn, she kicked me." Quinn giggled quietly holding her hand over Kurt's. It was strange how romantic it felt, even though Kurt was gay. The way they were connecting at this very minute, made his heart flutter and stomach do back flips.

"I have a baby in me." to Quinn the movement made it all so much more real. In three months time, she would be pushing out a baby.

"I felt her move." Kurt smiled softly at her. He leant forward, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank-you so much Kurt," she hugged him. He felt like giggling when her baby bump hit his own stomach. "you're one of my only best friends now." she told him.

"What about Brittany or Santana?" he asked.

"I never speak with them any more. When Coach Sue forced me to quit, I haven't spoken with either of them." she paused, "Besides you, I think Blaine is my only other best friend. He was the only one brave enough to come with me to my parents house. I didn't even ask him, he just offered." she looked Kurt in the eyes. "You two are so alike you know? The way you're so dedicated to making people feel better about themselves, even if it's hurting you in the process." she placed her hand against Kurt's cheek. "You're meant for each other Kurt. Even though you two are complete idiots right now, you'll come to your senses."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you Quinn Fabray." he laughed.

"And I love you Kurt Hummel." she bopped him on the nose. "I kind of want to go downstairs to get my pyjamas." she sighed.

"I can ask Mum to grab them." he started to leave the room. He opened his door, Burt and Carole were talking at the dining room table. Carole looked up, her face stained with tears.

"How is Quinn?" she wondered.

"She's fine, she was just wondering if you could go downstairs into Finn's room to get her pyjamas." he stood up on the balls of his feet.

"A-Alright, where is she sleeping tonight?" she asked before walking to Finn's basement bedroom.

"My room." he said without hesitation. Carole went downstairs. Kurt bit the side of his cheek, Burt was rubbing his temples.

"I can't believe Quinn lied to him." Burt spoke aloud. "How could cheat on him, then lie to him that her baby isn't his?"

"Dad, I know you're considering it. You can't kick her out." he told his Father, it was more of an order than anything.

"And why is that? Look what she did to Finn." Burt stared deep into his son's eyes.

"Her own parents kicked her out Dad, if we were to kick her out. We would be just as bad as the Fabray's. She wouldn't have anywhere to go. She'd turn out to be one of those Mom's who starves to death because she gave up her own food to give to her baby." Kurt sat down beside him, placing a hand on his older one.

"Where is she going to sleep? We only have three rooms in the house. Technically only two because I made Finn's room when he and Carole moved in." his Father was still staring deep into his eyes.

"My room. We can split my bed into two beds, she gets one side. I get the other. It'll be perfect." Kurt stood up when he heard Carole approaching.

"Kurt, eight months ago. The two of you couldn't stand each other."

"Yeah, that was eight months. Before she was kicked out of her house, before she was pregnant, and before she was one of the greatest friends I'll ever have." Carole handed him the pink pyjamas. "Good night." he kissed him on the forehead, he hugged Carole tightly and went to his room. Burt watched after him.

"He's too mature for his age." he whispered to his second wife. She rubbed his back.

"He's going to be a wonderful adult," she leaned down to kiss Burt on the lips. "Just like his Father."

* * *

><p>She woke up in the middle of the night. Her first reaction was to scream, she was in a room she didn't recognise. She sat up, there was a TV on that was muted, with a small window with the moonlight shining through it's thin white curtains. She scratched her head, before looked beside her on the white memory foam bed. Kurt Hummel laid curled up in a small ball beside her sound asleep. She sighed as she laid back down. He was truthfully one her best friends, and she would never forget what he's done for her. Just like she sure he would never forget the things she's done for him, and Blaine.<p>

She got up from the bed and left the room discreetly. The dim light in the living room was on, she walked slowly, resting her hands on the bump. Finn laid on the couch with his arm over his eyes, snoring soundly. Her heart ached for him. It was her fault that he was hurting. She stepped closer, placing her lips on his forehead.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." she recited from Romeo and Juliet. She went back to Kurt's room with a small smiling playing upon her lips.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's take it from when Eddie enters on his motor cycle. Ready? Enter Mike." Schuester announced into the microphone. Almost the whole cast was on stage for this bit. Kurt held his script in his hands, he smiled softly at Quinn from across the stage.<p>

"If you were straight I would be thinking you're dating Fabray." Santana whispered in his ear. He turned to her unimpressed.

"Santana, just because I'm looking at her doesn't mean I'm dating her - if I were straight." he added quickly. "Stuff happened last night, and I just wanted to see if she was okay." Santana examined him, lips puckered.

"What happened?"

"Just stuff concerning the baby. It's not really your business Santana." he looked down at the script.

"Okay, let's just go to Whatever Happened To Saturday Night." Kurt squinted up to the sound booth. Blaine was up there with Ms. Pillsbury, Joe and Sugar (who had only got in because her Dad paid the directors to let her in). Blaine fiddled with the spot lights. There was a spark, and the disco ball from the ceiling fell to the ground. Almost crushing Rachel.

"Blaine!" she screamed. There was a click.

"I am so sorry Rachel." Blaine's voice boomed throughout the whole theatre.

"God?" Brittany mumbled behind him.

"How did that happen?" Kurt was facing Santana again.

"No idea," she stepped into the middle of the stage, "Yo! Curly-Sue, what the Hell did you do?" she yelled. There was the sound of the click again.

"I pressed the wrong button." Blaine mumbled.

"That was so cool! Do it again!" Sugar's voice was heard. Rachel screamed, running off stage.

"Wait, don't press that Sugar!" Blaine and Joe's voice shouted in unison. All of a sudden, confetti canons spat out thousands of shiny gold pieces of paper. Kurt fell over because one was right behind him.

"Sugar stop!" Ms. Pillsbury was now heard. Now buckets of fake snow fell onto the stage, covering Mercedes, Mike and Finn.

"It's Christmas!" Finn shouted, picking up a handful and throwing it at Mike.

"What's this do?" Sugar asked the three upstairs.

"WAIT Sugar no!" they all screamed. The sprinklers in the theatre turned on, making it look like it was raining.

"Oops." Now not only were the cast of the musical scared half to death, covered in confetti and fake snow. They were drenched in cold water.

"The janitor is going to kill us." Blaine mumbled into the speakers. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Okay everyone, that's it for today." a frustrated Schuester finished. Kurt almost slipped off the stage, as he went into the dressing room (which was really the choir room) he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right? I saw the canon knock you over." his hazel were filled with worry.

"I'm fine." he chuckled, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hand on his arm. "I have some dry clothes in my locker, come with?" Blaine nodded his head like a puppy would and they walked down the hallway together. Kurt savoured the silence with Blaine, it wasn't awkward at all. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine as they strolled to his locker. Blaine had a smile on his face, like had been laughing for a long time before he came to Kurt. Maybe it was because Joe, Sugar and him were laughing at everyone on stage getting covered in confetti, snow and water. It was kind of funny when Rachel ran off stage screaming. She kind of deserved it for what she's done to Quinn, Finn and him.

"Man, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day." Blaine groaned, he frowned.

"What about lunch? You were there in the cafeteria." they made it to his locker.

"Never ate, I was trying to learn how to control the lighting and the sounds. Ms. Pillsbury keeps asking me who is going to be the Rocky Horror lips, and how we're going to get them to sing without the audience seeing them." he threw his head into his hands. "Sometimes I wish Joe hadn't signed me up for the Tech person."

"Why did he?" Kurt opened his locker pulling out the spare clothes.

"Um, well." he couldn't very well say because Joe wanted the two to get together, and it was something Kurt and Blaine could talk about it. "He just thought it would be great spending time together." he lied. Kurt pursed his lips, and said nothing. Blaine watched him carefully, the way Kurt pulled confetti out of his hair. To the way he would wet his lips. Sometimes, his hormones can be damned. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" the brunet ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Can you look at me?" he whispered to the boy. Kurt sighed, but twisted his body to face him. Blaine leaned forward, catching Kurt in a short kiss. Kurt gasped, what the Hell was Blaine doing? Blaine was dating Joe, and he was dating Sebastian. This could not- _oh my Gaga. _Blaine's tongue found it's way into his mouth, he sighed happily. Even though it was wrong, and this was the seventh time kissing Blaine when he's dating Sebastian, he wouldn't have it any other way. Blaine's tongue wrapped around his, and he just held it there like he always does. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist as his hands locked around the tanner boys neck. The only sound in the hallway were the sounds of their kissing, and their laboured breathing.

Blaine pulled away before smirking at Kurt. "Am I better than Grant?"

"Always Blaine, always." he whispered against his lips. The next kiss was softer and much more sensual. Kurt felt brave enough to poke his tongue out, Blaine opened his mouth happily. Kurt removed his hands from around Blaine's neck, much like how Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's waist. Blaine's hand reached up to rest against Kurt's face.

Blaine opened his mouth wider to allow the soft pink tongue to plunge into his mouth. His fingers found their way into the brunet's soft hair. The paler boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist smiling into the kiss.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Kurt closed his eyes, and sighed happily.

"-like I was saying, the lights are hard to turn on. There's this big panel with the switches on it, and there are so many lights... Kurt?" Blaine said, "Kurt did you hear anything I just said?" Kurt blinked and found himself walking down the hallway with Blaine again but now he was holding his spare clothes.

"U-Uh, yeah." Kurt nodded, his mind was somewhere else. All of that had seemed so real.

"What did I say?" Blaine rested a hand on his hip.

"Something about the panel in the lighting booth?" Kurt scrunched his nose.

"That's somewhat right, come on. I think my Dad's picking you, Rachel and me up." Oh that's right. Blaine didn't know that Rachel found out about Quinn and Puck.

"I-I think I'll get a ride from my Dad." Kurt reached for his phone.

"What? Why? I was hoping we could play Mario Kart." why didn't Kurt want to hang out with him?

"I have to tell you something, and you can't get mad at me. Okay?" Kurt held up his pinkie, the two pinkie swore and Kurt took a deep breath. "Rachel found about Puck and Quinn... and she told Finn." Blaine gasped. "I just got so mad at her, it wasn't her right to tell him. So I blamed her for ruining everyone's relationships. Our's, Finn and Quinn's, even her own. She tried to defend herself, saying it wasn't her fault that w-we broke up. When it really was, I just got so mad." Kurt closed his eyes. "I kicked her out of my house."

"Did you?" Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It wasn't her right to tell Finn! It could've been if she were dating Finn, but she isn't. My Dad even considered kicking her out for what she did..."

"Is Quinn okay?"

"Yes. She's going to stay in my room now." they continued down the hallway. Neither Kurt or Blaine mentioned their break-up again for the rest of the day.

"You can come over to my house, and not talk to her. I still want to hang out with you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. Kurt agreed and they went to the boys wash room to get changed. This time, Kurt got changed in the stall, Blaine frowned. He was hoping to see Kurt shirtless again.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was walking towards Kurt's locker, he saw Kurt fall over from the confetti canon and he wanted to see if he was... What the Hell? Is that Anderson with his hand on Kurt's shoulder? Kurt looks upset, why didn't he come see him instead of Blaine? He is his boyfriend. Not stupid curly-haired Anderson. He wants to go tear them apart and yell in Blaine's face. He watched them for a few minutes as Kurt spoke. Good, Blaine moved his- Um, excuse me Blaine Anderson. Why are you holding Kurt's hand? Frustration ran through his veins. He turned around and stormed down the hallway in the opposite direction.<p>

He scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket.

_'I saw you holding Anderson's hand Kurt. -Sebastian'_

_'So? He was comforting me. I was mad at Rachel and he was helping me feel better. -Kurt'_

_'It's obvious he wants you back Kurt. It's only a matter of time before he kisses you -Sebastian'_

_'Blaine wouldn't do that. He knows I'm dating you... Well, he knows I'm dating Grant -Kurt'_

_'Can't you see he practically looks at you with hearts in his eyes? -Sebastian'_

_'He does not -Kurt'_

_'The awful thing is, is you look at him the same way -Sebastian'_

_'I do not! -Kurt'_

_'Whatever Hummel -Sebastian' _he put his phone away and left the school.

"Yo, Smythe!" he heard from behind him. A hand touched his shoulder. "Look at me."

"What do you want Santana?" he snapped.

"Calm down. I wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

"What about him?" he crossed his arms.

"I know you're dating him. And I wanted to set a few ground rules." she started. "Before that however, I have to ask you some things. First off, why are you dating Princess? Second, do you not realise how much Blaine loves Kurt? And lastly, are you a dumb ass?"

"Number one, because he's hot and I love him. Number two, I actually do realise this, and I don't care. Kurt is mine. Number three, no I am not." he answered.

"That must be complete and utter bullshit because you seem like one. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Anderson is kind of my boy. Sure I insult him on a daily basis, and I loathe his twin sister. But I don't want him finding out the gay he likes is dating the typical Gay Bar douche bag." Santana tried not to laugh at herself. "

"I'm not dating Blaine, therefore why would I care about his feelings?" Sebastian wanted to leave. Cooper was outside in his car waiting for him.

"It doesn't matter if you're dating Blaine, you should at least be considerate!" Santana shouted.

"At fun as this is. My brother's waiting for me." Sebastian left the Latina.

"Smythe! Don't you walk away from me!" Santana followed after him. "Did you ever think, that if Blaine finds out about you and Kurt, and he freaks out. Kurt is going to freak out too? I'm sorry for saying this, he loves Kurt, and he will never _love _you!"

"You never know!" Sebastian replied.

"I do know! Kurt and Blaine have loved each other for months. I'm probably the eightieth person to say this: they're going to be together forever. Even if sometimes they're going through a rough patch. They'll always have each other." she strutted away. Leaving him to collect his thoughts.

She was right, but he wasn't going to let Kurt go that easily.

* * *

><p>"Blainers, can you grab your flip camera?" Kurt paused the video game.<p>

"Why?"

"Remember how I was practising I Want To Hold Your Hand?" he asked, Blaine of course nodded. Remembering that night well.

_"...in whatever dream you're having. Kiss me back." _

"Y-Yeah I remember."

"I want to sing it right now..." Blaine grabbed the camera, and they set up in Blaine's room. Kurt sat on the foot of Blaine's bed with his hands clasped.

Blaine pressed record.

**I Want To Hold Your Hand (cover) - The Glee Club**

_The video faded in to Kurt sitting on Blaine's bed, eyes closed. _

_"I'm going to be singing I Want To Hold Your Hand... and it's dedicated to my Mum Elizabeth Hummel." he took a deep breath. "I miss you Mum, and not a day goes by when I don't miss the way you would dance around the house listening to the Beatles." Kurt looked up into the camera. "You knew I was gay before I even knew, and that's what made you amazing. I'm sure you're looking down on me now, thinking 'What is he doing with his life?', I'm doing it all for you Mom." the music started playing softly. "I love you."_

_(Kurt) Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_Kurt grinned softly at the camera before several pictures flew by. The first one was of Elizabeth holding a new born Kurt, he held her ring finger gently with his small hand. The next was Elizabeth holding his hands teaching him how to walk. The next two were pictures of Elizabeth, Kurt and Burt at his Grandmother's house. The last one to show was Elizabeth, Kurt and Blaine. Elizabeth was sitting on a picnic table, while Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. _

_(Kurt) Oh please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>And please, say to me  
>You'll let me hold your hand<br>Now let me hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_A home video was playing now, muted of course so Kurt could still be heard. Of Elizabeth and Leroy watching three young kids in a park. Burt was holding the camera. There were subtitles on the bottom. _

_"Mommy!" a seven-year old Kurt called out. He ran up to Elizabeth pouting. "Blainers told me that I can't be the pink power ranger because I'm a boy." Blaine snuck up behind Kurt._

_"No I didn't!" Blaine pouted. _

_"Kurt, you can be whatever you want, and Blaine hug Kurt you're sorry." Kurt looked to Blaine with a small smile on his. _

_"I'm sorry Kurtsie." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. _

_"Love you Blaine." Kurt kissed him on the nose. _

_(Kurt) And when I touch you I feel happy  
>Inside<br>It's such a feeling that my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide <em>

_Kurt looked up at Blaine when the home video faded out. His heart was pounding. _

_(Kurt) Yeah, you've got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_There was a still picture of Elizabeth with her Love Me Do shirt on dancing with Kurt. _

_(Kurt) And when I touch you I feel happy  
>Inside<br>It's such a feeling that my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<br>_

_Warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he began the last chorus. _

_(Kurt) Yeah, you've got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll feel that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand _

_Kurt took a deep breath, "You were an amazing Mom. You still are. And I miss you so much, I think everyone does." he looked off to the side of the camera. "Blaine?" the camera turned to Blaine._

_"Kurt's right, you were like the Mom I never had. We miss you a lot." he blew a kiss to the camera before switching it back to Kurt. _

_"I love you Mom." the video cut. _

**skull_face12 - This song made me cry :'(**

**klaineanderhummel - Kurt should never be allowed to cry again. It makes me so sad.  
><strong>

**EmosHappyBeginning - Klaine was adorable then, they're adorable now. **

* * *

><p>Hiram and Leroy glared at her from across the room.<p>

"What did you just say?" they both asked her.

"I received a call from Rachel last night, saying Kurt Hummel kicked her out of his house. After telling her she's a bitch, and she ruined his relationship with Blaine. Even though it was evident she had nothing to do with their break up." she sipped some of her coffee from the Exotic Bean.

"I don't understand." Hiram whispered. Kurt wouldn't do that.

"Well it's true." Shelby shrugged. "I told you both Kurt was a bad influence on Rachel. Now look what he did to her, he blamed her for his mistakes."

"Are you guys talking about Kurt?" Blaine asked from the basement stairway. Shelby twisted her neck to look at him.

"Good Evening Blaine, and yes we were." she smiled.

"Why?" he stopped moving and watched his parents and his surrogate mother.

"We were simply talking about how he shouldn't be Rachel's or your friend." she told him.

"W-What? Why?" he looked between the three adults.

"I don't want to go into details, but he was very rude to Rachel the other night, and I feel you shouldn't be around that." she clasped her hands around the cup.

"He is downstairs you know? He feel asleep after singing a song about his Mom." he explained. "And you can't tell me who to be friends with. Kurt is one of my best friends. He has been ever since kindergarten."

"You must have other friends besides just him, correct?" Shelby rose her eyebrow.

"I have Jeff and Nick." he told her, "But they're nothing like Kurt is."

"Hiram, Leroy?" she stared expectantly at the two men.

"Blaine, can you go downstairs and wake up Kurt? I'll call Burt to come and get him."

"I'm not going to do that. I told him he could sleep over, so he's going to." Blaine went back into the basement, but not before hearing Shelby's sigh of disappointment.

"It's the Hummel boy, I told you."

* * *

><p>The final bell went in McKinley and the high school students piled out of it. Kurt closed his mesh note book and opened his locker.<p>

46-22-34, he said in his head. It opened and he placed it inside, he checked his hair in the mirror and reapplied his new honey flavoured lip balm. A hand snuck around his waist, expecting it to be Blaine he tried to shrug it off.

"Hey sexy." lips whispered against his ear.

"Sebastian," he scolded. They were in public, what if Blaine saw them. That would end badly. Sebastian's lips met his neck and skimmed over his pulse point. "Stop!" he pushed him away.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend in public? You know, like everyone else does?" he said directly into his ear.

"No, and you know why." Kurt closed his locker, he stomped down the hallway away from Sebastian. Sebastian ran after him, grabbing his wrist forcefully.

"Don't walk away from me." he snarled. Fear flashed through Kurt's eyes.

"My Dad's picking me up, I've got to go." Kurt snatched his arm away, leaving Sebastian pissed off at him. Kurt lied. He didn't have a ride. Usually he gets a ride from Hiram, but he remembered Blaine saying he was going to his Aunt's after school. So that as out of the question. He went into the boys locker room to look for Finn, maybe he was getting a ride with Puck or something.

"Kurt!" he heard Sebastian growl behind him as he entered the room. Suddenly, he felt two strong hands pushing him into the lockers.

"Ah!" he cried out, clutching his shoulder. "Sebastian?" he whimpered. Sebastian glared at him.

"Why can't I kiss you in public?"

"Because I don't want Blaine to know I'm dating you!" Sebastian punched the lockers.

"Why should you care? You're not dating Blaine! You're dating me!" Kurt blinked rapidly.

"S-Sebastian, what's wrong?" he began to stand up.

"You! I don't understand why you care so much about Blaine if you're dating me!" Sebastian towered over Kurt.

"He's m-my best friend. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Just be quiet Kurt." Sebastian's anger was like a pot of boiling water. If you leave it alone for too long, it'll overflow. With the fact that his parents don't accept him, to Dalton, to Kurt not wanting to kiss him in public. This was all Kurt's fault.

He clenched his fist.

"Seb, you s-should cool down. You look a little angry." Kurt stretched him arm to try and calm him down.

"Don't touch me!" he spat. "This is all your fault!"

"What is?"

"The fact that my parents don't love me any more, it's why Cooper wants me to transfer to Dalton, and you're the reason why I couldn't kiss you in public!" Sebastian screamed.

"Stop yelling at me." Kurt made his voice quiet.

"Stop being a prude!" Sebastian flexed his fist. He boiled over, he turned away from Kurt but faced him again punching him in the eye.

"Gah!" Kurt cried out, crumpling to the ground. Sebastian's eyes softened, he knelt down to look Kurt in the eye.

"It's your fault sexy, just let me kiss you in public." he kissed Kurt's forehead and left Kurt alone in the locker room to nurse his forming black eye.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no! I can't believe you managed to kill my Kirby!" Blaine pointed at the large screen TV in Joe's living room.<p>

"I've been playing this game non-stop with my cousin in Clovis over the internet. He's great practise." Joe explained. "Do you want a drink?" he asked standing up.

"Sure, thanks." Blaine smiled. The freshman went into the kitchen to grab them both a drink.

"Oh damn, hey I'm going to run to the corner store. Mary must've drank all the pop while we were at school." he started to leave.

"A-Ahem, Joe, can I talk with you?" Blaine cleared his throat. Joe scampered over to his ex-boyfriend. "You know how you told me Mary is always asleep when I come over?" the boy nodded. "Can I speak with her?" Blaine pursed his lips.

"She's asleep, I don't want to wake her up." Joe's demeanour suddenly changed.

"Please? I want to meet her." Blaine grabbed Joe's tanned hand.

"No!" Joe snatched it away, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because she's asleep. She has to go to night school." Blaine knew Joe was lying, but the question was... Did Joe know?

"Joe," Blaine wet his lips. "Your Mom told me what happened when you were 12-"

"Nothing happened."

"Please Joe, she told me. She didn't believe me when I said you thought she was still alive." he felt bad for doing this. "When you know she's not."

"Stop! You're lying! She's asleep upstairs!" Joe covered his ears.

"Show me. Prove it to me Joe." Blaine grabbed his hands away from his head. "Please." Joe clenched his teeth, but brought Blaine up the stairs into the loft. Joe's bed sat in the loft, along with a small TV set and a green couch. There was a door on an angle right in front of the top of the stairs. "Is this her room?" Blaine asked softly. Joe squeezed his hand. Blaine reached for the door knob, and it opened. There was a bed in the corner of the room, the bedsheets were ruffled and the window was open. Making the carpet crisp. "Joe..."

"She must be at her friends house." Joe lied, slamming Mary's door shut.

"Joe-"

"I want you to leave Blaine. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Joe asked of him without looking over at him. Blaine closed his eyes, letting out a groan.

"I'm sorry Joe." he stepped down the stairs. As he left the Hart's house, he could hear Joe's sobs.

Today wasn't great. First, he had lied to Kurt so he could come over to Joe without question. Originally he and Joe were going to figure out a plan for him to get Kurt back, but it had turned into a video game day. Which turned into Blaine breaking Joe's heart yet again by telling him his sister was dead. He was a great friend. As he walked towards the bus stop, his found buzzed.

_'Do you know why Kurt came home with a black eye? -Finn'_

Yeah. Today wasn't a great day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoo! I actually got what I said I wanted to done. After writing this, I sent it to my friend before publishing it. She literally screamed at me for what I made Sebastian do to Kurt. Klaine will happen eventually, don't fret! Let's see, in the story it's the end of September... I might be planning to have Kurt and Blaine together in early November... *shrugs*. I hate Shelby. 'Nuff said. <strong>_

_**Next Up: Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend Carl the dentist shows up to help with rehearsal. We meet Mike Chang, and find out how Dentist Carl is going to help him with the musical. Kurt lies to Blaine (yet again), Sebastian doesn't apologise for what he's done. And Puck finds out that Finn found out about Quinn's baby and shit goes down! And lastly, Rachel's lie to Shelby about Kurt wanting sex comes back to kick her in the ass. **_

**_*Note* Updates will go slower until the 30th of June because I have finals to study for and complete. So yeah. Late week of school bitches! Jelly? _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Love Emily._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Murder, (hints) of Child Abuse, Foul Language, and Abusive Relationship_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee. Just so I could meet Darren. That's my life long dream.

**Authors Note: **I'M SORRY! I was working on my new fic "Outbreak" (check it out!), and I have people coming over since it's the beginning of summer and I should actually be studying for my provincials. I've also been busy with going on Tumblr, YouTube, and Twitter. I also watched the MMVA's, which is a music awards show in Canada. Darren presented an a singer with LMFAO, he sang part of 'Sorry For Party Rocking' in his traditional Darren voice. Guh. It was too much. Please stick with me. Tell your friends about The Glee Club, because I'm losing hits :(. Also, Jordyn Anderson is played by Ashley Tisdale with her brown hair and slightly older looking since she's 34.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you Rachel!" Blaine screamed, pressing pause on the DVD's remote.<p>

"It's his fault Blaine! He was the one who was mean to me!" Rachel shouted right back.

"Rachel, are you stupid?" he asked her, "Kurt would never do that! And you told Shelby he did. If Kurt were to have pressured me, I would've told him I wasn't ready yet and we would have waited!" the nails of his fingers dug into his palms.

"You don't know that, he could have pushed you into it." she suggested.

"I thought you were his friend Rachel." Blaine rested his aching head against the couch.

"Not until he was mean to me-"

"You told his brother that his baby wasn't his baby! Quinn almost got kicked out of the Hummel's house, you ruined their lives Rachel. And you don't even care about it. Shelby is going to tell Dad's that Kurt pressured me, then they're going to tell Burt and Carole, and get Kurt in trouble."

"It's his fault Blaine! He was rude to me! He kicked me out of their house because I told Finn something he should have told."

"Do you know who told Kurt about Quinn and Puck cheating?" Blaine asked her. She rose her eyebrow curiously.

"No." Blaine let out a breath.

"I did." she gasped. "I saw that Puck had the same pink lip gloss on his neck at the party as Finn did on his cheek. I told Kurt, and I told him to keep it a secret because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Then you find out, and all Hell breaks loose." he was so angry.

"But Blaine," she took his hands, "This is a good thing. Finn is single now, that means I can be with him-"

"Oh My God Rachel! Are you that selfish?" Blaine threw down the bowl of popcorn. His hazel eyes were flaring, his breathing was coming out in short pants. "Kurt was right. All of this was your fault. Even our break up, which only a while ago, I decided not to blame you for. It was inevitable. We were only in Freshman year, but now... I love him Rachel. I love Kurt Elijah Hummel. But now I can't be with him because he's with Grant." it popped up in Rachel's head. Kurt wasn't dating a Grant, he was dating a Sebastian. If she told Blaine about it, he wouldn't blame her for anything any more! It was full proof.

"Actually Blaine,"

"Y'know what Rachel? I wish that you lived with Shelby, no, I wish you had never been born." Blaine stormed down the stairs to his bedroom. Rachel watched him go with her jaw slacked open. Usually wishing your sibling had never been born was something that you only wished if you were 8 and it was because you ruined their toy. But they were 15, and it meant so much more now. The front door to the Anderson house started to open, she flickered her eyes to the door. Her Fathers were walking in carrying large suitcases, there was a slim brown haired woman with them.

"The trip was fine, except for that Bitch of a stewardess, she called me 'Sir' 5 times. I was about to knock her out." the woman explained. Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Aunt Jordyn!" She raced up the stairs to hug her young Aunt.

"Hey Racher's! How are you? Oh my God, you're so tall!" Jordyn was Hiram's younger sister, she lived in New York with her fiancé Corbin.

"I'm alright, what are you doing in Ohio?" Rachel's smile could have lit up the entire room. Hiram placed the suitcase down, Leroy ran off to the kitchen to get everyone a glass of coffee.

"Thought I'd drop by to see my niece and nephew in their school musical. Speaking of my nephew, where is little Blaine?" Jordyn looked around the room.

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went down to his bedroom." Rachel lied. Well, it was a semi-lie, he was angry and that could be considered not feeling well.

"I'll go get him." Hiram started.

"Nu-Uh Big Bro, I'll get him." Jordyn went down into the basement, she approached Blaine's door and before she knocked she heard him talking.

"And then she told Shelby that Kurt pressured me into having sex." her eyes widened. "You believe her! Jeff, Kurt would never do that! I think I know my best friend a bit more than you. Anyway, what's up? What? What do you mean? Dude, I have an amazing gaydar I doubt Nick is gay-, well maybe. He was flirting with Kurt the other day. Why don't you ask him about it?" Jordyn rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door. "Hang on, what Rachel?" Blaine spat.

"Blaaainers!" she shouted, Blaine squeaked.

"Gotta go Jeff." the door swung open. "Aunt Jordyn! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" he hugged his aunt.

"Just dropping by," she scanned over him. "So, how's Kurt?" Blaine's face tinted red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jordyn sighed softly.

"Please Blainers, Hiram told me you have feelings for Kurt." she paused, "He's the one who criticized my dress last time I was here, yes?" she wondered.

"Yeah."

_(December 28th, 2007) _

_"Blaine! Rachel! Aunt Jordyn is here!" Hiram called from the kitchen. Jordyn sat up at the counter biting her lip, awaiting her niece and nephew to come up the stairs. She had missed their thirteenth birthday party which upset them both. Hopefully this made up for it. Three teenagers ran up the stairs, Rachel wore a new wool sweater their grandmother knitted her, Blaine wore a Jonas Brothers T-Shirt, whereas the other kid was wearing a blue graphic T with a pair of sunglasses on it. It looked way to big for him.  
><em>

_"Auntie!" Rachel shouted, her smile was filled with wires and elastics. When did she get braces? _

_"Hey you two." she jumped down from the granite counter hugging the two. "I missed you!" she smiled. Her eyes flickered to the other boy, Blaine was talking to him about something related to a musical. _

_"O-Oh, Aunt Jordyn this is Kurt Hummel. Our best friend." Blaine swung his arm around Kurt's slender shoulders. She pretended not to see Kurt blush or shiver at the feeling of Blaine touching him. _

_"It's a pleasure." Jordyn held out her hand. The thirteen year-old took her hand, he looked down at her black and silver dress._

_"Your dress is too tight." He noted. "You also need to bring it up a bit, you never wear a tiny black dress with the bottom going past your knees. That's basically saying 'I'm a nun'." Blaine stifled his laughter. _

_"Thanks Hummel." she patted him on the shoulder. _

_(October 5th, 2009) _

"You know when Hiram and Leroy told me you were gay, I didn't even question it. I knew since you were a little gaybie. Same with Hiram, even though we have a five year age difference, I could just tell." she clapped her hands together. "Show me a picture of Kurt, I haven't seen him since his voice was still cracking." Blaine disappeared into his bedroom and came back with a picture frame. There were two pictures inside the frame. The first one was of her nephew kissing Kurt, she rose an eyebrow at Blaine. He blushed brightly before pointing to the next photo. The second picture was Kurt sitting inside a car, he was wearing a Minnie Mouse sweater shirt. He was drinking a bottle of Code Red and had head phones on his head.

"I took it when he didn't know it." Jordyn shot him a grin. "A-And the other picture was taken by our friend Artie, it was at my birthday party. H-He wasn't feeling great because this douche bag was being mean to him. So I kissed him, we were dating then... We're not now. He has a boyfriend named Grant." Blaine sighed, Jordyn bit the side of her cheek.

"Why don't you find yourself another beau? There's plenty of fish in the sea." she rubbed his back.

"I tried... I just can't get him out of my head. I love him Auntie." he took the frame and held it tightly in his hands.

"Sorry boo, come on. Let's go upstairs, Rach and your Dads are waiting." she grabbed his elbow.

"I'm not talking to Rachel." Blaine started back to his room.

"What? Why?"

"She told Shelby Kurt tried to force me into having sex, which is a lie. I'm way to young for it." Blaine went into his room to put the frame away.

"Why would she do that?" Blaine didn't reply. "Blaine?" he ignored her. "Blaine Anderson." still not answer. "Blaine, get your ass back over here and talk to me."

"Because she's a bitch!" Blaine slammed his door shut. Jordyn stood in awe, she had never heard Blaine speak like that before, and she was one of the people to hold him after he was born. She went back upstairs, Hiram and Leroy stared up at her curiously.

"Where's Blaine?" they both asked her.

"In his room, he's just being a little moody right now." She noticed Rachel wince at the sound of it. "Any who, let's just continue on. So Rachel, you're playing Janet Weiss in Rocky Horror. I'm sorry but I can not imagine you flaunting your goods in front of a blond hottie." she said to her niece.

"The guy who plays Rocky is actually a brown haired gay guy." Jordyn's eyebrows shot up.

"Set him up with your brother! He's all pouty about Kurt dating some kid named Grant." Rachel hesitated. She knew Kurt was actually dating Sebastian, she could tell Blaine. She could do it to get back at Kurt even more for being mean to her.

"He's dating someone from the private school, Dalton." the brunette lied. Jordyn pouted but the subject changed to something about Shelby. Rachel was uninterested, she wanted to get back at Kurt. She got up from the kitchen, excused herself and went downstairs on a mission. She stepped in front of Blaine's door, she knocked on his white wooden door and waited for a reply.

"Mm?" Blaine grunted.

"Can you open the door please? I need to tell you something." there was no reply to this. "Blaine? It's about Kurt." and yet there was no reply. "Blaine?" she placed her hand on the handle, she turned it slowly and pushed the door open. His patio door was open, the cold October wind blew in. Her toes froze from the temperature. After all, they were in Ohio and it was the beginning of autumn. "Blaine?" she tip-toed around his bedroom in search for her twin brother. "Blaine!" she shouted, she ran to the patio door and squinted through the darkness. She heard his voice quietly.

"Jeff, could you get your brother to pick me up from my house and drop me off at Kurt's?" she heard, there was a silence. "Thank you so much. I'm going to buy you the best thing in the whole entire world- No I'm not hooking you up with my cousin Alicia. No Jeff, she is eighteen and she has a boyfriend." she heard him chuckle. "Okay." there was a rustle in the grass and he was visible. "Rachel, I'm going to Kurt's house." he ignored her gaping, he took his back pack and left through the patio door.

"Blaine, you have to tell Dads that you're leaving!" she called after him.

"I did. They just didn't tell you I was leaving." and that was the last thing she heard from Blaine for the rest of the night. She closed and locked the door, then went to her own room. She exhaled as she closed her eyes. She went over her lines, the choreography, the blocking and her cues in her head. She didn't notice her door opening, nor did she notice someone slipping into bed with her.

"What's bothering you Rach?" Jordyn wondered.

"Nothing Auntie, it's just I'm really stressed out right now."

"That's not what Blaine told me." Rachel rolled onto her side.

"What do you mean?"

"Little Blaine told me that you told your Mother that Kurt tried to force him into sex." Rachel groaned, Blaine was such a loud mouth. "Hey! I know that look Rach, I used to make it when I was angry at your Father." Jordyn chucked half-heartedly, "In all seriousness Rachel, what the in the world were you thinking? Shelby has custody of you, you shouldn't even be here right now. Now that she thinks that Kurt forced Blaine into sex, she's probably going to get custody of both of you! God dammit Rachel, do you ever think?" her Aunt sat up in her bed. "Did you even think about the consequences that this is going to bring poor Kurt? If Shelby tells the judge, he could get charged with sexual assault. Knowing Shelby she is going to half ass the story and make it so it sounds like Kurt raped Blaine." Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "Don't say anything Rachel. I came from New York to see my niece and nephew in their school musical, I didn't want to play referee in some teenage drama. I had enough of that when I was your age. Now, you're going to the Hummel's tomorrow. I am going to drive you, you are going to apologise to Kurt for saying what you did. Then you're going to tell Shelby you lied, oh and your going to tell Blaine you're sorry for breaking his heart." she slipped out of the room and said nothing else. Rachel wiped tears from her eyes. How many times will it take for her to get it right?

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped the sweat of his brow, he winced lightly at the feeling of his forearm brushing by his black eye. He hadn't told anyone that Sebastian had hit him, he merely said he hit himself during PE. Burt had luckily believed him, Blaine however did not. He kept asking if he was okay. Even though his heart fluttered every time Blaine would stop what he was doing and wrapped his arm around him. "Are you okay?" he would ask, Kurt would flutter his eyelashes and nod.<p>

At the moment, he, Quinn and Blaine were reorganising his bedroom since Quinn was kicked out of Finn's room. He plopped down on his bed with a groan. "I am so tired." Blaine sat down beside him, worry evident in his eyes.

"Do you want some ice for your eye?" he whispered, Kurt resisted rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine Blainers." he rested his head on his shoulder. Thank God Sebastian wasn't there, he would have ripped Kurt off of Blaine and could have hit him again. When Sebastian had hit him in the locker room, he sat there on the floor crying. He had done nothing wrong, he was merely caring for his best friend. He closed his eyes before sighing softly. Blaine rubbed his shoulder gently as he spoke to Quinn who was across the room. His room was now filled with pink items, Quinn's bed had a pink quilt and several light pink pillows. He used his own blanket from before, it just gave him more blanket to use. There was a knock at his door.

"Kurt, Quinn, you should be getting to bed now. You too, Blaine." Carole suggested. He opened his eyes to retrieve his blue silk pyjamas. As he got up from his bed, Blaine handed him pyjamas with a flirty smile.

"For you kind Sir." he winked, Kurt's cheeks stained red. "Th-Thank-you." Why was he so flustered? He was the first in the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror. His bruise was purple and started to show hints of yellow. Disgusting. He put on his pyjamas, then went into his bedroom. Blaine was in his boxers and a wife beater. Carole had set up an air mattress for him, Kurt tried to ignore the pang in his chest when he realised Blaine wouldn't be in bed with him. Quinn slipped past him, leaving them alone in the room.

"I was thinking since we haven't been really updating the YouTube, we should make a vlog right now." Blaine took out the flip camera, "Oh and I was also thinking we should film Rocky Horror and post it up for Hallowe'en." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's ideas.

"And maybe we should make Christmas videos... Where we get paired up, and do a Christmas duet." Kurt suggested.

"Totally! Next time we see the others we should pair them up..." Kurt noticed Blaine went silent for awhile. "Do you want to be my duet partner?"

"Sure. What song would we sing?" Kurt asked, Christmas songs reeled through his head.

"Baby It's Cold Outside." Blaine shouted right off the bat. Quinn opened the door and strangely enough the subject was dropped. She shut off the light, then laid down in her bed. Blaine's mattress was placed beside Kurt's bed. The only source of light in Kurt and Quinn's bedroom was from the small window. Kurt laid on his side facing towards Quinn's bed. His bed now laid against the wall with the door, he stretched out his arm over his bed. He almost screamed when he felt Blaine's fingers brush over the palm of his hand. "Your hands are always so soft." Blaine whispered in a hush voice.

"I moisturise." he replied. Blaine's fingers intertwined with his own. They were holding hands. Kurt and _Blaine _were holding hands. This was so wrong. Why if Sebastian found out, Kurt would have another black eye. Or worse. As if Blaine felt his anxiety, he tightened his grip on his hand.

"I told you Kurt, I'm going to protect you. I'm never going to leave your side at school tomorrow." and he finally went silent. Kurt held in his shaky breathing.

Blaine wasn't going to leave his side all day tomorrow at school. Where Sebastian could see them together. Also where he could easily get him away from Blaine, then hurt him again.

"I'm so scared." he muttered, there was a great movement and a weight fell onto his bed. He opened his tear filled eyes, and saw Blaine hovering over him.

"What do you mean? Why are you scared?" Kurt avoided his honey coloured eyes.

"N-Nothing, just go back to sleep." Kurt rolled away. Blaine laid down beside him, with his hand on his shoulder.

"No Kurt, tell me what's scaring you?" Blaine paused. "That black eye isn't from PE is it?" he was hesitant to ask. Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing his eyes out. "Oh Kurt," Blaine wrapped his tanned arms around Kurt's tiny waist.

"N-No."

"What's it from?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Kurt shrugged off Blaine's arms.

"It was Grant wasn't it?" how did he know? Kurt spun around on the bed, he buried his head in Blaine's chest and began bawling his eyes out.

"H-He h-hit me Bl-Blaine!" Kurt hiccuped. Blaine rubbed the soft hair from Kurt's head.

"Shh, I've got you. He can't hurt you any more," he soothed. "Why don't you break up with him? It'll save you from getting hurt." Kurt shook his head like a crazy person.

"I can't! He'll just hurt me even more!" Kurt was holding onto Blaine so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Quinn turned on her bedside tables light. She gasped when she saw the two of them in Kurt's bed, but what really surprised her was Kurt's heart breaking tears. "What's wrong?" Blaine craned his neck to glance at her.

"Just go back to sleep Quinn, I've got him." Kurt's sobs filled the room as she tried to fall back to sleep. Kurt opened his red puffy eyes, "Thank-you Blaine. You're my best friend." Blaine tried to keep his smile true, but there was that word. _Friend. _Kurt only thought of him as a friend. Why did being in love have to be so confusing?

* * *

><p>Carole slipped out of the bed and stepped into the hallway. It was 5am and she had to wake up Burt in an half hour, then the kids at 6:30. She opened up Kurt and Quinn's bedroom door to check up on them. She sighed happily when she saw Quinn sound asleep, with her hands resting on her baby bump. Her eyes found themselves on Kurt, and... Blaine? He was supposed to be sleeping on the air mattress, she should really wake him up and tell him to go back on the floor but... They looked so peaceful together. Unlike the times when she found them cuddling in the Van, they were spooning and had at least a few inches between them. In Kurt's new twin bed, they were facing each other. Kurt had his head tucked under Blaine's chin, with his arm draped across Blaine's hips, whereas Blaine's arms were securely hugging Kurt's small figure. Grinning to herself, she scampered away to grab her digital camera. When she reached Kurt's door again, she angled the camera so both Kurt and Blaine were in it and she took the picture. They were so cute together. They deserve one another, this Grant character shouldn't have Kurt's heart. She closed the door quietly before going to sit down at the kitchen table. The silence throughout the house gave her the ability to think to herself for awhile. Her mind went from Burt's health, to Finn's football, to Quinn's pregnancy, and Kurt's love life. Usually that's not a place that a Mother should be thinking about, but it was needed.<p>

Kurt had a hard life as it is. First his Mother died when he was 10, then his best friend admits to loving him. Then they date. Another Gay student from McKinley wants his boyfriend, then the gay student wants Kurt. Now he's dating a boy named Grant, and he isn't happy. Neither is Blaine. She can just tell. Blaine cares so much for Kurt, when he came over last night. The first thing he did - besides saying thank-you for allowing him to come over - he went up to Kurt and asked him if he was feeling better.

Speaking of which, Kurt's black eye. Where did it come from? He claims it's from hitting himself in PE, but she doesn't buy it. There is no way possible Kurt could have punched himself in the eye. She shivered unconsciously when she thought of the slight possibility. It couldn't be. What if it is though? What if this Grant hit Kurt? She blinked and brought herself out of her head. It was 5:25, she should wake up Burt. She slipped into their bedroom, Burt was snoring loudly.

"Burt honey." she shook his shoulder.

"Mm?" he sat up scratching his head. "Is it already the morning?"

"Yes, come on." she helped him out of bed. "I need to start making everyone's breakfast." she pushed him into the bathroom and hurried off to make bacon and eggs. Her phone started ringing, she ran over to it so it wouldn't wake the kids up.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning Carole, how are you?" _It was Leroy.

"I'm doing great, and you?" she sat down as the bacon began to crisp up.

_"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Kurt and Blaine." _she rose her eyebrow.

"They're sleeping right now."

_"That's alright. I just need to tell you something that Rachel informed us of last night." _he cleared his throat.

"Okay." she nodded.

_"You see, the other night..."_

* * *

><p>Blaine stretched his arms, strange, he couldn't feel one of them. It was all tingly and numb. He opened his eyes, and realised he wasn't laying in his own bed. It finally clicked in his head, he was in Kurt and Quinn's bedroom. He had slept over, but that didn't explain why his arm was numb. He focussed his eyes on what was in front of him. A pale face. Ooh, it was Kurt. Blaine blushed, Kurt was adorable while he was sleeping. The previous night had been rough, Kurt had been crying for a majority of it. He kept muttering 'I'm so sorry Blaine', which he didn't understand why. Why would Kurt be sorry?<p>

"What do you mean?" Carole's voice filtered into the bedroom. "I'm sure there is a misunderstanding Leroy," hold up! She was talking to his Dad? Why would she need to talk to... Oh God. Rachel better have not told Leroy and Hiram about the fake story of Kurt wanting to have sex with Blaine. That story is so immature. It's impossible. Truthfully, if Kurt had wanted sex, he would have told Kurt they weren't ready. Kurt would have understood, in his sleep Kurt moved closer to him. He nuzzled into his chest, then let out a sigh of content. "I'll talk to them when they wake up." Carole finished.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled as he awoke.

"Morning." He sat up, Kurt groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Sorry for being a baby last night. I was just emotional." Blaine shot Kurt a bitch-please face. "What?" the door opened.

"Kurt, Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Carole asked the two. Blaine gulped, looking over at Kurt. Then it dawned on him. Kurt didn't know... Kurt didn't know that Rachel told Shelby he 'forced him into sex'.

"Kay." Kurt slid out of bed, then followed by Blaine.

They sat around the kitchen table. Carole looked deeply troubled. "So you two... You're not dating right?" she asked. Both of the boys faces went beet red.

"N-No!" Blaine stuttered. Even though he wants to be dating.

"Okay, well, Leroy called this morning. He told me something very strange that Rachel brought up last night." Kurt bit his lip. "Have you two had sex?" Kurt started choking on air. Blaine patted him on the back. When he cleared his throat he stared at his step-Mother with wide and shocked eyes.

"No! Mom, we're not even dating!"

"When you were dating though." Carole explained.

"N-No! We're way too young! And besides we only dated for like a month." Kurt shouted.

"You better not be lying to me Kurt." Carole said sternly.

"Even if we did have sex, why does it matter? We're both smart, we would have used protection." Kurt pointed out.

"It's for your own safety Kurt, you're so young."

"Neither of us can get pregnant." Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter Kurt! It's the fact that you had it that concerns me. You shouldn't be doing things that adults do."

"Blaine and I didn't have sex!" Kurt screamed, "Even if we were still dating we wouldn't have had it yet! I would've waited until at least Junior year." Blaine's heart fluttered. "I can't believe you would think we were so stupid." Kurt stormed out of the room, Carole huffed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"C-Carole, if you don't mind me asking... What did Rachel tell my Dads?" Carole paused.

"She told them you and Kurt had sex." Blaine clenched his fists.

* * *

><p>Rachel closed her locker.<p>

"Artie took me to a roller rink last night." Tina chirped.

"You're lucky you have such a great boyfriend." Rachel sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"You'll find one eventually, don't worry Rach." Tina patted her shoulder. "Come on, we should get to rehearsal." the two girls made their way through the crowded hallway. They opened up the door to the auditorium, everyone was on stage in their almost finished costumes. Kurt had his wig on, so did Santana and Brittany was playing with the tiny hat on her Columbia wig.

"Alright everyone, I would like everyone to meet my boyfriend Carl. He's going to help you all with the singing." Ms. Pillsbury introduced. Rachel met Blaine's eyes and she smiled at him, he rolled his eyes and ignored her. Weird.

"Hello, so I was thinking we start with 'Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-Me', so Rachel get up here." Schuester waved her up. "Sebastian are you ready?"

"Excuse me Mr. Schuester," Rachel turned to Sebastian, "No offence, but how am I supposed to get turned on by Sebastian?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Please, I bet if I were straight. You be all up on this." he motioned to his body.

"It's called acting Rachel. Now, straddle him." Kurt burst out into laughter at the image of Rachel straddling his kind of boyfriend. "Kurt?" Schuester asked. He shook his head, Blaine watched his best friend. Why was that funny?

"Okay." Rachel nodded. Blaine pressed play, and the instrumental began to play, "I was feeling done in, couldn't win-"

"Cut! Okay Rachel, make your voice much higher." Schuester instructed.

"I can't make my voice higher than it already is, I'm not Kurt." Blaine glared at his sister. Could she get any worse?

"Excuse me, my voice isn't that high." Kurt told her.

"Yes it is." Santana added and the subject changed to Rachel's hideous clothing. Blaine stared at the laptop on his lap, Ms. Pillsbury had given him the responsibility of finding a way to pull off an authentic opening to the musical. The first song in Rocky Horror is Science Fiction Double Feature, and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had given Santana the privilege to sing it. He could always get Santana to record the song before hand, then play it over the speakers with the curtains closed. Then when it's done, open the curtains and the musical begins. Other than the opening, Mr. Schuester had explained what they're going to do with Artie - who is playing the Criminologist - when he narrates the musical. In the McKinley High auditorium, there were small balconies on the side where some people sit during performances. During the musical, the one on the left of the audience was going to be where Artie stayed the whole play. Of course he didn't have to sit there the whole duration of the play, when it was his part the lights would shine on his little office and he would speak to the audience. When it was done, the lights would turn off and he could disappear back stage until it was his time again. The balcony on the right was being used for different purposes. The first time it was being used was during 'There's A Light Over At Frankenstein's Place', when Janet and Brad see Riff Raff in the window, and of course when Kurt sings his part in the song. The balcony will be lit up, Kurt will be standing there until after his part. Then he'd have to run downstairs to the wings to answer the door when Brad knocks. The next time it's used is when Columbia and Magenta are spying on Frank with Brad and Janet.

He would have to have a script up in the lighting and sound booth during the performance. "Penny for your thoughts?" Joe broke his train of thought.

"Just thinking about the musical. We're going to be the busiest people during the performance." Joe agreed and sat beside him.

"S-Sorry about freaking out the other day..." he apologised. "Mom has me going to a counsellor now. She says it will help me get better about Mary's death." he gulped. "I still don't believe it. I mean, she's my sister. She's not supposed to get killed, especially from my own Father."

"I'm glad you're getting help Joe," Blaine smiled. "Now, I need help. I came up with a plan for SFDF." Blaine's smile grew wider.

"SFDF?" Joe wondered out loud.

"Science Fiction Double Feature, now all we need is Santana to record her voice so we can-"

"You have a camera right?" the freshman interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Great. Branching off from your idea, why don't we make it just like the beginning of the movie? If we video tape Santana moving her lips to the lyrics. In full on red lip stick, we black out her face. So then it looks like the lips from the movie." Blaine nodded immediately.

"Yes! Oh my God, okay then we just do the introduction with all the cast members, the directors, the orchestra, and us!" they high-fived loudly.

"Oh and then after she finishes the last chorus we bring up the screen and the actors are already on stage!"

"Totally! So like during the whole song they have to stay frozen on stage so it looks like they're mannequins or something!" Blaine and Joe giggled excitedly.

"Alright Mike, start 'Whatever Happened To Saturday Night', and Blaine play the music please?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, Blaine nodded and went into his iTunes to play the music. The beginning beat started, everyone was really nervous to hear Mike's voice.

"W-Whatever happened to Saturd-day night!" Blaine covered his ears. He was absolutely awful.

"What the Hell was that?" Santana spat. Joe reached over and paused the music. "You do realise this a musical right? You're going to have to sign?" Mike deflated on the stage.

"Now, now," Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend Carl stepped forward, "you don't need to make the poor boy feel bad." Carl patted Mike on the back. "Why don't I sing it and you can learn the vocals?" he suggested, Mike nodded nervously. He was obviously still embarrassed. "Hit it Curly Sue." Blaine rolled his eyes but restarted the song. Everyone was surprised at Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriends voice. He was like...

"Are you Uncle Jesse?" Brittany interrupted, they all turned to her.

"Excuse me?" he panted.

"You look like Uncle Jesse." she stated. "Santana dressed up like you in grade 3." Santana went beet red. "Remember Tana?"

"I am not Uncle Jesse." Carl ran his fingers through his hair. "But thank-you for the compliment?"

"AH!" Blaine screamed, Joe jumped away.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked from on stage, receiving a glare from Sebastian.

"I just had an amazing idea!"

"You've been having a lot of those." Joe chuckled.

"What's your idea Blaine?" Ms. Pillsbury asked from on stage.

"Singing In The Rain." he announced.

"What about it?" wondered Schuester.

"We'll do what they did in Singing In The Rain, since Mike can't sing and Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend can't be on stage. We can record his voice, and let Mike lip synch on stage!" Joe rose his eyebrows up.

"That's actually a great idea." he nodded.

"It is but, where is Doctor Wanky going to record his voice?" Santana asked. Off to her left Carl wondered to himself, 'Doctor Wanky?'.

"The same place you're going to record." said Joe. "I have some microphones at my house, does anyone have a spare room in their house?"

Quinn, who had just walked into the theatre and she was reminded of a spare room in the Hummel's house. Which she had entered during cleaning the house with Kurt some time ago.

"Kurt." she whispered, Kurt skipped off stage to talk to her. "What's up?" he asked.

"If we clean out that spare room in your house, we can use it as a recording studio!" she shouted, Kurt pursed his lips then smiled.

"That's why I love you, Q. You are so good at coming up with ideas." he pecked her on the lips before emerging back on stage. "I have a room in my house that we can use."

"No we don't." Finn cluelessly mumbled.

"I can just clean it up, and then we have a recording studio... So to speak." he played with his hands, Blaine watched him thoughtfully.

_I love that boy, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Puckerman!" Finn yelled from the stage, Puck looked up from his script.<p>

"Sup Hudson?" he asked.

"We're bro's right?" Finn wondered, Puck nodded.

"Totally, I let you borrow my Xbox game." from far away Kurt and Blaine watched the interaction together. This could not end well.

"So in return I let you borrow my girlfriend?" Finn shouted. "Did you know that Quinn's baby isn't mine? Did you?" everyone around them gasped, they had no idea.

"How did you find out?"

"You did know! Dude, I thought you were my friend! I didn't think it was possible for someone to have SEX with their friends girlfriend, then get her pregnant! That's right everyone, Quinn's baby is Puck's!" Finn announced to the whole cast of Rocky Horror.

"This is too good." Santana clapped silently.

"I feel so sorry for that baby." Finn's went quiet.

"Why is that?" Quinn and Puck questioned.

"The kid's not going to have a Father, Puck is going to be a Lima loser just like his Dad." Finn spat, that was the last straw for Puck. He lunged up onto the stage and tackled Finn to the stage.

"Take that back Hudson!" He pinned him to the ground.

"Hell no, you deserve it." Puck pulled his arm back and punched Finn in the eye.

"Take. It. Back." he grabbed the collar of Finn's shirt, lifted Finn's head off the shiny black floor then slammed it down again. "Take it back!"

"NO!" Finn felt the a sticky warm liquid rolling down his cheek.

"You little bitch, take it back!"

"Your Dad's a loser Puck! He left your family after f*cking your maid. Just like you, except this time you knocked up someone's girlfriend." Finn spat from his position. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, he was terrified for his brother. "You're going to be just like him, a Lima Loser!" Puck swung his fist again, hitting Finn in the same spot.

"Finn!" Kurt screamed, running to them. Puck stood up in a rage. "Back off Fairy." he pushed Kurt to the ground ground. Kurt fell down to the ground, and cried out in pain. Blaine ran to his aid.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I think I bruised my ass!" Kurt whimpered, Blaine tried not to laugh.

"Come on, I'll help you up." he slowly lifted Kurt up, he winced and leaned on Blaine shoulder. Blaine's eyes shot up to Puck who was breathing heavily and looking down at Finn. "Joe, can you help Kurt?" the younger boy nodded and helped Kurt off the stage. Blaine did some heavy breathing before walking up to Puck. He touched his shoulder before Puck jerked back.

"You want some Anderson?" he practically towered over the shorter Sophomore.

"N-No, I was just going to say I think you should calm down. I-I don't think your daughter would enjoy the fact that her Father is in prison." Puck froze.

"I-It's a girl?" he stuttered.

"Yeah. So stop being a douche bag and go talk to Quinn. She needs more than just Kurt and myself to help her get through this pregnancy." Puck gave him a thankful face, then ran off the stage to see the pregnant teenager. The auditorium was filled with hushed conversations, Mike and Artie had helped Finn up and were probably helping him clean up. He went over to Kurt and Joe. "Where's Kurt?" he asked Joe, who was now talking to Tina and Sugar in the seats.

"I brought him to the guys wash room then said he wanted to be alone." Blaine nodded and jogged to the bathroom to see if Kurt was okay.

"-Why the Hell was Anderson worried about you?" was that Sebastian?

"Hmm, I don't know, because his best friend had a black eye. Oh and then his sisters Ex pushed me to the ground. He cares about me Sebastian." Blaine was so confused, why was Kurt talking to Sebastian like they conversed all the time?

"I don't like him. He just wants you back." he peaked into the bathroom, Kurt was standing against the counter looking himself in the mirror. Sebastian stood behind him, he was wringing his hands with a crazy amount of anger.

"What if I want him back too?" Kurt watched Sebastian in the mirror.

"You better not Hummel, we don't want a repeat of the black eye." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed lightly at his neck. Blaine was stunned. _W-What? Why was Sebastian just flirting with Kurt, and Kurt isn't doing anything about it? My heart hurts so much, Kurt wouldn't do that to me... _

"Stop Sebastian." Kurt pushed the taller boy off of him. "I'm not in the mood." Sebastian didn't stop. He pressed Kurt against the counter and was now licking up Kurt's neck. "S-Seb, stop." Kurt groaned.

"Nu-Uh, you taste so good, Sexy." Blaine's pulse speed up.

"Oh _God._" Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. "Sebastian, please stop." Kurt moved away, but Sebastian held onto him.

"I want to prove to you I can be a better boyfriend than Anderson," Sebastian spun Kurt around and kissed him full on the lips. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt was kissing Sebastian back. Kurt was kissing Sebastian _back! _Sebastian! From where he stood, he could see that there was tongue... A lot of it. Kurt's hands flew into Sebastian's coiffed hair, then tugged gently. Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth. Blaine suddenly grew hotter. Sebastian lifted Kurt up onto the counter, then dove at his neck. Kurt tilted his head back then moaned softly. He felt like a peeping tom, but he couldn't move his feet. Was it because Kurt just looked fricking amazing like that? Or was it the fact that Kurt was making out with Sebastian of all people. "Am I better kisser than Anderson?" Sebastian whispered against Kurt's neck.

"N-No." his heart fluttered. "You have a fish tongue."

"A fish tongue?" Sebastian pulled away. "What does that mean?"

"It just flops. Blaine," Kurt sighed. "He sucks on my tongue, and it feels so good." Kurt actually likes that? Score!

"Wrong answer Kurt." Blaine was puzzled. What did Sebastian mean by that? Kurt cried out in pain. He looked farther into the room and saw Sebastian was digging his nails into Kurt's side. It appeared to be really painful.

"Stop Sebastian!" Kurt cried out, tears began to prickle Kurt's eyelashes.

"Not until you say I'm better than Blaine!" he growled.

"I c-can't!" Kurt continued to cry out in pain.

"Why not? I can buy you so much Kurt, I love you!" Kurt sniffled, he stared at Sebastian.

"What?"

"I love you Kurt." Sebastian repeated. Blaine prayed to the God he didn't believe in that Kurt didn't reply.

"I-I..." Kurt turned away.

"Tell me you love me Kurt, please. I'll help you forget all of Blaine, you don't need him to make you happy." Sebastian urged. Kurt refused to make eye contact with him. "Please Kurt, I can give you anything you want. Do you want a scholarship to NYADA? I can fricking buy you NYADA." Sebastian shook the pale boy. "Say you love me."

"I love..." Blaine was almost inside the bathroom, the anticipation was killing him. "I love Blaine, I'm sorry Seb." Blaine mentally did several fist pumps, but kept his eyes on the pair.

"No you don't. You love me. I know you do Kurt, I'll prove it to you." Kurt wet his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care you." Sebastian practically purred.

"Seb you're scaring me." Kurt moved away from the boy.

"I'll get Cooper to pick us up after rehearsal tomorrow, then..." Sebastian leaned forward to Kurt's ear. "I'm going to make love to you." Blaine almost died right there. Who did Sebastian think he was? Kurt wanted to wait until next year! Blaine heard it himself this morning! "And you're going to love it so much, just me hovering of you. Sweat covering both of our bodies, you'll be begging for it." Kurt pushed Sebastian away.

"No! I am not having sex with you!" he screamed.

"Why not? I bet you have dreams about me all the time." Sebastian slipped his hand up into Kurt's shirt.

"Um, no. There are only two people I've ever had _those _dreams about: Robert Downey Jr. and Blaine Anderson." Blaine could not believe his ears. Kurt had _those _dreams about him! Oh hot damn. Sebastian pounded his fist into the tile wall.

"I hate that name! Frickin' Blaine Anderson, he's such a loser. Kurt," Sebastian took both of Kurt's hands. "I don't want you talking to him any more. Just leave him alone, he has those dorks to hang out with. Be mine." Kurt took his hands away.

"I need to go before Blaine comes looking for me." Kurt started to leave the wash room, and that's when Blaine realised he was standing in the doorway. He ran down the hallway, when he heard Kurt entering the hallway. He pretended to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, there you are." Blaine laughed nervously. "Joe said you were in the bathroom, and I came a looking." Blaine filed away in his head to kick himself, 'came a looking'? That was so cheesy.

"O-Oh Blaine," Kurt bit his tongue. "L-L-Let's go home." he took Blaine's hand. Blaine decided it would be best to ignore the flutter in his heart. He still had so much to figure out. Kurt was dating Sebastian... He lied to him. How could Kurt do that? It would have been fine if it were anyone but Sebastian...

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club: Rocky Horror  Christmas Duets vlog.**

_The video faded in to Kurt and Blaine sitting on a bed against a wall. _

_"Hey guys." Blaine waved. "So here we are... Making another vlog." _

_"Yes Blaine, I think they realise that." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine smacked him in the arm. "That's abuse!" Kurt turned to the camera, "He just abused me!" _

_"Alright, let's get to the point Kurt." Blaine sighed, Kurt nodded before shutting his mouth. "As you can see from the title of this vlog, we're doing Rocky Horror at our school!" _

_"Yes we are Blainers, and the reason we're telling you all is because we're setting up several cameras in our schools auditorium." Kurt paused for Blaine to finish his sentence. _

_"As they perform, I'm going to be recording from all angles to make the video perfect." Blaine licked his lips. "So you'll be seeing everyone on stage, but me." _

_"And why is that Blaine?"_

_"Because I'm in the sound booth! I might vlog a bit to introduce Joe and Sugar. They're freshman at McKinley and they want to be in The Glee Club." Kurt glared at the camera. _

_"We don't even know if they can sing." he added._

_"They're going to help me film videos!" Blaine pouted, Kurt giggled softly. _

_"The next thing, is Christmas duets. We're going to pair up all of The Glee Club and they're going to have to sing duets together. We have everyone's name in a hat right now!" Blaine went off camera for a minute before bringing back a fedora. _

_"The only names not in it are Kurt's and mine." Blaine explained. _

_"Also, as a group we're going to be singing 'The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year'." Kurt said, Blaine shook the paper in the hat. _

_"The pairs are: Mercedes and Artie, Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Tina, Brittany and Puck, oh... And Santana has to sing alone." they both chuckled quietly. _

_"Blaine and I are singing Baby It's Cold Outside. We'll be uploading it in early November actually." spoke Kurt sweetly. _

_"Do you guys want to hear a preview? We've been working on it in private-"_

_"And by private he means in the theatre when I'm supposed to be rehearsing." it was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. _

_"Anyway, let's do it." Kurt blushed, hopefully no one noticed on YouTube. _

_(Kurt)- "I really can't stay."_

(Blaine)- "But baby, it's cold outside."

(Kurt)- "I've got to go away."

(Blaine)- "But baby, it's cold outside."

_"And that's all you're going to hear!" Kurt cackled and the video ends. _

**GodDammitDarren- Did anyone else notice the sexual tension in this video?**

**ILikePizza- Kurt was just like trying so hard to not tackle Blaine to the bed and ravish him.**

**MonkeyDance- Going to be the hottest Baby It's Cold Outside cover ever. **

* * *

><p>"Is Kurt just stupid or?" Sebastian wondered out loud. He was not going to allow Kurt to sing that stupid song with Blaine without his permission.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: <strong>Blaine tells Joe about seeing Kurt and Sebastian. The Anderson's + Jordyn talk to Shelby in the Lima Bean again about Rachel. Puck spends time with Quinn, and he sings a song to Quinn about the baby. Sebastian pressures Kurt to do the deed, will Kurt do it? They record Santana and Carl's voices in the Hummel's spare room. Lastly, Blaine song rages about Kurtbastian in front of everyone... And he gets hurt?

**End Authors Note: **This wasn't supposed to happen. Blaine wasn't supposed to find out until next chapter, but alas. I'm just crazy. Still sorry for not updating in thirteen days. Please tell your friends about The Glee Club! Review! Review! Review! Thank-you all so much for sticking with my lack of updates... I'll be updating so much more since I only have one provincial left on Monday. I love you all so much.

**Spoiler: **When Quinn graduates from high school she has three children with her husband. Their names are: Christopher Mark, Darren Matthew, and Cory Michael. I'm not saying the last name! MUAHAHAHA.

-Emily C.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Murder, (hints) of Child Abuse, Foul Language, and Abusive Relationship, (slight) Non-Con... Whoa this is getting intense. Holy shit._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise. I own my OC's and ideas, unless you recognise the idea which frankly, would be strange. I came up with the idea in a dream, but the idea was totally different at the time. Everyone was at least 7 in my dream...

**Authors Note: **Hola. I finished all my exams! Therefore, I'm out of school for good until September! Meaning, I'm able to write as much as I want without anyone getting mad at me! WOOT! Btw, there are hints of Non-Con in this chapter. Nothing too explicit. Just good old Sebastian being bad to Kurt. Here is something to look forward to however: Kurt and Blaine get together in at least 3 chapters. Look forward to it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

* * *

><p>It was just like the last time he had been to Joe's house. They were sitting on Joe's large recliner couch playing Video Games. Blaine couldn't focus however, his mind was stuck on the image of Kurt making out with Sebastian. How could Kurt? He had thought about it, it would have been fine if it were anyone but Sebastian. Hell, it could have been Artie for all he cares. That wouldn't make sense, since Artie's dating Tina. The game paused. "Dude." he frowned.<p>

"You're not even paying attention, the CPU's are on Beginner and you just got killed by Jigglypuff. What's your problem?" Joe wondered. He might as well tell him, since everyone still thought they were dating... He thinks.

"It's Kurt." he states, Joe groans.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"Well, um, you know how yesterday you told me Kurt was in the guys wash room?" Joe nodded. "He was with Sebastian."

"So? Maybe they were going over lines." Joe turned back to the TV.

"With their tongues?" Blaine added, Joe was speechless. "Yeah. There's no Grant Gustin, Kurt's dating Sebastian Smythe." Joe got up from his couch and hugged the older boy.

"I am so sorry Blaine," Blaine wiped fresh tears from his eyes. "W-Why did Kurt lie to you?"

"I don't know. I think it was because he didn't want me to get hurt... I thought he hated Sebastian, I mean he was so angry with Sebastian when he flirted with me." then it came to him. "Maybe he was only angry at S-Sebastian because he liked Sebastian and was jealous that he wanted me at the time." Joe disagreed.

"That's impossible Blaine, even though I only just met you. I see the way Kurt looks at you, and I can see the way he looks Sebastian. The difference between the two are: When looking at you, Kurt can see his future. He imagines marrying you, having kids, and being with you for the rest of his life. With Sebastian, he's just there, like an accessory. He spends his free-time with Sebastian, but he wants it to be with you." Blaine groaned.

"Then why is he with Sebastian?" he asked.

"Maybe he's being forced." suggested the dread locked boy. Blaine sat up straight, his pupils wide.

"Oh my God." he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"The other night, Kurt was crying a lot. He said it was because Grant hit him, Grant is Sebastian! Sebastian hit Kurt! That's why Sebastian told Kurt they didn't want a repeat of his black eye..." Joe frowned greatly.

"What else did Sebastian say to Kurt in the bathroom?"

"He, um, asked if he was a better kisser than me, and Kurt said no. Sebastian told Kurt he loves him, Kurt replied saying he loved me and that he was sorry. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's side which made Kurt cry out in pain. That was when I was going to go in, but Sebastian... He told Kurt was going to make him love him..." he trailed off.

"How?" Blaine took a deep breath, while Joe took a gulp of his soda.

"He's forcing Kurt to have sex with him after school tomorrow." Joe spat out his Dr. Pepper.

"What?" he screamed. "Dude, we have to tell someone!"

"Who are we going to tell Joe? If I tell someone that Sebastian is going to do that, Kurt will find out I know about the two of them." Blaine stood up and began to pace the living room. "I'm so worried about Kurt right now. He's like a ticking time bomb, I bet any minute he's going to start bawling his eyes out." Joe stood up and took Blaine by the shoulders.

"Blaine. Calm down, all you need to do is tell Kurt that you know. You told him you'd protect him right?" Blaine nodded. "If you tell him that you know, you'll be protecting him from possible... Rape." Joe swallowed heavily. "You do realise that if Sebastian forces Kurt, it's rape right?" Blaine remained quiet. "If you don't tell Kurt, I will."

"N-No, I'll tell him... Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow." Joe could tell that Blaine was still not calm about the whole situation.

"Here, why don't you sing a song to vent out your emotions." he leaned closer, "I can tell you're still upset. Come on, I know the perfect song."

"Who sings it?" Blaine asked. Joe took out his laptop then opened his iTunes.

"Miss Whitney Houston." Blaine grinned. Oh he knew what song Joe was referring to.

* * *

><p>It was just like old times. The Anderson kids sitting inside the Lima Bean with coffee's in hand glaring at Shelby Berry.<p>

"Can I go rip her head off?" Jordyn hissed, Hiram pressed his lips together.

"I've tried, she's indestructible." he told his younger sister.

"Damn. I was hoping to break her voice so I don't need to hear her squeaky voice." Jordyn gripped her Medium Drip tightly in her hand. Shelby finally spotted them.

"Jordyn! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Shelby greeted happily, Jordyn put on a fake smile.

"Yeah well, I've been in New York with my fiancé." she said.

"You and Corbin aren't married yet? Oh wow, weren't you two together when Rachel was born?" Hiram rolled his eyes when Shelby neglected to mention that Blaine was born that day too.

"Yes we were, but we figured 'What the heck?', it's not like we're in a hurry to live our lives. We already act like we're married, so." Jordyn shrugged. "Anyone special in your life?" Hiram stifled a giggle. Jordyn knew too well that Shelby had no one.

"Not at the moment."

"Strange, wouldn't it be hard to support yourself and a teenage girl with only one pay check?" she asked the ex-Broadway singer.

"For your information Jordyn, I have enough money from staring on several off and on Broadway shows. I also have a cheque coming in from my work at Vocal Adrenaline." said Shelby, Jordyn and Hiram pursed their lips. "Anyway, I wanted to speak to you about Rachel and her friendship with Kurt Hummel." she sat down across the table from them. "Rachel called me the other day, completely hysterical! She was apparently kicked out of the Hummel's house when Kurt out of the blue began yelling at her. She called me stating Kurt claimed it was her fault her brother and Kurt-" Jordyn slammed her fist down on the counter.

"His name is _Blaine!_He isn't just an imaginary person Rachel came up with because she was lonely!" a couple of coffee shop patrons looked over at the trio concerned with all the yelling.

"I never said that, anyway, as I was saying-"

"Shelby, I know what you're going to say. That Kurt pressure into having sex, yeah well that's a lie. I spoke with Kurt's step-Mother Carole yesterday morning. She spoke with both Blaine and Kurt, and Kurt said he never did that. Also, Blaine said the same thing." Hiram interrupted.

"Blaine could be lying, you never know. Hummel probably influenced him-"

"Can you stop bagging on Blaine's boyfriend?" Jordyn screamed, "Okay, they might not be dating, but Blaine loves him!"

"He's only a boy, he doesn't know what love is." Shelby let out.

"And you do? Since I've known you Shelby, you've never had a husband, let alone a boyfriend! I've been with Corbin since I was eighteen. He kissed me on the last day of High School and we hit it off. I bet you've never even gone farther than kissing a boy." Shelby flushed red.

"How did Corbin deal with you for seventeen years? You're an obnoxious bitch," Hiram's nostrils flared. "He's probably been having sex with your neighbour, or your best friend." Jordyn growled, she leapt across the Lima Bean's table and tackled Shelby to the ground. Shrieks were heard from around the shop. Jordyn positively spat on Shelby. Hiram jumped up and pulled his younger sister off of the woman.

"Jordyn, stop!" he shouted.

"Not until that bitch gets the message!" she spat.

"And what's the message Jordyn?" Shelby asked as she stood up.

"The f*cking fact that she better not f*ck around with my family!" she swore, "If you f*ck around with Blaine, Rachel or even Hiram and Leroy I will call Corbin's brother. He's a lawyer in the Supreme Court of the United States. You want to mess with that you dirty f*cking bitch?" she screamed, Hiram groaned. He could not believe his sister's vocabulary. "And by the way, Corbin and I love each other. We're getting f*cking married! And for the record, he isn't having sex with my best friend because my best friend is a lesbian and she has a wife! So suck on that!" Jordyn shrugged Hiram's arms off of her.

"Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?" Shelby seemed unfazed by Jordyn's collection of swear words.

"Don't you dare bring my Mother into this." Jordyn's voice went low.

"As fun as this is," she turned to Hiram. "I have to be going, and Hiram. Be sure to know that I will be telling my lawyer about this encounter. This just proves what a bad environment Rachel is living in." she shook her head disapprovingly as she left the shop. Jordyn sat in her chair and slammed her head against the table.

"I'm sorry Hiram... She just pissed me off so much." Hiram was scared to speak. Everyone was still looking at them.

"We should go Jor..." he whispered to his sister, she looked up and followed him out of the Lima Bean.

"F*ck I am so sorry Hiram, I just... She f*cking pissed me off, I wanted to rip her head off. Did you hear how she pretended that Blaine didn't exist?"

"Yes I did Jordyn, and I'd rather not talk about it because it makes me feel like shit. So could you please not mention this whole thing to Leroy?" he asked, Jordyn hesitated. She should tell Leroy about this, it was obvious how down Hiram was feeling about it... "It's just, she's technically their Mother, and all she cares about is Rachel. Does she not realise that Blaine has feelings? He was so down about everything, with Shelby not wanting him to Kurt dating someone. I can't stand to see one of my kids upset, it gets me down too. I love them so much and I never want them to get hurt." Hiram took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't just about Shelby is it?" Jordyn leaned forward. They sat inside Hiram's car, which was just down the street from the coffee shop.

"N-No..." Hiram sniffled as he wiped his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having flash backs, and they're scaring me..." he admitted.

"Oh Hiram," she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "That was so long ago, they can't hurt you any more."

"That's not the reason I'm scared Jordyn." he swallowed. "It's because of Blaine and Kurt." she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What about them?"

"What if it happens to them? Just like it happened to Leroy and me?" he asked her. "What if someone doesn't find them in time?" Jordyn bit her lip, tears of her own started flowing. This conversation reminded her of what happened in June of 1987. No one had spoken of the event since the kids were born.

_(June 18th, 1987)_

_"I love you so much Leroy." Hiram blushed as he leant forward to kiss his boyfriend._

_"And I love you." Leroy bopped him on the nose. They wore suits with their corsages, their hands were clasped between them as they walked away from McKinley High._

_They passed by dumpsters, it was getting quite dark. Prom had just ended, and they were leaving their high school. It was their final days at the school together. Leroy pulled Hiram to a stop. "I love you so much Hiram."_

_"I-I know, you told me multiple times tonight." Hiram giggled._

_"I know, I **know **I am going to love you so much more in New York. A-And when we get married, I'm going to take your last name because I feel that Hiram Trinity would sound really bad." he laughed.  
><em>

_"Yes it would. Now come on, Mom and Jordyn are supposed to be on their way to pick us up." Hiram took Leroy's hand and the two started to walk through the parking lot. As they walked, they took a short detour through the small forest at the back of the school. Hiram stopped again and without saying anything he kissed Leroy right on the lips._

_"Mm, I love you so much." Leroy ran his fingers through Hiram's hair. "I want to marry you." Hiram pulled away._

_"Right now?"_

_"If I could, yes. Then we'll have a baby, hopefully with my curls but your eyes." he smiled. "Wouldn't it be something if we had a boy and he turned out to be gay?"_

_"That would be something." they kissed sweetly again._

_"Hey fags." they tensed. Hiram and Leroy turned, there stood Paul Karofsky, quarter back of the foot ball team with his two buddies: Arnold Azimio, and Tyrone Jameson._

_"G-Go away Karofsky." Hiram stepped closer to Leroy, since he was the taller one he felt like he had to protect Leroy._

_"Not going to happen Andergay. You and your boyfriend are going get what you both deserve." he cracked his knuckles._

_"What do we deserve?" Leroy wondered._

_"A good ass kicking for being little fairies." Arnold spat, "You prance around with your whole gayness and act like everyone should accept you. Well guess what? No one accepts you!" he shouted._

_"You don't need to pay attention to us, just ignore us." Hiram suggested. "We don't bother you."_

_"Shut up." Karofsky reached over and pulled Leroy away from Hiram's grip. "Azimio, hold Andergay, he should watch what we're going to do."_

_"No! Don't touch him!" Hiram screamed. Karofsky and Jameson cackled._

_"This is great." Jameson said._

_"I love you." Leroy whimpered, the grip Karofsky had on his arm was painful._

_"Don't say it like that." Hiram replied. "Don't say it like it's your last time."_

_"Just say it back." Leroy asked._

_"I l-love you so much baby."_

_"Ew, stop the puke feast." Karofsky retched. "Let's get started." Karofsky swung his fist into Leroy's stomach._

_"Please no! Leroy!" Hiram screamed, he watched as Karofsky and Jameson beat up the love of his life. "Stop it! He's had enough!"_

_"You're right." Karofsky nodded, "Your turn." they threw Leroy to the ground._

_Hiram couldn't remember them beating him up, he could feel the fists and the feet pounding into him. He opened up his eyes and found himself placed beside Leroy. Leroy was unconscious._

_"I love you Leroy." he whispered hoarsely. He could hear Karofsky, Jameson, and Azimio's laughs disappear._

_"Hiram! Leroy! Are you in here?" his thirteen year old sister Jordyn yelled. He croaked, hoping it would direct her to their location. "Hiram- AH!" she screamed, running to their side. "What happened to you?" she asked him._

_"G-Get the ambulance Jor," he swallowed heavily. Jordyn shook with fear._

_"Mom! MOM!" she screamed._

_(October 6th,_ 2009)

"What if they go to far and kill one of them? It almost happened to Leroy," Hiram shivered. "Blaine and Kurt are so much like Leroy and I were in high school, they're dancing around each other and they don't care what anyone thinks of them... It's going to get them hurt,"

"Hiram, why haven't you told them yet?" she wondered.

"I don't want them to get scared, when Mom came by the other day... I told her before hand to not mention the dance incident in front of Blaine or Rachel." Hiram whispered.

"Hiram, you realise that you doing that will give Blaine a false look at the world. He'll hold his boyfriend's hand, expecting everyone to accept him, just like everyone did when his Dad's were young." Jordyn pointed out. "Blaine deserves to know what almost took both his parents lives." Hiram stared down at the gas pedal in defeat. "And before you say anything, it was both of you that almost died. You always look at me and say 'It was me, I couldn't defend Leroy and I almost died. He would have lived', well Hiram, that is just complete and utter bullshit and you know it. When I came into the small forest that night, I saw what no thirteen year old should see. My brother and his boyfriend laying in the dirt, covering in bruises and their own blood. When you told me to get the ambulance, you just blanked out. I tried to keep you awake, because I couldn't lose my brother. You didn't care about yourself though, you - in your state of haze - told me to take care of Leroy and leave you." Jordyn took his hand, she changed the subject, "Have you told Leroy about your flashbacks?" she asked him.

"No."

"Why not?" she sat up straighter in the car.

"He'll start asking me questions about it, like I'm one of his patients. I don't like it when he does that." Hiram closed his eyes.

"That's not what he's doing, he's being your husband. That's what they do, heck even Corbin does that. And I hate it when he does it, but he still does because he loves me. That's what your loved ones are supposed to do." she took out her phone. "Hiram, I'm going to call Mom."

"W-What why?"

"If you're not going to tell Leroy about the flashbacks, tell Mom. You know she can help you get through them, she's Mom." she chuckled. "Maybe she can give you the traditional Anderson courage to tell Blaine and Rachel about the attack." Hiram rolled his eyes.

"You know that Blaine and Rachel have been using it?"

"Using what?"

"The courage? I heard Blaine the other night talking to his friend Jeff about it, how he needed the courage to defend Kurt or something." he shrugged. Jordyn phoned Margaret Anderson.

_"Thank God Jordyn, you didn't call when you landed in Lima. How are you?" _Margaret asked.

"Mom, I want you to talk to Hiram." she said.

_"Why?" _Jordyn tried not to laugh at her mother's tone.

"He's been having flashbacks and he won't tell Leroy or the kids." she said, Margaret gasped on her side of the phone.

_"Put him on." _she ordered her daughter. Jordyn passed him the phone.

"Hi Mum."

_"Hiram Richard Anderson, what is it I hear about flashbacks? And why haven't you told your husband or your children?" _Margaret Anderson barked.

"It's not what you think Mother." he started.

_"Not what I think? Hiram, you're having flashbacks of the most horrific night of your life. You and your boyfriend almost died, and you have't told Leroy about this?" _she started.

"I don't want him to get them too, I'm not telling him because I care about him." he explained.

_"If you care about him honey, you should tell him. I understand not telling the children, but Hiram... Sweetie, you have to tell Leroy." _

"I can't!" he shouted, just then his phone began to ring. It was Leroy. "Mom I've got to go, it's Leroy."

_"Call me after you tell him." _his Mother hung up. After taking a few deep breaths, he answered his phone. "Hi."

_"Hey... Are you okay?" _How did he know?

"U-Um, where are you?" He had to tell him. Jordyn and his Mom were right.

_"Just driving home from the office, I was calling to ask what you wanted to dinner. I can always stop by the store, I'm kind of hungry of tacos. I asked Blaine earlier when I was talking to him, he said tacos are fine. What about you?" _Leroy asked cluelessly. Hiram tried not to laugh.

"Can you just come home? I'll order pizza, I-I just really want to talk to you." he could almost hear Leroy's pout.

_"Is everything okay, Baby?" _he asked, Jordyn pretended to gag.

"Yeah. Just come home okay?" his bit his lip.

_"Alright. Love you." _Leroy started to hang up.

"Love you too." and he did. He started the car without another word to Jordyn. He was trying desperately to form the words for when he broke it to Leroy that he was having flashbacks. The flashbacks themselves weren't that bad, he just remembers the fists pounding into his body, and being laid down beside Leroy. See? It's not even that bad. Besides the fact that he always wakes up screaming, thank God Leroy leaves earlier than he does. He was sure one morning Rachel heard him, she had come upstairs and asked if he was okay. He then told her he was fine, he wasn't sure if she believed him though. He just doesn't want Blaine to find out about the attack, he doesn't want him to think that he can't hold hands with the person he loves... He had told himself that when Blaine and Kurt date for real, when they have no chance of breaking up because of some stupid boy he would tell both of them.

"We're here." Jordyn told him, he blinked and he found himself in the Anderson's drive way. He got out of the car silently with Jordyn trailing behind him. When he unlocked the door, he could hear Rachel and one of her friends laughing in the kitchen.

"Does it fit?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Yes, Rach. Can we go watch Rocky Horror now? I need to know whether I'm being the best Frank I can be." Oh, it was her friend Mercedes.

"Hey Rachel, can you and your friend go downstairs for a bit?" Jordyn asked her niece.

"Sure, I was just getting some popcorn. Look at my Janet costume, it fits perfectly! I still need to find lingerie that looks like what she wears in the movie." Rachel grinned to herself, Mercedes giggled softly.

"You look wonderful, I'll bring your popcorn down later. Just go down there okay?" Jordyn winked, Rachel looked between her aunt and her father.

"Is everything okay?" she wondered.

"Yes, now go downstairs you two." Jordyn pushed her and Mercedes towards the stairs. Hiram sat down on the couch, with his hands clasped in front of him. "Hiram, you can do this. Don't worry, Leroy will understand." a moment later the front door opened. Leroy walked in with his briefcase in hand.

"Good Evening." he said to Jordyn, he met Hiram's eyes. He put it down and rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just sit down okay?" he started, Leroy hesitated but sat down. "I really don't want to tell you this, but I have to." Hiram took a deep breath, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much." Hiram took Leroy's hands.

The first thing that came to Leroy's mind was that Hiram wanted to separate. 'I don't want you to get hurt'? The typical lines to the beginning of a break up. Was it a break up even though they were married? Why would he want to? They love each other so much, they couldn't do this to Rachel and Blaine. They're already going through so much with Shelby. Was it because they didn't have much of a sex life any more? It was all because they have two teenage twins who have very good hearing. Sure they don't have sex, but they still cuddle at night. They still read together before going to bed, sometimes they bathe together. They haven't gotten into a fight for what seemed like years... So what brought Hiram to want this-

"I've been having flashbacks." Hiram interrupted his mind. Oh... He was far off.

"What?"

"I keep having flashbacks from that night." Man did he know what night Hiram was referring to.

"Since when?" he asked quietly.

"Three weeks ago." Jordyn gasped, she didn't know it had been going on for three weeks and Hiram had said nothing to anyone about it.

"Oh Hiram," Leroy whispered as he hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get them too..." Leroy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I get them occasionally, but you should've told me. I would've helped you get through it." he paused. "What brought them on?" Hiram took a deep breath.

"I heard Blaine talking to Kurt... Kurt's been getting bullied at school, and Blaine was promising Kurt he would protect him. It just reminded me of us, and it brought back the memories." Hiram leaned on Leroy.

"Why hasn't Blaine told us that Kurt was getting bullied?" Leroy pulled away slightly.

"I think it's because Kurt doesn't want Burt to find out. He wants to be tough I guess." he shrugged.

"Do the teachers not care?" Jordyn spoke up.

"They didn't care when we went there, it makes sense that they don't care now." sighed Leroy. The front door opened and Blaine walked into the house.

"Hey!" he waved.

"What do you want for dinner?" Hiram changed the subject.

"I thought we were having tacos..." he looked at Leroy confused.

"Change of plans, we're having pizza. Go ask Rachel what she wants," Jordyn watched her nephew intently. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to Rachel right now." Blaine looked away from the adults.

"Why is that?" Hiram asked.

"Because she's..." he trailed off.

"Pardon?"

"Because she's a bitch just like Shelby!" he screamed.

"Blaine Everett!" Leroy shouted, "Don't say that about your sister!" just then Rachel was walking up the stairs.

"But she is Dad! She ruins everyone's life! She broke up Kurt and me, she got Quinn pregnant! She cheated on Noah Puckerman! She's just like Shelby, she's a conniving bitch! Oh and you know how she said Kurt pressured me into having sex? She lied. Kurt and I were happy before she asked me whether he really loved me or not. Now Kurt's dating Sebastian and I'm all alone." he had tears in his eyes.

"How did you find out about Kurt and Sebastian?" Rachel asked, Blaine turned to her wide eyed.

"You knew? You _knew?_ What a great sister you are! You didn't even tell me that the love of my life was dating the guy who tried to break us up! What is wrong with you?" he spat.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." she said in all honesty.

"You didn't want me to get hurt? This hurts more than anything I've ever felt, you're my sister Rachel! My twin sister! I can't believe you." Blaine pushed past her and stormed down the stairs. Rachel watched him go, when he was gone she started sobbing. Jordyn got up and ran after Blaine, while Leroy ushered Rachel to sit on the couch.

"It-It's all my fault!" she cried into her hands.

"Blaine is just being emotional Rach," Leroy patted her head. She sat up. "No he's not Dad! I'm never going to get anything right! My best intentions keep making a mess of things, I broke my brother's heart!" she cried. "I'm going downstairs." she went back down. Leroy plopped down on the couch beside Hiram.

"I hate teenagers."

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in her room with Mercedes by her side.<p>

"I'm sorry Blaine said all those things Rachel." Mercedes had her arm wrapped around the brunette and rubbed gently on her shoulder.

"It's my fault. I mess up everything." she sighed.

"Why don't you just apologise to him?" suggested the chubbier girl.

"He won't listen. Blaine is just like me when it comes to apologies. He ignores them unless he knows they're sincere." she closed her eyes. "I would stand up a cliff and sing a song about how sorry I am but he wouldn't listen. He'd just ignore me and go over to Kurt's."

"Shouldn't you apologise to Kurt too?" Mercedes asked, Rachel groaned.

"I totally forgot about him."

"And technically you should apologise to everyone." Mercedes pointed out.

"Stop telling me! There are so many people I have to say sorry to! And none of them will listen!" she laughed, Mercedes joined in.

"Maybe you could write a song, that could address everyone."

"I could, but I could never get it right... I've tried before. I ended up singing about a head band. Blaine threw a pillow at me. For revenge I sang a song about being an only child. He wasn't impressed." Rachel reflected on those times.

"Get it right!" Mercedes jumped on the bed.

"Well no duh 'Cedes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No I mean, that's the song! Like the song could start like 'What have I done? I wish I could run.' There I started the song for you." Rachel grinned like an idiot.

"Mercedes Amber Jones, you're brilliant! But you have to help me write it because I'll end up mentioning my head band." Mercedes laughed loudly.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you'll sing it tomorrow before rehearsal starts." Mercedes stretched out her pinkie finger. "Promise?" Rachel nodded and pinkie swore.

"I promise."

"You better not go back on it Lady Anderson." Mercedes winked and they began to write the song.

* * *

><p><em>'Anderson, you can play the piano right -Puck' <em>Blaine scratched his eyes and reached for his glasses when he felt his phone vibrate. He read it and was confused. How did Puck even get his number?

_'Yeah. I took lessons, why? -Blaine' _he sat up and his back cracked.

_'I need you to learn Beth by Kiss. It's for Quinn, I want to sing it for her. I feel bad about knocking her up. -Puck' _Blaine smiled softly, Quinn deserves this.

_'I already know it, it was one of the first songs I learned on the piano. -Blaine' _

_'I'm going to give you a big hug when I see you. :) -Puck'_

_'No thanks -Blaine'_

_'Fine, but I owe you! -Puck'_

_'Okay, thanks for doing this by the way. Quinn is really down about everything lately. -Blaine'_

_'I know... That's why I'm doing it. Even though we hate each other, I still kind of love her. She has a piece of me in her, a cute little baby. -Puck'_

_'No offence, but I thought you loved Rachel -Puck'_

_'I still do. But she hurt me so... Anyway, thanks for doing this Anderson. You're my bro now, I'll kick anyone's ass who hurts you. -Puck' _Blaine smiled, he got up to get changed. He opened up his dresser and took out his piano music sheets. He held up Beth's music sheets. Just in case he forgot some notes.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a nervous wreck. All day Sebastian had been looking at him with bedroom eyes. He keeps trying to initiate 'Sexting' with Kurt, but he refuses to do that. It's disgusting and immature. The worse thing is, is that Sebastian wants to make love after school before rehearsals. He's terrified. It's only 5 minutes until the bell goes, Blaine is sitting beside him with worried eyes. Has his anxiety been that noticeable? The bell finally went, and as he left his class, Sebastian was at the door. He wrapped his arm right around Kurt's waist, right in front of Blaine! Luckily Jeff had already distracted Blaine from noticing.<p>

"You ready?" Sebastian purred in his ear. He shivered. "I'll take that as a yes." he led Kurt and himself outside of the school. He passed by Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. They saw him wrapped up in Sebastian's arms. Rachel must have said excuse me to the two girls because she came over to him.

"Kurt," she started.

"Not right now Rachel. You're probably going to yell at me for this," Kurt whispered to her. Sebastian tugged on his body. "Hold on Seb." he told his boyfriend.

"I don't want to wait, come on Sexy." Sebastian said seductively. Kurt shook with fear.

"L-Let me talk to Rachel for a minute okay? I'll be right back." he walked away from him to talk to her. "I know I said I'm never speaking to you again, but please don't tell Blaine about this." Rachel thought for a minute. She considered telling Kurt that Blaine knew, but that could always mess things up. She watched him for a moment, before she saw his eyes shift to Sebastian.

"Kurt, what's going on? I know when you're scared. You shift your eyes a lot, and you play with your fingers." Kurt looked down to see she was right. "Why are you scared?"

"I-It's nothing, just please don't tell Blaine about seeing Sebastian and I."

"Kurt, get over here!"

"I need to ask something of you Rachel." he took her hands.

"Of course, what is it?" she said quietly, Kurt's fear was transferring over to her.

"Uh-I..." Kurt closed his eyes. "Can you remember me like this?" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember me like this, at this very moment." he let out a choked sob, "When I see you later I won't be the same Kurt you've always known. I'll be dirty, and gross, and no one will want me but Sebastian." Kurt wiped his eyes. "Thank-you." he hugged her.

"What's going on Kurt-"

"KURT!" Sebastian yelled, Kurt flinched. He shot Rachel one more thankful expression before going to his boyfriend. Rachel was confused. Why was Kurt acting that way?

When Kurt came back to Sebastian's side, Sebastian gripped his waist tightly. "What were you saying to her?" he hissed.

"I was telling her we might be late to rehearsal." Kurt lied, the grip on his waist loosened. "Good boy." Sebastian whispered. Cooper's car was at the front of the school. Apparently Sebastian's parents were out of town for a convention, so it was safe for Kurt to come over. They got into the car.

"Hey 'Bas," Cooper smiled, "Hi Kurt." Kurt said nothing but nodded at the older teenager. He ignored Sebastian and Cooper's conversation, he was focussed on the tight hold Sebastian had on him. He had to come up with a plan to get out of this. He didn't want to have sex with Sebastian. He was too young. Besides, he had always wanted to wait until he was at least sixteen. He also wanted to lose his virginity to Blaine, but he would never say that out loud. Sebastian's hand clenched into his skin, he tried not to whimper at the pain but he let a quiet one out. Sebastian grinned mischievously. "You like that?" he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt wanted to scream and say 'No this hurts you bastard!', but of course he couldn't. He bit his lip and nodded, too afraid of what Sebastian would do if he said otherwise. Sebastian squeezed his side again even harder. "Ah." he let out. Sebastian's grin grew wider. "I love you." Sebastian whispered again, "Do you love me yet?" Kurt wanted to laugh. Hurting your boyfriend is supposed to make him love you? What magazine have you been reading Sebastian? They finally pulled up to the Smythe house.

"Have fun. I'm driving out to Dalton," he winked at the couple as if Sebastian had let him in on what they were going to do. Sebastian brought him inside, and led him to his bedroom before doing anything else.

"Ready for me to rock your world Kurt?" he asked taking off his shirt. Kurt sat down on his bed, he refused to look at his boyfriend. Sebastian slid in beside him and started kissing his neck. "You taste so good." he murmured. Kurt closed his eyes, he tried to imagine Blaine doing this. Sebastian pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. Sebastian began kissing him, he pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt just laid there, letting it happen. Sebastian pulled away and began kissing up his jaw. "Your skin is so soft... Mm, so sexy." Sebastian said between kisses. Kurt still laid stiff. Sebastian did something weird with his hips, and he felt something hard against his stomach.

"AH!" He screamed after realising what it was. He scrambled off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, he looked absolutely wrecked. His lips were bruised, and his hair was everywhere.

"Y-You were..."

"Hard? Yes." Sebastian laughed at Kurt's innocence. "Only for you Kurt." he winked and got off the bed to get Kurt.

"No! Don't come near me!" Kurt screamed. Sebastian stopped.

"What is up with you Kurt? I thought you wanted this?" Sebastian had a smirk playing on his lips.

"NO! I don't want this! I'm only fifteen, and so are you! I don't want my first time to be with someone I don't love!" his voice was cracking. "I want it to be memorable, I want to look back when I'm in my eighties and remember every single moment. I want there to be candles, and loving touches. I want Bl-" he caught himself, "I want my lover to whisper that he loves me, I don't want it to be a quick f*ck and it's over. I want it slow and sensual!" Sebastian was breathing heavily as he listened to Kurt. "This isn't what I want, because I don't love you Sebastian. I'm sorry, I don't think I ever will."

"Why not?" Sebastian seemed genuinely confused.

"Boyfriends aren't supposed to hit each other. They aren't supposed to get mad at their boyfriend for hanging out with their best friend. And they're definitely not supposed to force sex upon them!" Kurt had angry tears running down his cheeks. Sebastian frowned.

"I wouldn't do those things if it weren't for your stupidity!" he argued. "You prance around with Anderson. You two look like you're dating!" Kurt looked away. "Why did you even start dating me if weren't going to love me?" he asked.

"During the summer, you were different. You were nice to me, you were loving. When I first started dating you, I thought there could be a possibility that I could love you eventually. Then you changed when school started. You weren't the Sebastian I really liked. How do you think it made me feel? I did everything to make you feel like great. Then you went and punched me, I didn't understand what I had done to make you hate me so much Seb..." Kurt sighed. "I want to go home."

"N-No, you're not leaving. You're going to love me." Sebastian stomped towards Kurt and threw him into the bed. "You're going to forget all about Blaine Anderson." Kurt struggled to get out of his grip.

"Sebastian! Please! Let me go! I want to go," Kurt coughed out, Sebastian put on a sly grin. He took Kurt's arms and pinned them over his head.

"Love me." Sebastian said, he was about to kiss Kurt when Kurt's phone started ringing. Kurt kicked Sebastian in the balls before he got up to grab his phone.

"Bl-Blaine?" he asked, he hadn't even looked at the Caller ID.

_"No it's Rachel, Kurt are you alright? I'm worried about you." _she said softly.

"I'm fine." his voice was an octave higher than usual. "Do you know what time it is?"

_"3:40, rehearsal starts in twenty minutes... You should head over here now." _Kurt agreed. He said goodbye to her and he turned to Sebastian.

"I'm going back to school, you can come if you want." he left the Smythe's house. As he walked down the streets to McKinley he took out his phone. He wanted this. It was the only thing he knew that he actually wanted.

_'Can I just curl up in your arms? Fall asleep? With you holding me close? Because you're the only thing that makes me feel safe. -Kurtsie' _he sent. He held his head up high and walked back to his school. He needed Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>'Can I just curl up in your arms? Fall asleep? With you holding me close? Because you're the only thing that makes me feel safe. -Kurtsie' <em>Blaine read. His heart fluttered, but wait... Kurt was with Sebastian. Why was Kurt doing this to him?

"Blaine? You okay?" Puck asked, he seemed to notice his friends distress.

"Kind of..." he pursed his lips. "Just Kurt-drama." he said, Puck nodded as if he understood.

"Don't worry bro, he'll come around." Puck patted him on the back, the rest of the cast piled into the theatre.

"Noah, Blaine, what are you doing on stage?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I wanted to say something to Quinn." all eyes turned to the pregnant girl. Puck took a deep breath. "Quinn, I am so sorry for getting you pregnant. In all honesty, I was drunk and pissed off. But... I don't regret it." Quinn rose her eyebrows. "I'm going to have a daughter... Though I don't know what you're going to do with her. I'll always be her Father, and you'll always be her Mother. I'm sorry for not being with you for the first six months, it took me all that time to realise that if I don't do anything with my life... I'm going to be a Lima Loser." his eyes met Finn's for a split second. "If you decide to keep her, I'll clean up my act. I want hang out with the Skanks, I won't smoke. I won't even skip my classes, because that's what a baby girl needs. She needs a Father who eventually will support her and her Mother." Quinn and everyone else let out a quiet gasp. "The only person I told was Blaine, but I love you Quinn. It may not be for all those romantic reasons, but it's because you're holding a piece of me and I want to help you out. Maybe one day I can love you like a boyfriend. Heck, I know I'll be able to - you're hot!" Quinn giggled. "I want to sing this to you, it was the only slow song I could find on my iTunes and I think it is a nice song so... Here we go." Puck looked over at Blaine who was sitting at the piano. Some of the orchestra for the musical had been informed by Blaine before hand to help out with the song. Blaine started to playing the beginning notes on the piano. In the audience, Artie took out his phone. Kurt would kill him if he didn't video tape this.

_(Puck)- "Beth I hear you calling  
>But I can't come home right now<br>Me and the boys are playing  
>And we just can't find the sound"<em>

Quinn had tears in her eyes as Puck began the song. Artie, Mike and Blaine joined in for back-up vocals.

_(All)- "Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them calling  
>Oh Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do" _

Quinn couldn't hold in the tears any more. They began sliding out of her eyes, effectively ruining her mascara.

_(Puck)- "You say you feel so empty  
>That our house just ain't our home<br>I'm always somewhere else  
>And you're always there alone" <em>

All the girls in the auditorium were crying with Quinn now, even Rachel. It was the cutest and nicest thing any boy has ever done in The Glee Club.

_(All)- "Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them calling  
>Oh Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do"_

Blaine's fingers moved perfectly along the white keys of the piano during the instrumental solo.

_(Puck)- "Beth I know you're lonely  
>And I hope you'll be alright<br>'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night" _

_(All)- "All night." _

The song ended and everyone erupted in applause. Puck stayed on stage, he stared at Quinn. "I know what to name the baby." said Quinn.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Beth. Her name will be Beth." she smiled. "Beth Katherine Fabray-Puckerman." Puck broke down into tears. He jumped down off the stage and hugged her.

"I love you Quinn." he said into her shoulder.

"I love you too Puck." she held him tight. He bent down to the ground. He stared at her baby bump, with a smile.

"I love you so much Beth." he kissed the bump lightly. Quinn bit her lip to stop from smiling to big.

"That was great guys, now onto rehearsals-"

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Rachel put up her hand. "I want to apologise to everyone."

"Are you going to sing?" he dead panned.

"Why yes I am." she grinned, she got up on stage with Mercedes and Tina. "They're my back up singers." she explained. "Blaine got sit in the audience." she ordered her brother. He glared at her but surprisingly listened. "I wrote this song myself with the help of Mercedes last night. I call it, 'Get It Right'."

_(Rachel)- "What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders"_

This must be an apology Blaine figured.

_(Rachel)- "What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just want to fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight"<em>

As Blaine listened to his sister sing, his phone vibrated. _'I need to talk to you. Can you come to the choir room? -Kurtsie'_

_'Of course -Blainers' _

_(Rachel)- "Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>But if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this" _

Blaine got up from his seat and left the auditorium. He ignored the confused but hurt look Rachel gave him as she sang.

He walked down the hallway to the Choir room. As he approached it, he heard Kurt's voice. "Don't touch me."

"I want you to forget all about him though. You're mine." it was Sebastian.

"You don't own me!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm your boyfriend!" Sebastian growled, Blaine looked into the choir room door. Sebastian had lunged forward and kissed Kurt. This was the second time he had walked in while they were kissing, and he was tired of it. He clenched his fist, he felt his anger from everything that has happened in the last few months boil over. This was bad. He had stood there for long enough. He opened the door. Kurt managed to push Sebastian away, his saw Blaine.

"Blaine, this isn't what it looks like!" Kurt walked towards him, he reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me Kurt!" he shouted. Kurt retracted his arm.

"You have to listen to me Blaine," Kurt could not believe Blaine had just walked in on Sebastian and him. When Sebastian pushed his tongue into his mouth, he was biting the fishy tongue. That's how he managed to push the boy off of him, then he spotted Blaine and everything just came tumbling down.

"No, you lied to me Kurt." Blaine stormed off. Kurt ran after him.

"Please Blaine!" he cried.

As Blaine ran down the hall, he hooked his iPhone into the sound system of the auditorium. Well, he had done it awhile ago. Just in case there was a sound system error during the performance. He put on the only song that he knew would help him get over his rage. He had sung it with Joe yesterday night. As he walked into the auditorium, his song cut off Rachel's.

_(Rachel)- "So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air<br>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair-"_

"What song is that?" she asked, Joe gasped.

"Oh shit." he saw a blur of Blaine running past him to the stage. "Blaine!" he raced after.

_(Blaine)- "Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
>Then they hung out<br>But you came home around three, yes you did  
>If six of y'all went out<br>Then four of you were really cheap  
>'Cause only two of you had dinner<br>I found your credit card receipt"_

Kurt ran into the auditorium, he could hear the anger in Blaine's voice. He watched as Blaine picked up the box with his several Riff Raff costumes.

"Blaine-" As Blaine sang the chorus, Santana and Puck had clued in to what was going on. They sang along with him.

_(Blaine, Santana, Puck)- "It's not right, but it's okay  
>I'm gonna make it anyway<br>Pack your bags, up and leave  
>Don't you dare come running back to me"<em>

Blaine took the most used costume and looked at Kurt. He was fuming.

_(All)- "It's not right, but it's okay  
>I'm gonna make it anyway<br>Close the door behind you  
>Leave your key<br>I'd rather be alone  
>Than unhappy"<em>

He watched Kurt with a gleam in his eye. Rip. He tore the white dress shirt he wore underneath.

"Blaine, stop." Joe tried to take the costume out. Blaine shook his head and continued to sing. "Uh uh uh yeah uh" he sang.

_(Blaine)- "I'll pack your bags  
>So you can leave town for a week, yes I am<br>The phone rings  
>And then you look at me<br>You said it was one of your friends  
>Down on 54th Street, boy<br>So why did 2-1-3  
>Show up on your caller ID?"<em>

Blaine continued to rip the costume as he stared at Kurt. All the rest of The Glee Club joined in to sing.

_(All)- "It's not right, but it's okay  
>I'm gonna make it anyway<br>Pack your bags, up and leave  
>Don't you dare come running back to me"<em>

He threw the black costume to the ground and stomped on it.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. "Stop!" Blaine refused... Well, he ignored him.

_(All)- "It's not right, but it's okay  
>I'm gonna make it anyway<br>Close the door behind you  
>Leave your key<br>I'd rather be alone  
>Than unhappy" <em>

Kurt couldn't help but cry. Blaine was ruining his costume, he was also breaking his heart. Before Sebastian showed up, he was going to kiss Blaine and tell him he loved him. He was going to tell Blaine about Sebastian, but everything was going to be okay because he came clean. That was all ruined now... so is his costume. Santana, Brittany and Sugar sang with Blaine for the next part.

_(Girls)- "I have been through all of this before  
>Blaine- (I've been through all this before)<br>(Girls)- So how would you think  
>Blaine- (Don't think about, don't think about it)<br>(Girls)- That I could stand around and take some more?  
>Blaine- (Get goin', get goin')<br>(Girls)- Things are gonna change  
>Blaine- (Things are goin' to change baby)<br>(Girls)- 'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore  
>Blaine- (You don't stand no chance boy)<br>(Girls)- That's why you have to leave  
>Blaine- (I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)<br>(Girls)- So don't turn around to see my face  
>Blaine- (Don't turn around)" <em> Kurt was full on crying. Sebastian walked on stage and since he was already pissed off, seeing Blaine destroy his boyfriend's costume was just pure torture.

"P-Please Blaine," Kurt tried to take his hand but Blaine pulled it away.

_(All)- "There's no more tears left here  
>For you to see" <em>Sebastian stepped forward towards Blaine. Joe had finally managed to take the costume away. That didn't mean Blaine was going to stop. In the Riff Raff costume box, was all of Kurt's make up for the role. He picked up, he rose his eyebrows at Kurt before slamming them to the ground.

"Blaine!" he screamed.

_(Blaine)- "Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me  
>Was it really worth you going out like that<br>See, I'm moving on  
>And I refuse to turn back<br>See all of this time  
>I thought I had somebody down for me<br>It turns out"_ Blaine was face to face with Kurt now. Tears of his own rolling down his cheeks. Their noses were touching. Puck believed they were going to angry kiss, but he was wrong. Right before Blaine could sing the final chorus.

"You bastard!" Sebastian pushed him to the ground. He straddled Blaine and slapped him.

"Sebastian stop!" Kurt screamed, pulling his boyfriend off his best friend. Kurt ran to Blaine's side, Blaine had a bruise forming on his cheeks. He cradled Blaine's head in his lap. "Oh my Gaga, are you okay?" he whispered. Blaine stared up at Kurt.

"Why'd you do it Kurt?" his voice was hoarse from singer.

"I don't know, but I didn't mean for you to see him kissing me." Kurt wanted desperately to kiss Blaine right now. However it would only add fuel to the fire. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury came back from their break to see the commotion on stage.

"The-Then why did you let him kiss you?" Blaine wondered.

"When you saw us kissing... I was biting his tongue because he forced it upon me." Kurt sighed. "I am so sorry Blaine." he held Blaine as if he were a new born baby now.

"Kurt, get away from him." Sebastian hissed, Kurt glared up at him.

"Shut up Sebastian! Just shut up!" he screamed. "You hit Blaine! First you hit me, then Blaine? I don't even know you any more!"

"I'm your boyfriend!" he shouted.

"You better get your f*cking act together then because otherwise I'm dumping your sorry ass!" Kurt warned. "Boyfriends aren't supposed to hit each other, they aren't supposed to HIT their boyfriends best friend! And they're most definitely not supposed to force f*cking SEX on them!" everyone was wide eyed as they witnessed Kurt's outburst. "Get this through your big head Sebastian! I don't love you, and now, I never will." Kurt stood up, since Blaine was sitting up now. He poked Sebastian in the chest. "If you hit Blaine again, I will never speak to you again."

"Why do you even care so much about Blaine anyway?" Sebastian motioned to the bruised boy.

"BECAUSE I F*CKING LOVE HIM!" he screamed. The whole auditorium went quieter than it already was. Kurt whimpered, he ran out of the theatre. Sebastian went to go after him, but Joe stopped him.

"Go get him Blaine." he told him. Blaine got up from the shiny black floor and ran after him.

"Let go of me, Jesus!" Sebastian growled.

"No." Joe merely said.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the choir room when Blaine found him.<p>

"K-Kurt." he panted from running. Kurt looked up, his face red and splotchy from crying.

"Just go away Blaine I already embarrassed myself enough today." he sniffled. Blaine sat down beside him.

"Do you really?" he wondered, Kurt gulped.

"Do I what?"

"Do you still love me?" truthfully, Blaine was scared to know the answer.

"I do." he whispered. Kurt's glasz orbs met Blaine's hazel ones. They were lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. When Kurt refocussed his eyes, he realised he and Blaine were much closer. Their noses brushed by each other as the prepared to kiss.

Their lips met softly, it had been so long since their lips had touched. It was like kissing for the first time. It was like... Fireworks. The kiss was short lived when Kurt pulled away, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't Blaine." he stumbled over the words.

"Why not?" Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's soft face.

"I-I'm still dating Sebastian."

Both their hearts broke that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: <strong>They'll actually record Santana and Dentist Carl's voices. Dress rehearsal for Rocky Horror. Kurt and Blaine talk about the kiss in the choir room. Sebastian supervises rehearsals for Baby It's Cold Outside, to make sure Kurt and Blaine don't do anything... Hiram and Leroy tell Blaine and Rachel about the attack, and lastly the film the video for Baby It's Cold Outside... And Kurt and Blaine make out during it?

**End Authors Note: **Oh wow guise. That was intense. Even for me. Don't worry, Kurtbastian will be ending soon. I am exhausted writing them. Also, Chapter 30 is the Sub-Season 2 finale. It's also the chapter where The Glee Club performs The Rocky Horror Picture show in front of an audience for the first night. I have everything planned out for the next two chapters, and I'm sure you'll be super happy with what I've got up my sleeve. Please review. And yes that means YOU! I want to get 100 reviews by Chapter 50!

-Emily C.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **(hints) of Child Abuse, Foul Language, and Abusive Relationship_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **For the twenty ninth time, no I do not own Glee. Nor do I own, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, or anyone else you might recognise. If you really think I own Glee, let me enlighten you. Ryan Murphy owns Glee, I am a 16 year-old girl living in Canada. You've got the wrong person.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys. I have been busy lately, I got a job cleaning a relatives house, and my friend Amber slept over. I was really frustrated with her because she wanted to go up the street to my other friend Laura's house to hang out with her cousin Bridget. But I was like "NO! YOU'RE AT MY HOUSE YOU HANG OUT WITH ME!" yeah... I was pretty angry with her. Then I went to the mall with my friends Ashley and Jade, I bought some awesome shorts that look just like Blaine's from the Purple Piano Project but in shorts version. I'm going to stop rambling now. Anne Cartier (Elizabeth's sister) is played by Anne Hathaway, and Julie Cartier is played by Julie Andrews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

* * *

><p>From what Burt could remember, he hadn't seen Kurt cry this much since the events that played after Elizabeth's death. The days following his wife's death, Kurt had been fine. He cried, but he had people who loved him and held him. Especially Blaine and Rachel, they were best friends. They knew Elizabeth well since she and Leroy had hit it off on their first day of kindergarten. When Elizabeth had died, not only were Kurt and himself upset, the Anderson's were as well. He remembers waking up in the morning to a cold bed, he reached out and placed his hand on what was Elizabeth's old pillow. He sighed before getting up to start the day. The night before, he had let Rachel and Blaine sleep over because it was a hard time for all three of them. He tiptoed past Kurt's bedroom, but he stopped in the process. He could hear Kurt's soft sobs. Concerned for his 10 year-old son, he opened the door. Inside Kurt's bedroom, the Anderson twins had situated the room like they always had. Rachel slept on the floor in her hot pink sleeping bag, while Blaine slept in Kurt's bed. The light from the hallway lit up Kurt's room, he could make out Kurt's small body shaking with tears. He started to go in to comfort his son, but he froze. He finally spotted Blaine, with his head of curls. His arms were slung around Kurt's neck, he rubbed gently at his son's back as he soothed him. "It's going to be all right Kurt." he heard Blaine whisper. There was a strange fluttering in his stomach before he closed the door. He rested his forehead against the wooden door, he heard the patting of small feet coming towards the door. He quietly went to sit at the kitchen table, the door opened. Blaine walked out, he held an empty cup. His eyes met Burt's. "Kurt was crying, he wanted a glass of water." he explained. Burt nodded, but remained silent. He watched as the smaller ten year old turned on the tap and filled the glass with cold water. Before going back into Kurt's bedroom, Blaine looked back at Burt. "Good night Burt." his eye brows shot up. That was the first time Blaine had ever called him by his first name... And somehow he felt it wouldn't be the last.<p>

The second time Kurt had cried after Elizabeth's early death was when he announced he was getting remarried. He had sat Kurt down in the living room with a glass of chocolate milk and some Oreo's. He eased into the conversation by mentioned Carole and Finn. "You remember Carole and Finn, right bud?" he asked. Kurt nodded. Of course he had. Carole was Elizabeth's best friend. They had been through a lot together, Elizabeth held Carole's hand during her late husband Christopher's service. Carole had been there for Kurt's birth, just like how Elizabeth was there for Finn's. She was the second one to hold Finn actually, the first being Christopher Hudson. He felt, if he were to remarry anyone in Ohio, it should be Carole. Burt refocussed his thoughts to his son sitting in front of him, waiting for him to continue. "W-Well, bud, I'm going to marry her." It had only been 2 months since Elizabeth's death. Meaning Burt and Carole were going to marry in July. Kurt gaped at him. "But Dad, what about Mom?" he wondered, Burt closed his eyes, he knew this was going to happen. "Kurt, I still love your Mother very much." he reassured. "Then why are you replacing her?" Kurt's eyes looked just like Elizabeth's, they were pools of blue, green and grey, and they changed colour depending on how they were feeling. "Kurt, I could never replace your Mother." he made a smile, Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "But you are!" he argued. "When you remarry Carole, you're going to love her and take care of her. You're going to forget all about Mom!" Burt was surprised Kurt even understood this, he was way too mature for his age. "T-Then when Finn comes you're going to love him and play with him and make him your famous sloppy joes... You're going to forget me too, you're going to forget to wake me up in the mornings for school. A-And you won't make me my apples and caramel in the mornings any more because you'll have given them all to Finn. You're not going to love me any more!" Kurt had fresh tears running down his flushed red cheeks. "No Kurt, that's not what is going to happen-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before Kurt had ran out of the living room, spilling his chocolate milk onto the floor. He got up after him, "Kurt!" he called out but his son wouldn't budge. He was just as stubborn as Elizabeth was... They were so much alike. "Kurt, please open the door." he begged his son. "NO Dad!" Kurt shouted. He sighed, resting his forehead against the door like he had a couple months ago... It was these moments that he wished he had been in the car instead of Elizabeth, she understood how to comfort Kurt much better than him.

The last time Kurt had cried after Elizabeth's death was the news that his Aunt wasn't going to see him any more. He was married to Carole by then. The Hudson's had moved in easily into his house. It was odd to have someone laying in Elizabeth's spot again and it wasn't Elizabeth. It was even weirder to have two growing boys in his house, who did not get along. Finn was very different from Kurt, he loved sports and playing in the dirt. While Kurt liked sitting inside and helping Carole or himself bake food. All of that is besides the point. When Elizabeth's older sister Anne had heard about the wedding, she and everyone else of Elizabeth's family had made it very clear they didn't want any part in it. "How could you Burt?" Elizabeth's older sister Anne barked. They were sitting in the kitchen, Carole beside him and Anne across the table. "Anne, please try to understand." he started. "Try to understand? Burt, you're remarrying after your wife and my sister died... Two months ago! Do you realise how selfish that is?" she asked loudly. Thank God Kurt was at the Anderson's and Finn was at his friends house. "I'm not being selfish, I'm doing this for Kurt's well being. He needs a motherly figure right now." Carole was tense, so was everyone else in the room. When he first started dating Elizabeth, he was hesitant to meet Anne... She was a lesbian. Not that he had anything against homosexuals, he had just never met one before. She was always too protective of Elizabeth. "That's bullshit Burt, he just lost his Mother and you expect him to just open up to Carole?" she stood up quickly and took her bag. "I hope you realise that no one from the Cartier family is going to attend this wedding. Not myself, not my Mother, or anyone else. Tell Kurt we love him, but it's most probable we won't see him for a long time." and she left. When Kurt came back home from the Anderson's, he had a smile on his face. "Oh gosh Dad, Blaine bought a new bow tie today. I almost died!" he squealed, but then he saw his father's sullen expression. "What's wrong? Is Carole okay? Is Finn hurt?" the boy quickly asked. "N-No Kurt, just sit down for a minute." when he told Kurt his Aunt Anne and Grandmother wouldn't be seeing him for awhile. He broke down into tears. They were close... A lot closer than he was with Burt's side of the family I'll tell you.

Now, he was sitting on Finn's bed listening to his son's muffled sobs into the pillow. "Kurt, I can't make it better unless you tell me what happened." he told his son. This only made Kurt cry even harder. He had come home to see his kitchen table covered Christmas decorations. Confused, he went into Kurt's room to find four girls covered in garland laughing. "Where's Kurt?" he asked Quinn, since she was living in Kurt's room. He was surprised by their sudden sad expressions.

"He's in Finn's room." Quinn swallowed.

"Why is he in Finn's room of all places?" He wondered, the girls seemed so sad that Kurt was down there.

"He's crying..." Rachel whispered. His forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"Blaine found out about Sebastian." Quinn told him. Oh. That's why. He had been a bit hesitant about Kurt's boyfriend Sebastian, after all Kurt was meant to be with Blaine. He had even told Kurt to tell Blaine about his new boyfriend, but Kurt refused because he didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings.

"I'll go talk to him." he said to himself, the girls nodded and continued to put Christmas stuff into boxes. He would have to ask Quinn later what they were doing. He opened the door to the basement, and he heard Kurt's sobs. Finn was pacing around his room flustered.

"Well, Kurt he's just a boy." Finn turned to his brother, unaware of Burt's presence.

"JUST A BOY FINN?" Kurt screamed, he threw several of Finn's pillows at him. "Finn, that's like saying Angelina Jolie is beautiful. Blaine is my everything!" Kurt began to sob again.

"It's your fault for dating Sebastian then." Finn groaned, it was obvious he was tired of helping his brother. He started up the stairs when he saw Burt. As he passed he muttered 'Good luck', Burt stifled a laugh. He went to Finn's bed and sat down.

"Kurt, I can't make it better unless you tell me what happened." he said to his son. Kurt's sobs grew louder and louder. "Kurt for Christ's sake, stop crying!" he shouted. The sniffles ceased. Kurt lifted his head up from Finn's pillow.

"Blaine found out." he whispered.

"Quinn told me." Burt said, Kurt groaned before his head hit the pillow again.

"I ruined everything, he doesn't even want to talk to me." Kurt sat up. "He ran out of the choir room and he hasn't even texted me since." he looked up at his Father with tears in his eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot, no Hummel man is an idiot... Well, no one from our house in an idiot. Everyone from my side of the family are just complete dumb asses." Kurt giggled. "Now tell me what happened from the very beginning." Kurt took a deep breath. He explained how Sebastian had flirted with Blaine when they dated. Then how when he was drunk at Puck's party, besides kissing Blaine, Sebastian had groped him and let him go to sleep. It only went downhill from there. Kurt explained how he and Sebastian came to be. They were at the corner store, and Sebastian had started flirting with him... Holding him. Kurt explained that he still loved Blaine, very much, but Sebastian made him feel weird... (Burt decided that it was near time he gave Kurt 'The Talk'). When he and Sebastian began dating, he had to keep it quiet from Blaine, which apparently was fine with Sebastian in the beginning. Until school came around. Sebastian was angered that Kurt didn't want him in public, because he hung out with Blaine too much... Burt was surprised to hear Kurt had cheated on Sebastian with Blaine. They had kissed several times while he was dating Sebastian.

"Why don't you break up with Sebastian then?" Burt suggested, Kurt went silent. He reached under one of the other pillows and handed his Father his blackberry.

_'If you even flirt with Anderson, I'll kill you -Sebastian' _Burt's breath was taken away. His heart was pounding, Kurt's boyfriend had said that?

"I'm calling the police." Burt started.

"No! Don't!" Kurt cried out.

"He threatened to kill you Kurt, I can't let that go easily. You're my son!" Burt shouted.

"J-Just don't Dad," Kurt looked away.

"What else has he done Kurt?" Kurt shook his head, refusing to reply. "Kurt Elijah Hummel, what did Sebastian do to you?"

"H-He gave me my black eye." his fists clenched. "He gave me bruises." his nails dug into the palm of his hand. "He tried to rape me." he jerked up and threw punch into the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt? He tried to rape you!" Burt screamed. "What is wrong with you? He could've hurt you emotionally and physically if he had gone through with it!" Kurt whimpered, Burt had never yelled at him this way.

"Dad it's okay-"

"In what world is this okay, Kurt? First he abuses you, then tries to rape you, now he threatens to kill you if you flirt with Blaine?" Burt's veins were popping out of his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared!" Kurt screamed, his normally high voice was hoarse from crying. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? If you told me about all of this earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation Kurt!" Burt screamed. "After Rocky Horror, you're grounded." and Burt went upstairs. Kurt watched his Father go. He couldn't believe this had happened. Burt was supposed to comfort him, and hold him like he always had. Maybe if Carole hadn't got the night shift, she would've held Kurt and told him it was okay... Like his Mother used to do. Kurt blinked away the unshed tears before collapsing back onto Finn's bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest. He had no more salty tears to shed, he just laid there. Hating his life. His phone vibrated, hopefully it was Blaine, telling him he'd always love him. He could tell Blaine about Sebastian, then Blaine would come over and hold him. Or he'd hold Blaine. Just to prove he loved him.

_'Honestly, I'm not sure if I should keep holding on or let go. It's stupid to hold on to something that just keeps hurting you, but it's also stupid to let go of everything you've ever wanted. -Blainers' _His heart shattered and fluttered at the same time. Blaine wanted to let go, but he also wanted to hold on to Kurt because he's all he's ever wanted. Right before he had a chance to reply, the door to Finn's room opened. It was Quinn and Rachel. The only two people that really understood how he was feeling right now. Quinn had just lost her boyfriend because she lied about her baby being his. Rachel cheated on Puck with Finn because Finn and herself had planned to break up with their significant others to be with each other, which back fired when Quinn lied.

"Oh Kurt." Quinn frowned at him. "We heard Burt yelling, he stormed outside to the garage... Is everything okay?" she wondered, the two girls sat beside him on Finn's bed.

"No. He grounded me because I didn't tell him about Sebastian hitting me, or trying to rape me, or now threatening to kill me." Kurt snorted. "I thought telling him would make things worse, it turns out I was right." he closed his eyes. "Now Blaine wants to let me go."

"He does?" Rachel gasped, "Blaine would never say that, he loves you."

"Obviously not, he said he wasn't sure whether to let me go because I keep hurting him." he handed the two girls his phone. Rachel looked up and hugged Kurt.

"He's not going to let go Kurt. I know my brother, he would never let go of something that makes him happy." Rachel ran her fingers through his hair. "Let's go upstairs, you need a girls night."

"Yes!" Quinn chirped. "We'll do your hair, and give you a facial, and make it the best night ever!" Rachel giggled with the blonde.

"Totally, we'll even watch the movie that you insist is your guilty pleasure." Kurt blushed brightly. "What is it?"

"Twilight." they all giggled. "Robert Pattinson is gorgeous! He's amazing in Harry Potter." the three of them went back upstairs to Tina and Mercedes.

* * *

><p>The Anderson house was quiet. The only sound was the constant hum from the heater. Jordyn was in the guest room upstairs talking to Corbin on the phone, Hiram and Leroy were talking in the kitchen in hushed voices. While Blaine... Well, he was in his room crying. He couldn't believe that Kurt was dating Sebastian, sure he had known before Kurt found out, but it still hurts. Before Kurt began dating Sebastian, he wasn't able to imagine Kurt kissing another boy. But after seeing Kurt in the boys wash room with Sebastian... Making out.<p>

_"I want to prove to you I can be a better boyfriend than Anderson," Sebastian spun Kurt around and kissed him full on the lips. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt was kissing Sebastian back. Kurt was kissing Sebastian _back! _Sebastian! From where he stood, he could see that there was tongue... A lot of it. Kurt's hands flew into Sebastian's coiffed hair, then tugged gently. Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth. Blaine suddenly grew hotter. Sebastian lifted Kurt up onto the counter, then dove at his neck. Kurt tilted his head back then moaned softly. He felt like a peeping tom, but he couldn't move his feet. Was it because Kurt just looked fricking amazing like that?_

Yeah. It was because Kurt looked amazing like that, he remembers when he was the one who made Kurt lose control.

(Freshman Year)

It was in freshman year, it was right before Carole had run into the Van with the phone in her hand telling the two of them they were singing at Senior Prom. He was still a little pissed off because of Sebastian, he laid down on the bottom bed with his eyes closed. He felt Kurt watching him. He felt a dip in the bed and Kurt's slender arms wrap around his waist. His lips brushed against his neck. "Mm, I love you." Kurt whispered. He leaned into the touch.

"You have no idea how much I love you Kurt." he replied, resting his hands on Kurt's. Kurt continued to kiss down his neck, Blaine turned around on the bed so they were facing each other. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was just like any other time they've kissed, Kurt's tender tongue brushed by his lips. He opened up his mouth allowing it to enter. There was never a better feeling than Kurt's tongue against his own. It was like eating the best tasting food, but never getting enough. Kurt tasted like something else, it was sweet and salty, and had a hint of honey from his lip balm. He reached up his fingers into his hair, Kurt's hair was always so soft. By now, Kurt's hair was pointing in all directions and both of their lips were bruised beyond belief.

"I think I have an idea." Kurt pulled away giggling softly.

(Now)

He wanted Kurt back. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, and to love him. But all of that has gone to shit. Kurt was with Sebastian. He had even said it to him. They kissed in the choir room, then his heart broke. Why couldn't Kurt just break up with Sebastian? Was there something seriously wrong? He shook his head, maybe Kurt just really liked Sebastian... Tomorrow some of The Glee Club kids were coming over to help them film Baby It's Cold Outside. Rachel had told him her plan for the video, 'You two are going to kiss in the end, just a little peck on the lips'. Was she trying to make things more awkward between them? He heard the front door open from his bedroom. Rachel couldn't be home yet. She was staying the night at Kurt's with Tina, Mercedes and of course Quinn. He got out of his bed - he wiped his eyes first just in case - and went up the stairs to the living room. His Fathers were talking to an elderly lady in the kitchen. She didn't look familiar.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sure you remember Ms. Cartier." Hiram smiled at his son, Blaine stared at her.

"No, I don't, sorry." he apologised.

"It's obvious he doesn't Hiram." the woman patted his Fathers hand. "Last time I saw him he was only ten, and I had much longer hair." she chuckled.

"Blaine, this is Julie Cartier. Kurt's grandmother." he was stunned. What was Kurt's Grandmother of all people doing here?

"Oh, hello." he smiled at the old woman. Julie looked him up and down.

"You're growing into a handsome young man Blaine," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank-you, I... I like your hair." Blaine had no idea what to say to her, he thought they had abandoned Kurt and his Dad when he remarried Carole. That's what Kurt had told him.

"Why don't you sit down Blaine." Leroy motioned to an empty chair. Blaine sat down, but he was wary. Why was she here? He wanted to ask, but he felt that would be rude.

"Just ask Blaine." Julie said.

"Ask what?"

"Ask me why I am here, and not at Kurt's house." she told him. He was surprised. How did she know.

"A-Alright... Why aren't you at Kurt's house?" he asked.

"I'm not welcome there, after my daughter Elizabeth died. Burt remarried Carole, as you know." Blaine nodded. "My oldest daughter Anne felt betrayed that he had remarried so quickly after Ellie's death. So she asked all of us from the Cartier family to stop all communication with Burt and Kurt. We didn't even go to their wedding. I haven't seen Kurt since Elizabeth's funeral. I-I..." she trailed off, Hiram hugged her tightly.

"It's all right." he whispered.

"Blaine," she looked up. "Hiram tells me you have a picture frame with Kurt's picture in it... May I see it?" she asked of him. He nodded and went to go get it. When he came back, Julie had a tissue in her hand and she was talking to his parents. He handed her the frame. He might have forgotten about the picture of Kurt and himself kissing. "He's so grown up." she whispered. She chuckled at the picture of Kurt drinking code red, unaware of the picture being taken. "He looks so much like his mother." she noted. She saw the picture of them kissing. "H-He's gay?" Hiram patted her on the back.

"Yeah, he came out in March... Blaine came out awhile after." Julie looked up at him.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. He bit his lip.

"Uh, no. He has a boyfriend, Sebastian." she rose an eyebrow.

"But you were kissing here..." she pointed at the picture.

"We dated for awhile, but we just..." he sighed. "I love him. But something is holding him back from breaking up with Sebastian." he explained.

"Go after him Blaine." she took his hand. "He's a special young man, if anyone deserves him Blaine, it's you. Just look at this." she held up the picture of Blaine kissing Kurt. "He looks so happy. You can practically see his eyelashes fluttering." Blaine blushed. "I'm going to put this down, because I think I see Kurt's tongue and I don't want to think about my grand-son's tongue." Hiram and Leroy chuckled. He took the frame and went back downstairs. Julie was right. He should fight for Kurt. He took out his phone to text him.

_'Can I have you? -Blainers'_

_'By 'have' you mean...? -Kurtsie'_

_'Let you by my everything. Care for you, watch over you, make you happy, and always be there for you. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine. -Blainers'_

_'Blaine... I'm dating Sebastian. -Kurtsie'_

_'What is keeping you with him Kurt? Is he hurting you? -Blainers'_

_'I want to be with you. I want to do all those things. I miss kissing you, but Sebastian... Can I call you? -Kurtsie'_

_'All right. -Blainers' _He waited for a few minutes before his phone started ringing.

"Hey." he said.

_"I am so sorry Blaine." _Kurt whispered.

"It's all right Kurt," he smiled.

_"N-No it's not. I dated Sebastian when I knew about your feelings for me, and I dated him none the less. I'm such a freaking douche bag!" _he cried out. Blaine sighed, he closed his eyes.

"No you're not. You're human, and I..." he took a deep breath. "And I love you for it." there was silence on the other end of the phone.

_"Oh God, Blaine. I love you too." _Blaine bit his lip to stop from crying happy tears.

"Now why is Sebastian keeping you with him?" he asked, Kurt sighed on his side of the phone.

_"He... Um, he tried to rape me and now if I even flirt with you... He said he'd kill me." _Anger ran it's ugly course through his veins.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

_"Blaine, please. It's not that bad-"_

"Not that bad? Baby, he's threatened to take your life." Kurt didn't reply. "Kurt?"

_"You called me 'Baby'." _Blaine sat up in his bed. He did call Kurt baby... Oh good lord. Now Kurt's going to hate him for it. He doesn't even know whether Kurt likes pet names. He's hopeful he does because he would love to call Kurt honey, or baby.

"I'm sorry, we're not even dating and-"

_"No one has ever made me feel so good about myself." _Blaine guessed that both the boys hearts soared.

"I love you." he grinned.

_"I love you too." _he could not describe how he was feeling in that moment. _"Kurt! You are you saying I love you too?" _he heard his sisters voice. _"No one Rachel."_

"Oh so I'm no one now?" Blaine chuckled.

_"Of course not, you're my everything." _Kurt replied. _"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" _Rachel screamed. _"Your brother!" _Kurt screamed right back. There were squeals from Kurt's phone.

"Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?" Blaine asked him.

_"Not at all, I'm in the same boat as you." _Kurt let out a small giggle. _"I'm just scared of what Sebastian will do to me if I break up with him." _Blaine hadn't considered that. His mind brought him back to his promise back in June.

"He won't touch you Kurt, I promised you I'd protect you. And I will. Sebastian can't touch you." he assured him.

_"I can't wait until I see you tomorrow." _Kurt whispered. _"Kurt! Get off your phone!" _Blaine heard Burt shout. _"Fine! Blaine, I've got to go... I love you."_

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt sighed softly on the other end.

_"I don't want to say goodbye." _Kurt said.

"Neither do I."

_"Kurt!" _Burt yelled. _"Bye Blaine." _Kurt said quickly.

"Bye Kurt." he hung up. He closed his eyes, Kurt was his again.

* * *

><p>The morning came too slowly for Kurt's liking. He wanted to see Blaine. He stretched in his bed, he then had to stifle a loud giggle when he heard the four girls snoring loudly in the room. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for himself and everyone else. He opened up the bacon and started sizzling it. He heard either Carole or his Father wake up.<p>

"Morning Kurt." it was Carole. "Oh, you didn't need to start breakfast. I was going to make it." she patted him on the shoulder.

"I have to wake everyone up soon, I didn't want them to be grumpy with me." he explained, she made an O with her mouth.

"I understand, here let me help you." she offered. He nodded and they made breakfast in silence, until she brought up yesterday. "Your Father tells me that after you perform in Rocky Horror, you're grounded." he sighed in response. "Mind telling me what happened?" she asked.

"Stuff between Sebastian, Blaine and I. Blaine and I are fine now by the way. He, uh, told me he loved me. I said it back. I still need to break up with Sebastian though," he frowned. "I'm scared to know what Sebastian will do to me if I break up with him."

"Just do it Kurt. If you don't you'll only be hurting yourself." she watched him as he cooked the eggs.

"Yeah..." soon Finn came tumbling into the room. He took his plate and situated himself at the table, knowing it was far away from Quinn and Rachel's spot. "You're welcome Finn!" Kurt yelled, his loud voice woke everyone else in the house up. Including Burt. Kurt said nothing to his Father. He was angry with Burt.

"Morning, Bud." Burt said to his son, Kurt turned his head the other way and served Rachel before Burt. Carole paused to watch the encounter, Burt was taken back at the fact that his son was ignoring him. He gave Burt his normal amount of bacon and eggs, before turning to Tina. Burt stood there staring at Kurt before going to sit down beside Finn.

"So when we're filming Baby It's Cold Outside, you have to kiss Blaine." Rachel sat as she bit into her food.

"I bet you can't wait." Finn chuckled, the girls smiled.

"From what they were saying last night I bet they're going to kiss before we film." Tina giggled into her milk cup. Kurt's cheeks were beyond red.

"I'd rather not talk about my son and who is going to be kissing in the morning." Burt added. Kurt looked up at his Father, but said nothing. Carole sighed.

"What time do you all have to be there?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Well it's 9 now, so around 10:30." Rachel said. "I'll call Blaine to see if he's awake." Kurt jerked up from his seat.

"I will." and he ran off to his bedroom holding his phone. Everyone around the table laughed, except Burt. Kurt closed his bedroom door and sighed. That was awkward. He unlocked his phone, sat on his bed and phoned Blaine.

_"'Ello?" _Blaine answered.

"Hey." he breathed.

_"What's wrong?" _Blaine sounded almost like a new born puppy from the way he was breathing heavily.

"N-Nothing, it's just we were wondering when we should come over to film." he said, Blaine yawned loudly.

_"Um, now would be fine. I mean, I have to have a shower," _Oh good lord, Kurt thought to himself, _"then I have to eat something. Probably left over Chinese food from like... A week ago." _Blaine snorted. _"If I die, you get my pink sunglasses."_

"Those would not go with any of my outfits." Kurt replied.

_"But you'd look so cute with them on!" _Blaine argued, Kurt blushed.

"I can bring you some left over breakfast from my house." he offered.

_"If that's okay with Burt and Carole, I love breakfast are your house. Hey, did Rachel get the Christmas stuff from your house?" _he asked.

"Yeah. I still think it's weird how you don't have any Christmas stuff at your house."

_"Technically I'm supposed to be Jewish, but whatever. My Dads and Rachel are, I'm like... The left over piece of fried shrimp that no one wants to eat because it's soggy from all the oils and grease."_

"How is that a metaphor for you not being Jewish?" he laughed.

_"No idea. Well I better go have my shower so I don't stink when you guys show up... I-I love you." _Blaine said, Kurt grinned to high heavens.

"I love you too." his face was beet red. "Bye."

_"Bye Kurt." _he hung up. He sighed, laying backwards on his bed. He slipped out of his room, everyone was getting ready to go to Rachel's. Burt was staring right at him. He ignored his Father's eyes and went to pack up some food for Blaine.

"What are you doing Kurt?" Burt asked him.

"Packing some food up." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? You already ate." Burt replied.

"It's for Blaine." he took some bacon and eggs and put it into a container.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes Kurt?" Burt grabbed his elbow.

"No, I have to get ready to go. Excuse me." Kurt pushed past his Father and went into his and Quinn's room to get changed. He closed to the door and leaned against it.

_'When are you filming Baby It's Cold Outside? -Sebastian' _he read from his phone.

_'In twenty minutes, why? -Kurt'_

_'I'm supervising it so I know nothing happens between Anderson and you. -Sebastian' _he groaned. Why did life have to be so hard?

* * *

><p>He understood why Kurt could never love him. He was a monster. He loves Kurt, a lot actually. But he just can't help it. He wants to hold onto the only good thing left in his life.<p>

His parents hate him. His sister doesn't speak to him any more, and his brother? Well, Cooper still loves him. He's never home though, he's at Dalton with his friends. He rolled over onto his stomach and winced. His Father hit him again yesterday.

_"That's what you get for dating that fag!" _Andrew Smythe spat. He closed his eyes just thinking about it. His Mother just stood there watching it happen... Did she not care that her husband was hitting her son? The son that she sees everyday because he refuses to go to a private school. He loves his parents, but he just hates the fact that they hit him. Well his Dad, not his Mom. He needed to keep Kurt in his life, he was the only thing keeping him sane. In some ways. He just... Needed Kurt. Sure the whole hitting him and trying to have sex with him was a little extreme. He just didn't want Kurt to go back to Anderson.

"Sebastian!" Diana Smythe yelled from upstairs. Sebastian pushed himself up and went up the stairs. Diana was sitting on the couch, her lips were pressed into a thin red line, while Andrew sat beside her with his hands clasped into front of him.

"Yes?" he said sitting down on the love seat.

"We've signed the papers for you to transfer to Dalton Academy for Boys." Andrew announced. "Before you say anything, the decision is final. We're transferring you there after your performance in Rocky Horror. It's so Cooper can keep an eye on you at school."

"No! I don't want to go to Dalton! I love McKinley!" he shouted.

"Sebastian, please. This is for your own good. You've already been assigned your room, your room mate is a boy named Samuel Evans. We made sure to check whether Samuel is gay or not, just in case." Diana smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You can't do this! You need my consent to transfer me!" he shouted.

"No we don't, you're not sixteen yet. We used Cooper's signature, since he is in Senior Year." Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to leave Kurt. Even though he and Kurt were on the rocks.

"So, you want to transfer me so I can become straight?" he asked his parents.

"That's the plan." Andrew smiled.

"So you're sending me to an all boys school, made for anti-bullying. You do realise that Cooper has gay friends right? His friend Thad is gay, he's dating a kid in Westerville." Sebastian spat. "Your heads are so far in the gutter, that you don't realise that there are gay people everywhere. I even think Jesus was gay!" Andrew clenched his fists. "I'll transfer to Dalton, just like you want. But that doesn't mean I'll pretend to be straight. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to catch a bus and watch my boyfriend sing a song for his band." Sebastian went to his bedroom, put on a T-shirt, and his sneakers. He left his house. If he had to let Kurt go, it was going to be after he transferred. He wanted one last happy thing in his life before going to Westerville.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the stairs to the living room to see Kurt's grandmother sitting at the small kitchen table. She was alone.<p>

"Good morning Blaine." she smiled into her cup.

"Morning." he nodded. He grabbed an apple and bit into it. Kurt had texted him saying he was bringing him breakfast, but he was still hungry.

"Your Fathers tell me you're in a band with Kurt." she started. "And that you're going to be filming a cover of Baby It's Cold Outside."

"Yeah. You're free to sit and watch us rehearse. Kurt would be ecstatic to see you." he swallowed a chunk of the juicy apple.

"It is one of my favourite Christmas songs. Who's singing it?" she asked him.

"Kurt and myself." he said, she seemed surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"You're both boys." she stated the obvious.

"Kurt is a counter tenor, meaning he has a very high voice." he explained. "His voice actually harmonizes with mine perfectly."

"Oh wow-" the front door swung open and six teenagers walked into the house.

"Blaine! We found Joe on the street, we decided to bring him along!" Rachel called out.

"Yeah, he sat on me as we drove." Julie froze. She recognised that voice, even though the last time she heard it... He was crying. "Hey Blaine." her grandson handed Blaine a container of food.

"Oh thank God. Thank-you so much." Blaine dug into it. Kurt finally noticed Julie.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." he held out his hand. Blaine locked eyes with Julie, her eyes said it all. She was heart broken, her own grandson didn't recognise her.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Julie." she shook his hand. You could cut the tension with a butter knife it was so thick. Kurt was confused as to who she was. He turned to Blaine.

"B-By the way, Sebastian is coming." he told Blaine.

"What why?" Blaine swallowed.

"He doesn't want me flirting with you, but..." Julie was wide eyed as she watched her grandson flirt. "He isn't here yet." Kurt pecked Blaine lightly on the lips. Blaine was stunned. Blaine's hazel orbs flickered to Julie.

"Let's go downstairs." he left his food and went downstairs with Kurt. Once they were done there the two young boys stared at each other. "God I love you." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt. The second their lips met, the door bell rang. "Dammit." he swore. Kurt shook his head, he threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls and captured his lips. Their lips fit perfectly together, it was like they were missing puzzle pieces needed to complete a puzzle. The doorbell rang again and Blaine pulled away.

"Blaine! Get the door!" Rachel screamed, both boys rolled their eyes. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they went up the stairs together. He opened the front door, and Kurt tore his hand away from Blaine's.

"Hey Anderson," Sebastian grinned evilly. He turned his head to Kurt. "I'm here to make sure my boyfriend doesn't flirt with you." he let himself in. Blaine glared at him, Kurt was his, heck they were just getting their mack on. Sebastian leaned in to kiss Kurt right in front of him. As Sebastian kissed Kurt, Kurt's gaze met Blaine's. Holy shit. Kurt was eye-f*cking him. It was so hot, you have no idea. Kurt pulled away, he wiped his mouth and grinned at Blaine.

"Come on Blaine, we have to get into costume." Kurt said, Sebastian glared at the curly haired boy. Kurt grabbed his forearm and brought him downstairs. From the kitchen table, Julie watched the three boys. Sebastian looked like a bad egg, and therefore Kurt shouldn't be dating him. Sebastian strolled into the kitchen and spotted the woman.

"Sup." he smirked.

"Excuse me?" she rose her eyebrow.

"Nothing, just saying hi." he shrugged. She wet her lips. From downstairs, she could hear the faint lyrics of Baby It's Cold Outside being sung. The two boys came upstairs in suits. Kurt's was jet black, with a skinny black tie, whereas Blaine's was grey with a dark grey bow tie.

"Oh my, you both look dashing." she smiled at them. Kurt blushed, but was still confused as to who she was. Their friends came up the stairs with Christmas decorations.

"Let's get decorating!" Quinn said, Blaine and Kurt sat down at the counter and stared at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Sebastian asked them.

"We're practising." Kurt waved him off.

"How?"

"Ugh, during the song we have to flirt with each other... A lot. So we need to practise staring at each other." the girls tried not to laugh, because that was complete and utter bullshit. They just wanted to stare at each other. Blaine looked at Joe expectantly. He understood what Blaine wanted.

"Hey Sebastian, want me to show you what Blaine's room looks like?"

"Um, no?"

"Come on!" Joe took his arm and dragged him down the stairs.

"Thank the lord." Kurt sighed. "Now, how are we going to film this?" he asked.

"Well," Rachel started. "Kurt needs to try to leave the house, but Blaine being the stud he is. Serves him up some wine," she held up cranberry juice. "Kurt falls for his advances, but still prepares to leave the house. Nearing the end of the song, Blaine will lightly kiss Kurt on the cheek. This in turn persuades Kurt to close the door with his foot and stay the night at Blaine's. The video will fade out with the two of them walking up the stairs, and slamming my Dads door shut." Rachel read off a piece of paper.

"So you're implying that we're having sex after we finish singing." says Kurt.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to kiss Kurt on the lips? Usually that's what turns someone on, not just a stupid kiss on the cheek." Blaine suggested, Kurt silently agreed.

"No, it has to be cute and sweet." she pointed her finger at the two. "Alright! Let's get to it!"

* * *

><p><em>(Blaine)- "Get over that hold out."<em> the instrumental began, Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushed brightly before kicking the door shut with his foot.

_(Both)- "Ahh (Oh), but Baby it's cold outside!" _the song came to a close, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs and they slammed the door shut behind them. Kurt sighed, he leaned his head against the glass.

"I can't do this any more." he said, Blaine shot him a questioning expression.

"What do you mean?" Kurt took his hand and reached it up behind Blaine's head. He pulled it towards his own, just before their lips met to slide over one another, Rachel opened the door. "F*ck." Blaine spat before pushing past his twin, she watched him go gob smacked.

"What the hell Blaine!" she said angrily, she looked to Kurt for some help to figure out why he was upset.

"You idiot Rachel!" Kurt hissed, "I was about to kiss him."

"What? But you're dating Sebastian." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know! I don't want to be, and I can't tell you why but I needed to kiss Blaine." he wiped a stray tear. "I need to kiss him like I need to breathe." Kurt pushed past her much like Blaine did a few minutes ago. He went downstairs and rejoined everyone else, including Sebastian and Joe. "What are you doing back up here?"

"I was bored." Sebastian shrugged, Joe sighed loudly. "Well get on with this." Kurt glanced at Blaine before they took their places. The music began and they started flirting as they sang.

_(Blaine)- "Mind if I move in closer?"_ By now they were sitting at the kitchen counter, well Kurt was sitting. Blaine climbed up on top of it from the other side to be closer to Kurt. Sebastian glared from the sidelines, at least all they were going to do was a simple kiss on the cheek. The two wandered into the formal living room and spun around each other.

_(Kurt)- "My sister will be suspicious"_ Kurt looked out the window longingly.

_(Blaine)- "Gosh, your lips look delicious"_ Blaine wet his lips and stared down at Kurt's own pink lips.

_(Kurt)- "My brother will be there at the door."_ Kurt couldn't help but think about Finn and if he were worrying about Kurt coming home during a storm.

_(Blaine)- "Waves upon a tropical shore."_ Blaine hooked his finger under Kurt's chin in preparation for the next few lines.

_(Kurt)- "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."_ Kurt watched as Blaine leaned closer and lightly pressed his lips against his.

_(Blaine)- "Ooh, your lips are delicious"_

Sebastian's nostrils flared, how are Anderson kiss Kurt, even if it wasn't really a legit kiss. They went into the foyer, Blaine held Kurt's hand now. They continued the banter as they sang. Now it was Kurt's favourite part of the song.

_(Blaine)- "Get over that hold out." _Kurt watched Blaine as he leaned in for the kiss on his cheek, but something was different. Blaine had a strange glint in his eye. He leaned forward to do what Rachel wished, but he moved his head at the last seconds.

_Oh Blaine. _Kurt moaned quietly. Their lips met and it was downhill from there, Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and Blaine pressed him up against the wall. It was a battle for dominance, both knew they were never going to win. It was silent all around them with Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sebastian watching. The old woman Julie had gone upstairs to sleep. Kurt pulled away to breathe, and that was when he realised what had just happened. "Oh my God." he whispered against Blaine's neck.

"What. Was. That." Sebastian growled, he tore Blaine off of him and pushed him up against the door with his forearm pressing against his neck. "How dare you kiss Kurt in front of me!" he pushed him harder. "You f*cking bastard!"

"Stop it Sebastian!" Kurt pulled him off.

"No Kurt, he needs to learn what's his and what's mine!"

"You don't own me!" Kurt screamed. "Technically my parents own me, therefore a boy does not! I want you to leave Sebastian." Kurt crossed his arms.

"K-Kurt, please." Sebastian tried to hug him.

"Don't. Touch me." He spat. "W-We're over Seb." everyone was surprised by Kurt's words.

"Excuse me?" the tall brown haired teenager glared at his now ex-boyfriend.

"I'm breaking up with you. Leave." Kurt's lip was quivering.

"I'm not leaving-"

"Get out of here Sebastian!" Blaine shouted.

"Fine. You'll regret this Hummel." Sebastian pushed Kurt into the wall with his hand, and then left. Kurt whimpered and fell to the floor crying. The girls were still silent as they watched Blaine help Kurt up and walk him down stairs.

* * *

><p>(1 Week Later)<p>

_(All)- "Let's do the Time Warp again  
>Let's do the Time Warp again"<em> the lights dimmed on the stage.

_(Artie)- "It's just a jump to the left"_

"Cut!" Mr. Schuester called out.

The lights on the stage lit up and it showed several angry actors and actress'.

"What now Schuester?" Santana asked loudly, she adjusted her large red wig.

"We just wanted to say how proud we are of all of you. From Blaine and Joe helping Santana and Carl record their voices in the Hummel's house, to every fight that happened on that stage and you all got over it." he said nervously. "And there were a lot of fights during rehearsals." everyone on stage agreed. "We have three performances, two matinee and one night show for all your family to come watch. Ms. Pillsbury and I bought you all tickets to invite your parents to the show. Here you go." he went up on stage and everyone tickets. Artie saw Schuester hand Santana three tickets, she took them and stayed silent.

After rehearsal, no one could find Santana.

"Santana?" Artie called out in the theatre.

"Mamá? Se trata de Santana, que quería preguntar Papá, Nairo y usted mismo si todos querían venir a ver musicales de mi escuela. ¿Dónde vivo? ¿De qué estás hablando de mamá? Yo vivo en la casa de mi amigo de Artie ... ¿Perdón? Mamá, por favor, escuchen - por favor mamá entiendo, yo amo a todos yo, no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir no amada - Haga la prueba y llegar a la músicales, te voy a dar los boletos cuando llegue aquí. Muy bien, Te quiero. Bye." Santana groaned loudly.  
><em>(Translation: " Mom? It's Santana, I wanted to ask Dad, Nairo and yourself if everyone wanted to come see my school musical. Where do I live? What are you talking about Mom? I live in the house of my friend Artie ... Excuse me? Mom, please listen - please understand Mom, I love you all I'm not trying to make you feel unloved - Try and get to the musical, I'll give the tickets to you when you get here. Okay, I love you. Bye." Santana groaned loudly.) <em>

"Santana?" Artie repeated, the Latina turned around.

"'S-Sup four-eyes?" she stuttered.

"Are you alright 'Tana?" he asked reaching out to her.

"I'm fine. Just a little worked up, I was inviting my parents to the musical... My Mom was confused as to why I was talking to her... She didn't understand that I miss them, they're my parents... How could I not miss them. I mean, not that I don't love the fact that your family took me in when my family left me, but... I just do." she explained, he sighed to himself before he approached her and hugged her tightly.

"I understand Santana, if they don't want you... We do." he held her tight in his arms.

* * *

><p>Theresa Lopez hung up her phone and let her tears run dry. "Lo siento, Santana." she whispered to herself, she cleared her throat and held her chin up. She knocked on the front door hesitantly. The door opened after a few minutes. She had blonde hair, she held a small child in her arms.<p>

"Yes?" she said, rocking the toddler back and forth.

"Mi nombre es Teresa López, soy mamá de Santana." she said, the woman rose her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish, if my son's friend was here I could help but..." she told her.

"Cierto, cierto, lo siento." Theresa took a deep breath. "I'm Theresa Lopez, I'm Santana's Mother." the blonde woman's breath hitched. She placed the toddler down.

"Maddie, go play in Santana's room for awhile." she pushed her daughter lightly, and the toddler went away into the basement. The woman brought her attention back to Theresa. "Come in, do you want any coffee?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." her accent was thick. The blonde led her upstairs into the kitchen. They sat down across from each other.

"Why are you here Mrs. Lopez?" she asked.

"I miss my daughter, I wanted to bring her back to my house." she said.

"Like Hell that's happening." the blonde laughed. "Sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Amy Abrams. Artie Abrams' mother, and right now the legal guardian of Santana. Anything you say or do will have to be authorised by either myself or my husband John."

"You can't do that." Theresa stood up. "Santana is my hija."

"It doesn't matter. You're not fit to be a Mother, did you know that Santana had left for a few days on her own because she was so stressed. She was stabbed, and shot, and you and your family ignored her pleas for help." Amy licked her lips. "She may be related to you Mrs. Lopez, but Santana's home is here." the front door opened and she heard Artie, Santana and Brittany's voice.

"What are you doing down here Maddie?" she heard Santana ask her daughter. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. When Artie and Santana entered the kitchen, they both froze.

"Mamá?" Santana breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you back home." Theresa reached for her daughters hand.

"I am home. They have my back Mom, they held me when I cried. When I lived with you, when I cried, you just gave me some rice and told me to be quiet so I didn't wake up Dad." Santana avoided her mother's eyes. "I think you should leave."

"It's not only our fault, you fought with the Gutierrez family, you got Nairo hurt-"

"Do you not care that I was almost killed right by our house!" Santana screamed. "The Abrams were nice enough to take me in when no one else would! They love me unconditionally, and you only love me when I do something right!" she opened up her back pack and brought out three tickets and threw them at Theresa. "Those are the tickets to the musical. I'm starring in it, I hope you can make it." she stormed down stairs followed by Artie calling after her.

"Santana!" Theresa screamed, she turned to Amy.

"Please leave, you've done enough." she ordered, Theresa deflated. She took her purse and left the Abrams house.

* * *

><p>They sat beside each other on the couch silently as they watched the Lion King. His hazel orbs flickered to the boy beside him. "You're tired." he said.<p>

"I am." the glasz eyed boy replied.

"Why don't you sleep? Your parents won't be home 'til late, I'll wake you before they do." he smiled softly, the pale boy nodded and leaned against him closing his eyes. He slid his arm around his waist and held him there. The boy in his arms cuddled closer, his head rested on his chest.

It was soon after that Blaine himself had fallen asleep.

When Burt and Carole got him, Carole slipped into the living room. She turned off the TV and finally spotted the two boys on the couch. She took out her camera and snapped a picture.

Now on their fridge are pictures of their family, friends and a pair of boys sleeping on the couch together.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: <strong>The Sub-Season finale of The Glee Club, and it's the night performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. What will Sebastian do to Kurt for breaking up with him? How will Santana react to some sudden news from Amy and John Abrams? Hiram and Leroy make a sudden decision concerning Rachel and Blaine's well being, and Sue Sylvester's plan is put into action. Stay tuned.

**End Authors Note: **Meh. This chapter was meh. I just have no inspiration right now, I'm now writing three separate stories: Two about Glee and one about Final Fantasy 13 (for my friends). So I wrote this chapter to the background music from the video game because I was switching between TGC and my FF13 story "Glasz to Crimson". If any of you are interested in it, PM me and I'll see if I can upload it later on. Thanks for sticking with me, and please, from the bottom of my heart review TGC and Outbreak.

****CONTEST**- **Hey you! Yeah you! If you are the 80th reviewer for The Glee Club, you get a shout out and a chance to give me a prompt to write a one-shot. It can be about anything from Glee from Kurt and Blaine, to Puck and Rachel. Anything! If you're the 90th reviewer, you get the same a shout out and a prompt for a one-shot. NOW if you're the 100th Reviewer, you get a shout out, a one-shot AND a mention in my other Glee fanfic "Outbreak". So try, try, try!


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **(hints) of Child Abuse, Foul Language, and Abusive Relationship_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GLEE! So stop badgering me!

**Authors Note: **Here is Chapter 30, the Sub-Season 2 Finale of The Glee Club. In this chapter you'll find... A lot of Klaine. I might have gotten a bit carried away with their new relationship. And when I say 'a bit' I mean A LOT. So yeah. Sorry. I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter and other chapters as well. I realise in the rules for the contest there is only 1 winner for the 80th reviewer prize, but there were two! Check out my new one-shot named Cotton Candy, that was created for Echoing Dreams who sent me the prompt. Also, Captain Jack, happy early birthday! PS. I skipped over the Hiram and Leroy thing, I totally forgot about it. It'll be in the next chapter.

**Shout Out!: **The 80th reviewer shout out goes to whatmakesyoubeautiful101, congratulations! Thank-you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Sub-Season 2 Finale<p>

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, his pillow was so soft, but it was strange. It felt like he was on a ship, up and down, up and down. It was weird. It was warm too, as he grew more awake, he came to realise that there was a hand resting on the small of his back. He lifted his head up and saw that it was pitch black outside, and the only sound in his house was the distant sound of Finn's video games – even though it was probably really late and he shouldn't be awake. He wanted to sit up and stretch his sore back, but the hand on his back was holding him down. It finally clicked, he was laying on Blaine. When had they both fallen asleep? He knew that Blaine had offered to walk him up when his parents got home, but he must've fallen asleep as well. A lot had happened since they kissed during Baby, It's Cold Outside. Blaine had brought him down into his bedroom downstairs, and held him until he stopped crying. He had hooked his finger under his chin and kissed him sweetly. It felt so good to feel safe again, but he knew that it wouldn't last. He dumped Sebastian, after he had threatened his life. He couldn't help it though, Sebastian just… Wasn't the right person for him. Blaine was that person; Blaine was his soul mate, and his best friend. It was perfect; it was like the plot for a movie. Kurt was the clueless character who began dating the jerk; all while his best friend who was in love with him had to watch. Then after the clueless character realised the jerk was, well a jerk, he would fall in love with his best friend. In the end, they'd get married and have two children named Toronto and Charlotte. They'll live in a Condo in New York until Kurt's fashion line became famous, and then they'd move into a house in the suburbs. They'll buy a dog and or a cat, and grow old together. In the end, the movie will start playing the really sad music as Blaine holds his hand in their king sized bed. They're listening to the sounds of their grandchildren and great-grandchildren downstairs with the laughter of all their family. Rachel with her children and grandchildren, Finn with his cheerleader wife, Quinn would be dressed in a golden dress with Beth's daughter sitting on her lap giggling. It would be perfect, up until the movie grew too happy. Blaine's grip on his hand would tighten, and they would know it was his time. He'd look up at Blaine's hazel eyes that he'd known since he was 5. He'd open his 90 year-old mouth and whisper, "I wish I had realised sooner that I love you." Blaine would shake his head and wipe the tears from his wrinkly old skin. "Babe, we've been together for 73 years, I think that's enough time." He laughed. He would sigh loudly at his husband, "It's never enough." A moment later, he'd close his eyes and his whole life would flash before him. From kissing Blaine from the first time, to holding Toronto then watching Toronto hold Charlotte for the first time. He would remember running through the airport because Charlotte was in labour and they had been getting on the plane to Lima to see her grandparents Burt and Carole.<p>

"Kurt?" he would hear Blaine whisper, "Please baby, don't go yet." His voice would be filled with tears and sadness, "I love you Kurt, so much." He would feel the touch of Blaine's soft lips and it's funny because, they've always tasted the same: like coffee and spearmint candy.

"Dad? Papa?" the door to their bedroom opened, Toronto and Charlotte walk in and they just know that it's his time. Toronto has Blaine's curls, but had the colour of Kurt's hair. Charlotte has blonde hair because their surrogate was Quinn and she has Blaine's hazel eyes but Kurt's complexion.

"Dad, please don't go." Charlotte would get up on the bed and sit beside Kurt. She would take his other hand and bring it to her lips. "You can't go Daddy, there's so much you haven't taught me."

"I've taught you everything I know Charlie," he swallowed heavily. Toronto will linger at the bedroom door, his glasz eyes filled with tears. "Tory, come here." He waved his son over. Blaine has said nothing, he had no tears, but he wasn't himself. His face was pale, and his eyes were expressionless.

"I love you Dad." Toronto said to his Father. "You've inspired me so much, you're pretty great." Kurt laughed at his son. Charlotte on the other hand was crying softly, she had always been a Daddy's girl.

"I want you both to know that you're my life." He said sadly, knowing his time would be soon. Blaine would notice this, just because they know each other so well.

"You two should go downstairs, just… Tell Rachel, Finn and Quinn, but don't tell the kids yet." He will tell his children. Charlotte will lean forward and kiss his forehead, while Toronto will bite his lip and hug his Father for the last time. The two will leave the room, as he watches them go he sees them as children again. Toronto is dressed in his red soccer uniform, while Charlotte is in her ballerina outfit holding her rag doll in her small four year-old hands… But then they're older, Toronto is 68, his hair is turning grey but there is still brown in it. Charlotte is 64 with her hair dyed blonde because she is an actress. Blaine turns his attention back to his husband. "I know…"

"I know." Kurt replies.

"I don't want you to go yet…" Blaine frowns slightly, his eyes watering.

"I don't want to leave you." Kurt merely replies, Blaine leans forward and takes Kurt's lips on his. They slide over each other for a few minutes, and Kurt pulls away breathless. "After all these years Blaine Anderson, you still take my breath away."

"I take it back, 73 years isn't enough." Blaine wets his lips and nuzzles his head into Kurt's neck. "When do you have to go?" he asks.

"I think… now." Kurt will hold onto Blaine's hand tight, and he suddenly feels lighter. "I love you Blaine Anderson, forever and always."

"And I love you Kurt Anderson, always and forever." Blaine will hold onto him as he goes.

"—Kurt?" he opened his eyes and felt his cheeks wet with tears. Blaine is looking down at him from the spot he was laying from on the couch. "Are you alright? You were crying." Kurt held onto him tight. "It's never enough." He told Blaine. "What?" Blaine sat up slightly on the couch.

"N-Nothing, I just had a sad dream." Kurt sat up as well. He felt Blaine's eyes on him, he looked up into them and his breath hitched. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" Blaine crossed his legs before staring back at Kurt.

"Just the future… I was just thinking about how much I love you." He moved closer to Blaine and just rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "I was dying in my dream, but it wasn't because I was sick. I was ninety, and so were you, we had children, grandchildren and even great-grandchildren. It was so sad because our kids knew that it was time, and they were crying. You weren't though, because we just knew each other so well that you didn't need to cry… In my dream, we were together for 73 years. It was just so sad to say goodbye to you." Kurt was crying again, Blaine shushed him and held him until he stopped.

"It will never be goodbye Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear. "If you don't mind me asking, what did our kids looks like?"

"Toronto had your curly hair, but it was my colour and he had my hazel eyes. He was toned like you are; he was 68 so he had grey in his hair. Charlotte had blonde hair," Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "because we chose Quinn as our surrogate. She was thin like Quinn, but she had my skin tone and had your eyes." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely before pulling away.

"They sound beautiful." He smiled. "I bet you were just as beautiful as you are now when you're ninety." He rested his hand on Kurt's cheek. "We should go to sleep."

"What time is it?" Kurt craned his head to look at the clock.

"Three AM. I checked my phone." Blaine started to get up, Kurt grinned to himself when he saw Blaine's back as he stretched.

"Mm, let's go to bed." Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to his bedroom. They opened up the door and Blaine was kind of getting handsy. His hands were on Kurt's ass; Kurt giggled softly and shook them off. Blaine's lips were on his neck and the roaming hands were back. "Blaine, shush Quinn is sleeping."

"I'll try." Blaine chuckled; Kurt slid under the blankets and held them up for Blaine to slide in. When he did he wrapped his arms around Blaine, they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Blaine's hands started to roam south again.

"Blaine Anderson, I am trying to sleep. We have a performance tomorrow and I cannot go on without a full night of sleep. Which I can't achieve right now because one Blaine Anderson is trying to make out with me." Blaine went serious all of a sudden, Kurt rose his eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"What are we?" he asked, Kurt giggled loudly.

"What do you mean? We're humans—"

"No I mean, _what _are we because I don't think best friends make-out occasionally when their parents aren't home." Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's question.

"I-I, I don't know." He stated, Blaine sighed loudly, they heard Quinn mumble something from her side of the room. "I want to be your boyfriend Blaine… If you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you, I love you." Blaine snuggled into Kurt's arms.

"I love you too…" he sighed loudly, just like Blaine did a few moments ago. Blaine pulled away slightly before looking Kurt in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I never thought I would have a boyfriend at age fifteen. A boyfriend who actually loves me, unlike Sebastian who only loved me because I wanted to be with you and he didn't want to give me up." They both went quiet for a while as they thought of the past events involving Sebastian.

"He's a jerk anyway," Blaine shrugged.

"Kurt?" they heard Quinn mumble from the other side of the room. They both looked over to her, she was sitting up, her bun was now messy and her shirt had ridden up over her baby bump.

"Sorry Q, go back to bed." Kurt apologised, she murmured something in reply and went back to bed. Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled up against Blaine as Blaine did the same to him. Their breathing evened out and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was strange. He was sitting in his parent's kitchen holding a cup of coffee, there was a soft murmur of voices from behind him. A soft hand rested on his shoulder blade. "Blaine…" it was Rachel's calm voice, it sounded older somehow. "I am so sorry for your loss." He finally realised where he was, he was at a memorial for someone's death. He turned and saw a group of people he didn't know standing around the fire place. "Brielle and Caleb were so upset when I told them, so was Tali. He was crying for days, even though he and Kurt had never really clicked. I remember Kurt telling me I should've said 'Yes' to Jesse when he proposed, but we weren't meant to be like you and Kurt were." Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion.<p>

"Why are you talking about Kurt like he's gone?" he asked his twin, she let out a sigh.

"I know you're upset about it Blaine, but you can't deny it. It's wrong." She told him. "Now come on, it's about to start." She took his hand and led him into the living room. All eyes turned to him. "Go on Blaine." He bit his lip, and then it dawned on him. He saw what everyone by the fire place was looking at; it was a picture of Kurt. That's when he realised Kurt was gone, and he was old, now he had to live without the love of his life. "Blaine, say something."

"I don't know what to say." He told his sister, a blonde woman who looked quite younger than himself and Rachel stepped beside him; she took his hand and smiled.

"I'll say some things about Dad." She turned to the crowd in the living room. "My Dad was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and he was an amazing man. He helped me through everything I could ever imagine, so did Papa." She looked at Blaine with a twinkle in her eye. "Somehow Tory and I just knew that it was his time. So we left everyone else in the room and went up to their bedroom, and we were right. It was Dad's time, and it was hard." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Do you want to say something Papa?" she asked him, he kind of wanted to ask her what her name was, then he remembered what Kurt had said before he fell asleep. Her name was Charlotte, or rather Charlie.

"Sure, um," _Come on Blaine; remember what Kurt had said before we fell asleep. _"I loved him from the day I met him, he was gorgeous. With his glasz eyes, his chestnut coloured hair, and his beautiful complexion… I-I just love him, and I know I'll see him again." Charlotte embraced him and helped him sit down. After all, he was ninety years-old. His and Kurt's son Toronto went up next, and he tried not to cry when Rachel, Quinn and Finn said their things about Kurt. He met Rachel's husband Tali, and her children Brielle and Caleb. Brielle looked just like Rachel it was creepy, and Caleb was half black because she had sex with an African-American in a bar when she and Tali were on a break. Finn was a football player and he was married to a cheerleader. As for Quinn, she had raised Beth and married Puck, who couldn't be there at Kurt's memorial because he had died in War; apparently it was hard for her and Beth to get back on their feet. Beth looked a lot like Puck, but had Quinn's beautiful blonde hair. She had been pregnant with her son when Puck died, the stress got to her and she had a miscarriage; his name would've been Christopher Mark Puckerman. He had asked Rachel about their other friends from McKinley, and she had a lot to say about them. She told him that Tina had broken up with Artie in Junior Year, and she began to date Mike Chang. Artie married Santana – which was a surprise to everyone. Thank God this was only a dream because he doubts that would ever happen in real life.

There was a loud ringing and it brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt in front of him, thank the lord, he thought to himself. He pulled his arm out from under the blanket and rested his hand on his cheek. He felt the air coming in and out of Kurt's open mouth. Kurt leaned into the touch, he sighed softly. "You're so beautiful." Blaine whispered to Kurt, even though he couldn't hear him. He heard Carole and Burt's voices from the dining room talking. From what he could make out, they were talking about Kurt and himself. There was moment across the room; Quinn was sitting up in her bed now. "Quinn? What are you doing awake?"

"Stomach ache, by the way: I heard you and Kurt making out last night. I was awake the whole time from when you both walked in to when you were groping Kurt." Quinn said softly. Blaine blushed darkly; he slipped out of bed and managed to not wake Kurt. He sat down on the carpet in front of her bed.

"Are you ready for the performance today?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I don't have a big role. I'm a Transylvanian, therefore I don't have any lines besides yelling 'Let's Do The Time Warp Again'!" she sang, "I only had to memorise lines for the understudy of Magenta if Santana by some chance doesn't show up. Which I highly doubt because she put a lot of work into her role as Magenta and the role matches her voice perfectly."

"Wow, I never would have expected Quinn Fabray to compliment Santana Lopez. " Blaine chuckled, Quinn smiled brightly.

"I know, it's strange, when we did costume fitting I had to get Ms. Pillsbury to refit my costume several times." She laughed, "I kept getting bigger!" she held her stomach. "What do you think I should do with Beth?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, I was kicked out of my house so if when I have her, I'll have to raise her here. And I doubt Carole and Burt would enjoy a baby crying in the wee hours of the morning. She'll have to sleep in here, and you know how Kurt gets when he doesn't get at least 8 hours of sleep." Blaine nodded because he knew too well how Kurt reacts when he doesn't get enough sleep. He gets flushed easily, his eyes turn red, and he is just the crankiest person in the world.

"Have you considered putting her up for adoption?" he asked her, she paused and shook her head.

"No I hadn't, that's a hard decision though… And I would have to talk to Puck about it; she is his daughter after all." He agreed with her, they heard a mumble from Kurt across the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

"Over here Kurt." He said to Kurt, there was a shuffle in the dark and he felt Kurt lean on him.

"Why are you awake? It's so early." He yawned loudly.

"I was just talking to Quinn." He explained, Kurt nodded and leaned more on him.

"Come back to bed." Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck and kissed softly at it.

"Okay, ew, if you two are going to make out I'm going to go in Finn's bed." Quinn groaned, Blaine laughed quietly but Kurt kept kissing his neck.

"Kurt, as much as I like that, I don't think Quinn would like watching us." He pushed Kurt away lightly, but Kurt insisted. As he continued to kiss up his neck, the door opened.

"O-Kay, this is an example of something I don't want to see in the mornings." Burt said loudly, Kurt pulled away pouting.

"But Dad, I only have three days to be a teenager before I'm grounded forever!" he pouted, Quinn and Blaine giggled quietly at the whine in Kurt's voice.

"I doubt kissing your best friend in the morning in front of your pregnant friend is classified as being a teenager. Now get up, or you'll be late for school." Burt turned on the light and closed the door. Quinn got out of bed and grabbed a maternity shirt that Carole had bought her. It was cute, and kind of her style. She turned to the two boys.

"By the way, congrats on being boyfriends again, when are you going to make it Facebook official?" she asked. Kurt turned to Blaine expectantly.

"Right now I guess." Blaine shrugged, Kurt nodded and took his laptop and put it on his lap. He sent Blaine the invitation and Blaine accepted it.

**Kurt Hummel **is now in a **relationship **with **Blaine Anderson  
>-34 likes- <strong>

**Mercedes Jones- **About damn time!  
><strong>Rachel Anderson- <strong>As much as I approve this courtship, don't you think you're both rushing this? Kurt just broke up with his boyfriend.  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Shut up Ander-Girl, Princess and Curly-Sue deserve to be with each other. I mean, with all that sexual tension they've have since the beginning of the year. Man, I'd love to see them getting their mack on.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>Mercedes: Thank-you for the support 'Cedes. Rachel: Says the girl who was shipping us since July. Santana: What Blaine and I do is between Blaine and me, and while we do get our 'mack' on, you are not allowed to watch it.  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Damn, I was hoping I could see how high your voice could go ;).  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>It goes pretty high Lopez.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>Blaine Anderson! :$

Kurt looked at Blaine with a frown as Carole drove them to school. Quinn, Blaine and himself had their phones on Facebook and had been gossiping. His voice wasn't that high, even when he accidently let out those little breathy moans when Blaine just kisses the right spot on his neck. Oh God that always feels so good. _Alright Kurt, stop thinking about that. You're wearing yoga pants, and that doesn't make for a good situation. _He crossed his legs and turned his attention to the road. They were performing today; they had to perform twice, once during the day and the second at night for their families and people who couldn't make it during the day. Mr. Schuester had told them it was actually sold out for the night show. He was kind of nervous, okay; he was a lot of nervous. He went over his lines in his head quickly, the lyrics to all his songs. Hopefully he didn't forget, nothing could bother him during the performance.

They got into the school; he and Blaine were hand in hand as they did so. They passed by Artie, Santana and Brittany. The two girls were singing something from a Cheerio's routine, Artie winked at them suggestively. Beside him Tina came up from behind and rolled her eyes and mouthed 'sorry'. That's when Kurt saw Sebastian. Blaine's grip tightened on his hand, he leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Courage." He nodded and the two walked past the angry boy. They had seen him since the breakup, but it always looked like he was on a mission to worry Kurt. Blaine stopped at Kurt's maths class. "Here you go my wonderful boyfriend." He winked, resulting in a bright blush from Kurt. "Who's your teacher for this class?"

"Mr. Weinstein, totally lax." He said, Blaine grinned happily.

"Good, then text me." He pecked Kurt on the lips before leaving his boyfriend at his class. Everything would be fine, but it wasn't. Not only did Kurt have Sebastian in his class, he had Karofsky and Azimio in that class. This was going to be hard. He sat down at his back row seat; his desk partner was a random Cheerio who was very dumb, almost as dumb as Brittany. The bell rang and the class began. Mr. Weinstein began writing notes up on the board, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_'I swear, Mrs. Hagberg is trying to murder us. She's making us make soufflés, Brittany keeps screaming and it's deflating my chicken soufflé. –Blainers'_

_'Aw, poor baby, at least you don't have to listen to Weinstein explain to us why a variable is not a coefficient. –Kurtsie'_

_'Alright you win. By the way, are you nervous for the performance tonight? –Blainers'_

_'Yes! Dad and Mom are coming, so are Carole's parents because they want to see their "wonderful Grandson" perform because he's "perfect" and will be the star of the show. Ugh, they just make me want to barf. Who's coming to see Rachel? –Kurtsie'_

_'Dads, Grandma, Auntie Jordyn, and her fiancé Corbin, oh and my Dads friend Julie. –Blainers' _

_'Oh yeah, she was there when we sang Baby, It's Cold Outside. Who is she? –Kurtsie'_

_'Just a friend of my Dads, I've got to go Love, my soufflé is done. Love you –Blainers'_

_'Love you too. –Kurtsie' _he sighed and put his phone into his pocket. He focussed on the notes on the board.

"Now class, pair up with someone in the class and ask them 'Why is a constant, not a coefficient'?" Mr. Weinstein sat back down at his computer; he's probably going to update his e-harmony account. This man is beyond single; he lives in his mother's basement and eats fish sticks for dinner… Every single night, he also brings them to school. When Kurt has maths class after lunch, the classroom reeks of fish sticks and cold tuna. He realised he had no partner since he was stuck in his thoughts. He looked around the room for someone to be his partner, and he royally screwed.

"I guess you're my partner Hummel." Sebastian sat down to him with his note book and red pens.

"This is awful." He grumbled.

"Oh please Kurt, don't pretend like you hate me. We were sucking hickies onto each other's necks 3 weeks ago." Sebastian said quite smugly, Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

"I was only doing that because when you French kiss, it's like making out with a salmon. It's a big turn off." He crossed his legs and twirled his pencil in his hand.

"So, me in gold board shorts is a turn-off too?" Sebastian glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention before he slid a hand down to rest on Kurt's thigh. Kurt's whole body tensed.

"Don't touch me." Kurt jerked his leg away.

"You never denied that it was turn-off." Sebastian discreetly dropped his pen and bent down to grab it, as he did so his lips brushed over Kurt's ear. "It turns you on doesn't it?"

"This is assault Sebastian." Kurt growled loudly.

"You still haven't denied that it doesn't turn you on." Sebastian grinned happily, Kurt blushed brightly. He did look good in his shorts, but no, he was with Blaine and Sebastian wasn't going to ruin it again.

"Stop it Sebastian, we're not getting back together. And for your information, Blaine is my boyfriend now and I love him." Kurt stared down at the blank piece of loose leaf paper. Sebastian's hand sneaked up his thigh again and it rested at his belt buckle.

"You like it Kurt, don't deny it. You want me back, you want my lips and my tongue and my hands." He started to lower his hand to his front area where NO ONE had ever touched him; he was even too much of a baby penguin to do that.

"Stop!" Kurt screamed, everyone in his class looked back at them. Even Weinstein looked away from his computer.

"Is something wrong Kurt?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," Kurt went beet red and he glared at his ex-boyfriend. Everyone went back to their maths and Kurt slammed his fist down on the table. "Are you stupid Sebastian? I'm dating Blaine, I love him, and I want to have a future with him. He's my everything, and I don't want you ruining that." Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked down at his work.

"I'm going to get you back before I leave, Kurt." He said, Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean before you leave?"

"My parents are transferring me to Dalton Academy after the musical. They're hoping that it makes me straight," he scoffed, "so they're sending me to a school full of attractive men in blazers. It's ridiculous."

"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry." Kurt placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and the bell for next period rang. "If you ever need someone to talk to Seb, you can always call me." He knew this was a mistake the moment he said it, because Sebastian was his ex and he had threatened to kill him. He packed up his things and met Blaine at the door. Blaine was eyeing Sebastian carefully. As Sebastian passed the couple, he smiled at Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt." He patted Kurt on the shoulder, his eyes met Blaine's for a split second and he was off. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What's he thanking you for?" he wondered as they walked to English together.

"He's parents are forcing him to transfer to Dalton Academy because he's Gay. They think that it's going to make him straight, so I told him if he ever needed to talk he could call me." Kurt paused before entering Ms. Holliday's room. "He also groped me in class."

"WHAT?" Blaine shouted, the bell went and they went in the room to their desks. Blaine was fuming, who did Sebastian think he is? Kurt broke up with him, and Sebastian knows, he _knows _that Kurt is in love with him… And he still tries to feel Kurt up in class? His eyes flickered to Kurt who sits beside him in class. He was resting his head in his hand, and watching their teacher thoughtfully. His hair wasn't coiffed like usual since he was going to put a wig on for the play after lunch. He was wearing Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt, and it just looked amazing on him. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on, Blaine just wanted to… What do you expect? He's a fifteen year old who has a drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend with an amazing ass and you expect him to need get a little… Antsy? The class went by much faster than he anticipated and now it was time for lunch. He packed up his things, and waited for Kurt to finish asking Ms. Holliday a question about Romeo and Juliet. Kurt joined him and they walked to the auditorium together. As if Kurt could tell that Blaine was uncomfortable, he pulled him into the props room and shut the door behind him.

"What's eating at you?" he asked, he sat up on the counter.

"Well for one Sebastian has apparently been touching my boyfriend." He spat, Kurt pursed his lips, his eyes were questioning but soft and calm. "Was he flirting with you too?"

"Of course he was Blaine, he's Sebastian." Kurt laughed.

"Why are you laughing Kurt? Your ex-boyfriend was touching you, and flirting with you. And he just gives you this sob story about having to transfer to one of the States most prestigious schools and you laugh? How do you think this makes me feel?" he asked his new boyfriend, Kurt was still quietly giggling. "Wow Kurt, way to make a guy feel good." He picked up his bag that he had put down and went to leave the room. Kurt took his hand to stop him, but he was still laughing. Blaine clenched his fists. "Stop it Kurt!" he yelled. "You know what? Whatever, you really know how to make a person feel like shit. I hope you and Sebastian are happy together." He left the props room and ignored Kurt's calls after him. He went upstairs to the sound booth and slammed the door shut behind him. Joe and Sugar were sitting in the room unaware Blaine was in there. Blaine froze when he saw the two making out on the sound table. "Joe! Sugar! You're messing up all the sounds!" he shouted, the two jumped up. "First Kurt, now this, I just want this day to end!" he groaned, Joe wiped his Sugar spit covered mouth and looked Blaine up and down.

"What happened? I thought you two were dating again." He asked cluelessly.

"We are, it's just… Sebastian was flirting with him in their maths class. Oh and Sebastian was touching him too, oh and to make things so much better Kurt told Sebastian he could call him whenever he wants to 'talk'…" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I told him how I was feeling about it all, and he laughed." Joe rose an eyebrow. "He fricking laughed, "I ran out of the room, and I felt like a dick because I ignored him when he was calling after me." There was a knock at the sound booth door. Sugar skipped over and stopped at the door.

"Joey, it's the other gay boy." She said, Blaine went silent and went to fix the sound table. Joe sighed; he went outside to give Kurt a piece of his mind. He left Sugar with Blaine and opened the door.

"J-Joe," Kurt panted, "Blaine is in there right?" he tried to look through the window, but Joe blocked his sight.

"Yeah, he's busy." Joe crossed his arms.

"Can I speak with him please?" Kurt asked the boy, but Joe shook his head.

"Like I said, Blaine is busy right now so he can't speak to the likes of you." Joe started to go back inside.

"What does that mean?" he swallowed heavily.

"You hurt Blaine, Kurt. He was telling you his insecurities about Sebastian and yourself, and you just laugh." Joe spat, "You've never cared about his feelings Kurt, from breaking up with him when he was scared you didn't love him. To dating Sebastian when you were aware of his feelings for you. You're just a bitch Kurt, you're those kind of people who only care about yourself—"

"Joe stop," Kurt held up his hand.

"Can't handle the truth, Hummel?" he asked the pale boy. "Whatever, go make-out with Sebastian or something… Or have you already moved on and broken someone else's heart?" Joe disappeared back into the sound booth. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

He loves Blaine, and he wasn't laughing because Blaine being insecure was funny. It was the fact Blaine actually thought he would leave the most wonderful man he's ever met for Sebastian. He loves Blaine. He was only being nice to Sebastian because his parents were being unreasonable. He reached up to knock on the door again, but he was scared Blaine was… Going to break up with him, gulp. He decided to sit down next to the door, in hopes Blaine would come out to go to the bathroom or something. Then they could talk, Kurt would explain himself and Blaine would understand and they'd kiss and make up… and make out a little before the musical started. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a shuddering breath. The door opened and he smiled, but it wasn't Blaine. It was that dumb as a stump freshman Sugar Motta.

"S-Sugar," he stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans. "Blaine is he—"

"He keeps mumbling stuff about a kid named Kurt; he mentioned some skinny jeans too. He's weird." She said as she skipped away wearing some crappy faux fox fur sweater. He bit his lip when he felt the tears coming back. He sat back down and cried softly against his knees.

He had lost him for good.

* * *

><p>Blaine pressed his head against the table. "I need to talk to him." He started to get up.<p>

"That's what he wants Blaine; he's out there playing the pity card." Joe snorted his Ramen cup.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine as he looked up at his friend.

"He's crying." And just like that Blaine was out of the room, and Joe was right. His Kurt was crying because of what had happened.

"Kurt?" he whispered, his boyfriend sniffled and looked up at him. "Oh baby." Blaine knelt down on the ground and used his sleeve to wipe Kurt's eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Kurt hiccupped. Blaine cupped his face in his hands.

"No, no, it's my fault." He said, "I shouldn't have overreacted when you were talking to Sebastian." He smiled at the glasz orbs.

"I shouldn't have laughed… It's just, Blaine I love you so much and I would never, e_ver _leave you for Sebastian. Sure we had a fling, but the whole time I was thinking about you." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's. "I told him he could call me because I'm the only one that knows what goes on in his house, Blaine… His parents hit him because he's gay."

"What?"

"It's true, Sebastian tried to convince me he hit himself but you don't get a bruise on your stomach shaped like a shoe by hitting yourself." Blaine ignored the twinge of jealousy when he wondered why Kurt was looking at Sebastian's stomach. "I love you Blaine, and I just…" Kurt brought Blaine closer and kissed him like he had hoped to earlier. Blaine pulled away breathless.

"I love you so much Kurt, it hurts sometimes." He rested his head against Kurt's forehead.

"I know the feeling, by the way… All the time in the world wouldn't be enough if I were spending it with you." Kurt kissed him lightly again.

"You better spend it with me. Or I'll come to your house and kick your ass."

"Oh, so you think you can kick my ass do 'ya Anderson?" Kurt smirked. "Good luck with that."

"…I promise you Kurt," Blaine began, "You will spend the rest of your life with me, I realise that we're only fifteen and in grade 10, but when we're in New York after graduation – I'm going to marry you, and I'll walk around with the name 'Blaine Everett Hummel—'," he was interrupted by Kurt.

"Anderson." He said.

"What?"

"Your name will still be Blaine Everett Anderson, because in my dream… My name was Kurt Anderson, and there is nothing I want more." He snaked his hands around Blaine's neck and held him there. "I should go downstairs and get changed into my Riff Raff costume." Blaine cocked his brow.

"Can I watch?"

"Blaine Everett!" Kurt shouted.

"You never said I couldn't!"

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes before the matinee show began, and everyone was panicked. "Has anyone seen Santana or Brittany?" Ms. Pillsbury asked as she helped Kurt with his wig.<p>

"Last time I saw Santana and Brittany they were heading in the direction of Coach Sylvestor's office." Artie explained as he combed over his hair.

"Someone text them or call them, who's Brittany's boyfriend?" people murmured different replies before an answer comes from a leather wearing Mike Chang.

"She's my girlfriend." When Blaine heard this he spat out his lunch.

"You're dating Brittany?" he asked the Asian boy.

"Yeah, I'm going to break up with her though because she keeps calling me Mickey." He said absently. "I'll call Brittany." He went off holding his cell phone. Blaine looked over the stage; there was a make-up table in the center with mirrors. People were walking around holding props and pieces of the stage, Sebastian was just walking around in board shorts and it made him angry. He was purposely walking in front of Kurt to show up his 'abs', but really he was so skinny his muscles showed. He jumped on stage to talk to Rachel about it, but found she was sitting up on the table flirting with Finn of all people. He was going interrupt when there was a shrill scream and the secretary from Mr. Figgins' office came running down the stairs from the auditorium entrance.

"Emma! Emma!" she shouted, Ms. Pillsbury took her attention from Kurt to the overweight lady.

"What is it Tammy?" she asked.

"I just sold three tickets to the show tonight!" she screamed like a fangirl.

"You had to tell me that because?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, she started to go back to Kurt.

"I sold them to Susan Sarandon, Barry Bostwick, and MEAT LOAF!" she screamed loudly.

"I don't know who those people are." Ms. Pillsbury mumbled.

"The original Janet, Brad and Eddie are coming to the show tonight!" Kurt squealed.

"NO WAY! Oh my Gaga, we'll have to work so much harder. Blaine, come here!" Kurt snapped his fingers. Blaine tried not to make a smug smile because Sebastian glared at him; he went up to his boyfriend and grinned.

"What's up?" he asked, Kurt's eyes softened.

"I know you see the way Sebastian's flaunting his half-nakedness in front of me." He rested his hand on Blaine's chest, "Just for your information, I only have eyes for your body." He leaned in so gently Blaine thought it was his imagination. Their lips brushed over one another, they kissed for a minute and when they pulled away they heard hollers and cat-calls from the cast. "You take my breath away." Kurt whispered.

"Man, you two are hot when you're kissing." Puck whistled loudly. There was a loud thud and a table collapsed, Kurt saw a golden pair of shorts running towards the dressing room. He knew this was a bad decision right when it popped into his head.

"Blaine," he started, "I'm going to go talk to Sebastian, but I promise you." He stared Blaine in the eyes, "If he even flirts with me, I will scream your name so loud that you and everyone else will come running." Blaine was hesitant to let Kurt go but he knew his boyfriend had to.

"I trust you." Kurt thanked him, and went off to follow Sebastian's path. He could hear Sebastian's growls from the dressing room; he opened the door and saw Sebastian punching a pile of costume.

"F*cking Anderson, Kurt was f*cking mine before he kissed him." He punched it hard and hissed loudly.

"Sebastian?" Kurt knocked on the door lightly.

"What do you want Kurt?" he growled, turning his head to face him.

"I know you're upset because I kissed Blaine in front of you but—,"

"I just wanted something good in my life before I had to transfer to Dalton." Sebastian whispered softly.

"W-What?"

"When my parents told me I was transferring, I told myself I was going to hold on to the only thing that made me happy." He stepped closer to Kurt then rested his hand on his cheek. "You." Sebastian looked between Kurt's eyes and his lips.

"Stop Sebastian, I'm with Blaine, and I'm in love with him. I'm sorry that I broke up with you the way I did, but you can't say that I'm the only good thing in your life. You have Cooper and Seb, you're transferring to Dalton Academy, it's the best school in Ohio and you're upset you're leaving McKinley?" Kurt laughed. "You must be crazy because this is the most homophobic school in America and you want to stay here?"

"I'm not lying when I say you're the best thing I have Kurt." Sebastian started, "You gave me hope that one day my parents would accept me like your parents do. Your whole family accepts you and I am so jealous…" he paused for a minute. "I just… I wanted something to keep me happy before I had to leave." He was rubbing Kurt's jaw bone with his thumb.

"Stop trying to seduce me Seb, I don't want to send you the wrong message. I am with Blaine." He reiterated.

"I don't care, you were mine first." Sebastian leaned forward.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed, and a second later the curly-headed boy burst open the door. He pushed Sebastian off his boyfriend.

"Don't touch my boyfriend." Blaine said to Sebastian.

"He was my boyfriend first!" Sebastian towered over him.

"Um, no, I was his boyfriend first. I kissed him first, I held him first, and I loved him first so back off Smythe. He's dating me, and he's not dating you." Kurt held on to Blaine's arm as he said this to Sebastian. Sebastian's nostrils flared, he pushed past the couple and left. A stage manager named Tyler entered after he exited.

"We go on in twenty minutes, Blaine you need to up be in the sound booth now." He ordered, Blaine nodded and turned to Kurt.

"Break a leg." He kissed him quickly and ran off, leaving Kurt breathless and so incredibly happy he has a boyfriend like Blaine.

_"I am never leaving your side." _Blaine's words echoed in his head. He knew Blaine would go to the ends of the Earth to protect him.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we're starting in fifteen minutes. Has Santana and Brittany arrived yet?" Mr. Schuester asked the cast and stage crew.<p>

"No we haven't. They're not answering their phones." Artie said, he sat in Puck's wheelchair and was just rolling the wheels back and forth.

"Okay, Tina and Quinn get out of your Transylvanian costumes and get into the spare costumes for Columbia and Magenta." The two girls ran back stage to get changed. "We're all very proud of all of you. Now go over your lines, and the lyrics to all your songs and we'll be fine. Good luck to you all, Ms. Pillsbury will be backstage. I'm going into the audience to watch, and we'll switch for tonight's show." Everyone nodded. Kurt turned his gaze up to the sound booth, Blaine was shooting him a heart with his hands and Joe was… MAKING OUT WITH SUGAR? When did this happen? He'd have to talk to Blaine about this later. The curtains to the stage closed, and he could hear the audience pouring in.

"Okay, quiet! The house is in!" Ms. Pillsbury said in a hushed voice. He was wearing his overalls and plaid shirt to prepare for 'Dammit Janet', Finn was wearing his Brad costume and Rachel was going off about how she had to be practically naked on stage. He rolled his eyes at her; at least she didn't have several hundred costume changes. First he was a farmer, then he was the handy-man, then he had to dress up in the Transylvanian clothing. She had nothing to complain about. She only had to change once, they decided since it would take too much time for her and Finn to get changed between Dammit Janet and getting lost on the highway, the decided to make it so she had a larger dress over her small pink one, and Finn had to wear the same pants but had to put a shirt over his normal costume then slip on the sweater. The only person in the musical who didn't have to change his costume was Sebastian since he was Rocky. The lights faded and he had to run off the stage, the stage managers had to run around and place the final touches on the set. He heard the motor from the projector running and the screen was being brought down from the sound booth.

_(Santana)- "Michael Rennie was ill the day the Earth stood still," _her voice was heard throughout the whole theater. _"__But he told us where we stand" _he hadn't seen the final product from the recording they did at his house. Blaine and Joe had become crazy-nerds and got all excited when they made the green screen and made it so Santana had floating lips.

_(Santana)- "And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear" _he got a text in his pocket and he looked down at it. There was a video text from Blaine. It was kind of dark since it was up in the sound booth but Blaine had filmed a bit of the lips from the musical. Oh wow, Santana had nice lips, not as good as Blaine's though. He slipped his phone away when the music faded and the curtains opened.

Show time.

* * *

><p>They walked hand in hand towards McKinley, their kids didn't come home since they had to rehearse some more. Kurt had called them to inform them Finn and himself wouldn't be home because they had to rehearse 'Time Warp' again since Tina had forgotten her dance and Kurt's voice cracked while singing the lyrics 'I remember, doing the Time Warp, drinking those moments when', apparently Mr. Schuester had thought his voice didn't fit the role. Kurt had mimicked the whole conversation; he told Carole exactly what she had told Mr. Schuester, "Excuse me? I have a higher vocal range then you do Mr. Hates-His-Wife." She tried not to giggle loudly.<p>

"You have the tickets right?" Burt asked her as they entered the school.

"Yes, dear." She laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Good, I just don't want to miss Kurt's debut on stage." He smiled, Carole sighed happily. Sure she was happy to know Finn was doing something besides football, she was slightly more excited to see Kurt. She heard familiar voices from behind her.

"Carole!" oh God, here are her parents. She turned along with Burt and smiled at her family.

"Mom, Dad, it's so great to see you." She hugged them.

"You're looking so great, you too Burt. Now, let's go inside I want to see Finn's performance." Her mother said, she pulled her Father into the school leaving Burt and Carole to roll their eyes.

"Does she not care that Kurt is performing as well, after all she's kind of his step-grandma." Burt asked her, Carole shrugged and they walked in together. The hallways were filled with parents and guests to see the show. Burt spotted Hiram, Leroy, Hiram's mother Margaret, his sister Jordyn and Elizabeth's mother… Hold up. "Carole," he hissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Elizabeth's mother, Julie Cartier is standing next to Hiram and Leroy." He pointed non-discreetly. Carole gasped and bit her lip.

"You should go speak with her."

"What? I'm not going to do that, they abandoned Kurt after he had just lost his Mother." He spat.

"Yes and you remarried after 2 months, now go talk to her." She pushed him along; he straightened his back and approached the Anderson's and his former Mother-In-Law.

"Hey all." He smiled, "Ready to see our kids on stage?" he asked Hiram and Leroy, he decided to ease into the whole 'Your son's grandmother is standing right by you and you haven't seen her for 5 years' situation.

"Well we only get to see Rachel onstage since Blaine is in the sound booth, but we're excited to see everyone else too." Leroy smiled.

"Hell yeah! That Kurt kicks some ass, I heard him practising in Blaine's room… Although for a bit they were kind of quiet." Jordyn trailed off when Margaret smacked her in the stomach with her leather purse.

"Burt, it's so great to see you again." Margaret Anderson hugged him, "I'm sure Kurt and Finn will do great." She assured him.

"Don't tell the kids this, but I'm kind of relieved this is almost over. I've heard Rocky Horror playing on my DVD for way too long now. I bet Kurt knows all the lines." He laughed nervously; he still ignored Julie's presence.

"Well he better, he is Riff Raff after all." Jordyn snorted, "Oh hey, they have candy. I'll be back!" she waved off. Hiram was watching Burt's actions, he knew Burt recognised Julie.

"Burt, I'm sure you remember Julie, correct?" he patted Julie on the back; Burt cleared his throat before reacting.

"Of course I do, it's nice to see you Julie. How's Anne been doing?" Julie sighed heavily.

"She's fine. I am only here to see my grandson perform that is all. Even if he doesn't recognise me, I still want to see him." She turned on her heel and went into the auditorium. The ding from the auditorium indicated everyone had to go and take their seats.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing back and forth on the stage floor. Blaine was sitting on one of the make-up tables watching him intently.<p>

"Kurt, you are going to do fine. Just because Mr. Schuester said you weren't good doesn't mean you aren't." he soothed. Kurt turned to him and glared.

"He was in Vocal Adrenaline, Blaine. He was one of the Original Six, and you expect me to take his insult lightly?" his voice was filled with anxiety, worry and anger. Blaine jumped down from the table and took Kurt's hands in his.

"You listen to me Kurt Hummel," he started, "You are greater than Mr. William Schuester, just because he was in the Original Six of Vocal Adrenaline; does not mean you aren't any better. Kurt, you created The Glee Club by yourself. You and Rachel's Defying Gravity received more than 3 million views and it is still going up. And I did some research, that one video of you and Rachel singing got more views than Schuester's and Bryan Ryan's rendition of 'Dream On'. Kurt, you are one of a kind, don't let anyone tell you you're not." His eyes twinkled with so much honesty that Kurt had to believe him.

"That still doesn't help with the song, I can't make my voice go all raspy—" and just a second later, they both heard Finn cackling and singing Kurt's song. "Finn!" Kurt shouted and ran to his brother. "Oh I love you so much, I need you to do something for me."

"As long as it isn't something related to Blaine's lips, or the bathroom I'll do it." Finn agreed.

"Alright, during Time Warp. When I have to sing all raspy, I'm going to lip synch and you my dear brother, are going to sing the parts for me okay?" Kurt grabbed his brother's hand and smiled.

"Um, okay." He stumbled off.

"Blaine, we need you upstairs. They messed up the sound table again and we're," Tyler the stage manager looked down at his watch, "5 minutes from pre-show." He said. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt.

"You'll do fine tonight, okay?" Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips before running off. Kurt sighed and got into his position, and then it hit him. What was the pre-show?

The lights faded out and like normal, the screen was coming down for the first song of the musical, but no. It was a video.

There was a copy of it playing on a TV back-stage. It faded into to Blaine's smiling face.

_"Well hello there, my name is Blaine Anderson and this is the pre-show to Rocky Horror. My friend Joe and I thought it would be nice if we allowed you all to see what went into the making of our school musical. So here we go." The video started and it zoomed into rehearsals. _

Oh God, it was Kurt's audition. There were a few chuckles from the audience, which he obviously disapproved. The next video was one of the many fights that happened on that stage.

_"You're going to be just like him, a Lima Loser!" _Finn yelled on the screen, Kurt turned to him and stifled his laugh, Puck and Finn were like animals that day. The next video was everyone trying on their costumes. What was with Blaine and embarrassing Kurt on video? It was a clip from when Kurt was trying on his Riff Raff costume for the first time, he had tears running down his face.

_"I look so fat Blaine!" _Kurt cried as he wore it. _"No you don't Kurt, you look fine." _Blaine had said with a smile, _"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A CAMERA? I'm like Jabba the Hut over here!" _the audience laughed loudly. The next was a clip from a dare the cast had given Rachel and Finn. They had to walk around the school for a whole day dressed in their 'Under-Clothing' costumes from the play. Rachel had her under-shirt and small skirt on and Finn was only in boxers. They had gotten detention afterwards. And then the music for Science Fiction Double Feature began, and the video was done.

* * *

><p>Blaine zoomed in on Santana's lips then felt his phone vibrate. He took it in his hand and read the text.<p>

_'Tell everyone Britt and I are sorry we couldn't make it –Santana'_

_'Where the Hell are you Satan? We need you here; Quinn looks like a watermelon –Blaine'_

_'I'm sorry, but that was her plan all along. We rehearse like crazy, and then on the day of the performance we stay at home –Santana'_

_'Whose plan was it? –Blaine'_

_'Coach Sue's of course. –Santana'_

_'Come on Santana, we need you… Don't you want to leave High School knowing all you did was follow her instructions, do you? –Blaine' _

_'Britt and I can be there by Time Warp. –Santana'_

_'Thank-you Santana. –Blaine' _he smiled to himself and prepared to get ready for 'Dammit Janet'.

The group came on stage and read out their lines; Kurt looked amazing by the way his wig was perfect. They sang the song without a hitch, and even Kurt, Tina and Quinn's voices blended together just as well as Brittany and Santana's voices had. After that scene, Kurt and the others had to run off stage and get into their costumes for their main roles. The next song was 'There's A Light Over By The Frankenstein Place' and Kurt had to sing on the balcony for a short moment. He was excited to see how it all turned out.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished putting on his handy-man costume and ran upstairs to the balcony, where someone was waiting for him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.<p>

"I was just waiting for you to get here, since I know you don't have to be on until they start singing." Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, thanks, it's nice to talk to somebody before having to go on." He smiled at his ex and took a drink of water from a bottle he had left there earlier on.

"No problem, I wanted to talk to you anyway." Sebastian leaned on the wall.

"What for?" Kurt wondered.

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian stepped forward and kissed Kurt, Kurt was frozen as Sebastian left insistent kisses on his lips. "Kiss me back." He growled. He finally mustered up the courage and pushed Sebastian off of him.

"No Sebastian, don't you understand? I'm dating Blaine, and I love him. I see a future with him; I don't see one with you. I'm sure we can be friends later on in life but I can't be your friend right now if you're going to keep doing this. Sure we had a fling and I thought maybe at one point I could love you but then you started hitting Blaine and I, and you tried to rape me Sebastian… I just—I can't deal with this right now." Kurt looked away; he was biting his lip hoping Sebastian would just leave.

"I'm not leaving you Kurt until I get you back." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his neck. "Please Kurt, love me." He was fed up with this stupid charade. He pushed Sebastian off of him and slapped him.

"Don't you get the f*cking message Seb? I've told you over and over I don't want to be with you. You're not a good boyfriend, like I said earlier on boyfriends aren't supposed to hit each other. That is why I broke up with you – and kind of the fact that I'm in love with Blaine, but that's beside the point. I'm not with you anymore, and I probably will never be with you again. We just don't… Click like we used to—," Sebastian grabbed Kurt by putting both hands on either side of his face and forced him into a kiss. It was a split second when Kurt kissed back because I mean; when you get kissed you react without thinking. Especially when your boyfriend kisses you at the most random times and he always has to kiss back because then Blaine has that little puppy dog face and it's just so sad. Anyway, he finally realised these lips weren't Blaine's and he pushed him away.

"You kissed back Kurt, you still like me." Sebastian grinned like an idiot.

_(Rachel)- "In the velvet darkness of the blackest night" _

"N-No Sebastian, I thought you were Blaine!" he told the ecstatic boy.

"You're lying, you still like me Kurt. You want to be up on this, don't you?" Sebastian pressed himself against Kurt.

_(All)- "There's a light over at the Frankenstein Place, There's a light burning in the fireplace, There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._"

"No I don't Seb, I don't want 'up' on you." Kurt's cheeks were tinted red.

Kurt heard his cue but he couldn't go. Sebastian had him pressed against the wall. "Seb I have to sing!"

"Then sing." Kurt glared at him, but since he couldn't move he had to do what Sebastian told him to do. That means he has to sing louder than he ever has.

_(Kurt)- "The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming." _He kicked Sebastian in the groin and ran to his spot on the balcony; he squinted from the bright lights and ignored the questioning looks from Rachel and Finn on stage. _"Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming, Into my life, into my life." _The light turned off and he scrambled away, he could hear Sebastian calling his name. He ran to the entrance where he opens the door for Brad and Janet.

* * *

><p>Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion when Kurt didn't come out onto the balcony. Was something wrong? But he sang from off stage, luckily he sang loudly so people could still hear him. He came out afterwards and Blaine could just tell something was wrong with him. His face was flushed and his lips were quivering. And that's when he knew what was bothering Kurt, it was Sebastian, something must have happened between them right before he had to go on. What if Sebastian was touching Kurt again and he wouldn't stop?<p>

_'We're getting into our costumes now, can you delay Time Warp? –Santana' _

_'No way I can do that Santana. Just hurry up, and DO NOT interrupt the song if you're ready during the song. –Blaine' _

_'Fine, fine, whatever Curly-Sue –Santana' _

Finally, it was time for the best part of Rocky Horror. Time Warp.

* * *

><p><em>(Kurt)- "It's astounding, time is fleeting, Madness takes its toll." <em>Kurt said proudly as he led the couple around Frank N Furter's mansion. _"But listen closely," _Quinn steps forward in her Magenta costume and she just looks stunning even with her large baby bump.

_(Quinn)- "not for very much longer." _Kurt and Quinn faced each other and pressed their hands together.

_(Kurt)- "I've got to keep control." _Blaine watched carefully as Finn hid his mouth as he sang Kurt's part, Kurt lip synced perfectly. It looked as if he was singing it himself, which he kind of was because if he knew Kurt as well as he thought, Kurt was singing it quietly; because frankly Schuester was wrong. Kurt had an amazing voice and Schuester had gross hair. Yeah. That was his excuse. As he thought about Kurt, he realised he had forgotten that they were still singing. Thank God Joe had stopped making out with Sugar long enough to turn on the lights for him.

"Stop thinking about Kurt," Joe whispered in his ear. He blushed brightly and looked back down at the stage and everything just stopped. Off to the left side of the stage, he saw Magenta and a Columbia sneaking their way on stage.

"Santana!" he hissed, Joe looked up confused and finally saw what Blaine was referring to.

"Shit." He grabbed a microphone. "Tyler, Santana and Brittany are on stage. They're going to interrupt the song." He shouted.

_(Kurt)- "And nothing can ever be the same." _Kurt sang, then on stage there were two Magenta's. Santana pushed in front of Quinn to sing, the audience began murmuring.

_(Santana)- "You're spaced out on sensation," _she sang, Kurt was stunned that she was singing with them that he didn't lip synch the next lyrics while Finn sang. Resulting in the audience getting even more confused.

_(Finn)- "Like you're under sedation!" _Kurt stumbled over the next few dance steps to get into line. Santana winked at Brittany and the clueless girl took her place as Columbia.

_(Brittany)- "Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think. When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink—," _she danced, Tina grew angry. This was her time in the spot light and she wasn't going to give it up to Brittany. She pushed the blonde cheerleader and continued to dance – which she had practised for hours since the matinee shows.

_(Tina)- "He shook me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again!" _Now it was full on brawl on stage. Santana and Quinn were yelling at each other; while Brittany and Tina screamed with frustration. Blaine tore out his phone and sent a quick text to Mercedes.

_'Sweet Transvestite, now, ignore the missing lines. Just go for it –Blaine' _

_'Sure deal Curly-Sue –Mercedes' _He cued the music for the orchestra to start the beat for Sweet Transvestite. Santana and Brittany had won the arguments and pushed the under studies off stage, Mercedes came down in the elevator and continued on like nothing happened.

_(Mercedes)- "How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman." _Kurt caught on and got back into character to be Riff Raff.

The rest of the play went smoothly. Someone one forget their lines here and there, but the other cast members caught on and twisted the lines to fit. In the end, the audience gave the Cast and Crew a 5 minute standing ovation.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, he hugged his new boyfriend around the neck. "Thank God you were up there, I was scared I would have to start singing the rest of the song myself!" he laughed.<p>

"You were perfect," Blaine smiled.

"Who's up to go to an After-Party at Breadstix?" Artie held up a credit card, "Courtesy of my parents." He pointed at Amy and John, the crowd cheered and they all set off. The families congratulated their children and went home.

Once they were at the restaurant, Amy watched Santana from her table. It had been at least six months since Santana moved in with them, and the whole time the Hispanic girl has been sweeter than Mary Poppins. She babysits Maddie when no one else can; she makes delicious dinners for the family. She even knows how to do her own laundry; Artie can barely turn on the dishwasher. She loves this girl as if she were her own daughter. Earlier on in the day, she had called in sick to go to a meeting to see her lawyer.

"What can I do you for Amy?" her lawyer Mrs. Meli asked.

"I wanted to ask you what my chances were to adopt a teenage girl who has been living at my house for the past few months." She said proudly.

"You mean the girl who you are now the legal guardian to?" Mrs. Meli wondered.

"Precisely."

"Can I ask you what brought this on? I mean, just a short while ago you were begging me to let you be guardian… Now you want to adopt?" she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. She comes from a bad family, Mrs. Meli, she was stabbed and shot and her parents simply disowned her. She hadn't seen her own mother for months until yesterday night. She just strolled into my house, expecting Santana to come back to her home with open arms. Thankfully Santana understands bullshit and stayed at my house… I just, I want her to have a full and love filled life. Which she can't have if she goes back to her house," Amy finished. "Sorry for the language."

"It's alright; I understand your plea for this sudden adoption. Let me get the papers, you need to have Santana sign these papers so it can be brought to a judge." Mrs. Meli pointed at several underlined places on the contract. "You need her consent to go through with this."

"I will get it." Amy took the papers, and then thanked her lawyer.

She was sitting beside John, she had told him about it the night before in bed. He agreed that adopting Santana would be a great idea. So as she watched the girl laugh along with her son and their friends, she got up from her chair and went up to her.

"Santana, can I speak with you for a minute?" she asked, Santana licked her lips but agreed. They stepped outside of Breadstix.

"What's up Mrs. Abrams?" Santana slid her hands into her pockets.

"John and I have decided that we want to consider adoption." She started.

"Wait, so you're getting another kid? Mrs. Abrams, if I may, Maddie is still in her crazy repetitive 'No!' stage. Getting another child would only make that worse."

"No, listen. We were considering adopting you." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you like I love Artie and Maddie, Santana. You're like the Spanish daughter I never had." She laughed, "If you would want us, we would love to become your new parents. We're doing this because I'm scared that if you go back to your house, you're going to get hurt again. I don't want that to happen because you're an amazing girl Santana." Santana had tears in her eyes. "What do you say?"

"N-No one has ever loved me so much before," she let out a choked sob. "Thank-you so much." Santana embraced Amy tightly.

"So, will you allow us to adopt you?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I will. This is amazing, thank-you, thank-you, gracias, gracias, gracias tanto!" she started in Spanish. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just keep being yourself Santana." Amy whispered softly. "Just keep being yourself."

Inside Breadstix, everyone was finally digging into their food. Quinn however was sitting beside Kurt and Rachel and was not having any of the food.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked from across the table.

"Yes Noah, I'm fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, fine. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He laughed, Mike and Artie joined in quietly. Quinn slammed her fist down on the table.

"Shut up! Just shut up Noah!" she screamed. The whole restaurant went quiet.

"Q," Kurt started.

"No, Kurt." She stared at Puck. "You know what? Whatever." She grabbed her bag and stepped over Kurt then Blaine. Puck jumped up and ran after her. They passed Amy and Santana as she ran off.

"Quinn! Stop!" he caught her by the arm. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Noah, just leave me alone." She tugged her arm away.

"No," he stated then asked, "Is something wrong with Beth?"

"She's fine…"

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No I'm not."

"Why not?" he asked again, she was quiet for a few minutes. He noticed it was so cold he could see their warm breaths in the cold October air.

"I think I want to give Beth up for adoption." He froze. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked away. "I-I'm sorry Noah," she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>The Glee Club is invited to sing at the James Perks Awards 2010. They continue to film their Christmas duets and Sebastian is no where to be found. The Abrams go to court with the Lopez's in order to adopt her and Puck and Quinn talk out what to do with Beth. In the last part of Season 2, you'll see Kurt and Blaine making out... A lot. A romance blooming between Rachel and Jesse then Finn, Quinn going into labour and The Glee Club gaining 2 more members. Stay tuned!

**End Authors Note: **Holy shit. That was a lot of words. It took up 21 pages on Microsoft Word, and all Chapters including Chapter 30 make up 556 pages. HOLY SHIT! Okay, wow. I woke up this morning and I had 84 reviews. That's incredible. Also, check out my new one-shot for Echoing Dreams, it's called Cotton Candy. It's somewhat Klaine fluff, I may or may not have gotten carried away. Anyway, Chapter 31 will be up soon. I have to update Outbreak and some other projects, so I'll see you all in a couple days.

****CONTEST** Rules Changed- **Hey you! Yeah you! If you are the 90th reviewer for The Glee Club, you get a shout out and the ability to write a prompt for me to write a one-shot. If you're my 100th reviewer, you get a prompt and shout out, and a spoiler of your choice (unless it's too big to share) about any of the characters in this story, and a mention in my other fanfic Outbreak. So review to see if you have a chance to win!


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **(mentions of) Abusive Relationships, rape, and adoption._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I own Felix, Daniel, Alex, James, and Aiden. Everyone else you recognise isn't mine, and by some slim chance you do recognise them it's pure coincidence.

**Authors Note: **Wow! 90 reviews guys! You all amaze me so much, I can't believe it. I may have started a little side-story for Sebastian in Dalton with some new OC's and some people you may recognise *cough*Wes*cough* and *cough*Sam*cough*. There is some Klaine fluffiness and make-out sessions. I wrote most of this Chapter at my Grandma's house, and I don't remember if I told you. But I based Sebastian's house off of her house, so it helped me with inspiration. Felix, Alex and Daniel are played by Cole and Dylan Sprouse, except with three of them. James is played by Matthew Underwood and Aiden is played by Chandler Massey. Henry Perks is played by Zachary Quinto, whereas Olivia Stickley is played by Emily Deschanel. Lol, there's a lot of OC's in this chapter if you haven't noticed. The shout-outs will be in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Good Afternoon, my name is Carmen Timon, and this is E!Talk. Today we're here with the son of the creator of the James Perks Awards, Henry Perks." The talk show host was standing on the red carpet and handed the black haired man the microphone and grabbed another for herself. "How are you?" she asked. <em>

_"Oh I'm doing great, we're preparing for the 2010 Perks." He smiled at the camera. _

_"Can you share what bands and internet groups are going to be singing and presenting awards?" he smiled mischievously._

_"Well we have the wonderful musical group Starkid presenting best break-out YouTube band; we have Vocal Adrenaline singing as always, and we're still trying to get The Glee Club to sing for us but we haven't gotten a reply so fingers crossed—," _

(December 13th, 2009)

They were home alone for hours, Quinn was at the Doctor's for a check-up with Carole, Burt was fishing with his friends, and Finn was over at Sam's playing video games. Therefore, they were allowed to do this and no one could bother them.

They had been together for 2 months now, technically it's a month ½ but Kurt thought about it; he and Blaine were fooling around, which ultimately led to them dating. It started in the beginning of October, meaning they have been together for 2 months, and nothing has gone wrong. Sure there was that awkward moment when Kurt told Blaine what Sebastian did during Rocky Horror and Blaine wanted to literally attack Sebastian for kissing his boyfriend. Kurt had held him back and told him it was alright because Sebastian was transferring to Dalton Academy and wouldn't be able to bother them anymore. Kurt still couldn't believe he was Blaine's again, and now they were free to kiss whenever they want, and to hug whenever they want… And cuddle. The rules had changed in the Hummel house however, Kurt wasn't grounded anymore because he was being good; but Burt had told the new couple, 'You are not allowed to be in Kurt's room alone with no one else home. When people are home, you have to leave the door open', Kurt groaned but listened to his Father's rules. Since Burt wasn't home at the moment, and Blaine was just looking divine in his candy striped jeans with a Christmas tree bowtie, he couldn't resist.

They had been watching Jersey Shore because it's ridiculous and they wanted to make fun of it. But during the show, somewhere between Snooki attacking Jwoww for making out with her boyfriend, he couldn't resist any more. He had tried; of course, he had clenched his hands and put them under his legs. He bit his lips so hard they could have bled; he even scooted farther down the couch but Blaine being the sweet boyfriend he is moved closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Now they were watching the beginning of some entertainment show and he could care less that Angelina Jolie was getting a divorce from Brad Pitt. His eyes flickered to Blaine who was actually interested in the gossip show. He reached down and placed his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed. He heard Blaine give an intake of breath then turned to him. "What?" he asked. Now Kurt was in the lead, with Blaine facing him now he can do this. He pushed Blaine down flat on the couch and straddled him (with his hips FAR away from Blaine's because he wasn't ready for that yet… Ever since Sebastian). He leaned down and captured Blaine's soft mint tasting mouth, Blaine reciprocated right away. He had his fingers in Blaine's curly locks, and he felt Blaine's hands rest on his hips. He slid his tongue against Blaine's rougher lips – he'd have to advise him to use Chap Stick later, right now he couldn't give a damn – Blaine opened his mouth at the feeling and he let his tongue fall into the cavern which is Blaine's mouth.

They did this for half an hour before Blaine pulled away for air. "Um, hi." Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked him playfully.

"You goofball." He started giggling when he saw the state of disarray that was Blaine's curly mop. "By the way, I love what you're doing with your hair."

"Yours isn't much better." Blaine pointed out, Kurt screamed and tried to leap off of him but Blaine kept his hold on Kurt's hips. "You look fine."

"You look really good with your lips all red and swollen." Kurt blushed; he was still brand-new to this, even though he had had a boyfriend for 3 months before dating Blaine. Sebastian and he weren't that close, so this never happened. After kissing Blaine for 30 minutes, he felt breathless and a flutter in his chest, his heart stuttered when he looked at Blaine's lips; they were swollen and red from kissing.

"Mm," Blaine mumbled and leaned back in to kiss his boyfriend, but he didn't kiss him on the lips, he dove right in for his neck. Kurt tilted his head to allow Blaine more access.

Just as Blaine finished making a hickey on collar bone, he was jerked up by the sound of the front door opening. He scrambled to sit beside Blaine; he was unaware of the new mouth shaped bruise on his body so he didn't cover it up. It was Burt, Carole and Quinn; they all arrived home at the same time… What a strange coincidence. "Boys, how are you?" Burt asked his eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Great and you Mr. Hummel?" Kurt tried not to blush when Blaine's voice was breathless and husky from kissing.

"Fine… Are you staying for dinner Blaine?" he asked, Burt walked into the living room and eyed the two boys on the couch.

"If that's alright with you." Blaine folded his hands on his lap.

"It's really not because my son has a hickey on his collar, and I thought I told you two no fooling around when no one else is home—,"

"Dad, there is no other way to kiss when everyone else is home. Finn always gags, and you and Mom just stare at us… It's really awkward, and when we try to 'fool around'," he used air quotations, "in my room you always burst in and tell me I have to do some chores and Blaine has to go home." He complained, Blaine agreed but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend's father, who was like a third father to him.

"You shouldn't be kissing in the first place." Burt said loudly, Kurt and Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We're dating." They both said slowly.

"You're both only fifteen." Burt said even louder.

"Yes and we love each other." Kurt replied.

"You're only fifteen! You don't know what love is; therefore you shouldn't be making out whenever you fill fit." Burt pointed between the two. "Two months ago your boyfriend abused you, attempted rape, and threatened to kill you. Now you're okay about it?" Burt said, Kurt shivered at the thought of the whole 'Sebastian-Forcing-Him-Into-Sex' thing. "Blaine, I think you should go."

"No, Blaine, you're staying." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand; Blaine was stuck in a hard place. He didn't want to disobey Burt, but Kurt was his boyfriend. Kurt looked up glaring at his Father, "You're such a hypocrite."

"Kurt Elijah!" Burt started.

"No Dad, you are! Never did I hear you tell Finn this when he and Quinn were dating. You didn't even get mad at Finn for supposedly getting Quinn pregnant; and you're upset that I'm making out with my boyfriend?" Kurt stood up still holding Blaine's hand. "What is with you?" he paused, "Is it because I'm gay?"

"What? Of course not Kurt," Burt shook his head, "It's just that you're so young—."

"Finn is younger than me!" the house went silent. Realising that he was in deep shit, he ran out of the house, followed by Blaine.

"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine called after him, he waved him off and kept running, he had no idea where he was going. He stopped when he found himself lost in the forest behind his house. He spun around, looking desperately for something he recognises.

"Shit." He rubbed his neck and winced when he brushed his fingers by the hickey. He kind of regretted letting Blaine give him one, but it felt so good the way he would nibble on his skin. He sat down on a log and reached for his phone in his pocket… Which isn't there because he and Blaine put their phones on the coffee table so they wouldn't get in the way when they started making out. "Shit." He repeated because he was in even more deeper shit. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, how was he going to find his way out of the forest? This forest went one for miles, for all he knew he could be in someone else's yard. He got up and started to walk, he had to find a way out. He stepped over branches and fallen trees alike, when he heard the sound of water. "What the Hell?" he walked towards the sound and found himself in front of the lake he and Blaine had found months ago.

"Kurt!" he heard Blaine call out, he spun around and saw his boyfriend running towards him. "Thank God you're okay, I was so worried. Kurt you should've seen it, Finn was home the whole time when we were kissing and he heard Burt yell at you. He totally called your Dad out for getting mad at us for kissing but not getting mad at him for getting Quinn pregnant. Your Dad went quiet and said nothing. He turned to me and told me to go after you. I had gone after you initially but you ran into the forest with no shoes on and I wasn't wearing socks… So, I had gone back in." Blaine rambled, Kurt watched him in awe.

"I love you." He said. Blaine smiled softly before saying it back. "Is Dad mad at me?"

"I don't think so, he didn't' say anything after Finn got mad and he went into the garage. Carole went after him and let Quinn and Finn start dinner." He said, "Come on." He took Kurt's hand and they started walking back.

"Blaine," Kurt started, "I'm not wearing shoes."

"I realised that." He laughed.

"Did you bring me shoes?" Blaine stopped after Kurt's question.

"I didn't even think about that." He said dumbly, Kurt whacked him in the arm.

"You're so dumb sometimes, but you're my boyfriend so I have to accept it." He slung his arms around Blaine's neck. "For being dumb, you have to carry me to my house. It's a 10 minute walk, and I know you work out so don't complain about my weight." He tried to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist, "This would go much easier if you would just hold me Blaine." He whispered in his ear, Blaine rolled his eyes but lifted Kurt up and started walking with him in his arms.

"It's impossible to complain about your weight, you're as light as a feather." Blaine held on tighter.

"Bullshit, I'm like Brittany's kitten Lord Tubbington, everything I eat makes me fatter." Kurt closed his eyes.

"Now that's the bullshit, you ate more than I did last Christmas and I gained 3 pounds. You gained none." Blaine pointed out; Kurt just snuggled closer to him. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered in his ear. "Yes?"

"How do you think Sebastian is?" he fell silent for a moment.

"I think he's better at Dalton, he's not in the constant company of his parents who can hurt him." He said, he didn't really want to talk about Sebastian right now… He didn't want to talk about him period, but he knew Kurt still cared about him. They had dated for 3 months, and he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Yeah…" he agreed softly. After 5 minutes of silence, they finally approached the Hummel household. Blaine carried Kurt in and put him down in his bedroom. "Thank Gaga; I need to pry these socks off of my feet. I think I stepped in deer poop." Blaine scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Thank-you for that vivid image." There was a knock on the door, it was Carole.

"Blaine, can you go help Quinn with dinner? Finn is being less than helpful." Blaine chuckled; he kissed Kurt on the cheek before leaving her in the room with her step-son. "How are you doing since you and Sebastian's break-up?"

"I don't really think about it that often, it's not the break-up that bothers me. I wasn't really with him in the first place, and besides I was in love with Blaine. It's the fact that he tried to rape me is that part that still scares me." He didn't tell Blaine this, but he had been having nightmares involving Sebastian and himself. All of them were about Sebastian trying to rape him, it was terrifying to know that his former boyfriend would do that to him, and it was all because he didn't love him. One night during his nightmare he must've screamed out loud because he was shaken awake by Carole and his Father. He told them why he was screaming and they comforted him, they decided no other action was needed, all Kurt needed to do was to talk to them whenever he was feeling scared about it.

"Have you told Blaine?" Carole wondered softly.

"Absolutely not," he said quickly, "he's going to think I'm weak and that I'm used goods or something." He casted his eyes down. She sat beside him on his twin sized bed.

"Oh Kurt, you know Blaine would never think that. He knows what Sebastian tried to do and if he were to think you were used goods he wouldn't have started to date you again. Right?" she asked, he bit his lip and agreed with her. "Now, about your Father…"

"I'm grounded aren't I?" he groaned.

"Actually, you're not. After Blaine went out to get you, I went to talk to him. He knew both you and Finn were right, he shouldn't have gotten mad at you and Blaine for doing what you did. You are after all a teenager. After dinner, he wants to apologise so please just listen to him because he's being sincere." She rubbed his shoulder lightly, and then got up. "Come on, I'm sure the three of them are having trouble making a Pot roast, so let's go help them." He followed her out of his room and found his boyfriend holding a cook book in his hand with an apron on.

"We need 1 cup of flour." He read off the book to Quinn, who had a larger apron on since she had a baby bump; she was stirring a pot full of gravy.

"I already put that in." she told the curly-haired boy.

"No you didn't. You put in the baking soda." He looked up at her; she turned to him holding her wooden spoon high in the air.

"Do you want to bet?" Carole swooped in and took hold of the spoon.

"Let me be the judge." She tried a bit of the gravy, Blaine and Quinn watched intently. They needed to know who was right and who was wrong.

"There's too much baking soda and not enough flour, you put them both in already." The two teenagers deflated and mumbled apologies to each other. Blaine spotted his boyfriend and scampered over.

"Hey you." He poked him in the cheek. "Is something wrong?" Kurt looked into his eyes then shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He felt Carole's eyes on him but he chose to ignore them. "Let's go watch TV." Blaine knew something was wrong, but he didn't press the subject. When Kurt felt it was time to tell him, he wouldn't judge him no matter what it was. The two sat down on the couch, Kurt reached for the TV remote and turned it on.

_"—so fingers crossed." A man said crossing his fingers in front of the camera. _

_"On the Perks website, you stated in your blog that the favourite to win Best YouTube Break-Out Band is The Glee Club. How do you know for sure?" she asked him._

_"Well, you see I've always loved an underdog, and when I first saw this group of average teenagers just singing to their heart's content, I was hooked. I've watched every video of theirs, including their schools musical 'Rocky Horror', even though they were some mishaps on stage like when Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce came on stage when they weren't supposed to. It made the whole performance so much more wholesome, so to speak." He paused. "I believe that Vocal Adrenaline has been up top for too long, and I want someone new on top." _

_"Speaking of The Glee Club, if they were to perform at the Perks and were nominated for an award; who would be their mentor?" she asked him another question. _

_"That is still under debate, seeing as we're not sure whether they're singing – but if it were to be somebody. It would have to be former Original 6 member and Broadway singer April Rhodes." He finished. _

_"Thank-you so much, Henry." _Kurt turned to Blaine.

"W-Were they just—," everyone's phone went off. Kurt grabbed his off the coffee table and saw it was Mercedes. "Hello?"

_"DID YOU SEE THE INTERVIEW?" _she screamed.

"Blaine and I just watched it, what was it about? We only saw the end."

_"They were talking about the James Perks Awards; you know that awards show for Websites, and YouTube stars? Well, this chick was interviewing the founder's son. She asked him what bands they were going to see at the Perks in 2010 and he said Starkid, Vocal Adrenaline and THE GLEE CLUB!" _her screams were really loud. He pulled the phone away from his ear, and then looked at Blaine with amusement.

"I haven't gotten an e-mail or anything regarding it…" he said quietly.

_"Well the Perks are held in the beginning of February, so maybe you'll get the call soon?" _he heard Carole call Blaine and himself for dinner.

"I'll text you later 'Cedes." He pressed end, and then rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "We might meet Darren Criss." He mumbled. Blaine laughed then tilted Kurt's head up with his finger.

"We have the chance to sing in front of a real audience, and you're thinking about Harry freaking Potter?" Carole called them again and they both got up to sit at the dining room table. Burt was in his usual spot; he was already eating and hadn't said a word to Kurt yet.

Kurt feels his Father should apologise to Blaine as well. If he had told Blaine this, Blaine would have disagreed and insisted that he didn't get involved in situations involving Burt and Kurt. He didn't want a repeat of Papa Bear Burt when he had kissed Kurt and admitted to everyone he loved him.

"What were all those calls about?" Carole asked as she sat down and began to eat.

"We might get to go to an awards show." Kurt explained after swallowing some whipped potatoes. "I think it would be amazing, imagine if the show was in New York!"

"That would be fun," Carole glanced at her husband and sighed. "Where is the show this year?"

Quinn spoke up, "From what I remember, I believe the Awards changes locations every year. Last year it was in Wisconsin. I don't know where this years is being held,"

"It doesn't matter where it is, as long as I don't have to pay!" Carole joked, the teenagers laughed along with her. Burt had still said nothing, which everyone but Kurt had noticed. Blaine felt Burt's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze on his plate full of food.

* * *

><p>He had forgotten how old this school was, the outside made him feel like he was going to Hogwarts. He put his text books and pencils into his satchel and made his way back to Larson Hall. He passed by a few of Cooper's friends and said Hi but otherwise he had no other friends. His room-mate was nice, his name was Samuel – but he preferred to go by Sam. He had brown hair with light blond streaks, he had told him he had dyed it a while ago but it had already come out. Sam was cool with the fact that he was Gay, he was actually pretty accepting. He said that his best friend had a gay brother and he was pretty nice. He had decided against telling Sam what had happened with Kurt and him; he didn't know him that well yet. He had transferred after Rocky Horror, he was happy to say the least. He had gotten to kiss Kurt one more time – a reciprocated one, thank-you very much – and had actually given up getting him back. He reached down to his grey slacks and pulled out his room key. There were a few other boys he had met since transferring. There were a pair of triplets who lived down the hall (in separate rooms); their names were Felix, Alex, and Daniel Williams. They were all straight unfortunately, but they were drop-dead gorgeous. He unlocked the door to his room and saw Sam was already inside. He was sitting on his bed skyping with one of his friends.<p>

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked loudly, he looked up and smiled at Sebastian. He had his headphones in, in anticipation for Sebastian's return. "I can't believe you told your step-Dad off!" Sam continued to laugh. Sebastian ignored his conversation and sat down on his bed to finish his homework. "He did have some good points though; I still think it's unbelievable that he didn't get mad at you for getting your girlfriend pregnant." He raised his eyebrow in interest. It was about time to take a break from his Calculus. "Ew, so they were just making out on the couch when you came out for a snack? Why didn't you bother them?" Sebastian was wondering who he was speaking to. This kid's life could be on a reality show. "That's true, your brother is fierce, remember when I came to your house in my football uniform and he like gagged. His friend Blaine was on the floor laughing, his friend breaks the stereotype for gay people." Sam said to his friend. So his friend's brother had a friend named Blaine who happened to be gay… That doesn't mean it's Kurt's brother. Does it? "Yeah I got a new room-mate, his name is Sebastian." He looked up at Sam, Sam turned to him, "What's your last name again?"

"Smythe." He replied. Sam turned back to the webcam.

"Sebastian Smythe." He said. "Dude, I think we're talking about different Sebastian's. Yes he's gay, he has brown hair, and his taller than your brother. Why?" Sebastian got up from his bed and grabbed his showering supplies. He didn't want Sam to find out what he did to Kurt, he would tell Cooper which would result in an ass whooping. He ran out of the room as fast as he could to the communal showers. It was pretty late, so he wouldn't have to go through that awkward listening into someone else shower while you shower moment. As he entered the navy blue showers, he saw a slightly tanned, curly haired boy standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He didn't have abs, but he was toned. The boy noticed his presence and turned around.

"Sorry, I'm just finishing up." The boy looked him up and down. "You must be the mid-semester transfer student," he stepped forward. "The name's James Lucas, I'm the Captain of the Soccer team here at Dalton, and you are?" he licked his lips, Sebastian swallowed heavily.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh, so you're the famous Sebastian. You're the younger brother of Cooper, right?" James asked him.

"Yeah, he's my brother." He laughed nervously.

"He's a great singer, he always sings when he's in the showers." Sebastian took a step back, James was freaking him out. "Sorry, that's a bit weird of me to say. There are rumours about why you transferred so late in the semester."

"Such as?"

"You pushed a teacher down the stairs at McKinley and your rich parents sent you here to redeem yourself." James collected his things.

"That's not true." Sebastian mumbled.

"Then what is? Why did the smartest person at McKinley transfer to Dalton Academy?" James had sleek black hair and a sly smile playing upon his lips.

"That's really none of your business, now if you'll excuse me." Sebastian walked into one of the large stalls and locked the door.

"I'll find out eventually, Smythe!" James called out as he left the showers. Sebastian heard the door shut and he let out a sigh. Being at Dalton Academy was going to be harder than he thought.

After he finished showering, he slipped on his boxers and pyjama pants then went back to his dorm. He passed the triplets as they spoke a junior, the junior had been the one who was instructed to lead him around the campus during his first week. He couldn't remember his name though, as he passed them, the triplets called out.

"Sebastian! Come here!" the blond named Felix said. He stopped in his tracks and went to see the four.

"Yeah?" he held onto his shower bag tight.

"We heard you met James Lucas." The brown haired one out of the triplets, Daniel, had said.

"Yeah." He repeated.

"Did he say anything to you?" the last of the triplets Alex asked, he had a mix between Felix's and Daniel's hair colour, but otherwise they all had the same faces.

"Not really. He said he was captain of the lacrosse team, and that he was going to figure out why I transferred." The junior who was standing near the triplets groaned. "Is something wrong…" he trailed off as he couldn't remember his name.

"It's Wesley Young, I prefer Wes. Nothing is wrong, it's just James is the most irritating sophomore at Dalton. He sleeps in this hall, actually, and since I'm the Prefect I have to deal with all his shenanigans." The three triplets interrupted the junior prefect.

"James brings boys from other Halls into his dorm," Felix started, "which is frowned upon by the faculty."

"As you can imagine it's… Loud." Alex blushed red, he looked at Daniel expectantly.

"_'Oh, harder, right there, OH GOD!' _is what is heard almost every Friday night here." He said, Sebastian bit his lip, James was gay?

"Since Wes here is the prefect, he always has to interrupt him and the other person and gives them a pink slip for indecency." Alex glanced down the hall as he said this.

"But James never gets suspended for it because his Father is the Headmaster." Wes finished for the three. "Dalton has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, if you bully another person for the way they live their life they'll get expelled immediately."

"James has been bullying everyone in this hall since he came here in freshman year," as Felix said as a group of loud freshman stumbled through the halls.

"What are you all doing out of bed?" Wes put on his serious face, they all trembled in their navy blue and maroon coloured blazers.

"W-We were just—,"

"You all realise that it's," Wes' eyes flickered down to his watch, "Ten o'clock and curfew for freshman is nine. All of you to bed, now." He ordered, the all groaned but went back to their respective rooms. "Sorry, continue Felix."

"As I was saying, he's been bullying us since freshman year. The first time he teased us for all being identical, then he said it would be the perfect three-way. So we went to Headmaster Lucas, and he said," he motioned for Alex to speak. Alex took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

"'I have received no other complaints concerning James' bullying, therefore no punishment will be given to him', it's ridiculous. One of these days, he's going to push someone down the stairs and Headmaster Lucas will still not punish him." Alex finished.

"Anyway," Wes turned back to Sebastian, "if he bothers you in any way, come down to my room. It's at the end of the hall, I don't have a room-mate so you won't need to ask someone where I am if you knock on my door." He looked down at his watch again. "You should all get going before curfew is up."

"Curfew is at 11 for sophomores, juniors and seniors, Wes." Daniel reminded him.

"You should still go to bed; the work at Dalton is intense. You do not want to fall behind, good night." Wes turned on his heel and walked down to his room. Sebastian sighed loudly, the triplets looked up.

"Everything all right?" they asked in unison.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. Have a good night, guys." He went to his and Sam's room and opened the door. The light was off and Sam was buried in his blankets. Thank God. He put his things down onto his desk and turned on his bedside lamp. He pushed all of his homework to the side of the bed and laid down underneath the quilt. He reached over and turned off the light, then closed his eyes.

He was surprised that Kurt wasn't what he had dreamed about for the first time in 2 months.

He awoke to the sound of Sam talking on the phone to someone. "No Finn, I'm not going to ask him that. It's considered bullying. Yeah it does matter, Finn, if I ask him he'll go straight to our Hall's prefect and get me expelled." Sam was whispering, but he wasn't successful. "Whatever dude, bye." He hung up. Now was about time for him to open his eyes. He sat up and stretched his back. "Morning Sebastian." Sam greeted.

"Morning, I um… I gather you were talking to Finn?" Sebastian asked tentatively, Sam's head shot up from his books.

"So you were his brother's ex." Sam said to himself.

"Kurt."

"Yeah…" they were silent for a few minutes. "Why did you do that to Kurt? He's a nice guy, and from what Finn told me he was dating a kid named Blaine… So why did you hurt him?"

"I-I… It was because I didn't want to lose him. Before you say anything I realise it was stupid, and I am really sorry for what I did. I want to go tell him, but I doubt his boyfriend will let me near him." Sebastian said softly. "I love Kurt, I really do, but like they say: If you love someone, you have to let them go." Sam shook his head, silently disagreeing.

"That's bullshit; Finn told me Kurt didn't actually love you. He was in love with Blaine the whole time, so to try and 'secure' your place with him you tried to…" he trailed off.

"You probably hate me now," Sebastian fell back down onto his bed.

"I don't hate you, I'm just really confused. You seem like a cool guy, Sebastian, I just don't understand you." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. Sam was already in his blazer, and he must have already styled his hair for the day.

"I get it. I'm just really messed up right now; I only just came out to my parents. They tried to hurt Kurt when they met him, and I didn't want Kurt to leave me because of it. So I asked him if he loved me… And he told me he loved Blaine. It hurt, Sam, it hurt really badly. So somewhere in my messed up mind, I thought that if Kurt and I had sex, he'd love me more than he loves Anderson—Sorry, his name is Blaine. I was wrong obviously. Kurt broke up with me a week before we performed for our schools production. Before he went on stage, I kissed him and he missed his cue to go on stage. Blaine found out afterwards because Kurt told him, Blaine was so angry. That's when I realised the situation Blaine was in. I was in the same shoes as him, when I was dating Kurt I was so angry when he and Blaine were together. When the roles were switched around, I just…" He ran his fingers through his bed-head he calls hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sam quietly said. "Finn had just told me what he knew, so I had suspected something else had driven you to do that."

Sebastian had the urge to ask Sam whether he was single, so he did. "Yeah, I am, my girlfriend and I broke up in August. We dated for 2 months before she had to go back to Lima, so we thought it best if we break up."

"What was her name?" he asked softly.

"Mercedes Jones, she was my first love." Sam closed his eyes, "I'll probably never see her again, so I guess I should just move on." They were about to finish their conversation when the first bell went off for school.

"Shit, I haven't even changed yet." Sebastian jumped up to grab his slacks and blazer.

"It's Friday, the first bell isn't class, and it's an extended breakfast." Sam explained. "I'll cover for you when Wes checks if everyone is awake and ready." Sebastian grinned at his room-mate.

"Thank-you Sam." The boy smiled and left the room as he tried to fix his hair. As Sam closed the door behind him, he saw one James Lucas standing outside their door.

"What do you want James?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I have everything I need." James winked at him before pushing past him to walk down to the Cafeteria. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as Quinn and his alarm clock went off. It wasn't the same without Blaine sleeping in his bed with him, since they started dating. Another one of Burt's new rules was 'no sleepovers', which was hard for the two. They were so used to sleeping over on school nights, it was a habit neither could break since they had been doing that since kindergarten. He reached for his fully charged phone to tell Blaine good morning.<p>

_'Morning beautiful –Blainers' _he read from his black berry, he sighed happily.

_'Good morning handsome ;), how was your sleep? –Kurtsie' _

_'It sucked –Blainers' _

_'Mine did too, why did yours suck? –Kurtsie'_

_'I wasn't holding you or being held by you. I'm not used to it –Blainers' _Oh Kurt knew how Blaine was feeling. He had even gone so far as grabbing one of his throw blankets and rolling it into the a long tube. He placed it across his hip to imitate Blaine's arms. It wasn't enough though.

_'I know the feeling. –Kurtsie' _he put his phone down when Quinn turned on her pink bedside light. She stretched and rubbed her baby bump. She was now 8 months along, and she had finally decided what she was going to do with Beth. She was going to put Beth up for adoption; she had already signed the papers. She had had several families all across Ohio. She didn't want that though, she had told Kurt. She wanted someone who lived in Lima, or anywhere near there. She still wanted to see Beth grow up, she just couldn't raise her.

"Morning Kurt." She smiled sweetly. He mumbled a reply and got up, he didn't sleep that well. He opened up his bedroom door, seeing as he didn't sleep last night his eyes were black underneath and his hair was worse than usual. Blaine hadn't even seen his hair like this before, because every time he sleeps with Blaine he always has the best sleep ever. When he looked towards the kitchen, he screamed and ran back into his room. Quinn was standing in the middle of the room in only her bra. "This doesn't fit anymore!" She groaned, Kurt tossed her one of his few sweatshirts. "What?"

"The Glee Club is sitting in our kitchen." He shouted, she scrambled to get his sweatshirt on.

"Why?" she asked as she did so.

"I don't know! The only people that saw me were Santana and Puck." He grabbed one of Quinn's make-up mirrors and took her pink hair brush. He ran the brush through his hair in order to make it presentable. There was a knock at the door.

"Get out here Tubbie, you too Princess." Santana said from the other side. Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath; he opened the door and smiled at the nicely dressed girl. "Oh man you look great." She laughed, Kurt flipped her the bird before walking carefully into his kitchen. Everyone looked up; they had smiles on their faces.

"You look… Like you just woke up." Rachel stifled a giggle.

"Shut up Rachel, why are you all here in my kitchen at six thirty AM?" he dead-panned.

"Well sit down and we'll tell you." It was Blaine he heard next; oh God Blaine was going to see him like this. Quinn patted him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"At least you're not cranky and pregnant." He made a small smile but was still scared of what Blaine would think of him. He hesitantly took a seat beside his boyfriend. Blaine rested his hand on his knee and squeezed comfortingly. Quinn sat down far away from the group; she was not in the mood to deal with their drama. "So are you going to tell us why you're here?" she snapped.

"So," Blaine started. "Last night after I left Kurt's house," Santana mumbled 'Wanky' loudly, "I went to The Glee Club's channel, and I saw we had an email. Which is impossible since Kurt made it so fans or haters couldn't message us, I opened it and saw it was from Olivia Stickley." There were intakes of breath from everyone except Kurt and Quinn.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked.

"She is Mr. Henry Perks' assistant. She said," Blaine grabbed a piece of paper off the table. "'Dear Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson and Miss Anderson, you are probably confused as to who I am, my name is Olivia Stickley and I am Henry Perks' personal assistant. I am sending this email to invite you to perform at The James Perks Awards 2010 on February 5th. I would also like to inform you, your band has been nominated for Best Break-Out YouTube Band, and Best Cover of a Song. Seeing as it's your first year at the Perks, you will receive a Mentor who lives in your area; her name is Ms. April Rhodes. She sang in the Original 6 of Vocal Adrenaline. We will send you more information to Mr. Kurt Hummel's house in Lima, Ohio. Thank-you.'" Blaine finished reading off the paper. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear.

"We're going to be on TV." He mumbled, Blaine nodded and everyone started talking about it. The two stared at each other for a while. "We're going to be on television, Blaine."

"I know, I had called Carole right after I read it. She said it was fine so I called every one and told them to meet me here at your house before your alarm goes off. Since I am the smart boyfriend I am, I remembered when you and Quinn set your alarm." Kurt blushed, Blaine was the perfect boyfriend.

"I love you." He mumbled softly, honestly had forgotten that his step-brother, his pregnant best friend, and all of his other friends were sitting around them. He leaned into towards Blaine's lips, it wasn't a heated kiss like their make-out session yesterday it was sweet and sensual. Both their eyes fluttered shut as they moved closer together. Kurt pulled away first and let out a shuddering breath. He finally noticed the silence around the dining room table.

"Holy shit, Hummel." She breathed out and waved her face with her hand. "You are hot when you get your mack on."

"I-I," he blushed red.

"I would pay money to watch you and him do the nasty." She continued, "Wouldn't you Brittany?" she turned to her best friend.

"Totally, I want to see how far Kurt's blush goes." Brittany licked her lips seductively. Kurt turned his head to Blaine, begging him to help. "Can I kiss you Kurt?" everyone was biting their lips to stop from laughing at the blonde and Latina.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"Can I kiss you? I want to know what dolphin lips taste like." The cheerleader crawled up onto the table and smiled at him.

"U-Uh, I'm dating Blaine, Britt." His eyes flickered to Blaine.

"Can I kiss him too? You look more like a dolphin, and Blainey looks like a shark… Are you a dolphin or a shark Blainey?" the younger boy was confused, what was she saying?

"Say you're a dolphin Blaine." Santana advised him.

"I'm a d-dolphin?" she grinned happily. She put both hands on the side of his face and pulled him towards her lips. He struggled; he could tell these lips weren't Kurt's right off the bat. First off they were too thin to be Kurt's, second they tasted like cherries and bubble gum. Kurt's tasted like honey and the mints he kept stealing from Blaine's bag. He pushed her away and grabbed a napkin to wipe his lips from the lip gloss.

"Was I better than Kurtie?" she wondered. He glanced at Kurt and shook his head.

"Kurt is a much better kisser than you, sorry Brittany. I prefer dolphin kisses," he winked at Kurt before pecking him on the lips. Brittany turned to Kurt.

"Can I kiss you Kurtie?" Kurt gulped and nodded; she giggled and caught his lips. Ew, okay, no Blaine was so much better at this. His lips were so full and plush, whereas Brittany's were like little Barbie lips. He was about to pull away himself when…

"Um, Kurt?" he opened his eyes and Blaine pulled him away quickly. Standing in the kitchen now with his eyes wide, they shifted to Blaine quickly. "What's going on?" Carole walked into the kitchen just then.

"Oh, I told Blaine where the spare key was so he could surprise Quinn and Kurt." She patted him on the shoulder.

"That's fine, but _what _is going on?" he pointed between Blaine, Kurt and Brittany.

"I wanted to see if Dolphin kisses were like Shark kisses." Brittany got off the table with the help of Santana and Artie.

"What?" Burt raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"She wanted to know whether gay people kissed better than straight people." Artie explained in human speak, Burt nodded still confused.

"And did they Britt?" Santana smoothed down Brittany's hair.

"Yes. They taste like rainbows, nothing like how sharks taste." Burt rubbed his temple; he was exhausted listening to Brittany.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Carole asked the teenagers. They all shook their head.

"Apparently we're supposed to be meeting our mentor today. That's what Ms. Stickley said…" Blaine looked down at the paper again. "Yeah, we're meeting April Rhodes here at noon. So we thought, why go to school?" Burt groaned and went back into his room.

"Sorry, it's his day off. Do you all want breakfast?" she asked, the group cheered loudly.

* * *

><p>As the teenager ate their breakfast, Kurt took the time to admire his friends. It was funny because this time last year, he barely talked to any of them. Sure he had said hi to Brittany here and there, and made small-talk with Quinn when she came over to see Finn; but he didn't know anyone else. It was an amazing thing. Last December he was hopelessly crushing on his best friend who was straight and to everyone but himself so was he. Now he's dating his best friend who he's in love with, and he has more friends than he thought he ever would. It was all thanks to The Glee Club, he never thought it would become so popular. Sure he thought they would get a couple thousand views for Defying Gravity, but the way it took off began a domino effect. Random people they didn't even know were making blogs and Tumblr's dedicated to each person. Now they were going to be singing in an awards show on international television. He had the chance to meet his favourite celebrity right now – if he can be considered a celebrity. Darren Criss. What if Darren was a fan of The Glee Club? Oh God that would be the best moment of his life, well besides kissing Blaine for the first time… But what if Darren hates The Glee Club and despises him? What if when they meet, Darren scoffs and tells him off for trying to sing? He gulped and was brought back to his friends. He trusted all of them a lot, some more than others. For example, if he were to have children, he would never allow Santana to take care of them if something had happened to him. He doesn't want his children to be little sluts who wear their shirts to low. He would trust Quinn with his kids, since she is having a kid herself… Even though she's putting Beth up for adoption. He felt Blaine's hand on his knee, he still hadn't gotten changed from waking up and yes he was still nervous to hear what Blaine though of his clothes and his hair. He was in his pyjamas for God's sake, and they weren't his good blue silk pyjamas. They were his flannel loose fitting ones that hung low on his hips. He was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, and over top a mesh T-Shirt. Even when he goes to bed he wants to be slightly fashionable. He brought his eyes up to see his Mother had come back into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh look," she motioned to the window, everyone turned their heads and gasped.

"It's so b-beautiful." Tina stuttered, she flushed and looked down at her hands. Her boyfriend patted her on the back gently.

"Can we go out there?" Rachel asked.

"I don't care. Just don't get sick!" Carole laughed, the teenagers piled out of the house. Outside the Hummel's house, snow fell at a constant speed. Since they live in the higher elevations of Lima, it snows more than it does at Blaine's house or Sebastian's house. The only people left in the house were Burt, Carole, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine.

"Do you want to go outside?" Blaine asked him, Kurt sighed quietly.

"I don't really like snow." Blaine's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"But every time it snows, you come outside with Rachel and me. Remember last year?"

_(December 24th, 2008)_

_The snow was falling heavily in the Hummel's yard. _

_"Oh wow." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they looked out the kitchen window. _

_"It's so pretty." Kurt replied. _

_"We should go outside and play in it!" Blaine suggested, from behind them Rachel agreed loudly. Kurt sighed but followed them out. He didn't like it, but he could suffer through it._

(December 14th, 2009)

"I really just did that so I could spend time with you." Kurt blushed from head to toe.

"That was when he had a puppy dog crush on you," Carole added to the conversation. He hung his head down and ignored Blaine's chuckle. They both could hear the cheers and screams from everyone outside, he glanced up and saw Blaine staring out the window like a dog watching their owner come home. It was obvious how much Blaine wanted to be outside.

"You can go outside Blaine; you don't need to be in here because I am." Kurt whispered, Blaine turned to him slowly. "I don't want to be the one keeping you inside. Go play in the snow." He got up and put his dishes in the sink. He knew it was ridiculous to feel the way he was feeling since he gave Blaine permission to go outside. But he felt a pang in his heart when he heard Blaine open the front door and run outside to be with their friends.

* * *

><p>She walked towards her lawyers offices with a small toddler's hand in her own. She had dropped Artie and Santana off at the Hummel's before bringing herself and Maddie to Mrs. Meli's offices. She opened up the large glass door and proceeded to walk in. She stepped in front of the elevator than lifted Maddie into her arms; she pressed the floor number and waited for the machine to lift them up. In her purse she had the papers that Mrs. Meli had given her to for Santana to sign. Which she did, so she had set up an appointment for today – since Mrs. Meli was one of the most popular lawyers in Lima – and she had come with the papers. With Maddie in her arms, she left the elevator and went towards her office. She opened the door and Mrs. Meli's secretary looked up at the sound of the door opening.<p>

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked disinterested in whatever Amy wanted.

"Yes, I have a nine o'clock appointment for Amy Abrams." She said, the secretary's cold grey eyes flickered to Maddie then went back to her appointment book.

"Yes, nine o'clock, have a seat Mrs. Meli will be with you in a moment." Amy thanked her and brought Maddie and herself to a soft chair in the waiting room. There were other people in the waiting room as well; most of them were sitting in the various plush chairs too. Others were walking in and out of the office holding files that must be for Mrs. Meli's other clients. The secretary pressed an intercom button and her voice filled the waiting room. "Amelia Abrams, Mrs. Meli will see you now." There was a groan of disappointment from the other waiting clients. Amy adjusted Maddie in her arms and walked into her lawyer's office. The office was just as she remembered in October, but it had a slight change. The pictures Mrs. Meli had on her desk were gone. From what Amy could remember they had been pictures of her husband and family. Mrs. Meli looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Amy, it's great to see you again." She looked down at the toddler. "And I remember you Maddie," she reached down into her desk and pulled out a lolly-pop then gave it to the child. The lawyer looked back up at Amy, "From the appointment notice my secretary gave me; this appointment is regarding the adoption correct?"

"Yes. I did what you said and had Santana sign the papers." Said Amy.

"She gave her consent for the adoption?" Mrs. Meli seemed surprise by this development.

"Santana hates the fact that when she lives at her house with her biological parents she always feels like she's a disappointment. They only cared about her when she did something right. Unlike her parents, John and I actually care for her well-being." Amy finished, Mrs. Meli still seemed surprise by Amy's ability to get Santana to sign the papers.

"Alright then, I'll get the rest of the paperwork done and I'll call you when it's complete. Then we'll go over the several options for the adoption of Miss Santana Manuela Lopez. Once that is done, I'll alert the Lopez's of the adoption and all they'll have to do is sign off on it." Mrs. Meli took the papers and put them into Amy's file. She wrote on a sticky-note then handed it to Amy. "Give this to my secretary and she'll make your appointment for next week. It's great seeing you again Amy; I hope this adoption goes in your favour." Amy smiled at the older woman. She took the note and left her office, she handed it to the cold secretary.

"Mrs. Meli gave me this." She said as she did.

"I gathered." The secretary rolled her eyes. She typed some things on the computer; Amy assumed she was opening up her file. "Amelia Abrams?" the secretary looked up at her through her 60's styled glasses.

"That would be me." Amy chuckled lamely.

"Alright, your appointment will be next Thursday at 8am. Is that a fine time? Or do you have to drop off your offspring?" she looked at Maddie with disgust.

"My husband has Thursday's off, so no I don't. Make the appointment please, and keep your attitude to yourself." Amy said she held Maddie a bit closer.

"I'm sorry; I just think that your choice to adopt another teenager is ridiculous. You already have one, his name is Arthur right?" the secretary sighed then shook her head. "Aren't you worried he is going to be affected by the fact that you're caring for another teenager who happens to be the same age?" Amy slammed her fist down on the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me," she spotted the name tag 'Delores Bettfurd', "Delores _Bettfurd_," she spat. "You have no right to judge my choices in my life. You don't know the whole story, so back off. I'm adopting her because her family is a bad influence and I fear for her safety. Now make the bloody appointment and shut up about it." The secretary stumbled as she typed in the appointment quickly.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Abrams." Amy rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel.

"Merry Christmas," she smirked as she left the office and walked into the Lima snow. Maddie shivered and tightened her hold around her Mother's neck. "Let's go home Maddie."

* * *

><p>The three of them sat in their English class silently for once, their professor Dr. Jack Errol was the meanest teacher at Dalton. He ordered them to read the Academy's newspaper until he was done grading their tests. Alex ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair when he turned the page to the Editorial section of the Dalton Chirp – that's what its name is because Dalton's animal is the Warbler. The editor of the Chirp was none other than James Lucas, he probably only got the job because of his Father. He began reading it and his eyes widened larger than they had before.<p>

_"Everyone in Dalton has been wondering, who is the next sophomore who has graced his presence in Larson hall? His name is Sebastian Smythe, and after some investigations I have come down to the truth as to why another Smythe has transferred to Dalton Academy. I'm sure you all remember Cooper's transfer from the same school; though he had tried to keep it quiet we all found out sooner or later. Now another Smythe has transferred in secret, and everyone at the Chirp wanted to know why. I have found out the truth, my fellow readers._

_Sebastian Smythe abused his boyfriend; from my key witness he told me that Sebastian had even tried to force sex upon this boy. Why you may ask? He didn't want his little boy toy to go back to his old boyfriend. After a heart breaking story from the younger Smythe this is what he had to say 'I don't care if I tried to rape my boyfriend, I'm going to get him back' now you know the true story Dalton Academy. –James Lucas, editor and chief." _He blinked his cerulean eyes before turning to his brother's.

"Did you guys read the Editorial?" he whispered to them. Felix and Daniel both nodded, their expressions were the same as his.

"We have to tell Wes," Felix added, his voice also in a whisper.

"He probably already knows—," the bell for lunch when and the boys collected their things and ran to the cafeteria. Since transferring, Sebastian always ate with his new room-mate Sam and Sam's friends. Luckily Sam was friends with Wes and his other prefect friends David, Thad and Trent.

They spotted Wes talking to Sebastian and laughing about something. Good, he wasn't upset.

"Did you guys read the Chirp?" Daniel asked loudly, Sebastian pursed his lips.

"No, why?" he asked, Alex held up the Editorial. Sebastian started shaking as he read through it, "I-I, I think I'm going to be sick." He ran out of the cafeteria clutching his stomach. The triplets and Wesley ran after him.

"Sebastian!" Wes called out into the wash rooms. Suddenly the wash room was filled with the sound of someone dry heaving into one of the toilets. Felix and Alex gagged and covered their mouths with their hands. Wes opened the stall door and helped Sebastian up. "Come on, you should lay down." He helped Sebastian to his room and unlocked the door with his prefect key. Sam was inside the room finishing some last minute homework.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Sebastian glared at him.

"I can't believe you would tell someone my darkest secrets. I trusted you!" he shouted, Sam looked at the other four boys with the same expression they wore their faces.

"Are you talking about what you told me this morning?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and now everyone knows! Even Cooper is bound to find out, and he's going to tell my parents – and they're going to kill me!" Wes helped him lay down on his twin sized bed.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone." Sam held up his hands in honesty. "After you told me I went to breakfast and I said nothing about it to anyone. I didn't even tell Finn your side of the story, I swear to God, Sebastian."

"W-What actually happened?" Alex asked from the back of the room, Sebastian opened his eyes.

"Before I transferred year, I was dating a guy named Kurt Hummel. We were having some problems, so I thought I told him I loved him… Everything would be better, but they weren't. Instead of returning my love, he looked me in the eye and told me he loves his ex-boyfriend Blaine. I was having a really hard time at home because my parents had found out I was gay. So I thought that if Kurt and I had sex, he would love me… He interpreted it as trying to rape him. Which resulted in our break-up, Sam only knows because his best friend is Kurt's step-brother. I told Sam the whole story, and somehow the entire school knows now…" Sebastian explained, the triplets and Wes were quiet. Sam slammed his book down on his bed.

"Dammit!" he swore.

"What's wrong Trouty?" Daniel stepped forward.

"Why didn't I remember? After Sebastian had told me… James was standing outside our room, when I asked him what he needed he was like 'I have everything I need'. He heard everything Sebastian had said to me." He grabbed his blazer and pulled it on.

"Sam, where are you going?" Alex asked him, Sam looked between the five in his and Sebastian's room.

"I'm going to go give James a piece of my mind. Dalton is supposed to be a safe place for people in Sebastian's situation and James thinks since he's Headmaster Lucas' son he can break all the rules and regulations Dalton stands for!" Sam shouted. Felix licked his lips and nodded.

"I agree, he's been bullying us way too much. Now he's just taken it too far." Sam and his two brothers nodded. Wes rolled his eyes and turned to them, Sebastian was sitting up now.

"What are you guys going to do? James is untouchable, he always has been. If we go to Headmaster Lucas telling him what James has done, he'll give us all detention. You know what he's like, don't you remember what happened to Flint last year when James plugged all his pipes and flooded his bathroom?" Sebastian swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at his new friends.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"Flint's a junior who lives in Bremner Hall; he's the captain of the soccer team while James is the captain of the Lacrosse team. At Dalton, the sports teams are really competitive against one another. From the football team, to the Polo team, when the soccer team complained about how the Lacrosse had left the field, since James was the captain. Headmaster Lucas and the PE teachers decided to punish the team by taking them out of the championship. As revenge, James and his followers snuck into Bremner Hall and broke into his room. They put toilet paper in every drain of his room and turned on the sink and flushed the toilet. Resulting in flooding his room," Wesley explained, Sebastian had his mouth shaped in an 'O'. "Headmaster Lucas didn't even care that Flint had to spend two months in Larson Hall because of he was trying to cover up what his son did."

"How is he headmaster?" Sebastian wondered.

"No one knows," shrugged Felix.

"I don't care what Lucas will do because frankly James has gone too far now." Sam stormed out of the room.

"Sam stop!" Wes called after him, Sebastian and the triplets followed the prefect. Down the Hall, James Lucas and his friends were laughing about something else they had done to a sophomore.

"Lucas!" James turned his head and found it was Cooper Smythe. Cooper pushed him up against the mahogany doors of Dalton. His forearm was pressed against James' wind pipe. "You bastard!"

"What the f*ck, Smythe?" he choked out.

"Why did you write that about my brother? He didn't do any of that to Kurt!"

"Are you sure? Obviously you don't know your brother like you think you do—,"

Just then Sam ran down the hall followed by Sebastian, Wes and the triplets. Wes spotted Cooper and pulled him off James. "Wesley, did you see what he wrote about Sebastian?" he spat.

"Just stop Coop, hurting him isn't going to do anything." Obviously Sam didn't have the same thoughts however. Sam pushed James right back up against the mahogany door.

"I know it was you that found out about Sebastian and Kurt." He hissed.

"You have no proof." James sneered.

"I have my word, and I never lie." Sam's breath was hitting James' face. Sebastian watched Wes try to calm his brother down, and Sam with James pressed against the door. "You were standing outside our room when I came out for our extended breakfast this morning. You had been listening in to our conversation. So you wrote the Editorial and released in time for 2nd period." He pressed James harder into the wall. "What makes you think that you can just prance around and do whatever the f*ck you want?"

"It might be the fact that my Father is the Headmaster?" James chuckled. "So I'd back off Evans, last time I heard your Dad lost his job right?" Sam tensed. "It's not going to be long before your family has to pull you out of Dalton, you don't want that to happen early do you?" Sam looked him in the eye then loosened his grip. As he turned his body, he turned back right away and punched James right in the jaw.

"After you graduate James, you're going to realise that you can't hide behind your Daddy forever. If you had pulled what you did to Sebastian at any other school in Ohio. You would've been expelled right off the bat," Wes said from where he and Cooper stood. All of James friends watched in shock that these boys were standing up to him.

"Whatever." James straightened his tie and motioned for his friends to follow. Sam wasn't going to have him walk away without feeling any remorse. He pushed James to the ground and straddled him; he stared down at the curly haired boy. James had fear in his eyes, Sam felt him tremble beneath him. He felt hands pull him up by his blazer; he turned and saw it was a sophomore named Aiden Clarke.

"He's not worth getting expelled for, Evans." He patted him on the shoulder, Sam glanced back his friends the triplets, Wes, Cooper and Sebastian. He nodded and thanked the blond. As the group left James and his friends they heard the click of heels from incoming professors. They were all in trouble, they knew this, but they didn't care. They did this for Sebastian. They still had a lot to learn about the new transfer student, but they knew they were going to be great friends.

* * *

><p>Blaine finished face washing his sister before he decided it was time for him to go inside. Even though he was at Kurt's house, and Kurt was there, he still missed him with him not at his side. He told his friends he was going inside; he took off his gloves before turning the cold metal nob to the Hummel's house. He heard Quinn's laughter in the living room, but Kurt wasn't there.<p>

"Quinn, where's Kurt?" he asked from the foyer, her laughter quieted down before she replied.

"In our room." She returned to her laughing. He opened the door to Kurt and Quinn's bedroom, Kurt was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Kurt?" he said softly, Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing all alone?"

"I just felt like being by myself." He replied, just as softly. Blaine bit his lip then sat down beside him; he rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You should have been out there; you could've sat with Mercedes and Tina. Your Dad had brought out the tractor and was giving everyone sleigh rides in the snow. You would've liked it." Kurt shook his head.

"I wouldn't have." Kurt sighed he wanted to drop the subject.

"Sure you would have, your Mom even brought us out hot chocolate." Blaine took his hands in his, Kurt pushed his hands away.

"I don't like hot chocolate." Kurt got up from his bed and went to his tiny window near Quinn's bed. Blaine watched him for a few minutes; it was strange Kurt have never been this touchy about the snow. He got up from the bed and then pressed his stomach against Kurt's back, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Through Kurt's window, he could see the Hummel's backyard which extended to the forest behind them. The trees were dusted with the snow, and the ground was covered in 2ft of snow. In Lima, the snow fell down fast and in copious amounts. He placed feather light kisses to Kurt's smooth neck. "I-I'm sorry for my attitude today."

"It's alright, are you okay?" his lips moved over Kurt's neck as he spoke.

"I-It's about Sebastian." Blaine tensed, and Kurt felt it. "Nothing like that silly," Kurt turned in Blaine's hold. "I love you. And I realise it's been almost 2 months since he tried to… You know. But I've been getting nightmares about it." They were gazing into each other's colourful orbs.

"Oh, baby," Blaine gasped, Kurt blushed at Blaine calling him baby. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I…" Kurt closed his eye lids, Blaine could see the tears prickling out of the corners.

"I won't judge you, Kurt." Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's eyelashes.

"I d-didn't want you to think I was used goods." Kurt finally admitted, Blaine felt his heart break. He took his boyfriend in his arms and held him for a few moments. He pulled away and placed both hands on Kurt's arms.

"I would _never _think that Kurt, you're the love of my life. Even if you had an extra finger I'd still love you." Blaine pecked him chastely on the lips.

"It's not the same Blaine, he… Touched me in places I am too scared to even touch myself." They both blushed when they realised what body part he was referring to. "He t-touched me with his… You know. In my nightmares I couldn't stop him, and he kept going. I know Seb isn't a bad person, I know that for a fact… But it still s-scares me." He wiped his eyes with his fingertips.

"What can I do to make them go away?" asked the tanner boy.

"I've tried drinking warm milk before bed but nothing helps." Blaine took his hand, "What are you doing?"

"We are going to sleep, and if you have a nightmare. I'll make you feel better," Blaine's hand roamed up Kurt's slowly, leaving a trail of shivers behind. He saw Kurt's eyes dilate and his eyes were bluer than he had ever seen before. He cleared his throat, "B-By kissing you I mean." Kurt blinked and his eyes turned back to their normal blue.

"R-Right." They both blushed and they went to sit down on Kurt's bed. Kurt leaned back on his bed, while Blaine lay beside him. He had his back against Blaine's stomach, he was vulnerable right now and he just wanted to be held. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close. This was different than how Blaine had held him before they were dating. In the Van, Blaine would just drape his arm across his hips and would just fall asleep. In his bed right now, he could feel Blaine's… everything. From his heart bit, to the movement of his chest as he breathes, their legs were tangled together and Kurt had linked his fingers into Blaine's.

He decided April Rhodes could wait a day to mentor them, right now he was busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: <strong>A look into Quinn's pregnancy and we learn about Puck's reaction to the adoption. The Glee Club learns about the hardships they will encounter during the Perks in February. Hiram and Leroy realise their going to lose Rachel in the custody battle with Shelby. All while Sebastian meets new people at Dalton, including his future boyfriend? Also, Blaine helps Kurt get over his nightmares by being the fluffiest and best boyfriend ever.

**End Authors Note: **It is BOILING in Canada right now! It makes me sad that everyone in this story was playing in the snow and I'm stuck in my humid and gross house without air conditioning. Chapter 32 will be up probably Tuesday? Maybe. Tell me what you think about today's chapter! Most of the next few chapters will be pretty big like this one and Chapter 30, by chapter 40 at least it'll be February soooo that's why they need to be big.

****CONTEST**- **If you're my 100th reviewer, you get a prompt and shout out, and a spoiler of your choice (unless it's too big to share) about any of the characters in this story, and a mention in my other fanfic Outbreak. So review to see if you have a chance to win!


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **(mentions of) Abusive Relationships, rape, and adoption._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or Chris Colfer (who is looking mighty fine right now if I do say so myself)

**Authors Note: **Wow, guise. This Chapter is not my best, I know that. I re-wrote half of it like 6 times because I wasn't happy with it at all. In other news, I have something to say. Not all plots will be in each chapter (except for Kurt and Blaine's, because well they're the main characters of the story). For example, the adoption of Santana isn't featured in this chapter but the custody battle concerning Rachel is. So yeah. Just felt like telling you all that.

**Shout Out: **My 90th reviewer (this is funny because they were my 80th) was whatmakesyoubeautiful101 so congrats! The person choosing the one-shot is GracieSunset. So stay tuned for the upcoming one-shot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

* * *

><p>She found herself overcome by the desire to kiss those rough lips. She ran towards them and tugged his tanned face towards hers, resulting in her pink lip gloss covered lips to cover his. He moaned with pleasure and fought back with his tongue. She was so in love with him, how could she ever think that once she had been dating Finn and not the hottest guy at McKinley. Noah Puckerman— Quinn sat up in her bed panting. Did she just have one of <em>those<em>dreams? She knew those dreams well; sometimes (not often) she had to shake Kurt awake because he was experiencing one of them. She could usually tell by the breathy way he would whisper Blaine in his sleep. Too much information if you ask her, she would have to shake him and his eyes would snap open. He'd blush like a school girl and cover that region with a spare pillow. He'd apologise and that would be the end of it. But now she was having them? It must be because all her hormones are out of whack. Yesterday she got mad at Kurt for doing his moisturizing routine. He proceeded to throw his bottle of moisturizer at her and scream out very obscene names. She reached down and rubbed her baby bump gently. In 1 month she was going to be pushing Beth out of her – if things went as planned that is. She brought her mind back to her dream. She knew who's lips she kissed in her dream, she knew which guy she thought was the hottest at McKinley. She wanted to kiss Noah Puckerman, but it must be because they had had sex and are now having a baby together… Not like it really matters anymore. She told him what her decision was about Beth, and she told him she was putting her up for adoption. She felt ashamed for her choice, but at least she wasn't getting an abortion… She heard her phone ping quietly from her tiny table to the side. She reached for it and read the text.

_'Meet me outside Hummel's house. I need to talk to you –Puck'_what did he want? She slipped on her Uggs and a winter jacket and slipped out of the Hummel's house. She saw him standing near the hay stack and she walked towards him.

"What is it you want Noah?" she asked, her warm breath showing in the cold snowy Lima air.

"I needed to talk to you about Beth." He rubbed his hands together to produce some warmth. She finally noticed that he wasn't wearing a jacket and he was wearing soaking wet sneakers.

"Oh my God, Noah! You're freezing." She took off her jacket and slung it over his shoulders.

"N-No, you need it more than I do. You're carrying my daughter and I don't want her to freeze in there." He handed her back the sweater. Quinn rolled her eyes but took the sweater and put it back on.

"You never told me why you were here." She crossed her arms; she looked him up and down.

"I don't think you should put Beth up for adoption – no one is going to want her." Puck said earnestly, Quinn's jaw slacked.

"She's a healthy baby Puck," she held her baby bump, "I've had several offers from people all over Ohio, but I want someone who lives in Lima so we can still watch Beth grow up."

"What if down the road we want her back? What if you regret putting her up for adoption and we want our little girl back… What are you going to do then?" his voice suddenly went softer. She took a step closer to him in the snow.

"Noah, that isn't going to happen, I assure you that neither of us will want Beth back after she's born. Who knows when I give birth to her and we happen to have parents who want to adopt her change her name, then we'll know she isn't truthfully ours." She rested her cold hand on his shoulder.

"What if—" he couldn't finish his sentence because Quinn had stepped up on her tippy-toes and kissed him. He opened his mouth and slid his lips over hers, he pulled away abruptly. "Stop!" he wiped his mouth.

"W-What's the matter? I thought you loved me," she now stared at the white snow beneath her shoes.

"I told you I did, but not romantically. You're carrying my baby Quinn, and with everything I have I swear I will never let you put my baby girl up for adoption." He turned around and started to walk down the Hummel's drive way.

"Puck!" she shouted.

"What Quinn?" he spat in return.

"Stay here for the night, it's freezing and I don't want you to get hypothermia." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Hummel household. "You have to be quiet, Kurt is very light sleeper." He toed off his shoes and followed her into her and Kurt's room. She held his hand until they made it to her bed. "Shush." She hissed when he started laughing. Last time they were in bed together, they made Beth. He laid up against the wall, while Quinn was on the edge of the bed. From Kurt's side of the room, he heard a soft mumble. "He sleep talks sometimes, usually it's something totally random like—,"

"D-don't touch me…" Puck sat up on his elbows and saw the outline of Kurt's body rolling over restlessly. "Please… Seb." Quinn tensed beside him.

"What he say?"

"A-Ah… No." Kurt mumbled once again, Puck raised his eyebrow. "Sa… Save me." Kurt arched his back on the mattress.

"We should wake him." Quinn started to get up; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let him sleep, it's not like he hasn't had those dreams before. Every guy has," he laid his on one of Quinn's pillows. "Just go to sleep." And they did.

Quinn awoke the next morning, startled to hear someone vomiting in the bathroom. Alarmed, she got up to see who it was. She knocked on the door and no one replied, she turned the knob and was startled by what she saw. Kurt sat hunched over in front of the toilet drive heaving, just before she said his name another bout of heaves came up. She went to his side and patted his back as he puked. He rested his head against the cool linoleum of the toilet. "Are you okay?" he looked up at her; he had bags under his eyes the size of tiny money bags. "I'll go get you some Tylenol and a glass of water." He shook his head.

"D-Don't, I'm fine… I ate something weird yesterday at lunch." She thought back to lunch the previous day. Kurt had been with Blaine the whole time, he hadn't eaten a thing.

"If you say so," just then Burt and Carole stepped out of the bedroom and their eyes fell on the teenagers.

"You alright kid?" Burt asked his son; Kurt shot him a weak smile and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm going to go lay back in bed." Kurt left the bathroom then screamed; Burt and Carole ran to his side. "Why is Noah Puckerman in my bedroom!" he shouted, all eyes turned to Quinn.

"H-He came over last night because he wanted to try and convince me to not put Beth up for adoption." She whispered, "I told him he could sleep here because he lives half an hour from your house and he was in a T-shirt and sneakers." Carole and Burt nodded understanding his situation; Kurt rolled his eyes and covered himself back in his quilt. He felt disgusting, his dreams were getting worse. In his latest dream, he wasn't able to escape Sebastian's grasp. It was so vivid; he remembers Sebastian leaning towards his lips after the deed was done.

_"Do you love me now? Anderson isn't going to want you anymore."_That is when he jumped from his bed and had to puke. He feels that Sebastian is going to be right sooner or later, Blaine isn't going to want someone who has dreams about them getting raped by their ex-boyfriend. When Sebastian had tried to… Rape him, it wasn't that traumatic, but he supposes his subconscious found it much scarier and needed to replay the events every night. To be honest, he hasn't slept properly in days. The only day he had slept for 2 hours straight was when Blaine and The Glee Club were over, and Blaine had held him as he slept. It had felt so good to be held by Blaine as he had slept, then when Blaine and everyone else left later on in the day – April Rhodes stood them up – when he tried to fall asleep on his own… He was terrified that Sebastian was going to fill his dreams. It was Tuesday today, and it was the day that Blaine and Rachel would come over in the morning. He felt his stomach churn again; he bit his fist to stop the upcoming bile. The door to his room opened and Carole slowly made her way to the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she felt his forehead to test the temperature. "Kurt, you're burning up. Take this and I'll be right back." She handed him a Tylenol and a glass of water. He rolled his eyes as he swallowed the pill. His eyes were so heavy; he just wanted to sleep without fear. She came back with a thermometer and shoved it in his mouth; they waited for the device to beep several times before she took it out. "101.4, you are not going to school. Just rest, okay?" he nodded groggily and rolled over on his back. He knew why he was sick, lack of sleep of course. Before leaving, Carole woke Puckerman and took him out of Quinn and his room. He heard his phone vibrate on the side table, but he was too tired to read the text.

He swore he heard the front door open and heard Blaine's laugh. The voices were suddenly hushed; Carole must have told them to be quiet. From right outside the door, he heard Blaine mumble, "Can I go see him?" Please say yes Carole, he wants to be held by his boyfriend before he realises he is a horrid creature who is afraid of his ex-boyfriend. Carole must have told Blaine he wasn't allowed to see him because he never came in. He let out a shuddering sigh and clenched his eyes shut. He told himself in a mantra in his head, "no Sebastian, no Sebastian, no Sebastian"… But there always was. As he fell into a restless sleep, he felt something brush over his lips. He opened his mouth allowing the person's tongue to plunge in. In his sleep he recognised the sweet minty feel of Blaine's lips on his. He opened his eyelids slowly, revealing his sick grey eyes. Blaine pulled away slowly, allowing them both to hear the lewd pop from their kissing. "Good morning." Blaine's hot breath hit his face.

"What a wonderful way to wake up," Kurt whispered contently. Blaine put his messenger bag down; he climbed into Kurt's bed then nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Carole told me you weren't feeling well." His lips brushed over the pale expanse that is Kurt's neck.

"I'm not." He responded, Blaine moved away slightly, Kurt's sick eyes met Blaine's healthy ones.

"What's wrong?" Blaine reached down and began to rub Kurt's aching stomach soothingly. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"I think I have the stomach flu…" He lied. Blaine seemed to realise this, he pecked Kurt lightly on the lips before replied.

"What's _really _wrong?" Blaine asked him, Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to tell Blaine why because Blaine thought that the nightmares had gone. Blaine saw his hesitation and he applied more pressure to Kurt's stomach, his glasz orbs rolled back into his head. Blaine carefully lifted up Kurt's pyjama shirt and placed his hand on the cool clammy skin. He massaged Kurt's stomach for a few minutes before Kurt came back to his senses.

"Nightmares." He stumbled over the words, but Blaine understood perfectly. His hand froze, Kurt whined at the loss of the gentle hand.

"I thought they were gone." His voice was now hushed and almost inaudible.

"N-No…" he casted his eyes down, "I didn't have a nightmare on Friday when you were with me, but after you and everyone else had left and I went to sleep for the night. They came back, and they just scare me so much." He bit his bottom lip to stop from crying, he didn't want to look weak in front of him. Even though they had shared many tears together, he controlled the water works so to speak.

"I-I," Blaine started; he had no idea what to say. He had thought Kurt was done with the nightmares, but apparently he was wrong. "What can I do to make them better?" he asked.

"The last time I didn't have a nightmare was when you held me; but I doubt Dad will let you sleep in my bed until they get better." Kurt laughed, even though there wasn't a reason to. Blaine closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"You should go speak with Sebastian." His voice was so soft; Kurt had to blink for a moment before realising what he had said.

"E-Excuse me?" he stuttered in reply.

"I mean, maybe if you talk to him about it. You'll stop having the nightmares. It's worth a shot, right?" Blaine sat up on the bed. "I'll even come with you."

"I don't even know where Dalton is," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure a taxi driver does, come on. Get dressed and we'll go." Blaine patted his knee and got out of the bed. "I'll tell Carole why we're going, don't worry." Kurt sighed anxiously. He didn't want to see the terror of his sleep right now, but Blaine was right. What if seeing Sebastian would make it better?

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran down the hall with his satchel draped over his left shoulder as he ran to his English class. He was late, and when he means late… He means really late. You see, he and Sam had been playing a video game on their TV with the triplets late last night. The time just slipped away as they played throughout the night. The only time they paused the game was when they heard Wes' footsteps approaching their room. The triplets hid in their closet while Sam and himself scrambled under their blankets and pretended to be asleep. After the coast was clear, the teenagers went back to playing. He made it to room 203 on the third floor of the hundred year-old school and knocked on the door. As his professor Elrich opened the door, he could tell he wasn't amused. "Mind telling me why you're late Mr. Smythe?" he asked loud enough so the entire class could hear them.<p>

"I woke up late, Sir." He swallowed heavily he put on his dapper smile and shot it at his professor.

"Yes well that isn't good enough. Go take your seat, we'll talk about your punishment after class." He ushered him in, Sebastian thanked him quietly then sat down at the only empty spot in the class. "As I was saying before Mr. Smythe interrupted me, the person you're sitting beside will be your book report partner for the rest of the term." There were cheers of happiness throughout the class. Sebastian was the only one who deflated; he and Sam had the same class together. He had hoped to be Sam's partner, but unfortunately they weren't. He turned to his right and saw his partner. He didn't know his name even though they've been in the same class for 2 months now. He had blond hair, and his lips were rosy red, his eyes were crystal blue but they were rimmed with red as if he had been crying. Sebastian could see the slightest hint of stubble, and he felt his cheeks grow warmer. The blond turned to him and smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"My name's Aiden, Aiden Williams." The boy's name was Aiden, and oh what a perfect name it was.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian smiled back.

"I can tell from your entrance and how Professor Elrich talked to you." Aiden turned back to his work book. "Since you weren't here for the beginning of class, let me fill you in. We're reading Romeo and Juliet now, and we have to write a paper on why they fell in love so quickly." Aiden glanced back. "What's your opinion on it?"

"I-I think their relationship was pure lust. When Romeo met Juliet, he was apparently in love with Rosaline. You can't fall in love again so quickly," it was hard to concentrate on his words when Aiden was watching him thoughtfully.

"Have you ever tried?" Aiden's lips were pursed, and all Sebastian wanted to do was kiss them. Whoa, whoa, whoa. He had just gotten over Kurt; he can't already want someone else.

"No, I haven't." his vocal cords cracked as he spoke, Aiden winked playfully.

"Then I guess we'll never know if Romeo's feelings were love or lust." Aiden grabbed his copy of the book and started reading. He looked back up after a few moments. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" he replied innocently.

"First things first, was what Lucas wrote in the Chirp true?" Aiden raised his eyebrow, Sebastian gulped heavily.

"Y-Yeah, but the quote isn't… I never said it." He explained, "Before you ask why I did it, I… I was going through a rough time at home and I didn't want to lose him." He stuttered, Aiden chewed on his cheek as he listened to Sebastian.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, is that why your brother and Sam were attacking him on Friday?" Sebastian nodded. "I understand Cooper beating him up, but Sam? Didn't you two just meet?"

"Yes, but I had told Sam earlier and he was just sticking up for me… Sam knows my ex-boyfriends step-brother. Finn had told Sam what I did over the phone and Sam asked me why I did it. So I had explained it to him, then apparently as Sam was leaving our room for breakfast. James was standing outside the door listening into our conversation. He released the Chirp's editorial later on in the morning. Resulting in everyone knowing what I did to Kurt." Sebastian sighed loudly.

"Anyway, uh… Do you have any more siblings besides Cooper?" Aiden changed the subject.

"Yeah, I have a younger sister named Tatiana who attends Crawford Country." They looked up when Professor Elrich went on with the lesson. They had finished their conversation, or so Sebastian thought. As he read through his copy of Romeo and Juliet he saw a piece of paper sliding to his side of the desk.

_'I'm sorry about your family :( ' _He read Aiden's writing on the small piece of paper.

_'Why are you sorry?' _he slid the paper back to Aiden's side of the desk.

_'You said you were having a rough time. I'm guessing it was because you are gay?' _

_'Unfortunately, but how did you know?' _

_ 'I was in your situation last year… Kind of, I was beat up at my old school and my parents made me transfer to Dalton to get away. The next year my Brother Freddie came out, how funny is that? All of my parent's children are "flaming homo's". They feared the same thing would happen to Freddie during his freshmen year. So this year they enrolled him here, he sleeps in Larson Hall too.' _

_'I wish my parents were as accepting as yours. My Dad thinks this is a phase while my Mom just sits there and ignores everything he's doing.' _

_'That sucks… Hey, maybe afterschool you'd like to go to the Café downstairs for a cup of coffee? My treat :)'_

_'Sure.' _The bell for the next class went off and Aiden collected his things then left with a small wave goodbye. Sam came up from behind Sebastian and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Looks like Aiden has a thing for ya, Sebastian." Sam winked; Sebastian blushed and looked off at the blond sophomore walking away in his blue and red uniform. "And it seems you have a thing for Aiden." As they left their class, they were ambushed by the triplets. "Hey guys, our Sebastian here has a thing for Aiden Williams." Sam giggled like a thirteen year-old girl.

"You do not!" the triplets shouted in unison. "He's like the hottest gay sophomore at Dalton!" Felix said quite exasperated, they all turned to their eyebrows raised.

"Felix, your gay is showing." Daniel patted his brother on the back. "Anyway, do you really have a thing for Aiden? I mean, he's pretty popular here." Everyone but Sebastian murmured in agreement.

"So? It doesn't matter whether he's popular or not. Besides, he asked me out to coffee afterschool." The boys around him shook their heads and laughed.

"Sebastian and Aiden, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N—," Alex was singing loudly before Wes came down the hall with his friends David, Trent, Thad and Flint.

"Who's kissing in a tree?" Wes asked, Sebastian was surprised, he had never seen Wes so calm before. Usually he's uptight about everything under the Sun.

"Sebastian and Aiden Williams," explained Sam. The juniors all mumbled approvingly.

"He's a good guy; his brother's a bit weird though." Sebastian looked over the juniors standing around Wes. He knew Trent well seeing as he was one of Cooper's friends, and Jeff's older brother. It's funny because they look nothing alike. Trent is chubby and has dark hair, whereas Jeff has bleached blond hair and is as skinny as a rail.

"Yeah, Freddie is strange. One time he was dancing around the senior commons in a dress, he claimed it was a dare but no one else was around." They all laughed at the strange freshmen. As they finished walking down the hall, Sebastian looked up from his phone – he was texting Cooper – and saw what he thought he would never see again. Down the old Dalton halls, were Kurt and Blaine walking down it together. Something was off about Kurt though, he could tell. Kurt was closed off, and he was letting Blaine lead him down the hall. His arms were crossed in front of him, while Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist protectively. He stopped dead in his tracks, the triplets and Sam stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, he followed Sebastian's gaze and it fell on Finn's step-brother. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" Kurt looked up; he leaned closer into Blaine's hold.

"He needs to talk to Sebastian." Said Blaine, Sebastian looked between the two.

"Can he not speak?" Daniel asked humour evident in his voice. Blaine glared at the brown haired triplet.

"This is between Sebastian, Kurt and I, therefore stay out of it." Daniel and the rest of them took a step back; Sebastian had never seen Blaine so defensive when it was concerning Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian reached to touch Kurt's forearm, but Blaine jerked Kurt back.

"Don't touch him." Sebastian eyed Blaine up and down, something was seriously wrong. He looked down at Kurt's hands; he had moved them so he was holding on to Blaine for dear life. The porcelain beauty opened his mouth to finally speak.

"S-Seb, can we take somewhere in private… Please?" he nodded and without another word he led Kurt and Blaine to his room. The triplets and Sam trailed behind; they wanted to know why Sebastian's ex and his new boyfriend were here too. Sebastian opened the door for the two then closed it.

"What is it?" he asked. Kurt took a deep breath but nothing came up, he looked to Blaine for help. Blaine rubbed his hand soothingly then spoke.

"Kurt's been having nightmares about what you did." The curly haired teenager stated. Sebastian chuckled quietly, "You think this is funny Smythe?" Blaine stepped towards him letting go of Kurt's hand. "He hasn't slept in days because of you."

"I didn't do anything—,"

"You tried to rape him, Sebastian, and now every time he closes his eyes he can't help but see you hovering over him forcing him into sex. Which you knew at the time, he didn't want." Blaine growled, Sebastian gulped loudly.

"You weren't that freaked out about it before I transferred." Sebastian still had that chuckle in his voice; Blaine grabbed the lapels of his Dalton uniform and pushed him against the wall.

"You laugh one more f*cking time and I swear Sebastian I will kick you so hard in the balls you won't even be able to go to the bathroom." Sebastian's eyes widened at Blaine's threat, he wilted against the door and Blaine let go of his blazer. "Now listen,"

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke up; Blaine turned to him and took his hand again. "Let me say it." Blaine nodded and Kurt finally looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I've tried everything, Seb," Blaine ignored the jealousy in his stomach when Kurt used the name he had called Sebastian when they were dating, "Warm milk before sleeping, sleeping with Blaine, I even slept in between my parents one night because I was so _scared_. I don't know why I am having these nightmares, I-I just need them to stop. I'm so tired I can't eat, I puked up everything I've eaten in the past 3 days and believe me, it wasn't much. Blaine thought that if I came here to see you, it would make them go away." Sebastian had sat down half way through his explanation. He couldn't believe that what he had done to Kurt had broken him in so many ways.

"I… I didn't know that what I did would make you have nightmares, Kurt. I wanted you to love me," he admitted, Blaine scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"So you believe raping your boyfriend will make him love you?" Blaine was ready to pounce on the Meerkat, Kurt held him back. Sebastian heard Kurt whisper 'Shush, babe, it's okay' he felt a twinge of jealousy when he heard Kurt call Anderson babe. He and Kurt had been together longer than Anderson and Kurt have. Kurt turned his attention back to his ex.

"What do you want me to do Kurt?" Sebastian held up his hands, "I can't suddenly snap my fingers and the nightmares will go away? Not going to happen, I only did what I did because you were dating me when you _knew _you loved Blaine! Do you not realise that you hurt me too? I mean, obviously in different ways but the fact remains. I knew when we were making out, you were imagining him, and you had told me when you and Blaine had been together. He would do this thing with his tongue, w-when he would wrap it around yours and just hold it there. When we kissed, I knew you were waiting for me to do that. It also hu-hurt when I had to watch my boyfriend get pushed up against a wall by his ex as they kissed heatedly, then I was dumped. If you are trying to put this all on me Hummel, you're a hypocrite." Kurt and Blaine both went quiet, the tension in the room could be cut with a steak knife and it still wouldn't budge. Blaine took the initiative.

"Kurt, can you stand outside for a minute?" he asked, Kurt frowned but left the room. Blaine motioned for Sebastian to sit down. When he did, Blaine began to speak, "Listen Sebastian, I realise we haven't been the best of friends. Frankly, we were never friends. You had tried to break Kurt and me up to get with me, and then you started dating him. You realise you knew that Kurt loved me when you started dating him, right?" Sebastian nodded, "Weird, because just 2 minutes ago you were blaming Kurt for your fail of a relationship." Sebastian tried to interrupt but Blaine shushed him loudly. "This is what we're going to do. You are going to apologise to Kurt sincerely, you are going to tell him you are sorry for hurting him physically, emotionally and mentally. Then you're going to never speak to him again."

"What? Why?" Sebastian stood up, Blaine huffed.

"Because you're the reason he's in this mess! One night Quinn called me because she couldn't wake Kurt up from his nightmare. He was begging loudly for someone to stop you from what you were doing, the only way we could wake him up was by putting the phone on speaker phone and speaking to him softly… Before you say anything, yes I knew Kurt was still having the nightmares. He's my boyfriend, and I know when he's not telling the truth about how he's feeling." Sebastian shifted away; he had never been able to tell that with Kurt. "I love him Sebastian, I really do, and I don't want him to suffer anymore. So please, don't do this for me… Do it for Kurt, because I can tell you still love him." They both went quiet.

"Fine. I'll do it for Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat outside Sebastian's room quietly, he felt the boys around him staring. He glanced up and they kept their stare on him. "What?" he spat, the triplets snickered loudly.<p>

"You sound like a girl." One of them said, he frowned and felt tears in his eyes, today was an emotional day, okay?

"Shut up guys." Finn's friend Sam barked at the three. "He's a cool guy, don't make fun of him. Also, his brother is the top candidate to be the Quarter Back at McKinley next year. You don't want him to come and kick your asses." They all ceased laughing; Sam stood up and sat next to him. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened Kurt."

"It's fine." He merely said, the door opened and Blaine came out first. He got up and embraced his boyfriend tightly; he felt Blaine's hands rest on his hips.

"Kurt?" Sebastian mumbled, Kurt moved away and his glasz orbs met Sebastian's brown ones. "I am really sorry for what I did… I never thought it would affect you this badly. I had only wanted to make you love me the way you loved Anders—Blaine. I mean Blaine. He's lucky to have you." Kurt's eyes softened significantly. He took a few steps forwards and hugged his ex.

"Thank-you Seb." He unwrapped his arms, and then went back to Blaine. "I'll see you." He waved, Sebastian closed his eyes. No you won't. As he watched his ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend leave Dalton, he felt sadness wash over him. He guessed he wasn't completely over Kurt because somewhere deep inside him… He wanted to be the one holding Kurt.

* * *

><p>She walked down the hallway wearing white jean capris pants and a yellow corduroy sweater with a pearl white blouse underneath. In her hands she held a large picture, and a yellow leather purse. The secretary at the office had been less than helpful with her dilemma. Down the hall, she saw two girls wearing red cheerleader uniforms; they look familiar from the videos they forced her to watch so she interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me." The two girls looked up. One was Hispanic and the other was blonde and Caucasian.<p>

"Um, yes?" the Hispanic of the two raised her eyebrow. She had judgement in her voice, she could tell. She held up the picture and smiled.

"I'm looking for this 'Mo." The two girls looked down at the picture.

"You're looking for Kurt?" on the picture was a frame of Kurt Hummel, it was his school picture.

"Is that his name?" she giggled loudly. "I didn't know, so can you direct me to him?" she had a heavy southern accent, the two girls had to lean forward to understand fully.

"You're going to be looking for a long time. He's not at school today; apparently he caught the stomach flu… Or whatever Tina Blowin Wang had, so you aren't going to be able to find him." The Hispanic said, the blonde started crying softly next to her, "What's the matter Britt?"

"I don't want my dolphin to be sick!" The girl started bawling her eyes out, the Hispanic or Latina whatever she is glanced back.

"If you're looking for Kurt, look for his boyfriend Blaine." She nodded and left the two. Now she had to find another Gay kid at McKinley. She saw a boy with glasses, an Asian and an African American standing by a set of lockers. She giggled over towards and them and held up this Kurt's photo.

"Excuse me, do you know where his boyfriend is?" she smiled greatly, they looked down at the picture. The African-American spoke up first.

"Blaine isn't here today, Rachel said he and Kurt went to Dalton to finish things with Kurt's ex." The large girl said, she groaned internally.

"Well I need to talk to them," she shouted, the boy with glasses cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" she seemed taken aback by his question.

"Well four-eyes," he blinked at her, "I am Miss April Rhodes, Original 6 member, Broadway Singer, and Actress. And apparently I am," she looked down at a cue card, "The mentor for The Glee Club? I honestly do not know who or what they are. All I was told to do was to look for Kurt Hummel, and apparently he's sick with his boyfriend. I actually doubt he's sick, he probably just wanted to get it on with his boyfriend in private." The three teenagers frowned with disgust. "I mean that's what I used to do with my boyfriend during school. Just fake the little flu; he says he's going to take care of me. Then we—,"

"Too much info Lady." The boy with glasses adjusted the frame of them, "We're in The Glee Club by the way, I'm Artie, this is my girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones." She was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Oh… Are you? My bad, oh well. So if Kurt and his boyfriend aren't here, who am I supposed to go talk to? "she asked them, the three looked at each other, "Look for Rachel Anderson. She's at school today; she's Blaine's twin sister and Kurt's best friend… Well besides Blaine of course. Here, we'll direct you to her." He started walking towards what she assumed was the choir room. "You have to be quiet; they've been rehearsing for all of lunch. Rachel will literally attack you if you interrupt her and Finn."

"What are they doing?" she asked, her sweaty hands crinkled the picture of Kurt.

"They're rehearsing Last Christmas for their duet for The Glee Club's Christmas videos. Kurt and Blaine sang Baby It's Cold Outside together… But it didn't turn out well, so this is the video we're all counting on to be perfect." He opened the door slightly and she heard a velvety voice. It sounded a lot like her old friend Shelby Berry's. The peaked into the room and she saw a girl who looked very similar to Shelby, the boy was big and looked like a football player. Behind them, was a pregnant girl swaying back and forth with a boy with a Mohawk doing the same. "It's kind of torture for those two," Artie pointed to the back-up singers, "The Mohawk kid dated Rachel, and the pregnant chick dated Finn. Her baby is the Mohawk kid's, his name is Puck and her name is Quinn."

"Alright, let's start from the beginning!" the girl who was Shelby Berry but in a smaller form clapped. It must be Rachel; she pressed play on a small CD player. The beginning notes to Last Christmas filled the Choir room.

_(Rachel)- "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (gave you my heart).  
>But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away).<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special (special)" <em>April's eyes shot up, she was almost a younger version of Shelby. Who was this girl?

_(Rachel)- "Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance<br>But you still catch my eye  
>Tell me baby<br>Do you recognize me?  
>Well, it's been a year<br>It doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas, Christmas)" _the boy joined Rachel in for the last line. He had a pitchy voice, but he was still good as that Jesse St James kid.

_(Finn and Rachel ft. Quinn and Puck)- "I wrapped it up and sent it  
>With a note saying "I love you"<br>I meant it  
>Now I know what a fool I've been<br>But if you kissed me now  
>I know you'd fool me again". <em>April still couldn't believe her ears. When Henry Perks had called her to ask her to Mentor this new band on YouTube, she was expecting a group with no talent. But now after listening to only four of them singing, she knew she was wrong in so many ways.

_(Quinn and Puck)- "Last Christmas  
>I gave you my heart (Finn and Rachel- gave you my heart)<br>But the very next day you gave it away (Finn and Rachel- gave it away)  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special (Finn and Rachel- I'll give it someone special)" <em>she walked into the room and pressed pause on the CD player.

"Excuse—HOLY GALINDA!" Rachel screamed and hugged her. April was used to be attacked by fans of Wicked, so she hugged her right back. "Are you here for The Glee Club?" she asked breathlessly. April raised her eyebrow.

"How did you know?" wondered everyone but Rachel.

"Blaine told me you were showing up today, but he didn't know when. Oh my Streisand this is amazing, I'll call everyone and tell them to come here." She grabbed her phone and skipped out of the room.

"She is so weird." The pregnant girl named Quinn sighed; April walked over to the grand piano in the room and sat down on it. Several minutes later, more teenagers came into the room. There was a kid with dreadlocks and a somewhat tanned black haired (it was obviously dyed) rich girl. The Hispanic and the blonde walked in too, followed by Rachel.

"This is everyone but Kurt and Blaine." The brunette sat down on one of the many chair on the stands.

"Where is Princess and Curly-Sue anyway?" the Hispanic asked loudly.

"Kurt had to talk to Sebastian about something; otherwise it's none of your business Santana." Rachel spat at the girl named Santana.

"Okay, all of ya'll sit down, I guess I need to start preparing you for the Perks—,"

"April Rhodes?" she turned away from the teenagers and found herself face to face with on William Schuester.

"Willie! What are you doing here?" she jumped off the piano and scampered over.

"I'm the choir teacher, and Spanish teacher here." April took a step back, "You left High School to go right back to it? You're a crazy one Will Schuester." He laughed lamely; she turned back to the teenagers.

"As I was saying, the James Perks Awards are a blood bath. I know this because I've been to almost all of them. Only a third of them I was with Vocal Adrenaline, which from what I heard is still up on the top of the Internet charts. I used to love Vocal Adrenaline, but after visiting not too long ago I realised my old friend Ryan Murphy has changed what VA believes in. I actually met with the lead vocalist Jesse St Something. He sucks compared to you all. If you all blend your voices together, I'm sure you'll be better than him and the rest of those losers." They all beamed at her from their seats.

"You guys are going to the Perks?" Schuester asked them from where he stood, they nodded.

"We were invited by Mr. Henry Perks," Rachel grinned from ear to ear, "We're going to perform."

"Hold your horse's missy." April interrupted, "This is why you all need a Mentor. You aren't performing just yet," all the kids started shouting; she heard one loud 'OH HELL NO!'

"But we were asked to by the dude!" the large boy who sang with Rachel stood up.

"Correction, you were invited by him. The reason why you are given a Mentor is because you have to audition for the creators of the Perks. You only have to audition once for the rest of your lives. So you have to make this audition the best performance of your life." April sat back up on the piano. "What songs do you want to use for your audition?"

"Rihanna!"

"Queen!"

"Journey!"

"Lady Gaga."

"Spice Girls." All eyes turned to Brittany who was braiding her hair, "What? I like them." They all shook their heads while chuckling under their breath.

"Well, why don't I show you what I used for my solo audition? Schuester, I need you because this is a duet." He nodded; she grabbed two microphones and turned them on. She tossed one to Will and she turned the song on with her iPod in its dock. The notes began and Rachel, Tina and Mercedes cheered.

_(April)- "I hear the ticking of the clock  
>I'm lying here the room's pitch dark<br>I wonder where you are tonight  
>No answer on the telephone<br>And the night goes by so very slow  
>Oh I hope that it won't end though<br>Alone..." _The Glee Club made noises of shock when they heard her voice. Only Rachel had heard her voice before because she had watched Wicked with Kurt and Blaine over a million times together. They could never watch a version of the Musical without April or Shelby. April took a step forward to sing the chorus.

_(April and The Glee Club)- "Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone<br>How do I get you alone." _The Glee Club sang along with the chorus, even though a lot of them hadn't heard it before.

_(Will)- "You don't know how long I have wanted  
>To touch your lips and hold you tight" <em>Most of The Glee Club was surprised hearing their Spanish teacher sing so well.

_(Will and April)- "You don't know how long I have waited  
>And I was going to tell you tonight" <em>they paced around the room as they sang as if they were still teenagers in the Original 6.

_(April)- "But the secret is still my own" _she rested her hand on his chest.

_(Will)- "And my love for you is still unknown." _They stared at each other.

_(Both)-"Alone..." _The Glee Club was smiling at the two singing, they were really, really good.

_(April, Will and The Glee Club)- "Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone<br>How do I get you alone" _they all swayed to the music. After the music stopped, The Glee Club stood up and clapped.

"That was amazing!" Rachel said, Santana and the rest nodded.

"Me gusta," Santana winked at Mr. Schuester, he hesitantly put the microphone down and stepped away slowly.

"Hold on Schue, I decided you are going to help me with them!" said April, she went back into Mentor mode, "After watching that, do you realise how you have to be perfect with every lyric, every melody, and every harmony?" they nodded. "You guys need a song. Let me see," she put her iPod on shuffle. "Whatever song comes up first, you will all sing for your audition." Everyone but Rachel grimaced at the thought that they would have to sing a Broadway sing. She pressed play.

_"Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>A guy like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling_" Everyone screamed loudly.

"Britney bitch!" Brittany cheered. "Let's do it!" Rachel frowned.

"We can't authorise it without Kurt and Blaine—,"

"Come on Berry," Puck started, "You are one of the creators too. It's not just them, you are just as in charge as them."

"B-But Kurt and Blaine won't be able to sing in it if we start practising the song." She clasped her hands nervously.

"So? It's their fault for going to Dalton when Andergay knew April was coming." Santana added, Rachel had to agree…

"Fine, let's sing Toxic by Britney Spears!" she said, the group clapped loudly. April smiled at the teenagers, they reminded her so much of the Original 6.

_"I guess we'll sing Rehab," Ryan closed his music books. _

_"That sounds good." Shelby finished braiding April's hair. "What do you think Bryan?" she asked the blond member. He shrugged._

_"Doesn't really matter to me." They turned to Will and Terri. _

_"Is that fine with you two?" they pulled away from making out and nodded, then went right back to kissing. _

"I'll come by tomorrow in the morning with music sheets; I'll decide who sings what. I want everyone to be showcased during this audition." They nodded and their short blonde Mentor left the choir room.

"I can get Principal Figgins to let you guys miss your morning classes so we can rehearse." Schuester collected his things and went to his office. Puck noticed Rachel's sadness. He sat down in the chair beside her and rested his arm on her shoulders.

"Stop freaking out Rachel, Kurt and Blaine aren't going to be mad. They barely ever sing in The Glee Club anyway. They can sing next year or something." She stayed silent. "C'mon Berry, they won't care. Their band is going to be on international TV, and they might be on television during the Red Carpet thing they always hold before award shows, right? So they have no reason to complain. Now come on, we've got Spanish." They both got up and walked to their language class together.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Puck walked Rachel to their class, she felt jealousy bubbling in her stomach. Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Did he want her back? She chuckled, not going to happen Puckerman. She wants Finn; she made it evident to everyone when she told Finn that Beth wasn't his. She rested her hands on the 8 month old baby bump. If Puckerman thought he was going to get back with her, he was mistaken. He had to take care of Quinn right now; she's pregnant with his child for God sakes. She stood up and walked to her locker; she opened it up and glanced over the pictures she had hanging inside. There were pictures of Kurt, Blaine and herself outside the Hummel household. She had one of them kissing because she was their biggest fan, she had one of Finn and Rachel dressed up as Brad and Janet posing for the picture. There was one of Santana, Brittany and herself before she was pregnant in freshman year. She had one of Artie, and her sitting around Santana's hospital bed back in April. She sighed, she missed the old days where she was a Cheerio and was the most popular girl at McKinley. But, she thought to herself, if she hadn't gotten pregnant she wouldn't have become friends with Kurt and Blaine. That would be the thing she would have missed the most, she and Kurt were so close now, so were Blaine and her, she could tell them anything and they would understand. She heard the bell for the next class go; she grabbed her binder and textbook then walked to class. She saw Puck standing outside his class with Rachel; she was blushing and avoiding his eyes. He reached over and brought her head back up to look him in the eyes. He said something before kissing her forehead, that's when she lost it. Puck was hers! She stomped down the hallway in her flats, and pushed Rachel away.<p>

"What the Hell Quinn?" Rachel shouted as she hit the wall.

"Don't touch him!" she snarled, Puck and Rachel exchanged confused expressions.

"What are you talking about? We were only talking—," Quinn slapped Rachel right then and there.

"You are such a slut Rachel." Both Puck and Rachel gasped at her remark, "First you want Finn, now you want Puckerman back? What next? You're going to start dry humping Artie?" she spat; Artie and Tina were behind the three.

"Excuse me?" the boy with glasses asked, Quinn jerked around.

"Shut up Artie," and she went back to Rachel. "You just want everything I have don't you? I had Finn, and you stole him from me. Now that Puck has been paying attention to me, you want him too. Can you just leave me alone? I don't like you Rachel, I never have. You just keep taking things that aren't yours. From Finn, to Puck, and even Kurt and Blaine! You took away their relationship resulting in Kurt almost getting raped." Her small fists were clenched. "Just stay out of everyone's business." she felt someone's arms on her shoulders and they were pulling her back. She didn't know who's they were, but she was pulled into a red office with pom-poms inside.

"Sit down, Q." she turned around after her realisation.

"C-Coach Sue?" she stuttered.

"You heard me, sit down." She nodded and sat down in one of the red chairs. In front of her sat her old Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvestor.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked the blonde woman.

"No, but I have something you need." She handed Quinn a bottle.

"What is this?" Quinn looked at the label but it was all in Korean.

"It's to calm your temper while you're in the last month of your pregnancy. Don't pretend like I didn't see you lashing out at Puckerman and Hobbit." Quinn turned a shade of red. "When is the baby due?"

"January 29th." She said, Sue nodded thoughtfully.

"You are naming her Sue, right?" Sue asked, Quinn had known Coach Sue long enough to know she wasn't joking.

"No, her name is going to be Beth… I'm putting her up for adoption." She said softly, Sue nodded as if she had already known. "I don't trust anyone though, they all live too far away for me to watch Beth grow up."

"Have you asked any of your family members?" Sue wondered.

"They all hate me for getting pregnant." Quinn muttered, Sue clicked her tongue and Quinn looked up at her. Sue handed her a piece of paper.

"If you ever need help, Q, call me." Quinn took the paper; Sue had never been this nice to her before. "I realise I'm being nicer to you right now, that's going to end once that creature pops out of you remember that." Quinn chuckled.

"I know."

"Now get out of my office, it's smelling like a fetus in here." Quinn stared off towards nothingness as she questioned how Sue knew how that smelt. She'd rather not know how she did to tell the truth.

"Thank-you Coach," and she left. She was late for her next class, oh well. She might as well go home; she has to leave this school after Christmas break since being almost 9 months pregnant and going to school is frowned upon. She called a Cab and it pulled up.

"Where to?" he asked. She gave him the Hummel's address and he started to drive off.

Once she made it back to the house, she saw Carole and Burt had gone to work. She paid the driver, and then unlocked the front door. She heard nothing inside the house; Kurt and Blaine must be at Dalton talking to Sebastian still. She walked towards their bedroom door and opened it, and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

On Kurt's bed laid a shirtless Blaine, and a shirtless Kurt… She didn't want to go into details, but they didn't notice her arrival into the room. Kurt was straddling Blaine – his hips were far away from Blaine's thank the Lord – from where Quinn stood she could see Kurt's lips were attached to Blaine's neck.

"Thank-you, Blaine." She heard Kurt mumble against Blaine's skin.

"You're, _oh God_, you're welcome." Blaine replied, she saw his head pressing harder on to the pillow to allow Kurt more access.

"Ahem." She finally made her presence known. Both boys froze at the sound; they probably thought it was Burt or Carole. Blaine tilted his head to look at the doorway.

"O-Oh hey, Quinn." He greeted nervously, Kurt let out a breath of relief. He rolled over Blaine; he sat beside Blaine's legs. He looked up at Quinn with his glasz orbs.

"Sorry you had to see that." His blush went down to his belly button; she would have to tell Santana.

"It's all right, what are you guys doing home?" as she asked, she moved to her bed and sat down. Kurt had managed to cover both Blaine and himself with his blanket so she wouldn't have to see their naked chests.

"We got back like 20 minutes ago, Sebastian apologised to Kurt." She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Oh really? Was he sincere?" she had said this to Blaine, but Kurt answered.

"Yeah… He was, I could tell." They were quiet for a while; Kurt was playing with the loose threads on his bed while Blaine merely stared at his boyfriend. Quinn tried to stifle a giggle when she saw the two large hickey's on the side of Blaine's neck. Suddenly she was reminded of April's lesson earlier on in the day.

"By the way, April Rhodes came to McKinley today. We've chosen a song for our audition for the Perks." The two boys stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? What song did you choose?"

"Toxic by Britney Spears." They both scoffed at the song.

"Wait, you're serious?" Kurt swallowed, "We're going to be singing Toxic in front of an audience?"

"A-Actually… You and Blaine aren't singing with us—,"

"WHAT? WHY?" Kurt screamed, Blaine rubbed his shoulder to quiet him down.

"It's because you weren't there today. April has chosen everyone's parts in the song… You can sing with us next year, but not this year." Explained the blonde, "You still get to come to the Perks with us, don't worry about that. You just aren't going to be on stage with us." They both huffed in disappointment.

"I was really looking forward to singing on stage…" Blaine mumbled, Kurt pursed his lips.

"We will next year," he told his boyfriend, "I promise." Quinn felt like the third wheel right now. The two boys were giving each other lovey-dovey eyes and she had no one to do that with.

Dammit Puck, why were you still attracted to that stupid Hobbit with the amazing voice?

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do." Their lawyer closed the file. "Shelby has the right to have your daughter for custody."<p>

"Please, there has to be something." Hiram gripped the table.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson's. After the court date tomorrow, Rachel will be under the custody of Ms. Shelby Berry. Unless you have proof of Ms. Berry's inability to raise a teenager, you have no fight." He collected his suitcase and left the Anderson's house. Hiram and Leroy were quiet; they hadn't said a thing to each other since their lawyer left.

"We're losing our baby." Leroy whispered under his breath.

"I-I know, we have to tell them…" they had both ignored the impending Court date, they didn't even tell Rachel or Blaine about it. He slammed his fist down on the table, "Shelby has _NO _right to take Rachel from us. F*ck, it's only because Rachel looks like her, why if Rachel and Blaine were identical she wouldn't have even batted an eye at her." There was a knock at their front door. Leroy got up from his chair and went to answer it, when he did he wanted nothing but to slam the door in her face.

"Leroy, it's great to see you again." Shelby entered without being invited; she walked into the kitchen and faked a smile at Hiram. "How are you both?"

"Get the f*ck out of my house Shelby," Hiram spat.

"E-Excuse me?" she was acting; they had known her long enough to tell.

"You are splitting our family up into pieces. Do you not even care about how Blaine or Rachel might be feeling about this?" she said nothing. "They are twins, Shelby, _twins _and they are ultimately best friends. Without each other, they can't even function. All you care about is that Rachel looks like you and she has talent. Did you know that Blaine can sing too?"

"No he can't. He's like a pre-teen boy with his voice cracking." Shelby crossed her arms; Leroy rolled his eyes and opened up his laptop. He went onto YouTube and started playing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' by The Glee Club from Blaine and Rachel's birthday party. "I-I, oh." She mumbled.

"He is just as talented as Rachel, now we're not saying we want you to take Blaine. We don't want you to talk either of our children."

"Well you are going to have to deal with it. I'm getting full custody of Rachel, and there is nothing you two can do about it because after I do. We're moving to New York—,"

"You can't do that!" Hiram shouted.

"Yes I can, and Rachel will enjoy it there. She probably doesn't remember living there when she was younger." She turned on her heel and left the house, before she went outside the door she paused. "I want to say 'Sorry', but I'm not."

Leroy wanted to punch her and kick her and give that bitch what she deserves.

"Shelby!" Hiram called after her. She stopped and turned back.

"What?" she hissed.

"The Glee Club is singing at the Perks versus Vocal Adrenaline." He stated, she froze on the spot.

"T-They are?"

"Yes, so you better tell Ryan that they are going to be 10x better than his stupid little group." She groaned and left loudly. She slammed the door, Leroy turned to Hiram.

"We're losing her aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah… We are."

* * *

><p><strong>The James Perks Awards 2010 vlog #1 – The Glee Club <strong>

_The video faded in showing The Glee Club sitting in a bunch of chairs in the Choir room at McKinley._

_"Hey guys," Rachel smiled at the camera, "So as you probably know, we at The Glee Club are going to be at the James Perks Awards in February."_

_"We've been nominated for 2 awards, Best Break-Out YouTube Band and Best Cover of song." Finn added, "And it's up to you to vote for the winner."_

_"As you can probably tell, we want you to vote for us—," Kurt had started._

_"And not Jesse St Sucks' team." Santana joined in. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued._

_"Vote for The Glee Club!" he shouted, there were murmurs of agreement from everyone around him._

_"We'll also be performing at The Perks if and when our audition goes well." Blaine mumbled nervously. _

_"Yes, so stay tuned for our other vlogs regarding The Perks, and we'll tell you all about our journey!" Rachel clapped. _

_The video ends._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>We see whether Kurt's nightmares are gone for good. Hiram, Leroy and the twins go to court to see whether the judge agrees with Shelby's need for full custody - The Glee Club might tag along to see and they sing a song afterwards regarding the verdict. Theresa Lopez reads the adoptions papers and refuses to let go of Santana. Quinn finds a possible family to adopt Beth, and lastly the date between Aiden and Sebastian.

**Ends Authors Note: **What should Sebastian and Aiden's ship name be? Aidbastian? That just sound stupid... Any who, yes I just had to fit in a short Klaine make-out session. They are just too attractive to not make them make-out all the time... Before you say 'aren't they a little young to be making out shirtless?', they're in love and they had dated earlier on in the year. So there. They are allowed to.

****CONTEST**- **If you're my 100th reviewer, you get a prompt and shout out, and a spoiler of your choice (unless it's too big to share) about any of the characters in this story, and a mention in my other fanfic Outbreak. So review to see if you have a chance to win!


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Adoption, Foul Language_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I'm hungry and that is irrelevant. I don't own le Glee.

**Authors Note: **Happy belated birthday Captain Jack! This chapter has some stuff I didn't know I was going to write... Like the 2 and a half Kurt and Blaine make-out sessions. Be warned, they have hickies. Anyway, I only got one review for last chapter... It kind of made me sad :(. Also I'm going to go see Katy Perry's movie tomorrow! I'm even going to wear my Pink sunglasses like a boss.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

* * *

><p>She stormed into the auditorium, her nostrils flared and her fists clenched. She hadn't been able to meet up with them for a week, and it was almost Christmas. She wanted to tell give this information to them as an early-Christmas present. She saw the group on stage singing the song they've chosen to sing at the Perks.<p>

_(Jesse)- "Mama just killed a man  
>Put a gun against his head<br>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
>Mama, life has just begun<br>But now I've gone and thrown it all away" _As the group came together, she cleared her throat. They stopped singing and looked up to the person who had interrupted their singing.

"Can I help you Shelby?" Ryan asked from his seat in the theater.

"I have some interesting information regarding The Glee Club." She placed both hands on her hips; the bald creator of Vocal Adrenaline straightened in his seat.

"Which is?" she licked her lips.

"They're singing at the Perks this February along with you." They all gasped.

"I thought they were joking about that, none of them can sing!" an African-American named Wade said as he turned to his friends on stage.

"Are you sure?" Ryan ignored the teenagers. She nodded and the group went frantic on stage, one girl even started to cry. Ryan whistled with his fingers to shut them up. "This means, you all have to put 100% in to every rehearsal. No more 'I'm going to be sick' or 'I'm going to puke', you all have to buck up. I'm ashamed to say this, but The Glee Club is amazing. Their vocals are rough and new, which makes the viewers want them more. We've been in business since the 80's; their band isn't even a year old. We need to work on our pitch, our choreography and much more. St James, come down here now." The lead soloist jumped off the stage then greeted Shelby and his boss.

"Yes?" he ran his fingers through his sweaty curly hair.

"I have come up with a way to sabotage that stupid band… You know that girl Rachel Anderson?" Ryan questioned him, "I want you to date her. Mess with her mind and make it so she can't perform when February comes around." The boy frowned.

"I'm a senior, sir. I think it's frowned upon for seniors to date sophomores…" Ryan rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Just date the bloody girl and break up The Glee Club." He waved the boy off and left the auditorium followed by Shelby.

"Ryan, you realise Rachel is my daughter, right?" she asked him, he stopped.

"Shelby you do realise I don't care? I need to destroy their stupid band, they've only existed for 9 months and they're doing better than we have in 2 years. If I can use Jesse to break up the band, I won't need to worry about them anymore." He shrugged, she watched after him. He wasn't going to have the chance to break The Glee Club up… She and Rachel were moving to New York before New Year's day, therefore Rachel wouldn't be able to perform at the Perks.

* * *

><p>Kurt packed up his sleeping bag, his pillow and his overnight bag. Rachel had invited all of the Glee Clubbers over to her house for a big sleepover. The only one not going over was Quinn; she felt that staying up late wasn't healthy for Beth so she decided to stay at the Hummel's. He strategically packed his good pyjamas because Blaine was going to be there (obviously) and he wanted to look good for his boyfriend. He finished packing his things; he placed them on the bed and checked his outfit in the mirror. He was stunning, he was wearing tight black jeans that were a bitch to get on; he had a white dress shirt on with a silver shiny tie hanging loosely from his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair; he reached out for his hair spray. He finished spraying his brunet locks and blushed at his own image. He was absolutely sex on a stick – or so he hoped. There was a knock at his door, "Come in." he called out, the door opened and he was surprised to see it was his Father. "What do you need Dad?"<p>

"Let's have a talk." Burt patted Kurt's bed beside him, he felt himself grow nervous as he sat down.

"What's this about?" Kurt played with the hem of his shirt, Burt let out a breath.

"It's about you and Blaine." Burt started; Kurt's fingers ceased fidgeting when he heard the mention of his boyfriend's name.

"I-Is there something wrong?" he felt his mind reeling way too fast, what if something had happened to Blaine? They hadn't talked all day, what if he got into an accident? Oh God, please no.

"It depends on how you look at it," Burt began; Kurt knew there was no use in interrupting now. "I know you think that I don't see these things between you and Blaine. You are dating, and you're both growing teenage boys with hormones—," Kurt plugged his ears and started singing.

"La, la, la, la!" Burt took his hands in his and frowned at his son.

"This is just as hard for you as it is for me. Now let me finish," Burt paused for Kurt to object but he didn't, "you and Blaine are getting serious. You are both in love and you'll eventually take that step… When that time comes, I want you to be informed about what you are getting yourself into. Blaine's a good kid, and I respect him, he's helped you with so many of your problems and I love him for that. But when you two… Feel it's time for you to take the next step; I want you to promise me you'll use protection and all the necessary precautions." Burt stared at his son, "Do you understand?" Kurt shook his head yes. Burt rubbed the bridge of his nose, "There are some rules though Kurt, after last week's whole situation. I am going to change the rules a bit. You two are allowed to do whatever you two have been doing at this moment. As long as I'm not there to see it, but when you two choose to do more. I don't want it happening under my roof. The walls are thin and I don't want to be emotionally scarred. Okay?" Kurt let out a laugh.

"Okay." Burt patted his knee before using it to help him stand up. "And for the record, Blaine and I are far away from doing that. We're just kissing." Burt rolled his eyes in response.

"That hickey you're hiding under your collar says otherwise." Burt poked it before leaving Kurt and Quinn's room. Kurt felt his cheeks flame when he thought back to when he got that bruise.

_(2 Days Ago) _

_They had been watching Rent earlier on, as the scene between Mimi and Roger when Mimi was holding the candle in their apartment. He knew Blaine didn't want to watch the movie to begin with, but he loves this song. _

"_Kuuuurt." Blaine nuzzled his face into his neck. _

"_What?" he never took his eyes off the screen. By now Mimi was searching around looking for her stash. _

"_I want to kiss you and you're being less than helpful." Blaine murmured against his neck. _

"_This is my favourite song in the movie, let me watch it." He pushed Blaine off him lightly, but not hard enough for Blaine to stop rubbing his face on Kurt's alabaster neck. He felt Blaine leaving open mouthed kisses to his pulse point before whispering softly in Kurt's ear. "Would you light my candle?" Kurt shivered at the huskiness of Blaine's singing. He was fixated on the screen; he was struggling to keep his focus however. Blaine kept singing the words to Light My Candle against his neck. His eyes shut and he let out a breath of pleasure. "Blaine…" he felt Blaine smile against him. _

"_Yay." He latched his mouth to a spot on his skin. He knew it was going to leave a mark, but he couldn't give a flying duck right now. _

_(Present Day) _

He blinked back to reality; he took his things outside of his room. Quinn and Carole were seated at the kitchen table; Carole was going to drive him to Rachel's with Finn. They both looked over his way at the same time, Carole whistled loudly. "You look good, Kurt." She winked.

"I have a feeling that you dressed up for one Blaine Anderson." Quinn giggled into her cup of tea.

"Maybe," he blushed, he read the time from his blackberry and realised if his brother didn't hurry up they would be late. "FINN! GET UP HERE NOW!" Quinn, Carole and Burt covered their ears. A minute later Finn came tumbling into the kitchen holding a duffle bag.

"I'm ready." Kurt rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers.

"Come on, I don't want to be late." He picked up his own bag, he left without another word. He could hear Carole and Finn behind him. Carole was instructing Finn to not get into any fights even if Noah makes fun of him or the other way around. As they got into the truck, Kurt typed out a text to Blaine.

'_We're on our way now :) xx –Kurtsie' _he waited patiently for a reply, and when his phone ping'd his glasz disks drifted down.

'_KK –Blainers' _well that was odd. Blaine always replies in full sentences, he even wrote a paper for English stating why 'Text Talk' was ruining society's ability to write in proper sentences. His brain urged him to message Blaine and inquire why he was being so unusual but he thought against it. He pushed his phone back into his pocket – which was extremely hard because of the tightness – he leaned his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes. He was relieved, after going to visit Sebastian and listening to his apology made his nightmares go away. He had a feeling Blaine had something to do with it too, but maybe that was because he was his boyfriend. Yeah, most probably… He didn't consider Sebastian a friend just yet after what he had done. But he was hoping later on in the year they could get over the past and become great friends. Perhaps Blaine and Sebastian would get along for once, now that is something he'd like to see. He cleared his mind of Sebastian, and they wandered towards the Perks. He was disappointed that he wasn't going to be singing on stage with his friends this year. He had always dreamt of being on national TV, it would have to wait until next year he guesses… Maybe he could get a solo to sing or something that would be amazing. His fingers found their way towards the mouth shaped bruise on his neck, it made his tummy tickle when he pressed down on it. It reminded him that at one point Blaine's mouth was on him, nibbling, sucking and blowing softly on it afterwards to soothe the pain. He shivered a bit, Finn made a face. "I'm cold." He lied; Finn seemed to believe him because he didn't press the subject any further. The snow was still on the ground in Lima since Christmas was fast approaching. It was actually starting to snow a bit as they drove towards the Anderson's house. He saw the two story house down the road; as soon as Carole turned off the car he opened the car with his bag in hand and ran to the door managing to slip on the icy steps. The door had opened; Rachel stared down at him giggling.

"What are you doing on the ground, Kurt?" she offered her hand to help him up, he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"I felt like laying on your steps." He joked, she giggled. The Anderson house was decorated in Hanukkah and Christmas items. Hiram and Leroy understood the fact that Blaine wasn't Jewish, so instead they made it like a bad OC episode Christmakkuh. There was a Christmas tree in the living room with presents underneath it for Blaine and Rachel; they also had a menorah on one of the tables in the room. He heard Blaine's laughter downstairs, followed by two unfamiliar ones. "Who's downstairs?" he asked as they walked down the steps with Finn trailing behind.

"Blaine, Jeff and Nick." She shrugged; he frowned slightly before plastering on a fake smile. Why were they here? He thought this was only The Glee Club… They entered the basement; Blaine's hazel orbs met his. He felt Blaine's gaze wash over him, it was a great feeling knowing that your boyfriend was gaping like a weirdo as he stares at you. Jeff whacked him in the stomach, and his attention was dragged away from Kurt. He ignored his annoyance with Blaine's friends and went to Rachel's room. He had been hoping to keep his stuff in Blaine's room, he had peaked into Blaine's room and found Nick and Jeff's stuff everywhere. He sighed and opened the door to Rachel's bedroom. He put his bag on the floor; he checked his hair in the mirror before re-entering the family room. Apparently Santana, Artie and Brittany had showed up too. Blaine, Jeff and Nick were sitting on the couch together taking up all the room. Kurt tried to ignore the fact that Jeff was a _bit _too close to his curly haired boyfriend. After 10 minutes, all of The Glee Club excluding Quinn was sitting in the Anderson's basement. Kurt was still unable to get a word in to Blaine, every time he tried to say something either Nick or Jeff would distract him. He was getting fed up, and he never wanted to be the jealous boyfriend. He hadn't spoken to Blaine all day and he just wanted to get a few words in. He distracted himself from Blaine by hanging out with Artie and Santana; they haven't really talked in a while. The conversation wasn't really interesting to say the least. He saw Rachel out of the corner of his eye talking to Blaine, fricking Nick and Jeff weren't stopped her from talking to him. What the Hell?

"What's wrong with you Princess?" Santana took a drink from her water bottle.

"Blaine's friends won't let me talk to him…" Artie and Santana peered over across the room to see Blaine's two friends surrounding him like they were the bloody secret service.

"Do you want Auntie 'Tana to give them a piece of her mind?" she spoke in third person, he shook his head.

"No… It's alright." Artie rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You sure Kurt?" he nodded at the boy with glasses. The night went on the same way; he still hadn't said anything to Blaine because of those two idiots. Why was Blaine even friends with them? It was evident they were jerks and didn't like him. He sighed a bit too loudly, Santana glanced up from her, Finn, Puck, and Sugar's game of Yahtzee.

"Y'know what? I'll go talk to them," she got up from her seat and marched over to Blaine, Nick and Jeff. "You two want to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with me and my girl Brittany?" the blond and dark brown haired boys gulped.

"No, we're fine. Thank-you for the offer though," Jeff smirked at her, she clenched her teeth. Kurt walked over and took her by the shoulders.

"It's fine, really Santana…" it really wasn't though. He had dressed up to impress Blaine, he made his hair look irresistible for him but Blaine hadn't even made a move to talk to him. It hurt. It really did. It was as if Santana sensed his insecurity and took his hand.

"You look great Hummel, and he's noticed. I have a thing for these things, every few minutes while you're not looking. His little Hobbit eyes make their way towards you and he just keeps them on you until you look back at him." He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Then why hasn't he said anything? Nick and Jeff have been keeping him away from me all night… I've tried several times to go say Hi to him but they bring him away and distract him." He admitted, "I haven't spoken to him all day, and when I texted him saying we were on our way, he said 'KK', he never talks like that." Santana listened to him intently. "I haven't even kissed him since Thursday afternoon when we were watching Rent."

"Let's go do something… I have an idea, Britt, Tina get over here!" she waved them over. "So Kurt here is having some problems with Blaine's two friends over there, they aren't letting Kurt talk to Blaine which is bad. So to make Blaine speak, you guys need to…" she spoke in a hushed voice. They all agreed, Santana skipped over in her heels to turn on the song.

"_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)<br>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up" _Kurt, Tina and Brittany began dancing to the Beyoncé song. Blaine saw movement from the other side of the room; he ignored it because it was just a Beyoncé song. He laughed at something Jeff had said and he didn't see Kurt run out of the room.

* * *

><p>She opened the door from a long day at work and flicked on the kitchen light. She could hear the distant snores from her husband and son, on the table was an orange envelope with her name addressed to it. Confused she opened it up with her nail.<p>

'_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, _

_Sorry for the inconvenience but your daughter has accepted an adoption notice issued by Amelia Abrams. In this envelope are the papers we need you to sign for the adoption to be complete. If you have any thoughts or concerns feel free to call me._

_-Courtenay Meli. _

She mumbled several curse words in Spanish. So apparently this woman wanted not only to keep her away from her daughter but now she wanted to talk her away completely? Santana was theirs not some stuck of White woman's. Where she grew up, if this happened you go their house and give them a piece of your mind. She wanted to do that but with the possibility of losing Santana made her rethink that. Why would Santana want to be adopted by them? She was a Lopez, not an Abrams. Her hands were shaking; she didn't want to lose her only daughter. She had already lost one of them, she couldn't lose the other.

* * *

><p>It was night, and the Anderson house was quiet. The teenagers collapsed wherever they wanted to sleep. Santana and Brittany were cuddling together, while Artie and Tina were spooning. Kurt lay by himself; he was trying not to cry right now because everyone would wake up. Blaine was across the room in between Jeff and Nick. He wiped his nose with his good pyjamas – the ones he had brought to impress Blaine, but that was useless. He should have just worn the crappy old ratty pyjamas Finn had given him because they had gotten too small for him. He suddenly felt an oh so warm chest press against his back. He swore he could feel the brush of those soft but rough lips against the collar of his pyjama shirt. The arms he had grown to love found their way around his waist. "I love you." Blaine whispered against his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears. "Are you awake?" Blaine shifted so his upper body was hovering over Kurt's. Kurt opened his eyelids to meet Blaine's gaze. "Why are you crying? Were you having a nightmare?" Kurt pushed him off.<p>

"You're my nightmare," he wanted to shout and scream at him; he wanted to yell and kick him too. Why would you ignore your boyfriend the whole night? He would have been cool with it if Blaine had at least acknowledged him. He could have kissed him, told him he was going to be busy with Jeff and Nick. He hated being the jealous boyfriend but he couldn't help it. Blaine was just being a dumbass. He got up from his sleeping bag and ran into Blaine's room, that way if he did shout, scream, yell and kick him no one would wake up. Unless he was super loud then they would… The door shut quietly behind him, he felt Blaine's hands on his back.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" he had a chuckle in his voice. Kurt spun around; tears were running down his cheeks. _F*ck, stop crying! _He yelled at himself.

"You ignored me all night. You didn't even say Hi to me, and you are asking me what that was all about? You could've at least told me you were going to be with them all night because then I would have understood. Oh and you should tell your douchebag's of best friends to back off. I tried to talk to you almost a hundred times tonight but every time I did they would distract you. Even Santana attempted to get them away from you for 7 minutes so I could at least talk to you." Kurt rambled angrily, "That is what it was all about. If you'd excuse me, I want to sleep. So leave." He lay down on Blaine's bed and covered himself in the blankets. He held the blanket tightly, it smelt just like Blaine and it was killing him.

"Baby…" Blaine started quietly.

"Don't baby me." Kurt spat. "Why didn't you talk to me? I dressed up to impress you and you didn't even compliment me. I hate being the jealous boyfriend but you paid more attention to fricking Finn than you did to me!" he didn't want to look at Blaine, he was angry with him. Blaine lay down beside him, but didn't touch him.

"W-We're going to court tomorrow to see what the judge's verdict is to Shelby's request for Rachel." Blaine changed the subject. "That why we had the sleep over tonight, Rachel invited Jeff and Nick… I didn't. She wanted to be with all her close friends before she and Shelby move to New York. The reason why Jeff and Nick were so protective of me was because before you and Finn showed up… I broke down and I was so upset about Rachel moving. They didn't want it to happen again. I don't know why they stopped you from talking to me, but—," Kurt rolled over on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Rachel? Also, you still could have talked to me." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's porcelain cheek.

"Rachel and I were going to tell you all tomorrow morning. We're pretty sure the judge will accept Shelby's request. That means Rachel is going to move to New York with her. The only reason Jeff and Nick found out was because I was crying so hard they needed to find out to stop me before everyone else showed up." He paused, "And I know… It's just, your pants were so tight, Kurt. I don't think I could have resisted myself from ravishing you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about Rachel… Someone needs to give Shelby a good kick in the ass." They both laughed. Kurt felt sorry for lashing out at Blaine when he didn't know the whole story, he raised his head off his pillow and their lips met in a frenzy. Kurt pulled Blaine closer with his hands, while Blaine swung his legs over Kurt's hip – you don't need to ask, their hips weren't touching – Blaine rubbed his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt opened them and Blaine began to massage Kurt's tongue.

They did this for what seemed like hours, until Blaine felt Kurt's hands drifting south to the hem of his pyjama shirt. "Take it off…" Kurt said against his lips. Blaine pulled away he tore off his light green t-shirt, Kurt sighed at his boyfriend's image. He knew Blaine worked out, he used to be in the Fight Club at McKinley but after Coach Tenaka left, Coach Beiste thought it was too violent. He had small abs, and he was toned. He had the making of chest hair; it was like peach fuzz for his chest. Kurt reached out his hand and rubbed Blaine's pec. "You are so God damned attractive." Blaine's fingers met the hem of his own pyjama shirt.

"You too." Blaine winked, Kurt sat up and with the help of Blaine he took off his shirt. Blaine's cheeks went red.

"What?" Kurt wondered.

"You think I'm 'god damned attractive'? You're like an angel." Blaine didn't resist kissing him again; Kurt flipped them over when Blaine let his guard down.

"I love you." Kurt slowed his kissing down to a snail's pace.

"I love you too." Blaine laid down beside him, "C-Can you spoon me?" Kurt rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Blaine's thicker waist. "I don't want Rachel to move to New York."

"Is Shelby allowed to do that?"

"If the judge goes through with it, yes, and knowing Shelby she'll probably make it so Rachel isn't allowed to talk to us." Kurt agreed, because that is what Shelby would do.

"I hope the judge see's eye to eye with your Dads… Shelby is just bizarre with her reasoning." Blaine snuggled back into Kurt's stomach.

"Let's talk about something else," he suggested, Kurt let out a laugh. "What?" Blaine craned his head to look at him.

"My Dad gave me the sex talk before coming here today." Blaine let out a chuckle.

"Did he really?"

"Yes! He told me that when we're ready to take that step we should take the necessary precautions." They were both giggling now.

"Wait, but he didn't explain how it works?" Kurt's face went maroon.

"N-No,"

"You're lucky. I have two Gay Dads, they went into the mechanics here look." Blaine stretched over to his bedside table; he came back holding a condom and a new bottle of lube. "They gave me these. Even after I told them we were far from doing that. Dad said and I quote 'you're going to get into the heat of the moment, how do you think I lost my virginity,' and by that time I ran out of the room screaming." Kurt was laughing like a mad man on his king sized bed. "It wasn't funny. Rachel was in the room too, and of course being the annoying twin she is was asking questions! Why does she care? She's not going to have gay sex!" now he was howling like a wounded animal, he was clutching his stomach to stop from laughing too hard. "Stop laughing! It wasn't funny. She was all like 'Wait so why do you need lube?' oh my God, it was so frustrating. It was awful just sitting there listening to my Dads, and then Rachel comes in. She asked more questions than I did." Kurt wiped his eyes, he took Blaine's hand.

"It is pretty funny." Blaine smacked him in the arm as a response. "Let's sleep." They spooned again; it was weird for Kurt to be holding Blaine. Usually it was the other way around, but right now, Blaine was vulnerable.

She opened her chestnut eyes, she found herself cuddled up beside Kurt's step-brother Finn. He was a pretty good cuddler. She sat up and saw that Blaine's friends Jeff and Nick were awake. She got up from her spot; she slipped on her slippers and shuffled to the blond and brown haired boy. "Where's Blaine?" she asked them, they both shrugged.

"We woke up and he was gone." She glanced up to his door and saw it was closed, when they had gone to sleep it had been wide open. Strange. She and the two boys behind her stepped up the small set of stairs and to Blaine's white bedroom door. She grabbed onto the knob and turned it. She saw Blaine sleeping, she smiled. That's good that he was sleeping soundly, he had been pretty upset earlier yesterday. There was a movement on the bed and she saw pale skin. Oh my God, Kurt and Blaine were his bed together shirtless. She heard Jeff and Nick hold in a gasp, on the bed; Kurt was reaching over for Blaine. In their sleep Blaine was adjusting himself on the bed to let Kurt get comfy. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, they both sighed contently as they slept. Rachel felt like she was intruding on something so intimate. She closed the door then leaned against it.

"Um, well, they're together. We know that now." Rachel stared at the two. Jeff was glaring at the door while Nick was staring at Jeff. "Guys?" they both blinked like she had caught them doing the nasty. "You okay?"

"Shut up Anderson! We're trying to sleep!" Santana shouted from her sleeping bag.

"I was asking them if they were okay, calm down Satan!" she shouted right back.

"You wanna go Hobbit? Bring it," Santana stood up and walked over to her. Her hands were on her hips, Santana worse short-shorts with a small t-shirt that showed half of her stomach. "Come on," Santana cracked her knuckles. Rachel grabbed on to the doorknob to keep her upright.

"Santana, just leave her alone." Groaned Artie.

"Be quiet Artie, I'm giving her a little piece of Lima Heights Adjacent." Rachel screamed and by instinct she opened the door, Santana fell inside landing on the smaller girl. Santana jumped up. "You little—,"

"What the f*ck?" she heard someone mumble; she turned her attention to the bed and found a very shirtless Kurt Hummel.

"Well hello there Mr. Hummel." She purred. "What would you be doing in Blaine's bed shirtless?" there was another mumble from the bed. Blaine sat up running his fingers through his hair.

"Stop talking," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh… Um, hi everyone." He waved like a dork, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, you're making things worse." Santana swore she saw Kurt put his hand somewhere below the waist.

"Why are you two in bed together, shirtless and your hands are nowhere to be seen?" now the whole band. "Oh, were you two getting your mack on last night when no one else was sleeping?" they both blushed. "You were!" she crawled up on the bed she pulled the blankets down and saw that both their necks were covered in small red marks.

"Does Dad you know you are doing that Kurt?" Finn asked from behind Rachel.

"That's none of your business, Finn. Now if you'd all excuse Blaine and me, we need to put shirts on." Santana didn't leave; she crawled even closer to the couple. She pointed to a rather large hickey on Blaine's collarbone.

"How did you have time to make that hickey so large?" she poked it, Blaine winced. "I can't even make them that big."

"Can you please leave Santana?" Kurt covered Blaine and himself back up.

"Fine, I'm not done discussing this though Hummel." She got off the bed, and pushed everyone out including Rachel. Kurt huffed; he rested his head back on the pillow.

"Why is she so interested in our sex life?" questioned Kurt.

"Or lack thereof."

"Blaine Anderson!"

* * *

><p>There were loud knocks at their door, Sam jerked up in his bed, and his hair was pointing in all direction.<p>

"'Bas, go open the door!" He groaned, his new friend on the other side of the room, rolled over in his bed.

"No, you do it!" he replied.

"Dude, you're closer to the door." Sam pointed out, Sebastian rolled his eyes and slid out of bed, he opened the door. The moment he did, the triplets poured inside to their room laughing like a bunch of idiots. "Go away; it's like 9 in the morning on a Sunday."

"No, no, no," Daniel waved his finger, "We have the funniest video ever. You have to watch it." He threw Sebastian the phone. "Put it up on the TV, it's hilarious." Sebastian rubbed his tired eyes. He plugged Daniel's phone into his laptop then uploaded it to a USB. Alex and Felix made their way onto Sebastian's bed and went under the blankets. Daniel was sitting on the maroon carpet. He loaded the USB into his DVD player that he had brought from his house. Since he had no room on his bed, he sat on the edge of Sam's bed and then pressed play. The video began; it was obvious it was filmed on a cellphone. It turned to Daniel's face.

"_So Alex, Felix and I were just wandering the Dalton halls in the early morning waiting for the café to open… And we find little Freddie Clarke, doing this." _The camera turned and faced the senior commons.

"What the Hell is this?" Sebastian asked the triplets.

"Shush, just watch." Felix grumbled.

On the TV, was the senior commons… And Freddie Williams, his possible future boyfriend's little brother… Singing Sandra Dee by Grease in a dress he had barrettes in his hair, and he had heels on.

"What the f*ck?" Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "What was he doing?"

"Maybe he has a feminine kink." Guessed Alex, Sebastian pushed the two of them off his bed and climbed under the covers.

"Get out! We're trying to sleep—," there was another knock at the door, Daniel got up from the carpet then opened it for them.

"Oh hey Aiden, Sebastian's in bed." Daniel let the blond student in. Sebastian covered himself completely in the blankets, he and Aiden had gone out for coffee last week and it went great.

"_You have really nice eyes…" complimented Aiden, Sebastian bit his lip. "Don't bite your lip, it'll make them rough." _

Aiden was the first person to ever really flirt with him; he had always been the one to initiate the flirting with Kurt.

"Morning Sebastian," Aiden greeted from the doorway, "I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast in the Café."

"S-Sure, just let me get changed." He jumped out of his bed, he realised after doing this that he was only wearing pyjama pants, and he swore he saw Aiden's cheek turn red, but he wasn't sure. He grabbed a spare blazer from his desk then ran then went into the bathroom. He pulled it on faster than he ever had; he was surprised he didn't get clothing burn. He opened the door, and saw Aiden sitting awkwardly on his bed. The triplets were surrounding Aiden with their hands on their hips. Sam had already fallen back asleep.

"You better not break our little Meerkat's heart." Daniel warned Aiden.

"He's fragile, he's like a vase. You knock him the wrong way; he'll fall on the ground and shatter. Then you'll have to pay $500 dollars to your parents because it was your Great-Grandmothers vase that she saved from her house before the Nazi's came to take them to Auschwitz. You start to cry so much because you feel so bad for destroying it, that you wet your pants on the carpet. Now you have to pay them even more for the carpet cleaners to shampoo the carpets." Felix rambled all of that with a straight face. Alex and Daniel stared at him with wide eyes.

"Dude, that happened to you last summer. You got so scared when the carpet cleaner came with the shampooer you barfed on Mom." Alex said, Felix shifted his eyes away.

"That actually happened?" Sebastian put on his socks and dress shoes as the others talked.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Mom and Dad were so pissed off, and this kid over here tried to blame it on us. 'B-But it was Alex and Danny Mum, they were fighting I tried to stop them I really did!' then Mom was all like," Alex made his voice higher, "'Felix Markus Williams, how dare you blame your brothers. They are angels compared to you—are-are you peeing? Felix Williams! Go call the carpet cleaner!' it was so funny. Daniel and I were on the ground laughing, I'm surprised we weren't wetting ourselves." Aiden was laughing now; Sebastian thought it was the best sounding thing in the world. Aiden noticed Sebastian was ready and they left to leave the triplets to bother Sam.

"Thanks for inviting me for breakfast, if you hadn't I would have had to eat with Daniel, Alex and Felix. Last time I did that I ended up going to Maths class with hash browns in my pants." They chuckled together; they made it downstairs to the Café. It was quaint and cozy; there were already some student's awake and drinking coffees at the tables. The Dalton Café had the best coffee in Westerville if Sebastian said so himself. They always have the best mix of coffee beans. He had never had breakfast here, but from what Aiden had been telling him they make better breakfast than the cafeteria does. They walked up to the cashier together, "I'll have a Non-Fat Caramel Macchiato with um," he turned to Aiden, "What's good for breakfast here?"

"He'll get an egg white omelet with shredded hash browns and chicken bacon. I'll have the same," Aiden took out a 20 dollar bill, the cashier thanked him, Sebastian wanted to ask why the cashier was a girl but thought against it. "Keep the change." As they walked down the line with their trays in hand, Aiden and Sebastian both noticed Freddie – Aiden's younger brother. "Hey Fred." The smaller blond turned his head.

"O-Oh hi Aiden, um, Sebastian." Freddie fidgeted with his cup of coffee.

"I haven't seen you in a while, little bro. How've you been?" one of the barista's gave Sebastian and Aiden their coffee.

"Fine." Freddie merely said, "And you?"

"Great, are you here with anyone special?" Aiden wiggled his eyebrow playfully. Freddie frowned.

"No." the barista placed Freddie's breakfast on the tray. Aiden grabbed his hand.

"A-Are you wearing nail polish?" on Freddie's fingernails were bright pink neon nail polish. Freddie pulled his Dalton sweater's sleeve down over his hand.

"N-No, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Freddie took the tray and left the Café in a rush. Aiden and Sebastian watched after him.

"What was that about?" Aiden shrugged and the barista put the food down on the trays. As they ate, Sebastian put his hand on the table. He hadn't expected Aiden to grab his hand to hold. His thumb rubbed over the skin of Sebastian's hand. Aiden stared up at him through his long eyelashes.

"I really like you Sebastian."

"I-I really like you too." Aiden cleared his throat.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" the subject was changed.

"I'm probably going to suffer at my house when all my conservative relatives come over. They'll ask me about my girlfriend, I'll say I don't have one. Then they'll try to hook me up with their rich friends daughters." He shrugged, "Pretty normal Christmas. How about you?"

"I'm going to my Cousins house in Honolulu, they have a beach house. Freddie and I always go swimming. Here I'll show you a picture," Aiden's phone appeared out of nowhere and he showed Sebastian the picture. The picture had Aiden shirtless standing in the water with his arm around his younger brother. Freddie didn't look interested in the water; he had a black t-shirt on with long board shorts. His arms were crossed over his chest; he was frowning at the camera whereas Aiden was smiling greatly. "Ignore my chubs, I was new to Dalton and I found that the free cafeteria food was amazing."

"You weren't chubby. If you're chubby than I'm really fat." Aiden took a mouth full of hash browns and chewed.

"You're really funny, Smythe. You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

><p>After everyone was changed and wide awake, Rachel cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "What do you want Anderson? We're getting ready to walk over to that diner near here." Santana was putting some things into her purse.<p>

"Can you take me serious for one f*cking second, Santana?" the Latina froze, Rachel licked her lips. "Thank-you, n-now Blaine and I have to go to court with our Dads later today."

"What? Why?" Tina spoke up.

"Today is the final verdict to see whether Shelby's request for full custody over me has been accepted or not…" she trailed off, "A-and if it is, I'm moving to New York with Shelby on the 29th of December." Everyone started shouting at this news. "Stop! Just, stop, I know you guys are upset about this but there is nothing my Dads or their lawyers can do. Trust me, they've tried. Blaine and I have accepted it and we were hoping you would accept it too. I mean, I can still phone you and Skype with you all." Tina was crying softly into Artie's shoulder, Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He didn't want Rachel to move to New York, she was his best friend. They grew up together.

"When do you have to go to the court house?" wondered Finn.

"At noon—,"

"Alright, everyone up, we're going to the court house with the Ander-Twins. I may not like you Hobbit," Santana stabbed Rachel in the shoulder her finger. "But I don't want to see you go, because that means my somewhat fame will go down the toilet. And I likes having fans," Santana turned to everyone else. "Are you all deaf? Get your asses up before I go all Lima Heights on you."

"You don't live there anymore Santana," Artie put on his shoes.

"Shut up Artie."

The group called a bunch of Taxis since the Anderson's couldn't drive all of them to the court house. Kurt was in the car with Mr. Anderson's, Rachel and Blaine. He could tell Blaine was having a hard time with this, even though Rachel had said they had accepted it. He could see the pain in Blaine's eyes when he knew his sister was going to move to New York. When they arrived at the court house, Kurt spotted Shelby smirking at the Anderson's. She had that douche bag Ryan Murphy with her, and Jesse St James. Why were they here? It's not like she's actually friends with them. Blaine twined his fingers with Kurt's as they walked towards Blaine's Aunt Jordyn, her fiancé Corbin, and his grandma Margaret. He never asked Blaine why his Leroy's parents were never here for family events, but he didn't want to impose.

"You ready Racheronni?" Jordyn smiled at her niece, Rachel sighed and nodded.

"I'm prepared to accept my fate." They were quiet for a while. Kurt felt Blaine's grip tighten, and he was trying not to let his shoulders shake.

"Sorry, if you'd excuse us." He said to the Anderson's. He pulled Blaine into a less public place. "Are you okay?" Blaine let out a choked sob, he never replied but he pulled Kurt into a rib crushing hug and began to bawl. Kurt rubbed his back gently, "It's going to be alright, and you aren't going to lose her Blaine. She's your twin sister, and Shelby can't change that. Even if you're halfway across the country from one another, you still love each other." He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "Imagine if it were me in Rachel's spot, and I had to move to New York." Blaine opened his mouth; Kurt pressed his finger to them, "Shush, now if it were me. You would still love me, and being a couple hours away from each other wouldn't change that. It's just like that, baby, you can still call her and you can visit her on the weekends." He wiped Blaine's tears. "She loves you Blaine, and you love her. Nothing is going to change that."

"I love you," Blaine whispered, Kurt placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you too, now come on. Rachel needs you." Together they went back to the Anderson's and The Glee Club who had just arrived. They heard a scoff behind them.

"How cute, you brought your little band for support." It was Ryan Murphy, Kurt clenched his teeth. "Not like you're going to need it though, once the judge says the verdict. Your stupid Glee Club is going to be ruined without her."

"You know what? Listen here," Kurt saw Santana taking a step towards Ryan, "just because you're stupid group has been singing since the 80's doesn't mean you can walk all over new bands. You're just a scared little boy who is afraid we're going to be better than you at the Perks. Now you may think that because Hobbit is maybe going to be moving to New York with her crazy, bipolar grandma we are just going to quit like new born babies. Well we're not; if she leaves we're going to fight back harder than we ever have before. We're going to win those awards and prove to you that we're better than your sorry excuse for a band." She popped her lips.

"The next step is to apply cold water to that BURN!" Puck shouted, the teenagers burst out into laughter. Ryan pursed his lips and left without another word.

"Thank-you Santana," Rachel hugged Santana, "That was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." It was noon, and the group poured in. Tina was still crying, and Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand was almost breaking his bones.

"Blaine, I know you're nervous but you're kind of killing my hand." Kurt whispered, Blaine let go of his hand.

"S-Sorry, I just really want the judge to say otherwise."

"And if he doesn't?" Blaine shifted in the hard court chair.

"I'll be fine." Kurt didn't believe him.

The Bailiff walked in, in his black suit and tie. "All rise." The group stood up, the judge walked in. He didn't want to be sexist, but he was surprised it was a girl. She told them to sit, so they did.

"Today we are addressing the full custody request made by Ms. Shelby Sierra Berry, for Miss Rachel Barbara Anderson. After researching both parties," Kurt bit the side of his cheek; he instinctively took Blaine's hand, "I have decided to…" Everyone held their breath.

"Hang on!" Shelby stood up holding a file, along with her lawyer.

"What now Ms. Berry?" the judge sounded exasperated. Shelby's lawyer took the papers and brought it forward. The whole court house was quiet; the only sounds were made by the judge who was flipping the papers as she read them. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Is something wrong your Honor?" the Anderson's lawyer asked.

"By special request, Ms. Berry is requesting full custody of both Rachel and her twin brother Blaine." The first one to shout was Kurt.

"YOU BITCH!" was what he said. That just caused everyone else to start yelling vulgar curse words at Shelby.

"Order, order!" the judge hit the wooden plate with her gavel. "Okay, um, Shelby can you step forward?" Shelby got out of her chair and stood in front of the judge. "Why do you want both children?"

"I am their mother and the living environment in the Anderson house is unhealthy for their growing minds." Shelby said proudly, Kurt rolled his eyes and then crossed his legs.

"How so?"

"Hiram and Leroy allowed Rachel and Blaine to befriend Kurt Hummel, who has caused several problems in their living dynamics. He broke Blaine's heart, he accused Rachel of ruining people's lives—,"

"So he's a teenager?" the judge interrupted, "You are trying to convince me that these two are living in an unhealthy living environment because they take part in teenage drama?" Shelby nodded. "Alright, that just makes my verdict much easier." Everyone took a breath. "I have decided to…" she started, "Deny Shelby's request." She banged the gavel on the plate. Kurt jumped up and screamed with joy, he and Blaine scrambled to hug each other.

"You almost left me." Kurt sniffled.

"I know, but I didn't." they both beamed.

"Court is adjourned," Kurt didn't even care. That bitch tried to take his boyfriend to New York. As they left the courthouse, Kurt saw Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mercedes speaking privately. Rachel had her iPhone out and she took out a pair of amps. What the Hell were the doing?

_(Finn)- "I saw her today at a reception  
>A glass of wine in her hand<br>I knew she would meet her connection  
>At her feet was her footloose man" <em>He felt Blaine take his phone out of his pocket to film them.

_(All)- "No, you can't always get what you want  
>You can't always get what you want<br>You can't always get what you want  
>And if you try sometime you find<br>You get what you need" _everyone joined in and sang towards Shelby, Ryan, and Jesse. Rachel took a step forward; she was a foot away from Shelby.

_(Rachel)- "And I went down to the demonstration  
>To get my fair share of abuse<br>Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
>If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"<br>Sing it to me now..." _Finn joined her for some of the lyrics, Kurt smiled to himself. This was perfect practise for the Perks. They were singing in front of the whole court house that had just emptied. People had their phones out and were taking pictures of the singing.

_(All)- "You can't always get what you want, no!  
>You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)<br>You can't always get what you want (no)  
>But if you try sometimes you just might find<br>You get what you need  
>Oh yes! Woo!" <em>Shelby was glaring at The Glee Club, so were Jesse and Ryan.

_(Rachel and Finn)- "You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!  
>Oh yeah!" <em>they both stared at each other, Kurt raised his eyebrows, was Finn making love eyes at her?

_(All)- "__You can't always get what you want  
>You can't always get what you want<br>You can't always get what you want  
>But if you try sometimes you just might find<br>You just might find  
>You get what you need" <em>they finished the song, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Artie were panting.

"Wow that was actually the worst cover of that song I have ever heard." Rachel and Blaine were gobsmacked that Shelby – who was the woman who wanted to take them both to New York, and love their voices – had just said that.

"Wow bitch, you are such a hypocrite." Finn sneered, "You aren't even that great, and by the way. I didn't like what you said about my brother. No one messes with the Hudmel's," Finn cracked his fists, "Especially when it's about Kurt. You should take your disgusting over-bite, your ego, and what you have left of your dignity." Shelby turned away, "You're just a washed-up Broadway singer who wanted to gain more popularity through Rachel and Blaine." She continued to go without another word. Rachel felt her heart fluttering in her chest. Not only did Finn just stand up for Kurt, he stood up for her. She went up to thank him for defending her when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot, Rachel." Her forehead scrunched in confusion. She pivoted her body to face him.

"J-Jesse?" she stuttered.

"Hello." He winked; she felt her cheeks grow hot. The name Rachel St James ran through her head as she stared at him.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club was upstairs eating dinner, Blaine had decided he wasn't hungry and had gone downstairs. He heard Kurt excusing himself and followed him. He laid on his bed; he heard the soft patter of Kurt's socks against the wood floors. He felt a dip in the bed, and Kurt's head was rested on his chest. "Why didn't you want pizza?" Kurt asked him.<p>

"I'm just not hungry," Kurt rolled over; his chin was now digging into his ribs as those glasz orbs stared into his soul.

"Because I believe that," the subject was dropped, "It's almost Christmas." Kurt started, he was right. It was December 18th, they get off school tomorrow. Blaine's eyes widened, he still hadn't gotten Kurt a present yet. "I still need to go shopping for Finn and Carole; they're always the hardest to shop for."

"I think I'm going to get a ride with Rachel and Mercedes' Mom on Tuesday to the mall. I still need to get some presents." He couldn't tell Kurt that he hadn't gotten him anything thing yet. They're boyfriends, and you're supposed to put weeks into thinking of their present… And he had six days left.

"Oh, maybe I can help. Who do you need to buy for?" Kurt was so innocent; he couldn't tell him he hadn't gotten the present.

"Dads, Aunt Jordyn, and grandma." Kurt threw his head back and laughed.

"So you have to get a present for everyone?" Kurt asked, they laid together in his bed for a while in silence. The occasional laugh from upstairs was heard, Blaine turned his head to be kissing distance away.

"You want to know what I'm looking forward to for Christmas?" he waited for Kurt to shrug. "Mistletoe." He leaned forward to capture those soft lips. It took Kurt a second to respond, oh how they both loved kissing. They had become pros at it. Kurt pulled away, his lips absolutely swollen and red from their kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>She slammed her apartment door shut. She was furious she wasn't able to win the court case, Rachel deserved to be hers. Maybe if she goes to the Supreme Court— oh what's the use? She wasn't going to have Rachel; she opened up her laptop and poured herself a glass of red wine. She gulped it all down, she saw a strange advertisement on her homepage.<p>

'_Looking for possible adoptive parents for a unborn baby. 8 months along, girl, completely healthy, call for more information' _it must be the alcohol running through her veins. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _

"Is this Quinn Fabray?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's Christmas in Lima! Blaine searches for the best Christmas present for his boyfriend, while Kurt realises his present for Blaine isn't boyfriend material. Sebastian suffers through Christmas dinner with his parents, and his relationship status turns to 'Taken'. Quinn tells Kurt and Blaine about the adoption, and Santana visits her family for Christmas. Lastly, Kurt gets a call from Mr. Schuester regarding the Perks.

**End Authors Note: **Yeah. I'm not actually sure how a court works, I've never been inside a court house... (Random Note) My cats name is Alex, just like one of the triplets. Any who, that's pretty much it. ALSO! I'm taking random Glee prompts because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. So if you have one, PM me and I'll see if I have time to write it. :)

****CONTEST**- **If you're my 100th reviewer, you get a prompt and shout out, and a spoiler of your choice (unless it's too big to share) about any of the characters in this story, and a mention in my other fanfic Outbreak. So review to see if you have a chance to win!


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia, Adoption._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything you may recognise. I do own however pink sunglasses and an active imagination.

**LONG Authors Note: **Wow, hey guys. Sorry for being suuuper late writing this chapter. I had writers block for a while, but I came through it! Now the reason this authors note is going to be long is because I have to say a few things.  
>1) Regarding the one-shots I'm writing. They will be up eventually, I haven't forgotten about them so don't worry everyone!<br>2) Self Promotion: I'm writing an original story called Web of Lies. It's about a girl named Hannah Scott who falls for the head cheerleader (Mia Hansen)'s boyfriend Toby Bolton who happens to fall for her too. She has to lie to all her friends about her feelings towards Toby. When Toby kisses her and admits her feelings, she is stuck lying to Toby, her best friends, her family and Mia. - So if any of you are interested, I may just upload it to Fiction Press or something.  
>3) A VERY POTTER: SENIOR YEAR! OH MY WIZARD GOD IT'S HAPPENING! THEY'RE FINALLY MAKING THE THIRD MUSICAL! AHHHH! AND DARREN IS GOING TO BE IN IT AND EVERYTHING! Sorry about that, ahem. For all you Starkid's out there, they are finally making the third musical!<br>4) I've been watching a lot of Starkid and Darren related things. If some of you happened watched Little White Lie yet I suggest you do. It was like the start of Starkid, it was made before AVPM and Meredith even features in it.  
>5) If you're still reading, hi. Um, I'm usually opposed to putting non-Glee covered songs in this fic, but I may just slip in some 'Not Alone' or 'I Still Think' by our lovely and very attractive Darren.<br>6) Okay I'm done.

**Shout Out: **Alright! The 100th reviewer was gleefreak102, congrats!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

* * *

><p>He was in trouble. And by that he means a lot of trouble. Christmas was 3 days away, and Rachel was being less than helpful coming up with ideas for Kurt's Christmas present. It was the beginning of Christmas break when he had wandered down to her room late one night. He knocked on the door first; he had no idea what she was doing at midnight in her bedroom alone. She opened it up, she had her hair in a ponytail and she had a thin layer of sweat shining on her skin. At first he had been grossed out, why was she sweating so much? Then he realised their Dads had bought her a treadmill last Christmas.<p>

"What do you want Blaine?" she grabbed a water bottle and drank from it as Blaine spoke.

"I need help thinking of a present for Kurt," he bit his lip, "I know I should have bought it weeks ago… But I didn't, so I need your help. I've made a list of things I have enough money to buy him and they are things Kurt would like I think." He held up the piece of paper. "Number one: A scarf, because he loves scarves. Number two: Shoes, because he loves shoes almost as much as he loves scarves. Number three: The Sound of Music on DVD because he only has it on VHS. Number five—,"

"He would like all of those things if _Finn _had bought them, but not you. You're his boyfriend Blaine, you need to get him something he'll treasure until he's eighty-four." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Well what did you get him?" Blaine stuttered.

"It doesn't matter what I got him, but I'll show you." She led him into her bedroom and opened up her closet, she took out a bag full of presents. "I've already wrapped yours so don't think you're going to get a peek at it." She took out a scarf. "Now before you say anything, this isn't just any old scarf. This is from Marc Jacobs' new collection; it hasn't even been released yet."

"How did you get that?" he held it in his hands, it would match Kurt's eyes.

"I asked Auntie Jordyn to get it in New York before she came here. Her friend Leo works for Marc Jacobs, so I gave her the money via internet and she bought it. Right now, it's the only released scarf from the spring collection." He gave it back to her; he groaned and sat on her bed with his head in his hands.

"I am the worst f*cking boyfriend in the world. Even my sister got my boyfriend a better present." He laid back in the bed. She ignored his dilemma and went back to running. "Are you going to help me or not?" she stopped to only say eight words.

"I never said I was going to help." He stood up from her bed and stormed out of the room.

That is why he is now standing outside the Hummel's house, waiting for Kurt to leave with Carole, Burt, and Finn. They were going down to Toledo to visit Carole's family. Quinn was staying behind though; she didn't want to face the drama that would erupt when Carole's family meets her. When Carole told them that Quinn's baby wasn't Finn's, they were so angry. Carole's Mother threatened to drive to Lima to beat her silly. He hid behind the old tractor and watched as the Hudmel's left the house. Finn was the first one out, he held an overnight bag. The next was Burt and Carole together; they were talking animatedly about something. Last was Kurt he was wearing a pair of Doc Martin's, tight black jeans, a winter jacket and snow gloves.

"I hate the snow, why do I even have to go? They hate me." Kurt complained, he tried not to laugh at his boyfriend's ability to be adorable. When they drove down the driveway, he heard the front door open and Quinn poked her head out.

"Blaine?" she called out, he ran over to greet her.

"Thank-you for helping me Quinn, Rachel wasn't very helpful and I have no idea what to get him." She pulled him inside; he took off his snow boots and went inside Kurt and Quinn's room. "What have you gotten him?" she went under her bed and pulled out a shoe box.

"New converse, he was complaining about how his old black ones had holes in them." She put it away.

"I have no idea what to get him, Quinn. He's perfect and he deserves something perfect. I mean, imagine him getting me… The deluxe edition Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone and I get him socks. He'll put on that fake smile he makes when Finn tries to make a joke. Then he'll go to his bedroom and start crying for the rest of Christmas break." Quinn shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Have you thought about jewellery?" she suggested, Blaine furrowed his forehead.

"Why would he want jewellery? That's like, that last thing he would want." She shook her head; she opened up Kurt's bed side table and took out a box.

"It's the first thing he wants. Before you came here actually, he was walking around the room wrapping your present mumbling 'I really hope he gets me something like a bracelet'. You're welcome." She sat back on her bed, with her hands on her baby belly. He frowned slightly, Kurt had never mentioned wanting jewellery. Jeff had said last week 'Girls—,' and he interrupted 'I have a boyfriend, Jeff' and Jeff blinked 'Right, so boys will hint to their boyfriend what they want. What has Kurt hinted?' he thought for a moment as they sat in their Art class. 'The other day when we were making out he started talking about Subway…' both Jeff and Nick face palmed in front of him, 'What?'

Maybe this is why none of his friends expect good gifts. Blaine Anderson was the worst gift-giver ever. He remembers birthday, he bought Rachel something _he _wanted. He had to get Kurt the best piece of jewellery ever, it had to be perfect. "Quinn?" she looked up from her magazine.

"Yes?"

"I don't know the first thing about jewellery." His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_'I am so bored. Dad stopped by at some sketchy popcorn place, he bought Finn chili and nacho cheese kettle corn. Wish me luck xx –Kurtsie' _he winced. When Finn touches cheese, he turns into the human gas tank. Kurt and he had asked Carole, practically _begged_, to get Finn checked to see if he is lactose intolerant. She told them he wasn't, and they had to suffer with Finn in the room. Now Kurt was stuck in the truck with Finn for one and an half hours with him eating chili and nacho cheese popcorn.

_'Sorry baby, on the upside you get to see Carole's family right? Xx –Blainers' _he knew the response he was going to get.

_'Not funny 'babe' xx –Kurtsie' _he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Quinn. "Sorry, Kurt is stuck in the truck with Finn who is eating cheese." She made a face, "Yeah. Now you know why I was distracted."

"I feel so sorry for him." Quinn understood Kurt's pain. She dated Finn for almost a year, she totally felt his pain.

"Yeah, well, since they're staying for the night in Toledo, do you think Burt and Carole would mind me sleeping over? Then we can go to the mall before they get back tomorrow." Blaine sent a quick text to Kurt.

_'Can you ask your parents if it's okay if I stay over at your house with Quinn? Xx –Blainers' _

_'Mom says it's fine, Dad is reluctant but he said okay. Are you going to sleep in my bed xx –Kurtsie'_

_'If that's okay with you xx –Blainers'_

_'It sucks that you're in my bed and I'm not there to cuddle xx –Kurtsie' _Blaine turned back to Quinn.

"Kurt said it's fine, I think I have some clothes living around here." Blaine opened up Kurt's closet, and he was right. He had a pair of Harry Potter pyjamas and one of his wife beaters that Kurt had stolen. He went into the bathroom and got changed, he saw Kurt's moisturiser, and he felt adventurous. He opened up the bottle; he scooped up a bit into his hand. He brought it to his nose, it smelt just like his boyfriend. He rubbed some onto his hands and let it sink into his skin. He left the bathroom holding his clothes; Quinn seemed to already be asleep. He climbed under Kurt's blankets, they smelt like heaven. It smelt like peaches, and honey, and a bit of his own cologne because Kurt was stealing little sprays of it. He nuzzled his head into one of Kurt's many pillows; he breathed in the smell of Kurt and allowed sleep to wash over him. He was having the weirdest dream. He was with Kurt and Rachel, and it was the zombie apocalypse, their parents were still forcing them to go to school. He and Kurt were holding hands as they stepped down the stairs at McKinley to go outside. There were screams, and the zombies came pouring in. By instinct, he gripped Kurt's hand even tighter and pulled him away. They were running through the halls together, ignoring the screams from everyone else. The dream skipped ahead to them walking home, his heart was pounding he knew the zombies could creep up on them and attack them both. He blinked and Rachel was suddenly beside Kurt. "Let's go get pies!" Rachel chirped, she took Kurt from him and ran into a random pie shop. He thought to himself, 'Where did that come from?'. He followed after them, the pie shop was tiny and there were East Indian's making the pies. "What type of pies do you want?" one of them asked, he felt Kurt's hand brush by his own. "Apple, definitely apple." Weird, he always thought Kurt hated apple pie. As the women made the pies, they opened up a paper bag and placed a star-shaped pastry inside with a gooey bowl. It looked like mushed by bananas to tell the truth. When it was his turn to order, he took his eyes off Kurt and his sister and ordered. "What type?" she asked. "Apple please," he flickered his eyes up to the shelf behind her and saw cartons of milk. Nah, Kurt probably has milk at his house. They gave him the paper bag with the strange pastries he didn't order inside, and then gave him his pie. When he turned back to Kurt and Rachel, he found they were gone. Panicking that the zombies had gotten to Kurt while he was eating his pie, he scrambled for his phone. "Kurt? Baby, where are you?" it was someone else who had answered. "Hello? Yes this is Mr. Hummel's personal phone, may I ask who is calling?" he felt his heart stutter, what was going on? "Is Kurt there please?" the voice was quiet for a few minutes. "I am sorry, Mr. Hummel and his family moved to Toledo. Sorry for the inconvenience." He felt warm sticky tears running down his cheeks. He ran outside of the pie shop and ignored the fact that the zombies could eat him at any second. Why would Kurt move to Toledo without him? He still had his phone in his hand, he dialed the number again. "Hello? Yes this is Mr. Hummel's person phone, may I ask who is calling?" he felt anger bubble through his veins. "All right, you tell me where my boyfriend is now before I—," his paused, he swore he heard Kurt's sweet angelic voice. "Kurt?" he called out. He found himself in a smaller house, it looked run down. He was sitting on a bed, he reached to close the window beside it and found it was broken and there was a zombie outside. The dream shifted to something much more… Hotter. Kurt was hovering over him, looking completely debauched. His lips were swollen and red from kissing; his hair was point in all directions. Oh God, Dream Kurt moved closer to his lips. They floated over them like he was a fairy, "God Kurt just—,"

"Blaine?" someone's voice woke him. He sat up in the bed and found Kurt kneeling over the bed with a worried frown. "Oh baby," Kurt sat down, he sat down beside Blaine on the bed. "I was so worried, you were crying and then you were moaning. I thought you were having a bad dream." He felt himself grow confused, why was Kurt home from Toledo already?

"W-What are you doing home?" he finally questioned, Kurt shot him an evil grin.

"To do this," Kurt's head lowered down to his— "BLAINE!"

This time he really woke up, Quinn was standing over him with her hands on her hips. "Thank-you, it's so mortifying to hear the boy you're sharing a room with have those dreams." She crossed over back to her bed. "You also sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I think I was… I don't really remember, all I remember was eating apple pie and Kurt. Yeah, um, never mind. J-Just go back to sleep," she shrugged and did was she was told. He couldn't remember his dream, but he knew it was f*cked up. He did remember however the last part, when Kurt was about to… Okay, he was losing his mind. He brought his thoughts out of his dream and refocused on Kurt's Christmas present. Maybe when Quinn and him go to the mall tomorrow, he'll find something. Even if it wasn't perfect, he wanted Kurt to know he loves him.

* * *

><p>"Toledo sucks. I don't even know why it exists. I swear there is nothing here, Rach." Kurt rolled over on the guest bed at Carole's house. His Father, Step-Mother and Step-Brother were in the living room chatting with Carole's family. He didn't feel comfortable talking to them, they weren't his biggest fans. The moment they had settled down for rest after that awful ride up with Finn, 'Dad! Why did you buy Finn the cheesy kettle corn? You know he has problems with cheese'. They had plopped down on Carole's parents couch and just closed their eyes for a moment of peace.<p>

"So Kurt, you have a girlfriend?" he opened one eye to stare at them. Sure they weren't homophobic, but they sure weren't accepting of his life style. He felt his Father's eyes on him.

"Um, no." he said with a simple shrug.

"Oh perfect, there is this girl up the street that would die to meet you. Her name is Leah and," Carole's mother trailed off, going on and on about how this girl was the best thing since sliced bread.

"I have a boyfriend." Carole's parents went silent.

"E-Excuse me?" her Father stuttered.

"I have a boyfriend, his name is Blaine and I'm in love with him." He got up from the couch, "I think I'm going to go to bed." He left without another word. As he talked with Rachel over the phone, he could hear them talking to his parents.

"Carry, you have got to get him fixed. He is diseased," then there was some smashing of a coffee room table. He rolled his eyes, he didn't even care anymore.

_"You should've asked your Dad if you could have stayed in Lima. I mean, they let Quinn stay at your house alone. They even let Blaine sleep over while you are gone." _He heard Rachel say, he wasn't really in the conversation. _"So, do you think Blaine will like his present?" _she asked.

"Um, I don't know." He moved onto his stomach and kicked his feet up in the air. "It seems like something I would've gotten him last year when I was still pining after him."

_"Kurt, you got him a miniature copy of the Fire Bolt, Harry Potter's fricking broom. I think he's going to love it." _He could practically hear her smile.

"Yes I know that, but I mean… He's my boyfriend now, not just my best friend who I really liked. I feel like getting him something Harry Potter related isn't going to be enough. I'll give it to him, and his bottom lip will start to quiver when he lies and he'll go downstairs to his room and start crying his eyes out for the rest of Christmas break." Rachel cleared her throat, "What Rachel?"

_"For me it is Hanukkah break." _He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever Rachel, I better get going. Finn is going to be coming in here soon, and I want to be asleep by then. Bye!" he started to stretch out his thumb to press 'end'.

_"Alright! WAIT, are you guys coming over for Christmas dinner?" _she screamed.

"I'll ask my parents. Bye Rachel," and he hung up ignoring her calls out to him. He was exhausted; he felt a head ache coming on when he began to rethink his present to Blaine. He thought the fire bolt was a good present, but now after thinking about it. That present is crap, Blaine is his boyfriend. His boyfriend that he is very much in love with, what would happen if Blaine gets him something really great and Kurt just hands him the miniature fire bolt in its original wrapping with a sticker of certification signed by JK Rowling herself – okay well it was photocopied, but it still counts! Blaine is going to break-up with him right on the spot. He put on his pyjamas quickly so Finn wouldn't walk in on him, and climbed under the blankets. His mind drifted in and out, at one point he heard Finn stumbling in and getting changed. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, it wasn't because Finn was making noise or Carole was shaking him awake. It was because of his stupid blackberry. He pulled it from under his pillow, unlocked it and read his text.

_'Morning beautiful xx –Blainers' _

_'Thank-you for the good morning text, unfortunately you don't get one back xx –Kurtsie' _He doesn't know who started it, but he was really loving the whole 'xx's' after each text.

_'Why not? Xx –Blainers' _

_'You woke me up :( xx –Kurtsie'_

_'Aw, I'm sorry… xx –Blainers' _He was so adorable. He put his phone back under his pillow. The moment he fell back asleep, Carole burst into the room.

"Breakfast!" she pulled the blankets off of her sons, Kurt sat up.

"This is cruel, it's Christmas break and I have to wake up at… 8am, why are people even awake this early?" he asked his step-Mom as he got out of bed.

"It's so we can get things done, now come on. You're going to open their presents from them after breakfast." Finn ran out of the room quickly after hearing those words. Kurt still made it slowly to the table; Carole's parents were dressed like they were going to church.

"Good morning Kurt, I hope you like eggs and bacon." Her mother said, he nodded and sat down. He started eating; Carole's Mom cleared her throat. "Kurt, it's customary to pray to Jesus Christ before beginning a meal." He rolled his eyes but took Finn and his Dad's hand. Carole's Dad said the prayer, when he said amen; Kurt neglected to say it in return and began to eat again. The meal was alright; his liked Carole's cooking better. After they finished their bacon and eggs, Carole's mother handed Finn and him their presents. Finn opened his and it was tickets to a Buckeyes game.

"Thanks Grandma, thanks Grandpa!" he went over and hugged his grandparents. Everyone turned to Kurt; he opened up the wrapping and was faced with the Bible.

"It's to cleanse your mind from these… Thoughts you've been having, it's unnatural to be in love with a boy." Carole's Mother reached over the empty plates and took his hand, "Jesus will lead you in the right direction."

"Is the right direction a vagina? Because personally I prefer—,"

"Kurt why don't you go wash your hands?" Burt interrupted. Kurt got up from the table; he looked at the Bible one more time.

"By the way, I've read through the bible before. Jesus doesn't mention that homosexuality is wrong. You're just uneducated. We're not trying to convert everyone to be Gay; we're just trying to live our lives like everyone else. Blaine is my boyfriend, and I love him just like you love each other. And I believe that when we're older, I am going to marry him because that is how much I love him." He left the room; he felt a surge of smugness when he didn't hear a reply from Carole's parents. He grabbed is phone and ringed Blaine up.

_"H-Hello?" _Blaine coughed out.

"Hey Baby, what are you up to?" Kurt sat on the bed.

_"Just watching TV with Quinn," _his voice was shaky and unusual for Blaine.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine mumbled a response, "Blaine?"

_"Everything's fine, how was breakfast with Carole's parents?" _there was his Blaine.

"Awful. For Christmas they bought me a Bible. They told me Jesus Christ will cleanse me, and then I told them that I was in love with you and was probably going to marry you." Blaine laughed on the other end.

_"That sounds just like you, hey um, by the way… Jeff was wondering if getting his girlfriend an anklet was appropriate for Christmas. I didn't know what to tell him, do you think it is?" _

"Well the first problem he has there is that he hasn't bought his girlfriend her Christmas present. If he's in a relationship you should buy your significant other their present 4 weeks before the day. Second, what does the anklet look like?" Kurt wondered, he heard Blaine shuffling around.

_"It has a flower on it that reminds him of his girlfriend's eyes." _Kurt stretched his back while he thought about the present.

"Definitely no, why would she want something that reminds her of her own eyes?" he heard Blaine make a sigh of defeat, "Is something wrong?"

_"No… It's fine, I'm gonna go. Quinn wants to go to the mall, love you." _He felt his tummy flutter.

"I love you too." He hung up after hearing Blaine's farewell, speaking of Christmas presents. He was still stumped on what to really get Blaine for Christmas. That stupid little action figure wasn't going to cut it. He rummaged through his mind for a while before realising what to get him. He remembers weeks ago when they first started dating – for the second time – that Blaine really liked this ring in the toy shop in the Lima mall. Yes it was a plastic ring with a fake diamond on top, but watching Blaine smile as he tried it on, then frowning because he had used all his money on soft pretzels. That was what he was going to get him. Then he realised he wasn't going to have time to go to the mall, with all the preparations for Christmas at the Hummel household. He wasn't able to go buy it. He recalled Blaine saying the other night that he was going to get a ride with Rachel and Mercedes to the mall.

_'Rachel, I need you to pick up my Christmas present for Blaine –Kurt'_

_'You already bought him one –Rachel'_

_'Please Rachel? I'll pay you back! –Kurt'_

_'Fine, what is it you want? –Rachel' _he smiled triumphantly. Blaine wasn't going to believe it.

* * *

><p>He put the anklet down frowning, Quinn came up behind him. "What did he say?"<p>

"He said why would she want something that reminds her of her own eyes… Meaning he wouldn't like it." He opened the small velvet box then placed the anklet in delicately. "I thought it was perfect for him. I love his eyes." She rubbed his shoulder blade gently.

"There has to be something else, the Hudmel's will be home around 3:30. That means we have enough time to find something perfect." Quinn made her way towards the baby clothing, Blaine sighed at the jewellery counter. There were bracelets and earrings, but there was nothing that screamed Kurt. He thought that the anklet would have been the perfect present, but after asking Kurt about it over the phone. Now he wasn't too sure.

"Looking for a late Christmas present?" the lady behind the counter asked, her hands were on her hips. She was dressed like Santana was the other night.

"Um, yeah. I'm not sure what to get," he blushed, she winked at him.

"Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" he opened his mouth to correct her, but one of the other clerks interrupted their conversation.

"Oh my God, I had to deal with a fricking fag just now." Blaine's eyes followed theirs, there was a man frowning at the girl. "I told him I wasn't going to sell him anything; his 'husband' doesn't deserve a present. He deserves a girl and a visit to the hospital to be checked in for his disease," Blaine felt pain in his chest as she spoke with her friend. The clerk who he had been talking to rolled her eyes.

"F*cking Faggots," she turned to Blaine, "Right? They shouldn't be flaunting their gayness around." She laughed to him, he bit his lip. First he wanted to say he was gay and has a boyfriend whom he was shopping for. Second he wanted to say his parents were gay and were very much in love.

"R-Right." She winked at him again; her friend went off to deal with another customer.

"So what are you looking to get her?" she placed a hand on her hip, Blaine gulped.

"U-Uh, just something that she would really like, I really love her." He explained, he wanted desperately to say him but he didn't want to not get served.

"Do you feel like you're soul mates?" she asked him.

"Definitely." She grinned at him. "I have the perfect thing, hang on." She went off for a minute; she came back with two black boxes.

"These are our last set," she opened the boxes; they were matching necklaces with half a heart on each chain. "They're made to show your girlfriend that you will love them no matter how far apart you are from one another." He held the small silver chain in his hand. He looked up at her.

"C-Can you engrave them? With the first letter of our names?" she took the necklaces from his hands.

"I can just for you sweetie, what's her name?"

"K-Kate." He stuttered, "Her name is Kate."

"What a cute name, what does she look like?" the lady took out a machine, "Sorry, how do you spell it?"

"K-A-T-E. But just put the first letter please." She nodded. "And she's beautiful." She typed in some information into the machine; she placed one of the necklaces into it. There was a loud noise and she pulled it out.

"How's this?" she put it into the palm of his hand. The small half a heart had a small K engraved into it.

"I love it," he breathed out. She beamed.

"Alright sweetie, what's your name?" he looked up at her.

"Blaine, it starts with a B." she laughed at him.

"I gathered, like Pretty in Pink." He nodded. She did the same with the other necklace; she wrapped the two necklaces in their boxes and gave them to him. "Just for you sweetie, they're free." He gaped.

"R-Really? I couldn't do that, these must cost hundreds."

"Two hundred actually, but you're so cute that they're free. Merry Christmas," he caught the man who they wouldn't let buy something. He looked up at the clerk; she was off to get more jewellery for counter. They were his now, she even gave him a receipt.

"He's going to love it." She looked up, so did the man.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"My boyfriend, Kurt, he's going to love this." She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You had said—,"

"Well I lied because I wanted to get him something. His name is Kurt, and I'm in love with him." He stormed off; he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was the man, he was elderly, and his eyes were full of admiration.

"Thank-you, young man." Blaine shot him his million dollar smile and left. He met up with Quinn in the food court; she was devouring the strangest thing.

"Q-Quinn is that a pickle sandwich with relish as the topping?" she nodded as she ate it.

"I was craving it so bad." He shrugged; he placed the boxes on the table. "So what did you end up getting Kurt?" he opened up the boxes to show her. "Oh Blaine, they're beautiful… Why are their two?"

"It's to show no matter how far I am away from Kurt, I'll love him forever. He's supposed to wear the one with the B and I wear the K." he explained, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Blaine, he'll love it." She took another bite from her strange sandwich, "He's going to cry when he opens it." She gasped, "I KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO!" he shrunk in his chair.

"What?"

"You should get him a really crappy present, and when you two are alone. Give him the necklace." He laughed out loud, then he stopped when he realised Quinn wasn't joking.

"Wait, seriously? He would get so upset," she shrugged.

"It's going to be hilarious. Come on, I know exactly what you should get him." She got up, leaving her gross sandwich and took Blaine's bags. She walked throughout the mall with Blaine following her; she stepped in front of the store. "That." She pointed at it.

"Quinn, if I get him that he'll start crying in front of everyone." He pouted, she shrugged in return.

"He'll forgive you when he sees the necklaces."

* * *

><p>He finished packing up his bags, he heard Cooper's knock at his door and he ran over to open it. "You ready to go?" Cooper was leaning against the doorway.<p>

"I guess. I don't really want to see them, but I'll have to suffer through dinner." He shrugged; Cooper rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on, you haven't seen them in 2 months. You have to miss them just a little bit." Sebastian shook his head; he glanced at Sam's freshly made bed. Sam's parents had picked him up recently, Sam had hugged him goodbye and told him 'Good luck, dude. I'm always a call away if you need someone to talk to about your parent's.' he thanked his brown haired roommate. The triplets had left yesterday, they had given him his Christmas present – even though they're Jewish – they told him to open it only on Christmas morning. He shook the box just in case to make sure there wasn't anything alive in it. They laughed it off and told him it wasn't anything bad. He laughed, like he would believe them. He turned back to his brother.

"They forced me to transfer, I don't miss them at all." He told his brother truthfully, Cooper's grin washed away but said nothing else. He slipped his laptop into its case and grabbed his room key. He handed some of his stuff to Cooper (who had already gone to his car) and locked the door behind him. As his brother and him made their way towards Dalton's parking lot, Sebastian found himself being pulled away by a strong but familiar hand.

"Hey." He blinked and found himself face to face with Aiden.

"Oh, hey."

"I take it you and Cooper are going home for Christmas?" Sebastian glanced back at his brother before replying.

"Yeah. Going to be the best Christmas ever!" he rolled his eyes, Aiden giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry," he rested his hand on Sebastian's forearm, "I'll text you though. Merry Christmas," Aiden was leaning in towards him. Oh God, he was going to kiss him. The last person he had kissed was Kurt, and we all know how that turned out. Their lips met gently, Aiden was the first to really initiate the kiss. His lips slid over Sebastian's for a few seconds before he realised he had to kiss back. Aiden was the first to pull away, "I hope you have a decent Christmas break." He winked then turned on his heel and left. Sebastian was left breathless.

"'Bas? Where'd you go?" Cooper wandered down the hall; he made a face at Sebastian, "Why are you all alone?"

"I-I, it's nothing, let's go." He felt a strange fluttering in his stomach that he never felt with Kurt. Maybe the situation in Romeo and Juliet is true; maybe you can fall in love twice. He and Cooper drove home in silence. When they arrived at the Smythe household, Sebastian breathed in deeply before entering the house.

"'Bas!" his younger sister Tatiana screamed, she held him tight. "I haven't seen you in forever, how is Dalton?" he sighed.

"Fine. Where are Mom and Dad—,"

"Sebastian!" his Mother pulled him up by the hand and into the living room. "How are you sweetie? We haven't spoken since you transferred, for a while there we were scared you had died or something. Tell us all about it." Tatiana and Diana sat on the couch beside each other watching him excitedly. Should he tell them that he might have a new boyfriend? No, better not.

"I have an awesome roommate, his name is Sam Evans. I have new friends; their names are Daniel, Alex, and Felix Williams. Then there is our prefect Wesley Young. I'm also friends with this," _really cute guy named Aiden who kissed me before Cooper drove me here_, "really nice guy named Aiden. I'm also kind of friend's with his brother Freddie."

"Oh splendid," Diana's voice went hush, "have you gotten over 'it'?" he bit his inner cheek.

"No." they both sighed on the couch, Tatiana took out her phone and started typing away once they conversation grew awkward. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"At work, he won't be home until late." Cooper came walking up the stairs as she spoke. "Oh Cooper! How are you?"

"Fine, living the best senior year ever, you know, the usual." Everyone laughed but Sebastian. "What's for dinner?" Diana's laugh was like a humming birds whistle.

"There's my little Cooper, and it's ham. Since you all know how your Father feels about Ham for Christmas, and you know how it's my favourite meal for Christmas." They all nodded silently. "Tatiana, can you come help me prepare dinner?" the youngest Smythe put her phone away and went into the kitchen to her mother. Cooper's eyes shifted to an uncomfortable Sebastian. He went over and sat beside him on the couch.

"Wes told me Kurt came to Dalton the other week." Cooper whispered.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Blaine wanted me to apologise to him for what I had done. Apparently I gave Kurt nightmares, he was having so much trouble sleeping he couldn't go to school." He explained, "The triplets were trying to defend me in some ways, apparently they had been rude to Kurt according to Sam. After I apologised to Blaine for everything I had done to Kurt, Blaine told me he didn't want me communicating with Kurt anymore." He finished, "It kind of sucks, Kurt's a great guy. And even though I did what I did I wish we still could have been friends." Tatiana re-entered the room.

"Mom says you two should wash up, Dad's going to be home soon." Cooper felt Sebastian tense. As they walked to the bathroom, Cooper whispered in his ear.

"He won't touch you 'Bas, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>Burt pulled the key out of the ignition and the moment he breathed out, Kurt was out of the car. Burt had stopped to buy Finn more popcorn, it was torture. This must be his version of Christmas coal in his stocking, except it's stuck in a car with smelly Finn. He opened the front door, and his breath was taken away. Quinn was wearing a cute Mrs. Clause outfit – that was probably extra, extra large. Beside her stood, the most adorable thing he had ever seen.<p>

"Well hello there Mr. Kurt, have you been good this year?" Kurt felt his cheeks heat up; his lips were parted in awe. Blaine stood in an elf costume, he had red and white stocking on with little elf shoes. He was at a loss for words. "Mr. Kurt?" Blaine the elf stepped forward, placing both hands on Kurt's hips. "Are you okay Mr. Kurt?" Blaine had puppy dog eyes and the most adorable pout. Quinn was trying really hard not to crack up. Blaine craned his head to look at her, "I think he's hyperventilating Mrs. C, I think I have to give him mouth to mouth." Blaine smiled mischievously. He leaned ever so slowly towards Kurt's mouth. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut, his lips aching to meet Blaine's.

"Hi Blaine, hi Quinn." Burt said from behind them, Blaine leapt away awkwardly.

"H-Hi Mr. Hummel how was Toledo?" Burt's eyes fell Blaine's costume.

"Fine Hermie." Blaine scuffed his shoe.

"I'm not a member of the Misfit Toys." Carole let out an 'aw' when she saw both Quinn and Blaine.

"Oh golly, where's my camera." Carole rummaged through her bag, "Finn, Kurt go stand next to them." Kurt felt himself gravitating towards Blaine. He was just so god damn cute he was irresistible. Carole took a picture with them all smiling, he wouldn't doubt it if it ended up on their fridge. Burt and Carole both realised they needed some extra ingredients for Christmas dinner and they drove to the super market. Quinn went to watch TV in the living room while Finn went down to his room. Kurt pulled Blaine into his room and pressed him up against the door.

"You are so hot." He whispered in Blaine's ear, he felt Blaine's lips brush against his jaw.

"Mm, but you are so sexy," Blaine replied, "these jeans should be illegal." Blaine's hand found its way to Kurt's hip. "I can't keep my hands off you."

"I could say the same Mr. Elf." Kurt moved so he could kiss his boyfriend. Blaine tasted strangely like soft pretzels from the mall, he pulled away quickly. "You went to the mall without me?" he pouted.

"I needed to pick up some extra things for Christmas, Quinn came with me." Kurt kept his pout. Blaine kissed his bottom lip that was sticking out. "We saw Rachel and Mercedes, Rachel was being really mysterious." Blaine shrugged and went back to kissing him. Kurt opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue enter; he couldn't get enough of Blaine. The taste of him, the feel of his tongue pushing against his… It was pure bliss. He opened his mouth even wider, Blaine's hands found their way on Kurt's ass. Kurt did the same to Blaine. Some people may frown against how quickly they were moving. But in reality, they have been together for almost 10 months if you didn't include the times when they were broken up. Kurt knew his and Blaine's pace though; they had both talked about it in early November.

_"So, um, Kurt?" Blaine mumbled against his lips._

_"Yeah?" _

_"I just wanted to ask you… How fast did you want to go?" Kurt raised his brow._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"I mean sexually. I know you are still shaken up about Sebastian, t-that's why I wanted to ask just in case." The younger boy fidgeted with the collar of Kurt's shirt._

_"I don't want to take that step until I'm sixteen and we've been at least together for almost a year. Not counting when we were just running around each other before now." Kurt chuckled in response. _

_"Alright. So starting from now, we'll take all those little steps." Kurt nodded at his new boyfriend. _

Blaine's head was spinning. He knew he should pull away for air, but he never wanted to separate his lips from Kurt's. Their lips were wet with saliva, their tongues were sore from fighting for dominance. Kurt pulled away slowly. "I'm never going to get tired of kissing you." Their foreheads were pressed together.

"I could say the same," there was a knock at the door; Blaine jumped away bringing Kurt with him.

"Yes?" Kurt called out.

"Stop making out and watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with me." Quinn said on the other side. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led to them to the living room. He pushed Blaine down on the couch, and then jumped on his lap. "Kurt, he's an elf, not Santa Clause." Quinn laughed from beside them.

"He's the closest thing I've got to Old Saint Nick, so deal with it, Q." they all giggled. Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck, while Blaine's hands were securely around Kurt's waist holding him in place.

_'She called me CUUUUUUTE!" _screamed Rudolph on the screen; Kurt turned his head to Blaine.

"I love you." He whispered. Blaine looked up and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>She pulled on one of her red dresses with a pair of stilettos. It was 10am on December 24th, and she needed to do this. She went upstairs to the kitchen; Amy and Artie were sitting around the table talking about random things. They both looked up at her smiling.<p>

"Where are you off to, Santana?" Amy asked, she took a sip from her coffee.

"I'm going over to my parent's house; I just wanted to tell them I love them and merry Christmas." She swallowed, "I'll probably just stay for lunch and come right back." Amy hesitated, she put her mug down.

"You call me if you need me to come over, you hear me?" she asked, Artie blinked awkwardly.

"Of course, bye!" Santana left the kitchen; she stepped down the stairs carefully with her large heels on. She put on her winter jacket, and then left the Abrams house. She walked through the snow for half an hour until she reached Lima Heights Adjacent. There were familiar children running through the streets throwing snow balls at each other. She smiled to herself when she saw her small yellow house. She stepped onto the front porch; she reached for the doorbell when the front door opened. It was her Grandmother; she was holding a spatula and wore a smile on her face.

"¡Oh, Santana. Qué sorpresa tan agradable, entrar." Her grandmother opened the front door; she stepped in and smelt the famous Lopez Christmas dinner being cooked.  
><em>(Translation: "Oh, Santana. What a pleasant surprise, come in.") <em>

"It smells amazing in here." She smiled at her Grandma.

"Thank-you, I'm making it for your parents, Nairo, Manuela and myself." Santana stopped.

"M-Manuela? She's coming here for Christmas? You disowned her years ago!" she shouted she clenched her fists.

"Yes, and you're living with some rich white people. You betrayed us, Santana; your Mother felt if we lost you. She should try to regain the trust of one of her daughters. So she chose Manuela." Her Grandmother explained, Santana felt anger bubbling through her veins. "Also, we've chosen to invite Samantha over for Christmas dinner. Think of it was an apology for what you did to her." Santana had tears running down her cheeks now.

"You can't do this, Abuela!" she screamed.

"Yes we can, and we are. Why don't you just go home to the white people?" her grandmother turned away and began to stir the gravy. "Go on." Santana bit her quivering lip; she stormed out of her old house and ran down the icy street. As she ran, she slipped on the ice and fell over. She clutched her ankle that was searing with pain. She had warm tears running down her face.

"F*CK YOU!" she screamed at the sky. Why didn't anything ever go her way?

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the kitchen where Carole and Burt were sitting around talking. He was asked by Rachel and Blaine, to ask them if they wanted to come over for Christmas dinner. He really hoped they would say yes, spending Christmas with Blaine would be amazing. Burt looked up from his wife to spot his son thinking hard a few meters away.<p>

"What do you want to say Kurt? You're thinking too hard." He laughed as he spoke, Kurt's face flushed and he went to his parents.

"U-Um, Leroy and Hiram were wondering if you guys would want to come over for Christmas dinner at their house. Blaine said that you can bring all the food you've prepared. It's going to be a big dinner for everyone." His parents were silent for a few minutes. He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Sure. Are you staying over there tonight?" Carole asked Burt frowned at her; he didn't like it when Kurt slept over with Blaine or vice versa.

"If that's okay with you, Rachel needs help wrapping some presents. And Blaine wants to make some sugar cookies." He beamed.

"As long as that's all he wants to make." Burt muttered under his breath, Kurt's face went absolutely red.

"D-Dad! Oh my God!" he ran to his bedroom, he could hear his father and step-mother laughing. He finished packing his overnight bag; he reached for Blaine's gift. Rachel had the ring at their house, so all he needed to do was bring the Fire Bolt replica and himself. He was super excited to see Blaine's face to see when he opened up the box. He was going to put the ring on the broom stick, when Blaine opens it he'll see the ring and he'll be so happy. He heard the doorbell; it must be Blaine picking him up. And when he means Blaine is picking him up, he means Hiram drove Blaine to pick him up.

"KURT! Blaine's here!" Finn yelled loudly, oh yeah, Finn was coming too. Kurt got his bag and smiled at his boyfriend who was standing in the doorway. He had snowflakes stuck in his curls, for some reason it made Kurt's heart flutter more than it ever had before.

"Hey." Blaine shot him that million dollar smile and his knees felt like jelly.

"Hello there," Kurt grinned, he took Blaine's hand in his. "Bye Dad, bye Mom!" the couple and Finn left. The snow was falling down heavily; Kurt could barely make out Hiram's car. Blaine opened the door for him and he slipped inside. He sat by the window, while Blaine was in the middle with Finn on the other side.

"Hello Kurt, hello Finn." Hiram said from the driver's seat,

"Hi Mr. Anderson," Kurt smiled, Hiram chuckled.

"Kurt you don't need to call me that." Blaine giggled beside him. He glared at his boyfriend and mouthed him to 'Shut Up'.

"Sorry, Hiram." Both Finn and Blaine started laughing; Kurt glared at both of them this time. "Finn, I will cut you."

"You never threatened Blaine!" Finn accused.

"He's my boyfriend!" Kurt retorted.

"Dude, you're my brother!" Finn leaned forward to look at Kurt's face. Kurt was silent for minute, he crossed his legs.

"Fine, Blaine if you keep laughing I won't kiss you until school starts up again." Finn smiled triumphantly, Blaine's face went pure white. It was almost the same colour as Kurt's normal skin.

"N-No, you can't do that." He whimpered, Kurt felt his heart break at Blaine's puppy dog eyes. "I won't let you."

"Oh really? How can you stop me from not kissing you?" Kurt asked raising his brow.

"I'll kiss you, so technically you're not kissing me, but I'll be kissing you." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt passionately, Kurt reacted not realizing that his boyfriend's Dad and his own step-brother were in the car.

"Dudes, not in front of me!" Finn screamed covering his eyes. Hiram glanced in the mirror to see his son kissing his boyfriend.

"Blaine refrain from kissing Kurt while Finn is sitting right beside you." Blaine pulled away breathless.

"U-Um, sorry." Both boys were red faced, Kurt turned to Blaine smiling.

"I'm still not going to kiss you until school starts." He stared out the window now, ignoring Blaine's wandering hands. He jerked his head; thankfully Finn was talking to Hiram so neither were paying attention, "Blaine, your Dad is in the car." Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's back pocket of his skinny tight jeans. Kurt felt his fingers kneading into the flesh. He bit his lip to stop from making any noise. "Blaine, I will kick you." Blaine appeared to be so innocent.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." He replied, "Last time I checked you're the one who said you wouldn't kiss me for like 6 days." Kurt shot him his famous bitch-please look.

"You keep doing what you're doing I'm going to stop kissing you until we go to the Perks." Blaine's hand froze. Even though Kurt was happy Blaine had stopped, he was disappointed at the loss.

"B-But baby, you'd die from withdrawal." Kurt felt that strange fluttering in his stomach as Blaine gazed at him with his honey eyes. His opened his mouth slightly, but his throat was dry. Hiram stopped the car in front of the Anderson household. Finn ran out of the car, he must have felt the sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine. It was so thick; you couldn't have cut it with a chainsaw.

"Come on, boys." Hiram said as he got out of the car. Kurt stepped out, followed by Blaine. Leroy and Rachel were watching So You Think You Can Dance reruns; Kurt greeted them and ran down the stairs to Blaine's room. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. His heart was pounding harder than it ever has before, his hands were sweaty and his throat was dry. He had never gotten like this even after a long make-out session with Blaine. He just… He can't even describe how strange Blaine made him feel while they sat in the car with his hand in Kurt's back pocket. The door started to open; he leaped onto Blaine's bed and crossed his legs awkwardly. Blaine came into the room silently.

"You ran down here pretty quickly," Blaine's voice was shaking. "I'm sorry." Kurt scoffed.

"You're sorry?" Blaine nodded.

"I shouldn't have put my hand… Where I did, I was just being too forward, and I'm sorry." Kurt got up from the bed and hugged his boyfriend around the neck.

"Honey, I'm the one that's sorry." He said softly, "I wasn't mad at you, don't worry." Blaine let out a breath of relief, "I was scared because there was this… This weird feeling in my stomach and I didn't know what it was—,"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just scared." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's stomach.

"What did it feel like?" Kurt wanted to laugh because he knew what it was, but he didn't really want to share it with Blaine.

"U-Uh," he swallowed, "fluttering."

"Fluttering?" Blaine repeated.

"Uh-huh, it's alright now. Come on, let's go watch So You Think You—," Blaine charged at him and pushed him onto the bed. "Blaine?"

"I love you Kurt," the younger boy stated.

"I know." Kurt licked his lips.

"No I mean, I _really _love you." Blaine's eyes were practically peering into Kurt's soul.

"And I _really _love you." Kurt tapped him on the nose.

"No, Kurt listen." Blaine moved closer to Kurt's lips, "I love you so much it hurts, I never want to hurt you. You'll tell me if I push too far right? I never wanted to make you feel that way," Blaine pecked Kurt chastely. "I-I don't want you to make me think I was forcing it on you like Sebastian did." Kurt gasped under his breath, that's what Blaine thought was going on?

"No, Blaine, no that's not why my stomach was fluttering. That's not it at all." He sat up on his elbows.

"Then what was it?" Blaine searched Kurt's face questioningly.

"I-I…" he turned away; he mumbled a bunch of words quickly.

"Pardon?" Kurt took a deep breath.

"I was turned on!" he shouted, "It scared me at first because I had no idea why I was all shaky, my hands were sweaty, and I could barely swallow because my throat was so dry. At first I thought I was having like a heart attack or something, but turns out I just… Really liked your hand in my pocket." He knew his face was even redder than it was earlier on in the kitchen with his parents.

After Kurt said those words, Blaine lost every drop of oxygen in his body. He crawled off Kurt, and sat beside him. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it scared me." He started, "J-Just the way you were staring at me so intensely, it was so… Hot. I don't want to do anything sexual quite yet because we're only in our sophomore year and I'm still getting over Seb," he paused, "not romantically. More emotionally." Blaine nodded in agreement. "Now kiss me. I was joking about the whole not kissing you until the Perks; I don't think I'd be able to keep myself from kissing those lips of yours."

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped downstairs in her pyjamas, upstairs Finn was watching some strange sports show with her Dad's. There was nothing for her to do up there; maybe Kurt and Blaine would want to watch a movie with her. OH! She just bought the Golden Girls box set, perhaps they'd want to watch that! She went into her room to get the DVD's, she left her room in her slippers and knocked lightly on Blaine's door. As she did so the door opened slowly, there was a strange noise coming from the inside. She opened it wider with her free hand, she groaned internally when she saw where the noises were coming from. Her twin brother and best friend were laying on Blaine's bed beside each other kissing. It was like little 'Oh I love you' kisses, they were more like, 'I can't get enough of you' or 'Never stop kissing me' kind of kisses. She closed the door slowly to ensure Finn doesn't walk by and accidently see the boys. She started to go into the family room when Finn stepped up the small set of stairs at the same time.<p>

"Oh shoot, sorry Rachel." Finn's eyes flickered to Blaine's bedroom door. "I was just going to ask Blaine if he wanted to play Wii Sports." He moved to knock on the door.

"I-Uh I wouldn't do that, they're kind of making out." She explained.

"Again? God, they make out more than Quinn and I did." He chuckled, "Hey what do you have there?" he grabbed the box of DVD's from her hand.

"The Golden Girls complete box set. I was going to ask my stupid brother and my stupid best friend if they wanted to watch it with me. But turns out they'd rather swap spit than watch the best TV series to ever hit television." She pouted, "So now I have to watch it by myself."

"Is that the show with Betsy White?" Finn asked.

"It's Betty, Finn, and yes." She started down the stairs.

"Can I watch it with you?" he whispered, she looked up at him.

"S-Sure." They kept their stare for about 10 seconds, until Finn's eyes went up.

"Mistletoe."

"W-What?" she turned her eyes up too.

"There's mistletoe." He pointed. Up on the ceiling was a bundle of mistletoe, Blaine must have put it up there in hopes Kurt and he would step under it together. Rachel shook her head smiling, boys are so weird.

They both stood under the mistletoe together, and you have to follow the rules. "I guess we have to." She whispered he nodded cluelessly; he had to bend his knees to be face to face with her. It was hesitant, but their lips met. Of course it wasn't the first time they had kissed each other. But they both still felt those fireworks that had felt all the way back in May. Rachel tasted of watermelon lip gloss while Finn tasted like Cheetos. Rachel was the first to pull away, "Wow."

"Yeah." That's when Rachel realised it; she had a date on December 27th…

"I can't do this." She stepped away from him.

"What? Why?" he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I like you Rachel. Isn't that enough?"

"I like you too, Finn, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a date on Sunday." His forehead scrunched together in confusion.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Jesse St. James."

* * *

><p>Amy drove down the street, her heart beating so fast she was scared she was going to have a seizure or something. She searched down the dark street, "Artie are you sure she lives in this area?" she was in her car with Artie; Santana never came home after visiting her family. Artie came into her bedroom earlier while she was watching Barney and Friends with Maddie. He told her that Santana stop texting him, and he was worried about her. The moment Artie told her, she dropped Maddie off at the baby sitters and drove towards Lima Heights Adjacent.<p>

"Yes, I've been to her house before Mom. Wait, wait, stop the car!" he shouted, Amy stomped down on the break. Artie bolted out of the car and slid across the ice. "Santana, f*ck are you okay?" she was sitting on the sidewalk holding her ankle.

"Does it look like I'm okay four eyes?" she spat.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just asking a question. What happened?" he looked over her, "Your ankle…" he touched it lightly. "Come on Satan." She let out a laugh; he helped her up by putting his arm under her own arm.

"Oh Santana, what happened?" Amy ran over holding the car keys. "What happened?"

"I tripped and fell over on the ice. That's it." she limped towards the car with Artie.

"Did your parents have anything to do with this Santana?" Santana shook her head vigorously.

"No I did this myself, don't worry." Amy and Artie helped her into the car and drove back to the house. "Do you think it's broken?"

"No, it's just a twisted ankle." Amy assured her, Santana let out a sigh of relief. They got back to the Abrams house, on the front porch stood the baby sitter holding Maddie. The three year-old was sobbing loudly. "Tanya, can you just let her in? Artie and I need to help Santana in to her room." Amy called out to her. She had given Tanya a spare house key in case of an emergency. Tanya nodded and let the toddler into the house. Amy helped Artie lift Santana out of the car and bring her up into the house. The ice was slippery; it would have been catastrophic if all three of them had fallen in the snow. Tanya had flicked on the foyer's light, they helped Santana into the basement and then into her bedroom. Amy sat down across from Santana who was sitting on her bed now. "What happened Santana?" the fifteen year-old fidgeted on the bed.

"I-I had an argument with my grandmother," she paused, "I was telling her how delicious the house smelt, and she said that she was making the food for my family; Mom and Dad, Nairo and my sister Manuela. Who my parents had disowned her even before I was born, now they want her back because I'm getting adopted by you guys." She explained. "I love living here with you guys, you're like how parents are supposed to be… Unlike my parents who are only proud of me if I actually do something right. My Mom's belief is that since I was such a failure as a child, they're going to forgive Manuela." Amy opened her mouth in disgust. Is this how the Lopez family believed a family dynamic worked?

"I am so sorry you went through that Santana," Amy licked her lips, "come on." She began, "Tomorrow you'll meet all of the Abrams family, and they'll love you. Just as much as we all love you. I'm sure Artie wants to watch some weird Christmas horror movie so I'll let you be." She got up and left her soon to be adoptive daughter. Artie slipped into the room after her.

"Hey, Tana." He made a small wave.

"'Sup Four Eyes?" she winked while trying not to giggle.

"I just wanted to ask if you were actually okay, I know how you are… Are you _really _okay?" she stayed quiet for a while. He was worried about her; she was like his sister now.

"Yes, I was just a little pissed off that my Grandma did that to me." She shrugged. "Any who, what Christmas horror movie was your Mom referring to?"

* * *

><p>There was a bright morning light shining through the blinds. He opened his eyes to see the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen in his entire life. It was the best thing he had ever seen on a Christmas morning. He remembers back when he and Kurt were younger, they would do the same thing they were doing now. There was a difference though, when they were much younger they would be covered in his thick blanket. Their noses were always brushing against one another with rosy red cheeks. Now however, their fingers were linked, their lips were almost touching even though they had been both asleep. Kurt had this look of content written all over his face. He thought back to last night, they had made out until one in the morning. When Blaine finally pulled away, Kurt's lips were rosy red and swollen beyond belief. Their tongues were sore from the long make out session. While they were kissing, it wasn't fast or rushed, they were simply getting used to the fact that, yes, there was someone who loved them and would follow their pace. He curved his body into Kurt's; Kurt moved to adjust to the change in possession. He felt his gaze move down to Kurt's full lips; they were chapped from kissing so much the previous night. He moved his hand so he could rub his thumb against Kurt's bottom lip. They were so soft, it made his heart flutter. He leaned forward to capture his lips. He was surprised that Kurt responded so quickly, the paler boy's tongue ran over his lips.<p>

"Oh, _Blaine_." Kurt whimpered, he moved away to stretch. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas." Blaine repeated, "It's our first Christmas together as a couple." Kurt let out a quiet mewl like a kitten.

"The first of many," Kurt reached over to Blaine's bedside table and took out his chap stick.

"I love you Kurt so much." Blaine smiled, "Come on, my Dad makes the best fricking pancakes on Christmas morning." He held out his hand and Kurt took it. They made their way upstairs in their pyjamas. Blaine had his shirt off and he wore his Quidditch pyjama pants, while Kurt wore his blue silk pyjamas. Up in the kitchen were Burt and Carole drinking coffee and tea, Carole looked up at the movement across the room.

"Oh, good morning, Merry Christmas!" she got up and hugged both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Mum." Kurt kissed her cheek, Burt moved in his cheer his face was red.

"Blaine, put on a shirt." He said into his coffee cup. Carole spotted what Burt was red faced about.

"Yes sweetie, put one on." He covered the large hickey on his shoulder. Kurt tried not to giggle too loudly.

"I don't even remember putting that there. I didn't do that last night." Blaine bit his lip to stop from blushing too hard.

"It's from last week." He whispered, Kurt grabbed a blanket off the couch then draped it over Blaine's shoulders. "Thanks." Hiram and Leroy came downstairs full dressed.

"Merry Christmas boys." Hiram kissed them both on the forehead. "Is Rachel awake?"

"I didn't see her," just then Rachel came up the stairs followed by Finn.

"Merry Christmas everyone—," Rachel started.

"Can we open presents now?" Finn interrupted the beginning of her speech, "We can have breakfast after, and I want to have it now." The bathroom door beside the living room opened, Quinn came out holding her baby bump. Kurt winked at her.

"Fine, Finn, we'll open presents now." As everyone began to settle themselves down, Quinn shot Blaine a knowing look. While Rachel snuck a small present and taped it to Blaine's present from Kurt. Kurt sat next to Blaine; the first presents opened were from their parents. Kurt received a pair of skinny jeans from Burt and Carole; Finn ripped off the wrapping paper and found his parents bought him a new pigskin football. Blaine got a new acoustic guitar he then named Rosy from his parents, and Rachel received a bejewelled pink microphone. The next were the distant relatives Christmas presents, Kurt found one from his Grandmother Julie and his Aunt Anne. He hesitated opening it; he felt his heart stutter when he found it was a picture of Elizabeth holding him as a newborn. As he scanned over it, Blaine rested his hand on the small of his back. Blaine opened up a present from his Auntie Jordyn and soon to be Uncle Corbin, it was a copy of A Very Potter Musical on DVD.

"This is totally awesome!" he exclaimed, unfortunately Kurt was the only one who understood his words. "I love this!" his smile was incredibly large.

"Open mine next!" Kurt squeaked, he jumped down and grabbed the present. He placed it onto his boyfriend's lap. "I hope you like it." Blaine took a breath before unwrapped the paper. He gasped when he saw the small broom stick.

"Oh my God, baby, I love this. Is this the Fire Bolt?" he turned to Kurt.

"Yes, look closer." Kurt whispered, scrunching his forehead in confusion he did was his best friend said. On the broomstick of the Fire Bolt hung the ring he had seen at the toy store with Kurt when they were at the mall together.

"Oh my Rowling, Kurt I love this!" He put it down beside him and hugged him tighter than he ever has before. He pulled away, he could see Quinn's smirk from across the room. "Open mine now." Kurt nodded and took the wrapped circular present. He bit his lip as he ripped the wrapping off.

"I-Is this Pluto?" Kurt asked Blaine, there as an awkward tension in the room now. Blaine tried not to laugh at Kurt's innocence; he punched Kurt lightly in the arm.

"Because you're out of this world." He was so confused; Blaine got him a model of the planet Pluto. He bought Blaine the best present he could ever think of and Blaine just buys him a fricking planet? "Do you like it?" He had to say yes; otherwise it would hurt Blaine's feelings. No matter how much he didn't like it.

"I-I love it, it's really great." Everyone but Quinn knew that this was a total farce. Blaine was smart enough to get Kurt a proper present, it was her idea anyway.

They all finished unwrapping their presents, they had breakfast. Kurt made himself move to sit because Rachel and Finn instead of sitting beside Blaine. He knew it was wrong, but he was kind of upset about Blaine's stupid planet present. He looked up from his plate and found Blaine giggling about something with the very pregnant Quinn. His parents and the Anderson's were having a deep conversation about Baby Jesus or something. He moved his Canadian back bacon around the plate mindlessly. He wasn't that hungry anyway. After everyone was done, he went downstairs to get changed. He had Pluto in his hand, he sighed. He tapped his finger on it, and found it was hollow. "That's weird…" just out of curiosity he shook the empty planet.

_-Rattle, Rattle- _

"What the Hell?" he shook it again and the same noise came from it. "Maybe it's broken…" he said softly to himself.

"Open it." He heard Blaine say from the doorway. He did was he was told and twisted the blue planet open.

"Blaine, there isn't anything in here…" he mumbled, "All there is in here is a little marble."

Blaine laughed, "I know. I wanted to psych you out. Come here." Kurt got up from Blaine's bed and stepped towards him. "Just so you know, this was Quinn's idea so you can't get mad at me. You see, I was at the mall with Quinn on Wednesday and she suggested I get you a piece of jewellery. So I went to the jewellery counter, there was this bitch who wouldn't serve another gay guy… So I told them your name was Kate. She showed me these," he took the two necklaces out of his pocket; "They're beautiful aren't they? Well, I didn't just want them as hearts, so I asked her to engrave them. Hold out your hand." Kurt did. "You wear the one with the 'B' and I'll wear the one with the 'K'. They're made to show no matter how far apart we are, we still love each other." Kurt had tears in his eyes, this was so fricking romantic. "D-Do you want help putting it on?" Blaine asked the counter-tenor shook his head yes wordlessly. Blaine turned him around; he put the B necklace around his neck.

"I love this so much." Kurt spun around, "I love you so much. You scared me when you gave me that stupid planet, this is so much better." Blaine attacked Kurt's lips. "Blaine," Kurt mumbled, "It's Christmas, I feel wrong making out."

"You're right, but I'm really glad you like the necklaces. The lady gave them to me for free because of how sweet I was, then I told her they were for my boyfriend Kurt and left." Kurt bit back a smile.

"You are amazing." There was a soft knock at the door.

"Guys," it was Quinn, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

><p>"SEBASTIAN!" his mother yelled from upstairs, he winced at the volume of her voice.<p>

"Sorry Aiden, I have to go, my Mom's calling me." He apologised to the other Dalton student.

"It's fine, Merry Christmas, and I'll see you when school starts again." Sebastian stood up and fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Merry Christmas to you too, and bye." He hung up. He really liked Aiden, and it sucked that he wasn't able to see him every day. He also missed the triplets and Sam, they had texted each other since the break but it wasn't the same.

"SEBASTIAN!" his Mother repeated.

"I'm coming!" he replied, he ran up the stairs and met his sister half way.

"What were you doing down there?" Tatiana asked, her brown hair was in braids and she wore a horrid red velvet dress.

"Talking to my friend Aiden on the phone," He shrugged he ignored Cooper's knowing glances.

"Oh well you should be up here helping Mother with dinner, Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here soon." He rolled his eyes, sometimes Tatiana can be a bitch. Ooh, kind of like her Mother. He went into the kitchen; his Mother Diana was cooking the turkey.

"Thank-you for joining us Sebastian,"

"Your sarcasm is obvious Mother." He replied, she hummed and didn't say anything.

"Listen Sebastian, when your Father's parents arrive I want you to say nothing about your little… Disease. When they ask you why you transferred to Dalton, you merely say you wanted to be closer to your siblings and get a better education. Don't' tell them that we transferred you there to be cured." Sebastian felt anger bubble through every single vein and artery. It wasn't fair that they made him do this, sure he loved Dalton now. But he wanted to tell his Mom about his possible love interest Aiden like any other boy could do about a girl. It wasn't f*cking fair.

"Fine whatever but if it slips out you can't blame me. I think that if you were real parents you would love me no matter what, and you know my ex-boyfriend Kurt?" Diana gulped at the sound of his name. "I was so jealous of his relationship with his parents. They didn't care when he came out, they told him they still loved him. Because you know what? We're not any different from straight guys; we still like sports and eating so much until we puke. The only thing different about us is the fact that we like boys."

"It's wrong Sebastian, and Kurt's parents are deranged because it's wrong." She kept her gaze away from him.

"Whatever, be a stick in the mud." He threw his arms up in the air and left the kitchen. Cooper patted him on the back as he did so. Moments later the doorbell rang, Tatiana ran down the stairs and opened it up.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, what a pleasure to see you." She curtsied, the two older Smythe's smiled at her with their pencil thin grins.

"Tatiana you look beautiful," his Grandmother's name is Liana; it was a tradition to have the women in the family with the same sounding name. In Sebastian's opinion it was annoying, when they had their family reunions all he would hear were the names ending in 'iana' there was his Mother Diana, his sister Tatiana, his grandmother Liana, his cousin Riana. And there were a lot more than that. His Grandfather's name is Rupert, thank God the men of the Smythe family don't have to be named with the last part 'pert' his name would be like Sebpert and Cooper would be Coopert. He laughed to himself, Coopert actually sounded cool. "Sebastian you look so sharp." Liana rested her hand on his shoulder. "As do you Cooper," Cooper shrugged. Liana and Rupert came up the stairs then sat in the living room. "So Sebastian, do you have a girlfriend like our Cooper over here?"

"No."

"Well why not? I'm sure a dashing young man like yourself is such the lady's man." Rupert chuckled awkwardly.

_"Yeah well I have a boyfriend, his name is Aiden. He kissed me before Cooper and I came from Dalton." _But of course he didn't have the balls to say that to their face, "I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now, I'm just trying to get good grades." He lied.

"Oh pish posh, you can still have a girlfriend while you're in school. Look at Cooper for example, he has his girlfriend Sadie and he's getting good grades." Liana pointed out.

"Actually I broke up with Sadie, I'm dating Sasha now." Sebastian shook his head laughing; Cooper always fell for girls with the letter S in their first name. There was Sophie, then Sadie now Sasha.

"That's beside the point, and he's doing fine." Liana sighed, "I know the perfect girl for you, her name is Sugar and she is Maxwell Motta's daughter." Sebastian stifled a giggle.

"Um, I know Sugar, and she's dating a bisexual." The room went silent.

"She is not." Rupert spat. "Then what about Russell Fabray's daughter Quinn, last time I heard she was single."

"Quinn is pregnant; she cheated on her boyfriend and ended up pregnant. Now she's living in her ex-boyfriend's house with his gay brother." Liana and Rupert stared at him with wide eyes.

"What about Cameron's therapist Leroy Anderson? I heard he has a daughter named Rachel, Cameron told us there were pictures of her on his desk. She's apparently very pretty." Sebastian laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Rachel's Dads are gay, and her brother Blaine is gay and he's dating Quinn's ex-boyfriend's gay brother."

"How do you know them so well?" Liana and Rupert both asked.

"They're in my grade; I had class with most of them." _I also dated Quinn's ex-boyfriend's gay brother. _The room was dead silent, Sebastian straightened his back. "I said that out loud didn't I…" Cooper nodded quickly.

"What did you just say?" Rupert hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I, um… Dated a guy." Sebastian scratched at the back of his head.

"You're not gay." Liana stated, "You can't be."

"Well I am grandma, now all you have to do is embrace the gay." He stood up from the couch and went back down to his room. There was shouting upstairs, most of it was from Cooper from what Sebastian could tell. When there was a thud at his door, he ignored it and went back to texting the triplets, Sam and Aiden.

"'Bas open up." It was Cooper; he got up and opened the door for his older brother. Cooper ran inside and slammed the door shut. "I bitched them out for being rude to you, the moment I did, Dad got home. He heard me shouting at Mom, Grandma and Grandpa. He fricking flipped shit, he was like 'Don't you speak to the Smythe family like this! Once you graduate from Dalton you're never coming back here' and I replied, 'Good, and I'm taking Sebastian with me'. Tatiana was the only one who didn't want that to happen, she was like 'No Coop, you can't take 'Bas with you'." Cooper took a breath, "Dad just started shouting swear words I'd rather not repeat, but yeah. Once I graduate, I'm going to get a job and we're going to live together because f*ck Sebastian, once I move out, they're just going to devour you. So I'm taking you with me." Sebastian couldn't contain his happiness.

"Thank-you Coop, you're the best brother in the world." He hugged his brother around the neck. There was another knock at the door, Cooper pushed Sebastian away from it just in case it was Andrew Smythe. He opened the door, it was Tatiana. She rushed in and embraced Sebastian.

"I am so sorry, 'Bastian, Daddy is just a coward. Maybe if you tell him you're straight, he won't bother you anymore." She said into his chest.

"Tat, I am gay though. I can't fake being straight anymore. It's torture, I feel like I'm trapped in my own body, like I'm caged in." Tatiana pulled away, she had tear stained cheeks and her mascara was running down them leaving marks.

"Then I'm coming with you and Cooper after he graduates. I can't lose my brother 'Bas, nor can I lose Coop." She told them both, "You're my brothers and I care about you. No matter if you're gay, or a man-whore, I'll still love you." Cooper grumbled at her calling him a man-whore but let it slide… For now. "If you don't mind, 'Bas, can you just lie to them for one night? I want to have one more Christmas dinner as a family before we all go our separate ways." When hearing her request, he knew he had to fulfill it.

"Alright Tat, let's go." He took her younger hand and left his room. Cooper trailed behind them, before they walked up the stairs to face their parents and grandparents. Cooper stopped the two of them.

"No matter what happens guys, we're always going to be siblings." Sebastian, Tatiana and Cooper took a deep breath before entering the living room. No matter what happens, they were always going to be the Smythe children. They will defend the other person no matter the consequences. Cooper will protect his brother from their parent's fists, while Tatiana will defend him with her words… Little did the girl know, defending Sebastian will be the last thing she does.

* * *

><p>They sat across from her in the basement of the Anderson house, jaws slacked in surprise. "So… You're actually giving Beth up for adoption?" Blaine was the first to break the silence.<p>

"Yeah, and I really needed to tell someone, specifically you and Kurt, who I was going to give her to." Quinn rubbed the baby bump as she spoke. "Please don't hate me for this; I know how you both feel about her… But she called me and she's the only one who is going to allow me to see Beth as she grows up."

"Who is she?" Kurt asked but somehow he already knew the answer.

"Shelby Berry." Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened. "Please don't hate me, she has money and she has a spare room in her apartment. And I know her – well kind of." She took out some papers from her purse. "She's going to be Beth's mom; I already talked to Carole about this, and she told me that no matter whom I give Beth to she and Burt are going to support me. I'm really hoping that you two do the same,"

"Quinn she tried to take Rachel away from my Dads." Blaine swallowed, "How can you trust her to raise Beth?"

"I just do, and if I were keeping Beth I would make you both the Godfather's, there would be no Godmother." She admitted, "I think if Shelby were to adopt Beth, she would leave you and Rachel alone," she said to Blaine. "She'll have her own little baby, and just think. I have an amazing vocal range and so does Puck, meaning Beth will probably have one too."

"Shelby will like that." Kurt added. "I'm glad you finally found someone to adopt Beth, Quinn. And so is Blaine." Blaine made a face at his boyfriend.

"No I'm not." Quinn frowned at the same time Kurt did.

"Blaine," Kurt started.

"No Kurt! Quinn is basically giving her kid to the devil. You know she's lying, right?" Quinn avoided Blaine's eyes, "She says she's going to let you see Beth grow up, but once Beth is four or five. She's going to move to New York or somewhere else far away and you'll never see Beth again."

"She isn't going to do that Blaine." Kurt interrupted.

"Yes she is!" he shouted, "She's going to manipulate her into hating you," Quinn shook her head.

"No she isn't! She promised—,"

"FINE!" Blaine screamed he clenched his fists, "But when she f*cking ruins your life don't come crying back to me." Blaine stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"You know he doesn't mean it, Quinn. Shelby is a sore spot for him." He explained her shoulders shook with sobs.

"I-I k-know, but it s-still hurts." He walked forward and hugged his pregnant best friend.

"He's just processing the information and he'll be back to his little Blainey self in no time. I promise." He wasn't sure if his words were true or not, he knew Blaine had problems with everything concerning Shelby ever since she wanted to take him too. He wasn't sure if Blaine was ever going to get over Quinn allowing Shelby to adopt Beth. Another problem popped into his head, he pulled away from her to stare her in the eye, "Have you told Puck?"

"No, and I don't want to. I know that Beth is his too, but he's just going to argue with my decision. I am her Mother and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this situation." She pushed Kurt away, "I'm going to go upstairs, you should talk to Blaine." And she left. Kurt watched after her before opening Blaine's bedroom door.

"Blaine?"

There was a sniffle, "Go away Kurt, I don't want to talk right now."

"I'm not here to talk," Kurt sat beside the lump in the blankets that is Blaine.

Another sniffle, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to support you," he spooned the lump on the bed, "you're my boyfriend and this is my job. So no talking, just holding." Blaine continued to sniffle his nose for a few more minutes before he uncovered his head.

"Th-Thank-you Kurt." He brushed his lips by Kurt's cheek. "You're so f*cking perfect."

Kurt scoffed, "I am far from perfect. However you are the perfect one and I understand your reaction to Quinn giving Beth up for adoption to Shelby… But you need to be there for Quinn, just like how she was there for both of us when we were running circles around each other." Blaine closed his eyes.

"I don't know how to react. She's giving her daughter up to some bitch who tried to take my sister away from me and then later on tried to take both of us away from our Dads and move us to New York. I don't want that to happen to Quinn."

"And it won't," Kurt butted in, "If it does, I will personally go to wherever that bitch is and kick her ass. For you and Quinn, I promise you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club – The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (cover)<strong>

_The video faded in to The Glee Club all sitting around in the Anderson's living room; they all had bored expressions… Until the tune of a popular Christmas song began. _

_(All)- "We're on the island of misfit toys  
>Here we don't want to stay<br>We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh." _

_Artie was the first to stand up; he began dancing around the room while all the others paid no attention._

_(Artie)- "A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
>For millions of girls and for millions of boys." <em>

_Even though the rest of The Glee Club were still sitting motionless, they continued to sing with Artie. Artie made his way towards the Christmas tree. _

_(All)- "When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful day of the year" <em>

_Blaine stood up from the couch and held out his hands as he sang. _

_(Blaine)- "A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout." Quinn and Kurt stood up and took one of his hands. _

_(Kurt and Quinn)- "Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!" they joined Artie near the Christmas tree. _

_(All)- "When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful day of the year<br>Toys galore scattered on the floor  
>There's no room for more<br>And it's all because of Santa Claus." Blaine let go of Quinn and Kurt's hands and pranced over to the rest of The Glee Club. _

_(Blaine)- "A scooter for Jimmy," Quinn came up behind him placing both of her hands on his shoulders. _

_(Quinn)- "A dolly for Sue." Blaine tapped Rachel and Finn on the head and they awoke from the motionless slumber. Quinn jumped over to Brittany and tapped her on the nose, waking her up as well. _

_(Blaine)- "The kind that will even say," Brittany stood up._

_(Brittany)- "'How do you do?'" Quinn tapped everyone else on the nose and they joined Artie and Kurt around the Christmas tree. _

_(All)- "When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful day of the year." They joined hands around the Christmas tree that was situated in the middle of the rug. Brittany, who was standing beside Artie leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. <em>

_(Brittany)- "How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?" Artie let out a fake laugh._

_(Artie)- "Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!" Across the circle Kurt who was standing next to Rachel and Puck sang proudly._

_(Kurt)- "Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?" they all shrugged and let out a loud laugh before yelling, "We're all Misfits!" _

_(All)- "If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
>We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys<br>When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful, wonderful<br>Wonderful, wonderful  
>Wonderful day of the year!" They all threw their joined hands up in the air. <em>

_As the music faded out and the video went black, there was a sentence in white Calibri font on the screen. _

_'Merry Christmas from The Glee Club, by the way, we all know Rachel's annoying. You don't need to keep commenting on it saying she is – Blaine and Kurt' _

_The Christmas themed video ends._

* * *

><p>As the most wonderful day of the year ends, Kurt, Blaine and everyone else in the Anderson house sat down to watch Santa Clause is Coming to Town. It was at the part where Kris Kringle was sneaking into one of the children's houses with Popper the penguin, when his phone started to ring. Burt mumbled something under his breath; he got up from the room quickly. Well, it took him a while since he was under a blanket with Blaine, and their legs had been tangled together.<p>

When he made it to a room where he wouldn't bother the others in the living room, he looked down at the caller ID. Strange, it was a number he didn't recognise.

"H-Hello?" he stumbled over his words.

_"Kurt, it's Mr. Schuester._"

"Oh, hi Mr. Schuester, to what do I owe this call?"

_"Well, it's about the Perks audition," _the Spanish teacher started, _"Since it's The Glee Club's first year in it, and you are all still learning harmonies for the song… I was asked by April to sing with you guys. Who was the boy singing the lead?" _Kurt bit his lip while the teacher spoke.

"Finn, my step-brother."

_"Right well I'll be taking those lyrics. I won't sing on stage with you at the Perks, but I just want to help you all with the audition." _Kurt felt conflicted. Finn had been practising non-stop since they chose the song. It would be heartbreaking if he gave those lines to Mr. Schuester; but his teacher was right. They needed to be perfect for the audition, and Mr. Schuester may just do that.

"Okay. Thanks for calling me, are we still rehearsing next week?" he asked, they had planned to rehearse the choreography for the audition and some of the vocals.

_"Yes, unfortunately April isn't able to make it. She's in Columbus for a rehearsal for the Perks." _Mr. Schuester explained, _"Sorry for interrupting you on this day of days. Merry Christmas to you and to your family." _

"You too." Kurt smiled even though his teacher couldn't see it. Mr. Schuester bid him farewell, and he made his way back into the Anderson's living room. It was almost January and the Perks were on his birthday – February 5th. Meaning they would have to audition right when school starts back up then start planning the songs for the actual performance. They were going to be really busy for the next month.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Rehearsals for the audition begin and we see how Finn reacts to having Mr. Schuester sing his lines. While Rachel and Jesse have their first date, and Vocal Adrenaline continues to infiltrate The Glee Club. The finalisation for the adoption papers go through for the Abrams and Santana. Puck and Quinn have a chat about Beth and Shelby. All while Kurt and Blaine do random things because I have nothing really for them to do right now... They'll probably just make out.

**End Authors Note: **Holy shit guys, this is the longest chapter yet. It's like 'WHOA', and it's totally awesome. Oh and when The Glee Club goes to the Perks, they happen to meet Starkid and that includes Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Joe Walker, Lauren Lopez, and Joe Moses because I f*cking love Snape. So look forward to that! Also in The Most Wonderful Time of the Year, since Sam isn't in The Glee Club yet I made Blaine sing his parts instead. So yeah, I think that's it... Um, if you have watched Little White Lie, I hate that Sami chick who got to make out with Darren. I wanted to grab her through the screen of my laptop and be like 'Bitch he ain't yo' man' in Lavender Brown's voice from AVPM. Okay now I'm done.

Please review, follow and all that other stuff. -Emily C.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Adoption._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Or Darren Criss... I wish I did though.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason, I want to thank my friends for helping me get through it. Also for the one-shots. They are coming along, I've just been getting distracted really easily. So that's that. In other news, happy London Olympic games, I just finished watching the Opening Ceremony with my sister. We kept laughing when Queen Elizabeth II was on the screen because she was just like "get me the Hell out of here and I'll buy you a dog". ALSO, I'm hungry. That is it. ALSO ALSO, this chapter isn't that great. Just sayin', it's more of a filler chapter that sucks. Really bad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

* * *

><p>They lay side by side inside the Van; it had been at least two months since they had sat in the Van. It was eerie thinking about how one song had changed their whole life in a matter of hours. They sang Defying Gravity just for fun, and then the next day they were YouTube superstars. All of that had eventually led up to them being invited to the Perks. Now in two months' time they were going to be singing on stage in front of a live audience – well technically they weren't singing on stage but everyone else was – and they were going to be on international TV. People in China were going to watch them on stage, that's just amazing. He moved slightly to steal more of his boyfriend's warmth, it was December 26th and it was extremely cold. They were both wearing winter jackets and had a thick blanket covering them, but even with all that they were still cold. He and Kurt were finally reaching their two month anniversary. Even though Kurt was already counting the months that they were running around in circles. He however was not, tomorrow was their anniversary and he realised they had never been on a date. Kurt needed to be pampered and loved, he loved Kurt. Of course he did, they were soul mates. Now all he needed to do was pamper Kurt and pretend he is the king of Ohio. He turned on his side to look at Kurt, his boyfriend was sound asleep. His cheeks were rosy pink from the temperature of the Van. He rested the back of his hand on Kurt's cold cheek; Kurt's nose was freezing too. He moved over to Kurt and brushed his lips over Kurt's cold ones. He didn't react but the colour in his cheeks came back slightly.<p>

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He reached under Kurt's shirt collar and pulled out the necklace he had bought him for Christmas. He took his from under his shirt and placed them together. When they're put together, it says 'KB', Kurt and Blaine. Two hearts, one love, and it was true love. He let the necklaces fall from his grip; he cupped Kurt's cheek and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb. How was he able to find his soul mate at such a young age? It was like a cheesy rom-com, except they were gay. Oh God, he finally realised he had been staring at Kurt for over 10 minutes. He felt his face heat up; he moved away from Kurt and lay down on his back. "Ow," he grumbled, something must of have found its way into his eye. He reached up to scratch his eye out of instinct. "Shit, I shouldn't have done that." His eye started watering profusely; he blindly reached for his bag that he had brought in with his laptop. He felt around the inside of the bag before finding his contact solution. He slowly tilted his head back and dripped the small liquid into his eye. Pain shot through his eye, "F*ck, holy shit that hurts like a bitch." His blurry eyes flickered to his sleeping angel. Okay good, he was still asleep. He grabbed his contacts case and then proceeded to take his contacts out; luckily he was smart enough to bring his glasses. He put them on and laid back down, they were so big and blocky. He could barely even kiss Kurt with them on, they always dig into Kurt's cheek and it just turns them off. Kurt rolled over and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He the soft puffs of breath on his neck, it made him shiver. The shiver may have been caused by the freezing cold temperatures. He craned his head so he could kiss Kurt's soft hair. Since tomorrow was their anniversary, the date had to be beyond perfect. Maybe he could get his Dads to drive him and Kurt to that really nice restaurant near McKinley called Breadstix, they had gone there after Rocky Horror. Kurt had had chicken Alfredo while he had chicken fingers and fries. What can he say? He isn't a fan of Italian food. Well, he can speak it and only understand some of it. That doesn't mean he has to like the food.

As he grew distracted by his own thoughts, Kurt gravitated closer towards him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest and pulled him impossibly close. "Mm," Kurt mumbled in his sleep. His murmur brought Blaine back to reality, so yes, he was going to take Kurt to Breadstix. They were going to have a romantic meal then they were going to go home and watch a romantic movie, and then end the night off with a long soft make-out session. He could imagine it now, they'll be finishing the movie and he'll hook Kurt's chin up and capture his lips. They'll kiss softly until one of them is brave enough to engage a French kiss. When that happens, Blaine will cup Kurt's cheeks and run his fingers through his hair. It'll be perfect, he's so excited now. He and Kurt hadn't had the chance to make-out let alone kiss since Christmas – even if it was yesterday. His grandmother came over for dinner with Kurt's grandmother (even though Kurt didn't know she was who she was), Burt knew though he could tell. When Julie would start a conversation Burt would go silent and ignore her, it was rude of him but it was also rude of Julie to do what she and her family did. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered against his chest. He rubbed Kurt's back gently as he was roused from his sleep.

"How was your sleep, babe?" he asked his boyfriend, Kurt yawned like a kitten then let out a sigh.

"Exactly what I needed, you're an amazing cuddler." He continued to rub Kurt's back as they fell into calm silence. "This is weird." Kurt noted.

"What's weird?"

"How we alternate calling each other 'babe' or 'baby', we should choose one to call the other. So like for example you call me babe and I call you baby." The counter-tenor suggested, "And like other pet-names, I want to call you honey."

"Alright, I'll call you baby and… Beautiful." Kurt scoffed.

"I wanted to call you beautiful but I guess handsome is okay—,"

"No, no, I don't want to label each other as the male or female in the relationship. You're just as much of a man that I am, so you call me beautiful and I'll call you handsome." Blaine sat up a bit, "Or we could just alternate."

"I guess that's okay. I'll still call you Blainers, but only when we're in private or texting. I mean, we're going to be juniors next year." Kurt explained.

"I'll call you Kurtsie and sexy—," Kurt tensed noticeably. "Is something wrong?"

"D-Don't call me that." He sat up, bringing some blankets up with him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder for comfort. Kurt had tears running down his cheeks, his body was trembling. "Seriously Kurt, is something wrong?" Kurt nodded shakily. Blaine was freaking out, what had he said that made him so upset? "Please, what did I do wrong?" Kurt was full on shaking now.

"S-Sebastian." Was the only thing Kurt said, but he knew. When Kurt was dating Sebastian, Sebastian must have called him sexy. He probably even said it during…

"F*ck I am so sorry, baby." He embraced his boyfriend tightly. "Just forget I said that, okay? I never called you that. I'll call you baby, boo, sugar, gorgeous and everything you'd ever want, just not that word. I promise you," he cupped Kurt's face with his hands. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I told myself I would never do anything to remind you of Sebastian and I fricking did it." Kurt's glasz orbs were shining with tears. Blaine pulled Kurt's lips towards him; it wasn't one of their normal kisses. Blaine was pouring all of his emotion into this kiss. He tore his lips from his, "Are you okay?"

"I will be." His voice was barely audible; Blaine pecked him on the lips again. "Can you just hold me right now?"

"Of course, baby." Blaine gently laid Kurt down beside him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "So," he began, "our two month anniversary is tomorrow."

"I know. Best two months of my life,"

"Me too, so in celebration of our two month anniversary… I'm going to take you out." He announced, the older boy rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, you don't need to do anything special for us. All I want is to watch a movie with you and make out on the couch until Rachel walks in on us." Blaine threw his head back to laugh. Kurt grinned happily.

"I don't want to do that though, I want to pamper you. We're going to go out to dinner, watch a romantic movie then make out for the rest of the night. I wouldn't even care if Rachel walked in on us," he paused, "I'm going to surprise you."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, I'm going to surprise you. And I'm not telling you what." He stated, "But you're going to love it." The porcelain skinned boy blushed red.

"I hope so, because I love you." Kurt tapped him on the nose; he shook his head playfully like a puppy. They fell into another comfortable silence.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine had laughter hidden in his voice.

"Yes Blaine?" he fluttered his eyelashes.

"We're going to meet Starkid, and you're going to meet your favourite person in the world." Kurt beamed at him.

"First off, you're my favourite person in the world." Blaine rolled his eyes, "and second, I am so excited! Darren is amazing and I really want him to like me—us. I want him to like us."

"Wanna watch some AVPM?" Kurt nodded excitedly. He opened up his bag to grab his laptop, and that was when Kurt realised he was wearing his glasses.

"Why aren't you wearing your contacts?" he asked.

"I think I ripped them, I had something in my eye and I had forgotten I was wearing them. Resulting in me scratching my eye and I ripped them." He explained, he pulled out his laptop and went on to Starkid's YouTube page. "Oh hey, they posted something about the Perks." Kurt sat up and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder as they began to watch the video.

**The James Perks Awards 2010 update – Starkid**

_The video faded in to a very tired looking Darren Criss rubbing his eyes. "Um, hey guys." He started; he slipped on his square framed glasses. "So as most of you guys know all of us at Starkid were invited to the Perks this February. Which is kind of amazing seeing as we're a bunch of weirdo's who made a musical about Harry Potter." He laughed nervously; from behind him Nick Lang snuck up and shouted. This resulted in Darren jumping out of his chair. "F*ck, you scared me." Nick was laughing loudly before looking at the camera. _

_"We are not weirdoes." Nick smiled, Darren smiled. _

As he and Blaine watched the video, he couldn't help but think that Darren and Blaine have the same million dollar smile. It was like they were separated at birth, but he knew that was impossible. Since Blaine was Rachel's twin and Darren was twenty-three. Darren's birthday was February 5th, the same day as the Perks.

"Oh my Gaga," he breathed. Blaine turned his attention from the video to face Kurt.

"What?"

"Darren and I have the same birthday." Blaine let out a laugh.

"You lucky, lucky bastard." Kurt smacked him in response. "Hey, that's boyfriend abuse, I am going to report you to the… The boyfriend abuse center in Quantico, Virginia."

"Isn't Quantico, Virginia where the FBI is?" Kurt asked, Blaine shrugged and looked back at the YouTube video. By now Joey Richter and Joe Walker had appeared in the video.

_"We're going to performing onstage before that group Vocal Adrenaline." Joey smiled. _

_"We have some questions from the people at the Perks for us to answer. The first one is for Joe," Nick held up a piece of paper, "This one is more for the performance, 'since you play Voldemort, will you be on stage singing Get Back To Hogwarts with the rest of the cast?'" Joe ran his fingers through his hair before answering the question._

_"I will be singing with Darren, Joey, Bonnie, Dylan, and everyone else." He explained._

_"Alrighty, the next question is for Joey. 'Do you actually eat Red Vines, or are they Twizzlers?" _

_"Honestly?" Joey asked. _

_"Yes."_

_"I don't actually like Red Vines, I love Twizzlers though." Darren reached up and adjusted the camera before Nick continued to ask questions. _

_"This one is for Darren, from the bands performing at the Perks. Which group are you looking most forward to watching?" Darren laughed quietly, he thought for a moment. _

_"What's that group called? The one with the kid who looks like me—," _

"No way." Kurt uttered, he grabbed Blaine's hand.

_"You mean that Blaine kid?" Joey scratched his scruffy chin._

_"Yeah." _

_"That's The Glee Club." _

"Darren fricking Criss wants to watch us perform." Kurt squealed.

_"I like them too," Joey added, "My favourite is Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt. They're so cute!" he pouted. "Although I think it's freaky that the Blaine kid looks exactly how Darren looked when he was a little person." Joey reached over and pinched Darren's cheek. _

_"I'm still a little person, what are you talking about?" all the Starkid's laughed._

"I'm Joey Richter's favourite." Kurt stood up on the bottom bed, "I'm Joey Richter's favourite!" he smacked his head on roof, "Ow." Blaine shut his laptop and laughed at his boyfriend.

"And apparently I look like Darren when he was a little person." Kurt kneeled in front of him, cupping his cheeks with his hands.

"You're my own personal Darren Criss, and the best thing is. You're actually gay." They kissed for a few minutes before the need for air was necessary.

"How do you not know Darren is gay, when you meet him he might fall in love with you and leave me."

"We both watched Little White Lie; you saw the way he looked at that Sami chick. There is no way a gay man could pretend to look at a girl that way. Even if they were acting," Kurt took Blaine's lips in his once again.

"Mm, love you." Blaine mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too." Kurt opened up some of the curtains in the Van. "It's still snowing…" Blaine nodded. "Can we play in it?"

"I-I thought you didn't like the snow." Kurt put on his Uggs.

"Come on, babe." Kurt winked; he opened up the door and shivered at the cold air. "You're going to miss the fun." He jumped out and landed in the 3 feet of snow. Their foot prints from earlier on in the day were already covered by the fresh snow. Blaine followed in suit; he put on his boots and followed the older boy.

"Kurt, wait up!" he called out; he looked around the large yard and couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. "Kurt?" he called out even louder.

"Over here!" he heard the tinkle of his voice; he stomped through the snow and found Kurt sprawled in the snow. "I'm making an angel."

"You are an angel." Blaine whispered, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Get down here you loser," Blaine sat down in the snow beside him.

"That is the second time you've called me a loser today, this is definitely boyfriend abuse." Kurt threw a small snow ball.

"Get down here or I'll kick your ass."

"Oh really? How are you going to do that, your arms are thin and you can barely even pin me down." He teased, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Want to bet?" He sat up and pushed Blaine down into the snow, straddling him in the process. He held Blaine's hands over his head, all while Blaine struggled to get his arms free. "I'm pinning you down." Blaine was breathless; Kurt was like an animal over top of him. "What?" Kurt wondered, Blaine was staring at him strangely. "Do I have snow on my face?" he reached up to touch his face, Blaine shook his head.

"No, I was simply enjoying the view." He pulled Kurt back down to kiss him. Kurt felt his heart beating quickly, from Blaine's warmth and the cold of the snow made their kisses even more intense. It was pure ecstasy, Blaine pulled Kurt right on top of him, and they both ignored the snow falling heavily down on them. Kurt was the first to pull away.

"You take my breath away." He rested his forehead against Blaine's. "Can we just cuddle here for a while?"

"Alright." They held onto each other as the snow fell down upon them.

Blaine knew that their anniversary had to be amazing, just to show how much he loved him.

* * *

><p>Rachel turned off the Hudmel's TV and fell down onto the couch. Nothing was really on TV; all there was were those lame New Year's commercials and advertisements. Kurt and Blaine were in the Van being couple-y and Quinn was at the doctor's for a check-up with Carole. Burt was at work as per usual and Finn was at his friend Sam's house. Christmas dinner was awkward for her; she and Finn had kissed on Christmas Eve. She felt what she had felt months ago, fireworks. It was frustrating, she thought she had gotten over the big lug and when Jesse had asked her out on a date, she accepted thinking that maybe she could have a long-time boyfriend who could keep up with her vocally. If she and Jesse were to have babies, not only would they be attractive and have perfectly haired, their voices would be legendary. The only problem with that though was the fact that she and Finn still had chemistry.<p>

"Why do I still like you?" she said out loud to herself.

"Because I still like you?" she tilted her head up from the couch cushion and saw Finn standing in the doorway of the living room.

"F-Finn," she started.

"How are you?" he asked, it was odd talking to him. He sounded like a normal human being and not just Kurt's dopey younger step-brother.

"I'm fine, a-and you?" she stuttered.

"I feel like shit, you want to know why?

"Why?" she already knew the answer.

"I kiss you and it feels great, then you tell me that you are going on a date with someone else. It wouldn't hurt that much if it were someone from our band. Then I could kick their ass and tell them that Rachel Anderson is mine – but you go and tell me that it's fricking Jesse St James! Dude, you're not only dissing me but you're dissing everyone in The Glee Club. You know St James is only going out with you because he's in Vocal Adrenaline and he probably just wants to get into your pants then ruin our chances at winning that award for the best performer." He ranted, Rachel's hands were trembling. He was wrong, Jesse wouldn't do that, sure he was mean but he wouldn't do that to her just to win an award.

"I think you're only saying all of this because you're jealous of him." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Of course I'm jealous Rachel; the girl I really, _really _like is going out with some douche bag. I thought that after that kiss on Christmas Eve you would have told Jesse to suck a fat one and get lost because you wanted to go out with me." She squinted in the dim light and saw the boy was crying.

"I'm sorry Finn, I am. You had your chance, but you missed it. Jesse asked me first, if you had figured this out a few days ago. Maybe I could've changed my mind, but I can't just cancel my date a day before."

"Why not?" he asked exasperated.

"That's rude and I don't want to be mean to him." He rubbed at his cheeks aggressively.

"You're being mean to me, Rach, I love you—,"

"Don't you dare say that Finn. You knew how I felt about you months ago; we had a plan to break up with our significant others. You with Quinn and me with Puck, you went back on your word and stayed with the Queen Bitch." She shouted.

"I thought she was pregnant with my kid!" he shouted right back. His face was red and had sweat beading down his forehead.

"You are so dumb sometimes Finn, she told you that you got her pregnant by making out in a hot tub. That's scientifically impossible, if you had any common sense you would have realised that." Seeing as she had a much more developed vocal chords her voice was booming against the walls.

"Stop being such a bitch to me!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Stop being such a dick to me!" She did the same. Finn groaned loudly, he moved closer and pressed his lips to Rachel's. The anger between them dissipated as their lips fought for dominance. His large hands tangled through her short brunette hair, while her small fingers rested on his jaw. She felt the stubble on his cheeks from lack of shaving that morning; he tasted like Lays chips and hot dogs. Otherwise his lips were pretty soft, for some reason they tasted like honey – maybe he had stolen Kurt's lip balm. The front door swung open and Finn jumped away, both of their lips were swollen and their hair was a mess.

"Gosh I am so hungry," it was Kurt and Blaine. They walked hand in hand inside the Hudmel house. "Oh hey Rachel, hey Finn, what are you guys up to?" he asked as he opened up the fridge. Blaine was at his side dictating what they were going to eat for lunch.

"U-Uh," Rachel stumbled over her words.

"We were just talking," Finn cleared his throat, Kurt watched between the two curiously.

"Are you two okay? You look all breathless like you were running a marathon." The two in the living room shook their heads quickly and laughed it off.

"I-I'm going to go down to my room, I'll see you Rachel." The taller teen left awkwardly, the moment the door to the basement. Kurt leaped on her like a kangaroo.

"You were making out with Finn!" Blaine spat out his cup of Code Red when hearing this. Rachel blushed and ignored the outburst.

"So Blaine how was the snow?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her before pinning her against the wall.

"Were you or were you not just making out with Finn in the living room before Blaine and I came in?" he asked her, she avoided his eyes easily and she once again ignored his question. "Rachel Barbara Anderson, answer me." He pushed her harder against the wall.

"Blaine, please get your boyfriend off of me." She called out to her twin.

"You think I'm going to stop Kurt from being in his 'I'm the head bitch around here and you answer my questions or I'll stab you' mood you are wrong. He is _hot _when he's like this, so no I will not pull him off." He sat up on the counter.

"Traitor! You're my brother!" she growled at him.

"Yes and he's my very attractive boyfriend." He took another gulp of the cherry flavoured soda.

"Just answer my question Rachel and I'll let go of you." Rachel struggled in Kurt's grip but couldn't break free.

"Fine yes," she admitted reluctantly, "before you and Blaine came in, Finn and I were kissing. But nothing is going to come of it so you can just let me go." Kurt released his hands and she bolted away.

"Why isn't anything going to happen? I think you two would be perfect together, right Blaine?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend, Blaine shrugged. The tanned boy grabbed a bag of corn chips and started devouring some of them.

"I guess yeah," he said with his mouth full, "the height difference would be a factor though. I mean, Finn is like a giant and Rach is a little hobbit—,"

"You're not any taller than I am!" Rachel screamed.

"He's taller than you." Kurt added. "Remember that time I kissed both your noses before going home?" they nodded. "Well I could kiss Blaine's nose without bending my knees, however I had to with Rachel. Therefore my Blainers is taller." The girl grumbled under her breath.

"As I was saying, the height would cause a problem but otherwise you guys would be good together. I can just imagine the awkward wedding, the Hudmel-Anderson wedding. It'll be a traditional wedding, with Finn in a black suit and Rachel in a simple wedding gown. Then Kurt and I show up in suits and we all get married together…" Blaine giggled, "That would be odd though. Finn would be my brother-in-law…" the three giggled at the mere thought but Rachel soon crushed the image.

"It's not going to happen, so just stop."

"Why can't it happen Rachel? I was the one that thought I would never get a second chance with Blaine and look where we are now. He's my boyfriend; I make out with him on a daily basis and tomorrow is our two month anniversary. Why can't you give Finn a chance, something beautiful will happen if you do." Kurt took her hands in his. "Is it because Finn's my step-brother? Because if it is, that's ridiculous because I'm dating your twin brother."

"It's not because Finn's your step-brother, it's because I have a date tomorrow with someone I really like." Kurt and Blaine's faces went pure white. Well, Blaine's did, Kurt's stayed the same colour.

"Who are you going out on a date with?" Blaine asked from the counter.

_"—you're not only dissing me but you're dissing everyone in The Glee Club."_

_"—St James is only going out with you because he's in Vocal Adrenaline and he probably just wants to get into your pants then ruin our chances at winning that award for the best performer." _

"Finn's friend Sam Evans," she said quickly. The two boys both stared at her with straight faces.

"Seriously?" they said in unison.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop talking down to me." Kurt frowned at his best friend.

"Alright? We'll leave you to be alone if that's the way you feel." Kurt turned to Blaine, "Come on Blaine, bring the Code Red and chips. I feel like watching a movie, I was going to invite Rachel but she wants to be alone." Blaine jumped off the counter and joined his boyfriend.

"You go choose a movie; I'm going to talk to Rachel." Blaine kissed his cheek; the older boy nodded and took the chips and soda pop to his bedroom. He stepped towards his twin who was looking out into the snow nervously. "What's wrong Rachel? You aren't being you. The Rachel I grew up with and learned to love would have died at the chance to be Finn fricking Hudson's girlfriend."

"Like I said Blaine, I have a date tomorrow. It's not because I don't like Finn anymore, because I do. It's only because I accepted the date before all of this, I can't go back on my word. That's rude."

"Rachel, when are you going to get another chance with Finn? This is a once in a lifetime chance, you'd be stupid to reject Finn." Blaine shrugged and bit his lip; he was hoping to gauge something in Rachel's thick head to get her to say yes to Finn. Not only would that be awesome for Finn, it would be cool to be dating her sister's boyfriend's brother. It sounds weird and odd but it would be totally awesome. Rachel said nothing, "If you need to talk Rachel, you can always talk to Kurt and me." He kissed her hair and went to join Kurt.

She placed the palm of her hand on the cold glass. She really liked Finn, but he had her chance with her and he rejected her. Therefore, she should reject him now. It was mean, but he deserves it for breaking her heart during the summer.

She was going on that date with Jesse. They were going to fall in love and she was going to get over Finn.

* * *

><p>She bit into the large pancake and listened to her family talking. "And then I said bitch please," one of her brother's said, her family laughed loudly at his words. She sat in her G-Ma's dining room eating breakfast. They had driven to Columbus for Christmas to see her; G-Ma wasn't as young as she used to be. She wasn't able to drive that long to Lima so they had to drive to her. Which was fine, but Mercedes had been hoping to help Rachel get ready for her date the next day. Rachel had refused to tell her who her date was though, it was weird.<p>

Being in Columbus with her G-Ma was awesome; she hadn't seen her since the summer. The only problem with being in Columbus was the fact that she might see Sam. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss her ex-boyfriend. Sam was the first boy to actually show an interest in her, and he had a special place in her heart. Hopefully Sam was at my Mom's house and not his Dad's, if he was here it would just end badly for both of them. They would see each other, they would end up kissing and their hearts would break all over again.

"So Mom," her Father said to G-Ma, "How is Paul Evans? Last I heard he was divorced?" she tensed as she ate her pancakes.

"Yes, Camilla and he broke up. Camilla remarried a man named Connor and they had two children named Vanessa and Trevor." G-Ma explained.

"Didn't Camilla and Paul have a son together?" Mercedes tried not to frown because she knew where this conversation was going to go.

"His name is Sam, he attends Dalton Academy. I actually think he's here for Christmas,"

"Ooh, Mercedes maybe you could hook up with him again." Anthony winked from across the table.

"Shut up Anthony," she spat.

"What's going on?" her mother Raven asked.

"During the summer Mercedes was making out with that Sam kid." Shane voiced.

"He was also really mean to us; he called as Jabba the Hutt's because we were making fun of Mercedes." Raven Jones raised her eyebrows at Mercedes, Shane and Anthony.

"What really happened this summer?" she asked her children.

"Well, Mercedes had a boyfriend named Sam Evans—,"

"G-Ma!" Mercedes shouted, "What happens in Columbus, stays in Columbus remember?" Just then the doorbell rang. Shane jumped up yelling, "I'll get it!" Mercedes went back to eating her pancakes in silence. She felt her Mom's eyes on her, her face was red and her cheeks were warming up.

"Mercedes, your boyfriend is here!" Shane yelled from the doorway. Anthony smirked into his cup of milk. "MERCEDES!" he yelled even louder. She got up and went to the door, and there he stood. Sam fricking Evans her ex-boyfriend. He was wearing a toque, a thick wool scarf and a blue winter jacket. He held a wrapped Christmas gift in his gloved hands, "Bye." Shane left the foyer to leave them alone.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Mercedes crossed her arms in front of her.

"I was just bringing a gift for your Grandma from my Dad. I didn't know you were here, sorry." He handed her the present. "It's a photo album of all the pictures my Dad took during one of their vacations together." She took it and sighed.

"How's Dalton?" she started, Sam let out a breath and adjusted his hat.

"Fun. I have a new roommate, his name is Sebastian Smythe. You'd like him, he's really nice… Even though he had a bit of a rough patch in the beginning, apparently he tried to rape his ex-boyfriend." Mercedes' eyes widened.

"You mean Kurt?" he frowned slightly.

"Yeah, Kurt Hummel. He and his boyfriend came to Dalton to patch things up with him. Kurt is a nice kid, so is his boyfriend even though he told Sebastian to never speak with Kurt again—,"

"He what?" she screamed.

"Sebastian told me Blaine told him to never communicate with Kurt again. I mean, I understand why he said it. He loves Kurt and only wants the best for him, but Sebastian wanted to be friends with Kurt." He explained, "It was sad seeing Kurt so broken, I've met him before when I was at Finn's. He was so lively and Blaine was there too and you could see how in love they were. Even though it was like 2 years ago."

"I can't believe Blaine would do that, I mean I understand that he wanted Kurt safe. But whether Kurt talks to Sebastian or not is his decision, not Blaine's. I have to tell Kurt." She grabbed her phone and started dialing Kurt's number. Sam smacked the Samsung touch phone to the floor, "What the Hell Sam?" he pulled Mercedes outside and slammed the door shut.

"You can't tell Kurt what Blaine did, aren't they finally happy together?" he asked her, both hands were on her forearms.

"Yes but Blaine shouldn't have done that!" she shouted.

"I know but listen to me 'Cedes. Finn told me about Kurt's nightmares and how Sebastian affected him. He told me how much Blaine held Kurt while he cried about Sebastian, and it sucks that Kurt went through that. So in my opinion Blaine's decision was smart. I can't say that in front of 'Bastian of course." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, I'm still telling Kurt." She picked up her phone and dialed the boy.

_"What's up 'Cedes," _there was a loud giggle from Kurt on the other side of the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you that," she paused as Kurt started to talk again.

_"Blaine stop it, that tickles!" _he giggled even louder. Sam raised an eyebrow at her when he heard Kurt's words.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

_"I'm watching a movie with Blaine, and he keeps tickling me!" _he giggled uncontrollably. _"I'll call you back later, I need to attack my boyfriend." _and he hung up.

"You see? They're in love and it isn't right to mess that up." Sam stepped down the stairs. "Merry Christmas, Mercedes." He paused, "I miss you by the way."

"I miss you too." She said softly. "Have fun with Sebastian and your Dalton friends." She went back inside and slammed the door shut. Seeing Sam wasn't what she expected, they talked more about Kurt than how they were feeling. Speaking of Kurt, what Blaine did was wrong; he shouldn't have told Sebastian that. Sure Sebastian had tried to rape Kurt, but Blaine shouldn't have told Sebastian to not talk with Kurt anymore. She walked into the dining room where her family was eating; she slammed the stupid present on the table. "Sam and his Dad say Merry Christmas, here's your present. I'm going to bed." She stormed upstairs slamming the door behind her. She dialed the first number that came to her head.

_"Hey Mercedes!" _

"Tina, we have a problem." She stated.

_"W-What type of problem?" _her best friend asked.

"A problem with Kurt and Blaine, apparently when they went to Dalton to straighten things out with Sebastian…"

* * *

><p>Mercedes slammed a gavel down on a wooden table. They had snuck into McKinley's board room, and now they were sitting around the table. "Ladies, ladies, please this is about Kurt." In this room sat Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Sugar and herself.<p>

"Where's Santana?" Quinn changed the subject.

"Artie's house." Brittany answered.

"Why are we talking about Kurt?" Rachel asked from her seat.

"So when I was at my G-Ma's house yesterday Sam came over to deliver a present for her. He told me that Sebastian is his roommate at Dalton, and that Kurt and Blaine went to see him."

"We all know this Mercedes, this isn't brand new news." Quinn rested her hands on her baby bump.

"I know that, but when they were there. Apparently Blaine told Sebastian he couldn't talk to Kurt anymore. Now that is just rude, because it's Kurt's decision to talk to Sebastian not Blaine's." she told the girls. "We need to tell Kurt what Blaine did. Blaine isn't a good boyfriend for Kurt if he did that."

Quinn stood up and grabbed her purse, "Where are you going Quinn?"

"You're all idiots." She started, "Blaine is the perfect boyfriend for Kurt and he did what he did to protect him."

"Kurt can protect himself!" Tina finally spoke up. Quinn turned to her; she had her lips pressed together tightly.

"You guys don't know Blaine and Kurt like I do. I woke up several times over the last 2 months because Kurt was having nightmares about what Sebastian did. When they both went to Dalton to see Sebastian, Kurt was on the verge of breaking down in the hallways. He was terrified to see Sebastian; Blaine only said what he said because he loves Kurt. You guys haven't seen how they act when they're together." Rachel remained silent as Quinn spoke.

"Of course we see how they are together. They don't stop touching each other," Mercedes let out a laugh.

"They're like the kings of PDA." Sugar giggled.

"They might have PDA but you have never seen them cuddling on the couch or just laying on Kurt's bed together. One night I felt like I was intruding on them in my own bedroom, they were just lying down on Kurt's bed. Their legs were tangled and their noses were touching. But their smiles were so great and their eyes never left each other. They're in love and Blaine wants Kurt to be safe. There is that slim chance that if Kurt were to talk with Sebastian, Kurt would have had more nightmares. Sebastian may have tried something else." She took a breath, "Mind your own business. Blaine did what he had to do, and what that was is none of your business." She left the board room. Rachel left silently afterwards, while Sugar, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes continued to gossip.

"We need to talk to Kurt. According to Rachel, today is their 2 month anniversary. We need to talk to Kurt before they do anything; a relationship built on lies isn't a relationship at all." Mercedes banged the gavel on the wood.

"So how are we going to tell Kurt without Blaine being there?" Sugar asked.

"I know! We'll go to the Hummel's house, Sugar and Brittany will distract Blaine while Tina and I tell Kurt." They all agreed and went to the Hummel-Hudson's house.

* * *

><p>Blaine bounced up and down in his Dad's car, today was his and Kurt's 2 months anniversary and he had everything planned. First they were going to go on a walk through the forest to that lake they had found months ago. They were going to just sit there and maybe make out a little, and then they were going to Breadstix for dinner. Lastly they were going to go to his house watch a movie and hopefully make out some more. Leroy stopped the car in front of the Hudmel's house. "Have fun Blaine." He said as Blaine ran out of the car. He ran through the snow towards the front door, he knocked on the front door. Kurt opened the door and he looked stunning, Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was wearing tight white jeans and a button up dress shirt.<p>

"Hey babe." Kurt smiled; Blaine nodded and said nothing else. "Blaine?" he reached up to touch Blaine's cheek. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

Blaine swallowed, "You look great." He squeaked out.

"So do you, I like your bowtie." Kurt played with it for a minute. "What do you have planned for us today Mr. Anderson?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt took his hand and brought him into the house. They went into the living room and sat down. "I'm so excited for today!"

"Well we're going to go to our lake, then go to Breadstix and then watch a movie at my house." Kurt giggled with excitement.

"Oh my Gaga, this is going to be amazing." Kurt moved to kiss Blaine but the doorbell rang. Kurt groaned and went to answer it. "Oh, hey guys. Um, I'm kind of busy right now." But the girls still poured in. Brittany and Sugar ran into the living room, Sugar sat on Blaine's lap and played with his curls. Brittany put her head on Sugar's lap and laid down on the couch.

"U-Um, you know I love you guys but it's kind of Kurt and mines two month anniversary…" he pointed out, Sugar shrugged and continued to play with his hair.

"You have like really nice hair. Did you know that?" she whispered in his ear. He moved to look over at what Kurt was doing but he couldn't see him.

In Kurt's room, Mercedes and Tina had pushed him in and shut the door. "Blaine is a bad boyfriend." Mercedes stated, Kurt felt everything in his body freeze.

"Excuse me?" he spat.

"It's t-true Kurt." Tina stuttered. He sat down on his bed and glared at the two.

"Why would you say that? Blaine is the best boyfriend a gay teen in Ohio could ask for." He crossed his legs. Mercedes moved and sat down then placed a hand on his knee.

"But he is a bad boyfriend Kurt, I know he is." Kurt pushed her hand off of him and stood up.

"You don't know jack shit about Blaine." He growled.

"Listen Kurt, when I was at my grandma's house in Columbus. Finn's friend Sam – who lives near my G-Ma's house – told me that when you and Blaine were at Dalton. Blaine told—," the door opened revealing Quinn.

"What are you two doing here?" She paused and her fists clenched, "Get the f*ck out of here. Now. I don't want you to screw their anniversary up."

"Quinn he needs to know." Tina said.

"What do I need to know?" Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"That Blaine told Sebastian to never speak with you again." Quinn said without thinking. The room went silent. Like, dead silent there wasn't a noise in the room. "Kurt I—,"

"W-What?" he mumbled, "Blaine!" he called out. Moments later his boyfriend came into the room.

"Yeah?" he smiled; Kurt pushed him out of the room and grabbed his hand then left the Hudmel house. His grip on Blaine's hand was painful and Blaine had noticed. "Kurt, stop." He pried Kurt's hand off. "What's wrong?" Kurt spun around. That's when Blaine knew something was up, Kurt always dramatically spun when he was upset.

"I hate them." He grumbled.

"What did they do?" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"They tell me that you told Sebastian that you didn't want him to talk to me anymore. They tell me that what you said makes you a bad boyfriend." Kurt picked up a stick then threw it. "They have no f*cking idea what went on with Sebastian, you and me. They act like you're the worst person in the entire world for telling Sebastian to never speak with me again. When that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"I care about you so much Kurt, and I didn't want him to bother you anymore." Kurt took a step towards him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." The older boy kissed his nose lightly.

"And I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine stepped up on his toe slightly and kissed his boyfriend. "Do you want to start the date?"

"Yes. I think our lake is this way," Kurt led the way. Even though the girls had attempted to ruin their two months anniversary it didn't work. They were so in love their immaturity couldn't ruin it. It took them about ten minutes for them to find their lake. The name of it had escaped them and they were now just calling it their own. It had changed since they had last seen it weeks ago. The whole entire lake was covered in a thick sheet of ice and the surrounding trees were dusted by the powdery snow. Kurt let out a gasp as he surveyed the area. "It's so beautiful." Blaine silently agreed. Kurt stepped over a fence and sat down in a patch of snow. Blaine walked off for a few seconds and came back with a blanket. Kurt looked up and saw the thick blanket, "Where did you find that?"

"Before Dad and I came here, I got him to drive me over here to drop it off. I knew you would want to sit in the snow, and I would be an awful boyfriend if I let you get those jeans all wet." Kurt smirked; he stood up and let Blaine put the blanket down. They both laid down on the blanket and cuddled together. It was another one of those moments where Kurt realised Blaine was the love of his life. When he had been dating Sebastian – even though that relationship was awful to begin with – Seb had never done was Blaine has done. And Sebastian and he had dated longer. Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch, Blaine smelt like his cologne and Rachel's body wash. His mind travelled to what Mercedes and Tina had done earlier on. How could they think that Blaine was a bad boyfriend when it was obvious Sebastian was the bad person? They're stupid, that's why. Sure they're his friends and he loves them to death, but no one comes between him and his boyfriend. Especially girls, no girl was ever allowed to come between him and Blaine. He had read about gay couples that had broken up because one of them had decided to experiment and ended up being bisexual. In his opinion bisexual people are just too afraid to come out and say that they're actually gay. Now, if Blaine were to do that and say 'Kurt I think I'm bisexual', he would get a good kick to the balls and then he would proceed to make out with him. If Blaine thought a woman could pleasure him more than he could, that boy was very wrong. He blinked and realised where his head had brought him. Wait, wait, wait, how did Sam know that Blaine told Sebastian… Oh yeah, they were roommates.

"You okay?" Blaine brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yup, just thinking about what Mercedes and Tina had said." He reached up and played with Blaine's curls.

"Are you mad at me for telling Sebastian he shouldn't talk to you? Because if you are I can get a cab or bus it to Dalton and tell him he can… I just didn't want you to get hurt." Blaine's eyes were closed as Kurt tangled his fingers in his hair.

"I'm not mad; I'm actually kind of relieved. When they told me they had something to tell me about you, I thought they were going to say you were cheating on me or something." Blaine opened his eyes and took Kurt's hand.

"I would never cheat on you, you're it for me." And one of Blaine's ideas for their anniversary came true. They started making out in front of their lake. They needed a name for it, but right now they couldn't be bothered. Blaine reached down and held Kurt's hips as Kurt tangled his fingers even more in the thick curls. It was a strange occurrence when Kurt removed one of his hands from his hair and pulled him closer by his hip. They were chest to chest now, their lips were swollen and slick with saliva. Kurt was the first to pull away; Blaine kissed up his neck and sucked a small hickey.

"I know you would never cheat on me." He managed to cough out. Blaine blew on the new bruise and nuzzled his head into his neck.

"Remember when we first found this lake?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we were on an adventure on my Dad's new quad and we drove by it. I was so scared to hold on to you because we weren't dating but it was obvious we wanted to. Then when we were looking at the shining lake, it looked amazing in your eyes. Then I kissed you." Kurt closed his eyes as he remembered.

"And then I sang Somewhere Only We Know." The lyrics came pouring into both of their heads. Kurt began whispering the lyrics.

_(Kurt)- "I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand" <em>Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt to take. When Kurt did, Blaine continued to sing the song.

_(Blaine)- "I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete" <em>As he said the last bit, he motioned to the lake and winked. The lyrics fit their lake perfectly. Kurt leaned lightly on Blaine as he sang the next stanza.

_(Kurt)- "Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>." Blaine pulled Kurt by the hand and ran towards a tree, then rested his hand on the thick cool bark.

_(Blaine)- "I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me" <em>Kurt smirked at the words. Blaine moved to wrap his arms around Kurt's slender waist and pull him against him.

_(Kurt)- "Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" <em>They kissed softly before Blaine sang the next part.

_(Blaine)- "Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>." Kurt cupped Blaine's check, his eyes filled with happy tears.

_(Both)- "And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?" _Kurt stopped singing halfway through and let the salty water run down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Blaine asked softly.

"I j-just love you so much. I was so stupid when I started dating Sebastian; I was so fricking blind to see what was sitting right in front of me." Blaine wiped some tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"It doesn't matter now, we're together now. And hey, we've been together for two months and we haven't broken up yet. That's pretty amazing." Blaine laughed; Kurt sighed then rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. They stood by the large tree holding each other; Blaine pulled his hands away and took his house key out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Blaine smiled mischievously at the taller teen. He pressed the sharp end of the key against the bark.

"I'm making it so this is somewhere only we know." Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw what he was doing.

"A K + B with a heart around it? Seriously Blaine?" He put his hands on his hips while raising his brow.

"It's cute. And now whoever comes here will realise this is already someone's place." He put away his key. "Do you want to make a visit to your house? The reservations aren't until 7, and it's," he checked his phone, "5:30 now."

"Alrighty. I hope Mercedes and Tina are still there so I can bitch them out." Blaine laughed loudly and they walked back to the Hudmel's house.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be alright Santana," Artie whispered in her ear as they entered the courthouse. Artie was holding her hand in support, it was an emotional day. First she was getting adopted by Artie's family, and then she would have to see her real family. Her Mom, her Dad, her Abuela, Nairo and even Manuela, she was worried to see how Manuela was reacting to the adoption. She hasn't talked to her since she was almost killed back in April. Artie gently rubbed his thumb over her hand; she saw Amy, John and their lawyer sitting in the court seats. Amy waved at her, she saw Artie roll his eyes. That's when she saw them. She stopped dead in tracks – which stopped Artie too. "Is that your family?" There was a large group of Latino's and Hispanic people watching them from their seats. Artie wrapped his arm around Santana's shoulder and brought her to his family. She crossed her legs as she sat down between Artie and John.<p>

"How are you feeling Santana?" Amy asked her.

"Shitty, but that's just another average day for me." She laughed nervously. She could feel the Lopez's glares digging into the back of her head. "When is this going to start? I want to get the Hell out of here."

"It's going to start very soon, don't worry. Everything will be fine. The paperwork has been approved and all we need is for the judge to announce it." The lawyer, Mrs. Meli smiled at the fifteen year-old. Just then the judge walked in, it wasn't very classy like it was when the Anderson's were in court but this was a much cheaper court.

"We are here today to finalise the adoption of Ms. Santana Lopez." The judge announced, "The Abrams family filed the adoption when they found that the Lopez family was neglecting to raise Ms. Lopez. This request has been accepted by the court," he slammed the gavel down. "The court is adjourned." As he left he called out to the Bailiff. "I WANT A BURGER!" Santana let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on Santana," Amy seemed on edge about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Yo, Santana, you living with the White People now?" it was Nairo; she slowly turned around to face her older brother.

"Nairo, you don't understand—,"

"Are they better than us or something? Are they richer than we are? Or is it because you're tapping that skinny white ass every night, I bet them white people had to sound proof your room because you were screaming so loud." Nairo slipped his hands into his white wash jeans.

"First off, Artie is my best friend and it would be just weird to 'tap' his ass because he's technically my brother now. I am definitely not into incest. Second, you have no right to diss the Abrams because they're my family now. So anything you say to them is an insult to me. Now collect the rejects you call friends and go back to that dump Lima Heights Adjacent." She snapped her fingers and left the court house.

"Don't forget you used to live there Santana, and no one really leaves Lima Heights." Nairo said as she stepped out of the court. Artie was at her side and took her hand.

"Your f*cking awesome San-," Artie sneezed, as he did so Santana's name went from 'Santana' to sounding like 'Snixx'.

"What did you just call me?" she stifled a laugh.

"Um, I think it was Snixx."

"I like that. Call me that from now on, but only you…" she punched him in the arm, "Brother."

* * *

><p>When they approached the Hudmel's house, Kurt pulled Blaine into his Dad's open garage. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.<p>

"Let's break up." The colour in Blaine's face faded.

"W-What?" his heart was pounding, Kurt wanted to break up? But they were so in love, they just sang a song at a lake that only they knew about. They even made out at the lake; did he do something weird again?

"Not for real," Kurt added, "We should pretend that we broke up and shove it in their faces. Then when I storm out of my room yelling at you, we kiss fiercely and I'll tell them off for trying to break us up." Kurt jumped up and down excitedly. "It'll be fun."

"Okay. When we go inside, just fricking go on a rampage." Kurt pecked him on his lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too." They put on their angry faces and ran into the Hudson-Hummel house. At the dining room table sat Sugar, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kurt screamed and ran into his room, slamming the door shut after him. The four girls looked up concerned with his outburst. Blaine wiped fake tears from his eyes and went to Kurt's door, he leaned his head against the wooden brown door.

"Kurt, baby, please open the door, I'm really sorry." He could hear Kurt's giggles from the other side.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked from the dining room. Blaine turned to the girls, visibly distraught.

"Kurt still wants to talk to Sebastian, and he hates me now for telling Sebastian to not talk to him. Kurt fricking broke up with me for it." The girls frowned at him.

"Well you do deserve it, Blaine. You shouldn't have told Sebastian to not talk to him." He clenched his fists, even though they were faking the break up, what they were saying still hurt.

"I-I did it to keep him safe," this was true. It was beyond fricking true, he loves Kurt and he only wanted him safe.

"He's not a baby." Sugar mumbled, "You don't need to be the guard rail on his crib."

"You guys don't know shit, I did what I did for Kurt's safety." He went back to Kurt's door and knocked lightly. "Please open the door Kurt—," the door swung open but Kurt pushed past him. He shot him a wink before going into the kitchen. Mercedes stood up from her chair and went to embrace him.

"Don't touch me, Mercedes." He growled.

"But Kurt, you're hurting. You need someone—," Kurt spun and turned to the four girls.

"I thought you guys were my friends. Blaine loves me, and I love him and you have no f*cking right to get in between that. Sure Blaine shouldn't have told Sebastian that, but I don't give a damn. He did that so I can be safe." His fists were clenched.

"You would be safe even if you were talking with Sebastian." Kurt rolled his eyes at Tina.

"Listen to me; Sebastian hit me, he tried to rape me and then threatened to kill me." They room was quiet. "When Blaine told Sebastian to never talk to me, he was doing it to protect me. He doesn't want me to ever get hurt because that's how much he loves me." The girls avoided his gaze. "Do you want to see what Blaine got me for Christmas?" he removed his necklace from under his shirt and showed the four. "It's a heart with a B on it; he has one around his neck with a K. We wear them to show everyone that no matter how far apart we are, we'll always love each other." Kurt motioned for Blaine to come towards him and take his hand. "Now if you ladies will excuse us, Blaine and I have to celebrate our 2 month anniversary at Breadstix." They started out of his house then stopped in his tracks. "Why are you guys even in my house? Get out!"

* * *

><p>She finished putting on her new skirt and sweater, then put on some lip gloss. Her date with Jesse was at seven and they were going to the Italian restaurant Breadstix. She had been there before after Rocky Horror, she had had Spaghetti with their breadsticks. For a place called Breadstix their breadsticks weren't that good. Blaine was over at Kurt's for their two month anniversary, he wouldn't tell her what they were doing but she told him to have fun. She heard the doorbell ring; she checked her pocket watch and saw Jesse was early. She ran up the stairs to the foyer. Her Dads were at their friend Julie's house for dinner, meaning she was home alone. She opened up the front door expecting the curly-haired lead singer to be standing on her porch. But no, Kurt's younger but much taller step-brother Finn. "What are you doing here Finn?" she cocked her hip to the side.<p>

"I need to talk you out of going on this date with Jesse. I love you Rachel," Finn handed her a single rose. "The r-rose was Quinn's idea. She said you like them, I'm not really sure how she's knows because I thought you two hated each other." She took it hesitantly.

"Finn, you don't love me. You just think you do because you and Quinn aren't dating. I like you Finn, and if I hadn't already told Jesse I would go out with him I would've been at your side." Finn's hands were trembling.

"B-But I love you, isn't that enough?"

"How do you know you love me Finn?" she asked.

"I think I always knew, even when I was dating Quinn. When you would come over with Blaine to see Kurt, I just… I wanted to be with you. Kurt would've thought I was weird so I never did but I was aching to be with you. I realised how much I liked you when Kurt was complaining about Blaine or something and Mom or Dad made a joke about me dating you. At first I was kind of weirded out, I mean your Rachel and I've known you since I've known Kurt. So you're like my sister, and at first I thought I just loved you like I love Kurt or Blaine… But I don't. Then we kissed at Puck's party and it all just came to me. I wanted to be with you, but all my hopes were crushed when Quinn said she was pregnant. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, Brittany is probably smarter than me…" he scratched at the back of his head. "I shouldn't have believed Quinn but I was freaking out, my girlfriend told me I was going to be a father and I had to prepare myself. If you were in my shoes you wouldn't have listened to reason and just went with it. Anyway, I know I love you because every time around you I just want to kiss you. Kurt said something about this to me a while ago when he first started dating Blaine again. We were in his room and I asked him the same question you asked me except with Blaine's name. He looked up at me and he had the smile on his face and said 'You can't ask someone why they love who they love, they just do'. And I just do, Rachel, and I love you." He pulled another rose from his back pocket. "So please Rachel, don't go on that date with Jesse tonight." He finally finished.

"F-Finn," she moved and kissed him on the lips for a moment before pulling away quickly. "You're amazing and that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." He gave her that dopey smile.

"So you won't go on that date with Jesse?"

"I-I can't cancel on him Finn, as much as I like you… I—," from behind Finn came Jesse who had driven himself in his car to Rachel's.

"Is everything okay?" the senior student asked her.

"Yes I'm fine; you're okay to stay here Finn. My Dads wouldn't mind, have a good night." She grabbed her purse and left with the senior. Finn watched after her heartbroken. He poured his heart out for her; he read on some romance website that she would fall for him that way. Stupid website, it didn't work.

* * *

><p>They were seated almost immediately. They sat in the corner of the restaurant as requested by Blaine; they sat across from each other blushing. The waitress came to their table with her pad of paper.<p>

"Hi I'm Emily and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with any drinks or beverages?" she smiled.

"Um, sure. I'll have a Pepsi, please." Blaine played with his napkin while Kurt asked for a Diet Coke. She left to get the drinks. Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. "You were really hot when you were yelling at the girls earlier. Their faces were hysterical when you kicked them out."

"I know, I doubt any of them will talk to me for the next while." He giggled.

"Where was Quinn?"

"She was in our room sleeping; I'm surprised she didn't wake up when I was yelling." Blaine agreed and took a breadstick from the basket.

"Well she is pregnant; maybe pregnant women are really sleepy." Emily came back with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked clicking her blue pen.

"I'll have the chicken fingers and fries." Blaine mumbled.

"And for you?" she turned to Kurt.

"Chicken alfredo, please." She wrote it down and left. "So, I was wondering, is Somewhere Only We Know our song?"

"If you want to be," they made small talk for a few minutes before something caught Kurt's eye.

"Blaine, turn around discreetly and look at the entrance." Blaine did so and he dropped his half eaten breadstick. At the entrance to Breadstix stood Rachel – his twin sister – holding hands with none other than their enemy Jesse St James, how dare she? "Do you see her?"

"Yes, what is my little sister doing with that jack-ass?" he spat.

"She's only your little sister by like ten minutes. Don't flatter yourself, and to answer your question. I have no fricking idea, she told me she had a date tonight and she told me it was Finn's friend Sam Evans. That fricking liar!" he squinted his eyes to watch them.

"She does realise that he's a senior right?" Blaine wondered, "I haven't even seen him at school,"

"It's because Vocal Adrenaline has been practising for the Perks since September. Well, that's what I heard. I'd believe it, that guy Ryan Murphy are crazy." They watched the two get seated. Thankfully their seats weren't too far away from them, but they couldn't see Kurt and Blaine.

"Why didn't she tell us she was going out with Jesse?"

"Probably because she didn't want us to get mad at her, well she failed because I am beyond angry. How could she date our arch enemy? He's probably trying to get our audition song so he can do something to sabotage it. Or worse, get our set list for the performance and use those songs. I had Jesse St Sucks." Kurt ranted. "I'm going to do something about this." He took out his blackberry and tapped away at it. "Watch Rachel." He told Blaine. A second later Rachel said something to Jesse and pulled out her phone. She gasped and looked around the restaurant.

"What did you say to her?" Blaine bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"I told her 'I can see you, but you can't see me' then I sent a smiley face." Emily came with their food, put it in front of them and left.

"I guess this is why she can't date Finn." Blaine chewed his chicken finger.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Jesse asked from around her.<p>

"Nothing, I just got a text. Sorry," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

_'I can see you, but you can't see me :) –Kurt' _

She dropped her phone on her salad plate and let out a gasp. "Are you okay?" Jesse took a bite out of his breadstick.

"N-No, my friend Kurt just texted me saying something really weird." She put her phone down and finished her date with Jesse.

Even though Kurt kept sending her strange messages, it was a pretty good date and she really liked Jesse. He like everything that she did, they both enjoy Wicked and RENT. After her drove her home, he walked her to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight Rachel." The senior ran his fingers through his hair.

"I did too." She blushed. She didn't even know what was happening until he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips delicately. As he pulled away, the front door opened and revealed a sobbing Finn. "Finn—,"

"I hope you had fun tonight Rach," he turned to Jesse, "Be good to her o-okay?" Jesse raised a manicured eyebrow and nodded.

He ran down the steps and left Rachel and her new boyfriend to be alone. Why did Rachel have to like Jesse anyway? He loves her and he should be able to hold her and kiss her. Not stupid Jesse St James. He had never actually felt heartbreak before, he thought he did when he was dating Quinn but that felt nothing like how he felt right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Rehearsals for the Perks, the audition for the Perks. Sebastian and Cooper go back to Dalton to face the triplets, Aiden, James and the young and very strange Freddie. April Rhodes and Henry Perks make an appearance, while Shelby and Mr. Schuester talk to each other. The Glee Club goes to Columbus to see the stage while Jesse and Finn fight it out with their words. Kurt and Blaine will probably make-out and be mushy romantics. And lastly, Quinn struggles to do the choreographer while being (near the end of) eight months pregnant.

**End Authors Note: **Wish me luck. I now have three dogs in my house that I have to babysit. One 5 year-old retriever, an 8 month old Sharpei and a 8 month old Chocolate Labrador. So yeah. Anyway, this chapter was all over the place. Please don't hate on it, it was a filler chapter because I just... Bleh. Anyway, the next plus those one-shots will be up soon. Hopefully.


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, I don't own Toxic by Britney Spears and I don't own Smile by Charlie Chaplin.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry for being so late. Oh and in this Chapter I realise I said that they were going to Columbus and there was going to be a Finn/Jesse fight. All of that, plus Quinn's struggles will be in the next chapter. Somehow I started to write Kurt and Blaine drama and I was like "I DON'T NEED TO WRITE THIS" and it doesn't make sense... But it's in here anyway. Yeah. Also, I don't remember whether I made Henry Perks gay... So somewhere soon he might be straight? Not really sure about it. PS. I featured some onesided!Niff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

* * *

><p>He wringed his hands nervously as the first bell went for class. He ran his finger through his – usually gelled black hair – that was now pointing in all directions. He was waiting at his best friend's locker in the McKinley hallway. He knew his best friend wouldn't judge him for his decision but it still scared him. Over the break he mustered up all the courage and bravery he had and told his parents. They still love him of course, they actually cried with him when he told them. His Mother kissed his forehead and made him hot chocolate and told him 'We'll always love you'. He had always known that he was… Ever since he had realised he had never gotten that "feeling" around girls. He knew even more that he was when he blushed when Blaine's boyfriend Kurt was shirtless during PE. He just wanted to run his hands down that pale expanse he calls a chest—<p>

"Hey, Nick!" he looked up from and smiled at his blond best friend.

"H-Hey J-Jeff." He blushed, Jeff raised his eyebrow smirking.

"How was your break? I heard you were in California with your parents." Jeff put in the combo for his locker and opened it up.

"Yeah, w-we went swimming a lot. Casey swallowed too much salt water and puked on my Dad." Jeff laughed and pulled out some of his books. "H-How was your summer?"

"What are you stuttering so much? The only reason you do that is when you're nervous or you like someone. Remember that time you liked that cheerleader and you stuttered like an idiot and your face was red like a beet?"

"I-I remember, and it's m-mainly because I'm nervous." Jeff shut the locker door and leaned against it. The second bell went but they didn't really care. "Can I talk to y-you somewhere in private?" Nick bit his trembling lip.

"Sure, come on." Jeff took his hand and he inhaled sharply. So, yes, this is how he really knew he was who he was because he had the biggest crush on his best friend Jeff Knight. How could he not though? Jeff was stunning; he had beautiful blond hair with warm cocoa coloured eyes and his abs were to die for. When they went swimming last summer he just wanted to reach out and run his hands all over them. Jeff pulled him into the boy's locker room that was thankfully empty. Jeff sat down on one of the bench's and crossed his legs. "What's up?" Nick put his bag down on the floor. He began to pace around the room, Jeff's eyes never left his body. "Nick?" Jeff stood up reaching out to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Can you just sit down? I-I have something really hard to say." Jeff frowned; he went back to the bench. "So lately I have been having these… Feelings."

"What type of feelings?"

"Like… Feelings that I shouldn't be feeling, earlier when you mentioned when I had a crush on that cheerleader?" Jeff nodded. "I wasn't looking at her; I was looking at the male cheerleader beside her because his pants were really tight… This in turn made mine really tight." Nick ran his fingers through his hair again.

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked him.

"I th-think I'm gay, Jeff." His blond best friend was silent. What if Jeff was homophobic and he didn't want to be friends with him anymore? It would be tragic for him, he likes Jeff so much and since he can't be with him that way, being best friends was the only way he could spend time with him. If Jeff left him, he would be crushed.

"Are you sure?" his voice was so small, Nick nodded and sat beside him. "Wow. I mean, I always knew Blaine was gay. Same with Kurt even though we don't know him as well as Blaine, but I never would have expected you being gay."

"W-Well I am." They said nothing for a long time. "Are still going to be my friend?"

"Of course I am Nicky, you're my best friend. We've none each other since pre-school; I wouldn't stop being your friend because you trust me enough to tell me." Jeff placed his hand over Nick's; Nick tried to stop his large intake of air. His heart fluttered wildly. "I love you, man."

"I-I love you too Jeff." If only Jeff meant it the way he did…

"Now come on, we have Social Studies." Nick followed Jeff towards their class, inside sat Kurt and Blaine sitting beside each other writing some notes. It was awesome that they had a class with Blaine and even Kurt. To be honest, he and Jeff don't really like Kurt. When Blaine had come over to Jeff's house crying uncontrollably about Kurt, they both decided to never trust the counter-tenor again. Now Blaine is dating him again and they had pulled Blaine aside in early November and asked him 'Are you sure this is what you want? We're sure that there is some other gay man in Ohio that wouldn't hurt you like Kurt has'. He told them that he loves Kurt with everything in his being and that he and Kurt weren't going to break-up or hurt each other anymore. They stepped into their class and thankfully their teacher wasn't inside. They took their seats by Kurt and Blaine. Blaine turned around in his seat, smiling at his friends.

"How was your break?" Nick took a breath.

"I'm gay." As soon as he said that Kurt turned around too.

"Really?" Blaine snuck a look at Kurt.

"Yeah," he smiled. "How were your Christmas breaks?"

"Amazing, I got Kurt's Christmas present for free because I'm adorable." He laughed, "This bitch at the jewellery counter was homophobic like eff. She asked me what my girlfriend's name was and I was scared she wouldn't serve me, so I said Kate. She said I was adorable so she gave me the necklaces for free. Then I proceeded to say 'Thanks my boyfriend will love this' or something like that." Both Jeff and Nick laughed at Blaine; Kurt blushed for some odd reason and leaned on his boyfriend.

Nick felt a twinge of jealousy deep down in his stomach. It wasn't fair that Blaine managed to end up with a gay best friend who was in love with him. Why wouldn't Jeff be gay so they could be as loving and nauseating as Blaine and Kurt. He watched as Blaine turned to Kurt and they just stared into each other's eyes. Jeff was opening his backpack to grab his socials book. As he watched the two, their mouths gravitated closer and they kissed right in front of him. Can't they tell that he's being tortured by their love? Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek as he pulled away; Kurt looked so upset that their kiss was cut short.

"Ew guys, keep the PDA to a minimum." Jeff gagged loudly.

"Alright class," Mrs. Hagberg came in a red blouse that was two sizes too small. Kurt and Blaine turned around to face her. Nick saw Kurt sneak his hand under the table and held Blaine's hand that was resting on his thigh.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>I came time to go to their English class, as the bell went. He said goodbye to Jeff and Nick then took Kurt's hand and walked to Ms. Holliday's class. They passed by the Football team and heard noises of disgust from most of them. Especially David Karofsky and Azimio Adams, "Hey Anderson, how are your Dads doing?" Karofsky stepped in front of the couple.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Blaine felt his defenses coming up.

"Well I mean, are they cured yet? Because last time I heard they were still gay like you and Hummel." Azimio added to Karofsky's intimidating. "Did you know my Dad went to prison because of them faggots?" Azimio balled his fists.

"W-What?" Blaine scrunched his brow in confusion.

"Mine too." Karofsky took a large step towards the two.

"Could you please move we need to get to class." Kurt didn't want these two to bully Blaine. It was awful enough when they would push him into lockers, now they're bringing Blaine into this?

"No way fairy boy, we're just setting things straight with Andergay." Karofsky pushed lightly at his shoulder. From beside Kurt, Blaine snarled angrily. "Something wrong, homo?"

"Don't f*cking touch him." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and moved in front of him.

"Isn't this cute?" Azimio said to the other football players. "The tiny gay is defending the ugly one." The football players laughed loudly. "What are you going to do Anderson? Your Dads weren't strong enough to hold our Dad's back, how can you two do it? I mean seriously, you're as weak as a twig. You little f*cking fairies." Azimio pushed at Blaine, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tried to get him to walk down the hall.

"Come on Blaine, I don't want you to get hurt." Blaine took his hand back and stood his ground. "Blaine, please."

"Ew, he's begging." Karofsky rolled his eyes. The hall was cleared quickly at the sight of the beginning of a fight. Kurt let out a small scream when someone pulled his arms behind him, keeping him in place. "Hey Rick." Karofsky acknowledged the homophobic hockey player.

"Sup Dave, I got a good hold on this one. Do what you want with the tiny one." Kurt struggled in Rick's grip.

"No! Please don't hurt Blaine." Kurt cried out, Blaine was still silent and said nothing to what Kurt was saying.

"From what my Dad told me, that's what one of Andergay's Dad's said before they started hitting him." Blaine's nostrils flared. Karofsky starting telling the story. "It was prom and Andergay's Dads went together, and were all mushy and shit. So my Dad, Azimio's Dad and some dude beat the shit out of 'em. One of them was all like 'Please don't hurt him, do what you want with me but please don't hurt him'. F*cking fairies were trying to be tough but our Dads were much stronger. Almost killed them they did, went to jail for it because of some little teenager." Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Had this really happened to Leroy and Hiram? And if it had, why haven't they told them? They were young and gay; he had always looked up at the Anderson's bravery and courage. It was like Blaine had said when they were younger. The Anderson's base everything off of courage, if that was true why haven't they told them? "Something wrong Hummel?" Karofsky asked him.

"So homophobia has been running in your family since before you were born?" he felt anticipation run through his veins.

"I guess." Karofsky mumbled.

"So your Dad was just as unintelligent as you?" Rick pulled his arms back harshly, he hissed with pain. "Homophobia is based off religion, yes, but it is also based off idiots who are so closed-minded that they can't understand the fact that; yes, two men can love each other like a man and woman can. We were raised the same as everyone else, but with open minds. Blaine has two amazing Dads who are probably better parents then your own." Karofsky grunted loudly.

"Don't say shit about my parent's butt-boy." He moved Blaine aside and stared down at Kurt breathing in his face. He moved his clenched fist to press into Kurt's jaw.

"What are you going to do, David? Punch me? Go for it." Karofsky grabbed the collar of his new Marc Jacobs sweater and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't push me." He growled.

"Do it." Kurt stared the bully right in the eye. Before Kurt knew it, he was knocked to the ground and Karofsky was pinned to the ground by his boyfriend.

"Touch Kurt and I will break your arm." The footballers laughed around him. "You don't think I can?" he twisted David's arm and he let out a strangled cry. "Tell your stupid friends to piss off or I will go to the police. Do you want to follow in your Dad's footsteps and go to jail for a _hate-crime_? I wouldn't drop the soap if I were you, you might catch the gay." Blaine stood up and grabbed his bag. He kneeled down in front of Kurt. "Are you okay, baby?" his whole demeanor changed. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, his butt hurt (haha) but otherwise he was fine. "Come on. We're late for class; thank God we have Ms. Holliday." He helped Kurt up and wrapped his arm around his waist securely. As they walked past the footballers to their class, he felt their eyes stabbing into the back of their heads. Nervously he tightened his grip. He knocked on the door to Ms. Holliday's room and she opened it.

"Nice of you two to join us, what happened?" she saw the worry in Kurt's eyes directed at Blaine.

"Nothing." Blaine answered; he looked around the room and saw it was practically empty. "W-Where is everyone?"

"The Glee Club is in the choir room; Schuester came and took 'em. I sent everyone else to whatever the Hell they want. I think you two should come in." she ushered them in; Kurt winced when he sat down. "Whoa, were you two getting it on before class? I mean, I did that but you two are so young." She laughed. Both of their faces went beet red.

"N-No, I was pushed to the ground."

"By whom?" she was concerned for them both. They were young gay teens in a homophobic state and she knew how mean these kids can be.

"David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Rick Nelson and some other football players." Kurt crossed his arms in front of him. "They have bullied me before, but they have never brought Blaine into it."

"How long have they been bullying you Kurt?" this bullying needed to stop yesterday.

"Since Freshman year, it hasn't been bad. Blaine helps stop it but lately it's been getting worse—"

"It has?" Blaine interrupted.

"Not now Blaine," Kurt continued on, "they just hate the fact that we're gay. That's all and there is nothing we can do about it. There are always going to be idiots who aren't accepting. I've learned to live with that. We should go to the choir room; they're probably rehearsing for the Perks." Kurt started to get up. Blaine sighed loudly and followed his boyfriend out of their English class.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me it was getting worse?" he mumbled as they approached the choir room.

"It doesn't matter." From outside the choir room they could hear their friends beginning their audition song, Toxic by Britney Spears.

"Of course it matters Kurt!" he growled, "You're getting bullied and you aren't doing anything about it. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me this." Blaine felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't help it but why didn't Kurt trust him? Kurt rested one of his hands on Blaine's shoulder while the other cupped his cheek.

"I do trust you, Blaine." He wiped at Blaine's tear.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to worry about me all the time. I'm a tough boy, Babe, you know that." Kurt winked and slid his hand up Blaine's shirt, teasing his toned stomach. "Are we okay?"

"Not yet." Blaine moved away and entered the choir room, leaving Kurt stunned. Was Blaine seriously that hurt that he didn't tell him about getting bullied? He knows Blaine wants to protect him and hates it when he's hurting; but he needs to do some things by himself without his boyfriend's help.

_(All)- "With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?_"

Kurt peered into the choir room where all of The Glee Club was singing. They were all in sweats and the girls and Joe had their hair tied back. Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Mr. Schuester were singing in the front since they had the main vocals. They were dancing like their lives depended on it.

_(Rachel and Brittany)- "It's gettin' late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip  
>From my devil's cup<br>Slowly, it's taking over me." _

They were actually singing the song pretty well. He was surprised; it was amazing how talented everyone was. They had fourteen people in The Glee Club now, after Rocky Horror, Mike Chang had joined them. He was actually the one helping choreograph the dancing for the audition. Apparently after they get in there is a professional choreographer that helps them out. Which will be pretty fun, it'll be like being famous; and if you think about it they are famous.

_(Schuester)- "Too high  
>Can't come down<br>It's in the air  
>It's all around<br>Oh can you feel me now?" _Joe and Sugar had also joined. Even though neither could sing – from what Blaine had told him – they were going to help Blaine film and record their singing. They were becoming a very structured group. Kurt creates the music with a program on his computer while Blaine, Joe and Sugar film the video and vocals; Mike and Brittany help everyone out with their dancing. Tina has been helping out make the costumes for the audition with Rachel and Mercedes. Everyone else helps out in their own way.

_(All)- "With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" <em>

He looked over to Blaine who was watching the group in awe.

_(All)- "With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?" _Santana was strutting around belting out backup vocals. This song fit hers and Brittany's voices perfectly. A lot of songs fit their voices, it's kind of amazing. Kurt's mind went back to the bullying that had happened previous to this. Why did Karofsky, Azimio and Rick 'the stick' Nelson care so much that he and Blaine were gay? It's not like they bother them and 'flaunt' their gayness in front of them. It's ridiculous and they should all get expelled for the hate crimes. He totally hadn't noticed that The Glee Club had finished rehearsing and were going to get water.

"That was the best rehearsal you lot have had!" Schuester grinned at them, the Clubbers that were still in the choir room thanked him.

"We still need to work harder," Rachel barked from one of the seats. "We're great but we're not perfect. We need to be amazing to get into the Perks. I read on Tumblr that Vocal Adrenaline has already gone to Columbus to see the stage. That's totally not fair; we should be able to do that too!"

"Rachel, we haven't even gotten in to the Perks yet. Sure we were invited but there is still that chance we don't get in." Quinn rubbed her baby bump.

"Don't think like that guys, we—I mean you are going to get into the Perks. You'll be amazing at it too, come on let's go over it again." The teenagers groaned loudly.

"Mr. Schuester, we've been at this since the beginning of school today. Can't we take a long break? Like a super long break, maybe a break that consists of Taco bell and watching the gays make out." Santana said from her seat beside Artie and Brittany.

"Guys, I've been at the Perks before, that audition is your key into generations of singing. It needs to be perfect, if not you won't get in." Schuester clapped his hands. "Now come on all of you, let's go through it again. Kurt, can you press play please?" he asked, the counter-tenor nodded and went to the laptop and pressed play.

_(Brittany)- "Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>a guy like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling_."

* * *

><p>The house had been quiet since the Christmas dinner disaster with Sebastian in the lead role. His mother Diana had said nothing to any of the children since then. His Father had spoken to him – well he didn't really talk to him per se, he more lifted him off his feet and told him to never 'pull' anything like that ever again. Cooper had stayed with him the last few nights in his room just in case. Tatiana was fine in her room obviously; she had done nothing wrong but defend her older brothers. Now it was January 5th and they had to go back to Dalton and Crawford Country. Cooper was driving both of them to Westerville, his parents decided to stop parenting lately.<p>

"Come on Sebastian, we're going to be late." Cooper yelled from upstairs. He finished putting one of his blazers in his suitcase and closed it. He ran up the stairs in Cooper's old Dalton sweatpants and a loose fitting T-Shirt.

"Sorry, I was just—" Cooper lifted his hand for him to stop talking.

"Talking to Aiden, texting Aiden, falling in love with Aiden. Yes I get it, you like Aiden. Now come on, if we don't hurry all the good food is going to be gone. TAT!" he screamed. Their younger sister came down the stairs wearing her uniform.

"You are lucky you can wear other clothes besides your uniform at Dalton. We always have to wear our stupid skirt and knee-high socks. It's ridiculous." She complained as she pulled at the grey skirt.

"Whatever, come on." Cooper took her bag and opened up the door, "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" he called out but there was no response from their parental units. Sebastian felt a pain in his heart; they really did hate him because he was gay. And now they hated Cooper and Tatiana because of it. They left the Smythe's house and got into Cooper's car. They drove in a somewhat silence to their respective schools. The only time there was a sound was when his phone went off. He reached down to his iPhone and saw it was his _(boyfriend?) _Aiden.

"H-Hey Aiden." His cheeks flushed.

"_Hi Sebastian, are you on your way to Dalton?" _the blond sophomore asked.

"Yeah, Cooper and I need to drop off my little sister first at Crawford Country." Aiden made a sigh of disappointment.

"_Oh, well maybe when you get here we can go out for coffee… I need to tell you something." _

"Is everything okay?" Cooper glanced at him from the driver's seat.

"_My brother came out to me yesterday." _Aiden admitted, Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought he already did. That's why your parents transferred him to Dalton with you so he wouldn't get hurt like you did." Cooper was staring at him now, "Eyes on the road Coop."

"_That's what I thought… You know how the triplets would find him dancing around the senior commons in a dress?" _Aiden was stumbling over his words nervously.

"Of course, no offence but your brother is kind of weird." Sebastian let out a laugh.

"_It's because he wants to be a girl, Sebastian. Freddie wants to be 'Ashley' Clarke, that's why he's been in a dress. That's why he's been letting his hair grow up, Seb," _Sebastian's heart lurched, only Kurt had called him that. He thought that no one else would call him that since saying 'Bas' would be much easier than 'Seb'. It sounded better too, but who was he to tell Aiden that?

"Really?" he could practically see Aiden nod.

"_Yeah, hey I'll see you when you get back to Dalton. Bye Sebastian." _

"Bye Aiden." He hung up and turned to Cooper. "It was Aiden."

"I hadn't noticed." Cooper rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Is he your boyfriend yet?" Sebastian shrugged in response. "How do you not know? You kissed before we left for Christmas break and you two haven't decided whether you were dating yet?"

"Not yet, but I think he will be my first boyfriend."

"What about Kurt?" Cooper tapped his fingers on the steering wheel; they were passing through the gates of Crawford Country. Sebastian ignored Cooper's question and they parked in front of the doors at Crawford.

"Thanks for driving me, Coop." Tatiana slipped out of the car with her bag in hand. A group of fourteen year-old girls ran to embrace his younger sister.

"Be safe Tatiana; don't let the other girls bully you!" Sebastian called out to his sister, the girls around her giggled like idiots. All together in unison they said 'Hi Sebastian'. Cooper coughed from his seat.

"Looks like you have some admirers 'Bas." Sebastian smacked his brother and they left her at her school. They drove across the street to Dalton Academy; the gates opened dramatically and allowed them in. The moment the car was shut off, Sebastian was ambushed by the triplets.

"Sebastian!" Felix hugged his friend tightly. "I missed you so much! Life wasn't worth living without you!" Sebastian patted him on the back awkwardly.

"U-Um, I missed you too Felix." The other two Alex and Daniel were smiling at him too.

"We missed you 'Bastian. Come on, Sam said he has to tell us something. He wouldn't tell us because you weren't here yet. Now you are!" Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Felix and Daniel took Sebastian's bags and ran after them. They went through the large Academy until they reached Larson Hall. They went down to Sebastian's room and opened the door, Sam sat on his bed frowning.

"Hey Sam, how was your break?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It was stressful to say the least, but otherwise it was good. I saw my ex-girlfriend, man was that awkward. Oh and I may or may not have told her that Blaine told you to never speak with Kurt again." Sam closed his laptop. The triplets mumbled something in their confusion but didn't press the subject. Sebastian sat down on his freshly made bed. During the Winter break at Dalton Academy, there is a group of house cleaners and maids that go to each dorm and clean up some of their things. They even put their clothes away, sometimes boxers and other pieces of clothing get mixed up. But they're easy to find since their roommate usually has them.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said she needs to tell Kurt because Blaine is a bad boyfriend or something. I wasn't really listening, she was being annoying. Oh well, anyway Alex can you shut the door… I need to tell you guys something." Alex hesitantly shut the door.

"Is everything okay Trouty?" Daniel sat down beside Sam on his bed. Sam laughed at the nickname Trouty; it was all because he had a strangely large mouth. They started to call him Trouty Mouth because it was much like a trout's.

"Not really. So, um," he took a deep breath. "Can you guys sit down?"

"This is serious." Sebastian pulled a pillow and held it against his stomach.

"You know you guys are like my best friend's right? Even you Sebastian, even though you've only been here for two months." Everyone including Sebastian nodded nervously. "Well, my Dad lost his job before Christmas break. Usually that wouldn't be a problem for me since out of school I live at my Mom and step-Dad's house, but my step-Dad Connor is moving my family to Texas. I won't be able to see Vanessa or Trevor, which sucks because they're my little siblings and I won't be able to see my mom. Anyway, since they're moving to Texas, I'll have to move in with my Dad. He lost his job at Tarson Office Supplies because they were 'over-staffed' with is complete bullshit. He's been working there since before I was born." He took a breath, "He has to sell his house in Columbus and he's managed to find a house in Lima. He also found a temporary job as a plumber for some tiny business. He's making enough money to support him right now and pay for my Dalton tuition fees… I can't do that to my Dad though. In short, I told him that I'll leave Dalton so he can support both of us without the expensive fees."

"You can't leave Dalton, Trouty!" Alex shouted.

"I have to Alex; I can't let me Dad live like that. He's my Dad." Sam looked over at his friends. He had known the triplets since freshmen year and they were his best friend's. Even Sebastian counted as one, they had confided in each other about a lot of things. Sebastian told him everything that happened between him and Kurt while Sam told him things that have happened at Dalton to him.

"When are you leaving?" Daniel rested his hand on Sam's knee.

"I'm finishing this year at Dalton, then come September I'll be attending um," he stopped and took a piece of paper. "William McKinley high school in Lima."

"Hey, isn't that the school that Sebastian's ex-boyfriend goes to?" Felix wondered, Sebastian told him he went there too and the room went quiet. "It's going to suck here without you Trouty."

"It won't be that bad at McKinley for you though," Sebastian licked his lips, "You know Finn and Kurt, and you kind of know Blaine. Oh and your ex-girlfriend Mercedes—"

Knock. Since Alex was the closest to the door, he opened it up. Standing by the door stood a young, Freddie Clarke. "What's up Freddie?" Alex leaned against the door. The freshman looked down at his feet and breathed in heavily.

"C-Can I talk to Sebastian please?" Alex turned to Sebastian with his eyebrow raised, as if saying 'You want to talk to this loser?'. He got up from his bed to the door; he stepped out of his room to face Freddie leaving Alex, Felix, Daniel and Sam alone.

"Did Cooper tell you what happened during Christmas?" Sam broke the silence. The triplets frowned and shook their head, Sam rested is head in his hands. "Cooper only told me so when Sebastian tells us we won't freak out about it. So, what happened was it was Christmas at his house and his grandparents on his Dad's side came over. They kept nagging for him to get a girlfriend and it made Sebastian so angry he told them about dating Kurt. Which resulted in his Dad and Mom getting angry, Sebastian apparently went down to his room followed by Cooper and their younger sister Tatiana. Now his parents won't even speak with him because of what he did. Cooper also told me to make sure that when Sebastian does tell us we can't freak out. We can't go tell the police for being bad parents or call social workers. Okay?"

"Dude, they should be arrested!" Daniel barked, "They're bad parents and they should be locked up for it. Sebastian probably feels like he lives in a prison, therefore they deserve to see how it feels!"

"There is nothing we can do about it, Daniel. Just think, a group of teenagers go to the police and tell them that the popular and rich Smythe's are abusing their children emotionally. They will laugh in our faces." Sam stood up angrily. "For all we know they could be hitting Sebastian, but once again we can't do jack shit."

"W-What if they are hitting Sebastian and we just don't know about it because he's always here." Everyone glanced at Felix; he was staring down at his hands. "What if they've been hitting Sebastian since before he came to Dalton?" they all considered it, and then it came to Sam.

"Maybe this is why he did what he did to Kurt. Sure he was jealous because Kurt loved Blaine at the time, but maybe his parents were hitting him and he was just letting out his frustration on Kurt." He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"That is a possibility." Alex sat next to Felix and wrapped his arm on his shoulders. "Should we say something to Sebastian about this? We should at least try to see if his parents do actually hit him."

"No, we shouldn't ask Sebastian about this. He might get defensive and get mad at us." Sam pursed his lips, "We should ask Cooper about it, he cares about Sebastian just as much as we do. Probably more since he's his brother." Sam grabbed his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Daniel asked.

"Wes, I don't have Cooper's number."

"I thought you did." Alex wondered.

"I had to sell my phone to help pay for some stuff. I got a new one and only memorised your threes and Sebastian's. Oh and my family's." they laughed quietly. "Hey Wes, can I have Cooper's number." He wrote something down quickly on a spare piece of paper, "Thanks I owe you." He put his phone down. "Now all we have to do is call Cooper." He grabbed his phone again and dialed the oldest Smythe.

"_Cooper Smythe speaking, to what do I owe this call Trouty?" _Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey Cooper. Myself and the triplets were um, wondering about Sebastian and your parents…"

"_Um, what about them?" _Cooper said slowly.

"Well we're a bit concerned about Sebastian's relationship with them… Have they ever hit him?"

"_EXCUSE ME?" _Cooper screamed, _"You have no right to ask that. Just mind your own business you little—," _Sam hit the end button.

"What did he say?" Felix asked.

"He said I have no right to ask that and that I should mind my own business." They all frowned.

"You know what this means right?" Daniel asked his brothers and friend.

"Yeah…" Sam and Alex said in unison. Felix frowned and shook his head, obviously not understanding what they were talking about.

"Felix," Daniel got up and rested his hand on Felix's shoulder. Felix had always been the naïve and confused one out of the three. "This means that they have hit Sebastian." And the youngest triplet burst into tears. "Felix it's okay."

"No it's not Danny," Felix wiped at his wet cheeks. "Sebastian gets hurt at home and we can't do anything about it! What if he says something about Kurt or Aiden and they get so angry they…" he let out a choked sob. "He's our friend and his parents could do something so bad that it ends up killing him."

"Don't think like that." They knew Felix was right and Sebastian could say something that results in his parents getting so angry that they just beat him into a pulp. They won't know what happened to Sebastian, and most probably his parents won't go to jail for it. All because they're a rich family and they have enough money for bail. The four sophomores had no idea it wasn't Sebastian they needed to worry about.

* * *

><p>He felt Blaine wrap his arms around his middle. "I love you." Blaine whispered against his ear and left a kiss below it. He closed his eyes; he could feel Blaine moving one of his arms to roam up his back. "Do you have bruises from the locker slams?"<p>

"Of course I do," Blaine held onto him tighter. "You don't need to worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? You keep getting bullied and I promised you I'd protect you." Kurt shook Blaine's arms off and turned. "You don't need to do that Blaine, I can defend myself."

"I know I don't need to, I want to." Blaine looked down at his watch. "Well, I'm hungry and it's lunch. Do you want something from the cafeteria?"

"No, I'm good." Blaine kissed him on the nose and he left. Kurt frowned as he watched his very attractive boyfriend walk away.

"Stop staring, it's gross." Karofsky interrupted his staring. He turned to the burly footballer.

"F*ck off, David." Kurt picked up his messenger bag and started to leave the now empty choir room.

"Why are you even gay? It's gross, don't you know that?"

"Don't you know that it's normal, now leave me alone." Kurt pushed past the bully, ending up in Karofsky pushing Kurt into a set of lockers. He fell to the ground painfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt fag?" Karofsky spat, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. If this were to ever happen to Blaine, he doesn't know what he would do. Blaine doesn't deserve to be pushed into lockers every day.

"L-Listen David, can you do something for me?" he was definitely going to regret this.

"Um, ew no." Karofsky started to walk away.

"Karofsky stop." He grabbed the bully's forearm, "Can you do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"Just leave Blaine alone. You can do whatever you and your friends want to me; throw me into dumpsters, slushy me, push me into lockers, I don't care! Just don't drag Blaine into this, please." Karofsky actually stared him in the eye, he looked as if he was actually considering Kurt's plea.

"Why would I do that? I like making fun of you and twinkle loser."

"Please David." The bully grumbled then nodded.

"Fine, whatever. I'll tell the guys to leave your little boyfriend alone. But we're going to kick your ass later, I hope you know that." Karofsky pushed him against the locker again and he nodded. He knew he was going to get hurt more, but at least Blaine wasn't going to get hurt.

He took a deep breath and walked down to the cafeteria to join his boyfriend. He stepped up on his tippy toes to see that beautiful head of hair. "Looking for someone special?" he heard that heavenly voice whisper into his ear.

"Not really. I was actually looking for Nick, I liked his jeans and wanted to grope him." He joked; Blaine frowned and tugged his back against his chest.

"Um, no, I am the only one you are allowed to grope." He bit his ear playfully, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Stop talking about groping my brother in public." Finn came up behind them smirking. Kurt spotted the group of footballers who had bothered Blaine and him earlier on. He knew Blaine saw them too; he did the right thing and walked Blaine out of the cafeteria.

"Where do you want to eat lunch?" he asked ignoring Blaine's confused frown.

"Um, the stairwell… I guess." Kurt nodded and went there without any other comment from Blaine. They made it to the stairwell and Kurt sat down on the steps. Blaine stood in front of him with the same frown. "What's wrong Kurt?" Kurt felt the nagging from earlier on in the day.

"_Are we okay?"_

"_Not yet." _

"I'm sorry…" it was barely a whisper.

"About the bullying?" Blaine kneeled on the stairs in front of Kurt.

"Yes! I mean, I know I've been saying that you don't need to protect me and it's okay that they're bullying me… But it's just, I feel bad for not telling you that it was getting worse." He avoided Blaine's warm honey eyes. His younger boyfriend rested his hands on his knees.

"How bad has it gotten?"

"Just more locker slams, they usually do it when I'm in the hallway by myself. It's never happened when anyone else is there." They went silent as some other students went through the stairwell. "I never told you because I don't want you to worry about me."

"Baby, you're my boyfriend and best friend, I'm supposed to worry about you." Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want you to though; you don't need to add my stress to your list of problems." Blaine let out a sigh; Kurt did not understand that he wanted to worry about him.

"What if I want to add it to my list of problems?"

"I know you want to protect me Blainers, but—_Mmph_!" the next thing he knew, Blaine's lips were on his. Blaine pulled away just as quickly as he moved in. "W-What was that?"

"I love you Kurt and I want to worry about you. I promised you back in June I would protect you and I never go back on my promises." Kurt's heart fluttered.

"I love you so much Blaine." They shared another kiss before Kurt's phone went crazy.

'_Choir room, now! –Rachel'_

'_Boy we need you and Blaine –Mercedes'_

'_Dude do you know where Blaine is? We need both of you –Finn'_

'_Stop macking on your curly headed boyfriend and get your ass to the choir room –Santana'_

"I think we need to go to the choir room," Kurt grabbed Blaine's bag while Blaine carried Kurt's. As they walked quickly to the choir room Blaine pulled a plastic box out of the side of his own bag.

"Eat this, because I know you haven't eaten anything today." Kurt blushed, Blaine knew him so well. It was a tuna-fish sandwich, one of his favourites even though it didn't make good for surprise kisses.

"What are you going to eat then?"

"I already ate, Dad made Rachel and I a quiche for lunch. I ate it before you came to find me in the cafeteria." They reached the choir room, inside sat The Glee Club looking incredibly frustrated. "Hey guys." They all glared at the couple.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt bit into his sandwich.

"This whole Perks thing is bullshit!" Santana stood up, everyone nodded in agreement.

"What happened?"

"Our f*cking audition is afterschool. Apparently they need to be in Columbus when are audition is, so we need to audition today. We are far from being ready." Rachel explained.

"Do we have the costumes here?" Kurt took another bite from his sandwich.

"No! T-They're at my house, I called my parents but they're at the dentist with Cody and won't be back until 4." Tina explained.

"I could always try to call Dustin and see if he'll pick them up." Finn suggested from his seat beside Mike Chang.

"Finn I highly doubt Dustin of all people will pick up your costumes. You do remember he is in Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt crossed his arms in disappointment that his step-brother would even consider calling his real brother to pick up the costumes at Tina's house. Even though Dustin is in Vocal Adrenaline.

"Well then how are we going to get the costumes?" Finn sighed loudly. Everyone shrugged; there was a knock at the Choir room doorway. Kurt and Blaine turned their bodies while everyone just looked over the two.

"I'll get them for you." It was Ms. Holliday.

"Why would you do that?" Artie adjusted his glasses.

"You kids are awesome and you need to be on TV so you can be even greater than you already are. And by the way, if I am going to go get the costumes I better hurry. I saw the Perks guy, April Rhodes and a light brown haired woman approaching the auditorium." She crossed her arms, "They're probably getting ready to see your performance."

"I'll go with you." Tina got up, "You're going to need me to get into the house." Everyone nodded but Ms. Holliday.

"I can break in, don't worry about it. You guys need to get ready." Ms. Holliday and Tina talked quietly for a moment. Tina was explaining where the costumes were. Kurt finished his sandwich then faced The Glee Club.

"Okay, this is it. Our fate depends on this audition. Even though Blaine and I won't be singing with you all, you guys are going to do amazing." There was a strange feeling in his chest; the whole band was staring at him from their seats. He still couldn't believe that he had created them; they were his band and now his friends. "You should go over the song one more time before the audition." They stayed silent.

"What…" Sugar started, "What if we don't get in?"

"Then we'll keep singing on YouTube like nothing ever happened." Blaine smiled, "We need to be positive guys." Santana stood up.

"The Gay twins are right, we can do this." She pointed at Kurt, "Hit it Princess."

_(Brittany)- "Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>A guy like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling." _Blaine hand slipped into Kurt's. "We're okay now."

* * *

><p>They stepped into the McKinley auditorium together. Henry Perks in front, April Rhodes in the middle and Olivia Stickley in the back. Behind them they could hear other members from the Perks, one being Mr. Bryan Ryan, former singer of Vocal Adrenaline and member of the Original 6. Henry sat down and fixed his square framed glasses. "Do you think they are going to be ready?" he asked Olivia and April.<p>

"It is tradition to surprise the group with an early audition." Olivia began, "It shows us that they can improvise onstage if something were to go wrong during the real performance." Both Henry and April rolled their eyes at her. Olivia was smart, but she just didn't know when to shut up. They knew how the auditions worked. Henry was the son of James and April auditioned for the bloody Awards show.

"That didn't answer my question, Olivia." Henry told his assistant. The light brown haired woman huffed and wrote some things down on her pad of paper.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my former co-star April Rhodes!" April twisted her body and saw Shelby Berry.

"What are you doing here Shelby? I thought you were on Vocal Adrenaline's production team?"

"Oh I am, I just want to see how well The Glee Club does. After all, I carried two of the creators for 9 months in my uterus." April frowned. "Rachel and Blaine were the children I carried for my old friends Hiram and Leroy. Although I don't speak with them anymore because—"

"You tried to adopt Rachel and left Blaine behind, so classy Shelby." Bryan Ryan interrupted. April smiled at the blond man and glared back at Shelby.

"You've changed Shelby." April noted, "You're not the kind-hearted person I used to know."

"Yes, well, everyone changes April. Last time I heard you were The Glee Club's mentor. How did that go?"

"It went fine. I had the help from Will Schuester, since I was in Columbus he helped them rehearse." April explained, "The Glee Club will do amazing. Just you wait and see, they're going to win every award they have against Vocal Adrenaline."

Bryan scoffed, "Please April, be realistic. This misfit's may be good but they aren't talented enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline. They only started singing last March; they aren't going to do as well as VA." Shelby high-fived the former singer, April rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm going to go see if they're ready." She got up from the judging table, leaving Henry and Olivia alone.

"You are really hoping that The Glee Club does well, aren't you?" Olivia whispered, her voice had changed from professional to almost friendly.

"Of course I am. I'm f*cking tired of Vocal Adrenaline running over these people's dreams." He clenched his pencil.

"Did you hear that the whole group from Vocal Adrenaline went Columbus while Starkid was rehearsing 'Get Back to Hogwarts' and they booed them the whole time. I swear that small curly haired boy started to cry." She laughed and took a sip of water.

"You mean Darren Criss?" Henry replied.

"I guess. I called security and had Vocal Adrenaline escorted out, they aren't even allowed to be there during other group's rehearsals." Olivia looked up at the stage, "Why do you think Shelby and Bryan are here?" Henry took a glance back at the two former Vocal Adrenaline singers.

"Ryan probably told them to watch. He knows that The Glee Club is going to try their hardest to get in to the Perks. If my Dad were here, he'd disqualify Vocal Adrenaline for foul play." He threw his head back in frustration. "I am really hoping The Glee Club has an amazing song to sing because they're going to need it." April came back to the table.

"They're going to be a bit, they didn't have their costumes here—" her phone vibrated. "According to Kurt Himmel," Henry laughed and mumbled 'Hummel', "the group is getting changed now. They will be on in 5." Olivia put her professional face back on and stood up. She turned to face the audience.

"Alright, The Glee Club's audition will occur in less than 5 minutes. Will you all turn off your cellphones and remain seated throughout the audition. Thank-you, if you have any problems or you want to state your opinion," She stared openly at Bryan and Shelby, "leave it until the end of the audition. Thank-you." She sat back down. There was movement from the stage. She focussed in on it. "Who are those two boys?" she motioned to the two on stage.

"That's Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. They aren't singing this year with them, when I had arrived at their school a few weeks back, they were at some fancy pants school in Westerville dealing with some stuff." April played with her nails. The two ran off the stage and into the seats. The boy who April had pointed out to be Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they approached the judges table. He spotted Henry Perks and he almost fainted. Henry stood up and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Hummel, you as well Mr. Anderson." He shook both the fifteen year-olds hands.

"L-Like wise." The two boys stuttered.

"What song is The Glee Club singing?" Olivia asked from beside Henry.

"Toxic by Britney Spears." Henry's eyebrows shot up. Olivia wrote it down on a piece of paper, Kurt and Blaine both knew she was judging their decision. The lights dimmed and a small girl walked onstage. Kurt and Blaine slipped into two seats.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Anderson – co-creator of The Glee Club. And today we are going to be singing Toxic by Britney Spears for our audition. We hope you like it." She wore a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt and a black vest over top. She had a black fedora on, and she held a microphone in her small hands. The lights went completely off, and the rest of The Glee Club piled on. They began the tune, Kurt was surprised. They had never done backup vocals as a group before, but it sounded good. A spot light shined down on Brittany and she stepped forward in the same clothes as Rachel and held a microphone.

_(Brittany)- "Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>A guy like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling." _As she sang the boys (who wore the same as the girls but guy version) danced around her holding their hats. Rachel pushed through them holding her microphone and rolled her eyes playfully at Brittany.

_(Rachel)- "There's no escape  
>I can't wait<br>I need a hit  
>Baby, give me it<br>You're dangerous I'm loving it_." April took a gulp of water from her bottle, she hadn't seen them rehearse before. As they fell into the male lyrics, she waited for Finn to step forward. But man was she wrong.

_(Will)- "Too high  
>Can't come down<br>Losin' my head  
>Spinnin' 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now?" _April spat her water out of her mouth, too bad for Blaine because his seat was in front of hers. Why in the world was William f*cking Schuester singing with The Glee Club. She shot a look at Henry and Olivia who were just as stunned as she was. As The Glee Club fell into the chorus she still couldn't believe William was singing.

_(All)- "With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?" _From behind the judges table, Shelby and Bryan held up the audition rule book and were smirking.

_(Rachel and Brittany)- "It's gettin' late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip  
>From my devil's cup<br>Slowly, it's taking over me." _The two girls danced around each other, their original plan for the choreography was to fight over Finn's affections. If they were to do that now it would be awkward since Mr. Schuester is their teacher. Shelby leaned over a few chairs and pointed to a page in the rule book to Henry. He cleared his throat and rested his head in his hands.

_(Schuester)- "Too high  
>Can't come down<br>It's in the air  
>It's all around<br>Oh can you feel me now?" _

"Stop, stop!" Henry stood up. Kurt and Blaine froze, what was wrong? The Glee Club stopped on stage, Rachel stepped forward.

"I-Is something wrong?" she said into the microphone.

"Yes there is something wrong, Olivia can you read out the rule?" the assistant nodded.

"Rule #42, section 8 clearly states: No secondary help from any former singer and or performer from other groups is allowed. This means, since William Schuester used to sing in Vocal Adrenaline and he is helping you know. You are hereby disqualified from the Perks." Every single teenager stopped in their tracks. Kurt felt tears in his eyes, who knew that defeat could hurt so much?

* * *

><p>"So what's up Freddie?" Sebastian asked as they both sat down at the Dalton café. Freddie was shaking as he sat his cup down.<p>

"You like Aiden right?" Freddie's voice was small but it was loud enough for only Sebastian to hear.

"Yeah, I really do." Freddie looked up at him. Sebastian was actually shocked at how blue Freddie's eyes were. They reminded him so much of Kurt's.

"Are you going to do what you did to that boy in Lima… t-to Aiden?" Sebastian choked on his coffee.

"Of course not Freddie I would never hurt Aiden. What I did to Kurt was a mistake and I never would have done that to Aiden. I really like Aiden." Freddie let out a breath of relief.

"G-Good." Freddie smiled at him. "Did… Did Aiden tell you about me?"

"About you coming out over the break?" Sebastian took another drink from his coffee, Freddie made a small nod. "Yeah, don't worry about me being mean about it."

"It's not you I'm worry about… It's your friends. They always make fun of me for wearing my dresses and having my nails painted." The freshman fidgeted.

"If you want I can tell them to suck a fat one." The younger boy giggled, Sebastian put his coffee cup down. "Besides, I won't tell them about it until you tell them yourself." As they continued to talk, they were seen by Freddie's older brother. He approached the table.

"Hey Freddie," Aiden smiled at his younger brother, "Hi Sebastian." He pulled up a chair beside his (boyfriend?). "What are you two up to?"

"I-I was j-just talking to him about what happened over Christmas break." Freddie suddenly looked extremely awkward.

"Oh, I had already told him about it." Aiden said to his brother, Freddie sighed.

"I'm going to go. Bye Sebastian, bye Aiden." Aiden waved goodbye to his brother and smiled at Sebastian.

"Hey." Sebastian blushed.

"Hi." Aiden's lips were suddenly on Sebastian's; Sebastian reached up and tangled his fingers through Aiden's soft blond hair. Their lips were in a fierce battle for at least 5 minutes before Sebastian pulled away. "Wow." Kissing Aiden was far better than kissing Kurt.

"Sebastian," Aiden rested his hand on Sebastian's, "will you be my boyfriend?" he nodded like a crazy person.

"Of course!" Sebastian embraced him tightly by swinging his arms around him. "And I swear I won't do what I did to Kurt to you. To tell the truth, I like you much more." Aiden smiled bashfully.

"Well, thank-you Mr. Smythe."

"What do we have here?" the new couple looked away from each other to see James Lucas hovering over their table. "You two together now or something?" he had a cup of coffee in his hand and another hand on his hip.

"Yes we are, you have a problem with that Lucas?" Sebastian stood up.

"Ooh, you used my last name. You're such a rebel, and no I don't have a problem with it. I just hope you know that you have my sloppy seconds." James' eyes flickered to Aiden and then he left them. Sebastian was confused, what was James talking about.

"What was he talking about Aiden?" Aiden jumped out of his chair.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Aiden left a peck on his lips before running out of the café.

"Aiden!" He called after him, but his new boyfriend ignored his calls. What did James mean by sloppy seconds? And then he realised it. Aiden had dated James before he met Sebastian. He remembers the triplets and Wesley telling him about James bringing boys back to his dorm… What if Aiden was one of those boys?

* * *

><p>They all sat around the choir room in silence. Tina was being held by Artie as she cried softly into his shoulder. Santana and Brittany held each other's pinkies, while Mercedes and Quinn were staring down at their shoes. Rachel sat up on the piano crying into her hands, Finn and Mike sat beside each other with frowns upon their faces. Kurt sat on Blaine's lap with his arms around his neck, Blaine's shoulder was wet from Kurt's crying. He even had tears of his own. They knew they shouldn't be this upset about it… But it still hurt that they weren't going to be able to sing at the Perks. Blaine felt heartbroken that his friends weren't going to be singing up on the stage that a bunch of famous people had sung on. He was even more upset that Kurt wasn't going to meet his favourite YouTube celebrity Darren Criss, Kurt had been talking about it non-stop. Personally, he had been excited to see Get Back to Hogwarts live. After the audition, Rachel had burst into tears on stage. He had gotten up from his chair to go hug her; she was his sister after all. Now that they were in the choir room, everyone let their own tears go. Mr. Schuester had tried to apologise for his idiocy but Santana had started yelling at him in Spanish. It took Finn, Mike, Puck and Joe to pull her away.<p>

"This isn't fair." Kurt whispered into his neck. He rubbed Kurt's back gently, "Why can't we ever get our way?"

"I don't know, baby." He kissed Kurt's soft hair. "It's not our fault though, remember that. We didn't know that having Schuester help was illegal." Kurt nodded.

"Personally I think we should go anyway." Santana spoke up. Everyone moved to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked her from where he had been sitting on the floor holding his girlfriend Sugar.

"We should crash it. They deserve it for rejecting us!" there were murmurs of agreement.

"We can't do that Santana." Kurt mumbled, "We just have to deal with the fact that we weren't good enough." Blaine shushed him quietly.

"Hey!" Mercedes shouted, "We were good enough! They were just blind!" Rachel agreed from the piano.

"It just hurts." Brittany whispered.

"Sometimes you need to smile through the pain…" Rachel squealed after she said this. She jumped off the piano and rummaged through her backpack. She handed out pieces of paper. "This will make us feel better."

"By singing a f*cking song?" Santana scoffed, "This is stupid."

"We're not going to sing it here." The brunette clapped, "We're going to make a video and post it on YouTube." Her smile was overpowered by the frowns everyone was giving her. "Come on guys, this isn't the end of the world. It just proves that we're too good for those people!"

"What song is this?" Blaine asked as he looked at the papers over Kurt's shoulder.

"Smile by Charlie Chaplin." She answered. "Let's do it now. Come on," she pulled Blaine's camera out of her bag.

"Were you planning this Hobbit?" Santana and Brittany giggled.

"Shush. I already made the music and all Blaine needs to do is film it." Rachel handed him the camera.

"I'll help him." Kurt got off of Blaine; they both sat on the piano. Rachel pressed play to the music and she turned to everyone.

"Just sing when you want to."

**The Glee Club – Smile (Charlie Chaplin) cover**

_The video faded in to the whole band (minus Kurt and Blaine) sitting in the Choir room. The beginning notes to the song began. Rachel – who was in the middle – stood up and started to sing. _

_(Rachel)- "Smile though your heart is aching  
>Smile even though it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by." _ _Finn joined her for the last note. He stood up smiling at her, she took his hand and they sang together. _

_(Rachel and Finn)- "If you smile through your pain and sorrow  
>Smile and maybe tomorrow<br>You'll see the sun come shining through for you." They both sat down, and Mercedes stood up to sing. _

_(Mercedes)- "Light up your face with gladness  
>Hide every trace of sadness<br>Although a tear may be ever so near." Artie came up in the front to join the girl. _

_(Artie and Mercedes)- "That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying  
>Smile- What's the use of crying?<br>You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you just smile." They smiled at each other. The rest of The Glee Club joined in with them, Rachel and the rest 'hummed'. <em>

_(Mercedes and The Glee Club)- "That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying  
>Smile- What's the use in crying?<br>You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you just smile." Rachel stood up again letting go of Finn's hand in the process. She stood at the front of The Glee Club beside Artie and Mercedes. <em>

_(All)- "Smile though your heart is aching  
>Smile even though it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
>That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying<br>Smile- What's the use of crying?" Their voices mingled together perfectly. They all wore smiles on their faces even though you could see their sadness. _

_(All)- "You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you just smile." Rachel took a breath before finishing the song. <em>

_(Rachel)- "You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you just smile." <em>

_It fades. _

**Dingdongsophie- "Amazing, but why were they all sad?" **

**SpongeBobSquareLoser- "I am confused on so many levels right now :S." **

**MyMilkshake- "First off, where are Kurt and Blaine? Second, why are you guys so sad? You're supposed to be happy!" **

**Chicken9007- "I love Rachel and Finn's voices together, when they sing at the Perks I hope they sing together. Also, Mercedes and Artie should sing together as well, they all have amazing voices." **

**AngryPotato- "Maybe they didn't do well in their audition…"**

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad!" Henry groaned as they drove back to Columbus. "They looked crushed!"<p>

"Henry, it isn't your fault." Olivia sighed from the other side of the Limo. "They didn't know that they were doing something wrong. But the rules are rules, we can't go back on our decision." She put her laptop down and went to be beside him. She put her hand on his stubbly cheek, "I know you really liked them." He pursed his lips.

"I do. Can I use your laptop for a second?" she grabbed the HP laptop and handed it to him. He opened it up; it's great that he is so rich that he has wireless internet in his own Limo. "The Glee Club just made a new video." They watched it together, he smiled at their talent. "Dammit." He grabbed his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Olivia asked him.

"Kurt Hummel. They are singing at the Perks, no matter what the rules say." It took a few moments before the young counter-tenor answered.

"_Hello?" _

"Kurt Hummel? It's Henry Perks."

"_Oh! Um, what do you need? Did we leave something in the auditorium or something?" _the boy had no idea what he was going to do.

"Yes you did." Olivia rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Tease'.

"_Oh… What is it?" _Kurt wondered.

"Your ticket to the Perks in February." He had to pull the phone away from his ear because the young boy was screaming so loud.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up from his laptop; the couple had been sitting in the Van again. They had blankets on their legs and were playing on their own laptops. Kurt's phone had rang, and that was the reason he had looked up.<p>

"Hello?" his boyfriend answered. He couldn't hear who the other person was. "Oh! Um, what do you need? Did we leave something in the auditorium or something?" Weird, maybe it was April or something. "Oh… What is it?" there was a pause before Kurt screamed loudly, he threw his laptop off his lap and tossed his phone in the other direction. Kurt left insistent kisses on his lips as he continued to scream.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" he asked concerned, Kurt grinned from eye to eye.

"W-WE'RE GOING TO THE PERKS!" Kurt kissed him again and he actually responded. Oh my, Kurt's kisses were so good. He pulled away, eyes wide.

"We're going to the Perks!" He hugged his boyfriend tight. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Kurt grabbed his phone again, "Sorry! I'm just so excited! Thank-you so much!"

"_You're welcome Mr. Hummel, tell everyone I said hi." _

"I will!" he hung up. "Oh my Gaga, we're going to the Perks." Kurt kissed him again. He pushed his laptop off his lap.

They should be phoning the rest of The Glee Club telling them that they're going to the Perks, but right now… Kurt's tongue was in his mouth and he didn't really care.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>The Glee Club goes to Columbus to see the Perks stage and Kurt meets his favourite YouTube celebrity! Vocal Adrenaline bothers the band and Finn confronts Jesse about dating Rachel. He might even sing a song about it. The Glee Club decides the songs they will sing at the Perks. Quinn argues with the choreographer and Puck finally speaks up.

**End Authors Note: **Chapter 37 will be The Glee Club in Columbus, chapter 38 will be Sebastian-centric and revolves around the foreshadowing I've been leaving if you get what I mean. Chapter 39 will be the red carpet at the Perks along with the teenagers hanging out in the hotel rooms. AND Chapter 40 is the Season 2 finale! Where The Glee Club, Starkid and Vocal Adrenaline performs at the Perks and a surprise in the hospital. I'll update as soon as I can, and yeah. BTW, the deleted Klaine scene from the Christmas episode was released and it was so great.

Please review, Emily C.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, (slight) Cheating on significant other. _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **Wow. I don't own Glee, if you think I do... You're crazy!

**Authors Note: **I updated quickly! Yay! And I lied, Quinn's argument isn't in this chapter and Puck doesn't speak up. But Darren Criss is featured in this chapter along with the other Starkid's. I feel like Ryan Murphy should stop releasing deleted scenes because it's making me go crazy. He released the Warbler's performance in Dalton with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Rachel and Artie (I don't remember the song's name) and I'm like "WHY DIDN'T THEY PUT THIS IN THE SHOW!". Ugh. Stupid Ryan Murphy, I love him though. Only three more chapters until the Season 2 finale of TGC, are you excited?

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

* * *

><p>His lips turned up in a smile. They had finally done it, The Glee Club wasn't going to be singing at the Perks and they didn't have to worry about losing their awards. Shelby and Bryan had come to the studio only minutes after they were turned down for the Perks. They jumped around his office screaming like school girls. Those stupid kids got was coming to them and they deserved it. They stole their viewers and now they were going to get them back. He opened up his laptop to see the Vocal Adrenaline twitter page to see how the Twitterverse was reacting to The Glee Club's disappointing loss. He looked down at the trending and the apple he had in his mouth fell out<p>

**_#TGCPerks _**

He clicked onto the trend and saw thousands of tweets regarding The Glee Club and their audition at the Perks. One person said 'Those people at the Perks need to clean their ears; TGC is the best band on YouTube. Even better than VA!'. He rolled his eyes at them; they had no idea what they were talking about. Another tweet with the trend popped up, it was from ' LordBrittington'.

_'CheCk oUt our YOUtube viDeO!' _there was a link to it, this must be the dumb blonde that sang. He clicked on the link and saw it was a song called Smile by Charlie Chaplin. They were actually pretty good, but whatever they weren't coming to the Perks. There was another video attached to it.

**The Glee Club – The James Perks Awards 2010 **

What the Hell was this? Probably just them telling their fan's that they didn't get into the Perks. One of the gay kids, whose name was Kurt Hummel, was sitting in a strange vehicle. He was seated beside the curly headed gay boy Blaine and the brunette named Rachel.

_"Hey YouTube, it's Kurt, Blaine and Rachel." _Kurt motioned to the other two. _"And I'm guessing you've probably all heard that we were turned down during our audition." _Blaine began to speak.

_"Only a few hours after we released our latest video, Smile by Charlie Chaplin, Kurt received a call from Mr. Henry Perks himself." _Ryan felt his nostrils flare. _"When we got the call, Kurt and I were sitting in the Van hanging out and—" _Rachel interrupted him.

_"And probably making out." _The two boys blushed like idiots. Ryan prepared to press the close button but he knew he had to watch the rest.

_"No we weren't. Anyway, Kurt got a call and he was freaking out. He screamed and jumped on me." _Blaine explained, Ryan raised his eyebrow.

_"It was an amazing moment because, drum roll please!" _Kurt ordered, Blaine and Rachel banged their hands on the side of the vehicle. _"Henry freaking Perks called me to tell me that they reconsidered their decision after watching Smile. AND we're going to the Perks!" _he screamed, Ryan slammed his half eaten apple on to the table.

"NIKKI!" moments later a small blonde ran into his office.

"Yes Mr. Murphy?" she trembled nervously, he took a calming breath.

"Get me St James, Shelby and Bryan Ryan." She nodded and ran out of the room. He stormed around the office angrily, the door opened and a very tired looking Jesse St James stood in the doorway.

"It is like midnight, why am I here?" Jesse scratched at his unruly curls.

"I thought I told you to get Rachel out of The Glee Club! And it's obvious you didn't listen to me because they're going to the f*cking Perks!" Jesse rolled his eyes in response.

"Please Ryan, I've tried. Rachel is as stubborn as a mule; I kept hinting that she should leave The Glee Club. But she kept going on and on about some kid named Finn, I decided to stop asking her about it. I'm still dating her though, she's a good kisser and she tastes like watermelon." Jesse explained, as he did Shelby and Bryan entered the office.

"What's the problem Ryan?" Shelby asked, she was definitely in a bad mood.

"The f*cking Glee Club is going to be in the Perks. Apparently Henry reconsidered his decision when those stupid kids uploaded that video of them smiling. Now Henry told them they're allowed to sing at the fricking Perks." Shelby gaped while Bryan looked unfazed.

"WHAT? They can't do that. The rules clearly state—,"

"Clearly he doesn't care what they state because he is letting The Glee Club in." Ryan sat down and crossed his legs.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Shelby asked, Bryan and Jesse looked as if they didn't really care.

"Jesse is going to continue dating mini-Shelby; Bryan is going to mess up their choreography and singing. Lastly Shelby is going to break Kurt and Blaine up." They all nodded. "Is that clear?"

"How am I supposed to break them up? When Rachel and I were speaking she told me that they were so in love." Ryan groaned loudly.

"I don't care how you break them up, just do it. Any more questions?" they all shook their heads. As Shelby left the studio she grabbed her phone and walked back to her apartment. She searched up 'Kurt Hummel' on Google and found his fan page. Perfect. When she made it back to her apartment she poured herself a glass of red wine and opened up her laptop. She typed in the fan site and was surprised at how well it was put together. They had his birth date and who is he was dating – and that was obvious – it also had what he liked and more importantly whom he liked.

_"Kurt enjoys watching the Starkid production 'AVPM' or 'A Very Potter Musical' with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. The reason why he watches it though is up for debate; sure he likes spending time with his boo, but is it because of cyber hotty Darren Criss? Now these may be simple rumours, but we believe this to be true. Kurt has said multiple times (from what we've heard from him) that Darren Criss is his favourite Starkid and that he is very excited to see the twenty-two year-old at the James Perks Awards this year. We wouldn't be surprised if – by some odd change of events – that the young YouTube star would leave Blaine for the older man." _She finished reading aloud, he grinned evilly. So, Kurt Hummel liked Darren Criss? How peculiar. She knew what she had to do to break these two up. She finished her wine and went to get changed back into her nightgown. She climbed under the covers of her bed and laid on her side. She felt kind of bad for what she was planning, but whatever, as long as she gets far in life. She doesn't care about these kids love lives, she barely had one of her own.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your Dad is actually letting you come to Columbus. It took Rachel and I <em>forever <em>to convince them." Blaine rolled onto his stomach with his phone pressed between his cheek and his shoulder.

_"Ugh I know. He kept asking Finn, Quinn and I if we were sure this is what we wanted to do. I think he wanted to give me another sex talk. He's acting like we're going away to Columbus to have sex." _Kurt giggled over the phone, Blaine felt his cheeks warm up.

"That would be fun, however we're too young." He reached over and grabbed the picture frame with the picture of Kurt drinking the code red and the one of them kissing.

_"Yeah. I still cannot believe that Mr. Figgins is letting us miss school for this. I mean, I guess he has to since he let Jesse St Sucks go." _He made a hum of agreement. _"What songs do you think we should sing at the Perks? Maybe a slow song or something." _He totally missed what Kurt had said because he was staring at the picture of them kissing. _"Blaine?" _nothing. _"Blainers?" _still nothing. _"Babe? Handsome? Sexy McAnderson pants?" _finally.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he wondered, Kurt giggled on the other side.

_"Am I boring you?" _He could see Kurt biting his lip nervously.

"Of course not, I was just looking at that picture I have of us kissing. Have you ever noticed that when you kiss me your eyelashes flutter?" he heard Kurt sigh happily.

_"I love you." _The older boy yawned loudly.

"Are you tired?" his boyfriend mumbled a response. "Why don't you go to bed then? I'll talk to you in the morning."

_"I can't sleep." _Kurt murmured, _"I need to… I need to… To pack." _

"I can help you when my Dad drops Rachel and I off at your house. Now go to sleep, I love you." He smiled softly; Kurt was so adorable when he was tired. Kurt said I love you and hung up. He rolled off his bed and walked over to Rachel's room. He knocked on the door lightly, Rachel opened it right away. "Are you ready for Columbus tomorrow?" she pouted and shook her head.

"Not at all, I packed my stuff but I don't want to go with Finn. We'll be in Burt's car for two hours with Kurt, Finn and Quinn and I don't know if I'll be able to handle Finn." She plopped onto her bed. "He made things so awkward between us."

"Maybe that's because you turned him down after he said I love you." He shrugged and received a glare from his sister. "I know how you feel Rach, back when Kurt knew I loved him and he still went out with Sebastian… It hurt, but I was still his friend, no matter how much I just wanted to kiss him senseless and make him forget all about Sebastian Smythe… but I knew I couldn't do that. They say if you love someone you only want them to be happy. That's what Finn is doing for you." He shrugged again. "How are you and Jesse by the way?"

"We're fine. He's a better kisser than Noah, so that's good." She trailed off, and the question nagged at the back of his mind.

"Is he a better kisser than Finn?" she said nothing in response. He knew the answer, he said goodnight and went back to his room. Tomorrow they were going to Columbus, and they were going to see the stage they would be singing on. They were even going to meet Darren Criss and the rest of Starkid and man was he excited. He and Kurt had decided they were going to take a bunch of pictures so they never forget this momentous occasion. He went back under his quilt and snuggled into his pillow. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>She woke up bright and early, ready to destroy The Glee Club. She went through his average routine; she would get out of bed, brush her teeth and go to the bathroom. She would eat her breakfast of shredded hash browns, chicken bacon and egg white scrambled eggs. She proceeded to have a shower, and then went to her laptop; she sent a quick email to Ryan Murphy explaining what her plan was to break up Kurt and Blaine.<p>

_To: Ryan Murphy_

_Hi Ryan, I have an idea for how to break up Kurt and Blaine from The Glee Club. You see, I had searched up whom and what Kurt likes, and it turns out Kurt fancies Darren Criss – from Starkid. Now even though Darren is straight, I am sure if we pay him enough we can convince him to kiss Kurt. It may be hard since Kurt and Blaine 'love' each other, we might even need to pay Darren extra to add a little tongue if you know what I mean. I won't begin this plan until you approve of it. Thanks._

_Shelby Sierra Berry._

She hit send and took a deep breath. Her taxi was arriving soon to drive her to Columbus. She had already seen the stage of course; she was the one who had made Darren Criss cry. He had been singing the beginning to Get Back to Hogwarts and he was totally off key. She stormed up on stage, even though his friends Joey Richter and Joe Walker had tried to stop her. She pushed past them and confronted the curly headed Harry Potter. "You can't sing, stop trying." He had stuttered a response before tears came into his eyes and started to cry. She received a response from Ryan almost right away saying 'Spend as much as you can' and she prepared to leave. She heard the taxi at the front of her apartment and went down the stairs to the lobby. She opened the back door and saw she wasn't the only one inside of the cab. "What are you doing here Bryan?"

"I needed to discuss something with you. It's regarding Vocal Adrenaline and The Glee Club." She told the taxi driver where she wanted to go and they began driving towards Columbus.

"What about them?" she crossed her legs and took out her iPhone.

"This whole situation is ridiculous, don't you agree? We used to be great friends with April and William. Now we hate their guts for helping those teenagers out, isn't that stupid? Remember when we were younger and had so much fun in VA? Shelby, you could've gone so far." He took a long breath.

"I did go far, Bryan. I sang on Broadway, I had children—,"

"Who weren't yours and you fought for one of them? That's idiotic Shelby; I never would have suspected you would be a monster who would try to steal a child from its parents." Bryan watched the cars fly by.

"She was rightfully mine. They had been planning only one child and when I gave birth, there were two. Blaine was theirs and Rachel should have been mine, it's only right." She closed her eyes to calm herself. "It doesn't matter now."

"Whatever." They said nothing for the rest of the ride. As they got out of the cab, all they heard was the sound of singing and laughter. The stage they were using for the Perks was large and was built right beside the hotel that was going to have the singers, and the rest of the performers. That group called Starkid were all standing around the entrance to the hotel holding Starbucks cups.

"F*ck, this is some good apple juice." The curly headed one named Darren groaned.

"You are the only person I know who would specifically ask for a Starbucks _coffee _cup and get them to put apple juice in." another one of them laughed, he was pretty tall and had blond-ish brown-ish hair, probably Joe Walker.

"You cannot go wrong with Minute Maid apple juice." Darren laughed. She walked past them ignoring their antics and went straight up the pent house, where the Vocal Adrenaline workers were staying. If she knew Ryan, he had a room up there for Jesse St James; after all he was the lead vocalist and was the one who was singing at the Perks. Speaking of their performance, it was going to be legendary. No one else has done what they were going to do, they were going to be singing the song that had gone viral with last year: Jesse's cover of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, but they were making a twist unlike any other of their performances at the Perks. She would elaborate, but who knew if there were mind readers and they were going to steal their ideas last minute. She opened up the door and saw the group of teenagers who were going to be singing on stage. There was Jesse St James in the middle of them smirking at one of the girls.

"Please Harmony, I'm dating someone." He held his hand up to signal her to stop talking.

"Who is she and do I have to murder her?" Harmony was a freshman who had transferred to Carmel High – a high school close by to her apartment building that most Vocal Adrenaline singers came from. She was a choice to become the lead girl, but Ryan had decided they didn't need one. There were other singers too, such as Wade Collins who is an overweight African-American gay boy with a voice almost higher than Hummel's. There was Cameron Jobs, who was probably a hipster because his glasses were square shaped and his jeans were tighter than sin.

"You don't need to murder her, and you've heard of her." Jesse turned to the next person but Harmony kept nagging at his shoulder.

"Is it Hannah?" the black haired fourteen year-old asked, "Because frankly, she could sit on you and she'd break all your bones." She was referring to an overweight singer named Hannah who wasn't able to make it to the Perks this year.

"It isn't Hannah because ew, and Harmony I'm trying to have a conversation here. So leave." He ordered the smaller girl; she frowned but continued to bother him.

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me who you are dating and why." He turned to her glaring.

"I'm dating Rachel Anderson because f*ck you." The girl froze.

"YOU'RE DATING THE ENEMY?!" all of the teenagers gasped.

"Jesse, you're dating Rachel from TGC?" Dustin Hudson asked, _strange _Shelby thought to herself, he looked familiar.

"Yes now shut up about it before I make Ryan fire all of you." That definitely shut them up. She closed the door behind her and her heels tapped loudly against the marble floors. Some of them glanced up from what they were doing and greeted her.

"Hello Shelby," from her side was the red headed secretary Rozette. "Ryan told me to escort you to your room; apparently he needs to speak with you right away."

"Where is he?" Shelby asked the red head as she led her to the large bedroom.

"Downstairs on the stage, he's getting the stagehands to build a backdrop for the song." Rozette opened the white door for her and let her in. Her room was huge, there was a king sized bed plus a 62" flat screen TV across from it. There was a full sized couch and an on suite bathroom that was the size of her bedroom at her apartment. It had a Jacuzzi jet tub with a rain shower head over it. There was a whole different dedicated to getting changed and doing her make-up. "Great isn't it? He is really spoiling us this year, well when I say us I mean you and everyone else who is important. He's making Nikki and I share a room with a twin sized bed and there isn't a bathroom." Rozette complained.

"Don't whine," Shelby took her phone from her pocket, "if he heard you say that you'd be replaced faster than you can see hair dye." Rozette let her mouth open a gape and Shelby smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day Rozette." She left the secretary in her bedroom and left the pent house to find her boss. As she did she passed by Zach their choreographer. He was going over some of the moves with the dancers who would be onstage with the singers.

"It's right, left, right, right, left, spin and cartwheel. Understood?" he demoed the moves and the dancers mimicked him perfectly. He still wasn't proud of it though. "You guys are doing it all wrong, watch me again." He waved at her as she passed and she continued on. She left the hotel and saw that the Starkid members were still out there. There were some fans crowding around them asking for their autograph. It's funny to her because if the Vocal Adrenaline members were out here, all of these fans would ask 'Who's Starkid?'. She left them to be stupid and made her way into the area where the stage stood, and Rozette was correct. There stood in all his glory, Ryan Murphy.

"I need you to pain me a 1930's depression backdrop, how hard is that?" Ryan fixed his yellow cap. The painters deadpanned at him.

"The Awards show is in less than a month and you expect us to just paint a whole f*cking picture for one performance? You may be powerful Murphy, but we aren't your slaves. You're going to have to deal with the background that all the other performers are using." The picked up their paint cans and left the bald director.

"This is ridiculous!" Ryan screamed at no one in particular, Shelby stepped up onto the stage. He finally noticed her presence, "Shelby, I'm glad you made it. How was the drive?"

"Fine, Bryan decided to share a cab with me. It wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't kept talking to me. I love the guy, but sometimes he needs to shut up." Ryan mocked a laugh.

"Splendid, now I received your email as you know since I replied. Now I spoke with Darren for a few moments in a Starbucks – strange man, bought apple juice in a coffee cup – anyway, I asked him if he was straight or not. I believe he was concerned I wanted to ask him on a date, which you know would never happen with the likes of him. And the fact that I am like twenty years older than him. Anyway, he said he doesn't believe in labels and that he is whatever his body wants him to be. It was a bit vague, but I took as a chance that he is Gay." Ryan finished rambling. "Since it is your job to break Kurt and Blaine up, I need you to talk to Criss soon or he will start making out with one of his friends."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him now—,"

"Wait, I'm not finished. You can't ask him yet, he and the Starkid's must meet The Glee Club beforehand. Otherwise he'll get confused and ask who Kurt is and then he'll end up making out with a janitor named Kirk. Understood?" he took off the yellow cap and rubbed his bald head.

"I understand, by the end of their visit to Columbus – Kurt and Blaine will be broken up and hate each other." They both smiled mischievously before walking away.

* * *

><p>Leroy dropped the twins off at the Hudson-Hummel's at 9am. Blaine grabbed his bags and ran out of the car and ripped open the front door. Carole and Burt greeted Rachel and him before they were asked to go see if the three teenagers were ready. Blaine put his bags down and opened his boyfriend and friend's door. Kurt was sitting quietly on his bed pulling a boot on while Quinn had just finished putting on a white bra. "Morning baby." He whispered from the doorway, Kurt smiled softly at his boot.<p>

"I didn't know my boot could talk. You are a very nice boot, you know that?" Blaine rolled his eyes; he jumped on the counter-tenor's bed and hugged him around the shoulders.

"You're such a weirdo." He whispered against his ear. Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine's lips against his ear.

"Says the King of the Weirdoes." They turned to face each other and kissed passionately. Quinn and Rachel made retching noises and they pulled away quickly. "Excuse me; I am trying to make out with my boyfriend right now." Kurt kissed Blaine one more time before getting up to grab his black leather suitcase.

"Holy shit Kurt," Blaine got off the bed to help. "That thing is larger than my bed!" Kurt bitch-pleased him.

"Blaine, I am going to be meeting Darren Criss and the rest of the Starkid's. I want to have every possible outfit just in case." Blaine kissed his cheek and picked up the bag. "Is it heavy?" he asked at Blaine's pained expression.

"Nope!" Blaine croaked out, "Light as a feather." There was a knock at the wooden doorway.

"Ahem, come on you two. The other three are ready and you two are holding us up." Kurt and Blaine hadn't even noticed Quinn and Rachel disappear from the room. Kurt's hand slipped into Blaine's and they took their bags out to his Dad's truck. Everyone climbed into the large vehicle and buckled up.

"I am beyond excited." Rachel began, "We're going to be singing on the stage that thousands of celebrities have sung on. I heard the Michael Jackson himself – May he rest in peace – sang on it." Everyone put ear plugs in to ignore the girl. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes, he was beyond excited. His phone vibrated loudly, Finn turned his head to him strangely.

"It's my phone." He told everyone in the car, Blaine and Rachel had been reaching for their phones. He pressed the unlock button on his blackberry curve and opened up the text message.

_'Santana and I are on our way to Columbus, we have Brittany, Tina and Mercedes in the car with us. –Artie' _

_'Do you know how Mike, Puck, Joe and Sugar are going to get there? –Kurt'_

_'Not at all. I think Puck's Mom is driving them, but I'm not sure. –Artie'_

Blaine kissed at the side of his ear, "What's wrong?"

"Artie is driving Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes but he isn't sure how Mike, Puck, Joe and Sugar are getting there." He explained, "What if they don't make it?"

"We're just going to Columbus to choose our songs, learn the choreography and meet the other performers. We don't really need them and besides, Joe, Puck and Mike are pretty good dancers they can catch up if we teach them. I'm not sure about Sugar but she doesn't really matter." Blaine played with his hair as he spoke. "I would be concerned if today was February 5th – your birthday and the performance and they didn't show up."

"You're right. I hope they show up anyway," Kurt grabbed his iPod and put his earphones in to listen to the soundtrack of A Very Potter Musical.

_"Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt." _His eyes drooped closed as he listened to the cast of AVPM sing about getting back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>(Darren)- "Underneath these stairs<br>I hear the sneers and feel glares of  
>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt." <em>On the Perks stage sat Darren Criss sitting on a stool in his Harry Potter costume. Shelby sat in the audience with her phone in her hand watching the twenty-two year old sing.

_(Darren)- "Can't believe how cruel they are  
>and it stings my lightning scar<br>to know they'll never ever give me what I want." _She found that Darren sounded just like Blaine did, but more mature and had much more talent. Unlike Blaine, Darren had his hair grown out and he was much more built. This made sense since he had already finished puberty and Blaine was only fifteen.

_(Darren)- "And I know I don't deserve these  
>awful rules made by the Dursley's<br>here on Privet drive." _There were some fans in seats behind her singing along quietly to the lyrics. She wants to know who wrote this song, it was immature and who would make a musical about Harry Potter?

_(Darren)- "Can't take all of these muggles,  
>But despite all of my struggles,<br>I'm still alive." _She could tell he was getting into the chorus because of the way the music was speeding up. Darren jumped up from his stool smirking at the audience.

_(Darren)- "I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town<br>Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now." _She got out of her seat and started walk up the stairs to the stage.

_(Darren)- "I gotta get back to Hogwarts;  
>I gotta get back to school.<br>I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
>where everybody knows I'm cool." <em>He stopped singing when he saw her watching him. He cut the music and the instrument players left the stage. The rest of the Starkid's stayed behind to see what Shelby was going to do to their best friend.

"Are you going to make me cry again?" Darren asked the older woman.

"No, that was for fun and right now that's not what I'm here for." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Then what are you here for because we knew to rehearse." He pointed out and she rolled his eyes at him.

"Get over yourself, Criss, you aren't even that good. Try being in Vocal Adrenaline then get back to me; anyway, I need you do something for me." She reached into her purse for the money.

"Why would I do something for you?" she handed him the money, "Holy shit, is this $500 dollars?" he choked out.

"Yes and it's yours if you do what I say." He paused and looked up at her.

"What is it you want?" Shelby noticed the Starkid's growing closer to them; she grabbed his forearm and dragged him offstage.

"I know you have watched The Glee Club's videos, right?" she asked him, the man nodded. "So you've heard of Kurt Hummel's relationship with Blaine Anderson?" Darren beamed.

"Yes, I love them; they're so cute together!" she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"No they aren't but whatever your opinion doesn't matter. Even though I had strict instructions from my boss Ryan Murphy—," Darren interrupted her.

"That dude is so mean." She pressed her finger against his lips to shush him.

"Don't interrupt me you small person. As I was saying, I was given strict instructions to let you and your friends meet their stupid little band first but that would mean following you around all day—,"

"OH MY GAGA!" she and Darren both turned to the audience. In the audience ran a very excited Kurt Hummel, Shelby felt her jaw go slack. "YOU'RE JOEY RICHTER!" he screamed. Kurt embraced the Starkid hugging him tightly; Joey laughed and hugged him back.

"And oh my Rowling you're Kurt Hummel!" Joey replied to him, the small boy gasped and almost fainted.

"Y-You know my name." it was obvious the creator of The Glee Club was star struck.

"Of course I do!" Kurt squealed up and down.

"That's Kurt Hummel," Shelby pointed at the jumping. "What you need to do is…" she whispered in Darren's ear. Darren frowned immediately.

"I am not going to do that; you can have your money back." Darren handed the $500 dollars back to the middle aged woman. She grabbed his hand stopping him.

"If you do this I can get you a role in Ryan's show 'Broadway Babies'." Darren's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"In November he has a new show premiering on HBO called Broadway Babies, the only people that know about it are the Vocal Adrenaline singers and the people who work there. We do need someone to play the role of Jake Erickson, a well-known actor who has started his role on Broadway. I can speak with Ryan and you can get the role if you do this." She held out her hand for him to shake, "Do we have a deal Criss?" the curly headed man pursed his lips.

"If you repeat that on recording I'll do it, I know your kind of people. You lie to people about deals or something and you go back on your word." He took out his iPhone, "Repeat everything you just said." She groaned but did what he said.

"I Shelby Berry, promise Darren Criss a role in Ryan Murphy's new show on HBO 'Broadway Babies' if he kisses Kurt Hummel." Darren finished the recording and took the money.

"Usually I'm not this mean, but I really need the money. After college I had like no money left and we really need a new washer machine in my apartment…" he trailed off because Shelby had walked away from him. Her plan was in motion now, and nothing could stop it from working.

"Yo Darren!" Darren looked up from his 5 C-Notes and jogged over to his friends.

"What's up Joe?" he asked Joe Moses who played Professor Snape.

"I think someone would like to meet—,"

"OH MY GOD BLAINE!" Darren shot Joe a lopsided smile before turning his body to face some of The Glee Club. There stood the boy he had to kiss to get a role on HBO, he knew what he had to do was really bad and he shouldn't interfere with other people's relationships but he was desperate. Kurt Hummel was holding his boyfriend's – Blaine Anderson aka mini-Darren – hand so tight Blaine's hand was turning white. "Y-You're…" the small pale boy stuttered, it was endearing.

"I am Darren Criss, and you are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel." He stretched out his hand for them to shake but Kurt Hummel jumped over and hugged him tightly.

"You are my favourite person in the entire world." Blaine grumbled from behind him, Kurt pulled away. "S-So this is my boyfriend Blaine, and he loves you too. You guys look the same, which is weird since you aren't related." A small brunette shushed him and stepped forward.

"My name is Rachel Anderson and I'm Blaine's twin sister." He smiled at her.

"Cool, I'm Darren Criss and I'm my brother's younger brother?" the Starkid's behind him laughed. Kurt and Blaine were stunned and couldn't say another word. Darren was perfect; he had the perfect complexion and the perfect little curls. Blaine's hair would be like that if Kurt had not cut it back at the beginning of the school year.

"Holy shit," there was another group of teenagers who were in The Glee Club walking up onto the stage. One of them was a Hispanic girl. "It's the fantasy of all of Kurt's wet dreams." She giggled and the others did too. Kurt's face went very red and he turned to glare at her.

"Um, no, the only person I think about during those is my boyfriend thank-you very much." Kurt spat, Darren stepped backwards to join the Starkid's. Joey leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Ah, to be a teenager again." He laughed.

"I'm flattered." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, Kurt sighed. Kurt turned his attention back to Starkid.

"It's amazing to meet you guys but I think we need to check into our hotel."

"What room are you in?" Lauren Lopez asked from behind Darren.

"Blaine and I are room 371 and everyone else is in between 372 to 376." Kurt read off of a piece of paper. Darren felt puzzled, these kids are fricking fifteen and their sharing a room and they're dating. He's done that before with his ex-girlfriend and let's just say they didn't really sleep… At all. How was he going to breakup Kurt and Blaine if they're sharing a room together? He knows how that all works and to break up a couple in their honey moon stage is like suicide.

"We're right across the hall," Joe Walker smiled at the teenagers.

"O-Oh," The Glee Club mumbled.

"Come on," Rachel Anderson took Kurt and her twin brother by the hand. "We need to check in or we'll be homeless in Columbus." And the teenagers left. They began to rehearse again now that there weren't any distractions.

"Let's start from the beginning." Darren heard Joey mumble. He sat down on the stool, ran his fingers through his curls then the music began.

_(Darren)- "Underneath these stairs  
>I hear the sneers and feel glares of<br>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt." _

* * *

><p>The Glee Club checked into their rooms and Kurt ran down the hall excitedly holding his hotel key. "I can't believe we just met Darren Criss." He whispered to his boyfriend.<p>

"I know, he was like an angel." Blaine giggled like an idiot, Kurt opened up their hotel room and they both gasped. "Oh my God."

Their hotel room had a king sized bed with a bathroom right off to the side, it had a large TV and a couch. "I think this is bigger than my house." Kurt mumbled. Their suitcases were sitting at the foot of their bed, _their _bed. It sounded like they were married or something to say that they had a bed together. They were the only couple sharing a room. Artie and Mike were going to be sharing a room; Finn, Puck and Joe were sharing another room. Santana and Brittany were sharing one; Rachel and Quinn were sharing a room; and Mercedes, Tina and Sugar were stuck together. Kurt might have told his Father that he and Finn were going to be sharing a room, but whatever, that's in the past. Now he was able to cuddle with Blaine all night with no interruptions from Finn or Quinn or his parents. He sat on the bed staring up at Blaine. "I can't believe we're here." Blaine sat down beside him.

"I know. Never would I have thought The Glee Club would go this far. Sure we had gotten a lot of views, but I mean this is just outrageous. We're going to be on International TV, people in fricking Hong Kong are going to watch us singing." Blaine was smiling greatly. "It's all thanks to you, you know." Kurt scoffed.

"No it isn't. It's Rachel and Finn's cover of Don't Stop Believing that got us where we are now. Rachel and I had sung Defying Gravity without rehearsal and we weren't that good." Blaine shook his head.

"That's not what I was talking about Kurt, I mean… It was like a week after Defying Gravity went viral and Karofsky and the others had been making fun of you in English class. You had gone to the bathroom to call your Dad and I had shown up. I could tell you were upset because your eyes were all red. I stayed with you until your Dad showed up and then I went back to class. At lunch, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes attacked me and showed me a video of you."

_(March 2009)_

_"Hi, my names Kurt Hummel... And you've probably already seen me singing in a video with my best friend Rachel Anderson. Well, we decided to continue singing. A band kind of, it's called 'The Glee Club'. We won't be singing just Broadway songs so don't worry." he laughed, "There's 5 of us in the group. Me, Rachel, her twin brother Blaine Anderson - who's also my bestfriend - Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mercedes Jones. Blaine won't be in a lot of videos, because he'll be holding the camera." he looked around the Van for a moment. "I guess I should show you where we'll be singing. This is the Van, well it's a Westfalia but we've always called it the Van. It's kind of messy," actually really messy, "but it won't be... Most of the time." he stood up. _

_"There are two beds, there's that one." he turned to camera to the bed that also acts as the back seats for the Van. "This is where we sing our songs, and watch our movies... There are the cupboards where we keep our things." he moved the camera so it showed the small counter with a small sink. "Let's see what food we have in here." he opened up the cupboard, there was a bag of Cheetos and an 8-pack of Coca-Cola, "we need to go shopping apparently." he laughed._

_"There's the two fronts seats where we just lounge sometimes, the driver's seat is mine and the passengers is Blaine's, Rachel never sits with us because she's annoying." he said truthfully, "There's the other bed," he pointed the camera up, "When we have sleepovers Blaine and I sleep up there because Rachel snores and kicks. It's not that clean because we're lazy." he chuckled, "So yeah that's the Van." he sat there for a moment to think of what he was going to do next. "I don't really have anything else to say... So, I guess this is bye for now." he waved goodbye to the camera._

(January 2010)

"That's when The Glee Club was really created, Finn and Rachel's cover may have helped, but it was you." Blaine finished.

"There were only five of us in the group back then." Kurt remembered, "We were so innocent back then."

"How were we innocent? We were little bastard's." they both laid their backs down on the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well for one, we had never kissed before; I had the hugest crush on you but I thought we were never going to be together because I thought you were straight. Rachel had never kissed a boy before, Quinn wasn't pregnant. We had never gotten drunk, neither of us knew Sebastian. Finn was homophobic because of Quinn; Tina had a stutter, Santana was… Well she's pretty much the same now minus the fact that she's Artie's sister and lives with him now. Um, what else." Kurt pause, "We didn't know who Mike Chang was."

"And then we started dating." Blaine added.

"Yes we did. It wasn't for that long though because of Rachel," they both flashed back to that day.

_(May 2009) _

_"…Do you think that Kurt said I love you because he felt pressured?" her voice was so quiet, Blaine had to lean forward._

_"No, of course not…" he glared at her; "Now you've got me second guessing my relationship!" he slammed his fork down, as he stomped down the stairs. "Thanks Rachel!"_

_Her eyes were fixed on Blaine's plate, "I'm such a loser…"_

_"Hey Rach," she turned her head as Kurt opened the front door._

_"Hi…" she bit her lip._

_"Is Blaine downstairs?" he asked smiling._

_"Y-Yeah," she said nodding._

_"Thanks!" he ran down the stairs. Blaine was stretched across the floor. Kurt put his bag down, he kneeled near his boyfriend. "What're you doing?" Blaine looked up._

_"Just being depressed…" Blaine put his face back against the floor._

_"Why?" Kurt laid down beside him._

_"Rachel got me thinking…" he whispered._

_"About what?" Kurt reached out to run his fingers through the dark curls._

_"A-About us." Blaine turned his head, Kurt sat up._

_"What?"_

_"She said she felt pressured to say 'I love you' to Noah, do you mean it?" Kurt bit his lip._

_"Of course," Kurt nodded._

_"I just… I'm being paranoid. I love you, but listening to Rachel talk about being pressured. It got me thinking that you only said it because you were pressured to; because I said it in front of everyone. That you felt obligated to say it." Blaine wet his lips, "Am I right?_

_He waited for Kurt to respond, Kurt sat there staring at him._

_…5 minutes later – Kurt is talking to Rachel._

_"He doesn't think I love him," he let out a breath, "because you asked him if the only reason I said I love you, is because I felt pressured!" he had tears starting in his eyes. Rachel stretched out her arm to comfort him. "Don't touch me!"_

_"Kurt… I didn't mean that," he rolled his eyes._

_"Don't give me that Rachel! Why would you say that?" _

(January 2010)

"I love you now though, and I mean it Blaine." Kurt moved and cupped Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled softly up at him and moved to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips were locked for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away breathless.

"I love you too, and I know you love me." Blaine closed his eyes. "I think we were too young to have a serious relationship, even though we're the same age now… We needed to mature a bit, you needed to date Sebastian and I had to date Joe for like three days." They both laughed.

"He's dating Sugar right now?" Kurt asked, his hand wandered up Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, I found them in the sound booth during Rocky Horror making out on the sound board. It took me forever to fix it, and to make things even harder we had just had a fight. So…" Blaine rolled onto his side. "Are you still wearing your necklace?" Kurt reached down his shirt and pulled out the chain.

"I only take it off to have a shower. What about you?" Blaine took the necklace from beneath his shirt.

"Only for showers." They giggled for a while, until Kurt attacked Blaine's lips. They rolled around the bed a bit as their tongues battled, Blaine's hands were in Kurt's coiffed hair and Kurt's were playing with the hem of Blaine's t-shirt.

Knock, knock. Blaine – who was now on top – crawled off of Kurt and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Olivia Stickley; she had her lips pressed into a tight red line.

"Good afternoon Mr. Anderson, is Mr. Hummel in here too?" He nodded and let her in. She knew they boys had been making out, Blaine's hair was everywhere and one of Kurt's shirt buttons had been popped open. "Good afternoon." She nodded at Kurt; he replied and straightened his shirt out.

"What's up?" Blaine wondered as he sat down beside Kurt.

"I was simply coming to see if you and The Glee Club had settled in. I see you have; I also came to say that Henry Perks wants to speak with all of you before the end of the night. He suggested dinner at the hotel's restaurant." Kurt bit his lip with excitement.

"Okay!" he squeaked out, "What's the restaurants dress code?"

"Suit and tie for men, dress for women. The reservations are at 7:30, have a good night until then." She left and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Oh my God, I am so excited now. We're going to have dinner with the creator of the Perks' son. Do you know how awesome this is?" Blaine kissed Kurt's nose lightly.

"I do and I'm excited too, but I kind of want to continue that amazing make-out session." Kurt raised his eyebrow and straddled Blaine on their bed. "Mm, I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine passionately.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Finn paced around his hotel room, Puck and Joe had arrived half an hour before after he had settled in. Now they were watching him from their separate beds.<p>

"What's wrong with you Finn?" Puck asked, he grabbed a bag of Lays chips.

"Nothing, just nervous." Finn murmured, Joe and Puck looked at each other confused.

"Dude, is this about Rachel?" Joe inquired, Puck swallowed heavily at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's name.

"Of course not – it's totally not because Jesse is probably making out with her right now in his fricking pent house bedroom and she's falling in love with him." Finn bit at his nails, Puck sat up from his bed.

"O-kay, listen to me Frankenteen because you're my bro. Rachel looks like she enjoys Jesse's company and it's obvious she likes kissing him; but her head isn't in it. She's using Jesse to feel whole even if he's a douchebag who needs to be kicked in the ass one or twice." Puck put his hand on his shoulder. "She likes you bro, and no matter how much I used to like her. I give you my blessing and I'll help in whatever way to get rid of Jesse St Sucks." Finn smiled at his friend.

"I'll help too, Blaine told me about you and Rachel kissing the other night before one of Rachel's dates with Jesse. You deserve to be with her and not him, not matter how amazing his hair is." Puck and Finn both laughed.

"Joe, your gay is showing." Puck went back to his bed.

"I am bisexual, you know that right?" Finn and Puck said nothing at Joe's words. There was a collection of giggling from outside the hall. Puck opened up the door and saw that Brittany, Santana and Sugar were the culprits.

"What are you guys laughing at?" they all shushed him and continued on. He poked his head out of the hall and saw most of the girls standing outside of Kurt and Blaine's hotel room. "Yo, Mercedes, what are you guys doing?" he asked her. She turned to him smiling.

"Kurt and Blaine are totally getting their mack on. Santana heard them when she was walking down the hall to go find the ice machine. She said Kurt was whining or something, we don't believe her—,"

"SHUSH!" Santana shouted, "Listen." Now everyone in The Glee Club was standing outside Kurt and Blaine's room.

"_Please _Blaine." They heard their friend whine, Finn's face went completely red.

"I-I'm going to go back to our room." And he stumbled down the hallway by himself.

Joe felt bad that everyone was listening in on them making out; everyone was acting like peeping toms. He took his phone from his pocket and texted Blaine quickly, telling him what was going on just outside their door.

"W-What are you doing?" Kurt let out a breathy sigh; everyone had their ears pressed against the wooden door.

"M-My," Blaine took a deep breath, "my phone." Everyone (especially Santana) groaned. "By the way, everyone is standing outside your guys' hotel room… Listening to Kurt whine, love Joe." Everyone jerked their heads to look at him.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Santana tackled him to the ground, "It was the closest any of us were going to get to seeing them get their mack on and you interrupt it?" the hotel room door opened. Revealing a shirtless Blaine Anderson with several hickies along his collarbone.

"So, hi guys. Kurt and I were making out, it was pretty intense. You interrupted us right before I could take off Kurt's shirt; I now hate all of you, except Joe." Blaine smiled at his friend, "By the way, at 7:30 we're having dinner with Henry Perks. You guys need to be in either a suit or in a dress." He closed the door and they heard Kurt laughing.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:20 when The Glee Club made it to the hotel's restaurant. Vocal Adrenaline was already sitting at one of the large tables laughing about something. As they were seated, Rachel went over to VA's table to say hello to her boyfriend. The singers from VA looked up at her glaring.<p>

"What are you doing here Anderson?" one of them asked, she pouted at them.

"I just wanted to say hello to Jesse." When she said his name, he looked up from his appetizer.

"Oh, Rachel." He got up to hug her, from The Glee Club's table. Finn was staring at the couple's interaction. "How are you? Do you like your hotel room?"

"Yes it's fine. I actually met Starkid with Kurt and Blaine, it was pretty cool." Jesse felt Finn's gaze at the back of his head, so he played with Rachel's hair a bit.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" he offered.

"No it's okay. I have to have dinner with The Glee Club tonight because Henry Perks wanted to talk to us." She smiled up at him. Jesse and the rest of VA raised their eyebrow.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Harmony barked from her spot beside Jesse.

"No idea—,"

"Rachel!" Blaine called; she kissed Jesse on the lips and went back to The Glee Club's table. She sat down in between Tina and Mercedes. There was an empty chair left for Henry.

"Good evening." They all looked up from their menus and saw Henry Perks sitting down.

"G-Good evening." They all stuttered in response. He laughed and opened up his menu.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why I wanted to have dinner with you." The teenagers nodded. "As you know I hate Vocal Adrenaline and I don't care if they hear me say it. Every year they do the same thing, they sing a song that St James was good at and they try to make their performance different than anyone else's. So, since you guys are new. I want you to change things up a bit. It's tradition for a group to only sing one song during the Perks, but I want to break that tradition. You all are going to sing three songs after one another. I don't care what songs you sing, as long as you sing three because I repeat, I _hate _Vocal Adrenaline." He finished, the teenagers were quiet as they processed what Henry had just explained. "Do you have three songs that you would sing?"

"My original song 'Get it Right'." Rachel shouted from across the table, "I wrote it as an apology to Blaine and everyone else because I was being kind of a bitch. I would love to sing it in front of an audience!"

"Alright. That's one song, what about the other two?" Henry wrote something down on his iPhone.

"We should sing a song that is better than Vocal Adrenaline's; does anyone know what song they're singing?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Bohemian Rhapsody," Henry smiled evilly, "Oops that was top secret, but I guess you know now." They laughed at the man. "I'm sure you'll figure out the songs before February 5th."

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress came to their table.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, they had ordered cheese cake and were sharing it. Blaine swallowed his bite of cake and turned his head.<p>

"What's up?" Blaine nibbled on his lip lightly.

"I want to go for a walk." Blaine looked like he was going to suggest it to the table, "Alone, with you."

"Oh, alright." He put his napkin on his plate. "Kurt and I are going to go, thanks for dinner Mr. Perks." Blaine thanked Henry. Henry glanced back at the couple.

"Have fun you two." Henry wished them; they started to leave and heard 'Wanky' from Santana.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they started to walk out of the hotel. "Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked him.

"Do you want to check out the stage?" Kurt had his voice hushed.

"Why not," they went through the entrance and came towards the stage. "Just imagine, we're going to be singing up on that next year."

"I know. It's going to be amazing." Kurt sat up on the stage looking down at Blaine; he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. "I'm so glad we love each other."

"Me too, I still think that one day I'm going to wake up… And you're still going to be dating Sebastian." He stepped up on his toes to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Dare?" Joey asked him as he left their hotel room.<p>

"Just going out for walk to clear my head." Darren said as he closed the door. He heard Joey say 'Call me if you need me'; he doesn't think he needs Joey's help for this. He was going to look for Kurt; hopefully he would be alone—

"I love you so much Blaine." When had he walked to the stage so quickly? From behind the curtains he could see the boy he need to kiss sitting up on the edge of the stage with his legs around Blaine's waist. They had just been kissing, he could tell. Their lips were red and swollen.

"I love you too, I don't know where I'd be without you—," suddenly Blaine's phone began to ring. "Rachel what's wrong? Okay, stay calm. I'll be right there." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel's puking, I'll be right back." Blaine kissed Kurt before running out of the arena. Darren smiled to himself, time to kiss. He walked onto the stage hard enough for Kurt to hear the sound of his shoes. Kurt twisted his body to see the older man.

"O-Oh, hi Darren." Darren went over and sat down beside the younger boy.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?"

"F-Fine." The boy blushed.

"So are you excited to sing at the Perks in February?" he asked, starting a conversation.

"Of course I am. Although Blaine and I aren't singing, but next year we are." Kurt fidgeted with his hands. "I'm excited for everyone else though." Darren felt this was the time to kiss him; he rested his hand on Kurt's slender knee.

"You're really amazing, you know that?" Kurt's eyes were wide like saucers.

"Th-Thank-you, you are too." They were facing one another now; Darren slipped his hand up to hold Kurt's soft cheek.

"You're really beautiful." He moved in to kiss him but Kurt slid away.

"Thanks, I wonder where Blaine went." His eyes searched the empty audience.

"You and Blaine, you love each other right?" Darren touched Kurt's chin and moved his head so they were face to face again.

"O-Of course." Kurt's eyes were wandering to anywhere but his face.

"And you think that you two are going to get married one day and adopt some kid's right?" Darren moved in a bit closer.

"Yes, he's the love of my life." Kurt grinned happily.

"That's what I thought about my ex-girlfriend Adrian. We loved each other so much I thought she was the one, but then one day… I found that I didn't love her like I thought I did. So we ended up breaking up, that's really how you and Blaine are going to end up. You're going to love each other until the end of high school then you're both going to want different things and break up. And you're never going to get back together again." Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kurt whimpered quietly.

"Because it's true, he may look like he loves you now but soon a more mature and older man will come along and sweep him off his feet." He was even more close to the now trembling boy.

"Blaine wouldn't do that." The boy shook his head disagreeing with everything he was saying.

"But… Would you?" and he kissed him. Kurt's eyes shot open, Darren _freaking _Criss was kissing him. It was nothing like kissing Blaine, which is why he didn't kiss back. Darren pulled away slowly and his hazel eyes met his own glasz orbs. "Would you?" Kurt jumped up holding his hand to his mouth.

"I-I'm dating Blaine, Darren! I love him and even though your relationship went that way, Blaine and I are different people. When we say I love you we mean it and we don't go back on our word. Even if Blaine and I do break-up along the road, we will always get back together because that's how much we love each other." Kurt wiped at tears on his cheek. Darren felt his whole body go cold; he made the poor kid cry. "I thought you were amazing and really cool, up until now I considered you an idol. You wrote all those songs and had fun with your friends; I never took you as a person who would try to break a couple up." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "And you're fricking twenty-two, I'm fifteen! I think this is illegal!" Kurt's phone started vibrating like crazy. "It's Blaine, I've got to go!" Kurt ran backstage crying his eyes out. Who knew Darren Criss could be such a douchebag?

Darren stood on stage with his mouth open wide. Kurt was right, this wasn't who he was. He was a nice guy who wanted everyone to be happy. He hated seeing people cry, and he's never really had anyone mad at him before… Well except for everyone in Starkid when he wasn't finished writing the songs, but that's different because he didn't kiss them! Well, he kissed Jaime… Anyway! There was a crying teenage boy running like a mad man backstage. "Kurt!" he ran in the path the boy had taken. He could see the singer standing close by on the phone with Blaine.

"I-I'm fine, no you don't need to come back. I'll walk back to the hotel myself, yeah, I love you too." He hung up his phone and cried a bit more.

"Kurt—,"

"No, leave me alone Darren." Kurt started to leave the arena. He ran and took Kurt's hand.

"This isn't me, Kurt. I'm the opposite of everything you just said, I was paid by Shelby Berry to do this." He confessed, Kurt gasped.

"Shelby did this?" his fists her clenched.

"Yeah. She told me if I kissed you I could have $500 dollars and a role on Ryan Murphy's new HBO series Broadway Babies. I honestly think you and Blaine are the cutest couple to ever hit YouTube, I think you are so brave for being out and proud like that." He felt relieved to finally let this out. "I feel terrible for kissing you – even though you're a great kisser – you're dating Blaine and you obviously love him a lot." Kurt pursed his lips.

"I hate her, she is such a f*cking bitch." Darren's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You know Shelby? And hey, stop with the bad language you're too young for that nonsense." Kurt shot him the bitch glare and he stopped talking.

"Yes I know her; she's the mother of Blaine and Rachel. She tried to get full custody of Rachel and wanted to take her to New York before New Year's. Everyone in The Glee Club hates her f*cking guts." Kurt's phone began to vibrate again. "Hey babe."

_"Are you okay? Did you get lost on the way to the hotel?" _Darren could hear Blaine's voice on the phone.

"No, I'm just talking to Darren—,"

_"WHAT? AND YOU DECIDED TO TALK TO HIM WITHOUT ME?" _Blaine screamed.

"I decided to talk to him and he decided to kiss me, it was a good conversation." Darren felt like he was imposing on them even though only Kurt was there.

_"D-Darren Criss… He kissed my boyfriend… W-What?" _Kurt giggled.

"It's fine Blaine, Shelby paid him to do it. I pushed him away right away because I'm in love with you. Do you want to talk to him?"

_"Uh, su-sure?" _Kurt handed the blackberry to Darren.

"Um, hi Blaine."

_"WHY ARE YOU KISSING ON MY BOYFRIEND, BITCH?" _Blaine screamed into the phone.

"I swear on JK Rowling, Blaine, that Shelby paid me to kiss him in attempt to break you both up. She promised me $500 dollars and a role on a new TV show. If I didn't need the money, I wouldn't have done it." He could hear Blaine thinking about what he had just said.

_"I am going to cut Shelby, first she wants me sister and then she wanted my idol to kiss my boyfriend in attempt to break us up? And by the way, it's totally awesome that you kissed Kurt; because now when I kiss Kurt, in some weird and deranged way I'm kissing you!"_ Darren gave the phone back to Kurt.

"Your boyfriend is kind of weird, but hey I'm going to go. Here's my number, text me sometime." He winked at the pale boy, who was left stunned holding Darren Criss' phone number.

_"Kurt?" _Blaine came into his thoughts.

"I'll be at the hotel soon, don't worry." He hung up and actually went to the hotel.

So, meeting Darren Criss was nothing like he had suspected. He thought Darren was going to be annoyed by Blaine's and his presence. He expected himself to be like 'Oh my Gaga you're Darren Criss, my ovaries just exploded' but then again, he doesn't have ovaries… He made it back to the hotel and opened up his hotel room door. Blaine was sitting on the bed watching iCarly with a sundae on his lap.

"I was kissed by Darren Criss." He softly kneeled on the bed.

"Darren Criss kissed you." Blaine placed the sundae on his side to crawl to Kurt. "Was Darren Criss a good kisser?"

"Darren Kiss was a good crisser." Kurt noticed his mistake and blushed suddenly. "But he's not as good as you, you're my boo-boo and I love you and your kisses." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly.

"I'm your boo-boo?" Blaine grabbed a spoon full of the chocolate-y ice cream and put it in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt swallowed the cold cream and licked his lips slowly, "Yes, you're my boo-boo from now on."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and they were all on the stage sweating. They had been given a choreographer, her name is Brooke, and she was working them hard. "I know you Squirrels haven't been chosen a fricking song yet, but I think this song is your best choice. It's 'Somebody to Love' by Queen, I've chosen Queen because Vocal Adrenaline is singing one of Queen's most popular songs 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. You can choose who sings what now, the lyric sheets are at the front and I'll be right back." Brooke had cherry coloured hair and it was <em>long<em>. She wore grey sweatpants and a sports bra as her shirt. Kurt and Blaine were seated in the audience giggling about something.

"Finn," Finn opened his eyes and saw Puck motioning for him to walk over. He moved his legs as if he was a robot towards his friend.

"What's up?"

"What's going on with Curly Sue and Princess? They're all… Giddy or some shit." Finn's eyes flickered to his step-brother and Blaine.

"I don't know." Rachel ran over to them.

"Look at Kurt's Facebook status." She held up the iPhone in front of their faces.

**Kurt Hummel: **Pretty productive night. Made it to Columbus, had dinner with Henry Perks… Oh and had **Darren Criss** kiss me. I'd say it was the best night I've ever had.  
><strong>-14 likes-<strong>

**Santana Lopez- **Wait, what? I thought you were dating Blaine.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang- <strong>Darren Criss kissed you? You're so lucky!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>I'm so jealous of you baby.  
><strong>Rachel Anderson- <strong>How are you not upset that Darren kissed Kurt, Blaine?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>Because Darren freaking Criss kissed my boyfriend. How can I get mad about that?  
><strong>Darren Criss- <strong>(thanks for the friend request Kurt!) And you're welcome for the kisses :3.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>I love my life.

"Oh, that's why they're all giddy and shit." Puck laughed and wiped his brow. "Kurt got his mack on with Harry Potter last night and they're fangirling right now."

"B-But Kurt cheated on Blaine, how can he not be upset?" Rachel pouted.

"Shut up Berry, maybe they're okay with it." Puck took off his shirt because it was hot with the stage lights shining down on them.

"R-Rachel did you choose who's going to sing what?" Finn changed the subject.

"Yes! Artie, Mercedes, you and I are going to be singing the lyrics in 'Somebody to Love'. It's not because I hate everyone else's voices, but because of when we sang Smile by Charlie Chaplin; all four of our voices fit together perfectly. Everyone else will be making harmony's in the background." She handed Puck and Finn lyric sheets.

"This is going to be fun—," Puck's words were cut short when Vocal Adrenaline walked into the audience.

"Hey Rachel!" Jesse waved at his girlfriend.

"Jesse!" She jumped off the large stage and to go see her boyfriend. Puck felt Finn physically tense.

"Hudson, calm down." He put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I can't. She should be my girlfriend, not St James'." Puck saw that there was a pair of drums and a guitar on stage.

"Four-Eyes get over here." Artie pulled his lips away from Tina's and went over to see Puck.

"Yes?"

"You play the guitar right?" he asked, Artie nodded.

"I played the guitar during Don't Stop Believing when we made the music video for it." Artie said slowly, Puck couldn't remember so he shrugged.

"Start the beginning of Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. Our friend Finn here needs to vent about one Rachel Anderson and her boyfriend." Artie observed Finn for a moment before grabbing the electric guitar. Puck grabbed one of the microphone's and threw it at Finn. "Sing, monkey." And he went behind the drum set.

_(Finn)- "Jessie is a friend  
>Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine." <em>Kurt and Blaine looked up from their Facebook conversation with Darren Criss (Eep!) and saw that Finn had started to sing. His voice stretched all the way to the back of the arena where the stage was. Blaine snatched out his flip camera and began to record.

_(Finn)- "And she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's loving him with that body I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms late at night." _Rachel and Jesse adjusted their gaze so it was fixed on Finn. Rachel's mouth was open wide; Finn was not doing this right now. He couldn't be. Puck and Artie were singing the backup for him, along with everyone else who had caught on.

_(Finn)- "You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that." _Finn felt more confident with his singing now, and he walked up the stage as if he were in front of an audience.

_(Finn)- "I play along with the charade  
>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<br>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her<br>But the point is probably moot." _Rachel heard Jesse scoff to her side. "He probably doesn't even know what 'moot' means."

She tilted her head up, "I don't know what it means."

"Stop guys," Brooke walked onto the stage. "You are great and all, but you need to rehearse. And a one, and a two."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>We say goodbye to The Glee Club for a chapter, and say hello to Dalton Academy School for Boys and Crawford Country School for Girls. We take a look into the young mind of Tatiana Smythe, along with Diana Smythe's feelings about Sebastian's sexual preference. We learn about Sebastian's every day life at Dalton, including the triplets and Sam discussing his abuse. And I think you all know what goes on afterwards.

**End Authors Note: **Wow dudes and dudette's that was intense. I love writing Darren and don't hate on poor little Dare because he agreed to kissing Kurt. He's poor (in my story) and is sharing a house with Joey Richter and Nick Lang and their washer machine isn't working. He's desperate. Kurt and Blaine were very flirtatious I noticed, not sure if that's a good thing or not... The songs used were 'Get Back to Hogwarts' by the cast of AVPM and Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.

**(Kind of) CONTEST- **Can you guys beat the record we have for most reviews for a single chapter? The record so far is 10, if you guys can beat that. I'll give each of you - the ten reviewers and none above - a small spoiler about any character you want. (Also, I'm still working on those one-shots, don't worry).

**PS: **What do you think of Kurt's nickname for Blaine "boo-boo"?


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Major Homophobia, Murder, Child Abuse, Wife/Husband Abuse. _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't really think I own Glee. If I did, this would be Glee's plot and not what it is on the show.

**Authors Note: **Well I updated rather quickly. I'm just really excited for Chapter 40 because it's the Season 2 finale! WOOT! Then The Glee Clubbers are in Junior year and I am super excited. In other news, um, nothing really. This chapter is mostly Sebastian/Dalton and Tatiana at home. The only part that isn't is Kurt's reaction to... stuff. The Dalton stuff may be confusing because I wrote it this morning at like 7am because I couldn't fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome to Dalton Academy School for Boys; it was built 1897 by Lord Charles Dalton and his teenaged sons. He was inspired to build it after his sons were denied entry to their Private school due to the fact that one of them was homosexual, which was odd for that day in age. Lord Dalton built the school for any young boys who feared the attack of other people and was their safe haven. Since its construction in the 19th century thousands of boys have attended Dalton in order to keep themselves safe.<p>

Today Dalton Academy is home to over 500 hundred boys. Most only attend the school due to its high post-secondary school rate. The Academy has ten different Boarding houses: Williams, Larson, Ryder, Dawson, Thompson, Sharpe, Daniels, Elliot, Bremner, and lastly Roberts. These halls are named after Professors who taught at the original Dalton Academy – which was much smaller than it is now. After all, the Academy's population grew after 113 years of being built. There have been hundreds of headmaster's that ruled at the Academy, from Charles Dalton himself. Today at Dalton Academy however, the headmaster who resides in one of the large professor buildings is named Headmaster Scott Lucas. He was chosen by the board of directors in 2008 – which coincidently was the year his son James Lucas came to Dalton for his freshman year. Since headmaster Lucas came to Dalton, his son James has wreaked havoc among the halls of Larson. The halls are quite hard to explain you see, each hall has a specific grade limit. In Williams for example, it was built for only juniors and seniors whereas Elliot was built for freshman and sophomores only. The only exceptions in these limits are the prefects; in Larson hall where James' room is, Wesley Young – junior student – is the prefect.

According to Wesley, James is a little shit who needed to be punished. Almost every weekend, James brings some other boy from another hall to have sex with and it's always the same thing. Someone will complain about the noise, he'll go down to James' room and knock on the door. They'll stop what they're doing and James will open the door butt naked.

"What's up Wessy Poo?" he leans against the door, and Wes has to ignore the fact that James'… thing is just sitting there.

"I should say I'm sorry for breaking this up but after the eighteenth time this year I'm not." He always looks into the room to see the poor soul that fell for James' lust instead of love. "Sorry, (insert name here) you have to go back to (insert his dorm here). It's past curfew," he has to write down what happened on a pink slip and hand it to both of them. It sucks though because even though James gives his father the slips as does the other boy; the only person that gets punished is himself.

"Wesley Young, this is the eighteenth time my son has come to me with one of those pink slips telling me you have ridiculed him for having relations with other students?" Headmaster Lucas grumbled.

"Sorry headmaster Lucas, I'm just fulfilling my duties as prefect. In the rulebook it states that if any students are making too much noise I have to order them to stop what they're doing immediately. That's why you gave me this job, so I could complete everything in the rule book." Then of course, Headmaster Lucas would get mad at him for judging his decisions and then he'd go back to his friend Trent who lives in Ryder Hall, the only hall to only have just junior students.

He isn't the only one who hates headmaster Lucas and his devil spawn James. His best friend's David, Cooper and Trent agree with him. He's known the three of them since freshman year; he had had homeroom with David and Trent; while Cooper was a sophomore who had tutored him. They were inseparable now; it was natural to see the four of them in the senior commons – in Cooper's dorm – laughing about something they watched on the computer.

He loved working in Larson hall; it was one of his favourite things about attending Dalton Academy. Not only was it because of the amazing architecture or the great scholarships he can get from going to school here, but because he gets his own room and he can meet great new people every year. He had recently met a group of kids who he had found pressing their fingers into a squished spider. He had been going through his routine; which consisted of locking all the doors that led to other dorms and checking each room to make sure every person was in bed. He was checking the common room for any stragglers and found a group of boys. There were two blonds, a brown haired one and a dirty blond.

"Come on Sam, just do it." One of the boys whispered loudly, so technically it wasn't a whisper.

"Dude this is gross, and I've done some pretty gross things in my time. My best friend lives in a forest, I've licked a slug." Another one of them said in a hushed voice.

"Just do it! You watched all three of us do it, now you have to!"

"Excuse me." He interrupted their shenanigans, "You four should be in bed." They all turned around slowly, fear painted on their faces. Three of them were identical and must be triplets, the other had dyed blond hair and it looked like it was fading.

"S-Sorry, we were kind of doing something." The brown haired triplet turned back around.

"Such as?" Wes moved past them and looked down at the ground. On the old wooden floors sat a squished spider, the boys were stifling their giggles. "Enlighten me as to why there is a squished spider on the ground and why you are crowding around it?" the sophomore's shuddered.

"You see, we're new to this dorm – we're from Elliot hall, we were moved here." The blond triplet scuffed his loafer against the floor.

"And when we all met each other in Elliot hall, we had found a spider in the common room too… So we poked it and it's now our tradition to poke a spider we find in the commons." The dyed haired boy explained. "My name is Sam Evans; these three are the Williams triplets. This is Daniel," he pointed to the brown haired one, "this is Felix," he pointed to the blond. "And lastly this is Alex." They all waved at him.

"I'm Wesley Young, and though this meeting was nice. You're all out past curfew; the rules aren't any different in Larson hall than they are in Elliot. So get to your rooms." The sophomore's hung their heads low and walked begrudgingly to their rooms. Wes closed the common room door softly and watched the four go to their bedrooms.

It was now January, and Wes was living the life. He was only a few months until he became a senior at Dalton Academy School for Boys. Sure he still had to deal with the annoying freshmen and sophomores next year but for now, he was still excited. It was Saturday and he stretched in his plush bed. It was 7am which is the time when all prefects have to wake up. He got out of bed and was greeted by his bestfriend David who handed him a Mocha from the Dalton café.

"Morning Wes, ready for another fun day?" David asked sarcastically.

"You sound like you had a fun night." Wes closed his door and locked it behind him. David was the prefect in Thompson hall; Thompson hall had junior and senior students.

"I did. Oh it was so crazy; I had gotten a call from a room near the senior commons so I went to investigate. The fricking seniors were having a party _with _alcohol. I had to call Cooper to help me break it up, somewhere in between him helping me he ended up making out with Thad Elliot—,"

"Cooper straighter than a ruler Smythe made out with Thad Elliot? Doesn't Thad have a girlfriend in Vermont?" Wes laughed into his Mocha.

"Yes. Her name is Taylor and she's a total babe, but that's beside the point. So I leave Cooper for one minute to get some juniors to their rooms, I get back to the senior commons and Cooper is straddling Thad on the couch. They were totally getting it on, I had to pull them away before I had to bleach my eyes." David shoved him with his shoulder as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Please, if it were a party we were holding you would be watching them make out with a tub of popcorn." Wes finished his coffee and threw it in one of the garbage cans. They entered the Dalton cafeteria and were in a sea of navy blue and maroon. The Dalton colours were navy blue and maroon and that's the colour their uniforms were. Dalton was lax on the whole wearing uniforms so they could wear street clothes when school wasn't in session. They grabbed their breakfast and sat down at a table. They were soon greeted by Cooper Smythe.

"'Morning." Cooper mumbled into a cup of black coffee.

"Good morning Sunshine, how was your night?" Wes smirked into his cup of fork full of shredded hash browns.

"Awful… I'm sure David here told you who I made out with last night—,"

"Hey guys." Thad and a red head named Flint sat down at the table. Thad said nothing and he was avoiding Cooper's gaze.

"So Flint how was your Friday night?" Flint shrugged and then yawned loudly.

"Boring as f*ck, all I did was play COD until like 5 minutes ago." Soon they were joined by the triplets who were yawning loudly. Wes noticed something strange about them though; Felix was quiet and really said nothing.

"You okay Felix?" he asked, his voice loud enough to overpower everyone else's at the table. The blond triplet looked up from his bacon and eggs.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." He stuttered, Daniel and Alex bit their lips.

"He's just a little shaken up about some stuff that's been going on." Daniel explained, "Just some stuff at home." David felt Wes' concern.

"Well if there's anything we can do." The juniors including Cooper nodded in agreement.

"There isn't anything you can do." Felix croaked out. "There isn't anything anyone can do because no one cares."

"Felix." Alex hissed.

"Seriously is something wrong?" Flint asked from beside Alex. Felix slammed his fork on the table.

"I'm going back to bed." Felix ran out of the cafeteria faster than Wes could follow him with his eyes.

"Okay, now that he's gone. What's up with Felix?" Thad finally spoke up.

"It's really nothing; he's overreacting about some stuff." Alex and Daniel said nothing else about Felix's problem. All the juniors around the table looked at each other with worried eyes. They had known each other since freshmen year and could practically read each other's eyes.

Wes: _Something is really wrong with Felix._

Thad: _I agree, we should go talk to him later without Alex or Daniel._

Flint: _Maybe we shouldn't guys, what if it's something about his family and we just make it worse? _

David: _Thad made out with Cooper last night. _

"DAVID!" Thad threw his half eaten apple last night. Everyone looked up from what they were doing; it appeared that David had apple sauce running down his forehead to his cheek.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" and here is the latest Dalton Academy student. Wes turned to face him; his name is Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe. He is Cooper's younger brother who transferred to Dalton in early November.

(November 2009)

Wes walked into the senior commons with David and Trent in tow, and could see Cooper with his head in his hands on one of the couches. "Coop?" David sat beside him smiling. "What's wrong?" Cooper looked up with tears running down his cheeks. "Whoa, okay you're actually upset." They all sat down around him.

"What's wrong Cooper?" Wes and David were always caring about their friends – some of them had transferred to Dalton Academy for safety reasons and they always feared that something had gone on.

"M-My brother is transferring to Dalton." Their brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand why you're so upset about that?" Trent asked from the other couch across a coffee, Cooper shrugged and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his blazer.

"It's not that I'm upset it's just… He goes to WMHS." They all turned their heads to Trent, Trent's younger brother Jeff goes there too. "You met him when he came here last year to get some help winning the heart of a guy."

"I remember." Wes and David said at the same time.

"I see him when I have to drive him places." Trent pouted and they tried not to laugh.

"He goes to McKinley and I know for a fact that it is the most homophobic school in Ohio. And it's worse for him because he had a boyfriend named Kurt—,"

"What do you mean 'had'?" Wes crossed his legs.

"They dated for three months until Kurt broke up with Sebastian. They were practising 'Baby it's Cold Outside' for some YouTube thing and the guy Kurt was singing with just… Started making out with him at the end of the song right in front of Sebastian and their friends. Sebastian told me that Kurt broke up with him afterwards saying that he didn't really love him." The three juniors gasped. "Sebastian called me that night crying."

"How could Kurt do something like that to Sebastian? Who is Kurt's new boyfriend?" Cooper took out his phone and went to mobile Facebook, "read his status." Cooper mumbled under his breath.

**Blaine Anderson: **I love **Kurt Hummel **so much, I've missed you *heart*  
><strong>-67 likes-<strong>

**Kurt Hummel- **I love you too and I've missed you as well.  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Wanky.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>Shut up Santana this is a very happy day.  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Why?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>Blaine and I are back together!

"Back together?" David asked in disbelief "So for all we know, Kurt could have been cheating on Sebastian the whole time."

When Sebastian's transfer papers were finalised, Wes was called up to the headmaster's office. He sat down in the plush chair and faced the headmaster. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all Wesley, I called you to talk about a new student who is going to be staying in Larson Hall. His name is Sebastian Smythe, and I'm sure you've met him since you and Cooper are great friends." It was always strange when headmaster Lucas was being nice.

"I've met him before and I assure you sir, Sebastian will have the best time in Larson." Headmaster Lucas gave him some papers and he was off. Cooper was carrying boxes into one of the rooms.

"Yo, Trouty help me bring some stuff in." Cooper yelled at Sebastian's roommate Sam Evans. The triplets had started to call him Trouty when they noticed Sam's mouth was shaped much like a trout's.

"Dude, I have a Skype session with my friend Finn in like twenty minutes—,"

"Get your ass out of your bed and help me. Your friend can wait," Cooper barked, Sam got up right away and helped bring in some of Sebastian's things. Wes leaned against the doorway and watched Sam and Cooper work together. He had left Sam and Sebastian's room before Sebastian had actually showed up at Dalton. He had had a long day and needed to sleep.

Sebastian's transfer wasn't easy for anyone. James Lucas had heard a rumour regarding Sebastian and his ex-boyfriend Kurt; he had released it in the editorial section of the Chirp (the Dalton newspaper)

_"Everyone in Dalton has been wondering, who is the next sophomore who has graced his presence in Larson hall? His name is Sebastian Smythe, and after some investigations I have come down to the truth as to why another Smythe has transferred to Dalton Academy. I'm sure you all remember Cooper's transfer from the same school; though he had tried to keep it quiet we all found out sooner or later. Now another Smythe has transferred in secret, and everyone at the Chirp wanted to know why. I have found out the truth, my fellow readers._

_Sebastian Smythe abused his boyfriend; from my key witness he told me that Sebastian had even tried to force sex upon this boy. Why you may ask? He didn't want his little boy toy to go back to his old boyfriend. After a heart breaking story from the younger Smythe this is what he had to say 'I don't care if I tried to rape my boyfriend, I'm going to get him back' now you know the true story Dalton Academy. –James Lucas, editor and chief." _

After reading it he was outraged, not only at James but at Sebastian. He had cared about Sebastian's breakup with Kurt because he had thought Kurt was a royal douchebag. But now he found out about Sebastian's rape attempt, he never told anyone this but he was glad Kurt went back to his old boyfriend Blaine. He had comforted Sebastian of course with the triplets and Sam, he had to hold Cooper back too even though Cooper doesn't live in Larson he ran over there pretty quickly. Wes saw Cooper furious with James in one of the halls near the common room.

_Lucas!" James turned his head and found it was Cooper Smythe. Cooper pushed him up against the mahogany doors of Dalton. His forearm was pressed against James' wind pipe. "You bastard!"_

_"What the f*ck, Smythe?" he choked out._

_"Why did you write that about my brother? He didn't do any of that to Kurt!"_

_"Are you sure? Obviously you don't know your brother like you think you do—,"_

_Just then Sam ran down the hall followed by Sebastian, Wes and the triplets. Wes spotted Cooper and pulled him off James. "Wesley, did you see what he wrote about Sebastian?" he spat._

_"Just stop Coop, hurting him isn't going to do anything." Obviously Sam didn't have the same thoughts however. Sam pushed James right back up against the mahogany door._

He couldn't believe that James could do that to someone at Dalton without getting in trouble. Dalton Academy had a no-tolerance rule when it came to bullying. If a student is caught bullying, they're to be expelled right away, but of course since James was the headmaster's son he got a 'Get out of jail free' card. Sebastian had explained the real story that had happened between Kurt, Blaine and himself. This was before Sam stormed out of the room guns blazing.

_"…I was dating a guy named Kurt Hummel. We were having some problems, so I thought if I told him I loved him… Everything would be better, but they weren't. Instead of returning my love, he looked me in the eye and told me he loves his ex-boyfriend Blaine. I was having a really hard time at home because my parents had found out I was gay. So I thought that if Kurt and I had sex, he would love me… He interpreted it as trying to rape him. This resulted in our break-up,…" _

He understood now. Sebastian only wanted Kurt to stay with him because he was the only good thing in his life at that moment. He even understands why Cooper was upset about him transferring. It wasn't the transfer that had upset the oldest Smythe, it was the fact that he was scared of what his parents would do to his gay brother.

It was soon after Sebastian's secret was heard by everyone at Dalton that Kurt and Blaine had come to visit Sebastian. They were standing in the hallway talking about Aiden and Sebastian's relationship. Sure it hadn't bloomed yet but they knew when two people liked each other – cough, Cooper and Thad, cough. The conversation had gone from Aiden to his younger and very strange brother Freddie Clarke who wore dresses and had his nail painted. That's when Sebastian had looked up from his phone and had almost dropped it. He and David followed his gaze and saw the couple. Kurt was taller than they had imagined but he was leaning more on the shorter and much more tanned boy who had a sloppy head of curls. Sebastian took a step forward concerned. "What's wrong?" Sam did the same as Wes and David did and saw Kurt. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" Sam asked the boy. Sam knew Kurt from being best friend's with Kurt's step-brother Finn. As Sam asked, Wes noticed the boy move closer to his boyfriend. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist holding him tightly.

"He needs to talk to Sebastian." Said the curly headed boy, Wes heard the triplets laugh quietly.

"Can he not speak?" Daniel had humour dripping loudly in his voice. Blaine growled at the triplet.

"This is between Sebastian, Kurt and I, therefore stay out of it." Everyone but Sebastian took a step back; Blaine's stare was intense and was like a mate protecting the other. Wes watched as Sebastian's face went from confused to concern in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian reached to touch his ex-boyfriend's arm but Blaine pulled Kurt away.

"Don't touch him." Blaine spat his eyes were flaming at the taller boy. Wes saw Sebastian's eyes go down to Kurt's hold on Blaine; his hands were turning white from holding on. Kurt finally opened his mouth to say something.

"S-Seb, can we talk somewhere in private… Please?" they were all surprised at the sound of Kurt's voice. It was higher than any girl's he had ever heard, but it was quiet like a babies. Sebastian nodded and walked the couple towards his room. The triplets and Sam followed the three while Wes and his friends stayed behind.

"Something is wrong." David gulped.

"Yeah, if not why would Kurt and his scary boyfriend come to Dalton?" Flint scratched at his fire red hair.

"I don't think it's to have something to eat." Wes took out his phone and texted Cooper informing him that Kurt and Blaine were here talking to Sebastian.

_'Shit. –Cooper' _

(January 2010)

Sebastian had sat down beside his brother smiling and laughing at something one of the three triplets had said. Wes felt his phone go off and he slipped out of the cafeteria to answer it, as he did he saw something strange. He slipped into a dip in the wall and watched. James Lucas was walking down the hallway in his uniform as usual, but he was with someone.

Aiden Clarke.

"You should dump him Aiden," suggested the curly haired boy.

"I'm not going to dump Sebastian, James, I really like him. And if you liked me you'd be happy for me." James stopped walking right before he and Aiden passed by where Wes was hidden.

"You liked me before you liked Sebastian though." Aiden rolled his eyes in response.

"The fact still remains James, I really like Sebastian. Yes we had a little thing back in freshmen year that no one knew about, but I don't think we were meant to be." Aiden patted James on the shoulder, "Besides I wouldn't want to date someone who has f*cked every freshmen and sophomore in Larson hall." Aiden walked away from James Lucas to go find his boyfriend. James was left gaping after him, Wes bit his lip nervously. No one had ever turned down James; he would know he has to break up his sexapades every weekend.

"What are you looking at Wes?" he moved and saw he was standing in front of the bathroom; Sam had his hands in his jeans smiling.

"I was just…" Wes sighed closing his eyes, "I was spying on Aiden. He was talking to James and I was curious, so I hid here… Apparently Aiden and James had a thing back in your freshmen year. Now James wants him back because Aiden is dating Sebastian." He explained.

"I hate James so much. He just needs a good kick in the balls." Wes silently agreed with Sam and they made their way to the cafeteria. Wes had forgotten about his phone and sat back down at his spot. Cooper and Thad had apparently still said nothing to each other. Aiden was sitting beside Sebastian now and they were being all couple-y. Everyone was happy when Sebastian told them that he and Aiden were dating, he needed a stable relationship after being with Kurt.

"Hey Coop," Sebastian poked his brother in the arm. Cooper finished his mouthful and turned to his brother.

"Hi 'Bas." Sebastian shot his brother a glare when Cooper made fun of him by mocking his voice.

"Have you heard from Tatiana lately?" Sebastian asked, Wes saw Cooper frown.

"Yeah, she called me two days ago asking me to drive her home. She got sick and her dorm advisor didn't want her to get all the other girls sick." Cooper stood up. "I drove her home. Mom and Dad were pretty surprised to see us." Alex and Daniel visibly tensed, along with Sam. All three of stood up from the table and left without another word.

"What's up with them?" Trent asked, Sebastian shrugged.

"They've been weird since we got back from Christmas break. Sam keeps asking me questions and I don't know why." Sebastian adjusted his blazer, "Wanna go get some coffee at the café?" he asked Aiden, "The coffee in the cafeteria is nasty." Aiden agreed and the couple left. Cooper had gone and no one had noticed.

"Alright," Flint shushed all of them, "I know what's up with the triplets and Trouty." They all stopped their conversations and listened. "The other day I heard them talking about Sebastian and his parents; according to Felix he thinks that Sebastian's parents his Sebastian." They all gasped.

"Surely you're joking." Trent bit into a bagel.

"I'm not. Felix was having a full on panic attack about it, Alex and Daniel were trying really hard to calm him down but he just couldn't. Just like earlier this morning." They were all shocked, was it true that Andrew and Diana Smythe were hitting their son? If so, had they ever hit Cooper too?

* * *

><p>She was home alone – for now – she had been sleeping in her small room for most of the day. She had gotten sick at Crawford on Thursday and had asked her oldest brother Cooper to drive her home. He hesitated but drove his little sister back to their very homophobic household. Now she was watching some cartoons on her side in her bed, she wore a loose pair of flannel pyjama pants and one of Cooper's Dalton T-Shirt's. It was kind of scary to be in her house after the Christmas fiasco, her father had said less than nothing to her since she came home. Her Mother came in periodically to check up on her fever of 101.5. Since Sebastian told their grandparent's about dating Kurt, everything in their house had changed. None of the Smythe children received daily calls from their Mother or even messages from their Dad. Although, Sebastian had never really gotten them since he transferred to Dalton… Right now Diana Smythe was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and probably ignoring the world's existence. Her Father was at work hating his second son; it was torture to have parents like them. Why couldn't they just accept that Sebastian was gay and that he was still their son? It was easy; well it was to Cooper. When she had found Sebastian kissing Kurt that one awful day, she didn't want to disappoint her parents. So she did what they did, they judged Sebastian for being gay and pretended she thought it was wrong. But after Sebastian told their grandparents about Kurt – she knew she couldn't believe in what they did. Cooper stood up for Sebastian with no problems, why couldn't she? She finally crawled out of her bed and turned off the small TV set on her desk. She opened up her bedroom door and entered the small hallway. She turned to her left and found herself standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast nook was Diana, her mother; she was biting her lip and had tears running down her cheek. Her phone was in her hand and her whole body was shaking. "Mom?" she called out and Diana froze, knowing she had been caught. "Is something wrong?" her mom turned to her shaking her head.<p>

"No, everything is fine. Why don't you sit down, Tat, you look awful." Her Mom slid out of the breakfast nook and allowed Tatiana to take her place.

"Thanks Mom, that will make me feel better." Tatiana chirped sarcastically.

"Stop with the sarcasm young lady, do you want some breakfast?" Diana started cutting up some oranges.

"I'll have some waffles if you don't mind." Her Mum mumbled a reply so she took that as a yes. The itching question rumbling up her throat, she and Cooper wanted to know why she and Dad hated Sebastian's sexuality so much. She knew it would be rude to ask but she needed to know – Sebastian was still her son and she should love him unconditionally. "Mom." She started. Diana turned around and wiped her waffle batter covered hands on her apron.

"Yes, dear?" Diana moved to sit beside her in the nook.

"Why do you insist on hating Sebastian so much? He's your son and you should care about him even if he's gay." Diana closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

"Please stop talking Tatiana." Tatiana did as her mother said. "Thank-you, now listen to me. I love your brother; Sebastian is the best son a mother could ask for – well besides Cooper. But your Father was raised in a conservative house; you know how your grandparents Liana and Rupert are strict?" Tatiana nodded, "They were even worse with your Father and his… And his sister." Diana choked out.

"Mom, Dad doesn't have a sister."

"He does Tatiana, her name was Arianna. She was a year younger than your Father and one day she sat down with your grandparents and told them she was a lesbian and that she was in love with a girl from her class. Your grandfather was so upset, he kicked her out of the house and your Father hasn't seen her since. I believe she found that she couldn't handle the homophobic lifestyle your grandparents held, so she has decided to never come back." Diana took a picture out of her pocket; Arianna had hair like her Father. It was dark brown but her eyes were kind unlike her father's harsh cold ones. "Your Father has the same hard headed opinion as your grandfather. He believes that all homosexuals are diseased and need to be cured. Which as we both know is impossible… When we all found Sebastian in his room with Kurt, I was scared for not only Sebastian but all of you."

"Then why didn't you do anything? Sebastian could have died that night and all you did was watch Dad kick him!" Tatiana stood up glaring at her Mother.

"Listen to me Tatiana; I did what I did to protect you, Sebastian and Cooper. If I had tried to stop your Father he would've hurt you and Cooper." Then she added, "And Kurt, since he was there too."

"You could've talked to him and set him straight!" Tatiana felt terrible but she had to get these answers out of her Mom.

"You don't understand Tatiana; your Father is a dangerous, dangerous man. I learnt that when he hit Sebastian, and I was terrified that he would do something worse. I love you kids more than I love your Father and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"You're doing a lousy job at it. Why didn't you do anything during Christmas? You act like you're so unsupportive of Sebastian's choice and it hurts him Mom. He was crying on Christmas because every in his family hates the fact that he's f*cking gay. It doesn't change who he is, he's still Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe. He's still my big brother, he's still your son, and he's still a human being!" She cried out.

"Tatiana Alyssa Smythe, don't you use that language—,"

"Is that really all you care about? I just poured my heart out talking about how you obviously don't care about 'Bastian." She threw her hands up into the air and ran back to her room, well first she dropped by the bathroom to empty her stomach and then she went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She peeled off her pyjamas so she was just in her bra and underwear, she grabbed her Crawford uniform. She pulled on the skort (a mix between a skirt and shorts) it was blue and gingham; she put on her white blouse and did up the buttons. She pulled on her light blue tie then put her Crawford Country sweater. She then pulled on her knee high socks and then put on her flats. She grabbed her book bag and left the house, she ignored her Mother's calls. She ripped her phone out her pocket and dialed Cooper.

_"Hey Tat, are you feeling better?" _

"I'm walking to Crawford; I don't care if it's a 2 hour walk. I needed to get the f*ck out of that house." She spat, she heard Cooper's breathing falter.

_"Where are you? I'll get Sebastian and we'll come get you—," _

"Don't come get me, I'm fine. If I don't get to Crawford by 9pm I'll call you. I don't want Sebastian near our house, he isn't safe there and it's obvious. You know it, I know it, and even Sebastian knows it." Cooper clicked his tongue in disapproval.

_"Tatiana, you really shouldn't be walking to Westerville by yourself. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you, I don't want you getting hurt." _ She sighed loudly, why did her brother have to be so protective of her?

"I'm going to be fine Coop, just take care of Sebastian for me." She hung up without another word; she knew the way to Crawford roughly. If she couldn't find it, she'll just have to look at her GPS on her phone—

"Tatiana?" she turned around and saw her father in the truck slowing down. "What are you doing walking down the street alone? You know how dangerous Lima can be if you're walking alone." The truck had stopped by now.

"I don't care." She continued to walk.

"Get in the truck Tatiana, I'll drive us home." Her father was trying to be nice, but she doesn't care.

"No, Dad I'm going back to Crawford and then I'm going to go see Sebastian." She grumbled, Andrew Smythe drove faster and stopped the truck right in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Get in the car Tatiana." Her own Father almost ran her over with his stupid truck.

"I'm not getting in the car with you. You're a bastard who's mean to his son and the rest of his family!" he jumped out of the car and pushed her into the truck. She screamed loudly, hopefully one of their neighbours would hear them. He sat back in the driver's seat and sped down the street to their house. The truck came to a sudden stop, resulting in Tatiana crashing against the seat in front of her.

"Get out the car and then go to your room; we'll need to talk to your Mother about this." Tatiana jumped out the truck and ran into the house; she had warm tears running down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom sobbing, Diana come from the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Tatiana, why are you so upset?" Diana reached to touch her daughter, but Tatiana jerked away. "Tatiana?"

"He's home." And Diana then knew why her daughter was so upset.

"Go to your room Tatiana and lock the door, I'm going to talk to him… About Sebastian." She rubbed Tatiana's hair gently, "Do not worry about me, and do not tell Cooper or Sebastian what is going on." Tatiana nodded and ran to her room when she heard the front door open. She heard her Father greet her Mom like nothing had happened outside. She pressed her ear against the thin wooden door and listened in to their conversation. As she did, she slipped her hand down and flipped the lock.

"How was your day Diana?" Andrew asked his wife.

"It was stressful to say the least," Diana simply replied. Tatiana felt her body shaking in fear, what was he going to do to her mom?

"Was it because of Tatiana?" Andrew asked her, Tatiana heard him put something down on the floor.

"Not entirely." Diana must have sat down because her voice was quieter.

"I'm going to go talk to her about her attitude. I was driving home and she refused to get into the car with me. Then she told me she was going to go to Dalton to see her faggy brother." There was a loud slap that echoed throughout the house. "What did you do that for?" She gasped quietly; her Mother who wouldn't hurt a fly slapped her Dad.

"Stop! Just stop Andrew, you aren't nice. Sebastian is still your son and you should love him no matter what his sexual preference is." there was the clatter of dishes in the kitchen; it sounded as if one of her parents threw a plate to the ground.

"I don't love him; he's a fag and should be punished for it. He doesn't deserve love – neither does that fag he brought home!" there was another sound of a breaking plate.

"Sebastian is your son, Andrew! Just like Cooper, just because he's gay doesn't mean he isn't any different from Cooper!" next there was slap and a woman's scream.

"Don't speak to me that way you sniveling bitch!" Tatiana unlocked her door and ran into the kitchen; it was almost in slow motion. The way her hair flew behind her slowly and her eyes fell on her parents in the kitchen. There was shattered plates scattered along the floor, her Mother was on the floor her back pressed against the kitchen drawers clutching her cheek. Tatiana's eyes moved up towards the towering monster that was breathing heavily, he noticed Diana's eyes fixed on something behind him and he twisted around slowly. He had hit his wife, and now he was going to hit her.

"D-Dad," was all she got out before he was charging towards her. She backed up quickly and the next thing she knew, his hands were on her shoulders pushing her down the several stairs to the small foyer. Her head it the front door and she cried out with pain.

"Why do you care so much about Sebastian? He's just a bloody fag." Andrew spat from the top of the stairs.

"He's my brother; I'm supposed to care about him no matter what he wants. You should too since you're his father!" she spat right back, her head was aching and her heart was pounding in fear. He stomped down the stairs, she leaped up and he slammed against the front door growling. She placed her hand on the back of her head and felt the sticky warm liquid she knew was blood. She ran down the stairs to the basement and opened Sebastian's bedroom door and shut it behind her. She heard him stumble down the stairs and hit his son's door. She turned the light on and searched around the large room, she slid across the hardwood flooring in her socks. Her hands pressed against the cold window, this was her way out. Andrew Smythe was slamming his fists on the door.

"Let me the f*ck in Tatiana, I just want to talk." Andrew yelled on the other side, she turned back and saw the locker on the door turning slowly with every slam of his fist. She said nothing and opened up the curtains and looked around the window. She found the bolt on the bottom of the window pane. She tried to turn it with her hand but it was way too tight.

"Shit Sebastian, the one time you close your window your f*cking window you lock it!" she smacked the window with anger. She froze; there was no slamming against the door. She heard her mother screaming upstairs.

"TATIANA!" Diana screamed at the top of her lungs. She searched the room desperately for something that could help her unlock the window. Andrew knocked on the door gently.

"Tat, let me in please." His voice was soft but she knew not to trust it. She couldn't find anything to help her open the window, and there was another silence. She watched as an axe blade crashed into the door, her eyes watered. She reached for her phone in her sweater pocket; she should have called Cooper or Sebastian but she didn't.

_"9-1-1 Emergency." _

"My Dad is going to kill me." She mumbled into the mouth piece.

_"Excuse me? What's your name, sweetie?" _the operator asked, Andrew Smythe kicked down the door.

"Tatiana Alyssa Smythe and my father is going to kill me. He's breaking into my brother's room right now and that's the room I'm hiding in." her voice was monotone.

_"Alright Tatiana, is there anywhere you can hide while we send police to your house?" _the operator asked, the door was almost down now.

"No. He's going to find me, and kill me. Y-You're the last person I am going to be speaking to."

_"Tatiana, we have several police units heading towards your home. Is there anyone else in your home right now?" _

"My Mother Diana, she's upstairs. He hit her and threw plates to the ground, I ran out of my room to help her but… But he saw me and he pushed me down the st-stairs." She could see her father by now.

_"Do you know if she's alive or not?" _

"No, she screamed my name earlier and that's when I knew he was going to kill me. I'm so scared." Tatiana could hear the police sirens growing closer to her house.

_"You'll be okay Tatiana; can you go into a closet for me? We want you safe." _Her eyes flickered to Sebastian's closet, if she were to go in the closet; it would already be too late. Andrew Smythe would have already broken in Sebastian's room, and would be able to kill her.

"He'll find me." She told her, "I'm going to die for sticking up for my brother because my Dad's a homophobic asshole. Typical, huh? You die defending the people you love—," the door finally busted open. Andrew kicked the small pieces left and entered the room; he threw the axe to the side.

"You called the f*cking police?" Andrew cracked his knuckles; Tatiana squeezed the phone in her hand. He grabbed her thin arm with his hand and the phone fell to the ground. The sounds of the 911 operator filled the room. "Tell me you hate Sebastian and I won't hurt you."

"I'm not going to say that because I love my brother and I used to love you too. You're our Dad and you're supposed to love us unconditionally, you aren't supposed to care about who we love. So just stop being mean to Sebastian, please." She begged him but his stone cold face remained the same.

"Say you hate him. And I won't hurt you." His fists were still clenched.

"I'm not going to say that." He pushed her to the floor and wrapped his large hands around her neck.

"Say it or I'll kill you." Andrew lifted her head up and slammed back down on the hard wood flooring.

"I-I'm not going to say it." She raised an eyebrow at him and his hands squeezed tighter. She felt the air escaping her lungs and there was nothing anyone could ever do about it. She coughed loudly hoping to trigger some guilt in her father but his hands only went tighter. "D-Dad—," she felt her head being lifted up and brought back down again hard. She tossed her head back and forth until she felt the warm blood on her cheek. Her own father had hit her head so hard against the floor; it had pierced her skin and was releasing large amounts of blood. "P-Please," he shook his head and his hands grew tighter around her windpipe if that's even possible.

"Stop what you're doing and put your hands up." A police officer came into the room, gun loaded and in hand. Andrew smirked down at his daughter and released her, standing up with his hands up. "We need paramedics!" the officer yelled, he pushed Andrew Smythe up against the wall and handcuffed him. "Anything you say or do can be used against in a court of law, do you understand?" Andrew grunted in reply and the officer brought him out of the room, right when paramedics poured in to help the bleeding girl. She was coughing at the sudden supply of oxygen they were putting into her, she tasted copper.

"Stay with us." She felt her eyes grow heavy. She wasn't afraid anymore. Andrew had hit her head so hard against the floor that she was losing more and more blood by the minute. The paramedics were trying desperately with all the training they had to stop it. "Come on Tatiana, you can do this, stick with us!" the same paramedic encouraged her; she raised her hand up weakly.

"S-Sebastian…" she whispered, they all quieted down.

"Pardon?"

"H-He's… going to kill… Sebastian." She closed her eyes; she could hear them for a moment screaming at her to hold on. To stop panicking and hold on to life, but she just couldn't.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30pm; Cooper was pacing back and forth in his dorm room when Sebastian walked in.<p>

"Hey Coop, why'd you call?" Sebastian sat on the bed nonchalantly and took a handful of pretzels from Cooper's bedside table.

"Tatiana called me this morning around like, 11 or something telling me she was walking to Crawford and that if she wasn't here at 9pm she would call me. It's ten thirty and she hasn't called, no one has. I'm freaking out." Cooper continued to pace.

"Calm down, Mom probably told her to come home and she did. Maybe she forgot to tell you." Sebastian swallowed, "Don't worry about it." Cooper sat down beside him.

"I can't not worry about it; she's our little sister who is staying in our very homophobic house. Who knows what Dad could do to her." Sebastian said nothing.

"I feel like Mom and Dad hating you and Tatiana is because of me." Cooper wrapped his arm around his little brother.

"It's okay. This time next year you and Tatiana will be staying in my apartment with me. There is no way in Hell I am letting you and Tatiana suffer living in that house any longer." Cooper's phone began to ring and he left the room. Sebastian bit his lip then grabbed Cooper's laptop and opened it up to Facebook.

There wasn't anything going on besides some murder in Lima. Apparently some little girl was killed by her Father and her Mother was gravely injured. A conversation popped up in the corner, it was Felix.

**Felix: **_Tell me the truth Sebastian, and don't you dare lie about it. Has your Dad ever hit you? _

What a strange thing to ask him. Why does Felix care? Why does anyone care for that matter, he never even mentioned something like this. Sure he had said something about having a rough time at home but nothing like getting abused.

**Sebastian: **_Why do you care?_

That ought to shut him up—Ding—maybe not.

**Felix: **_Because we care about you and when I say we I mean Alex, Daniel, Sam and I. We don't want you getting hurt. You're our best friend and we don't want anything to happen to you._

Cooper came back into the room silently and said nothing to his younger brother. Sebastian shrugged it off, maybe his girlfriend broke up with him. Who was Cooper dating now, Sadie, Sasha, Sabrina? Oh who knows? He managed to change the subject with Felix and no they were discussing the murder in Lima. Even though Felix didn't live in Lima, he found the smaller city interesting. The name of the small girl who was murdered hadn't been released by the police yet, but apparently she was from a well-known family. He felt Cooper's gaze on him and he looked up from the laptop. "Why are you staring at me?" Cooper took a deep breath, it looked like he was about to say something he really didn't want to. "Is everything okay?" he closed the laptop's lid and turned all of his attention to his brother.

"Th-The call I just got wasn't from Tatiana or one of our friend's." Cooper closed his eyes. "It was the Lima Police Department." Sebastian felt the world pausing, Cooper bit his entire bottom lip to stop from crying. "T-They said that earlier today, they received a 911 call from a young girl named…" he let out a sob, "named Tatiana."

_Some little girl. _

"They said she called them b-because her Father was in a rage trying to break down her brother's bedroom door." Cooper opened his eyes revealing the unshed tears.

"N-No…" Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand.

"Just listen, she told the operator that her Father was going to kill her. So they sent a group of police cars with their sirens on, to the little street in Lima." Cooper took a long breath; Sebastian's body was already shaking with tears.

_Killed by her father._

"When they entered the house, they found her mother in the kitchen with cuts in her legs and arms… She had a black eye but she was alive." Cooper stood up and kneeled in front of his brother. "They went downstairs to find that her Father was choking her to death."

"It can't be, you're lying Cooper. You're lying!" Sebastian screamed, Cooper hugged his brother tightly.

"The little girl named Tatiana didn't make it. She had gashes in her head and she had lost too much air to go on." Sebastian was shaking his head now in disagreement. He refused to listen to Cooper; his little sister was not murdered by their father. Andrew Smythe was a homophobic, abusive man, but he wasn't a murderer. "They want us to drive out to Lima tonight to see Mom. She's in the hospital recovering but she's going to be fine…"

"T-Tatiana… She's…"

"I know, I know." Together the siblings made their way towards the Dalton parking lot. They were both crying freely and were getting strange looks from other students. Wes and David spotted the brothers and were about to go greet them but Wes stopped them. By some odd hunch, Wes somehow knew why they were crying.

They drove in silence to their house, besides the quiet sobs coming from both of them. There were still police cars with their lights on around their house. Sebastian was out of the car first and approached the house; one of the officers stopped him from walking into the yard. "Sorry Son, this is a crime scene." Sebastian clenched his teeth.

"I just found out that my little sister was killed, let me the f*ck through." He pushed past the officer and entered the house. He opened his houses door and was met by police officers and detectives investigating the murder of Tatiana Alyssa Smythe. He stumbles into the kitchen, ignoring their voices of concern and sees the plates shattered on the ground and blood splattered on the floor. This is where his father hit his Mom. He left and went down to his room, and this is where his world stopped. There was blood stained onto his hardwood flooring and that's when he knew this is where Tatiana was killed. He broke down and fell onto the floor; Cooper came up behind him and pulled him out of the house. Cooper buckled him in his car and they drove to the hospital to see their Mom.

They found her room easily, she was bandaged up and her eye was swollen beyond belief. She opened her eyes to see her two sons.

"My baby boys come here." Cooper went to greet her while Sebastian watched her from the doorway. "Come here Sebastian."

"I can't," Sebastian shook his head. "You did nothing to protect her all you did was f*cking sit on the floor and cry like a baby!"

"Sebastian!" Cooper hissed.

"No Cooper, she's done nothing for any of us since the day we were born." Sebastian felt tears burning in his eyes again, "You could've at least saved her life."

"Sebastian shut it, it isn't her fault—,"

"Yes it is! All you did was sit on the floor crying because you had a few scratches and you couldn't take a punch. Well guess what, while you were doing that. Tatiana was downstairs being choked by your husband, it should've been you lying limp on the floor instead of Tat." He slammed the hospital door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>The news of the death of Sebastian and Cooper's younger sister flew through Dalton Academy and Crawford Country like wild fire. Trent found out through Flint and he sent a text to his brother Jeff the next morning.<p>

_'Sebastian's younger sister was killed by her Dad –Trent'_

Jeff bit his lip, he felt bad for the guy. He would absolutely die if one of his siblings was killed, by his Dad of all people. He texted Blaine about it, since Blaine knew Sebastian better than he did.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart stopped beating when he read the text from his friend Jeff. The Glee Club was still in Columbus rehearsing; Kurt had left him for a minute to go get them drinks. He should tell Kurt, after all Kurt had dated Sebastian and had probably met Tatiana in one way or another. When his sweet boyfriend came back with the drinks he pecked Blaine on the lips.<p>

"Hey babe, who were you texting?" Blaine takes a sip of his code red pop and swallows.

"Jeff, he was just telling me something that his brother Trent had told him." Kurt sat down beside him and snuggled into his shoulder.

"What did his brother tell him?" Blaine loves this about his relationship with Kurt; they trust each other so much that they tell them everything. Even if that means being nosy.

"It's about Sebastian," Kurt tensed beside him, "and his family." Kurt moved so he was facing Blaine.

"Is he okay? Did they hurt him again?" Yes it hurt that Kurt was so concerned about his ex-boyfriend, but he knew that if it were him in Sebastian's shoes Kurt would be way more concerned… or was that just being selfish.

"They didn't hurt him so much… You see, his Dad hurt his Mom and murdered his little sister." Blaine finished, Kurt's lip started to quiver. "Are you okay?" Kurt shook his head and tears fell down his cheeks. "Come here." Blaine moved so he was holding Kurt against his chest. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"She was fourteen Blaine," Kurt cried into his shoulder, "Sebastian loved her so much, she was the light of every conversation… Even though we didn't really talk." Blaine ignored the thought of Kurt and Sebastian not having many conversations because they were… Ahem, making out. "I wonder how Sebastian is…"

"I'm sure his family is coping with it, it'll probably take them awhile." Kurt's eyes twinkled up at Blaine. "I don't know what I would do if it were you instead of Tatiana,"

"Let's just be grateful that we're fine." Kurt kissed Blaine lightly. "I hope Sebastian's fine though."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Sebastian went back to Dalton the night of the murder; he called a cab and left the hospital. He knew Cooper was going to give him shit for yelling at their Mom like that, but he needed to. He entered Larson hall and sat down in the common room. He felt the couch move and tensed.<p>

"It's alright, it's me." Aiden. Beautiful, sexy, and his. "I am so sorry Seb, I-I heard about it." Sebastian broke down again and buried his face in Aiden's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss her so much!" he sobbed; Aiden wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back gently.

"I know… I don't know what to do."

"Just hold me please." And Aiden did.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's February in Ohio and The Glee Club, Starkid and Vocal Adrenaline are preparing for the Perks. Kurt celebrates his birthday in his hotel room with Blaine, the rest of TGC and Starkid shows up? Quinn fights with the choreographer because she's pregnant and at Kurt's party Puck finally speaks up about how he feels. They finally choose the songs they're going to sing and Rachel realises her real feelings for Finn.

**End Authors Note: **Eep! I am so excited for the next two chapters. I even have some awesome Darren/Kurt/Blaine bonding time prepared for Chapter 39 because that's how I feel. I should really start cleaning my room... But I had to write because I've been in the mood to. Can we try to beat the record for most reviews for one chapter? We almost made it last chapter with 4 reviews, but can we get 11 reviews?

**Spoiler: **If you remember Chapter 20: Season One Finale, there was a part from a interview Kurt has with a interviewer in 2015. In Chapter 40, we get the continuation of the interview, here's a part I think you'll all like:

_Interviewer-"We know that you and Blaine broke up after graduation; but we want to know, who did the breaking up?"_

_Rachel-"Kurt, you don't have to answer that—"_

_Kurt-"Blaine... Blaine broke up with me." _

:D You're welcome. Begin predicting why Blaine broke up with Kurt, even though they're obviously so in love.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Under age drinking (with adult supervision), Pregnancy.

**Disclaimer: **Glee own don't I.

**Authors Note: **Well here I am again. I'm really excited for Chapter 40, so I'm writing these pretty quickly. I added some Kurt and Blaine drama because I felt like our boys have been to lovey dovey for a little while. (not really, I have them have problems each chapter). There is some Darren/Kurt/Blaine drama too and so get ready for that... What else can I say? Um, nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

* * *

><p>(February 4th, 2010)<p>

He was awake, that much he knew. He was cuddled up beside Blaine who was only wearing his boxers, their legs were tangled together and Blaine's chest was flush against his back. He had pyjama pants on but decided against using a shirt last night. Blaine's arms were wrapped around him and was sleeping heavily. His eyes opened and he was met with the pitch blackness of their hotel room. Last night had been crazy to say the least, they were running around the hotel like mad man from Santana who they had spray tanned like an oompa loompa. When they got back to their hotel room, they were even too tired for a small make out session. They got into their pyjamas, brushed their teeth and collapsed into the bed. They had gone back to Lima for a short while after they saw the stage and learned the choreography for Somebody to Love and by Rachel's insistence her original song Get it Right. There was still the third song that they hadn't found, and that they needed to sing. They went through all the songs they ever sang but none of them were the _one_. Kurt sighed and snuggled back into Blaine, who tightened his grip unconsciously. Hiram and Leroy drove them to Columbus this time around; it was a better ride up this time. Finn got a ride with Puck's Mother, so Tina rode up with them. Kurt cuddled in the back seat with Blaine like always while Tina and Rachel gossiped about every under the sun. The Anderson's had rented a van for the ride up so that there would be more room for the long drive up to Columbus. When they reached Columbus they checked into their hotel then went to a Starbucks near the hotel. When Blaine went up the cashier, she didn't take his order and she handed them a coffee cup with minute maid apple juice into it. On the cup it had someone else's name on it.

"Babe, it says Darren on it." Blaine frowned and handed the cup back, the barista stared at him strangely.

"I'm not Darren. Can I have medium drip please." She looked him up and down before going to get his coffee. Kurt patted him on the back lightly, and this was just the first time someone thought his boyfriend was Darren. He and Blaine had gone together to see the stage again, they had to speak with the choreographer about Quinn and the costume designer approached them.

"Darren, I need you to try on these slacks since you ripped your last pair." Blaine rolled his eyes at her and took the pants.

"I'm not Darren!" she apologised and ran off to find the twenty-two year-old. After they spoke to Brooke about Quinn they went to their hotel room. As they were walking through the lobby a group of AVPM fans ran towards them.

"Can you sign my shirt?!" one of them screamed, shoving their shirt in Blaine's face. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly; he could tell his boyfriend was growing frustrated by everyone thinking he's Darren.

"I'M NOT DARREN!" Blaine screamed, the fangirls took a large step away from the couple. Blaine stormed upstairs to their room.

"Blaine!" Kurt apologised to the girls and ran after his boyfriend. "Blaine stop!" he caught up and grabbed his hand. Blaine's eyes were rimmed with tears and had a pained expression on his face. "Boo-boo, what's wrong?"

"I'm surprised you didn't mistake me for Darren." Blaine slid down the wall of the hallway and put his head in his hands.

"I would never do that, you're my boyfriend, if I did I would punch myself in the face." He tried to get his boyfriend to laugh but it didn't work.

"It just seems like everyone else thinks I'm Darren… I don't even look like him. Sure we have like the same face, and our hair is curly but I'm nothing like him!" Kurt sat beside him and wrapped his arm around him.

"You two do look a lot alike, but you're right you are nothing alike." He fixed one of Blaine's loose curls.

"Everyone seems to think so, though." Blaine banged his head against the wall.

"I'm going to tell you that you are nothing like Darren. Ready?" Blaine nodded, "First off, you are kinder then Darren, you would never break a couple up for money. Second, you are gay and that just makes you: you. Your personalities are different; Darren is always so hyper and can play every instrument under the sun. You love sleeping and you only play the piano and the guitar and I love that about you. You're completely different than Darren, he isn't my boyfriend, he isn't my boo-boo and he isn't the boy I fell in love with. You are _you _Blaine, and Darren is Darren." Blaine's eyes were watering. "And even if you and Darren were the exactly the same, there is one thing that would differentiate between the two of you"

"What's that?" Blaine's voice cracked. Kurt's face gravitated closer to Blaine's.

"You're the only one I want to kiss." Kurt's lips covered Blaine's and their lips moved over each other for a pretty long time. The only reason they stopped was because The Glee Club came barreling down the hallway. They were laughing like crazy and holding several pairs of grey slacks.

"Hey boys." Rachel sat down beside them.

"What are you guys doing?" Artie leaned against the wall and wiping his eyes.

"W-We were rehearsing on stage and Starkid shows up in their costumes. They were like 'Alright kids, we need to rehearse' and we told them we were so—,"

"So we stole their pants!" Puck held up another pair of pants.

"How did you guys manage to do that?" Blaine laughed, Kurt smiled to himself; he was glad that Blaine was being himself now.

"Well they were singing and we snuck up behind them and pants'd them. They all started freaking out, and fell over, and that's when we took them." Joe sat down on the other side of Blaine. "It was so great."

"THERE THEY ARE!" they saw the Starkid's running down the hall. "Give us our pants!" the boys from Starkid who had lost their pants were Joey, Joe Moses, Lauren for some reason and of course Darren. Joey was leading the charge; their friends giggled loudly and ran down the hallway carrying the pants. Kurt and Blaine leaned on each other as they laughed at the twenty something year-olds chasing after the teenagers.

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers rub against the hem of his pyjama pants breaking his vision of the day before. "Morning." Blaine whispered against his shoulder blade.

"Morning." He turned around in Blaine's hold and sighed happily at the sight of his boyfriend. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful, how was yours?" Blaine reached up and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Same, I love you."

"We've been saying that a lot lately, have you noticed?" Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt moved in closer.

"Of course I have." They were quiet for a while; they were basking in each other's love until Blaine shifted on the bed. "Are you feeling okay about people calling you Darren?"

"Yeah, the talk you gave me yesterday made me feel better about it." Blaine started to kiss up Kurt's neck.

"I-I'm glad, I meant every word." Blaine smiled against his neck. They haven't had a good make out session in a long time since they're so busy preparing for the Perks. Every time they tried to start one they were always interrupted by one of The Glee Club members. This was the perfect time to start; Blaine continued to kiss up Kurt's neck and nibbled softly at his pulse point. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and he pressed his head further into the pillow allowing Blaine more access. Blaine moved up to finally kiss his boyfriend of three months. Kurt ran his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip and entered the warm mouth. They both moaned with pleasure, which intensified the kiss. Kurt was about to pull away to kiss Blaine's neck when their hotel room door opened.

"Good morning Kurt—OH MY GOD!" Kurt pulled away reluctantly from his boyfriend and faced the open door. He had been expecting Finn or Rachel, but instead he found his parents standing in the doorway. This was bad, very bad. He had told Burt that he was going to be sharing a room with Finn while they were in Columbus and promised him that he wouldn't share one with Blaine. The lights were on now and they could see that neither of the boys were wearing shirts. They could also see that their hair was mused with their lips swollen and red.

"H-Hi Dad, w-what are you doing here?" Kurt covered his naked chest with his hands.

"Your Step-Mother and I wanted to surprise you for your birthday and celebrate today. Since you will be busy with the Awards show thing… What is Blaine doing here?" Burt pointed at the half naked teenager in his son's hotel bed.

"He's… He um, he wasn't feeling well last night so I let him sleep in my bed for the night. I came in here earlier to check up on him." Blaine passed him a T-shirt and he pulled it on so his parents wouldn't have to look at his chest.

"Don't lie to me Kurt." Burt crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kurt took a lost look at Blaine before explaining why Blaine was in his bed.

"Y-You see Dad, uh, Blaine and I are dating – as you know – and we both felt that—,"

"If you two are having sex I don't want to know about it." Burt plugged his ears, Carole slipped out of the room quietly.

"We're not having sex!" they both shouted out in unison, their faces were redder than tomatoes.

"Well then, continue."

"We both felt that since we've been dating for 3 months that we should share a room. I swear we haven't been doing anything sexual, we both think we're too young for that anyway." Kurt finished and swallowed heavily, "I'm really sorry for lying to you but you didn't want us to and I just love him so much." Burt glanced at Blaine who was smiling at his son with the most earnest expression.

"Alright. Well, your mother is waking everyone else up for your birthday breakfast. So get dressed and meet us down in the lobby in twenty minutes." Burt walked over and kissed his son on the forehead. "Happy early birthday, Bud." Kurt smiled up at his father and watched him leave the room. When the door shut, the couple let out a collective sigh.

"That was stressful." Blaine laughed and lay back on the bed.

"Yes it was, I thought he was going to destroy you for sharing a bed with his baby boy." Kurt crawled back onto the bed to kiss his boyfriend. "We should get ready though." He said against Blaine's lips.

"Yeah, come on early birthday boy." Blaine kissed him one last time before they got changed for breakfast. Kurt wore a pair of white skinny jeans with white long sleeve dress shirt, a black bowtie and his black and white doc martins. Blaine decided to wear those red pants he found in his room in freshman year (he hadn't grown much since then) and a polo. Kurt winked at him as they brushed their teeth beside each other in the shower. It felt so domestic like they were living together. They left the hotel room holding hands and their smiles reaching their eyes. They met everyone in the lobby and went to the restaurant for Kurt's birthday. Kurt sat down between Blaine and his father at the table.

They all ordered their food and began to eat happily. They were celebrating Kurt's birthday early since he was going to be busy on his birthday because of the Perks. Of course Burt and Carole hadn't expected opening up their son's hotel room to see him swapping spit with his boyfriend when he was supposed to be sharing a room with his brother. Burt's eyes flickered to Kurt who was laughing at something one of his friends said; his son had changed so much since they created their band in March. His son went from only having two friends to having so much more and it was great. He felt so proud to say that yes, Kurt Hummel was his son. It was extremely awkward to walk into Kurt's room and see him shirtless in bed with his boyfriend who was only in his boxers.

"Burt," Carole whispered into his ear. He turned to his second wife who was grinning at him. "We should give it to him now." Burt took another look at Kurt who was blushing at his boyfriend.

"Hey buddy." Burt shook Kurt's shoulder; Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Your step-Mother and I were thinking that since you're turning sixteen tomorrow…" He paused because all eyes were on him now. Carole had told everyone but Kurt and Blaine this morning about their present for Kurt. "Why don't you come outside for a minute?" Kurt hesitantly stood up and followed his parents out of the restaurant. Blaine and the rest of The Glee Club walked behind them smiling, well Blaine was just as confused as Kurt. Burt covered Kurt's eyes with his hands and when they made it outside he uncovered them, Kurt's eyes fell on the shiny new black Navigator.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"It's yours Kurt." Carole rested her hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"I-It's mine?!" he hadn't moved from the spot and his eyes were peeled on the new car.

"It is, of course you'll have to get your license first but—," Kurt jumped up onto his Father and screamed into his neck.

"You two are the best parents anyone could ever ask for!" Kurt grabbed the keys from Burt's hand and opened up the driver's seat door. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Kurt screamed even louder.

"We're glad you like it, check the glove compartment." Carole called out, Kurt reached over and opened it up and found the second best thing he could ever get for his birthday.

"A CREDIT CARD!" he jumped up and down on the seat, "Oh my Gaga! This is the best birthday ever!"

Burt snuck up on Blaine and whispered in his ear, "Go join him in the car." Blaine nodded and sat in the passenger's seat. Kurt moved across the emergency break and straddled Blaine in his seat. Everyone flushed outside, especially Burt; he never wants to see his son straddle his boyfriend… Ever.

"This is the best early birthday ever." He pecked Blaine on the lips before resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Hey Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be sixteen tomorrow." He whispered gently.

"I've noticed." Blaine laughed and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Since I'm going to be sixteen, and you promised all those months ago that when we were sixteen… And single, we could date?" Blaine could hear the humour in his voice.

_(March 2009) _

_"I can't stop thinking about the kiss, it was... Pretty great." Blaine's eyes fluttered open. Blaine moved closer again, Kurt bit his lip. When they kissed, it was different than the first. It was sweet, and slow. Not rushed. Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face; Kurt reached over and put his fingers in Blaine's curls. They kissed until the natural need for air overpowered them. Kurt pulled away first, his eyes fluttered open... When did he close them in the first place?_

_"What does this make us?" he asked the younger boy._

_"I don't know if I'm brave enough to come out yet... So I think I'll pretend to be straight. And besides, we're too young to date anyway." Blaine said, Kurt nodded and sighed._

_"Does that mean... When we're older, and you're out, we can... Do this?" Kurt asked, regretting everything he had just said._

_"If we're both still single, because we're pretty awesome guys." Blaine laughed, "Let's do this. If we're both single when we're 16. We'll do it." _

(February 2010)

"Well, I'm not sixteen yet… And I was thinking about asking Nick out, I think he was checking me out." Kurt smacked him in the arm playfully.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Blaine." They both ignored the awkward looking people outside Kurt's new car.

"You'd probably be sixteen without a boyfriend." Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"You loser."

"Guys!" they turned to look out the window and saw only Quinn standing outside the car. "Everyone left for rehearsal and your parents when to go sightseeing… I thought I would let you know." She waddled off, Quinn was 9 Months pregnant and she was ready to pop any minute. It would be funny but awful at the same time.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine whispered in his ear, he felt his cheeks flush.

"I really just want to be here with you…" Kurt found a more comfortable position – but was still straddling his boyfriend – "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives."

* * *

><p>They were finally taking a break from dancing, Brooke was frustrated with them. They still haven't completed their set list, it was the third song between Get it Right and Somebody to Love. Rachel was doing fine with the whole singing consecutively song after song, and Finn may or may not be having troubles with dancing and singing at the same time.<p>

"Come on Frankenteen, you're going to make Brooke have a stroke!" Mike patted the brown haired boy on the back, Finn cracked his back. His bangs were plastered to his forehead by his sweat and his shirt was stuck to his body.

"I swear Finn, if I have to do this routine one more time I will cut a bitch." Mercedes sat down on the stage and stretched her legs.

"Me too 'yo, you keep messing up on 'Got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat' which messes everyone else up." Artie ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know how hard it is to pretend to play the electric guitar over and over until you get this right? Very hard, and soon Brooke is going to get us to be in costume which means I'll actually have to play the electric guitar. And if you keep messing that one dance move up, I will pound my electric blue guitar over your f*cking head, you understand that?" Artie poked him in the chest, "Alright?" Finn nodded quickly and they started to rehearse again without Brooke. Since the stage was built with a seat of stairs at the back that stretch for twenty feet, The Glee Club stands on them during the song; while Rachel, Artie, Mercedes and Finn sing on the front of the stage since they sing the main lyrics. The stage floor was a glossy black; if you looked down at it you could see your reflection. For most of the stage it was flat, but there were a seat of stairs that were really bleachers but Finn refused to call them anything but stairs.

The music began and their backs were facing the audience.

_(All)- "Can—" _the lights lit up the upper left of the stage,_ "anybody find me somebody to love?" _During the beats for anybody it lit up the upper left, the upper right, the bottom left and the bottom right resulting in the whole stage lighting up. When they sang 'find' it all turned off and the continued to sing.

_(Rachel)- "OoOohOh! Each morning I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet!" <em>a spotlight shined down on Rachel and she spun around to face the audience. She stood beside Artie, who was beside Mercedes and then Finn. Behind them stood the rest of The Glee Club, during the performance the four of them were going to be holding microphones and the others wear microphone headsets to harmonize their voices better.

_(The Glee Club)- "Take a look!"_

_(Finn)- "Take a look in the mirror and cry  
>Lord what you're doing to me." <em>Finn did the same when it was his lyrics, when he started he turned around and a spotlight shined down on him.

_(Rachel)- "I have spent all my years in believing you  
>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!" <em>She stepped off the bleachers and turned to Finn and the spotlight followed her.

_(Finn)- "Somebody, somebody." _Finn did the same and looked at her.

_(All)- "Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _the all sang together and all the lights came on showing the rest of The Glee Club. Finn only had one job to do, to stand still and sway back and forth while Rachel and Artie sang together. He stumbled over his feet as he walked down into the spot he's supposed to be in and fell over.

_(Artie)- "I work hard every day of my life—" _Finn fell to the ground with a thud stopping everyone from singing and dancing. "Oh for the love of," Artie picked Finn off the ground and pushed him down again. "Could you at least get something right? We're performing in front of billions of people and you're f*cking around! If you do this tomorrow I will kick you in the balls so hard that you wouldn't even be able to get your girlfriend pregnant in a hot tub! You understand me Hudson?" Artie towered over him.

"I-I understand." Finn nodded, Rachel was at his side trying to help him to get up.

"Take five guys, you need the break." Brooke shook her head and left the stage. Rachel helped him up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"I should just quit," he mumbled to her, "I'm going to mess up on stage and everyone is going to hate me."

She sighed, "Don't over think it, just sing and the dancing will come to you. You don't even need to dance, just pretend you're walking down the hallway or something." She looked up in his eyes, "You'll be great Finn." His cheeks tinged red.

"Thanks Rachel." She smiled sweetly at him before going off to get a drink of water. He went over to sit beside Quinn, she was resting her hands on her baby bump that was now 9 months along. It had been 9 months since Puck's party, 9 months since he kissed Rachel for the first time… And 9 months since Quinn had sex with his best friend. He sat beside her and they said nothing for a while and watched their friends dancing and laughing on stage. Quinn couldn't do much, y'know, since she's pregnant, he didn't want to join them since he'll probably fall on one of them. He finally spoke up, "Are you nervous for when the baby comes?"

"Not really, I'm come to terms with the fact that I will one day soon be pushing a 7 pound baby through my birth canal. It's going to be fun." He cringed at the thought.

"I'm sorry all of this happened, it's my fault you're pregnant." He played with the fabric of his pants over his knees.

"No it's not; it's my fault for having sex with Noah. Yes I was upset that you had cheated on me with Rachel of all people, but I had no reason to do what I did with Noah. It might've been the fact that I had been drinking all night." Quinn rubbed Beth gently. "Puck hasn't spoken with me since I chose Shelby as the adoptive mother. I'm worried about him," both of their eyes moved to where Noah Puckerman was. He was talking to Sugar Motta while drinking from his water bottle, she was blatantly staring at his sweat glistening abs. Didn't she realise that her boyfriend Joe was right across the stage talking to Mike Chang? Whatever, it wasn't their problem.

"I'm really sorry about kicking you out of my room… I was just really upset about the baby. I'm glad that Kurt let you sleep in his room, he's a really great guy." Quinn handed him her water bottle.

"You're breathing so heavy it's making me nervous." He laughed and drank some of the cool liquid. "And yeah, Kurt is amazing. I consider him one of my best friends, same with Blaine; they've been through this whole entire pregnancy with me.

_(January 27th) _

_All three of them were tapping their feet nervously in the Maternity clinic. Carole wasn't able to come with Quinn for the last appointment before she was 9 months and Quinn was freaking out a bit. Okay she lied; she was freaking out a lot. She asked Kurt and Blaine to come with her since she knew if she asked her own Mother she would decline. _

_"I'm nervous and I'm not even pregnant." Kurt mumbled from beside her._

_"Fabray, Quinn?" the nurse came from the Doctor's office. Quinn stood up with Blaine and Kurt following behind her. She went behind a curtain to get into the examination gown. She went back into where Kurt and Blaine were and sat down on the chair with her legs spread. Blaine was in a very bad spot and saw her everything. _

_"Oh God, thank the lord I'm gay." Blaine whimpered and sat beside Kurt. Her Doctor came in smiling and was surprised by the presence of the two boys. _

_"How are you Quinn?" she sat down on a rolling chair, she slipped a blue latex glove on each hand._

_"I'm doing great. She's kicking a lot more lately." Quinn's eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly._

_"That's good that means she's going to pop soon." Doctor Greene looked at the boys again. "Are either of you the Father?" they both shook their heads quickly._

_"N-No, both of us are gay and we're dating." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "We're just here to support her." _

_"Alright, that's fine. It's always good to have support when you're a single teenage mother." Doctor Greene fixed her gloves, "Now Quinn, I'm just going to slip my hand in – you won't feel a thing – and I'm going to see if the baby is ready to drop." Quinn nodded quickly. "Just breathe in and out." Doctor Greene slid her hand under Quinn's gown. Quinn gasped at the intrusion. "Yup, she's starting to drop."_

_Blaine couldn't help but grimace at the thought of someone sticking their hand up something so private. Kurt patted his hand gently. "You're such a boy." _

_"Shut up." He whispered under his breath. After the appointment was over, Quinn stopped them and hugged them. _

_"Thank-you so much for being here." _

(February 4th)

"To tell the truth, I didn't like Kurt when I first met him when we were nine. Our Mom's had known each other since before we were born but they had never brought us together. It was like a picnic between our families, Blaine and Rachel were there too because they're practically Kurt's siblings… Except Blaine because that's creepy, anyway, Kurt was wearing this bowtie thing with tight little jeans and I got in trouble for calling him a girl. After his Mom died, I felt bad for him because I lost my Dad too." Finn finished Quinn's water and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, now I need a new one." She stood up slowly.

"I'll help you." He rested his hands on her hips and she giggled loudly.

"Stop it Finn! I'm ticklish!" she screamed as she laughed.

"Oh really?" he continued to tickle his pregnant ex-girlfriend and they were both laughing.

Rachel turned her attention from Tina and Mercedes to see Finn laughing with Quinn. She was dating Jesse but she felt her heartbreaking just seeing Finn joking around with his ex-girlfriend who was very much pregnant. So pregnant she was going to pop any minute. She also felt something stirring in her stomach… This is jealousy. Her fingers fumbled over her microphone and started to practise her vocals, when someone's strong arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"Hello there." She turned around in her boyfriend's arms and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Hi Jesse." Her eyes sparkled with adoration.

"You guys are doing amazing; well you are not so much the zombie who has to poop." Jesse motioned to Finn who was sitting down again with Quinn. "I don't know how you guys are going to pull through with him dancing like a decapitated donkey." Tina and Mercedes snickered; she smacked her boyfriend playfully on the shoulder.

"He's just nervous."

"I wasn't that nervous during our first performance." Jesse rubbed her back gently while applying just a little pressure. "Well, that might be because I can actually perform." Rachel bit back another frown, why did her boyfriend have to be so mean to Finn? Finn wasn't that bad, he was really nice and kind and sweet… She rested her head on Jesse's chest; life was complicated even if she was only fifteen.

Brooke walked back up stage after relaxing for a moment. "Come on guys, this is the last rehearsal before your dress rehearsal at 5. I don't know how you guys are going to perform tomorrow since you only have two songs but you're going to have get through it by yourselves. Let's start from Get it Right, meaning everyone but Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Sugar get off the stage now." Everyone went into the audience; it was a nice four minute break just watching their friends perform Rachel took center stage and Brooke placed a microphone stand in front of her with a microphone in it. The piano to the beginning of her original song began.

_(Rachel)- "What have I done?  
>I wish I could run,<br>Away from this ship going under  
>Just trying to help<br>Hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<em>." The spotlight shined down on the small brunette, the song was amazing and the song she had written was wonderful. Finn felt tears coming into his eyes, he loved Rachel but she was dating Jesse – who was sitting a few rows behind The Glee Club with his brother Dustin. He still couldn't believe that his own brother was betraying him and was going to sing on stage in their rival band. Dustin and his Mom had an argument a few months back, it was about Finn being in The Glee Club.

"That group is depressing and degrading, Mom, just get him out of it." Dustin shouted in the middle of dinner. Kurt had looked up at him and glared.

"At least I'm not betraying my brother by singing in Vocal Adrenaline." Dustin rolled his eyes in response.

"Shut up Kurt, at least Vocal Adrenaline has good singers. You have that brunette Jewish girl who is so nasally I think I might pass out." Dustin took another mouth full of mashed potatoes; Kurt slammed his hand down on the table.

"We are better than you! We're not conniving people who want to ruin teenager's lives!" Burt threw his fork down on his plate muttering 'This dinner is a disaster.'

"Dustin, apologise to Kurt." Carole told her oldest son.

"I'm not going to say sorry to that fairy, and for the record Kurt, we don't ruin teenagers lives. We prove to them that they're worthless, like you." Kurt's lip quivered and tears came into his eyes.

"I'm not worthless." Dustin scoffed into his food and turned to Kurt, Finn's mouth was open agape and Burt looked like he was going to murder his wife's son.

"Just keep saying that Kurt," Dustin wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I'm not worthless!" Kurt stood up and had tears running down his snowy cheeks.

"Tell that to your boyfriend, oh wait, you don't have one." Kurt burst into tears and ran into his bedroom. Carole felt anger bubbling through her veins, she loves Dustin to death, and he was her first son… But no one makes her step-son cry, not even her own son.

"Go home Dustin," she pointed to the door, Dustin looked up eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about Mum? He's going to get over it. And besides, it's his fault that he doesn't have a boyfriend."

"For your information Dustin, he does have a boyfriend – his name is Blaine Anderson – and I believe you didn't hear me when I said go home. No one makes my step-son cry." He stood up while slamming his utensils on the table.

"Whatever." He left the house. From what Finn had heard, his Mom hasn't spoken to Dustin since and this was in December.

_(Rachel)- "What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things," <em>Rachel had tears in her eyes, she was so inspiring. Her voice sounded like it was made for Broadway.

_(Rachel)- "I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?" _The lights shined behind her revealing the four girls. Sugar wasn't a very good singer but she was a good harmonizer with Tina, Brittany and Quinn.

_(Rachel)- "Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this." <em>Quinn swayed behind the twin singing beside Sugar, she felt something twinge in her abdomen. She shook her head and continued to sing but the pain continued.

_(Rachel)- "What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things," _The pain came back much stronger, it felt like period cramps but ten times worse. She bit her lip and stopped singing to hold in her cry of pain, Sugar looked over at her and mouthed 'Are you alright?' she nodded and continued to bit her lip.

_(Rachel)- "I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?" _she looked into the audience and was thankful that no one had noticed her anguish. Rachel took the microphone of the stand and stepped towards the audience.

_(Rachel)- "So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!" <em>pain shot through her entire lower half, the only thing running through her mind was 'Please don't be the baby' and 'please be okay'. She had read stories about women being 9 months pregnant and getting a miscarriage right before the birth itself.

_(Rachel)- "Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally someone will see how much I care!" <em>Rachel raised her hand up in the air as she held the note, it was noticeable that Quinn wasn't singing and that's when everyone in the audience noticed what was going on.

"Stop!" Brooke yelled out, she stormed up on stage. "What is wrong with you? You do realise you're performing tomorrow, we don't have time to fool around." Brooke noticed the pained expression on Quinn's face. "Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little cramping." Quinn took a deep breath and the pain was gone, it was the strangest feeling.

"Well, drink some water and get your head in the game." Brooke looked her up and down. "I don't have time for your stupid pregnancy problems—,"

"Hey!" they turned around and Puck walked on stage. "Don't talk like that to her or I'll bust your face open you understand me?" Brooke pursed her lips.

"Okay there bad boy, calm your tits. You guys need to take this seriously; you will be_ performing _in front of an audience, with cameras filming what you're doing. People all over the world will be watching you singing and dancing and if you mess up it will make a bad image for you. So get your f*cking act together!" she turned to everyone in the audience, she was fed up with this group. "Rehearsal is over in 15 minutes and we can't even get through one song without someone messing up." She rubbed her temples. "You guys are hopeless," she stormed off the stage leaving the teenagers frustrated with themselves.

"Good job Tubby!" Santana barked from the audience. "Now we don't even have a choreographer!"

"I'm sorry." Rachel walked over concerned.

"Let's go sit down." Rachel walked her over to the bleachers and sat her down. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just felt these weird cramps, l-like when you have your period and it's like your ovaries are about to explode. You know the feeling right?" Quinn asked, her friend nodded.

"Of course I do, every girl does."

"Well that's what I felt but so much worse," she was shaking and her hands were rubbing over the baby bump.

"Do you think Beth is okay?" Rachel moved some of Quinn's hair that was falling from her pony tail.

"I hope to God she is, we're two hours away from Doctor Greene's office so I can't do anything about it." Rachel sighed and turned towards the audience.

"You'll just have to take it easy. Don't dance so much during Somebody to Love, I heard that moving a lot induces labour or something. Sit whenever you can and don't do anything too strenuous." Rachel handed her water bottle and Quinn took a long drink.

"Thank-you Rachel—,"

"Alright Glee people, it's our stage now!" Starkid walked onto the stage with their hands in their pockets. "Get your ass out of here!" The Glee Club left the stage with their supplies, Rachel walked with Tina and Quinn slowly since Quinn can't walk that fast. Quinn felt disappointed in herself, their rehearsal was going fine until she fricking had cramps. Sure she was concerned as to what was wrong with Beth, but if it got worse she would go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>They ran through the hallways, their lips swollen and clothes wrinkled. They were supposed to meet The Glee Club during rehearsals half an hour ago but they were making out in their hotel room. For the first time in a long time they had a make out session without interruption and it was amazing. "Do you think they're still going be there?" Blaine panted out.<p>

"Of course they are, they probably haven't even finished singing Get it Right." Kurt told his boyfriend, as they ran back stage to pretend that they have been there the whole time. Kurt opened up the dressing room door and his chin fell to the floor. Blaine made a face and peered into the room and he knew why Kurt was awestruck. Darren was in the dressing room with his shirt off getting changed for Get Back to Hogwarts, and Kurt was staring right at Darren even though his boyfriend was still holding his hand.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine pulled him through the change room; Darren looked up from his shirt and smiled.

"Hey guys what's up?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the almost twenty-three year-old and brought his boyfriend out of the room. Kurt's eyes were glazed over and his mouth was open wider than a door.

"Kurt, please stop drooling." Blaine crossed his arms in front of him. Kurt finally shut his mouth and smiled to himself.

"I just saw Darren Criss shirtless," Kurt closed his eyes, "and he has amazing abs." Blaine slammed his head against the backstage wall. "I should've touched them." He slammed it again, he opened one eye to see Kurt fantasizing Darren's abs. He reached down to feel his stomach, he had abs… Underneath his skin. He had had abs for a little while in freshman year since he was in the fight club, but since Coach Beiste came she stopped the funding. The talk Kurt gave him yesterday was going down the toilet; sure Kurt wasn't comparing them or pretending that Blaine was Darren… But having your boyfriend imagine someone else's abs while standing right by you. "He even has chest hair." Blaine has a little bit of chest hair, it wasn't that much and Kurt had said he liked it. "He is so hot."

"Kurt, stop." Blaine ordered his boyfriend, Kurt opened his eyes softly.

"You saw his abs right?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand but Blaine jerked it away.

"Yes I did, now can we forget about it now." He walked away towards the stage, Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Blaine!" he ran after him, he saw Blaine walking off the stage and through the audiences seats. "BLAINE!" he tried to run after him but Blaine was so fast.

"Something wrong Kurt?" he turned around and saw Darren – who was wearing a shirt now.

"Blaine, he's freaking out." Darren frowned and looked into the audience where the exit door slammed shut.

"What happened?" Kurt's cheeks tinged red.

"Uh—nothing, he's just upset about something I said." Kurt grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend.

_'Boo-Boo, are you okay? –Kurtsie' _Blaine didn't respond right away. He sat down on the edge of the stage, he was so stupid. He knew that Blaine was sensitive about the whole Darren subject, and he had just made it worse.

_'I'm fine… Can you come to our hotel room? –Blainers'_

_'Of course. –Kurtsie' _He feared the fact that Blaine was going to broke up with him because he was fawning over Darren. Sure he thought Darren was attractive but he wouldn't want Darren over Blaine. Blaine was the love of his life even if they had their ups and downs. What if Blaine did break up with him over this? He would be devastated; he'd have to beg at Blaine's feet to get him back. He said goodbye to Darren who replied, 'Text me if everything's alright Kurt' and then he ruffled Kurt's hair and Kurt left. He went up their room, passing by some of his friends; Puck and Mike were racing down the hallway to see who was faster. Artie and Tina were making out by Tina's room and Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were giggling. He opened up their hotel room door and Blaine was sitting on their bed motionless.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, but his boyfriend didn't move. He toed off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him. "Babe, look at me." His fears were coming true; Blaine was going to break up with him. "B-Blaine…" he moved away and fought back the tears.

"You think Darren is more attractive than me don't you?" it was barely a whisper but Kurt heard it.

"Of course not, you're my boyfriend I think you're the most attractive man in the world." Kurt went to cup Blaine's cheek but Blaine jerked his head away.

"Then why were you going on and on about Darren's f*cking abs?" Blaine scooted farther away from Kurt on the bed.

"I-I—," Kurt had no idea what to say.

"That's what I thought." Blaine got off the bed, "I know I said I was fine with Darren kissing you, but it hurts."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kurt grabbed his hand and Blaine didn't move away, "And you know I pushed him away right?" Blaine said nothing. "Right?"

"Well how am I supposed to know? What if you thought that would be your only chance to kiss him and you took it." Blaine paced the room letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt got up and stopped him.

"I would never do that, Blaine, I love you." Kurt was breaking, why did Blaine think that he would do that? "Don't you believe me? I would never cheat on you, you're it for me."

"Well… You cheated on Sebastian with me, how do I know you aren't going to do that with me?" Kurt stopped where he was, how dare Blaine? How dare he bring up the most vulnerable part of his young teenage life? The tears he had fought desperately to hold in burst out. He backed away from his boyfriend and shook his head, his chest was heaving up and down.

"I can't believe you would say that." He ran out of the room pushing past his questioning friends, they all saw his face red from crying. He ran of the hotel and had no idea where he was going, he bumped into something solid.

"Whoa, slow down there." Kurt was hiccupping against the person's chest. "Kurt? What's wrong?" he recognised that voice, it was Joey Richter. "Kid, are you okay?" he shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "Come on." Joey led him somewhere; Kurt didn't really know he was crying too hard. When he opened his eyes he had four twenty-something year-olds sitting around him. He was in one of the Starkid's hotel rooms; he had Lauren Lopez, Joe Walker, Joey Richter and Darren Criss around him.

"Are you good now?" Lauren brushed some of his hair back, his bit his lip and shook his head.

"N-No…" she wrapped one of her arms around him comfortingly. Darren nudged Joey and they left the room for a minute.

"What happened to him?" Darren asked, he was legitimately concerned about Kurt. He had just met the kid but he felt like he had to be the big brother to him.

"I was walking back from the stage to meet up with you guys and he ran out of the hotel bawling his eyes out. I tried to get him to talk but he just kept crying even harder. So I brought him to your room." Joey finished, "I wonder what happened." Darren groaned then ran his fingers through his hair.

That's when he remembered, Kurt had mentioned Blaine being upset about something Kurt had said. "Shit."

"What?" Joey adjusted his glasses.

"You know how Kurt is dating Blaine?" Joey nodded, "Earlier during rehearsal, Blaine ran out because he was upset about something Kurt had said. What if Blaine broke up with him? It makes sense, why else would Kurt be crying?" they both considered the possibility before they realised that's what happened. "I'll go talk to Kurt, you talk to Blaine." The best friend's separated to find the two boys. Darren went back to his room and opened the door. Kurt was in Lauren's small arms crying softly into her shoulder. "Can I talk to Kurt alone, guys?" Joe and Lauren wished Kurt well, then left. He sat down beside the fifteen year-old. "What happened between you and Blaine?" the younger boy sniffled and looked up him through his tears.

"Blaine and I had a fight." Kurt wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"About what if you don't mind me asking." Darren rested his hand on Kurt's to show he cares.

"You."

"You and your boyfriend had an argument… About me?" Darren asked slowly and Kurt shook his head indicating that yes, he and his boyfriend did have an argument about him. "Why did you have an argument about me?"

"I-I, you see… You're really great looking and I was talking about it to Blaine. I thought he was cool about it, but apparently he was really upset… He started asking me if I kissed you back – which I didn't – and I told him that but he didn't believe me! I told him I loved him and that he's 'it' for me but he just didn't understand." Kurt choked out a sob, "Then he asked me if I was cheating on him…" Kurt burst into even more tears and rammed his face into Darren's chest. Darren smelt like sandalwood and apple juice, it was different from being held by Blaine. When Blaine held him he would have his lips on his hair line and his hands would roam up his back gently. Darren just held him like Finn would, his arms weren't stiff but they weren't as welcoming as Blaine's.

"Did he break up with you?" Darren wondered in a hushed voice.

"I-I think it was a break up…" Darren watched the boy pull a necklace from under his shirt. "He gave me this on our two month anniversary; I should go give it back to him."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Darren helped the crying boy stand up. Kurt nodded wordlessly; Darren walked Kurt to his hotel room. They both got strange looks from all of Kurt's friends, Kurt knocked on his hotel room door hesitantly. Blaine opened up the door, he wore a straight face and his eyes flickered between Kurt and Darren.

"What?" he spat. Kurt handed him back his necklace.

"Since you're breaking up wi-with me, I felt I s-should give this back to you." Everyone in the hallway gasped at Kurt's words.

"Hold up, they're breaking up?" Artie stopped making out with Tina to ask, Rachel jumped up from the floor to walk between Kurt and Blaine.

"Why are you two breaking up?" she asked them, Kurt's lips were quivering again, he shoved the necklace into Blaine's hands.

"Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's own hand before he and Darren could go back. "Can you come in for a minute?"

"It'll hurt too much." Kurt's face was contorted in heartbreak; Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Just for a minute." Kurt glanced at Darren before going into the room. They shut the door behind them and Blaine locked it. They both sat on the bed beside one another. Blaine fiddled with the chain of the necklace. "You went to Darren?"

Kurt sighed, "Not exactly, Joey found me crying and brought me to Darren's room."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Of course not." Kurt wiped some stray tears off his cheek.

"Did you kiss him?" Blaine reiterated, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the fabric of his jeans with his sweaty hands.

"I wouldn't do that." He felt Blaine's honey orbs on him.

"I-I'm not breaking up with you." His eyes popped open and they met Blaine's. He tackled Blaine to the bed kissing him until they were both breathless. "Why would you think that?" Blaine whispered against those soft lips.

"You thought I was cheating on you, I thought that was the break-up." Kurt licked up Blaine's tanned neck.

"I'm sorry. _Oh,_ I'm so sorry, I love you so much." Blaine rolled them over so he was on top.

"_Mm_, I love you too, I love you so f*cking much." Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls, and Blaine growled into his neck.

"I will never break up with you, I promise you." Blaine nibbled on his ear and Kurt's glasz orbs rolled back in his head.

* * *

><p>Darren leaned against the hallway wall and all The Glee Club members glared at him. "What?" he said to them all.<p>

"What did you do to them?" Rachel looked up at him; he was taller than both Kurt and Blaine, which said a lot.

"I didn't do anything, Kurt was crying and I was helping him out." They continued to glare.

"If those two break up I will hurt you." Santana poked him in the shoulder, "It took them way too long to get together, if they break up…" she shook her head insinuating something bad.

"We should check up on them." Sugar mumbled from beside Joe. Santana agreed and opened the door, she stopped in her tracks. "Me gusta." And she shut it.

"What?" Darren and the others asked.

"Our little princesses are totally getting their mack on." She clicked her tongue.

"What do you mean? They always make out—," Finn started and Santana interrupted him.

"Sometimes Finn, when you're in love you get the urge to do things and to touch things you never have before. You understand?" she explained, everyone's mouths opened wide. Rachel opened the door to see what they were doing.

"OH MY LORD!" she shut the door and leaned against it, "I'm scarred for life."

"You kids are hilarious." Darren shook his head and left putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>"Baby," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, this was the most heated they had ever gotten. Kurt's hands were gripping his back tightly and his hands were digging into Kurt's hips. "We should cool down."<p>

Kurt chuckled, "It's the first time we've said that." Kurt sat up on his knees and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I doubt it will be the last."

"Me too," Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek "Baby, can you put your necklace back on?" Kurt nodded and reached for the necklace. He slid it back over his head.

"Back where it belongs." They resituated themselves on the bed so Kurt's head was on Blaine's chest listening to his heartbeat. Blaine was rubbing Kurt's back ever so gently, "I like it when you call me baby."

"Really? I'm glad; I like it when you call me boo-boo." Kurt smiled and moved closer to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry for overreacting about Darren… and I'm sorry for bringing up Sebastian." Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about everything today."

"It's alright, I'm sorry for gushing about Darren's abs." Blaine craned his head to kiss Kurt's soft hair. "And besides, when I was crying Darren held me. He holds me nothing like you do; it's like Finn holding me." Blaine smiled triumphantly. "Wipe that grin off your face you loser."

"I take it back. Give me back your necklace, we're breaking up." Blaine deadpanned; Kurt sat up and glared at his boyfriend.

"Oh no you're not; you're stuck with me." He kissed Blaine one last time before resting his chin on Blaine's chest. "You're beautiful."

"You are too—," the door opened and it was a nervous looking Rachel.

"S-So, Kurt I thought I would inform you that your Dad just met Darren… And apparently he heard you were crying about something Blaine did, and he's yelling at Darren." Kurt and Blaine leapt off the bed and ran into the hallway. Burt had Darren up against the wall; Darren had his hands on Burt's shoulders trying to explain that he wasn't Blaine Anderson.

"You got some nerve kid making my kid fall in love with you and then breaking his heart." Burt growled and Darren rolled his eyes and repeated.

"I'm not Blaine! My name is Darren Criss and I'm twenty-two! Not a fifteen year-old gay teen!" Burt growled even louder.

"Daddy!" Kurt yelled and Burt looked over and saw Kurt standing next to Blaine.

"Wait… What?" Darren scrambled away and hid behind some of the Glee kids.

"Dad, that's Darren Criss he's a singer in Starkid. Blaine and I are fine now so you don't have to worry." Burt looked at their linked fingers.

"B-But I heard that he made you cry."

"Technically he did, but we're fine now." Santana scoffed at his explanation.

"They're better than fine Mr. Hummel, they were totally making out you should've—,"

"SANTANA!" Kurt screamed. Burt backed away slowly, "You kids… Just continue whatever you were doing. Carole and I are going to a different hotel." The kids said goodbye and as he left he grabbed Darren by the shoulder.

"How old are you, Son?"

"I'm twenty-two; I'm turning twenty-three tomorrow…" Darren said slowly.

"Can you watch those kids tonight? You don't need to watch them 24/7, just check in on them a bit." Burt looked at the younger man expectantly.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." Burt thanked him then left. He turned around to see the teenagers in the hallway, Artie and Tina had resumed to making out and everyone else was screaming at Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm such a proud baby mama." Santana patted Kurt on the shoulder, "My little boy lost his virginity!"

"For the record, Blaine and I _didn't _do anything in our room! We kissed and that's it, that would be moving way too fast." Blaine nodded from his side, "So just calm down!"

"Ow! What the Hell Puck!" Mercedes smacked Puck in the face and they started arguing, Darren closed his eyes and held his breath. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club sat around Kurt and Blaine's room with song choices. "Alright, tomorrow we are singing three songs: Get it Right by Rachel, insert song here, and Somebody to Love. We need a third song, ideas! GO!" Kurt shouted and everyone started shouting ideas. The loudest one was from Mercedes.<p>

"Halo by Beyoncé!" there were sounds of disagreement.

"That song is so stupid, and we wouldn't be able to sing it." Puck spoke his opinion, "It's such a girl song."

"What's wrong with a girl song?" Mercedes barked back.

"What if I want to sing a song? You girls are singing everything, you get to sing Get it Right and if you sing Halo then it's not fair!" Mercedes and Puck started yelling at each other.

"Wait!" Blaine stood up and the two went quiet.

"What is it Curly Sue?" Puck groaned.

"What if we let the girls sing this year and the guys sing next year?"

"That's an amazing idea boo-boo." Kurt pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"We still don't have soon chosen." Rachel pointed out, Kurt and Blaine were ignoring her since they were being all lovey dovey and staring into each other's eyes. "Alright, we need another song." Brittany rose her hand. "Brittany?"

"Walking On Sunshine." Rachel started laughing at her suggestion.

"Wait you're serious?" Brittany nodded happily, "How can we choose two songs?" Rachel asked the group – excluding Kurt and Blaine.

"Remember when the boys did that thing where they put two songs together?" Tina asked and they all nodded. "Why don't we do that with Halo and Walking on Sunshine? We can put it together tomorrow morning; I don't think we're going to get anything done with Kurt and Blaine making out." Kurt glared at her.

"We have ears and we weren't making out! That's not the only thing we do!" there was a knock at the door and since Mike was the closest he opened it up.

"Oh, hi Darren." Mike waved awkwardly, Darren walked into the room with some of the Starkid's behind him. They were all carrying bags in their hands and had large smiles on their faces.

"What's in the bags?" Joe motioned to them.

"Well, since we're the adults here and we're performing tomorrow… We feel like all of you, including us should let go for just one night. We'll forget all about the Awards show tomorrow and just drink." Darren held up a bottle of Tequila. "Body shots anyone?"

(2 hours later)

The Glee Club and Starkid sat around in a circle on Kurt and Blaine's floor with an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle. It was Santana's idea to play spin the bottle, she had been clinging onto Joe Walker for half the night and wanted to kiss him. Kurt sat beside Blaine and this was one of the first times they separated their lips. The first two to kiss was Finn and Sugar; it was awkward and unappealing to both parties including the people watching. The second was Brittany and Santana, their kiss was far from innocent. Kurt looked away so he wasn't scarred for life; his kisses with Blaine were never that intense. The third was Blaine and Quinn, it was a cute peck on the lips and they giggled it off. The fourth was Finn and Rachel; they were both into the kiss and looked like they never wanted to move away. Kurt coughed loudly and it scared them enough to pull away. The fifth was Lauren and Artie; Tina grumbled loudly as they kissed. Artie kissed Kurt next, if it were a year ago when Kurt liked Artie he would be in absolute heaven. It was Kurt's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on.

Wow. Darren Criss. Everyone cheered loudly, but Kurt felt Blaine tense. He turned to his boyfriend, "I won't kiss him if you're not comfortable with it." For being piss drunk, he was speaking pretty coherently.

"I don't want you to." Blaine stumbled over his words, Kurt nodded.

"I'm not kissing you." Darren shrugged and took another drink of his beer.

"Hey! You can't do that! You need to kiss 'em!" Santana screamed, "You gots to it's the rules."

"Blaine doesn't want me to." He said proudly before kissing his boyfriend, his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Then Blaine has to kiss him." Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap. Kurt turned to Blaine who was drinking a wine cooler.

"Boo-boo," Blaine sighed.

"Fine whatever." Blaine put the cooler down and grabbed Darren's face and planted one right on his lips. Darren's eyes widened and he kissed back.

Kurt and the rest of the drunken singers were stunned by the two boys kissing fiercely. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled them apart. Blaine's eyes were glazed over and his lips were red, "Okay, I'm going to bed. You all need to leave." The teenagers and twenty-something year-olds left still drinking. They were probably going to someone else's room to continue drinking until they're sick. Kurt wasn't as drunk as Blaine so he undressed his boyfriend (not that kind of undressing). He took Blaine's shoes off, unbuckled Blaine's jeans and brought him down into his boxers. He took Blaine's shirt off too leaving him in only his boxers. Kurt went off to the bathroom to get into his own pyjamas. He poured some water into a cup and grabbed two Tylenol. God knows that Blaine will have a headache in the morning. He put them on Blaine's side table; he brushed Blaine's curls out of his eyes and kneeled on the floor on Blaine's side. "I love you so much." He kissed Blaine's forehead lightly before crawling into bed himself. Blaine unconsciously rolled over and pulled his back against his chest. He played with the half a heart necklace around his neck; he traced his fingers along the B on the heart. He could feel the cold metal of Blaine's necklace with the K on it against his bare back. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep to the feeling of Blaine's breath on his neck.

* * *

><p>Quinn finished holding Rachel's hair back as she vomited into the toilet. She handed the brown haired girl a glass of water and some Tylenol. She heard Finn and Joe out in the hall stumbling over their feet; she was the only one who didn't get drunk since she was pregnant and all. She opened up her hotel room door and saw the two searching each room.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" she asked quietly.

"Looking for Puck, he went missing while Joe was puking in the hallway." She grimaced at the memory of Joe violently puking in the hallway.

"Oh, I'll help you." She started but Finn shook his head as if he were a bobble head.

"No, no, no, no, you're pre-pregnanant and should be sweeping." Finn stumbled over his words. Joe started laughing hysterically and leaned on Finn which resulted in them both laughing.

"I'm fine Finn, you two should go to bed. I'll look for him." They nodded and went back to their room, she tip-toed down the hallway and saw that the floors balcony door was open. She walked into the cold February air and saw a puff of smoke emanating from behind a bench. It smelt like cigarettes, she walked over to the bench and saw Noah Puckerman holding up a cigarette while sitting on the concrete ground. "What are you doing out here Noah?" she asked, he grunted in response. She sat down beside him.

"You should be inside Quinn." He put the cigarette in his mouth, inhaled the smoke then exhaled it.

"I'll repeat, what are you doing out here. More importantly, why are you smoking a cigarette?" she tore it from his mouth and threw it off the edge of the balcony.

He licked his lips, "I just thought since there wasn't anything I can live for, I might as well start smoking." Quinn scowled.

"What do you mean you have nothing to live for?" he rolled his eyes.

"My Mom is always disappointed in me, Violet is in military school; I haven't seen my Dad for years… I lost my girlfriend to Finn Hudson, my daughter is going up for adoption…" he rested his head on the bench's seat. "The mother of my daughter didn't even ask me about it. What if I wanted to keep her for myself and not give her up to some bitch who tried to bring Rachel to New York?"

"N-Noah, I'm sorry you feel that way. But it was my decision to put Beth up for adoption if it hadn't been for your abandonment. You haven't even, _oh_." She grabbed onto the baby bump. "_Ah_, ouch." Puck looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Cramps. And they hurt." She bit back a cry, Puck rubbed her back.

"Shit, are you going into labour?" she shook her head like a maniac. "I can't be in labour, my water hasn't broken." The cramping passed and by then she was panting.

"Are you going to be able to go on tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be fine. C-Can you help me back to my room." He lifted her up and they caught each other's gaze.

It felt like the whole world was in slow motion until their lips met slowly. Quinn could taste the bitterness of the alcohol and the strange flavour of cigarettes. Puck could taste Quinn's virgin strawberry margarita and her pink lip gloss he remembers tasting during that moment last May. His fingers tangled through her blonde locks while she grabbed onto the collar of his t-shirt to pull him closer. He tickled her bottom lip with his tongue but she jerked away covering her mouth with her hand.

"We can't do this Noah." She swallowed heavily.

"Why not? You like it, I like it. It's fine." He moved in to kiss her once more but she stepped backwards.

"No Noah, we might've been able to date if you had helped me with the pregnancy but…" she closed her eyes. "The only thing you did was choose the name, and I thought that that meant you would want to date me. You said I love you, and then you said it was because I was the mother of your f*cking baby. That is when I realised that after I give Beth away to Shelby, there is no chance in Hell that I would date you." She left him standing on the balcony frowning.

* * *

><p>Rachel finished retching into the toilet bowl for the last time and fell into bed. She opened up her phone and winced at the bright light. She went onto Facebook to see what they said while they were partying.<p>

**Santana Lopez: **God **Joe Walker** is just… He's so attractive.  
><strong>-5 likes-<strong>

**Darren Criss- **You should totally snog him, he hasn't gotten any since AVPM's opening show.  
><strong>Brittany S Pierce- <strong>What about our sweet lady kisses? Wouldn't you miss them 'Tana?  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Shh, Britt-Britt, we don't talk about those.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, and scrolled down the page.

**Kurt Hummel: **I love my boo-boo so f*cking much, I just want to kiss him all the time.  
><strong>-16 likes-<strong>

**Blaine Anderson- **Where did you go baby? My lips miss yours.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>*whispering* I'm in the closet waiting for you ;)  
><strong>Burt Hummel- <strong>You better not be Kurt Elijah Hummel.

Rachel turned off her phone and rolled over on her stomach. She recalled the night's events; she remembers dancing with Kurt until they had to sit down. She remembers taking a body shot off Mike Chang, man did that kid have abs, and she remembers… Kissing Finn. Kissing Finn… Oh my God, she kissed Finn Hudson. And it felt so much better than when she kissed Jesse and this was bad, very bad. She was dating Jesse St James and she kissed Finn Hudson and she liked his kisses better than Jesse's.

And she cheated on her boyfriend. She's only had two boyfriends in her young fifteen years of life, and she's cheated on both of them… With the same boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's the James Perks Awards 2010, and The Glee Club is not ready. Will they mash-up Halo and Walking On Sunshine in time for the performance? How does Rachel react when she realises that Finn's the one she wants. What are those cramps Quinn has been feeling and is she okay? And lastly, will Kurt and Blaine ever have a chapter where they aren't upset about anything? Stay tuned for the Season Two finale of The Glee Club.

**Ends Authors Note: **I have figured out how many chapters The Glee Club is going to have... Drum roll please, 84 chapters! There are going to be four seasons (twenty chapters each) with a four part epilogue. Also, in season 3 of TGC there is going to be a new Cheerio named Senthia who has eyes for our Blaine Anderson. Ooh, this is going to be awesome. SO, thanks for reading and stuff. The songs used were Get it Right by the Glee cast and Somebody to Love by Queen.

**Question Time: **I can't think of a cute nickname for Kurt from Blaine, I know Blaine calls Kurt baby sometimes... But I want to think of a cute one like how Kurt calls Blaine boo-boo. Help me?


	40. Chapter 40: Season Two Finale

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, homophobia, pregnancy. _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, I don't own the songs, I don't own anything but my original characters!

**Authors Note: **Okay, first off. You may want to grab a piece of paper to write down some notes in case you're writing a big review. This chapter is over twenty thousand words, so it's a biggy. Second, I may have mentioned Blaine's promise to never break up with Kurt too much, but deal with it. Sorry for not updating as quickly as I had said, I went to an Airshow on Saturday and I was too tired to write after it. Then I watched the Closing Ceremonies at the Olympics on Sunday, and then on Monday I saw a movie with my Grandparents. THEY BOUGHT ME CHRIS COLFER'S BOOK! Man can that boy write, he is gorgeous, and he's an amazing author. PS. Kurt and Blaine are very romantic in this chapter, I think Blaine calls Kurt baby at least 15 times?

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Season Two Finale<p>

* * *

><p><em>September 12th, 2015<em>

_Interviewer-"Good afternoon America! My name is Jaden Hope, and this is Talking with Jaden. Today we take a step back into the past and look at the popular band, The Glee Club. They started singing in 2009, and after six years we were wondering. What are our favourite YouTubers doing now? He was 15 when he created the band, now at age 21. Here he is! Kurt Hummel! It's great to see you!"_

_Kurt-"I know, you look amazing."_

_Interviewer-"It's been awhile since we've seen each other, I think it was the Perks?"_

_Kurt-"Yes it was actually. I think that was the year I embarrassed myself in front of Mother Monster, Lady Gaga."_

_Interviewer-"So we just have some simple questions for you. The first question is about The Glee Project; Emily Shay asks 'How did you come up with the idea for TGP?'"_

_Kurt-"Well, Rachel and I were sitting in our old van terrified at the impending fact that we were going to graduate and we'd have to end The Glee Club since all of us were going to different parts of the country. For example, Rachel and I were going to New York, Puck, Quinn and Finn were going to California. So we wanted it to continue for the others who weren't leaving our lovely town called Lima. So we created The Glee Project. This is basically the same thing as The Glee Club, just the next generation. With Harmony as the next 'Rachel',"_

_Interview-"Alright, the next question comes from Tori Kingston. She says what grade in High School was the hardest for you?"_

_Kurt-"Oh wow, gosh, I don't know. Grade 11 was pretty intense, because of my transfer and the accident. But I think it would have to be grade 10."_

_Interviewer-"Why is that?"_

_Kurt-"Well we were really just starting The Glee Club, and Rachel had left us for Vocal Adrenaline, and with Quinn's pregnancy we were all really stressed. Not to mention the fact that it was the first time we sang at the Perks."_

_Interviewer-"Ah yes, if I can remember correctly. The Glee Club was the first group at the Perks to ever sing more than one song?"_

_Kurt-"Yes that is true. There was Rachel's original song, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, and I think Somebody to Love."_

_Interviewer-"Was it hard when you were invited to the Perks, to find out that you had to audition for it?"_

_Kurt-"Yeah, because we were all so young and we had no idea what to do. I remember sitting there after the phone call and I was stunned, like 'We actually have to audition?'"_

_Interviewer-"Do you still keep in touch with everyone from The Glee Club?"_

_Kurt-"Of course! They're my family; we actually all got together not too long ago. Finn had me stand next to Puck, and everyone was gaping because I had grown so much!"_

_Interviewer-"What are they all doing now?"_

_Kurt-"Um, everything I guess. Finn is an actor; Puck has his first solo-album. Quinn is actually pregnant with her first baby, yay! Tina and Mike are in Las Vegas right now on a tour with Britt and Santana for a dance competition. Then there are the kids in The Glee Project I'm not too close with, but they're still stuck in our lovely town called Lima. Sebastian is still a man-whore—"_

_Interviewer-"You're joking right?"_

_Kurt-"Oh yes, Sebastian and I have a love/hate relationship. I love him, but he gets on my nerves... A lot. Any who, Artie is still attending NYU with his computer scholarship or something. Mercedes is at NYADA with Rachel and I, and Sam is all over the place."_

_Interviewer-"Ahem, I see you haven't mentioned someone."_

_Kurt-"I'd rather not talk about him."_

_Interviewer-"You said that rather quickly."_

_Kurt-"If you really want to know, last time I heard he's in Chicago getting ready for his Broadway Debut in How to Succeed."_

_Interviewer-"Do you not talk to him anymore?"_

_Kurt-"Not really no."_

_Interviewer-"Why may I ask?"_

_Kurt-"After graduation, we just... Stopped. We both went to different sides of the country, me in New York, him in Chicago."_

_Interviewer-"I see, but you and Rachel. Still good friends?"_

_Kurt-"As much as I want to say no, we are still best friends. Ever since kindergarten. We've been through it all together, break-ups, make-ups, the accident, everything basically."_

_Interviewer-"Right, the accident. That must've been awful for everyone, not just you and Artie."_

_Kurt-"I think the one it hurt the most besides Artie and I of course, was Blaine."_

_Interviewer-"Why?"_

_Kurt-"We were in love. He held my hand in the hospital room before my Dad got there, and then my Dad made me drop off the face of the planet. He transferred me to Dalton Academy, told Finn to never speak about me at school, and I couldn't even talk to my best friends or my boyfriend anymore."_

_Interviewer-"I understand that you got out of the accident with little to no harm, but Artie didn't?"_

_Kurt-"Y-Yeah, um, I don't really talk about it often. Since it still hurts me 'till this day that I'm the reason Artie..."_

_Interviewer-"Let's change the subject, shall we?"_

_Kurt-"Please."_

_Interviewer-"The Glee Club had many relationships during it's time. You were lucky enough to only be in two during the three years on YouTube. Sebastian, and Blaine; but I want to know— sorry, we want to know. Was there anyone you would have loved to date, but couldn't?"_

_Kurt-"Oh God yes, I think the person I would have loved to date, if they were gay would be... Artie. Definitely Artie."_

_Interviewer-"Interesting, and that is because?"_

_Kurt-"When we were in grade 9, I had the hugest crush on Artie. I think it's because he's just so hipster and his hair is always gelled perfectly. Oh God, I'm blushing."_

_Interviewer-"Let's answer some questions from the audience. First up, we have Stuart Padilla."_

_Stuart-"If you could go back in time and tell the younger Clubbers to not sing a song, what song would it be?"_

_Kurt-"Hmm, that's a good one. I think it would have to be our audition for the Perks back in 2010. Because frankly, that was just an awful performance on our part."_

_Interviewer-"Alrighty, next up we have Hamida Muhammad."_

_Hamida-"What would you say to Blaine if he were here right now?"_

_Kurt-"..."_

_Interviewer-"Kurt?"_

_Kurt-"I would tell him..."_

_Interviewer-"Well?"_

_Kurt-"I would tell him that even though we've had our ups and downs. I still miss his smile when we would watch Harry Potter cuddling in my bed together."_

_Audience-"Awe."_

_Interviewer-"Ahem, thank-you Kurt. Let's bring on someone you all know quite well. Even though we used to know her as one of the Anderson twins, let's bring her on Miss Rachel Anderson!"_

_Rachel-"Hi! It feels so great to be here!"_

_Interviewer-"It is a pleasure to have both of you here tonight. Now, you two have fought over the years. Starting from the day you met, is there one argument that the both of you will never forget? Or that you still hold a grudge for?"_

_Kurt-"I don't know about Rachel, but the one that I will remember until the day I die wasn't necessarily between the two of us, but it concerned us. Was when Finn had found out about Quinn's pregnancy and how it wasn't his kid. I had found out before Finn obviously, and I told Rachel, who told Finn. Resulting in Finn getting really angry, I think Blaine of all people had to pull Finn off of Puck before he gave him a concussion."_

_Rachel-"I still feel bad about that, the reason I did that I think was because I still had feelings for Puck; I felt betrayed that he had had sex with Quinn while we were dating. I also felt obligated to tell Finn about it since he was dating Quinn and he thought that Beth was his."_

_Kurt-"It still didn't give you the right to tell him Rachel."_

_Rachel-"Yes I did! Finn was dating Quinn, and she was lying to him by telling him she was pregnant with his baby!"_

_Kurt-"I'm not having this conversation with you, again."_

_Interviewer-"Let's talk about romance. Are you either taken, or single?"_

_Rachel-"Married."_

_Kurt-"Recently single."_

_Interviewer-"Recently single?"_

_Kurt-"Yes."_

_Interviewer-"And that means?"_

_Kurt-"I broke up with my boyfriend Chandler for personal reasons."_

_Rachel-"I told you should've just dated that cute guy from Starbucks!"_

_Kurt-"Says the girl who dated a homeless guitar player."_

_Rachel-"Brett wasn't homeless! He was just a travelling guitar player—"_

_Kurt-"That was homeless when we were in High School!"_

_Interviewer-"Rachel, I asked this question to Kurt, but which school year for you was the hardest?"_

_Rachel-"Oh gosh, I don't know. Grade 11, definitely."_

_Interviewer-"I expected you to say grade 10, why didn't you?"_

_Rachel-"Well, in Grade 10. Yes I was in Vocal Adrenaline and I was living with Shelby, but after all that. The drama for me ended,"_

_Kurt-"Lucky bitch."_

_Rachel-"Hey! Don't hate me for not getting involved with Sebastian!"_

_Interviewer-"So besides your grade 10 year, what made grade 11 the hardest?"_

_Rachel-"It's not that it was hard, it was because when Kurt and Artie got into the accident, I had to help my brother Blaine cope with the fact that his boyfriend's father blamed him for everything."_

_Interviewer-"Why did your Father blame Blaine, Kurt?"_

_Kurt-"Dad had told me that it was because Blaine was my boyfriend. And when Dad and Mom had arrived at the hospital from Columbus, Blaine was in my hospital bed with me comforting me. So he felt that he had to blame Blaine."_

_Interviewer-"How did Blaine react when it happened?"_

_Kurt-"He, um, he asked my Dad if he could say goodbye to me since it was clear we weren't going to be able to see each other for a long time. My Dad said yes, and Blaine came to my side and kissed me for a minute – right in front of my parents and step-brother. He then whispered the lyrics from 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane in my ear and then he had to leave."_

_Rachel-"That's so sweet."_

_Interviewer-"You and Blaine have said on many occasions that Somewhere Only We Know was your song, why is that?"_

_Kurt-"We were in freshman year, we weren't dating and we had taken my Dad's quad and drove to a lake near my house called Shay Lake. We kissed in front of it and then he started whispering the lyrics. It was totally random, but it just stuck to us."_

_Interviewer-"We know that you and Blaine broke up after graduation; but we want to know, who did the breaking up?"_

_Rachel-"Kurt, you don't have to answer that—"_

_Kurt-"Blaine... Blaine broke up with me."_

* * *

><p>(February 5th, 2010)<p>

Henry woke up right away, his phone was going on like crazy and he could hear Olivia knocking and knocking on his hotel room door. He opened his hotel door with his pyjamas on and tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. "Can I help you?" he mumbled and spat some toothpaste onto Olivia's cheek; she frowned and wiped it off with her sleeve.

"It's February 5th, and you know what that means right?" she smiled mischievously.

"Um, yes it means that Vocal Adrenaline is finally going to lose and The Glee Club is going to win. Come in," he allowed her in and closed the door behind her. "How are they by the way? I've been busy with the opening and you know, the Awards." She took out her TGC notes and read them.

"According to Brooke their choreographer, they aren't doing well. They have chosen two songs, one is Somebody to Love by Queen and the other is an original song written by Rachel Anderson. They couldn't think of a third so they might be winging it on stage." Henry groaned and slammed his head against the wall.

"Seriously?" he went from slamming his head to going to the bathroom to get changed. Olivia stood just beside the door and continued to talk to him.

"Yes, seriously, however by your request I took a look into the votes for Break-Out YouTube Band and they're winning by fourteen votes against Vocal Adrenaline. Also, in the Best Cover category Vocal Adrenaline is winning with Bohemian Rhapsody, but The Glee Club is close behind with I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles." Henry opened up the door smiling.

"I'm glad, I hope they win both. Though, I'm confused as to why Vocal Adrenaline is in the Break-Out YouTube Band… They won that in like, 86 didn't they?" he tightened his tie as he spoke.

"Yes, but they re-vamped VA since them." Olivia rolled her eyes, "I think it's ridiculous but we have to push through it since Vocal Adrenaline's performance is always the most popular every year. Therefore we need to keep them around." Henry groaned and continued to get ready for the pre-show interviews.

"Yeah, I hate that my Father let them in." Henry sighed loudly.

"But you know how your Father believed that you should give everyone a chance, even though they might turn out into evil little brats—," Olivia's phone rang and she answered it quickly, "Mister Murphy how are you?" she mouthed 'Be right back' to him and he waved her off. He was nervous now, the Perks were always spectacular and he didn't need to be nervous. But this was the first year that his Father wasn't there to help him. In 2009 a few days after the Perks in Wisconsin his father James passed away from heart failure. It was an emotional time for everyone but they pulled through and began to prepare for the 2010 show. It was a month after watching the first video The Glee Club had released 'Defying Gravity' sung by Kurt Hummel and Rachel Anderson, he felt tears come to his eyes. Olivia – who had been his friend since he was a child – knew why he was crying, if his father were to see them sing. He would have phoned them up right away to get them to sing in front of hundreds of record producers. He couldn't do that though, he could tell that these kids were going to become something great without the help of the people at the Perks. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; he reached for it and saw the caller ID. Dale Harbor.

"Well hello there Dale, how are you?" he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom as he spoke to his long-time, it is Dale's third time hosting the Perks it had been 24 years since had. Dale had been his father's best friend and they lost touch for a while after his father's death.

_"I'm doing great, I'm on stage right now… And since you're the only Perks in the building, I feel the need to ask you this." _Henry's brow furrowed, what was he talking about?

"Um, okay, what's wrong?" he grabbed his hotel key just in case he had to go see what was up.

_"You see I was practising my introduction and how I am going to say some things when I found myself staring at a group of twenty year-olds sleeping in the audience." _Okay, yeah he had to go see what was up. As he continued to talk to Dale, he was trying to remember which singing, dancing, acting and any performing group had only twenty year-olds.

"Dale, what are they wearing?" he asked pressing the lobby button on the elevator.

_"They look like they just got off the train 9¾." _And that's when he knew who was sleeping in the audience.

"I'll be right there." He went right to the stage and saw the group of twenty something year-olds sleeping on the plush chairs. Dale and some workers were standing watching them with astonishment. Henry shook his head laughing and kneeled down on the red velvet floor and screamed. "STARKID'S UP AND 'ATTAM!" some of them woke up, Darren Criss – who they find amazing since he wrote almost all of AVPM's songs by himself – was rubbing his temple.

"W-Why are you yelling so loud?" he stood up and swayed to the side. Henry caught him by the shoulder.

"You do know that you're performing today and you're hung over, right?" Henry asked him seriously even though there was amusement in his voice. Darren shrugged and continued to rub his head since the lights were bright and their pupils were dilated.

"Please, we performed AVPM drunk as f*ck." Joey laughed from behind a set of seats.

"Good to know, I hope you know that if you're drunk during the… Hold on," Henry froze, "I received word from hotel staff that last night you were having a party in room 371, I searched who was in room 371 after I got the call and saw that it was Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's room… Care to tell me why you were having a party _with _alcohol in a room full of fifteen year-olds?" Darren and the rest of Starkid had no answer to his question. "That is what I thought, go have a shower, sober up and get ready for the pre-show interviews. There are going to be a lot of gossip television journalists wanting to talk to you about rumours they've heard. Deny, deny, deny, unless it's not that bad and then you know tell the truth." The director smiled and walked away, Dale caught up beside him.

"You're an amazing man you know that right?" Dale laughed, and Henry took out his phone, he had another call coming.

"Sorry, Dale, we'll catch up later." He and Dale went separate ways and he answered his phone, "Henry Perks, here what can I do for you?" there was a chuckle on the other end.

_"Hello Henry, it's Shelby Berry." _He groaned internally, he hated this bitch.

"Hi Shelby, what can I do for you?" one of the stage workers heard the tone of his voice and shook their head while laughing.

_"I was just wondering whether you knew if Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson broke up." _Why the Hell did she care about a gay couple? Well, it might be because she was the surrogate for Blaine and his twin sister Rachel.

"I don't think they have… Why do you care?" Henry pointed at something to one of the workers.

_"F*cking Darren, and I don't. Goodbye Henry." _The former Broadway singer hung up. He rolled his eyes, on the stage stood April Rhodes holding a microphone.

"How are you doing April? Ready to open for the Perks?" he slung his arm around the singers shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I was actually just about to rehearse. You wanna watch?" he nodded excitedly and sat down in the front seats. She ran up the red velvet stairs to the exits to the arena and the music began.

_(April)- "Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
>Last night I did things I'm not proud of," <em>Henry smiled from ear to ear, April Rhodes was an amazing singer and in his opinion she was much better than Shelby Berry. April and Shelby were on Broadway together for Wicked: The Musical which was based off the book. He actually bought the book days after seeing Wicked on Broadway; he had seen the one with Shelby and April. He had asked April days after she went to McKinley to see The Glee Club to sing the introduction to the Perks. She and a choir group decided to sing Last Name by Carrie Underwood, it was a good song and he had told her that she was allowed to sing it. One year ago they had a singer – who was pretty popular on YouTube – sing the intro, his name was Justin Bieber. He sang a song about loving a girl One Time or something, it turns out he was only thirteen and his song sucked. Justin was the only singer to sing the introduction to get boo's from the audience. It was only months after that Justin got signed for a record deal, but by then no one cared. Henry blinked and was brought back by April who was still singing.

_(April)- "And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know his last name." <em>She was already on stage by now and was belting out the words. It was amazing that she had Broadway vocal chords, she probably didn't even need the microphone but it was more for the TV. His phone started ringing; thankfully April was so into the singing she didn't notice his absence. When he answered it was Olivia and she started rambling quickly.

"Olivia, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked and Olivia took a breath and restarted her sentence.

_"The press is already here and they are bombarding every performer. I called security but there isn't enough and they broke into the hotel!" _she screamed, Henry started jogging to the hotel and saw the paparazzi and press. He flipped a flower pot over and stood up on it.

"HEY!" he screamed and the reporters turned to him and took pictures. "All of you need to calm down! We have our performers sleeping in the hotel, and if you bother them and they complain I will sue all of you. You got that? Now go back to where the press section is and stay there!" they continued to take pictures as they walked back. Olivia was leaning against the hotel's entrance door panting. "That was fun." He jumped down from the pot and stood beside her.

"This is what I hate about the Perks, the stupid paparazzi wants to know everything about everyone. They've probably already found some rumours about Vocal Adrenaline or something." She patted her on the shoulder.

"When do I have to be there for the pre-show interviews?" he wondered and she looked at her phone.

"At eleven, and do you still want me to get the hotel staff to wake up all the bands? I'm sure Vocal Adrenaline is awake by now getting into their red carpet clothes."

"If you would thanks, don't get them to call Starkid though… I already woke them up." She raised her brown eyebrow. "Dale called me and told me it looked like a bunch of kids just got off the train 9¾ sleeping in the audience and that's when I knew it was Starkid."

"Oh, well I'll go tell the hotel staff to wake up everyone." She left leaving him standing outside the hotel. Today was the day that was going to change some people's lives, some people were going to win awards and some people were going to perform in front of a live audience for the first time. It was always his hope that one day these kids were going to be singing in front of thousands of people at their own concerts. He wished nothing more for these teenagers; he even wished it for Jesse St James who he had a strong loathing for.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen, she jerked up holding her baby bump. What was wrong with her? What was going on with Beth? She glanced at Rachel's bed and it was empty, strange, she thought. She got out of bed to go to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had sweat on her brow and her hair was wet, she must have had a really restless sleep. She did have a problem last night with Noah, so maybe that's why she was stressed out. She and Noah had kissed and it had felt great. But she told herself in December that there was no way she would date Noah Puckerman after he did nothing to help with the pregnancy of his own daughter. She wanted to hate him for what he's done; she couldn't bring herself to do that. She was carrying his baby and when she gives birth to her she'll have to speak with Noah about it. She'll have to speak with Shelby too even though she doesn't like her that much. The pain dissipated and she grabbed some clothes then jumped into the shower. After she finished she dried her hair, applied her make-up and got changed. There was a knock on her hotel room door; maybe it was Rachel who forgot her key. She opened it up and the hairbrush she was holding fell to the beige carpet.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked heart racing, in front of her stood an older woman with long straggly blonde hair.

"I was told you were performing tonight." She had no smile, but you could see the smile lines on her older cheeks.

"I am, with my friends who you hate so much." Quinn started the close the door when the woman grabbed the handle stopping her.

"How's the baby." The woman looked down at the 9month baby bump on the fifteen year-old girl.

"She's fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready." She tried to close the door again but the woman snuck inside quickly. "What do you want?" she screamed, "I haven't seen you for months and you come here now for what reason? Because you feel bad for abandoning your daughter for her being pregnant?" Quinn saw tears in her eyes. "I needed you Mum, I really did, I was scared and the only one who cared about me was Finn's Mom and his family." Judy Fabray frowned and sat on one of the beds in the hotel room.

"That's good that Finn's parents took care of you since…" Judy took a deep breath, "How are you and Finn coping with the fact that you're going to be having a baby?" Quinn stared at her mother as if she were an alien. Her Mom doesn't know that Beth wasn't Finn's and was actually Noah Puckerman's.

"Mo-Mother," she sat down beside Judy with her hands resting on the baby bump. "Remember when I said that Finn and I were having the baby together?" Judy turned to her frowning but nodded. "I lied to you and Father."

"What do you mean Quinny?" Judy placed her hand on Quinn's.

"The baby – her name is Beth – isn't Finn's… She's," Quinn took a deep breath, "Noah Puckerman's." Judy pulled her hand away in shock.

"You had sex with Noah Puckerman? But weren't you dating Finn at the time?" Quinn felt the warm salty water fall down her face; she hung her head down low.

"Finn was cheating on me with Rachel Anderson and I felt betrayed. I didn't mean it to go so far with Noah, but it did. I asked him before it happened to use a condom and he said he did…" Quinn stood up and grabbed a tissue. "Now here we are."

"Quinny, you were unfaithful to Finn—," Quinn slammed the tissue box on the floor.

"Is that all you came back to do? Yell at me for cheating on my boyfriend and ending up getting pregnant? Well if you are just get out because I don't want to deal with this right now!" she screamed and Judy flinched at the intensity.

"That's not why I came here, Quinny," she stood up to hold her daughter.

"Then why did you come here?" Quinn shouted visibly upset with the whole situation.

"I don't want to tell you here… Do you mind if we go to breakfast?" Judy grabbed the strap of her Guess purse. Quinn took out her phone to check the time.

"Alright, but I need to be back here for eleven." The two left Quinn and Rachel's hotel room, as they walked down the hall Quinn smiled at some of her new older friends from Starkid. They were dressed in their AVPM costumes and had Starbucks coffee cups. "You feeling okay?" she asked them knowing that most of them were hung over.

"Splendid, Fabray, heads are pounding but we shall push through!" Joey Richter put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her baby bump with his other hand. "You're like our own personal Buddha!" Quinn giggled and ignored her Mom's confused gaze. "You have our numbers right?" she nodded smiling up at him. "Good now go, Quinn! Roll like the wind!" Joey dramatically ran down the hallway, it's funny because he said roll because she's pregnant. The Starkid's were really supportive of The Glee Club; Darren helped Kurt and Blaine with their almost breakup, Joey and her had a long discussion about her pregnancy last night while he was piss drunk. Lauren had helped some of the girls with their harmonizing for Get it Right; they were just one helpful group of people.

Quinn and her Mother stepped into the elevator. Her mother turned to her surprised.

"Who were those people and why do they look like they just jumped out of a Harry Potter movie?" she whispered like the Starkid's were listening in.

"They made a musical about Harry Potter and they're performing for the Perks like The Glee Club is… We're all friends with them, they're really nice and they care about us." Her phone vibrated and she looked down at it.

_'Are you awake? –Rachel'_

_'Yes, I'm going down to breakfast with a family member. –Quinn' _

Rachel stopped texting her and she and her Mother went to get a table at the hotel's restaurant. They ordered their meal and Quinn stared expectantly at her Mom. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"You know I love you right?" Judy took a sip from her Earl Gray tea.

"You have a funny way of showing it, but yes."

"Well, when we found about your pregnancy I was surprised at first – like any mother would be. But it was your Father who kicked you out, I told him that night that I wanted you back at our home instead of your boyfriends but he told me no. Then when you and your three friend's came and told us that you were having a girl I was elated, but then of course your Father…" she trailed off. "Two weeks ago I came home from the grocery store expecting to be home alone but I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. I put the groceries down and ran upstairs to see if it was you but instead I found your Father – sorry for my language – pounding into his secretary." Quinn made a face at the image now entered her mind. Judy closed her eyes, "I told him that I wanted him to leave right away and I wouldn't tell anyone at his work. He left reluctantly after hours of apologising, after that I went on the internet and searched you up. Did you know that you have a fan page? So I looked up what you were doing and where you were living… I came here to ask if you if you wanted to come back to your home."

"You left Dad?" Quinn asked astonished, she never thought her Mother would leave her Father. When she lived with them they always seemed so happy together, obviously she was wrong.

"I did, and I want you to come back home." Their food came and they ate in silence for a while.

"You know how much trouble I've caused the Hudson-Hummel's? A lot. They spent money on supplies to get me through the pregnancy, and all you did was sit on the couch watching Days of Our Lives ignoring the fact that your daughter may want to have her mother." Quinn wiped at her eyes, "I'm going to go." Quinn took a mouthful of bacon then left the restaurant and her Mother. She thinks she can just walk back into her life after kicking her out of the fricking house? She is definitely wrong, she is Quinn Anne Fabray and she does not accept apologies from people who kicked their pregnant daughter out of their home. She opened up her hotel room door and found it was still empty.

_'Where are you guys? –Quinn'_

_'We're in the ballroom downstairs practising the choreography like mad men. I didn't wake you because I know you can't dance that much. –Rachel' _She was actually flattered that Rachel cared about her so much that she didn't wake her. She kind of felt bad for all those times she was mean to her. Rachel was a lot like Blaine, they like everyone even if those people dislike them. To tell the truth, the only person that she knows Blaine hates is Sebastian, and Rachel hates Shelby.

_'I'm going to come down to see you guys—' _she dropped her phone and clutched her baby bump, the cramps her back and they _hurt_. So much that she started crying and fell to the floor. She was scared, what was wrong with Beth? She grabbed her phone with her shaky hand and called the only person she knew would care.

_"Hey Quinn!" _Rachel chirped on the phone.

"R-Rachel, I need you." She coughed and held her breath as the cramps grew worse.

_"What's wrong?" _she heard Rachel running against the linoleum floor.

"Th-Those c-cramps, they're g-getting worse." She cried out and gripped the fabric of her maternity shirt. Over the phone she could hear Rachel opening the ballroom door again.

_"Puck come here!" _Rachel yelled, _"Don't worry Quinn, Puck and I are getting into the elevator." _Quinn nodded even though Rachel couldn't see it. _"We'll be right there; I'm going to hang up, okay?" _

"Ok-Okay." Rachel hung up and she remained on the floor holding her stomach. Moments later the hotel room door burst open, Rachel ran to Quinn's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, she shook her head.

"N-No, the cramps…" she choked out; Rachel bit the side of her cheek and looked back at Puck who was absolutely freaking out.

"Maybe you're going into labour." Rachel suggested and Quinn screamed no.

"I can't be, not today, I'm not going into labour." She sat up panting, "My water hasn't broken yet, and therefore I can't be going into labour."

"Well I read somewhere that you can go into labour without your water breaking." Puck scratched at the back of his Mohawk. Quinn and Rachel stared at him like he was a monster. "Hey, I searched stuff up."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital to get it checked out." Rachel barely got out before Quinn refused.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I'm not going into labour!" she grunted, "I'm performing with all of you tonight and I'll repeat I'M NOT GOING INTO LABOUR!" she stood up and took her purse. "I'll just take a couple Tylenol and I'll be fine. We should get back to rehearsal." She changed the subject quickly and left the room. Puck and Rachel watched after her.

"She's really bull headed isn't she?" they both laughed.

* * *

><p>He blinked awake and felt something warm tickling his lips. His eyes flickered down and saw Kurt breathing softly in front of him. His head started pounding suddenly and he realised he had drunken a lot yesterday. He and Kurt were facing each other, Kurt had his arm around his waist and his lips were grazing his own as he slept. He stretched his arms – that had been under his pillow – and rested one of them on Kurt's hip. He stared at the boy he loved for a couple minutes before he realised what day it was. Not only was it the day they would be performing at the Perks, but it was also his beautiful boyfriend's birthday. Kurt was sixteen now and he couldn't be happier; this day in history Kurt Hummel came into the world and it was only two months later that he did too. He moved his hand from Kurt's hip to his jaw and rubbed thumb along it. He loved this boy so much, they had been through their ups and downs but they were over that now. From him being insecure about Kurt's love for him, to Kurt dating Sebastian. They were over all of that now, sure sometimes Sebastian is brought up in the conversation (especially recently since Sebastian's younger sister was killed by Sebastian's father). Kurt shifted in his sleep leaning into Blaine's hand. He had bought a scrap book weeks ago and had put pictures in it from since The Glee Club had started. The page starts from March 2009 to February 2010. He planned to call room service but he was captivated watching Kurt. He moved just an inch closer towards Kurt and brushed his lips against Kurt's soft honey flavoured lips. He loved when Kurt would take a moment to apply more lip balm while they made out because he knows how much Blaine loves the taste. He felt Kurt's eyelashes flutter as he woke up, he pulled away smiling like an idiot at his baby. "Good morning." He whispered. Kurt stretched then sighed snuggling about against Blaine's chest.<p>

"Morning boo-boo." Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in Blaine's cologne.

"I heard somewhere that it's someone's sixteenth birthday today." Blaine decided to tease him just for one.

"I wonder who that is." Kurt propped his chin up on Blaine's chest staring lovingly into those hazel eyes he's grown to love. Blaine eyes twinkled as he smiled at him.

"I don't know," Blaine sat up and decided to continue teasing Kurt for a while. "I'm going to have a shower." He got out of the bed and his head pounded, he saw the Tylenol and water on the table. "Awe, thanks for the pills baby." Kurt sat up and was frowning at Blaine's back. He knew Blaine was aware that it was his birthday, but why was Blaine being a poop about it. Blaine took the pills then hopped into the shower. He decided to sleep for a while longer as his boyfriend had a shower… All wet with water rippling down his gorgeous chest, his hair all loose and… O-kay Kurt, calm down and go back to sleep.

When Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, he grinned softly at the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt was curled up in a ball holding his pillow against his body. He tip-toed towards him, laid beside him and started kissing softly at his neck. Kurt sighed and woke up smiling. "Love you."

"Love you too, you should go have a shower." He kissed Kurt's neck one last time before Kurt got out of bed to have his shower. Kurt grabbed his clothes and walked sleepily to the bathroom, it was still warm from Blaine's shower. He let the hot water wash over him, sleep was still in his eyes and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep again.

Outside of the bathroom Blaine was racing around, he planned this all in his head under a matter of minutes while he stood under the shower jet. He called room service and asked them to bring up almost all the best breakfast meals they had with fruit. He made the bed quickly and grabbed the scrapbook he made then placed it on Kurt's pillow. Room service made it up to their room faster than he thought and luckily Kurt hadn't come out yet. He thanked the hotel staff that brought it up then placed it on the bed so when they sat on it, it wouldn't fall over on the blanket. It was just when he sat down and situated himself when Kurt opened the door from the bathroom. His hair wasn't styled and his shirt was undone and Blaine could see his creamy white chest. Kurt's eyes fell on the food and his smile lit up the whole entire room.

"Happy birthday, Kurt." Blaine winked at his boyfriend; Kurt jumped up on the bed – avoiding the delicious food – and hugged him tightly.

"Thank-you, oh I love you so much." Blaine chuckled and pushed Kurt away lightly.

"I love you too," he grabbed the scrap book and held it up for Kurt to see, "I made this for you." Kurt took it from Blaine's hands and let out breath.

"B-Blaine, this is…" Kurt was speechless and he didn't even open it yet.

"Open it." Blaine bit his lip; he was really excited to see what Kurt thought of it. Kurt opened up the scrapbook; the fabric on the outside of the book was baby blue. The front page was a picture of Kurt on March 9th, the day they made Defying Gravity. Rachel must have taken the picture after they finished filming; he was leaning on Blaine as he was laughing at something. Both of their eyes were sparkling. The next page was a picture of Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes singing Don't Stop Believing. The next couple pages were just pictures of Kurt being himself; he reached the page with the picture of Blaine and him kissing at Blaine's birthday party. This picture made him feel so light, they were so much younger – well in reality it wasn't even a year ago, but they had matured so much since then. Kurt looked up at Blaine his eyes watering, "Do you like it?" Kurt shot him a watery smile.

"I love it." Kurt placed the book down and crawled on his knees to Blaine. He cupped Blaine's face in his hands, "You're amazing."

"I'm amazing? Baby, you're the amazing one. You've done so much in your life and I'm sure anyone would be jealous of you." Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cheek. "Want to have some food? I asked room service to bring up their best breakfast's just for you." He tapped Kurt on the nose.

"I would love some." Kurt contemplated at the delectable foods. "This looks good." He grabbed a plate with fruit and small doughnuts. "I know it's not very healthy but it's my birthday bite me—," Kurt's phone went off and he grabbed it from his bedside, "Hi Dad."

_"Happy birthday, Kurt!" _his father cheered into his ear, Blaine poked a piece of kiwi with Kurt's fork and popped it into Kurt's mouth as he replied to his Father.

"Thanks Dad!" he shouted with his mouth full. Blaine stifled a giggle and Burt chuckled on the phone.

_"How's it been so far?" _Burt asked him.

"Oh Dad you have no idea, Blaine made me this amazing scrapbook and he ordered an amazing breakfast. In short, it's been amazing so far." Kurt beamed as Blaine put another piece of fruit in his mouth.

_"That's good, well good luck today at the Perks. Your Mother and I will be in the audience with the Anderson's." _Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Awesome! Well, I better go; Blaine is making a face at me." Burt laughed and bid his farewell. Blaine was sitting cross legged on their bed. "Why are you making a face at me?"

"I wasn't, you're crazy." Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's tiny doughnuts and ate it.

"You ate my doughnut!" Kurt pouted.

"They're really good." Blaine took another.

"Blaine stop it!" Kurt smacked the doughnut out of his boyfriend's hands. Blaine's phone went off this time and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do people not know I'm having breakfast with my boyfriend?"

"Obviously not, it's Rachel hold on," he told Kurt, "Hey Rach what's up?"

_"Well first off, while you and Kurt were sleeping we finished mashing up Halo/Walking on Sunshine. We made up some weird choreography for it – which means we just dance around the stage doing freestyle. Second, Puck and I think Quinn has gone into labour." _Blaine screamed loudly and scared Kurt, who ended up flying off the bed.

"Shit," Blaine jumped down to check on Kurt, "Are you okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine helped him up. "Sorry Rachel, but you said she was in labour?"

_"We don't know for sure but she keeps having these cramps but won't do anything about it. We're worried about her; Puck told me she was having them last night before she went to bed too. Not really sure why they were together last night, after the party I thought she went to bed…" _Rachel finished.

"Well call an ambulance or something." Blaine played with Kurt's hair as he spoke.

_"She won't let us; she's watching me right now. Hopefully she can't read lips, but I'm scared that if she doesn't go somewhere that it'll hurt Beth." _Rachel's voice was shaking with nervousness.

"Have you called Shelby?" Blaine winked at Kurt who was putting whip cream on a waffle.

_"Why would I call Shelby of all people?" _Rachel inquired; Blaine rolled his eyes in response.

"Rach, Shelby is the one who is adopting Beth! Don't you think she should know that Quinn is having problems?" Rachel made a noise of agreement.

_"Alright I'll call her, but you guys should get changed for the pre-show stuff. Since you guys aren't singing they want you two to answer questions for the press or something." _Rachel took a breath, _"Well I'll call Shelby, and we're going to keep practising so we're perfect. Bye." _His sister hung up, and he put his phone down on his pillow.

"Rachel and Puck think Quinn's gone into labour." Kurt spat out his waffle and grabbed some water.

"What?! Why hasn't she gone to the hospital then?" Blaine patted him on the back as he drank his water.

"I don't know, Quinn is denying it because her water hasn't broken—," There was a knock at their hotel room door, Blaine got up (since Kurt was stuffing his face with a waffle covered in six inches of whipped cream) he opened the door and found Olivia Stickley smiling at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson, did you sleep well?" she asked him, her smile was still plastered onto her face.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he heard Kurt putting more whipped cream on his waffle from behind him.

"Mister Perks told me to tell you myself that at eleven you and Kurt need to be dressed in proper attire to answer reporter's questions." She peered into the room and saw Kurt putting whipped cream straight into his mouth.

"Um, do you happen to know the time right now?" Blaine asked her, she laughed before telling him it was ten o'clock. "Thanks, where do we have to be for the interviews?"

"Just come down to the lobby and someone will tell you, have a good day Mr. Anderson." She left him standing in the doorway; he shut the door and leaned against it staring at his boyfriend.

"I guess we should get into our suits." He told Kurt who sighed and put the whipped cream down.

"You're right." Kurt gout out of bed and grabbed his new suit from his suitcase. Before they had come back to Columbus, Carole had bought him and Finn suits for the red carpet. Blaine already had a black suit from a wedding he went to a while ago. Without another word Kurt slipped into the bathroom to get into his suit; his mind raced as he changed. He felt like Blaine and him were maturing so quickly. Sure he was only sixteen but he felt as if he and Blaine were an old married couple. The sweet kisses in the morning, the cuddling, and the loving glances as they talk to other people. He knew it was normal for them, but were they going too fast? After all, they were only in sophomore year… He finished putting on his suit and stared himself in the mirror.

"Are you done getting changed?" Blaine asked softly, he hummed and the door opened. Blaine was in his suit too, they looked each other up and down. "You look stunning. Come on, birthday boy." He held out his hand to Kurt.

"Babe," Kurt started, "do you think we're going too fast?" he whispered, Blaine raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're acting like a married couple." Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt, "And I love it, but don't you think we're a little young to be so…"

"Married?" Blaine finished Kurt's sentence.

"Yes."

"I think you're being ridiculous, we're in love." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "Sure we're the only ones out of our friend's that are so reliant on their other half but that doesn't mean that we're too young to be like an old married couple."

"B-But," Kurt started, "what if we rely on each other so much, that if we were to break up we don't know how to live without the other." Blaine closed his eyes then took a deep breath.

"Listen to me Kurt; I will never e_ver_ break up with you. I love you so much, I wouldn't know what to do without you." He kissed Kurt's forehead softly.

"I wouldn't break up with you either." They stared into each other's eyes before Kurt looked down at the time. "Shit, it's ten forty five." The couple left their hotel quickly, passing by Starkid in the hallway as they did so.

* * *

><p>Shelby finished her makeup and grabbed her cellphone, she had heard from Henry that her little friend Darren Criss hadn't succeeded in breaking the couple she hated so much up. Fricking Kurt and Blaine were still together and were being lovey dovey once again. They're all over the Perks fansites right now; everyone is talking about how strong their love is for one another. Every time she reads it she rolls her eyes, they're not in love, and they barely know what puberty is. She left her hotel room, the Vocal Adrenaline singers were practising in the living room of the pent house while Ryan Murphy was downstairs with Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. She was leaving the safety of her hotel room to talk to Darren, she had given him $500 dollars for a reason – a reason he obviously didn't fulfill. She stormed down to his hotel room (she checked which room he was in with the front desk) and knocked on the door. A taller man opened the door; he had a red wig on with a blue sweat band around it.<p>

"Um, yes?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to Darren." She told him and he grunted at her.

"Well he's busy, he smudged his lightning scar and he's trying to fix it right now—,"

"Who is it?" she heard Darren yell from inside the room, she glanced at the taller man and pushed past him to see the hobbit. Darren was sitting on the bathroom counter staring at his forehead in the mirror pouting. "Joey! Who is it?" he repeated. She cleared her throat and he turned to see who it was. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" he looked back at the mirror, he brought a thin paint brush to his forehead, it had red makeup on the tip.

"I thought we had a deal, Darren, you were going to kiss Kurt and break them up." She placed both hands on her hips. He put the paint brush down, he looked exhausted.

"Listen Shelby, I'm straight. Sure I explored a bit in college, I mean seriously, you hasn't? I wasn't going to go up to Kurt, plant one on him, make him fall in love with me then break his heart! I felt so bad after kissing him, Shelby, imagine how Blaine felt when he found out that his idol kissed his boyfriend."

"I don't care about Blaine; he should break up with Hummel anyway. Kurt is a little whiny bitch who wants everyone to love him when everyone hates him." Shelby adjusted her hand bag.

"Kurt isn't anything like that." Darren turned back to the mirror to repaint his lightning scar.

"You've only known him for a month, I've known him longer. You have no idea what he is capable of, he tried to force Blaine into sex the first time they started dating. He then broke up with Blaine because Blaine was insecure about his sexuality. Lastly, Kurt started dating the boy who wanted Blaine and then tried to rape said boy. You know nothing about him, Criss, he is a little bastard who always wants his way." She finished and he dropped the paint brush.

"I really doubt that's what happened Shelby, and besides Kurt and Blaine are fine now. So get over yourself Shelby, they aren't breaking up." He picked the paintbrush up again to put the finishing touches on the scar.

"Fine then, I want my $500 dollars back." She held out her hand.

"Um, no I'm not." He jumped off the counter and fixed his Gryffindor tie.

"Yes you are, I told you that if you don't kiss Kurt you wouldn't get the money and you wouldn't get the role on HBO." He raised his triangular eyebrow and held up his phone.

_"I Shelby Berry, promise Darren Criss a role in Ryan Murphy's new show on HBO 'Broadway Babies' if he kisses Kurt Hummel."_ Her voice filled the tiny bathroom, she glared at his phone.

"You never said I couldn't keep the five hundred dollars, so… Can you leave please? We have to get ready for the pre-show interviews and you're holding us up." She scowled at him before leaving the hotel room. Joey came into the bathroom after her fixing his wig.

"Who was that?" Darren's best friend asked.

"Some bitch who paid me to kiss Kurt in order to break Kurt and Blaine up." They both laughed and went back to getting ready.

* * *

><p><em>(Rachel)- "Oh, Remember those walls I built<br>Well, baby they're tumbling down  
>They didn't even put up a fight<br>They didn't even make a sound_." Rachel was shaking her hips to the beat as they rehearsed the song. She had her hand in front of her face pretending she was holding a microphone; the girls were behind her bopping their hips too.

_(Rachel)- "It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out." <em>She took several steps forward in the ball room, they had a line of tape on the ground to show when the stage stopped. She was at the edge of tape singing as if the audience was right at her feet.

_(All)- "Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>." They were all dancing now in their sweatpants and tank tops. They all had smiles on their faces and were way too cheery for it to be natural.

_(All)- "You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)" _Mercedes was at Rachel's side and they were singing together, Mercedes had her hand like Rachel did.

_(All)- "And don't it feel good!  
>I can feel your halo halo halo<br>I can see your halo halo halo  
>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)<br>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)" _Quinn was in between Sugar and Brittany and wasn't dancing as intensely as everyone else. She was bouncing up and down, and had her hands on her hips but was dancing nothing like Brittany or Santana.

_(All)- "And don't it feel good!  
>I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure<br>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door." _Rachel and Mercedes were dancing around each other laughing as they sang. Tina and Santana were spinning around in circles with their hands linked, and Sugar and Brittany were doing cartwheels while singing.

_(Rachel)- "Oh now now!" _now all the girls excluding Quinn were walking up the edge of the stage belting out the next chorus while continuing to dance.

_(All)- "I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
>And don't it feel good!" <em>as they started the next stanza, they all ran back to the 'bleachers' that they're pretending is there in the ballroom.

_(All)- "I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo." <em>They took their places on separate steps on the bleachers. Rachel and Mercedes in the front, Sugar and Tina in the middle and Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the back row they were spaces between them for the boys to walk in.

_(All)- "I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo." <em>It was nearing the end of the song and in the show; the lights would fade out leaving Rachel in front with a spot light on her.

_(Rachel)- "I can see your halo  
>HALO!" <em>She belted out the last halo and the song was done. In the show, when the lights fade out the boys are going to slip in between the girls making it so Rachel, Artie, Mercedes and Finn are in the front row. Joe, Sugar, Mike and Tina in the second, and Quinn, Puck, Brittany and Santana in the third. Each person had a dance partner, for example Artie was Rachel's dance partner and since there weren't enough boys Brittany and Santana were dance partners.

"That was awesome!" Artie clapped from the side, he had his arm around Tina smiling like crazy.

"We're going to rock this!" Mercedes cheered, drinking some water. Quinn sat on the floor holding her baby bump.

It was 1:30 and the show was on in four hours. They all went up to their hotel rooms to have a shower and then get into their red carpet attire. Their costumes for the performance were awesome, the girls were wearing dresses that were a gold-ish black, and were shiny. The boys were wearing black slacks, with a black dress shirt that was rolled up to their elbows and gold ties to match the girls' dresses.

"How are you?" she looked up and saw Rachel holding a bottle of water, Quinn took it and drank from it before handing it back.

"Tired, I just want this day to be over." She closed her eyes but just then Finn turned on the TV in the ballroom.

"Whoa! Look, Kurt and Blaine are on the pre-show!" everyone ran over to the small TV. One the TV were Kurt and Blaine walking down the red carpet with Olivia who looked like she was explaining something to them.

_"Blaine! Kurt!" _the reporter on the TV yelled at the couple. Olivia walked over with them just in case since it was their first time on the pre-show red carpet. _"How are you?" _the reporter asked.

_"Amazing!" _the two said excitedly.

_"So your first experience with at the perks has been fun?" _the reporter asked another question.

_"Totally, it's like we're actual celebrities." _Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine who nodded in agreement.

Finn turned off the TV resulting in everyone shouting at him.

"What the Hell Hudson, I wanted to watch that!" Santana smacked his arm.

"We need to get ready, guys. We can't get distracted by watching my brother and his boyfriend on TV." Even though they wanted to watch the television, Finn was right; they had to get ready for the red carpet. They went upstairs and had their showers, in less than three hours they were going to be singing in front of thousands probably millions of people.

* * *

><p>The reporter stood in front of the camera, she had brown long hair that went past her shoulders and to her mid back and had red lipstick painted on her lips. She wore a small purple dress that went down to her thigh and she held a microphone in front of her. The camera man counted down with his fingers before pointing at her signalling that they were on the air.<p>

"Good evening, my name is Jaden Hope and this is a special edition of Talking with Jaden. Today we are here at the 27th Annual James Perks Awards. Over the year we have seen thousands of talents on the internet, from the revamped Vocal Adrenaline to Justin Bieber, there have been so many great performers found on YouTube since last year's show!" she smiled at the camera brightly, "Now after last year's show, we were all devastated to hear that James Perks – the creator of the show – had passed away due to heart failure. The Perks family fought through the loss of their dearest loved one and pulled through to create this year's show. There are so many categories for Awards to be won, for example Best Comedy Group, Best Cover of a Song. The one we're all looking at though this year is Break-Out YouTube Band, since the Perks 2009 a group called The Glee Club joined the YouTube community. In the eyes of millions, TGC represents the misfits. The group consists of a bunch of teenagers who are all different. They have the gay couple, the pregnant teen, the gang member Latina, and the badboy with the Mohawk, and to their fans that's what makes them special. As opposed to Vocal Adrenaline, The Glee Club shows more uniqueness to their songs." She took a breath, "The fanbase for TGC are called the Clubbers, and they are a huge group. They're almost larger than Vocal Adrenaline's. Now, besides TGC the Perks has inspired so many young artists to believe in their hopes and dreams." She looked behind her as the internet celebrities walked down the red carpet. Jesse St James and Rachel Anderson walked hand in hand down it together. Jesse's agent pushed him towards Jaden, "Jesse it's so great to see you again." Jaden said to the curly haired lead, "And Rachel, it's such an honour to meet you." The young brunette grinned brightly at the camera.

"It's an honour to be here!" Rachel giggled loudly; Jesse tightened his grip on her hand.

"So you two are dating, correct?" Jesse nodded.

"Yes, we're what the internet called St Anderson." He leaned closer to kiss Rachel on the cheek.

"How cute, I have a question for Rachel." Jaden put the microphone to her own mouth, "What is it like to have your best friend dating your twin brother? You and Kurt have known each other since kindergarten, the same amount of time he's known Blaine, so is that weird for you?"

"At first it was because I mean, they've always been closer than I am with Kurt." Rachel began, "But after they dated for a while I got used to it. The only thing I'll never get used to is walking in on them making out."

"They do that often?" Jaden saw Rachel's cheeks flush red.

"Often can't even describe how many times they've made out since they've started dating." Rachel laughed loudly, receiving a glare from Jesse who looked like he was embarrassed by Rachel's presence.

"Well thank-you for this interview, have fun tonight you two." They thanked her and went off; the next two people to come were Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray from TGC. "It's great to meet you both." She told the two.

"Thanks it's cool to meet you as well." Quinn spoke up, she had her hair styled beautifully and she had a dress on that complimented her obvious 9month baby bump. While Finn wore a normal suit with a white tie, he had a dopey smile on his face as they spoke to the reporter.

"How have you both been? From what we've heard it has been a couple of stressful months for the both of you." She moved the microphone so she could pick up what they're saying.

"It has been, with the pregnancy and helping Kurt and Blaine through their drama, it's taken a toll." Quinn answered.

"Yes, we heard that you were a helping hand during Kurt and Blaine's separation, correct?"

"I was, I think it was because I'm staying Kurt and Finn's house so I was there when they were having their problems. They're back on track now and they've been together for three months without any problems, which is great because they both deserve it." Quinn licked her lips wiping some of the lip gloss off.

"And how is the romance category for you? Anyone special out there?" Jaden asked hopeful that she would dish out some new news.

"Not really. I thought there was someone but they weren't the _one_." Finn remained silent the whole time; he didn't want to let something slip like… Hmm, I don't know, something relating to Rachel Anderson.

"And Finn, how about you?" Jaden asked the taller boy.

"N-No, I don't have anyone." He turned away and saw Rachel and Jesse in front of a large group of paparazzi. Jesse had his arm securely wrapped around her waist, she had a smile on her face but he could tell it wasn't reaching her eyes. He wanted to go push Jesse away from her and hug her and kiss her and tell Jesse St Sucks that he couldn't hold Rachel anymore. Quinn and himself were ushered to the picture taking paparazzi area and were asked to act like a couple. It wasn't that bad, but Finn felt Rachel's gaze fixed on him as his arm slipped around Quinn's waist.

Jaden spoke to everyone from The Glee Club, and the time came when her two favourites came walking down the red carpet holding hands. "I think I'm star struck meeting the two of you." She said the boys.

"You're star struck? I am!" Kurt giggled, "I watch your show all the time,"

"Really? That means so much, for the record I've seen every TGC video." The couple smiled at her, "Now we have had questions all over our twitter to get us to ask you two questions." The two motioned for her to ask them the questions, "This one is from AccioFireBolt on twitter, they ask 'Would you two ever run away to get married like in Romeo and Juliet?'" the couple took a long breath.

"It would really depend on the circumstances." Blaine started, "If like our parents didn't want us to be together like in Romeo and Juliet, I guess we would. But we would need to be a bit older, like," Blaine laughed nervously, turning to Kurt for help.

"As Blaine was saying, we would probably plan to run away for when we're older and when that time comes; we'd see if we still want to do it. Then do it." Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's waist to hold him up; the younger boy was shaking in his shoes. They had seen Darren and the rest of Starkid – including Bonnie – and Blaine had freaked out. Kurt thought he was being ridiculous; both of them had freaking kissed him and he still gets star struck.

"You two are the poster children for the gay community on the internet now, you realise that?" Jaden still had her bright smile on her face.

"Are we?" they said in unison.

"You are actually, it's brilliant because you are both so young and yet you have such an impact on the world." Jaden looked at her watch, "Well it was amazing talking to both of you, just to let you know I am a big fan and probably the biggest Klaine shipper." The two boys raised their eyebrows.

"Klaine?" Kurt laughed out.

"Yes, Kurt and Blaine—," the couple was told to go to the audience together, they took a few pictures for the tabloids together and then by themselves. They walked down the red carpet with Kurt's arm snug around Blaine's waist. They had decided together that they weren't going to give each other female and male roles. They were equals, and that's why Kurt's arm was around Blaine's waist. Sure Kurt enjoyed having Blaine's arms around him but it felt good to wrap your arms around something warm and solid.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered into his ear as they made their way to their seats. A volunteer escorted them to their seats; the rest of The Glee Club had to sit somewhere else since they were performing. Kurt sat down and crossed his legs letting out a sigh.

"I'm nervous." He told his curly haired partner, "Neither of us has heard them sing the mash-up and we don't know how they look. What if they're really bad and we lose viewers? Or worse we become on year wonders and everyone just quits! We have a chance to be something Blaine, and if they mess up we'll never sing up on that stage. What if this one performance changes our lives and they screw up? I can't handle that Blaine, I'm the creator of The Glee Club and people will start questioning my leadership or the whole idea I had to create a f*cking YouTube—," he wasn't able to continue his sentence when Blaine pressed his lips softly against his own. Blaine pulled away just as quickly as he moved in smiling.

"They're going to do fine; everyone in the world will be shocked at how totally awesome they are." Blaine rubbed his jaw gently with his thumb. "And just think, we might even win an award tonight." Kurt closed his eyes gently, Blaine watched him with content before there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his and Kurt's parents. "Oh, hey guys." He smiled, but he felt a frown coming on. He knew it was Kurt's birthday and his parents just wanted to spend a little of the time with him, and he felt selfish to want Kurt to himself.

"Happy birthday Kurt." Leroy and Hiram said to their son's boyfriend. Kurt opened his eyes surprised at the sound of their voices. He saw Burt and Carole behind the Anderson's grinning to themselves.

"Thank-you." Hiram handed Kurt a small box with a box on the top. He lifted the lid off and gasped, inside rested a gold charm bracelet, one of the charms was a B.

"It was Rachel and Blaine's idea, well more Rachel than Blaine's." Leroy snaked his arm around Hiram's waist.

"Thank-you so much!" Kurt stood up in his seat to hug the two older men. The volunteer told them to take their seats, Kurt asked Blaine to help him put the bracelet on. It only had the B on it right now, and Kurt wasn't sure whether to keep it that way or not. He does have the bracelet Blaine had gotten him for Christmas with the B on it, so maybe he should put all the letters of the people he loves on it. It took him a moment to think about who he loves, Burt and his Mom Elizabeth, Carole and Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Blaine (who was already on there but he still thought about it), his grandmother Julie who he hadn't seen in a long time but he still loved her. He thought briefly about his Aunt Anne, he still remembers the day when she told the whole Cartier family to never talk to the Hummel's again because his Dad had remarried Carole too quickly after his Mom's death. Which he understood, but it had been almost six years since that night on May 18th, and he really missed his family. He considered putting all of The Glee Club's first initials on there but that would clog up the entire bracelet. The lights dimmed in the arena, and a set of lights turned lit up the stage. Blaine reached for his hand in the darkness and found it almost immediately, their fingers linked automatically. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, he loved the smell of Blaine and it was intoxicating.

A short man walked onto the stage, he had facial hair and a balding spot on the crown of his head. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause when he held up the microphone to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Dale Harbour, and welcome to the twenty-seventh James Perks Awards!" they cheered even louder, "The James Perks Awards were made to showcase the hidden talents of the world in the eighties. Of course now a day, that has changed drastically. We now show the popular groups from the internet all while still including the same old hidden artists." Dale took a breath to smile. "This is my third time hosting the Perks and I want to make this one the best! Are you with me?" the audience screamed. "Alright, tonight we have some amazing talents including one of my daughter's favourites, I'm not sure how to introduce them, and they are pretty weird." Kurt turned to Blaine with his eyebrow cocked. "I mean, who makes a musical about Harry…" he trailed off when a guitar started to play. "Excuse me?" he shouted into the microphone. A small curly headed man walked onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know we were on the air." Blaine and Kurt both chuckled at Darren's awkwardness.

"You didn't know… Darren, I'm on the stage with over five thousand people watching live and on the television." The guitar continued to play.

"Well, can you pause it or something? We need to rehearse." Darren looked to the audience, "You see I'm in a musical group called Starkid." The guitar dragged on, "So if you'd excuse me Dale, we need to practise this one song."

"All right, but quick question." Dale started to walk off the stage, "Why are you dressed up in a Hogwarts uniform?"

"Well, let me tell you a story." He sat on a stool and most of the Starkid fans screamed including Blaine and Kurt.

_(Darren)- "Underneath these stairs  
>I hear the sneers and feel the glares of<br>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt." _Darren re-enacted what he did in AVPM.

_(Darren)- "Can't believe how cruel they are  
>and it stings my lighting scar<br>to know they'll never ever give me what I want._" Some of the audience hadn't clued in that he was trying to be Harry Potter, they just watched him wondering why he was singing about his sadness.

_(Darren)- "And I know I don't deserve these  
>awful rules made by the Dursley's<br>here on Privet drive." _Some of them finally figured it out when he mentioned the street Harry Potter lives on.

_(Darren)- "Can't take all of these muggles,  
>But despite all of my struggles,<br>I'm still alive." _He jumped down from the stool smirking at the crowd.

_(Darren)- "I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town<br>Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now." _Blaine moved to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Enjoying your birthday?" he playfully nipped at Kurt's ear, Kurt's face flushed at the feeling. He glanced over at their parents who were enjoying the show then his glasz orbs met Blaine's honey orbs.

"Of course, I love you." They stared into each other's eyes, Blaine's honey saucers wandered around to Kurt's lips.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Just lips or with tongue?" Kurt felt his heart pound at his own words. Blaine's face gravitated closer, even though their parents were not even one seat away. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his lips, and they were aching to meet Blaine's rough ones.

"Tongue." Kurt's ears reddened, he glanced at their parents. "I can't though."

"I know," as Kurt said this Darren was joined by Joey Richter in his Ron Weasley clothes.

_(Joey)- "yeah, 'cause together we're totally awesome!" _the two laughed and were obviously in their Harry Potter roles. Joey had a bag of red vines in his pocket; if you looked closer enough you could see he had one hanging out of his mouth.

"Did somebody say Ron Weasley? Sorry it took me so long to get here I had to get some Floo Powder. We gotta get going, get your trunk, let's go." Joey coughed a bit on his red vine and Darren covered it up by laughing.

"Where are we going?" Darren jumped up on the balls of his feet beaming at his taller best friend.

"To Diagon Alley of course!" they both laughed it off like it was such an obvious answer.

"Cool!" Joey and Darren ran into the middle of the stage together.

"FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER!" they waved their arms like crazy before continuing on with the song.

_(Joey)- "It's been so long, but we're going back don't go for work, don't go there for class." _The people in the audience couldn't tell but Bonnie slid behind the two men.

_(Both)- "As long as were together – gonna kick some ass!" _they sang directly to the audience now.

_(Both)- "And it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm—," _Bonnie pushed between their shoulders; the audience erupted when they saw her hair.

_(Bonnie)- "But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLS!" _Joey rolled his eyes and walked to upstage right.

"Aw, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" he rubbed his temples as he tried to hate the woman on stage.

"Because, guys, school's not all about having fun! We need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!" she attempted to run her fingers through her gnarly hair. She held her microphone to her mouth and stepped into the spotlight.

_(Bonnie)- "I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
>check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start<br>what I lack in looks well I make up in heart,  
>and well guys,<br>yeah, that's totally awesome!  
>This year I plan to study a lot..." <em>she trailed off as Ron put his arm around her shoulder playfully.

_(Joey)- "That would be cool if you were actually hot." _Joey laughed shaking his shoulders as he did, Bonnie frowned at his words.

_(Darren)- "Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!" _they came together holding back even greater smiles.

_(Joey)- "And that's cool." _

_(Bonnie)- "And that's totally awesome!" _

_(All)- "Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!" _As they sang together, Kurt felt his phone vibrate.

_'I don't know if Quinn should go on –Rachel' _

_'Why not? –Kurt'_

_'I think her cramps are getting worse and they're happening more often. She is definitely in labour; she won't listen to us though. –Rachel' _Kurt knitted his brows with concern, he squeezed Blaine's knee and his boyfriend looked up from the show. He showed Blaine the text and Blaine's forehead creased.

"What should we do about it?" he whispered in Kurt's ear; Blaine tried to ignore the obvious shiver Kurt had when his breath hit his ear.

"I don't know… I think we should just wait and see what happens." Kurt suggested and Blaine agreed, when they turned back to the stage. Jaime was on stage with Darren, Joey and Bonnie. Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand mindlessly and it made the older boy's heart swell. Blaine had been perfect today; he woke him up in the best way possible, he made him _the _perfect birthday present. He also ordered the most delicious breakfast only a fit for a king. How did he manage to become best friends with Blaine Anderson and then end up being his boyfriend of three months? He wanted to say luck, but he knew it was more like fate. He was one person who thought he would never believe in fate, his mother died because of fate and that scared him. But meeting Blaine in kindergarten was the best thing that ever happened to him. Even though he and Blaine had gotten in trouble together the day they became best friends.

_(October 7th, 1999) _

_A young 5 year-old Kurt Hummel sat beside one of the Anderson twins named Rachel as they finger painted. His fingers were all blue and his pinky finger was yellow. He was making a blue flower for his Mommy and he was going to include a small little beetle on one of the flowers because she liked them. He peered over his own artwork to see Rachel painting a gold star happily. "That's pretty." He told her and she smiled in response._

_"Thanks, I'm making it because my Daddies say I'm a star. I'm going to be on Broadway." She stuck her hand in the yellow pot of paint._

_"What's Broadway?" Kurt wondered continuing to watch her small fingers paint. _

_"It's a place where good singers are. My Daddies say that my Mommy sung on Broadway because she's a real good singer." There was a thud across the room and the two looked up. A smaller boy with a sweater vest and bowtie had dropped all of the paints onto the floor. "Blaine!" Rachel groaned from her seat and got up to help her twin brother. "You're stupid." She scolded him and his lip started to quiver._

_"I-I didn't mean to!" he cried out, Kurt followed Rachel and went to the curly haired boy. However he didn't help his friend clean up the paints like she was. He had already been to the Anderson's house and had played with Rachel and her brother Blaine but they hadn't really talked. _

_"This is so gross Blaine!" Rachel mumbled as she cleaned it up. "I'm going to tell Daddy that you were bad today and you'll get in trouble!" Blaine had tears running down his cheeks._

_"My shoelace tripped me and I fell over." Blaine stared at his sister pouting but she continued to yell at him. _

_"Bad, bad Blaine!" was one of the things she said. Blaine burst into tears and ran out of the morning class at kindergarten. Kurt frowned and went after him. He had forgotten to tell their teacher they left; it was one of the rules of the room. 'Always tell Mrs. Lee that you're going to leave', he found Blaine under the big tree in the big kid's playground._

_"You can't be here," Kurt stared rubbing the almost dry paint onto his jeans, "this is the big kid's park." Blaine sniffled and looked up at Kurt._

_"I don't care. I don't want to go back and see Rachel or my Daddies. They're going to get mad at him." Blaine was hugging his knees against his chest. Kurt sighed and sat beside his kind-of friend. _

_"They won't get mad if you tell that it was a mis… A mist… That word." Blaine shook his head as the paler boy spoke to him. _

_"They like Rachel better and she'll tell them that I did it on purpose. I don't know how to tie my shoes and so my Daddy ties them before we go to school. It came undone today because that mean boy Noah stepped on it and then I fell with the paints." Blaine explained, "Now I'm going to get in trouble for it." Kurt frowned and stomped away. Blaine watched him with curiosity; Noah Puckerman was one of the bullies of the morning classes at Lincoln Elementary school. Kurt had a strong dislike for him since the first day when he stole his doll. Noah was in the other morning class and it was outside time for them. Noah was playing with a red rubber ball along with another boy Kurt knew by the name Mike, Noah saw the other student approaching and he laughed._

_"What are you doing here, sissy?" Kurt's fists clenched, this was for Blaine, he thought to himself. He lifted up his arm and smacked Noah across the face and the playground went silent. He felt someone grab his shoulder, but it was too small to be his teacher's. He turned his head and saw it was Blaine, his mouth was gaped open. Noah had his hand on his cheek, his eyes were filling with tears and his mouth was wide like an O. The other kindergarten students stopped what they were doing and watched the four stare at each other._

_"What was that for?" Noah finally voiced, Kurt glared at him. _

_He held up one finger, "For stealing my doll." He held up two fingers, "For stepping on Blaine's shoelace." He held up four even though he meant three. "Your hair is stupid." Noah reached up with his free hand to touch his new hairstyle – which was a Mohawk. "Come on Blaine." Kurt took Blaine's hand and they went back to Mrs. Lee's classroom. Blaine stopped him his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _

_"Why did you do that?" Blaine wondered loudly. _

_"Because no one bullies my best friend." Kurt said proudly. _

_"We're best friends?" Blaine was shocked by their new found friendship. _

_"Of course we are." Kurt cleared his throat, "We've met before but now we're best friend's so we have to introduce ourselves." He held out his hand for Blaine to shake, "My name's Kurt Hummel." Blaine shook it._

_"I'm Blaine Anderson." They smiled at each other brightly. _

_"BLAINE!" Rachel screeched from their classroom door. "YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Blaine bit his lip turning back to Kurt._

_"Can you smack her too?"_

_Noah told his teacher what Kurt did and she told Mrs. Lee. She confronted Kurt and asked him to tell her why he did what he did and he told her. "I didn't smack him for fun, I smacked him because he is a mean person." She then told him even if he was the meanest person in the world it isn't right to smack people. She told Blaine and Kurt – since they left without asking – that they had to sit in the time out circle for the rest of the school day. They didn't really care though, they're best friends._

(February 5th, 2010)

Kurt smiled as he remembered that day. It had almost been eleven years since he had met the Anderson twins, and almost eleven years since he and Blaine became best friends. Of course now they weren't so much best friends anymore, they were boyfriends. A term 5 year-old Kurt Hummel wouldn't have understood, but boy does 16 year-old Kurt understand. He had totally ignored the rest of Starkid's song and then came time for the awards, Blaine's thumb was still rubbing his moisturized hand gently. He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Blaine because there wasn't one. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend and no one could compare to how awesome he is. Dale Harbour was talking about some Break-Out Band or something but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was too busy focussing on the beautiful boy—no man, sitting beside him. Sometimes Blaine would put gel in his hair because his curls are poking in all directions, but Kurt always tells him to leave it curly. He loves running his fingers through those luscious brown locks. Blaine tensed beside him and he glanced at him concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Blaine had the biggest smile on his face since that day in kindergarten.

"We won the award." Blaine whispered, and that's when his ears tuned to the thousands of people clapping for their victory. They had to go up on stage and thank everyone for the award. Kurt still had no idea what was going on, but Blaine lifted him up and they went up to the stage. As they did, Olivia snuck up beside them telling them, 'Thank your fans. Thank the Perks, and thank your families for this opportunity.' Blaine and Kurt stood up on the stage, Kurt was having a mental freak out, and they were on live TV all over the world. A lady handed them a golden hand with its thumb up, Kurt held it while Blaine spoke into the microphone. "Um, wow?" he laughed nervously, "We won our first award and I'm not sure if I'm dreaming this or not." The audience chuckled. "We want to thank the Perks for inviting us here and allowing us to win this award. We also want to thank our families for letting us stay up into the wee hours of the night to record and sing our songs. Thanks to our fans for voting for us to win, and lastly we want to thank all of our friends who are singing tonight and good luck!" Blaine and Kurt were escorted off and some lady took their award for safe keeping. Kurt was stunned that Blaine wasn't as nervous as he was. Blaine took both his hands and kissed his nose. "We won."

"I k-know…" he merely replied before attaching his lips to Blaine's. They had no idea that over twenty photographers were there and pictures were being taken of them kissing. All Kurt knew was that Blaine's hands were in his hair and he never wanted to separate from Blaine. But then his boyfriend's lips were gone and Olivia was laughing quietly at them.

"I am pretty sure you both just made the front page of every tabloid in the country." Raising both their eyebrows, they finally noticed the photographers. "Congratulations on your win, I'm sure everyone is proud of all of you. Do you know where you're going to keep the award?" Blaine nodded.

"In the Van." Kurt agreed wordlessly. Olivia's eyes moved to the tabloids taking pictures of the couple and herself.

"I'll escort you back to your seats, these people are vicious." She started walking and the boys figured that they should follow her path. Blaine couldn't believe that he had just spoken in front of thousands and probably millions of people! He wasn't even nervous; maybe it was because he had Kurt beside him but who knows. It must be a commercial because Dale Harbour was walking backstage smiling.

"Congratulations you guys!" Dale shook both their hands before leaving them. There was a large group in old early 1900 clothes.

"What the Hell?" Blaine mumbled to Kurt, and then they realised who it was.

"St James, get your act together!" A bald man screamed, and they both knew it was Ryan Murphy. This must be the secret that Vocal Adrenaline had been hiding since September. All of them were dressed up in early 1900 clothing, except for a few who were dressed in just plain black suits.

"Shut up Murphy!" Jesse screamed back, Ryan huffed and stormed away. Jesse was stretching his legs for the dancing, it looked like his clothes were a bit too big for him and it almost seemed like he had something underneath. Jesse looked up from his leg and saw the two. "What are you two doing here?" he barked.

"We were just going back to our seats, Jesse." Blaine eyed his sister's boyfriend.

"Oh, I thought you two were coming to see your competition. You know there's an award given out to the best performance of the night, right?" he stood up straightening out his baggy pants.

"We didn't know that but I'm sure we'll kick your ass." Kurt cocked his hip to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"You'd be surprised. Last time I heard, you guys only learned the choreography for your song like two hours ago." A woman handed him a hat and Jesse placed it on his head.

"Who told you that?" Kurt's eyes were fixed on Jesse's clothes, why were they dressed like that?

"Rachel. She is my girlfriend after all," a light flickered and Jesse cleared his throat, "Now if you would excuse me, that's our 5 minute warning. We're performing our most popular song Bohemian Rhapsody, for your stupid Glee club to beat us would be practically impossible." A black haired girl tapped Jesse on the shoulder. "Have fun." He winked playfully and left them watching after him.

"I need to talk to Rachel. She wasn't supposed to talk to Jesse about this." Blaine grumbled as Kurt grabbed his hand and brought him back to their seats. As they did they were pulled away by Quinn who had a pained expression on her face.

"I think I'm going into labour." She whisper hissed.

"We know, Rachel told us you were having cramps." Blaine was staring at her baby belly, "How do you know for sure?"

"I've been getting these cramps—" a woman came and grabbed Quinn and pulled her away. "What are you doing?!" she cried out.

"The Glee Club needs to perform right after Vocal Adrenaline due to a mistake in the line-up. You need to get into costume and make-up now." Kurt and Blaine ignored their parents' calls and followed Quinn and the strange lady backstage. The rest of The Glee Club was running around in their costumes frantically, Rachel ran over holding Quinn's special maternity dress to help her get it on.

"They told us we need to be ready once Vocal Adrenaline begins their song. Which is in like, 5 minutes." Rachel shouted and everyone got crazier. Kurt decided to help Mercedes into her dress, and Blaine was tying all the guy's ties.

"This is like learning how to tie my shoes all over again." Puck mumbled as Blaine tied his tie. The shorter boy glared up at him.

"I won't step on your tie, don't worry." Puck rolled his eyes in response.

"Boo-Boo, I need you!" Kurt yelled and Blaine dropped Puck's unfinished tie and ran over. Kurt was looking frustrated and had an angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's forearm.

"I asked Rachel about Jesse and she told me she should be allowed to talk to him about our rehearsals because he's her boyfriend." Kurt turned to Rachel glaring and the girl felt the look and deflated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kurt glared at him and replied. "She's your bloody twin sister, go do something!" and Kurt shrieked and walked away. Blaine sighed loudly then went over to Rachel.

"Hey Rach."

"You're going to talk to me about telling Jesse we only rehearsed for two hours, aren't you?" she asked without looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand why I can't. He's my boyfriend and I can tell him whatever I want. It's just like how you can tell Kurt that his Grandma was actually there to see Rocky Horror, or she was there during Baby it's Cold Outside—,"

"What?" they both turned and saw Kurt looking confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Rachel hissed in Blaine's ear.

"My Grandma was there for… Oh my Gaga, she saw me cheat on Sebastian! Oh my f*ck, she saw me make out with my boyfriend." Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Baby, listen." Blaine brought Kurt to a quieter area. "Don't hate me for not telling you it was her, she didn't want Anne finding out that she was communicating with her. My Dads made me bring that picture frame I had of you on my bedside table; you know the one where you're drinking Code Red and then the one where we're kissing?" Kurt nodded, "Well I had to show her it, and she was surprised to know that you're gay but she's happy that I'm your boyfriend – well at the time when I showed it I wasn't."

"I don't hate you for it; I'm just shocked that it was her. Blaine, she saw me cheat on Sebastian with you… She probably thinks I'm a gay whore or something." Kurt bit his lip nervously, "I love you." There was a dinging throughout backstage and the oddly dress Vocal Adrenaline singers ran past them. Jesse stopped to peck Rachel on the lips and then continued on.

Finn watched him kiss her and he felt the jealousy bubbling into his stomach. As if he were in a trance he pulled Rachel away from Quinn – who was struggling to get into her dress – and brought her into a secluded area. "I love you Rachel." He spat.

"I know Finn, but I'm dating Jesse—," Finn bent his knees and kissed her right on the lips. Her eyes burst open and she responded right away. Finn was ecstatic; the girl he loved was kissing him back. Wait, why is she pushing him away? He opened his eyes and she had tears in her eyes, "I really like you Finn but I'm dating Jesse and I think he really likes me."

"Do you feel fireworks when you kiss him?" he almost cut her off and she shut her mouth without another word. "You don't, do you?"

"Finn," she trailed off, "I-I…"

"He only likes you Rachel, but I love you; isn't that enough?" he took her tiny hands in his big ones. "_Please_, Rachel."

"I really like you Finn but I don't want to hurt Jesse—,"

"Don't you know you're hurting me? I know you feel the same way about me, just give me a chance." She had never seen Finn's eyes so earnest. She stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips lightly.

"I like you Finn, more than I've liked anyone else before… But if you loved me, you would wait." She kissed him one more time and then left to go watch her boyfriend perform.

* * *

><p>"Allow me to introduce," Dale said into the microphone, "Vocal Adrenaline!"<p>

The lights dimmed and Vocal Adrenaline poured onto the stage. They were all dressed in old clothes from the 20th century and were wandering around the stage as if they were lost and looking for something.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "Is this the real life?  
>Is this just fantasy?<br>Caught in a landslide  
>No escape from reality<br>Open your eyes  
>Look up to the skies and see." <em>They all sang together but none of them were directly standing side by side. The lights on everyone else faded but a spotlight shined on a curly haired boy wearing a cap. He sat on the bleachers and stared at the floor as he sang.

_(Jesse)- "I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
>I need no sympathy<br>Because I'm easy come, easy go  
>Little high, little low<br>Any way the wind blows  
>Doesn't really matter to me, to me." <em>Jesse stood up and walked over to the other side of the stage. One of the singers was dressed as an old woman sitting in a rocking chair; he kneeled in front of her taking her free hand.

_(Jesse)- "Mama just killed a man  
>Put a gun against his head<br>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead." _The woman sat up from the chair and walked a little bit forward from him; Jesse was a good actor and put on a pained face.

_(Jesse)- "Mama, life has just begun  
>But now I've gone and thrown it all away." <em>A bunch of the dancers lifted Jesse up by his arms and carried him to centre stage. The lights weren't bright as they were, now they were dark a gloomy.

_(Jesse)- "Mama, ooh  
>Didn't mean to make you cry<br>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
>Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters." <em>Jesse took of his hat and the brown vest he was wearing and he suddenly looked older. A girl took his hand and now it seemed that they were together.

_(Jesse)- "Too late, my time has come  
>Sends shivers down my spine<br>Body's aching all the time." _He let go of the girl and she joined a big group, they all watched him from afar as he sang.

_(Jesse)- "Goodbye, everybody  
>I've got to go<br>Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
>Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)<br>I don't want to die  
>Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." <em>Jesse disappeared during the guitar solo and the dancers were dancing around together. As the guitar solo came to an end Jesse came back on stage dressed in the black suits along with the other dressed up men. The black suited men and the old clothing group were on separate sides of the stage and they were fighting as they sang.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "I see a little silhouetto of a man  
>Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango<br>Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
>(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro<br>Magnifico-o-o-o-o." _they were still on separate sides as they began to sing the next part.

_(Jesse)- "I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me." _Jesse stepped in between the two groups; the black suited men took his right arm and tugged him towards the group.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "He's just a poor boy from a poor family." _They screamed, and the old clothing people took his left arm.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "Spare him his life from this monstrosity." _They yelled at the black suited men. They started tugging back and forth on Jesse's arms as they sang the rest.

_(All)- "Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go<br>Let him go  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>Let him go  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>Let me go (Will not let you go)  
>Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)<br>Let me go, o, o, o, o  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no." <em>Jesse tore his arms away and paced at the front of the stage.

_(All)- "(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
>Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!" <em>Another guitar solo began and Jesse ran around the stage taking off the blazer from the black suit and the shirt to reveal a plain white shirt underneath. He danced with Harmony for a bit as it finished. He pushed her away and went to the very edge of the stage, girls were grabbing at his pants – thank God he had a belt on that was pretty tight around his waist.

_(Jesse)- "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<br>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here." <em>The girls were screaming loudly, he had sweat dripping down his neck and he spotted Rachel in the wings watching. He winked at her before preparing the ending of the song. As another guitar solo began, he went up to the rocking chair where his stage-Mother had been sitting and sat in it himself. Two men from behind lifted it up and carried it up to the top of the stairs. The singers and dancers who wore the old 20th century clothing kneeled in front of him and the black suited men stood far away. Once the piano began they all began to sway, but Jesse sat and rubbed his temples as the song came to a close.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah)"_

The lights faded and a spotlight followed Jesse as he walked to the front of the stage again. He had a solemn expression upon his face and had fake tears running down his cheeks.

_(Jesse)- "Nothing really matters  
>Anyone can see<br>Nothing really matters  
>Nothing really matters to me." <em>He held up his hand which had a fake black handgun in his hand. As he finished his last lyric, he pulled the trigger and there was a boom. He fell to the floor and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline stood up to sing the last line like a church choir. They stood on the highest bleacher all wearing large black gowns almost like graduation gowns.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "Any way the wind blows..." _the lights turned off completely and the audience erupted into applause. Vocal Adrenaline ran off stage smiling from ear to ear. The Glee Club stood mouths open a gape, that was brilliant.

Jesse stopped to wish Rachel good luck, "Good luck Rachel." He wished her; she sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I-I…" She felt Finn's eyes on them, "I can't do this anymore Jesse." He frowned at her, opening his mouth in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he reached up and fixed her headband.

"I can't date you when I like someone else." He growled under his breath.

"Fine, you were a bitch anyway. I hope you and your stupid little singing group fails." He walked off and Rachel couldn't believe he had just done that. Maybe he didn't like her as much as she liked him in the first place. It was the right thing that they're broken up now, she thought to herself, he was going to be graduating McKinley this year and she would be left in Ohio while he is in New York. It wouldn't have worked out; she of all people wouldn't be able to handle a long distance relationship. Thinking about it, she doesn't know anyone that could. If she has a boyfriend, she wants him to be there all the time for her… Like Finn.

"Come on TGC, you're on in three." A woman yelled and The Glee Club started freaking out. Santana was running around to keep her head in the game while Sugar and Joe did a pre-show make out session. Rachel looked around to see whether Finn was around, she had to tell him that she wanted to be with him. She imagined them sometime in the future – hopefully in New York – with Kurt and Blaine as their roommates. She'll be sitting in the living room watching Project Runway with Kurt as he's playing with her brother's hair while Blaine's head is on Kurt's lap and he's sound asleep. Finn will come stumbling in happy as can be, she gives Kurt a look his eyes twinkle. Kurt and Blaine will already have gotten engaged since Blaine is a hopeless romantic, and she was just waiting for the day that Finn proposes to her.

_"Come on Rach," _Finn will grab her hand, making her leave her best friend and twin brother in the living room. He'll bring her out to the balcony and there will be wine and cheese – even though Finn is a huge beer and pizza fan – he'll get her to sit down and then he will 'pretend' to drop a cracker and go to pick it up. Instead, he'll get on one knee and hold up a blue box.

_"That's a blue Tiffany box." _She'll say to herself and Finn will just laugh.

_"I asked Blaine about it, and he said that it's the best place to buy one of these… So, um, Rachel, we've been together since sophomore year and I just want you to know that it's been the best eight years of my life." _It's 2018 in her fantasy. _"And I want to share the rest of my life with you." _She will nod and get on the ground to kiss him senseless. Finn will take his shaky hand and slip the diamond encrusted engagement ring onto her finger. _"I love you Rachel Anderson." _

"I love you too, Finn." She said bravely in front of the tall boy without thinking. Finn spat out the water he was drinking and put it down quickly.

"Really?" he asked her and she shook her head yes. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. "I love you." He gave her that dopey smile and she smiled back.

"I love you too." The woman came back telling them they had to get onto the stage. They could hear Dale Harbour introducing them and Rachel, Quinn, Sugar, Brittany and Tina walked on with the lights off. Rachel took centre stage as her microphone lifted up from the stage; she took hold of it and began to sing.

_(Rachel)- "What have I done?  
>I wish I could run,<br>Away from this ship going under  
>just trying to help<br>Hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my<em> _shoulders." _She could see the audience confused; they were all probably wondering what song she was singing. If she could, she would pause and tell them that the song is called Get it Right and she wrote it herself, but of course they were performing in front of millions of people.

_(Rachel)- "What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things," <em>She thought back to the years past events. First TGC started when Kurt was getting bullied by stupid homophobes, she attacked Finn for being mean to Kurt; and everyone else joined the group. She started dating Noah – which ended catastrophically and ended up cheating on Noah with Finn.

_(Rachel)- "I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?" _She took the microphone off of its stand and took a step forward; this isn't what they had planned to do, but she felt it was necessary. She felt the confused looks from the four girls behind her but she ignored them. If they wanted to beat Vocal Adrenaline, they had to be different.

_(Rachel)- "Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this." <em>The four girls behind her started singing backup and she grips her microphone tighter.

_(All)- "What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Because my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?" <em>She throws back her hair like Taylor Swift does quickly before storming around the front of the stage.

_(Rachel)- "So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<br>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally someone will see how much I care." <em>She held the note for a long time and the audience gave her a standing ovation. She let out a breath as the four behind her sang the beginning of the chorus as she caught her breath.

_(All)- "What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things;  
>I just wanna fix it somehow." <em>She looked to the wings and saw Finn smiling at her; she was glad he was more supportive than Jesse was.

_(Rachel)- "__But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<br>To get it right?" _she closed her eyes, she had realised a while ago that while she sings a solo… She starts to cry. She doesn't know why, but it just happens. The audience clapped and the lights dimmed and the beat to Halo/Walking on Sunshine started. The rest of the girls ran onto the stage with their headsets on and started dancing to the beat.

_(Rachel)- "Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>They didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound." <em>She started dancing around and the music was so upbeat they just started rocking out.

_(Rachel)- "It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out." <em>Rachel and Mercedes were dancing together while the others danced in the background.

_(All)- "Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can feel your halo." _From the wings the boys were dancing, even Finn was – even though he looked like a zombie trying to find some human flesh.

_(All)- "And don't it feel good!  
>I can feel your halo halo halo<br>I can see your halo halo halo  
>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)<br>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)" _Quinn felt her cramps coming back and she closed her eyes and tried to cope with the feeling of her baby moving around. It just hurt so much.

_(All)- "And don't it feel good!  
>I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure<br>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door." _Santana playfully knocked on Brittany's head and the blonde girl giggled loudly.

_(Rachel)- "Oh now, now!" _They all looked at the audience before freestyle dancing.

_(All)- "I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
>And don't it feel good!<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo." <em>They were nearing the end of the song and most of the people watching were surprised by the fact that they were singing more than one song. Rachel took a step forward as the girls behind her got into position for Somebody to Love, to belt out the late note.

_(Rachel)- "I can see your halo  
>HALO!" <em>the audience once again stood up to clap when she held the note for a long time.

From offstage, Kurt and Blaine watched happily together. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender waist and kissed up his neck before whispering, "I told you they'd be fine." Kurt sighed with content.

"I love you, and you were right. They're amazing; I wish we were up there singing with them." Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's linked hands around his middle.

"Me too, baby." This was another one of those moments when Kurt felt like they were too young for their kind of relationship. When Blaine calls him baby, it reminds him of those TV shows where the twenty year-olds would call their special one that and vice versa. But with Blaine, they were only sixteen, well technically Blaine was still fifteen but he doesn't care right now. All he cares about is that Blaine is his forever and nothing will ever change that. "I love you too by the way." Blaine chuckled, Kurt spun around in his arms and their eyes met.

"I think it's frowned upon to absolutely ravish your boyfriend in here." Kurt laughed but Blaine swallowed heavily and his hazel eyes grew darker.

"Y-Yeah," he kissed Kurt chastely on the lips before looking back at the stage. The Glee Club was in the middle of singing the song, a woman tapped Blaine on the shoulder and he turned with Kurt still in his arms. "Yes?"

"A-Are you friends with Quinn Fabray?" she asked quietly. Blaine tensed; he knew he had seen her from somewhere.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray." He greeted her but no smile crept onto his face like it usually did.

"I-I'm sorry… Do I know you?" she squinted in the darkness.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, ma'am, and you're Quinn's Mom." Kurt gasped quietly once Blaine said this.

"Have we met before? I don't recall a Blaine Anderson." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, along with regret.

"I came with Quinn to your house one day with my two friends Nick and Jeff. We went to your house to get some of Quinn's things but your douchebag of a husband wouldn't let us." Blaine spat, Kurt hissed in his ear, 'Blaine stop'. "Did you know that Quinn's had to go through her whole entire pregnancy knowing that her Mother and Father don't give a f*ck? Kurt's parents had to help her through it, when in reality they should've just pushed her onto the curb like you and your husband did." Kurt pulled on his arm hard, "Stop Kurt, I want to tell her that she shouldn't even be a Mother." Blaine told his boyfriend. "Oh and for your information, this is my _boyfriend _Kurt. He's the boy I'm going to marry one day, is that a problem?" Judy closed her eyes in order to calm herself.

"I'm not homophobic like my husband, Blaine. Also, I didn't want to kick Quinn out, that was all Russell. I love Quinn and I left my husband so she could come back home." She pushed some hair behind her ear.

"R-Really?" the two choked out.

"Yes. I hated how Russell would control Quinn and mines lives, so I left him." She didn't want to go into detail.

"Does Quinn know you're here?" Kurt asked quietly, they could hear The Glee Club singing some of the lyrics.

_(The Glee Club)- "Oh Lord  
>Somebody - somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _

"I had breakfast with her this morning. She doesn't want to come back to my house, she insists on staying at the Hummel's." Judy looked over the boys' heads and saw Quinn laughing as she sang with her friends.

"I understand why." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Wa-Wait," Judy pushed past the boys.

"What's wrong?" they asked her.

"I think something is wrong with Quinn…" The Glee Club was singing the beginning of the end of the song.

_(All)- "Find me somebody to love,  
>Find me somebody to love," <em>the boys followed Judy's gaze and saw Quinn stop singing at the back. Puck seemed to notice her stop dancing and he covered his microphone asking her if she was okay. She shook her head and clutched her baby bump, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Puck took off his headset and held her up, he took off hers as well. Judy gasped and the boys looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he asked.

"Her water just broke." They turned to see and Quinn was breathing heavily and you could see the liquid on the floor. Puck helped her limp across the stage to the wings, Quinn was crying and her bangs were sticking to her forehead.

"Shit, Fabray, is the baby coming?" Puck asked as they made their way towards Kurt, Blaine and Mrs. Fabray.

"AAGH!" Quinn screamed holding the baby bump.

"We need to get Quinn to the hospital." Judy told them, Quinn held onto her Mother.

"Mommy, it hurts so bad." Quinn cried out, Kurt and Blaine followed behind Quinn, Judy and Puck. They had to be there for Beth's birth, they were there for so many of Quinn's pregnancy milestones, why couldn't they been there for this? Judy called an ambulance and it picked up Quinn and everyone else. Quinn was told to lay on the gurney, with her legs propped up. Kurt and Blaine were seated in the front of the ambulance with the driver.

"I'm scared." Kurt admitted.

"Why?"

"We're about to see our friend give birth, why else do you think I'm scared?" Kurt closed his eyes breathing heavily.

"It's fine baby," Blaine rubbed Kurt's knee lightly, "isn't it cool how Beth's birthday is going to be the same as yours?"

"I didn't think about that…"

* * *

><p>Quinn was admitted as quickly as the ambulance was brought into the parking lot. The nurses tried to tell Kurt and Blaine that they weren't allowed in the operating room with Quinn since they weren't related to her. Quinn pulled the nurse down by the collar of her shirt.<p>

"If you don't let my two best friends in I'll have you fired faster than you can say umbilical cord. Okay?" the Nurse gulped and told the couple to get into the scrubs along with Puck and her mother. Everything went so fast, they were ushered into the room where Quinn was lying with her legs against her chest; Blaine made a face when he saw her… Yeah, I think you get the message. Quinn groped around the bed she was on for Kurt's hand and on the other side she had Puck's hand in hers. At the other end of the room, Judy was helping the Doctor.

"You can do this Quinny." Judy said, Quinn screamed in response.

"Oh wow," the doctor mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked quickly.

"She's been 10cm dilated for hours; I'm very surprised she hasn't gone into labour faster." Quinn squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt swore he heard his finger bones breaking. Blaine was behind Kurt, his arm was around Kurt's waist and he had his hand over Quinn and Kurt's. "Alright Quinn, start pushing." The doctor told her, Quinn started pushing and her screams filled the whole entire hall in the hospital.

"GET THIS OUT OF ME!" She screamed resting her head the pillow behind her.

"Keep pushing." The doctor told her, Puck was freaking out. His ex-kind-of-girlfriend was giving birth to their baby girl. He looked up at Kurt and Blaine; they were biting their lips so hard they could bleed. They had been so nice to Quinn when he wasn't, he was thankful.

Suddenly a shrill cry filled the room, and Quinn relaxed.

"Oh my f*ck." Puck said to himself as the Doctor held up a naked pink baby. He felt his heart break, this was his baby girl… And she wasn't his. The nurse whisked her away to wipe her down and wrap her in a blanket and toque. When she came back, Beth was quiet and she was handed to Quinn. Puck had tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful." Quinn was quietly sobbing as she held the newborn baby.

"Hi baby." She whispered to the small child. She looked up at her Mother who was crying just as hard as she was. "I'm your Mommy." She told Beth – even though Shelby was going to be adopting her. "Mom," she looked up at Judy, "do you have y-your camera?" Judy nodded and grabbed her digital camera to take a picture of her daughter and her grand-daughter. "Take a picture."

Judy took a picture of them, Quinn handed Beth to Puck and she took a picture with Beth. Puck was scared he was going to hurt Beth so he gave her back to Quinn.

"I've never been so happy in my life." She played with Beth's cheek for a minute, before realising her two greatest friends were staring at the most beautiful baby they've ever seen. "Do you guys want to hold her?" Blaine nodded because Kurt was frozen staring at the baby. Quinn sat up a bit handing Blaine her baby, Blaine let out a breath. She was so tiny in his arms; it was the weirdest feeling having such a small human in his arms. Kurt finally snapped out of it and stared at his boyfriend holding Beth. He couldn't help but imagine Blaine holding their own baby after hours of being in the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after Quinn gave birth that The Glee Club found them in the hospital. They were all still in their dresses and suits. Rachel was holding another thumbs up, they looked tired and happy. Kurt and Blaine were seated in the waiting room when they saw them. "Where's Quinn?" they all asked.<p>

"In the room, she's sleeping." Kurt explained, "How did the rest of the Perks go?" he asked.

"A-Mazing, Vocal Adrenaline was disqualified from getting the award for the best performance at the show. So we WON!" Rachel held up the thumbs up, "AND we also won Best Cover of a Song!" Brittany held up the other thumbs up.

"For what song?" Blaine asked, he looked tired too.

"I Want to Hold Your Hand." Artie sat down with Tina on his lap, "Good job Kurt."

"Thank-you." His voice was quiet, Puck came out of the hospital room holding the small pink bundle and the group – excluding Kurt and Blaine – came to see Beth.

"Oh my gosh, she is beautiful." Mercedes played with her tiny blonde hairs.

"How is Quinn?" Tina wondered.

"She's really tired." Puck scratched at his Mohawk, "I am too. I'm sure Princess and Curly-Sue are too, watching Quinn push out this watermelon was exhausting." Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"She's so pretty." Rachel sighed as the rest of them gazed Beth. "Just like Quinn."

They were all so tired from the whole day, some of them still felt their hang overs from the previous night with Starkid. They had grown up so much since March 9th, 2009. And somehow, they weren't even done with their problems. Little did they know a cheerleader from California was moving to Lima that summer, along with a blond haired boy from Columbus. To the blind eye, they may not cause that much trouble… But ask Kurt when he finds his boyfriend shirtless in bed with a half-naked girl.

* * *

><p>"David!" he heard from downstairs, he closed the website he will not share with you and ran downstairs.<p>

"What's up Dad?" he asked his father and sat down beside him on the couch. His Dad was watching a Buckeyes game and reading the newspaper at the same time. "Dad?"

"Have you seen today's newspaper?" his Father handed him the newspaper.

"Who reads the newspaper anymore?" he scoffed but his Father scowled him at him.

"Read it, David." His Father ordered loudly, David rolled his eyes and looked at the front cover.

**'Gay Couple Shows No Fear' **on the cover was two boys in suits kissing passionately, he groaned at the sight. "Why would you show me this Dad?"

"These boys, they go to your school right?" his father, Paul Karofsky, asked him. David looked back down at the paper.

"Yeah, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Paul tensed and turned to his sun, eyes wide.

"Anderson? As in Leroy and Hiram Anderson's son?"

"Yeah, Kurt and Blaine are dating, I hate them. They flaunt their f*cking gayness in front of everyone." He rolled his eyes, "I push Kurt into lockers quite often."

"I want you to bother them both, consider it payback for his parents making me go to f*ckin' prison." David took a breath. He loved his Father, and he knew he had to do this to get revenge. He would just have to increase his bullying on Hummel, and he can't bother Anderson. He told Hummel that he wouldn't bother his precious little boyfriend; and he doesn't want to be found as a promise breaker. If he hurts Hummel, then it'll hurt Anderson emotionally.

That was now his plan. Just break Anderson's little princess, and it'll break Anderson.

It was full-proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Season: <strong>It's the last two days of Summer break before junior year and The Glee Club is going on a road trip in the Van! They go swimming, roast marshmellows, and sing a Journey song... And they also keep quiet while a group of drunk adults rampage their campsite? When the new school year starts, Kurt and Mercedes pick up the pom-pom's and are the first to meet new cheerleader Senthia Quimby from LA, California. Karofsky wrecks havoc on Kurt, and there is so much more.

**End Authors Note: **Chapter 41 will be up soon! But I need to finish three one-shots before it comes out, so stay tuned for it! Thanks for sticking with me throughout all these chapters! You make me smile every time I read a new review, you're all amazing (that's my word today isn't it?). Here's a bit from the epilogue I thought of earlier, it's not the final product but...

_Blaine sat in front of his wide screen TV watching their old YouTube videos. He felt himself blush watching Kurt dance around in his arms, he missed him so much. The door to his Chicago apartment burst open revealing his twenty-one year-old twin sister. Her face was beet red, her fists were balled up at her sides, he could see her wedding ring shining on her finger. "Hey Rach." he took a swig from his beer and let out a breath. _

_"Kurt told me what you did." she growled, he turned to her raising his eyebrow. He took his ps3 controller and paused the video._

_"And what was that?" _

_"You are marrying Jeremiah on November _9th, the same day you lost your virginity to Kurt." she folded her arms in front of her.  
><em>_

__"I know. I chose that day for a reason." he told her, "Why don't you sit down." she did breathing heavily.__

__"I thought you still cared for Kurt, marrying Jere the day you lost your f*cking virginity with Kurt is f*cking mean Blaine! Kurt still loves you, I know he does and when he heard you were going to marry Jeremiah on that day, he lost it-," __

__"Shut it Rachel, I'm going to tell you something okay?" she closed her mouth and allowed her brother to speak.__

__"I love Kurt, and I always will... I was going to invite Kurt to the wedding, I was hoping he was going to do that thing where the minister is like 'If anyone has something to say' or some shit like that, he would speak up." __

__"Why aren't you inviting him to the wedding then? Did Jeremiah say something about him?" Rachel crossed her legs and grabbed his beer then took a drink. __

__"What wedding?"__

Aw shit. Please review!


	41. Chapter 41: Season Three Premiere

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Mentions of Sex (nothing too explicit - I will never write smut) _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or Darren Criss.

**Authors Note: **Lately I've been creeping the tumblr-verse, and I saw the worst thing to ever greet the Klainebows. Pictures of Kurt and Blaine crying in New York. B-But, why? Oh well, it's inevitable. Let's get on with this: Everyone who I'm writing one-shots for, they will be up eventually. Every time I try to write the one-shots I get a strange writers block and I can't. THEY WILL BE UP after I manage to write them, maybe once school starts back up and I'm bored in class I'll write them in my note book. About this chapter: One of the plots for sub-season 3 is Kurt and Blaine's virginity, I won't write them actually having sex but it'll be mentioned... Like in this chapter for example. The first two chapters of Sub-Season 3 is mostly just Klaine fluff along with the camping trip. ALSO, Kurt is an emotional mess in this chapter so he's all over the place. Sorry about that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Season 3 Premiere<p>

* * *

><p>(August 30th, 2010)<p>

Kurt loves his boyfriend, they've been together for ten months and they have been happy ever since October 27th, 2009. They're lying in bed together right now, Blaine is shirtless and sound asleep and Kurt is staring at his gorgeous boyfriend. Lately, he and Blaine have been getting more… Physical, sure they haven't done the deed yet but their make-out sessions have been getting pretty intense. Like today for example, they had gone swimming in Blaine's pool together – as they did most of the summer – and Kurt just wanted to kiss his boyfriend. He loves kissing Blaine, the contrast between Blaine's rough lips against his soft Chap Stick covered lips was pure bliss. Don't even get him started on Blaine's tongue, when he feels Blaine's soft tongue rubbing against his he feels like exploding with rainbows. Anyway, they were swimming and Blaine had just belly flopped into the deep end and his hair was poking in all directions and his smile was so big. Kurt was sitting in one of those inflatable chairs watching his boyfriend swim; Blaine swam over to the edge of the chair and rested his chin and arms on it. They didn't even have to say anything to each other; they just stared into each other's eyes for a while. Blaine reached up his wet hand to cup Kurt's cheek. He opened his mouth and said.

"You're beautiful Kurt,"

Kurt's eye lashes fluttered, "I love you, boo-boo." Something changed in Blaine's eyes and Kurt knew what it was. Lately Blaine's eyes would grow dark and Kurt learned that that meant Blaine was in the mood for a _great _make-out session. Kurt hasn't been in the water for at least an hour, so when he slipped off his chair it was freezing.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed out, he grabbed onto Blaine's shoulders and stood up on his toes.

"You okay, baby?" Blaine asked concerned for his boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's just really cold!" he squeaked out. Blaine rubbed his shoulder gently, his eyes were still dark but they were filled with worry.

"Come on," Blaine lifted him up and carried him out of the pool. "Better now?" Kurt laughed and unwrapped Blaine's arms from his waist. "Hey," Blaine pouted, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again. "I just wanted to hold my boyfriend."

"It's hot though, I want to be in your cold air conditioned room." Blaine saw Kurt's eyes change colour from a sky blue to a dark glasz; Blaine took Kurt's hand and brought them inside. It was so much colder in the Anderson's house, at that moment Blaine's house was all to themselves. Leroy and Hiram were visiting Blaine's other grandparents, while Rachel was at the Hummel's with Finn. Blaine opened up his bedroom door and Kurt lay down on his bed in the shape of a star. "I wish my house had air conditioning, Dad absolutely refuses it because he's afraid we'll freeze." Blaine sat down beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry; our house came with the AC." Kurt pulled him down so they were face to face on the bed.

"I wish my house came with you." Kurt winked flirtatiously; Blaine moved to brush his lips over Kurt's. They moved over each other's gently and innocently, until Kurt reached up to run his fingers through Blaine's damp curls and ran his tongue over his upper lip. Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt wrapped his tongue around Blaine's. It felt so good; Blaine flipped them so he was straddling Kurt's hips. He separated his lips from Kurt's and licked up Kurt's neck.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shh," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's pulse point. Kurt reached up and grabbed at Blaine's shoulders, he blunt nails scraped down the skin. "You're so hot." Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head.

"B-Blaine," Kurt moved and captured Blaine's lips. They were quiet for a while; all you could hear was them kissing heatedly. Kurt pulled away breathless, his breath hit Blaine's face. "W-We should cool down." He suggested but Blaine shook his head, he started sucking a hickey on Kurt's pulse point. Kurt closed his eyes and felt his breath growing faster again. "B-_Blaine_, we need to c-cool down." He pushed his boyfriend's shoulders lightly. Blaine sat up on Kurt's thighs frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I just want to make-out with you all the f*cking time." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt chastely; Kurt sighed and tugged on Blaine's curls.

"I know," Kurt used his strength and flipped them so he was on top of Blaine. "Just one more kiss."

Now, they lay in the same spots in Blaine's room. Except Blaine was passed out beside him, Kurt sighed to himself when he saw the many little red marks along Blaine's neck and collarbone. It made his stomach flutter when he realised that those marks were from his own mouth. Kurt rested his head on one of Blaine's pillows and laid there watching his boyfriend sleep.

Since the Perks nothing has really changed between them. They did have to explain to Burt, Carole, Hiram and Leroy why they almost broke up – Rachel mentioned it, that bitch! It was awkward explaining that Darren Criss, a very straight and older man, kissed Kurt. Hiram and Leroy were outraged when they told them that Shelby was behind all of that. Besides that, everything was fine. Kurt reached up and played with Blaine's chest hair – unlike his boyfriend, Kurt had no chest hair. It was prickly but soft at the same time, Blaine sighed and rolled onto his side and grabbed Kurt pulling him close.

The Glee Club had changed since the Perks, once and a while when they're outside paparazzi will find them and take pictures. Kurt and Blaine have only been on the cover of one magazine right after the Perks, it was headlined 'Gay Couple Shows No Fear'. Right now that cover is in the Van along with the three thumbs up from the Perks. Kurt thought about it for a moment, since it was moments after Quinn giving birth they didn't really care how Vocal Adrenaline was disqualified. It took them a few moments before they found out it was because Jesse 'shot' himself on stage. The Judges state it's against the rules to pretend death or something, who cares though? They won! Since then, no one has heard from anyone at Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse St James dropped off the face of the planet after the show, same with Harmony Hanson, and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk simply disappeared. Rachel was the only one concerned about it since she had just broken up with Jesse.

Blaine shifted on the bed; Kurt kissed his boyfriend's now dry curls. The Glee Club decided to take a break for a while after the show. Quinn was busy with Beth's adoption, Kurt and Blaine were dealing with the whole paparazzi situation, Tina and Mike went to some Asian camp together. Even though Tina lives in a White family, her parents Leah and Thomas wanted her to grow up with some Asian culture. They posted vlogs between then and now, one of them was about how at the Perks, when you win an award you get 200 dollars along with it. Since they won three, they got 600 dollars. Kurt invested the money in – what he and Blaine had kind of made in October – a sound booth in the small storage room in his house. His father was against the whole 'moving priceless items into Finn's room' but after Kurt slipped him a 10dollar bill and a promise to make sure Finn doesn't destroy anything. He and Blaine are the only ones who have tried it out so far, it sounds pretty cool. He even found a way to hook up the instrumental parts he made on his laptop and it plays into the speakers in the music booth.

Kurt closed his eyes; he should really sleep when he can. Since school was starting up in three days, his anxiety was through the roof. They were going to be juniors that means one more year until graduation. This also means one more year until New York with Blaine and Rachel. He couldn't wait until he and Blaine were lying in bed together – in their own apartment! What if they were lying in bed together not only shirtless but naked? Kurt blushed at the thought, and that's when he remembers what he had said earlier on in sophomore year. He told Carole and Blaine that he wasn't going to lose his virginity until junior year. Which started in less than three days. He couldn't even imagine Blaine over top of him or him on top sweating and panting as they're… You know. He couldn't even _think _about having sex with Blaine, let alone having it with him. He would never admit to Blaine, but sex is a serious and embarrassing subject. Just the thought of two people naked together makes him shiver with disgust. Even if he was created that way, he doesn't care, it's gross and why would anyone want that?

Blaine moved again and made a noise, he grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder pulling him even closer.

"Stop thinking so hard, baby." Blaine whispered in his ear, his voice thick with sleep.

"I wasn't." Kurt told his boyfriend, Blaine scoffed but his eyes haven't opened yet.

"I could practically hear you thinking." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips. "What were you thinking about?"

"My virginity." He answered right away.

"Your virginity?" Blaine choked out.

Kurt took a breath, "Yes." Blaine sat up, stretching his back. Kurt bit his lip nervously, would Blaine understand his insecurity?

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine looked at him like he was the best looking thing in the world.

"Remember that I told you and my Mom that I wasn't going to lose my virginity until I was in a junior… B-But, I have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin! And I'm s-scared Blaine!" Kurt told him, Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Listen to me Kurt; you have so much sex appeal I swear I will die from sexual frustration. And I'm scared too, but when the time comes that we want to have sex… We'll face it together okay?" Blaine cupped his cheek. "And for the record, you are very, _very _sexy." Kurt tensed at that word.

It had been 10 months since Sebastian tried to rape him, and that word continues to make him freak out.

_"Your skin is so soft... Mm, so sexy." _

_"Awwuh, sexy, what's the musical about?" _

_"Whoa, where you going in a hurry sexy?"_

_"Hey sexy, you busy?"_

_"Fine, goodnight sexy"_

Yes, it had been a long time but the thought of Sebastian doing what he tried to do still terrifies him. What if Blaine didn't want to have sex with him because of what Sebastian did? The thought of being dumped by Blaine because of it scares him. He bit his lip to try and stop the fears pour out, he doesn't want Blaine to know he's scared. He turned to Blaine who was still staring at him with his eyes kind and warm.

"I'm sorry." Blaine rubbed his jaw lightly, "I called you sexy didn't I?" Kurt nodded. "Damn, I am so sorry." Blaine hugged him tightly, "I forgot about Sebastian calling you that."

"I-It's all right." Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"No, it's not. I told you I wouldn't call you that eight months ago." Blaine played with his hair, "H-How are you feeling about the whole Sebastian thing?"

"I'm doing better, honestly I haven't thought about it since a couple months ago. The only time I really thought about was when you told me that his little sister was killed. I feel so bad for Sebastian; all he had in life was Cooper and his younger sister… Even though Sebastian didn't really talk about her, I just feel so bad. I can't even imagine losing Finn even if he's my step-brother." Kurt sat up against Blaine's bed post.

"I know what you mean; I can't imagine life without Rachel. She's annoying but she's my twin and it would feel like losing a part of me." They were silent afterwards; Blaine crawled on the bed so he could hold Kurt against his chest. Kurt had tears in his eyes but he wasn't crying; he just kept thinking about how Sebastian must be feeling.

Blaine closed his eyes; it felt a bit odd to know that Kurt was thinking about his ex-boyfriend, Sebastian. He knew that Kurt still cared about Sebastian even if he tried to rape him, Kurt's a very caring person and even if the accusing person hurts him he'll still care about them. That's one of the things he loves about Kurt. Sometimes he can't get the image of Kurt kissing Sebastian out of his head; just the thought of Kurt kissing someone else makes his stomach ache. He remembers walking in on Sebastian and Kurt in the bathroom that day in October…

_(October 2009)_

_"Stop Sebastian." Kurt pushed the taller boy off of him. "I'm not in the mood." Sebastian didn't stop. He pressed Kurt against the counter and was now licking up Kurt's neck. "S-Seb, stop." Kurt groaned._

_"Nu-Uh, you taste so good, Sexy." Blaine's pulse sped up._

_"Oh God." Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. "Sebastian, please stop." Kurt moved away, but Sebastian held onto him._

_"I want to prove to you I can be a better boyfriend than Anderson," Sebastian spun Kurt around and kissed him full on the lips. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt was kissing Sebastian back. Kurt was kissing Sebastian back! Sebastian! From where he stood, he could see that there was tongue... A lot of it. Kurt's hands flew into Sebastian's coiffed hair, then tugged gently. Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth. Blaine suddenly grew hotter. Sebastian lifted Kurt up onto the counter, and then dove at his neck. Kurt tilted his head back then moaned softly. He felt like a peeping tom, but he couldn't move his feet. Was it because Kurt just looked fricking amazing like that? Or was it the fact that Kurt was making out with Sebastian of all people. _

(August 2010)

He thanked any God's who were watching that he and Kurt have been now dating for ten months. Their quiet sanctuary was broken into when his twin sister Rachel came barging in with the biggest smile on her face.

Since she started dating Kurt's step-brother Finn, she always had a smile on her face. It was a good change from the frown he swore was going be stuck on her face until the day she dies. She opened up his bedroom door – she does this often, even though most of the time she interrupts them kissing – she wore short bright red shorts and a pink tank top. She also had a necklace around her neck with the word 'Finn' on it, it was Kurt's idea but they'll never tell her that. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a small hickey on her neck. She saw that Kurt was frowning with his eyes closed and there was a stray tear on his cheek and her smile faltered. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes were shut closed and his bottom lip was quivering. "Baby?" he whispered and Kurt opened his eyes, he didn't notice Rachel in the doorway. "Why don't you rest for a while okay? I'm going to talk to Rachel, I'll be right outside." Kurt yawned in response and Blaine laid him down gently, covering him with his quilt. He kissed his forehead gently before leaving to talk to his sister.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked as they stepped into the family room. Finn was sitting on the couch with a KISS t-shirt and a pair of board shorts.

"Yeah, I may or may not have said something that reminded him of Sebastian." Blaine scratched at his curls, he wasn't wearing a shirt and the hickey's Kurt made were clearly visible to his sister and her boyfriend.

"What did you say?" Rachel scowled at Blaine, she cared for her best friend and sometimes she wasn't afraid to kick her brother's ass if he ever hurt Kurt.

"I called him sexy—,"

"Ew dude, that's my little brother." Finn mumbled from the couch.

"Finn, honey, Kurt is a month older than you." Rachel sat on the arm of the couch, patting her boyfriend's shoulder. "Anyway, go on." She told Blaine.

"So I called Kurt sexy, because he is, and then I remembered that that's what Sebastian used to call Kurt. He called Kurt that during…" he cleared his throat and the two both understood. "He started thinking about him," he ran his fingers through his curls. "That's why he's upset."

"I feel so bad for him." Rachel whispered, Blaine sat down in the recliner chair and face palmed.

"I hate that I can ruin such a great moment with my stupidity." He said to them, Rachel clicked her tongue loudly.

"You aren't stupid; the only stupid person in this situation is Sebastian. If it weren't for him being obsessive about Kurt loving him, there wouldn't be this problem." Rachel stood up and rubbed his shoulder. Rachel swallowed and decided it would be good to change the subject, "Have you gone swimming today?"

"Yeah, we went swimming earlier. It was getting too hot so we came inside," he wasn't going to tell them that they came inside to make-out. "I think Kurt's inflatable chair is still in the water if you and Finn want to go swimming." Rachel shook her head then sat beside Finn.

"I was just wondering. So," she played with her necklace, "Finn and I were outside in the Van together, and he brought up the fact that he hasn't gone camping this summer."

"I thought you and Kurt went camping with Burt's parents?" Blaine interrupted his sister as he remembered the week when he couldn't talk to Kurt.

"That doesn't count." Finn merely stated and Rachel continued on.

"As I was saying, I came up with the most brilliant idea!" she clapped waiting for Blaine to tell her to go on, he waved his arm. "Since we haven't gotten The Glee Club together since the last day of school, we should get everyone and go camping before school starts up!" she clapped excitedly, "What do you think?"

"You know school starts in like… Three days?" Blaine seemed uninterested in her idea, being in the dirt and no shower for two days? He has to keep up a clean image; his boyfriend _is _the cleanest person in Lima.

"I know! That's why I already asked everyone if they could. The only people who can't are," she took out her iPhone to read off the list, "#1. Quinn Fabray: She said she was helping a new family move in on her street. #2, Tina Cohen-Chang: She told me she was still at Asian camp with Mike, who can't come either. That's everyone, they all asked their parents and they can go. There is just one problem." Blaine was surprised that she already gotten all of this done.

"And what's that?" he crossed his legs on the brown leather chair.

"Convincing Burt to let Kurt and Finn come, our parents are reasonable and would let us go. But you know how Burt is, he'll never let them go." She put her phone in her pocket, "That is why we're going to cook the Hudmel's dinner tonight and tell them that we are responsible sixteen year-olds." He had forgotten to mention, he and Rachel had turned sixteen. Their birthday wasn't as extravagant as it was the previous year; Kurt bought him a keyboard piano since he broke his last one. He won't go into details but Rachel now has a scar on her left thigh.

"There is so much we need to do besides just getting Burt to say yes. We need to pack our clothes, and find a campsite that will accommodate eleven teenagers." She pouted at him.

"Blaine, stop being such a Debby-downer! We'll be fine! Remember when we were younger and Auntie Jordyn and Corbin drove us to that weird wooden area on a cliff?" he nodded, "That's where we're going to go! I already called her and she gave me the directions. There's also a place where we can jump off the cliff and into the water, and then climb back up."

"There's another problem." Finn spoke up; the twins' looked at him.

"What's the problem?" Rachel asked her boyfriend of five months.

"Who's going to convince Kurt?"

* * *

><p>Since the adoption papers went through, she was now the mother of a beautiful baby girl. When they had signed the papers, her new baby's biological parents begged her to name her Beth. She felt that since she had a new baby, she should at least start a new life. She wasn't going to be mean to her surrogate children Rachel and Blaine; she actually regretted trying to adopt Rachel and even Blaine. Beth's full name is 'Bethany Fay Berry', she had bright blue eyes and tiny blonde curls atop of her head. She was six months old now, and her birthday was February 5th, 2010. She remembers getting the call from Quinn that evening after the Perks were over and done with, her daughter was born. She raced to the Columbus hospital and passed by Rachel and the rest of her group. When she stepped into the small hospital room and saw Quinn holding Beth, she couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

_"I-Is that her?" _she had asked tentatively, Quinn giggled softly and nodded. She handed the small pink bundle to her and her breath was taken away. Since then she and Beth had gotten along well, she drinks the top grade formula and sleeps almost all night. She isn't a bad crier, she often only cries when she walks up briefly but she's quiet right away. The other times is when she has a dirty diaper or is hungry.

Right now, she's driving into the parking lot of her favourite coffee shop – though she would never admit it to the Anderson's – the Lima Bean. It made the best coffee and she wasn't going to go to some knock off place to get a drink. Beth is sound asleep in her car seat in the back; she has her favourite pink fleece blanket on and her teddy bear that Ryan bought. It has a red scarf around its neck; it has Beth on one end and has a gold star on the other. She turned off the ignition to her car, slipped out of the front seat and opened up the back door. She took out Beth's car seat then locked the car. She walked into the coffee shop, some of baristas smiled at the sight of a baby others just ignored her. She went up to the cashier and was about to order when someone interrupted her.

"Shelby? Shelby Berry?" she turned and saw none other than Will Schuester standing coffee in hand and a surprised smile written on his face.

"Will! It's so great to see you!" she grinned; as she did Beth made a loud yawn. Will's eyes drifted down and they fell on Beth.

"This must be your new baby, I've heard a lot about her." Shelby laughed quietly, she ordered, received her drink and then she and William sat down at one of the many tables. "So tell me, how did you come across Beth?" Will was watching the young baby sleep.

"There was an ad I found, it was totally random but I called the girl. She's sixteen now I believe and she didn't want to keep the baby. Her name is Quinn Fabray, she is actually one of my surrogate children's friends." She explained, Will raised an eyebrow.

"Quinn Fabray? Wow, she was one of my students last year." Will took a drink from his coffee.

"Right, you helped The Glee Club with their audition?" she pointed out. "That was the best performance I have ever seen! You sang a bloody song about sex with a bunch of fifteen year-olds!" the two old friends' laughed together. "But anyway, how are you? Last I heard you were celebrating your celebrating your fourteenth marriage anniversary with Terri?" she adjusted Beth's blanket as she spoke.

"Um, actually I left her." He said quietly, Shelby froze and stared up at him.

"You left Terri?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, we were fighting a lot. She also faked a pregnancy because she thought I was going to leave her. I found the fake baby bump two weeks ago," she felt her cheeks flush. She remembers when she and Will were younger, she liked him so much. But then he started dating Terri and her dreams were crushed. Will was actually the only man she's ever loved…

"I'm so sorry." She really wasn't.

"It's okay, we weren't really meant to be." He told her quietly. "Can I hold her?" he motioned to Beth, she nodded and lifted up Beth. The baby let out a quiet noise, and Schuester sighed happily, Shelby placed Beth in his arms. "She's so pretty. She looks just like her mother."

"Quinn is a very pretty girl." Shelby felt tears prickle her eyes, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" She asked without thinking Will looked up and had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sure."

"R-Really?" she stuttered and he laughed.

"Yes really." Just then Beth reached up at Will grabbing his finger. Shelby thought back to Beth's name, and there was a change to it.

Bethany Fay Schuester. Hmm, it had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not." Kurt was in a bad mood when he woke up from his nap, and when Kurt's in a bad mood he's scary. When he woke up he found his boyfriend, his best friend, and his step-brother sat in the family room of the Anderson's house with pads of paper everywhere. When he asked them why there were pads of paper everywhere, Blaine replied smiling 'We're going camping' and his reply was, well you already no. Blaine got up from his chair and rubbed his shoulder gently.<p>

"Come on, Kurt, next summer we're not going to have a chance to do this. We're all going to be worried about being seniors and finding universities." Blaine moved to peck him on the lips, but he pushed past his boyfriend.

"I am not going camping, two days before school. The dirt will make my skin dry, it'll be cold at night—,"

"I'll cuddle with you at night!" Kurt glared at him.

"I am not going camping. Especially with my step-brother, we've done that once before and that ended catastrophically." Kurt sat down in Blaine's chair folding his arms in front of him.

"What happened while you were camping?" Rachel perked up, Kurt and Finn had been quiet about what happened that week. Kurt shut his mouth and said nothing. Finn shifted uncomfortably on the couch beside his girlfriend. "Come on! I want to hear a story! Back me up, Blaine!" she turned to her brother, who was staring at Kurt.

"I am kind of curious." Blaine mumbled, Kurt turned up his head and glared again. "Well, you can't blame me! You guys went camping for a week; you came back and wouldn't say anything about the trip."

"FINE! I'll tell you what happened… It was the beginning of summer and my Dad's parents insisted on bringing Finn and I camping. Of course, I didn't want to but Dad made me. It was the first night and Finn and I had to share a tent…" Kurt closed his eyes. "Finn thought it would be a good idea to go midnight swimming, and I told him that was stupid."

"It was kind of stupid." Finn added.

"I told him I wasn't going to go swimming at midnight, but he told me he would tell Blaine that I… Never mind. So he blackmailed me, and I went swimming with him."

_"This is so stupid, Finn." Kurt growled as the brothers walked through the bush. _

_"It is not! We're going on an adventure." Finn cheered from in front of him. _

_"I swear if I die, I will haunt you and kill you in your sleep." Kurt crossed his arms pouting._

_"It's your fault for having a teddy bear named Blainey-Bear you've had since you were twelve." Finn broke a branch as he stepped on it. _

_"I can't help that my twelve year-old mind had a crush on my best friend! We were still in middle school and we were in the same PE class, what do you expect a young gay tween like myself to do when I see my very attractive best friend half naked?" _

_"Um, walk away like any other boy?" Finn quipped; Kurt smacked his brother on the back. "Look! There's the lake!" Finn took off his sandals and ran through the sand. He jumped into the water cheering, "Come in Kurt!" _

_"Fine." Kurt took off his sandals and followed his brother. It was cold, _beyond _cold. Kurt knew this was stupid and something was going to happen to them. Finn dunked under the water to get his hair wet. _

_"Stop being such a party pooper, Kurt, just have some fun." Finn splashed his brother and Kurt screamed as if he were being murdered. _

_"THAT'S COLD YOU DICK!" Kurt splashed Finn right back. They did this for a long time before something changed, Kurt stopped moving and Finn noticed. _

_"What's wrong?" Finn went over to his brother. Kurt mumbled under his breath and Finn didn't hear him. "Kurt, seriously what's wrong?" _

_"My shorts… They're um, gone." _

_"What do you mean they're gone?" _

_"I don't know! They just slid off and I can't find them," _

_"Okay, we'll just get out and go back to Grandma and Grandpa." Finn reached for Kurt's hand under the water—_

_"FINN!" Kurt slapped him across the face. "That wasn't my hand!" he choked out. Finn frowned, never in his life would he thought he would touch someone else's private part. _

_"I am so sorry, what do you want me to do?" Finn asked loudly. _

_"I don't know!" _

_"I'll be right back!" Finn ran out of the lake, leaving his brother cold and naked. _

"Wait so, Finn left you naked alone?" Blaine was sitting on Kurt's lap; Kurt was hiding his Blaine's shoulder.

"I got distracted, Rachel called me and… Whatever, when I got back to him Kurt said 'Finn, you might have a step-sister now' and at first I was totally confused but then he explained that the water may have frozen his balls off." Rachel and Blaine burst out into laughter.

"Kurt said that?" Rachel asked loudly.

"The water was cold, okay?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's bare shoulder.

_"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, you left me for twenty minutes in the f*cking cold." Kurt screamed, his hands were in the water making sure he didn't freeze. _

_"S-Sorry, I grabbed you a pair of my shorts and a blanket." Finn called from the sand. _

_"Well are you going to come in here and give me the shorts?" Kurt's teeth clattered violently. _

_"They'll get wet, just come out of the water." Finn yelled._

_"I'm not doing that, you might see my…" Kurt cleared his throat, "dick." _

_"Dude, we're brothers, if we were related we'd have baths together. Now just come out of the water, just cover it up with your hands." Kurt bit his lip and started to walk out of the water. _

_"Close your eyes." Kurt told him and Finn listened. Kurt scrambled out of the water and grabbed the shorts, pulling them on quickly. _

"And that is why I will never go camping with Finn _ever_ again." Kurt was pushed Blaine off of him and then went upstairs. Blaine frowned and followed him.

"Kurt?"

"What Blaine?" Kurt had a bowl full of ice cream, and he was already devouring it.

"I'm sure Finn won't bother you this time, and you won't even be sleeping in a tent. We're going to drive the Van up there, and Puck is driving his truck up there. Everyone is going to be sleeping in the Van and everyone but us are going to be sleeping on the bottom." He took a spoon from the cupboard and scooped some ice cream into his mouth. "That means we're going to be up on the top," he grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him flush against him, "all alone." Kurt blushed. "And we're going to go swimming – without Finn if you want – and we can go on a picnic together." He rested his forehead against Kurt's. "We can make-out all we want and we can even kick everyone out of the Van because it's yours." Kurt closed his eyes; his breath was cold from the ice cream. "Please say yes," Blaine kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Okay, I'll go." Kurt leaned in to get more than just a quick kiss. They had a battle of the tongues for the longest time before a voice interrupted them.

"Good to see you, Kurt, always good that you're keeping my nephew's mouth clean." They pulled away and saw Blaine's Auntie Jordyn stood in the living room smirking at the couple. Beside her must be the man who Blaine keeps mentioning, Corbin, he was Jordyn's fiancé. He was tall and built, he had his hair spiked and he was very attractive. He had his arm around Jordyn securely and had a smile on his face.

"Hi Jordyn." Kurt smiled at her; Jordyn's eyes flickered to Corbin.

"Kurt, this is my fiancé Corbin Rushton." She patted Corbin's chest, "Corbin this is Blaine's boyfriend slash best friend slash future husband, Kurt Hummel." Kurt skipped over to shake his hand.

"She's told me all about you, and she never shuts up so everyone second word is 'Kurt'." Kurt giggled and Blaine watched from the counter, he was so happy that his family loved Kurt. "Hey Blaine!" Corbin went to go hug his future-nephew-in-law. Blaine accepted the hug happily.

"Hi Uncle Corbin," he said to the older man, Corbin smacked him in the arm.

"You make me feel old, Blainey." He ruffled Blaine's curls.

"What are you guys doing in Lima?" Blaine asked.

"Can't an Aunt come see her nephew and niece unannounced?" Jordyn pinched Kurt's cheek laughing.

"Sure, but you can't." Blaine replied to her, Jordyn glared in response.

"Loser. Where's your sister?" she asked him.

"Downstairs planning our camping trip with Kurt's step-brother Finn." Blaine started eating Kurt's ice cream again, "You better interrogate him Auntie, he's dating her and he broke her heart last summer." Kurt stifled a giggle from beside his boyfriend. Jordyn adjusted her shirt before storming downstairs screaming 'RACHEL BARBARA ANDERSON!' there was a shrill scream and then Rachel screamed. Kurt leaned on his boyfriend beaming from eye to eye. The Anderson's were some of the best people he knows, they're so crazy. Corbin sat up on the counter smiling to himself. Blaine was grinning brightly; he turned to Kurt and brushed his lips over Kurt's cheek. "Do you think she'll kill Finn?"

"Totally." Kurt replied, "Do you think she'll bother me if I kiss you again?" Blaine smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Totally." Blaine whispered seductively, the two totally forgot that Corbin was sitting in the same room. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut, Corbin cleared his throat and the two reluctantly pulled away.

"Jordyn was right, you two do make-out like animals." The two boys blushed at his words.

"N-Not like animals… Per se, maybe more like awesome teenagers." Blaine joked and Kurt smacked his arm lightly. Rachel came upstairs with Finn in tow and Jordyn following behind.

"So you kids are going camping?" Jordyn took Kurt's ice cream and started eating it, "You gonna have sex while you're at it?" she asked this to Kurt and Blaine.

"NO!" Kurt shouted, Blaine closed his eyes, please Auntie Jordyn do not say sexy.

"Why? You two are sexy as f*ck." And there we go. Rachel and Finn's eyes widened at the sound of it and Kurt tensed, they were prepared for the worst.

"I know Blaine is but I'm like a baby penguin." The three froze.

"You know what, never mind, I don't want to know about my nephew's sex life. Come on Corbin," Jordyn took her fiancé's hand and he followed her up the stairs. The three stared at Kurt peculiarly.

"What was that?" Finn was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean?" Kurt grabbed a grape from a bowl on the counter then popped it into his mouth.

"She just called you sexy, and you didn't freak out." Rachel took a grape herself.

"I know, Finn if you need a ride home I'll drive you." Kurt grabbed his keys from his pocket and swung them around his pointer finger. Blaine pouted, why didn't Kurt want to stay?

"Um, I guess." Finn kissed Rachel's forehead and the step-brothers made their way to Kurt's Navigator. Blaine ran after them, catching Kurt's hand before he could get in to his car.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, Kurt sighed and kissed him.

"I'm fine, I just…" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held him, "I want to get away, people just… Don't understand." Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck, Blaine saw Finn watching them curiously from the passenger seat. Blaine patted Kurt's back trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Call me when you get home okay? Rachel and I will catch up later; we're going to make your parents the best dinner ever." Kurt shook his head and held him tighter. "Baby, we'll be right over don't worry." Kurt finally let go, he had the saddest look in his eye. "Are you okay?" Kurt said nothing but gave him a small attempt of a smile.

"I'll see you at my house okay?" Kurt got into his car and Finn shot Blaine a confused look, Blaine shrugged and went back into his house.

"Hey Rach?" Blaine called out; Rachel emerged from the kitchen eating more grapes. "I'm going to get changed then we'll go to Kurt's, he's not feeling well and I think it's about Sebastian." She licked her lips.

"Is he going to be okay?" she wondered; Blaine shrugged and ran down the stairs to pull on a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When he got back upstairs Rachel was talking to Jordyn and Corbin.

"What was up with Hummel?" Jordyn asked loudly, Blaine made a face, why did Jordyn care about his boyfriend?

"He isn't feeling well." Rachel put simply, but according to their Aunt she wasn't having any of that.

"Did little Blainey get him pregnant?" she joked; Blaine felt anger twisting in his stomach.

"No, he's just remembering stuff that happened last year at school." Rachel put the grapes away into the fridge.

"What happened at school?" Jordyn wondered, Corbin made a noise from beside her.

"Stuff with his ex-boyfriend Sebastian, it doesn't matter now though, Kurt's with Blaine." Rachel tried desperately to change the subject but Jordyn kept pushing.

"I wanna know what happened between Kurtie and Sebby." Jordyn clapped from her seat, Blaine walked into the kitchen and ignored his Aunt and soon-to-be uncle. "Blainey, tell me what happened!" She pulled at his arm.

"It's none of your business, it's between Kurt, Sebastian and me and no one else needs to know about it." Blaine grabbed his car keys. At the twins' birthday party, Hiram and Leroy bought them a car; it was a punch buggy convertible that was light green. Blaine absolutely loves it, Rachel tolerates it, but besides that they love having a car. They got their licenses faster than usual because they went to a driving school – the same driving school that Kurt and Finn went to after their birthdays. He and Rachel had to share the car though, which sucks, but having a boyfriend who can drive helps.

"Did Kurt have hanky-panky with Sebastian and now he can't get it up for you?" Jordyn giggled from her stool, Rachel glanced at Blaine. Blaine was breathing in and out slowly to try and calm himself down.

"Are you drunk?" Blaine asked completely out of nowhere. Corbin, Jordyn and Rachel stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Jordyn stood up and her heels tapped loudly against the wood flooring. Blaine swallowed heavily and turned to her.

"I asked you if you were drunk. And for your information, Kurt can get it up for me and you want to know why Kurt is upset?" Blaine was squeezing the keys so tight in his hand that there will probably be a key imprint on the palm of his hand.

"Yes I do." She put her hands on her hips.

"Sebastian used to call Kurt sexy, and when Kurt told Sebastian that he loved me and not Sebastian… Sebastian grew possessive of Kurt and ended up trying to rape him in order to make Kurt love him. I accidently called Kurt sexy earlier because I mean, come on he is the sexiest person in the world. And now he is thinking about it. There, now you know. Come on Rachel." Rachel nodded and followed her twin brother, as they pulled out of the driveway she looked at him.

"Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine, I just hate when people are inconsiderate."

* * *

><p>When the Anderson twins made it to the Hudmel's house, most of The Glee Club were already by the Van. Blaine and Rachel got out of their car; the teenagers were near the Van holding boxes. Blaine and Rachel jogged over to them to see what they were doing. Puck was standing up on top of the Van; they had lowered the top beds roof so they could drive it around. He had his sunglasses on pointing at the rest of the members.<p>

"Put the Pepsi in the cupboards and Cheetos in the glove compartment." He ordered some of them, Artie yelled something at him. "Shut it, Four Eyes. Hudson told me since Princess is indisposed at the moment, I'm ordering everyone around until Curly Sue and Berry get here."

"Puck, my name is Blaine, not Curly Sue." Blaine laughed from the ground; Puck looked down spotting the curly haired teenager. He jumped down from the top of the Van to talk to the two.

"I know that Curly, so Finn told me Kurt was upset about something and he can't help out load up the Van. So I got Artie and Joe, we called everyone to see what type of foods they wanted and so we bought them. My Mom won't care that I may have splurged on my credit card… Anyway, so we told everyone to come here to help put it in the Van and some of the stuff will stay in my truck." He stuck his hands in his blue jeans, he had a white beater on and you could see dirt stains on the shirt.

"Rach, you help Puck load up the Van. I'm going to talk to Kurt." Blaine ran towards the house, Puck watched after him.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" he asked his ex-girlfriend, she folded her arms.

"He's thinking about Sebastian." Puck hummed in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the Hudmel's front door; he could hear Finn talking to Kurt quietly.<p>

"Why are you so… Freaked out today?" Finn mumbled, Blaine walked out of the foyer but hid himself so Finn (who was standing in Kurt's bedroom doorway).

"It's none of your business, Finnegan." Kurt spat from inside his room.

"It is kind of my business when you're my step-brother and I'm worried about you!" Finn argued, there was a silence before Kurt replied. "What was that?"

"Today was the day I started dating Sebastian." It was barely a whisper but Finn and Blaine heard it.

"Last year?" Finn mumbled confused.

"Yes last year Finn, it was the worst day of my life. I w-was in love with Blaine and he was in love with me and I was so stupid to date Sebastian. And then I kept it from Blaine saying I was dating this guy named Grant Gustin, Finn I answered Blaine's call while I was with him! Sebastian fricking told me he wanted to make-out over the phone, a-and Blaine was on the phone with me!" Kurt sounded as if he were sobbing, Blaine felt his heart breaking.

"Well, you ended up breaking up with him anyway." Finn said, Blaine mentally face palmed, Kurt was going to scream in 3, 2…

"FINN! GET OUT!" Kurt threw something and it shattered against the door.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Finn ran down the hallway he pushed past Blaine and left the house. Blaine closed his eyes, mustered up all the courage he can and went to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was on his bed, he knees pulled up against his chest, his cheeks were blotchy from crying. Blaine stepped over the broken coffee mug that was shattered on the floor. Kurt sniffled loudly, his eyes were cast down. Blaine toed off his shoes and then sat down beside Kurt on the bed. Kurt leaned onto his boyfriend; Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm right here, Kurt." He whispered into his ear. "Sebastian can't hurt you." Kurt cried into his shirt for what felt like half an hour.

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt finally stopped crying and whimpered into Blaine's chest.

"It's okay Kurt." Blaine lightly pushed Kurt away so he could look into those glasz orbs. "It's over now, and we're together."

"I know but I'm just so sorry I made you go through all that." Blaine held Kurt against his chest, rocking him slowly. "I should've broken up with him the moment he started changing… We could have had our one year anniversary already. Or if I hadn't broken up with you in freshman year we could have had our two year anniversary!"

"Kurt," Blaine pushed him away again, "listen to me and I'm going to be brutally honest. If we stayed together in freshman year, we would have broken up." Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt him but Blaine covered his mouth, "It's true Kurt, we went through a lot of things and that break up back in freshman year was meant to happen. You were meant to date Sebastian and I was meant to find out, but that's all behind us now, okay? We're not just Kurt and Blaine, we're Klaine. I searched it up, and it said that Klaine is the greatest couple to find its way on YouTube since Darren Criss and his ex-girlfriend Adrian." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, "I love you Kurt, and I forgive you." Kurt smiled and tears ran down his cheeks. He hugged Blaine and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Blaine." He leaned in and they started kissing passionately. Somehow Kurt pushed Blaine down on the bed and straddled him. Blaine reached up grabbing at Kurt's shirt, Kurt pulled away from his lips and he let out a whine.

"What?" he stared up at Kurt, his eyes were blurry but he could see Kurt perfectly. Kurt brushed a stray curl out of his eye.

"I'm going to take my shirt off." Kurt announced and he pulled it off, Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"Baby, you're gorgeous." Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's bare stomach, "I know I've seen you shirtless before but you always manage to take my breath away." Kurt smiled at his words, and then captured his lips again. Blaine hands roamed Kurt's bare back, scratching down the white expanse. Kurt grabbed at Blaine's t-shirt and pushed it up.

"Off." Kurt murmured against his lips, Blaine sat up and took off his shirt. Kurt kissed him again but it was so much more ferocity. They did this until Kurt pulled away – yet again – breathless, he had a nervous look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Blaine was only nervous because Kurt was now nervous.

"C-Can I take off your pants?" Blaine felt like screaming, was Kurt really asking that?

"Okay." he said before thinking.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman, this is stupid." Santana grumbled from the bottom bed.<p>

"Well I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the time." He barked at her.

"How the Hell are we going to sleep like this?" Finn voiced.

"Well if Kurt and Blaine would share their bed up there we wouldn't be in this situation!" Puck screamed loudly, he kicked the kind of ceiling in the Van. The whole group – excluding, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine – were all lying on the bottom bed. That means nine people are trying to sleep on a queen sized bed.

"Why don't some of us sleep on the floor? Or some of us could sleep in the bed of Puck's truck." Rachel suggested.

"Totally, how about you and me sleep in it together?" Puck raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Puckerman she's my girlfriend!" Finn yelled loudly and smacked his friend; they started wrestling over the others.

"OW that was my arm!" Mercedes screamed clutching her arm, Finn and Puck stopped to laugh. They calmed down for a minute.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Joe wondered aloud.

"Kurt was freaking out about something so Blaine was calming him down." Finn explained and Santana replied.

"Wanky." Finn retched at the thought.

"Santana, I don't want to think about my brother's possible sex life." Finn stood up and his back cracked. "I doubt he and Blaine are doing anything though, they're like sexless cream puffs."

"That's where you're wrong, honey." Rachel stood up too, "Have you ever seen Kurt and Blaine make-out?" he shook his head. "This is strange sounding, but they are hot."

"I'm going to go get a drink." Finn opened up the door to the Van and walked towards his house, Rachel followed after him. She linked her hand in his and they went inside the house and they froze.

"T-That was…" they heard Blaine whisper to Kurt. Kurt's door was closed, and the couple inside were whispering loud enough for them to hear. So technically, it wasn't really a whisper.

"Amazing?" Kurt whispered back, there was the sound of kissing coming from the room. Finn turned away and went to go get some water. Rachel stayed by the door listening in.

"I, um, I think I need some new… Clothing. You do too." Blaine laughed quietly; there was movement inside Kurt's room.

"Here, these are too small for me, they'll fit you perfectly. Where are those pants?" Rachel gasped; did they really do something untoward? Her brother was too young to do anything sexual. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt, and for the record: That was mind blasting," the door opened and Rachel leapt away, she opened up the closet right beside Kurt's bedroom door and pretended to be looking at a jacket. The two boys had light blushes on their cheeks, Blaine had another pair of shorts on and Kurt had different pair of pants on. "O-Oh, hi Rachel." Blaine had his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"Hello boys, how was your day?" she asked even though she knew exactly how their day went.

"Wonderful." Kurt grinned from ear to ear, "I'm hungry, are you hungry boo-boo?" Kurt twisted his neck to look at his boyfriend.

"Mhm." Kurt kissed Blaine slowly before going to the kitchen. Rachel smirked at Blaine's love struck expression.

"So, Blaine." She eyed him up and down smirking. "What did he do?"

"What?" Blaine stuttered still staring at Kurt.

"He did something to make my twin brother a big pile of goo." She felt like bursting at the seams when Blaine broke out into the funniest face she's ever seen.

"Well, let's just say that I made it to third base." He walked away to go be with his boyfriend, leaving his sister gaping after him.

Moments later the front door open, Carole and Burt walked up the stairs into the foyer. Carole was giggling at something Burt had said before coming into the house. Burt had a confused expression etched onto his face, he saw Rachel standing by Kurt's room. "Rachel, why are there teenagers outside my house?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"They're getting ready for our camping trip." Burt still seemed to be confused; Carole went over to her sons and Blaine.

"What camping trip?" Carole rested her hand on Finn's back as she spoke.

"Well," Rachel stepped into the kitchen, "Blaine and I were wondering if you could let Finn and Kurt come camping with us and the rest of The Glee Club. And if it is okay if we take the Van?" Burt was now seated at the dining room table.

"Where are you going camping?" Carole inquired happily.

"When Blaine and I were younger, our Aunt Jordyn would bring us to this _amazing _campsite. It's a cliff, but there's a fence around it and there's a spot where you can jump off and dive into the water. And it's secluded; Jordyn and her fiancé are the only people who really know about. Puck is driving his truck up so that some of us can sleep in there instead of the Van." Rachel licked her lips before continuing, "And Kurt can even drive us up there."

"So there's like eleven of you going?" Burt wondered from the table, Rachel nodded. "The Van only seats five people, and I'm sure Puck's truck only has 5."

"It has six." Finn interrupted, "There's the driver's seat, the passenger seat, the three in the back and there's one in between the drivers and passengers. We'll probably put Sugar in that spot." Burt's eyes widened, these kids had it all planned. All they needed was his permission to let them drive the Van and to let Kurt and Finn go.

"So," Rachel sat beside him, "Mr. Hummel," she punched his shoulder playfully, "can Finn and Kurt go camping?" Burt looked up at Kurt who was whispering something in Blaine's ear; they were almost chest to chest. Blaine had a light blush on his face; they were completely oblivious to Rachel's begging. He felt something twist in his gut, his son and Blaine have been dating for 10 months now and he had never seen Kurt happier. The only thing he had a problem with was the fact that his little boy may be having sex.

"Okay, but I need to speak with Kurt before you go." He told the smaller girl. She jumped up in her chair cheering.

"I have to go tell everyone else!" she grabbed Finn's hand and ran out of the house. Carole shook her head laughing.

"I'm just going to put this away." She told Burt motioning to her purse, he nodded absently still watching his son and Blaine. Blaine was now pouring a glass of code red for Kurt and Kurt had a blissful smile.

"Buddy." He called for his son, Kurt's smile faltered when he turned to his father.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Can I speak with you in private?" he stood up and Kurt followed, since Carole was in their room he went into Kurt's room. He tried desperately to ignore the fact the Blaine's shorts were on the ground, along with a pair of Kurt's swim trunks.

"What's up Dad?" Kurt sat on the foot of his bed.

"It's about the camping trip." He clasped his hands in front of him. "You and Blaine are happy together, right?"

"Yes… I love him." Kurt said slowly, Burt sighed before asking another question.

"Have you two done… Anything, sexual?" this was awkward for both of them.

"DAD!" Kurt screamed loudly covering his ears.

"Just answer the question, Kurt." Burt knew by Kurt's scream, they were doing things together.

"F-Fine, yes, but it's nothing like… I haven't touched it." Kurt's face was redder than a tomato.

"Good, good." Burt closed his eyes, "Well, that was good talk. Be safe during your camping trip." And Burt left Kurt alone in his room. Kurt breathed in and out slowly, why did his Father care so much about his sex life, or rather lack thereof. Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine's shorts out in the open for his Father to see, he quickly pushed them under his bed with the heel of his foot. He left his room and saw Blaine waiting for him in the kitchen. Blaine had two cups of code red and a sandwich; it has lettuce, white cheddar and ham in between two slices of whole wheat bread.

"I made this." Blaine split the sandwich in two and handed one half to Kurt. "I can't wait until we go camping," Kurt took a bite of the sandwich, oh God it was good. "I'm totally going to jump into the water." Blaine laughed as Kurt devoured the sandwich. "What about you?"

"Oh no," Kurt swallowed, "I am not jumping into gross river water. Who knows what's been in there, or who's been in there."

* * *

><p>Shelby and William met up at Breadstix at around 7:30, she dropped Beth off at her baby-sitter (who was a singer in Vocal Adrenaline, her name was Harmony). She wore tight black jeans, stilettos and a grey top that had sparkles on it. William was wearing jeans, loafers, and a black dress shirt. They both laughed at the fact that they were coordinated.<p>

"Great minds think alike." Will joked, it lightened the mood slightly. Once they were seated, Shelby couldn't believe she was on a date with Will Schuester of all people. She had liked him ever since they were teenagers and now she has a chance with him.

"So, how's life been since Vocal Adrenaline?" Shelby asked biting into a breadstick.

"Pretty good, Terri and I had gotten married in '96 and we had tried to have kids but Terri lied to me about her being infertile. Besides that, I got my teaching degree at University of Ohio. Then I got a job at McKinley of all places," Will went to McKinley along with Shelby, Hiram and Leroy. "I teach Spanish there. I'll probably switch to teaching history soon, I'm not very good at Spanish." They laughed quietly. "What about you?"

"Well, after storming out of Vocal Adrenaline. I graduated from McKinley, then I moved to New York to start my Broadway dream. In May of 1994 I auditioned for the musical Rent it was my first Broadway performance, I was Maureen naturally. I stopped performing on Broadway in 1997 for a while to start branching out my career, I stared in a few short films but beside that I just lived in my apartment living off my Broadway money. In 2003, I got the role of Elphaba along with April who was Galinda; it was fun being with someone I knew so well. After that I auditioned for Maureen in the movie Rent, and I got it. And now, I moved back to Lima my home town. Originally it was to get my surrogate daughter Rachel back, but after that failed I adopted Beth from Quinn Fabray and here we are. Oh! And now I work for Ryan Murphy as a singing consultant at the studio." She finished and Will had his mouth opened wide.

"You did a lot since the Original Six apparently." They were silent as the waitress came with their food. Will ordered a Lasagna and Shelby ordered a small spinach and provolone pizza. "I love this place, I remember coming here as a teenager." Will reflected, "I'm glad that it's still open, my students come here all the time."

"I remember coming here too, the food has never changed." They ate quietly for a few minutes before Will broke the silence.

"I want to tell you that Beth is a very beautiful girl, and you're lucky." She swallowed her food before looking up at him.

"Why am I lucky?" She is since she now has the most beautiful daughter in the world.

"You have a daughter, I wish Terri would have just told me that she couldn't have babies instead of lying to me. We could have adopted too, but…" he trailed off, Shelby took his hand which was resting on the table and she held it.

"It isn't your fault Will, it's Terri's. If she lied to you about it, that means she wasn't really into the marriage as you were." He nodded; his eyes were filled with unshed tears. They talked about random things until they finished their dessert. Will paid for the bill (even though Shelby was the one who asked him). They walked through the park across the street from the restaurant, the moon shined down on them it was a nice night. Shelby was itching to hold his hand, her wish was granted when Will took her hand and linked their fingers together. He stopped walking and faced her.

"I had a really nice night tonight, Shelby." Her eyes were wandering his face, she couldn't believe this was happening. He starting moving closer towards her lips, when their lips met. Shelby felt the whole Earth stop moving.

Yeah, Bethany Fay Schuester sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>The Glee Club packs up their clothes and ships out to the camping site! They'll roast marshmallows over the fire, tell ghost stories, and have a scare when a group of drunken adults raid their camp site as their sleeping. Kurt refuses to jump into the water, how will Blaine and the rest of The Glee Club get him in the water? Artie brings his blue electric guitar along and they jam to a mash-up you all know well, 'Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''.

**End Authors Note: **This chapter isn't what I really wanted, but it addressed Kurt and Blaine's new plot, and the new romance between Shelby and Will Schuester. Poor Emma, she won't get her little sweater vested teacher, but she does have Dentist Carl! Sorry for the lack of Quinn in this chapter, she'll be back in chapter 43 for the new school year. I'm really excited for when they go back to school. Not only will Kurt be a Cheerio, Quinn will come back for the new cheerleading season, along with Mercedes. Here's some new students coming to McKinley: Sam Evans, Senthia Quimby, Violet Puckerman and Cody Cohen. Another thing, Sebastian and the rest of the Dalton boys will be back in chapter 43. Will this be the beginning of the Warblers? Wow, that was way too long. I hope you're enjoying your summer, thanks for reading! ps. Sorry about Kurt being all 'oh ma god Sebastian' then two seconds later 'i want u Blaine' that's just how I wrote him...

-Please review, follow and favourite.


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending Highschool. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Mentions of Sex (nothing too explicit - I will never write smut), very slight homophobia, violence._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Wow, I am so sorry for writing this so late. Um, explanation? Laziness and writers block. But I got over it while writing a short story called Broadway, Baby. It's a CrissColfer fanfiction, and it's kind of a companion story to The Glee Club. It has Darren in it (obviously) from this story, and he will get together with Chris. I can't wait to write Kurt and Blaine finding out that Darren is bicurious. In other news, I saw the promo pictures for Season 4. Oh god, Blaine stop being so goddamn attractive. Regarding this chapter, it's all over the place since I wrote it in 8 days so I might have rewritten things.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

* * *

><p>He felt something moving beside him as he slept, it was a warm calloused hand. It took him a moment before realising what it was. The whole group decided they would sleep over at the Hummel's the night before going camping, they were going to drive out pretty early in the morning. They slept in the living room all together, Burt pulled out a queen sized mattress for some of them, Finn and Rachel decided to sleep on the couch while the others squeezed onto the bed. Well, everyone but Puck, he slept in a recliner chair. Kurt was cuddled up against his boyfriend, who was sleeping beside Sugar and Joe, who were sleeping beside Artie and Brittany, Santana and Mercedes were half on the floor since they were the last to go to sleep. The calloused hand went up his shirt rubbing softly at his stomach; he knew it was Blaine obviously. He smiled and opened his eyes; Blaine was awake and was staring at him. "Good morning." Blaine whispered. Kurt pecked his boyfriend on the lips before rolling onto his back. "I can't wait until we're camping. No parents, no rules and just you and me up on the top bed." Blaine whispered into his ear, he turned his head smiling.<p>

"I know."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Santana grumbled from her spot on the floor, Kurt rose up on his elbows.

"We need to wake up anyway Satan." He told her, Santana sat up rolling her eyes.

"Please Princess; you're only awake because your boyfriend was groping you." Kurt blushed from his head to his toes. "And by that blush, you aren't denying that Blaine over here had his hands all over you." Santana crawled over to the couple on the bed, she was kneeing Sugar but the younger girl didn't seem to care. "And now that Blaine is turning red, that means you've done something sexy." She winked, the two boys were both as red as Blaine's new pants. "Come on, tell Auntie Tana what you did." The shook their heads and neither of them would tell her. "Alright, tell me what base you're at. First, second?"

"Third." Blaine squeaked. Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder; he could not believe they were telling Santana this.

"Oh wow, so when are you planning to do the deed?" She asked, there were grumbles around the room.

"Santana, please stop talking about Kurt and Blaine's sex life." It was Artie who spoke up first.

"Why? I want to know what they do." Blaine slid down on the mattress covering his face in the blanket. Why were people so interested in their sex life? It's not like they have done anything too risqué, yesterday was the first day they had ever done anything like that. Blaine smiled to himself at the memory that was the best moment of his life. Luckily Burt and Carole woke up right before Santana asked something too sexual for Kurt's parents to hear. Carole woke Finn and Rachel up, she was going to wake everyone else up but it appeared they were already awake.

"Good morning, kids." She smiled happily, "When are you heading out?" it was Artie that stood up first, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his flannel pyjamas hung low on his hips. Blaine's eyes shifted to Kurt; thank God his boyfriend was glaring at Santana.

"Around seven." Artie said, Carole smiled happily she clapped her hands and turned to the rest of the group.

"Well I better make you all breakfast!" she ran off to start breakfast for the eleven teenagers. Blaine uncovered himself and stood up stretching his legs. Santana was practically drooling when she saw him shirtless.

"Damn, Curly Sue you are fit!" she stood up in front of him and touched his chest. "Princess is one lucky gay," Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed her away. He went to Kurt's room to grab one of his sweat shirts. As he was slipping it on, Santana and Brittany walked in.

"Leave me alone Santana." Blaine finished pulling on the sweatshirt and grabbed one of Kurt's granola bars that he keeps next to his bed. "I'm not straight and I'm not telling you what Kurt and I have done together." He opened up the granola bar, "Excuse me." He tried to push past them to leave to rejoin his friends.

"Listen here, Gay number one, we don't want to know what you and your little boy have been doing. We just want to let you that Sugar, Britt and I want to ride up with you and Kurt."

Blaine swallowed, "Okay, why?" he asked, he was honestly curious. Why would Santana, Brittany and Sugar of all people want to ride with them.

"We feel like it'll be fun if we come along. And we swear, Blaine." Blaine was surprised, that was one of the first times Santana had called him by his first name to his face. "We won't bother you or Kurt about your sex life." Her smile actually seemed sincere.

"Alright…" he said slowly before leaving the room. Rachel and Mercedes were setting the table while Kurt and Sugar helped make breakfast, although Kurt was laughing too hard to even pay attention. Apparently from what Blaine could see, Sugar and dropped the eggs on her feet and she started sliding on the floor. She had fallen, ending up with the flour all over her.

Sometimes Joe's girlfriend was dumber than Brittany. Joe ran over to help her up, but she was laughing so hard they both fell on the floor. Carole came up behind Blaine, resting her hand on his lower back. "Teenagers." She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Why don't we go to McDonalds?" the teenagers cheered and they all took turns in the bathroom. Finn went down to his room with Puck to get changed – not together obviously. Rachel got changed in Kurt's room with Kurt, it's not like either of them were going to hit on each other. He's gay and dating her brother, and she's straight and dating his brother. So it's fine. Blaine decided to just wear his pyjama pants and the sweatshirt, it's not like he was dressing to impress anyone. He sat down on the couch with Artie, who had had shorts on under his flannel pants and was wearing a t-shirt. They watched the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show together; Blaine finished his granola bar and crumpled the wrapper in his hand.

"Tina's cheating on me." Artie spoke up, Blaine turned to him shocked.

"W-What?"

"She's been cheating on me with Mike Chang." Artie reiterated, "I know she is. She's my girlfriend; I know when she's not in love with me anymore."

"B-But, how? You guys were so happy together." Blaine stuttered.

"We had a fight before she went to Asian camp, it was pretty intense. I went to her house to hang out before she left, and her brother Cody walked in on us making out. She was so embarrassed that she was making out with me, and Cody looked at me and said 'I thought you were dating the Asian guy'. I couldn't believe my ears, according to Cody Tina had brought Mike home one night after a date and were making out." Blaine sucked in a breath, "Cody had no idea who I was. So I got mad at her."

_"How could you cheat on me Tina? I thought you loved me—,"_

_"I-I do l-love you, please just sit down!"_

_"No! If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me, with Mike of all people! He's my friend and I thought you were my girlfriend!" _

_"I am Artie, just l-l-listen!" _

_"Stop with that god damn stutter!" _

_"I—"_

"Wow… Everyone thought you two would be together forever." Blaine said quietly, some of their friends were migrating into the kitchen.

"We haven't broken up yet, but I can just tell that right now she's been kissing him." It was tense between them for a minute, "Don't make the same mistake I made with Tina, dude."

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Sure Tina and I were together for a year, but we weren't _together _for a year. We made out, yes, but I didn't take her out on enough dates. We didn't hang out just the two of us; we always had someone else with us… Her parents don't even like me." Artie let out a laugh, "Don't do that with Kurt. If any of us are going to be together forever, it's you and Kurt."

"Well, Rachel and Finn—,"

"They're in the Honey Moon faze, every couple has it." Artie adjusted his glasses, "Those two aren't going to be together forever." Blaine felt something twist in his gut. That was his sister he was talking about, he wanted her to be happy but he knew Artie was right… "Just don't mess this up with Kurt, he's my boy." Artie turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to join their friends. Rachel came into the living room to grab her purse she smiled at Blaine.

"I am so excited." She sat next to him and started talking his ear off. Carole clapped her hands again and the group started getting ready.

"Burt and I will drive separately, we'll have breakfast and then you can go." They all nodded and finished packing up the supplies. Puck was yelling orders at everyone and received a punch from Joe. Burt helped them carry the stuff out to the Van; Kurt was shaking visibly in his shoes. He was going to be driving four of his friends including his boyfriend for two hours approximately and to tell the truth, he isn't that good of a driver. When he was practising in their yard, he crashed into a tree. Kurt went out to the Van and sat up in the front seat, he removed all of the things that would distract him from driving. Well, the only thing that would distract him is his boyfriend who's going to be sitting next to him. He heard someone behind him, without turning around he knew it was Blaine.

"Do you want your pillows for when we're driving?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"I'll fall asleep." Kurt sighed he turned his head and faced his boyfriend.

"I could drive. Burt doesn't need to know." Blaine crawled over the center console and into the passenger seat.

"I don't want my Dad to find out and take my license away." Kurt whispered, "I'll survive though."

"If you say so, but seriously if you get too tired tell me and I can drive." Blaine rubbed his shoulder; there was a knock on the windshield. It was Santana; she had a white tank top on and from what they could see a pair of green short shorts. Brittany was in the distance chasing a butterfly.

"Stop flirting! We needs to catch up to everyone else! They've already left!" Kurt took the keys from the glove compartment and held them in his hand.

"Let's do this." He put the key in the ignition and the Van started up. Blaine jumped up and down in his seat and buckled up his seatbelt. Kurt did the same, Santana, Sugar, and Brittany jumped into the backseat. They drove down towards McDonalds, as they pulled into the parking lot all five of them were stumped.

"Where are the others?" Sugar asked loudly and very obnoxiously. Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted his body around.

"Did they say which McDonald's they were going to?" Kurt shrugged at his boyfriend's question.

"They said McDonalds, they never said which one." Kurt grabbed his phone from the cup holder. He dialed for Finn but there was no answer. "Finn isn't answering."

"Weird. Let's go in anyway." Blaine suggested, the other four nodded and they got out of the Van to get their food. As they went in, Blaine called Rachel to see where they were but there was still no answer. "Rachel didn't answer." He said to the others. They walked up to the cashier register to order, Santana ordered first. She got their BLT bagel, Brittany asked for a tuna fish sandwich but obviously McDonalds doesn't provide that so Santana got her a Sausage and Egg mcMuffin. Sugar asked for a pancake meal, while both Kurt and Blaine got a big breakfast or whatever they call it nowadays. They sat down; Kurt was gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Why wasn't anyone responding to their calls? He was worried; what if something happened to everyone like a crack in time and space opened up on the highway and took them. Kurt blinked confused as to why that came into his mind, and then he remembered that he watched Doctor Who with Blaine a while. Blaine was super excited about this show, and he didn't understand why. It's just a show, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he grabbed it quickly. It wasn't anyone from The Glee Club though, well it was but she wasn't going camping. It was Quinn, and since she moved out of the Hudmel's house she told Kurt she would stay in touch no matter what. They considered each other best friends now and nothing was going to break that apart. She was telling him that she was sorry she couldn't go camping with everyone. Apparently a new family was moving in on her street, her explanation for helping them was vague. She said and he quotes, _'The son is cute, got to get my flirt on' _okay, so it wasn't that vague. She had been through so much and she deserved someone who wouldn't give her any drama. Kurt took a bite from the sausage patty and swallowed, he had gotten chocolate milk with it – even though it's full of fat, and he decided to splurge on the whole fat thing for just a little during this camping trip. Blaine got a diet coke with his breakfast, if Kurt's parents were here like they were supposed to be, Carole would have gone crazy. Carole will not allow anyone to buy Diet Coke in their house because she actually believes it's a carcinogen. Luckily the Anderson's keep a box of the cans in their downstairs fridge just for him.

"So where do you think everyone is?" Santana asked with her mouth full of bacon, tomato and lettuce.

"That was pleasant Santana," Kurt deadpanned, "And I don't know, I'm getting worried. No one is answering their phones." Blaine's fork made it towards Kurt's Styrofoam plate and stole part of Kurt's sausage patty.

"Maybe they died." Sugar said, everyone jerked their heads at her. "What?"

"You do realise that your boyfriend is with everyone else… Right?" Santana asked the girl, Sugar's hair was slowly returning to her original colour, which was a light honey brown.

"Oh yeah." The younger girl shut up, Brittany was eating her food happily in silence. Kurt found it so adorable that she had the mind of a toddler.

"Anyway, I'm worried about them too. My brother is with them." Santana whispered, Kurt loved the fact that Santana now considered Artie as her brother. Shortly after her adoption into the Abrams family, Santana would still refer to Artie as her best guy friend. Now a few short months later, she was finally calling him her brother.

"I'll try to call Rachel again." Blaine took out his phone and dialed his twin sister for the second time. They all waited patiently for the answer, but nothing happened. "Now I'm genuinely worried, what if something did happen to them?"

"I'll try my Dad or something, but I doubt he'll answer while he's driving… If they are driving." Kurt took the phone from beside his food tray and called his dad.

_"You reached Burt Hummel, I can't talk right now because I didn't hear the phone most probably, leave a message if you want to!" _BEEP. Kurt felt something twitch in his heart, what if something happened to everyone? He decided to leave a message, "Hey Dad, we were all wondering where you guys are. You said McDonalds and we're here; no one is answering their phones. Call me back when you get this, okay love you." He hung up. Blaine rubbed the small of his back; he knew Kurt was worried that if something did happen, he would lose both his parents.

They finished their meals in silence, they were all thinking about the what if's. Blaine was first to finish, then Sugar, Brittany and Santana finished around the same time while Kurt just picked at his scrambled eggs.

"W-We should get going." Blaine broke the silence, everyone agreed and as they left (with Kurt trailing behind) Santana grabbed Blaine's arm and whispered in his ear.

"You should drive; Britt-Britt and I know the best way to cheer Kurt up. Sugar will sit up front with us and we'll sit in the back with Kurt." She told him, he sighed and agreed. As they got into the Van, Blaine snatched the keys from his boyfriend's hands.

"Blaine, I have to drive. If my Dad finds out—,"

"He won't find out." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, he knew that that would make Kurt into a pile of goo. Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before letting Blaine get into the driver's seat; he made his way to the passenger's seat and found Sugar sitting in it.

"S-Sugar, that's my—what are you doing Santana?" he asked the Latina as she pulled him into the backseat.

"You need to calm down, Hummel, you're so tense." She rubbed his shoulders, "Sit down in between Britt and I." she pulled a CD from her bra (how did that even fit in there?). "Curly Sue, play this and bring us to the campsite!" Blaine took the CD and put it in the stereo. "Oh and Sugar, film this for The Glee Club." The 15 year-old cheered in the passenger seat and twisted her body around to film the three in the back.

"What are you doing Santana?" Kurt said slowly, confused, she smiled at him and winked.

"Hit it, Anderson!" the music started and Kurt didn't recognise the song at first.

_(Brittany)- "I wanna dance.  
>Clock strikes upon the hour<br>And the sun begins to fade  
>Still enough time to figure out<br>How to chase my blues away." _Brittany and Santana were moving to the beat, Kurt was covering his face because the camera was directly on him.

_(Brittany)- "I've done alright up till now  
>It's the light of day that shows me how<br>And when the night falls my lonely heart calls." _Kurt had heard Brittany sing before, it just sounded differently now that she was singing by herself. When the chorus started Santana, Blaine and Sugar joined in with the blonde.

_(All)- "Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
>with somebody who loves me." <em>Kurt didn't know the song so he couldn't sing along, Sugar moved the camera to Blaine who was tapping his fingers on the Van's steering wheel as they drove.

_(All)- "Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me." <em>Sugar moved the camera back to the three in the back; Brittany was hugging Kurt when she said the last line. The chorus ended and Brittany started singing by herself again.

_(Brittany)- "I've been in love and lost my senses  
>Spinning through the town<br>Sooner or later the fever ends  
>And I wind up feeling down," <em>

(One hour later)

Kurt was sleeping soundly with his head resting on Brittany's shoulder. Blaine was driving in silence since everyone else was quiet and doing their own thing. None of them had heard from the others since leaving the Hummel's house this morning, and they were all worried. Blaine hopes nothing happened to Rachel the most; after all she is his twin. Losing her would be losing a part of himself and he doesn't know what he would do. His mind drifted to random things as he drove down the highway. From Kurt, to The Glee Club, they had to start planning for the Perks. They didn't have an audition next year since they had one this year, everyone loved Rachel's original song. Some fans have even started making covers of it. Another thing that came into his mind was Sebastian, it was odd since he hated the guy but it was because of Kurt.

Yesterday Kurt was being very emotional, and it was all because he had called Kurt sexy. And that then reminded Kurt of Sebastian. They had gotten through it together and ended up having the best make-out session ever. They both ended up in their boxers together, he won't go into details of course but Kurt looked amazing on top of him. Blaine knew Kurt was still thinking about it; yesterday was also the day that Kurt and Sebastian started dating. He hated that day, and not because it was because the love of his life started dating a monster. But because of the fight he and Kurt had had that night. He can't remember what they said exactly, but he does remember crying on Jeff's shoulder after hearing Kurt say that he was 'Grant's' boyfriend.

_"And maybe I am his boyfriend. Maybe I was tired of waiting for you, sometimes I don't just want to cuddle while we're sleeping, and wake up to you just being my friend. Perhaps I wanted to wake up, and be able to kiss you whenever I wanted. Jesus Blaine, I just wanted **you**!" _

Yeah, he remembers that clearly. He let out a breath, who cares now? They're dating and they're in love, but Sebastian keeps coming into the equation. Not because Kurt still has feelings for him, but because of what Sebastian tried to do.

He closed his eyes for a split second then reopened them; he could tell they were getting closer to the campsite. He turned his head slightly to Sugar who was watching a movie on her iPod.

"Sugar." He said, she looked up and pulled her white earphones out of her ears.

"Yeah, munchkin?" she smiled; Blaine rolled his eyes at her words.

"Don't call me that, and how is Joe… With the whole Mary thing?" he knew Sugar was informed about Joe's sister's murder.

"He's fine. Sometimes he goes up into her room and cries while we're making out, but otherwise he's fine. He talks about you a lot." She said, "It's cute how much he admires you."

Blaine laughed quietly, "I don't understand why, I broke his heart."

"No you didn't Blaine, sure he was upset about it. But he knew that you weren't really into the whole, dating thing. That is until you started dating Kurt again."

"That isn't what happened." He shook his head. "I broke up with him because I was in love with Kurt, and if I stayed with Joe, not only would I be hurting myself, I'd be hurting Joe and Kurt." She put her iPod away and stared at him.

"Kurt would have been fine with Sebastian," he pulled over and stopped the Van. Luckily Santana, Kurt and Brittany were all asleep.

"Listen Sugar, Kurt and Sebastian had problems. Really bad problems, and if it weren't for me Kurt would be broken right now. Well, Rachel did save Kurt from it happening… but if I hadn't saved Kurt from being with Sebastian, Kurt wouldn't be who he is."

"You're being an idiot Blaine, Kurt would have been—,"

"SHUT IT SUGAR!" he screamed, "You don't the first thing about what happened between Kurt and Sebastian, so just shut it okay?" the soon to be sophomore shut her mouth. Blaine turned the Van back on and continued driving. Sugar turned her iPod back on and began watching her movie again. He heard stirring in the backseat, he flickered his eyes up to the rear mirror and saw Brittany had awoken. She was looking down at Kurt who was cuddling with her. She reached her hand up and began petting his hair. Santana shifted and woke up; she smiled at her best friend and Kurt. Blaine turned down a dirt road, it was pretty bumpy, and Brittany started clapping like it was a ride at Disney Land. As they grew closer to the campsite, Blaine bit the inside of his cheek. Why were there tire tracks leading up to it? When they made it, Blaine and the girls let out a sigh of relief.

"They're here!" they all saw Rachel flailing her arms at them, "Park in the shade!" she told her brother. He did as she said and then turned off the Van. He jumped out and hugged her tightly. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"You guys didn't f*cking answer your damn phones!" He smacked her arm.

"Carole told us to turn them off so we don't waste the battery. Why were you trying to call us?" she asked, the others were helping them unpack the Van without waking up Kurt.

"Um, because we said we'll go to McDonalds together and you didn't show up!" he grumbled and his sister merely laughed.

"We went through the drive thru you idiot! We saw you driving into the parking lot." Blaine frowned and tried to remember a red truck. "Why were you driving the Van? If Burt finds out…" she trailed off.

"It was Santana's idea; Kurt was really worried about you guys. And you should've f*cking told us you were turning off your phones!" he smacked her in the arm and went off to the Van, Rachel glared after him. Puck was lifting a sleeping bag from behind Kurt and it landed on his head.

"Ow, what the f*ck?" Kurt opened his eyes, and everyone knew he was going to be in a bad mood.

"I am so sorry Kurt." Puck whispered, Mercedes smacked him in the head.

"Good job, loser." She hissed in his ear, "Now Kurt's going to be cranky."

"It's alright Noah." Kurt mumbled and laid down on the backseat to fall asleep again. The few that were unpacking the Van froze and stared at the pale boy. Blaine looked at everyone curiously; it was odd for Kurt to be in a good mood after being rudely awakened. Everyone finished grabbing their things and they started setting up camp. The boys made a fire pit; they collected rocks and sticks and put them into a circle. The girls found an old picnic table and put a table cloth over top of it. Blaine and Finn decided to set up the top bed since Kurt was still in his lazy-I-just-woke-up mood. "Boo-Boo," Kurt pulled on Blaine's pyjama pants as he stood up on his toes to throw their blankets up there.

"Kurt, you're pulling my pants down."

"I know, that's my plan." Kurt giggled from below him. Blaine laughed and sat down beside Kurt on the back seat. "My plan worked." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips lightly.

"Come on; help me put our stuff up there so everyone can make their own beds." Blaine took Kurt's hands and they both climbed up together. As they did, Kurt collapsed on Blaine giggled. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips. "This isn't what I meant."

"Mm, I don't care." Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, now come on." Blaine pushed him up lightly; Kurt was straddling Blaine's thighs. "Baby, we can't get anything done with you on me." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and leaned forward to brush his lips over Blaine's.

"I think we can get a lot of things done with me on you." Blaine smirked and reached up to thread his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"As much as I want to know what those things are, we really need to do this." Blaine pushed Kurt off of him and pecked him on the lips. "Help me make our bed." Kurt sighed but agreed silently, they worked together quietly. Every so often, Blaine would kiss Kurt's cheek or Kurt would just sit and watch Blaine. They made their bed, and Blaine laid down in his spot.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered under his breath.

"Kurt," Blaine mocked. Kurt moved to kiss Blaine but the Van's door opened loudly and the heard Mercedes and Artie walk in.

"Are you guys done up there?" Artie stepped up on his toes to look at them.

"Yeah." Blaine said, "What's up?"

"Puck and Finn got the barbeque working and they're firing up the burgers. We came to ask if you wanted some, Rachel said Kurt wanted a Vegan burger but we were coming to ask you." Artie explained.

"Vegan burgers are disgusting." Kurt said, "I want beef!"

Artie chuckled, "Alright. What about you Blaine?"

"Same." Artie nodded and he and Mercedes left.

"You should get into your shorts and a T-shirt. It's going to get hot," Kurt said nonchalantly and jumped down to the floor. Blaine's face flushed and his eyes widened, he knew Kurt meant temperature wise but… Still. He grabbed a pair of shorts he had thrown up to the top and carefully put them on. He took off his sweatshirt and put on a t-shirt that said 'Chocolate Banana's' it was a strange shirt his Aunt had bought him. He jumped down and left Van, everyone had different clothes on and the Sun was beating down on them. The Barbeque was smoking, and the smell of burgers filled his nostrils. Kurt was laughing at something Santana had said, Brittany was running around in only her bra and a pair of very short shorts holding a camera. She snapped a picture of Blaine as he was walking.

"You look handy, Blainey." She told him, "Smile for my camera." She snuck beside him and they both smiled brightly.

"Blaine!" Rachel screamed and he ran over to her. She was soaking wet and laughing like an idiot.

"Why are you so wet?" he asked her.

"Just jumped off the cliff with Sugar, the water is freaking freezing but it was so fun!" she screamed loudly, "Jump with me. Put your phone away and come on." He put his phone on the table and he joined his sister.

"Where is Sugar?" he asked.

"At the bottom, she's taking videos of us jumping down. Hold my hand," she linked their hands together and she backed up bringing him with her. "Get ready, Blainers." They ran off the end of the cliff screaming at the top of their lungs. It took only a few seconds before they plunged into the water. Blaine felt his heart necklace smack his face lightly in the water, they surfaced and they started laughing.

"That was crazy!" he panted.

"Know what you should do?" she whispered in his ear. "Hug Kurt when you're all wet."

Blaine smiled at his sister before running up the hill to the campsite. Kurt was eating his burger and talking to Mercedes about his shoes, he slowly stepped towards his boyfriend trying to stifle his giggles. Some of the teenagers looked up at him; they saw what he was going to do and said nothing about it. He tapped Kurt's shoulder, and the older boy turned his body.

"Blaine, what are you—BLAINE ANDERSON!" Kurt screeched as Blaine hugged him, his wet curls were in his face and his soaking shirt started to get Kurt's shirt wet.

"Hi." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Anderson!" Kurt got up from the table and chased Blaine into the forest. Santana yelled 'Get some!' as they did.

Rachel and Sugar wee drying off when they came back up, Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn. "After lunch you should come jumping with me."

"Totally." He put her Vegan burger on a bun and then placed it on a paper plate. She took it and bit into it.

"Oh my gosh, this is good." She moaned, she went to sit where Kurt was previously.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Joe asked the table, everyone shrugged.

"We could always just chill and go swimming." Artie said, "I want to get my swim on, yo."

"Yo? What are you, Eminem?" Santana snorted into her burger.

"I've been listening to a lot White Rap; I decided that I want to be one." Artie explained, "I will be the new and much more attractive Eminem."

"Good luck with that, bro." Santana pushed him in the arm, "I will not share a house with some weird white loser."

"You already do." They were bickering like an old married couple; it would be odd if they were an old married couple since Santana is an Abrams now.

"We should sit around the campfire tonight and just bullshit." Puck said loudly, "Artie, you brought your guitar right?"

"Yeah, let me go get it." Artie ran away to the Van to grab his guitar case, he came back out with his blue electric guitar. Puck whispered something in Artie's ear and Artie rolled his eyes, he turned on his amp and started strumming. Everyone moved to the beat, Puck pointed to Sugar's camera and motioned for her to film this. He sat down beside Rachel and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, Finn grumbled quietly.

_(Puck)- "Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
>But then I know it's growing strong." <em>Rachel rolled her eyes; she stood up and threw her plate out. Puck stood up on the bench of the picnic table. Brittany did the same from across the table; Sugar was trying desperately to get everyone in the camera shot.

_(Puck)- "Was in the spring,  
>And spring became the summer<br>Who'd believe you'd come along." _He jumped up off the bench and went behind all the girls and stared at the camera as he sang.

_(Puck)- "Hands, touching hands, reaching out." _He touched each of the girls' hands and stopped at Santana, his hands resting on her shoulders. _"Touching me, touching you." _Santana jumped up and started to dance with him up on the table. The group started singing along to the song.

_(All)- "Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would." _They were all laughing and singing together.

_(All)- "__Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..." _They all clapped at the end, and Sugar ended the recording. Puck had Rachel in his arms; his chin was resting on her shoulder. Finn glared angrily, Rachel was his girlfriend now, and he thought that Puck was over stealing his girlfriends.

"I'm going to go look for Kurt and Blaine," Finn told the group, but no one heard him. Not even Rachel, she was laughing loudly in Puck's strong arms. He stormed into the forest, he heard Kurt talking quietly and heard Blaine's chuckle. He pushed through the branches and saw that Blaine was lying on a rock with his shirt off. Kurt was sitting a bit to his lift sitting against the trunk of a tree.

"I'm not going swimming with Finn, no matter what anyone says." Kurt giggled under his breath. "I still can't believe he touched my… You know." Finn flushed with embarrassment when he thought about it.

"Oh shush, it wasn't his fault." Blaine mumbled on the rock, the Sun was shining down on his face through the branches of the trees. "You'll still come swimming right?"

"Maybe." Kurt whispered, "I don't enjoy swimming, I only do with you in your pool." Finn watched as Kurt got up from the ground, brushed off the dirt and sat up on the stone with Blaine. It was pretty big, almost the size of Finn's bed (which was a King).

"Why is that?" Blaine asked without opening his eyes.

"We can make out without anybody looking." Kurt laid beside his boyfriend, his hand rested on Blaine's chest. Finn felt like he was intruding, well to tell the truth… He was intruding.

"That's the only reason you like swimming?" Blaine opened his eyes and he cupped Kurt's cheek softly Kurt nodded, "Good, 'cause that's the only reason I like it too." Finn made a face when they started to kiss, Kurt moved so he was on top of Blaine with his hands in his hair. They were making noises as they kissed, he could tell they were full on kissing with tongue and everything. Both of them had light blushes on their faces and Blaine's hands were making their way up Kurt's shirt. Finn wanted to interrupt them and get mad at Blaine for touching his little – but older – brother, but they had been together for almost a year so he'd let it slide. Kurt was full on straddling Blaine now, he had moved from kissing Blaine's lips to sucking a hickey on Blaine's collar. "Baby," Blaine whispered harshly, Kurt moaned in response. Finn gulped heavily, it was like he swallowed a golf ball. "Kurt, s-someone might see us." Blaine managed to say.

"Don't care." Kurt put his hands on either side of Blaine's head, he stared down at Blaine.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt, I don't know how your Dad's and Mom's genes fit together so well to make you." Blaine whispered quietly, "I really miss her." The whole emotion in the forest changed, from lust to love so quickly Finn almost blinked and missed it. Kurt laid down flat on Blaine; Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "My Dads have a picture of her in their bedroom."

"So do my parents," Kurt whimpered quietly, "I-It's been five years Blaine and it still hurts too much."

"I know, I remember baby. She was so beautiful, you get it from her." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's head, every so often he was moved his fingers to comfort him. Finn wiped away a tear, he didn't know Kurt's real mom that well, and he had met her before since his Mother was best friend's with Elizabeth. He remembers after Elizabeth passed away, Burt asked his Mother to marry him because he wanted Kurt to have a motherly figure. It took a long time before Kurt had gotten used to sharing his home with Finn and Carole. "D-Do you think I should put a picture of her in my bedroom?" Blaine asked.

"If you want." Kurt simply replied, Finn decided that it was about time he interrupt the two. He cleared his throat rather loudly, Kurt grumbled at Blaine. "That was so loud."

"T-That wasn't me, Kurt." Blaine stumbled over his words; Kurt sat up straight as a rod.

"Who's there?" Finn rolled his eyes, Kurt was trying to be tough but in reality Finn could flick Kurt and he'd go flying.

"Just me Kurt." Finn stepped through the bushes, "I was wondering where you guys were, Rachel was busy with Puck… So I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"What do you mean Rachel's busy with Puck?" Blaine sat up and grabbed his shirt.

"Well, after you guys left Puck started singing Sweet Caroline. It was really cool until he started holding Rachel, I mean; I thought he didn't like her." Finn scuffed his shoe in the dirt. "Do you think he still likes her?"

"I really doubt that Finn," Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, "They had a really harsh break up and Rachel really likes you Finn. She was pining after you for months before you two finally got together." The three started to walk back to the camp, the sun was high in the sky and as they grew closer they could hear the screams of excitement from their friends. When they made it out of the bush, most of their friends were soaking wet.

"They must've jumped into the water." Blaine said to himself, Finn saw Rachel sitting on the picnic table by herself. He ran over to talk to her.

"There you are!" Rachel jumped up and hugged him, "I had no idea where you went, and I was so worried!" she kissed his forehead.

"I-I went to find Kurt and Blaine," he said, "they were pretty deep in the forest so it took a while." He lied, he doesn't want Rachel or anyone else to know that he watched Kurt and Blaine make out. It wasn't really his fault; if he had interrupted them while they were kissing Kurt would've gotten really angry.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Rachel frowned and bit her lip.

"I did, you were with Puck." The brunette could tell that Finn was jealous.

"Honey, listen. I don't like Puck you know that, he's just my friend and I love you." She stepped up on her toes to kiss him.

Puck watched from the cliff, he wasn't jealous. And he isn't lying, he's happy that they both found happiness in each other. Besides, he doesn't want Berry anymore. He wants a certain blonde, but she would never want him back after what he did to her. He wasn't about to tell her he still has feelings that are more than platonic. She would turn him down right away, he had messed up and now he was by himself…

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club- Any Way You Want It  Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'**

_The camera faded in to Rachel's great grin, someone else was holding the camera. She had a bathing suit on, it was a black bikini top and she wore board shorts on the bottom. She was giggling to Mercedes and Brittany. _

_"So we're camping and there's a cliff that we've been jumping off of and it's really fun. But Kurt will not jump off of it, we've been trying for at least an hour and he just glares at us. So we told Blaine about it, and he came up with a plan. We're going to distract Kurt and he's going to lift Kurt up and they're both going to jump off together." The three girls went to Kurt who was putting sunscreen on his arms. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked the three; Rachel cleared her throat and started singing. _

_(Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany)- "It won't be long, yes till you're alone  
>When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home<br>Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
>He's squeezin' another." <em>

_"I still don't… Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt hissed at his boyfriend, who was smiling evilly from a couple feet away. As the girls continued to sing, Blaine charged at Kurt lifting him up in a Bridal hold. Kurt scrambled to get his arms around Blaine's neck. "BLAINE ANDERSON!" He screamed as they jumped over the edge. The camera pointed down at them as they fell into the water. _

_It panned to a different camera that was near the water. You could hear Sugar giggling loudly behind it. She filmed the two falling into the water, as they surfaced Blaine was laughing loudly as he held Kurt who was hitting him with his fists. "You bastard!" Kurt screamed. _

_"It was fun wasn't it?" Blaine smiled. _

_It fades out. _

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as his friends jumped into the water over and over. He doesn't know what the appeal it, it's cold and who knows what's been in there? His fingers tapped against the old picnic table, everyone was sitting near the edge of the cliff, he watched as Finn and Artie jumped into the water together screaming. He heard Rachel whispering off to the side with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes; he didn't want to get involved with their female drama. Even though he always ended up finding himself somewhere in the middle, he saw in the corner of his eye Blaine had joined the four girls as he dried his hair.<p>

He got up to grab the sunscreen from one of the totes; he squeezed some onto his hand and began rubbing it onto his hand. He looked up when he saw Rachel, Brittany and Mercedes walking towards him smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, Rachel simply began to sing. His eyes widened, this was a song that they had been rehearsing for weeks… Why were they singing it now?

_(Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany)- "It won't be long, yes till you're alone  
>When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home<br>Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
>He's squeezin' another." <em>

"I still don't… Blaine, what are you doing?" He saw Blaine a couple feet away from him as his friends sang. Blaine had a mischievous glint in his eye. As the girls started singing the chorus, Blaine ran at him lifting him up like his was a bride on her wedding night. He reached his arms around Blaine's neck; Blaine continued to run until he was jumping off a cliff. "BLAINE ANDERSON!" he screamed, Blaine tightened his grip on him as they landed in the water. Kurt grabbed for Blaine in the water, Blaine took his hands and they surfaced in the water. Blaine was laughing loudly at him. "You bastard!" he started punching Blaine's chest.

"It was fun wasn't it?" Blaine said through laughter.

"Shut it, Anderson." Kurt started to walk out of the water; Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him back into the water. "Blaine! I'm all wet!" Kurt cried out.

"I know!" Blaine pulled Kurt in the water on top of him, Kurt screamed loudly. "Swim with me."

"Boo-Boo, my shirt's all wet now and don't get me started on my shorts." Kurt tried to climb away from Blaine's grip but Blaine pulled him under the water. Kurt opened his eyes under the rivers water and saw Blaine staring into his eyes. Kurt ran out of the water, Blaine groaned under the water. He looked up right in time to see Puck jumping into the water; he grabbed Kurt's hips and dragged him through the water far away from where Puck was landing.

"Jesus Puckerman." He spat at Puck, "You could've killed Kurt."

"Sorry," Puck scratched at his Mohawk, "hey, do you know if Quinn likes me?" Puck only asked them because he knew they were really great friends with Quinn.

"Puck," Kurt poked the younger but much bigger teenager, "she is never going to get back together with you. You hurt her and she isn't one to forgive that easily."

"Kurt, come on…" Blaine didn't want to hurt Puck if he really likes her, "I'm sure if you wait a while longer, Quinn will forgive you."

"I hope so… How is she by the way, I haven't seen her since school ended."

"She's fine," Kurt stated and walked out of the water, Blaine apologised to Puck for Kurt's classiness and ran after him. When he made it up the cliff, Kurt was in the Van according to everyone. The curtains were closed indicating Kurt was getting changed. Santana patted him on the back as he opened up the door; there was a tiny squeak when the door creaked open from sliding against the metal. Blaine shut it right away; Kurt was up on the top he knew because Kurt's wet shorts hit him in the face. "Finn I swear if you look up here I will kick you and break your nose."

"It's just me." Kurt squeaked even louder.

"Blaine, I'm like naked." Blaine rolled his eyes and sat down on the bottom bed.

"I've seen you in your boxers, Kurt, what's so bad about you being practically naked?" Blaine played with his necklace as he spoke.

"Because I am naked, I forgot to grab my b-boxers and now I'm naked." Kurt's voice was still high and squeaky.

"I'll grab them for you." Blaine kneeled on the floor and opened the cupboards where Kurt's stuff was kept. He grabbed a pair of dark green boxers and threw them up for his boyfriend. "There, now put them on." He could hear Kurt struggling with the boxers.

"Blaine these are yours."

"How do you know?" Blaine huffed.

"Because they're too small." Kurt huffed right back.

"How can my boxers be too small? We have the same sized waist." Blaine sat down; he couldn't understand why Kurt was being so unreasonable.

"That's not the problem Blaine, I'll just go commando." There was some rustling on the top before Kurt jumped down. Kurt was wearing loose sweat pants and a t-shirt that said 'You're acting like Garfield on a Monday'.

"I love that you're wearing something from AVPM." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"Whatever you goof."

* * *

><p>It was around eleven when the group decided to head to bed; Puck and Artie were the ones who decided to sleep in the bed of the Van. The only real reason they decided to go to bed was because Brittany passed out and almost fell into the fire pit. After Kurt and Blaine spoke with Puck, the rest of the day was pretty relaxing. Artie had his guitar out and was just playing random songs that they sang along to; they rehearsed singing the mash-up Any Way You Want It  Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey. Blaine took the camera from Sugar to film; it was his job to do that no hers. They were all now in their pyjamas talking quietly amongst themselves. One the bottom bed (which was a Queen sized bed, the same as the top bed) was Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. On the floor with some cushions so their backs didn't hurt were Sugar and Joe. And up on top, obviously was Kurt and Blaine snuggled up to each other. They locked the Van door just in case, they could hear Artie and Puck laughing at something one of them did. Rachel and Finn were facing each other talking about school, Mercedes and Santana were talking because Brittany was sleeping quietly. Sugar and Joe were most probably making out but at least they weren't making noise. Kurt and Blaine were whispering to each other in between short kisses. Kurt had his arm around Blaine's hips; his eyes were closed and was on his way to be being asleep. Blaine was rubbing his cheek with his thumb; Kurt murmured something about cheese before falling asleep. Blaine laughed quietly before closing his own eyes. He felt sleep crawl into him and he fell asleep with Kurt holding him.

Below them, Rachel fell asleep in a ball against Finn's chest, while Finn was snoring loudly. Mercedes and Santana fell asleep giggling, Brittany was already asleep and Sugar and Joe were curled up in a ball of limbs. Over in Puck's truck, Artie and him were still awake playing his Xbox. He had plugged it into the cigarette lighter, and turned it on. They were playing some weird gun game; Artie had a mouth full of Cheetos while Puck was devouring a bag of Lays chips.

It was around 2 in the morning when they both fell asleep with food in their mouths and controllers in their hands.

Kurt jerked up at the sound of breaking glass; he immediately reached for Blaine in the dark but was greeted with a cold spot in the bed. His heart pounded when there was another smash, it sounded almost like beer bottles hitting something. He carefully made his way to the edge of the top bed; he looked down and saw Joe sitting straight up biting his nails. He hissed at him and Joe looked up.

"What are you doing?" Joe mouthed; Kurt glanced at the window and saw it was still dark out. Why were people throwing glass before the sun even rises?

"Where's Finn?" he asked first and Joe seemed surprised. The younger boy pointed to the bottom bed, Kurt bit his lip. "Where's Blaine?" he asked him. Joe continued to point to the bottom bed, Kurt frowned, and he carefully made his way down to the bottom bed. His foot slipped and he fell on top of Joe, screaming quietly as he did. Suddenly someone's hand was over his mouth keeping him quiet. He moved the hand and saw it was Finn glaring at him. "What the Hell Finn?" he growled and Finn covered his mouth again.

"Shut up." Finn mouthed very badly, it took a few times before Kurt got what he was saying. Kurt squinted in the dark and saw Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany looking through one of the curtains, Blaine was sitting in the corner of the bottom bed typing fast on his iPhone.

"What's going on?" he whispered quietly to his step-brother, Finn motioned to Joe and then went back on the bed. Joe scooted over to whisper in his ear.

"We were sleeping when we heard a bunch of trucks coming into the campsite. Blaine was the first one to look out the window, we were all too scared. It's a bunch of twenty something year-olds drunk as f*ck, they're smashing their beer bottles against Puck's truck. They already smashed one of his windows; we're talking to Artie right now on his phone." Joe finished and Kurt felt like he was going to have a heart attack. People were trying to break in to—

"Open up, faggots!" an unfamiliar voice yelled at the trucks, Kurt looked up at Blaine who was still typing away on his phone. "You scared?" another yelled, there was another loud shattering of glass against Puck's truck. Blaine jumped up and pushed past Sugar, Joe and Kurt on the floor. He opened up the Van's door; Kurt's heart was beating faster than he ever thought it could.

"What are you doing Blaine?" he stood up and grabbed Blaine's shirt to pull him back.

"Stay in here, Kurt." Blaine jumped out of the Van, followed by Finn and his step-brother shut the door and locked it. Kurt pounded his fists against the glass.

"What are you doing?" he screamed, Rachel pulled him back and sat him down on the bed.

"Blaine and Artie were coming up with a plan to get these jerks to go away, don't worry about them. They've got Puck and Finn." She rubbed his shoulder.

"Aren't you scared? They're dangerous, Rachel, they could kill him. They could kill your twin brother, your ex-boyfriend, your boyfriend and our friend!" He felt bad that Artie wasn't really anything else besides just their friend. That wasn't the point now.

"They won't Kurt." Kurt moved to look out the window, he saw Blaine and Finn talking with the twenty something year-olds. Blaine had his hands up in surrender, one of them pushed his shoulder and Kurt felt like running outside to protect him. They listened in to what he was saying, "Come on guys," Blaine told them.

"Piss off, loser, we're having fun." One of them took a swig of beer. "Open up!" he smashed his beer bottle on the already broken window. Kurt closed his eyes; he didn't want to see this. He closed the curtains so none of them could see.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I-I don't want to see it." He told Santana who had asked.

They could hear them all yelling outside, Kurt covered his ears. Moments later the drunk people's car drove away and the door unlocked, revealing a red faced Artie.

"Are they gone?" Sugar asked curiously.

"Kurt!" He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Van, they ran to the end of the cliff. "T-They threw Puck and Blaine off," Kurt covered his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

"Where's Finn?" Rachel screamed from behind them.

"H-He jumped after them, t-the people drove off when they realised they were going to get into shit." Artie gulped. Kurt backed up and ran off the cliff before anyone could stop him.

"KURT!" Rachel screamed after him. He braced himself for the cold rush of water, when he landed in the water he could barely see Finn and Puck a couple feet away.

"Kurt?" Finn shivered in the water.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt spat out some water that had found its way in his mouth.

"I couldn't see him." Finn reached for Kurt's arm and pulled Puck and him out of the water. "Why did you jump?"

"I wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Kurt shivered in the cold, "B-But w-where's B-Blaine?" he stuttered, his had goose bumps all over his body.

"I didn't see him." Puck shrugged, "They threw him more towards there." He pointed farther down the river, "F*ck, I hate those guys. They broke my trucks window, my Mom is going to freak." Kurt wasn't listening; he walked down the slippery rocks looking for Blaine in the dark. He made it to where the rocks ended and frowned, he couldn't see Blaine anywhere.

"Kurt?" he heard from above him, he looked up and saw Blaine dangling in a tree by his shirt.

"Hi." Kurt held back a laugh.

"Hey," Blaine dragged out, "if you haven't noticed… I'm kind of stuck."

"How did you even get stuck there?" Kurt started giggling.

"They threw me and the window kind of blew me into the tree… Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Blaine struggled in the tree.

"T-The wind blew you in-into the tree?" Kurt was full on laughing, his arms were holding his stomach and tears were forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Kurt! I'm going to fall!" Blaine screamed, "Help me down!" Kurt bit back his laughter and called Puck and Finn over. The two boys laughed with him for a bit before helping Kurt get Blaine down. When Blaine was safe on the rocks, Kurt hugged him as he laughed a bit longer.

"You're so stupid." He whispered in Blaine's ear.

"You're freezing, come on, I'm sure Rachel is having a heart attack right now." The four went back up the cliff, Rachel was pacing back and forth, when she saw Blaine she ran up and hugged him tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he had to hold her up.

"You stupid, loser, and bastard!" she cried holding onto him. Finn grumbled and she screamed and she let go of Blaine and held Finn tightly. "I love you." She whispered in Finn's ear.

"It's great to know that people care about me." Puck scuffed his shoe, Santana and Brittany hugged him.

"We should go back to bed." Joe suggested, and everyone agreed. Blaine helped Kurt dry off and he held up a blanket so Kurt could get changed. Kurt was now wearing some of Blaine's clothes since he used his pyjamas. They went up to the top bed, Puck and Artie were sleeping on the floor now with Sugar and Joe… Just in case. Kurt was still shivering and so was Blaine, even though he didn't get wet.

When they drove home tomorrow afternoon, they were going to call the police and tell them about the raid on their campsite. There probably wasn't anything they could do, but it was still worth it to tell them about it, just in case it happens again.

They all fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club – Any Way You Want It  Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (cover) **

_The video fades in to a title on it, saying in large white block letters THE GLEE CLUB. _

_(The Glee Club)- "Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it." There were pictures of all the Clubbers starting from the first people to join to the last, which would be Sugar. _

_The next part was Finn sitting in the Van singing, sitting beside Rachel and Artie who weren't even paying attention. _

_(Finn)- "She loves to laugh  
>She loves to sing<br>She does everything  
>She loves to move<br>She loves to grove." Rachel turned and saw what he was singing and joined in. _

_(Finn and Rachel)- "She loves the lovin' things." _

_The camera faded in to a different area with Rachel's great grin, someone else was holding the camera. She had a bathing suit on, it was a black bikini top and she wore board shorts on the bottom. She was giggling to Mercedes and Brittany. _

_"So we're camping and there's a cliff that we've been jumping off of and it's really fun. But Kurt will not jump off of it, we've been trying for at least an hour and he just glares at us. So we told Blaine about it, and he came up with a plan. We're going to distract Kurt and he's going to lift Kurt up and they're both going to jump off together." The three girls went to Kurt who was putting sunscreen on his arms. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked the three; Rachel cleared her throat and started singing. _

_(Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany)- "It won't be long, yes till you're alone  
>When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home<br>'Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
>He's squeezin' another." <em>

_"I still don't… Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt hissed at his boyfriend, who was smiling evilly from a couple feet away. As the girls continued to sing, Blaine charged at Kurt lifting him up in a Bridal hold. Kurt scrambled to get his arms around Blaine's neck. "BLAINE ANDERSON!" He screamed as they jumped over the edge. The camera pointed down at them as they fell into the water. _

_(The Glee Club)- "Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it  
>She said, Any way you want it<br>That's the way you need it  
>Any way you want it." <em>

_It panned to a different camera that was near the water. You could hear Sugar giggling loudly behind it. She filmed the two falling into the water, as they surfaced Blaine was laughing loudly as he held Kurt who was hitting him with his fists. "You bastard!" Kurt screamed. _

_"It was fun wasn't it?" Blaine smiled._

_It went to a different scene where they were all sitting around the table; the only ones missing were Kurt, Blaine and Finn. _

_(The Glee Club)- "Na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na." Artie had his guitar out and was playing along to the beat. Puck jumped up on the table to sing. <em>

_(Puck)- "I was alone  
>I never knew<br>What good love could do." Rachel jumped up and they sang together. _

_(Puck and Rachel)- "Ooh, then we touched  
>then we sang<br>About the lovin' things." _

_(Rachel and Mercedes)- "'Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
>He's squeezin' another." Rachel and Mercedes sang together before the camera faded out and faded back in to the group around the fire. They were singing loudly and Artie was playing his guitar. The camera was spinning around in circles to get everyone in the video.<em>

_(All)- "Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it  
>She said, Any way you want it<br>That's the way you need it  
>Any way you want it." It faded out again to them all jumping off the cliff in pairs. Well, everyone but Kurt. <em>

_(All)- "Na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na." they all sang. Artie jumped up in the air and started his guitar solo, he kneeled on the ground like a rock star. <em>

_The next part was a bunch of pictures from the camping trip. Most of them were from the drive up in Puck's truck. The only pictures from the Van's drive were some snapshots from Brittany's singing. _

_(All)- "Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it  
>He said, Any way you want it<br>That's the way you need it  
>Any way you want it." The last part was just the group singing in the Van similar to their first real group song, Don't Stop Believing. <em>

_(All)- "Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it  
>She said, Any way you want it<br>That's the way you need it  
>Any way you want it." The last thing in the video was everyone sound asleep in their spots, it was Blaine behind the camera since he was the only one out of bed. <em>

_The video fades out._

* * *

><p>She rolled her eyes as she was escorted into Mr. Figgins' office. Her Mother was at her side chewing gum rather loudly. "Mother, I'd really appreciate if you didn't embarrass me, it's not even my first day and people are staring." She snapped, her Mother's mouth shut loudly. There were new students, probably freshman who were being orientated. She was only here because her jackass of a Father was transferred to this lame ass town called Lima. She used to live in Beverly Hills, and now she was stuck in this cow town. She pushed open the glass door to his office, oh God, this was the Principal.<p>

"Ah, you must be Miss Quimby." The principal put some papers down, "Please have a seat." She rolled her eyes and sat down, her Mother stood there like a clueless potato.

"Mom, sit." She growled and her Mother sat down.

"Your first name is, Senthia correct?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Senthia Marie Quimby." She stated.

"And you were head Cheerleader at St. Andrews high school?" he asked and she nodded in response. There was a knock at the door and he motioned for someone to enter. Senthia turned in her chair was faced by the oldest person she's ever seen. "Senthia, this is Coach Sue Sylvestor, she is McKinley's cheerleading coach." Senthia raised her eyebrows.

"You must be the prodigy Figgins was telling me about." Coach Sue looked her up and down. "Unfortunately I already have a head Cheerleader—,"

"What's her name?" Senthia interrupted.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, they're both captains." Sue crossed her arms, "If you're going to join you'll have to get used to being the same as everyone else. "Welcome to McKinley, Quimby." Sue left the office.

Senthia watched after her.

She will be head Cheerleader, and if she finds a cute tanned, curly haired boyfriend along the way. Well, she'll have the best year at William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>We're visiting Westerville to see how Sebastian is coping with Tatiana's death, along with the creation of the Warblers? Spoiler Alert: They sing I Want You back. Quinn introduces The Glee Club to Sam Evans, who is now her neighbour. Blaine is seated beside a sandy blonde named Senthia in Maths class and Kurt is met with a feeling he's never felt with Blaine before this time around, jealousy. Violet Puckerman walks into McKinley along with a freshman named Cody Cohen.

**End Authors Note: **And start speculation! Why do you think I foreshadowed Senthia having a cute tanned, curly haired boyfriend? Hehe, this is great. I already know what Senthia is going to do, and I know what will happen to Blaine because of her! Violet won't play a big part right now, she will later on. Cody is a minor character, he'll probably be ignored like his older sister was in Seasons 1 through 3 of Glee. (even though he doesn't exist in the show). I got a hair cut today, and before I had it cut it went down to my stomach, now it doesn't even touch my shoulders. I'm so relieved, I hated my long hair. I'll be back soon, and check out Broadway, Baby. I'll probably post a chapter for that tomorrow or Thursday/Friday (depending on where you live), so check it out!

**Le songs used: **I Wanna Dance With Somebody (who loves me)- Whitney Houston/Glee Cast, Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond/Glee Cast, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'-Journey/Glee Cast

-Please review, alert, follow and favourite.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia, Violence._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for being so late. I have been up to a lot lately. For example, I MET RIKER LYNCH HOLY SHIT! If some of you don't know, he's Jeff the Warbler from Glee. He is the nicest person in the world, I saw his band R5 perform at a fair and it was the best thing in the world. He signed my R5 t-shirt, and smiled at me. I told him "You're my favourite Warbler" and he replied, "Aw thanks, what's your favourite song?" and of course being the idiot I am I told him it was When I Get You Alone and he just chuckled then said, "That's my favourite song, it was fun to sing." and then I met his younger brother Ross from Austin & Ally. He is the cutest thing in the world. Anyway, in the chapter I rushed the ending because I have to go to school in an hour and I haven't even showered yet...

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

* * *

><p>This was going to be his year. He wasn't going to have drama concerning his boyfriend, he wasn't going to get involved with the school play and he definitely was not going to concern himself with his friend's drama. He was a new man, somewhat. He still looked the same, but with spunk in his step. His hair was styled differently; he had bought a new hairspray the day before school started and it stands up much more. He reminded himself of Sebastian's remark two years ago saying his hair was limp or something like that. Now that was fixed, he bought a stock pile of honey flavoured Chap Stick because not only does he love the taste, but his boyfriend does too.<p>

He had been awake for a few minutes before he decided to crawl out of bed. He could see the new September Sun shining in through his small window and the lovely smell of upcoming autumn season. He opened up his closet and pulled out a pair of skin tight black jeans, with a blue cardigan with a white button down long sleeved shirt underneath. He brought them with him to the bathroom; he could hear Carole already working away in the kitchen and his Dad reading the newspaper. He stepped into the washroom and locked the door behind him; he sent a quick text to Blaine stating he couldn't talk since he was in the shower.

_'Kurt… You can't just say things like that xx –Blainers' _

He felt his cheeks blush but kept his head up high. After his shower he sat in front of the mirror for fifteen minutes moisturising his face, he did his hair and put on his clothes. He stared himself in the mirror and he felt so confident. Junior year was going to be amazing, for the first time ever he had a boyfriend who loves him on the first day of school. He could kiss Blaine in the hallway, hold hands with him the doorway and—there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Baby, open up!" his heart stuttered at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"'Kay." He opened up the door and was engulfed by Blaine's strong arms.

"I missed you." Blaine breathed against his neck. Kurt held him back and laughed quietly.

"We saw each other yesterday Blaine, _after_ you almost drowned while camping." Blaine kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder before pulling away. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, it's Tuesday and Rachel and I have always come to your house in the mornings on Tuesdays." Blaine rubbed his hip lightly, "Ready to be one year away from being seniors?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just think, in two years-time we'll be in New York living our dreams." Kurt moved to brush his lips over Blaine's. "Together." Burt walked past and saw the two boys.

"Break it up; I'm driving you to school in five." Kurt rolled his eyes and he and Blaine left the bathroom. He eyed Blaine up and down; his boyfriend was wearing some new clothes they had bought a month ago. They were maroon capris pants with a white polo, it made Blaine's muscles stand out and Kurt just wanted to squeeze his boyfriend's belly. They stood in the kitchen together, Kurt grabbed his new brown leather messenger bag and Blaine had his new grey messenger bag already hanging off his shoulder. It had a red stripe going down the center on the strap. Kurt grabbed a cup of orange juice, he offered some to Blaine but he refused. Rachel came up from Finn's room reapplying her lip gloss.

"Ew." Blaine made a face at her, she rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?" she put both hands on her hips.

"Finn's been defiling my little sister." Blaine grabbed Kurt's glass of juice and received a smack.

"You told me you didn't want any." Kurt shouted and Blaine winked at him.

"I didn't. I wanted your glass." Blaine flirted and Kurt kissed his forehead. Burt walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt kissing Blaine's forehead, and he felt old.

He knew that Kurt was in love with Blaine, and Blaine was in love with Kurt. He knew they were since the day he walked in on Blaine kissing Kurt in their kitchen. He didn't mean to overreact like he did and he ended up outing him, but Kurt was his baby boy and still is.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?" Burt roared pulling Blaine away from Kurt, he yelped and looked terrified. Carole bit her lip. "WELL?" he yelled again._

_"Dad—"_

_"Not now Kurt! What the hell do you think you're doing Anderson?" Burt looked Blaine up and down, Blaine's hair was disheveled and his curls were out of control. Carole assumed Kurt's hands were the culprit._

_"I... Um," Blaine stuttered._

_"Get on with it!" Burt yelled. Kurt breathed in deeply._

_"Dad, I kissed Blaine!" he screamed out, Burt looked at his son strangely._

_"No you didn't Kurt, don't lie to me. He kissed you, he took advantage of you!" Burt turned to Blaine, "You think just because you're best friends with him, you can walk up and swap spit with him! I didn't even know you were gay!" _

Now they were shooting each other flirty looks, touching each other the way only adults should. He didn't like it one bit. Kurt was only in junior year, he had all the time in the world after university to do those things. If at one point he decides that Blaine isn't truly _it _for him, he'll support him in anything he does – as long as he doesn't get back together with that Sebastian. Blaine and Rachel were bickering with each other, and Kurt was just watching with an amused expression. These twins have helped Kurt through so much since they've met eleven years ago. He scanned over Blaine carefully; the younger boy was obviously in love with his son. He cleared his throat and told the four teenagers (Finn had recently joined them) that he was going to drive them now. As he waited for them to leave he saw out of the corner of his eye Kurt telling Blaine to open his mouth. Blaine listened and Kurt sprayed something in his mouth.

"Mint?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, Kurt batted his eyelashes and Burt felt something burning in his gut.

"They discontinued your mints, so I thought this was better. Come on, I'm sure Nicky and Jeff want to see you." The two laughed and passed by Burt, Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist. Burt felt like pulling Blaine away because Blaine's hand was far from Kurt's hip, it was in Kurt's back pocket. He closed the door behind him and they got into Burt's truck. Kurt was in the front seat beside him and the other three were in the backseat. They were all talking about the new school year.

"My friend Sam is coming to McKinley." Finn said and Burt raised his eyebrow. He thought the Evans' lived in Westerville…

"Really, why?" Kurt spoke up; he was looking at his blackberry blushing.

"He told me his Dad got fired or something. He hates leaving Dalton; he doesn't want Sebastian to be alone." Finn mumbled and Burt saw Kurt roll his eyes and muttered 'deserves be alone'. He drove towards McKinley and Kurt was the first one out of the truck.

"Have fun, Kurt." He called out; Kurt turned around and grinned at him.

"Thanks Dad." Kurt closed the trucks door and he was surrounded by people who Burt knew as the rest of The Glee Club. What he didn't see was a looming figure in the shadows of the school glaring at his son.

* * *

><p>She was the worst person in the entire world. She cheated on her boyfriend with an amazing looking Asian guy. She thought she loved Artie, but after actually talking to Mike… She knew that Artie and her weren't meant to be, they were only together because no one else wanted them. Well, that's not necessarily true. She really liked Artie during freshman year, but now that she's met Mike Chang… Sigh. She finished applying her make-up in the mirror and there was a knock on her door. Her mother Leah opened it; she walked into her room and sat on her bed.<p>

"Cody told me what happened before you left." Mrs. Cohen whispered.

"He told you that I cheated on Artie with the most amazing man in my entire life?" she spun around in her chair. "I know it was b-bad of me to cheat on Artie, but Mom, Mike is… He takes my breath away."

"Did Artie ever do that?" Leah Cohen asked quietly.

"Only when we first started dating, now it's just like I have to kiss him… Y'know?" Tina finished braiding her hair and her Mother stood up frowning.

"I don't approve of your methods of finding your feelings for Mike. But I'm happy for you Tina," Leah was about to step out of the room before stopping again. "I want you to look after Cody today, alright? He's a little insecure about going to a Public school."

Tina's younger brother Cody was two years younger than her and he was now going to be a freshman at McKinley. Cody wasn't really his name though, let's start from the beginning.

In 1994, Leah and Thomas Cohen were trying desperately to have a child. But they soon learned that Leah was infertile, they were heartbroken when they found out. They were seated around their kitchen table in their new two story house built for a large family. Thomas took Leah's hand in his with tear filled eyes.

_"This isn't the end of the world, baby." _He whispered to her and she nodded wiping away tears. _"We can always adopt." _And that's when the seed was planted in their heads. It took them a few months before they were accepted into the adoption program. On November 2nd, they received a call from the Adoption Agency that there was a small Asian woman who was due to give birth any day and she didn't want the baby. They thought for a few hours, did they want an Asian baby? Yes, yes they did. It was November 6th when they met Dora Chang in the hospital; it was midnight that night when she went into labour with their baby. The moment Dora pushed the small baby out, the baby was whisked away to the Cohen's. When they had first met Dora, she asked them both to give the future baby the Chang last name. They both agreed.

They both walked into the hospital room with several small babies sleeping inside. The nurse walked them over to a small crib with a yellow bundle of joy inside. Thomas was the first to hold her, and the name came instantly off his tongue.

"Tina, her name will be Tina Sarah Cohen-Chang." He announced, Leah rested her head on Thomas's shoulder and sighed.

"She's so beautiful."

When they brought Tina home, they had no idea what they were in for. They had bought formula for the newborn baby but Tina was fussy and wouldn't eat it. To make things worse, Tina had a small case of the common cold. Every few moments you could hear a small baby's sneeze throughout the Cohen household.

Two years later, it was around six in the morning and Leah had a problem. She had missed her period which is confusing since she isn't on the pill since she's infertile and she's usually regular. The next problem was the nausea and the vomiting in the morning. It was hard to keep it from Thomas, but she managed up until she took a pregnancy test. It had a small pink plus sign and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Mommy!" she heard from down the hall, she placed the pregnancy test on the counter and walked shakily to her daughter's bedroom. Tina was sitting on her big girl bed in her pyjamas, her hair was in all directions and she was yawning loudly.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Leah lifted her daughter up and brought her into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wice cwispies!" Tina demanded from her booster seat.

"No, Tina, you're having an egg."

"WICE CWISPIES!" Tina demanded even louder. Leah smiled softly.

"Alright." She grabbed the rice crispies, she decided since she was going to have another baby… She'll spoil Tina up until then, so she doesn't feel left out.

When she had the baby in June of 1997, she didn't have a boy named Cody. She had a daughter named Cassie.

When Cassie was nine, she came into the living room where Tina, Thomas and herself were sitting. She told them that she felt like she was in a cage in her own body. She also said that she wanted them to call her Cody, so that's what they did.

Cassie—sorry Cody, was homeschooled for the rest of his Grade school life. Leah quit her job to help him and they found that Cody had a high IQ, resulting in him being in a grade higher than his friends.

Tina closed her eyes as she recalled the memories. She remembers being upset that she's losing her little sister, but she understood why Cassie wanted to be Cody.

"Of course I'll watch him, Mum, I don't want anyone finding out about…" she trailed off, they both knew what she was going to say. It was a family decision to keep Cody's secret to themselves, Tina hasn't even told Mercedes about it.

"Thank-you," Leah left her room and she knocked on Cody's door. There was a loud thump and Cody opened the door, his hair was light brown and his eyes were bright green and he had a piercing on his lower lip. "Wake up, sweetie."

"I'm awake, Mom." Cody told her, "When are we going to school?"

"Soon." Leah walked down the hall, Cody walked into Tina's room nervously.

"Do you think people are going to like me, T?" he asked quietly. Tina got up from her mirror and hugged him tight.

"They're going to love you, C. Just keep your secret safe, okay?" she looked over him to see if there was a bump where his breasts would be. "Good." She patted his shoulder. "Let's go." The siblings went to the kitchen where Leah held up two pop-tarts.

"Strawberry for Tina." She handed the pastry to her daughter, "Chocolate for Cody." She gave the chocolate covered square to her son. "Now sweetie," she said to Cody, "Are you sure you want to go to public school? I can always teach you until you're able to get your diploma."

"Don't worry Mom; I want to go to school. I'll keep quiet and I won't tell anyone my secret." He said while biting into his pop-tart.

"Alright," she wiped at her eyes, "I feel like a Mother bringing her baby to pre-school for the first time." The two teenagers rolled their eyes.

"You never cried when on my freshman year first day!" Tina pouted, Leah patted her cheek.

"That's because you and Mercedes were really excited and ran out of the car before I could start crying." Leah fixed Tina's bangs before they walked down the stairs to their car. They got in and Tina sat beside Cody.

"You're going to be fine Cody, just stay away from the Jocks and you'll be fine."

"Is there anyone that I need to avoid who isn't with the jocks?" he asked quietly.

"W-Well, there's Coach Sylvestor who will make your life a living Hell if you do something to her. There's the swim coach Roz Washington, she's almost scarier than Coach Sylvestor. One time I sneezed during swim week and she made me do laps." Cody gulped, "Also avoid Santana Lopez,"

"Aren't you friends with her?" Cody asked quietly.

"Kind of, we sing together but…" she shrugged, when Leah parked in front of McKinley the two Cohen/Cohen-Chang children jumped out of the car. Tina held onto Cody's elbow as they entered the red decorated school as Tina showed him where her locker was, they were both confronted by Santana and Brittany.

"Hello Tina Blowin-Wang," Santana had a fake smile on her face, Cody stepped closer to his sister. "Who's this little nugget?"

"My younger brother, Cody." Tina said quietly, she was hoping Santana and the dumb blonde would leave.

"Oh well, I'm glad he's here to see this." Santana nudged Brittany who pulled a red Slush cup from behind her.

"See what?" Cody cleared his throat.

"Shut it, tiny strangely not Asian person." Santana spat, "You cheated on my brother." Santana eyed Tina up and down. "Artie is too nice to say anything, so I'm doing it for him. You should consider yourself lucky that Artie ever dated you, when you asked him to Puck's party he really liked Brittany. I'm pretty sure he still does and the fact that he said yes? It's a f*cking miracle. When he came home crying because he found out your Asian ass was kissing Asian number two. He had to hold me back from walking over to your house to kick your ass." Santana breathed in for a moment, "Just so you know, Artie will _never _get back with you." She poked the younger girl's chest. "This is for Artie." Santana grabbed the red Slush cup from Brittany and threw the cold ice in her face. Cody flinched when he felt some fall onto his clothes. When he opened his eyes the two girls were gone and his older sister was covered in red dye #6. Cody looked around the hallway desperately for someone to help them, but people just stared at them in shock. None of them wanted to help his sister and no one went to find a teacher. Tina wiped at the red slush and grabbed Cody's hand; she slammed her locker shut and ran to the girl's bathroom. There wasn't any one in there since school hasn't started yet, but Cody still felt awkward standing inside a girl's room. Tina grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped her eyes.

"That b-bitch." Tina stuttered, Cody bit his lip he knew that when Tina stuttered it either meant she was nervous or she was about to break down.

"Who was that?" Cody asked her, he took the paper towel from her hands and started wiping the cold ice off her face.

"S-Santana Lopez." Tina shivered, "Artie's family adopted her in January, and she's from a crazy S-Spanish family. Her real brother is in a gang." Tina closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I need to call Mike, your first class is in the Foods hall. It's right by here; ask someone if you d-don't know." Cody hesitantly placed the used towel on the counter and left the room, as he did he heard Tina on the phone with Mike Chang, "Mike… Can you come to the girl's bathroom right by the entrance to the school?"

He walked to his class by himself, when he found himself lost in the halls. He turned to the first person; she was a taller girl who seemed older than him. Her hair was dyed a honey blonde, he could see her black roots at the top. She had a piercing on her left eyebrow and an unlit cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She wore ripped jeans with grey stained converse along with a loose black t-shirt. She stared at him before smirking, the cigarette raised up as she did.

"'Sup?" she nodded at him.

"U-Um, I'm new here… Do you know where the Foods hall is?" he swallowed, her eyes roamed over his clothes. He was wearing jeans, a graphic T and of course had his hair spiked. He played with his small piercing on his lip as she scanned over him.

"I'm new here too," she finally finished, "Violet, Violet Puckerman." She held out her hand for him to shake, feeling confident he took it.

"Cody Cohen-Chang." He said without thinking, now people were going to think he was half Asian or something.

"Cute. What grade are you in Cody?" she winked, showing her musty grey eye shadow.

"F-Freshmen." Violet swung her arm around his shoulder and started walking down the hall with him.

"That sucks, I'm a sophomore. Just transferred here from Military School, apparently smoking a joint in class is grounds for expulsion." She tapped her fingers on his shoulder mindlessly. "But whatever, I'd rather go to school with my loser ass brother than be ordered around by those f*cking bitches." Violet stopped in front of a foods class. "Who's your teacher kid?"

"Um, Ms. Hagberg." He said to her, she was really pretty after staring at her for a while.

"Well looky here, we have the same class." Violet pushed him in, the older overweight teacher looked up from her desk. It seemed she was preparing the upcoming class, she frowned when she saw Violet walk in behind Cody.

"Ms. Puckerman, what are you doing here?" she asked the sophomore.

"What do you mean? I have this class," she pointed to a chair, "Sit kid." Cody sat down immediately, he was absolutely afraid of her.

"Miss Puckerman, you need to leave."

"Bite me, fatty." Violet pulled an apple from her bag and threw it at Cody, "You look like you're starving."

"T-Thanks." He bit into the granny smith apple.

"I know you're begging to ask me why I went to military school." Violet whispered.

"You said it was because you smoked in class… Right?" Cody swallowed a bit of the apple.

"That got me _out _of Military school." She started, "So my family is f*cked up. My mom is a famous lawyer, her name is Vivien Puckerman. If you don't recognise the name, she's the woman who got former vice-president candidate Sarah Palin twenty million dollars when the state of Alaska sued her for killing a moose during bear season. And my Father is Benjamin Puckerman, body guard for former pop princess Victoria Beckham and her children. He's an asshole and I'd rather not talk about him because he's a f*cktard drunk who cheated on my Mom with our f*cking maid, Moira. Now I'm giving you my life story, so be prepared. I have an older brother, he's the so-called badboy of McKinley, and his name is Noah Puckerman. He knocked up cheerleader Quinn Fabray last year and dated loser Rachel Anderson. Anyway, as I was graduating Middle school with all my little friends," she said sarcastically. "I came up with a plan so all my teachers would remember me. I set off a stink bomb during graduation, but it backfired and exploded in my principal's face. He had severe burns but didn't press charges since he knew who my Mother was. My Mom sent me to Military school instead of sending me to my Dad's, she knew Military school was vacation compared to that." She took his apple and bit into it. "Listen to me kid, life f*cking sucks. Your parents will abandon you and you will have to fight on your own."

"My parents aren't like that." His voice was so quiet that Violet rolled her eyes at his innocence.

"You got any siblings?" she asked.

"Yeah, one older sister, she was adopted 'cause my parents thought they were infertile. Her name is Tina and she's a junior." Violet spat out the apple she had in her mouth.

"Your sister is Tina Cohen-Chang?" Cody nodded, "Man, that chick got crazy drunk at my house two years ago. That reminds me, my Mom almost walked in on me…" she trailed off. "She was with some kid with glasses… Wait, she might've been sober, man I don't remember I was high and drunk as f*ck."

The bell rang and the sound of feet filled the room. Ms. Hagberg walked over to the two talking.

"Miss Puckerman, you need to leave." She grabbed the girl's arm. Violet jerked up with her hand pressed against the woman's wind pipe.

"Touch me again and humpty dumpty won't be put together again." She snarled, the teacher backed away and greeted the new students.

"So… Violet." Cody cleared his throat, "You're not afraid of anyone right?"

"The only person I'm afraid of is my brother, but other than that no. Why?" Violet sat back down and dragged her chair so their knees were pressing together. Her tobacco breath hit Cody's face, he should've been revolted but it was hot.

"Earlier this morning, this girl threw a Slushy in my sister's face. I want to get back at her." Violet's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"I like you kid."

* * *

><p>The door to his dorm opened, revealing a quiet now junior student. He closed the door behind him and sat on the empty bed closet to the door.<p>

"How've you been, 'Bas?" his voice was the first thing to break the silence that had filled this room since July.

"I'm great, Felix, just fricking great." Since Sam had left in July to move to Lima with his Father, he felt like he was missing a part of himself. Sam had helped him get through his problems with Kurt and ultimately helping him get out of his shell. Now that he's gone…

It was March when they finally had a memorial for Tatiana at Crawford Country. Sebastian and his family were invited, including his Father's parents. He shook his head at the memory, that man is not his father. Andrew Smythe may be the man who impregnated his Mother but he is no Father. First he tells him that being gay is wrong, and then he hits him for being gay. And then he fricking kills his little sister because she was defending the fact that being gay is okay.

F*cking hypocrite. It was weeks after Tatiana's death and Andrew's arrest that his Mother told Cooper and himself about Andrew's sister Arianna. He was so angry that not only did Andrew ruin this generation of Smythe's but his grandparent's got rid of her because she liked girls. What a piss off. At the memorial, Andrew's parents were there. They had tears in their eyes, begging for God to give their little angel back. Cooper had to restrain him from going over to them and yelling at them for what they did to Arianna. Andrew Smythe was in prison awaiting his trial for killing Tatiana, he felt anger bubbling through his veins. If he doesn't go to prison for life without parole he will murder him himself.

"I know you miss Sam," Felix sat on the empty bed. He had changed beds after Sam had left, he didn't like being near the door. "But you have Aiden and us, even Wes and David." Felix swallowed.

"I don't even know if Aiden and I are still dating. Last time I spoke with him he was going to Paris with his family." Sebastian confessed, "and that was at the end of June." The blond triplet frowned.

"B-But I thought you and Aiden were endgame." Sebastian shook his head chuckling.

"The only people who are endgame are Wes and David, they just haven't figured it out yet." They laughed together. "I really miss her, Felix." The mood turned from humorous to depress in a matter of seconds.

"We know you do, 'Bas, but she wanted you happy right? She wanted you to feel accepted, right?"

"Yeah, that's why Andrew fricking killed her." Sebastian spat, at the same time Felix flinched at the sound of Sebastian's father's name.

"If she wanted you happy, then be happy 'Bas. Do something that makes you happy and will get your mind off of it." Felix stood up to pat his shoulder. "I've got to go, but please do something besides sitting around." He left leaving Sebastian alone.

Sebastian closed his eyes, he thought back to August 30th. That was the day he had flirted his way into Kurt's arms. Was he happy that he started dating Kurt? Not at all, he realised after months from being apart from him that he held Kurt back from being himself. With Blaine, Kurt can smile and laugh and doing all the things he loves. When they dated, Kurt was always closed off because he was scared off Sebastian.

Long story short, Sebastian finally feels the remorse that Blaine wanted back in December. He felt the urge to grab his phone and tell Kurt he was sorry, but he didn't want to ruin Kurt's first day of junior year. He started humming randomly as he thought back to all the past months events. He regrets everything, even bringing Kurt to his house which led to his parents finding out about his sexuality. If he hadn't brought Kurt, they wouldn't have found out and Tatiana would be alive.

It took him a moment to realise what song he was humming.

_(Sebastian)- "Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd  
>But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took," <em>

Wes and David walked from the senior commons together after playing Halo for three hours straight. They passed by the triplets who were walking into the commons.

"Where are you three going?" Wes asked curiously.

"We're looking for a spider!" Daniel announced, "It's tradition that we're going to keep doing even though Sam left." They both let the words linger in the air.

"Have you heard from Sam since he left?" David cleared his throat.

"Yeah, apparently his father was high school friends with this lady who lives in the rich part of Lima. She heard what happened to them and she bought them the house beside hers. Sam said 'She has a hot daughter named Quinn, got to work my magic'." Alex said running his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Typical Samuel," Wes shook his head laughing. "He's going to McKinley, yeah?" the triplets nodded. "Isn't that the school that Trent's younger brother Jeff is from?"

"I think so, that's also where Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine are from." Felix's voice was quiet.

"Well at least Sam will know people on his first day." Daniel tried to make the conversation not as tense. "So how does it feel to be almost seniors?" The Dalton semester doesn't start until the end of September. Most of the students who live far away from the Campus stay during the summer and are allowed to visit their parents as long they come back before the new semester.

"Wonderful." Wes answered, "I love being the top dog at Dalton, and James will have to actually listen to us now."

"I doubt it." Alex scoffed. "He's not here though, apparently he and the Lucas family are in Hawaii celebrating James' junior year or some shit."

David rubbed his stomach, "I'm starving. Care to join us in the Café?" he asked the triplets.

"Okay, we'll find a spider later." Daniel agreed and the three followed the seniors downstairs to the Dalton Café. As they walked past the dorms they heard someone singing.

_"Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night," _they heard from the dorm.

"Whose room is that?" David asked Wesley who was still the prefect in Larson hall.

"Sebastian Smythe's."

_"Let me show you, girl that I know wrong from right." _Sebastian was singing I Want You Back by the late Michael Jackson. Wes took out his key from his pocket and unlocked Sebastian's door. The five teenagers froze when they saw Sebastian dancing around his dorm room with a hair brush in one hand pretending it's a microphone. _"Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground, following the girl I didn't even want around." _The sixteen year-old turned around when he saw he had an audience.

"W-Wha… How did you get in?" he stuttered.

"You forget Sebastian," Wes held up his room key, "I'm the prefect of this hall." Sebastian sat down on one of the beds, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Why were you singing that?" Daniel sat down on the other bed, along with Alex and David.

"Felix told me to get Tatiana off my mind… It didn't really work, but after thinking about the lyrics." He took a breath, "The song is about a guy who didn't want this one girl around, and she was basically in the friend zone. And when someone took her away, he wanted her to himself. It kind of reminded me of Tatiana,"

"You _wanted _your sister?" Daniel choked out, David wacked him in the arm.

"He's saying he wants his sister back you idiot." David grumbled.

"Oh."

"Exactly. When Tatiana was here, I didn't like having her around me. She would always want me to visit and to be in my room. When Andrew killed her, I felt so bad for rejecting her and I just want her back." They all swallowed as if there was a lump in their throats.

"Why don't we sing about it…" Felix suggested, "Like make a video about her, a tribute of some sort for her."

"Who would listen to that?" Alex said rather loudly.

"The internet would, remember how we found Kurt and his friends singing on YouTube? Well, he sang a song dedicated to his Mom and The Glee Club – their band – won Best Cover of a Song for that at the Perks this year." Felix licked his lips, "If we sing on the internet about Tatiana, we'll get more people on our side anyway for Sebastian's Dad's—Sorry, I mean Andrew's trial." they let the idea stir in their minds before Wes lit up as if he had a light bulb over his head.

"Acapella." He breathed and they all stared at him confused. "Listen; if we are doing this we can't just have a crappy instrumental version in the background. The internet will say 'been there, done that', we need to do something so unique that it will stand out." He paused for dramatic effect, "So we'll do an Acapella. We'll get Trent and Flint to help out, and maybe even Aiden and his little brother Freddie—"

"Ashley, Freddie goes by Ashley now." Sebastian pointed out.

"Okay, Aiden and Ashley. David, Flint, Trent, Aiden, the triplets, Ashley and I will do the harmonies and Sebastian will sing." Wes was bouncing on the balls of his feet now. "We'll be called… The Warblers."

"Why the Warblers?" Daniel tilted his head to the side.

"That's Dalton's mascot." Wes said, "We'll be the Warblers, Sebastian will be our lead and all of us will sing the harmonies and back-up."

"You think we'll be able to get viewers like The Glee Club or Vocal Adrenaline?" Alex wondered and Wes put his arm around his shoulder.

"No." they all frowned, "We'll get more viewers than The Glee Club and Vocal Adrenaline."

Sebastian smiled to himself, maybe this was a good idea. Everyone would know what Andrew did to Tatiana and they'll get support during the trial.

"Let's do this." He stood up. "And the Warblers will always dedicate their song to Tat; she deserves it for me being a bad brother."

"Dude," Daniel began, "you were a great brother. You only feel that way because of what Andrew did, if you were such a bad brother than she wouldn't have defended you." The others silently agreed. "Now come on, Lead Warbler, we need to start rehearsing."

"We have a problem though." David said from beside Daniel. "None of us know how to make harmonies," Sebastian pursed his lips.

"Cooper does, he was in the Glee club here for a while before remember? He knows how to do this." They all beamed.

"Where is Cooper anyway? I didn't hear which university he got in to." Wes scratched at his black hair.

"He didn't get in to anyway." Sebastian said, "Since Tatiana was killed he decided to stay home and take care of our Mom while working at a grocery store. After I graduate he's going to go to school."

"Oh, well do you think he's busy right now?" Felix bit his lip hopeful that the oldest Smythe was free.

"Not sure, I'll call him." Sebastian excused himself, the moment he closed the door behind him he squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Why did his friends care so much? No one in his entire life had cared this much.

"Seb?" he opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend (were they even boyfriends?) frowning at the sight of his tears. He had a light tan on his skin, but his hair was still blond and flawless. From behind Aiden, he could see a slim Freddie—sorry, Ashley. Ashley's hair had grown long enough for him to have bangs; he had a barrette with his bangs held back. If Sebastian looked hard enough he could see remnants of lip gloss on his lips.

"Hey Aiden." He tried to smile but he just couldn't.

"H-How are you?" the blond asked.

"Better. I missed you." Sebastian admitted and suddenly he was attacked by Aiden who hugged him tight. Aiden smelt of roses and Axe body spray, his arm were strong around Sebastian's body. Aiden pulled away and ever so slowly moved to kiss him. His lips were warm and inviting, Sebastian thought. It felt awkward to be kissing Aiden in front of Ashley so he pulled away eyes sparkling.

"I missed you _so _much, Seb, you have no idea." Aiden whispered again his lips. Someone cleared their throat and the couple turned to Ashley who had her arms crossed.

"As cute as this is Aiden, we need to talk to Professor Lambier about my situation." Sebastian was surprised at Ashley's voice. It was higher and more feminine than before.

"Okay, Ash." Aiden took one last look at Sebastian "We'll talk later, okay?" Aiden kissed him passionately before pulling away, eyes dark and lips rosy red.

"Okay." Sebastian replied breathless. Aiden gave him one last peck on the lips before joining Ashley to the now sophomores dorm room. And yes, his eyes may have drifted down to his boyfriend's ass. What can he say? Aiden looked amazing in skinny jeans.

He finally remembered why he stepped out and took out his phone. He called Cooper and seconds later his older brother answered.

_"What's up, 'Bas?" _

"You know how you were in the Glee club here for a while and you needed to learn harmonies or something?" he could hear his mother in the background asking him to ask how Sebastian was.

_"Of course I remember, why?" _

"Well we're going to make a YouTube band called the Warblers dedicated to Tatiana… Wes thinks we should do Acapella so we're more unique than other groups." He smiled at one of his classmates as they walked by.

_"In short, you need me to drive up to Dalton to help you and the others harmonise for a stupid song?" _

"It's not stupid, it's for Tatiana." He grumbled and in response he could practically hear Cooper roll his eyes.

_"Hear me out, 'Bas, I want to help you and everyone else out… But Mom needs me, I'm sorry." _Sebastian heard the sadness in Cooper's voice; he knew he was being sincere.

He swallowed heavily, "I-It's okay. Bye." He hung up without another word from Cooper. He walked back into his room; the others looked at him expectantly. "He's too busy." Their faces fell.

"W-Well I'm sure we can figure this out by ourselves." Wes clapped.

"I'm going to go see Aiden, Wes can you look my door if you're leaving?" he asked and the senior nodded, and he left to find his boyfriend. It didn't take him long; Aiden and Ashley were in Ashley's room.

"Do you love him?" Ashley asked, Sebastian stood outside the room so they wouldn't notice him.

"I do," Aiden breathed, "he's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Have you told him?" Ashley coughed.

"No… I haven't had the time; we were so far away from each other during the summer." Sebastian's heart thumped in his chest, was Aiden talking about him?

"Then go tell him." Ashley let out a laugh, "He loves you too, and it's obvious when he looks at you."

"You're right." He heard shuffling near the door. He scrambled down the hall and straightened out his shirt; Aiden stepped out of Ashley's room and jumped at the sight of Sebastian. "O-Oh, hey Seb."

"Hi." He said lamely.

"Do you want to go to the commons?" Aiden held out his hand for Sebastian to take.

"Sure." The couple walked down to the senior commons together and sat down on the same couch Aiden found Sebastian sobbing on. Once they were seated, Aiden bit his lip while watching Sebastian.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing better," Sebastian paused, "I think we already had this conversation."

"I know." Aiden chuckled, "But I just wanted to ask again, you know you can tell me anything… Right, Seb?"

"Of course, but I am doing better. I miss her a lot, and now with Sam gone I feel even lonelier." Aiden pouted and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"You aren't alone, Seb, you have the triplets, David and Wes, Flint, Trent and Thad to be with. You have Fre—Ashley and myself," Aiden closed his eyes before reopening them. "If you even feel that lonely, I-I'm sure if you were to call Kurt he'd answer." Sebastian knew Aiden was right. He wasn't alone per se; it just felt like he was. Sam was his best friend, he knew him better than anyone else at Dalton – even more than Aiden does. He also knew that if he were to call Kurt, his ex would answer right away. He would probably say something like, 'Are you okay, Seb?' or 'I can't talk right now, I'll call you later okay?'

"Did you know that you and Kurt are the only ones to ever call me Seb, and not 'Bas." He looked his boyfriend in the eye; Aiden's blue eyes sparkled with adoration.

"I didn't," Aiden moved forward to kiss Sebastian, who was more than willing to kiss back. Aiden pulled away breathless and grinned. "Seb, c-can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He held his breath, was Aiden going to say what he had told Ashley earlier?

"Ever since you transferred to Dalton last November, you've changed how we all live in the dorms. You taught us to hate James even more than we already did; you taught the triplets how to beat the Legend of Zelda – all of the games mind you – you taught Ashley to never be afraid to be who she is. Who even taught Wesley and the other seniors to let loose and just hang out for a while." Aiden took Sebastian's hand, "You taught me to love." Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat. "It took me all of summer to realise how much you mean to me, Seb. I don't care what happened between Kurt and you last year at McKinley. You're here now and that's all the matters. I will always be there for you when no one else is… I love you Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe." Sebastian tackled Aiden to the couch, Aiden laid with his back on the cushions with Sebastian hovering over him.

"I have waited for a year for someone to say they love me. And I can't believe it was you, you're perfect Aiden… Sometimes I think you're too perfect for a rich kid like myself. I love you too, Aiden." They kissed heatedly until the commons door opened revealing five Dalton students who made faces at the sight of the couple making out on their couch.

"Come on Sebastian, I watch TV there!" Alex groaned knocking the two off the couch. "Now we'll have to sterilise it."

"We were only kissing, Alex." Aiden pouted from the floor.

"Exactly." Alex replied as he sat on the couch, "What's the special occasion to be making out on the couch?" The two said nothing, their lips were sealed (Haha, puns are great).

"Come on, tell us!" Daniel sat on Sebastian's lap; he was sitting on the floor next to Aiden.

Wes smirked from the door. "They said I love you." The triplets froze and stared at Sebastian and Aiden.

"How do you know?" Felix whispered from beside David.

"Look at them; they have fricking hearts in their eyes." Wes pointed; Daniel grabbed both sides of Sebastian's face and stared into his eyes.

"Wow. It's true; you can see hearts in his eyes that also may be because I haven't eaten since seven in the morning." Daniel turned back to the others. "Can we tell him now?"

"Tell me what?" Sebastian wondered.

"I looked up harmonisations on the internet and found out how to do it. It's merely just making our voices blend so well that it sounds like the music to a song. I asked Professor Humphrey if we could use the choir room and he said yes."

"What are you talking about?" Aiden scratched his arm as he asked.

"We're making an internet group called the Warblers, and we were trying to figure out how to make harmonies for an Acapella." Said David from the doorway, "We were actually going to ask you and Ashley if you wanted to join."

"Sounds fun, what song are you singing?"

"I Want You Back by Michael Jackson." They all said in unison.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Aiden screamed.

"Well, we've already talked to Trent and Flint, I mentioned it to Thad but he didn't seem interested." Wes said, "We'll make him interested though. We should start practising."

They all nodded and walked to the choir room, as they did they heard the laughter from down the hall. They all froze when the recognised it and they could see who it was.

"Well, well, well I see Smythe hasn't killed himself yet." Sebastian gritted his teeth at the brown curly haired junior.

"F*ck off James."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we have seven classes together." Kurt sighed as he and Blaine walked into their new Math class. Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt's cheek.<p>

"We'll be together all day, baby." He whispered against Kurt's soft face. Kurt fluttered his eyelashes and moved to kiss Blaine on the lips when a girl in a red cheerleading uniform pushed past them. Kurt almost fell over and Blaine caught him around the waist. "Who was that?" they both watched after the girl, she had dusty blonde hair and she wore a Cheerios uniform, her hair was tied in a tight pony and she had a hand on her hip.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go talk to her for not apologising for hitting me." Kurt grumbled, Blaine held on tighter.

"I don't think you should, you're fine." Blaine pecked him on the lips. "Let's go get our seats." Kurt rolled his eyes at the new girl as they walked to the back of the class. As they sat down together Blaine swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"My contact fell out and I don't have my glasses." Blaine grumbled, "I can't see the board."

"Well then we'll sit up front." Kurt had a hopeful smile on his face; he needed to sit beside Blaine.

"There aren't any other seats for both of us to sit in. I'll just go sit over there," Blaine motioned to the empty spot beside the bitch that almost knocked Kurt over.

"B-But then we can't sit beside each other." Kurt stuck out his bottom lip; Blaine looked through his non-blurry eye and leaned forward to nip at his lip.

"I think you'll survive, baby." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before going to sit beside the Cheerio bitch. He sat down and she turned to observe him, Blaine smiled brightly at her before taking out his binder.

"Are you seriously wearing a bowtie?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes. I like bowties." He simply replied turning to look down at his pens.

"Wow, okay you are totally a nerd. What's my luck." She rolled her eyes and tightened her pony. The teacher walked in and Blaine heard Kurt try to stifle a laugh when they saw what he was wearing. Mr. Martin was a new teacher at McKinley and it was evident that he needed some styling tips.

"Good morning class, I am Mister Martin and I will be your new AP Algebra teacher." He put his papers on the desk. "Let's do attendance, shall we?" the class murmured in agreement. "Blaine Anderson?" he called out and Blaine raised his hand.

"Here." He smiled at the new teacher and Mr. Martin nodded wordlessly. He went on until he reached the H's, "Finn Hudson?" the taller boy raised his hand and said nothing. "Kurt Hummel?" Kurt raised his hand high in the air and announced his presence.

"Present!" Blaine felt his heart stutter at the sound of Kurt's voice, the Cheerio beside Blaine made a noise.

The attendance reached on until it reached the Cheerio's name beside him, "Senthia Quimby?"

"I'm here." She made her voice sound more like a troll's than a pretty girl's. Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, she seemed like she didn't want to be here.

"Alright, that's everyone. Let me just hand out the course outline and we'll get started." Senthia scoffed from beside Blaine.

"You know that this class will be even harder if you have a bad attitude about it." He whispered to her, she turned to him and she froze. Blaine felt awkward at the intensity of her gaze, her eyes were bright blue and she had light pink lipstick on. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, why was she staring at him so much?

"Senthia." She stated, "Senthia Quimby." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Blaine Anderson." He told her, "What brings you to McKinley?"

"My Dad's work, why are you at McKinley?" she licked her lips almost seductively at him.

"I live near here, I have since I was five." He explained, "My twin sister goes here too, her name is Rachel."

"Identical or fraternal?" she almost interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Fraternal, but we are kind of similar. We're both short, she has straight brown hair, I have curly. And we're both dating people from the Hudson-Hummel family." Her face faltered.

"What's her name?" she rested her head in her hands on the table.

"U-Uh, _his _name is Kurt." He swallowed, hopefully she wasn't homophobic.

"Kurt? As in the queer at the back of the room?" they both looked at the back of the room where Kurt was leaning over his desk to talk to Finn.

"Yes… And don't call him that, he's really great." He cleared his throat, "We've been together for ten months."

"I guess that means you haven't met anyone to open your eyes." She turned her head back to the front of the class and started ignoring Blaine. What did she mean by that? He decided to ask her since Mr. Martin was still figuring his work life out.

"What do you mean? My eyes are open and they're fixed on my boyfriend Kurt whom I love." He said and she giggled loudly.

"Men can't love other men, it's against the bible. And besides, you look too straight to be gay." She twirled her pencil in her fingers.

He opened his mouth to say something back but Mr. Martin finally straightened his papers out and started the class.

Kurt from the back looked over at Blaine from across the room. Blaine looked so good from behind, his shirt stretched wonderfully around his muscles. He glanced at the cheerio sitting beside him, she was totally stripping Blaine with her eyes. His eyes flared, why was this toothpick flirting with his boyfriend?

When Algebra was over, he went right to Blaine who was talking to the toothpick.

"Here's my number." She winked flirtatiously. Blaine was about to accept it when Kurt took it from the toothpick's hand.

"He's not on your team." He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"He will be, and who might you be?" the toothpick asked him.

"Kurt Hummel, Blaine's _boyfriend _and you are?" the toothpick glared at him as he spoke.

"Senthia Quimby, Cheerio and the girl who will make your boyfriend realise who he is." She took one last look at Blaine before leaving. Kurt gritted his teeth and turned to Blaine.

"I hate her."

"Kurt, you just met her." Blaine sighed.

"I know, I still hate her." Kurt huffed as they walked to lunch, as they did Blaine pulled Kurt into the stairwell.

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Kurt shouted, "She told me she was going to steal my boyfriend!" Blaine rubbed his arm.

"Baby," Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall before checking that no one was around. "She won't steal me away from you, because I don't like women, I like men." Blaine's lips brushed over Kurt's as he spoke. "And you are all man. A very attractive man who I love and want to make out with." Blaine kissed him passionately, their tongues battled for dominance, Kurt's hair tangled in Blaine's semi-gelled curls while Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt up to rub his soft skin.

"Faggots." They pulled away surprised at the interruption, it was David Karofsky and Azimio Addams. "Do you really have to flaunt your gayness in front of everyone?" Karofsky barked. Kurt felt his heart pound in his chest; he remembers what Karofsky promised him a while back. If Karofsky touches Blaine he will flip shit.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine took his hand and dragged him out of the stairwell. "I'm sorry… That was my fault." Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend.

"It wasn't, it's their fault for being so close minded." Kurt was fidgeting with his messenger bag. "I love you." He said randomly, and Blaine replied saying the same.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Senthia watched from her locker with a blonde cheerleader.

"Is that him?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, he's in my Algebra class. He's like a Greek god who's confused about his sexuality, that's his boyfriend Kurt." Senthia pointed at Kurt.

"Blaine is gorgeous." The blonde blushed.

"I know." Senthia turned to the blonde, "What's your name?"

"Kitty Lavigne."

"I like you Kitty, you're going to be my best friend and together we're going to get Blaine Anderson!" she started cackling like a mad man.

"You're weird." Kitty noted.

"Yeah… I am."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked to the only class he had without Blaine, when he was pushed into a set of lockers.<p>

"Faggot." He looked up and saw Karofsky towering over him.

"What do you want?" Kurt coughed out.

"You're disgusting, you're sick in the head Hummel. Being gay is not right." Karofsky snarled. "I told you I wouldn't hurt your little fairy boyfriend, that means I'm going to kick your ass even harder." Kurt started shaking, "Come on fag." He grabbed the collar of Kurt's shirt and pulled him out of the school towards the bleachers. Kurt was thrown inside the storage room under the bleachers; he looked up in fear at Karofsky, Azimio and Rick the Stick who had just joined Karofsky.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"Shut the f*ck up, you deserve it." The last thing Kurt remembers was something large colliding with his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Kurt covers up his bruises and lies to Blaine about the beating. Quinn introduces Sam to everyone and he asks to join The Glee Club. The Dalton boys upload the video of I Want You Back, and Kurt's confused about Sebastian. Senthia continues to flirt with Blaine and Blaine is of course oblivious to her advances. And there will be more development on Cody Cohen-Chang and Violet Puckerman.

**End Authors Note: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, it had to be done. Burt will continue to frown upon Kurt and Blaine but he doesn't show it... Yet. So yeah, schools starting up again so I won't be able to update as often. My Mom is going crazy about me actually studying since this is my final year *tear tear*. I still can't believe I met Riker... Eeeeep! Anyway, Glee starts up in nine days! Woot woot!

**Question: **It's kind of a question, but what do you think of Cody and Violet's new friendship? And what do you think they'll do to get Santana back?


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, more stuff... Yeah. I don't know. Um, mentions of sex? Kind of. Barely. _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Guess who's late again guys? Me! F*ck I am so sorry, I've been busy with school and getting used to waking up early again. My friends have been pushing me to finish this chapter, and I did! So you should all thank my friends for this chapter. This chapter sucks, and before you say 'No it doesn't' it does, and I know it. I wrote it over the span of a week, and therefore it's all over the place. You've probably all left, and hate me forever. Yeah? Yeah. You all hate me. ALSO! Glee is tomorrow in Canada/USA! And I am super excited, except for the **SPOILER- **Kurt and Blaine's break-up. I don't want it to happen. I can't wait to get my Darren Criss happy time every week again! Anyway, enjoy this awful chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was starting to notice them. Almost every day he was being pushed into lockers and getting punched. He knows why Karofsky is hurting him so much more than before, it's because he told him to not to touch Blaine. He felt so unsafe when he waked throughout the halls of McKinley by himself. He shivered violently in his bed; Blaine was sitting at the other end of his bed working on their history homework. They had been making out earlier and Blaine reached his hand under Kurt's shirt and he pushed Blaine away. He knew Blaine felt hurt by it; he had never pushed him away in a situation such as that one. Blaine looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "What did I do?" he asked and Kurt lied to him. He could never tell Blaine that he was getting hurt even more than before. He remembers Blaine face when he found out that he was getting hurt in freshmen year. Blaine promised to protect him, and if he were to tell Blaine that it was getting even worse than before? Blaine would have a break down. Blaine was already so upset in sophomore year when he told Ms. Holliday and his boyfriend that he was getting hurt even more. But he knows Blaine has started to notice. The other night when he was changing his sweatshirt in front of Blaine, his shirt rode up a bit and Blaine took a large breath when he saw a purpling bruise on his hip. He managed to convince Blaine it was from their last make out session, when Blaine's lips roamed downwards.<p>

Tonight was another close call with the whole making out dilemma, but Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt's body after dinner. Rachel cooed from the table at them, Kurt however was having none of it. He felt Blaine's hands pressing on the bruises and his eyes started to prickle with tears. He pushed Blaine's arms away, saying something stupid like he was too hot and he tried desperately to ignore the look of hurt on Blaine's face.

"What did you get for question three?" Blaine's soft voice interrupted his recollection of the night. He glanced down at his homework and saw he had only written his name on the worksheet.

"U-Uh," he skimmed over question three, "Tecumseh?" his voice was drifting, and it almost sounded like he was high.

"Kurt, we're working on the start of World War I not the War of 1812…" Blaine's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. "Are you alright, baby?" Blaine pushed his homework to the side and moved to sit beside Kurt. Kurt put his binder on the floor and closed his eyes as Blaine watched him. He nodded and faked a smile.

"I'm fine." He mentally kicked himself for sounding so helpless.

"A-Alright." Blaine frowned and turned back to his homework. Kurt felt something pulling at his heart, it was two weeks since school had started and he had been drifting away from Blaine because of the constant beatings.

_"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered._

_"Shut the f*ck up, you deserve it." The last thing Kurt remembers was something large colliding with his head._

_When he did wake up, he was laying in the same spot but had a harsh headache pounding through his head. He felt dried blood on his cheek as he sat up rubbing his head. _

_"O-Oh my God." He breathed out when he realised what happened. David Karofsky and his stupid cronies had beaten him up so much that he had blacked out… _

_What was Blaine going to say? _

He hasn't told anyone about blacking out, even though it could affect him later on in life. He heard Blaine swallow heavily, "I-I think I'm going to go." He started collecting his things. Kurt felt tears fill his eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver. Blaine turned to him for only a second to kiss Kurt's lips as he left the room. The moment their lips touched, Blaine felt one of Kurt's salty tears touch their lips. Blaine pulled away moments later and stared at Kurt. "Kurt…" he threw his stuff to the side and rested his hand on his knee, "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing, I'm fine." He tried to convince the younger teenager but Blaine was not having any of it.

"You're lying; I know when you're lying. Why are you lying to me?" Blaine sounded so angry all of a sudden. "Is this about Senthia flirting with me in Math on the first day?" Kurt shook his head quickly. No, Kurt had almost forgotten about that toothpick. "Then what is it?" Kurt bit his lip and said nothing. "I'm worried about you, Kurt; you pushed me away when I was holding you. A-And you pushed me away while we were kissing…" Blaine paused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You haven't done anything." Kurt reassured the curly haired boy. "I'm fine, everything is fine, don't worry."

"Usually I'd believe you, but you're acting too strange to not let this go. What is wrong, Kurt, because you're really scaring me." Blaine's gaze was so intense Kurt looked away, Blaine whispered something and Kurt didn't hear him.

"Pardon?"

"Ar-Are you cheating on me?" Blaine said a bit louder and Kurt's heart broke. Kurt burst into tears and shook his head; the tears flew from his cheeks as he did. Blaine stood up from the bed and started pacing in front of it; his hands were covering his face. "Who is he?" Kurt cried even harder at that. "Is it Sebastian?" and now that hurt, did Blaine seriously think he would cheat on him – the most amazing man he has ever met, and probably the person he will marry one day – with the person who tried to rape him? Kurt started howling now as he sobbed and Blaine wiped at his cheeks in frustration. "It is Sebastian, isn't it?" Kurt got up off the bed and made sure Blaine was looking at him. "F*cking Sebastian, how could you Kurt?" Kurt lifted up his shirt; this was the only way Blaine would know he would never cheat on him. He threw the shirt across the room and Blaine's red face went paler than Kurt's was usually. "W-What?"

"They beat me. Every day." Tears continued to build in his eyes. "I don't know why hate me so much. D-Don't get mad at me for not telling you and don't get mad at yourself for not protecting me. I don't want you to get involved with this, you're the love of my life and I will shoot myself if something were to happen to you." Kurt flinched as Blaine pressed a hand to one of the newer bruises.

"Baby… This is serious, we need to tell someone." Blaine's tone was beyond serious; Kurt knew he was going to tell Burt.

"Please, no, I don't want people thinking I'm weak." He sat down on the bed, followed by Blaine who sat beside him.

"You aren't weak, you are the toughest person I know and it isn't your fault that they're hurting you." Blaine kissed his cheek. "We need to tell Burt."

"NO! Please Blaine, don't tell my Dad."

"Kurt, you're getting physically and as far as I can tell, emotionally abused. We need to tell Burt, if you don't I will." Blaine stood up and headed towards the door.

"Please Blaine, don't tell my Dad. I don't want to add stress to his and Carole's life."

"What stress do they already have?" this was brand new news to Blaine.

"Well, there has been in a decline in cars wanting repairs at my Dad's shop… People keep buying hybrids people don't need their cars fixed. And Mom has been acting strangely lately, and if something is wrong I don't want to make it worse." Kurt wiped at his cheeks. "Just please don't Blaine." Kurt's eyes were begging the younger teenager to say nothing to his Father. Blaine swallowed heavily and went back to Kurt, cupping his cheeks.

"F-Fine… But I will be with you at all times of the day; I don't care if you're late for your classes. I am going to be with you at all time." Blaine moved to kiss Kurt and they kissed softly until the door opened. Kurt pulled ripped his lips away and grabbed his throw blanket then wrapped it around his body. It was his father.

"Oh-Oh, hey what are you two doing?" Burt asked awkwardly. He knew his son was just kissing his boyfriend, for some reason he felt so angry at the thought. That boy Blaine kept distracting Kurt from his school work.

"We were just going to watch a movie soon." Kurt hated lying to Burt, but it had to be done. "We were debating between Rent and Toy Story." Blaine smiled at Kurt, and Burt's insides flared. Why was Blaine so in love with Kurt? They had only been together for a small while.

"Yeah, it's a hard choice choosing between a movie about AIDS and sex and a movie about toys coming alive." Burt had to physically try to not roll his eyes. Kurt giggled loudly and rested his hand on Blaine's chest.

"Oh boo-boo." Kurt batted his eyelashes.

"Is Blaine staying the night Kurt?" Burt had to ignore Blaine's hurt expression when he didn't ask him himself.

"Yeah, Blaine and I were going to go shopping tomorrow with Quinn since we haven't really hung out since the summer." Kurt explained, he was about to ask about Rachel when Burt interrupted him.

"He's sleeping on the couch in the living room." He said and Blaine bit his lip filled with confused.

"B-But Rachel is staying in Finn's room." Kurt's brow furrowed at Burt's insistence. Burt shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I'll get a pillow and a quilt for the couch, no TV tonight Blaine." And Burt walked away; Kurt got up with the blanket around him tightly and closed the door.

"Is he mad at me?" Blaine whispered. Kurt threw off the blanket and went back to his shirt.

"I don't think so, you haven't done anything. You've been perfect, babe." Kurt felt brave enough to straddle Blaine's lap and put his arms around Blaine's strong neck. "Thank-you for not telling my Dad." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's hips.

"I'd do anything for you. You're my everything." Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, "I will protect you."

"Kiss me." Kurt whispered breathlessly, and Blaine did.

* * *

><p>Burt passed by Kurt's room as he forgot his sports magazine on his bed when he heard Kurt and Blaine talking. He was taught that it's rude to listen in on other people's conversation, but he needs to know what Blaine's intentions are with Kurt.<p>

"I'd do anything for you. You're my everything." He heard Blaine say to Kurt, he swore Blaine said something else but he couldn't hear it – it sounded muffled. He heard something rustle around the room before Kurt replied.

"Kiss me." Burt's face turned beet red, well at least now he knows that Blaine isn't forcing his son into anything. The next moment all he heard was the sound of lips dragging over one another, he made a face and went to his room. When Blaine first started dating Kurt, he understood the clinginess that they had with each other at the time. Kurt had just gotten out of a bad relationship with Sebastian and he needed that support. But the whole being so reliant on each other hasn't gone away since then. And from what he knows, the incident with Sebastian was almost a year ago. Every time he saw Kurt and Blaine together, they were pressed together giggling about something that they can't share with the group. Burt thought for a moment, how come Rachel and Finn never act this way? Or Quinn and Finn when they were dating? Why were Kurt and Blaine so in love? They were only teenagers.

These were the questions that popped into Burt's mind. He heard shuffling behind him and he knew it was his wife. He turned around to see how she was, lately Carole had been sick. It was an odd type of sick though; she would leave the bed early in the morning and not come back for a long time. He had no idea where she went, it made no sense. She was also more vulnerable. It was another one of their Friday night dinners, and for once it was just the four of them. They were joking around about something he can't remember now, but Carole burst into tears as they laughed. He remembers asking her if she's alright but she left the room without another word. He was getting worried about her; he smiled at her but noticed she was pale.

"Are you okay, dear?" he reached out to touch her but she broke down. "Carole? Honey, what's wrong?" she held on to his shirt tightly, there were footsteps in the hallway and Burt saw Finn looking worriedly at his parents.

"Is everything alright?" the sixteen year-old asked. Burt nodded even though he had no idea if that was true or not. Finn closed their door so they could have privacy. Burt walked Carole over to the bed and sat her down.

"What's the matter?" he wiped her tears with his calloused thumb. Carole sniffled and rested her hand on Burt's. "Carole…?" she opened her stunning greenish blue eyes.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Alright, how are you feeling?" he asked curiously.

"Better. Sorry about that, I was just overreacting about something." She swallowed, "I heard that one of the nurse's at work had a miscarriage a-and I just felt so bad for her."

"Oh, who was it?" Maybe it was that blonde nurse that helped out Santana when she was shot.

"She's a new nurse, just came from England I think. Her name is Martha; she was pregnant with her fiancé Mickey's baby… Something happened apparently and she l-lost the baby." Burt didn't catch the movement, but Carole wrapped her arms around her abdomen protectively.

"Well there is always the possibility to lose a baby. When Elizabeth had Kurt, we were both so scared that we would lose him. He was so small when she gave birth to him; he was a premature baby so it was risky. I remember holding him in my arms," Burt's thoughts drifted back to what he was upset about earlier on. His arms weren't around Kurt anymore, his little baby boy was being held by a hormone crazy teenaged boy. "I could practically hold him in my hand without anything else."

"F-Finn was big." Carole sniffled, "Christopher dropped the camera on his belly. Elizabeth was the first to hold Finn, she cried." They both sighed at the memories of their sons' birth. It was funny, somewhat, that Kurt wasn't even supposed to be named Kurt.

Back on February 5th, 1994, the baby Elizabeth Hummel had in her womb was supposed to be named Elijah.

_(February 5th, 1994)_

Burt reached over the king sized bed to find his very pregnant wife sleeping soundly beside him. Elizabeth was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Her eyes sparkle depending on what mood she's in, and they change colours if she's upset. Her hair is straight but sometimes wavy, and it's medium light to dark brown. She has little freckles under her eyes; he reached down to rub the baby belly.

Today was the day that Elizabeth was eight months along, and it was going to be a boy. They had decided on Elijah Curtis Hummel, it was a beautiful name for a soon to be beautiful little baby boy. He was hoping that Elijah looked like Elizabeth; it was fitting since their names sound the same. He couldn't wait to be in the first row at all of Elijah's football games screaming 'That's my son!'

Elizabeth shifted in the bed and she opened her eyes. "Mm, good morning." She reached out for her husband.

"Morning, Ellie." Ellie was Elizabeth's nickname, everyone called her that which is strange since usually people would assume to call her Lizzie.

"Ooh," Ellie's hands reached down to her stomach. "Someone is cranky this morning." She said as if the baby could hear her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he sat up stretched his back.

"Scrambled eggs and shredded hash browns? Please." Ellie closed her eyes and relished in the peace their new house had.

In the fourth month of the pregnancy, Ellie and Burt had invested in buying a house in the woods. It was a small house; it had two bedrooms on the main floor, a small bathroom beside the master bedroom and the spare bedroom. The dining room is connected to the kitchen and it's right in the open when you open the front door. The kitchen is tiny, but it'll be useful for now. The living room is big and there's a small storage room beside it. It will be the perfect place to raise a little boy. She felt a pang go through her body, thinking it was just another kick from Elijah she ignored it and got up to have breakfast with her husband.

(An hour later)

Ellie and Burt were walking hand in hand in the Lima mall when Ellie stopped in the middle of the maternity clothing store. "What's up?" Burt asked as he bit into a hot pretzel.

"My water just broke." She whispered.

"What?!" he spat out of the bread in his mouth. "You aren't due for another month!"

"Yeah well apparently Elijah has a mind of his—OW!" she groaned and shut her eyes as she went through a contraction. "H-Hospital." She breathed and Burt took her hand and they rushed to the car.

He drove to Lima Memorial; he's surprised he didn't get a speeding ticket. After Ellie was checked in, he left the room for a moment to call their family. The first people he called were Julie and Anne Cartier; they were there in a matter of minutes since they lived so close to the hospital. The second person he called was Carole Hudson; she was Ellie's best friend and was also pregnant. They had gone through the pregnancy together; Elijah and Carole's baby (they didn't know the gender) were both supposed to be born in March.

"Carole?" he yelled out.

_"Yes?" _

"Ellie's gone into labour!" and the world blew up at that moment.

"BURT!" Ellie screamed from the other room, he hung up without saying goodbye to Carole and ran to his wife. There were doctors and nurses running around and Ellie was pushing. Anne and Julie were at her side holding her hand. Burt blinked and it was over. There was a shrill cry filling the room and the small pink object was whisked away and the crying died down. "F*ck that was easier than I thought it would be." Ellie rested her head on her pillow. Burt held her hand and then something happened.

The nurse walked in with a blue blanket, she had a smile on her face. She carefully placed the blue blanket in Ellie's hands and Ellie's eyes filled with tears. "Hi," she said simply, "you're so handsome." Burt felt his lip quivering, in Ellie's hands was the tiniest pink baby, the baby boy had light brown hair and a little cute nose. "I'm your Mommy." Ellie whispered her voice shaking with happiness. "I love you."

"What's his name?" the nurse inquired as she held a clipboard and a pen.

Before Burt could say Elijah, Ellie spoke: "Kurt Elijah Hummel." The nurse wrote it down and left the room.

"I thought his name was going to be Elijah." Julie was now holding Kurt.

"He's more of a Kurt then an Elijah." Ellie explained, "I hope that's alright with you dear." Ellie said to Burt.

"It's fine. He's my Kurt."

_(September 22nd, 2009)_

"I remember." Carole sighed. "Kurt was beautiful, so was Elizabeth." They were quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Burt changed the subject; the thought of Elizabeth hurt his heart too much.

"I'm fine—" suddenly a scream was heard from Kurt's room. Burt sat up right away, he knew that high voice. It was Kurt. He bolted to his son's room and burst opens the door, he kind of wished he didn't open the door. Blaine was shirtless sitting on Kurt's bed (with visible hickeys all along his collar, chest and neck) he was wearing pants luckily, and Kurt was sitting with his blanket around his shoulders. Their eyes had been peeled to the TV screen. The fact that Blaine had his shirt off was making him angrier than he had ever felt. Even angrier than finding his son and his best friend kissing passionately in his kitchen; what if Blaine was pressuring Kurt? What if he finds Kurt broken beyond repair one night when Blaine doesn't know when no means no.

"Hey Dad." Kurt grinned, and it actually reached his eyes.

"W-Why were you screaming?" Burt was afraid to know the answer.

"We're watching the Grudge, Kurt felt like watching a horror film." Blaine smiled with his stupid hazel eyes shining.

"Oh, alright. Well, I put the blanket and stuff on the couch for you Blaine. I'm going to bed, good night." He closed his son's door and went back into his and Carole's room. Carole was lying in bed with the light off, it was only eight but they were both tired.

As he fell asleep, his mind was going over ways to get rid of Blaine. But, he wouldn't break his own son's heart… Right?

* * *

><p>Artie has been moping around the house, and usually she'd just kick him in the balls and say 'Get your act together Abrams' but now… That hasn't been working that well. She's in her room right now skyping with her girl Brittany while Artie is crying in the family room right beside her door about that freaking Asian. She and Britt-Britt told Artie what they did to that little cheater. He proceeded to yell at her and B until Brittany started to cry about Lord Tubbington or something. Anyway, this needs to be fixed now. She looked to Brittany who was still trying to figure out her computer.<p>

"Listen Britt, I've got to go work my magic." She closed the laptop, since Brittany would probably get confused when she hangs up. She stormed into the basement and saw Artie crying on the couch watching some weird Asian show. There's some strange blue haired girl and a monkey child talking and they're arguing. She blinked before throwing her heel at Artie.

"What the Hell, Snixx?" her brother coughed out as he held his lung. "What was that for?"

"You're being an idiot. Stop moping around because of that f*cking Asian! She _cheated _on you! Get over it. I've been cheated on so many times that I'm like 'Oh that's cool, you cheated on me with that whore? Cool' and then I get over it a month later." She kneeled on the ground in front of him. "You wanted Brittany before Tina right?" Artie wiped his cheek and nodded.

"Brittany's the prettiest girl I've ever seen; when Tina asked me out… I had to say yes because Brittany would never date me. I'm some nerdy white kid who thinks he can rap, and she's an amazing dancer who is the best thing that ever happened in the entire world." Artie wiped at some tears rolling down his cheek. "I sang that song back in freshman year Isn't She Lovely for Brittany… She never found out and everyone forgot I sang it because we all found Kurt and Blaine kissing in the Hummel's house right after."

"Hmm, interesting." She hummed quietly. "So you got the hot's for my girl?"

"Hasn't that been obvious? And besides, she would never date me because I'm gross looking. I'm Tina's sloppy seconds, if Tina didn't want me… Why would she date me?" Santana went back to her room and shut the door. She called the best opportunity to get Britt-Britt and Artie together.

_"What do you want Satan?" _the high voice snarled.

"Calm down, Princess, you can back to macking on your boy toy soon enough. I just wanted to ask you if we could… Do something for The Glee Club." She played with her pony tail mischievously.

_"What kind of something?" _

"Well, it's come to my attention that my boy Artie is a sexless little cream puff. He needs to get _his _mack on. Therefore, we should do a bunch of songs – boys and girls – to show that we can be sexy. And I know the first person to sing a song." She heard Princess talking in the background to his Curly Sue. She then heard kissing noises and a smack of lips. "Okay, I'm all for the Gay kids getting it on with other Gay kids but seriously? I'm on the phone with you, Kurt."

_"Sorry. Who's going to be the first and what will the song be? We shouldn't make anything too risqué, apparently children watch our videos." _She rolled her eyes when she heard Curly mumble something.

"Brittany will be singing and she will be singing a very _sexy _Britney Spears song." She grabbed her Britney Spears CD off her desk.

_"As long as it's no Hit me Baby One More Time, I'm cool with it. What about you boo-boo?" _Santana rolled her eyes at their adorableness and pet names. _"Blaine says he's fine with it. We'll do the stuff tomorrow after we go shopping with Quinn." _Kurt finished, _"Bye Satan." _

"Bye-Bye Princess." She immediately called Brittany right after. She told her the plan (except for the Artie part) and the dumb blonde agreed immediately stating 'Anything for my Dolphin' she wasn't too sure if Brittany was talking about her, or Kurt. The blonde seemed to have adopted the older teenager. Santana thought it was cute, Kurt didn't however.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when Blaine had to go sleep on the couch. Blaine had no idea why Burt was being so unreasonable all of a sudden; he used to let them sleep together all the time (only sleeping of course). What had changed? Did he accidently say something to insult the older man? He hopes not, he doesn't want there to be conflict between Burt and him. It would make things awkward if he ever went over to Kurt's house.<p>

Maybe, he thought, that it was the fact that when he came in earlier to see why Kurt had screamed; he had hickies from Kurt's mouth all over him.

Yeah, that was probably it. He couldn't help it; they had been kissing before Burt walked in. He remembers Kurt freaking out as he put the blanket over his shoulders. Kurt was terrified to show Burt the bruises, he kind of understands Kurt's reasoning, but that's not the problem right now. He'd deal with that later.

Right now he has to figure out what he did to make Burt angry. The lights were all off in the Hummel house upstairs, he could hear the quiet hum of Kurt's television and the occasional giggle from his sister downstairs. He found the quilt and the soft pillow and put them on the couch. The couch was comfy, but it wasn't the same without Kurt's arms tight around him or vice versa. He snuggled into the blankets, they were warm – but once again, they weren't Kurt's arms. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. He kept rolling all over the couch; he couldn't find the right position. He didn't know what time it was, but he heard someone's bedroom door opening and then the bathroom door open and close. He was praying that it was Kurt. He was playing a mantra in his head of 'come to the couch, come to the couch.' It was a long time before there was another sound, but the sound of feet grew farther away rather than closer.

Since he wasn't going to get any sleep, he decided to think back to Kurt's bruises. Before they started kissing and Burt walked in, he was rubbing Kurt's chest, stomach and back to soothe them. Kurt's eyes were fluttering softly as he did, letting out quiet sighs. He couldn't believe that Karofsky had been hurting Kurt even worse. He felt so ashamed of himself for not helping his boyfriend.

He finally fell asleep around one thirty in the morning.

_(In Kurt's room)_

Kurt laid frowning at his ceiling. Blaine was so close yet so far away. Why wouldn't his Dad let Blaine sleep in his room? Rachel was sleeping in Finn's room right now, and they haven't been together as long as he and Blaine. It wasn't fair.

And then an idea came into his head. His Dad said that Blaine had to sleep on the couch; he never said that Kurt couldn't join him later on. He got out of bed and opened his door up. He made sure his Father wasn't awake, and tiptoed down the hall. He had to squint his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As he entered the living room, he could see the outline of Blaine on the couch. He couldn't see his face, but he knew he looked adorable. He carefully made his way onto the couch without touching Blaine. The couch was pretty big, so it wasn't that hard. When he was on the couch lying next to the curly haired heart throb he snaked his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled the younger boy against his stomach. Blaine mumbled something about 'Warmth' and leaned into Kurt's touch. Kurt was nestled between the back of the couch and Blaine. His eyelids fell and he finally fell asleep.

When Burt awoke in the morning, he made sure to check if Blaine slept on the couch. He smiled to himself when he found the sixteen year-old sleeping on the couch—Wait. Blaine rolled over to show his back to Burt, and saw a head of straight brown hair beside Blaine's curls.

No, it couldn't be Kurt.

"Mm, I love you." He heard a voice that soundly strangely similar to Kurt's. Why in the world was Kurt with Blaine? Could they not sleep without each other for one night?

He felt something twist in his stomach, as he did usually when he saw Kurt and Blaine together.

F*cking ridiculous.

* * *

><p>She opened her vibrant blue eyes and saw the sunshine through her window. It was going to be a beautiful day. She felt her phone vibrating and she groaned. She was supposed to go shopping with Kurt and Blaine today, she hadn't seen the couple for a long time and she missed them.<p>

_'Wanna get ice cream today? :) –Sam' _

The new boy Sam who lived next to her was really nice. You see, Paul Evans knew her mother from a business trip her Father had gone on and brought Judy along. At the time she was already born, and Sam was still in his Mother's womb. When her mother heard about Paul's unemployment and the fact that he and his son was moving to Lima into an apartment. Judy (who had now half of Russell's profits from the divorce) bought the house next to the Fabray's and now a cute boy her age lives beside her.

Her first impression of Sam? He had big lips and looked as if he came from Hawaii. When they had first spoken, she knew that he had met Kurt and Blaine at Dalton. She felt the need to ask Sam about Sebastian and how he was doing, she felt bad about her former classmate but not that bad. He almost raped Kurt, but that's all beside the point. She asked him, he sighed loudly and put down the box he had in his hands. "He's a really nice guy. I hate that everyone who knows Kurt expects Sebastian to be this deranged crazy person who rapes their boyfriend. But I know for a fact that Sebastian isn't any of that, and he's had a boyfriend for a few months – longer than he had Kurt – and from what I've heard from Aiden's roommate Daniel… They haven't even had sex." She had made a face that, she doesn't want to know what Sebastian does with his wait—Sebastian has a boyfriend?

That night she went on Facebook, added the former McKinley student and searched around his wall.

**Alex Williams **wrote on **Sebastian Smythe**'s wall.

**Alex Williams- **Dude, you just missed Ashley falling down the stairs. F*cking hilarious. She was reading the lyrics to I Want you Back and she slipped on her shoe and just toppled over. Danny and I were able to catch her a bit, but then James showed up and started being all 'Wow, nice fall girl-boy'. I held Danny back when he started going after the dick. Man, you would've laughed your ass off.  
><strong>-1 like-<strong>

**Sebastian Smythe- **Is she okay? If something happens to her Aiden will kill me. And then he won't make out with me.

**Aiden Clarke- **That's right I wouldn't, if you hurt my little sister you might as well wear a chastity belt.

**Sebastian Smythe- **:(

**Aiden Clarke- **Come to my room Seb, I miss you.

And that was when she closed the window. So Sebastian's boyfriend was named Aiden Clarke and he had a sister named Ashley? Why would she go to Dalton? Dalton was an all-boys school. Anyway, it was kind of nice seeing Sebastian so happy. It was also pretty great seeing where Sam came from, and from what she had read it was a pretty good place.

Remembering that Sam had just texted her, she sent a quick reply saying she already had plans.

_'I knew a cute girl like you would have plans :(. –Sam'_

Ooh, he was flirting with her. Wonderful.

_'Actually I'm going shopping with Kurt and Blaine; I haven't seen them that much since school started back up. –Quinn' _

_'Can I tag along? I kind of want to get to know the couple who stormed into Dalton guns a blazing. –Sam' _

She giggled softly, and tapped out a reply saying 'Sure' and now she had to get ready. Before she was just going to wear some light skinny jeans with a nice flowing blouse, but now that Sam was coming… She had to impress him. She got out of bed searching around her room for that one shirt. When she found it, she hurried to the shower (but first grabbing some underwear, a bra, and some pants). It was only nine o'clock, but Kurt always wants to get up early to go shopping.

As she stepped out of the warm escape she calls her shower, she found her phone filled with messages from Rachel. Why would Rachel be texting her? Sure the two had had their moments where they looked as if they were best friends, but she would never forgive Rachel for telling Finn about Beth. She read the first message and started laughing uncontrollably.

Apparently, according to Rachel, last night Blaine was told to sleep on the couch at the Hummel's. Rachel told her that Blaine did as he was told and fell asleep. But when Burt woke up that morning, he had found Blaine _and _Kurt sleeping on the couch. From what Rachel had heard (she and Finn were hiding in his room to avoid the fight going on up there) Burt was yelling really loudly at Blaine, saying something like 'Are you that stupid? I asked you to sleep on the bloody couch alone and you didn't' and Blaine replies 'I didn't know Kurt was on the couch!' and then Rachel said there was something about 'Bull shit'. Kurt must've slipped into the living room that night to cuddle with Blaine and ended up falling asleep. Quinn put her phone down to brush her hair and do her make-up. When she was done, she went down the stairs to say goodbye to her Mother and grab a piece of toast before driving to Kurt's house. After her birthday and around July, she had heard that there was a driving school that would give you your driver's license in the same month. It had all the same qualifications that any other school had, except more awesome. So that's what she did, and she now had her driver's license. Now her Mother had bought her a new red Austin mini. It was even cuter than Blaine's green punch buggy. She told Kurt that she was on her way and rode down the street listening to Jason Mraz and Bruno Mars. And then she remembered that Sam had asked to pick her up. She slammed on the breaks and made an illegal U-turn back to Sam's house. He was waiting outside with his phone in had hand, he looked as if he was about to call her. She pulled up with an apologetic smile ready, "I am so sorry Sam." She told him. "I got distracted reading a message from Rachel, that I totally forgot to pick you up." The blond boy waved his arm dismissing it.

"Don't worry. Are we going to Finn's first?" he buckled up his seatbelt.

"Yup, be prepared for Finn's step-father Burt. Right now he's yelling at Kurt and Blaine for something, I wish I still lived there so I knew what went on." She explained as she went down the path to Kurt's again.

"Oh boy, I love papa bears." He chuckled and she wanted desperately to reach over and scratch behind his ear – he was such a puppy. Lucky by Jason Mraz came on and she started to hum it, this was her favourite song by him.

_(Sam)- "Do you hear me;  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." <em>Sam sang the first stanza of the song; Quinn felt her heart skip a beat when she found that he was an amazing singer.

_(Quinn)- "Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard." <em>Sam didn't seem too impressed by her voice, maybe he had listened to The Glee Club before? She was hoping that was the reason.

_(Both)- "They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will." _Their voices blended together wonderfully, Quinn couldn't help but notice the fact that their voices were almost meant to be.

_(Both)- "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday." <em>Quinn started driving down the road towards Kurt house; you could almost feel the tension arising from the Hummel household – even though they were a mile from it.

_(Sam)- "And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair." <em>Sam reached over to play with her hair; he put some of it behind her ear.

_(Quinn)- "Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now." <em>She leaned into the touch, where his hand hadn't moved from the side of her face. She could see Kurt's address sticking out from the driveway (since it was a long driveway, Burt had to put the address on the side of the road, he chose putting the numbers on some deer antlers).

_(Both)- "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday." <em>They started the finish of the song and she parked in front of Kurt and Finn's house but she didn't turn off the radio just yet. She undid her seatbelt and turned to the boy. There crystal blues eyes met and as they sang the last set of 'Oh's' their faces gravitated closer.

_(Both)- "Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh." <em>Sam cupped her cheek before closing his eyes to capture her pink soft lips. Quinn closed her own eyes, but this was wrong. This was her year to not get involved with men. She had told herself that, she doesn't want to end up pregnant again and have to lie to her boyfriend about the baby. Right before their lips touched, Quinn jerked away and turned off the car.

"Kurt and Blaine are waiting." Was her excuse and she left the car, leaving Sam stunned and confused.

Quinn opened the front door to the Hummel's with Sam following behind, to see a frustrated looking Kurt, a terrified Blaine and an angry Burt.

"What do you think you were doing Kurt?" Burt barked at his son.

"I was sleeping with my boyfriend, Dad. I can't help that I _love _him and I wanted to have his arms around me as I slept." Kurt crossed his arms with his hip cocked to the side.

"Kurt, you're only sixteen, you shouldn't be sharing a bed with your boyfriend in the first place! What if he tries something?" Burt's voice had died down, but it was still heard from Quinn and Sam's position.

"If he tries something, I will accept whatever it is with open arms, because I love him and I think I'd be ready." Kurt's cheeks flushed slightly at his own words. Blaine from beside him swallowed heavily, fearing the storm that is Burt Hummel.

"What if he forces something on you?" Burt asked totally ignoring the fact that Blaine was standing right there.

"He wouldn't do that, Dad! Blaine isn't like that; he loves me and would never do anything I wasn't ready for." Kurt glanced at Blaine, and he uncrossed his arms and took Blaine's hand. "Right?" Blaine stared at Kurt for a minute before nodding.

"I don't know what I did, Sir… But I swear I would never do something like that to Kurt. I love him _so _much." Blaine closed his eyes at those words, Kurt squeezed his hand and Quinn smiled softly. "I promise you, if I ever hurt Kurt… I would never forgive myself, Kurt is my everything and I'd do anything for him. Once again, I still don't know what I did to make you so angry at me…" Blaine trailed off and then Kurt took off.

"I agree Blaine; I don't know why my _Father _is acting so rudely to the man I love. So enlighten me Father, as to why Finn – who is a month younger than me – is allowed to sleep in his bed with Blaine's twin sister Rachel, and they've only been together for seven months. Whereas I am not allowed to sleep with my boyfriend, even though I'm older than Finn and Blaine and I have been together for almost eleven months." Kurt took a breath before stepping towards his Father, "Do you have something wrong with Blaine, Dad? If so, tell me so I can proceed to not listen to you because Blaine is perfect." Burt looked as if he was about to be hanged. Kurt was glaring daggers at him; Blaine simply looked like a lost puppy as he watched Kurt and Burt.

"Know what my problem is?" Burt said directly to Blaine, Blaine frowned and shook his head. "It's the fact that you think you can waltz into Kurt's life and just do whatever you want. You didn't even ask if you could sleep over, and then I find you with hickies all over you that you probably forced Kurt to put on you. What do you want with me SON?" Burt towered over the short teenager, he stepped behind Kurt.

"Don't speak to Blaine that way. How would have you felt if Grandpa Bob had come up to you while you dated Mom for the first little while. And told you 'Burt, you can't sleep in bed with Ellie because she's giving you hickies', or worse: You can't be with Ellie because she's too in love with you, because I know that is why you're mad at Blaine." Kurt snorted, "it's bullshit," Kurt had tears in his eyes now. "If I were you and Blaine were Mom, you would've done the same f*cking thing I did. I just wanted to be with my boyfriend, I love him and we've almost been together for a year… W-Why can't I sleep with him Dad? That's all we do, we haven't even had sex yet." Kurt said not knowing there was an audience – Quinn and an amused Sam – watching. "If Blaine were Mom, you would've done the same thing."

"I wouldn't have, I wouldn't disobey my Father." Burt grunted stubbornly.

"Dad," Kurt was so quiet all of a sudden. "Did you ever think that I want to hold Blaine as I'm sleeping because I'm scared something might happen to him, and I'll never hold him again?" Burt's face went even redder. "Say to my face that you would give anything to hold Mom again." Burt said nothing. "Now you know how I feel, I love Blaine, Dad… And he loves me—,"

"I do." Blaine interrupted.

"Not helping, boo-boo." Kurt licked his lips. "Tell me Dad."

"You're grounded." Burt merely stated before storming out of the house, passing by Quinn and Sam as he did. Kurt and Blaine stood watching after him; mouths open a gape and tears in Kurt's glasz eyes. The door to the basement opened, revealing Rachel and Finn. Rachel went up to the two boys and hugged them both before turning to Quinn and Sam.

"Hi." Rachel mumbled dumbly. Quinn waved at them before going to hug the couple; Finn went past her to give Sam a bro hug.

"Hey, dude." Finn said as he hugged him.

"Hey." Sam replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Rachel and I wanted to watch a movie in the living room but then my Dad… Yeah, you were there for it." Finn shrugged, "What about you?"

"I was going to go shopping with Quinn, who is going shopping with Kurt and Blaine." Sam explained, Finn made a face at him.

"Dude, you're going shopping with Kurt?" Finn walked away to hand him some oven mitts. "You'll need these; Kurt is scary when he's shopping."

Kurt rolled his eyes when he heard Finn, "We're not going shopping anymore." He stated, Quinn and Blaine's brow furrowed. Kurt would never cancel a shopping trip. "Santana called me last night," he paused, "Finn and Sam, can you step outside for a minute. Blaine and I have to talk to the girls." Finn groaned and pulled Sam outside with him.

Kurt turned to the two girls smiling, "Santana called me last night saying that Artie is and I quote 'A sexless little cream puff', and she wants The Glee Club to do a bunch of songs to show that we're sexy. She said that Brittany is going to be singing a song today, and from what I got from this text saying 'B, Four Eyes, Jesus and Mama are coming over –Satan' they'll be over soon." Rachel bit the inside of her cheek.

"So, what she wants us to do is sing a bunch of sexy songs? That's so discriminating, isn't it?" the three around the brunette rolled their eyes.

"Who cares?" Blaine said, "We could also do duets, like for example Kurt and I could sing something." Kurt winked at him. "Or Rachel and Finn, no matter how gross it would be—" the front door opened, revealing Santana, Joe and Sugar. Behind them there was Brittany, when they saw what she was wearing, their mouths fell open.

Brittany S Pierce was wearing short, very short blue shorts and a green bra type thing on the top. She wore knee high boots, and had her hair styled so it looked like she just got out of bed.

"I took the liberty of calling all of the boys and girls, including Cheating McAsian pants and Britt-Britt's sloppy seconds." It took a moment for everyone to clue in that she was talking about Tina and Mike.

"She brought me here by force." Artie held up his hand, "It's whack."

"Shut it loser, Princess and Curly I needs to speak to you." The couple followed Santana into Kurt's room and she shut the door behind them. "Brittany is singing I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears, I will situate all of the boys around your dining room table and when the music starts Britt will strut in, in all her half-naked glory and sing around the boys. She will make their jaws drop and they'll need new pants, you two since you're Capitol G gay, won't participate." They nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club – I'm a Slave 4 U (cover)<strong>

_The camera fades in to all of the boys – excluding Kurt; Blaine was holding the camera – sitting around the kitchen table in the Hudmel's house. _

_"So um," Finn cleared his throats, "Where did everyone…" he trailed off when the beat to a song began. "Oh God, what is this?" _

_Brittany came walking into the room to the beat of the song, song-speaking: "I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen." She stood behind Noah Puckerman, resting her hands on his shoulders as she sang the first stanza._

_(Brittany)- "All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
>Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.<br>Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
>Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love…" she put her mouth next to a now red-faced Puck. <em>

_(Brittany)- "Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)." She moved away from Puck to sit on Mike Chang's lap. _

_(Brittany)- "I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
>But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy." She played with his hair before straddling him on the chair. "What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?<br>All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there." She gave him a sloppy kiss before crawling backwards onto the table. All of the boys gaped at her, they looked like dogs. _

_(Brittany)- "I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it." She rolled onto her side to face Joe; she cupped his cheek before continuing. <em>

_(Brittany)- "Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,<br>(Are you ready)  
>Leaving behind my name, my age.<br>(Let's go)." She rolled off the table to face a blond boy named Sam whose eyes were wide like golf balls. She ruffled his hair as she sang._

_(Brittany)- "(Like that)  
>(You like it)<br>(Now watch me)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)<br>[Pants]." _She kissed his forehead before turning to Artie, who was about to pass out.

_(Brittany)- "I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(I just can't help myself)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(I just feel I let myself go)." She raised her eyebrow and sat in his lap, much like she did to Mike. But her hands snuck around Artie's neck and pulled him towards her. <em>

_(Brittany)- "I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(I just can't help myself)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(I just feel I let myself—AH!" she was interrupted when Artie crashed his lips into hers. <em>

_From behind the camera, you could hear Blaine mumble 'Shit, the end.' _

_The video blacks out._

* * *

><p>They all stared at Artie and Brittany who were kissing heatedly in front of them. Now Blaine felt how everyone felt when he and Kurt kissed like that in front of them. He saw Kurt and the rest of the girls wander in, wanting to see why Brittany stopped singing. Santana screamed 'HALLEJUAH!' when she saw them kissing. Blaine's eyes roamed to Tina, he thought she would at least have a tear in her eye, but no. The girl stared at the two friends kissing, and she was indifferent. Nothing had changed.<p>

Wow. She really did like Mike.

Artie pulled away from Brittany his lips wet and swollen, "Holy shit." He breathed. The blonde giggled and went back for his lips and he proceeded to move away. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed and everyone watched now bewildered.

"What?" Brittany reached out for him.

"No, no, no, no, I can't do this." He ran out of the house and Brittany pouted.

"Did he not like my kisses? Lord Tubbington my kisses are the best…" she whispered, Quinn walked over then gave her a half hug rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I'm going after him." Santana announced and ran out of the house for her brother. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors. When she made it out side to Artie, he was pacing around in the dirt in front of her car. "What was that? Brittany finally kisses you, and you run out?"

He tore off his glasses and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry." He sniffled, "I just… I really like Brittany, I always have it's just. I saw Tina watching us kiss, and she didn't say anything, she didn't even look hurt that we kissed! She told me she loved me and I her, b-but obviously that was a lie." He squatted on the ground.

"Oh." Was all Santana said, she went over to him and squatted beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You should go after it, bro. When you ran out, Brittany had this look on her face like 'Does he not like me?' She likes you Artie, go after her." She kissed his hair and stood up, brushing the dirt off her legs. "Go." He stood up along with her.

"Thank-you, Snixx." They hugged before she went back inside, leaving him alone.

As she went into the house, Santana was confused as to why there was a prick in her heart as she saw the hope in Artie's eyes. For some reason, she wanted to stab him in the face because of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped his hands around Blaine's waist as everyone joked around eating sandwiches Kurt, Quinn, Blaine and Rachel made. "I'm sorry about my Dad." Kurt kissed below Blaine's ear, sending shivers his spine. "I feel bad for what I said… About my Mom." Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"Is your Dad still here or did he go to the shop?" Blaine mumbled.

"He went to the shop." Kurt bit his lip, "I want to go apologise, will you come with me?" Kurt asked him and Blaine nodded. They slipped out of the house without anyone noticing, they left their friends laughing and smiling. Rachel had been laughing loudly at something Mercedes had said, while Finn and Sam discussed some new video game. Artie and Brittany were in the living room being cute like any new couple would; Santana was mysteriously standing away from them glaring at the wall. Tina and Mike were butterfly kissing; Sugar and Joe were off somewhere making out. All while Quinn stared longingly at Sam and Puck stared at Quinn.

They went into Hummel Tires and Lube hand in hand; Burt was at the front desk filling out some papers.

"Dad?" Kurt said loudly, making Burt look up.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" he asked organising his papers.

"I-I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier…" the brunet let go of Blaine's hand and took a step towards his Father. "I-I didn't meant to bring up Mom but I _had _to. Dad, I love Blaine and I just wanted to spend the night cuddling with him." Kurt took a shaky breath, "W-Why won't you let me sleep with Blaine? And tell me the truth."

Burt took a nervous breath, he looked between Kurt and Blaine and it all came pouring out. "You're so young Kurt, and I just think that you're not as mature as Finn—"

"FINN IS YOUNGER THAN ME!" Kurt screamed, Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist in hopes to calm him down.

"Kurt—"

"You're unbelievable, I'm a month older than Finn, and I've been with Blaine longer." Kurt pushed Blaine's arm off of him. "It's because I'm gay isn't it? You want a straight biological son, and since you can't have that with me you want it with Finn. You act like I'm a girl; Blaine isn't going to steal my virtue. If anyone is stealing someone's virtue, it would be me because frankly Blaine is sex on a stick." Kurt blushed when he told his own Father how he felt about Blaine's sexually. Blaine from beside him bit his lip hiding a knowing smirk, Kurt wants to steal his virtue. Burt stood up and put the palm of his hands on the front desk, staring directly at Kurt.

"Listen to me Bud; you're my little boy… Yes I realise that letting Finn sleep in bed with Rachel and not allowing you and Blaine to do the same makes me a hypocrite. But you've got to understand," Kurt rolled his eyes, how could he possibly understand? "When Finn and Rachel are together, and they kiss in front of Carole and I, I don't imagine him as a three year-old dancing around the basement in a tutu singing that damn song from the Sound of Music."

Kurt smiled to himself when he recalls watching the Sound of Music as a child in the basement. He would dance around the floor singing: _Doe- a deer, a female deer, Ray- a drop of golden sun. Me- a name I call myself, Far- a long long way to run. Sew- a needle pulling thread, La- a note to follow so, Tea- a drink with jam and bread._ Of course his r's were w sounding and his s's were th sounding.

"It's hard for a Father like me see to that little boy who would cry over the silliest things, crying over something he said and then his friends abandoned him. Or crying because he can't be with his best friend, or even crying because his boyfriend tried to rape him." Kurt and Blaine both tensed at the remembrance of Sebastian. "Now he's in love, like _really _in love with his boyfriend… And I'm not the one he goes to anymore; I'm not the most important man in his life. It scares me, Kurt, seeing you at Blaine's side because one day I realise that you're going to be gone… Leaving Carole and I to live in the house alone, and you'll be in New York probably with Blaine and Rachel making your dreams come true." Burt took a deep breath. "I just don't want you to grow up."

Kurt's lips were quivering and he had warm salty tears running down his pale cheeks. He walked around the desk to hug his father. As he did, he whispered in his ear softly so only Burt could hear. "You'll always be the most important man in my life, forever." As Kurt wiped his cheek, he glanced at Blaine who had his hands in his pockets. He went to go stand next to Blaine when he barely saw Carole run past him. Blaine grabbed onto his hips so he didn't fall over, they both followed Carole's path to see her run over to hug Burt. She had totally ignored their presence.

"What are you so happy about?" Burt's eyes flickered over to two curious boys watching.

"Burt," Carole beamed from ear to ear, "I'm pregnant."

Blaine had to catch Kurt from falling again.

"W-What?" Burt's brow furrowed, "But you said you couldn't get pregnant…"

"Apparently I can!" she kissed his nose lightly, "We're going to have a baby!" she squealed happily and clapped.

"Oh my God," Kurt finally made Carole aware they were standing in the room. "I'm going to be a big brother." He turned to Blaine, "Blaine! I'm going to have a little sibling!" Kurt scrambled his arms around Blaine's neck and stood on his toes.

Carole turned to them grinning; "I didn't even notice you two!" she was breathless. "I already know what to name him or her." They all waited in anticipation. "Christopher or Elizabeth." Burt broke down when he heard his passed wife's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up:<strong> Weird shit happens. Kurt hears about the Cheerio auditions, and he and Mercedes try out along with Quinn. Mercedes finally realises that the blond beach beauty _was_ Sam at Kurt's house and talks to him about possibly getting back together. The Glee Club plans to sing as a group in front of the school, Brittany and Artie sing to show off their new found relationship. And Blaine suffers through a Maths class with Senthia drooling in his ear and Kurt who keeps whispering innuendos as they walk through the halls of McKinley.

**End Authors Note: **Not much to say. You all hated it. It's cool, I hate it too. But could you still drop a review? It will make me really happy. Even if you didn't like it that much, but don't flame please. When people flame it really gets me down, and I get this weird writers block kind of.

****CONTEST**- **If you review this chapter, you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter! Shout-out's are great because then people know you and check out your stories!


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Implied Sex (I'll never write smut!), Homophobia, and mean Jeff and Nick._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Welcome to crazy late happy time. I'm sorry for being so late. But I had to write Chapter 3 to Broadway, Baby which a lot of you are probably exploding about. Yeah, sorry about that bomb shell about Kurt and Blaine in there. Anyway, here's chapter 45, we're heading into October and that means Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary! And guess what? They're going to have real sex soon (but of course I won't write it, I won't write smut). For those of you in the part of the world where Glee is today. There was no Klaine. This is unacceptable. Enjoy this chapter, because I actually liked writing it for once!

**Shout-Outs: **For all of you lovely people who reviewed last chapter this is for you! luna13lovegood, KlaineLover3, CrissMist, El Gato Gordo, whatmakesyoubeautiful101, AlittleKlainer, KatyLeighx, alexpie31, and GracieSunset. Thank-you all for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

* * *

><p>October. It was Kurt's favourite month. Maybe it was because he gets to be someone else for a day, as he walked through the halls with Blaine at his side (his boyfriend was persistent to walk with him everywhere he goes). He felt like he was being escorted by a security guard. Every time Karofsky would even glance in his general direction, Blaine would suck in a breath and wrap his arm around Kurt's waist bringing him closer. Not that he didn't like Blaine being protective, it was just a little awkward when he had to go to the bathroom and Blaine followed him in. Well, not in in but more like standing right outside the stall, meaning there was absolutely no privacy. The two walked into the cafeteria together, Kurt saw Rachel and the rest of The Glee Club sitting together laughing. He turned to Blaine and rubbed Blaine's stomach. "What do you want for lunch babe?" Blaine winked at him as he used the term of endearment.<p>

"Um, maybe a salad? I'm trying to get back my abs that I had in freshman year before Beiste cancelled the fighting club." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's. "What about you?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll probably end up eating some of Mercedes' tots. They're so _good_." Kurt moaned licking his lips, Blaine gulped and his eyes grew darker.

"Y-Yeah," his voice cracked, "why don't you go sit down? I-I'll go grab it for you." He needed to get as far away from his boyfriend as he can right now. Or he'll end up pushing him onto a cafeteria table and ripping off his drop-dead gorgeous skinny jeans.

"Okay. Are you alright? You look flushed." Kurt felt his forehead, "You feel fine…"

"I-I'm fine, just go sit down." He ushered Kurt to the table and made sure Karofsky was nowhere in sight before going to the food line. He breathed out and as he stood in the lining waiting for the lunch lady to look at him there was a tap on his elbow. He turned to greet the person, and saw Sam Evans. "Oh, hi Sam." He and the blond hadn't really talked to each other since he transferred to McKinley and moved beside Quinn.

"Hey, are you getting the taco?" Sam motioned to the greasy tortilla with some weird brown substance that appeared to be meat.

"Um, no, I'm getting a salad and maybe some cantaloupe. I'm trying to get my abs back, so I'm eating healthier." They moved up the line and Blaine took a red tray with a bowl of cantaloupe. The salads were farther down since no one ever ate them.

"You had abs? You're like a hobbit, how do hobbits have abs?" Sam chuckled; he reached out to grab one of the tacos.

"I was in the fight club when our old coach, Coach Tenaka, was here. He didn't really care if we got hurt; he just wanted us to do something on our own so we never bothered him." Blaine grabbed some croutons. "When he was fired for smoking marijuana on school grounds, Coach Beiste stopped it because a lot of kids were getting concussions." Sam hummed quietly and took some potato-tots.

"That's still weird. How are you going to work out to get them back?" Sam glanced at him.

"Rachel has a treadmill; Finn is also helping me out, so yeah. Kurt's really excited about me getting them back," he blushed, "he really liked them."

"How is he by the way, about the whole Sebastian thing?" Sam changed the subject and Blaine sucked in a breath.

"He's a better, he still thinks about it sometimes. Back in August, he was acting really weird one day and Finn said something – so he threw a mug at him. When I eavesdropped, it turned out that specific day in August was the day that he and Sebastian started dating." Blaine finally reached the salads and took two. When Sam raised his eyebrow at him, "for Kurt." He clarified.

"Oh, well according to my friend Felix, Sebastian was all depressed and stuff." Sam and Blaine paid for their food and went to the table where The Glee Club was. Sam wasn't actually in TGC, but he was sitting with them since they were the only people they knew. Blaine saw Kurt sitting beside Mercedes stealing her potato-tots every so often. There was a spot open beside Kurt, he could see Kurt's new messenger bag in its spot. He went over and put the tray on the table, he moved Kurt's bag and sat down beside him. Kurt popped another tot into his mouth before turning to his boyfriend.

"Ooh, cantaloupe fancy." Kurt winked and stole a chunk of the melon. "I saw you were talking to Sam, what about?"

"Food, eating healthy, my abs, and you." Blaine said and Kurt pursed his lips.

"Why were you talking about me?" his cheeks flushed red and Blaine just wanted to kiss him senseless, he was so cute.

"Sam wanted to know how you were doing about the whole Sebastian situation," he bit into some cantaloupe, "I saw you were doing better, but sometimes…" he trailed off, knowing Kurt understood where he was going with it. "He told me Sebastian was depressed on that day in August," Kurt shrugged in response and turned back to Mercedes who was ogling one Sam Evans. Sam was sitting beside Quinn, who was wearing a Cheerio's uniform. Coach Sylvestor let her back on the squad, but she wasn't the Captain anymore since Santana and Brittany shared that role.

"I would give Coach Sue all of my high tops to be on that squad." Mercedes mumbled to Kurt as she shoved eight tots into her mouth.

"Why don't you just join?" Kurt suggested, "Quinn told me they're still holding try-outs."

"I can't just join the Cheerio's! Are you crazy, boy? I would never be able to fit into that uniform, you'd have to cut me into quarters and put each of those parts into separate uniforms." Mercedes shouted.

"Please, 'Cedes, they must have bigger uniforms."

"Even then I can't pull off a short skirt; my new nickname would be thunder thighs." She slapped her thigh, "And I'm not flexible like you or Quinn—,"

"I am far from flexible, Mercedes." Blaine snorted into his cup from beside Kurt. Mercedes stared at him curiously before Kurt cleared his throat, "Be quiet Blaine. As I was saying, I am not flexible like the cheerleaders here." The two friends watched Quinn with jealousy in their hearts. "You should join."

"I'm only joining if you're joining, Hummel boy. Coach won't kill me if you're there." Mercedes pushed away the potatoes.

"Why's that?" Blaine joined in.

"Everyone knows that Coach Sue has a soft spot for Kurt." Mercedes said, and the two teenagers she was speaking brows furrowed.

"I didn't." Kurt took Blaine's V8 juice and drank some, "Why does she have a soft spot for me?"

"No clue, but everyone knows about it." As the three continued to talk about Kurt and Mercedes joining the Cheerio's, a small Down syndrome girl approached them wearing a red Cheerio's uniform. She tapped Blaine on the shoulder twice, and the sixteen year-old turned around.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"Coach Sue wants to speak with you." Kurt and Mercedes looked between them, Blaine bit the inside of his cheek but he stood up.

"Okay…" he turned to Mercedes, "Make sure Kurt gets to class." The black girl nodded and Blaine followed the girl to the cheerleading coach's office. The girl's name was Becky Jackson, everyone knew that Becky was Coach Sue's favourite student, but no one besides Becky knew why. It was odd. Becky opened up the door to the office and she ushered him inside. The whole atmosphere changed, now it was tense and he was terrified to know what she wanted. Becky sat him down and he saw a large chair across from him behind a desk, turned around so whoever was sitting there their back was facing him. Not even a second later, Becky had left and brought back another person.

"What do you need Coach?" Blaine recognised that voice, he heard it every day complaining about algorithms and co sin.

"Sit down, Taylor Swift." Coach Sue's voice bellowed from the office chair. Blaine gulped and wrung his hands, was he about to get murdered or something? Senthia sat down in the chair beside him crossing her legs. Coach Sue spun around in her chair, her red Adidas tracksuit on and a frown plastered to her already wrinkled face. "Porcelain's boyfriend, this is Senthia Kimbly."

"Coach, it's Quimby."

"That's what I said." Sue growled, "You're probably both wondering why you're sitting before me." The two juniors nodded. "Gay number two, you need to tutor Ke$ha in whatever math she's in."

"Why me?" Blaine spoke up.

"Because Young Burt Reynolds," Blaine smiled to himself, "according to your teacher, you're the best of the best in your class. Tutor her until she gets an A in that stupid class."

"But Coach, I have no time for a tutor. I need to practise the routines so I can be Captain." Senthia shouted, and Sue rolled her eyes.

"Please, blonde-y, you'll never be Captain. If Boobs McGee and Glue Sticks fail, Quinn Fabray is captain. She was in line to be Cheerio's Captain two years ago, but then she got knocked up. Usually I don't give people second chances, but Q reminds me of myself when I was her age. Except I was prettier and I didn't have a baby." Blaine chuckled quietly to himself.

"Okay, fine, let Anderson tutor me. But this isn't over, Coach." Senthia stormed out of the office angrily, knocking off one of Coach Sue's trophies.

"That's coming off your pay Quimby!" Sue yelled after her. Blaine swallowed before he started to stand up.

"Can I leave now?" he asked hesitantly.

"The fumes coming from your hair are making me sick, and I'm afraid I'll get lung cancer from it." He took that as a yes and left the room as quickly as he could. When he walked back to the cafeteria, he passed by Senthia and another blonde cheerleader he didn't know.

"Hi Blaine." Senthia waved flirtatiously.

He cleared his throat, "H-Hey Senthia." The blonde strutted towards him, jutting out her chest like he would look or something.

"My name's Kitty, I've heard _all _about you." She rested her hand on his chest, slowly stroking the fabric of his polo with her thumb.

"Like what?"

"Well that you're the hottest piece of tanned candy on the market and you sing like a dream." Kitty purred.

"Actually Kitty…" he took her hand off his chest, "I have a boyfriend. Speaking of Kurt, I better go make out with him." He left the two cheerleaders stunned.

"Damn, he's brave." Senthia chirped.

"But he's got a great ass." The two friends began talking about Blaine Anderson's butt as he walked away.

Blaine caught up with Kurt and Mercedes who were standing by Kurt's locker.

"Wait so; you and Sam had a thing?" Kurt was taking out his Maths binder.

"Last summer, he told me he loved me and then I had come back to Lima so we ended it. I had thought that if Sam were by some chance moving to Lima, we could continue our relationship." She sighed, "Obviously I was blind because he's been drooling about Quinn since he came here."

"That sucks." Kurt closed his locker and saw Blaine in the corner of his eye. "Hey boo-boo, what did the She-Devil want?"

"I have to tutor Senthia Quimby in math, you know 'That toothpick that doesn't know boundaries'." He had made his voice higher as he mimicked Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"She better remember that you're my boyfriend." Kurt leaned in to brush his lips over Blaine's. Forgetting they were in a homophobic hallway, with their friend at their side, Blaine deepened the kiss by running his tongue over Kurt's lip.

"Ahem." Mercedes coughed, Kurt pulled away and their lips separated with a lewd pop.

"Sorry." They both blushed, the bell went and the couple bid their farewell to Mercedes, and walked to class hand in hand. "I love you." Kurt rubbing his thumb over Blaine's hand, they stopped before walking into the class and Blaine pulled Kurt flush against him.

"I love you so much, baby." Blaine was about to kiss him chastely but Senthia shoulder checked Kurt making him kiss his cheek. Senthia eyed Blaine up and down.

"When you want to kiss a real person, you know where to find me." She licked her lips seductively and then went into the class.

"Blaine, hold my bag."

"Why?"

"I'm about to cut a bitch."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful in Kurt's eyes, well except for when Blaine had to hold him back as he threw his arms around at Senthia. Some of The Glee Club kids came over afterschool; they were having out in the Van. He had to turn on the space heater so some of them didn't freeze. He sat on the bottom bed with his back against the window; Blaine was between his legs leaning back. He was gently playing with Blaine's loose curls (lately Blaine had been gelling down his hair because his curls were getting too hard to manage) he didn't like it one bit. Quinn, Santana and Brittany couldn't come over since they had Cheerio's practise. Mercedes and Tina had come, along with Artie, Puck and Joe. Sugar had gone to Paris for a week to be with her Aunt apparently, or so Joe said. Rachel and Finn were in the front seats giggling to themselves about something that had happened earlier. Sam was there too, he was sitting across from Blaine and Kurt. He had his laptop on his lap as Joe filled him in on videos that The Glee Club had made. Kurt was tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and Blaine was conversing with Joe and Sam as he did. Sam had clicked something and suddenly the sound of singing filled the Van, but it wasn't a familiar sound.<p>

"What video is that?" he asked the blond. Mercedes and Tina looked up from the floor where they were sitting.

"My friend from Dalton, Alex sent it to me. He told me to watch it right away."

_"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
>Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd<em>." Kurt was definitely interested now, who was that Angel singing?

"Okay, who is that singing? I need to get in his bed, like now." Mercedes crawled up on the bed ignoring the awkwardness that it brought when Sam looked up at her. Blaine moved away from Kurt to see who was singing too.

_"But someone picked you from the bunch; one glance is all it took_  
><em>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look." <em>Kurt perked up slightly at everyone's wide eyes.

"So, tell me. Who does that gorgeous voice belong to?" Blaine's eyes went to him, they were expressionless. "Is it someone from Vocal Adrenaline? Because that doesn't sound like Jesse." Blaine scooted back to beside Kurt; he took Kurt's hand and frowned.

"B-Baby, it's Sebastian…" That's all Kurt needed to hear before nabbing Sam's laptop and watching the music video.

Sebastian was in a navy blue and red uniform, he had grey slacks on and his hair was coiffed perfectly. Kurt felt his heart soar; his ex-boyfriend looked so natural singing with his friends? Is that who they were? There was a group of boys dancing around Sebastian making the harmonies; they were in Dalton uniforms he assumed. There were three boys who were identical – probably triplets, otherwise they were strangely familiar boys from different families… There was a blond boy who was standing the closet to Sebastian, his hair was spiked and he was a bit bigger than Kurt. He spotted another blond, but he had longer hair and a barrette holding his bangs back, did he also have blush on? Besides those five, there were also older looking students, an Asian, an African-American, a red head, a chubby one that he knew named Trent, and a skinny short black haired teenager.

_(Sebastian)- "Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)<em>"

"W-Why are they singing?" he asked Sam.

"Alex told me Sebastian wants to make an internet band like you guys. But it isn't just to sing songs; it's dedicated to his sister Tatiana. Every single song, even if it's about sex or something." Sam paused, "It's really nice knowing that he's getting through it."

"Yeah." Kurt whispered softly, Blaine bit his bottom lip while watching Kurt.

"They're calling their group The Warblers, it's Dalton's mascot. They have a lot of people in it already; the triplets Alex, Daniel and Felix, Sebastian's boyfriend Aiden and his brother—sorry, sister Ashley, some seniors named Wesley, David, Flint, Trent and Thad."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine whispered in his ear, the older teenager pursed his lips and shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure." Blaine felt Rachel's eyes on them and she announced that she was going to order a pizza. A majority of the group left, the only one that stayed was Mercedes. Since school had started up, Mercedes and Kurt had become great friends. Sometimes they questioned why they weren't friends before.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mercedes reached out for his hand, Kurt pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his head in them. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders and rubbed his arm softly.

"I'm happy for him, I really am, but it's… It's not fair."

"What's not fair, boo?" Boo was the nickname Mercedes had given Kurt, to Blaine it was kind of weird since he was Kurt's boyfriend. He's supposed to give Kurt the adorable nicknames, well he kind of does, he calls Kurt baby and sometimes honey.

"He tries to rape me, and then even after a year I still think about how scary it was… And he acts like it never even happened." Blaine tugged Kurt towards him, holding his boyfriend in his arms. Mercedes examined the two; it was endearing knowing that at such a young age they have already found their soul mate. She remembers being so mean to Blaine back when he and Kurt started dating again. It was mainly because of what Sam had told her on Christmas day. Tina, Sugar and her had no idea that Blaine was actually saving Kurt when he had told Sebastian to never talk to the counter-tenor again. She heart burst when Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"Know what will take your mind off of it?" Mercedes just thought of it, and she was going to go through with it. Kurt sniffled, even though he wasn't crying, and moved so he had her attention.

"What?"

"You should join the Cheerio's with me." Her eyes lit up.

"I don't know, 'Cedes, I'm not one to flaunt my body in front of an audience." Kurt played with the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"I think it's a good idea." Blaine said against Kurt's hair. "If you have an extracurricular you won't think about Sebastian as much." It was a good idea, in Kurt's opinion, but he was no cheerleader.

"The only reason I think about Sebastian is because people keep bringing him up! You'd think my friends would be a bit sensitive to the subject." Mercedes and Blaine both knew Kurt was being stubborn.

"You can't get mad at Sam for it," Blaine pointed out, "he's Sebastian's friend and he can't help but talk about him." Kurt said nothing after that.

"You should join Kurt, it'll be great." Mercedes was once again pushing the subject.

"I'll think about it Mercedes." The girl smiled to herself and left to go eat whatever Rachel had ordered, leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves. "Do you really think I should join?" Kurt whispered so softly Blaine thought he didn't hear him. Blaine swallowed and squeezed Kurt in his arms.

"I think you should, only if you want to though – I don't want any of our opinions forcing you into it. Just think, you'll be considered popular. You'll be able to sit with the Cheerio's and the football players," Kurt snorted at his boyfriend.

"Please, I will never be popular no matter what I do." Kurt relaxed his body and they were quiet for a long time. The only noise was coming from the heater when it was heating up again; it's a weird heater that Burt had bought them. As Kurt fell into a short sleep, Blaine brought his hand up to hold Kurt's necklace in his hands. He doesn't know why he does it, but he loves knowing that Kurt wears that at all times during the day because he loves him.

Speaking of loving him, October 27th was coming quickly – in twenty-five days to be exact. They had been together for a year without any real problems (they had both decided to just forget about the almost break-up in February, they were both tired and stressed). He had to think of the perfect one year anniversary gift for his Angel. During their time together, they were alternating who planned the anniversary night. Their one-year anniversary fell on the anniversary where Kurt gets to plan. But, Blaine didn't want that. He wanted to make this night special for Kurt, he'll take him out to dinner far away from anyone who would bat an eye at them or make a rude comment. He'll tell Kurt how much he loves him and how grateful he is that they have each other after everything that happened in 2009. The night they had gotten back together was scary for both of them; truthfully the night they got back together was the 20th of October… But Kurt was too hurt for that. It was the night they had sung Baby it's Cold Outside and Sebastian had seen them kiss heatedly. Blaine remembers Kurt falling to the ground crying and he had to lift the boy up and bring him down to his bedroom. Kurt cried for a majority of that night, but between the sobs, they had kissed. It felt like their first kiss in that forest years ago. It was actually hard to believe their first kiss was almost two years ago. The moment his fourteen year-old lips touched Kurt's fifteen year-old ones, their whole world changed in a matter of seconds. He had never told Kurt or anyone else that even though he had claimed he had never thought about Kurt that way before the kiss in March of 2009… All of that was a total pile of shit. He always had to be discreet before that kiss, when Kurt wasn't looking he would watch Kurt was adoration. He was perfect, and he still is. Kurt is the definition of perfection, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him. Kurt stretched in Blaine's arms yawning as he did, Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt smacked his lips after yawning. "Boo-Boo," Kurt murmured moving so he and Blaine were lying down beside each other. Blaine felt all the air escape his lungs when he stared into Kurt's eyes, they always changed colour depending on Kurt's mood. Right now they were a warm blue that reminded him of a Caribbean sea. "Do you think The Warblers will be better than us eventually?" Kurt had his hand resting on Blaine's cheek, playing with the stubble he found there.

"I doubt it, we have more variety… The only have boys, whereas we have girls and boys." The younger man reached up to rub his thumb against Kurt's bottom lip. "You take my breath away, Kurt." Kurt hummed quietly; he craned his neck so he could kiss Blaine chastely.

"I love you." They fell asleep quietly, at one point Rachel came in with two plates of meat lover's pizza and vegetarian but she saw her best friend and twin brother wrapped up in each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt was ready to become a Cheerio. He styled his hair perfectly so if he and Mercedes had to do exercises, his hair wouldn't be ruined. Burt was going to be driving Finn and himself to the Anderson's in a few minutes. Carole was resting right now because she had a stomach ache, Burt told them that it was merely morning sickness but Kurt could tell it was something else.<p>

Right now, he didn't want to think about the possibilities that it might be. They were still celebrating the fact that there was going to be a little Hudson-Hummel running around the house in a years-time. Kurt was hoping for a little sister, he's always wanted to dress up a little girl in picnic dresses and sing Disney songs with her. Kurt was so happy when Carole had chosen the name if it was a girl, and that name was Elizabeth, after his late mother. If there was another Elizabeth Hummel in the world, it would be a better place. Finn was obviously hoping for a boy, who was going to be named Christopher, since he likes to play sports and all that. If the baby is a boy, he is definitely moving into Blaine's house. He cannot stand Finn and his Father to begin with when they're watching a Buckeyes game, if there's a mini-Finn running around doing the same. You get the picture. Every day since Carole announced the pregnancy; there have been calls for her and his Father congratulating them. Both Finn and Kurt had asked their parents where Elizabeth/Christopher would be staying and they said 'Well, since Carole will have the baby in May most probably… The baby will stay in our room during your senior year, and when Kurt moves to New York with Rachel and Blaine, the baby will have his room'. He wasn't that excited to lose the room he had grown up in, but now it was going to be used for his younger brother/sister when they were born for them to grow up in.

"Hey, buddy, are you ready?" Burt knocked on his bedroom door, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah!" he called out and grabbed his brown bag. He walked out of his room; Finn was already in the foyer slipping on his basketball shoes with a piece of toast in his hand. Finn looked up at his step-brother and shot him his dopey smile.

"Morning, Kurt." Finn greeted.

"Good morning, why are you so cheerful?" Kurt took Finn's toast and bit into it.

"Today's football try-outs, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam and I are trying out!" Finn beamed, "It'll be so great if we all get in!"

"I'm sure you'll get in." Kurt assured him, "I'll see you at your games if you do get in!" Kurt walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of juice and his boxed lunch in the fridge.

"Um, why?" Both Burt and Finn inquired.

Kurt spun around on his heel, "I'm joining the Cheerio's with Mercedes." Burt and Finn burst into laughter.

"K-Kurt, you c-can't j-join the Ch-Cheerio's!" Finn held his stomach as he laughed; Burt had his hand covering his mouth as he tried to stifle the chuckles.

"Why can't I?" Kurt put his juice down then placed both hands on his hips.

"You're a guy!" Kurt felt anger bubbling through his veins.

"So I can't be a cheerleader because I'm a guy?" Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Well, duh, Cheerleading is a girls sport." Finn and Burt were still laughing even though Kurt found this far from funny.

"Explain this to me Finn; if I'm a cheerleader, it makes me a girl?" Burt stopped laughing he recognised that tone of Kurt's voice.

"Yeah it does." Finn told him.

"And why is that?"

"You're going to be flailing around pom-poms and shit and it's gay." Kurt felt tears of anger filling his eyes. He clenched his teeth and tried to swallow the salty tears.

"What you're saying is, is that being a Cheerleader is gay?" Finn nodded at him, "I never thought you of all people would say that Finn," Kurt stormed passed his step-brother, shoulder checking him in the process. Finn stumbled over his shoes and grumbled at Kurt.

"What was that for Kurt? What are you talking about?"

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT FINN?" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, his veins practically poking out his forehead. "I would have expected Puck or-or _Karofsky _to say that, but never someone I love – someone that I genuinely care about, someone that I trust with my life! You might as well have said that I shouldn't join the Cheerio's because I'm a fag." Burt growled.

"Don't you dare say that word, Kurt Hummel." Kurt held up his hand, indicating for his Father to cease talking.

"Because that's all I am, right Finn? I'm a faggot that should rot in Hell for kissing boys. You're a f*cking hypocrite Finn, I thought you were over this." He grabbed his car keys before leaving the house. Burt turned to Finn, his face filled with shame.

"You had better go talk to him Finn, Kurt is stubborn and he will not forgive you if you drag this out." He patted his step-son on the shoulder before leaving, Finn watched Kurt start his Navigator and speed off.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed his car door shut in front of the Anderson's house; he passed by Leroy who was getting in his car for work.<p>

"Morning Kurt, how are you?" Leroy smiled cheerfully.

"Pissed at my brother, you know the usual. How about you?" he put on a temporary smile even though he was still seething inside.

"Splendid, thanks for asking. Blaine's in the shower right now and I think Rachel's having breakfast just so you know." Kurt thanked him for telling him what the twins were doing and he went inside the house. Hiram and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen giggling about something one of them had said before he came in.

"Good morning Kurt—where's Finn?" Rachel pouted when she saw her boyfriend wasn't there.

"He's at home dying in a ditch. Good morning Hiram, Blaine's downstairs right?" Hiram nodded and Kurt went downstairs without another word from Rachel. As he entered the family room, he could hear the pipes from Blaine's shower running. He heard them screech off and he ran into Blaine's room, he put his bag down and then sat on Blaine's bed staring through the doorway. Blaine opened up his bathroom door and he still damp feet patted against the hard wood flooring. Kurt felt all the air escape his lungs when he saw that Blaine was only wearing a small white fluffy towel around his middle and nothing else. There was still water dripping down Blaine's chest and Kurt swallowed to add some moisture back into his mouth. Blaine was fixing the towel when he noticed Kurt in his bedroom. They stared into each other's eyes in silence, Blaine spoke up first.

"K-Kurt, Dad said he'd tell you I was in the shower." Blaine's face was beet red.

"He did tell me, but I came down here anyway." Kurt replied, in return Blaine's face grew even redder.

"O-Oh, okay." Blaine tiptoed into his own room nervously, "Baby, do you mind stepping out for a minute? I need to put on my boxers." Kurt finally realised Blaine was naked under that small towel. Kurt (feeling brave) stood up from Blaine's king sized bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. His shirt stuck to Blaine's chest, and it shouldn't be that hot but it was. "W-What are you d-doing?" Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"You look really good right now." Kurt whispered, he placed kisses up and down Blaine's still wet neck. Blaine licked his lips as he eyes rolled back in his head.

"I love you." He managed to get out. Kurt smiled against his neck.

"I love you too." Kurt kissed Blaine full on the mouth, right when Kurt's tongue found its way into Blaine's mouth, Rachel entered.

"OH MY GOD! Blaine! Put on some clothes for God's sake!" she covered her eyes, Blaine pulled away glaring at his sister.

"Don't walk into my room expecting me to be wearing clothes, for all you know I could have been totally naked." Rachel crossed her arms pursing her lips.

"Why would you be totally naked in front of Kurt? You haven't even had sex yet." Kurt clenched his fists; the anger from earlier on came back at full blast.

"Can you excuse Blaine and me for a minute Rachel? Thanks." He pushed her out of Blaine's room and locked the door after her. "I need to talk to you." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Can I put on boxers first? I'm scared that my towel is going to fall and you're going to see my… Yeah," Blaine reached down and covered that general area.

"Fine." Kurt turned around and Blaine reached for his boxers, he ripped off his towel and pulled on his boxers. Once they were on and nothing was showing, he pressed his chest to Kurt's back. "What's wrong?" Kurt leaned into the touch.

"Finn's a jackass and I hate him." Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder before asking why he hated Finn. Kurt spun around to face Blaine. "He told me that if I'm a cheerleader it'll make me a girl and that's gay. He also implied that I shouldn't join the Cheerio's because I'm a fag—"

"Don't say that word, you aren't a fag." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's coiffed hair, but not enough to ruin it.

"Anyway, it got me really pissed off… I-I couldn't stand the fact that Finn, someone whom I trust with my life, would say something like that. Especially to my face, my Dad froze when Finn said what he did." Kurt huffed and hugged Blaine. "Thanks for listening, boo-boo." Blaine rubbed his back gently.

"I'll always listen to you Kurt." Blaine kissed his nose lightly, "Can you go upstairs so I can actually get changed so we're not late for class?" Kurt considered leaving until an idea came into his mind.

"No, I'd rather stay." He moved away from Blaine to sit on the couch. "Get changed." He ordered his boyfriend.

"What?" Blaine covered his chest with his arms.

"Blainers, we've almost been together for a year." Kurt's voice dropped, "If you can't get changed in front of me," he stood up again and pressed his hand to Blaine's chest. "We have a serious problem." Kurt nipped at Blaine's bottom lip.

"O-Okay." Blaine grabbed his jeans and polo and slid them on. As he stepped on his left foot to put it into one of the legs of his jeans, he heard Kurt intake a breath.

"Good God you're hot." Kurt breathed, he rolled his eyes and pulled them up and did up the belt.

"Thanks, you are too." Blaine wiggled his hips in front of Kurt and grabbed his bag. Kurt slapped his ass as they walked out of his room; Blaine growled and pressed Kurt up against the wall. "I swear if you don't stop being so sexy, I will have to rip off your clothes in the hallway." He sucked a hickey behind Kurt's ear.

"I-I wouldn't ob-object." Kurt panted as he pulled on the back of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine stepped away with his jaw slacked open. "Baby…"

"What?" Kurt wiped his mouth in case there was something there.

"I called you 'sexy' and you didn't jerk away, or freak out." Blaine scooped Kurt in his arms pressing light kisses all over his face.

"Blaine, Kurt, you're going to be late so stop making out and get up here!" Hiram called from up the stairs, Blaine placed one final kiss on Kurt's lips firmly before they ran up the stairs. Rachel was just finishing her cereal.

"Kurt, can you give me a ride to school?" she asked from the counter.

"Sure, just hurry up." Kurt fixed his shirt, Blaine had grabbed onto his shirt as they were kissing earlier and un-tucked his shirt. He adjusted Blaine's bowtie before they were joined by Rachel, "Come on." He ordered the twins. Blaine was behind him, holding his hips as he walked. "Babe, as much as I love you, I need to walk." Kurt wiggled his hips and shrugged off Blaine's hands.

"I love it when you call me babe." Blaine told his boyfriend.

"I love _you_." Kurt replied lovingly.

"I really love it when you two forget that I'm in the same car as you." Rachel murmured from the backseat.

"Sorry, Rach!" Blaine shouted out.

"Yeah, yeah." There was silence for a while, "Kurt… Why did you come without Finn this morning?" Blaine kicked his feet up on the dashboard; he looked over at Kurt curiously. He wondered, would Kurt tell Rachel what Finn did? Usually Kurt would only tell him because it was personal.

"He was a douchebag and deserved to waste his own gas." The brunet merely stated, Rachel made a noise indicating that isn't what she wanted.

"Kurt, what actually happened? You can tell me everything…" In Kurt's head, there was a nagging voice saying _not everything._

"He said that being in the in the Cheerio's was gay, and he implied that it basically makes me a faggot." Both Blaine and Rachel flinched at the word, seeing as their parents were gay.

"Did he really say that?" Rachel asked in such a quiet voice, Kurt swore he didn't hear her.

"Yes." Kurt saw Blaine purse his lips. When they pulled into the McKinley parking lot, after getting out of the car, Rachel hugged her best friend.

"I'll talk to him; you know he didn't mean it right?" She rubbed his cheek.

"No, I don't know that Rachel. You remember two years ago when he blamed me for his girlfriend breaking up with him?"

_(March, 2009)_

_"This is all your fault!" he yelled, Kurt flinched at the volume of his voice._

_"What is?" Kurt asked._

_"Don't act dumb! You got Quinn to dump me!" he shouted._

_"What?" Kurt gasped, his eyebrows knitting in confusion._

_"She said her Father won't let her date me, because you're a homo!"_

_(October, 2010)_

Kurt cocked his hip to the side, "What if he actually hates Blaine and me together? What if every time he sees us together, he is itching to rip Blaine off of me and tear him to shreds? You don't know what's going on in his head Rach. If I don't, then you obviously don't because he's my brother." He closed his car door and locked it.

"Kurt, he's my boyfriend—"

"Yes and he's my brother. It's just like how you know all of Blaine's deepest darkest secrets that even I don't know. And I'm fine with that, but what Finn said to me really hurt and I'm not going to forgive him that easily. It took me a long time to gain back his trust after what he did in freshmen year." Kurt swallowed and he saw Finn approaching from the corner of his eye with his face flushed red. "I've got to go, he's going to try and apologise and it's going to be embarrassing for both of us. I'll see you after school, Rach." He walked away holding his messenger bag, and his head held high. Finn stopped in front of him, Kurt faltered when he saw the pain and sadness in Finn's brown eyes.

"Hear me out Kurt—,"

"I'm not listening or talking to you." He said automatically and Finn's face fell.

"O-Okay." the taller boy stumbled past him to Rachel. Kurt could hear Blaine's shoes trail after him, when he entered the school he immediately went to Mercedes' locker. The girl was taking out her books while explaining something to a shorter boy with brown hair and snake bite piercings.

"Cody, you can't get involved with Violet or Santana. Just leave it alone, Santana's probably forgotten it by now." He heard her tell him. He leaned against the set of lockers and watched the two interact.

"I guess you're right, thanks Mercedes." The boy scurried off to be joined by Puck's younger sister a second later. She turned to him smiling.

"What's up Buttercup?" she moved a stray strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Finn's an idiot, but in other news I am super excited for try-outs today!" they both jumped up excitedly until Kurt felt someone push him into the locker. Mercedes screamed loudly and Kurt hit the floor with a rather loud thud.

"HEY!" the two friends heard and a blond went chasing after Karofsky. Arms lifted him up and he suspected they were Blaine's but when they weren't his brow knitted in confusion.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked the dark haired boy.

"You're Blaine's boyfriend, if something happens to you and we saw it happen and did nothing. He would kick our asses." Nick brushed some of the dirt off Kurt's jacket. Nick, Kurt and Mercedes all put their attention on the skinny blond trying to wrestle the heavy weight football player to the ground. Nick left Kurt to lift Jeff off of Karofsky.

"Come on, Jeff, he doesn't deserve it—,"

"DOESN'T DESERVE IT? He f*cking pushed Kurt into a locker and he doesn't deserve it?" Jeff was absolutely fuming; Kurt had never seen him that away before.

"You're all f*cking fags, the lot of you." Karofsky spat angrily, "You probably just got back from butt-f*cking in the bathroom." Jeff and Nick froze at Karofsky's words. No one had even shot Nick a hateful slur, same with Jeff. "You're lucky this hall wasn't empty, Hummel."

"Piss off, mouth breather." Nick snarled at the burly teenager. Karofsky eyed between Jeff and Nick who were standing protectively in front of Kurt.

"Whatever." Karofsky stormed down the hallway, knocking over a couple of freshmen in the process. Jeff and Nick both breathed out heavily. Nick was the first to ask Kurt how he was.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Good, Blaine would've had our heads on platters if we hadn't of helped out." Nick joked around, attempting to lighten the mood, but Mercedes, Jeff and Kurt were having none of it. "Jeez, tough crowd." Kurt felt arms wrap around his waist and lips kissing beneath his ear.

"What did I miss? I had to pee," Blaine whispered in his ear, but it was loud enough for Jeff, Nick and Mercedes to hear.

"Karofsky pushed Kurt into the lockers and we gave him shit for it." Jeff said proudly, the arms around Kurt's waist tightened significantly.

"What." It wasn't even a question it was more like a statement.

"Yeah, we were walking through the hallway and Karofsky just found Kurt in the crowd. He threw him into a locker and Kurt collapsed onto the floor, so we went into action." Nick started to explain, but Jeff interrupted him. His stunning brown eyes were fixated on Blaine who was nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck.

"I tackled Karofsky down to the ground," Kurt, Mercedes and Nick frowned, that isn't what happened. "I told him to never touch Kurt again." The first bell went and Mercedes tapped Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, try-outs are in this period, come on." Kurt spun in Blaine's hold and cupped the tanned boy's cheek.

"Good luck, Baby." Blaine pecked him on the lips and gave him his million dollar smile.

"Thank-you, I'll see you at lunch I guess. I love you." Kurt swung his arms around Blaine's neck and held him tight.

"Love you too, be safe." The second bell went, Blaine and his friends waved goodbye and went to their separate classes. Kurt felt Mercedes's hand slip into his.

"Come on, lover boy." She cackled loudly when Kurt's face went redder than she had ever seen it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, lamb chops, for those of you that don't know I am Coach Sue Sylvestor. I have been the cheerleading coach at this sad excuse of a school since all of you were demonic creatures growing in your Mother's body. All of you are here today because apparently you think you can be cheerleaders for my world famous squad, the Cheerio's. Well I'm here to tell you, your little dreams are a big load of brown bananas." Coach Sue shouted in her megaphone. "First up, we've got… Ooh, this is strange." She read from the red clip board. "Porcelain Hummel, get up here."<p>

Kurt felt every drop of confidence he had built up in the past ten minutes drain faster than the water in his shower does. He gulped down the bile shooting up his throat and walked down from the bleachers to step on the polished gym floor. "Yes, Coach?"

"Why are you here, Hummel?" she stared down at him.

"I-I want to be a Cheerio." He told her. "I need to be a Cheerio, it'll boost my confidence."

"What's wrong with your confidence? You walk down the hallway with that little troll and you don't care what those imbeciles throw at you."

"Except for when you threw water balloons full of couch syrup at my boyfriend and me when Mr. Figgins cancelled the Cheerio's benefit for the retarded. And the mentally challenged person you brought to support was Brittany." Kurt crossed his arms, "Blaine tasted like artificial cherry for two weeks."

"I'm sure you didn't mind as you popped _his _cherry." She retorted and Kurt glared up at her. "What routine are you using?"

"My own, I had my best friend—,"

"Blaine."

"No, Mercedes help me. So if you'd allow my dear friend Mercedes Jones to join me then we'll be out of your hair." He motioned for Mercedes to come down and she did. The two walked into the middle of the stage and Kurt snapped his fingers at Becky Jackson to start the music.

"Let's do this, 'Cedes."

_"All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)<br>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up_." They started dancing to the song and Sue's mouth opened wide. Kurt saw her awestruck expression and he kicked his leg up showing how flexible he was.

Over to the side of the bleachers, sat Senthia and Kitty watching evilly at the pale boy and the black girl.

"That's Blaine's boyfriend right?" Kitty whispered to Senthia.

"Yes, that's the Gay pride parade that has contaminated Blaine's gorgeous head." Senthia and Kitty both let out a gasp when Kurt did a back flip as they danced to the popular Beyoncé song. "Damn, he's talented." She breathed, Kitty turned to him with her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised high up on her forehead.

"Did you just compliment Mockinggay?"

"Well, if I'm going to be friends with Blaine and eventually get into those amazingly tight pants that show off his ass _so _well… Then, I guess I Have to be nice to Gay-Face the Clown." They finished talking right when Coach Sue ordered Kurt and Mercedes to stop.

"Did we do something wrong, Coach?" Mercedes panted and wiped off the sweat on her face.

"First off, that song makes my ears bleed. And you're not that flexible Porcelain, what we do in the Cheerio's is more intense than what you and Curly-Bob do in bed." Kurt's face flushed red for another time that day. "You two can sing, right?" the two nodded. "Sing something, preferably Madonna."

Kurt bit his lip and looked to Mercedes, he whispered in Mercedes's ear and she agreed silently. It was purely Acapella but their voices were raw, and that's what Sue wanted.

Kurt opened his mouth to sing, "Come on girl, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll." Mercedes took in a breath to sing.

"Well don't waste time, give me the sign tell me how you wanna roll." Sue held up her hand for them to stop.

"You're on the Cheerio's; your uniforms are in my bag right now – everyone else get the Hell out of here. You smell of fear and disgustingness." All the girls who had come with their dreams were just told to get the f*ck out there, or else Sue was going to murder them. They all ran out quickly, leaving Kurt and Mercedes jumping up and down screaming.

"Kurt, we're Cheerios!" Mercedes held his hands tight in hers.

"Oh my God," he was super excited for about a second until he froze. "How did she know to have uniforms our size?"

"Who cares Kurt, we're Cheerios!"

* * *

><p>The lunch bell went and Blaine packed his books away, as he walked to his locker he had an arm grip his elbow. "Blaine, I need you to get Kurt to talk to me." It was Finn. Blaine opened his locker without a word to his friend. "Please Blaine, he is going to hate me if I don't apologise to him. And when I try to apologise he just says something I don't understand and walks away from me." Blaine slammed one of his textbooks into his red locker and jerked his head so he was facing Finn.<p>

"He's not going to forgive you, Finn. You hurt him worse than anyone else could."

"Come on dude, what I said wasn't _that _bad—"

"Wasn't that bad? Finn, you were homophobic to your Gay step-brother. Now I only heard Kurt's side of the story, and you know he exaggerates. But what he told me, you said something along the lines 'Being a cheerleader is gay'. You used what he is against him in a derogatory way. I wouldn't have taken offense to it, since my Dads told me to not listen to people when they're obviously as ignorant as you. Kurt however did, and you're his step-brother. He isn't going to forgive you that easily and it might eat you apart but you have to deal with it." Blaine took in some air. "It's Kurt's way of saying, this is how I felt." He shrugged and closed his locker. He walked away leaving Finn stunned at his speech. Entering the cafeteria, he looked for his boyfriend hoping he'll be wearing a red uniform with arm bands. Unfortunately, no such luck. He did find Quinn and Sam giggling with each other. He also saw Nick and Jeff laughing about something together; he hasn't sat with them in a while so he went to join them. When he sat down beside Jeff, his two best friends went quiet. "W-What's up?" they stared at him with their eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why are you sitting with us?" Nick spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Blaine felt something twist in his gut.

"You're fricking Blaine Anderson, dude." Jeff told him and he let out a chuckle.

"I know that, I have been ever since I was born." He was hoping to get them to laugh, but no such luck.

"That's not what we meant." Said Nick.

"You're Blaine Anderson, aka Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, aka one of the creators of YouTube's most popular bands right now." Jeff's voice was hushed, "You can't be seen eating with us, Blaine. And besides, you should be eating with Kurt anyway." The brunet and blond shared a snicker. "I'm surprised he hasn't got a leash around your neck." Blaine's smile turned upside down.

"What do you mean?" he asked for the second time in their conversation.

"Dude, you're whipped. When Kurt calls you, you run to his side. I'm surprised you even remember our names." Nick and Jeff snickered again. "You might as well be his dog. Where's Blaine? Oh there he is! Come here Blaine, that's a good boy, do you want your ear scratched?" Jeff reached over and scratched behind Nick's ear, and Nick stomped his foot on the ground like a dog.

"I don't even like Kurt." And Blaine couldn't hear anything after that. Jeff had just said the one thing that made him see red. Anger was seething through his body so hard, that his whole entire body was pounding with hatred and a little bit of befuddlement.

"His voice is too high, as well." His two best friends were cackling loudly about his boyfriend. The boy who he loves so much he would go to the end of the world to protect him.

"You're f*cking kidding." The tone of his voice made them stop.

"What?" Jeff wiped his eyes.

"I repeat, you're _f*cking _kidding me." He positively growled. "You guys are my friends, you're supposed to support me—,"

"We support you Blaine, we just think Kurt's bad for you." Nick rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder, which Blaine slapped off. Nick and Jeff's faces went white.

"And who's right for me?" Nick opened his mouth, "You?" he scoffed. "You're nothing compared to Kurt, Nick." He was going to regret this. Tears filled Nick's eyes, Jeff saw them and he went on a rampage.

"Blaine, you took it too far." He told the curly haired boy.

"NO! You took it too f*cking far, Jeff." He was totally going to regret this. "Whatever friendship we once had, it's gone." He grabbed his bag and ran out of the cafeteria. Jeff sat back down and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Are you okay, Nick?" he wondered and Nick nodded.

"We just lost our best friend, Jeff." Jeff embraced Nick; they were all they had now. No one else wanted to be friends with the loser kids who play video games. Nick tried to ignore the pounding in his heart as Jeff's arms were wrapped around him. And Jeff tried to ignore the strange sensation he felt when he touched Nick.

* * *

><p>He was so angry he couldn't see straight. He threw open the boy's locker room door and ripped off his shirt. He knew that Coach Beiste had not taken down the punching bag yet. So he grabbed the spare punching gloves he had in his bag (Don't ask him why they were there) and started pounding his fists into the fabric. Those two have been his friends since they were in grade 4. How could they still think that Kurt was bad for him? Why did everyone still think that? He punched the bag particularly hard and pain ripped through his knuckles. He cried out in pain and ripped off the glove, he saw blood drip from the fabric of the glove. His knuckles were bleeding, and had been bruised pretty badly. He guesses that's what he gets for using the gloves he had from freshmen year. There was a flash of red before his eyes then soft hands were gripping his injured fingers. "Oh my God, boo-boo!" he let out a sigh, that velvety voice was music to his ears. "What were you doing?" he stared up into Kurt's glasz eyes.<p>

"I was working out." Said he.

"Blaine, you could have broken your hand. You haven't worn those gloves since the end of freshmen year. This is like self-mutilation." Kurt pushed him to sit down on one of the benches. "Why were you working out?"

"Long story short, I'm no longer friends with Jeff and Nick." Kurt pouted, he was going to question Blaine's words, but Blaine beat him to the punch. "Why are you wearing so much red?" Blaine's mind was so blurry right now, tears were in his eyes from the pain and all he had focussed on was Kurt's face.

Kurt sucked in a breath, "I'm a Cheerio." Blaine finally saw the red uniform with a megaphone on it. The male uniform clung to his body perfectly. He could see every muscle of Kurt's chest, and don't even get him started on those pants.

He looked delicious.

"C-Congrats, Baby." Blaine kissed him lightly. Kurt grabbed some gauze from his own bag and put the medicinal fabric over Blaine's cuts.

"You don't sound very convincing." His tone was sharp and it brought Blaine back a foot.

"Kurt, I'm so happy that you're a Cheerio… I-It's just," he swallowed, "those pants." Kurt bit back a smile. "They leave little for my imagination." Blaine's breath was hot against his face.

"W-What class d-do you have next?" Kurt took a bite on Blaine's bottom lip.

"Math, with you." Blaine moved forward to kiss Kurt hotly.

"Let's skip." They ran out of there so fast they didn't see Karofsky stepping out of a shower stall with his fists clenched.

* * *

><p>Finn stumbled through the halls to find his girlfriend talking to Tina and Mike Chang.<p>

"Hey Rach, I'm going to go home… I'm not feeling very well." That was his excuse and he hoped she would believe it.

"Good luck coming up with an idea to apologise Kurt with." She kissed his cheek; he thanked her then got on the bus home.

When he walked down the drive-way, he saw Kurt's navigator parked in front of the house. Strange, why would Kurt be home? He opened up the front door and as walked up the stairs, he could hear Kurt talking so he thought maybe Kurt and Blaine had come home to talk about stuff. They're probably talking about him. Without a second thought, he burst open the door right when Kurt—

"Oh my god, _Blaine_." In Finn's young, naïve mind he saw his step-brother being straddled on his bed (wearing a lot less than clothes) by his boyfriend Blaine who was also wearing nothing. Blaine had scratches down his back, probably from Kurt. From what he could tell, they weren't having sex, but they were pretty close to it—"OH MY GOD!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, he grabbed his blanket and covered Blaine with it (which covered him too). "F-FINN! GET OUT!" Finn covered his eyes and turned around.

"I'm sorry!" he ran right into the door frame, he could hear Blaine laughing from the bed. He uncovered his eyes and ran into the living room at lightning speed. Not even a minute later, he was joined by Kurt who was wearing Blaine's jeans but no shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing home?" he asked.

"I was going to think of an idea on how to apologise to you… But, when I got home you were home. So I thought I could just apologise to you now, but when I opened the door you and Blaine were…" he made a face at the memory. "What are _you _doing home?"

"I-I," Kurt flushed, "none of your business."

Finn was going to apologise again but something caught his eye. "Whoa, Kurt, are those bruises?" he pointed to the large purpling bruises all along his body. Kurt was caught. "Is Blaine hurting you?" Kurt said nothing. "BLAINE! Get your ass in here!" he screamed, his girlfriend's twin walked towards them with only a blanket covering his bottom half.

"Yes?"

"Have you been hitting Kurt?" all the colour in Blaine's face drained away. "You are!" Finn gasped covering his mouth.

"He's not hitting me Finn." Kurt was shaking. Like, literally.

"Then why—,"

"Karofsky has been pushing me into lockers every day since the beginning of school… And I get bruises from them." Kurt couldn't talk anymore, so Blaine took over.

"Karofsky is a homophobe, so he believed that if he hurts Kurt it'll make him straighter." Explained Blaine, "You're the only one that knows about the bruises beside me, Finn. And you need to keep it that way."

"But dude—,"

"No 'but dude's' Finn. You need to keep this quiet or else something bad could happen to Kurt." Blaine was not to be joked with, Finn thought to himself.

"Alright." Finn paused, "Do you want me to keep an eye out for you, Kurt? I can help Blaine make sure Karofsky doesn't touch you." Kurt nodded. Finn noticed his hair was in all directions and he had a hickey on his neck. Blaine who wasn't wearing a shirt, had hickies all along the column of his neck.

"That's your apology." Kurt licked his lips. "Thank-you, Finn." Finn shot him the dopey grin. "Oh and since you rudely interrupted my alone time with Blaine. I'm going to tell Rachel about what you've been reading on the internet!" Finn grumbled as his brother and his boyfriend went back into Kurt's room. When he went down to his room, he was thankful he lived in the basement. Somehow he knew, Kurt was calling out Blaine's name. And not for a reason he would like.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Blaine sits in on one of Kurt's Cheerio practises and talks to Senthia for a while. Sam and Quinn flirt some more but Quinn doesn't know how to react to her feelings for him. Sebastian and The Warblers discuss more music plans, and Sebastian hears about how Kurt's doing from Sam over the phone. Santana lands her eyes on Sam, at the same time when Mercedes confronts Sam. Rachel also gets a surprising call from Shelby.

**End Authors Note: **Hello there. Thanks for reading. Can you believe I've written Chapter 45 chapters? I'm pretty surprised about it. I usually can't commit this long to one story. Anyway, Kurt's a Cheerio now, yay! How will Blaine be able to resist pulling Kurt into the janitors closet with him in that tight red uniform? Finn is going to sing a song to Kurt in the next chapter. Hint, it's a Bruno Mars song, any guesses? For all of those who read Broadway, Baby, are you counting down the chapters until the call Blaine makes to Darren? I am. It's going to happen in around four or five chapters. So be prepared for the creys.

****Contest**- **More shout-outs? The first one to review gets a shout-out in Broadway, Baby as well as Chapter 46.


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Implied Sex (I'll never write smut!), Homophobia, and a Pregnancy Miscarriage (if you've read this, you know what happens in this chapter)_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Ahem. Ten days later, she actually updates! Sorry for being so late, a lot of stuff has been going on right now in my life and I'm really having a hard time finding time to write. Long story short, over this weekend I was in two hospitals in less than six hours waiting for one of my family members to get out of surgery. Not fun, but I'm fine and they're fine. And Carole in this chapter is not fine. :) This chapter really just happened. It's not what you're expecting and I'll wait for all the anger to come in reviews. SO yeah. Enjoy.

**Shout-Outs: **To everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm really too lazy to find out who everyone was. But you know who you are and I know who you are.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed onto the back of Blaine's t-shirt roughly, holding it tight against him. All he could smell was Blaine and it was the best smelling thing in the entire world. He felt Blaine's hands tug on the back of his Cheerio's uniform, trying desperately to get it off. They were home along right now, and they were taking advantage of it. Since Kurt had joined the Cheerio's, he and Blaine weren't able to have enough alone time as they wanted. Cheerio's practise goes from after school to six, on Tuesday's and Thursday's, and Blaine has to tutor Senthia on Monday's, Wednesday's and then the only time they have together is Friday night. Kurt was busy with family things on the weekend since he Carole is pregnant; they need to make preparations for a new baby. Inside and out.<p>

Blaine finally managed to pull up his Cheerio's t-shirt and he threw it across the room. "So complicated." He mumbled against his lips. Kurt's laugh was smothered by Blaine's tongue as it found its way back into his mouth. Kurt missed spending time with Blaine, not only making out but just hanging out with everyone else. He also missed cuddling with Blaine while watching Harry Potter and yelling out spells when they actors weren't listening. Blaine pulled away reluctantly and placed a kiss on Kurt's nose. "I am so in love with you." Kurt sighed and rested his head down with opening his eyes.

"I love you." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's pale and smooth chest, Kurt began petting Blaine's hair gently. "I miss this so much." Blaine hummed quietly, his hand reached up to rub Kurt's stomach softly.

"Me too, I hate not having time for you." Blaine told him, "Although you'll be proud of me."

"Why is that?" Kurt looked down at his boyfriend.

"Senthia has tried to put a move on me several times, and each time I told her that I'm in love with you and your lips are the only ones I wish to kiss." Kurt felt his cheeks flush. Blaine scooted up on the bed so he could capture Kurt's lips again, but only for a short passionate one. "She's getting really persistent though, I was tutoring her the other day and she was wearing her Cheerio's uniform." Blaine paused, "I think she got a smaller size than she's supposed to, her boobs were practically bursting from the seams. They were worse than Santana's, and you've seen the size of Senthia's boobs they aren't that big." Kurt pursed his lips at the tanned boy staring him in the eyes. "What?"

"You've looked at Senthia's boobs?"

"Kurt, come on, they were right in my face!" Blaine laughed, "I mean, listen. There was a study done at some university saying that Gay men look at boobs just as much as straight men. They're strange fat balls on girl's chests, I was curious!" Kurt threw back his head and laughed.

"That is _the _best thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Kurt grabbed his phone and typed something while stifling his laughter. "Look at your Facebook." Blaine raised his eyebrow and reached for his iPhone in his back pocket.

**Kurt Hummel says **Best thing I've ever heard from Blaine, "They're strange fat balls on a girl's chest." Oh babe, you need to get out more.  
><strong>-15 likes- <strong>

**Rachel Anderson-** Did my brother really say that?  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Hey Andergay, if you really want to learn about _these _fat balls, I'm available.  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- <strong>Dude, boobs are boobs. Who cares?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>I'm sorry to tell you Satan, but the only balls I think about are Kurt's. :)  
><strong>Burt Hummel- <strong>You know, Blaine, I can see Kurt's status updates. I can also see who comments on them. I suggest you go home now before Carole and I get back.  
><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Cock-blocked by the papa bear.

Blaine sighs loudly and kissed Kurt one last time. "I guess I'll see you later." Kurt pouted and grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulled him flat against him. "I'm not leaving am I?"

"Oh boo-boo, you're not leaving for a long time." Kurt attacked Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole walked into the house together, Burt was on a mission. He had told Blaine to leave, and yet the teenagers green punch buggy was in the driveway. He could hear faint voices coming from Kurt's room, and without even thinking about what his son and his boyfriend of eleven months might be doing. He opened the door, and saw something no father should ever see. Kurt was on top of Blaine, both naked, they were panting and Blaine was letting out quiet moans. Blaine saw Burt in the doorway and he screamed, loudly. "Baby," Blaine hissed at Kurt. Kurt simply moaned and continued whatever he was doing to Blaine's neck. "Kurt, your Dad's right there."<p>

"Calm down, Blaine, he won't open the door." Kurt kissed Blaine hotly before going back to the hickey.

"For f*cks sake Kurt, your DAD IS WATCHING US!" Kurt screamed and grabbed the closet thing he could find to cover them both. Big mistake there seeing as he was covering them both with Blaine's pants. Burt covered his eyes but his gaping mouth didn't go away. Carole peaked in to see what the commotion was about and she squeaked, she took one of Kurt's spare blankets and threw it over the couple.

"Boys," Burt cleared his throat. "I want to talk to both of you in ten minutes, get changed… Or whatever." Burt and Carole left the room and Burt closed his eyes. He had just gotten over the fact that Kurt wasn't a little boy anymore, and now that was becoming a reality. Kurt was doing things with Blaine for real, he had always suspected they were doing things behind his back but seeing his little boy doing those things that only married couples should do… It scared him. He felt his wife's eyes on him; he looked up at her she had a knowing smile on her face.

"I think it's fine as long as he isn't throwing himself around." She said, "He is sixteen and almost seventeen. He should be able to have sex with his boyfriend if he wants. It would be different if he and Blaine had only been dating for a short time and weren't in love." Burt was about to interrupt her but she clicked her tongue. "Listen, he and Blaine are in love, you know that. Just look at what Blaine's done for him. Blaine is the only one that cares about Kurt," Burt once again tried to interrupt her. "You know what I mean, Burt, even before they dated Blaine wanted Kurt to be the happiest he can be. He even missed class to make sure Kurt got to your car okay, even though you could see him perfectly through the window. Blaine would never hurt Kurt, so just don't go hard on them okay?"

"Carole, he's so young… He shouldn't be doing things that only adults should do." He scratched at the back of his ball cap.

"Burt, be totally honest with me, when was the first time you lost your virginity to Ellie?" Carole placed her hands on her hips. Burt said nothing in return. "That's what I thought, let them be boys." The door opened revealing two blushing teenage boys wearing loose sweats and t-shirts. Kurt was hidden behind Blaine, who was paler than Kurt was on a regular basis.

"Let's go talk in the living room, boys." Burt told them and they followed him into the living room. When they were all seated – and Carole was peaking in from the recording room window Burt began. "You two are sexually active." It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. Kurt nodded slowly his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he did.

"Technically we're not." Kurt explained. "We haven't had sex yet." The couple both blushed darker.

"Well what have you done—,"

"Dad, do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do." Burt raised his voice, Blaine shrunk on the couch. "I don't want to know the details, but from what I can tell something was going down in that room when I walked in. Want to explain?"

Kurt sighed, "Blaine and I have been dating for almost a year. And that means that there are twelve months of sexual frustration from the both of us…" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. "We haven't had full blown sex, but we've seen each other naked."

_(September 24th, 2010)_

They were making out. Obviously, I mean, what else do they do in their free time? And Kurt had reached up to take off Blaine's shirt. "Can I?" he whispered quietly, and in response Blaine smiled softly and nodded. It wasn't the first time they had made out in only their boxers. That was old news and they had gotten used to it. After they had both shed their pants and shirts, Blaine felt something lump up in his throat.

"I love you." Said he, Kurt grinned down at him.

"Love you too, Blainers." Blaine smiled sweetly at the name; it had been a long time since Kurt had called him that.

"K-Kurt," he began, "C-Can I take off your boxers?" Kurt sucked in a breath, fear found its way into his cerulean eyes. "You don't have to say yes, i-it's just, I really love you and I want to take that step with you… If you want to of course!" he rushed out, panic surged through his body, as if Kurt could see that he laid down flat on top of Blaine. It calmed them both down, Blaine rested his hands on the small of Kurt's back. Kurt sat up a bit, biting his lip.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Blaine asked dumbly.

"Okay, you can take off my boxers." Kurt took Blaine's hand and brought it down to the waist band. "You aren't pressuring me, don't worry." Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He hooked his thumb under the elastic waist band and pulled Kurt's boxers off.

"You're gorgeous, Baby." Blaine said as he looked at his boyfriend's naked body. Kurt blushed and reached for Blaine's boxers. "Okay." Blaine said reassuringly, Kurt slid down the boxers and Blaine had to lift up his hips for Kurt to fully take them off. Kurt like Blaine stared down at the new skin he had never seen before.

"I-I… You're beautiful, Blaine." Kurt kissed his boyfriend chastely. "Now, where were we?"

_(October, 1_7th _2010) _

"So you've seen each other naked." Burt repeated, both boys nodded. "Have you been using protection?"

"We haven't had sex." Blaine finally spoke up; Burt rolled his eyes at him.

"I may be old, but I'm not dumb, Blaine. You need to use protection for everything you do, so you don't catch anything. Like, when you're…" he cleared his throat, "You know." They could hear a faint snicker from Carole in the kitchen. "Don't make me say it."

"I don't know where you're getting at." Kurt was telling the truth, his eyes were crinkled at the sides.

"Oral sex!" Burt screamed out, "Are you using protection?"

"Why would we need protection for that?" the couple said in unison, Burt face palmed.

"You're still transferring bodily fluids, you know." Everyone in the room blushed. "Wait… You're actually doing that?" Burt sputtered out; Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Oh my God." Burt squeezed his eyes shut. "My little boy has had…"

"Can I ask you something, Dad?" Kurt asked quietly, Burt nodded without opening his eyes. "If unprotected sex is so bad, why did you and Carole have it?" Burt's eyes popped open. "I'm curious, if Blaine and I shouldn't have unprotected sex – even though neither of us can pregnant. Why did you and Carole have it, knowing that she could still have babies?" Burt had no answer for him. There was no answer for him. Why was it bad for Kurt and Blaine to have unprotected sex? As far as he knew, Blaine couldn't get pregnant and neither could Kurt. "Blaine and I have never been with anyone else, since we're like the only gay boys at our school besides Nick." Burt raised a brow. "Nick is Blaine's best—" Blaine coughed "Sorry, former best friend who came out in January. All of that's irrelevant. We're both clean because of that, so why can't we?"

"I-I…" Burt was dumbfounded; he had no answer for his son. "I don't know."

"Kurt, Blaine," Carole walked in. "The reason why you shouldn't be having unprotected sex, is because it's dangerous. Even if you two are clean, which I'm assuming you both are. It's still dangerous. And what if you guys don't stay together?" Kurt frowned, did his step-mom not believe in his and Blaine's relationship? "What if you two break-up along the road, something happens between the two of you and you are never going to get back together. What if when you find someone else to be with, you want to share that moment with someone you truly love and know you're going to be together forever? You're going to want to save that until then—"

"So what you're saying is that Blaine and I shouldn't have sex. At all." Blaine felt something grumble inside of him, he didn't like the theories Carole was coming up with for their future. He knew he was going to be together forever with Kurt, and he's told people this. How could they still not understand? He can imagine living in New York with Kurt in a large condo on the top floor of this amazing apartment building. He can imagine waking up with Kurt every day, seeing his porcelain skinned face calm and relaxed as he slept. He'll lean forward and kiss him gently; it's so familiar that he'll probably start to cry. Kurt will hum against his lips as he kissed back sleepily. Eventually they'll get married in New York (if it's legal) and have two children named Toronto and Charlotte, and it'll be perfect. He knows deep down in his heart, that he cannot picture any other man in this fantasy even if he tried.

"That's not what I'm saying; I just think you two shouldn't have unprotected sex." Carole rested her hands on her lower abdomen.

"Can we go now?" Kurt linked his fingers through Blaine's. "We're not going to do anything, we're just going to watch a movie or lie in bed and listen to music." Burt nodded and Kurt and Blaine stood up and went back to Kurt's room. They both sat at the head of Kurt's bed, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt had his arm around him rubbing his side gently. "I love you, babe."

"I l-love you too, baby." Blaine felt his eyes droop slowly, and he soon fell asleep to the sweet smell Kurt's jasmine scented shampoo and the sound of Kurt's soft breathing.

* * *

><p>Have you ever been stuck in a really bad spot that you can't get out of? Well if you have, you know exactly how Sam Evans is feeling right now. In the past week, he's had three girls ask him out.<p>

Mercedes Jones, for obvious reasons; he told her he loved her and they dated for an entire summer.

Quinn Fabray, because she's beautiful and she's the nicest girl he's ever met. Besides his little sister, of course.

And Santana Lopez, she just wants to have sex with him. He's not against that, but he wants an emotional relationship as much as a sexual relationship. It won't work out, that much he knows.

Right now, he's lying on his bed with his laptop open. He has Skype on, and he's video chatting with one of his best friend's, Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe.

"How is everyone?" he asked putting a hand full of White Cheddar popcorn.

_"Good, the triplets are still the same. Felix isn't as comical as he was when you were here, he keeps to himself a lot more than he used to… I'm worried." _Sebastian was sitting on his dorm room bed with his laptop on his lap.

"He's probably just going through some stuff, don't worry about him. How's Aiden and everyone else?" Sam slurped some Pepsi from the can on his bedside table.

_"Aiden's great, he's really busy right now with the Basketball team, but other than that he's fine. I haven't been able to talk to him much lately. His sister is great too; James told Headmaster Lucas that she shouldn't go to Dalton anymore since she's transgender. We're trying to work that out right now." _Sebastian breathed in deeply. _"How are you though?"_

"I'm great, 'Bas. McKinley is an amazing school; I have so many new friends. Finn introduced me to The Glee Club kids; I'm friends with this guy named Artie who is a mix between the triplets. A badass named Puck, he has a Mohawk and he's really cool. There's this dancer that just joined TGC named Mike Chang, he's quiet but he's really great at video games. Oh and then there's this guy named Joe who's dating Sugar Motta and he's really religious and has no idea what I say a majority of the time. Then there's the girls, I'm friends with some cheerleaders named Brittany, Santana, and Quinn – who's super cute and I think I'm going to ask her out soon." Sam sucked in a breath. "There's also Mercedes, who is my ex-girlfriend, and Sugar who I'm pretty sure you met since you're rich and she's rich. There's also Rachel who you obviously know, and then there's Kurt and Blaine." He saw Sebastian bite his lip nervously.

_"H-How is Kurt by the way?" _his friend asked, and Sam wet his lips preparing to say a lot.

"He's doing amazing, Bas, he's really happy where he is right now. He's joined the Cheerio's with Mercedes to get his mind off things. He and Blaine are inseparable; Finn told me the other day that he walked in on them getting their mack on. And when he said that, I was like 'Dude, they're just making out calm down' and he was like 'NO DUDE! I saw Blaine's ass!' and so. Yeah, they're getting really intimate." Sam saw Sebastian fiddle with his laptop a bit. "Are you okay?" he asked.

_"I-It's nothing, I'm fine." _Sebastian looked away from the webcam.

"I know you're lying dude, we shared a room for half a year. What's going on?" Sam watched as Sebastian shook his head. "Come on." Sebastian took a deep breath.

_"It's just that, Kurt never let me see him shirtless and Blaine gets to see him naked? It's not fair." _Sam frowned.

"Dude, you only dated for three months, Kurt and Blaine have been dating for almost a year. I think Blaine has done a lot of stuff with Kurt that you never got to." He felt bad for saying that, but it's true. "And besides, Kurt never loved you – no offense – when he looks at Blaine it's like Blaine is the only one in the entire world and nothing else mattered."

_"He's always looked at Blaine that away, even when we were dating." _Sebastian admitted, _"It's not that I still love Kurt, I don't think I ever did. It's just that, I dated Kurt before he dated Blaine and I thought we were going to together forever. Kurt was my first boyfriend, and even though Kurt had gone out with Blaine for a bit in freshman year they weren't** really **together back then, you know?" _Sam nodded. _"I'll admit to being a little jealous that Blaine is going to take Kurt's virginity, I almost did for all the wrong reasons…" _Sebastian sighed and there was the sound of a door opening on his side. _"Sam, Felix and Alex are here, want to talk to them?" _

Sam checked the clock, it was 4:30 on a Friday and he was hoping to get Quinn to go out on a date with him. She had an extra Cheerio's practise (a private practise with Sue, since Kitty and Senthia were trying to take over the group. Sue decided to let Santana, Brittany and Quinn have some privacy as they practised, since they were the best of course.) And it was over at 4, she was probably getting a ride from Santana so she'll be home in a few minutes. Santana liked to go to Breadstix for a short while after practise. Sam chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to blow of his best friends just so he could go out with a girl, but they'll understand. "I actually have to get going, Bas. My Dad needs some help cleaning the house, Quinn's family is coming over for dinner, we're considering it thanks for letting us move in here. Tell the triplets, and everyone else I said hi!"

_"Bye, Sam." _The Skype call ended. He put his laptop down and pulled on a new pair of jeans his Mom had bought him before leaving. He checked his shirt, it looked great, he heard the distant laughs of the three girls and he ran down the stairs. His Father was at work right now, so he was home alone. He opened up the door and Quinn was on his porch with Santana and Brittany standing behind her.

"Oh, this is awkward." Quinn giggled quietly. "Sorry, but we were going to get everyone and go for dinner. They opened up this amazing new Spanish restaurant near Breadstix; it's called Gafas De Sol Rosadas." Santana hummed in agreement. "After getting you, we were going to drive down to Kurt's house to pick him up, and then get Blaine, Rachel and Finn at the Anderson's. We'll deal with everyone later, but that's the plan. Are you in?" the blonde cheerleader asked him.

"Sure." He grinned; Quinn cheered and took his hand. He quickly locked the door and they were off to Kurt's house.

Santana stopped the car in front of the Hummel's house, and saw that Burt and Carole must have gone out. Santana and Brittany opened up the front door and strolled right in. It was silent, so Kurt must be in his room watching a movie or sleeping. Brittany opened up the door and let out an 'Aw' when she saw the boys on the bed together. Blaine was half lying on Kurt, his head was on his Kurt's chest, and his leg was drooped across Kurt's. Kurt had his hand resting on Blaine's lower back, and his other arm was wrapped securely around Blaine's waist. They were both sleeping soundly. Santana took out her phone to take a picture; once she did she uploaded it to Facebook.

**Santana Lopez says **Little boys too tired to party tonight, too much sexy-time I guess.  
><strong>-5 likes- <strong>

**Finn Hudson- **That is actually kind of cute.  
><strong>Joe Hart- <strong>That is so adorable. Blaine's face is all squishy.

Santana put her phone away smiling, she was happy for them both. She felt Brittany link her pinky finger with her own, she glanced at the blonde. "Let's go tell Barbie and Ken that Hummel and Andergay are sleeping." Brittany nodded and the two went back outside, Santana and Brittany stopped in their tracks. Sam had Quinn pressed up against the side of her car, kissing her heatedly. It wasn't even like, pure Christian kisses it was more like "I need you in my pants, right now", and she was used to those kisses. Especially from Puck (they were on again off again having sex, it really depends on how Puck is feeling that day.) "Yo!" she yelled out. "That's my car!" Quinn pushed Sam away, her vibrant blue eyes wide and surprised.

"W-Where's Kurt and Blaine?" Sam coughed out, clearing his throat.

"Sleeping, they were too cute to wake up. They're probably too tired from all of the gay sex they've been having. Let's go pick up dopey and barky." She ushered them back into her car and drove off to Rachel's house.

Sam's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. It was an impulse to be totally honest, he and Quinn were flirting and her lips were just so pink and full he had to kiss them. They tasted of strawberry lip gloss and the sweet flavour of chocolate. She had kissed back – thankfully, and she had whispered against his lips how much she liked him. He was really hoping that they would start dating soon. He felt Santana's eyes on him and he looked up at her from the back seat of her car. She was staring at him like he was a piece of meat, and she was starving. He casted his eyes down and played with his phone for the rest of the drive.

After getting Rachel and Finn to drive on their own to the new restaurant, they stopped by at Artie's to pick him up and everyone else was going to find their own way.

Sam nervously walked behind Quinn into Gafas De Sol Rosadas; he could feel two pairs of eyes on him. Without looking, he knew who they belonged to. Mercedes and Santana.

Since moving to Lima, Mercedes had been trying to talk to him about picking up where they left off in their relationship. He really liked Mercedes, but right now he _really _liked Quinn. Maybe even more than he ever liked Mercedes, no… That's too mean. He really liked Mercedes, but she broke his heart when she left him to go be with her friends. He's thinking too much into it.

Randomly, his younger sister Vanessa popped into his mind. Her sweet large smile (much like his own) and her bleach blonde hair, she was the sweetest girl he's ever met. Was it awful that Quinn reminded me of her? Probably, somewhere deep in his mind the word 'incest' appeared, but he doesn't really know what that word means so he'll leave it for now.

He felt something tug at his sleeve and Mercedes was staring at him sternly. "We need to talk, boy." She said in her trademark voice. From beside her, Santana purred loudly.

"No time for talking, why don't we just go have sex?" Santana grabbed his hip and brought him against her. His breathing was shallow, her boobs were touching him and that's a big no-no when it comes to boys. When a girl's boob touches you, you blank out and have no idea what to say. This is why he said nothing to Santana or Mercedes. "Well? Decide Trouty, because I wants you."

"Actually Santana," Quinn appeared at his side, her slim arm slipped around his waist. "Sam and I are dating." Waaait, what? "So if you'll excuse me and my _boyfriend _we want to order our food." She pulled Sam into Gafas De Sol Rosadas.

"What was that?" He stopped her from walking to the table where everyone else was sitting.

"I-I didn't want you dating either of them…" blush painted her cheeks. "I really like you Sam."

"Really?" she shrugged biting her lip. "'Cause I really like you too, Quinn." His neighbour sighed and stepped up on her toes slightly to kiss him chastely.

"So we're dating then?" he asked dumbly, Quinn patted his chest gently.

"Yes, we're dating."

"Hold up." They both froze. Mercedes and Santana were glaring at Sam and Quinn now. "You're supposed to be dating me!" Mercedes shouted, "We dated first and that means you should want to continue our relationship." Sam felt Quinn tense beside him. "Also, Quinn, didn't you just have a baby? Are you sure you want to start dating so quickly?"

"I agree with Aretha," Santana chirped, "You just had that demon of a baby, what if Sammy boy here knocks you up and another little monster is running around."

"For the record you two, I gave my own daughter up for adoption to the bitch who tried to take Blaine and Rachel away from us. I haven't seen Beth in weeks, and I'd rather you not bring her up. And by the way, just because Sam and I are dating now doesn't mean we're going to jump right into bed and have sex like you two were probably going to do." Quinn began speaking to Mercedes, "Just because you and Sam dated a year ago doesn't mean he wants to be with you again. He's moved on, Mercedes! Get a grip on your life, I know you're lonely right now and I know the feeling but it's wrong to date the same guy twice. Now before you say anything, I dated Finn twice but that was a special circumstance. I was pregnant and scared; I needed someone to hold me. You need to move on; there are other boys out there. Like that black footballer Azimio Addams."

"You can't date Azimio!" Finn barked the group turned to him.

"Why not?" Mercedes pouted, Azimio was kind of cute.

"He hurts Kurt—"

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted. "Who's hurting Kurt? Does Blaine know?" Finn shut his mouth, he was in big trouble. He had promised his step-brother and his friend that he wouldn't tell anyone that Azimio and Karofsky (even though he didn't mention him) were hurting Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me, Finn?" Rachel hit his arm. "I'm your girlfriend and Kurt's best friend!"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He mumbled, "I promised Kurt and Blaine I wouldn't say anything—,"

"HOLD UP!" Rachel screamed even louder. "BLAINE KNOWS AND HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME?" Finn rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"He doesn't want Kurt to get hurt even more if we do something about it. Blaine and I are watching Kurt carefully in the hallway and nothing has happened since then, so just leave it and pretend I said nothing." Finn was hoping they would, but apparently he was wrong.

"I can't just leave it Finn; we have to tell somebody about this! Why hasn't Blaine told our Dads? And why haven't you told Burt or your Mom?" Rachel grabbed his t-shirt. "You can't just stand there and do nothing about it."

"I haven't told anyone besides you guys because Kurt and Blaine asked me not to. I walked into Kurt's room one day, Kurt had his shirt off – among other things – and I saw the bruises. At first I was like 'Whoa' and I thought Blaine had been hurting Kurt, but Blaine explained it to me that Karofsky had been hurting Kurt. Like, pushing him into lockers and stuff." Finn shrugged. "I've been watching Kurt in the hallway every day since I found out to make sure nothing was going on. He's fine, don't worry about it."

"I ain't doing nothing to your little homo brother, Hudson, so screw off." They all froze in fear, behind The Glee Club stood David Karofsky and Azimio Addams.

"On a date, Karofsky?" Puck cracked his knuckles, Karofsky swallowed heavily before replying.

"In your dreams, Puckerman." Azimio cackled from beside him. "I was just getting some tacos for my Mom when I saw your little Faggy group walk in. Where are the homos? Having fag sex I presume?" Sam and Artie grabbed Puck's arms to stop him from charging.

"F*ck off, Karofsky." Santana spat. "We don't need your ugly ass face ruining our night. Get out of here before I go all Lima Heights on you, you hear?"

"Shut it J-Lo," Karofsky sneered, his eyes were glazed over as if he were intoxicated. "Don't be accusing me of hurting your faggy brother and his girlfriend; I don't want to catch whatever diseases they carry."

"Apparently they carry different diseases than we do." Azimio whispered to Karofsky but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Know what? F*ck this, Kurt and Blaine are my boys!" Puck ripped his arms from Artie and Sam's grip and pushed Karofsky onto the ground. "Eat my shit!" he growled at the larger boy. Before he could blow his fist into Karofsky's red face, he felt hands on the back of his shirt and an angry Burt Hummel behind him.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing?" Burt screamed out at them all, his veins were popping out of his forehead.

"K-Karofsky, he was saying shit about Kurt and Blaine." Puck panted, "I couldn't stand it anymore."

"B-Burt I think you should know—" Rachel started but Finn nudged her in the stomach.

"Please don't Rach." His voice was soft and sincere.

"Know what, Rachel?" Carole rested her hand on Rachel's arm.

Rachel stumbled over her words, "J-Just that Kurt and Blaine are sleeping."

"Oh we know." Carole said softly. "Burt and I were going to pick up dinner for them, why don't I go order tacos for everyone and we go home?" the group agreed and Burt stared down at Karofsky who hadn't gotten up off the floor.

"If I find out you are talking about my son and his boyfriend's sexual orientation, you will regret meeting me."

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over and felt something heavy on top of him. It only took him a few moments when he realised it was his boyfriend. Blaine's loose curls were in his face and little puffs of hair from his mouth were making his shirt warmer. He kissed Blaine's hair and grabbed his phone, careful to not wake up his boyfriend. Santana had posted a picture of him and Blaine sleeping together in bed; it was a cute picture of them both. They both had such peaceful expressions; he loved sleeping with Blaine in his bed. The younger boy was so warm and Kurt was always cold in bed. Blaine shifted on him, his arms tightened around Kurt's waist, he hummed loudly. "'orning." Blaine mumbled against the fabric of his shirt.<p>

"It's not morning." He petted Blaine's curls; Blaine hummed again and nuzzled against his stomach.

"'on't care." Blaine yawned loudly and stretched much like a cat. "'m still sleepy."

"You're too cute." Kurt giggled, "By the way, apparently Santana was in my room earlier and she took a picture of us sleeping. She thinks we're adorable." Blaine moved on the bed so he could look at Kurt.

"Well, we are adorable." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips. "I'm starving; want me to go make food? I'm pretty sure Burt and Carole have already eaten."

"Mm, I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich." Blaine got up off the bed and Kurt took the moment to watch his boyfriend's ass. "Damn, you have an amazing ass." Blaine turned around blushing.

"Kurt, you're going to make me come back to that bed and ravish you. I'm hungry and you're hungry, two hungry hormone crazy teenaged boys does not work out well." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried?" Kurt started pulling up his own shirt seductively (what can he say, he has a hot boyfriend and his Dad interrupted them earlier). Blaine walked back to the bed and gripped both sides of Kurt's head and brought him in for a hot kiss. Just as soon as he began, Blaine managed to pull away and kiss Kurt's nose.

"I have a hunch; now let me go make you food." Blaine left Kurt to be in his own sexually frustrated life. He had gotten up to help Blaine when he heard the sounds of his friends and family entering the house.

"Curly Sue's awake!" he heard Santana yell. "Where's your Princess?" Kurt resisted rolling his eyes.

"My prince is just waking up and he's hungry, I was going to make him a sandwich." Kurt's heart fluttered. Someone in the other room, probably Puck made a whipping sound. "I wanted to, Noah." Said Blaine, "When you find someone you love with all your heart, you'll get up off your ass and make her a sandwich. In my case it's a he, now let me make Kurt a sandwich and don't judge me." Kurt walked out of his room to see Blaine holding up a loaf of bread in one hand and the other hand on his hip. Burt and Carole were standing in the doorway to the Hudmel house, Kurt thought Carole looked pale but said nothing of it. They were all holding Gafas De Sol Rosadas take-out bags. The whole entire house smelled of greasy tacos.

"Can we stop judging Blaine and get to eating tacos, I'm starving." It was Finn who said this, they all started to set the table and get ready to start eating the tacos. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and saw something peculiar out of the corner of his eyes. Carole was resting her hand against the hallway wall nearest to Kurt's room. Sweat was beating down her forehead and she wasn't breathing properly. He should have said something to Kurt or Burt, but instead he went over to see if she was okay.

"C-Carole, are you alright?" he asked her tentatively, the woman he could almost consider his own Mother shook her head. "Do you need to sit down?" he was fully prepared to go grab a chair from under someone's ass, but Carole collapsed. He caught her barely before she plummeted to the ground. He coughed out a rather loud, "Burt!" and the bald man was at his and her side immediately. The chatter from his friends stopped when they saw Burt move to help Blaine with his wife.

"Carole, sweetie, are you okay?" she didn't respond to Burt's question. "Help me lay her down in bed, Blaine." Together Burt and Blaine carried Carole carefully into the master bedroom and laid her down. Kurt and Finn followed them in, eyes full of concern. "What did she say, Blaine?"

"N-Nothing," Blaine stuttered, "I saw that she was pale and sweaty, so I suspected she had food poisoning from the Mexican place or something else. So I asked her if she was alright, she shook her head and then I asked whether she wanted to sit down and before I had a chance to grab a chair she fainted right in front of me!" Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm to calm him down. "I-I really don't know what happened Burt." Burt was now sitting beside his wife in bed; Rachel scurried in with a cold wash cloth for her forehead.

"It's alright, son, you were there to catch her when she fell." Kurt had his arms around Blaine's waist and his head in Blaine's shoulder blade. Blaine felt his shirt getting wet, Kurt was crying. Finn was sitting on the other side of the bed staring down at his Mother.

"What do you think happened?" Finn said barely over a whisper.

"Not sure, I had better call an ambulance. I don't want to risk moving her if something is wrong with the baby." Blaine heard everyone in the room and standing in the kitchen take an intake of breath. Blaine had totally forgotten Carole was pregnant, what if something was wrong with the fetus?

"I'll go do it." Blaine volunteered, it was the least he could do. Kurt let go of him and stood staring at his pale step-mother with eyes swollen red, and his bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine grabbed the Hudmel's house phone and dialed 911.

_"911 emergency." _

"Hi, um," he had no idea what to say, "my boyfriend's step-mom – who's pregnant – just fainted." He said rather dumbly.

_"Okay, what were or are her symptoms right now, Sir?" _she was a woman; luckily she didn't say anything about him having a boyfriend.

"I had noticed she was really pale and she was sweating a lot. She must have been feeling faint or dizzy or something along those lines because she fainted right in front of me. I caught her before she hit the floor." He explained, he felt everyone staring at him.

_"Alright, you said she was pregnant, correct?" _the woman asked him.

"Yeah, she's around three months I think. I don't know for sure though."

_"Can you tell me where your boyfriend lives so we can get an ambulance to transport her to Lima Memorial?" _He gave the woman Kurt's address and she told him an ambulance was on its way. He thanked her for not being homophobic and she replied, _"I'm about to get off my shift and I'm going to propose to my girlfriend." _He congradulated her and they hung up. Blaine went back into Burt's bedroom, Kurt was in the same spot but he was crying softly into his hand. Rachel was sitting beside Finn now on the bed holding him as he continued to stare at his Mother. Burt had his hand in Carole's limp one. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him as Kurt cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt. Carole's fine." He whispered soothingly, Kurt tightened his hold. Blaine knew why his boyfriend was so scared; he had lost his first Mother and was scared he would lose his second. "Don't worry." There was a growl from across the room. Finn was standing up staring angrily at Blaine.

"How can we not worry?" he coughed out. "My Mom fricking fainted and you're telling my step-brother to not worry. W-What if something's really wrong with her o-or the baby?!" Rachel stood up to comfort him.

"Excuse me for trying to stay positive Finn, that's what you do when something bad happens if you didn't know." Blaine snapped, Kurt sniffled against his shoulder. He wasn't sure whether he was laughing or just crying some more, probably the latter.

"Calm down boys." Burt said sternly from the bed. The sound of distant sirens filled the area, soon a red and white ambulance came speeding down the drive way. In a matter of minutes, paramedics were surrounding Carole, Kurt was holding onto Blaine for dear life.

"B-Blaine." Kurt whimpered, Blaine kissed his forehead gently. "W-What if something is wrong, with Mom or the b-baby?"

"We'll get through it then, Carole's tough you know that she was the woman who gave birth to Finn." Blaine was glad he managed to lighten the mood slightly. "And if there is something wrong with the baby, I'm sure the Doctor's with do something about it."

"Can you drive up with me and Finn to the hospital? R-Rachel can come if she wants, b-but I need you there." Kurt still had a grip on Blaine's shirt, Blaine automatically nodded. Of course he would go up with Kurt, he'll drive them since Finn was too angry to even see and Kurt was a tear away from hysterically sobbing. The paramedics grabbed a stretcher and carefully placed Carole onto the bed, she hasn't woken up since fainting and that made everyone nervous. Burt was the only one allowed to go in the ambulance with her, he looked at Blaine expectantly, and Blaine knew what he was asking. To make sure the house was watched over, and to make sure Kurt doesn't worry too much. Blaine let go of Kurt for a moment to grab his keys, and to see Quinn. She was sitting beside Sam at the dining room table eating bits and pieces of her taco.

"Quinn, I'm going to drive Kurt and Finn to the hospital. Can you watch over their house until we're back?" he asked, the group was staring at him – they looked outraged that he was asking Quinn of all people.

"Of course I will, don't worry." After she agreed, Blaine grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes. Kurt, Finn and Rachel were still standing in Carole and Burt's bedroom.

"Come on, I'll drive you—"

"You aren't driving us anywhere Blaine." Finn snarled. "You aren't going to pretend like you care,"

"Finn!" Kurt shouted. "Of course he cares!"

"He doesn't care about anything! He's n-not worried that something is wrong with Mom and the baby, what if something happens to you one day," he said to Kurt, "and he doesn't care that you're hurt."

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about the people I love. I love Kurt, and I love your Mom like she's my Mom. Heck, she practically is my Mom." Blaine was breathing heavily. "I'm trying to be the only one staying positive in case something does happen, Finn. Now if you'll let me I want to drive you, your brother and your girlfriend to the hospital so you can be with your Mom." Kurt felt a sense of pride at Blaine's short speech. Finn however glared at Blaine some more but he followed Blaine, Kurt and Rachel outside into Rachel's (he refuses to think it's Blaine's right now) green punch buggy. Blaine was driving obviously, Kurt was in the passenger's seat and Rachel and himself were in the back.

Today had been so good up until now, he and Rachel made out a little and she kind of (not really) let him touch her boob. Then they watched some musical Rachel had wanted to see on the TV, something about Breakfast at some chick named Tiffany's house. He didn't really pay attention, but it was nice doing something with Rachel. They had been together for almost nine months; Rachel was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Well besides his Mom marrying Burt and being brother's with Kurt. That was by far the best thing that ever happened to him. Burt was an amazing Father, to be honest, Burt was his true Father. Christopher had died when he was really little, like not even able to have memories of him in his early life. The only memory he has of his real father are the pictures his Mom had put around in their old house, and the picture frame of him holding him when he was a new born that hangs in the hallway at home. He looked up from his hands to see Blaine had already arrived at Lima Memorial. There were ambulances everywhere since they were in the Emergency Room entrance. Blaine parked the car and he and Rachel went off to pay for it, Blaine had forgotten his credit card so Rachel had to go with him. Finn and Kurt were standing just outside the hospital doors, both watching through the glass automatic doors fearfully. They could see Burt sitting in the waiting room with his baseball cap off and in his hands, his eyes were fixed on the blue cap and they knew that look anywhere. Burt was scared. Finn's eyes flickered to Kurt, who was standing there with his hand up to his mouth crying softly into it. Being the brother he is, he took a step over to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt caved in and started bawling his eyes out onto Finn's shirt.

Finn wasn't one to comfort, he's never had to do it before. He patted Kurt's back hoping it would calm his brother down but it wasn't working. "C-Come on, Kurt, it'll be okay." he wasn't sure if that was true, but that sounded like something that would comfort him.

"W-What if it's not okay Finn, what if there is something seriously wrong with Mom or the baby and we don't know if they'll be okay." Kurt was shaking in his arms. "I've already lost one Mum; I don't want to lose another." There was now a lump in Finn's throat. The thought of losing his mom was far beyond what he had ever thought. Kurt knew the feeling though, Kurt was only ten when he lost his biological Mother, would he be sixteen when he loses his step-mother?

"I don't know." Was all he could say. He saw Rachel and Blaine approaching, frowns sketched onto their faces.

"Have you been inside yet?" asked Rachel, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, but Dad's in there." Finn said motioning to the waiting room.

"We should go in." Rachel was using her soothing tone of voice, like when he was sick. Finn let go of Kurt, who right after found his way in Blaine's arms. "Let's go." Rachel and Finn went in first.

"You need to stay positive," Blaine whispered against Kurt's hair.

Kurt shook his head, "What if I can't be?"

"Stop with the 'what if's', everything will be fine and we'll all get through it together. Rach called our Dads and they're going to check on everyone at your house to make sure Puck hasn't lit the house on fire and then they're coming here." He kissed Kurt's forehead, "Now come on, your Dad needs us."

_Us_. That word sounded so foreign to Kurt. When Elizabeth died, sure he had Blaine and Rachel, but no one was really with him the entire time. Now he had Blaine who was telling him to stay positive and was going be with him the entire way while Carole's in the hospital with whatever she has. He isn't going to leave him.

Together they walked into the hospital's Emergency waiting room. There was a couple with their baby, who was crying rather loudly and a young man holding his arm. Rachel was sitting beside Burt whispering to him, Finn was talking to the Emergency room staff. Blaine helped Kurt sit down, Kurt was shaking with anxiety. Finn came back to them quickly.

"The Doctor guy said they're doing some tests on Mom and trying to bring her fever down."

And now they wait.

* * *

><p>In the Hummel's house, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Joe were all sitting in the living watching Paranormal Activity. While Quinn put away the tacos and Sam sat on the kitchen counter eating one of the tacos and playing on Finn's laptop. Mercedes, Sugar and Tina were all at the dining room table talking softly.<p>

"Why did Blaine ask Quinn?" Mercedes asked the two girls. Sugar shrugged and popped a piece of ground beef into her mouth.

"Maybe he likes her." She suggested, Tina and Mercedes rolled their eyes at her.

"Sugar, we'll go over this again, Blaine is dating Kurt."

"Right." The rich girl went back to eating the insides of her taco.

"It's probably because Quinn had lived here for like, six months so he trusts her enough to watch the house." Sighed Tina, "They were best friends at one point." Sugar looked up from her food.

"Who were best friends?"

"Blaine, Kurt and Quinn." Mercedes said, "They were in separable when she was pregnant. Now that it's a new school year and she has the Cheerio's again, she doesn't care about them."

"She can hear you." Quinn shouted from the kitchen. The three girls turned to her. "Blaine asked me to watch the house because he trusts me and knows that if any of you guys messing something up I'll kick your ass. And since I'm the one in charge right now, I just want to say that it is incredibly rude that you're gossiping about me when I'm in the same room. If you keep talking shit about me, Blaine or Kurt, or anyone for that matter I will make you leave right now without a ride home." Quinn batted her eyelashes. "Anything else you would like to say?"

"No." the three girls said in unison.

"Splendid, now since you aren't doing anything. Can you three go put the laundry in the washing machine and dryer? Thanks so much." Sam snickered from the kitchen counter. "What are you sitting there for? Get to it!" Mercedes, Tina and Sugar went to the laundry room near the kitchen to start putting stuff away. Quinn turned to Sam who was laughing at her. "Oh be quiet. I'm going to go make Burt and Carole's bed, since their gone we should make the house a bit better looking." Sam offered to help her and the new couple went into Burt and Carole's room to make the bed.

Quinn was on Carole's side; she had moved her pillow and found something strange.

"What's this?" she wondered out loud. She grabbed a light coloured box from under the pillow; it was a pregnancy test box. "Why…" she trailed off, Sam looked up from Burt's side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I found this under her pillow." Quinn mumbled, she opened it up and saw there were used tests. "Why would she need more pregnancy tests? She's already gone to the Doctor's according to Kurt and Finn." She carefully took one out without touching the stick itself and looked at the results. "Weird, it has the minus sign."

"That's the one that means not pregnant, right?" Sam sat on the bed to look at them.

"I think she used these today, I mean, look the receipt is right here." The blonde girl took the piece of paper from where it was hidden under the pillow at read out the date. "October seventeenth, that's today. She bought these this morning…"

"Why would she need them if she's already pregnant?" Sam asked her and it finally dawned on Quinn.

"T-the baby…"

* * *

><p>They had been sitting in the Emergency waiting room for half an hour. Blaine and Rachel had left for a while to grab coffees for everyone and some donuts if they were hungry. They never had a chance to eat dinner. Blaine was seated beside Kurt who had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, Finn had Rachel on his lap and she was telling him it was going to be okay. Hiram and Leroy decided against going to the Hummel's, Blaine had told them Quinn was in charge and they knew no one was going to try anything. Leroy was talking to Burt quietly and Hiram was talking to the Nurse. The Nurse who was taking care of Carole's name was Raquel; she had just graduated from a community college's Nursing program. She had square framed glasses, blue nursing clothes on and her thin brown hair was held back in a pony. Carole had been so stressed; her body couldn't handle it and shut down. The doctors were running tests on Carole's health as well as the baby's. Raquel hasn't told them yet whether there is new news, but nothing was seriously wrong with Carole. Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.<p>

_'Blaine, I have something to tell you—' _It was from Quinn, but he'd save it for later. The doctor walked in, his face was calm but that was no guarantee everything was alright. Burt stood up first with Leroy at his side.

"How is she?"

"Your wife is recovering, we're not sure when we're going to release her however." The doctor said as he was looking at the clipboard. "Now, your baby…" he hummed. "Mr. Hummel, can I speak with you in private?" Leroy patted Burt's shoulder and Burt followed the doctor into a secluded hallway. Kurt turned to Blaine, his face pale and lifeless.

"Why couldn't the doctor talk to everyone about the baby?" Kurt's bottom lip was quivering. Blaine had no answer, he couldn't very well say it was okay because he had no idea whether it was or not. He hugged Kurt gently and whispered, "I don't know, Baby."

Hiram and Leroy were standing beside each other biting their nails. "Something is wrong." Hiram whispered so the kids couldn't hear them.

"I know, Carole is older… Maybe her body couldn't handle supporting another body, you know?" Leroy replied, Hiram leaned forward to kiss Leroy chastely.

"I just hope Finn and Kurt will be okay after this." They both glanced at the step-siblings. Finn hadn't gotten up and Rachel was still sitting on his lap. Kurt was being held by Blaine, who was rocking him back and forth.

"At least they have Rachel and Blaine. I'm more worried about Carole and Burt; they were so excited to have a baby that would be the first real Hudson-Hummel… If something did happen to the baby, I don't know how they'll cope." Leroy pursed his lips; Hiram slid his arm around Leroy's waist.

"At least they have an amazing therapist who's the father of their sons significant others." They laughed quietly even though there was no reason to. Burt came back into the waiting room, his hat was on now and his eyes were cold. Leroy took the first step.

"What did he say?" Burt swallowed heavily.

"He said the baby was a boy." They all grinned at his words.

"Wait," Kurt let go of Blaine, "was a boy?" Burt swallowed heavily, he brought his eyes up.

"Carole… She lost the baby."

The world seemed to go in slow motion, Kurt ran into his Father's arms crying, Finn did the same. Blaine had tears in his eyes, Carole lost the baby… Kurt and Finn's little brother was gone before they even got to meet him.

"She's fine though." Burt wiped his eyes. "She's healthy." There was a sigh of relief. "I want you all to go home and get some rest, it's been a stressful hour and I know how most of you get when you're tired."

Kurt refused to leave.

"No! I'm not leaving, you need someone Dad!" Kurt screamed, Hiram brought Kurt to the side.

"Kurt, listen to me, your Dad needs to be alone with Carole right now. I know you want him to have someone to cry on, but at this moment that person is Carole. You can sleep at our house tonight if you don't want to be alone, Finn is invited too." Kurt was scowling at his shoes, as if they were the ones that did this.

"Thank-you." Kurt went up to Blaine who was sitting in one of the chairs beside Rachel. "Blaine, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course. I'll drive you home; Dads said they'd drive Rachel and Finn back." Kurt followed Blaine to the car without another word. Once they were in the car, Kurt broke down. "Oh, Kurt." Blaine climbed over the gear shift and kind of straddled Kurt, but only to hug him. "I'm so sorry; I know you were excited about having a little Hudmel running around the house…" Kurt held onto Blaine for dear life. "I don't know what else to say."

"C-Can we just go to your house, I want to cuddle in your bed and forget everything." Kurt's eyes were a beautiful vibrant blue, with red surrounding it from the crying.

"Okay." Blaine kissed him slowly, allowing Kurt to lead the kiss. There wasn't any tongue, or roughness to the kiss. Just their lips sliding over one another. "I love you, Kurt, and you're going to get through this. You have me, and Rachel, and my Dads, everyone will be there for you, Finn, Burt and Carole. We love you." Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you."

"I-I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt had settled into Blaine's bed around 8:30pm, he had a shower and a surprise attack from his boyfriend who joined him.<p>

_"Blaine! Don't give me a Mohawk!" _

_"But you're adorable." _

Blaine was upstairs making them popcorn, they were going to turn on the Philosophers Stone and just listen to it. Kurt heard Blaine's phone go off and he reached for it from one of Blaine's many pillow.

_'Twisted my ankle in Cheerio's practise, now I get to see you every day of the week, it's funny how you'll see me more than you'll see your girlfriend… –Senthia' _ Kurt raised an eyebrow.

_'I thought I'd let you know, this is Kurt. Blaine trusts me with his phone, bitch. –Blaine'_

_'He's going to be mine, Hummel, just you wait. It won't take long until he realises he needs a woman to pleasure him. –Senthia' _

_'Ha, you think you'll pleasure him? In the shower not even twenty minutes ago, he was screaming my name to the high heavens. –Blaine' _

_'…He will be mine –Senthia' _

"I got the popcorn!" Blaine yelled from the staircase, Kurt quickly deleted the messages and put the phone back where he found it. Blaine climbed up on the bed, "Now let's watch Voldemort kill Lily and James Potter in front of their one year-old son."

"You totally just ruined the entire series to me, what if it was Hagrid that killed the Potter's?" he deadpanned, Blaine kissed his nose.

"I can't believe that you're mine."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"This time last year, you weren't mine. And now you are, and I still can't believe it… Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream and I didn't meet you on that day in kindergarten. If I had never met you, I don't know where I'd be today." Blaine closed his eyes. It was true. He just couldn't believe that at one point, someone else was kissing Kurt, and holding him when he cried. "I love you so much, Kurt, I'll never get sick of saying that."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt kissed him softly, "C-Can we just go to sleep now? I'm really tired, and I just want to be in your arms." Blaine nodded and he turned off the light. He climbed back under the covers and put his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him tight against him. "Never let me go."

Neither of them knew, that two weeks after their one year anniversary. Both their Facebook relationship statuses would change to 'single'.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Kurt and Mercedes perform at the Cheerio's sectionals, singing 4 Minutes by Madonna. The Hudson-Hummel's cope with the loss of Christopher, while Quinn and Sam struggle with their new budding relationship. Santana and Mercedes talk about Sam dating Quinn and end up singing a song for The Glee Club. And Blaine and Rachel are tortured by singing a Sexy song to one another, and everyone else laughs about it.

**End Authors Note: **I just heard Darren's acoustic version of Teenage Dream for the episode, The Break-Up, I literally started crying. Darren's voice is so full of emotion it's ridiculous. Anyway, I better get going. I have to sleep, school tomorrow! yay! Next chapter will be up whenever I manage to finish chapter 5 of Broadway, Baby. So yeah. Bye.


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Hello there. I'm late. I've been busy writing other things and I feel really bad. But here I am, with another bad chapter. In this chapter you'll find me writing a bunch of random shit just to get another chapter out. There is Violet/Cody in it, and Klaine obviously, mean!Quinn and more stuff that makes absolutely no sense. Yeah. But here you ago. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

* * *

><p>"I-I've never snuck out before." The freshman trembled to the sophomore. He climbed out of his window; the girl sitting on the small patch of roof just outside his window smirked.<p>

"See, this is why you're so uptight, you need to get out more." She spat out her cigarette. "Now come on, if you want to do this we have to go now. I stole my Mom's car, so we need to be back by 6." She jumped down from the roof to the ground. He looked down hesitantly at her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, I mean come on, you're about to prank Santana Lopez for God sake. Heights should be the least of your worries." Cody jumped down and landed right on top of Violet Puckerman. He blushed and leapt off of her.

"S-Sorry, let's go." He rushed off to the car. Violet brushed the dirt of her ripped jeans, she watched the boy nervously sit in the car. She followed after him, as she did she checked that she had her fake Driver's License was in her wallet. She jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"She's never going to suspect this." Violet mumbled as the Mercedes roared down the street. Cody was clenching the bottom of the leather seat, he was about to prank the scariest person at McKinley. Santana was mean and she deserved to get hurt like his sister was. He was outraged when Santana slushied his sister over a stupid relationship, it's not like Santana and Artie were related. Tina didn't deserve to get slushied; she was the nicest person in the world despite cheating on Artie.

The plan was to drive to Santana's house; Violet's friends from Military School were going to be there with a large slushy machine. Apparently one of Violet's friend's was the son of a plumber. They were going to hook up the large machine to the main plumbing pipe and then get the Hell out of there. It was kind of a way of saying 'you mess with my family; I'll mess with yours'. Of course Cody was scared, he had always been the good kid and if they were to get in trouble he would go to jail or something! He turned to Violet.

"This is wrong, Violet, we're going to get in so much trouble." He voiced his fears to her; she glanced away from the road.

"Don't worry mini-Chang, you won't get in trouble. If anyone sees us, I'll cover for you and say that we brought you there to set you up. Okay?" she assured him but he wasn't totally convinced. He had never done something like this before. But he felt like he had too, Violet was his first friend since coming out and since they met on the first day she's been helping him not get bullied.

A senior named Missy Gunderson pushed him into a locker and started yelling at him for being a freshman. Violet had punched Missy in the face, resulting in a 2 week detention for her. Violet looked at Cody smiling, "Don't worry mini-Chang." That was kind of his nickname. He's not actually a Chang, but since the first time he talked to her and told her his name was Cody Cohen-Chang, she had called him mini-Chang.

"O-Okay." they pulled up in front of the Abrams house. Violet's friends were already pulled up in front, there all had tattoos and Cody was scared. What if they were in gangs or something? Violet got out of the car and high fived a bunch of them.

"Everyone this is the master mind of the whole plan, Mister Mini-Chang." He raised an eyebrow at her, why hadn't she told them his real name?

"'Sup mini-Chang?" one of the larger boys asked, he punched Cody's arm playfully.

"Nothing, can we just get this over with?" he asked Violet, she shrugged at her friends. They all nodded and went to get ready. The plumber he guesses started to hook up the slushy machine to the Abrams house. Cody looked up at the windows on the second floor, and his breath drained from his lungs. One of the lights flicked on. "V-Violet!" he hissed and the girl spun around to look at him.

"What's up mini-Chang?" she hopped over towards him.

"Someone is awake, look!" he pointed to the window, Violet swore under her breath.

"Shit guys, hurry up!" she yelled out to them. "Someone is awake, if we get caught we're in serious trouble and mini-Chang cannot get in trouble. Got that?" they all nodded. The big plumber friend approached Violet and Cody. "What's up Benny?"

"I got the machine hooked up, next time someone turns on the tap or the shower it'll—" there was a shrill scream from inside the Abrams house. It sounded like a girls, hopefully it was Santana.

"Come on mini-Chang—"

"PUCKERMAN!" Cody and Violet heard a girl scream from the house. All of Violet's friends retreated to their cars and sped off. The two turned around slowly and saw Santana drenched in red slush, her fists were at her side and they were clenched. Her teeth were gritted and her breathing was laboured. "What the f*ck?" she ran down the slanted driveway and grabbed the collar of Violet's shirt and lifted her up into the air. "Are you f*cking stupid?"

"Bite me, Lopez, you deserved it." Santana threw her to the floor.

"I didn't do shit to you, Puckerman." She growled, "I can get your brother to kick your ass right now because he's actually in my house right now!" Violet swallowed a lump in her throat.

"W-Why is Puck in your house?"

"Artie wanted to have a guy's night so he invited your brother, Finn Hudson, Blaine and Kurt Anderhummel – even though all they've been doing all night is making out in the corner – Mike Chang," Cody tensed, "Sam Evans, and Joe Hart. If you want I can let Puck know that you stole your Mom's car and he'll come kick your little ass." Violet stood up and glared at Santana.

"Do it, I don't give a f*ck what my brother does. He doesn't give a damn about me, so why would he care that I stole our Mom's car?"

"Maybe he'll get pissed off at you because you put slushy into Arties' drains and that could seriously hurt someone. Especially Artie's little sister Maddie!" Santana screamed, "I'm going to get you back for… Hold up." Santana finally saw Cody shrinking his shoes beside Violet. "Aren't you Tina's little brother?" he avoided her eyes. "No way, this is for what I did to your sister." Santana took a step back. "Ohoh, now I am totally getting you back for this. Good luck." She walked back into the house, shaking off some of the slush.

"I-I'm scared Violet." Cody told her.

"Don't worry mini-Chang; I'll make sure she doesn't touch you. Now come on, I can practically smell my brother's body spray." As they sat back into the Mercedes, Violet leaned over and kissed Cody square on the lips. "Trust me." They drove back to the Cohen-Chang house in silence. Cody had just been kissed by a girl, and the girl who kissed him had no idea he was actually a girl.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, make it shut up!" Puck groaned into his pillow.<p>

"I can't help it!" Artie said in an exasperated voice. "She's probably hungry or something." The group of boys slept on the basement floor of the Abrams' house. Upstairs there was the sound of a three (almost four) year-old screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Go feed her then, idiot!" Joe shouted from his sleeping bag.

"Why would I do that when my parents are right across the hall from her bedroom?" Artie covered his head with his pillow. "They should deal with it."

"Just get up and do something, Artie." Blaine said from across the room.

"I'm trying to sleep, now shut up!" Artie yelled at them, there was a short pause of silence. The crying upstairs continued but it was even louder. There was a slam of the door in the basement revealing a very frustrated looking Santana.

"I swear to God, if you don't get your ass up Artie I will shove my hair straightener up it at its highest temperature. If you're curious that's 450 degrees Fahrenheit." Artie ran out of there like a cheetah that has spotted its prey. Santana clapped her hands obviously exhausted.

"Why are you so tired, Santana?" Puck sat up in his sleeping bag watching the girl.

"Well for one thing, your sister Violet was seen hooking my house's plumbing system to a slushy machine. That's why I ran out of here earlier covered in red slush; I told her I'd tell you that she stole your mom's Mercedes." Puck jerked up, Santana smirked.

"Violet touched Mom's Mercedes? Mom is going to f*cking murder her!" Puck screamed, everyone groaned at the volume of his voice. "Oh come on guys, calm your tits it's Saturday night." He said to the group.

Artie came back into the room holding his little sister. "My parents are awful; they put her baby walkie-talkie thing outside of her room. I guess they needed their sleep." Artie sat back down on the bed he had made on the couch with Maddie in his arms.

"That sucks, dude, but anyway my Mom is going to fricking murder Violet… Why would Violet want to bother you? She has nothing against you." Puck scratched at his Mohawk.

"But her little side-kick does." Santana leaned against the door frame. "You'll never guess who her little helper was." They all raised an eyebrow, well everyone but Kurt who was sound asleep. "Cody Cohen-Chang." There was a loud choking cough from Mike who was sleeping nearest to the couch Artie was on.

"Cody is helping out Puck's little sister?" Mike asked loudly.

"Yes he is."

"Why would Cody help out Violet?" Finn said with a mouth full of bugles.

"Because Finnocence, in the beginning of the school year mini-Chang was talking to Asian number one at her locker, me and Britt slushied her in front of him. I'm pretty sure this is his way of getting back at me." She shrugged, "He has no idea what I'm capable of."

"As much as I want to agree with you Satan," Puck stood up, "my sister is an evil little bitch."

"I'm sure I can deal with her Puck." Santana said to him.

"I don't think you can, she got kicked out of military school. When she was in elementary school she pushed her kindergarten teacher down a set of stairs. She's the youngest student in Ohio to get suspended from school." There were quiet gasps from around the room.

"I think I remember watching a documentary about that on the History channel." Sam mumbled, the blond was half awake, his face was pressed against his pillow and he was sprawled in the shape of a star on the small blanket mattress he made.

"No you didn't dumbass." Said Puck, "Anyway, my sister is bad news Santana. Just leave her alone and she'll leave you alone. Easy as that."

"'Tana." Artie stood up holding Maddie, "Can you take care of her tonight? I'll make you breakfast for the next two weeks if you deal with whatever she wants." Santana rolled her eyes and took the three year-old.

"Whatever, Four Eyes. I better get to bed; I'm going shopping with Britt-Britt, Quinn, Mercedes, Senthia and Kitty tomorrow. Coach Sue wants us to dress up in strange costumes for the next Cheerio's practise." There was a quiet murmur from Blaine. "What was that Curly-Sue?"

"W-Why wasn't Kurt invited?" Blaine wondered, since his boyfriend was asleep beside him he had to ask for him. Santana said nothing. "He's a Cheerio and he's your friend, he should have been invited." He sat up a bit.

"Just forget it, Blaine." Santana made her way into her room; Blaine wasn't going to let this slide. He got out of his and Kurt's joined sleeping bag and followed her.

"I'm not going to forget it, why wasn't Kurt invited to go shopping with you guys tomorrow?" Santana placed Maddie down on her bed and turned to Blaine.

"I would have invited him Blaine, I like Princess and he's my friend but it wasn't my choice." Santana sighed loudly.

"Then who's was it?"

"I can't tell you that." Santana sat down on her bed and took off her slippers.

"Was it Senthia?" if it was her, the next time he tutors her he'll have to set things straight. He'd have to tell her that Kurt is his boyfriend and nothing was going to change that.

"It wasn't Senthia, now can you drop it?" Santana started to take her shirt off, that wasn't going to stop Blaine from finding out. It might be Kitty; she didn't like Kurt either because Kurt was dating Blaine.

"I can't drop it; I want to know why Kurt's friends haven't invited him to do one of his favourite things. How do you think this is going to make Kurt feel?" Santana spun around in a circle angrily.

"It was Quinn okay? On Friday we were all getting changed after practise; Kurt was in the boys change room since he's a boy… Brittany had brought up the fact that Sue wanted us to go shopping over the weekend for the Hallowe'en performance we're having. We were all talking about what we were going to buy, and Mercedes asked who was all going. It was Quinn that spoke up, Britt and I were confused when she didn't mention Kurt's name…"

_"So who's all coming on the shopping trip?"_

_"Senthia, Kitty, Santana, Brittany, you and me." _

"Mercedes did ask about Kurt, I did too. I thought it was weird because I thought Quinn was your guy's best friend." Blaine couldn't move, it was Quinn that didn't want Kurt to go shopping…

"Why would she do that?" he wonder aloud, Santana shrugged and slipped on a tank top. It wasn't awkward at all to get changed in front of Blaine; after all he was gay and taken.

"Don't know, Hobbit, but it happened I'm not lying." There was a soft gurgle from Maddie on the bed; it was the first time Blaine had really been up close to her. He tiptoed towards the three year-old and smiled softly.

"You're cute." He told her, she giggled loudly and reached for his arm.

"Weird, Maddie usually doesn't like our friends." Blaine kneeled down on the bed in front of Maddie.

"What can I say? I'm awesome with kids." The boy grabbed Maddie's small foot and played around with it.

"I know this is out of character for me, but I w-was wondering how Kurt and Finn were about Carole's miscarriage." She sat on the bed next to Maddie. Blaine pursed his lips, he tickled her feet gently. The discussion of the past Hudmel baby was a sore spot for Rachel and him, maybe it was because they were there when everyone find out.

The other Clubbers didn't understand why it was so awful for them. Puck had even said, "Why do you care? It's not your family who lost the baby." But it really was. The Anderson's and the Hummel's were family, if not by blood by love. His Dads are honestly Kurt's god parents, if anything were to happen to Burt or Carole Kurt would be sent off to the Anderson house. Which was kind of cool since Blaine's there, but no cool if something happens to Burt and Carole. Anyway, he's getting off track here, where was he? Oh right. So in the Hudmel house, things were tense. This afternoon when he went to pick up Kurt and Finn so they could drive to Artie's together, he walked into the house unannounced like he usually does. Carole was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her tea in silence; Burt was nowhere to be seen. He slipped off his shoes and went to greet her. "Good afternoon, Carole." He smiled but Carole didn't look up at him or smile, she didn't even acknowledge him. He saw Kurt walking towards him holding all his DS games, Kurt was a secret gamer – he'd rather no one know. "B-Boo-Boo, Finn got Puck to pick him up… Come on." Kurt tugged on his hand, Blaine followed confused. "What's wrong with Carole?" he asked though he knew the answer. "It's the baby… She hasn't really spoken since the miscarriage; Dad is stressed out too… He hasn't been home a lot of the week."

"Blaine?" Blaine snapped out of his memories and saw Santana was waiting for answer.

"Sorry, um, they're coping I guess. Kurt's good at hiding how he's feeling a lot of the time unless he's tired. I'm not sure about Finn, but Kurt would have told me if he wasn't doing well." Blaine let go of Maddie's hair. The three year-old struggled to stand, she put her hands in Blaine's curls.

"Are you a pwincess?" Maddie asked Blaine in such an innocent voice. Santana's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"She spoke to you!" she coughed out, "Maddie never speaks to our friends."

"Really?" Blaine ignored Maddie's question to speak to Santana. The three year-old huffed and smacked Blaine on top of the head.

"'Scuse me, are you a pwincess?" she glared at him with her large blue eyes. Blaine rubbed the top of his head frowning while hiding a smile.

"I am not a princess." He told her and Maddie frowned.

"But you have the pwincess curly hair." She put her hand in Blaine's curls and tugged, Blaine felt like laughing because that's what Kurt likes to do. Santana toppled over laughing at interaction.

"I have prince curly hair." He explained, Maddie wouldn't take that for an answer.

"No, you have pwincess hair." Santana lifted Maddie up and held her.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you think Maddie?" the toddler shook her head while yawning; she rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I'm going to bring her back to bed, you should go to sleep. If Kurt finds out that Quinn didn't invite him, he'll go nuts. You'll need to be wide awake for that." She started to leave.

"Oh I know…" he whispered, he made his way back into the family room. Most of the guys had fallen back to sleep, Artie and Puck were still awake talking about the new Call of Duty coming out at Christmas. Blaine walked carefully over to his and Kurt's sleeping bag and he slipped inside. Kurt mumbled something in his sleep and accommodated Blaine rejoining him; he put his arm over Blaine's hip and pulled him chest to chest. Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine felt everything flutter inside of him; he was so in love with this boy.

* * *

><p>"Look at this picture." Senthia motioned to her computer screen, Kitty sat down beside her in her pyjamas and a bowl of cereal in her hands. On Senthia's computer screen there was a picture of Blaine from the summer with his shirt off, it was taken a year ago. His curls were even more outrageous and he still had his abs. Senthia and Kitty were practically drooling over it.<p>

"How can a fourteen year-old be so f*cking sexy?" Kitty said as she put her spoon into her mouth.

"He's naturally sexy… Ew, look at this picture." The next picture was Kurt and Blaine kissing from Blaine and Rachel's fifteenth birthday party. "I can't believe Kurt managed to get Blaine to believe he's gay, it's unnatural." Senthia said. "If Blaine wasn't with Kurt, he'd probably be the most popular kid at McKinley. He'd be on the football team with everyone and would love him, right now he's dating the little faggot and he's in a stupid YouTube band."

"Kurt probably only met him in freshman year and think they're best friends for life." Kitty giggled, that guess was thrown out the window when they went to the next picture Blaine was tagged in. Blaine was probably around age seven, he was missing his two front teeth, his curls were over his eyes and he had freckles on his cheeks. He had blue shorts on and a power rangers t-shirt on. He was standing in a wooded area with his twin sister Rachel, she had her brunette coloured hair in a tight ponytail, she also had a bottom tooth missing and she wore a small red summer dress. Beside them both was a pudgier version of Kurt. His hair was limp as if he had been running around, his cheeks were flushed red and he wore a white t-shirt and identical shorts to Blaine's, but they were green. They were all smiling at the camera happily. "They knew each other before high school?" Kitty was stunned.

"Apparently, Kurt must have known he was gay then and set out to make Blaine gay too." Senthia suggested, the next picture was Blaine and his friends Nick and Jeff. "Jeff is kind of cute, he's straight I think."

"I want Blaine though." Kitty put her bowl of cereal down on the bedside table. She felt Senthia's eyes on her, "What?"

"Blaine is mine. Once we get him away from Kurt, he's mine that was our deal." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"It all depends on who Blaine likes better." Kitty grabbed her pillow and held it up to her chest.

"He'll choose me, I know him better. He's my tutor and I've learned a lot about him." Senthia stated, "I know that he's dating Kurt and he's gay… He's told me multiple times. He likes Harry Potter, Kurt's eyes, Kurt's hair, Kurt's skin. He can play the piano, guitar, and violin but he hasn't played that since he was nine. He's met Darren Criss, he's kissed Darren Criss… and um, he's in love with Kurt."

"He only talks about Kurt, doesn't he?" Kitty held in her laughter.

"Yes. He hasn't even complimented any of my outfits, it's like, I make my boobs look big for him and he doesn't even notice." Senthia closed her laptop scowling, "When Quinn was leaving my house one day before my tutoring session, and he was there early. He told Quinn he liked her dress, me and Quinn have the same dress. So the next time he tutored me, I wore that dress, and he didn't say anything!" she laid back on Kitty's bed. "I need to make him straight and I need to make him date me." Kitty laid down beside her.

"I have an idea." Kitty was just about to tell her when Senthia's iPhone made a pinging noise. She unlocked it and went to Facebook, one of her friends from California made it so she could see when someone posts something on Blaine's wall, tags him in a post, etc., on her Facebook it read that someone named 'Jordyn Anderson-Rushton' tagged Blaine in a post.

**Jordyn Anderson-Rushton says **Happy early one year anniversary to my amazing nephew **Blaine Anderson **and his boyfriend **Kurt Hummel** seems only yesterday that you were pouting in your bedroom about him!  
><strong>-18 likes- <strong>

"Kurt and Blaine have been together for almost a year?" a very surprised Kitty asked.

"Yeah, October 27th 2009 was when they got together. Tomorrow is going to be their one year anniversary, and I don't want it to happen but I doubt we'll be able to break them up before then. Quinn told me that they're inseparable, when she was pregnant and at Kurt's house Kurt was really upset about something and Blaine wouldn't leave his side. He skipped school so he and Kurt could go to some private school in Westerville to make Kurt feel better. And then for Christmas he got Kurt a heart necklace with a B engraved into the middle of the heart." Senthia huffed loudly. "I want him so much but he's so oblivious that Kurt is just using him."

"As I was saying before your phone rudely interrupted me. In the next couple tutoring session, subtly brush him with your arm and then do more the next couple times until you have a chance to kiss him or he seems like he likes you." Giggled Kitty, "Just think this time next year you might be making out with Blaine Anderson and Kurt will be all by himself." They laughed for about five minutes. The doorbell rang and Kitty got up to answer it. She opened the door, revealing Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes.

"Ready to go shopping?" Quinn had her hand on her hip.

"Senthia and I just need to get changed, you guys can come in." the four girls followed Kitty into her large bedroom, Senthia had her laptop open again.

"Kitty come look at this picture of him!" she said to the blonde, Kitty sat down beside her again. Blaine was sitting around a camp fire (with Kurt of course) but Blaine looked really good, it took their breath away.

"What are you two looking at?" Brittany jumped on the bed to see, she pouted at the picture. "Why are you looking at pictures of Kurt's dolphin?" Santana and Mercedes looked at each other confused.

"Because he's f*cking gorgeous and I want him." Senthia made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-But he's Kurt's." Brittany moved back to where Santana, Mercedes and Quinn were.

"So? Kurt doesn't deserve someone to sexy, Kurt compared to Blaine is like a little Furbie that's had too much to eat. I mean, have you seen Kurt in Cheerio's practise? He's so fat that he's always out of breath—"

"Actually bitch," Santana started, "the only reason Kurt's face is red is because he's actually trying to do well, unlike you and your little side-kick Doggy." Santana put her hand around her purse strap.

"My name is Kitty."

"Does it look like a give a f*ck? Come on girls." Santana turned around to be followed by Mercedes and Brittany. Santana stopped when she realised Quinn wasn't following them. "Come on, Quinn." Quinn didn't move. "Quinn?"

"Kurt is kind of fat; I mean compared to Blaine he is." Santana, Brittany and Mercedes gaped at her.

"What did you just say, Barbie?" Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "Did you just diss my boy?"

"Well yeah, we were work much harder than Kurt does at Cheerio's practise. He's only out of breath because he doesn't know what the word exercise means." Quinn had the audacity to laugh as she talked bad about Kurt.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana threw her purse across the room. "Kurt was the only one who f*cking cared about you when you were pregnant. And now that your uterus is empty from that demon child you had months ago you feel like you can throw him in a pile of shit and you're done. Do you not remember what he did for you? If it weren't for Kurt, you would've been homeless while you were pregnant with Puck's baby. Kurt could have been angry at you for lying to Finn about the baby, but he wasn't, he defended you."

"So? That's over now, I don't care." Quinn shrugged and folded her arms in front of her. Brittany took two steps and slapped Quinn right across the face. "What the Hell, Brittany?" Quinn screamed out.

"Kurt is my dolphin and you're being mean to him. He did a lot for you and you don't care that Kitty and Senthia are being bad people." Brittany stared her down, "You're being worse than Lord Tubbington when he finds cigarettes."

"Shut up Brittany, you're a loser just like your little gay friend. Get out of my house." Kitty ordered, "And why don't you tell Kurt that if he isn't careful he's going to have to watch his back." Mercedes, Santana and Brittany left. Santana smirked when she realised that Quinn will have to find her own way home.

They drove to the Hudmel's to talk to Kurt and Blaine about Quinn's sudden change in attitude. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw Finn and Rachel sitting around a fire pit near the Van. They walked through the dirt to get to them.

"Oh hey." Finn greeted as he drank his Pepsi, Rachel waved at them from her camping chair beside him.

"Where are Princess and Curly Sue? We gots to talk to them about Quinn, the head bitch was bad talking Kurt at Kitty's house." Santana said, she walked up to the Van and opened the door. Kurt and Blaine were in the drivers and passengers seats on their laptops.

"Does this sound like the song?" Kurt asked Blaine, music filled the Van and Blaine hummed.

"Yeah, you're brilliant at this, baby." Santana rolled her eyes when Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt.

"I know I am, it comes from almost two years of practise." Kurt said after he pulled away. "Who should sing this? We're still doing the sexy thing, but I think we need to lighten the mood and it has to be funny. The Warbler's released a video called When I Get You Alone with Seb as the lead and it was really funny. Everyone loved it, Vocal Adrenaline followed in suit with their flashback Thursday video of Cassandra July's break down on Broadway," Blaine snickered at the thought of the video, "and now we have to kick back and do the same."

Santana sat on the bottom bed.

"Why don't you get Blaine and Rachel to sing the sexy song together as a duet?" the couple jerked around and saw Santana sitting there with her legs crossed.

"That's gross, she's my sister." The curly haired boy made a face.

"That's what'll make it funny, boo-boo. Let's do it, Blaine set up the camera and I'll set up the music. Santana can you go grab Rachel?" Kurt started typing away on his laptop. Santana jumped out to grab Rachel. Blaine watched Kurt work away on his computer.

"You're beautiful." He breathed out; Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

"Thank-you, gorgeous." He winked playfully, Blaine began to hook up the camera, and he dropped one of the camera cords onto the floor.

"Shit bucket losers." He growled, he stood up on the driver's seat and reached down to grab it behind the chairs. Kurt looked up from his computer again to see Blaine's ass sticking out. Feeling brave, he reached up and squeezed it, Blaine let out a squeak that could also have been a moan, and fell to the floor. Kurt slammed his laptop shut and jumped over Blaine to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" he kneeled on the ground next to him. "I'm sorry, your ass is just amazing and I had to touch it."

"Too much information, Kurt." Finn said from behind him.

"Shut up Finn." Kurt snapped, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, and thanks for the compliment." Blaine croaked out, "I think I broke my tail bone."

"I'm sorry, babe, I'll kiss it better later." Kurt said as he climbed back over to his chair. Blaine gasped at the thought of Kurt… He had to swallow heavily to bring his feelings down. He quickly sat on the bottom bed and crossed his legs. He hoped no one would notice his problem; Rachel came in and sat beside him grinning.

"I'm actually excited to sing this despite the lyrics." She was practically bouncing up and down on the bed.

"How can you be excited about singing a song about wanting me? Rach, we're twins and I don't roll that way." Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Come on Blaine, this is for The Glee Club, it won't be that bad." She looked to Kurt for him to start the song and press record on the video camera.

"Sure…" he closed his eyes and waited for Kurt.

"Alright, here we go. Don't You Want Me, take one." Kurt pressed the record button and played the song.

_(Blaine)- "You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you<br>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
>Turned you into someone new<em>." Blaine was expressionless as he sang the first stanza.

_(Blaine)- "Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too<em>." Kurt and Finn who were in the two front seats were stifling their laughter, Blaine was rolled his eyes.

_(Blaine)- "Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I don't believe it  
>When you say that you don't need me." <em>Rachel straightened her back when she started to join Blaine in the song. She was smiling brightly while her brother was glaring at the camera.

_(Both)- "It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry." _Kurt and Finn were in pain from holding in their laughter.

_(Both)- "Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?"<em>

_(Rachel)- "I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>That much is true<br>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
>Either with or without you."<em>

Rachel was dancing to the music now as she sang; Blaine looked as if he wanted to murder her.

_(Rachel)- "The five years we have had have been such good times  
>I still love you<br>But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
>I guess it's just what I must do." <em>She was trying to get Blaine to join her but he smacked her hands away.

_(Both)- "Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I don't believe it  
>When you say that you don't need me." <em>They sang together, Rachel was still trying to get him to dance he pushed her away with his foot.

_(Both)- "It's much too late to find  
>When you think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry." _From outside the Van, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were trying not the laugh at Blaine.

_(Both)- "Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?" <em>They repeated that four times before the music finally ended and Blaine laid back on the bed. "That was horrendous." Kurt turned off the recording and got busy uploading it to his computer for YouTube.

"I thought it was great, you're such a poop. What if next year during the school musical, we do, oh I don't know, West Side Story? And you're cast as Tony and I'm cast as Maria, you'll have to get used to being sexy around me Blaine." Rachel took out her compact mirror and fixed her lip gloss.

"That is wrong on so many levels, Rach. I am your twin brother, I love you, but I am not going to be involved with incest." Blaine sat up on his elbows watching his sister. "The only lips I'm going to be kissing for the rest of my life are Kurt's, not my sister's." Kurt made a cooing noise from the front seat.

"So…" Rachel began to whisper, "What are you and Kurt going to be doing for your one year anniversary?"

"That, my dear sister, is none of your business." Blaine closed his eyes and plopped back down.

"Are you two finally going to…" she trailed off, Blaine rolled his eyes though they were closed.

"Probably not. I don't think Kurt's ready," Blaine whispered.

"Really? It always looks like he wants to just take you on the floor." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and caught a knot.

"I'm not sharing how Kurt is in bed with you. That would be like you telling me what you and Finn do with your door closed." Blaine stood up when Finn left the Van. Kurt twisted his body to see his boyfriend and best friend.

"I just uploaded the video, the first comment said 'Blaine looks so uncomfortable, it's funny'. I love our fans, oh listen to this one 'Rachel is insinuating incest, Blaine looks like he isn't impressed. Now we know which Anderson twin is into twincest.'." Kurt laughed loudly, the twins laughed along until Kurt's laughter died down. Blaine took the two steps and looked down at the screen.

**AllStarPoco – Ew, I'm not watching their videos anymore if they support incest. F*cking disgusting.**

Kurt said nothing. "It's just a comment." Blaine rubbed his shoulder gently.

"It's not just a comment Blaine, it's the truth. Once everyone sees that comment we're going to lose all of your fans to Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers, f*ck Sebastian is going to be better than us." Kurt slammed his laptop shut and out it on the dashboard. Santana entered the Van.

"Hobbit, you need to get out now." Rachel squeaked loudly and ran out; Santana slammed the door shut after her.

"What do you need Santana?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside Kurt.

"So, I told you yesterday that we were going shopping today for the Cheerio's." Santana was interrupted by a surprised Kurt Hummel.

"What are you talking about? I was never asked to go shopping…" Blaine rubbed his knee, Kurt was shocked. He was friends with everyone but Senthia and Kitty, isn't that kind of rude to not invite him with what they've all been through together? He helped Quinn when she was pregnant and no one would take care of her. And with Santana, he was there for her after the accident in freshmen year. He thought he was Mercedes' new bestfriend, and he and Brittany had always been close. Santana let out a loud sigh and casted her eyes down.

"I wanted to invite you, Kurt, shopping isn't the same without you. But I wasn't the one who invited people to come." She explained.

"Who invited everyone? It was probably Senthia; she hates me so much that I'm not surprised she didn't want me there." Kurt rolled his eyes and caught a smile from Blaine.

"It wasn't Senthia, and it wasn't Kitty either." Santana's voice went low. "It was Quinn." Blaine saw Kurt's facial expression change.

"W-What? Why would she do that? After all Blaine and I did for her?" Kurt choked out, "We did so much shit for her, I let her f*cking stay in my house because no one else wanted her!" he burst open the Van's door and walked quickly to his Navigator, Blaine followed after him along with Santana at his side.

"Kurt's going to go cut a bitch, isn't he?" Santana whispered into Blaine's ear.

"He's going to do worse." Blaine opened up the passenger seat door and sat inside, Kurt already have the motor running and was ready to speed over to Kitty's house. Once Santana was in and secure, Kurt drove down the Hudson-Hummel drive way and drove to where Kitty's house was.

Kitty lived in a rich section of Lima; she had a large mansion as a house. Her Dad was a business man who created Toaster Strudel and her Mom was a state senator. Kurt had only ever been to Kitty's house once, when Blaine had to tutor Senthia at Kitty's and he had to pick him up. Kitty was a nice girl when you're on her good side. She has a tight blonde ponytail with red lip gloss on her lips. She was skinnier than most girls, but her face was slightly pudgy. There had been rumours in Middle School of her dating a boy named Jake Carter – who was very similar looking to Puck at the time, but a girl named Marley broke them up. After that, Kitty had gone absolutely crazy. She hasn't had a boyfriend since then, as far as Kurt knows. Kitty's a sophomore like Sugar, Joe and Violet, she had been one of the Charleston Middle School cheerleaders along with Quinn who was cheerleading captain.

Kurt has never liked Kitty; she was a two-faced bitch in Middle School. He had hoped that she had changed in the one year when he didn't have to see her. Of course she didn't. Last year he hadn't been paying attention to the freshmen and the Cheerio's seeing as he was stressing about Sebastian and falling in love with Blaine all over again.

He saw the large house in front of him and saw that both Senthia's car was still in the drive way. Good, very good. The car came to a stop; he tore the key from the ignition and walked briskly up to the front door. He took slammed his fist onto the door twice; he heard Blaine and Santana stand behind him. He had his best bitch face on and was ready to throw down Quinn. The door opened to reveal a woman with shoulder length blonde hair opened the door. She had crystal blue eyes much like Kitty's with crow's feet on sides. Her face was old and had what had been Botox at one point. She had a pencil thin smile on her lips and a polyester dress suit on.

"Can I help you?" Kurt wanted to laugh, her tight voice practically screamed Republican.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm a friend of Quinn Fabray's. She's here right now, is she not?" he said cheerfully, Santana and Blaine grinned at the woman from behind him.

"She's here… What do _you _want with her?" she eyed Kurt up and down, judging him harshly.

"I just wanted to speak with her, if that's okay Missus…" he trailed off.

"Forrest, Jane Forrest, I'm Kitty's Grandmother."

"Wonderful, Mrs. Forrest, if you don't mind I need to speak with Quinn right now. It's concerning her barely one year-old daughter Bethany, so if you could let her know I'm here it would be wonderful." He plastered on a fake smile, Jane caught on to it but proceeded to call for Quinn.

Moments later, a concerned Quinn ran down the stairs and saw Kurt, Blaine and Santana.

"W-What's wrong with Beth?" her cheeks were rosy red and tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Oh cut the crap, Quinn, you know why I'm here." Kurt growled. "Why didn't you invite me to go shopping—?"

"Ugh, I knew I smelt gay from upstairs." Senthia said to Kitty as they came down the stairs together. Kurt gritted his teeth at the two.

"It smells something like vanilla and fagginess." Kitty replied back to Senthia the two girls giggled until they saw Blaine behind Kurt.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Senthia pushed out her chest and twirled her sandy blonde hair around her index finger. Blaine put his hand around Kurt's hip and pulled him closer.

"I'm here to support my boyfriend." Senthia and Kitty rolled their eyes at him. "And by the way, what you and Kitty were saying was offensive and I'll stop tutoring you if you continue to talk that way." The two girls had their jaws-slacked. "Proceed, baby." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you Boo-Boo, as I was saying, Quinn you know why I'm here and if you don't that's just mean." Kurt said to Quinn, she avoided Kurt's eyes. "Why wasn't I invited to go shopping, I thought I was your friend." Senthia clicked her tongue.

"She was never your friend Kurt; she was just using you and your welfare paying parents until she was able to go back home. She doesn't even like you, f*ck you're a gay loser who relies on everyone around him to survive. You shouldn't even have friends." Senthia spat, Kurt took a step back, his eyes started to prickle with tears.

"Come on Kurt." Blaine pulled him down the front walkway of the Forrest front yard. Kurt had his hand covering his mouth, his whole body was racking with nausea. Quinn hadn't even denied what Senthia said and that's what hurts the most. He wasn't hurt by anything Senthia said, she was just a bitch who would end up pregnant and have to suffer for the rest of her life. But Quinn had been his friend, he held her when she cried, he f*cking let her stay in his room while she was pregnant because no one else wanted her…

Santana joined them after a few minutes; she was red-faced and didn't want to be talked to. Blaine drove Kurt's navigator home, Kurt was too busy scowling at the trees they drove by. When they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway, Santana got out first rubbing her knuckles as if they were raw. Kurt remained in the Navigator; Blaine tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"You shouldn't listen to what Senthia has to say, she's an idiot." Kurt shook his head at Blaine.

"You didn't hear her Blaine, she said what Quinn thought was the truth obviously. Quinn didn't deny it, and she probably thinks it's true. She just used my family for a house and food while she was pregnant…" Kurt scratched at his hair. "Why do people use me, Blaine? Is it because I'm too f*cking gay to stop them? First S-Sebastian used me so he could have a boyfriend a-and now Quinn used me so she had a shelter while there was a f*cking alien growing inside of her… My life sucks, Blaine, I can't do anything r-right!" Kurt screamed, his voice was already hoarse. "A-And I can't even have a little brother! I was actually excited for C-Christopher to come, but then the miscarriage happened… Nothing can go my way! One day I'm going to lose you and then I'll all be alone, and it'll be my fault!" Kurt screamed even louder into the car. Blaine clenched his teeth; Kurt was saying things that broke his heart. "I-I just can't do it anymore, Blaine…" Kurt rested his head in his hands; his shoulders were shaking as he cried. Blaine reached across the car to put his hand on Kurt's back.

"Baby, don't say those things. You made mistakes, everyone does, I mean look at Shelby. She was having like a midlife crisis; she tried to adopt her surrogate children and then lost. Now she has a baby girl and she's dating our Spanish teacher, she's picking up her life. Things will start picking up Kurt; we all have to go through stuff to get to our happiness. And even with all the shit Senthia is giving you, you'll always have me to comfort you afterwards…" Kurt's eyes softened; slowly Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him passionately. Kurt opened his mouth right away to let Blaine's tongue in. They kissed in the front of Kurt's car until Kurt was on his knees on his chair, pulling at the back of Blaine's sweater, and Blaine had his hands up the back of Kurt's shirt. There was a knock at window shield, they pulled away from each other reluctantly and saw Rachel with a smirk on her face. She mouthed, 'open up' to Blaine and he unlocked the doors. She opened up the driver's seat door and giggled quietly before talking.

"There's something on the TV that you two should see."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed running to his room, tears running down his cheeks and anger bubbling through his veins. He slammed his bedroom door shut, leaving Blaine and the rest of The Glee Club who was at the house in the living room. Blaine sat on the lazy boy chair rubbing his temple, while Rachel continued to watch the TV.<p>

_"YouTube's, The Glee Club, released a video earlier today with twin singers Blaine and Rachel Anderson singing 'Don't You Want Me' originally by The Human League. It created outrage to the viewers and fans of the internet bands, stating 'Incest is never okay'. Now, we spoke to Ryan Murphy, creator of The Glee Club's rival group Vocal Adrenaline and he says that he is ashamed that a group with so much talent would go out this way. More on this story, later." _The reporter on the TV announced, Finn was shaking his head in the entire time. Santana was gripping the fabric of the couch, while Brittany slept soundly on the other end unaware of the tension in the room. Mercedes had gone to see if Kurt was okay. Blaine was frustrated with everyone and everything. With what Kurt had just been talking about, his boyfriend was going to be so down on himself. He got up from the chair and saw Mercedes was having no luck with getting Kurt to come out of his room.

"He won't let me in." Mercedes told him.

"I know; I doubt he'll let me in too." Sighed Blaine, he knocked on Kurt's door. "Can I come in?" there was a thud in Kurt's room and the door swung open. Blaine glanced at Mercedes and walked in, Kurt was already back in his spot at the head of his bed. It reminded Blaine so much of the beginning of the school year last year. "Baby…" he started.

"Don't, Blaine. You might as well stop calling me that because we're going to end up broken up eventually because nothing else in my life wants to go right!" Kurt mumbled into his hands. "Now my fricking YouTube band, which is my life – it makes me feel like I'm worth something is going to end because of a stupid video we made. And n-next you're going to leave me because I'm a loser going nowhere in life…" Blaine couldn't believe his ears, Kurt was so… "And I'm abused and hurt; no one even likes me Blaine! All my friends are only my friends because we sing together, your friends don't like me either! And thanks to me, you lost your two best friends who have been there for you when I w-wasn't, and you gave them up because of me—_Mmph_!" Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, making the boy melt against him, Kurt reached up and put his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him closer. Blaine moved his lips away from Kurt's.

"Stop saying those things about yourself, you're perfect Kurt and I didn't leave Nick and Jeff because of you. I left because they were making fun of the love of my life, and that isn't okay. I hate knowing you think about yourself this way because, sure you make mistakes, but we all do. I made the mistake of giving you up in freshmen year, but look where it's gotten us. We've been together for a year tomorrow, and not once have I thought any of those things about you." He kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you, Kurt. Don't listen to anything anyone has to say, not Senthia, or Quinn or even Karofsky because the only person I want you to listen to is me." Blaine rubbed Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "You're beautiful, and gorgeous and nothing is going to bring you down if I have anything to do about it, okay? And that stupid news report will die down, we still have millions of fans that love us and won't leave us because of some stupid video we made. A lot of them think our singing is amazing, and if they don't well f*ck them." Kurt chuckled.

"I love you Blaine, you make me feel…" Kurt had no words to describe it.

"Like a teenage dream?" Kurt pushed at Blaine's shoulder, "What? Katy Perry's amazing and she should be worshipped."

"Oh just shush, you're ruining the moment." Kurt said and Blaine sat beside him. "I can't put into words what you make me feel… I love you so much." Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I feel the same." Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_'Having a party at my house on Halloween, I'm inviting you to my party and you can bring twinkle-gay with you. –Senthia' _

"Wanna go to a party on Halloween?" Kurt raised his head.

"Who's party?"

"Senthia's?" Blaine said, "If you come we can make out in front of her to prove that I'm gay and I only want you." Kurt giggled loudly at this.

"Sure, just so I can make out with you."

* * *

><p>Quinn frowned through her bedroom window.<p>

She didn't mean to hurt Kurt or Blaine… She was protecting them from Senthia and Kitty… And Kitty's new boyfriend David Karofsky.

_"What do you think about Kurt Hummel?" Kitty asked, Quinn could hear them from the locker room stall._

_"F*cking faggot. I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Karofsky said proudly._

_"And that's why I'm dating you." _

She had to protect them. Otherwise, something was going to happen… Something terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary, a-and, t-they have sex?! What is this madness? Also, Senthia's Halloween party has arrived, which then comes along with drunk teenagers who should never be around alcohol. Other stuff will happen I'm sure.

**End Authors Note: **Sorry about the lame chapter. It's just, bleh, to me. Anyway, stuff will actually happen next chapter. I'll see you guys after I finish Chapter 6 of Broadway, Baby. Oh and check out my one-shot 'Welcome Home' it's a Klaine fic. I'll see you guys whenever I manage to write some CrissColfer. BYE!


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia, Implied Sex and Mentioned Sex (I won't write smut!) _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **I'm late, I know that. But here I am with one amazing chapter. If you read the warnings you probably already know what's going to happen. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, will lose their virginities! Before you read, most of the italicized paragraphs are bits from the next chapter. :) You're going to hate me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

* * *

><p>He had called earlier last night; he wanted to make today the best day in the entire world for his boyfriend. Convincing his parents was harder than he had thought, after Blaine went home on Sunday. Kurt quickly phoned the Anderson's before he would get home, Hiram had answered and he started asking them. What his plan was, was to sneak into the Anderson's basement – with their permission of course – and wake Blaine up, they'd go out for breakfast before school and just have a merry time together. If somewhere in between those plans they did something untoward, who was he to stop it? Blaine was hot and Kurt wasn't afraid to say he wanted him. He and Blaine had already discussed sex last year before they were even dating for a second time. They were going to wait until they were at least sixteen, which they both were, and in junior year, which they both were. They had already talked about the mechanics of sex a few months ago, when Blaine started talking about it while they swam in the Anderson's pool.<p>

_"What about condoms?" _

They had decided, when the time comes – haha no pun intended – that they weren't going to use a condom. Sure Carole had given them that big talk about safe sex, but what was safer than two virgins having sex for the first time? It wasn't like a one night stand, or they were throwing themselves around. They were two teenage boys in love, who have been together for a year and simply want to have sex.

They had been making their way to having sex in the past few weeks. Kurt just couldn't help but find Blaine irresistible, the way he would run his fingers through his hair when he was turned on, or when he would drink water and his Adam's apple. They had seen each other naked, truth be told, they had had showers together. God did Kurt like those showers. He remembers a couple weeks ago when Carole had the miscarriage and he was having a shower at Blaine's house and his lovely boyfriend came in butt naked smiling like a fool.

_Kurt was standing under the water, letting the pressure beat down on his back. He was deep in thought, thinking about what could have been. When two arms slid around his waist and his boyfriend's naked body molded against his back. Blaine kissed softly at his neck. "I love you." He hummed against Kurt's shoulder; Kurt leaned into his boyfriend's hold and grinned._

_"I love you too." Blaine flipped Kurt around so they were facing each other. His hands were on Kurt's hips and Kurt's own hands were around Blaine's neck. They kissed softly before things got too heated, and Blaine grabbed the shampoo designated only for Kurt. He squirted some of the shampoo into his hand, rubbed it between his two hands, then started washing Kurt's silky brunet hair. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned as Blaine massaged his scalp. The only time his eyes opened was when Blaine started snickering. He reached up a hand and felt his hair. _

_"Blaine! Don't give me a Mohawk!" he screeched, scrubbing at his hair. _

_"But you're adorable!" Blaine mused, bopping Kurt on the nose. Together they washed their hair and bodies, as they stepped out of the now steamy shower, Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt. "You're beautiful Kurt." Kurt's eyes twinkled. _

_"You are too, Blaine." _

That wasn't the only shower they had together. The other ones had been quite more… Um, what's the word? Risqué, so to speak. He laughed quietly at the memory of him and Blaine, doing sexy things in the shower, and when they came out at the same time, Finn was acting all weird.

_"Hey Finn!" Blaine smiled relaxed, "What are you watching?" he motioned to the TV screen. Finn's eyes shifted to Blaine and his step-brother. Their hair was damp, and it smelled of shampoo in the living room. He had heard what went on in there, he wishes he hadn't but he did. _

_"Toy Story." Was all Finn said. _

Kurt loved Blaine, and he wanted to take this step with him.

He's getting side-tracked now, today is his and Blaine's one year anniversary and he cannot believe it.

They went through a whole year without messing up, or breaking up even for short periods of time. Sure they had that little dilemma in February with Darren, but otherwise they've been fine. Right now he's outside of the Anderson house, Blaine is inside sleeping in his room as is Rachel down the hall. Hiram is opening up the basement door for him and his anxious.

"Good morning, Kurt." Hiram greeted sleepily.

"Morning, Hiram, I'm sorry for walking you up so early… It's just, today is special." He sighed as he walked in; he kicked off his shoes at the door.

"I understand, Blaine was going on and on about it last night. And I experienced the same feeling with Leroy." Kurt blushed, "Anyway, he's sound asleep I checked up on him and Rachel a while ago before you got here." Hiram locked the basement door again and yawned. "And I know this may sound weird, but thank-you Kurt." Kurt raised a brow at Hiram.

"What do you mean?"

"For being with Blaine, for being his friend I guess. I know what it's like to be a lonely gay teenager in Lima, and I'm glad you two aren't alone. You've always had each other to lean on; I didn't have that until I was sixteen." Kurt pursed his lips. "I'm really glad you two are together, he's happy all the time and I'm so glad." Hiram finished with a yawn. "I'm going to go back to sleep, if you need anything just knock on our door." Kurt nodded and watched Hiram off. Smiling to himself, the sixteen year-old tugged off his sweater (it was actually Blaine's sweater) and walked quietly into Blaine's room.

Blaine's room was dark; the only light was the distant sun peering through the window. Kurt could almost make out the outline of his boyfriend's body; Blaine was twisted in his bed sheets, his arm was stretched over his head and Kurt could barely see his curls. Smiling softly at his boyfriend's figure, he shut the bedroom door and took off his shirt. Now he was only in pyjama pants, he tiptoed towards Blaine's king sized bed. When his legs hit the side, Blaine mumbled something incoherently and rolled over, making his back facing Kurt. Carefully, Kurt lifted up the warm blankets and slid underneath. He scooted closer to Blaine on the bed; hesitantly he put his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled his back flush to his chest. Blaine didn't really react; he moaned quietly and fell back into a deep sleep. He nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder blade, Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt, Kurt wasn't brave enough to reach down and see whether Blaine was wearing clothes or not. He began kissing softly at Blaine's neck, he waited for a reaction, Blaine groaned softly into his pillow. Feeling mischievous, Kurt began sucking a hickey on Blaine's shoulder, once again, Blaine groaned. Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's waist to his chest, making Blaine groan even louder, "Kurt." He said against the pillow. Feeling brave, he moved so his mouth was right over Blaine's ear, and he said: "Blaine."

Blaine jerked awake panting; he looked around his bed in the dark and saw the silhouette of Kurt on his bed. "K-Kurt?" he called out in a hushed voice, Kurt smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"W-What are you doing in my bed?" Blaine choked out, "Not that I don't enjoy you being here… I'm just curious." He quickly added.

"It's our one year anniversary, and I wanted to surprise you." Kurt laid back down the bed, Blaine soon did the same. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time; Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel orbs as Blaine did the same to Kurt's glasz.

"How did you even get in here?" Blaine had placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing softly at his jawbone.

"Your Dad let me in, I called last night and asked if he could. He said yes and here we are now." Kurt said. Blaine kissed him softly.

"Happy anniversary, Baby." They pressed their foreheads together; Kurt tried not to laugh as Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You can go back to sleep you know." Kurt said gently, "I don't mind." Blaine shut his eyes and cuddled closer to Kurt.

"I mind though, I want to stay awake and be with you…" Blaine trailed off with a yawn, "love you." Blaine's body relaxed and he fell back asleep. Grinning, Kurt closed his own eyes and basked in the love that Blaine had for him.

Back in freshmen year, he had never thought Blaine would be his boyfriend. Kurt had thought Blaine was straight, and he would never have a chance with him. He was always scared that Blaine would get a girlfriend and he would have to suffer watching Blaine fall in love, kiss, and eventually get married to her. He could never stand beside Blaine as best man at a wedding to a girl. He can still remember his and Blaine's first kiss, it was totally unexpected and it scared him at first. In his head, Blaine was straight, ergo untouchable. But when his very straight best friend's eyes flickered to his lips, and leaned in to kiss him.

_Oh my god, oh my god... Blaine Everett Anderson is kissing me! His lips are so soft... Oh my gosh, wait... No this is wrong. He's straight, he's my bestfriend, this will just make things incredibly awkward and he'll never want to talk to me again. I'll be so lost without him... _

Those were his thoughts during the kiss, the first kiss he had ever shared with Blaine. Now all he thought about was how much his and Blaine's lips fit together, how well their bodies were practically meant to be melded together. He opened his eyes again; Blaine's mouth was barely open and was breathing out in puffs. His curls were pointing in all directions; his cheeks had a rosy colour on them. Blaine was gorgeous; he understands why all the girls drool over him and wish they were the ones making him scream. He was the only one who could, he was the only one who could make Blaine into a dribbling mess, _he _was the one who gets to kiss him every day, and he was the one who was proud to say he and Blaine had been together for a year.

He still remembers the first time he and Blaine did something together… As one. He had been upset about Sebastian, terrified even.

_"I'm going to take my shirt off." Kurt announced and he pulled it off, Blaine let out a shaky breath._

_"Baby, you're gorgeous." Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's bare stomach, "I know I've seen you shirtless before but you always manage to take my breath away." Kurt smiled at his words, and then captured his lips again. Blaine hands roamed Kurt's bare back, scratching down the white expanse. Kurt grabbed at Blaine's t-shirt and pushed it up._

_"Off." Kurt murmured against his lips, Blaine sat up and took off his shirt. Kurt kissed him again but it was so much more ferocity. They did this until Kurt pulled away – yet again – breathless, he had a nervous look in his eyes._

_"What is it?" Blaine was only nervous because Kurt was now nervous._

_"C-Can I take off your pants?" Blaine felt like screaming, was Kurt really asking that?_

_"Okay." he said before thinking. _

Blaine touched him where no one else had, Blaine made him scream out his name, and scrape his nails down his back. And in turn, he returned the favour to his boyfriend.

_"K-KURT!" _he remembers Blaine's voice screaming out in pleasure.

Blaine murmured something in his sleep and pulled Kurt closer, it snapped Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt looked up over Blaine's body and saw the Sun rising through the window, Rachel should be up soon. Rachel wakes Blaine up in the morning, and with their loud bickering it ends up waking up their parents. Kurt would know, he's known them since they were all five. He heard Rachel's music start playing from her bedroom down the hall, he heard her open her bedroom door and go to the bathroom. Blaine shifted again, groaning at the sound of Rachel's loud music. Blaine gripped Kurt's waist harder, he was trying desperately to stay asleep. The toilet flushed down the hall, and Rachel's feet were heard from where Kurt and Blaine were laying. Blaine's door burst open and the lyrics of the song she had been listening to filled the room. It was an odd song Kurt had never heard before.

"Wake up, Blaine!" his twin sister yelled from the door, she stomped over to tear his blankets off when she saw Kurt in his bed. Her face went from surprised, to shocked, and then to disgusted in a matter of seconds. "Ew! Did you guys have sex while I was sleeping?" she grimaced, Blaine chuckled from beside Kurt.

"Would you rather we have it while you're awake?" there was a pause, a scream and the slam of a door. Kurt smacked his boyfriend's bare chest with his hand.

"You loser, now she's going to think we actually do have sex." Kurt sat up and stretched his back; he felt Blaine's honey eyes staring at his body. "Not that I would be against having it, I just don't want her to believe we do when we don't." he clarified, Blaine still said nothing. Kurt glanced at him, and saw Blaine had fallen back asleep. "I love you." He kissed Blaine's forehead and got out of bed. It was only 5:30am; Blaine shouldn't be awake right now anyway. Blaine gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep, as much as his boyfriend would deny it he does. He put his shirt back on, and went upstairs where Rachel was. She was had the fridge opened and was staring inside puzzled. She turned around when she heard him.

"By the way, happy one year anniversary, I can't believe you and Blaine have been together for that long… Seems like only yesterday I was the cause of your break-up in freshmen year." Kurt smiled at her, though he hated her for that, he didn't mind now since he and Blaine were back together.

"I know, right? Time goes by so fast…" Kurt had looked down at his hands, when he looked back up; Rachel was staring intently at him. "What?"

"What was your first kiss like? With Blaine, I mean." She sat down on one of the barstools, Kurt sat down beside her.

"It was a surprise, really. Remember the day in freshmen year when Blaine and I went out into the forest while we waited for the pizza?" she nodded, "well there was a rabbit in the forest, and it scared both of us, Blaine ended up falling on top of me while he jumped. And we just kissed, it scared me… I thought he was straight, and I was scared he wasn't going to be my friend anymore. And then he told me he enjoyed the kiss, and yeah. That was our first kiss." Kurt couldn't remember telling her about their first kiss, if he had than she just wanted to hear the story again. Rachel had her head perched up on her hands; she was smiling at her best friend.

"What about your first date?" she asked, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What is with you and wanting to know about our relationship?" he crossed his legs, she grumbled at him.

"He's my brother and you're my bestfriend, and I want to know." Kurt felt like laughing, was that really her reasoning? Oh well…

"It was in November actually, November 16th, to be exact. Blaine took me to Breadstix, and we had dinner, we came back to your house and then we proceeded to make out in his bed. But nothing too bad, we had only just gotten back together and that would have been way too fast for me."

"Aw! That's adorable," Rachel's eyes moved to something behind Kurt, and before Kurt knew it Blaine was behind him resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'll let you two love birds be love birds, we're talking later Kurt!" Rachel ran down the stairs to get ready for school. Blaine sat in Rachel's spot and put his head on the granite counter.

"What does she want to talk about?" Blaine murmured against the counter.

"Probably what we're doing tonight, but that's a secret." Kurt said, Blaine pouted in response. "What?"

"I want to know what we're doing, and you won't tell me!" Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair.

"Good things happen to boys who wait." He winked, Blaine's gaped at him, Kurt winked flirtatiously, they could have flirted more but Hiram and Leroy came downstairs.

"Good morning, boys." Leroy greeted, "Happy anniversary to you both."

"Thanks." The two boys blushed; Blaine stood up and scratched his head. "I'm going to go have shower." He stared at Kurt, Kurt hummed and played with his pants, Blaine coughed loudly making Hiram, Leroy and Kurt look up at him. "K-Kurt, can you help me come pick out my clothes?" he hinted again, Kurt still didn't get it. "Kurt just come downstairs with me." Blaine took his hand and dragged his boyfriend downstairs; Hiram choked back a laugh into his new cup of coffee. Leroy watched after them red faced.

"Holy shit." Hiram heard Leroy mutter.

"Well Leroy, now we know they're sexually active." They both shuddered at the thought of their sixteen year-old son and his boyfriend.

"Let's make breakfast."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the hallway; she was drying her hair with her towel. She was about to walk upstairs, she heard whispers coming from Blaine's shower. She made a look of disgust, but after pausing and listening the couple in the shower weren't doing anything she would be scarred for life by. She approached the door and listened in.<p>

"I love you so f*cking much, Kurt." She heard Blaine whisper above the sound of the rushing water.

"I-I love you too, Bl-Blaine." Was Kurt crying?

"Why are you crying, Baby?"

"I just l-love you so much!" there was a pause, all Rachel heard was Kurt crying and the sound of the water.

"You don't need to cry, I'm not going anywhere, and I am all yours." Rachel could hear them kiss and then Blaine started talking again, "There is no way in Hell Kurt, that I am ever leaving you or letting you leave me."

"I would never want you to leave me."

_"Get out Blaine! How long has this been happening?" _

"Come on, handsome."

_"Please Kurt, let me explain!" _

Rachel sighed and went upstairs.

A moment later Blaine and Kurt came out of Blaine's bathroom, with only towels around their waists. Kurt kissed Blaine hard and pushed him up against the wall.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_"Please Kurt!" _

_"I trusted you! I gave my f*cking virginity to you! And this is how you f*cking repay me? Get out Blaine! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" _

_"P-Please K-Kurt, I-I love you…" _

_"It's too late for that." _

* * *

><p>They were all seated around the cafeteria table, Quinn and Sam were blushing with their foreheads pressed together, Brittany and Artie were kissing softly beside them. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table, with soft blushes on their cheeks. Rachel and Finn were talking quite loudly to one another about Chemistry class. Kurt had a knowing smile on him, Blaine was curious as to why but he knew Kurt had something up his sleeve. Puck, Mike, and Joe joined them a minute later, Blaine was still curious. Usually they never sit with them, Tina was always making with Mike in the stairwell, Joe was doing the same with Sugar in the theatre sound booth, and Puck was always getting up to no good under the bleachers.<p>

"'Sup, Princess." Puck punched Kurt in the arm playfully, Kurt scoffed at him.

"Don't touch me Puck, who knows what you have on you." Blaine smirked at Kurt's words.

"For your information Hummel, I don't have any STD's or any of that shit. I may get around, but I use protection." Puck scratched his Mohawk, "I'm sure you two are using protection, am I right Anderson?" Blaine blushed red and looked down at his lunch, Kurt glared at Puck. Puck held up his hands in surrender. "What time do you want to start, Hummel?" Kurt punched Puck in the gut and hissed: Be quiet! Blaine wasn't paying attention anymore; he and Mike were talking about a video game. "Alright, alright, calm your tits. By the way, Kurt, I'm proud of you two."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You and Blaine, you two have been together for a year." Said Puck, "I'm so jealous of you two." Puck watched Sam and Quinn chastely kiss, Kurt followed his gaze. "I love her. I know I messed up with her and Beth, but I want her back. Anyway, I'm jealous that you and Blaine have been together for a year, I just wish it was me and Quinn that were having our one year anniversary." Quinn felt Kurt and Puck's eyes on her. She didn't smile at either of them; she merely turned her attention back to Sam. "What's up with her?"

"She's a bitch, no offence, but she is. She was using Blaine and me while she was pregnant…" Kurt shook his head, "I'm not going to talk about it today. I'm too happy about Blaine and myself." Puck put his hand on Kurt's back and rubbed softly.

"Whatever happens between us Kurt, you'll always be my number one, Bro, okay?" Kurt was surprised the sincerity in Puck's eyes.

"O-Okay." Kurt said, Puck patted his back.

"Can we start now?" Puck was anxious, and so was Kurt.

"Fine."

Puck shot a thumbs up at Joe, who had a boom box in his hands. The music started to play and Blaine's head jerked up. Mike was now holding a camera filming Artie who jumped on the table. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear, this was his plan. Artie and the boys were going to sing 'Let Me Love You' by Mario for Kurt since his voice didn't work that well with the song. As Artie sang the first couple lyrics, and Blaine was clearly distracted by watching them sing. Kurt and Puck slid away from the group and ran out of the Cafeteria.

_(Artie)- "Baby I just don't get it  
>Do you enjoy being hurt?<br>I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
>You don't believe his stories<br>You know that they're all lies  
>Mad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why." <em>The whole cafeteria was watching Artie sing with Sam and Finn as back up.

_(All)- "If I was ya man (baby you)  
>Never worry 'bout (what I do)<br>I'd be coming home (back to you)" _Blaine turned to see Kurt but he was gone, strange… And so was Puck, why would they both be gone while they were singing such a good song? Blaine gulped and ignored the pang of hurt he felt. Even though this wasn't his idea, it still hurt that Kurt wasn't here to see his face.

_(Artie)- "Every night, doin' you right_." Rachel raised an eyebrow at Blaine as the boys sang.

_(All)- "You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
>Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)<br>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)" _Blaine was pulled up to the top of the table by Sam and Finn; they were smiling at him sincerely. Blaine still wished Kurt was there to see this, it was amazing… And he was still puzzled as to why Puck had to go with him.

_(All)- "You should let me love you  
>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<br>Baby good love and protection  
>Make me your selection<br>Show you the way love's supposed to be." _The boys sang around Blaine, Blaine was full on laughing now. They boys were wiggling their eyebrows at him; Joe smirked at him and mouthed 'Happy Anniversary, Blaine'. He absolutely loved his friends.

_(Artie)- "Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, looove you." _Artie handed a white rose to Blaine and patted his head. Blaine looked down at the flower; on it had a note tied to its thorny stem.

_'Our first kiss was accidental, but it was beautiful, just like you. Honestly our first kiss terrified me, you were my straight best friend and I was your very gay bestfriend. But then you kissed me and… Here we are. I love you –Kurt' _

Blaine let out a watery laugh. Kurt wrote in a red ink, his writing was beautiful just like himself. He didn't even notice the boys were still singing around him.

_(Artie)- "Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
>Cause you're bad and it shows<br>From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know." _Blaine jumped down from the table and saw Brittany holding out a flower for him.

"For Kurt's dolphin." She said to him. Blaine saw another note tied to it.

_'The first time you said I love you, we were in my kitchen in front of my parents and our friends. You charged in to my house after Artie was singing and you kissed me, it was one of our best kisses. You then declared in front of everyone that you were in love with me. I loved it. I love you –Kurt' _

Blaine had tears in his eyes after reading it, Kurt was… He can't even describe him. Brittany hugged him and the song continued.

_(All)- "You should let me love you  
>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<br>Ooh Baby good love and protection  
>Make me your selection<br>Show you the way love's supposed to be  
>Baby you should let me…" <em>Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and walked him out of the cafeteria, the boys still sang behind him and the crowd watching them sing followed. Rachel stopped Blaine at a girl's locker, Blaine recognised her as Lauren Zizes. She winked at him and handed him a rose.

_'We broke up. It was for the best both know that now, but when it happened we were both devastated… Although we had broken up, we still kissed and still acted as if we were dating. If anything ever happens between us, we'll still be best friends, deal? I love you –Kurt' _

Kurt was his best friend, and nothing was ever going to change that. He hated when he and Kurt broke up in freshmen year, it made him the saddest he had ever been. He thanked Lauren and the boys singing grew louder. Rachel pulled him down the hall again.

_(All)- "You should let me love you  
>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need." <em>They walked towards the auditorium, but stopped again at a freshman he didn't know, he was pretty sure her name was Marley but he wasn't 100% sure. She gave him a white rose like all the others with another note tied to it.

_'Shay Lake, it's our lake. I kissed you there, the waters reflection in your hazel eyes made my heart melt. Your hair makes me melt, your lips make me melt, your heart makes me melt, you make me melt. I love you –Kurt' _

Blaine was full on crying now; he was so in love with this boy.

_(All)- "Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
>Ooh Baby good love and protection<br>Make me your selection  
>Show you the way love's supposed to be<br>Baby you should let me... (Let me love you)" _The last rose was at the door to the auditorium, it was from Puck. He was standing there proudly, he handed Blaine the rose and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best, Anderson." Puck whispered in his ear, Blaine wiped his cheek and thanked him. He read the note on the last rose.

_'I dated Sebastian and you were crushed, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever be sorrier than then, it was a mistake but like you said we had to get through it to be where we are now. After Sebastian tried to rape me, you saved me, you kissed me during Baby it's Cold Outside, and then you held me as I cried. I love that you protect me, you always stand up for me when someone is being rude or disrespectful. I love you so much Blaine, I could never be without you… You're the love of my life, I can imagine us getting married after college, you know that though, I never stop talking about it. After reading through this last rose note, I realise it's really long and mushy, so I'm going to end it here. I love you Blaine Anderson, forever. –Kurt' _

Blaine held the note in his hands tightly; Puck and Rachel had tears in their eyes as well. The song had died down by now, the crowd had dissipated and the only ones watching were The Glee Club. Puck patted him on the back.

"He's in there, go get him, Anderson." He pushed Blaine into the auditorium. Through Blaine's blurry eyes, he could see the outline of Kurt under the spotlight. He was gorgeous.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out; Blaine was frozen on the spot. He couldn't move, Kurt was just the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen before. "Come here." Blaine didn't feel his feet stepping down the stairs, but the next thing he knew he was standing on the stage with Kurt. "D-Did you get the notes?" Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He was wearing a pair of Blaine's jeans that were too long for his legs, a white long sleeved shirt (with the sleeves scrunched up at his elbows) and black vest. Blaine wasn't as fancy as Kurt was that day; he was wearing greyish-white capris pants and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt.

"Y-Yes." Blaine breathed, "I loved them."

"I'm glad, I-I hope you like the song Artie sang… It was my idea b-but Puck came up with the song." Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's. "I would have sung it myself, but I would have cried too much." Kurt kissed Blaine softly.

"It's okay, I loved everything… Happy one anniversary, Baby." They kissed softly on the stage with the light beating down on them, Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine's hands were rested on Kurt's hips. Their lips were off center, but that doesn't really matter. Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine sucked on it lightly. Soon their kisses grew hotter and more insistent, Kurt pulled away with his breath hitting Blaine's lips. Blaine spoke up first, "K-Kurt… Is there anyone at your house right now?"

"No. Mom is at the Doctor's and Dad is at work, why?" Kurt kissed him passionately again, before they knew it they were both clawing it their shirts. Blaine pulled away breathing heavily.

"C-Can we go?" Blaine sounded insecure at the time, Kurt took a step back. Did Blaine really just—

"Okay." he nodded, "Let's go."

Kurt Hummel was going to lose his virginity.

* * *

><p>They had all gone back to the cafeteria to give Kurt and Blaine privacy, Puck was still crying but what else was new? Rachel was seated beside Finn, she was sighing about how romantic Kurt was, and Finn wasn't really paying attention. There was a loud bang from across the cafeteria where the Cheerio's and Football players sat. Finn looked up from his food and saw Senthia Quimby standing on the table with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Attention McKinley!" she shouted, the cafeteria went silent. "For those of you that don't know, I am Senthia Quimby, and for those of you that I actually invited to my party this message is for you. In California, my friends and I had a tradition. At our Hallowe'en parties, we choose a Hallowe'en Prince and Princess. I am now announcing who the nominees are for Hallowe'en Prince: Jake Carter, David Karofsky, Rick the stick Nelson, Blaine Anderson and Noah Puckerman." Rachel spat out her apple juice across the table.

"Did she just say Blaine?" Tina asked from the other side of the table.

"Alright, now the nominees for Hallowe'en Princess are: Missy Gunderson, Marley Rose, Quinn Fabray, myself, Kitty Forrest and Tina Cohen-Chang—Oops, sorry I meant Cody Cohen-Chang." Everyone from The Glee Club's table was gaping at the Cheerio; she glanced over at them and smirked. "The party is on Friday since it's Hallows Eve, dress up in your scariest costumes. I'll be making sure no losers show up to the party. And for The Glee Club, I know you're here because I can practically smell Frankenteen's sweat," Rachel growled from the table, "You're all invited because Blaine and Puck are nominated." She jumped down from the table. Tina and Mike had left the table soon after Senthia told the cafeteria who was nominated for Princess.

"Why would Senthia nominate Blaine? He's gay." Joe asked from beside Sugar.

"Kurt told me Senthia has been flirting with Blaine since he started tutoring her. Kitty has been flirting with him, too." Rachel said as she cleaned up her juice, Finn frowned; his eyes flickered to Quinn who was suddenly quiet. Wasn't Quinn friends with Senthia and Kitty? Why couldn't she just tell them to back off of Blaine?

"Weird." Joe mumbled.

Finn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he read the text and groaned. "What's wrong, honey?" wondered Rachel. He shoved his phone into her hand so he she could read the text from Kurt.

_'Do not, I repeat DO NOT come home right now, if you do I will tell everyone what I found in your internet history –Kurt' _

"Oh my God… They're going to have sex." Rachel squeaked, "My brother's losing his virginity!" her squeal surprised the table.

"What?!" Santana screamed out, "They're having sex right now? Aren't they still in the auditorium?"

"Apparently not…"

* * *

><p>Kurt was full of nerves, he was about to… Gulp, have sex. He had thought about it all day, and now that it was actually happening he couldn't even see straight. He and Blaine were in his house right now, they had double checked no one was there and now they were sitting in his room.<p>

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready, Kurt." Blaine had his hand on his knee. Kurt chewed on his lip nervously.

"I'm ready. J-Just a little scared." He admitted, "I'm ready though, I'm sure." Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay… So, um, how are we going to do this?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck; Kurt scrunched his forehead in confusion before realising what Blaine meant.

"Oh! Um, I don't know." They stared at each other for a moment. "B-Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I um, I think I would like for you… To um, be inside me." Blaine blushed at Kurt's request; he nodded and kissed Kurt gently.

"I love you so much, Kurt. And if anything makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop right away." He said.

"You too, just tell me and we'll stop."

Soon after Kurt said that, Blaine had him pressed down into the mattress. They were kissing harder than they ever had before; it took them only a few minutes before both their shirts were on the floor. Blaine was kissing above Kurt's navel when Kurt mumbled something.

"What, baby?" Blaine whispered against his lips.

"You know how people f*ck?" he wondered kissing him again, "I don't want that, c-can you make love to me?" Blaine kissed him hard and whispered 'yes'. Soon their pants were gone too; all that was left was their boxers. Blaine kissed every inch of Kurt's half naked body. When his lips reached the waistband of Kurt's light grey boxers, he focussed entirely on Kurt's glasz orbs.

"Can I?" after Kurt agreed, he gently took Kurt's boxers off. He wanted to be fair, so he took his own off. He kissed Kurt on the lips, "I love you… Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Blaine, are you?"

"Definitely."

_"What if I've lost him forever, Darren? He's the l-love of my life, I could barely breathe when he b-broke up with me… I can barely breathe now! I love him so much, and I thought that we were past all this drama after we lost our virginities to each other…" _

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking to her Drama class when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" she answered without looking at the caller ID.

_"Rachel, hi." _Rachel stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice.

"S-Shelby?"

_"Yes, are you in school right now?" _her Mother asked, Rachel hummed. _"Oh… Well, do you think you and Blaine could skip? I know it isn't good to skip, I just… I need to talk to you both." _Rachel stepped into the girls bathroom in case Coach Sue saw her on the phone.

"Blaine isn't at school right now, he's u-um at Kurt's, and they went home during lunch." Rachel sat on the dry counter.

_"Oh well, then can I just speak with you? I feel you should be the first to know." _In the background of Shelby's voice, Rachel could barely make out the sound of a baby girl.

"Sure, where should we meet up?"

_"The Lima Bean? It's near McKinley." _

"Okay!" Rachel hung up and walked out into the parking lot to get into her car. Thankfully, Blaine and Kurt took Kurt's navigator to school. She got in, and drove to the small café a few blocks from the school. When she stepped in, she didn't see any trace of Shelby quite yet. She ordered her vanilla bean latte and sat down, before she even got to take a drink, there was a loud screech of a chair and someone sat down in front of her.

"Rachel?" it was a boy, she looked up from her phone and she let out a gasp.

"S-Sebastian… W-What are you doing in Lima?" she put her coffee down and she saw he had a cup of his own in his hands.

"It's my Mom's birthday, Dalton let's students go for a couple days if it's a family members birthday and you don't live near Dalton." Sebastian explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Now it's my turn Miss Anderson, what are you doing skipping school?" he drank some of his coffee, Rachel laughed quietly.

"My surrogate Mother called, she needed to talk to me and Blaine." She said, Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows and looked around the café.

"Where is Blaine then?" Rachel took a sip of her drink; this was going to be very awkward.

"He's at Kurt's." she mumbled, Sebastian pursed his lips but said nothing. "It's their one year anniversary…"

"I know." Sebastian said which kind of surprised Rachel. "Before you ask, I know because Trent's little brother is Jeff, Blaine's ex bestfriend, was visiting last night and he reminded me. I'm totally over Kurt, it's just…" he shrugged. "I have a boyfriend."

Rachel smiled, "I heard, Sam told us." Sebastian's eyes twinkled at the sound of his best friend's name.

"Of course he would, he talks a lot… I kind of miss him in our Hall; he would save me from the insanity that is the triplets. In our hall, there are some triplets, Daniel, Alex and Felix. They're crazy, every year they try to find a spider in the common room to crush and poke with a pencil. It's their tradition, it was Sam's also but since he left Dalton they let me join." Sebastian said, "Last year the triplet's dressed up a junior named Thad and threw him out into the snow. Sam and I had to go find him before they closed the school. It was hilarious but we were scared Thad was going to get hypothermia or something—is something wrong?" he frowned, he wiped his mouth subconsciously, maybe there was some coffee foam.

"N-No, it's just… You're so different from the Sebastian who dated Kurt last year." Rachel was astonished actually.

"Well, I've been able to set myself free… I'm sure you heard, but my sister Tatiana was killed by my father. When they put him in jail to wait for his trial, I kind of felt better knowing that that _monster _was locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone. And, even before Tatiana passed on, I had changed after leaving McKinley. I made new friends, and I didn't have to worry about keeping Kurt away from Blaine." He shook his head in shame. "I don't even know who I was back in sophomore year, honestly. Kurt didn't deserve anything I did to him, I'm really glad Blaine was there though… If it weren't for him, Kurt could have been hurt much more than he was."

"Yeah… We're all glad they have each other." She sighed. "But things happen, right? Kurt's over it now, sometimes he has flashbacks but otherwise he's fine."

"Good, I'm glad." There was a pause. "If you're wondering, Aiden – my boyfriend – knows what I tried to do to Kurt; h-he was actually one of the only people who didn't judge me for it. All my friends accepted me even though I tried to…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Do you mind if we stop talking about it?"

"Of course." She waved the subject off, "I really like that version of 'Get You Back' you and your friends sang for The Warblers."

"Thanks, we worked really hard on it." Now it was awkward, Sebastian picked up his coffee. "It was great talking to you Rachel, but I should get going. Can you wish Blaine and Kurt a happy anniversary for me?"

"Sure. They'll probably be wondering why I was talking to you, but I'll tell them." Just as Sebastian bid his farewell, Shelby came behind him pushing a stroller. "Bye Sebastian."

"See you later, Rachel." He waved goodbye and left the café. Shelby sat down where Sebastian had been sitting.

"How are you Rachel?" the older woman asked her.

"I'm doing good, and you?" Rachel saw the baby girl in the stroller.

"I'm doing fantastic, actually. I'm guessing you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you and Blaine."

"Yeah, I am." Rachel took another drink.

"Well, as you know after Quinn Fabray gave birth to Beth, I adopted her. During the summer, I was here with her and I ran into Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher at your school. We talked for a long time and then we went on a date later that night… And we started dating." Shelby put her hand down on the table, palm pressed against the wood. "I had a crush on him when we were in the Original 6, but I knew I could never be with him because of Terri. But now since he and Terri got a divorce…" she adjusted her hand on the table. "I can be with him."

"Oh, that's great Shelby!" Rachel had already heard about Schuester and Shelby dating, so this wasn't new news. Shelby moved her hand again, which caused Rachel to look down. She screamed and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my Streisand! HE PROPOSED!" she took Shelby's hand and looked at the ring.

"Yes! We're getting married at the end of November. We both know we rushed into the relationship but it doesn't matter, we're in love and he loves Beth. We've already moved in together, so marriage was just the next step…" Shelby sighed with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you two." Rachel beamed.

"But that is only a small reason as to why I wanted to talk to you. I know I should really be asking Vocal Adrenaline this… But um, would you and The Glee Club mind singing at our wedding? I understand you have to work on the Perks performance numbers, but I would really appreciate it." Shelby had love in her eyes, not evil or madness, Rachel knew she wasn't planning anything.

"I'll have to ask Kurt and Blaine, but I'm sure we'll be able to do it." Rachel heard a quiet coo from Beth, "Will it be okay for Quinn to be there?"

"Yes, she hasn't seen Beth in a long time… I hope she'll be fine about it." They were quiet for a long time. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Blaine, Rachel, I regret it all the time."

"It's fine, we've gotten past it. I'm just glad things went the way they did… If the judge had said something different, Blaine and I might have been living in New York right now with you." There was a silence. "I better get going; I don't think my Dads would be pleased if I skipped two classes."

"You're right; I don't want them to think you're doing bad things because of me. Bye Rachel, please call me when you know."

"Bye Shelby," Rachel said as she left. She was glad Shelby had turned her life around, same with Sebastian… If those two could change their life, anyone could.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bl-Blaine<em>…" Kurt moaned as Blaine fell on top of him. They were both slick with sweat and both were panting. Blaine rolled off of him and they laid side by side.

"That was…" Blaine stopped because there were no words for what they just did felt like. "I love you."

Kurt swallowed, his throat was definitely sore, he tried to sit up but winced, Blaine's eyes went wide. "Shit, are you okay? Was I too rough?"

"N-No, you were perfect…" Kurt closed his eyes, exhaustion was trying to make him fall asleep. "Love you, Blainers." Blaine kissed his chest chastely.

"I love you too, Kurt. Don't go to sleep quite yet, I'm going to go to the bathroom and grab a wet cloth to wash us off, okay?" Kurt's eyes were closed, he mumbled a reply and Blaine pushed his bangs back then kissed his forehead. He left the room naked, and poured some water on a towel. He walked back into Kurt's room, where his boyfriend of one year laid found asleep on his bed. His eyes roamed over Kurt's naked body, a voice at the back of his head mumbled 'you were in him ten minutes ago', he blushed and began to clean him. After Kurt was spotless, he wiped himself down; he put the wash cloth down and pulled on his boxers. He threw the wash cloth in Kurt's hamper and then laid back down on Kurt's bed. He was tired, and so was Kurt obviously, his pale boyfriend was sleeping soundly unaware that Blaine was staring at him.

It had been amazing, their first time, they exchanged I love you's over and over. They held hands the entire time, and kissed every chance they got. Blaine thought Kurt was gorgeous with sweat shining on his body and the tendons in his neck bulging out when he threw his head back and moaned. Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt; he had refused to close his eyes during it. He knew Kurt was amazing in bed, but that was before they made love… And now, he couldn't get the way Kurt's glasz eyes had darkened and were a navy blue and his pupils were enlarged and stunning. Before Blaine rolled over onto his back to sleep, he covered himself and Kurt with the quilt that had been kicked to the floor during… Ahem, their first time. He watched Kurt for a minute before exhaustion washed over him and he finally fell asleep.

Neither of them heard Carole and Burt come home; they were in a very heavy sleep. Burt had bought Kurt some DVD he had been going on and on about. It was The Sound of Music special edition; apparently it had five different songs that had never been released. He opened up Kurt's bedroom door, knowing very well no one was in there. He was about to throw it onto Kurt's bed when something stopped him. He saw his son's and Blaine's clothes on the floor, in positions that looked as if they were thrown in haste. He dared to look up to the bed, and when he did, he felt anger pulse through his veins.

In his sixteen year-old son's bed laid his son and boyfriend of one year. Their chests were covered by the blanket, making it painfully obvious they were naked. He clenched the DVD case in his hand; Blaine touched his boy sexually… How dare he? Carole entered the room, wondering what was keeping Burt. She let out a small gasp at the sight in the bed. She pulled Burt out and closed the door softly.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Burt Hummel?" she smacked his arm.

"Did you see that? Blaine was in bed with my son naked! That boy touched my son sexually, and Kurt's too young for that!" Burt tried as hard as he could not to yell, he didn't want to wake the couple.

"Burt Hummel, you listen to me; Kurt is in love with Blaine. He always has been, and it's their bloody one year anniversary, I think they're allowed to have sex now." She put her hands on her hips. "Now come on, Kurt and Blaine's sex life is none of our business." She pushed him away from Kurt's door.

"Well, I won't get mad at him for having sex… But I can get mad at him for skipping school." Burt sat down at the table. Carole poured him some orange juice and handed it to him.

"Don't ruin his special day, Burt. You should have seen him this morning, he didn't know I was awake but I saw him smiling to himself as he got ready to go to the Anderson's." Carole sat down beside him. "No matter if you're against their relationship, Burt, he's in love and there is nothing you can do about it."

"It's not that I'm against it, dear, it's simply because Kurt is so young and shouldn't be having sex." The door creaked open, revealing Blaine who had put on his capris pants and a light grey tank top, which had to be Kurt's because it was too long for him. Blaine yawned as he left the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Burt and Carole at the table. Burt stifled a laugh when Blaine's hands shot up to cover his hickey covered neck.

"B-Burt, Carole, sorry…" Blaine's face went beet red. "Sorry." He apologised again.

"Come here, Son." Burt said to him, Blaine took the few tentative steps towards him.

"I'm really sorry, Burt, about Kurt and me skipping school…" Blaine swallowed awkwardly; he sat down in the chair farthest from Burt and Carole.

"I understand." Burt said calmly, Blaine avoided Carole and Burt's eyes. "You and uh… Kurt, did you…?" Blaine blushed even darker. There was no answer, but the dark hickies on Blaine's collarbone spoke louder than words. "Kurt's sleeping, right?"

"Y-Yeah, he's asleep." Blaine murmured.

"Alright, well… I'm going to go out to the garage and work on the old tractor." Burt left the house, Carole didn't move after left and neither did Blaine. Kurt's bedroom door opened, revealing Kurt, thankfully he was wearing clothes. He had on Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt on that still fit him even though it didn't fit Blaine anymore. He wasn't wearing pants, but at least he was wearing his boxers. Carole glanced up to see her step-son with the most content smile she had ever seen him with. Kurt sat down next to Blaine, he saw Carole sitting there and his usually white coloured cheeks faded to pink.

"O-Oh, Carole." He casted his eyes down. Carole caught him when he sat down; her step-son winced, meaning it was true. They had had sex. "Sorry." Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"It's alright, boys, I know what it's like." Carole stood up and wiped her hands on her acid washed jeans. "I'm going to go have a shower, excuse me." She went into the master bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"That was awkward." Kurt mumbled against Blaine.

"At least you didn't walk out of your bedroom, to see Carole _and _your Dad sitting at the table." Blaine laughed, Kurt giggled softly against his bare shoulder. Their laughter died, and Blaine kissed Kurt's hair. "How are you feeling? Does… Does it hurt?" Kurt sat up straighter and shrugged.

"Only when I sit down, before I came out of my room, I walked around a bit. Blaine, I walk funny!" Kurt shouted out, "I look like I've got a stick between my legs!"

"Well you kind of did an hour ago." Blaine raised his brow, Kurt started at him blankly before almost falling over from laughing.

"Y-You—" Kurt couldn't even speak he was laughing so hard. Blaine took his phone from his pocket to see if he missed any texts.

_'I'm so proud of you and Princess! –Santana' _Blaine rolled his eyes and put his phone on the table.

"Well, everyone knows we lost our virginities." Blaine said, Kurt pouted, it was so adorable Blaine had no choice but to kiss it away.

"Oh come on guys, I thought you already had sex." They heard Finn groan from the entrance doorway.

"Be quiet, Finn." Rachel told her boyfriend, "Go eat something." Finn made a squeaky noise as he ran into the kitchen to eat. Rachel walked towards the couple at the table. "So, tell me about it."

"We're not telling you, Rach, and the fact that you're interested is incredibly weird for me singing as we're twins." Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap, Kurt giggled again. "Love you." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt. Rachel sighed happily, and she left them to be with her own boyfriend. And then she remembered.

"Oh, by the way, Sebastian wanted to wish you a happy anniversary." They both froze, even Finn did, and the cake he had been eating fell from his mouth to the floor.

"When were you talking to Sebastian?" Kurt spat out, Blaine held onto him tighter.

"Just today, I skipped English class to meet up with Shelby at the Lima Bean. Shelby was late, and Sebastian was there, he noticed me actually. He's really changed Kurt, he's nicer and he asked about you both. When I told him it was your anniversary, he had this look in his eye and said I know. He told me it was because Trent's younger brother Jeff told him, but I don't think that was it. He has a boyfriend though, Aiden, he's in love." Rachel told them, "He never told me they were, but I can tell when two people are in love." Blaine saw Kurt's eyes soften. After a year, he knew Kurt still cared for Sebastian, no matter if Sebastian tried to rape him or not. He knew though, that Kurt was never in love with Sebastian.

_"I kn-knocked on his bedroom door and he only opened it to throw the necklace I got him for Christmas in my face. He screamed 'How long were you straight Blaine? Were you straight when I gave my virginity to you? I hate you, never come back here again! We're through!' and he slammed the door in my face. I couldn't stay there for much longer 'cause Burt – Kurt's dad – was going to be home soon so I left. Darren, he **hates** me!" _

"Oh and Blaine," Rachel chirped, "You're nominated for Hallowe'en Prince for Senthia's party."

* * *

><p>David Karofsky.<p>

Age sixteen, born October 11th, 1994. His parents Paul and Helen Karofsky only had one child – himself.

Right now he's sitting in his closet with his laptop on the floor in front of him.

He's on Facebook, like any other teenager would be, but he isn't doing what normal teenagers do. Usually a teenage boy his age would be going gaga over a picture of his girlfriend in a bikini from last summer.

But… That's not what he's doing.

It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong.

Something tightens in his gut; i-it's those eyes. They're so blue, and he has the skin of an angel. His hair looks so soft; he can't even imagine running his fingers through the strands of luscious brown hair. He experiments with the name, quietly though… Fearing his parents might hear him.

He swallows, "K-Kurt…" it's beautiful, just like the boy himself. Had he honestly never realised he was so… Kurt was nothing like any other girl he had ever seen. No girl had ever made him feel like this before. He heart was racing, and his palms were all sweaty. He repeats the boy's name, clearer this time. "Kurt."

He has a picture open of Kurt in a pool from the summer, his skin is wet and shining, and his smile is actually showing his teeth. He's stunning. Kurt is the most heavenly creature he had ever seen before.

It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong.

"Being gay is a sin, David." He remembers his Father telling him in church.

It's wrong.

He turns to another picture, hoping to see more of Kurt's skin. But something crushes his heart, that… That boy.

His stupid curls, his stupid hazel eyes, his stupid love for Kurt. _His _Kurt. It was a picture of his Kurt kissing Anderson. David imagined himself kissing Kurt and not Anderson.

Maybe Kurt would flutter his eyelashes like he does to Anderson, or put his arms around his strong neck. He could protect Kurt better than Anderson could. Anderson was nothing.

_He _was nothing.

"David? Honey?" his mother called through his bedroom door, he slammed his laptop shut and ran out of the closet.

"Y-Yeah, Mom?"

"Come on sweetie, we're going to the Church dinner." She smiled, David nodded and she closed the door to allow him to get ready.

It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong.

He took his phone out of his phone and saw Kurt had a new status.

**Kurt Hummel says **Happy one year anniversary, babe! I love you, **Blaine Anderson**.

Kurt will be his. Even if it is wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's Senthia's Hallowe'en party, Blaine and Puck patiently await to see who wins Hallowe'en Prince. Kurt and Blaine make out in front of Senthia and Kitty, which not only bothers the two girls but one David Karofsky. The day after, Kurt corners Karofsky in the locker room and he breaks. He goes to get support from Blaine, but he finds something... Heart breaking. Also, Sam makes his debut for The Glee Club, and they start planning Shelby and Will's wedding.

**End Authors Note: **:) Hehe. By the way, in the paragraphs from the future, Blaine IS talking to Darren Criss. And yeah, I'm breaking all your hearts. Kurt and Blaine had sex, yayaaaaay! Karofsky is finding out who he is and he's going to be fricking creepy about it. And I loved writing Puck being Kurt's bro, that was cute. The song in this chapter was 'Let Me Love You' by Mario, I think. I looked it up on Google... See you next week, depending on how quickly I update Broadway, Baby.


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia, Implied Sex (I will never write smut!), Sexual Assault. _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Hello, here I am super late. But this chapter is was worth the wait. I actually spent a majority of my Sunday working on this, so yeah, I didn't do my homework. In this chapter we have three songs 'Calling All The Monsters' by China-Anne McClain, Stop In The Name of Love/Free Your Mind by the Glee Cast and The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed by the Glee Cast. Zoe Deschanel is Kurt's Mom Ellie/Elizabeth so just imagine her when she's in this chapter and for The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Full Dressed, she's singing Isabelle's parts and Rachel isn't in the song. For Rachel's parts it's Kurt in present day and for Kurt's parts it'll be five year-old Kurt. It'll make sense when you read the part. So.. Read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters<br>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters."_

Californian parties were a tradition where she comes from. They were the highlight of the fall semester, if you didn't have an awesome party you were nothing. Every party had a Hallowe'en Princess and Hallowe'en Prince, and this year she was hoping to be the Princess, it was her party after all. She was also hoping one Blaine Anderson would be the Hallowe'en Prince, but she doubts it. She felt jealousy piercing through her veins when she remembered October 28th, the day after Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary. She saw Kurt trying desperately to walk normal through the hallway. And even though she's against homosexuality she knows what limping awkwardly down the hallway means.

Kurt and Blaine had sex. Her future _straight _husband had gay sex with some fairy.

Which led her to what she's wearing for Hallowe'en, if Blaine likes fairy's then she'll dress up as the cutest fairy to ever hit television.

Tinkerbelle.

Right now she and Kitty are making sure there's enough alcohol to last the night, they're also making sure that Senthia's parents are out of the house for the night. It's not that she doesn't love her parents, it's because they're embarrassing and she doesn't want to be made a mockery in front of her new school friends. She laughed to herself, if she can ever call them friends. In California she had a much better time with her old friends, they actually got her. These Lima losers had no idea how to have fun, even Kitty, she was clueless too. She hates Kitty. She hates everyone… Except for Blaine of course.

"_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye."_

Blaine tutored her yesterday, she was doing better at the Maths and she feared the day he leaves her. They were at his house in the family room, his house was pretty big, and she ached to know how big his room was. Blaine was wearing a loose sweatshirt and sweat pants, he had told her he just got back from Kurt's house and he and Kurt's step-brother Finn had been playing football in the cold. She asked him how he had a shower, since when he picked her up (Senthia wanted to save gas, haha it's such a bad lie) his hair was damp and his skin was still rosy from the hot water. He looked up from her maths textbook and shrugged, "I had my shower at Kurt's." and something twisted inside of her. Does that mean that Kurt shared the shower with him? Did Blaine have sex an hour before coming to meet up with her? It made her jealous; she wanted to be the one pleasuring Blaine and not that stupid pale marsh mellow. Anyway, after Blaine said that the conversation died down and they worked in silence. The silence was broken when Blaine's phone went off, "Hello?" Blaine said as he walked up a small set of stairs to where his bedroom was. "Oh hey, baby." Senthia clenched her pencil in her hand, "What's wrong?" she heard him say. "It's easy Kurt, just multiply x by the value of y and you'll get the—Oh-kay, calm down, why don't you come by?" Senthia snapped her wooden pencil in half. "No it's fine; Senthia doesn't get that question either." Sighed Blaine, Senthia looked down at the question they were talking about. She understands that question now; Blaine just doesn't know that because he walked away before she could tell him. "Alright, I'll see you in ten, love you." Blaine came back into the room with his phone in hand. "I hope you don't mind, but Kurt's having trouble with the math so he's coming over to get some help." Blaine sat back down; Senthia looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh it's totally fine." She waved off; she had never seen Blaine smile so big.

"Thanks!" they continued to study in silence until Kurt arrived; Senthia felt anger pulse through her veins. When Kurt came in he was wearing a sweatshirt with Minnie Mouse on it, and a pair of blue basketball shorts. She saw the way Blaine's eyes lit up. "You're wearing my clothes from freshmen year." Kurt very rudely sat down beside Blaine and kissed him chastely right in front of Senthia.

"Yes I am, hi Senthia." Kurt said looking over at her, she faked a smile and turned back to her book.

"Okay, now that you're here let me help you with the question." It was going well with the three of them until Kurt grew restless, which pissed Senthia off even more.

"Blaine…" Kurt whined, "Do you have any chips in your room?" he asked, and Blaine hummed quietly.

"I have some Cheetos on my bedside—" Kurt whizzed away to Blaine's bedroom; Senthia felt another twinge of jealousy go through her. Kurt knows where everything is in Blaine's room and that sucked. Kurt came back a moment later with a bag of flaming hot Cheetos, he sat down beside Blaine and was basically sitting on his lap. The only sounds in the room were the crunching of the Cheetos in Kurt's mouth. After a while, Senthia couldn't hear Kurt anymore, she turned to her left to see why he was quiet and saw he had fallen asleep with his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine seemed to have noticed this and made a soft noise. "Sorry, I'm just going to bring him to my bed." Blaine told her, he put his book down and carefully lifted Kurt up from the couch. She watched as Blaine gently carried Kurt to his bedroom. Senthia stood up and watched Blaine walk through the doorway with Kurt and place him ever so softly onto the bed. She saw as Blaine tucked his boyfriend in and brushed his bangs off his forehead, she saw him lean forward and brush his lips over Kurt's forehead and he mumbled a 'sweet dreams'. Senthia rushed back to the couch and began putting her stuff away. "Oh, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have to go to physiotherapy for my ankle." She stood up, "Can you drive me home?" he nodded and they left. On the ride to her house, it started to rain. "Kurt loves you, doesn't he?" she whispered, Blaine glanced away from the road.

"Yeah, I love him too." And that's all that was said in the car ride, when Blaine stopped in front of Senthia's house he smiled. "By the way, I'm really excited for your party." She beamed at him.

"Really?" Of course her naïve mind thought it was because he gets to see her in a really slutty costume.

"Yeah, Kurt and I are dressing up as Harry and Snape from Harry Potter. Kurt's being Snape, and I'm being Harry, it'll be a little strange seeing as Snape was in love with Harry's Mom, but we'll make it work." Blaine laughed, Senthia jumped out of his green car and stormed into her house. "B-Bye?"

And yeah, she felt bad for storming out on him. But she can't help it, Blaine is just so stupid. How could he think Kurt loves him, and how can he love Kurt? He's a boy and it's wrong, it's against what God says. She's not a big Christian like Kitty and the Forrest family, but she still believes in what God says about the gays. They're wrong and inhuman; a man shouldn't lay in bed with another man, same with a woman.

It's also wrong to think you're a man when you're a woman; it's just a way to get attention. Like that a freshman that has warmed up to Puck's younger sister, Cody, is his name. It was a mistake when she found out about it, but it's hilarious. She and Kitty had been skipping English class when they walked into the girl's washroom. In front of the mirror stood one Cody Cohen-Chang, shirtless, except the only problem was, the boy had a tanned fabric over his chest. It took the two blondes a moment before realising what it was.

That's why Cody is nominated for Hallowe'en Princess, because she's a girl, and in Senthia and Kitty's eyes… Everyone deserves to know.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt, I'm sure you look fine." Blaine sat in front of his bathroom door; Kurt was inside trying on his Snape costume. "You'll make one sexy Severus Snape, now get out here!" Blaine heard the patter of Kurt's bare feet on the tiled floor, and then the door opened. Kurt had his hair brushed down like Snape's was – except not as long – he had a black cloak on and to Blaine, he looked absolutely irresistible. Blaine was wearing a Gryffindor uniform, he had a painted red scar on his forehead, and his hair was all in mused, Kurt said he looked like Darren. "Kurt, you look so good!" Blaine stood up and put his arms around Kurt's waist. "Now if only Snape was Harry's age." He said seductively, Kurt raised his perfectly manicured eyebrow.<p>

"Why?"

"Because this wouldn't look inappropriate." Blaine kissed him softly; they did this until Rachel came down the stairs dressed up in a polyester pant suit.

"Do you like my costume?" the couple turned to her and they stared for a moment.

"What are you?" Kurt tried not to shout, Rachel grumbled under her breath.

"I'm Barbra!" she shouted, the two stared at her for a moment before letting out quiet "Oh's", she put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot down loudly. "Well what are you two?"

"Snape and Harry." Blaine explained, "Kurt's my teacher." There was a pause, and the couple broke out into laughter. "That sounded so dirty!" Blaine laughed; Kurt shoved his head into Blaine's shoulder.

They all finished getting ready and then drove to the Hudson-Hummel house, Finn said he had the best idea for a Hallowe'en costume but he wasn't going to telling them until the day. Rachel and Blaine had tried to get Kurt to find out what it was but he had no luck. Kurt was nervous about the party, Senthia had invited them and he knew she liked Blaine. If they way she was glaring at him the other day was any indication, he had to protect Blaine. She was probably stuffing the ballots right now for the Hallowe'en Prince and Princess just to make Blaine her Prince for once. Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was bickering with Rachel about her costume; Blaine was his Prince, not hers. He was scared something was going to happen to Blaine tonight at the party. He was going to lose Blaine in the crowd, both of them would be tipsy from the alcohol and Senthia would take Blaine and have sex with—Okay, Kurt don't take it that far. Just keep an eye on Blaine the entire night and everything will be fine. "You okay?" Blaine said from beside him, Kurt blinked and nodded.

"Fine." Kurt saw the confused look in Blaine's eyes. Kurt zoned out for the rest of the ride, they picked up Finn who was dressed up as Frankenstein, and they started driving towards Senthia's house. Kurt hated that Blaine knew the way off by heart just because of his stupid tutoring job. Blaine found a parking spot and Rachel and Finn jumped out of the car to meet up with Quinn and Sam – who were Barbie and Ken for the party. Kurt rested his forehead against the glass and let out a sigh.

"Baby…" Blaine said ever so softly, he reached over and took Kurt's hand in his. "What's the matter? You were fine a while ago."

"I'm scared something will happen tonight." Kurt told him, "Senthia has been trying to shove her tongue down your throat for weeks and I'm scared that when we're drinking she's going to take advantage of you." Blaine pursed his lips, carefully without messing up either of their costumes. He crawled over the console and straddled Kurt. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's thighs, and Blaine in turn put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Nothing will happen, I'm not even going to drink that much. I won't let her touch me; sure I'll hug her and dance with her if we both win the Halloween thing. But other than that," Blaine kissed him, "I'm yours."

Kurt doesn't know why he felt a shiver rumble through his body at Blaine's words. He was Blaine's, who knew he had a thing for possession? "I love you." He mumbled, Blaine smiled and he opened up the car door. He got out before Kurt and held out his hand.

"Come on sir, the party awaits." Blaine winked as Kurt got out. Together they walked towards the front of the Quimby house, Rachel and Finn were in front of them and so were Tina, Mike, Cody and Violet. Kurt could hear the thumping beat of the music from inside the house; it was obvious there were already at least twenty teenagers in the house.

_"Heart thumps and you jump  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dared to go there  
>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!"<em>

Rachel knocked on the door, the door swung open; Senthia spotted Blaine and shouted happily. "Blaine! Come on! The best song is on!" she grabbed Blaine by the colour and dragged him away, Kurt glared at her. He followed quickly after them, he spotted them together. Senthia had her arms around Blaine's neck; she was playing with one of the curls at the base of his neck. Blaine was standing awkwardly in front of her, he wasn't touching her or anything, and he looked downright bored. Kurt walked politely up to them, Senthia's lips were puckered and she was about to kiss him. He tapped Blaine on the shoulder; he felt a sense of pride when Blaine's solemn face broke out into a smile.

"Kurt!" Blaine pried Senthia's arms off him, as they walked towards the drink table, Blaine whispered in his ear. "Thank-you so much."

* * *

><p>Santana strutted in with a smirk on her face. It had been almost a week since Cody and Violet had pranked her. It took her hours to get the red slush out of her hair, especially since it sat in her hair for a long time due to her talk with Blaine.<p>

She had a plan; she and Brittany were going to do what they like to call the Carrie. You see, what you do is, is dump a bucket of pig's blood over your victim. But seeing as Cody is merely a bystander due to Violet, he's going to get covered in red slush. It seems fit, no? Cody only deserves it for getting involved with that she-dog, of course before going through with it she asked Puck. The teen smirked at her and said, "Sure thing, she needs a good kick in the ass." Of course he had been talking about Violet not Cody, but Santana took that as a go ahead. When Senthia calls up the nominees for Halloween Prince and Princess that was when she and Britt-Britt were going to do it. They had tried to get Artie on board, but her hipster brother was trying to convince them to stop it. He said Cody doesn't deserve it, but they don't know why he would say that.

Right now their standing at the party, Santana can see Kurt and Blaine giggling to themselves as they get drunk out of their mind. Then there's Anderson and Hudson singing loudly off key to some Ke$ha song. Asian One and Asian Two are standing next to each other; they're dressed as vampires which is kind of creepy. Beside them stood Strangely Not Asian boy, he's dressed as a werewolf. She let out a coo; he and his sister are kind of matching. Maybe he's Jacob Black and Tina's supposed to be Edward? Ha, she doubts it. She scanned her eyes over the crowd, and oh what's this? Senthia Quimby is staring at Ander-boy; she's making bedroom eyes… And oh God, Hummel is glaring at her, the claws are going to come out tonight. She watched as Kurt moved closer to Blaine and whispered in Blaine's ear, she also saw how the pupils in Blaine's eyes went from really little to huge in a matter of seconds. She wants to know what dirty thing just came out of Princess's mouth, because from Hobbit's change in attitude it must have been something good. She stood there for a minute trying to think of something that he would say to his boyfriend. "Blaine, I'm going to eat the cupcake so _hard_." At these words she spluttered out her gulp of beer and felt Brittany's eyes on her.

Brittany's dressed as a cat, well Lord Tubbington to be exact. She's dressed as a mouse, not very creative but she isn't going to be here long. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

"'Sup Lopez." It was Violet.

"Piss off Puckerman; I don't want to deal with you or your little boyfriend right now." Santana spat, the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Puh-Lease, Cody isn't my boyfriend, he's afraid to touch me. It's been a few weeks since we've kissed and I thought I'd at least be having sex by now, but…" Puck's younger sister trailed off and shrugged one shoulder.

"You disgust me." Santana told her, "You're what? Fifteen? And you're already begging for sex, pitiful." Santana turned around to look at the crowd again.

"Says the girl who f*cked my brother at thirteen." Violet smirked; Santana threw her beer can down to the hardwood flooring and tackled Violet to the floor.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!" she screamed, before she knew it, Puck was pulling her off.

"Calm down guys, here." He handed Santana another beer, "Let loose and forget about whatever you two are fighting about." He kissed Santana's cheek and she jerked away, he rolled his eyes and went off to make out with some sophomore.

"I'm not going to just forget, Puckerman." Santana hissed, she took Brittany's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

"Where are we going 'Tana?" the blonde teen asked her. Santana didn't know really; out of the corner of her eye she saw a group playing spin the bottle. There were some pretty cute girls there—boys! She meant boys; there are some pretty cute boys there. She brought Brittany with her and they sat down. She had never seen any of these people before, but did she really care? No she did not. The bottle spun around in the circle and it landed on the last person she thought it would. "Yay! 'Tana we get to kiss!" Brittany clapped excitedly, Santana blushed and said nothing. She leaned forward to kiss her bestfriend, she wanted it to be just a peck on the lips like all the other kisses they had. But tonight was different, the moment her lips touched Brittany's soft ones she dove right in.

She had never felt this kind of spark with Puck or with any other guy she hooked up with. Maybe it was because she was with Brittany, her bestfriend… Maybe.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt drink more and more coolers from Senthia's fridge. He was getting worried, Kurt never drank this much – even though he had only seen him drink twice before this. His boyfriend wasn't stupid, but then why is he drinking so much? He and Kurt were standing off to the side of the dance floor; Kurt was swaying side to side to the song playing. He doesn't even know what it is, but apparently Kurt does. He's singing along off key and he just wants to put his hand over Kurt's mouth to make him be quiet. He closed his eyes for a minute and then he felt Kurt's soft hand roaming up his shirt and his mouth was now attached to his neck. "K-Kurt!" he stutters pushing him away lightly, "What's up?" he looked deep into Kurt's eyes and saw the dilated pupils. Oh boy.<p>

"B-Blaine, I j-just I want you." Kurt murmured against the skin of his neck. "O-On Monday, that was the best thing _ever_!" he said to Blaine, "T-The way you pushed into—"

"O-Kay Kurt, let's get you outside I think you need some fresh air." Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him out onto the porch. Kurt was still staring at him like he was a piece of meat. "Baby, you need to calm down. I want you too but I don't think Senthia would appreciate us having sex at her party." Kurt huffed and pushed Blaine away, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"She's going to steal you." Kurt whispered, Blaine frowned at his very drunk boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Kurt sat down on the wooden porch; he placed his cooler down on the cool wood and giggled softly to himself. Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's attention span; he sat beside him and took the glass bottle away. "Kurt, what did you mean?" Kurt sighed loudly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"S-She's going to steal you from me, she's gonna kiss you and have sex's with you. Yo-You're not going to want me anymore!" Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaine felt his heart break, did Kurt really think that.

"Kurt, she isn't going to steal me away from you. You're it for me, remember? And besides, I'm gay, 100% gay. I only like kissing boys and one boy in particular." He explained, "Senthia's pretty, but I think she's pretty like Quinn is. I find no attraction whatsoever." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He crawled into Blaine's lap and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso.

"You're mine, Blaine, never leave me." Blaine softened at Kurt's gentle words, "I want to go home."

"What? Why? I thought you were having fun." He pet Kurt's soft hair as he spoke.

"No. She keeps looking at you like she's going to kiss you and stuffs, I don't want her to. I want to go home and kiss you and love you and sleep together. I hate her, she acts like you're hers and you're not. You are my boyfriend, not hers, okay?" he looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Okay." Blaine lifted Kurt up into his arms and stood up, he was going to drive Kurt home and he'll probably crash at Kurt's for the night. He brought Kurt back into the main room, he spotted Rachel and Finn.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel sang loudly.

"Hey, I'm going to drive Kurt home, he's really drunk and he's passed out." Which was true, Kurt was sleeping soundly in Blaine's arms even though it was really loud in the room.

"Alright, you should go tell Senthia though since you're nominated for Halloween prince." His twin said, he thought for a moment and knew she was right.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He walked over to where the blonde girl was, she was grinding against some guy who Blaine didn't recognise. She saw Blaine and pushed the teenager away. She cupped his cheek and started dancing with him. She had failed to notice Kurt in Blaine's arms. "Hey, um, Senthia. I'm going to drive Kurt home, he's pretty drunk." He told her, she rolled her blue eyes.

"Just throw him in the guest room and continue to party!" She shouted over the music.

_"We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh." <em>

"I'm not going to do that, it was a great party and all but I'm pretty tired myself." As he said this, Kurt shifted in his arms. Senthia gritted her teeth at the sleeping boy in Blaine's arms.

"You're nominated for Halloween Prince, you can't just leave." She tried to reason, Blaine groaned loudly.

"Listen Senthia, I'm sorry but I'm going home." The girl pushed past him and stood up on the stage, on the stage it had the Halloween Prince and Princess crowns.

"Attention Monsters, Witches and Trolls, it's time to announce the winners for Princess and Prince of Halloween!" she screamed out, the crowd went wild. "Kitty, pass me the results." She told her best friend, the cheerleader handed her the envelopes and Senthia raised a brow. "And the Halloween Princess is… Senthia Quimby! Oh hey that's me!" she smiled brightly. Blaine knew if Kurt was awake he would be rolling his eyes. Kitty placed the crown on Senthia's head and the crowd clapped and cheered. "Alright, now the Halloween Prince is…" there was a pause of dead silence throughout the house. "Blaine Anderson!" all eyes went to Blaine.

"Shit…"

* * *

><p>"F*ck, shit, come on Brittany!" Santana screamed, the two ran throughout the crowd to slushy Cody. The crowning had gone different than either of had planned so they had to think on the spot. Brittany was carrying the bucket of red slush as she ran behind Santana.<p>

There he was. He was standing next to Violet laughing about something she said, he had a white shirt on with fake blood stains on it, he had his hair spiked up and his hands had fur on them. "Do it, Britt." She told her friend; Brittany hummed and walked right up to Cody and Violet. Violet saw the bucket and her jaw went slacked.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Violet asked Brittany. Brittany blinked and said.

"This is for Lord Tubbington." She lifted the bucket up and poured it down on Cody, "Wait no, it was for Artie." Cody was drenched head to toe in red slushy; everyone started laughing, except Santana. She made a mistake because… She saw the padding underneath his white shirt; she saw the bumps that she knew were breasts. Cody wasn't he… What the f*ck did she just do?

"Dude, are those tits?" someone barked out. Cody's head shot up in fear, everyone started laughing ever louder at the realisation. The next thing Santana knew, Cody was gone making his way through the crowd. She saw a blur of Tina and Mike chasing after him, Santana felt someone staring at her. It was Violet.

"You f*cking whore!" Violet attacked her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Blaine!" Senthia said from the stage, Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt. "Blaine, you need to be crowned!" she said even louder. Kurt murmured something against Blaine's neck. "BLAINE!" she screeched and it woke up Kurt. Blaine swore under his breath, he put Kurt down on the ground gently. Kurt opened his eyes groggily.<p>

"I'll be right back? Okay?" he kissed Kurt's forehead and went up on the stage. Kurt blinked confused on the floor; he reached out for Blaine, where was he going? Kurt stood up and he fell to the side, he felt someone's strong hands on his hip. He looked up expecting Blaine to be there… But it wasn't Blaine.

"Come on, Kurt." He heard the person say, he knew this person, didn't he? The person brought him upstairs and put him on a soft bed. The person sat down beside him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks…" he mumbled, "w-where's Blaine?"

"Downstairs, he isn't a very good boyfriend now is he? Leaving you alone downstairs isn't very nice, now is it?" the person said, Kurt nodded only because he was tired. He opened his eyes a bit more and then saw who was talking to him. Suddenly fear overpowered the sleepiness and the drunkenness and he crawled off the bed at a cheetah's speed. His breathing was laboured and his heart was pounding in his chest. "What's wrong Kurt I thought you weren't feeling well, you look fine now." The person noted, Kurt said nothing to them. "Come on Kurt, come back onto the bed." He shook his head. "Why are you being so unreasonable?" they asked him.

"I thought you hated me." He said to them, the person on the bed smirked.

"I don't hate you, I hate the fact that you can just walk around in those tight ass jeans and expect me not to do anything about it." The person said, "You're gorgeous and I don't think Blaine deserves you."

"Since when are you gay?" the person's entire demeanor changed.

"I'm not gay, Hummel!" the person shouted. "I'm not a f*cking fairy like you."

"Karofsky, you just called me beautiful and gorgeous and you don't think my boyfriend deserves me." On the bed sat David Paul Karofsky, the person whose bullied Kurt and Blaine since he's known them. Karofsky's Dad Paul went to jail for beating up Blaine and Rachel's Dads… And now this guy was saying that he was beautiful?

"So? I think you're hot and I want you, that doesn't mean I'm gay." Karofsky said, Kurt scoffed at him.

"It kind of does." Kurt stood up and walked to the door, he had to make his escape, and Karofsky could do anything to him.

"Where are you going?" Karofsky stood up after him.

"I-I'm going to go find Blaine." He said, he opened the door and ran for his life. He could Karofsky running after him. It all happened in a blur, he was pressed up against the wall in the hallway and Karofsky's breath was beating down on him.

"Why are you running from me Hummel?" Kurt was scared, what was he going to do? Karofsky slid a hand down to Kurt's bottom and cupped his ass. Kurt screamed out loudly. "Don't make any noise." And that's when Karofsky kissed him. The moment Karofsky's lips touched his, he went into action, he lifted his leg and kicked Karofsky in the crotch. The big jock cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He ran far away from him, he went down the stairs and into the crowd; he could still hear Karofsky coming after him. He saw Blaine and his breath drained from his lungs, Blaine stood on the stage – though he looked bored and awkward – he had his hands on Senthia's hips as they danced to some stupid Hallowe'en song. He suddenly felt something lurch in his stomach, oh no. He ran up onto the stage after pushing Kitty onto the floor, Blaine looked over at him and his straight face turned up into a smile. "Kurt!" he greeted him, he tried to push Senthia away but she wasn't having any of it.

"Get off the stage, Hummel, we're dancing." She said, Blaine let go of her hips and went to see if Kurt was okay.

"B-Blaine, I don't feel so well." Kurt held his stomach, Blaine knew that look, and he had gotten to know it back when they were younger when Kurt got the stomach flu.

"Get off my stage!" Senthia pushed Blaine out of the way so she could stand in front of Kurt, Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine grabbed a bowl of chips for Kurt for him to puke in but…

"EW!" Senthia screamed as Kurt emptied his stomach onto her shoes. When Kurt had done enough, Blaine helped Kurt out of the house and he put Kurt in the passenger's seat of his car. Then hopped into the driver's seat, sent a quick text to Rachel telling her and Finn to find their own way home and drove Kurt home. Kurt was paler than usual, it worried him.

When they got to the Hudson-Hummel house, he helped Kurt inside. "Blaine?" Kurt asked once they were safely in Kurt's bedroom with the door locked in case Burt or Carole walked in while they were getting changed. Kurt took off his Snape costume and Blaine helped him, after a minute Kurt was now in only his boxers. He tucked Kurt in and then took off his Harry costume, he was in his boxers too and he slid in beside Kurt. He placed his hand on Kurt's upset stomach and rubbed gently; Kurt let out a quiet moan and shifted closer to him. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

* * *

><p>(Two Days Later)<p>

_(All)- "Here we go!  
>Stop! In the name of love<br>Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)  
>Stop! In the name of love<br>Before you break my heart, think it over_."

The boys sang loudly in the Van, despite it being November and it's freezing in Lima they were singing their hearts out. Finn, Artie and Sam were sitting on the backseat singing loudly, and Puck was hanging upside down from the top bed.

_(Artie)- "I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes  
>It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no, no." <em>Artie sang, he threw his legs up onto Sam's lap, Sam stroked his thigh suggestively, and Finn stifled a laugh.

_(Puck)- "I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
>That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no, no, no." <em>Puck sang upside down, the three boys on the bottom moved to the music.

_(Finn)- "Before you can read me you gotta  
>Learn how to see me, I said." <em>Finn sang out, the four began singing the chorus right after.

_(All)- "Stop! In the name of love  
>Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)<br>Stop! In the name of love  
>Before you break my heart, think it over<br>Free your mind and the rest will follow  
>Be color blind, don't be so shallow Think it over<br>Free your mind and the rest will follow  
>Be color blind, don't be so shallow." <em>Artie and Finn pointed at Sam who was seating in between them. He cleared his throat and started singing.

_(Sam)- "I've known of your  
>Your well secluded nights<br>I've even seen her  
>Maybe once or twice<br>But is her sweet expression  
>Worth more than my love and affection?" <em>The boys raised their eyebrows in shock; they didn't know Sam was that great at singing. They had heard him singing before but they never heard him singing by himself.

Blaine, who was holding the camera, glanced over at Kurt who was playing the music for the boys. Since the party Kurt had been distant and he's not sure why. He barely even let him kiss him and that worried him. They haven't even made out since their anniversary, which is strange for them since every chance they get their attached at the lips. Right now Kurt has this look on his face as he watches the music play on his laptop, it's not the usual look Kurt has when they're recording a song. It's scaring him, the boys are singing great – he's noticed – and they'll do fine if they do it again. He turned off the camera and reached over to press pause on Kurt's laptop.

"Guys, can you give Kurt and I a minute?" he asked them, the four grumbled under their breath but left the couple alone to talk. He glanced at Kurt who was now packing up his laptop and looking even more insecure than before. "Baby…" he began, "What's wrong?" Kurt looked up at him. His bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were rimmed red. "Kurt?" Blaine reached out for him and Kurt flinched away.

"D-Don't Blaine." Kurt stuttered, "I think you should go." Blaine frowned and he actually felt hurt at Kurt's word.

"What… Why?" he asked the older boy.

"I'm not feeling that well and I don't want you to catch whatever I have." He looked Kurt right in the eyes and knew he was lying.

"You're lying to me." He saw Kurt's defenses go up.

"No I'm not, why would you think that?" Kurt climbed over the chair to go to the back of the Van, Blaine followed him carefully.

"Kurt, I've known you since we were five; I know what you look like when you're lying." He said, "And we've been together for a year so I know these things." He sat down next to Kurt. "What's bothering you?"

When Kurt started talking, it was the last thing he thought Kurt was going to say.

"You are bothering me. You're in love with me and then you leave me alone at a party to dance with a girl, A GIRL, Blaine." Kurt snapped, "Did you even think of what could happen to me when you left me alone? Someone could have taken me to a room and raped me, although that didn't happen, it could have. Do you even think? And the awful thing is, is you like Senthia – not as a romantic partner obviously but as a friend, even though you know she's trying to steal you from me. I _hate _her, Blaine!"

"You don't even know her, Kurt." Blaine said rather calmly, Kurt screeched and started smacking Blaine's arm.

"You don't understand, do you? I hate her for trying to steal you from me; I don't care if she's nice to you or anyone else. She's mean to me, you don't see the way she glares at me when you aren't looking or the way she flirts with you. Blaine, she was trying to kiss you earlier! And you didn't do anything about it! For once in your life Blaine, can you do something about it? People flirt with you all the time and it hurts because you don't tell them that you have boyfriend, you just flirt right back!" Kurt screamed, "You're _my _boyfriend Blaine! Not Senthia's, not Kitty's, not Sebastian's or Jeff's or Nick's! You're MINE!" Kurt tackled Blaine to the bed and straddled his hips. "Do you understand Blaine? You're mine." Blaine stared up at his boyfriend.

"I'm yours." He gulped heavily when Kurt's eyes grew even darker.

"Is anyone at your house?" Kurt asked urgently.

"No, Rachel's at Tina's and Dads are at a lunch thing for Dad's work." Blaine told him, Kurt pulled him up by the collar and dragged him out to his Navigator. Kurt pushed him into the passenger's seat and they sped over to Blaine's house.

It was all a blur really; Kurt pulled him into the Anderson house and then dragged him downstairs to his bedroom. Kurt pushed him down onto his bed and tore off his shirt, jeans and boxers. He watched as Kurt did the same to himself, the next thing he knew Kurt was on top of him staring down at him with his glasz coloured eyes that were now navy blue.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked, Blaine took a breath.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>It was three days after that stupid kid puked on her high heels, she loved those heels and then Kurt ruined them with his stupid hydro-chloric acid and lunch. She was walking down the hallway to Quinn's locker, her hands were on her hips and she watched as Kitty and Quinn conversed. They had been annoying lately, she thought to herself, she had been talking about Blaine to them both and she knew they thought she couldn't see the eye rolls and the yawns. They were getting bored with her talking about him, they were just being stupid. They knew Blaine was going to be hers, right?<p>

"Blaine's been distant." She announced, the two blondes looked at her with boredom.

"I wonder why." Kitty said in a very monotone voice.

"I'm not sure, I think it's because he's embarrassed to face because Kurt puked on me." She reached over to fix Quinn's Cheerio's uniform top, Quinn jerked away. "What's your problem?" Quinn stared at her for a moment.

"Nothing." Quinn's eyes moved to something behind Senthia, she followed Quinn's gaze to see what she had been looking at. Her heart stopped. Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hallway together; Kurt had this look on his face like he was the king of the world. She turned her attention to Blaine, wait, what was wrong with him?

"Get some, Anderson!" Puckerman yelled from down the hall, Blaine blushed darkly and grabbed Kurt's hand. Senthia finally clued in, Blaine was limping… But it doesn't look like his leg hurts. She gaped when she realised why. "Who knew Hummel had it in him." She heard Puckerman say to Sam Evans, Sam walked over to Quinn and kissed his passionately. Puck fiddled with his school bag as they kissed.

"Hey, do you have Cheerio's practise afterschool today?" Sam asked Quinn, his hand was resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Coach Sue wants us to practise for Regionals." Quinn sighed, "Speaking of which, I was wondering if you wanted to come see Regionals – Blaine is coming too, so you'll have someone to talk to." Quinn played with his hair, Senthia and Kitty saw Puck's teeth clench.

"I'll see, maybe I could get Sebastian to tag along." Sam said, Quinn closed her locker and they walked down the hall. Senthia didn't follow, there was Cheerio's practise today… She had tutoring with Blaine, and guess what? Kurt's not going to be able to interrupt… This is perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hallway by himself; he had been talking to Mercedes about the party and now he was late for class. He patiently walked towards his Maths class where Blaine was but as he passed the locker room he was pulled inside and slammed against the cool wall. It felt Karofsky's hot breath beat down on his face; he felt his large sweaty hand roam down his body.<p>

"I see you've f*cked Anderson." Karofsky said against his cheek.

"Please let me go, David, you told you aren't gay. If you aren't gay, just leave me alone!" Kurt begged, Karofsky kissed Kurt's cheek chastely.

"I may not be gay, but I'm not leaving you alone." Karofsky leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in his. Kurt screamed in his mouth, he was terrified, what if Karofsky raped him? Karofsky reached down and cupped Kurt's bottom in his hand. "Why did you f*ck Anderson, you know you're mine, right?"

"I-I'm not yours, I'm Blaine's, and I love him." Kurt tried to push Karofsky away but he kept pushing him harder against the wall.

"_You're mine_, Hummel." Karofsky captured his lips again, he pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He was doomed, Karofsky was going to rape him and he would be disgusting. Blaine wouldn't want to touch him anymore. Karofsky was trying to shove his tongue down his throat, Karofsky moaned in pleasure and Kurt couldn't take it. He did what he did at the party; he lifted up his leg and kicked Karofsky in the crotch. Karofsky cried out and fell to the ground. "What the f*ck is wrong with you?"

"Don't touch me! I'm not yours!" Kurt felt his stomach churn in disgust; he was going to vomit again. Karofsky reached out to touch him from the floor, "NO!" Kurt ran out of the locker room with hot tears running down his cheeks. They were stinging his eyes, he had to be in math right now but he can't deal with seeing Blaine right now. What if he tells Blaine and he thinks he's disgusting? Well, honestly he thinks he is disgusting. He's been touched by someone other than Blaine, he's been kissed by someone other than Blaine, he's cheated on Blaine. He ran out to his car and drove home; he couldn't face anyone right now, even if his parents are home he'll just lock himself in his bedroom and never come out.

He heard his phone vibrating on his dashboard; he grabbed it and read the text.

_'Where are you? –Blainers' _He didn't respond, if he does, Blaine will leave class and he doesn't want Blaine worrying about him.

When he got home he locked himself in his room, Carole was home when he walked in. She had been drinking tea in the living room watching her soap operas. "What are you doing home." He thought he heard her say, it was rather rude of him to say nothing to her but he was upset right now. He tore off his clothes and scratched at his skin. It almost felt like bugs were crawling underneath his skin and he couldn't get rid of them. He felt disgusting. Why did these things happen to him?

_Maybe because you deserve it_. A voice in his head said, "No, I don't deserve it." He said to himself. He climbed under the covers of his bed and curled up into a ball. _Maybe you do, you cheated on your boyfriend Sebastian and then you cheated on your boyfriend Blaine. Seems like a pattern, does it not? _The voice asked him. "I didn't cheat though! Karofsky kissed me!" he told the voice, it laughed in his head. _Still counts honey, you cheated and there's nothing you can do about it. You might as well get with Karofsky now. _It laughed evilly, "What? No, I love Blaine, not Karofsky!" he whispered quietly, he realised Carole might hear him. _Do you really love Blaine? At one point you thought you might love Sebastian and look how that turned out. You broke up with Sebastian after cheating on him with Blaine and then you get with Blaine. _Kurt screamed mutely, he pulled his hair trying to force the voice to shut up. _Afraid of the truth, honey? _"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. There was a knock on his door.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carole asked from outside.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." He told her, he knew she didn't believe him but what was she going to do? He can't just tell his step-mom that the bully that has bullied him for years has turned out to be gay and is sexually assaulting him? Gee that would be icing on the cake, she just lost her baby and he's going to add more baggage to the stress in the house. He can't even imagine how his Dad would react at the news; he can't even imagine how Blaine will react. He'll be disgusted most probably, and then he'll break up with Kurt and move on to Nick or someone. Or worse, Senthia, but would Blaine be disgusted? Or would he just feel betrayed? He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

_What are you going to do? You can keep this in and let Karofsky keep touching you and kiss you. Or, you can tell someone and the assaults will stop. Your choice, honey. _Kurt smiled to himself, the voice in his head kind of sounded like Angel from Rent. Weird. Maybe he shouldn't have watched it last night at Blaine's house. _Well? _Angel asked him, he took a deep breath. "I'm going to keep it a secret." Though he might get hurt in the long run… he doesn't want anyone knowing his a weakling that can't stand up for himself.

He then remembered his stomach ache, and he remembered it fast. It was like someone pressed fast forward on him because he ran out of his bedroom to the bathroom faster than you can say 'order of the phoenix'. He emptied his breakfast and lunch into the toilet and he felt a soft hand on his back.

"You're not okay, are you?" Carole asked softly, she handed him a Tylenol and a glass of water. After downing it and he shook his head and began to sob. "Oh honey, come on." She helped him stand up and together they walked into the living room. She sat him down on the couch and she sat down beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair, loosening up the hairspray he had had in it from earlier on in the day. "I understand if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but I'm always going to be here for you Kurt. No matter what. Even if you've done something wrong that affects everyone in this family, I'll be there for you." She handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked him.

"N-No, c-can you j-just hold me?" he sniffled, her eyes softened and she nodded, he crawled into her arms and she held him. She had never felt this close to Kurt before, she felt as if she was actually his biological Mother. She knew though, that no one could replace Ellie, and then she remembered. Days before Ellie's death, Ellie had told her 'If I ever go before my time, show Kurt this video when he's older, okay?' of course she had made a joke about it but now… She knew exactly where that VHS tape was.

"Kurt?" she said softly, the sixteen year-old sniffled and nodded against her shoulder. "I want to show you something."

Minutes later she was putting a VHS tape into the player, Kurt was seated on the couch with a wool blanket around him. His eyes were red and his lip was quivering, before she pressed play, she sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Before your Mother died, she asked me to show you this when you were older, I'm not sure what it is but knowing Ellie… It'll be spectacular, so just watch okay? And Kurt, she loves you, she really does, and she's watching you from Heaven with a smile on her face saying 'That's my baby boy'." She finished, Kurt had a smile on his lips. She felt happier that he was feeling better, but she'll show him the video.

The video started out rough since it was an old tape that was made with an old camcorder. It started off with a younger Kurt sitting on the floor of the basement. He was probably not even older than four or five. "Mama, what are you doin'?" the child asked, Carole heard Kurt giggle at his younger self. "Videotaping you, honey-bug, what do you want to say to the camera?" Ellie asked her son. The boy stood up and walked up to it. "Well, who am I talking to?" Carole smiled to herself, even as a young boy Kurt sounded older than he should. "Yourself, honey-bug, right now you're watching this." Ellie said, Kurt covered his mouth in shock, he doesn't even remember doing this with his Mom. "B-But how am I talking to myself, if I'm right here?" a young Kurt asked, Ellie laughed. "It's magic, now say whatever you want to your future-self baby. You can ask him questions, tell him things you want to remind yourself, or just say hi." Ellie explained. The boy hummed quietly for a minute before smiling, Kurt watched the video with wide eyes, this was… Beautiful. "Hi me!" young Kurt waved at the camera, "My name is Kurt Elijah Hummel, and I'm five years-old." The boy grinned, he was missing a tooth. "I gots lots of questions for you, so you better answer." He took a breath. "Number one, do you like the Pink Power Ranger?" Carole glanced at Kurt.

"Yeah, I think so." Older Kurt replied, Kurt though it was the weirdest feeling to have a conversation with yourself. The young child paused, "What's it like being old?" the next question was. "It's hard, but it's amazing." Kurt told himself. There was another pause and there was a light blush on younger Kurt's face. "Are you married to Blaine yet?"

Carole gasped and turned her body to Kurt on the couch, his eyes welled up and he started to cry. He can't even remember liking Blaine so early on in his life. "I think Blaine's beautiful." Younger Kurt said, "He's the only boy who's nice to me, all the other ones are mean. I think I love Blaine but I'm not going to tell him now because he'll think I'm weird. But you could tell him now since you're older than me, tell him that I really like his bowties and his hair – and that I don't really like his sister Rachel, she's annoying." The younger Kurt beamed up at the camera, "Oh! And don't do anything stupid, I like me and since you're me I don't want anything to happen. You gots to love Mama and Dad a lot too you know, so go tell them that when you're watching this." The young Kurt looked beyond the camera, "I think that's all I have to say Mama."

"Alright sweetie, do remember our song?" Ellie asked young Kurt, the boy nodded and the camera was put on a flat surface and Ellie came onto the screen. "Let me just say something okay, honey-bug?" Ellie asked her son, he nodded and rested his head on her arm. "Hi baby, I bet since you're watching this I'm…" she sighed, "I hope you're enjoying your life with whoever is treating you right. I hope he's good to you," Old Kurt let out a broken sob, how did she know? "If I met him then I hope I've approved. Although I bet I have met him and that he wears bowties and has curly hair." Kurt let out another sob, how did she know it was Blaine. "You're probably asking how yourself how I know it's him, well honey-bug, I just know. And you're probably also asking how I know you're gay, well sweetie, Mom's just know." His Mother paused. "I'm sorry if you had to grow up without me, for all I know I could have filmed this then the next day I was gone. I'm sorry if that happened, I'm really just sorry sweetie. I love you _so _much and I would hate being away from you. You're my little man." She took a breath. "I'm not sure if you remember singing this with me when you were younger, so I'm going to show you." She turned to young Kurt, "Ready to sing baby?" he nodded excitedly.

Ellie stood up and pressed a button, Older Kurt was full on sobbing now as he watched.

_(Ellie)- "Someday, when I'm awfully low  
>When the world is cold<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>But you're never fully dressed, without a smile<em>." Ellie sang to her five year-old and sixteen year-old son.

_(Ellie)- "Oh it's lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you_." As she sang, she rubbed her young son's cheeks. They were flushed red and his freckles stood out, he had a smile on his face that only showed nowadays around Blaine.

_(Ellie and young Kurt)- "But you're never fully dressed, without a smile." _Older Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He missed his Mom so much.

_(Young Kurt)- "Who cares what they're wearing  
>From Main Street<br>to Saville Row." _Even as a child he had an amazing voice.

_(Ellie)- "It's what you wear from ear to ear." _Kurt couldn't resist any longer.

_(Young Kurt and Older Kurt)- "And not from head to toe." _Carole beamed, it was a strange sound to hear Kurt harmonising with himself from eleven years ago.

_(Ellie)- "Lover, never, never change." _Young Kurt beamed up at his Mom.

_(Young Kurt)- "Keep that breathless charm." _Ellie reached over and ruffled young Kurt's hair, Kurt doesn't know how he let her do that. He loves his hair; he remembers styling it as a child.

_(Ellie and Older Kurt)- "Won't you please arrange it?  
>Cause I love you<em>." Kurt watched as his younger self sang beside his Mother, he barely remembers doing this with her. And that upsets him…

_(Young Kurt)- "Remember." _

_(Ellie, Older Kurt and Young Kurt)- "You're never fully dressed, without a smile!" _Kurt got up and pressed pause, Carole looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" she asked, he was still crying for the same reason – but she didn't know that reason – and he was also crying for his Mom.

"I want to go see her." He announced, "I need to talk to her and thank her." He looked over at the TV screen. "D-Do you think she would mind if I posted this on YouTube? I think The Glee Club fans would really enjoy seeing my younger self singing with my Mom. They really like her, even though they've only seen one video of her when I sang 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'." Carole glanced at the TV; there was a smiling Kurt on the screen beside a smiling Elizabeth Hummel.

"If you want to go see her you can, and yes, I think you should put it up for everyone to see. Everyone will love it; but just post the singing… I don't think Ellie would appreciate the entire world hearing what she has to say to her sixteen year-old son." She laughed to lighten the mood, Kurt thanked her and he went off.

He changed into black skinny jeans, and he put on his black winter coat since it was cold outside. He went out to his Navigator and drove to the cemetery where his Mother lays. When he arrived, it was open – thank God. He walked through the grass and the fallen leaves to the familiar tombstone.

_Elizabeth Anne Hummel, a loving sister, wife and mother._

It read. He sighed and kneeled down on the damp grass, ignoring the fact that he could feel the moistness of the grass through his jeans. "Hi Mama," he began, "I saw your video today, Carole showed me. I-I really loved it; I can't believe that you knew I was gay and that I was going to be with Blaine when I was only five. It's amazing, because it's true. I am gay and I am with Blaine, but… You already know that. Mama, I'm so confused right now. Today the bully who has been bullying me since I can remember kissed me and he touched me, Mama. He touched me in the way that only Blaine should and I'm scared that if I'm not careful he's going to rape me." He took a deep breath. "And to make things worse this bitch of a cheerleader has been breathing down Blaine's neck and I'm scared she's going to steal him from me. I know Blaine's gay but I still have the fear that Blaine is going to dump me for her, you know?" he swallowed down the bile. "When Karofsky kissed me Mama, I felt worthless, I still do! I feel disgusting and v-vile and no one is going to want to touch me now! What if he tries something, Mama, what if he rapes me and then Blaine thinks I'm revolting?" he wiped away his tears. "I love you Mama, and I wish you were still here because I need you. I need you so much, Carole is nice and all but she isn't you." He pressed his hand against the cool stone. "I miss you…" he stood up and walked away from it. He took his phone from his pocket and saw the time, it was around three now. Now that he's spoken to his Mom, he feels the strength to go tell Blaine about what Karofsky did. Maybe Blaine will be supportive and not think he's disgusting… Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for Senthia at his locker since he's tutoring her at his house today. Kurt hasn't replied to any of his texts or his calls, he's worried about him. What if something happened to him and Blaine just doesn't know? He sends Kurt another text saying 'Call me' and he's hoping Kurt does.<p>

"Blaine!" he hears, he looks up and sees Senthia in her red Cheerios uniform approaching him. She kisses his cheek and snakes her hand into his. He pulls his hand away and puts it in his pocket.

"Hi Senthia." He said awkwardly, she stood very close to him, it was kind of annoying. When they got to his car, she cleared her throat at the passenger's seat door. "What?" he asked.

"Come on Blaine, I know you're a gentleman, open my door for me." She ordered, he rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. "Thank-you." She said as she sat down. He rolled his eyes again and shut the door. As he drove them to his house, each time he would put his hand on the center console, Senthia would try to place her own hand on top of his. He jerked his hand away and kept both hands on the steering wheel. She pouted and made a sigh of despair; he thought she was being an idiot. When they arrived, she was being really clingy. "It's so cold outside." She said as she huddled closer to him, he clenched his teeth but said nothing. He let her inside and they went downstairs to study in the family room.

"Hey Blaine." Blaine looked up from his school bag and saw Rachel standing in the hallway of their bedrooms.

"Hey Rach." He smiled, at least she was here. "Have you heard from Kurt since lunch—?" he was interrupted by Senthia.

"Blaine, I'm having a really hard time with this question." She whined, he clenched his fists and looked down at the question to help her. Senthia was just being really annoying; he wanted to punch her in the face. Rachel frowned at the two and went back to her room, shaking her head while laughing.

They worked quietly together; Blaine was surprised she hadn't put the move on him yet. It was only a few minutes before Senthia grabbed a thermos out of her bag. "What's that?" he asked.

"Coffee, I didn't sleep well last night, so this is kind of a pick me up." She explained, he nodded and went back to the notes he was making her. They had a big test tomorrow and she was really bad at this part of the curriculum. He was highlighting something when Senthia sneezed… On him… And she had hot coffee in her mouth. He jerked up from the couch and hissed from the intensity of the burning liquid. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" she apologised.

"I-It's okay, it was an accident. I'll be right back, I'm going to go change my shirt." He left her in the family room and went up the small set of stairs to his bedroom; he didn't close the door all the way since he was only changing his shirt. He took off his black polo and he was about to grab an old t-shirt that Finn gave him.

"It's too hot in here to put on another shirt, Blay; I was really doing you a favour." Senthia said from the door, Blaine jumped at her voice. He frowned but she was right, it was pretty hot in the house. He was walking to his bedroom door when she stopped him from leaving. "Why don't we just study in here? It's quieter." She was right about that. Rachel had her music playing which was disrupting their studying.

"We don't have our books." He said, but Senthia started doing something. "Why are you taking off your shirt?" he coughed out, she smirked and she had this look in her eye. Blaine Anderson was face to face with a half-naked girl – well she had her bra on but that's beside the point. She stepped towards him; she stretched out her finger and let it slide down his chest.

"You know Blaine, I've never really fancied a guy with chest hair before." She whispered huskily.

"S-Senthia, I'm gay." His voice cracked as he said this.

"We'll see about that." She pushed him down onto his bed and straddled him; he had never had a girl straddle him before. He didn't like it at all. He likes it when Kurt's straddles him because Kurt always has this playful look in his eyes. Right now, Senthia looks like she's going to devour him and rip him apart… He's terrified. Senthia leaned forward and kissed him, Blaine's eyes shot open. He made a noise of surprise and Senthia took that as a good sign. She tangled her fingers through his hair; Blaine reached up behind her and pulled at her hair. _Get off, get off, get off! _When he finally managed to pull her off, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt.

He saw it all. "K-Kurt." Blaine started to get up; Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and ran from the door. "KURT!" Blaine screamed, he didn't even bother grabbing a shirt and he chased after his boyfriend. "Kurt, wait!" he screamed even louder, but Kurt didn't listen. Blaine could hear Kurt sobbing as he ran, Blaine knew that Kurt's worst nightmare had come true. Senthia had kissed Blaine and now Kurt's entire world was ending. "Baby, please!" he yelled, Kurt ran out of the house and Blaine followed. It was beating down rain outside, Kurt threw open his Navigator car door. "Kurt, please wait!" Blaine ran up to the driver's seat door and knocked on the window. "Kurt—" Kurt backed away, almost running over Blaine's food, he pulled a U-Turn and sped down the street. "KURT!" he screamed.

Now he was angry. That f*cking bitch. He stormed back into the house, his soaking bare feet smacked against the hard wood flooring. He ran down the stairs and he walked back into his room. Senthia was laying on the bed; her fingers were trailing up and down her chest. "Thank God he left, now let's continue."

"Get the f*ck out of my house you whore." He said staring at her. She gasped at his words.

"Blay, come on, who cares about Kurt—"

"SHUT UP! Get out of my f*cking house!" he screamed, he heard Rachel's door open and she came to his side.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" she whispered, he turned to her, tears were in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, c-can you get her out of here? I need to go see Kurt." She nodded and he was out of here. He ran upstairs and took his keys from the hook in the kitchen and ran out to his car. He didn't care about the speed limit or the driving laws. All he cared about is Kurt. As he drove, he reached up to his chest and held the cold metal necklace in his hand. The necklace with K engraved onto a heart. He's praying to whatever will listen that Kurt is holding his too. He drove down Kurt's driveway and saw only Kurt was home, thank the lord, but it's almost three thirty, Burt will be home soon. He realised he wasn't even wearing shoes, but that didn't matter. He opened up the Hudson-Hummel's front door and slammed it shut behind him. He could hear crashing and thuds coming from Kurt's room. He ran up to Kurt's door and knocked, the noises stopped. The door burst open, revealing a fuming Kurt.

"Get out Blaine! How long has this been happening?" Kurt screamed in his face.

"Please Kurt, let me explain!" he reached for Kurt's wrist but he pulled it away. "Please Kurt!"

"I trusted you! I gave my f*cking virginity to you! And this is how you f*cking repay me? Get out Blaine! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kurt screamed, he tried to slam the door shut but Blaine put his hands on the wood. He was stronger than Kurt after all.

"P-Please K-Kurt, I-I love you…" he was crying and so was Kurt, it was an awful sight to see.

"It's too late for that." Kurt said, Blaine felt like he was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

"Baby, can you let me explain?" he asked, Kurt frowned at him and said nothing. When Blaine relaxed his arms, Kurt slammed the door shut. "It wasn't my fault Kurt! I love you not her!" he screamed, Kurt was throwing things around his room again. He knocked hard on the door, and just like the first time it burst open with an angry Kurt.

"How long were you straight Blaine? Were you straight when I gave my virginity to you? I hate you, never come back here again! We're through!" Kurt threw his necklace at Blaine's face and the door slammed shut again. Blaine took a step back and it felt like his entire world had just ended.

_I hate you. _

_Never come back here again!_

_We're through! _

The words repeated in his head over and over. Kurt had just broken up with him… He looked down at his bare feet and saw the silver necklace at his toes. He kneeled down at picked it up the words he had said to Kurt last Christmas echoed in his head. _They're made to show no matter how far apart we are, we still love each other. _Kurt doesn't love him anymore. He stood back up and stared at Kurt's wooden door. He placed the palm of his hand on the wood, "I love you Kurt…" he left the Hudson-Hummel house, he couldn't risk seeing Burt or Carole and them seeing Kurt and himself crying. He got into his car and he started driving, he doesn't even know where he was going. When he blinked, he found himself at Shay Lake. Their lake.

He took out his phone and called the first person that came to his mind.

_"Hello?" _

"H-Hey." He stuttered.

_"Blaine? What's wrong?" _they said, Blaine started crying even harder. _"Where are you right now?" _

"S-Shay Lake." He cried.

_"Okay, Nick and I will be there in ten minutes." _Jeff hung up. Blaine threw his phone onto the dashboard and slammed his head against the steering wheel. He was sobbing so hard it sounded almost like he was howling.

He cried until he heard his car door open and two bodies came in. One sat in the passenger's seat the other in the back. He felt a hand on his back, it was comforting.

"What happened, Blaine?" Nick said from the backseat. Blaine looked up at them, his eyes were raw from crying and his lip was bleeding from biting it so hard. Blaine held out his hand and his two former best friends looked into his palm. Nick gasped from the backseat and Jeff bit his lip, without saying anything, Jeff hugged him tightly. They didn't have any words for Blaine, because they didn't want to hurt him even more. Though neither of them trusted or liked Kurt, they still liked Blaine and they didn't want him hurting. After twenty minutes of listening to Blaine bawl his eyes out, Jeff patted him on the back.

"Come on, Nick will drive your car to my house. You're not fit to drive right now, come on." Jeff said, Blaine sniffled and followed Jeff to his car. Nick drove Blaine's car while Jeff and Blaine were in Jeff's older brother Trent's truck. "I'm sorry Blaine." Jeff said quietly, Blaine said nothing. "You should call Rachel, you're going to be staying at my house tonight and I don't care what she says: You are." Blaine made an attempt to smile but he just couldn't. He took out his phone and dialed his twin.

_"Blaine! What happened?" _she rushed out.

"I-I'm staying the night at Jeff's, I-I…" he trailed off, he started crying again.

_"What happened at Kurt's, Blaine?" _she asked softly.

"He b-broke up with me." There was a silence from her side of the phone and his side.

_"I'm going to go talk to him, tell Jeff and Nick to take care of you, okay?" _she said, he mumbled an 'Okay' and he hung up. He stared out the window as they passed cookie cutter houses until they reached Jeff's house. Nick pulled up right behind them; Blaine walked into Jeff's house and went directly to Jeff's room. He heard laughter downstairs and then he saw the last person he thought he would ever see.

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian said awkwardly from the kitchen as he passed. Blaine looked up at him, Sebastian saw his eyes and he thought he would never see Sebastian do this. Sebastian put down his drink and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?" Blaine asked but he hugged back anyway.

"I know that look Blaine, I had it on my face last year." This only made Blaine cry harder, behind Sebastian stood some other Dalton students, including a blond teenager about his age. Sebastian pulled away from the hug and had a unreadable expression on his face. "What happened?"

"I-I can't talk about it." Blaine told him, he sounded like a small child.

"Why don't you, Jeff and Nick join us?" the blond said from behind Sebastian, "We're watching Final Destination in the basement." Sebastian smiled at Blaine.

"Oh Blaine, this is my boyfriend Aiden." Sebastian introduced them; Blaine's face remained the same.

"C-Congratulations." Blaine mumbled, "I-I'm going to go upstairs, sorry." He ran upstairs, Sebastian's shoulders slumped.

"What happened?" Aiden asked him.

"Kurt broke up with him."

Upstairs, Blaine was dry heaving into Jeff's bathroom toilet. Jeff was at his side patting his back and Nick was getting him a glass of water. "What happened between you two, Blaine?" Jeff asked. Blaine flushed the toilet and got up to wash his hands and face.

"Senthia the cheerleader was trying to make out with me. I was shirtless and she was in her bra, before you ask I had only taken off my shirt to put on another. When I was in my room getting changed, she walked in, took off her shirt and pushed me to the bed. She started kissing me and I pulled her hair away and then Kurt saw. He wouldn't listen to me; he doesn't know that I didn't do anything with her! He thinks that I was kissing her back; he thinks that I was cheating on him with a girl." Blaine took a breath, "He gave me the necklace back… We're over for good, Jeff, this necklace i-is like the heart to our relationship. We wear it so that wherever we go, we know we still love each other. Even if we're millions of miles away." Blaine wiped his eyes.

"Why don't you tell him what really happened?" Jeff asked, Blaine glared at him.

"You don't think I've tried? I begged him to listen to me and he wouldn't. He slammed the door in my face." He told his friend, "I've lost him Jeff, and I'm never going to get him back."

"You don't know that Blaine, tomorrow at school talk to him. Corner him in the bathroom or something, you need to talk to him." Just as Jeff said this, Nick walked in with the water.

"I thought you guys hated him…" Blaine said quietly, it was barely over a whisper.

"We don't hate him, we just hate that he's hurt you so many times." Nick sighed, "But you love him, and we're not going to tell you to give up on him. You and Kurt were together for a year, if that's not love then I don't know what is." Blaine smiled at the brunet.

"I-I'm sorry I left you guys… You're my best friends." Jeff and Nick grinned.

"GROUP HUG!" Jeff announced and the three hugged.

* * *

><p>He couldn't breathe, he can't breathe, he won't breathe. Right now he and Kurt are sharing a Maths class. Kurt was sitting at the back like usual and he was seated next to Senthia. She was humming quietly beside him, unaware to the inner turmoil she had caused to both Blaine and Kurt. She was also the reason why Kurt took off his necklace; she's the reason why Kurt broke up with him. <em>How long were you straight, Blaine? <em>He remembers Kurt screaming. He felt Senthia reach over and play with his knotted curls. He jerked his head away and spat, "Can you not?" the blonde haired girl simply giggled.

"You weren't saying that when I was tugging on it in bed." There was a smash at the back of the class. Blaine turned around to see Kurt red eyed and teary, he was standing with his hand covering his mouth.

"Mister Hummel, is everything okay?" Their teacher asked, Blaine saw Kurt's eyes flicker to his own.

"C-Can I go to the nurse?" Kurt squeaked out, all eyes were on him.

"Alright, Blaine can you walk Kurt to the nurse's office?" the teacher asked, Blaine took a deep breath. Of all the people to ask in the class, their teacher asks him.

"Okay." the two walked together silently to the nurse's office. Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt; he was wearing Blaine's old Minnie Mouse sweater and a pair of Blaine's sweatpants. Blaine smiled to himself, Kurt was wearing his clothes. He thought back to what Jeff said last night, he needed to talk to Kurt and since they were alone – this was the perfect time.

"Listen Kurt—"

"I don't want to talk to you, Blaine." Kurt said, Blaine felt tears of his own rolling down his cheeks.

"I, um," Blaine stuttered, "I love you." Kurt froze beside him. The porcelain skinned boy slowly turned to face him his face was red, Blaine couldn't figure out whether it was from being angry or the crying.

"Don't Blaine! Please don't!" Kurt hissed, "You can't say that anymore!" Blaine took Kurt's wrists and made Kurt look him in the eye.

"Why can't I tell you I love you? Because I do Kurt, I love you! I love you so much and if you would just listen to me you'll know what actually happened between Senthia and me—"

SLAP!

Kurt retracted his hand from Blaine's cheek. "I don't care how it happened, it happened. My b-boyfriend was half-naked with a naked cheerleader! A _female _cheerleader! A cheerleader who had been trying to br-break us up." Kurt's lip was quivering and his cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Baby…" Blaine trailed off, Kurt shook his head angrily, this was when Blaine realised he wasn't getting Kurt back. No matter what he said or did, Kurt wouldn't listen to him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he had to let go… "Feel better…" he whispered.

Kurt watched Blaine walk back to their Maths class; tears kept coming out of his eyes. As he continued down the hall to the nurse's room, he collided with a locker.

"Hey Lady." He flinched at the voice.

"P-Please, don't." he cried, they were alone in the hallway. He was terrified that Karofsky was going to do something worse than just kissing him. The thought of someone touching him who wasn't Blaine makes him want to puke. And then it dawned on him, Blaine wasn't his anymore.

"You're so pretty you know that?" Karofsky kneeled down onto the floor and cupped his cheek. "How did you manage to get so… Sexy?" Kurt could feel Karofsky's breath on his lips. "I heard you and that hobbit broke up." Karofsky inched even closer to him. "Now you're mine, Hummel." And then Karofsky kissed him for the third time in this week. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Karofsky's tongue prod at his lips; the moment Karofsky's tongue pried itself inside his mouth Kurt bit down. _Hard_. Karofsky cried out and jerked away. "What the f*ck you little bitch!"

Kurt stared at him; he felt bile come up his throat. He ran to the girl's washroom. He emptied his lunch into the toilet bowl, his whole body felt weak, he actually felt revolting. _Disgusting little shit. _The voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Angel from Rent said.

"Kurt?" he heard a voice call out from the closed door of his bathroom stall. He didn't recognise the voice. He got out of the stall and saw a skinny Caucasian girl; she had light brown hair, a knee length blue skirt and a white blouse on top. "A-Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry, but um, who are you?" Kurt didn't want to be mean, he really didn't know her.

She let out a laugh, "It's okay if you don't know me…" She put some of her hair behind her ear. "We've only ever met once."

"I feel bad for not knowing your name though." he fixed his hair in the mirror as they spoke.

"Marley, Marley Rose, I gave your boyfriend a white rose with a note on your anniversary." Marley said. "But whatever, I'm just a freshman who doesn't matter." She let out a quiet laugh but then she went serious again. "Why were you puking?" Kurt gulped; he couldn't just tell her that Karofsky kissed him and that now he feels worthless and disgusting.

"Bad lunch." He lied, Marley scoffed loudly.

"My Mom makes the cafeteria food and I know it isn't because of the flu or food poisoning." She paused, "I used to do the same you know, throw up when I felt worthless and didn't want to go on… I did the same." Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I was poor and I felt like a loser. I never had the cool clothes everyone wore or the cool new phones. I also lived in my Mom's car and I got bullied for it. So I know what the desperation and hatred in your eyes feels like. You don't have to tell me why you're upset, but you should tell someone. Maybe you should tell Blaine—"

"No!" he shouted, "Sorry, I just can't tell Blaine. We're um, no longer dating." He said awkwardly, "I don't have anyone that would actually care."

"I know we don't know each other that well… But you can trust me; I have no friends so I have no one to blab to."

"A-Alright…" Kurt walked over to the counter and climbed up on it, "The love of my life cheated on me, the homophobic asshole who's bullied me for years just kissed me for the third time and he claims he really likes me. I feel disgusting and worthless and I'm just thinking to myself, if Blaine the most perfect man in the world doesn't want me, then no one will. I'm repulsive, revolting, loathsome, sickening and I don't know why I want to live anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Kurt and Blaine deal with being apart from each other. Kurt talks to Marley more about his feelings and she helps him get over the thought of not wanting to live. Blaine, Nick and Jeff reconstruct their broken friendship. Karofsky continues to harass Kurt, and Blaine confronts Kurt in the boy's bathroom. Blaine also makes an important call to one Darren Criss and he ends up speaking to Chris Colfer? What is this witch craft?

**End Authors Note: **Yeah that's right, I went to the 'not wanting to live' part. Before you start the hate of Kurt being a whiny little bitch for not wanting to live, he's going through a lot right now. He'll get through it with the help of Marley and Blaine (WHAAT? How can Blaine be helping him if they're broken up?). Marley isn't going to be a big character right now, I'm just adding her in because she's the only one that doesn't know Kurt and he just needs someone to talk to right now. *She's replacing the character Harmony later on, so she'll be dating Artie later on in the story. Well, please review and all that stuff!

**Tumblr- **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr. com, just take away the spaces!


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia, Sexual Harassment, Attempted Rape, Violence (AND LOT'S OF IT), Slight trigger warnings concerning suicide, please don't read if you'll be triggered. I can't live with that on my conscience. _**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise. I also don't own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer.

**Authors Note: **I'm late, like usual. Here is the Sub-Season 3 finale (I can't believe I've gotten this far!). In this chapter we have a lot of stuff. We've got Kurt puking and everyone beating up Blaine. Kurt and Blaine kiss, Cody is gone and Violet likes Joe. Now get to reading before I say anything more!

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: Sub-Season 3 Finale<p>

* * *

><p>Have you ever had your heart ripped out of your chest, and then watch the person you love and trust with everything you possibly can, step on it and put it back?<p>

He has.

It's been two weeks since Kurt broke up with him. It's been two weeks since he last touched Kurt, it's been two weeks since he last told Kurt; "I love you." It's been two weeks since he last kissed Kurt, it's been two weeks since he last had sex with Kurt. It's been two f*cking weeks since that stupid bitch ruined everything. He's seen Kurt around school and of course for The Glee Club, but it hurts so much. He can't sneak up behind Kurt and slide his arms around Kurt's slender waist. He can't feel Kurt lean back and let out a sigh, and then rest his hands on Blaine's. He can't kiss Kurt's cheek chastely and whisper 'You are the most beautiful man in the world', and Kurt will simply giggle and blush. All he can do is stare at Kurt longingly from across the room as they sway to the Bruno Mars song they're singing for Shelby and Mr. Schue's wedding. Kurt placed himself far away from him so they wouldn't accidently touch.

He wasn't doing well; usually he would put a penny size of gel in his hair so that Kurt could still run his fingers through his hair because Kurt loves his curls. Now he's squeezing a bunch into his hand and making his hair shiny and it makes it so no one can touch his hair without getting excess gel on their fingers. Sam said he looked like he had a shiny black helmet on his head. Sebastian had been helping him with the break-up, despite what you might think. Sebastian is always at Jeff's, since Jeff's older brother Trent goes to Dalton with Sebastian. It was weird talking to Sebastian about Kurt, in a good way of course. Sebastian had hugged him again and shot him a sad smile, "I know what you're going through… When I lost Kurt, I thought my entire life was over, but I thought about it. He had you, he was happy with you, and then I kind of felt better about it all. But I don't know what to say to you about it, since the situation is different… I'm just, I'm really sorry Blaine." Blaine had smiled at him, though there was no reason to.

Rachel has been helpful too, when he came home from Jeff's house the next morning. She had brought him downstairs; they both ignored their Dads confused looks, and she turned on Doctor Who and they watched it together. Though Rachel had been confused the whole time, they watched all the series since the 9th Doctor to the 11th. Rachel had even gone as far as buying him the 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver. When the 10th Doctor lost Rose, he broke down, it was heartbreaking the first time he had seen the episode, now it's even worse since he lost Kurt. Rachel turned it off and wrapped a blanket around them both and she held him as he cried. Later that night, she built a fort in the basement family room and they slept in there. It had been a long time since they had done that together, since they had grown up they never did this anymore. He had missed it.

Anyway, he missed Kurt more than anything. He wanted to scoop the boy up into his arms and kiss him all over, he wanted to tell Kurt everything that happened between him and Senthia, and he wanted to tell Kurt that nothing happened between them. Most of all, he just wants Kurt to talk to him, he misses his late night conversations with Kurt. He misses the random things they would discuss during a boring class or their cute texts in the early morning and the I love you texts late at night.

_"Babe?" Kurt said softly from his pillow. Blaine laid beside him on his bed, watching Kurt fall asleep. _

_"Yeah?" he whispered right back. _

_"I love you." Kurt sounded distant; Blaine reached over and cupped Kurt's porcelain cheek. _

_"I love you too; now go to sleep, Kurt." _

Right now, he's watching Kurt talk to some freshman, Kurt is paler than usual and his wearing another pair of his old sweatpants. Blaine felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his lonely heart, Kurt still cared, it was obvious. He watched as the brunette freshman frowned and hugged Kurt, Kurt hugged back and he had whispered something into her ear. Blaine raised his eyebrow, why was Kurt talking to her? How did he even know her? Kurt glanced over in his direction, Blaine felt time stop. They stared into each other's eyes, Blaine saw the sadness in Kurt's eyes and he wanted to run over and kiss him. But Kurt looked away and he took the freshman's hand and they walked away together. Was Kurt trying to be straight to prove something? Blaine closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He walked away from the cafeteria, tears were in his eyes, and he just needed Kurt so much.

He needed to reach out and touch him; he needed to feel the soft skin beneath his fingers. He needed to feel his lips underneath his own. He just needs Kurt, but he's lost him…

"Hey Blaine." He looked up from the dirty hallway floor and saw Senthia leaning against a wall of lockers. She wore her sandy blonde hair in a tight ponytail and her Cheerio's uniform looked tighter than usual, her chest was sticking out as if they wanted to attack him.

"Oh, hi." He said, Senthia smiled at his response.

"So I was thinking after we study tonight—"

"Senthia, stop." He interrupted, and she stopped speaking, she waited for him to say something. "You're going to need to find another tutor, I can't tutor you anymore."

"What?" she shouted, "Why?"

"I-I'm going through a lot right now, I… Need time to myself, I'm sorry. I'm sure Mike Chang would be happy to tutor you instead, here I'll give you his number." He took out his phone and was prepared to give her his number, but instead his phone went flying out of his hand and he watched it crash against the floor. He sighed tiredly and reached down to pick it up. When he stood back up, Senthia had her hands on her hips, her face was red and her striking blue eyes were glaring at him.

"Is it because that marsh mellow broke up with you?" she asked, Blaine felt a stab at his lifeless heart.

"If you're trying to get me to continue being your tutor, I suggest you stop insulting Kurt, or I'll just leave you stranding." He barked, "I'm leaving, good luck with the Maths test tomorrow." He walked away from the cheerleader; he heard a shriek of annoyance from her. He turned into the boy's washroom and saw Kurt talking to the freshman.

"You need to tell someone, Kurt, this is going to get out of hand." The brunette said to Kurt, Blaine hid behind the door but he could still see Kurt and the girl.

"I don't need to tell anyone! No one cares about me!" his ex-boyfriend screamed, Blaine watched as the brunette took Kurt's hands in hers and stared at him.

"I do! And I don't want anything to happen to you, you're my first friend and I don't want anything happening to you." The brunette paused, she let go of Kurt's hands – Blaine watched them fall limply to Kurt's sides. "Maybe you should tell Blaine."

"NO! I'm not telling Blaine! I can't…" Kurt whimpered, Blaine watched as he sat up on the washroom counter. Kurt hands were clasped in front of him on his lap, Blaine wanted to walk over and take them in his and kiss the frown off of Kurt's face.

"Why not? You told me that even though you've broken up, you still wish to be his friend – be his friend Kurt! I'm sure he needs you just as much as you need him. Just go up to him and tell him about what's been going on." Blaine was puzzled, what was the brunette talking about?

"How can I be his friend, Marley? When all I want to do is kiss him and be in his arms again?" Kurt shouted, Blaine saw the tears roll down his cheeks. "But every time I think of doing that, I can just see that f*cking twig straddling him and Blaine kissing her back. Blaine told me that he was mine and that was never going to change, and the minute I leave him and that bitch alone he jumps on her. I loved him, Mar, I gave him my virginity, I gave him everything! And he does this to me!" Kurt jumped down, "He doesn't deserve to hear what I have to say! Even if…" Kurt trailed off.

"You need to tell him, Kurt, I don't care if he cheated on you. You can't fake love, I see him in the hallway and he always looks devastated that you're not together anymore. Just go up to him and tell him." The freshman named Marley said to Kurt, Blaine watched Kurt's bottom lip quiver. "Please Kurt; I don't want you to get hurt." Just as she said this, the lunch bell went and they had to go back to class. Blaine ran from the door and walked to his class, he was so confused about everything. He was curious as to why Kurt had confided in a freshman that he thought Kurt didn't know. He was also hurt that even though they had broken up, Kurt was scared to tell him something. What if someone was hurting Kurt and Kurt was afraid to tell him… Or was Kurt hurting himself? He shook his head of these thoughts; Kurt would never do such a thing. Even if he wanted to, he would come to Blaine surely and tell him about those thoughts… Surely.

He walked into his English class, Kurt wasn't in it luckily, and he sat next to Jeff.

Jeff and Nick had been forgiving since the break-up; after all he had basically thrown them onto a curb a month before. Now they were back and they were helping him out. Nick had been kind, though Blaine had bitched him out.

_"We support you Blaine; we just think Kurt's bad for you." Nick rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder, which Blaine slapped off. Nick and Jeff's faces went white._

_"And who's right for me?" Nick opened his mouth, "You?" he scoffed. "You're nothing compared to Kurt, Nick." He was going to regret this. Tears filled Nick's eyes, Jeff saw them and he went on a rampage._

_"Blaine, you took it too far." He told the curly haired boy._

_"NO! You took it too f*cking far, Jeff." He was totally going to regret this. "Whatever friendship we once had, it's gone." He grabbed his bag and ran out of the cafeteria. Jeff sat back down and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat._

_"Are you okay, Nick?" he wondered and Nick nodded._

_"We just lost our best friend, Jeff." Jeff embraced Nick; they were all they had now. _

He had apologised to Nick the same night of the break-up, and Nick had simply smiled at hugged him. Jeff had seemed more reluctant to forgive him, but it doesn't matter now. Jeff, Nick and him were best friends again and nothing was going to change that.

"What's up?" Jeff said from beside him, Blaine took his binder out of his bag and placed it on the desk.

He sighed, "Nothing." Jeff frowned from beside him.

"Let me guess, Kurt?" Jeff asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah… I found him and this freshman in the bathroom—," Jeff tensed beside him, apparently Sebastian had told Jeff and Nick what happened between the three of them in sophomore year in the boy's washroom. "It was nothing like that, Jeff, the freshman is a girl. Her name is Marley, anyway, so they were in the washroom together. And Marley was trying to convince Kurt to tell me something, and Kurt kept saying no. It scares me, because like, what if something is seriously wrong and Kurt won't tell me? What if he's dying?" Blaine took a shuddering breath. Jeff's eyes softened, he patted Blaine on the back.

"I don't think Kurt's dying, Blaine." Jeff let out a chuckle, "It's probably about the break-up, don't worry about it." Their teacher came into the room and they turned their attention to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked quietly down the hallway with Marley at his side; she had decided to skip the class after lunch to help Kurt calm down.<p>

Since Kurt and Blaine have broken up, Karofsky has been getting for persistent. Marley has been keeping count how many times she has had to talk to Kurt to calm him down.

Twenty-five in the past two weeks.

And since the break-up, Karofsky has either punched Kurt, pushed him into a set of lockers, kissed him, tried to touch him and more over thirty times. Marley knew things were getting bad, but what could she do? None of the teachers cared, and Kurt refused to tell anyone but her about what Karofsky had been doing. They were walking towards the girl's locker room, that's where the hid during the day when Kurt needed her. They sat down in one of the shower stalls and faced each other.

"I miss him…" Kurt said softly, Marley raised her head.

"Kurt, you need to talk to him. I don't care if it isn't about Karofsky, the least you could do is just talk to him." She said, "I'm guessing her misses you too."

"I doubt it." Kurt said stubbornly, "He's probably making out with Senthia right now… Maybe they're having sex, maybe she'll get pregnant." Marley sighed in some annoyance. Kurt's head jerked up at the exhale of breath. His defenses went up, "I'm sorry," he spat, "Am I being a whiney little bitch?"

"No! No, you aren't, I'm…" she said nothing; he was being kind of annoying. He stood up and took his bag and stormed out.

He stormed through the hallway, hot, and angry tears fell out of his eyes. Just as he was about to walk through the exit of the school, he felt Karofsky's sweaty large hands push him into the wall. His forearm was pressed up against his windpipe and his other hand was covering his mouth. Kurt saw the desire in Karofsky's eyes, it terrified him. He watched as Karofsky licked his lips slowly, almost as if he was a lion preparing to eat his prey. Karofsky's hand moved to rest on his hip, his fingers dug in to his skin. Karofsky dragged him from the exit of the school into the Janitor's closet; he pressed Kurt up against the door after he closed it and locked it. Kurt was wheezing as he breathed, the air was stuffy in the dusty room and with Karofsky's breath beating down on his face he didn't want to breathe. Karofsky's breath smelt of cheese pizza and beer, why would he smell like beer? Kurt tensed as Karofsky's lips made their way onto his collarbone.

"You're so hot, Hummel." Karofsky whispered against his skin. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, as Karofsky sucked a hickey on his neck, Kurt could hear Blaine's voice in his head, but… Blaine wasn't screaming out and wanting to destroy Karofsky.

_"Ew, I can't believe I actually loved you, Kurt. I mean, look at you. Getting hickies from Karofsky of all people? What did he pay you, a dollar? Ha, that's what you are Kurt, a worthless little slut. It's only a matter of time before you start hanging out of that gay bar Scandals waiting for some old f*ck to spend ten minutes touching you until he gets himself off." _

He started crying, Blaine would never say that to him, right? Karofsky leaned away from his neck; Kurt looked up at the football player. For once he saw pity in Karofsky's eyes, and then it was gone. "Why are you crying, fag?" Karofsky spat, his hands slid down to his hips and pushed him up against the door harder than before. "Enjoying it too much?" Kurt shook his head desperately.

"Please, leave me alone!" Kurt managed to get out; Karofsky growled and covered his mouth.

"You're mine, you stupid slut. You've always been mine, and you cheated on me with that loser Anderson." Kurt clenched his teeth, Karofsky can insult him all he wants, but the moment he insults Blaine… Kurt unleashed the small amount of strength he had right now and pushed Karofsky into the other wall. "What the f*ck?" Karofsky screamed out.

"Don't say anything about Blaine! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Kurt choked out. Karofsky growled even louder, he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pushed him into a set of shelves. Kurt screamed out in pain as the wood dug into his back.

"He doesn't sound like much of a man; a man would never cheat on his boyfriend… Now would he?" Karofsky said in a much quieter voice. "I would never cheat on you." Kurt avoided his eyes. Why was he starting to think David was right? "Blaine's not a man, he's a f*cking faggot who doesn't deserve to live. He should be killed for taking what was rightfully mine." Karofsky cupped Kurt's soft cheek; he rubbed Kurt's jaw with his rough thumb.

"W-What's that?" Kurt's voice was shaking with fear.

"Your virginity." Karofsky captured Kurt's lips again, Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. Karofsky was going to rape him, he had to stop it.

_"How much did he pay you Kurt?" _Blaine's voice asked, _"Five dollars? Two dollars, one dollar, fifty cents? Or are you letting him do this to you for free?" _Just as Karofsky's hand found its way to the front of Kurt's pants, the door was unlocked and the Janitor came in. He dropped his mop and stared at the two. Kurt pushed Karofsky off and ran out, he sobbed loudly as he ran to the boy's washroom.

He took out his phone and it landed on a familiar number.

Blaine's number to be exact.

He couldn't call Blaine, could he?

_Ring, Ring…_

Kurt had managed to make it to the washroom by the time Blaine picked up.

_"Kurt?" _Kurt closed his eyes at the sound of Blaine saying his name again.

"I-I…" was all Kurt managed to say.

_"Kurt, where are you?" _Blaine sounded as though he was walking through the school hallways – which he was of course.

"…you shouldn't have picked up." Kurt said, he heard Blaine chuckle over the phone.

_"Well, my phone went off in English class, I couldn't let it just ring when I know you're calling." _Blaine explained, Kurt sniffled rather loudly. _"Where are you, Kurt?" _

"T-The boy's washroom, near Ms. Holliday's room." Kurt told his ex-boyfriend… Wait his ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend that cheated on him with a girl.

_"I'll be there in a minute, a-and Kurt?" _

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered quietly, he heard Blaine suck in a breath.

_"I'm sorry." _The line went dead, Kurt turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He looked disgusting and pathetic, Blaine was going to come in here and think 'Why did I ever date him?' Kurt leaned against the porcelain skins and closed his eyes; he wishes he would stop feeling like nothing could make him happy again.

"Kurt." He heard his ex-boyfriend breathe from behind him. He didn't move, he didn't want Blaine to see how weak he was. "A-Are you okay?" he heard him ask carefully.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Kurt snapped. He didn't have to be looking to see the hurt on Blaine's face. "Why did you come here?"

"Because you sounded like you were upset, I can't sit knowing that you're upset and I didn't do anything to try and fix it." Blaine had let out a tiny chuckle, but that wasn't sitting well with Kurt. Kurt spun around, Blaine saw the tears in his eyes and the small smile was wiped off his lips. His eyes suddenly filled with concern, he took a step towards Kurt.

"Maybe the reason why I'm so f*cking upset is because of you!" the older boy screamed, he saw the hurt flash in Blaine's eyes and he regretted it. He had never seen Blaine so vulnerable.

"L-Listen Kurt," Blaine's voice was trembling, Kurt noted. "I u-understand you kind of hate me r-right now," he had tears in his hazel eyes; Kurt wanted nothing more than to kiss those tears away. But Blaine doesn't deserve his kisses; he cheated on him with a girl cheerleader! He doesn't get to have Kurt's forgiveness. "But I-I miss you, and I know you p-probably don't want me i-in your life anymore… I just miss you Kurt. I need you, and I don't care if we never kiss, or hug, or even have sex again! I need you in my life, even if you're an acquaintance, I _don't _care." Blaine took a deep breath. "You're my everything Kurt, and I would spend my entire life time making this up to you."

Kurt stared at him for a long time, he was about to say something when the door swung open, revealing a very pissed of David Karofsky. Kurt saw Blaine in the corner of his eyes tense, almost as if he was about to pounce in front of him protectively.

"What the f*ck are you doing, Hummel? Banging Anderson for a quick buck?" Karofsky snarled, Kurt flinched at the insult.

"What Kurt and I do together is none of your business, Karofsky." Blaine said, Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's body near him. He turned and saw Blaine had taken a step towards him, it made his heart melt.

"Oh really, Anderson?" Karofsky turned his attention to Blaine, "Has he sucked your dick yet?" Kurt's heart rate sped up; he begged that Karofsky said nothing of what he had been doing to Kurt.

"Once again, Karofsky, that's none of your business." Kurt felt Blaine's arm slide around his waist, his heart leapt in his chest despite the fact that they're broken up.

"I bet he got you to pay him like the cheap slut he is." Karofsky cackled, Kurt saw in Karofsky's cold eyes that he wasn't joking around. It was almost as if they were sending messages to Kurt.

_If you don't get Anderson out of here, I will kill him right in front of you. _Kurt let out a broken sob; he couldn't let anything happen to Blaine. Even if he had cheated, Kurt was still in love with him. Kurt saw the sincerity in Karofsky's eyes. They were saying that he wasn't joking and that he would kill him. Right here in the school bathroom, Kurt took a look at Blaine. His eyes full of worry and heartbreak, well guess what Blaine? Kurt's going to break your heart even more than before.

"Just leave us alone, Karofsky and go make out with some washed up cheerleader." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

Now or never.

"Stop Blaine!" Kurt screamed out, he pushed his beloved away and saw even more hurt flash before Blaine's eyes.

"W-What?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I don't need you to defend me all the time! You cheated on me; you have no right to do this anymore!" Kurt was lying, he wanted Blaine to defend him, he doesn't care if he cheated, and he wants Blaine to do it. "Karofsky's more of a man than you'll ever be! I bet he's never cheated on his girlfriend!" he almost said boyfriend, thank the lord he didn't. That would've ended catastrophically. More tears found their way into Blaine's gorgeous eyes; Kurt hated himself for making them.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Blaine screamed, "She pushed me onto my bed and started kissing me. I swear I was pushing her away!" Kurt couldn't handle hurting Blaine so much.

"Oh please, Blaine, you've been wanting her for weeks!" he lied, "Just get out of here and go make out with your girlfriend why don't you?" Kurt felt like just coming clean, and telling Blaine everything Karofsky had been doing to him.

"K-Kurt, I love you." Blaine whimpered, Kurt wanted nothing more than to kiss Blaine senseless and say 'I love you too, Blaine, I love you so much'.

"Just go, Blaine." He watched as Blaine opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it right after. Blaine's breathing was erratic and you could barely see the hazel in his eyes from how red they were. When Blaine didn't leave, Kurt laid down the final blow. "You weren't all that good in bed either." Blaine crumbled; he let out a sob and ran out of the bathroom. Kurt didn't even have a chance to get away from Karofsky before he was pressed up against the washroom sink. He felt his stomach churn at the feeling of Karofsky's lips against his neck.

"Good boy." Kurt started blankly at the stalls behind him as Karofsky sucked another hickey into his neck.

He never deserved Blaine; he's just a worthless piece of shit that no one will care about after he's gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine fell against the wall of the hallway; he was near his and Kurt's locker. He slammed the back of his head against the lockers. Why would Kurt say something like that? They were in love, or so Blaine thought. And Kurt had told him that he was good at sex, despite them only having it twice and he topped once. And what was with Kurt saying that Karofsky was more of a man than he'll ever be?<p>

"Blaine?" he opened his eyes and saw the same brunette freshman who had been talking to Kurt earlier. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans.

"What do _you _want?" he asked accusingly, the girl took a step back at the intensity of his voice.

"I-I, um, it's about Kurt." She said, Blaine rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway back towards his class. "Please Blaine, he needs you." She yelled, Blaine spun around angrily.

"If he needed me he wouldn't have pushed me away!" he yelled, she frowned for a moment and licked her lips.

"Just listen to me Blaine, please. You might be mad at Kurt for what he's said, but he's said them for a reason." She began; Blaine ran his fingers as much as he could through his gelled hair.

"Why would the love of my life have a f*cking reason to say those things to me?" he screamed, luckily the halls were empty.

"Please Blaine! He's going through a lot right now—"

"Like what? Please tell me what gives him the right to say those things?" he barked out, the girl sighed loudly.

"I can't tell you Blaine, it's not my story to tell. But please listen, he loves you Blaine—" Before Blaine could interrupt her again she snapped her fingers. "He may not be showing it right now, but he needs you to support him."

"How can I support him when he's hurt me so much?" Blaine whispered, the girl took a few steps towards him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You want to marry Kurt one day right?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." He said in return.

"What if something happens between you and Kurt and you're married. Kurt is kissed by someone and you see it, you feel betrayed and you wonder how long it's been going on. But then you realise that it's not just you that's hurting, Kurt is too, but you don't know because you're staying at your sister's house." The girl took a breath, "You don't know if he's eating or drinking and you don't know whether he's beating himself up about everything wishing he was never born." Blaine's breathing hitched at her words.

"D-Don't say that." He asked her, she sighed and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Would you go after him to make sure he's okay, since he's your husband?" she asked.

"Of course," he says again, "Kurt's my everything."

"Then go after him, Blaine." She glances down the hallway. "Can you do something for me?"

"Alright…" he said hesitantly, confused with the subject change.

"Afterschool today at 3:30, go into the auditorium and sing a song to Kurt."

"He's not going to want to see me, after what he just said to me in the bathroom he never wants to see me again." Blaine crossed his arms in front of him, he walked away from the girl – he still didn't know her name.

"If you sing the song, he'll be there!" she called after him, he ignored her and walked back into his class. He saw Jeff scribbling on his paper – probably writing the notes into his notebook. He sat down at his spot and stared at the brown desk.

"How's Kurt?" Jeff asks, Blaine jerks his head up, tears are running down his cheeks and his eyes are red.

"I've got to go." He stands up and takes his things and runs out of the class. He ignores his teacher's confused calls, or the looks he received from the rest of his class. As he ran down the hall, he saw Karofsky swagger out of the washroom where Kurt had been. He felt his anger bubbling over. He threw his bag and it hit the lockers with bang, it surprised Karofsky and he took a jump back.

"What the f*ck are you looking at Anderson? Sad because your girlfriend doesn't want you anymore?" Karofsky let out a laugh. Blaine gritted his teeth and went for it, this was for all those times Karofsky bruised Kurt and made him cry. Blaine stormed right up to him and punched him square in the jaw. Karofsky cried out in pain and took a step back, his hand reaching for his newly bruised jaw. Blaine staggered on his feet for a second before realising what he had done.

"Oh my God." He let out, Karofsky grunted and charged at Blaine, pushing him into the set of lockers. Karofsky pressed his hand against Blaine's throat and squeezed, he gasped for air but none was coming. While his hand was pressed against Blaine's neck, Karofsky punched his stomach. Blaine let out a dry cough but it sounded more like a crack in his throat. "G-Guh!" Blaine tried to breathe in but it was impossible. Karofsky kept throwing punches into Blaine's stomach, Blaine felt his lunch coming up and he started to gag. Nothing was stopping Karofsky however, he didn't care if Blaine was about to splutter puke all over him he wanted this faggot to die.

Blaine Anderson is the reason his Dad went to jail – well it's his Dads fault, but Blaine is the next best thing. Blaine was struggling under his hands, it made him feel energized, and maybe his Dad will finally be proud of him. He looked into Blaine's eyes, they had tears in them and he looked scared. He pressed Blaine even harder into the lockers; he froze when Blaine let out a tiny whisper: "Kurt." Karofsky let go of him and stepped away as if he'd been burned. He watched as Blaine sucked in air to try and breathe again, Anderson's hand was on his chest and it was heaving. Karofsky watched him catch his breath and then look up at him.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked, Karofsky shifted on his feet. He honestly didn't know, so he came up with an excuse.

"That's a warning, fag, mess with me again and you're done." He crackled his knuckles and walked away. Why did he stop?

* * *

><p>"Where's Cody?" Violet asked Tina as she walked down the hallway at the end of the day. The young girl had been looking for her new friend since the beginning of the day, but she couldn't find him. Tina, Cody's older sister, said nothing. "Please Tina; I want to know whether he's okay." Violet grabbed Tina's gloved hand. Tina had fury in her eyes.<p>

"It's your fault he's gone!" Tina screamed, attracting a crowd. Violet's shoulders fell.

"W-What do you mean gone? Where is he?" She's panicking, what if Cody killed himself over this?

"He left! My parents transferred him to some dumb all boys' school in Westerville!" Tina shouted, "Now he's wearing some stupid fricking navy blue blazer and it's all your fault!" Tina ripped her hand out of Violet's hold and she ran down the hallway sobbing. Violet watched after her frozen.

Cody left to some prep school? But he never said goodbye to her, and was it all her fault? It couldn't be… She took a deep breath and started walking down the hallway in another direction, she bumped into someone and was prepared to bitch them out. She looked up at him and her whole body seemed to melt into a puddle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said quietly, "You must be Violet." He said.

"U-Uh yeah." Her face was beet red.

"I'm Joseph." He held out his hand for her to shake, "You can call me Joe though."

"Cool, um, what grade are you in?" she asked quietly, Joe smiled.

"I'm a sophomore."

"Oh cool, me too." She laughed nervously.

"I know you are, I'm in some of yours classes. You're always sitting at the back of the class smoking a cigarette." Joe began walking down the hallway and Violet followed after him.

"Sorry, about the smoking, I just don't give a damn about school." Violet said awkwardly, why was she acting like a Japanese school girl from those Anime shows Puck always watches?

"Why not?" he asked, Violet watched as he brushed back some of his dreadlocks.

"Because no one cares whether I pass or fail, if they did they would encourage me to work hard. No one cares whether we get far in life, all these teacher's care about is getting through the day so they get paid. They don't care whether we do well, they just want their f*cking money so they can buy a beer and a cheese pizza." Violet took a breath. "Sorry about my ranting, I just have a lot to say."

"It's fine, I'm really good at listening." Joe smiled, "Here come on, I'll buy you a coffee and you can tell me all about how much the teachers want us to fail." He held out his hand for her to take, Violet felt something stirring at the pit of her belly.

She thought she liked Cody, sweet young Cody. But when she took Joe's hand, sparks shot all up and down her arm. She's never felt this way for someone before. Sure she's had boyfriends before but never have they made her feel this special.

"Sure." She took his hand and they walked down the hallway together hand in hand. Neither of them saw the small rich girl peering at them from the door of the girl's washroom.

Sugar stepped out of the washroom and sighed. She didn't even like Joe all that much, but the thing is, they've almost been dating for a year. And that's a record for her, what if Joe doesn't want her anymore? She wants one boyfriend that wants to be with her forever.

She shook her head and walked the other way down the hallway. As she walked, she passed by all her friends. Tina and Mike were standing at Tina's locker; Brittany was helping Artie at his locker. Santana was at a set of lockers farther away staring longingly at Brittany. Then there was Rachel and Finn making out against Finn's locker, Puck was staring at Quinn while she talked to Sam. And then there was Blaine, he was at his locker with sheet music flying everywhere. Weird. She was going to go up to him and ask him what was wrong, but then she realised she really didn't care.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Blaine heard Rachel ask from behind him.<p>

"Looking for my sheet music." He told her, he heard Finn mumble something.

"Why?" she asked softly, it was still weird to see her be nice him.

"I-I want to sing to Kurt." He blushed, he saw a glimpse of the sheet music he needed and then he lost it again.

"Oh, Blaine." Rachel rested her hand on his shoulder, "Don't you think you should give him some time?" Blaine looked up from the pile of paper and he glared at her.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked rather loudly. Rachel glanced at Finn before continuing.

"Just listen Blaine, Kurt is hurting right now – you cheated on him—"

"Wait, you cheated on him?" Finn shouted angrily. "Is that why he's been crying every night since the beginning of November?"

"I didn't cheat on him!" Blaine yelled right back. "I love Kurt, Rach, and I need to do this. I know he's hurting, Hell I'm hurting too, but I need to let him know I still love him and that I _didn't _cheat on him." Blaine found the papers and closed his locker.

"Just give him a little more time, Blaine." She advised, "I know you love Kurt, but think about it Blaine. Maybe this was meant to be, it's the second time you and Kurt have broken up in three years… Maybe you aren't meant to be together." Blaine froze in front of her tears began to prickle his eyes, Finn paused too and he stood gaping at his girlfriend.

"Rachel…" Finn trailed off, Blaine glared at her.

"You're such a f*cking bitch, Rachel. You're my twin! You're supposed to support me! You aren't supposed to tell me that the love of my life and me aren't meant to be together!" he screamed, tears fell down his cheeks.

"We're only in high school Blaine, how are you supposed to know that Kurt is your soul mate—" Blaine slapped her right then and there. Rachel's cup of coffee came crashing to the ground and her hand pressed against her cheek where Blaine's hand had just been. "B-Blaine." She said in a broken voice. Finn stood watching the twins motionless; he knows them well enough to not get involved right now.

"How _dare _you? I love Kurt; I love him with every fiber of my being! When I wake up I think about Kurt, when I eat breakfast I think about Kurt, even when I'm writing a maths test I'm thinking about Kurt. I love the way his eyes shine when I call him baby, or the way he blushes when I compliment him. I love the way he giggles when I bring up Darren Criss or Starkid, or when he says he loves me because I've said something about Elizabeth. I love the way his hair looks when he wakes up, or when he cuddles with me under the blankets because it's too cold outside. I love the way he kisses me, because he tastes like honey and I taste like mint and it's the best blend in the world. I doubt you want to hear this, but I love the way he looked when we had sex. He looked like an angel, his hair was mused and his lips were _so_ red. Besides the sex, he was so beautiful. Kurt is always beautiful. He's beautiful now and he's going to be when we're old and retired. I plan to marry Kurt one day, so if you'll excuse me. I need to go get him back." Blaine casted one look at Finn before walking down the hallway towards the auditorium to rehearse. He had the perfect song to sing to Kurt, all he needed was the freshman to keep her word and bring Kurt there.

* * *

><p>He emptied his stomach into the toilet for the second time that day. He felt disgusting, Karofsky had… Got off on him. It was terrifying, Karofsky hadn't touched him though. Karofsky had been rutting against him and that scares him. What Karofsky had been doing to him was sacred between him and Blaine. It had taken them five months to get to moving against each other. And a few more months to actually see each other naked, it took them a year to actually have sex.<p>

And then Karofsky ruined it all.

He got up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He was wearing Blaine's clothes again, they still smelt like him but that would change soon. They would start smelling like his stupid washer detergent and then they'd be useless.

"Kurt," he stepped out of the stall and saw Marley. "I didn't mean what I said earlier." She said as he walked past her to wash her hands and mouth.

"It doesn't matter now." He wiped his hands on Blaine's sweatpants. "I'm going to go home and go to sleep, maybe I won't wake up." Kurt said dryly and he started to leave.

"Can you come with me to the auditorium? I think I forgot my purse in there during choir." She lied, Kurt sighed from the washroom door.

"Fine, I don't understand why you can't go there by yourself. You're a freshman not a pre-schooler." Marley ignored his attitude and she brought him to the auditorium. She really hopes Blaine is there singing, because then she would have to tell Kurt she didn't know where her purse is and Kurt will think she's going crazy.

She opened up the door and she felt relief go through her, she could hear the music and Blaine's calming voice from the stage.

"W-Who is that?" Kurt whispered, even though he already knew the answer.

_(Blaine)- "Guess mine is not the first heartbroken  
>My eyes are not the first to cry<br>I'm not the first to know there's  
>Just no getting over you." <em>Blaine stood on center stage with the spot light shining down on him. Kurt was at the back of the auditorium, but he could see the tears in Blaine's eyes from so far away.

_(Blaine)- "I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
>To sit around and wait for you." <em>Kurt watched as Blaine sang to the empty audience as if all the seats were taken by Kurt himself. Kurt bit his lip and tried to stop himself from smiling at Blaine's voice.

_(Blaine)- "But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>." Kurt's lips began to quiver when Blaine said baby. His voice fit perfectly with this song, every song fit perfectly with Blaine's voice.

_(Blaine)- "But now there's nowhere to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside<br>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you." _Kurt sat down on one of the chairs and covered his mouth with his hand. Blaine looked so… Beautiful.

_(Blaine)- "Hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you." <em>Blaine's voice softened and Kurt had never seen him so vulnerable.

_(Blaine)- "My head is saying fool forget him  
>My heart is saying don't let go<br>Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you." <em>When Blaine started to cry on stage, Kurt couldn't handle it any longer. He ran out of the auditorium crying rather loudly.

_(Blaine)- "But now there's nowhere to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside—<em>Kurt?" Blaine said into the microphone. He saw the door swing open and Kurt's body run out. "Shit, Kurt! Wait!" Blaine jumped down from the stage. As he ran towards the door, he saw the freshman standing there with tears in her eyes.

"That was amazing, Blaine." She had said as he ran by, he still didn't know her name.

He ran down the hall in search for Kurt. He paused for a moment to think of a possible area where Kurt could have gone when he heard a shrill scream and the sound of water hitting the ground. He followed the sound and saw a group of cheerleaders standing around where his and Kurt's lockers are.

"That's what you get, Hummel." He recognised that voice, it was Senthia.

"I-I didn't do anything!" he heard Kurt cry; he went into defense mode and approached the sea of red cheerleaders.

"Oh please, you forced Blaine into your twisted little gay schemes. He's not gay." Blaine heard Senthia say, he still couldn't see her or Kurt.

"B-Blaine's gay, I know he's gay." Kurt whimpered.

"No he's not! I would know! He's my boyfriend now." Senthia said proudly, Blaine pushed past the stupid cheerleaders and was finally faced with Senthia and Kurt.

Kurt was drenched in red slush and slushy cups were scattered on the floor near his feet. He had tears in his eyes and his mouth was open in shock from the cold. Senthia had her hands on her hips proudly and a smug smile playing on her lips. Senthia saw the movement in the corner of her eyes and saw Blaine. She giggled and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. "Hey Blay, how was fight club?" Blaine ignored her and pushed her away, he took a step towards Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he brushed some of the slush off of Kurt's shoulder.

"Ew Blaine, don't touch him, he's just a pathetic gay kid." Senthia said and all the cheerleaders around them laughed. "Now come on, you shouldn't be associating yourself with someone like him." Senthia kissed Blaine hot on the lips, which surprised Blaine and Kurt. Blaine heard Kurt retreating and running down the hallway in tears. He pushed Senthia away angrily.

"What is _wrong _with you?" he screamed.

"What are you talking about?" she giggled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. He pushed her hand away.

"I'm not straight, Senthia! I'm gay, 100% gay and I'm in love with Kurt! I actually defended you when Kurt was being insecure about you trying to steal me and I should have listened to him!" he yelled, he was so emotionally drained from the entire day's events.

"He made you gay Blaine, you aren't actually. It's unnatural it's—"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" he screamed, "I'm gay! I like dick and having sex with men! Why can't you get that through our thick skull? I'm in love with Kurt, not you! You're such a f*cking slut, Senthia! You threw yourself at me when you knew I had a boyfriend whom I'm in love with! You're pathetic and you aren't going to get anywhere in life!" the cheerleaders around him were wide eyed from the outburst. "You're going to be that girl who gets pregnant in high school and then spends the rest of her life working on a _pole_!" Senthia took a step back and she looked scared. "I love Kurt…" the tone of his voice changed. "He's everything to me, and thanks to you I might have lost him forever."

"B-But…" Senthia began.

"But nothing, now if you'll excuse me I need to go see whether Kurt's okay." he ran towards the washroom because he knew that's where Kurt went.

And he was right.

"Go away, Blaine." Kurt said from one of the stalls. Blaine scuffed his shoe against the tile and sighed.

"We both know I'm not going to do that, Kurt." Blaine said, as he did the stall opened and a red sticky Kurt came out.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" Kurt sneered; he went up to wash his hands at the sinks. Blaine licked his lips and took a step forward towards Kurt.

"I'm not with her Kurt, you know that." He said softly.

"No I don't know that Blaine." Kurt turned to him; Blaine saw the sadness in his eyes disguised as anger. "That's the second time she's kissed you in front of me and I don't know if I can take it any longer." Blaine did the one thing he knew that would make Kurt believe him. He took the last step that was in between them and hugged him. He felt Kurt tense and then relax, Kurt slowly put his arms around Blaine and they held each other. Blaine doesn't know how long they stood there; all he knows is that Kurt started crying at one point into his neck. He rubbed up and down Kurt's wet and sticky shirt, whispering sweet nothings. Kurt pushed him away after a long time and stared Blaine in the eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"Why not?" Blaine whispered, his eyes daring to look at Kurt's soft lips. When Blaine's hazel orbs met with Kurt's again, he saw Kurt's eyes fixed on his own lips.

"I-I'm disgusting." Kurt whispered eyes still on Blaine's lips.

"No you aren't. You're breath taking Kurt, you're beautiful and gorgeous." Blaine's face gravitated closer towards Kurt's.

"I'm really not." Kurt's voice cracked as his own face went towards Blaine's.

"But you are…" Neither of them know who initiated the kiss, but neither of them cared. It wasn't like all their other kisses; it was simply a closed mouth kiss – like their kisses from when they first started dating last October. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine was the first to pull away, he did so slowly that Kurt's bottom lip got caught in his. "I'm sorry." Blaine stepped away from Kurt.

"F-For what?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Kissing you." Blaine whispered, he didn't trust his voice. Neither did Kurt. Kurt took a step towards Blaine and kissed him again, this time it was more passionate than the first. They were just getting into the kiss when the door opened.

"For f*cks sake, can I come in here to piss and not see this?" Both Kurt and Blaine recognised that voice. Kurt suddenly regretted letting Blaine kiss him.

"Come on Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's sticky hand and pulled him out of the washroom. Kurt saw the look in Karofsky's eyes. Bloody murder. "What time is rehearsal?" Blaine asked him as they walked out of the school together.

"F-Four thirty." He whispered, Blaine opened the door to his green punch buggy for Kurt. Blaine checked his watch quickly.

"If I speed we'll be there on time." Blaine let out a chuckle before closing the door. Kurt waited for a few seconds before Blaine walked around the other side of the car to get in. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he checked it, thinking it was his Dad or Finn.

_'I'm going to f*cking kill you and your little f*ck buddy if you go near him again. –Karofsky' _Kurt let out a choked sob just as Blaine got into the car.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's shoulder.

"T-Take me home, Blaine. I don't care about rehearsal!" Kurt screamed into the car, Blaine pursed his lips and agreed.

When they got to the Hudson-Hummel house, Blaine walked Kurt inside. He had his arm around Kurt's waist because Kurt wasn't looking too good. He was pale and looked as if he was going to be sick. He walked Kurt into his room he felt like crying. Everything was different; Kurt's bed was covered in all of his blankets from the Van. He had all of Blaine's clothes that he had left there on a chair ready to be worn tomorrow. Pictures of Kurt and himself were scattered across the room along with used tissues. "B-Blaine, I need to lie down." Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded and helped him lay in bed. He took of Kurt's shoes and started to take off Kurt's shirt since he knows how his ex-boyfriend hates sleeping with a shirt on. Kurt complied and lifted up his upper body so Blaine could slip it off. Blaine stared at Kurt's pale chest. Along his collarbone were hickies. It had been two weeks since Blaine last gave Kurt one; they should have faded by now. "I don't feel well." Kurt mumbled before grabbing a bucket from beside his bed and puking. Blaine rubbed his back as he did.

"Kurt? Is that you? I heard voices…" Blaine heard Burt say from the entrance of the house. When Burt said nothing else, he turned his head to the doorway. Burt stood red faced in the doorway, his fists were clenched and his teeth were pressed together. "What are you doing here?" he asked Blaine. Blaine said nothing at first seeing as he was soothing Kurt as he puked. He put the bucket on the ground and tucked Kurt in; he dared to press his lips to Kurt's forehead. "Blaine Anderson, get out here now and talk to me." Blaine stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Burt." Blaine said awkwardly.

"_Hi Burt_? Seriously? That's all you have to say to me? Blaine I knew you were a bit dim but I never thought you were stupid." Burt said sternly. "Now tell me, before I lose my mind, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I don't know… Kurt and I were heading to rehearsal but then he started freaking out and he wanted to come home so I drove him here. He wasn't looking too good so I came in with him and got him settled in and then he started puking." Blaine explained.

"That's not what I mean Blaine, and you know it." Burt folded his arms in front of him. "Why are you with Kurt again?"

"What do you mean?" the younger boy asked.

"I have to hear my son cry every night, practically wailing your name because you cheated on him—"

"I didn't cheat on him." Blaine whispered, his eyes were pointed down at his feet.

"That's not what I heard; I heard you were in bed with some naked bitch of a cheerleader." Burt told him, Blaine laughed because that's probably what Kurt said.

"T-That's true, but Senthia pushed me into bed and then she took off her shirt a-and I just…" he sighed, "She started kissing me and I was pulling on her hair to get her off of me. She was so strong and when I managed to get her off of me, Kurt was in the doorway and he looked so broken." Blaine wiped his eyes.

"I see." Was all Burt said. "Have you told Kurt this?"

"He won't listen to me…" Blaine closed his eyes, "I'm going to go. It's obvious I'm not welcome here." Blaine left without letting Burt say another word. He got into his car and drove to his and Kurt's lake. He doesn't know what he's doing there, but he's just there. He got out of the car and then sat on its hood. He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, he needed to talk to someone, anyone who would listen. His stopped scrolling on one name.

_Darren Criss_. Taking a breath, Blaine pressed talk. While he waited for Darren to answer, he could feel himself getting more emotional about the break-up. Despite the fact that he and Kurt kissed today, doesn't mean they're getting back together.

_"What's up mini me?"_ Darren answered; Blaine could practically see his smile. It made him feel even worse.

"D-Darren, he broke up with me." He whimpered his voice full of emotion. He could hear Darren gasp over the phone.

_"What do you mean he broke up with you? Kurt loves you!" _Darren yelled over the phone, Blaine let out a sob.

"I-I know, b-but he did! He w-wouldn't l-l-listen to me Darren!" he sobbed into the phone, he felt bad for crying so loudly. He was probably hurting Darren's ear.

_"Okay, Blaine, just breathe and start from the beginning." _Darren said, Blaine thought he heard a beep as if Darren had put him on speaker but he wasn't sure and honestly he really didn't care.

"Well, back in O-October our cheerleading Coach asked me to tutor a cheerleader named S-Senthia – who fancied me. Kurt knew that she liked me and I knew it too, but I didn't pay attention because my heart belongs… Belonged to Kurt and I thought he knew that." He whimpered quietly, he didn't even mean to, it just slipped out. "T-Two weeks ago, we had sex – Kurt and I – and it was amazing because we had been together for a year and… Yeah." He stared off into the distance, thinking back he realised that that was the most amazing thing he had ever done, he missed Kurt so much… "And then he broke u-up with me b-because… Because," he couldn't hold it in any longer. He started crying loudly, he could hear Darren make a soft noise. Blaine started to hiccup as he cried, he felt as if Karofsky was choking him again. He needs air.

_"Blaine, calm down Kid, you're going to hyperventilate." _Darren advised, Blaine breathed in slowly trying to calm himself down. _"F*ck, I wish I was there to talk to you both and figure out why Kurt would break up with you…" _said Darren, Blaine closed his eyes and he started to tell Darren what happened.

"I know why he broke up with me." He sniffled, he grimaced at the sound. "I was tutoring Senthia at my house and she spilt her coffee on my shirt. I left to go get another shirt on, and as I was putting on my other shirt she just walked into my room. She said 'It's too hot in here to put on another shirt, Blay, I was really doing you a favour'." He made his voice higher to mock Senthia, God did he hate her. "So I left it off… I was so stupid to listen to her. Then when I was going to go back into the family room right outside my bedroom, she suggested that we just study on my bed. When I mentioned that we didn't have our books, she just took off her shirt so she was left in her bra. And then she straddled me!" he screamed loudly, tears fell down his cheeks and his throat was in pain from everything it's gone through today. "She started kissing me, I grabbed onto her hair to pull her away and she took that as an invitation to start giving me a h-hickey and right when I managed to get her off of me. Kurt was in my bedroom doorway with his cheerleading uniform on, and he didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. They were saying something like, 'how could you Blaine?' or 'how long has this been going on?' He ran away faster than I could even blink, when I ran after him I couldn't c-catch up. When I drove to Kurt's house, h-he…" he started to breathe faster again, he didn't notice the mistake he had made – Kurt wasn't wearing his Cheerios uniform at the time. But Darren didn't need to know that he had made a mistake.

_"Calm down, Blaine." _Darren told him, he nodded though Darren couldn't see him.

"Sorry. I kn-knocked on his bedroom door and he only opened it to throw the necklace I got him for Christmas in my face. He screamed 'How long were you straight Blaine? Were you straight when I gave my virginity to you? I hate you, never come back here again! We're through!' and he slammed the door in my face. I couldn't stay there for much longer 'cause Burt – Kurt's dad – was going to be home soon so I left. Darren, he hates me!" Blaine started crying even louder than before, his chest was heaving and his nose was running, he didn't even care if anyone saw him. He was heartbroken.

_"Blaine, don't give up, when you and Kurt almost broke up in February he was desperate to be with you. If Kurt's the same Kurt I met back then, he'll come back…" _Blaine could almost hear Darren say the words that were on the tip of his tongue. Before he realised it, he had said it, and he broke down even harder.

"What if he doesn't?" Darren didn't reply. "What if I've lost him forever, Darren? He's the l-love of my life, I could barely breathe when he b-broke up with me… I can barely breathe now! I love him so much, and I thought that we were past all this drama after we lost our virginities to each other…" Blaine closed his eyes and pictured Kurt's smiling face, he wishes he could see it again.

_"If Kurt doesn't get back with you, I will take time off from work to come talk to him. I'll kick his pretty little ass if he stays apart from you." _Blaine let out a chuckle. _"Maybe you need to be single for a while, y'know, perhaps you and Kurt need to grow up a bit before getting back together." _Blaine's lip quivered and he started crying again. He can't be away from Kurt again, he doesn't want some Meerkat looking kid to come in and make Kurt lie about his name and who he is. Yeah he's talking about Sebastian; it still stings when he thinks about it.

_"Um, hi Blaine, I'm—" _His heart leapt, this person who wasn't Darren sounded like Kurt. His beautiful Kurt.

"Kurt?" he said without thinking, of course it wasn't Kurt seeing as Kurt is in bed right now or in the bathroom puking some more.

_"N-No, my name is Chris, I'm Darren's roommate. I um, just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your break-up with Kurt. Don't listen to Darren; he's kind of stupid sometimes. If you really love Kurt, go after him, he's obviously just confused about everything right now." _He paused before responding to this Chris person.

"Okay, I-I'll do that. Tomorrow I'll talk to him, b-by the way you sound just like my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend Kurt… It's great." He blushed, hearing Chris's voice reminded him of when Kurt was his. So carefree and not sick. "I better get going, bye."

_"Bye!" _Chris and Darren said together before he hung up. He held his phone in his hand for a moment, thinking over what Darren and this Chris person had said. Tomorrow he's going to go talk to Kurt, he doesn't care if Kurt's crying or anyone interrupts them. He's going to tell Kurt what happened and Kurt's going to listen.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we have a problem." Artie said to the boys of The Glee Club. The teenagers looked up from the floor. They had all been rehearsing the number for Shelby and Mr. Schue's wedding, and it was a tiring number. They didn't have a problem doing it without Kurt or Blaine; they did however have a problem calming Rachel down because she was just slapped by her twin brother.<p>

"What now?" Puck said from where he was laying on the floor.

"Kurt and Blaine," Artie began, "there is something fishy going on between them. And I'm not just talking about their break-up." He sat down on the shiny studio floor. The girls were off in another room rehearsing their harmonies or something like that.

"I agree with four-eyes," Puck mumbled, "last time they broke up it wasn't this bad."

"Yeah but that was when they had only been together for like four days. They've been together for a year." Said Joe from the corner of the room.

"That's true…" Sam spoke up. "Earlier when I saw Blaine in the hallway, he had this look on his face… It reminded me of when I first met him at Dalton when he came to set Sebastian straight."

"Blaine loves Kurt, that's obvious." Artie was pacing back and forth. He looked at Finn, "What has Kurt been doing at home since the break-up?" Finn sighed and put his head into his hands.

"He's been crying a lot, he's been wearing a lot of Blaine's clothes. His room is a mess and he took all of Blaine's blankets from the Van and he's using them on his bed instead of his expensive Egyptian sheets. He's also been puking a lot." Finn paused, "I asked him if he was okay one night and he just started puking some more. It's not like he can get pregnant so that's out of the question." Artie stood there staring down at Finn; he tapped his foot on the floor thoughtfully.

"Do you know how Blaine's been?" he asked, Finn sighed again.

"Rachel said he's been crying too, but not as much as Kurt. I think he's just stressed because Kurt won't believe him." Finn shrugged and stood up; he stretched his back and let out a moan when it cracked.

"Won't believe what?" the boys asked him.

"Oh, don't you know how they broke up?" they all shook their heads. "Kurt walked in on Blaine with Senthia, Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt and Senthia was in her bra. When Blaine chased after Kurt, Kurt broke up with him for cheating." The tall teen put his hands in his pockets. "Blaine says that Senthia started it all and Kurt won't believe him."

"What the f*ck?" Puck jumped up, anger pulsing through his veins. "That's why Kurt broke up with Anderson?" Finn raised his eyebrow, why was Puck all of a sudden calling Blaine 'Anderson'? Finn nodded and Puck growled, it scared the teenagers around him. "I'm going to beat his ass in! I can't believe he would cheat on Kurt!"

"He didn't though, that's what he told me and Rachel." Finn said quickly, maybe he should have mentioned that before telling them what happened…

"Oh yeah and I'm the Queen of England." Puck said rather loudly, Finn frowned.

"Dude, no you're not. First you're a guy so that wouldn't work—"

"Jesus Finn! Sarcasm!" Puck screamed, he jumped up onto a table. "Alright men, except you Finn, you aren't in this. We need to get back at Anderson for hurting our boy, Kurt."

"But Blaine is our friend, we can't just choose sides." Joe had gotten up and approached Puck on the table.

"Well I'm choosing sides, and I choose Kurt. Who would you rather believe, Kurt or Blaine?" there was a minute of silence in the room.

"I choose Kurt." It was Sam to speak first. "I trust Kurt more than Blaine, when Blaine came to Dalton with Kurt. Sure Blaine was defending Kurt, but he didn't have to be mean to my friends." Sam stood up on the table beside Puck, who high-fived him.

The next to speak up was Mike Chang, "I choose Kurt too. I may not know either of them that well, but Kurt seems more trustworthy than Blaine."

"I agree with Mike…" Artie said ashamed. "Blaine was really mean to me when I first joined The Glee Club because he thought I was going to steal Kurt from him." Artie and Mike got up on the table.

"Come on Joe." Puck said to the dreadlock haired boy. Joe shook his head and stepped away from the table.

"I can't do this to Blaine. I'm friends with both him and Kurt, but you don't know Blaine's side of the story. What if it isn't true?" Joe asked them.

"Blaine has always seemed a little too straight." Said Sam, Joe shook his head and picked up his work out bag.

"You guys disgust me." The sophomore said as he left the studio. Finn ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I hope you guys are making the right choice." He says before following after Joe.

"So tomorrow we'll corner Blaine into the locker room at beat the shit out of him for hurting Kurt, got it? I'll text you all the time." They all knew this wasn't going to end well, but Blaine deserves it for hurting Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the hallways of McKinley in search for Kurt. He saw Puck standing with Artie at his locker; he went up to them to ask if they've seen him.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"No, and if we did see him we wouldn't tell you." Artie sneered, Puck slammed his locker shut and the two stormed away. Blaine stood there for a moment confused but he moved on with his search for Kurt. He saw Mike and Sam laughing about something, so he went up to them to ask.

"Have you two seen Kurt?" he asked, they stopped laughing and looked him up and down.

"Why would we tell you where Kurt is?" Sam said in a snotty voice, he and Mike walked way. Mike gave him the stink eye as they did.

"What the Hell?" he said to himself. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts then went on to find Kurt. He passed by Puck again who looked pissed. "Hey Puck, is everything okay—" Puck slammed him into a locker and then walked away without a word. Blaine sat on the ground, clutching his stomach. The punches Karofsky threw into him yesterday hurt so bad, and with that locker slam it made it hurt even more. He bit his lip to stop from crying, he was so emotional lately. He managed to stand up and walk down the hallway; he was looking desperately for Kurt. He needed to just see Kurt to make his day all that much better. Maybe Kurt had Cheerios practise in the morning… He walked into the boys locker room to see if Kurt was in there, but instead he was faced with Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and strangely Puck – how did he even get there that fast? "What's up guys?" he asked, his hand covering his aching stomach.

"Nothing much, you f*cking cheater." Puck snarled, Blaine swallowed heavily.

"What?" he needed to leave, _now_.

"You're a cheater!" Puck screamed, "You cheated on Kurt with some cheerleader, a girl cheerleader! And you think that's just going to slide with us? Kurt's our friend." Puck was laughing as he spoke to Blaine, and it terrified the curly haired boy.

"First off, I didn't cheat on Kurt and second I thought I was your friend too…" Blaine mentally kicked himself for sounding so weak.

"Don't lie to us Anderson; you did in fact cheat on Kurt. Finn told us, and you've never been our friend." Sam said from behind Puck. "You hurt Sebastian and then you hurt Kurt? You're pathetic." Blaine could see more tears in his eyes; he could barely see his former friends in front of him.

"I-I'm not lying, I didn't cheat on Kurt!" He wiped his eyes; he could barely make out the four of them getting closer to him. "I love him and I would never do that to him!"

"And yet you did." Artie piped in, "Just come out and tell the truth, Blaine, because we know that you did and lying isn't going to make this any better."

"I'm not lying! I didn't cheat on Kurt!" He saw Mike go behind him and lock the locker room door. "Please, believe me." His back hit the locker room wall. "Please." He whispered but he knew they weren't going to listen.

"Believe this mother f*cker." And Puck's fist came in contact with Blaine's head. Blaine whimpered and fell to the floor; he clutched his head and was now full on bawling his eyes out.

"Please!" Blaine screamed. But Puck and the other three wouldn't listen. First Puck punched him again, then Mike kicked him, Sam kicked him too but in another spot and Artie threw a very heavy medicine at him, which ended up hitting him in the shoulder. They watched over him as he laid on the floor sobbing loudly and whimpering at the pain.

"That's what you get for hurting Kurt." Puck laughed, he spat on Blaine before the four left him on the cold floor.

Blaine got up off the floor twenty minutes later, he's pretty sure he's missing his first class but he doesn't care. He's bloody, bruised and upset. He thought those guys were his friends… He never cheated on Kurt, why wouldn't they listen? Now he's sporting a black eye, a split lip and more bruises on his back and stomach than he can count. He felt like going after the four of them beating the shit of out them for what they did to him, but he can't drop to their level.

Instead he goes to his locker and gets his new boxing gloves that his Aunt Jordyn had bought him a while back. He makes his way back to the locker room where the punching bag is and he sets up. He slips on his gym strip and then the gloves and he stretches his arms. Between the time he left and came back, someone had hopped into the showers across the room. He doesn't mind as long as the dude doesn't come out naked without a towel. He starts throwing punches in to the bag when he first hears it. It's not a word, more of a squeak if you ask him. Maybe the person in the shower pinched himself or something. Blaine shrugged and continued punching the bag, and the sound is more pronounced now.

"Hep." Hep? What does Hep even mean? Blaine pauses and listens some more, but all he hears is the rushing water coming from the shower part of the room. When he starts punching the bag again, the sound never comes back but there's another sound now. It's the sound of sneakers against the tiles, sure he's seen people where sandals in the shower but never sneakers. The sneakers are loud and they're screeching against the wet tiles. And soon the hep sound is back, much louder than the first few times though. Blaine throws off his gloves and goes to investigate. It's probably nothing and he's just over analyzing the situation… "What the f*ck?" he says to himself and the two in the shower stall. The first thing he saw was Kurt, his Kurt, pressed up against the wet shower wall shirtless and his jeans unbuttoned. The second thing was Karofsky, still fully clothed but obviously on a mission. Karofsky's hand was covering Kurt's mouth and Kurt looked terrified. Karofsky's other hand is on Kurt's hip digging into the pale skin, making filthy disgusting bruises. When he said what he did, Karofsky jerked away and Blaine was seething. This must be where Kurt's mysterious hickies came from; Karofsky had been… touching him. When Karofsky let go of Kurt, the boy tried to get away but Karofsky stepped in front of him, stopping him from getting to Blaine. "What were you just doing to Kurt?"

"He was trying to rape me like the faggot he is." Karofsky laughed trying to get Blaine to leave.

"Let me repeat, what were you just doing to Kurt?" Blaine hissed, Karofsky shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"N-Nothing, he was trying to get into my pants." Karofsky lied once more and all the frustrations from the past few weeks came barreling out of him all at once. Before Blaine knew it, he had Karofsky on the ground and he was throwing punches at him. He couldn't even see straight until he remembered Kurt was there, he had to protect Kurt. He started to get up off of Karofsky but was flipped over by him. The strong football player started punching him in the face; it hurt so bad, everything was getting blurry.

"Blaine!" he heard, "Blaine! Stop hurting him! Please! BLAINE!" he heard Kurt scream, all of a sudden Karofsky was gone and there was silence. "Blaine please be okay." he heard Kurt whisper, Kurt's hands were now on either side of his face and he could feel the warmth of Kurt's body. "Boo-boo, please, I love you, I love you so much, please be okay." then Kurt's lips were pressing insistently along his face, not hard enough to hurt Blaine more than he already was. Blaine struggled to open his eyes, "Please Blaine." It took him everything he had to open his eyes and when he did, everything was bright. The first thing he saw was Kurt's face, Kurt had tears streaming down his face and his wet hair was pointing in all directions. "B-Blaine, are you okay?" he asked quietly, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I-I think so." He whispered his voice coarse and rough. "I love you too." Kurt kissed him on the lips. It felt so good to be kissing Kurt, sure they had kissed the day before but those were short lived kisses. This kiss is like the ones they shared before they broke up. Kurt's tongue slowly rubbed against Blaine's upper lip, since Blaine's bottom lip was kind of bleeding. Blaine opened his mouth for Kurt to enter and he swore he was in heaven. But then Kurt was gone, he had scurried into the shower stall (which was still running water) and vomited. Blaine closed his eyes for only a second before mustering up the strength to help Kurt. He rubbed Kurt's back gently and when Kurt was down, he scooped Kurt into his arms and held him against his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered against Blaine's body, Blaine kisses his wet hair and then asked why. "Because I'm so disgusting."

"Kurt, you aren't disgusting for what Karofsky was doing to you. It isn't your fault." Blaine was rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"But it is!" Kurt cried into Blaine's shirt.

"How is it your fault?" Blaine held him tighter, even though it was hurting him.

"I let him touch me." Kurt whispered but Blaine heard it. Man did he hear it.

"WHAT?" He screamed, Kurt started crying even louder. "W-Why would you do that Kurt?" Blaine asked him.

"B-Because you were gone!" Kurt told him, "I-I t-thought if the most perfect man in the world didn't want me then no one would! Blaine I'm disgusting! I don't even want to be on this planet anymore!" Blaine felt his heartbreaking even more. "Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from doing something stupid? I don't even know because there have been so many times since our breakup…" Kurt stood up and paced around the locker room. "Karofsky started kissing me before we broke up, I was going to tell you th-the day I f-found you…" Kurt took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. "But then there you were with Senthia and I was so scared that I wasn't good enough for you. At first when he t-touched me, I was scared thinking of what would happen if he did rape me… But after two weeks, I just didn't care anymore. So I let him touch me… I struggled to keep the act because I think that's what he wanted. He wanted to tie me down and just rape me. I'm disgusting and worthless and I might as well be dead." Blaine watched Kurt thoughtfully before standing up and limping over to him (his legs hurt from when Mike, Sam, Artie and Puck kicked him) and sat down beside him. He cupped Kurt's cheek and forced Kurt to look him in the eye.

"You aren't disgusting, you aren't worthless and don't ever say that you shouldn't be alive." He said softly, Kurt sniffled as he carried on. "You were scared and you didn't know what to do, I understand that. Anyone in your place would do the same. You were right to tell that freshman, whatever her name is, about it because she told me." Kurt tensed, "Not about Karofsky but she hinted that something like this was happening and I just thought it was a hypothetical about our future. She had asked me what I would do if we were married and someone was touching you. So I had no idea it was actually happening." Blaine kissed Kurt softly knowing they both needed the touch. "I do want you, Kurt; I will spend every minute of every day telling you if that's what you want. When you walked in on Senthia and I." Kurt tensed again and tried to stand up but Blaine held onto him. "Just listen Kurt, when you walked in on us, I was pulling her off of me. She spilt coffee on my shirt and I had gone to get changed and then she had walked into my room and told me that we should study in my room instead of the living room. And I agreed, but then I realised that we didn't have our books and then she started to take off her bra and she pushed me on the bed and started kissing me!" Blaine lowered his voice, "I was pulling at her hair to get her off of me because she's strong! And when I managed to get her off of me… There you were." Blaine finished and he waited for Kurt to say something. "Kurt… Please say something."

"Before you found me with Karofsky… You had bruises on your face and you were in pain when Karofsky touched your stomach." Kurt lifted up Blaine's shirt and saw the bruises on his stomach. "Blaine, who did this to you?" Blaine said nothing. "Blaine Everett Anderson, so help me God if you don't tell me who did this—"

"The bruises on my stomach are from Karofsky and everything else from before my fight with Karofsky just now is from Mike, Puck, Artie and Sam." Blaine admitted, "They beat me up because I cheated on you." Blaine saw Kurt's face turn from concern to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Do they think I'm some Princess that can't fend for himself?" Kurt stood up and ran out of the locker room; Blaine closed his eyes and then ran after him.

"Kurt! Stop!" he called but Kurt didn't listen. The four boys were standing beside Puck's locker laughing at what they had just done to Blaine.

"Are you f*cking idiots?!" Kurt screamed, they all smiled at him.

"Did you hear what we did to that asshole?" Puck asked him with a grin; Kurt growled and pushed him up against the lockers.

"Don't you dare say that about Blaine! You had no right to hurt him!" Kurt pushed Puck away and stormed down the hall to where Blaine had been limping to catch up to him. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him passionately in front of everyone.

"W-Whoa…" exclaimed Sam.

Kurt pulled away and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Hurt him again and I will not hesitate to hurt all of you." He walked with Blaine back to the locker rooms where Blaine's stuff was and where they would have the most privacy. They walked in together; Kurt was finally feeling at peace with himself for the first time since the break-up. He thought everything was going to be okay again.

"Kurt…" Blaine said from beside him, he looked up to see what Blaine was looking at.

Stretched across the locker room wall were the words.

_You're both dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Kurt and Blaine deal with the death threat and they aren't back together yet. The Glee Club performs at Shelby Berry and Will Schuester's wedding. Puck and Quinn see Beth for the first time in a while. Kurt sets Senthia straight and Kurt and Blaine have sex... Wait what?

**End Authors Note: **I hope that was exciting to read as it was to write. I loved writing Blaine's emotions during the phone call with Darren and Chris. *For those of you that don't know, I wrote the phone call at least a month ago and I only wrote Darren and Chris's emotions so it was fun to see Blaine's point of view. Also, Kurt was all over the place right now. But remember he's going through a hard time, Blaine and Marley are going to help him get better. Mostly Blaine, Marley won't be developed until farther in the story. Please review!

**Tumblr: **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com just take away the spaces!


	51. Chapter 51

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Homophobia, Sexual Harassment, Attempted Rape, Violence (AND LOT'S OF IT), Slight trigger warnings, please do not read if you'll be triggered. I can't live with that on my conscience.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise. I also don't own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer who aren't in the chapter but they're mentioned.

**Authors Note: **Well hello there! It's been a while since we've seen each other. Here is the continuation to the last chapter. I feel sorry for the boys because almost everything that happened in the previous chapter and everything in this chapter all happened in one day. They must be exhausted! I am kind of nice to Karofsky in this chapter, nice enough to make you like him, then I add something and you're going to hate him again. Sigh, Kurt's really weird. At some points he's fine about the whole thing but then he's all "ERMAGAHD BLAINE!" so... Who can blame him? He's been through a lot! He's been sexually harassed by some homophobic asshole and then his and his ex-boyfriend's life was threatened. Give the guy a break! I also got Struck by Lightning by Chris Colfer last weekend. That man is a genius. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're both dead.<em>

_You're both dead._

_You're both dead._

The words kept flashing before his eyelids; Karofsky was going to kill both him and Blaine. He was going to lose Blaine; he'd never see him again. And since he doesn't believe in Heaven he'll never see that gorgeous face again. When they had found the words painted on the wall with blood, he had screamed and held onto Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and rocked him gently. They stood there for a long time, not understanding that class is in session and a PE class could come in here at any minute. They'll see Blaine's boxing gloves thrown onto the floor with haste. They'll see the vomit in the shower stall; they'll also see the blood from Karofsky and Blaine's fight dried onto the locker room floor. And they'll see the couple shaking as they stare at the death threat.

"What is going on here?" they heard Coach Beiste ask from the hallway door. "Blaine? Is everything okay?" Coach Beiste knew Blaine because Blaine is the only one who uses the punching bag. Blaine was shaking as he held Kurt, he was terrified that an adult was about to know.

"C-Coach…" he mumbled, they waited for a minute before she saw the blood and the bruises all over Blaine.

"Jesus! What happened?" she shouted in shock, she walked over to them and tried to separate Kurt from Blaine so she could see how Blaine's bruises.

"No!" Kurt screamed and he tightened his grip on Blaine.

"Calm down, Buddy." Beiste whispered calmly. She stared at the two for a minute, Blaine had bruises all along his face – he was barely recognisable. She looked to Kurt who wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He looked absolutely terrified of her.

"Coach," Blaine said with a trembling voice. "Look at the wall." Kurt whimpered and shoved his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. Coach Beiste turned her head and she saw the message written in blood on the wall.

"Oh my lord." She choked out, "Come on, we're going to Mr. Figgins' office.' She put her hand on Blaine's back and he pulled Kurt along. Blaine was limping and Kurt was shaking violently. By the time they got to Figgins' office, Blaine was practically carrying Kurt. She had a look of pure shock on her face; she was worried for these boys. She knocked on the Mr. Figgins door and they waited for him to open the door.

"Ah, what is it Shannon?" he asked, his voice thick with an Indian accent.

"We need to do something Figgins; these boys have been beaten up and threatened with their lives. We need to call the police or something because I'm not going to stand around and see this pushed away because the Cheerios need new uniforms." She said, Figgins glanced at the bruises on Blaine's face.

"How do you know they've been threatened?" he asked, Blaine felt like punching him in the face. Figgins didn't believe Coach Beiste!

"There is a message on the locker room wall written in _blood _that says 'You're both dead', now if that ain't real I don't know what is."

"Alright, I'll lock down the school and get Louise," the secretary, "to call the police. I don't want any other students getting involved." He let them into his office and told the two boys to sit on the plush green couch. Figgins handed Kurt a loose Titans football jersey so he could cover his naked chest. Then he lifted up the PA microphone and began speaking. "Excuse me all students and staff, the school is now on lock down until further notice. Please go to your classes if you are not there now and teachers please lock the doors and do not let the students out!" He put the microphone down and faced Coach Beiste. "You should go get Miss Pillsbury-Howell; they need to talk to her. I'll get Louise to call their parents and Miss Holliday." Figgins know that Ms. Holliday is their favourite teacher.

"Alright." and she left, leaving Figgins with the two boys.

"What exactly happened?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"I-I don't think we can talk about it right now." Blaine said, Figgins looked at Kurt who had his eyes casted down.

"You're going to have to talk about it as soon as the police get here." Figgins said with a sigh, "You might as well get it out now."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers; Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. It felt like they were dating again.

"Mr. Figgins, do you mind if I talk to Kurt privately for a second?" asked Blaine politely, Figgins considered it for a second before he got up and left the room.

"Why'd you ask him to leave?" Kurt whispered, he closed his eyes because he didn't trust himself to not start crying again.

"We can't just tell him and the police what happened between Karofsky and me if we don't have a reason as to why I started hitting him unless we tell them about what he's been doing to you." Kurt gasped and stood up, he was even paler now. Blaine thought he looked adorable with the larger than life jersey.

"Blaine, no! They can't know he's done t-that stuff to me! They'll think I'm disgusting and I can't stand up for myself! I mean, I know that's true but I don't want them to think that." Kurt's lips were quivering, before he could burst into tears Blaine stood up and hugged him.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, you are not disgusting." Blaine pulled away; his hands were on Kurt's upper arms. "I hate that you think that about yourself. I think you're the most beautiful man in the world and I love you. I know that you feel gross right now because Karofsky touched you but…" Blaine began rubbing Kurt's arm. "They won't look at you any differently; the only person that they'll look differently at is Karofsky because he touched you. They'll think he's gross for doing those things. And if we don't tell them about it, I could possibly get expelled for starting a fight with him." Blaine saw Ms. Pillsbury-Howell and Miss Holliday were standing outside of Figgins office staring at the two, Figgins was talking to some police officers who were also looking at the boys. "I won't let them hurt you or let them think you're disgusting. Do you trust me?" Hazel met glasz and the older teen nodded.

"Of course." Kurt answered immediately.

"Then let's tell them, at any time if you want to stop or leave the room… I'll be there for you." Blaine's gaze fell down to Kurt's lips. Now wasn't the time, but his lips were aching to touch Kurt's.

"Okay." they sat down again and Figgins, Miss Holliday and Miss Pillsbury-Howell came into the room followed by two police officers. A man and a woman, the man had short blond hair and the woman had long black hair tied into a ponytail. The male officer sat down while the woman remained standing, Miss Holliday and Miss Pillsbury-Howell took the two chairs in front of Figgins desk and sat down near Kurt and Blaine. Figgins of course sat down at his desk and all eyes were on the two teenagers.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel. My name is Officer Scott, and this is my partner Officer Mary." The male officer named Scott said. The woman beside him, Mary, smiled at them. "Mr. Anderson can you please explain to us how you got those bruises on your face?"

"I got into a fight with David Karofsky." Blaine said, Miss Pillsbury-Howell gasped in her seat, Miss Holliday seemed indifferent.

"David Karofsky? As in David Karofsky on the football team?" She seemed surprised at the news about the football player.

"Yes." Blaine said, Scott scribbled something down on the paper.

"He's never gotten into trouble before." Kurt, Blaine and Miss Holliday scoffed; Miss Pillsbury-Howell looked at Miss Holliday confused. "Is something wrong, Holly?"

"Of course there's something wrong! Since these two walked into my class in '08, David has been bullying them. Maybe not Blaine so much, but definitely Kurt." Miss Holliday crossed her legs, "I've complained about it to Figgins and other teachers, but they just bat an eye and ignore me."

"Now that isn't true, David Karofsky is from a good fam—" Figgins began but Kurt soon cut him off.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, surprising everyone in the room. "You all think David Karofsky is a good kid because he is from a good family that he can't possibly be the bad guy. Karofsky has been torturing me since I can remember! On my birthday in freshman year I got slushied by him and his stupid football friends! And you were right in front of me!" Kurt pointed at Figgins, "You smiled with them and walked away!" Scott wrote some more on the paper. Kurt was ready to scream to the high heavens about how this school has been neglecting all the bullying going on because of how their families are rich and donate to the school but Blaine leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down, baby." And Kurt relaxed; the older teen ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach when Blaine called him baby. He loves Blaine, he really does… But he still can't get the image of him and Senthia out of his head, even if it wasn't Blaine that initiated it. He can still see Senthia kissing Blaine and Blaine pulling on her hair.

"Sorry." He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"How did this fight begin, Mr. Anderson?" Mary pulled up another chair and sat down beside Scott.

"W-Well," Blaine glanced at Kurt who made a small nod. "I had gone into the locker room to punch the punching bag a bit. I was in a bad mood and I wanted to vent out my feelings. One of the showers was running and I was just thinking that some guy was having a quick shower. I didn't really think anything of it. After I put my boxing gloves on and I started to punch the bag a couple times, I heard a noise. It was a random noise, it was like… Someone calling for help but their mouth was covered." Blaine took a deep breath; he let it go when Kurt squeezed his hand. "I thought the guy had scratched himself or something, so I didn't go see. But then I heard sneakers squeaking against the wet tiles… I was interested, so I went to go see what was going on… A-And," Blaine closed his eyes, "the first thing I saw was Kurt pressed against the shower wall." The officers' eyebrows rose. "Karofsky had Kurt pushed up against it, one of his hands was covering Kurt's mouth so he couldn't scream and the other was on Kurt's hip pressing so hard into his skin that it could have caused a bruise." Kurt was trembling from beside Blaine. "Kurt had hickies on his collarbone, and I knew they weren't from me because it had been two weeks since we had broken up. Kurt looked terrified, and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I confronted Karofsky, I asked him what he was doing and he said something offensive so I repeated my question and then he said something as equally offensive. I-I really don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I was on Karofsky, I had him against the floor and I was hitting him. But then I realised that Kurt was hurt and he needed me, so I stopped. Karofsky took that moment to push me down onto the ground and start hitting me. He hit me in the head a lot, and it started to get blurry. I heard Kurt screaming my name and then Karofsky was gone. I don't know where he went but then Kurt was there trying to get me to wake up." Blaine finished, Scott took a moment to write down something else and he looked up at Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson, if you don't mind, we'd like to talk to Mr. Hummel alone." Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion and he felt Kurt scoot closer to him on the couch.

"No!" Kurt tried to shout out but his voice cracked. "I-I w-won't talk without B-Blaine."

"Mr. Hummel, this is for your own privacy." Mary licked her lips and her eyes went from Kurt to Blaine in a split second.

"Blaine knows everything about me; I don't have to hide anything from him." Said Kurt, Mary sighed and Scott wrote something else down.

"Alright, if you say so." Mary looked over Scott's shoulder to read something. "Mr. Hummel, according to Mr. Anderson's statement… David Karofsky had been touching you, can you elaborate?"

"Karofsky had been touching me, yes."

"When did the inappropriate touching begin?" Mary said softly.

"Three weeks ago." Blaine's eyes widened and he casted his eyes down. "It started off with him just kissing me, and then it escalated to him giving me hickies. Then he started touching me over the clothes at first, and then under my shirt… Then he started rubbing up against me, he started getting off on me." Blaine had no idea it had gone that far. "He could have raped me if Blaine had never shown up."

"Has he ever touched you below the belt?" Mary asked calmly, she had tried to make her words that serious sounding, but of course it was serious.

"No, he was getting close to it today though." Kurt swallowed the lump that had been in his throat since he and Blaine broke up. It felt good to get this off his chest.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll ask more questions about today's events." Scott and Mary left whispering to each other, Miss Pillsbury-Howell was staring at her small pink hands and Miss Holliday was left staring at the recently broken up couple. Figgins stood up and left, muttering something under his breath about getting coffee. Kurt and Blaine remained unmoving, their hands were still clasped and there was no distance between their bodies.

"Your parents are on their way." Miss Holliday broke the silence; Kurt looked up fear found its way into him once more. His Father and Step-Mother were going to find out about this. His Father was going to find out that his son was almost raped – _again_. Oh God, he had never thought about it that way. His second boyfriend tried to rape him, and now some homophobic loser has tried to rape him. Wow, that's great. And it all happened around the same time. Kurt decided he hated autumn, the worst things occurred in that one specific season. Except, the best thing happened too, he started dating Blaine.

He dared to flicker his eyes to Blaine, his beautiful Blaine. The Blaine that is bruised and hurt because of him, he felt himself starting to cry. Then Blaine was hugging him, shushing him and telling him it was going to be okay. But nothing was going to be okay! Blaine wasn't his anymore, and he doesn't know whether he wants Blaine back. Blaine is probably disgusted by the fact that Karofsky's hands bruised Kurt's skin and his mouth gave him kisses and hickies. He wants Blaine back, he really does… He misses sleeping in bed with Blaine, even if they aren't doing anything untoward. He misses talking to Blaine about everything and anything… He just really misses Blaine. Apparently he tells him this because Blaine says, "I'm right here Kurt, I'm right here." Their quiet moment in the room is disrupted by the smashing of something in the secretary's office. The two look up and so do Miss Pillsbury-Howell and Miss Holliday. In the office stood Burt and Carole, along with a disheveled Hiram Anderson, they both breathed in deeply. This wasn't going to be good.

"Where the Hell is my son?!" Burt screamed, scaring the secretary Louise.

"He's in Principal Figgins' office, Mr. Hummel, but I don't think you should—" Burt didn't listen to her and he barged right into the office. Kurt moved even closer to Blaine, he was practically sitting in his lap. Hiram and Carole followed behind Burt quickly, they both apologised for Burt's behaviour.

The moment Burt walked in, his eyes found Kurt and he walked briskly over to him. "What the Hell happened?" he shouted, scaring his son.

Miss Pillsbury-Howell stood up quickly, "Mr. Hummel, Kurt is very fragile right now I don't think you should be yelling at him." Burt snapped around angrily.

"Don't you dare tell me how to teach my child!" he spat in her face, "I get a phone call in the middle of the day _while _I'm at work from my son's school, telling me that him and his ex-boyfriend are in serious trouble and they need me here! And when I walk in, his cheater of an ex-boyfriend is sitting there like he's innocent!" Burt jerked around to Blaine and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do?"

"Dad!" Kurt screamed, he pushed Burt's hands off of Blaine and stared at his Dad with anger. "Stop! Blaine didn't do anything!"

"Like Hell he did!" Burt replied, Hiram sighed from beside Burt. He stepped forward to look at Kurt and Blaine.

"What happened?" he said softly.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, can we speak with you for a moment?" Mary said from the doorway, "We'll explain everything." Burt huffed but went out of the room, before following after her husband. Carole dropped a kiss to Kurt and Blaine's foreheads. Kurt watched as Scott and Mary explained everything to their parents, Burt's face got redder and redder by the minute. Miss Pillsbury-Howell went out to talk to them and Miss Holliday mumbled something about this being awkward and that she was going to get a donut from the secretary's mini fridge; leaving Kurt and Blaine in the principal's office alone.

"Your Dad always blames me." Blaine said with a frown.

"I know, I don't know why…" Kurt whispered, Blaine sat back down and rubbed his bruised cheek. Kurt sat down beside him and looked his ex over. "You don't even look like you."

"I look like a right troll, don't I?" Blaine said with a chuckle, Kurt giggled softly and he rested his forehead against Blaine's gently enough so it doesn't hurt Blaine anymore. "About what happened today—?"

"Can we talk about something else while everyone else is out there? I don't want to talk about it…" Kurt interrupted him, Blaine nodded and there was silence, but only for a moment.

"Are we still going to perform at Shelby and Mr. Schue's wedding tonight?" Blaine asked, Kurt's eyes widened, he had totally forgotten about the wedding with everything going on. "It's not like they really need us in the musical number, but I need to be there since Shelby is my birth Mom." Blaine didn't realise that Kurt wasn't even listening; his sight was fixed on Blaine's lips. Though there was a dried blood and a scab on his bottom lip, his lips still appeared to be irresistible. "What do you think?" Kurt didn't answer; he simply pressed his lips to Blaine's and left them there.

Where they belong.

* * *

><p>The school was on lockdown and no one knew why. She was pacing around her English classroom with her phone in her hand waiting for it to vibrate, indicating that Blaine or Kurt had texted her back.<p>

_'Do you know what's going on? –Rachel' _she had sent to Kurt, but no reply.

_'What's going on? –Rach'_ she sent to Blaine, but just like Kurt's, there was no reply.

The next one she sent to Kurt was far more serious, _'Kurt, are you okay? Did something happen to you? –Rachel' _

_'Please Blaine, I'm your sister, tell me what's going on. –Rach' _that one went to Blaine. She waited and waited but got no reply from either of them.

She was about to give up and go sit down when her phone vibrated. She unlocked and was suddenly disappointed, it was from her Dad Hiram.

_'I'm at your school right now, Kurt and Blaine are in the principal's office and some serious stuff is going on. Burt and Carole are here with me, only tell Finn where Kurt and Blaine are. He needs to know his brother is okay and not hurt… Well, physically. Blaine is bruised up and he's swollen, and Kurt is shaken up and is holding Blaine's hand tighter than I have ever seen. I'll keep you updated, but tell no one Rachel. I mean it. –Daddy :)' _Rachel stood frozen in her shoes; Kurt and Blaine were in the principal's office? It was serious? And Blaine was bruised and Kurt was shaken up… She opened up her conversation with Finn and sent him a quick text, explaining that Kurt was okay and that he needn't worry.

_'Finn, Kurt is in the principal's office with Blaine. You don't have to worry about it, my Dad is in the office with Carole and Burt, so they'll keep us updated –Rach' _She went and sat down beside Mercedes who was texting on her phone like crazy.

"Girl, have you heard from Kurt? I'm worried sick about him." Mercedes asked her, Rachel shrugged and shook her head.

"No I haven't heard from him, I'm sure he's fine." Rachel lied; Mercedes pursed her lips and stared down at her phone for a moment.

"Do you think something happened between him and Blaine? Maybe they got into a fight." Mercedes mused, "I really hope Kurt won, and he deserves it since Blaine cheated on him." Rachel gritted her teeth, would everyone stop saying that! Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt!

"They didn't get into a fight, if Blaine cheated on Kurt, Kurt wouldn't fight him physically about it." Rachel sat down beside her.

"What do you mean, if? Blaine did cheat on Kurt." Mercedes turned to her, "I know he's your twin but you have to accept that he is a straight asshole."

"He didn't cheat on Kurt!" Rachel screeched, she turned to Mercedes with fire in her brown eyes. "You guys always listen to what Kurt has to say and you don't care about Blaine because he's more masculine! Did you ever think that maybe once, Blaine has feelings too? While Kurt was crying in his room about how he had to break up with Blaine for a _false _accusation, none of you cared that Blaine was practically screaming in his bedroom because his soul mate broke up with him. Before you say anything, yes I'm still mad at Blaine for slapping me but I understand where he's coming from. He was angry that no one cares that he's hurting too! I told Blaine that maybe Kurt wasn't the love of his life and that hurt him so I deserved it." Rachel paused. "I hate that no one cares about Blaine's feelings. If it were Finn and I that broke up, everyone would go to both of us. But with Kurt and Blaine, everyone goes to Kurt without thinking about how Blaine could be feeling. Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt that bitch pushed Blaine down onto the bed and started kissing him against his will. When Kurt showed up, Blaine had managed to get her off of him and Kurt jumped to conclusions. So in reality, everyone should have been listening to Blaine and not Kurt!" Rachel stood up and walked away, Mercedes sat at her desk jaw slacked. She followed after the petite girl who was now staring angrily outside of the window. There were police cars outside the window, they had the 'Don't Cross, Police Line' tape in their hands and they were walking into the school with it. Some others were standing outside of their police cars talking to each other. "Blaine loves Kurt," Rachel said thoughtfully to her. "They would never cheat on each other. All of you guys act like you know them both so well, but you don't."

"I know a lot about Kurt, he's my best friend." Mercedes snapped, Rachel was being rather rude to her. Rachel's eyes flickered to the larger girl.

"What's his favourite colour?" Rachel asked.

"Blue." Mercedes said automatically.

"Wrong, honey because of Blaine's eyes. What's his favourite song?"

"Poker Face by Lady Gaga." Mercedes had a smirk on her face, she caught Rachel now!

"Wrong, For Good from the Wicked soundtrack." Rachel glanced down at her phone and her fingers tapped on the touch screen. "Who is Blaine's favourite actor?" Mercedes thought for a moment.

"Darren Criss." Mercedes said, which was true, Blaine really liked Darren.

"Not until the HBO show, Broadway Babies came out. Now it's Chris Colfer, because he reminds Blaine of Kurt." Rachel turned, "See? You know nothing about them, and that's just the trivial stuff. You have no idea what movie Kurt watches when he's upset; you don't know what food Blaine eats when he's depressed. You have _no clue_, what they've been through." Rachel took a deep breath. "Just stop trying." Mercedes glared at her and walked back to her desk, leaving Rachel at the window alone.

_'Is that why there's a school lockdown? I've been shitting my pants for the last twenty minutes! I thought some guy had a gun and was shooting people! Do you know why they're there yet? I'm still worried about them. –Finn' _

_'I don't know quite yet, Daddy hasn't told me. But as long as Kurt and Blaine are together, we know they're safe. Hopefully. –Rach' _Rachel continued to look out the window; she saw investigators walk into the school with white clothes on like the investigators from TV that are doing an autopsy on someone.

"Please be okay." she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Now the Hudmel's, the Anderson's (Leroy got off work and got to McKinley in only half an hour), Miss Holliday, Miss Pillsbury-Howell (she got married to Carl during the summer), Scott and Mary, and lastly Mr. Figgins.<p>

Burt's eyes were fixed onto Kurt whose face was buried in Blaine's shoulder. Carole had her hand resting on Burt's knee, trying to calm him down. Leroy and Hiram were sitting closer to Kurt and Blaine than the Hudmel's were; their eyes were on Blaine whose face was bruised and turning blue. They watched how Blaine's arm was protectively around Kurt, while Kurt's arms were around Blaine's waist holding him close.

"Was this the first time Mr. Karofsky had threatened your lives?" Scott asked in the same spot he had been in before.

"Yes."

"No."

Blaine looked at Kurt confused, wasn't this the first time…? Kurt's face was beet red and he was avoiding Blaine's hazel eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" Blaine whispered quietly, speaking only to Kurt.

"So when was the first time?" said Scott, Blaine and everyone else watched Kurt expectantly.

"Y-Yesterday. Blaine was comforting me in the boy's washroom, and then Karofsky found us. When Blaine started to drive me home, I got a text from him saying that if I go near Blaine again, he was going to kill us both." Kurt couldn't even finish his sentence before Blaine was talking.

"Is that why you were freaking out and refused to go to rehearsal?" Kurt frowned down at the carpet ignoring Blaine's words. "Kurt, talk to me." Kurt shook his head, "Please, Kurt." Kurt saw the desperation in Blaine's hazel orbs.

"Yeah… I didn't want to tell you because I was terrified you would have gone back there and done something!" Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's waist, his eyes searching Blaine's face.

"Of course I would have done something! I love you Kurt!" there was a silence throughout the room. The only sound was the constant scribbling of the pen on Scott's paper. Blaine's shoulders went limp and he turned back around to face the officers and their parents. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, they both relaxed though the room was full of tension.

"Do you believe that Mr. Karofsky is capable to actually go through with killing you both?" Scott wondered.

"Yes." The two said in unison.

"Now I don't know about that—" Miss Pillsbury-Howell started; Miss Holliday threw her shoe at her.

"Shut up." Miss Holliday barked, "You can continue now." She said to Scott and Mary.

Scott thanked her, "Now in my opinion, I feel that you two should go home and not come to school for the next few days. We'll let Mr. Figgins deal with the in-school punishments while we deal with possible charging – that is, if you want to charge Mr. Karofsky."

"Hell yeah we do!" Burt stood up, "If we don't this kid will walk around free while my son and his boyfriend—" Kurt cleared his throat, "ex-boyfriend, live their lives in fear of him murdering them! They're only kids! They shouldn't being even going through this! I've never see bullying for this far!" Burt shouted, he pointed at Figgins. "This is all your f*cking fault! You walk down these halls seeing this asshole pushing my son and Blaine into the lockers and you don't even care!"

"Mr. Hummel, there are no complaints from your son or your son's ex-boyfriend." Figgins told him in his thick accent.

"Actually, Figgins, I complained in their freshman and sophomore years." Miss Holliday pointed out, "You told me you'd look into it and see that it stops. I'm guessing you never talked to him." She stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Paul Karofsky, David's father, donates money to the school every year. Without him, we wouldn't have that sissy choir or a homecoming dance!" Figgins shouted.

"Who cares about that stuff? Kids don't need to sing, and kids don't need to dance! What they do need is protection and safety from homophobic f*cktards like David Karofsky!" Burt screamed.

"Mr. Hummel!" Mary shouted, her voice was louder than any voice Kurt had ever heard before. And that was saying something; he was best friends with Rachel.

"I think you all should go home and think over what you're going to do. We'll call you after we interrogate David, and we'll then discuss your choices." Scott put away his notebook. "Thank-you." He and Mary left the principal's office, and Burt paced around the room.

Hiram stood up and sighed, he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Why don't we all go over to our house for coffee and some cheesecake?" he suggested, Carole let out an 'ooh' and Burt nodded his head saying nothing else. The parents left first, Miss Holliday hugged both Blaine and Kurt, and Miss Pillsbury-Howell said nothing to them as she played with a loose thread on her sweater. Kurt and Blaine walked out together, they were holding hands and their hips were attached. They passed by the locker room and saw other police officers walking around with blue latex gloves on their hands. As soon as they left the school, Kurt was terrified. Karofsky could be anywhere, he could jump out behind the Jeep they were walking by and he could stab him or shoot him.

"When we get back to my house… Do you want to go downstairs?" he heard Blaine whisper in his ear.

"Okay." he said in reply.

* * *

><p>The school was let loose twenty minutes after Kurt and Blaine left, the police were still stationed inside of the locker room but the doors were closed and no one was allowed inside. Rachel walked quickly down the hall in search for her boyfriend. She had gotten a text from one of her Father's telling her that they needed to be at her house as soon as they were let out. She saw her tall boyfriend talking to Puckerman; she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and hugged her as soon as he saw her. "Are they okay?" he whispered in her ear.<p>

"I don't know, but we need to go to my house. Right now." She whispered right back. Finn mumbled a quick farewell to Puck and they ran out of the school. They got into Rachel's green punch buggy and she drove like maniacs to the Anderson house. When they got there, they saw the Hummel-Hudson's pickup truck and the Anderson's SUV. Rachel and Finn jogged into the house and saw Carole and Burt sitting at the kitchen counter with coffee mugs in their hands.

"What happened?" Rachel coughed out; she was so stressed about everything that had happened that day.

"Sit down you two." Hiram said, hesitantly they did. "Earlier today, Blaine found Kurt in the boys locker room showers, pressed up against the wall, half naked, by David Karofsky. David was about to rape him if Blaine had not showed up. Blaine got into a fight with David soon after, Blaine blacked out but Kurt was able to wake him up. After that, they found the words 'You're both dead' written in blood on the locker room wall." Hiram finished retelling the story, Rachel was crying from shock and Finn was staring at the marble counter tops. "They're downstairs right now…" Hiram answered the question the couple had wanted to ask. "They've had an emotional day; I think Kurt is going to stay the night tonight."

"But they aren't even dating." Finn's voice was cracking through every word.

"That doesn't matter, Finn, they need each other. Even if it is just as friends."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled softly away from Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered against them, Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through Blaine's gelled curls. Well, he tried to at least.<p>

"I am too… I should have listened to you, but I was so upset about everything that I just," Kurt shook his head and Blaine kissed him chastely. "I love you Blaine." Kurt sighed.

"I love you too." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's chest. They were laying side by side on Blaine's bed.

"B-Blaine…" Kurt gulped and moved so their chests were pressed together. "I don't think we should be together." Blaine's eyes widened at his proclamation.

"Kurt if this is about what happened between Senthia and me—?" Kurt pressed his lips quickly to Blaine's and pulled away, a small but insecure smile was on his lips.

"It's about Karofsky; I'm scared that if he finds out we're together again… He'll find some way to hurt one of us or even kill one of us. And I can't live without you Blaine." Kurt sat up for a moment and pulled the blankets up over them and when he laid back down, Blaine's arms sneaked around his waist and pulled him right up against him.

"I can't live without you either, and I realise the promise that I made back in freshmen year hasn't worked out that well… But I want to protect you and it sucks that I can't be there all the time for you!" Blaine had tears in his eyes for another time that day. Kurt reached up and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "I hate that you were alone and scared for weeks because Karofsky was doing stuff to you and I wasn't there for you."

"We broke up, Blaine; I was scared to talk to you because I thought that you were… With Senthia, that was before I called you and you picked up." Kurt explained, Blaine's eyes softened but then there was confusion in them once again.

"The day in the bathroom, when Karofsky came in… You were so mean to me." Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Karofsky looked at me like he was going to rip you apart for being with me… After you left, he kissed me and touched me. He didn't go that far because he knew you were still out in the hallway, so he left."

"That's when I got into the fight with him – the first one, that is." He sighed, "Thank-you, for protecting me… I had thought for a second you were telling the truth, that Karofsky was more of a man than I was." Kurt let out a gasp and Blaine casted his eyes down in shame.

"Blaine, no, you are more of a man than Karofsky ever will be! You would never try to rape someone and hurt them; you would never bully someone for who they are. And… Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt's voice went even more hush than it already was.

"Sure."

"You're bigger."

Blaine's face went beet red.

"I-I am? But, he's built so big." Blaine stuttered, he couldn't believe this, Kurt had to be lying.

"Yeah well, big things come in small packages." Though Kurt said they shouldn't be together, he kissed Blaine softly. Their lips slid over one another languidly, Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth to allow him entrance. They were about to French kiss, but the door burst open. It was Burt, he looked angry like he had been earlier in the day. He saw the two boys under the blankets with their lips touching and he grumbled.

"We want to talk to you upstairs." He said to them both and then he left the doorway. Kurt sat up, lifting the warm blankets up from Blaine.

"I wonder if Scott and Mary are here." Kurt wondered aloud.

"I don't think so, with a situation that big they would spend hours talking to Karofsky." Blaine took his hand and they walked upstairs together. When they got up to the main level, Blaine saw Rachel crying into Finn's shoulder. "Is everything okay?" he asked, what if something happened to his Grandmother?

"Everything is fine, son, come sit down." Hiram said from the kitchen table. The two passed by Rachel and Finn, who made no eye contact with them. They sat down at the table; Kurt lifted up his chair and put it right against Blaine's.

"Now we're going to ask you boys something, and we want you to give us an honest answer." Leroy said, his brown eyes fixed on the boys. They agreed and Leroy took a deep breath, "Have you two kissed since you broke up?"

"Y-Yeah." They blushed.

"Why? I thought you two had broken up." Burt grumbled from the kitchen counter.

"We did!" Kurt said, "But I love Blaine, and I can't be away from him." Kurt glanced at Blaine as he said this; Blaine was giving him the sweetest grin he had ever seen.

"We understand that. Don't you think that with the situation going on right now, that you two should be apart? Not physically of course, but emotionally?" Hiram said holding a mug of coffee in his hands. In front of him was an empty plate with cheesecake crumbs left on it. Leroy had a coffee mug in his hands, Carole and Burt also had coffee in their hands. Rachel had a bottle of Coke in front of her that Finn and her must have been sharing. It had seemed that Hiram was the last to finish his cake, since no one else had plates in front of him. Or he was the only one that could stomach food during this time of stress.

"Why?" Blaine hissed, Kurt rubbed Blaine's knuckles softly trying to calm him down.

"I don't want you two to feel like you need to be together because of everything that is going on. Do you really love each other? Or are you just clinging to each other for comfort since what's happened with Karofsky?" Hiram said Karofsky with disgust. Paul Karofsky had been one of the men who attacked Hiram and Leroy back at their prom all those years ago. Paul had gone to jail with the others, and now Paul's son David was taking it out on Kurt and Blaine and making their life a living Hell much like Paul had done to them.

"We really love each other Dad; I love Kurt more than anything in the world!" Burt opened his mouth to object but Blaine stood up angrily. "You guys always think that we don't love each other because we're so young and we haven't even made it into the real world yet. I would lose my voice for Kurt; I would be able to live through pain and suffering if I was with Kurt. He's the love of my life and I _hate _that no one understands that!" Blaine screamed loudly, his voice straining from screaming all day. "One day I'm going to marry Kurt, we're going to have a nice quaint wedding on the beach and we're both going to be wearing black suits. Then we're going to have two babies, Charlotte and Toronto and we're going to live in love until the day we die. If you guys have a problem with believing that, then none of you really care." Blaine walked away and went downstairs. Kurt sat in the chair quietly.

"He's overreacting." Burt said to Carole rather loudly, Burt turned his attention to Kurt. "Bud, I agree with Hiram and Leroy, I don't think you and Blaine should be together right now."

"He isn't overreacting Dad, you guys don't understand that we really love each other. If we're not together, we're more vulnerable, if we are together… Then we'll be safe." Kurt stood up, "Hiram, can I have a piece of cake?" he asked Blaine's father.

"Of course, it's in the fridge. I'll get it for you." Hiram stood up from the table and got Kurt his cake. Burt was scowling from his seat.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Burt stood up from the stool he had been standing on. Kurt rolled his eyes but followed his Father into the formal living room so the others couldn't hear them. "I don't want you with Blaine."

"Why, Dad?" Kurt asked, frustrated that his Father hadn't dropped it yet.

"Because you're going to get hurt."

"I'm going to get hurt without him Dad! I don't care what you say, I'm in love with Blaine and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't understand why you hate him so much!" Kurt's fists were clenched at his sides.

"I hate him because he's taking you away from me! I hear you two talking about love and marriage and that terrifies me Kurt. You're still my little boy—"

"I'm not your little boy anymore, Dad." Kurt took out his phone and tapped on the small keyboard for a second before two voices filled the room. Kurt held the screen up for Burt to see.

_(Young Kurt)- "Who cares what they're wearing  
>From Main Street<br>to Saville Row." _Tears were in Burt's eyes when he saw his young son.

"That's your little boy and it's funny… Because earlier on in the video – the part I never uploaded to YouTube, younger me asked older me if I had married Blaine yet." Kurt paused the video and put his phone back into his pocket. "I've loved him since I can remember Dad, and I'm going to stay with him through thick and thin." Kurt started to walk away. "'I promise to be true to you in the good and the bad', isn't that part of wedding vows? Sure Blaine and I aren't going to get married until it's legal and until we're in our twenties. But we're practically there. And right now, we're in the good and the bad and I'm going to be true to myself, Blaine and you." Kurt finally walked away from Burt, who had tears in his eyes.

Kurt was right. He wasn't his little boy anymore. Kurt was his little man.

* * *

><p>When Kurt stepped down onto the last step, he saw Blaine sitting on the couch staring at the TV that wasn't on. "Blaine." He said it wasn't in a questioning voice; he just wanted Blaine to know he was there. Blaine looked up and frowned.<p>

"We aren't getting back together, are we?" Blaine sounded like a child, a scared child to be exact. Kurt crossed over to Blaine on the couch and sat down beside him. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Honestly?" Kurt said, Blaine nodded from his side. "I don't think we should. Yes I love you and yes I want to be with you, but I don't want anything to happen to you… If Karofsky gets set free or the jury – if we go to court – and they find him not guilty, then he'll want to get us. I don't want him to hurt you because we're together." Kurt lifted his arm up and cupped Blaine's cheek; there was a hint of scruff on it. Kurt loved it. Blaine's eyes changed from honey to hazel in a matter of seconds. Kurt knew that Blaine was going to say something heartfelt.

"I understand, Kurt." He breathed, "I don't want to be apart from you, but if that's what you really feel… Then, I guess we'll stay apart." Kurt could see the sadness in Blaine's orbs, but this was for the best, he thinks. Blaine sits up a bit straighter and Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's cheek. "Do you want to watch Moulin Rouge?" the younger teen suggested, Kurt let out a laugh and nodded.

"Sure, let's watch a movie about a prostitute who ends up dying though she and her love got their happy ending." He said as Blaine got up to put it into the DVD player

"Kurt, you ruined the ending!" Kurt giggled at Blaine's whine, "Now we're going to have to watch another movie!"

"No! Put on Moulin Rouge!" Kurt shouted at his ex-boyfriend.

"Fine! Gosh." Blaine put it on and he sat down beside Kurt again. The beginning began with the Maestro doing over exaggerated movements for the introduction for 20th Century Fox. Then the movie began, Blaine glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eye. Kurt had been looking at him already and he was now Blaine caught him. Kurt blushed bright red and he turned his attention back to the movie. Blaine didn't look back, he continue to watch the beautiful man beside him.

"Blaine, pay attention to the movie." Kurt said without looking back at him. Before Blaine knew it, the words were pouring out of his mouth like verbal diarrhea.

"I'd rather watch you." He snapped his mouth shut; they weren't supposed to be together… He can't flirt with Kurt; it'll just make things harder. If they have to suffer without each other romantically, they can't flirt. It'll hut even more. Kurt let out a sigh then rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, shocking the curly haired boy. "I-I…"

"Shh." Kurt mumbled, "Just enjoy it."

Blaine nodded his head slightly and they watched the musical together. At one point, Blaine fell asleep, Kurt let his shields come down for a second. He stood up carefully from the couch, he gently arranged Blaine so he was laying down on the couch and he put a blanket on top of him. He brushed the stiff loose gelled curl out of Blaine's eyes and kissed his forehead. He kneeled down in front of Blaine, who looked relaxed and calm as he slept. "I'm so scared Blaine…" he told the unconscious boy. "I'm disgusting." Kurt whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder he'd wake Blaine up. "I know you've told me I'm not, but I am. I am scared of Karofsky finding us, but I'm more scared of you thinking I'm gross and unclean because he touched me." Carefully, he brushed his lips over Blaine's. He felt like dying when, even though he was sleeping, Blaine kissed back. He pulled away, frightened, he ran out of the room, up the small set of stairs then down the hall to Rachel's bathroom. He slammed the door shut and felt his empty stomach churning. He covered his mouth with his hand and started to breathe fast. Blaine thought at least thought he was thinking he wasn't disgusting because Blaine had told him twice in large speeches that he wasn't. But he was so scared that if they were together, they would start being intimate again, but Blaine would stop. He would stare down at his naked self and say, "Karofsky touched you… That's disgusting, you're disgusting!" and then Blaine would leave him, untouched. It's going to happen, it's inevitable. Blaine was going to find some attractive guy after graduation, probably named something stupid like _Jeremiah _and they were going to fall in love. Jeremiah will have stupid hair and a stupid face, and Blaine would fall in love with everything that is Jeremiah. And Blaine would tell Jeremiah all about how Kurt was almost raped by Karofsky, and they would laugh together and talk about how disgusting that was.

Kurt growled in the bathroom and slammed the palms of his hand onto the glass countertop. His stomach did another flip and he lunged for the toilet, he dry heaved for a long time before it stopped. He collapsed onto the cold tile floor and balled up into the fetal position. He tried to cry but he had no tears left, his whole body was shaking.

_Disgusting._

_Worthless._

_You'll never be loved. _

Angel from RENT said, he hadn't heard from Angel since the day he and Blaine broke up…

"Please… Stop." He whimpered on the floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the hallway in the chapel where Shelby's wedding was going to occur. He was wearing a tux with a skinny black tie, he wore converse (it was Mr. Schue's idea) and his hands were in his pockets. His face was still purpling from the bruises and his stomach ached, but Hiram had given him some strong Tylenol that was supposed to take away the pain – it didn't. When his parents had dropped Rachel, Finn, Kurt and himself off at the chapel (Burt and Carole had gone home), Kurt was quiet. They had gotten to the chapel and Kurt was behind them, walking slowly. He had stopped to allow Kurt to catch up, but the paler boy stared up at him. His eyes were grey and so unlike Kurt. He frowned and reached out for him, Kurt didn't move away. "Are you okay?" he whispered in Kurt's ear, Kurt nodded and leaned into his touch. Blaine said nothing else, but he was still worried about him. They got into the dressing rooms to get changed – they had to rehearse first for the ceremony. They were singing 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars for the beginning of the wedding. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Tina and Artie were going to enter the chapel first (the others will be off to the side singing in the background since no one else besides those six had a semi-solo). Kurt and Blaine had missed rehearsal the day before, so they had to learn what they had changed. When they walked into the chapel, Kurt was still at his side, Tina saw his bruises.<p>

"Oh my God!" She screamed, the girls looked up from where they had been sitting and saw the bruises on his face and the scared expression on Kurt's. "What happened?" Tina ran up to them, her hand cupped Blaine's cheek. He and Tina had never been close, but they had their moments.

"Nothing, come on Kurt, let's go get changed." He took Kurt out of the room; everyone had stared at them like something was mentally wrong with them.

"They're going to ask questions, Blaine, they're going to ask us what happened today… I don't think I can tell them." Kurt whispered to him, Blaine sighed and they entered the dressing room. Their tuxes were hung up, Kurt started to take off his shirt and Blaine stared at him. When Kurt was shirtless, he was faced with the hickies on Kurt's collar from Karofsky. Blaine felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. "What if they think I'm such a weakling for not standing up for myself?" Kurt wondered, Blaine wasn't sure if he had said it to him so he didn't respond. Kurt pulled on the white dress shirt; his fingers were fumbling with the buttons. "F*ck!" Kurt hissed. Blaine took the two steps towards his ex and helped him with the buttons; Kurt stared at him as he did. When the buttons were done up, Blaine found Kurt gazing at him.

"If they say anything to you, I will kick their asses. They have no idea what you went through; they have no reason to judge you because they have never had a bully do what he's done to you." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks. "You're not weak; you're the strongest person I've ever met. I don't know what I would have done if it were me in your shoes."

"You would have stood up for yourself, that's for sure." Kurt laughed, Blaine's brow furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head and walked back to his clothes. He put on the tie and the blazer without another word. "Kurt, talk to me!" Blaine said from across the room.

"There's nothing to say Blaine!" Kurt ripped off his pants and put on the dress pants. He stormed out of the room in socks, leaving the leather shoes behind. Blaine sat down on a bench near his clothes; he had thought Kurt was doing at least a little better despite it only being hours after they got home from school.

After getting changed into the black tux with a skinny black tie, he walked down the hallway towards the main hall where the ceremony would occur. His cheek throbbed with every step he took. When he entered the room, he saw Kurt sitting beside Mercedes and Tina – who were asking him a lot of question from the looks of it. He approached them and Mercedes glared at him, he rolled his eyes, did she still think he cheated on Kurt?

"Go sit somewhere else, Blaine." Mercedes snarled, Tina nodded from the other side of Kurt.

"No cheaters allowed." Tina was petting Kurt's shoulder as if he were a cat. Blaine rolled his eyes again, Tina was such a hypocrite – this was one of those times that they didn't get along. It makes him want to laugh because at one point they were concerned about his bruises. And then when Kurt comes into the room, they all cling to him as if he's a puppy.

"Last time I checked," he started without thinking, "I didn't cheat on Kurt, and another thing: Didn't you cheat on Artie? So technically I'm allowed to be here and you aren't. Weird how things work out?" he sat down a seat away from Mercedes, she scowled at him.

"You're such an asshole, Blaine Anderson." Mercedes said to him, he crossed his legs and turned his head to her.

"Why is that?" he said mockingly, he saw Kurt sigh in between the girls.

"Because you cheated on Kurt and you convinced Rachel that you didn't!" she barked, Blaine did a face palm.

"I didn't convince her of anything! She was there when it happened! I didn't cheat on Kurt! I would never cheat on him; I love him too much for that!" Blaine was exhausted fighting with everyone. Tina glared at him.

"Oh really? Then why were you in bed with Senthia?" the black haired girl asked him, he grew more and more frustrated.

"Leave him alone guys." Kurt said softly, Mercedes clicked her tongue.

"Nu-Uh, honey, we're dealing with this." Mercedes said to Kurt, Mercedes turned to Blaine, "Well?"

"She spilled her drink on my shirt and I went to get changed, when I was about to grab another shirt she walked in. I was shirtless. She told me that it was hot in the house and that I shouldn't put another one on. I realise now I was an idiot, but it's in the past. Anyway, she suggested we study in my room instead of the family room and then I told her our books aren't even in my room and she started taking off her shirt. The next thing I knew, she had straddled me on the bed and was trying to make out with me. I had been pulling on her hair to get her off of me, when I managed to get her off of me, Kurt was in the doorway. He ran off and I went after him, I didn't wait around with Senthia so we could finish what we were doing. I went after Kurt. When I got to his house, Kurt broke up with me and gave me back his necklace." Blaine explained, all eyes around the room were on him, including Kurt.

"That's such a bad story." Tina giggled to Mercedes, "I could come up with something better." Blaine had had enough. He jumped out of his chair and it fell over in the process, he ran at Tina angrily. He felt two hands push on his chest and hold him far from Tina. Tina and Mercedes' mouths were open in shock and a whole lot of fear.

"Blaine, calm down." Blaine blinked and saw it had been Kurt who stopped him. Blaine relaxed but continued to glare at Tina and Mercedes.

"What the f*ck?" Mike's voice could be heard from behind; he stormed past Blaine and grabbed Tina protectively. "Why were you looking at my girlfriend like that?"

"Because she's a bitch!" Blaine spat out, Kurt pushed him back further.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Mike growled stepping towards Blaine, Kurt was trying to push Blaine out the room but Blaine was not backing down.

"She's accusing me of cheating!" Blaine pointed at her, she hid behind Mike.

"Maybe that's because you did cheat! That's f*cking wrong, dude, cheating is wrong!" Mike told him, Kurt tried pushing him out of the room but he grabbed Kurt's wrists. He didn't hold them hard, but he just made it so Kurt wasn't pushing him to leave anymore.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked, Kurt's eyes were practically bulging out of his head – he was desperate to get Blaine out of the room.

"Yes I am!" Tina had her hands on Mike's biceps, she wasn't holding him back, and it looked like she was going to push Mike towards Blaine.

"Okay, so Tina is in the clear?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Mike seemed genuinely confused.

"She cheated on Artie!" the room went silent; everyone had decided to do something else while they argued but now it was serious.

"Blaine, please, let's go." Kurt said quiet enough that only Blaine heard him.

"Why are you talking to him Kurt? He cheated on you!" Mike piped in again. Blaine felt his heart beating faster and Kurt couldn't hold him back anymore. Blaine pushed past Kurt and went for Mike; there were shrill screams from the girls and grunts from some of the boys who went to help out Mike. Blaine choked out a laugh as he swung his fist to hit Mike, they really didn't care about him.

"Blaine!" He felt someone lift him up and drag him out the room, whoever it was they threw him on the ground when they left the ceremony room. "What the Hell are you doing?" he looked up from the red carpeting and saw it was Finn.

"I hate them!" Blaine stood up; angry tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much! Sure, they think I cheated on Kurt – but they won't even give me the time of day to explain myself!" He wiped at his wipe, "I'm so sick of them!"

"Don't drop to their level, dude; they can think whatever they want! All that matters is that you and Kurt know the truth." Finn paused, "I-I'm sorry about everyone beating you up. They're assholes, I told them not to do it, and so did Joe."

"Whatever." As Blaine spoke, Kurt came through the entrance way to the ceremony room. He walked briskly towards Blaine and hugged him. "K-Kurt." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck when he hugged him back. Finn stood awkwardly to the side.

"I told them that you didn't cheat on me, well I screamed it at them." Kurt's lips brushed over Blaine's ear. Blaine let out a chuckle and his grip tightened around Kurt.

"Did you say anything to the guys?" Blaine dropped a soft kiss onto the skin of Kurt's neck, Kurt shivered at the touch.

"No. I'll talk to them later." Kurt and Blaine stood together for a few more minutes. Finn cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, I think we should go rehearse." Finn advised, they agreed and they walked into the hall apart. They don't want anyone to think they're together again, besides Finn and Rachel of course since they know the situation they're in.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Sam asked her from behind. Quinn stood at the entrance door, microphone in hand; the seats in the Church were full of buzzing wedding attendees.<p>

"Of course. We're about to sing at Shelby's wedding, and my daughter is here." Quinn replied, "I haven't seen her in forever." Sam kissed her soft cheek.

"Don't worry. We're going to do fine; you're going to do fine. You sound beautiful." Quinn smiled up at him; they kissed softly until Rachel tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ready?" Rachel was wearing a white bridesmaid dress. It was slimming up until her waist when it puffed out like an umbrella. Quinn was thankful that they got to choose their own white bridesmaid dresses. Quinn's was more slimming and lace-y, it had a turtleneck collar and it split at the middle of her thigh on her right side. Her sleeves were cut like a tight t-shirt's were.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Quinn breathed, Rachel beamed at her. Shelby wanted their hair loose and down, so Rachel's hair was going past her shoulders – as was Quinn's.

Tina was behind them with Artie, she was wearing a similar dress to Rachel's (but not as shiny) and she had a red ribbon around the middle. The bottom of the dress cut off at her knees and she wore red converse. Finn came up beside Rachel with his microphone.

"They want us to start now." Finn told the other five. "Let's do this guys."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on one side of the chapel with a microphone in front of him, Mercedes and Sugar were on either side of him and they were prepared to sing the back-up. Joe and Mike were on their side too; on the other side were Blaine, Puck, Santana and Brittany. The band began playing the intro to Marry You and they all bounced lightly to the beat. Finn walked up the aisle first; he wore the same black tux as all the other boys. He had his microphone held up high and he was walking slowly, he began to sing.<p>

_(Finn)- "It's a beautiful night;  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you." <em>When he got to the middle of the aisle, he stopped and turned around to look back at the entrance.

Kurt's eye scanned over the chapel, it was an Autumn Red colour with some brown in places. The light was dark in the room though, Kurt frowned slightly at it. He thought about his future potential wedding, he wants it to be bright but not too bright, y'know? He and Blaine will have a beautiful red velvet cake – because that's their favourite, and they'll have plush seats for the guests to sit on. They'll have a Minister or a Priest or whatever to do the ceremony. A Rabbi would be appropriate seeing as Blaine is supposedly Jewish. They'll have a nice quiet ceremony and then the reception would be crazy. Either Jeff or Nick would be Blaine's best man, and Kurt's would be… Either Rachel or Finn. Yes, Rachel is a women (Kurt should know, when they were thirteen he walked in on her changing her bra. He definitely knew he was gay) but she's his best friend, and isn't that what a best man is supposed to be? Or it's someone who you trust. Whatever. Burt will cry and so will Carole, they'll have an empty seat for Elizabeth and Christopher (it's respectful). Kurt will try desperately to invite his Grandmother and Auntie Anne, they probably won't come—Oh, Rachel's singing now.

_(Rachel)- "Is it the look in your eyes,  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you." <em>Rachel and Finn walked together over to their respective sides. On Kurt's side (the left) there were three microphones standing at an angle and they were mirrored on the right side. Finn stood on the right side at the farthest microphone, where the Priest would speak and Rachel did the same on the other side. Quinn walked up the aisle next; Kurt loved her voice, even though she was a back-stabbing bitch.

_(Quinn)- "Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know," <em>She sang. Kurt began thinking about his own wedding again. Who would he invite? Well, Blaine's parents of course Hiram and Leroy, his parents Burt and Carole. Blaine's Aunt Jordyn and her husband Corbin. Rachel and Finn, for obvious reasons, the rest of The Glee Club and Sebastian and his boyfriend Aiden. Maybe he'd invite the Warblers, but he doesn't know any of them. They could invite their friends from university or their jobs. Blaine's grandparents from both sides like Kurt thought of earlier, his Grandmother Julie and his Auntie Anne. He refuses to invite Carole's parents, they were assholes.

_(Sam)- "Come on girl." _Sam walked down the aisle after Quinn; they walked together at a slow enough pace.

_(Quinn)- "Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
>Shots of patron," <em>Sam danced around Quinn as she sang.

_(Sam)- "And it's on girl." _Instead of Sam going onto Finn's side, he stood next to Rachel and sang in that microphone. Quinn stood next to Finn and did the same.

Kurt frowned at the floor as Tina and Artie made their entrance. He had been dreaming of his and Blaine's wedding, he had just realised it even though it was blatantly obvious. What if Blaine didn't want to marry him and he wanted to marry that douchebag Kurt had come up with Jeremiah? What if the only person in the world that wanted him was Karofsky? What if he _married _Karofsky? He suddenly felt ill; he glanced around and saw everyone smiling. He can't ruin this by puking, hold it in Kurt, hold it in.

_(Tina and Artie)- "Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready." <em>Tina and Artie danced together as they came up the aisle. Kurt rested his hand on his stomach, begging it to stop churning and let him enjoy tonight.

_(Tina and Artie)- "Because it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you." <em>Kurt sighed when some of the feeling went away, he started singing along again.

_(All)- "Is it the look in your eyes,  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you." <em>And here it was again, Kurt could feel the bile coming up his throat. He covered his mouth and ran down the aisle, The Glee Club kept singing but they were concerned and confused. He ran into the Church's bathroom and threw open a stall, he didn't even care about closing it behind him, he emptied his stomach for the second time that day into the toilet. He felt a warm hand rest on his back and rub up and down as he vomited. Once he was done, he reached up and flushed the toilet and relaxed his weak body. He felt whoever it was lift him up and sit him down on the counter, and then he felt a cool paper towel on his forehead.

"What's wrong, Kurt? It's the second time you've thrown up today." It was Blaine, of course it was Blaine.

"I'm fine." He lied. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine's scowl.

"Why don't you tell me the truth? It will make things better."

"No it won't Blaine! It won't make things better!" The cool towel was snatched away from his forehead like it he had been on fire. Blaine took a large step away from Kurt and his lips pursed.

"Why not?" he asked him.

"Because if I tell you then you'll get the idea put into your head and you'll never love me!" Kurt's fisted clenched at his sides, "If I tell you we'll never be together…" The next thing he knew he was in Blaine's arms. He tensed.

"I don't care what it is Kurt; nothing will stop me from loving you." Kurt laughed, Blaine had no idea. "Why are you laughing?" Blaine suddenly seemed even more insecure.

"You say that but you don't know that what I'm saying is true." The countertenor sighed, "You don't understand."

"Then help me to understand Kurt, I don't want you hurting or being sick so often. It isn't good for you." Blaine stepped back towards him. "Please Kurt; I don't care if we're not together right now. I need to know what's bothering you." Kurt allowed for those hazel disks to bore into his own, when Blaine whispered: "Please." Again, Kurt couldn't resist telling him, it was one of Blaine's many talents. No matter how hard it was to say something, Blaine could get anyone to tell him their deepest darkest secrets.

"I'm scared that if we get back together, we'll eventually get physical again and you'll see my body. And you'll realise that Karofsky had touched me, he put his hands on my body and you'll find it revolting. You won't want to be with me, you won't want to kiss me or marry me… After that you'll eventually find someone who is more attractive than me and some who is tougher than I am. Someone who would never let a Neanderthal touch him like that and you'll get married. His name will probably be something dumb like Jeremiah, and you and Jeremiah will be living in New York like Kings. And then I'll be here, in stupid Lima and the only person who will find me attractive will be Karofsky. I'll be stuck with Karofsky for the rest of my life, I'll have to share a bed with him and be in constant fear every day that he'll hurt me – praying that you'll come save me. But you won't because you'll have this fantastic life and when Rachel mentions me in passing, you won't even remember who I am. That's the main reason why I don't want us to be together again, because everything I just said will happen and I can't stand it… I do care that Karofsky will see us together and he'll kill us, but I'm more scared that you'll find me disgusting and never want to hug me or kiss me or even touch me…" Kurt had started sobbing halfway through his speech; he didn't look up at Blaine the entire time. He can't see the realisation on Blaine's face, that in fact, Kurt is disgusting in Blaine's eyes. He remained motionless as he waited for Blaine's reply, but it never came. Blaine was still standing there, but he had said nothing in response. He finally lifted his head to see Blaine standing there with a broken expression on his face. Kurt couldn't help but jump down from the counter and leave the room; he wiped his cheeks with his sleeve so no one saw that he had been crying.

Now Blaine knew Kurt's fears and they were about to become reality.

He entered the chapel again, the ceremony was over and now tables were scattered around the room with the guests sitting at them. Shelby and Mr. Schue were sitting at a very long table at the front, where all the guests could see them. In front of the table was a dance floor of sorts. He saw Rachel waving at him from her table, Finn was seated beside her, and beside Finn were Hiram and Leroy. Kurt walked over and sat down at his place. Rachel's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" her voice was trembling with worry.

"Yeah." _No_.

Soon Blaine came and he sat down beside Kurt, they didn't even acknowledge each other. It scared Kurt, were his deepest fears coming true? The dinner came out a while later; it was roast beef, mashed potatoes and green beans. Kurt barely ate any of it; it just moved the beans around the plate as everyone chatted about the wedding and the approaching Perks. Kurt had heard at one point, Rachel saying that Henry Perks (who had been there for the wedding) had invited Quinn and Sam to sing the introduction song to the James Perks Awards 2011, cool, good for them, they deserve it. Kurt vaguely remembers the sound of Blaine laughing during dinner, he hates that Blaine is laughing and enjoying the night all while he's ruining Kurt's.

After dinner, the DJ started playing music for the guests to come out and dance. Before the wedding, Shelby and Will had said that they didn't want to have a first dance. Their reasoning? Kurt doesn't know, and he doesn't really care. Rachel and Finn got out of their seats to go dancing, Blaine got up too and he danced with Sugar. With _Sugar_, what the Hell? Even Hiram and Leroy got up to dance, leaving Kurt alone at the table. Kurt heard Teenage Dream by Katy Perry start playing, he laughed because he had no teenage dream. Blaine sat back down and took his cup and drank from it. He was panting as if he had been dancing vigorously.

"Have you danced yet?" Blaine asked, Kurt raised his head and gave Blaine his 'Are you joking right now?' look. "Listen Kurt,"

"No Blaine, I don't want to hear what you have to say. If you had something to say you would have said it in the bathroom! You do think I'm d-disgusting and you don't want to be with me!" Kurt shouted, some people looked over at them with pity written all over their faces.

"Come dance with me." Blaine said out of nowhere.

"What?" Where the Hell did that come from?

"You heard me, come dance." Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Just one song." Kurt took his hand. They walked together hand in hand onto the dance floor.

_"You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong." <em>

Blaine pulled Kurt right against him so they were chest to chest. His hands rested on Kurt's hips and Kurt's automatically (no matter how hard they tried not to) linked his hands around Blaine's neck. They swayed to the overplayed Top 40 song.

_"I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down." <em>

Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, he couldn't look at him… He just couldn't.

"Look at me." Blaine whispered oh so quietly.

_"Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy." _

"I can't." the older boy replied, Blaine squeezed his hips.

"Please, Kurt." And Kurt did.

_"You brought me to life  
>Now every February<br>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine." _

"I love you." Blaine told him, "And I didn't say anything back because I was scared."

"Why were _you _scared? It was me who was pouring my deepest fear to you and you just stood there like an idiot with your mouth open waiting for a fly to fly in." Kurt snapped, Blaine moved his hands so that they were clasped around Kurt's waist, holding Kurt tight against him.

_"Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love." <em>

"I was scared because I couldn't believe you would think that. I don't think you're disgusting because Karofsky touched you. I think you're brave," Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, his lips brushing the skin under Kurt's ear, "and sexy." He nipped at the soft skin that tasted like lavender, cinnamon and Kurt. "I could never leave you behind in Lima with Karofsky; I would hate myself everyday if I did. I would also never marry a guy named Jeremiah."

_"We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>."

"Why?" Kurt wondered out loud, Blaine placed a soft kiss to the spot where he had bitten.

"Because Kurt is a much better name, Jeremiah sounds way too… Biblical." He joked; Kurt's bottom lip was still quivering as he giggled.

_"You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on." <em>

"When I say you're the love of my life, I'm not joking, you're my everything. I meant everything I said to my Dad today, Kurt. And I hope to one day to be dancing at our wedding – once it's legal – with everyone watching us, your Dad, Carole, and my Dads. You're everything I could ever wish for, you're beautiful and you're so loving, you're perfect." Blaine looked Kurt in the eye.

"I'm not perfect."

_"I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back." <em>

"Don't say that, because you are. You are beyond perfect; I only wish that one day I could be as perfect as you. You have a perfect complexion, you have perfect hair and you have a perfect heart. I could go on for hours about how perfect you are. This month has been terrible without you by my side Kurt, I just… I need you. You're my everything, and even though we both said earlier on today that we shouldn't be together because of Karofsky…" Blaine took a breath. "I want to be with you, I don't care about some homophobic asshole. I need my Kurt."

_"My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real." _

"I need you too Blaine." Kurt mumbled, he had no idea how it was even possible to produce as many tears as he and Blaine have that day but apparently it's possible.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine was leaning towards him as he asked.

"O-Okay." Kurt then felt Blaine's lips over his.

_"So take a chance and  
>don't ever look back,<br>don't ever look back." _

Kurt kissed back softly, the kiss felt different from the other kisses they had shared that day. It felt like they were different people. Kurt tangled his fingers in the curls at the base of Blaine's neck. Blaine moved his hands so one was resting on the small of Kurt's back and the other touching his shoulder blades. Kurt tasted his tears and maybe some of Blaine's tears, he wasn't too sure. But he did know it was one of the best kisses they had ever had.

_"We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets." <em>

Blaine pulled away first, his hot breath hit Kurt's now sensitive lips. "I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I-I," Kurt couldn't say it. He didn't know why, he had said it to Blaine earlier that day but now he can't.

"It's okay Kurt; you don't have to say it." The shorter boy whispered, Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips softly again. It was a short quick kiss.

_"I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete." _

Blaine murmured the lyrics against Kurt's lips. "I'm complete." He repeated, Kurt held him tight, "We should go, it's been a long day."

"C-Can we go home alone?" Kurt asked him, Blaine blinked before realising what Kurt was asking.

"We don't have to Kurt, if you're not ready again after what Karofsky did…" Kurt shook his head, stopping Blaine from speaking.

"I want to. Please." Kurt plead.

"O-Okay." Blaine swallowed; they went together to Hiram and Leroy. "I'm going to drive Kurt home, i-is that okay?" Hiram stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants.

"I'll drive you two, we only brought one car."

After Hiram dropped them off, Blaine lead Kurt downstairs and they went into his room. Kurt's chest was heaving up and down, Blaine cupped his cheek.

"We really don't have to Kurt." His thumb brushed Kurt's jawbone.

"I need to feel you Blaine," he leaned into the touch, "_please_." Blaine nodded and pushed Kurt down onto the king-sized bed. He undressed Kurt and he took off his own clothes, "Blaine." Kurt shivered from the cool temperature in the room; Blaine covered them with the blanket.

"Are you sure?" he had to make sure Kurt was really wanting this.

"Yes, Blaine, please."

"I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and he looked down to Kurt's neck. "Wait." He got off the bed and walked across his room naked. Kurt sat up frowning.

"Wha-What's wrong?" he stuttered breathlessly. Blaine dug around in one of his drawers until he made a little 'Aha!' noise; he turned around and climbed back onto the bed smiling. He held out his hand. In it was the silver chain with a heart on it, with a little B engraved onto it. Kurt saw that Blaine was still wearing the K necklace.

"Can I put it back on you?" Blaine hesitantly asked, worried that Kurt wouldn't want it back.

"Yes."

Carefully Blaine put the necklace back around Kurt's neck, Kurt sighed at the comforting feeling of the cool silver. The feeling he had missed so much.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine pushed Kurt lightly back down onto the bed, kissing the area around the necklace.

"Blaine." Kurt was still unable to say the words.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Mister Karofsky, can you tell us everything that occurred today?" Scott asked the teenager.<p>

"Yeah, I was in the showers when this gay kid came in and he wasn't wearing no clothes or nothing. And he just started touching me, he wanted me! He was all like 'you're so hot, Karofsky, so much hotter than my ex-douchebag Blaine' and I was scared! I thought he was going to try and have sex with me!" Karofsky took a deep breath, "Then Anderson came out of nowhere and started beating the shit out of me, I think it was planned all along. Hummel was going to trap me in the shower stall and Anderson was going to come and kill me! So, I fought back! Anderson had relaxed for like to seconds, so I took advantage of it and I started punching him! Hummel started screaming and crying and he was getting annoying, so I got off of Anderson and I ran. Hummel was screaming so loud a teacher was bound to come in at any moment." Karofsky finished, "I don't understand why I'm here…"

"Mr. Karofsky, you understand that telling us the truth will you get in less trouble, correct?" Mary said from beside Scott.

"Yeah, I do, that's why I told you the truth." They were in the interrogation room at the Lima Police Department HQ. The lights were bright and the table was pure steel, it was cold underneath David's hands. There was a Styrofoam cup of water near his left hand, and across the table was Scott's notebook. Scott was seated and Mary was pacing the room as they spoke to him.

"You see, Mr. Karofsky, that's not how Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson described this morning's events. What they say what happened was that, Mr. Anderson found you fondling Mr. Hummel in the shower stall. According to both of them, you were about to rape Mr. Hummel." Mary said scowling at him. "There is also a piece of your story that is missing." She noticed and Karofsky fidgeted under her angry gaze.

"What's that?" he said in a low voice.

"The threat written on the locker room wall in blood, our co-workers watched the security cameras from the hallway right outside the locker room door. After Mr. Hummel and Anderson left the locker room the first time after the fight, you were seen walking in soon later." Mary placed both palms of her hands on the cool steel table and looked at him with her dark green eyes. "Is this true?"

Karofsky opened his mouth but nothing came out, he closed it and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Mr. Karofsky, I'll repeat: Is this true?" Mary's voice went grainy.

"Yes." He whispered, they barely made it out.

"Excuse me?" Scott wrote furiously on the paper.

"Y-Yes it's true. I'm guilty!" he stood up, tears ran down his cheeks. "I tried to rape Kurt!"

"Why did you try and rape Mr. Hummel?" Scott asked him, still writing on the paper, Karofsky swore he heard it rip. Karofsky took a moment before answering the question.

"Because it's not fair, his family just accepts who he is and he has a boyfriend… He's also gorgeous, and Anderson doesn't deserve him! Anderson just left him there at the Hallowe'en party a-and he looked so vulnerable! I took him upstairs and I thought if Kurt saw that I cared about him, he'd dump Anderson for me but he didn't!" Karofsky screamed out, "So I took Kurt away from Anderson! I thought if Kurt and me make out a little he would start to like me."

"Mr. Karofsky, were you forcing yourself upon Mr. Hummel?" Mary grunted through her teeth, she was squeezing her hands so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Yes, but only because he wouldn't kiss me back!" Karofsky thought that that was reason enough for him to not get in trouble. He watched as Scott closed his book and stood up.

"Thank-you for your cooperation, Mr. Karofsky, officer Peters will escort you to your holding cell for the night. You'll be staying there until we transfer you to a juvenile delinquent center or until we go to court. Depending on what actions you wish to take." Scott and Mary left him alone; he watched after them, his heart had plummeted. He was going to jail? For liking someone? This was dumb! Soon officer Peters came in, he made Karofsky stand up, he hand-cuffed him and led him towards the holding cell. There was no one else in there, so he would have some privacy for the night. His hand-cuffs were unlocked and he rubbed his wrists with his fingers.

"David?" he heard a woman cry out, he turned around and saw his Mother running towards the cell. "Oh Davey!" she reached for him through the bars. "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked, her eyes moving over him frantically.

"I'm fine, Mother." He said rather mono-tone.

"When they called your Father and I, we had no idea what they were talking about. What were they saying about you trying to a rape a boy?" she had a Texan accent, David was happy he never caught it.

"I tried to rape Kurt Hummel." He told her. The noise she made was something he had never heard come out of his Mother's mouth.

"Kurt Hummel, as in that gay boy who's dating the boy whose Fathers put your Father in jail?" she gaped.

"Yes. I think I'm gay Mom." It wasn't the best time to come out of the closet, but whatever, it had to happen sooner or later.

"No you aren't. You're dating that Kitty girl!" His Mother didn't believe him, shocker.

"I never liked her Mom, I like Kurt… That's why I tried to rape him." Just then, Paul Karofsky came barreling down the hall followed by officer Peters. Officer Peters opened up the door and Paul grabbed him by the collar.

"You aren't gay! You aren't a FAGGOT!" Paul dragged him out of the Police HQ, his mother followed anxiously. Paul pushed him into the car and the drive home was tense. When they did make it home, Paul made him sit in the living room. "You aren't a homosexual, David; I think you're just confused."

"No, Dad, I am!" David stood up.

"SIT DOWN!" Paul screamed, spit came flying out of his mouth. "YOU AREN'T GAY!" Paul was absolutely seething. "I made a deal with that f*cking asshole of a police officer, Peters. If you go to a Straight Camp, you won't have to go to prison or some delinquent school." Paul told him. "You are going to Fair Weather Christian Camp; they'll train you to follow the bible and its rules. They'll also cleanse you of these thoughts. Go to bed, I'm tired of looking at you." Paul ordered, David jumped from the couch faster than he'd ever moved before. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

This was all Hummel's fault.

Hummel made him gay.

Made him a fag.

F*ck Hummel.

"I'm going to kill him and his girlfriend Anderson."

* * *

><p>"B-Blaine," Kurt sighed as Blaine cleaned his chest with a cool wash cloth. Blaine kissed his forehead and he disappeared again out of the room. He walked across the family room to his bathroom; he threw the dirty wash cloth into his hamper. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; his curls were even more outrageous than usual, his lips were swollen and red from kissing Kurt. He was only wearing his boxers, Kurt was in his bed wearing his own boxers, and it had taken some tries to get Kurt to put them back on. Kurt had essentially fallen asleep after, he wasn't mad at Kurt for being tired, it had been a long day and he was tired himself.<p>

He turned off his bathroom light and walked back across the family room to the small staircase and then into his bedroom. He shut the door softly behind him; he stepped towards the bed and lifted up the blankets. Kurt was rolled up into a ball, Blaine molded himself around him. His chest was pressed against Kurt's back and his arm snaked around Kurt's chest, his hand resting on the spot where Kurt's heart was. He could feel the constant thump of his heartbeat. He reached up for a minute to feel the cool touch of Kurt's necklace, he was so happy that Kurt was wearing it again. Since he and Kurt had broken up, he had never taken it off. Now that Kurt was wearing it again, it meant they were repairing what had fallen apart all those weeks ago.

Kurt breathed out heavily and leaned back into Blaine's hold. He smiled and dropped a kiss to the base of Kurt's neck. "I love you." He whispered against the milky skin.

"'love you too." Kurt mumbled in his sleep. Though Kurt couldn't say it when he was awake, he could say it in his sleep. He moved his hand back to Kurt's heart; he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the beat of Kurt's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's Christmas! Quinn and Sam go to New York for the Perks rehearsal and they talk to one Darren Criss about his love life and Blaine's. The Glee Club sings a series of Christmas songs, Kurt and Blaine sing about snow, Blaine and Rachel also sing an original song that they wrote about Christmas... Even though they're supposed to be Jewish. Klaine also go Christmas shopping with each other, and the boys apologise to our Blainey.

**End Authors Note: **This chapter was amazing to write. It took my two weeks but here we are. I have some brilliant ideas for the epilogue at the end of the story. I'm going to tell you all right now! Blaine (after going to Chicago) is going to be a singer with a band. The first 5 tracks of his CD are, "It's Time", "My Dark Side", "Teenage Dream (acoustic)", "Bills, Bills, Bills" and lastly "What Kind of Fool" and they're all magically written by Darren Criss - not their original writers! Of course I'll give the originals credit in the disclaimer/authors note. But for the story, Darren is writing them all. :D It's going to be so much fun. I better go because I have to write Broadway Baby... And finish a Darren Criss one-shot. Sigh. See you all whenever I write the next chapter (probably a Saturday or Sunday...)


	52. Chapter 52

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Family Drama (if that's even a warning), slight thoughts of suicide, infidelity, mentions of sex but nothing descriptive.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise. I also don't own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer who aren't in the chapter but they're mentioned.

**Authors Note: **Um... Hi. I know it's been a long time but here I am. With the weirdest chapter I have ever written, in this chapter you'll find a smitten Darren Criss, a sad Kurt/an angry Kurt especially at Burt. We'll meet Kurt's Aunt, Anne Cartier and Kurt and his best friends will be spending Christmas with her. Finn will finally talk some sense into the boys and there will be two songs in this chapter. Let it Snow and Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Sebastian is also in it and I'm sorry for all you Aiden/Sebastian shippers if you exist... I did it for a reason.

***Please Read!*- **So after reading through this, I realised I wrote Quinn in two places at the same time... So um, let's all just pretend that the party at Mercedes house happened Christmas Eve morning and Quinn and Sam came home Christmas Eve-Eve night from New York to party with The Glee Club or something the next morning. I know it's confusing and a little weird, but I wrote this chapter over three weeks and I got confused so let's let it slide... Okay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

* * *

><p>New York City was beautiful, the lights were bright and everyone was talking about the life in the city. She loved it. She wore a small toque and a thick winter jacket; the gloves on her hands were grey and had pink stripes. Everything she wore was pink actually. She was holding hands with her boyfriend and they were staring at the large theatre where the Perks would be held. Where they would be singing the intro to the entire show, just them – not The Glee Club, just Quinn and Sam. She was ecstatic. They walked in to the theatre together, the halls were buzzing with people with cords in their hands and some people were singing quietly under their breath.<p>

"This is so cool." Sam exclaimed from beside her.

"I know!" she replied. It was almost midnight in New York but everyone was still busy working. It was December and it was two and a half months until the show in February. This year's show was on the 15th, instead of the 5th, Quinn isn't sure why but she guesses that's when everyone was free enough to perform.

"Quinn, Sam!" someone called out, they turned and saw Henry Perks smiling as he walked towards them. He was waving like an idiot and he didn't notice the stretched wire, his foot got caught and well… "Oof!" he grunted. Sam let go of Quinn's hand and ran over to help him up. "Thanks." Henry croaked, his hand was now on his back and his eyes were watering. "That kind of hurt." Quinn giggled at him.

"How are you?" she asked politely.

"Besides that tumble, I'm doing fine. I'm really excited for you two to perform at next year's Perks. The harmonisation between your two voices is beautiful; I was surprised to hear them at Shelby's wedding." Harry motioned his hand for them to follow them, "Your hotel room is attached to the theatre, after last year when Anthony and Ian from Smosh got lost last year, we've decided to keep all our special guests and performers close by." Henry explained.

"Oh cool," Sam mumbled he was nervous, Quinn could tell.

"Who's the host this year?" Quinn asked grabbing Sam's hand to calm him down a bit.

"Darren Criss, he's actually here right now. He's hotel room is right by your own, so maybe after you settle in you can go see him. If memory serves me right, Starkid and The Glee Club bonded, how do I put this? Very well last year." Henry laughed as he escorted them to their room. Quinn blushed because Henry knew that The Glee Club got drunk with Starkid, she was thankful that he never told the authorities otherwise Starkid and The Glee Club would have gotten in a lot of trouble.

"Haha, yeah." She mumbled nervously, Henry pointed to their room. He unlocked the door and handed Sam the room key.

"Here you go, rehearsal tomorrow is at nine am so be there on time!" And Henry left, they entered the room and Quinn shut the door behind them.

"He acts like he's known you forever." Sam noticed, Quinn took off her toque, her large pink winter jacket and her gloves. Leaving her in her jeans and her tank-top, she walked over to Sam as she did she did her hair up in a ponytail. She rested her hands on Sam's shoulders and kissed him sweetly.

"It's because The Glee Club went through a lot last year. We went on stage singing songs that we had only rehearsed the day before – and then I went into labour on stage. Oh and Kurt and Blaine had a fight kind of but that's all behind us now. Everyone here at the Perks are like family." She sighed remembering last year's events. "We bonded so much with other performers, mainly Starkid Potter though. They were really nice; Lauren was the nicest person I've ever met – despite her being Malfoy in AVPM and AVPS."

"I can't wait to meet them." Sam grinned; Quinn tangled her fingers through the short blond hair at the base of Sam's neck.

"I can't wait to sing with you." They kissed chastely before Quinn got an idea. "Do you want to meet Darren?"

"B-But isn't it a little late?" Sam looked around the room and saw the clock, 12:05 am.

"You mean early?" he nodded blushing, "Darren will be awake, he's always awake – I never saw him sleep last year. Come on." She took Sam's hand and she dragged him out of the room, she shut it behind them and then spotted one of the cleaners. "Excuse me, do you know which room Darren Criss is staying in?" she asked her.

"Room 108, dear." The elderly woman said, Quinn thanked her and she dragged Sam down the hall to Darren's hotel room. She knocked hard on it and it opened. She didn't even give Darren a chance to see who it was when she hugged him. He smelt like pinewood and freshwater strangely enough, Sam cleared his throat from behind Quinn and Darren and Quinn took that as her cue to pull away from him.

"Hi Darren." She smiled brightly at the twenty something year-old. He stared at her for a moment before it clicked.

"Holy crap, you aren't huge anymore!" Quinn giggled at Darren's exclamation; she had lost all the weight she had gained from giving birth to Beth almost right after she had her.

"I know, I had Beth." Quinn explained, "And then Shelby adopted her." Sam was standing awkwardly to the side and Quinn took the moment of silence to introduce her boyfriend to Darren. "Oh, Darren this is my boyfriend of three months Sam Evans, Sam this is Darren Criss." Sam shook Darren's hand with a grin on his face.

"So, what are you guys doing in New York?" Darren put his hands in his pockets. Quinn noticed Darren's hair was cut like Blaine's was; it wasn't as shaggy as it had been earlier on in the year.

"The Perks chose us to sing the opening number, we're singing (I've Had) The Time of My Life as a duet, they saw our cover of Lucky on YouTube and they chose us." Quinn took Sam's hand and held it. "They wanted us here because apparently we're supposed to do something with you on stage after we sing. Congrats on making the host, by the way." Darren's hazel eyes lit up.

"Thanks, is anyone else here from The Glee Club?" Both Quinn and Sam knew that he was referring to Kurt and Blaine. The twenty-three year-old had a liking for the two teenaged boys. They had been through a lot together. Blaine had gotten jealous that Darren kissed Kurt and then Darren had to help piece their relationship back together. Quinn and Sam didn't know that Darren had talked to Blaine in November, so Darren had helped out more than they thought.

"No, The Glee Club is coming mid-January to rehearse our songs." Sam finally spoke up, Darren glanced at him and his smile turned upside down.

"Oh… Are Kurt and Blaine back together?"

"You know about the break-up?" Sam said genuinely shocked that this adult that he had never met knew about the drama going on with his friends.

"Blaine called me in November in hysterics about it; Chris had to calm him down because apparently I wasn't comforting him right." Darren let out a dry chuckle, "But yeah I know about it."

"Who's Chris?" Quinn bit her lip gloss covered lip.

"My boyfriend." Darren shrugged.

"Dude, I thought you were straight." Sam's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Darren moved so they could enter his hotel room, Quinn and Sam walked in slowly – since when was Darren gay? They sat down on the foot of Darren's plush bed, Darren grabbed a chair that had been sitting at a desk and sat on it. "So, as you now know, I have a boyfriend."

"But you were straight, you had that girlfriend Adrienne!" Quinn's voice rose slightly, making Darren uncomfortable.

"I was never straight, I guess I had been lying to myself about it because I had been attracted to men before but I had never acted on the feelings. Then one day, I was in Chicago walking down the street to get my lazy-ass brother some ice cream when I bumped into someone. I looked up, because he was a bit taller, and I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. You guys know him because he plays Connor on Broadway Babies—"

"You're dating the Kurt look-a-like?" Sam gaped. Quinn smacked his stomach and Darren continued.

"He had been going back to his hotel and I asked him if he wanted to get coffee because looked as if he needed someone to talk to. So we went to Starbucks together and I accidently spat Apple Juice all over him but that's beside the point. He had gotten the part as Connor and I was auditioning for Jake the next day. I thought that it would be cool to get to know him, so we exchanged numbers. I added him on Facebook and someone started bullying him and I had this strange gut feeling that I had to protect him – even if it was over cyber space. The day after, I got a text from Chris telling me he was going to be there for my audition because the writers wanted him and the actor who plays Jake to have chemistry. When Chuck, my brother, and I got to the audition hall Chris called me. He asked me to go up to the fourth floor and we auditioned together. Long story short, I got the part. I asked him out to lunch and he agreed, when we got there he started freaking out after he claimed he was a freak because he was gay and then he left. My heart hurt so much when he left, so I called him a bunch of times and texted him too, but he never answered. I packed up his hamburger and fries and went to his hotel. I'm pretty popular in Chicago so it didn't take me long to find where he was staying. I went up to his room, knocked but he didn't answer. I tried the handle and hey, it was unlocked. I walked in and put his food down and saw him sleeping in his bed. It was the first time I thought Chris was gorgeous, though I thought he was stunningly beautiful the day before.

"I touched Chris's arm and he woke up, he got pissed at me but I thought he was adorable…" Darren sighed. "I asked him to move in with me because he had nowhere to go because his Mom couldn't find him a place to stay. He moved in a while later and then it started. I couldn't get Chris out of my head and to make matters worse he was my roommate and my co-star who I shared a trailer with. We had a scene where we had to kiss, and Chris asked me if it was going to be awkward. I told him it wasn't going to be and then we ended up kissing. I lied because it got awkward. A week after the kiss, I couldn't look at Chris without wanting to forget about everything and just kiss him. He thought I was scared that he made me gay. Which totally isn't true, I had made out with a lot of guys before I met Chris – only when I was drunk of course. We had to kiss on set for our show and when the Director called cut, we wouldn't cut. Let's just say, Chris and I made out in front of everyone on set. Anyway, after that Chris came after me because I ran. He heard me talking to Lea about my feelings for him and he told me he liked me back. It was kind of awkward and then he tried to kick me – playful of course, and we started tickling each other because besides the fight we had. We were still best friends. All of a sudden, Chris kissed me and it felt amazing. Lea walked in, stuff happened and then we decided to secretly date. And I love him. H-He hasn't quite said them back but I know he feels it, here do you want to see a picture?" Darren took out his phone and showed the young couple a picture of himself and Chris.

"He looks like Kurt." Quinn mumbled, they had seen Chris before on TV but seeing a private picture of him made him look even more like Kurt.

"That's what I said!" Darren laughed as he put his phone away, "So… Are they back together?" He asked about Kurt and Blaine, Quinn and Sam shared a look.

"Kind of. Blaine told me Kurt was slushied by the cheerleader who broke them up and Blaine went after Kurt. Kurt wouldn't let Blaine touch him or kiss him, so he was pretty upset. Kurt does love Blaine a lot, it's just, Kurt trusts Blaine more than anyone else in his entire life. And when he walked in on Blaine and Senthia, that trust was broken. We were invited to sing at Shelby Berry's wedding at the end of November and so we did, they danced together but they didn't say anything. We were all watching them, Kurt was crying into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was saying something to him but we couldn't hear what it was. Then they kissed and now they're back together. They aren't the same though, Blaine hasn't called Kurt baby, and Kurt isn't calling Blaine boo-boo. They barely even kiss in front of us anymore before they would just make out and they wouldn't care." Quinn rested her head on Sam's shoulder; Darren pursed his lips across from them.

"Man that sucks… I'm glad they're back together, does Kurt know Senthia pressured Blaine?" Darren asked, they both nodded, Darren sighed and ran his fingers through his curls.

"It took Kurt five days to actually tell Blaine he loves him again after they started dating…" Sam explained, "I don't think the break-up is the only thing that changed Kurt, something happened to him before or in the time they broke up." Sam didn't tell Darren that he was one of the boys who beat up Blaine; he didn't really want to tell Darren that they did beat up Blaine because they thought Blaine cheated. Although Mike, Tina and Mercedes were still stuck on the belief that Blaine did in fact cheat on Kurt.

"Probably," Darren lifted up his sleeve and checked his watch, "You two should get to bed, as far as I know, we're going to be pretty busy preparing the show." The teens sighed and got up off the bed. Quinn shut the door behind him and they walked back to their hotel room together.

"He seems like a really cool guy." Sam said to her, Quinn grinned and nodded.

"He really is, I wonder if Starkid is performing this year." She wondered aloud, "They were really good last year, not that I remember though – I was in so much pain." Sam frowned and put his arm around her shoulder, he rubbed her arm slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, especially since Puck wasn't all that helpful." He said, Quinn said nothing in reply; he was surprised she didn't agree. Sam had no idea that though Puck didn't help out, he was amazing when she was giving birth. Sam didn't need to know that. They got back into their room and they got changed into their pyjamas. They had separate beds because Quinn claimed they haven't been together that long so they shouldn't be sharing a bed. Sam had grumbled and said something along the lines of 'Kurt and Blaine shared a bed and they weren't even dating', but she let it slide. She laid in her bed and opened up her laptop, she saw that Kurt had posted a new status. Since she moved out of the Hudson-Hummel's house, her and Kurt's relationship hadn't been the same. She missed her best friend.

**Kurt Hummel says** I just don't know what to do anymore…  
><strong>-1 like-<strong>

**Blaine Anderson-** I'll be over in five minutes, I love you.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel-<strong> I love you too.  
><strong>Santana Lopez-<strong> Is everything okay?

Quinn's heart rate went up, what was going on with Kurt and Blaine?

* * *

><p>Kurt paced around his bedroom, his hands shaking with nervousness. It had been a few weeks after the situation with Karofsky had occurred and he wasn't feeling any better. He and Blaine had gotten back together and Blaine was helping him through everything. It's just… It's hard to describe. Let's just say, that he's scared to walk through the hallway at school. Though Karofsky isn't at McKinley anymore (he's peeved about that), he's scared that when he turns the corner into an empty hallway that Karofsky is going to be there. Blaine is going to be on the floor, bleeding and probably dying and he won't be able to do anything but scream Blaine's name until his voice goes hoarse.<p>

He's had dreams where he's holding Blaine's lifeless body as Karofsky cackles over him.

_"No! Stop!" Kurt screams as he runs down the hallway to Blaine's pale body. His boyfriend is on the hard, cold floor bleeding immensely. He lifts Blaine's head into his lap and his hands press to both sides of Blaine's face, cupping his cheeks. Karofsky is behind him, hands bloodied from attacking Blaine. "Blaine, baby, please, don't go." He cries, his tears rolling down his jaw and landing on Blaine's unrecognisable face. _

_"He's dead, Hummel, he deserved it." Karofsky says to him. _

_Kurt jerks around, "Don't you dare say that! Blaine was perfect! He was my everything and I love him, you had to ruin that didn't you? Because you're a coward that can't how extraordinary ordinary you are!" Kurt screams, he felt movement on his lap and he looks down. Blaine is rousing from his unconsciousness. _

_"K-Kurt." He croaks, Kurt's face breaks out into a hopeful smile. _

_"Blaine! Oh my God, I love you, I love you so much." Kurt leans down and plants a kiss softly onto Blaine's lips. _

_"I-I love y-you too, Kurt." Blaine whispers so quiet Kurt has to lean forward to hear him. _

_"Don't leave me Blaine, please don't leave me." Kurt plead, Blaine made the smallest of smiles. _

_"I'm right here." _

"—oh hey, Blaine, Kurt's in his room." Kurt blinked and snapped himself out of his dream when he heard Finn greet Blaine. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and he sat down on his bed.

"Thanks, Finn." Blaine said right outside his door, Blaine opened up the door and he closed it softly behind him. "Hey." Blaine greeted him from the door.

"Hi." Kurt merely said, his glasz orbs were casted down at the carpet. Blaine sighed and came to sit down beside him. Kurt felt Blaine's hand rest on the small of his back; Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, addressing Kurt's Facebook status. The older boy sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so tired Blaine, I feel like how I did last year after Sebastian left. The people who hurt me get to go away and live their lives while I'm stuck in f*cking Lima. Sebastian gets to live in Westerville with all his new friends and he's free from everything. And Karofsky gets to go to Kentucky to a Christian Straight Camp, I would never wish that on any gay person but he still gets to escape everything… I don't get that Blaine." Kurt could see the tears pooling at the base of his eyes. "It's not fair. Everyone judges me for who I am and I can't live my life without anyone hurting me! You do realise Blaine, that I've been almost raped twice in two years? I lost my little brother Christopher before he was even born and I almost lost you…" Kurt wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I just want to escape and be free." Blaine rubbed up and down his back gently, soothing Kurt's pains somewhat. "I-I feel like I don't want to live anymore." Blaine tensed from beside him.

"Kurt, no, please don't think that ever!" he begged, "Don't ever say that you don't want to be in the world."

"But I don't Blaine! I hate how everyone constantly puts me down for who I am!" Kurt stood up and threw his hands in the air. "It isn't worth it anymore!" Blaine jumped up from the bed and cupped both of Kurt's cheeks. Blaine looked Kurt seriously in the eye and opened his mouth to speak.

"_It isn't worth is anymore_? It isn't worth it to see everyone you love every day? It isn't worth it to learn something new every day? It isn't worth it to live another day just dreaming of the fantastic life you have ahead of you? It isn't worth it to dream that one day we could be standing in our _own _bedroom, married, with two kids? Isn't it worth it to imagine us sitting outside watching our children play while we drink mimosas and fall in love all over again?" Blaine sighed, "It's worth it to me to see you every day. It's worth it to me to kiss you and get to hold you. Everything is worth living for because I have you. I love you Kurt and I hate hearing you say stuff like that, it makes me feel like I haven't been a very good boyfriend because you're feeling this way."

"Blaine—"

"No, Kurt, be quiet for a second please." Blaine said softly. "I swear to you Kurt, I will do everything that I'm capable of to help you stop thinking those things. Who cares if Sebastian is in Westerville? You shouldn't even waste your time thinking about that asshole. Same with Karofsky, I understand he hurt you – he hurt me too! But we need to forget it, he's getting help and we don't need to think about him anymore." Blaine began rubbing Kurt's jawline delicately with his thumb. "All you need to worry about is what you're going to get everyone for Christmas, and loving yourself."

"I love you." Kurt blurted out; Blaine kissed him chastely in response.

"I love you too, but listen Kurt, seriously listen. You need to love yourself before anyone, including me."

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt sounded like a child who was just told there wasn't going to be a Christmas.

Blaine's smile dropped, "N-No, Kurt, of course not!" Blaine ushered them to both sit back down on the bed. Kurt crawled up the headboard and Blaine followed. Kurt laid down on his side and Blaine did the same, they faced each other and simply looked over one another for a minute. "You do need to love yourself before me though Kurt, I know you love me – God do I know it." Blaine let out a chuckle remembering last week's events.

Kurt and Blaine had been getting more and more intimate since that the wedding night back in November. Kurt had asked Blaine to come over to watch movies, let's just say it ended up with Kurt screaming. However, they still hadn't gone all the way again since the wedding.

_"Oh God Blaine, I love you, I love you, I love you so God damn f*cking much—BLAINE!" _

"But I want you to thinking about making yourself happy, as opposed to making me happy." Blaine rested his hand on the curve of Kurt's hip.

"But then you won't be happy…" Kurt pouted.

"Yes I will, if you're happy I'm happy." Blaine leaned over and brushed his lips against Kurt's forehead. "I can live the rest of my life, happy as a clam as long as you're happy with your life." Kurt sat up for a moment to grab his blankets and pulled them over their bodies. They went quiet for a while, Kurt moved down the bed slightly so he could cuddle into Blaine's chest. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's slender body, holding him close. Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's chest; he could hear the constant thump of Blaine's heart in his ribcage. He could feel every time Blaine inhaled and exhaled. He felt safe in Blaine's arms, his oh-so strong arms. They catch him when he falls and they hold him when he's upset. He kissed Blaine's shirt through the fabric and he felt Blaine squeeze his sides.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered against his shirt where he had kissed him.

"I love you too, Kurt, so much." Blaine held him some more for a while until Kurt's mind wandered to the upcoming Holiday.

He remembers last year so well.

_(Christmas 2009)_

_He had Pluto in his hand, he sighed. He tapped his finger on it, and found it was hollow. "That's weird…" just out of curiosity he shook the empty planet._

_-Rattle, Rattle-_

_"What the Hell?" he shook it again and the same noise came from it. "Maybe it's broken…" he said softly to himself._

_"Open it." He heard Blaine say from the doorway. He did was he was told and twisted the blue planet open._

_"Blaine, there isn't anything in here…" he mumbled, "All there is in here is a little marble."_

_Blaine laughed, "I know. I wanted to psych you out. Come here." Kurt got up from Blaine's bed and stepped towards him. "Just so you know, this was Quinn's idea so you can't get mad at me. You see, I was at the mall with Quinn on Wednesday and she suggested I get you a piece of jewellery. So I went to the jewellery counter, there was this bitch who wouldn't serve another gay guy… So I told them your name was Kate. She showed me these," he took the two necklaces out of his pocket; "They're beautiful aren't they? Well, I didn't just want them as hearts, so I asked her to engrave them. Hold out your hand." Kurt did. "You wear the one with the 'B' and I'll wear the one with the 'K'. They're made to show no matter how far apart we are, we still love each other." Kurt had tears in his eyes, this was so fricking romantic. "D-Do you want help putting it on?" Blaine asked the counter-tenor shook his head yes wordlessly. Blaine turned him around; he put the B necklace around his neck._

_"I love this so much." Kurt spun around, "I love you so much. You scared me when you gave me that stupid planet, this is so much better." Blaine attacked Kurt's lips. "Blaine," Kurt mumbled, "It's Christmas, I feel wrong making out."_

(Present Day)

"Blaine?" Kurt moved back up so they were face to face. "I have a question."

"Okay."

"I want to get something really special for my parents for Christmas. They've been through so much this year, first they lost Christopher and now they have to deal with what happened between you and me. Imagine how stressed they must be! They've done so much for Finn and I over the past six year and I…" Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "I just want to do something really special for them; they've helped you out too! And Rachel! And almost everyone from The Glee Club. They both deserve something so great,"

"Hmm…" Blaine hummed. "Do you still have money left over from the Perks last year?" Kurt nodded. "Well then, why don't you and Finn pitch into that money and buy them tickets to Hawaii – or better yet, everyone from The Glee Club could pitch in! They've provided the band with the Van, and they've provided us with somewhere to record our songs." Blaine reached around Kurt and threaded his fingers through Kurt's soft brown locks. "I think they'd be surprised if we got them that, I bet they're thinking they're only going to be getting a fricking bouquet of flowers and a gift card to Walgreens of all places." Kurt giggled loudly and threw his head back. Blaine felt something stir in his gut; he knew what this feeling was. He was happy that Kurt was feeling better – even though he had just been crying about it moments ago. Kurt was doing better.

"That's an amazing idea, Blaine, they'll love it." Kurt kissed his chastely on the lips again. "When should we buy the tickets for? We don't want to buy the tickets for like a week after Christmas, we should at least give them some time for preparation, you know?" Kurt snuck his hand under Blaine's shirt and played with the coarse chest hairs he found there.

"We should make it so when we go to New York for the Perks, they're in Hawaii. They won't have to worry about us back here while they're having a good time." Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his stomach. "K-Kurt," he breathed as a shoot of arousal went through his body. Kurt grinned evilly and attached his lips to Blaine's pulse point. "Kurt, c-come on, n-not now."

"_Come _on, Blaine." Kurt grinned against Blaine's salty skin.

"Hey guys, I was wondering—whoa." Finn said as he opened the door. He stood staring at the couple on the bed; Kurt sat up glaring at his brother. "I-I'm just gonna—"

"Wait!" Blaine sat up too, "Finn I was wondering—"

"Blaine, I love you like a brother, but there is no way I'm joining you and Kurt in some twisted threesome." Finn shouted, Blaine stared at him for a second before Kurt burst into laughter. Blaine snickered under his breath, Finn stood his ground proudly. Kurt was practically howling on the bed, his hands were wrapped around his stomach and he was rolling on it. He leaned on Blaine and looked up at him with his crystal eyes. Blaine winked flirtatiously and then Kurt turned back to Finn.

"Unfortunately Finn, Blaine and I don't fantasize sex with anyone but each other so if that's what you came in for." Kurt shrugged, "Go on Blaine."

"So Finn, Kurt was thinking about getting your parents something amazing for Christmas. And I think you two should pitch in to get them tickets to Hawaii – and The Glee Club will pitch in too because your parents have helped us out too. So what do you think?"

Finn stood in the doorway for a moment before nodding with a jerk.

"So… Yes? You'll pitch in?" Blaine asked slowly, Finn continued to stand there like a potato. He jerked his head again and then left, Kurt and Blaine went quiet.

"I don't understand how someone so dumb could come from Carole." They lied down again and Blaine cuddled against Kurt's chest.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled sleepily, Kurt rubbed Blaine's curls.

"I love you too, now go to sleep." Kurt told him, Blaine nodded and tightened his arms around Kurt. Blaine fell asleep moments later, Kurt closed his eyes and dreamed.

He dreamt of a world where he didn't have to worry about David Karofsky, or Sebastian Smythe. This world only had him and Blaine, and they were sitting under a willow tree. Blaine's back was pressed against the trunk and Kurt was sitting between his legs with his back pressed against Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms were around his stomach, holding him there. The air smelt like honey and mint, Kurt's two favourite flavours because of his lip balm and Blaine's breath mints.

_"It's perfect here." _Dream Blaine said, Kurt sighed and said nothing in return. The wind blew hard and something was happening to his perfect world.

_"What's happening?" _He asked Dream Blaine, Dream Blaine stood up and walked around the tree twice before coming back to sit behind Kurt. His arms were around Kurt's waist and they were holding him so tight it hurt. _"B-Blaine, what's going on?" _He asked, his heart was beating fast in his chest.

_"Shush." _Dream Blaine was looking around the area nervously.

_"Blaine…" _Kurt stared up at him; his bottom lip was between his teeth. _"I'm scared." _

_"Don't be baby, you're here with me." _Dream Blaine whispered, his lips brushed by Kurt's ear.

_"What's going on though? Is someone here?" _Kurt tried to stand up but Blaine held him down.

_"Nothing is ever going to bring you down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you." _Kurt raised his eyebrow at Dream Blaine, why was he reciting Not Alone by Darren Criss?

_"Blaine?" _He whispered quietly.

_"You're not alone, 'cause you're here with me—" _Kurt jerked awake to the sound of Not Alone by Darren Criss blaring. He grabbed his phone and saw his homework alarm was going off. He rolled his eyes and threw it across the room. Why did he even have that on right now? It's winter break for God's sake! As he grumbled to himself internally, Blaine reached up and pulled him down gently in his sleep. He cradled Kurt against his chest and was astonishingly still asleep. Kurt yawned and closed his eyes; he could feel the outline of Blaine's K necklace against his chest. Which made him think of the upcoming holiday that he still hadn't gone shopping for, another part of his dilemma was that he couldn't think of anything to get Blaine. Blaine needed something superb, after last Christmas when Blaine got him the heart necklace with the B on it, and Blaine had the equivalent but with a K. That necklace he wears around his neck is his most treasured belonging – besides everything that his Mother owned before she passed on. He had no idea what to get Blaine, nothing could beat that necklace. _Nothing_. Maybe he'd ask Rachel, she was good at giving him ideas. He remembers the first Christmas he spent with the Anderson's. He was six and he, Blaine and Rachel had begged their parents to share the Christmas. Kurt remembers the snow that year too; especially since that was the year they made an Igloo in his front yard with the twins. Rachel had a red wool dress on; her straight brown hair was sitting on his shoulders with a ribbon as a head band. She had brown winter boots on with pom-poms hanging down from the knee. She had a thick red winter jacket on and red mittens on her hands. She was sitting on the hay barrel (Kurt and Blaine managed to put her up there) and she was watching her twin brother and her best friend play in the snow. Blaine was wearing a thick winter jacket; he looked like a big green marsh mellow. He had black wool gloves on his small hands and he had a black toque on his head, covering his curls. His glasses were getting foggy from the cold and his cheeks were rosy red.

_(Christmas 2001) _

"Come on Kurt!" A seven year-old Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs. They had been sitting inside Kurt's bedroom after Christmas dinner since it was too cold to go play outside. "I want to go play in the snow!" he rolled on Kurt's bedroom floor. Rachel and Kurt frowned at the curly haired boy from Kurt's bed.

"B-But, Blaine." Rachel began in her very squeaky voice, "Snow White is about to find the seven Dwarves!" she pouted and crossed her arms; Kurt giggled at her and turned to Blaine.

"Why do you want to go outside so bad?" he got off the bed to sit on the floor across from his best friend.

"Because there's snow! Snow is like, totally awesome." Blaine stood up and grabbed his winter jacket, toque and gloves. "I dare you two to come out in the snow with me!" Kurt gasped, as did Rachel.

"You can't dare us!" Rachel stomped onto the floor, her face growing red. "I'll tell Papa on you!"

"Oh be quiet Rach," Blaine grumbled, "fine. I double doggie dare you, now you have to come out into the snow and you can't tell on me!" As Blaine said this, Kurt began to put on his winter jacket, toque and gloves. Rachel watched the two get ready, as Kurt reached for his boots on the carpeted floor she stomped her foot once more and then got ready as well.

Now the thing is, the parents cannot know. Ellie, Burt, Hiram and Leroy were all seated in the living room drinking eggnog and watching some dumb adult show. Ellie had told them that they couldn't go out into the snow because it was way too cold. The three of them walked slowly out of the house, stepping down the front steps to the front door. Kurt opened the door and prayed that the little bell wouldn't go off over their heads. There was a bell that rang when the door hit it, Kurt hated it because it woke him up in the mornings with his Daddy went to work. Luckily it didn't ring; the three of them ran into the heavy snow. It was up to the middle of Kurt's shin. They ran around jumping into the white fluffy snow, Rachel didn't though; she walked delicately through the snow and frowned.

"It's too cold! I'm going back inside!" She started the walk back but Blaine groaned.

"Don't be a party pooper Rach, if you go back in then we're going to get into trouble!" Kurt nodded from beside him. She crossed her arms in front of her and nodded.

"Fine, but…" She pointed to the hay barrel, "Put me up there!" Kurt and Blaine shared a look before walking over to the girl. Blaine went on all fours and Blaine stepped up on his back, Kurt struggled to pick up the younger girl but he managed because Rachel grabbed onto the straw and hoisted herself up.

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine took his hand and they ran into the snow, they didn't really do anything but chase each other. Kurt tackled Blaine to the ground and pinned him on the snow.

"Gotcha!" Kurt giggled; Blaine blushed and avoided Kurt's eyes. Kurt's giggling ceased when he saw how uncomfortable Blaine was. "Is everything okay, Blaine?" his glasz eyes gazed into Blaine's honey pools.

"Y-Yeah. It's just cold, that's all." Kurt got up and stretched out his hand for Blaine to take. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek after Blaine was standing; he never understood the blush on Blaine's cheeks.

They got in trouble five minutes later when Elizabeth saw Rachel sitting on top of the hay barrel. Blaine got him a bowtie that year, and he gave Blaine a scarf. He still has that bowtie and Blaine still has that scarf.

(Christmas 2010)

Kurt smiled at the memory; he now knew what the blush on Blaine's cheek meant. He thought it was cute that at such a young age, they both liked each other – even if they didn't know why. He was about to fall back asleep when the doorbell went off. He wondered who would be at their door, it was cold out and who would take the time to drive or walk up their long driveway? He was about to get up when he heard Finn's large feet stumble down the stairs to the front door.

"Can I help you?" he heard Finn say, Kurt snorted quietly without waking Blaine up, 'Can I help you?' Really Finn?

"Wow, you've grown." It was a woman Finn was speaking to.

"Um, do I know you?" Finn replied, Kurt snorted again, Finn was so rude.

"Well, I know you and you do know me, but I doubt you remember who I am." The woman said to him. "Is Burt home? If he is, I'd rather not talk to him and I can come back another time." She said. Kurt raised his eyebrow and sat up; Blaine sleepily tried to bring him back down. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I'll be right back, Boo-Boo." He whispered, Blaine hummed and grabbed Kurt's pillow to hold onto in the meantime. Kurt stood up and tucked Blaine back in, he checked himself out in the mirror and left his room.

"Who are you?" Kurt could see Finn's head, but not the woman. He didn't need to see her to know who she was.

"Anne Cartier, Elizabeth's sister." Kurt froze, his heart stopped.

"Whoa." Finn mumbled, "Y-You're Kurt's aunt?" Kurt assumed she nodded because Finn let out another 'whoa'.

"Do you mind if I come in? Even if Kurt isn't home, I'm freezing my balls off out here." Finn chuckled and let the older woman in, as she walked into the house. They made eye contact.

Brown met blue and Kurt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Kurt." Was all she said, Kurt felt his heart breaking. There stood the woman that left his life because his Father wanted him to be happy. The one woman who knew him better than he knew himself, well, his ten year-old self. Anne didn't look much like Elizabeth; for starters she had brown eyes instead of crystalline blue. Her jaw was more pronounced, which made her smile larger. She was taller than Elizabeth had been, but chunkier around the waist. Last time Kurt saw her, her hair had been cut short, now it went down to her shoulder blades. He saw her brown eyes fill with tears; he felt anger pulse through his veins. Why was she back now?

"I missed you." Her voice was heavy with emotion. Kurt saw Finn look between them awkwardly.

"Why are you back?" he asked, her eyes widened slightly, confused almost.

"I missed you, isn't that reason enough?" she put some of her hair behind her ear, Kurt gaped at her.

"No! Of course not! You left me after my Mom died, I needed you! I needed my Aunt because you were the last piece of her I had! And you made everyone leave my life! Even Grandma left me, I never thought she would but she did because of you!" Kurt tried not to shout, he didn't want to wake Blaine.

"Kurt, you know why I did it – Burt remarried _two months _after Ellie died!" Anne shouted, her voice cracked.

"He married Carole for me! I needed someone to raise me besides a Fatherly figure, he did it for me! And he did it for Finn; Finn was raised without a Father. Dad was helping Carole and she helped him in return." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "They fell in love along the way; too, of course Dad will never love Carole as much as Mom and Carole will never love Dad as much as she loved Christopher. But they love each other." Kurt opened his eyes and saw his Aunt with her eyes casted down to the floor.

"It was still wrong. He never thought about how everyone else would react." She was quiet now.

"He didn't care about how everyone else would feel, he did it for me." Kurt told her, "Did you hear about Christopher?" Kurt asked her, he saw Finn tense from across the room.

"Finn's Dad?" Anne asked him, her eyes flickered to Finn.

"No, Dad and Mom's," Anne flinched at the term he used for Carole, "baby. His name was supposed to be Christopher but Mom had a miscarriage. Did you hear about it?" Anne shook her head, still confused.

"No I didn't." she said.

"Did you hear about how I almost got raped?" he asked, Finn tensed even more, Anne's jaw dropped. "Or that the person that tried to rape me beat my boyfriend until he blacked out?" Anne started to whimper as she cried. "O-Or that a year ago my ex-boyfriend abused me and tried to rape me?" he paused to collect himself. "No you don't because you walked out on my life, out of my entire life!" his bedroom door opened revealing Blaine, who was obviously concerned about Kurt's tone of voice. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, unaware of the woman standing a few meters away.

"What's wrong, baby?" he whispered in Kurt's ear, kissing right below it.

"You're dating Blaine?" she asked, Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's.

"Yeah." Blaine looked up drowsily and saw her, Anne Cartier.

"Mom had told me you were… I just, I didn't believe her because I thought Blaine was straight. Ever since I saw him when you were younger." She let out a laugh, "I'm glad."

"W-What?" Kurt stuttered, "How did Grandma know?" Anne saw Blaine's eyes widen, she couldn't tell Kurt about how her Mother had been speaking with the Anderson's, because Blaine knew. If she told Kurt that, Kurt would get upset with Blaine for not telling her.

"I don't know, she just knew. Grandma's intuition I gather." Blaine silently thanked her.

"I-I…" Kurt shook his head, anger still running through him. "Be honest with me, why are you back?" he finally saw the bag on the floor next to her, did she have it when she first walked in? She picked it up and walked over to him, she handed him the bag.

"It's Christmas, the time for family, correct?" he nodded. "I wasn't quite sure what you wanted, so I looked you up on Google. How classy is that? I haven't seen my nephew in years so I look him up on the internet. And there you were, the first thing that popped up was 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles, covered by one Kurt Hummel. Then I saw that you were in a YouTube band called The Glee Club that you founded… I can't believe how famous you are, there were pictures on Google of these people holding up autographs that you had signed at one point or another. I thought about what you would need for that and I did some more research. According to a blog on this website called Tumblr, you and your band use my old bedroom as your recording studio. Open it." She motioned to the bag, Kurt felt something solid but it wasn't big. It was the size of a credit card or a gift card. Why such a big bag for a small gift? He took it out and looked at it.

_Fat Tom's Music Emporium. _It said on it in big black letters.

"W-What is this?" he asked, eyes shining, Blaine stood behind him looking over his shoulder.

"I'm friends with Tom; I asked him if he could give you all a discount on good equipment for your recording studio. Do you want to know what he said?" Kurt, Blaine and Finn all nodded. "You're getting it for free. His daughter is a huge fan of The Glee Club, her favourite boy is some kid named Puck." Finn scoffed and crossed his arms. "All you have to do is go to his store in Columbus, tell him what you want and he'll have it delivered and installed. You don't even have to lift a finger." Kurt screamed and hugged her tight around the neck. The happy moment was crushed when the front door opened, boots clunked against the wood stairs and a lunch pail fell to the floor.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>(Sam)- "Now I've had the time of my life<br>No I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>and I owe it all to you." _Sam walked onto stage, his microphone in hand as he stared at Quinn across the way. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Mercedes. Wait, what?

_(Quinn)- "'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you." <em>Sam gulped, where had that come from? He loved Quinn – though he hadn't said it yet, he didn't love Mercedes anymore. That thought was impossible. He was dating Quinn and loving someone was like cheating.

_(Sam)- "I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me." _Sam blinked and he faced Quinn, they were inches apart as he sang. He couldn't help but imagine Mercedes in her spot; Mercedes would sing this much better – SAM! Stop with the bad thoughts, Quinn is your girlfriend no matter how awesome dating Mercedes had been.

_(Quinn)- "We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy." <em>They turned to face the empty seats. At least he wouldn't have to look at Quinn again, he was so confused. Why has he started to imagine Mercedes in Quinn's place?

_(Both)- "Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<br>just remember."_ Sam opened his mouth to sing some more but the music stopped abruptly.

"Sorry!" the drummer called out, "My stick broke!" Sam rolled his eyes and heard laughter; he turned back to the audience and saw Darren running up the small stage steps to them.

"Hey guys, you two were great up there." He complimented, Quinn thanked him quietly.

"Thanks, dude, coming from you that's amazing. I watched A Very Potter Musical and it was pretty great, you're an amazing actor." Sam said, Darren then had a light blush on his cheeks. Maybe that compliment was a little too strong.

"Well thanks, I liked your cover of Billionaire you did in November." Darren said, Sam had almost forgotten. Right after Kurt and Blaine broke up, he performed Billionaire for his 'audition' for The Glee Club. It had been Quinn's idea. Darren sat cross legged on the stage and looked up at them. "And Lucky by Jason Mraz." Quinn sat down beside him smiling.

"We had originally sung that in my car when we were going to see Kurt and Blaine…" there was an awkward pause, "So…" she scooted closer to the twenty-three year-old. "Tell me about Chris." Darren blushed in return.

"He's gorgeous, he has the bluest eyes, and he's a really good kisser…" Darren sighed with happiness. "I love him actually."

"I think it's kind of weird, don't you think?" Sam sat down too. "You look like Blaine, but a lot older and you don't wear bowties, and Chris looks like Kurt but not as feminine." Sam said, "It's just weird."

"Yeah… I remember last year when Kurt's Dad pinned me to the hotel wall and started talking to me like I was Blaine." Darren giggled; Quinn joined in a while later. Darren opened his mouth to continue his sentence but his phone began to ring. "Excuse me." He got up and walked behind the curtains. "Hey, Chris."

Quinn smiled, "He's so cute." She noted, Sam hummed quietly under his breath. He's still imagining Mercedes in her place, what was going on with him? Quinn was his girlfriend, Mercedes wasn't. He loved Quinn – not Mercedes.

"Hey kids." Henry approached them with his iPhone in his hand.

"Hi Henry." Quinn grinned at him.

"That rehearsal was amazing; I can't wait until you perform on February 15th. It's going to be amazing, your voices blend perfectly." He paused and ran his fingers through his black spiked hair. "You've seen Darren?" he asked. The couple looked over to Darren who was looking exasperated.

"Yeah, I missed him." Quinn said, staring at the older man.

"I'm sorry Chris, but I don't think I'm ready to come out to everyone yet—" they heard Darren shout into his phone, Quinn bit her lip.

"I think he missed you too, he isn't here with the Starkid's so he's pretty lonely. Last year I remember finding him and the rest of the Starkid's passed out in the audience." Quinn looked at Henry again, he kind of reminded her of Leonard Nemoy.

"We better get going; we need to rehearse in our room." Sam swung his arm around Quinn's shoulders. He was still imagining Mercedes in her place; he was so confused with himself. He considered calling Sebastian as he and Quinn walked back to their room, but then again… he'd rather not talk to Sebastian right now. Last time he called him, Sebastian was in… The middle of something. With Aiden. He thought about his other Dalton friends, Felix, Alex, Daniel, Wes, David, even Flint who he was never really friends with but they knew each other. He could talk to any of them, but it wouldn't be the same as talking to Sebastian. Sebastian had been his roommate, his confidant, his… Everything. Not in a romantic way of course, that's just odd seeing as he's never found a man attractive and that would just be weird since at one point he saw Sebastian naked. They shared a shower hall; he was bound to see Sebastian naked at one point or another. It had been an awkward experience but whatever. Anyway, he needed to talk to Sebastian or _someone _but there was no one. He could try to call Cooper, Sebastian's older brother, but they never had a good relationship – like every other older student at Dalton. He knew them and they knew him, but they didn't _know _each other.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Y-Yeah." His voice cracked, he glared at the hallway in front of them. There wasn't anything that he was glaring at, just the beige walls and the burgundy carpets. He was an idiot. Such an idiot. He loved Quinn! Not Mercedes!

"Alright." Quinn merely said, and they walked into their hotel room and they went silent. Sam didn't want to talk since he was having inner turmoil and Quinn was confused as to why he didn't want to make out. Sam always wanted to make out, now that he doesn't want to… Is so strange.

Sam is being strange.

Quinn was being strange.

That morning had been a very strange one.

* * *

><p>"B-Burt, hello." Anne greeted her former brother-in-law. Burt's face had gone red; beet red, Blaine had seen his face go that red before and that was when Burt and Carole had walked in on Kurt kissing in the kitchen two years ago.<p>

"I'll repeat, what the Hell are you doing here?" his fists were at his sides and Blaine believed that the palm of his hand was bleeding from his nails digging into the skin.

"I came to see my nephew, I wanted to give him his Christmas present." She folded her hands in front of her. "Is there a problem with that?" Blaine saw Burt's eyes bulge at her words.

"Of course there's a problem with that! You leave him when he was ten, two months after his Mom died and you pretend he doesn't exist for six years. Now you're back, and what did you get him exactly?" Burt put his fists on his hips; Blaine wanted to laugh because he looked so much like Kurt there. Or Kurt looked so much like Burt there, whatever, they looked like each other.

"I got him a gift card to my friend's music store; he's giving The Glee Club a free recording studio – as soon as they choose one out. They can get it for free, doesn't matter how expensive it is." Anne said proudly.

"How did you even know about his internet band?" Blaine felt a twinge of anger inside of him. Burt spat 'internet band' like it was a waste of Kurt's time.

"I looked him up on Google, since you ignored all my calls." Anne raised her eyebrow, "I don't appreciate the way that you said that. Kurt obviously loves being in The Glee Club and if you don't approve of it – why do you even care what I got him?" Anne cocked her hip to the side, Burt swallowed heavily, and a vein was popping out in his forehead.

"Are you trying to buy him back? Are you trying to win back the love that you took from him all those years ago?" Blaine felt Kurt move back to his side, he knew that Kurt hated seeing his Aunt and his Father fight. They had done it so much after Elizabeth died that it brought back bad memories.

"That's not true and you know it, I love Kurt and I wanted to be there for him. But what you did hurt, Burt, you remarried two months after my sister died! Your wife! And you remarried to her best friend, who evidently was single. What did you and Carole plan it all along? You would just off Elizabeth and—"

"Don't you dare say that! I love Ellie; she was my everything, she gave me Kurt!" Anne's eyes flickered to Kurt, who was now standing behind Blaine. "Ellie gave me everything I live for, and I married Carole because Kurt needed a Mom and Finn needed a Dad. We did this for Finn and Kurt, our children; we didn't care what everyone else thought because we were doing it for our children. For our family." Burt snarled, "Something you wouldn't know about because you abandoned your nephew and his entire life." Anne stepped towards him, her heels clinking against the wood floors.

"Don't you dare say I don't know about family. I love my family; I love them so much that I would risk losing everything I had with my nephew because I loved my sister. More than her husband apparently," Anne sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that if my partner ever died, I wouldn't remarry so soon. Maybe after a while but not two months later when I know that my son is still grieving." Anne turned to Kurt and Blaine. "I want you two and Rachel to come to my Christmas party on Christmas Eve; I want you to meet Karen. She'd love you, a little warning first – she's Scottish, she has a bit of a temper. Also, her best friend Arthur will be there. Every time we go somewhere as a group, they think she and Arthur are together because they've known each other since pre-school. But Karen is a lesbian and Arthur is straighter than an arrow." She put her hand on her purse's strap and put the other on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kurt, for leaving you – but I'm back. Here," she handed him a piece of paper from her bag, it had her number on it. "Text me, okay?" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Blaine shifted on his feet and then he felt a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Blaine." Blaine was going to ask why she had thanked him but Burt grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I want you to leave now, Anne." Burt growled, Anne sighed and left the Hudson-Hummel house. The house was silent after Anne left, Kurt still had the gift card in his hands. Burt spotted the gift card and tore it out of Kurt's hands.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, reaching for it. Burt held it far from Kurt's reach.

"No Kurt, are you really going to let her come back into your life after six f*cking years? I won't let you." Burt walked down the hallway to his bedroom and took out the scissors Carole uses for her scrap booking and cut the gift card in half.

"DAD!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, that gift card – though he only had it for a few moments – meant a lot to him.

"And about that party she just invited you to, you aren't going, you too Blaine." Burt said to them, Blaine's brow furrowed.

"Why?" he asked his boyfriend's Father.

"Because she isn't getting back into your life, I don't care if she apologised. She backstabbed our family and I am never forgiving her." He stared Kurt and Blaine down, the intensity of his eyes actually scared the two. He huffed and left the house, he slammed the front door shut.

"Why is he so mad?" Blaine had forgotten Finn was standing there.

"He hates the fact the Aunt Anne made everyone from Mum's side of the family forget about me. Did you know that this is the first time in six years that I got a present from anyone from the Cartier family? Besides that picture I had gotten last year, I still think my Dad had put their names on it…" Blaine bit the inside of his cheek. Kurt ran his fingers through his already messy hair and then placed them on his hips. "We're going to that party."

"But Dad said you can't." Finn walked past them into the kitchen, he opened up the fridge and took out a soda.

"Yeah well, Dad won't know we're going. Right Blaine?" Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

"How are we going to hide the fact that we're at her party?" he asked, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's pec and gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"I'll tell Dad that I'm at your house for Christmas Eve because you, Rachel and I are having a Christmas movie marathon." Kurt rubbed the muscle slowly; Blaine felt his throat go dry. Damn his teenage hormones.

"Okay." he breathed, Kurt kissed his lips softly and before they knew it one of them deepened the kiss and it was very passionate. They heard a throat being cleared and Kurt pulled away without opening his eyes.

"You should be used to this by now, Finn." Finn rolled his eyes and went down to his room with his soda in hand. When Kurt heard the basement door shut he pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "Do you think it's weird that since what happened, we never kiss in front of our friends? Well, the few of them that we're actually talking to." Since the boys beat up Blaine and Kurt yelled at them, they haven't been on the best of terms. That means Blaine and Kurt haven't spoken to Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck and Tina and Mercedes, even though they aren't boys. Kurt is still holding a grudge because they beat Blaine up even though he was innocent. He's also mad at the girls because they wouldn't even listen to Blaine and they hurt him, not physically but emotionally. And Tina was being a hypocrite.

"Do you want to go Christmas shopping for a while? I still need to pick up Rachel's present, I ordered it weeks ago but they never sent it to me." Blaine pouted and Kurt nodded, they didn't move though. They stood together for another minute, unmoving, they were comfortable.

"Sure. While we're there we can visit the pretzel cart, I am starving and I really want one of those God damn pretzels." Kurt pulled away and walked into his room; Blaine followed behind him and shut the door. Blaine stood at the door and watched Kurt walk around his room and take off his pants to change into tighter jeans. "What?" Kurt asked without looking up, he sensed Blaine's eyes on him.

"You're gorgeous." Blaine whispered, Kurt grinned and sauntered over. He rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders again; his eyes were almost on fire. A hot blue flame.

"Thank-you, Mr. Anderson." He nipped at Blaine's bottom lip and walked away to finish getting dressed. Blaine sighed and sat on the foot of Kurt's bed, watching his boyfriend.

He loved Kurt so much. There was nothing on this Earth that could tear them apart. Except a homophobic asshole, a car crash and an angry Burt Hummel who will force them apart… But that's never going to happen, right?

* * *

><p>"I f*cking hate you." Sebastian ran down the hallway of Larson hall, followed by his boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend, Aiden Clarke.<p>

"Seb, wait! You don't understand!" Aiden grabbed his hand and spun Sebastian around, Sebastian had tears running down his cheeks and his heart was shattering as they spoke.

"What don't I understand, Aiden? I walked into your dorm because I thought you would want to watch A Christmas Story with me, but apparently you wanted to f*ck James Lucas!" Sebastian wiped at his cheeks, "I thought you were different Aiden, but apparently I was wrong."

"S-Sebastian, that's not how it is…" Aiden's blue eyes haunted Sebastian.

"Then what was it?" He barked, "Because it's impossible to believe anything right now, you were with someone else, A," Sebastian sighed, "And that hurts."

"Come on Sebastian; let's go to the Common Room to talk." Aiden took his hand and pulled him down the hall. Sebastian growled, he tore his hand from Aiden's grip and snarled.

"No, because you're going to try to make out with me without talking about it, that's what you've been doing every time something goes wrong lately." Sebastian crossed his arms. "Talk. Now."

"Fine. In freshmen year, James and I had a fling. It was over after I found out he was sleeping with the entire soccer team. B-But, earlier he took me into his room to apologise about everything but I thought… No, I'm dating Sebastian. He looked me in the eyes though, Seb, and I didn't know what happened until you opened the door. It was all blur." Aiden ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I don't love him but I do feel something for him." Sebastian could feel everything inside of him dying. He loves Aiden, with all his heart, maybe even more than he loved Kurt. Which he did, he did love Kurt.

"S-So, you cheated on me because you felt something for James. And you knew that it would hurt me." Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, "I loved you Aiden."

"You don't love me anymore?" Aiden whispered, his whole demeanor changed.

"I do Aiden, that's the problem! I love you with everything I have in me, but how can I continue to love you if hurt me so much… I trusted you, A, and you ruined that by sleeping with James." Their conversation was interrupted when one James Lucas came down the hallway. His shirt was off, there were hickies visible – Sebastian felt like crying because Aiden made those.

"Well hello there, Smythe, having a talk with Aiden?" James smirked at the junior. Sebastian clenched his fists and said nothing in return. "Cat got your tongue?" James put his arm around Aiden's shoulder and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I won, Smythe, go back to your little triplets. They're probably wondering where you are." James pulled Aiden down the hallway, what really bothered Sebastian was that Aiden didn't even try to stop James from doing that. Sebastian kicked someone's dorm room and stormed down the hall to his room. Since Sam had left, he had his room to himself, he liked the privacy… Except right now he didn't. He needed his best friends.

He took out his phone and sent a quick text to everyone.

_'I need you guys, my room ASAP. –Bas' _

_'On my way! –Lexxie' _since Sebastian knew Alex, he had given him the nickname Lexxie, even though it was typically a girl's name.

_'I'll bring the ice cream and chick flicks. –Danny' _

_'Sebastian… Are you okay? –Felix' _Felix was the only one of the triplets who Sebastian didn't have a nickname for. Somewhere deep down inside of him he didn't want to give one to Felix, the boy was so perfect that no name could do him justice. Felix was his favourite of the triplets, even though the blond was changing and Sebastian wasn't sure why. Before everyone found out about what he tried to do to Kurt, Felix was like Daniel and Alex. He was energetic and crazy, but when he found out and they also discovered that his Dad had hit him he changed. He was quieter now and more reserved, it kind of scared him but his brothers didn't bat an eye at it so nothing could be wrong.

_'Not really. –Bas' _He laid down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair again, he hated Aiden – and yet, he still loved him. He hated that he still loved Aiden.

"Incoming!" his door burst open revealing not only the triplets but Wesley, David, Trent, Flint and Thad. They all had food in their hands and DVD's falling to the floor. Wes shut the door behind him since he was the last one in and he turned around and frowned.

"We know what happened, Bas," Wesley sighed and the others nodded. "Aiden is a jackass and so is James, you don't deserve what you had to go through." The boys sat down on the empty bed, the triplets joined Sebastian on his own bed.

"I still love him though." Sebastian said thoughtfully, Flint scoffed and threw a bag of popcorn at him.

"Let's forget about Clarke and Lucas and let's watch some HARRY POTTER!" the boys cheered loudly and Flint stood up on the bed. "I have decided I am a honorary Weasley seeing as I have red hair," he paused to smirk, "a hand-me-down cloak." He took off his blazer to leave him in his white dress shirt, tie and grey slacks. "AND A STUPID COMPLEXTION!" the boys laughed loudly as Flint jumped from one bed to Sebastian's and landed on top of the triplets and Sebastian.

"Weasley is our King!" David shouted, they all laughed once more and they started up the movie. Sebastian used his microwave to make three bowls of popcorn, Thad had a lot of Pepsi for them to drink, Wesley and David provided the candies (for example, Red Vines, M&M's and more!). They turned off the lights and settled down onto the two beds and began to watch the first Harry Potter.

Sebastian turned to look at everyone as the movie began; the triplets were seated with their backs against the headboard, while Sebastian sat between Alex's legs with his back against his chest. It wasn't awkward at all because Alex was straight and Sebastian would never have a crush on a straight person. Well, a straight person that he knows – Daniel Radcliffe doesn't have to know he loves him. Flint and Thad sat on the floor with their backs against the end of his bed. On the other side of the room, Wes and David were seated at the headboard and Trent was laying on his stomach facing the TV. He had never guessed when he was in sophomore year that he would have guy friends that really cared about him. Sure he had had Jeff and Nick, but he wouldn't consider them his best friends. He took out his phone to check the time and felt himself checking Facebook before he even realised it.

**Blaine Anderson says **The best thing in the world by far is watching **Kurt Hummel **eat a powdered pretzel at Mario's Pretzel Land. He looks like a chipmunk… With crack.  
><strong>-18 likes- <strong>

**Santana Lopez- **Wanky ;)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>I'm going to murder you Blaine Anderson!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>No you wouldn't, you love me too much for that.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones- <strong>Kurt is obviously smoking crack because otherwise he wouldn't have forgiven you. ASSHOLE!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson- <strong>I'd appreciate it if you keep your opinions to yourself. I don't care that you and everyone else thinks I cheated on Kurt. He knows I didn't cheat, I know I didn't cheat, so if you don't mind butt out of our relationship.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones- <strong>OH HELL NO! Kurt is my boy and I care about him and I think you're awful for him.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel- <strong>If you cared about me, you'd forgive Blaine.  
><strong>Finn Hudson- <strong>PREACH!

Sebastian shook his head, what was going on with them? He locked his phone and turned back to the movie, it was at the part where Harry is in the cupboard under some stairs. He rested his head against Alex's chest and Alex rested his chin on Sebastian's head.

He loved that his friends cared about him, even though some of them are Aiden's friends… He finally feels loved.

* * *

><p>"What the f*ck?" Mercedes growled at her laptop.<p>

"What is wrong with Kurt? It's obvious Blaine cheated." Tina popped a cheese puff into her mouth, Quinn remained quiet. They were all in Mercedes' room; they slept over the night before and now were all hanging out. All The Glee Club girls were in the purple room, Rachel sat on the bed beside Mercedes frowning at the laptop. Quinn sat on the floor with Santana and Brittany; the three cheerleaders had Santa hats on their heads and footsy pyjamas. Tina was on the other side of Mercedes with her eyes wide and criticizing.

"Are we still going on about this? Blaine didn't cheat, even if he did Kurt and him are happy again, why are we still getting mad at Blaine?" Santana asked, she had a candy cane handing out of her mouth. She took it out and handed the candy cane to Brittany to suck on.

"You're friends with Senthia, Santana; of course you're defending Blaine. I mean, didn't Blaine and Senthia date for a while after he cheated on Kurt?" Mercedes took some of the cheese puffs from the bag Tina had in her hands.

"They didn't." Santana stood up and took off her hat, "Thanks for inviting Britt and I over, we're going to go now. She's celebrating Christmas with Artie, em and our family to Cleveland to see Artie's grandparents." She held out her hand for Brittany to take and the two threw their hats at Mercedes and left. The door slammed behind them and the room as silent for a moment.

"Oh well, they were scrooges anyway." Tina said, Quinn stared coldly up at the bed. Rachel stared at the computer, she was angry with her best friends. She thought this was over after Kurt told them off at the wedding.

_ "Why are you talking to him Kurt? He cheated on you!" Mike shouted, pointing at the curly haired boy. He was trying to get past Kurt to everyone but the smaller yet taller boy was holding him back. All of sudden, something happened. Blaine managed to push past Kurt and went for Tina's boyfriend. The girls screamed out in fear as Blaine threw his arms at Mike, intending to hurt the teenager. They all watched as Kurt had tears running down his cheeks, his blue crystal eyes were shining with shock as Blaine was lifted up and away from the other boys by Finn and was dragged out of the room. The only thing that heard as the two boys left was the sound of Finn grunting out 'Blaine!' and Blaine screaming while he's throwing his arms around. Seconds later, Mercedes was at Kurt's side, rubbing his side with her arm. _

_"It's okay, Kurt, you're safe now. Blaine isn't going to hurt you anymore." She whispered into his ear. _

_"Yeah Kurt, he's just an asshole anyway." Mike rubbed his tired eyes as he spoke to Kurt. Kurt screamed and pushed Mercedes away. _

_"Kurt—"_

_"JUST STOP!" he screamed, "Blaine didn't cheat on me! He loves me and I love him, we've been through a lot with each other. Even if he had cheated on me, I would have forgiven him – you have no idea what Blaine and I had gone through today. If we didn't have each other I could have been raped and killed." Kurt stormed out of the room, Mercedes eyes were fixed on him as she watched the older boy hug his ex-boyfriend and whisper into his ear. _

"Do you think what Kurt said was true? The whole, getting raped and killed thing?"

"CAN YOU STOP?" Quinn screamed she stood up; tears were in her light brown eyes. "Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt, Senthia set him up. What Blaine said was true, the whole thing about Senthia getting undressed in front of him. It's all true."

"How do you know?" Mercedes barked, Rachel had tears in her eyes and she was shaking slightly.

"Because I gave her the idea!" Quinn ran out of the room and left, Rachel went after her quickly.

"Quinn! Quinn!?" she screamed and grabbed the sleeve of her pyjamas. Quinn jerked around, tears were in her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering. "Why'd you do it? Why did you tell Senthia to do that to Blaine? I thought you were their friend? They did so much for you when you were pregnant – Blaine went to your bloody house with Jeff and Nick to try and get your things back! All those times you called me a bitch and a lying little girl under your breath, I never batted an eye because I knew you were better than that. I stood up for you even though you slept with my boyfriend. I thought after your pregnancy and the bonding we did during the Perks last year, we would be past everything… But now I found out that you told that _bitch _to undress herself in front of my brother because somewhere in your twisted, plastic head that would make Blaine straight? I-I just can't believe you; I know you're Christian but I didn't know you were that close minded. Please tell me why you would do that to your friends! They trusted both of you and when they find out you had something to do with this – they'll hate you even more than they already do!" Rachel was red faced, Quinn had her hand covering her mouth and tears were streaming out of her eyes like a river. She was shaking her head, her tight ponytail hitting the sides of her head as she did. "Don't you know that they hate you?" Quinn shook her head in response. "Well they do, Santana told Blaine that you didn't invite Kurt to go shopping. I can't remember the exact reasoning Santana had given Blaine but it doesn't matter. You were all on the Cheerio's performing the same choreography but you left him out. His family let you stay in his house when he was pregnant – even though you lied to all of them about your baby saying it was Finn's baby! He was the one who got his parents to keep you in the house!"

"I never intended to hurt Kurt and Blaine, it went too far. I love them; I probably love them more than I love my own life! Kitty and I were getting so irritated with Senthia going on and on about Blaine even though I had told her multiple times that Blaine was in love and gay. She wouldn't listen to us and she continued on talking about his bum. Kitty and I had told Senthia to do it on a day where we were there with her! We were supposed to show up to tutoring with her and trick Blaine into watching movies with us. She'd suggest to make popcorn and he'd go upstairs with her and then she'd try to get with him upstairs. We were supposed to come upstairs and laugh at her because she's a joke! She walks into McKinley acting like the Princess of Ohio and expects everyone to follow her like she the Head Bitch in Charge. It was supposed to be a joke that Blaine was going to be in on! And then Senthia did it a week early and it ruined everything!" Quinn took out her phone and typed something out on it. "I'm sorry everyone thinks Blaine cheated… And I'm sorry that Kurt and Blaine both hate me, I'll do anything to make it up to them. I'm going to give them their time because from what I heard from Coach Sue, shit went down last month and they need each other. I heard that Karofsky almost killed Kurt – thought we kind of already knew that because Kurt said that on the day of Shelby's wedding – and Blaine saved him. I don't know what I would have done if Blaine hadn't been there for Kurt because it would have been all of mine and Kitty's faults…" Quinn wiped her eyes, Rachel stood dumbfounded in front of the blonde. "My Mom is coming to pick me up, merry Christmas." Quinn walked away down the street in her pyjamas. Rachel sighed and walked back into the house on a mission.

"Quinn didn't want to come back?" Mercedes said from the kitchen, the smell of waffles wafted from the archway.

"No she didn't, I'm going to go too. I hope you guys have a good Christmas. I'm going to Kurt's aunt's house with him and Blaine for a Christmas Eve party. Altogether because Blaine and Kurt are in love and there is nothing you can do about it. Merry Christmas." Rachel grabbed her things and left. She hopes Mercedes and Tina get nothing but coal in their stockings… They deserve it.

* * *

><p>"Where you going, Kurt?" Finn asked from the kitchen table with some crackers and cheese falling out of his open mouth. It was Christmas Eve and the crackers and cheese was kind of a tradition for the tall junior.<p>

"Blaine's house for Christmas Eve, we're watching A Christmas Story and Home Alone one and two. I just really want to spend Christmas Eve with him since we're going to that strange cousin of yours house for Christmas." Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted his messenger bag up onto his shoulder.

"So, in actuality you're going to your Aunt Anne's party with Blaine and Rachel and you want me to lie to Mom and Dad." Finn said into his can of Pepsi, Kurt snorted and nodded.

"Exactly," He walked over to his step-brother, "I've trained you so well." He ruffled Finn's hair and went over to his foyer, he slipped on his shoes. As he stepped into the small room between the main house and the front door to put on his winter jacket and boots, the front door opened revealing the Anderson twins and his parents.

"Hey baby." He felt Blaine's lips brush over his cheek as he stood beside him, waiting for Kurt to be ready. Rachel slipped off her heels and ran over to Finn to kiss him on the lips.

"Hi Boo-Boo." He greeted his boyfriend, Burt and Carole walked past both of them talking about Christmas dinner tomorrow. "I'm so excited for tonight," he whispered, "I can't wait to get to know Aunt Anne a bit more. I remember when she lived here when I was younger and she would play Mario Kart with me every morning before school…" Kurt put on his scarf and gloves, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. "Do you remember the time she told us there were gorillas in the forest and we went on a hunt?" Blaine nodded and giggled against Kurt's skin.

"She sent us out with butterfly nets and bananas. Rachel ended up with mashed up bananas in her hair and we both had poison ivy all over us. Your Dad was so mad but it was the best time we had that entire summer." Blaine dropped a kiss on his pulse point and pulled away.

"What are you two whispering about?" Burt asked from the hallway, Kurt's eyes widened slightly before coming up with a lie.

"Christmas, I got Rachel the most hideous sweater to match her more hideous wardrobe." Blaine snickered from Kurt's side and Rachel shouted from across the room. Burt shook his head and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Have fun tonight, Bud, remember to be back here by seven tomorrow morning. I know it's super early but it is Christmas after all and we have to drive out to Toledo to get there by nine." Burt kissed Kurt's forehead and went down the hallway to his and Carole's bedroom. Rachel joined the two and they left, Kurt gave Finn a look before they went, it was more of a wink, but Finn got it. Finn wouldn't tell Burt and Carole where Kurt was unless it was an emergency. They got into Blaine and Rachel's green punch buggy and started to drive towards where Aunt Anne claimed she lived.

Kurt was ecstatic to see her, maybe it was because his Father had told him not to see his Aunt on Christmas Eve and he felt like being a rebel. Yeah, that was probably the reason, he hated that his Dad didn't trust him with anything. He knows he's being protective but seriously? It's getting ridiculous; it seems even more so lately that his Dad doesn't even like Blaine. What has Blaine ever done to Kurt? Besides being accused of cheating on him, but that doesn't matter to Kurt. If it doesn't bother Kurt anymore, why should it bother Burt? He knows Burt just wants to protect him, but Kurt's almost seventeen and he's graduating high school next year. He wants his Father to know that Blaine is his forever, and that he's not just with him because Blaine is one of the only gay boy's at McKinley who is willing to be his boyfriend. Who isn't afraid of the odds and wants to be with him no matter what. He looked over at Blaine from the passenger seat (Blaine was driving and Rachel was in the backseat) and he put his hand over the center console and rested it on Blaine's. Blaine continued on with his conversation with Rachel, but he gave Kurt a smile like he was the only person on Earth.

He loves his Father with everything in him; he risked everything for Kurt to have a good life. Including losing his wife's side of the family after her death because he remarried for him. If anything were to ever happen to his Dad, he doesn't know what he would do. If he lost his Dad, he wouldn't be able to go on. He kind of feels bad for lying to his Father about Christmas Eve, but he hopes his Dad eventually understands that he wants to get to know his family again. He's missed the Cartier family, he missed Anne and his Grandmother, along with his cousins (there were a lot so he's not going to list them out).

"It's Brookwood Avenue right?" Blaine's words surprised him slightly; he turned to his boyfriend and nodded. Without replying, Blaine rubbed the skin of his hand, silently soothing Kurt as if he knew Kurt was stressing himself out. Kurt watched as they turned down Brookwood Ave., he saw his Aunt Anne's house as they approached. From its appearance, he found that it was in a gated community called Brookwood Lane. Kurt checked his phone to read out the password for the gate that his Aunt had sent him, "3125." He read out to Blaine. Blaine got out of the car to press the buttons on beside the gate, it began to open with a thud and Blaine ran back into the car to drive in. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs that were slightly icy to her house. It was a townhouse from what Kurt could see, he was the first up the stairs, Rachel was behind him and Blaine was last. Kurt hesitated knocking on the front door, but he did.

"Kurt!" the door swung open revealing his Aunt, she was wearing a godly green sweater with a snowman on the front, her hair was done up in a bun and her smile was large. She hugged him tightly and brushed the snow off of his shoulders. "Come in, come in! You must be freezing!" she let the teenagers come in and they all slipped off their boots. The entire house smelled of cooking turkey and dressing, it smelt like Christmas. "How was the drive?" Anne asked them.

"It was alright, it wasn't that bad up until we got here and then the snow started falling." Blaine explained, Anne smiled at him, Kurt swore it got even bigger.

"I'll show you where you can put your things; it was smart of you to bring extra clothes just in case you can't get out of here tonight. I don't want you driving if the snow gets any worse." She walked out of the kitchen (which was right by the front door); they passed past a hallway "The bathroom is just down the hall near the guest bedroom." They walked past a divider between the dining room and the living room which had a sectional couch that was a soft cinnamon colour. The curtains were a cream colour which matched the walls and the couch; there was a coffee table that had a large bowl on it that had chips and other snacks inside of it. There was also a large screen TV which was again the divider. To their right was a large staircase leading up to the second level, right before they stepped onto the stairs, Kurt saw a bedroom. "That's another guest room, sometimes Arthur stays over for weeks at a time." Kurt nodded and they continued up the stairs, there was a bedroom which Kurt assumed was the master bedroom and then there was a loft with another bed and a small green couch. "You can put your stuff down on the bed, don't worry about any of me and Karen's friends coming up here during the party – we don't let them come up here. Our friends are nosey and like to explore our bedroom, so we've made it very clear that we don't want them up here." Kurt put his things down and took off his large jacket and scarf. He was wearing a grey sweater with a darker grey bowtie and tight black jeans. Blaine was wearing bright red high water pants with socks (Kurt insisted he wear socks), and a black polo. Rachel was more Christmas-y than her brother and best friend; she was wearing a cotton red dress that cut off mid-thigh and high knee socks that were light red.

"Are you guys thirsty? Or hungry? I can fix you up something if you want anything." Anne offered as the teenagers finished putting their things down.

"I'm fine," Kurt and Blaine said in unison, Anne tried not to smile even more.

"Me too." Rachel said afterwards, Anne bit her lip and looked over the railing that let you look down at the living room from the loft.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and get reacquainted because I want to know everything that I have missed since… Yeah, let's go down." The four of them went down the stairs to the living room and sat down on the cinnamon coloured couch. Kurt and Blaine sat beside each other, Rachel sat a bit farther away from the couple and Anne sat at the other end of the couch.

"Where's Karen?" Rachel asked.

"She's getting some things with Arthur; I sent them out an hour ago. Knowing the both of them they probably got distracted and are now playing laser tag somewhere." Anne laughed and shook her head, "Enough about my girl, I want to know about you two." She pointed at Kurt and Blaine, "How did you two start dating? I also want to know about everything that's gone on, even the bad stuff." As she said this her eyes were fixed on Kurt.

"Kurt and I started dating in the end of freshman year; we broke up a couple weeks later because we were too young I guess… During that summer, Kurt started dating another guy, his name was Sebastian and I dated my friend Joe. Joe and I only lasted for maybe a week before Joe figured out I was still in love with Kurt. Kurt continued to date Sebastian into October and then one day afterschool I found Kurt with a black eye and he told me his boyfriend did it. Everyone but Kurt, his family and a girl staying at their house knew who Sebastian really was. Kurt had told me and everyone else Sebastian's name was Grant so we didn't know it was Sebastian…" Blaine took a deep breath, "Then Sebastian tried to have sex with Kurt in order to get him to love him because Sebastian was aware that Kurt loved me. After our performance of Baby it's Cold Outside, Kurt and I started dating again." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, and the older boy leaned into the touch.

"But then Senthia, a cheerleader, started undressing herself in front of Blaine who was shirtless and Kurt walked in. Kurt broke up with Blaine because he thought Blaine was cheating and then Kurt started getting hurt by a jock who is apparently in the closet and wanted Kurt. Blaine walked into the locker room a couple weeks after their breakup and found Kurt pressed up the shower wall by that jock and Blaine saved Kurt." Rachel said knowing the two didn't want to say it all again. "Then said jock beat up Blaine and then threatened to kill both of them. But now he's at some Straight Camp far away from here." Anne wiped her eyes and clasped her hands onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you two, but you're happy together now I see. That's good." They all nodded, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Ellie would be proud of you Kurt," Anne suddenly said, "you've been through so much and you're stronger because of it. She loved you _so_ much… After I left your house yesterday, I watched the video you uploaded of her and you singing when you were younger. It's a beautiful video, Ellie always had a nice voice – you must get it from her." Anne turned to the window and pushed back the curtain, the snow was coming down hard and steady. "She would love the snow, it was her favourite weather. Her favourite Christmas song was Let it Snow, she would always sing it on Christmas day when we were little." Blaine glanced at Kurt and he nodded, Rachel saw that look and recognised it. She took out her phone and went to the camcorder and pressed record.

Blaine stood up and jumped up onto the couch.

_(Blaine)- "Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful,<br>and since we've no place to go,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>" It was a faster tempo the traditional version that was usually sung. Kurt stood up on the couch cushion and winked at his Aunt.

_(Kurt)- "It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
>and I've brought some corn for popping,<br>the lights are turned way down low,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" <em>He sang, Blaine and him both jumped down and tore open the curtains. The room got brighter and the snow was falling heavily from the sky. The two turned to face each other; Blaine brushed his lips over Kurt's before they sang the next part together.

_(Both)- "When we finally kiss goodnight,  
>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<br>But if you really hold me tight,  
>All the way home I'll be warm." <em>Kurt hugged Blaine as they sang; Kurt ran over to the stairs and went up them to the loft. He sang down at the three below while they looked up.

_(Kurt)- "The fire is slowly dying,  
>And, my dear, we're still good-bying," <em>Kurt motioned to the fireplace in the living room that was burning slowly.

_(Blaine)- "But as long as you love me so," _Blaine sang up to Kurt.

_(Both)- "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let it, Let It Snow!" _Blaine waved his arm for Kurt to come down, and he did. As he stepped down the stairs, they began to doowap. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and they spun around together. Blaine pulled Kurt to the window and they stared out into the snow.

_(Blaine)- "Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful (Kurt- "Fire is so delightful"),<br>And since we've no place to go," _Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his cheek. Kurt scampered away to the couch and Blaine followed him smiling happily.

_(Both)- "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" _Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt down onto his lap and held him tight.

_(Kurt)- "Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful," <em>Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead before standing up to go dance with his Aunt. Anne stood up and she danced around the living room with him while he and Blaine continued to sing.

_(Both)- "And since we've no place to go,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" <em>She laughed and dipped Kurt as they danced, Blaine helped Rachel stand up (even though she was holding the camera) he danced around with her.

_(Kurt)- "It doesn't show signs of stopping," _Kurt sang to Blaine who was across the room with Rachel.

_(Blaine)- "And I've brought some corn for popping," _Blaine sang out.

_(Kurt)- "The lights are turned way down low (Blaine- "Way down low")," _Kurt let go of Anne who sat back down because she had a giggle fit. He went up to Blaine and put his hands on his hips as he looked at his boyfriend.

_(Both)- "Let It Snow!" _Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly before grabbing one of Kurt's hands and placed the other on his hip. They started dancing together as they continued on.

_(Blaine)- "When we finally kiss goodnight," _

_(Kurt)- "Finally kiss goodnight," _Kurt kissed Blaine's nose before Blaine held him tight.

_(Blaine)- "How I'll hate going out in the storm (Kurt- "In the storm"),  
>But if you finally hold me tight," <em>Kurt giggled softly as they sang the song together, this is why he loved Blaine. They were so comfortable with each other.

_(Kurt)- "Finally hold me tight," _They moved back to the couch together and sat down, staring at the window once again.

_(Blaine)- "All the way home I'll be warm (Kurt- "Warm")," _Blaine grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and put it around them both.

_(Both)- "And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
>As long as you love me so,<br>Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" _They both sighed, thankful that the song was almost over. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's back and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Their eyes were still fixed on the falling snow.

_(Blaine)- "Let It Snow!" _

_(Kurt)- "Let It Snow!" _

_(Blaine)- "Oh, Let It Snow!" _None of them noticed the front door open or the sudden gush of wind that came into the room.

_(Kurt)- "Oh, Let It Snow!" _And then they did.

"Hello." Rachel turned off the recorder when she saw the red head walk into the living room.

"Hey Honey!" Anne stood up to greet the red head; they kissed chastely before Anne turned around to introduce her to the teenagers. "Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, this is my partner Karen. Karen, this is my nephew Kurt, his boyfriend Blaine, and Blaine's twin sister Rachel." Anne introduced them. Karen held out her hand for each of them to shake.

"It's great to meet you finally; Anne has a picture of you in our bedroom. At first I just thought she left the picture in the frame from when she bought it, but then she explained that you were her nephew." Karen had a Scottish accent, Kurt found it amazing. Her hair was fire red and her eyes were almost the same colour as Blaine's, but there was a small hint of blue in hers. Kurt thought she was beautiful, behind Karen stood a tall, straggly man with blond hair. He had a rather large nose and wore flannel; Kurt was kind of weirded out at first. "This loser is my best friend Arthur, just ignore him and he'll go away."

"Hey!" he had a British accent, he also had bags in his hands and he put them down on the dining room table.

"Ah-Ah, don't put that on my table!" Anne ran over to him and made him pick them back up, "I just cleaned this house, go put them in the guest bedroom." Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way to the guest bedroom that he slept in. Kurt and Blaine giggled softly to themselves, Kurt as happy he was here. Screw breaking the rules, it's Christmas.

(Four hours later)

"Oh no, Kurt, I think that's enough eggnog." Blaine took the glass away from his boyfriend and put it on the table. The older boy grumbled and took it right back and drank from it.

"You're being a party p-pooper!" Kurt slurred, so Kurt's eggnog had some alcohol in it… Kurt thought that it was the biggest secret in the world; he pressed his fingers to his lips and shushed Blaine. "Shh… It's a secret!" Blaine rolled his eyes and took the eggnog away again. "Blaine! I want the eggnog!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Kurt, you're going to be hung over in the morning and your Dad will get mad." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "It's for the best." Kurt yawned and snuggled against Blaine on the couch and mumbled a complaint but made no move to retrieve the eggnog.

The house was buzzing with older party goers, most had alcoholic drinks in their hands and were talking louder than usual. Rachel was off flirting with some older man named Brody; he was in his freshman year of university at the school NYADA. He was one of Anne's friends younger brother, Blaine shook his head when he thought about Rachel flirting with him. She was dating Finn and that was wrong. He doesn't want Rachel to accidently kiss Brody and ruin everything she had with Finn. Anne and Karen were mingling with their friends and Arthur was making out with some girl.

"Mm, I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered sleepily, Kurt was a sleepy drunk from what Blaine had observed that last couple times Kurt had been drunk.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed his hair and tightened his arms around Kurt. Kurt yawned again and closed his eyes, Blaine felt his body get heavy and realised Kurt was falling asleep. "Do you want to go upstairs and sleep, baby?" Kurt nodded and Blaine stood up, lifted him up and carried him upstairs into the loft. He placed Kurt down on the bed and tucked him in. He laid down beside Kurt and spooned him; Kurt sighed and moved back into Blaine so his back was flush against Blaine's chest.

"'erry Christmas, boo-boo." Kurt murmured before he began to fall asleep, Blaine kissed the base of his neck but before Kurt could fully fall asleep. A beat began to play downstairs and Kurt's phone rang, Kurt grabbed it and mumbled a 'Hello' and when the person spoke Kurt sat right up smirking. Blaine could see the tiredness still in Kurt's eyes, but his boy stood up and moved to the railing. Blaine could barely make out what the person over the phone was saying.

_"Hey, I'm calling you back. Oh, she's been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain no cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, and the lashes and the ear and take the train to the club and you know the MTA should stand for mothers touchin' my ass. So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat and am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door but our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don't even know what's the Tea! So I hope you're up, girl, 'cause we are all coming over. Lock the doors, lower the blinds fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'cause I know exactly what we need!" _The person said, Kurt was bouncing to the beat and Blaine was beyond confused. He saw Rachel stand up on the staircase (She and Brody had been sitting on one of the steps) with a smile on her face and her eyes on Kurt and somewhere downstairs. All of a sudden, the music picked up, Kurt hang up his phone and put both hands on the railing. Then everyone in the room began singing with Kurt, Rachel and apparently Anne.

_(All)- "Let's have a kiki." _Blaine could see Anne making her way to the base of the staircase in the party crowd.

_(Anne)- "I wanna have a kiki!" _Kurt wiggled his hips when everyone looked up at him and Blaine.

_(Kurt)- "Lock the doors (Rachel- "tight")" _Rachel joined in, Blaine was so confused. What the Hell was a Kiki and what were they singing about?

_(Anne)- "Let's have a kiki (Kurt- "Mother")" _Kurt glanced at Blaine and winked, Blaine saw him hold in his laugh when he saw his confused expression.

_(Anne)- "I'm gonna let you have it!" _Anne snapped her fingers, Blaine saw several people holding up their phones. By the morning they'd find themselves up on YouTube, they're going to have to ask one of them to use their video for The Glee Club.

_(Everyone)- "Let's have a kiki!" _The party sang.

_(Anne)- "I wanna have kiki (Kurt- "dive") (Rachel- "turn") Work." _Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own.

_(Everyone)- "Let's have a kiki." _The party sang once again.

_(Anne)- "We're gonna serve." _

_(Kurt)- "And work." _

_(Rachel)- "And turn."_

_(Anne)- "And hon-hon-honey." _The crowd started chanting 'Kiki' and Kurt took Blaine's hand and took him downstairs as his hips swung to the beat. Rachel followed behind them as they passed her down the stairs, when they got down to the living room. Blaine sat up on the back of the couch, watching everyone in awe. How did they all know this song? And what is a Kiki?

"What's a Kiki?" Blaine asked, Kurt smirked and he, Rachel and Anne started snapping their fingers.

Kurt opened his mouth, "A kiki is a party, for calming all your nerves. We're spilling tea and dishing just desserts when they deserve."

"And though the Sun is rising, few may choose to leave. So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui." Anne sang to the beat, the same as Kurt had.

_(All)- "Let's have a kiki." _Blaine stood up from the couch and Kurt took his hands and they walked over to the coffee table and stood up on it.

_ (Anne)- "I wanna have a kiki!" _Blaine and Kurt danced together as everyone danced around them, it was the weirdest feeling.

_(Kurt)- "Lock the doors (Rachel- "tight")" _Blaine saw Rachel made her way up to the dividing wall and stand up on the shelving. The division had a gap in it so you could see into the dining room/kitchen, that's what she stood up on.

_(Anne)- "Let's have a kiki (Kurt- "Mother")" _Kurt wiggled his hips some more, which kind of turned Blaine on.

_(Everyone)- "Let's have a kiki." _The party sang the chorus once again.

_(Anne)- "We're gonna serve." _

_(Kurt)- "And work." _

_(Rachel)- "And turn."_

_(Anne)- "And hon-hon-honey." _All of a sudden, the beat changed and it scared Blaine at first. Kurt turned on the coffee table to face Rachel who began to sing a totally different song all together.

_(Rachel)- "It's turkey lurkey time  
>Tom turkey ran away but he just came home<br>It's turkey lurkey time  
>He's really home to stay, never one to roam<br>Let's make a wish  
>And may all your wishes come true." <em>When she finished singing that part she jumped down from the divider to join Kurt and Blaine up on the table.

_(Kurt)- "Turkey lurkey  
>goosey loosey." <em>Now Rachel and Anne had joined them up on the table, they all joined hands facing the rest of the party.

_(Kurt, Rachel and Anne)- "Some for Uncle Joe, some for Cousin Lucy." _Soon the entire party was clapping to the beat and singing along with the three, Blaine still had no idea what was going on.

_(Everyone)- "Everybody gather 'round the table  
>Dig in, dinner's being served<br>Eat all the turkey you are able  
>Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree?<br>Climb up and bring it down for me  
>That's something I would like to see." <em>The music changed once more and Anne jumped down right when she sang her part of the song.

_(Anne)- "This kiki is marvelous!" _Rachel jumped down to from the help of Brody and they danced up on the couch together. Kurt and Blaine danced with each other on the table and Anne danced with everyone at the party.

_(Kurt and Rachel)- "Kiki, soso  
>Oui, oui, non non!<br>Kiki, soso  
>Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt- "non non")<br>Kiki, soso  
>Oui, oui, non non!<br>Kiki, soso  
>Oui, oui, non non!" <em>As they danced to the beat, Blaine's hands went to Kurt's hips and Kurt's went to Blaine's and they swiveled their hips with each other's as they danced. Blaine always found it hot when Kurt spoke French.

_(Everyone)- "Let's have a kiki!" _Blaine finally started to sing along.

_(Anne)- "I wanna have a kiki!" _she sang.

_(Kurt)- "Lock the doors (Rachel- "tight")" _Kurt sang into Blaine's ear, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

_(Everyone)- "Let's have a kiki (Kurt- "mother")" _Kurt kissed Blaine hotly on the mouth, Blaine could still tell he was tired because his lips dragged over Blaine's slowly unlike his usual kisses when they were fast.

Blaine had no idea how the song ended honestly, Kurt's eyes were dark blue – maybe it was because of the lighting, he has no clue, but Kurt was hot. _Very _hot. By the end of the song, he and Kurt were breathing into each other's mouths. They weren't kissing, just breathing. Kurt yawned soon and Blaine decided that maybe Kurt should go to bed, and he should join him. He brought Kurt upstairs and laid him down again, he secretly dressed Kurt in his pyjamas and then dressed himself. He hoped no one saw them in their boxers. He grabbed his iPod and tucked them in; they cuddled with each other as they listened to Blaine's music. They both dozed off to the music and the distant thump of the party going on downstairs. An hour later, Blaine felt something brush by his shoulder and it wasn't Kurt. He opened his eyes and looked over in the direction that the touch had occurred. It was Anne standing over them with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey," she whispered, her eyes flickered to Kurt who was sleeping. "It's snowing really hard out there, I was going to offer to drive you all home but I don't want to risk getting in an accident with the weather as bad as it is. Rachel is downstairs sleeping on the couch, I put a blanket on her and she's out like a light. You should text your parents saying that you aren't going to be home. Goodnight, if you need anything just knock on my door over there." She pointed at the master bedroom door; Blaine nodded and mumbled a goodnight. He reached for his phone and sent Finn a quick text saying that they were staying the night at Anne's in case anything happened. He also sent Finn the address in case of emergency. He put his phone back down and unplugged the earphone from Kurt's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Night, love." He whispered, Kurt rolled over forcing Blaine to as well, making Blaine the little spoon. Kurt's lips were pressed against Blaine's neck and his arms were around Blaine's waist. It had been an amazing Christmas Eve.

"Where in the world is Kurt? I said seven, it's…" Burt checked his watch, "eight fifteen!" Burt stormed around the house throwing things around. "He's probably asleep in Blaine's bed right now, that damn Anderson; he probably made Kurt stay up all night watching those stupid Christmas movies." Finn put his forehead on the table, groaning to himself, _come on Kurt, come home!_ He thought to himself, Kurt was going to get into serious shit if he doesn't show up soon.

"Why don't we just go and let Kurt spend Christmas with Blaine and Rachel?" Finn suggested and it backfired on him, this made Burt even angrier.

"No! Just because Blaine is his boyfriend doesn't mean he's his family! We're his family!" Burt shouted, Carole rolled her eyes from beside Finn. Burt grabbed his keys, "You know what? Let's go to the Anderson's and get Kurt ourselves." Carole and Finn groaned and followed Burt out to the car, as they drove in the direction to the Anderson's, Finn spoke up.

"Turn around, Burt." Finn began, "Go to Brookwood Avenue and you'll find Kurt."

"What do you mean?" Burt eyed Finn from the rear view mirror.

"He's at his Aunt's… He went to the party with Blaine and Rachel, the snow was coming down too hard so Anne wanted them to stay the night just in case. Blaine texted me last night to tell me, Kurt was asleep when he did." Burt twisted the steering wheel in his hands and jerked the car around and pulled a U-turn. They sped down the snowy highway towards the townhouses. Burt was positively seething; he was going to ground Kurt until the Perks. He wasn't going to have his car except for school and he wasn't allowed to go to the Anderson's to go see Blaine and Blaine wasn't allowed to come over. That would teach them.

* * *

><p>There was the slam of a door. A crash. And people were shouting.<p>

And that's what woke up Kurt Hummel. He jerked up in the bed that his Aunt Anne let him and Blaine sleep in for the night. He could hear people yelling downstairs in the kitchen, he was so tired he didn't recognise the voices. Blaine stirred beside him and sat up as well; Blaine rubbed his eyes and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Why are you awake, baby?" he asked.

"Can't you hear that?" Kurt whispered, not wanting the people downstairs to hear him or Blaine. Blaine listened in to what Kurt was hearing.

"—my son and you have no right to do this!" They both knew the voice without even wondering.

"You are such an idiot Burt! Kurt came here on his own! I didn't ask him to come here, he showed up with his boyfriend and his bestfriend!" Anne shouted right back.

"Where is he? Where is Kurt? He's leaving right now, KURT!" Burt screamed at the top of his lungs, Kurt glanced at Blaine with fear in his eyes. Blaine took his hand and the two walked down the stairs together. "Kurt Elijah Hummel!" Burt snarled at his sixteen year-old son.

"See? He's safe and sound, he was asleep upstairs." Anne sat down on the couch, rolling her eyes as she did. "You're ridiculous, Burt, Kurt wanted to be here. I did force him against his will. He wanted to have a good time with his friends."

"You probably let him have sex up there too." Burt muttered under his breath, that set Kurt off.

"_Excuse me_?!" he shrieked, "What I do with Blaine is none of your business – actually it isn't anyone's business! As a matter of fact, Blaine and I haven't had sex since Shelby's wedding." Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt, "Shush, Blaine." And Blaine did shush. "Okay sure we fooled around a bit, but we didn't have penetrative sex." Burt's face went red; Kurt was just talking about sex casually as if he did it all the time. "For the record, Blaine and I didn't do anything last night. We cuddled and fell asleep listening to Blaine's iPod. We didn't come home last night because it was snowing really hard and Auntie Anne didn't want us driving in that weather. Also, I came here on my own volition, she didn't force me to come here and she didn't force Rachel or Blaine either." Kurt huffed, "I don't know why all of a sudden you're acting as if I'm a five year-old."

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are! Everything I do you criticize as if I'm doing everything wrong! You think the fact that I want to get to know my family again is stupid. You think the fact that I'm dating Blaine is wrong. I don't what he did to make you hate him. He saved my life, Dad, and no matter what you say – Blaine will always be here. Whether you like it or not, Blaine will be by my side." Kurt folded his arms in front of him. "I hope you have a very merry Christmas in Toledo because there is no way I am sitting in a car with you for an hour and some minutes."

"Kurt, you're being stupid." Burt said to him, Kurt grinded his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to spend Christmas with Blaine and Rachel, if you have a problem with that then deal with it." Kurt ran up the stairs and everyone who was left downstairs was quiet until Kurt came back down with a gift in his hand. He threw it at Burt and stared, "Merry f*cking Christmas, Dad." Burt picked up the papers. "It's two tickets to Hawaii for you and Carole. I was trying to do something nice for you because you've done so much for Finn and me… But you turn around and you try to run my life the way you want it." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope you have a good Christmas." He went back upstairs, Blaine followed him quickly. Burt felt Carole and Finn's stares burning the back of his head, he left Anne's house without another word. About half an hour later, Anne went up to check on her nephew. He was in nestled in Blaine's arms; they were once again listening to Blaine's iPod. Blaine was rocking him gently and sometimes dropping a soft kiss to his hair.

She thinks Kurt's overreacting a bit, and she thinks Blaine believes that too. She can tell Blaine loves Kurt with every fibre of his being, because if he didn't, Blaine would have been on Burt's side.

They ended up having McDonald's for Christmas dinner, Karen and Arthur burned the turkey and Kurt wasn't feeling up to it. They all sat around the coffee table while they watched A Christmas Story. She watched Rachel giggle as Ralphie imagined himself saving his family from the bad guys, but what she saw would stay in her memory until the day she died. It had been a slight movement, probably something they did all the time, but it was so… So strange because they were only teenagers, the last time she saw it was when Burt and Ellie had first started dating. It wasn't even a proper act, just a random touch and a look that they gave each other. Blaine had been eating his French fries and left some ketchup on his upper lip. She saw Kurt grab a napkin and reach over to wipe it off Blaine's lip; the curly haired boy smiled and leaned over to thank Kurt with a chaste kiss. Kurt's smile afterwards was so warm and it was barely there, but it made Anne's heart warm. She was so happy that Kurt found someone to love at such a young age. It was a beautiful thing what Kurt and Blaine had… After dinner, the three went upstairs to pack up their things to go home. She sighed and went up after them, "You can stay here another night if you want." She offered, the three considered it and they agreed. Rachel went downstairs to call her and Blaine's Dads while Kurt begrudgingly called his Father. She and Blaine went downstairs as well to give Kurt his privacy; they could hear Kurt's side of the conversation however.

"D-Dad, I'm sorry about what happened earlier… I'm sorry I overreacted; I know you're just trying to protect me. Can we do Christmas tomorrow instead? Like open presents and whatnot?" There was a pause, Burt was probably saying something. "Aunt Anne said we could stay here another night – if that's okay with you, I'd like to. Rachel's asking her Dads right now," Kurt looked over the railing and Rachel sent him a thumbs up. "She said yeah, she and Blaine can stay… I don't understand Dad, Blaine's done nothing but love me and protect me. Fine, whatever," another pause. "Sorry, I hope you have a good night Daddy." There was a long silence, "I love you too." Anne saw Blaine sitting on the couch typing away at his phone. She sat beside him and ruffled his hair. He giggled and ducked his head away.

"Thanks for being here for Kurt," he whispered so Kurt didn't hear as he came down the stairs back to the living room. "He missed you." She nodded and said nothing.

That night when they were asleep upstairs and after she and Karen had a make out session on the couch. She went up to check on them, it was so funny because she had seen this before. Ellie had a picture sent to her when Kurt was younger of Kurt sleeping in his bed with Blaine and Rachel. In the picture Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up against each other and Rachel was off to the side. The scene upstairs on the bed was the same; Kurt and Blaine were sleeping together while Rachel was on the other side hugging a pillow. She walked over and kissed Kurt's forehead, "Ellie would be so proud."

* * *

><p>Finn walked around Puck's house, he was having a Christmas party with only The Glee Club guys – minus Kurt and Blaine. He went down into the living room to sit on the couch; of course the conversation was about how Blaine was a cheating bastard and how Kurt shouldn't be with him.<p>

"—such an asshole." Finn stood up angrily.

"CAN YOU STOP!?" the boys looked up at him and Puck smirked.

"Calm down Finnocence." They all laughed at Puck's insult, Finn thought for a second to think of the worst and yet best thing to say to them.

"Do you guys like the fame?" he began, all their brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked from his spot.

"The fame that you get from The Glee Club?" they got even more confused.

"What are you talking about, Finn?" Artie wondered aloud, the Abrams, Santana and Brittany had come home early because Artie's younger sister Maddie hadn't been feeling well.

"We've all had to sign autographs for people you like The Glee Club. We've all had to change something in our lives because we can't just go to the super market anymore without being recognised. One of our music videos was on MTV and people actually know who we are!" Finn said to them, "Do you know who did this for us? Who made us who we are today without getting made fun of? If we weren't in The Glee Club and suddenly we broke out into song at school, we'd get slushied and everyone would call us Gay!" everyone shifted in their seats. "Kurt and Blaine did this all for you guys and now all you're doing is shoving your shit in their faces and saying 'hey guys, eat my shit'. They've done everything for us, Kurt made The Glee Club that one day and you probably all thought it wasn't going to go far. You all thought it was going to be some stupid teenager's sing covers of songs and they were going to be awful – that they weren't going to get anywhere in life. But then you saw the fame that came from it and you all jumped on board and became their best friends. I know for a face they would both drop everything to come help you if you're in trouble. They would even bail you out of jail if you asked them." Finn swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing on. "Just because you hear something doesn't make it true. And besides, even if Blaine did cheat on Kurt, it doesn't matter now because they're back together and more in love than ever."

"But Blaine still cheated!" Mike interrupted; Finn rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah and so did your girlfriend but you don't hate her for one f*cking mistake. And the funny thing is, Blaine _didn't_ cheat but Tina actually did and you're all hating on Blaine for a lie." Finn sat back down and made his voice quiet. "Blaine is a good guy… On the 23rd, Kurt was feeling really bad – like super bad. And Blaine came over and calmed him down, I heard Kurt saying stuff like it's not worth it living anymore and his boyfriend – the one that you all think cheated – told him that it's worth it to live another day because Kurt has so much ahead of him." The others stared at Finn, Artie even had tears in his eyes.

"We're sorry, Finn." It was Artie that spoke first, Finn let out a dry laugh.

"It isn't me that you should be apologising to." Artie pursed his lips.

"Let's do something for them guys… At the Perks, not for the performance but before it, let's do something." they all agreed.

Blaine and Kurt would never see it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>We skip ahead two months and it's February! The Glee Club is in New York rehearsing for the 2011 Perks, Kurt and Darren bond and he meets his double, Chris Colfer. Kurt also sees his ex-boyfriend, Sebastian, and he meets the Warblers - who have a new singer named Hunter Clarington who is apparently not even remotely bi-curious. But if he is, why does he keep making eyes at Kurt? Both Sebastian and Blaine aren't impressed. Rachel has a confession to tell Finn about the Christmas Eve party, and who is Brody again?

**End Authors Note: **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I hope it was worth it. I have the playlist for the Perks performances. Before I say, remember that I said earlier on in the story that some songs will be sung before they were written in the real world... So, don't get angry with me when all of a sudden there's a One Direction song.

_Quinn Fabray & Sam Evans- _(I've Had) The Time of My Life  
><em>Darren Criss &amp; Starkids- <em>To Have a Home  
><em>The Glee Club (Rachel Berry &amp; Finn Hudson)- <em>Pretending  
><em>The Glee Club- <em>Man In The Mirror  
><em>The Glee Club (Blaine Anderson)- <em>Raise Your Glass  
><em>The Warblers (Hunter Clarington)- <em>Whistle  
><em>The Warblers (Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington)- <em>Live While We're Young  
><em>Vocal Adrenaline- <em>Pinball Wizard  
><em>Vocal Adrenaline- <em>Boogie Shoes

And that's the playlist. The next couple chapters will be kind of, a transition from Kurt at McKinley to Dalton - w-w-what? Oh my God, Kurt is going to Dalton? And what's that Emily? Kurt is going to make out with Sebastian? Oh my God! Stay tuned!


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, infidelity, mentions of sex (but nothing descriptive).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise. I also don't own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, though I wish I did.

**Authors Note: **Alrighty guys, here I am. I'm surprised I even wrote this chapter, on the 30th I got the cold that had been going around my house for a few day and then a few days later I got a cough, so my Mum brought me to the doctor's and he said I have bronchitis. Yay! Not really, so I've been feeling pretty crummy and all I've been doing is lying in bed reading Klaine and CrissColfer fanfiction. Anyway, this chapter is kind of weird. I mean, my chapters are always weird. If you're wondering why I've been bringing Sebastian back into the story along with the Dalton boy, you'll understand why in three chapters. I have it all planned out, MUAHAHAHA. Also, if you're waiting for Kurtbastian to make out, you might want to take a seat. I changed some of the plot up a bit at random, so now I hope you enjoy reading Seblix, any guesses who our meerkat is going to be getting his mack on with? ALSO, Darren and Chris are in this, sorry about the vague stuff as to why Chris is all secretive and shit, it's because I have stuff planned out for Broadway, Baby I just haven't gotten around to writing it. Because I'm a lazy turd. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

* * *

><p>"I f*cking hate him." Blaine snarled as he and Kurt walked back to their hotel room, Kurt huffed and grabbed Blaine's hands.<p>

"Blaine, talk to me." He urged, the younger boy stopped and looked Kurt square in the eye. Kurt could see the jealousy, the anguish and the sadness in Blaine's honey eyes.

"He's been flirting with y-you for like the entire day and you haven't done anything to stop him! Does he even know that you're taken?" Blaine asked his voice was low and trembling; Kurt looked around and saw some of the other performers making their way down the hotel hall. He opened up the hotel room door and pushed Blaine and himself inside. Blaine sat down on the bed and Kurt kneeled on the floor between his legs, usually Blaine would blush when Kurt went into that position but neither were in the mood.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said straight to Blaine's face. "I don't care whether Hunter was flirting with me, to tell the truth I didn't even notice his flirtation. I was only being nice to him because I didn't want to talk to Sebastian."

"I love you too, Kurt, but… He was totally up on you, like when he was thrusting his hips to that God damn song that pisses me off so much, he was right up against you." Blaine shouted, Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up a bit straighter so he could kiss Blaine softly on the lips.

"Never say 'I love you' and then but, just a little word of wisdom, boo-boo." Blaine nodded at Kurt's words. "Now understand that I had no idea what he was doing, I was watching you watch him the entire time. Why do you think I dragged us away when you stood up prepared to beat the shit out of him?"

_(About twenty minutes ago) _

_(Hunter)- "You just put your lips together  
>And you come real close<br>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Here we go."<em> The Warblers danced around Kurt and Hunter as they did the back up for the song. Kurt stood there reading off a piece of paper as Hunter sang; Kurt really had no clue did he? Blaine watched as the Warblers sang, Sebastian sat beside him staring in jealousy as well.

"Why are you jealous?" he asked his enemy, Sebastian crossed his legs before replying.

"It's not so much that I'm jealous… My boyfriend Aiden was supposed to be singing that." He told Blaine.

"Why isn't he?" Blaine looked over at him, Sebastian sighed.

"I walked in on him f*cking his ex… So I kicked Aiden out of the Warblers and I needed someone to sing Whistle because my voice doesn't do it justice. My friends who happen to be triplets – Daniel, Alex and Felix – told me about some new junior who recently transferred to Dalton from some fancy singing school that's like in California. I asked him and he said and I quote 'My name is Hunter Clarington and I am not even remotely bi-curious' and that was his agreement to joining the Warblers." Sebastian ran his fingers through his coiffed hair, "But it makes me wonder… If he isn't even bi-curious, why is he all up in Kurt's grill?" Blaine nodded agreeing with him.

"Exactly! What's wrong with us? We're two attractive gay men." The moment Blaine said that they stared at each other.

"Maybe it's because Kurt is a sex God." Sebastian suggested, Blaine glared at the teen.

"Um, hey, remember how Kurt's _my _boyfriend and your ex? Let's try not saying that, okay Smythe?" Sebastian looked at Blaine; Blaine had seen that look in his eye before. It was the look that Sebastian had when he practically tried to destroy Blaine in sophomore year for kissing Kurt in front of him.

"Challenge accepted." Sebastian jumped up and went onto the stage, disrupting the song.

"W-Wait, what?" Blaine jumped up after him, he saw Kurt tense when Sebastian approached him.

"Hey Kurt!" Sebastian greeted his boyfriend, Kurt's gaze flickered to Blaine and he forced a smile.

"H-Hi, Sebastian… Blaine are you okay?" Kurt saw the fiery in Blaine's eyes as Hunter stood closer to Kurt than what was necessary. Hunter rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder and faced Sebastian and Blaine.

"Doesn't Kurt just have the best voice ever? He sang a bit for me earlier and I practically climaxed." Blaine saw Kurt's light blush but it was more of an uncomfortable blush than anything. "And I mean, his cover of I Want to Hold Your Hand was beautiful, right Blainers?" Hunter said staring directly into Blaine's fuming eyes. Blaine stepped forward to stand even closer to Kurt, he and Hunter stared each other down. Hunter made eye contact with Blaine as he put his hand on Kurt's cheek and said, "Oh my God, your skin is so soft! What moisturizer do you use?" Kurt saw Blaine snap and he pushed Hunter away, took Blaine's hand and walked off stage with Blaine in tow.

(Present)

"He was making me angry, he was all over you!" Blaine pouted. They had moved up onto the bed, Kurt was spooning Blaine and he was dropping kisses on his (Blaine took off his shirt) bare shoulder blade. "I didn't like it."

"I know, boo-boo, I didn't even notice until you and Sebastian came up…" Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I have a question though."

"Alright." Blaine said hesitantly, he was scared of the question.

"Why did Sebastian interrupt the song and why did he say hi to me?" Kurt saw Blaine open his mouth and close it as he tried to find the words. "B?"

"We were talking about how Hunter was right up against you, and I had said something along the lines of that Sebastian and I were two attractive gay males. We suddenly felt awkward, but he continued on with saying 'Kurt is like a sex God' and I told him that wasn't cool because you're my boyfriend and his ex… He just looked at me weird and said challenge accepted and went after you." Blaine felt Kurt's body go rigid, "I don't think he was serious though, I think he was just trying to bother me because he just broke up with his boyfriend Aiden."

"What happened between them?" Kurt wondered, he doesn't know why he cares but y'know, he's just curious.

"He walked in on Aiden with some preppy school kid from Dalton… I feel bad for him, but then all of a sudden I don't feel bad because I still f*cking hate him for what he did to you." Blaine turned around so he and Kurt were face to face. "Sure our friendship had mended a bit when you and me had broken up, he had hugged me and told me he had seen that face before when you two broke up. We talked a bit, but only about the break up…" Blaine shrugged and gave Kurt that look of pure adoration, Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's nose.

"I love you, Blainers." They kissed softly before just laying there, holding each other, every so often Blaine or Kurt would kiss each other and smile. They were tired from their trip to New York, which had been a long one, especially since they had no idea where they were going and couldn't get help from Carole or Burt – who were on their way to Hawaii.

The morning of the trip, everyone slept over at the Hummel's, Finn and Rachel were downstairs in Finn's room. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room, while everyone else was asleep in the living room. They pulled out the Queen Size bed and put it behind the couch once more like they did the year before and others slept on the furniture. Sheet music was strewn around the room, leading up to Kurt's new recording booth. His Aunt Anne had gone with him and Rachel to Fat Tom's Music Emporium to buy the equipment for their recording booth. Fat Tom helped them out and gave them the best quality items and he installed it the next day in the Hummel's house. Since that day (it had been Boxing Day, Blaine was still at Anne's watching Christmas Doctor Who with Karen and Arthur) they had been using the recording booth for everything. They recorded songs they had already sung on YouTube so people could download them, they even wrote two songs. Santana wrote the first one, which pretty much surprised everyone. She named it Light up the World, Kurt had been skeptical about recording the song; one of the lyrics was _'Blow the door wide open like up, up and away.' _But gave in after a while, it was actually not half bad. When the recorded it, they all slept over for the night and they were in the booth for hours on end. Blaine and Kurt sat on the other side with the window, since the room that they used for the recording was an extension onto the house there was a random window in the wall of the living room that allowed you to see into the other room. They had set up the electrical stuff on the other side of the wall in the living room and they watched whoever was singing sing.

Blaine had set up a camera in the booth so that when the person was singing, they could film them. When they uploaded the video of everyone singing in the booth excluding Blaine and Kurt, the video got more views than some of their most popular. Kurt supposed some people like watching the behind the scenes.

The second song that was written was done by Quinn; she told Kurt and Blaine she considered it her apology to them. That and she bought them a cookie from the Lima mall that said _'I'm sorry guy's xx'_ Kurt accepted her apology, Blaine accepted the cookie.

The song was called _'I love New York / New York New York' _it was like their theme song for their trip to New York…

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club – I Love New York  New York New York (an original song) **

_The video fades into Kurt's face, he's asleep. The camera turned around in someone's hand to show that Blaine was holding the camera, shocker. _

_"It's seven in the morning and all of The Glee Club has to be up and out of the Hummel's house by nine so we can catch the plane to New York City. I think I'm the first to be awake but I don't know because I'm not out in the living room where a majority of everyone is sleeping." Blaine looked beyond the camera and he had a small smile playing on his lips. "Morning, Kurt." He turned the camera again to face his now awake boyfriend. Kurt stretched and frowned at the camera._

_"Blaine! I look so bad in the morning!" as Kurt spoke, the beat that had been playing from the beginning changed and you could hear Finn start singing. It was the song playing in the background as they spoke. _

(Finn)- "I don't like cities  
>But I like New York," <em>the song began; Kurt pushed the camera out of the way and sat up. <em>

_"I think you look beautiful in the morning, Kurt." Blaine said from behind the camera, Kurt's eyes flickered over to the curly haired boy holding the camera and smirked. _

(Santana)- "The famous places to visit are so many." _The camera moved as Blaine stood up and followed Kurt to the washroom. _

_"Blaine! Go away!" Kurt shouted, Blaine laughed and pointed the camera at the mirror. They were standing in front of it, both of them visible now. In the reflection of the mirror, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Go bother other people, I need to get ready!" _

(Finn)- "Other places make me feel like a dork." _Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips chastely and pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door after him. _

(Santana)- "I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any." _The camera moved down through the dining room, then into the kitchen and then into the living room where all the other teenagers were sleeping. _

(Artie)- "Los Angeles is for people who sleep."

_"Get up, everyone!" Blaine yelled from behind the camera, the lights flicked on in the living room and groans filled the room. _

_"Piss off, Anderson!" and a pillow was thrown at the camera. _

(Mercedes)- "Got to see the whole town  
>Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay." <em>The camera fell to the ground and there were screams and shouts. The camera was facing the couch and you could see feet running everywhere and feathers falling from the ceiling. <em>

(Artie)- "Paris and London  
>Oh baby you can keep." <em>The camera was picked up to reveal Santana and Blaine covered in feathers, from behind the camera you could hear Kurt clicking his tongue.<em>

_"I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth for two seconds and I come back to see this." Everyone else snickered at the two who were getting in trouble from Kurt._

(Santana)- "Baby you can keep."

_"She started it!" Blaine shouted. _

(Mercedes)- "Baby you can keep!"

_"Do you really want to play the blame game, Curly Sue? You woke us up and I felt that I needed to thank you for the rather rude wake up call." Santana said facing Blaine._

(All)- "Other cities always make me mad  
>Other places always make me sad<br>No other city ever made me glad  
>Except New York, New York<br>It's the old New York!  
>I love New York (New York, New York)<br>I love New York (New York, New York)" _Blaine and Santana stared each other down before bursting into laughter and they all went their separate ways to get ready._

_The video faded out and faded back into, once again Blaine holding the camera and it was directed at Kurt… Again. _

_"Blaine I swear to God, take that camera out of my face." He snarled, Blaine giggled quietly. _

(Finn)- "If you don't like my attitude  
>Then you can get lost." <em>In the background you could see the scenery speeding by and Kurt was moving a steering wheel. Blaine turned the camera to the backseat to reveal Joe, Sam and Mercedes. <em>

_"Are you guys excited for New York?" Blaine asked them._

_"Piss off, Blaine," Mercedes started, "you interrupted my beauty sleep." She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window. _

(Santana and girls)- "Manhattan women,"_ Blaine turned the camera to show his face. _

_"I think she's going to need more than a nights worth of beauty sleep—"_

_"I HEARD THAT!" Mercedes screamed. _

(Santana)- "Are dressed in silk and satin." _They all laughed together as Mercedes throw corn nuts at Blaine, Kurt shook his head as he drove._

_"You're cruisin' for a bruisin', Boo-Boo." Kurt said, Mercedes let out an awe after Kurt said it. _

(Finn and Artie)- "Just go to Texas."

_"He's going to get more than a bruisin' if he keeps it up." Sam joked from the back. _

_"Bring it, Blondie." Blaine said, Sam glared at the camera… That was technically Blaine, whatever you get it. _

(Finn)- "Isn't that where they golf?"

_"Look!" Kurt shouted pointing out the window as he drove, "I think that's Puck and everyone else." The camera's screen zoomed into a large 4x4 pick-up truck that was indeed being driven by none other than Noah Puckerman. In the passenger's seat was Quinn Fabray, you couldn't see who was in the back because Puck's truck had tinted windows. _

(Santana and girls)- "There's just one thing that's," _Quinn looked through her window and waved at the camera, Kurt rolled down his window and yelled out to her: Why are you in the other lane?_

_And she replied, "Puck said you were going to slow!" _

(Santana)- "Important in Manhattan." _Kurt proceeded to finger Puck from his window. _

_"Bring it on, Princess!" Puck yelled from his truck. _

(Artie)- "New York is not for little wussies who scream (AAA!)"

_"I can kick your ass, Puckerman!" Kurt yelled right back. _

_"Kiss it, Hummel!" _

(Mercedes)- "Pick up a date  
>Maybe seven<br>Or eight." _Puck's truck sped by and then merged back into the lane that Kurt's Navigator was in, Kurt muttered asshole when Puck didn't turn on his turn signal. There was a honk from behind and the camera faced the back of Kurt's navigator, to where Artie's Mercedes was. It was a bright blue and its hood was black and water proof. _

(Artie)- "Paris and London  
>Oh baby you can keep," <em>Kurt honked right back at Artie. <em>

_"When are we going to be at the airport?" Joe asked, speaking up for the first time._

_"Half an hour." Blaine said from behind the camera. _

(Santana and Mercedes)- "Baby you can keep."

_The video faded out to fade back in on a flight attendant telling the passenger's what to do in case of emergency; you could hear the snickering of teenagers behind the camera._

(All)- "Baby you can keep!"

_The flight attendant walked by the camera and she leaned forward and said "Please fasten your seatbelt, Sir." There were giggles in response. "Is something funny, Sir?" _

_"Nope." It was Kurt holding the camera, the camera moved to show who was sitting beside him. You'd think it would be Blaine, but nope, it was Noah Puckerman. _

(All)- "Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes- "Make me mad")  
>Other places always make me sad (Mercedes- "Make me sad")<br>No other city ever made me glad  
>Except New York, New York<br>It's the old New York!  
>I love New York (New York, New York)<br>I love New York (New York, New York)."

_"I'd tap that." Puck whispered as the attendant went away, Kurt laughed loudly at him. _

_"You'd tap anything that moves, Puckerman." Kurt replied and Puck smirked at the camera. _

_"True that, Princess, true that." Puck made kissy faces at Kurt and started leaning forward, Kurt started screaming – well, it wasn't really a scream, more like laughter that was so loud it sounded like someone was murdering him. _

(Brittany and Girls)- "We've sailed the seas  
>And we've been the world over<br>Made the Mandalay  
>We've seen the Sphinx<br>And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover  
>And we can safely say," <em>It faded out once more to show The Glee Club walking down the large halls of LaGuardia airport, someone besides Kurt and Blaine was holding the camera because you could see them both up ahead holding hands while pulling their luggage along. Beside them was Mercedes and Quinn with their luggage, behind them a bit was Rachel and Tina who were giggling about something, the rest of The Glee Clubbers were together in a large group, minus the person holding the camera. They turned the camera to face themselves, it was Finn and Sam. <em>

_"Kurt gave me the camera, I feel so responsible." _

(Rachel)- "New York!"

_CRASH! The camera fell to the ground. _

(All)- "Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes- "Ooow!")  
>Other places always make me sad (Mercedes- "New York!")<br>No other city ever made me glad  
>Except New York, New York<br>It's the old New York!"

_It faded out once more and back in to a hotel room that had The Glee Club in it all together._

_"We're in New York!" Sugar screamed dancing around the room, everyone laughed at her. The door burst open, revealing one equally excited Darren Criss. Kurt leapt up from his spot and hugged Darren happily. _

_"Hey everyone!" Darren yelled over Kurt's shoulder. _

(All)- "I love New York (New York, New York)  
>I love New York (Mercedes- "New York, New York")<br>(New York, New York)  
>I love New York (New York, New York)<br>(Mercedes- "New York, New York")"

_"How do you guys like New York?" Darren asked, still attached to Kurt. _

_"It's amazing!" everyone yelled, Blaine got up from his spot and went to go detach Kurt from Darren so the older man could breathe. _

(Finn and Santana)- "New York, New York!"

_The video ends. _

* * *

><p>(While filming the video)<p>

"Darren!" Kurt screamed as the older man walked into his and Blaine's hotel room. He hugged the twenty four year-old, who hugged him right back, he was so happy to see Darren again. Darren was one of his greatest friends, even though they had only met once before this, Kurt still trusted Darren with everything he has. He almost trusts Darren as must as Blaine – haha, no, not really.

"How do you guys like New York?" Darren asked over his shoulder, his friends cheered and called out random words of happiness. One of the loudest was heard from Rachel who said 'It's amazing!' Kurt felt Blaine's hands try to pry him off of Darren. He held on tighter, he missed his friend.

"Come on, Kurt, I'm sure Darren has places to be." Blaine said softly, Kurt grumbled at his boyfriend.

"Actually I don't, well kind of, I was coming by to ask you and Kurt if you wanted to have lunch with me and my uh… Friend, tomorrow." Blaine bit his lip and wondered, who was Darren's friend and why was he being weird about it?

"Sure." Kurt mumbled into Darren's jacket.

"Well I better get going, my…" Darren gulped, "friend is at my hotel room right now. He just arrived from Chicago, so I have to greet him." Darren managed to push Kurt away, he kissed Kurt's forehead, ruffled Blaine's semi-gelled curls and left waving goodbye to everyone else.

"He's like the big brother I never had." Kurt sighed as he shut the door behind Darren.

"Hey! You have me!" Finn shouted from across the room. Kurt spun around glaring at him.

"Be quiet Finn, I'm older than you. Come on, we have go downstairs to the theatre to see Henry." The all groaned but listened to Kurt, after all, he was their leader.

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

"F-Finn?" Rachel hesitated; she and Finn were seated in the theatre with everyone else. That had been watching the Warblers rehearse, Rachel had to admit, they were actually pretty good. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and held it in her petite ones.

"What's up, Rach?" he asked, eyes not leaving the boys dressed in navy and red. It was a Warbler tradition apparently; when they perform out of school they must wear their uniforms.

"I-I need to talk to you a-about some… something that happened over Winter break." She looked around and everyone as doing their own thing, Santana was making out with Puck, Brittany and Artie were giggling with their foreheads pressed together. Sam was looking longingly at Mercedes while Mercedes talked to Mike and Tina. Kurt and Blaine had left when Blaine was about to destroy that Dalton boy and were probably making out or something. This was the perfect time to tell Finn what happened… At Anne's Christmas party.

"Sure." Finn finally looked over to her, he looked so happy… Rachel didn't want to ruin his mood or break his heart.

"So, u-um, when I was at Kurt's Aunt's house for Christmas Eve…" she took a breath, she was scared of the words that were coming out of her mouth. Mainly because it was going to break Finn's heart and her own, because she still can't believe she did what she did. Neither Kurt nor Blaine had seen what she had done… "I kissed someone." There it was, out in the open. Finn's whole demeanor changed. The colour from his face drained and now his rosy cheeks were simply white, almost like Kurt's skin.

"Who?" Was all Finn asked.

"His name is Brody; he's a freshman at NYADA… At the party I told him how I wanted to go there after high school and he started telling me all about it and… It all happened so quickly, because then all of a sudden I was kissing him and he was kissing me back!" Rachel told her boyfriend, Finn turned away from her to look at the stage. Sebastian was singing Live While we're Young and he was dancing around three identical looking kids. It was weird. "Finn? I'm really sorry… I don't know what came over me honestly."

"Will we ever have our happy ending?" Finn asked her, Rachel let go of his hand and raised one of her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're never happy. Sure we're in love and stuff, but we always argue about stupid stuff like which musical to watch or something. A-And now you cheated on me—"

"Finn! I didn't mean to!" She cried out in her defense.

"Just like how you didn't mean to cheat on Puck with me, right?" Finn stood up and walked away.

"Finn! PLEASE!" she called after him, getting attention from everyone else. "I-I didn't mean to!" she screamed.

"Shut it, Rachel!" Finn yelled as he ran out of the theatre. Rachel stared at his retreating figure, she had lost him and it was her fault. She had always thought that if they did break up that it was going to be because of something either Finn or someone else did, not herself.

"Is everything okay?" She heard Mercedes ask quietly from her side, she didn't want to tell her best friend what happened between her and Brody. After what Blaine went through because he "cheated" on Kurt, she doesn't want to lose everyone she cares about.

But didn't she already do that? She's lost Finn, and besides her family and Kurt… She cares about him the most. She walked out of the theatre, following Finn's footsteps. The theatre was attached to the hotel so that no one gets lost; after last year's debacle with the boys from Smosh got lost they didn't want to risk anything. Rachel walked down the hall and saw a large man standing in front of Darren's room, weird; Darren had never needed a bodyguard before. Usually he just walks down the street flailing around his arms declaring that he is Darren Criss. She stopped for a second and wondered, Kurt had said that Darren was good at helping him with his relationship with Blaine… Maybe Darren could help her out with Finn; after all, he is straight. She took a deep breath and approached the bodyguard.

"Whoa, watch out there little lady." The large buff man said, he had scruff on his face from not shaving in the morning and he had short blond hair on his head. He was wearing dark jeans with a brown belt and a turquoise shirt that was tucked into his jeans.

"Sorry," she blushed, "I was wondering…" she read his nametag, "Gary, if I could speak with Darren for a while. If he isn't busy of course." The man stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No can do, Darren has asked that no one disturbs him. Especially fans." He said to her.

"Oh I'm not a fan – well I mean, I am a fan I think he's amazing and his voice is one of a kind. I'm kind of his friend, he's better friends with my brother and his boyfriend, but we've spoken before. Darren actually gave my brother advice when his boyfriend broke up with him. That's kind of why I'm here, you see I made out with a college freshman at my brother's boyfriend's aunt's Christmas party and I told my boyfriend about it not too long ago… And I think we're broken up now because I cheated on him, I wanted to see if Darren could give me advice or something." Rachel sighed; her eyes were prickling with tears. "Or he could just be a shoulder to lean on." Gary stared down at her, seeing as he was much taller than her and wider too. He seemed to be considering letting her in to speak with him.

"What's your name?" he asked her, Rachel gulped and told him her name. Gary nodded and knocked on Darren's door, Darren opened it moments later and Rachel saw something mysterious. Darren's lips were rosy and swollen, like someone had just been kissing them. His hair was more of a mess than usual and though his shirt was on, it was ruffled like something had been holding it in their fists.

"What's up?" Darren asked, not seeing Rachel yet.

"There's a girl here that wants to speak with you, she says her name is Rachel Anderson." Rachel saw Darren's eyes light up in confusion, Darren looked behind him into his hotel room and when he turned back he was biting his lip worriedly.

"I, um, sure… Let her in." Darren said, Gary opened the door and Rachel walked in slowly. It looked just like her and Finn's – Oh no, she was sharing a hotel room with Finn, if they've broken up, and how are they going to sleep in the same room? Anyway, that aside, there was something off about Darren's room. Maybe it was the fact that there were two suitcases and a Kurt look-a-like was sitting on the bed. Darren closed the door and locked the door tight. "Um, Rachel… This is, my friend and co-star Chris Colfer." Darren introduced, Chris stood up and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it and did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel grinned, Chris merely nodded and sat back down, and Rachel was pretty good at seeing people's emotions, even if they weren't that clear about it. Chris was nervous.

"So what brings you to my hotel room?" Darren asked, offering her a chair.

"Well, Blaine told me that you helped him figure out what to do when Kurt broke up with him… So I was wondering if you could maybe help me out." She sat down; Darren went to sit beside Chris who actually moved closer to Darren, there was no space in between them. Rachel found it… Peculiar.

"What's wrong with you and Finn? You two seemed fine when I saw you earlier." Darren said, Rachel saw Chris shift his eyes a bit, almost like he was suspicious of something.

"I-I kissed another boy, his name is Brody and I kissed him at Kurt's aunt's Christmas party. It all happened so quickly and I felt so guilty about it… I finally told Finn and he got really mad, and I told him I was sorry but he wouldn't listen." Rachel wiped her eyes, "I love him, Darren, and I feel terrible about what I did." She looked up at the older man who looked creepily like her twin.

"Well, when I helped Blaine, I was aware that he didn't _actually _cheat on Kurt. But in your case… I think you're just going to have to be without Finn for a while. It hurts when you find out that the person you love cheats, I've experienced that before," Darren's honey eyes flickered to Chris who shrunk visibly under Darren's gaze. "He loves you right?" Darren asked the girl.

"Of course, he's loved me since before we even started dating." Rachel said to him. Darren casually put his arm around Chris's shoulders, Rachel raised an eyebrow, why was Darren being so… Lovey dovey to Chris?

"Well then, I think you're just going to have to wait. It takes time to rebuild trust, when you're cheated on you lose that trust you have for the person. You have to try and figure out that the person who you love dearly made a mistake and you have to forgive them. Sure kissing is still cheating, but it takes time to regain that trust that you've built up in the time you've been together. And if they can't find that trust again, you can't get mad at them… You have to move on knowing that they tried." Darren sighed, "Do you have anything to say Chris?" he asked the pale man; Chris looked up from his lap and shook his head silently.

"T-Thanks, Darren, you're really good at giving advice." Rachel stood up and looked between them. "Are you two together?"

"W-What?" Darren spluttered removing his arm from Chris, Chris shifted his eyes and moved even closer to Darren despite Darren moving his arm.

"You two are acting like how Kurt and Blaine did before they started dating a second time, sorry I assumed… I just thought—"

"You trust her, right Dare?" Chris finally spoke, his voice was a bit deeper than Kurt's but perhaps that's because he's older than Kurt.

"Yeah I do." Darren said to Chris, in return Chris nodded and he looked at Rachel.

"Darren and I are dating." Chris announced, Rachel gasped quietly even though she had been suspecting it.

"B-But I thought Darren was—"

"I'm gay," Darren whispered, "that's one of the reasons why Gary is out there. The main reason for that is… There's some chick that Chris went to school with and she's been stalking him, and actually it's gotten so bad that Chris can't go anywhere without someone, be it me or one of our friends, escorting him. The stalker knows I'm gay, so do our friends and now you I guess, but this can't get out." Darren rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why not? Being gay isn't wrong." Rachel stated, Darren laughed quietly.

"I know it's not, if I thought it was I wouldn't be with Chris. The problem is our boss, Ryan Murphy, from Vocal Adrenaline and Broadway Babies cannot find out Chris and I are dating. He made us promise when we first got our roles to not date any of our co-stars or we're fired." Rachel growled at this, Ryan Murphy was a bad man. She hated him; maybe it was because he defended Shelby when she tried to take her away from her family, or the fact that he's just an asshole.

"I hate him," She told them, "he tried to get Shelby to break up Blaine and Kurt, and he also tried to help Shelby get full custody of me." She checked the time and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, we figure out what songs we're going to sing for the show." Rachel looked between them. "I'm happy you two are together, just don't lose each other because of what other people think." She started to leave when Chris took her hand.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm here or that Darren is gay… Please." She saw the fear in his eyes and she gave him a warm smile.

"I won't tell anyone you're here, and I would never out someone. My brother was outed by Kurt's Dad in freshman year, it was kind of Kurt and Blaine's fault but Blaine felt terrible afterwards." Rachel put her hand on Chris's upper arm, "Your secrets are safe with me." She waved goodbye and opened the door, only to run into Gary's back.

"Oops, sorry little lady." He moved and she yelled out a goodbye and she left. She walked down the hallway, towards Kurt and Blaine's hotel room; she has to talk to them about her and Finn. She can't just share a room with Finn if they're broken up, especially since there is only one bed. She took out her room key for their room – don't ask how she got it, she just does – and she opened their door.

First things first, neither of them were in the room but their things were still there and that only meant.

"They're in the washroom together…" Rachel whispered quietly to herself, she sat down on the bed and took Blaine's iPod and put the earphones in her ears. She doesn't want to accidently hear something if they are doing what she thinks they're doing.

* * *

><p>"I love you." Kurt kissed the base of Blaine's neck; Blaine giggled at the sensation and leaned back onto Kurt. Their hotel room bathroom had a shower <em>and <em>a Jacuzzi tub so they're simply taking advantage of it. Blaine put bubbles into the tub and Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered 'I'm dating a five year-old' and then Kurt got in, and Blaine sat between his legs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him tight against him.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine leaned back so his head was resting on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt kissed his cheek. They sat in the warm water together for what felt like hours, they barely even spoke. Sometimes Kurt would rub Blaine's belly, just because he could, Blaine was like a puppy. He would sigh and close his eyes as Kurt's nails scratched at his tummy. At one point Blaine started to stir.

"Blaine, you're making the water splash." Kurt groaned, he had his eyes closed and he was relaxing with his head leaning back on some fancy pillow for the bathtub, it was like a f*cking hot tub.

"Let's switch spots!" Blaine chirped, Kurt peeled open one eye and glared at his boyfriend.

"I'm so comfy though." He complained, Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and Kurt knew there was no way to resist that pout. They shifted spots in the tub, which was quite hard because one minute Kurt is trying to be where Blaine was the other Blaine was straddling him kissing his collarbone. "Blaine Anderson, we're relaxing and sex is not relaxation." Kurt tapped him on the nose, Blaine frowned and reached down and cupped some water in his hand and poured it on Kurt's hair. He massaged Kurt's scalp before getting up and sitting where Kurt had been. Now the roles were reversed, Kurt was leaning on Blaine while Blaine held onto Kurt.

"Want me to rub your shoulders?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, the pale boy nodded and let out a small moan when Blaine began rubbing the tense muscles. This lasted only three minutes before Blaine started kissing at the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt opened his mouth to complain but Blaine shushed him. "Shh, just relax, baby… I want to make you feel good." Kurt closed his eyes and turned into a puddle of goo, because Blaine was just… _Unf_. Blaine continued to rub Kurt's shoulders – and kiss his neck – until he decided to move his hands a bit lower. And by a bit lower, he means Kurt's thighs.

"B-Blaine," Kurt sighed, relaxing even more, Blaine smiled evilly and nipped at Kurt's ear. He was going to move his hands to where Kurt refuses to believe causes relaxation when—

_Knock_, _Knock_.

"U-Uh, who's there?" Kurt sat up; Blaine grumbled and continued to kiss his seventeen year-old boyfriend's neck.

"Rachel. You two have been in there for like half an hour, what are you doing in there?" she asked, Kurt saw the door knob turn and he was suddenly thankful Blaine locked the door.

…Blaine did lock the door, but then Kurt unlocked it because he forgot his loofa… The door opened and Kurt grabbed a towel to cover his front. Blaine's was already covered because of, ahem, reasons.

"RACHEL!" Blaine screamed when he saw his sister step in, she covered her eyes before she saw anything and ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"Sorry! I thought you were just sitting there! I-I'll talk to you later, I won't tell anyone about dicks—THIS! I WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" and their hotel room door.

"Mood's ruined." Kurt started to stand up but was brought back down by Blaine.

"Mm, nope."

And Blaine was right.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Daniel asked from across the table, Sebastian looked up from his Big Mac and glared at his friend.<p>

"There is nothing wrong with me, _thanks_." He turned his attention back to his greasy burger.

"Bas, you know I didn't mean it that way. I mean, you're quiet and you keep looking over at The Glee Club." The Warblers had gone to McDonalds the same time The Glee Club did, so a bunch of teenagers were crowding up the fast food restaurant.

"I'm not." Sebastian's walls were going up, Daniel could sense it.

"Bas… Come on, tell me." Daniel watched him for a moment before Sebastian made eye contact with him.

"I'm jealous of them." Sebastian stated.

"Jealous of who?" His question was answered when laughter found its way into Daniel's ear…

Kurt and Blaine.

"You're jealous of those two? Why?" Daniel asked putting another french-fry into his mouth.

"It's because they've been together for a year and some, Aiden and I were supposed to have our one year earlier on in the year a-and I'm jealous that they get to be together and be happy while I'm sitting here eating a f*cking big mac drowning in my sorrows." Sebastian pushed his big mac away, "I just want to be happy." Daniel's eyes softened and right before he could say anything, the rest of the Warblers – except Hunter because no one likes him, Felix sat down beside Sebastian and on the other side was Flint. Beside Daniel was his other brother, Alex and the other side was Wesley.

"What's up?" Wesley asked with his tray full of McDonald's food.

"Nothing." Sebastian stared down at his food. Wes raised his eyebrow at Daniel, who mouthed 'Later'. The Glee Club burst into laughter and some of The Warblers looked over to see what they were laughing about. The girl named Santana was standing up on the table wearing a Happy Meal box on her head.

"They're kind of weird." David mumbled into his chicken nuggets.

"At least they're having fun!" Flint stood up, "Come on guys, we're in bloody New York and we're just sitting here eating McDonald's like losers while those guys are having a f*cking party!" he pointed to The Glee Club who were still laughing at the girl with the big chest on the table.

"Well what do you suggest we do, Flint?" Thad asked from his spot beside David, who was beside Alex. Flint turned back to see the other teenagers still laughing, now two blondes were up on the table with Santana dancing around singing a song about singing a little prayer. The other members of The Glee Club were laughing so hard that they were probably crying in their seats. The red head pursed his lips before grabbing Sebastian's big mac before throwing it over at The Glee Club.

"Flint—" they all choked out before it came into contact with Santana's head.

"¿Qué carajo?!" Santana screamed in Spanish, the Warblers stared at Flint who was smirking at the Latina. He turned back to the Warblers.

"See? We know how to party?" Flint shouted happily, the Dalton boys stared up at him terrified.

"Are you a f*cking idiot?" Sebastian screamed out, "Santana is the scariest one out of them all, she's been shot and stabbed before and she jumped right back! Why couldn't you have thrown it at Brittany o-or Quinn or something? She's going to—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Santana approached them, her hands were on her hips, the Big Mac still dripped from her hair.

"Santana, he didn't mean it, he thought he was trying to be funny." Sebastian stood up with his hands up in surrender.

"Shut it, Smythe." Santana snapped, she stared Flint in the eye. "You think you're funny, Carrot Top? You think throwing fricking fast food at me is funny?" Flint nodded, but Sebastian could see him crumbling, though he didn't know Santana that well he knew she could destroy Flint just by staring at him if she wanted to. "Now let Auntie Tana tell you how this is gonna go, you're going to sit back down and pretend that you have soul while I throw my French-fries at your annoying head." She snapped her fingers and the skinnier blonde of the two came and handed Santana her large French-fries and she proceeded to throw them at Flint's head.

"Okay, come on, it an accident you don't have to be mean about it." Wes stood up as he said this to the girl, Santana stopped and stared.

"Oh really? Why don't you go back to eating your compow chicken, Li Shang." Wes and everyone else from Dalton gaped at her.

"That's extraordinarily racist." David said, coming to help his bestfriend.

"Oh be quiet, Michael Jordan, I'm trying to get me some revenge." Santana then continued to throw her French-fries at Flint.

"How's this for revenge?" Suddenly Alex came out of nowhere with his milkshake and dumped it over top of Santana's head. The Glee Club gasped while the Warblers snickered to themselves.

"That's enough!" It was Kurt; he came to Santana's side with napkins. "I kind of thought you guys were cool, but now you're all just assholes. Come on, Santana." Kurt started to drag Santana away, a boy with glasses helped Kurt wipe her down.

"I kind of feel bad." Alex whispered to Sebastian, and then a light bulb went off in Sebastian's head. He looked over at Felix and Daniel who got the same idea and they started to sing.

"Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba!" the other Warblers seemed to get the jist and they too started making the tune to a song that Sebastian hoped The Glee Club would catch on to. The boy with the glasses looked up and smirked at them; he adjusted his glasses and walked over to them, still smirking.

_(Artie)- "Your butt is mine  
>Gonna take you right<br>Just show your face  
>In broad daylight<br>I'm telling you  
>on how I feel," <em>The other Glee Club members smiled, minus Santana, she was still pretty pissed. That and she couldn't see anything. The Warblers kept doing the music while Artie sang, Sebastian saw Blaine whip out his camera and start to film this once in a life time collaboration.

_(Artie)- "Gonna hurt your mind  
>Don't shoot to kill<br>Come on, come on,  
>Lay it on me all right..." <em>After Artie finished singing, he took a step back as if saying 'beat that' to Sebastian. Sebastian stepped forward and earned a pat on the back from one of his friends.

_(Sebastian)- "I'm giving you  
>On a count of three." <em>Before Sebastian could even finish his little stanza, Santana who could now see joined him.

_(Sebastian and Santana)- "To show your stuff  
>Or let it be." <em>Santana snapped her fingers at him, like she was better than him. Which Sebastian would kind of agree but would never admit to it, Santana had one of the best voices he had ever heard.

_(Sebastian)- "I'm telling you  
>Just to watch your mouth." <em>Sebastian saw out of the corner of his eye Blaine handing the camera over to Kurt before making his way over to him, Santana and Artie.

_(Sebastian and Santana)- "I know your game  
>What you're about<em>." Sebastian opened his mouth to sing the chorus but one curly haired hobbit interrupted him.

_(Blaine)- "But they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true<br>But my friends, you have seen nothing  
>Just wait 'til I get through." <em>The Glee Club cheered when Blaine cut off Sebastian, Blaine eyed Sebastian up and down before giving him a smug smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed lightly at Blaine's shoulder, Blaine simply laughed at him. When the chorus came, The Glee Club and the Warblers all joined in to make it one loud chorus. There were about thirty kids singing in one tiny McDonalds. Sebastian is pretty sure they'll get kicked out.

_(All)- "Because I'm bad, I'm bad  
>Come on<br>(Bad, bad, really, bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad<br>You know it  
>(Bad, bad, really, bad)<br>Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad  
>Come on, you know<br>(Bad, bad, really, really bad)" _As they all sang together, the crowd around them grew. People of all ages were holding up their phones or cameras taking pictures or filming them sing. Sebastian saw Blaine walk over and kiss Kurt's cheek, fire burned in his gut, he had to stop being jealous of them.

_(All)- "And the whole world has to  
>Answer right now<br>(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
>Just to tell you once again<br>(Just to tell you once again)  
>Who's bad!" <em>The Warblers went back to doing the instrumental and each girl from The Glee Club took a Warbler and danced around with them. Sebastian danced around with the skinny blonde, he thinks her name is Brittany but he isn't too sure.

_(Sebastian)- "The word is out  
>You're doin' wrong<br>Gonna lock you up,  
>Before too long." <em>She grinned at him and kissed his cheek, which resulted in getting a glare from Artie.

_(Blaine and Artie)- "Your lyin' eyes  
>Gonna take you right," <em>Artie shot him daggers and moved to dance with his girlfriend, Sebastian shrugged and he stood up on a table with the triplets. He saw Blaine, Artie and Santana copy him and the triplets and stand up on the table.

_(Artie)- "So listen up," _Artie pointed at Sebastian.

_(Artie and Sebastian)- "Don't make a fight,  
>Your talk is cheap,<br>You're not a man  
>You're throwin' stones<br>To hide your hands." _Sebastian and Artie sang at each other, The Glee Club and the Warblers continued to dance around on the floor. Sebastian's eyes kept straying from Artie to see Kurt staring up at Blaine with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't jealous of their relationship…

_(Blaine)- "But they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true<br>But my friends, you have seen nothing  
>Just wait 'til I get through," <em>Sebastian froze; he knew what he was jealous of.

He wasn't jealous of the fact that Blaine and Kurt have been together for a year and some, he's jealous of the fact that Blaine has Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked down the New York street together, Kurt's arm was around Blaine's waist and they were walking sync. Blaine had gotten a text from Darren to meet them at a café near the hotel; Darren was going to meet them there with his 'friend'.<p>

"I wonder why he's all… Shifty about his friend." Kurt said as they walked, "Maybe he has a girlfriend and she doesn't want to be in the spotlight." Blaine hummed in response. "I don't want to assume though, for all we know his friend could be his child or something." Kurt giggled but Blaine didn't, Kurt was confused, he glanced at his boyfriend whose eyes were casted down. "Babe? Is everything okay?" he squeezed Blaine's side to comfort him if anything was wrong.

"I guess." Blaine shrugged, but Kurt was not convinced.

"Come on, I know something is bothering you." They stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the light to change; Kurt moved his arm from Blaine's waist and took his hand instead.

"It's just…" Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, "I think Sebastian wants you back." Kurt burst into laughter.

"W-WHAT!?" Kurt carried on laughing as they crossed the street to the café. "You're joking?!" Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Come on, boo-boo, you know Sebastian doesn't want me back. I think he only wanted me in the first place because I'm one of the only gay guys at McKinley and he had already tried to get you but we were dating at the time." Kurt took a breath in between talking and laughing. "You know that he doesn't want me back, right?" Kurt took his free hand and placed it on Blaine's upper arm.

"It's just, yesterday when Sebastian and I were talking to each other about how Hunter was all up in your grill, and he—"

"Yeah I know that, we talked about that yesterday." Kurt urged Blaine to tell him the rest.

"Okay, so when we were at McDonalds yesterday for lunch, he was just staring at you… Like he had been when you two were dating secretly. Like he had this possessive expression on his face as if you were his, which I know you're not because you're mine." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as they walked in front of the café.

"Just ignore him, Blaine; I have no desire to get back with Sebastian. Dating him was a mistake and I regret it every day, the only desire I have is to kiss you." Kurt kissed Blaine chastely on the lips then realised they were in public, he pulled away and looked around frantically. People walked by them like nothing had ever happened, in Ohio if they had done that they would have gotten yelled at or something worse. "B-Blaine…"

"Oh my God, Kurt I love this place! No one even batted an eye!" Blaine jumped up and down like a little boy.

"We'll be here after high school, don't worry. Now I think this is the café Darren was talking about." They saw the big sign hanging over the small café, which kind of looked like a deli more than a café. It was called, _The Sand-Witch_, they walked in together and looked from right to left searching for Darren's head of curls.

"Maybe they aren't here yet." Blaine suggested, a waitress approached them, she had a short Witch costume on that cut off mid-thigh, and she also had a pointed hat on her head. She had long, light pink hair that went down to her elbows.

"Hello boys, would you like a table?" She had snake bite piercings and an eyebrow piercing.

"Um, we're actually looking for someone." Kurt smiled, "He has curly hair and um, he's really childish." The girl hummed for a moment.

"Oh! I know who you're looking for, his name is Darren right? He just walked in with the cutest guy I have ever seen… He kind of looked like you actually, are you brothers?" she asked him, Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"Uh, no, but yeah we're looking for Darren." She nodded and waved her arm for them to follow her. She walked them over to a table far off in the corner and there sat Darren… And Kurt's look-a-like.

"Oh hey guys!" Darren grinned from ear to ear. "Sit down! Thanks Serah!" Darren thanked the waitress.

"No problem, D, anything for my favourite customer, just holler at me when you want to order." And she left. Kurt and Blaine sat down and they stared at the other man at the table.

"Wait, I know who you are!" Blaine whisper shouted, "You're Connor from Broadway Babies! Oh my God, Kurt, that's—" The next thing Blaine knew, Darren's hand was over his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Darren hissed, "Please."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, Kurt recognised him too. He was Chris Colfer, Darren's co-star on Broadway Babies.

"It's just that, I don't want people knowing he's here." Darren spoke as if Chris wasn't even there. "That's why um, that guy over is staring at us…" Darren motioned to the large man sitting several tables over with short blond hair. "He's Chris's bodyguard, and by association mine too. Um, but yeah he's…" Darren went even quieter, "Chris Colfer." Just then Serah had given each of them a glass of water.

"Why does he need a bodyguard and why are you so hush-hush about it?" Blaine wondered, he fiddled around with a napkin – which ended up distracting Darren, so Kurt took the napkin away.

"It's… Complicated, I'll tell you two later." Darren glanced at Chris who was fixated on something on the table. "But um, what I wanted to tell you both was that… Chris is my boyfriend." Kurt had just taken a gulp of his water, when he heard those words he choked on the water and started coughing loudly. Blaine smacked him on the back to help cease his coughing.

"What do you mean your boyfriend? I thought you were straight!" Kurt coughed out.

"I, um, I'm gay." And that's when everything combusted.

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted, "Why did you not tell me last year when you fricking kissed me! I COULD BE MARRIED TO YOU BY NOW!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, Blaine slammed his head down on the table.

"Kurt, be quiet, I don't think Blaine would like that very much by the way." Darren motioned to Kurt's boyfriend.

"Oh he knows I love him, right B?" Blaine groaned on the table, "Yeah he knows. That's not what we're talking about right now, Darren, how do you know?" Darren took Chris's hand from where it must have been resting on his lap and held it, Chris visibly relaxed, and Kurt saw it.

"I always have been, my bestfriend Joey told me that I always made out with the men rather than the woman when I was drunk," Kurt nodded and Blaine groaned once more against the table. "And then when I met Chris, we kissed and I was so confused… He helped me figure it out." Kurt smiled at Chris.

"It's great to meet you, Chris; sorry I was a little loud. I was—"

"F*cking crazy." Blaine mumbled into the table, Kurt smacked him over the head and Blaine raised his head then pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Do you guys want to order?" Darren asked them, smirking because they're so young to be in love.

"Sure, I'm not that hungry because we ordered breakfast a while ago, but if Blaine gets something I'll probably eat it." Kurt shrugged.

About half an hour later, Kurt was devouring Blaine's food while Blaine sat with a napkin on his lap staring longingly at his plate full of French-fries, onion rings, chicken strips and what used to be a Club House sandwich is now a sad little piece of lettuce. He had started to eat his own food when Kurt decided that the tiny breakfast they had wasn't enough and he began eating Blaine's French-fries… And then his onion rings… And then the rest of his lunch. Darren had ordered a burger, just a plain old burger with fries. Chris ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with a dill pickle inside, apparently that was the bee's knees in New York, and Blaine just thought it sounded gross. Blaine regretted letting Kurt not order anything. He reached over to try and took a fry because he was still hungry because Kurt was eating _his _food. Kurt slapped his hand away and growled then ate the fry Blaine had been reaching for. He heard Darren snort into his chocolate milkshake, the next thing he knew Darren was handing him french-fries while Kurt wasn't looking.

"So, are you two excited to perform at the Perks this year?" Darren started up a conversation.

"Very." Kurt mumbled with his mouth open, "Blaine is singing a solo."

"Really? What song?" Chris asked Blaine.

"Raise Your Glass by P!nk, I'm really nervous because I've never sang in front of a crowd bigger than one hundred people." Blaine bounced in his seat, "I'm also going to be singing a song with the guys."

"Are you singing, Kurt?" Chris turned to the other boy.

"Uh, I'll be singing in the background with everyone else for every song. My voice doesn't really go with all the other guys' so; we thought it would be best if I didn't sing with them." Blaine shook his head as he drank from his glass of pop.

"I wanted Kurt to sing with us and so did Finn, Kurt's step-brother, but everyone else said Kurt's voice was too high." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"That's ridiculous." Darren mumbled, "Kurt has a wonderful voice, I mean if he didn't he wouldn't have won that award last year." Chris nodded along with Darren.

"Know what you two should do?" Chris started, "Blaine you said you were singing Raise Your Glass as a solo, correct?" the younger curly haired boy nodded, "Well then, Kurt you join him. Practise in secret and when you go up on stage, sing with Blaine."

"That's actually a good idea," Blaine agreed, "We should do that, and then you can shake that booty up on the stage." Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"Loser."

"THAT'S VERBAL ABUSE!" Blaine shouted pointing at Kurt, "I'm going to have to report you."

"Bite me, Anderson." Kurt joked right back; Blaine gave him a determined stare before leaning over and biting his shoulder. Darren laughed quietly and whispered to Chris: They're my favourite. Chris leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I can tell why."

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed as he walked through the hotel; his mind was in the gutter. Why did he want Kurt back? It wasn't like their relationship had been healthy when they dated, Hell he tried to rape Kurt. But seeing Kurt so happy with Blaine, it made him so jealous he could practically hold it in. He kind of loved Kurt, the feelings were left over from when he dated the paler boy. He didn't want to ruin what Kurt had with Blaine; he had already done some of that in their freshman year. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair when he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.<p>

"Oh… Sebastian." Kurt said weakly, "I-I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just heading to my room."

"It's okay." Sebastian shrugged and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry about your sister I haven't seen you since then so um, yeah." Kurt awkwardly patted Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Kurt, stop trying to pretend like this isn't awkward." Sebastian said, his voice was a bit louder now.

"Whatever, I have to go." Kurt started to walk away and Sebastian grabbed his hand. "D-Don't Seb."

"Can we talk?" Sebastian asked him, Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"Kurt?" Sebastian heard Blaine say, the curly haired boy came to Kurt's side. "What are you two doing?" Blaine's gaze was fixed hard on Sebastian.

"W-We bumped into each other, I was just leaving." Kurt said to his boyfriend, he wrenched his hand from Sebastian's grip and put his now free hand on Blaine's bicep.

"Okay," Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, "let's go Rachel said that Henry needs to talk to us." Sebastian sighed once more.

"If I don't see you two before the Perks, good luck. You two are going to be great singing on stage." Sebastian mumbled. The couple was quiet for a moment; Kurt bit his lip and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You too, the Warblers are great singers." Sebastian waited for the 'you are too' but it never came. He knew it was because Kurt was still angry with him for doing what he did, despite forgiving him in their sophomore year. Blaine was giving him the stink eye because well, if your boyfriend was talking to his ex-boyfriend – the one that abused him physically and emotionally, you'd be pissed too.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Sebastian whispered, "I never meant to hurt you." To Kurt and Blaine, it was a dry apology, Sebastian could apologise all he wants but nothing will make this better. Sebastian had hurt Kurt, a lot and if Sebastian was going to try and win back Kurt's trust, it wasn't going to happen.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt away and Kurt walked down the hallway with him. Sebastian was never going to get Kurt back, he knew that and he had to accept it – he thought he already had. He would never believe anyone if they told him that Kurt would kiss him again or hold him as he slept, or even call him his. Even though he and Kurt were only together for a few months and they were some pretty awful months, Sebastian enjoyed his time with Kurt much more than he did with Aiden.

"Are you okay, Seb?" Sebastian turned around; he was kind of shocked to hear that nickname come out of Felix's mouth. The blond boy stared hesitantly up into Sebastian's eyes.

"I don't know." Sebastian whispered, something had changed between them all of a sudden. Felix wasn't just one of the triplets anymore, he was something more, something Sebastian couldn't put his finger on. Sebastian was a bit taller than Felix, his nose was up to Sebastian's chin, which made it uncomfortable for Sebastian to keep looking down at Felix.

"I-I…" Felix closed his eyes and his lips turned into a straight line.

"Are _you _okay?" Sebastian put his hand on Felix's shoulder, and Felix's eyes burst open at the touch. "Whoa, you're tense." The taller boy laughed slightly.

"Do you still love Kurt?" it was a weird question, but Felix had asked him.

"No, I don't think so." Okay well maybe he kind of does, but he's not going to tell Felix that.

"O-Oh, okay." Felix nodded and the blond boy took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" wondered the brown haired boy, Felix shook his head.

"Nothing…" Sebastian knew he was lying, he had known the boy for a year and nothing could get past him now.

"Felix, I know you're—" A pair of warm dry lips pressed against his, he didn't even think before he started responding to the kiss. He felt Felix's shaky hands rest on his hips, he felt encouraged so he put his hands on either side of Felix's head holding him in place. It was weird, kissing his bestfriend, it felt right though. When he felt Felix's tongue prod at his lips, he opened his mouth letting the tongue of his friend caress his own gently. He ran his fingers through Felix's locks and he felt Felix's hands tighten on his waist. The shorter boy was squeezing his shirt, holding Sebastian as if he didn't hold onto him he would disappear.

Sebastian was pretty confused; he thought Felix had been straight. He had walked around in his dorm room with Felix in there in only his boxers. If Felix had liked him all this time, how had he felt when he was dating Aiden? Sebastian wasn't going to lie; he and Aiden had made out a lot in front of the triplets. That meant including Felix. Maybe this was why Felix had been so protective him when he and the others found out his Dad had been hurting him. He wondered if Alex and Daniel knew about Felix's feelings for him. He gasped when Felix did this thing with his tongue, he swirled it around Sebastian's and it made his heart thump harder in his chest. They pulled away softly from each other, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he saw one of the most beautiful things in the world. Felix stood there with his lips cherry red and his eyes closed, he was breathing heavily and his hands were still holding Sebastian in place.

"W-What…" Sebastian couldn't find the words for what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Felix whimpered, when he opened his eyes Sebastian saw tears in them.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, he found himself rubbing Felix's jaw with his thumb gently.

"I kissed you. You're still getting over Kurt and Aiden, and I just…" Felix's bottom lip was quivering and Sebastian, though he was still confused, kissed him again. It wasn't as long as the first kiss, just a chaste kiss to stop Felix was worrying.

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered against his lips, "it's okay."

"B-But I kissed you! Aren't you disgusted with me?" Felix tried to pull away but Sebastian wouldn't let him.

"No, I'm not, I'm confused and surprised but I'm not disgusted." Sebastian searched around the hall, seeing if anyone had seen what Felix and him had just done.

"I'm sorry, I should go and you could just forget this ever happened." Felix tried once again to get out of Sebastian's hold.

"Felix, stop." The boy did. "Three things: one, you don't need to be sorry. Two, you don't need to go; actually I don't want you to go. Three, I don't want to forget this ever happened. You're one of my best friends and I'm just, I'm confused as to why you kissed me but I'm not going to get mad at your or anything." Sebastian searched Felix's blue orbs for a moment, "We should talk." The shorter teen nodded, silently agreeing. "Come on; let's go talk in my room." He held out his hand for Felix to take it, Felix's heart stuttered, Sebastian's did too when Felix took his hand.

Once they made it to Sebastian's room, they sat down on the foot of Sebastian's bed.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Felix sighed and fiddled with his hands for a minute, "I like you." Sebastian hummed and asked another question.

"I don't mean to be offensive, because I know how it feels but I thought you were straight." Sebastian reached over and moved some of Felix's hair, the boy blushed.

"I'm not; well I thought I was… I just know that I like you." That's all Sebastian needed to know when he leaned forward to kiss Felix once more. "Wait," Felix moved away, "I don't if you like me back."

"I-I… I like you, Felix, I liked kissing you. I think you're cute and I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." Felix's breath hitched.

"You want to be my boyfriend…" Felix said to himself, "_You _want to be _my _boyfriend." It wasn't even a question, just a statement.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Sebastian shrugged and then Felix's arms were around him, they were hugging. They didn't do that often since Felix was always so quiet and reserved.

"Thank-you, Sebastian." He whispered in Sebastian's ear, Sebastian felt mischievous and kissed at Felix's neck. The noise Felix made was adorable, it was like a hiccup.

"So now you're mine?" Sebastian kissed below his ear again, earning another one of the cute noises.

"Y-Yeah," he mumbled breathlessly, Felix was overwhelmed with his feelings right now.

"What are Daniel and Alex going to say?" Sebastian lightly sucked on the skin of Felix's neck; Felix gasped and moved to sit on Sebastian's lap. Felix only answered once Sebastian was done giving him a hickey.

"I don't want them to know." He admitted, Sebastian placed his hands on Felix's hips while Felix's were resting on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Why not, I think they'd be happy for you." Sebastian kissed his chin and Felix smiled and the touch.

"T-They don't know I'm gay." Felix wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and he hugged him again. "I-If they know, they'll look at me differently. They'll look at you differently too because you're dating me now. They'll think you're taking advantage of me…" Felix's face was pressed against Sebastian's neck; the taller boy rubbed his back as he breathed in nervously.

"Then we won't tell them, it'll be our little secret." Sebastian pushed Felix away slightly, "Okay?"

"Okay." the boy grinned; Felix leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Sebastian's again.

Yeah, hiding this from Daniel and Alex was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's Valentines day, Kurt and Blaine finally go all the way after what happened between Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky in November. Sebastian and Felix struggle to hide their relationship from Felix's brothers and everyone else from Dalton. Rachel misses Finn in her arms and she sees something suspicious going on between the head bitch in charge and her girlfriend, she thought Quinn was dating Sam. Also, it's the 2011 James Perks awards with host, Darren Criss! The Glee Club, The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline sing their hearts out and who will win some awards?

**End Authors Note: **Yeah, the next chapter is going to be HUGE. I loved writing nervous!Felix and Sebastian, it was adorable. I blame my meds for Seblix happening so soon. I had planned to make it happen a long time in the future, but then it just happened. Oh and if you're wondering, Kurt and Sebastian still make out in a later chapter even though Seblix just happened. Hehe, I'm evil and you don't even know it yet. Oh and guess what? There might be some Teenage Dream in the next chapter, sung by Blaine Anderson of course. See you guys in maybe a week if I stay home from school, apparently bronchitis is contagious. I don't want to get my friends sick :(. If I do go to school, see you in two weeks most probably.

**-Hey There!- **Know what would be totally awesome? If this story gets 200 reviews by chapter 60, yeah it's a long shot but it would still be totally awesome! And maybe if I get 200 reviews... There might be a new chapter of Broadway, Baby as a prize.


	54. Chapter 54

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, infidelity, mentions of sex and talking about sex (nothing too descriptive)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise. I also don't own Darren Criss, Joey Richter or any other Starkid that may be mentioned. I don't own any of the songs either.

**Authors Note: **OH HAI! It's been three days since my last update and here I am with chapter 54 of The Glee Club. This chapter is great, I really liked it. First off we have Seblix being adorable, then we have Kurt and Blaine wanting to celebrate Valentine's in the best way possible. Rachel bonds with Sam and Darren hosts the Perks. I cut off the chapter right before The Glee Club went onstage because I wanted to finish this chapter before Thursday! Or in other peoples cases, Friday! I'm really excited for chapter 55, though some of you who knows what's going to go down won't be excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

* * *

><p>They were in the safety of his hotel room; they weren't doing a lot, simply watching a movie together. It was kind of weird being together, after yesterday they were together for the rest of the day. Even during dinner they sat beside each other, he wanted desperately to give his new boyfriend a bite from his cheesecake. He couldn't risk his boyfriend's brothers seeing, because Daniel and Alex would kick both of their asses. Especially since they thought he was still getting over Aiden and was jealous of Kurt and Blaine. But now, he's kind of happy with Felix. They were sitting on his bed watching Mean Girls together, Felix was sitting in his arms and it felt right.<p>

"Seb?" Felix had started calling him that since their kiss the day before, Sebastian had been called that by Aiden and Kurt, but when Felix said it… It made his heart flutter. He hummed in response; Felix snuggled further into his arms. "What are we going to do when we go back to Dalton? I mean," Felix fiddled with the bracelet on Sebastian's wrist. It was a strange fabric with beads on it; Sebastian smiled to himself when the smaller boy got distracted when he was playing with it. "Are we still going to date? 'Cause it'll be harder to hide us." The arm that was around Felix tightened slightly, holding Felix closer to him.

"I like you, Felix, and when we go back to school yeah it'll be harder to hide our relationship. But I don't want to lose something that could be great." He loved seeing the blush on Felix's cheeks. Felix rested his head on Sebastian's chest and they watched Mean Girls silently for a while.

_"Why are you dressed so scary?" _

_"It's Hallowe'en." _

_"Have you seen Jason?" _

_"You know who's looking fine tonight?" _

"This parts my favourite," Sebastian whispered into Felix's ear.

"I've never seen Mean Girls before; Daniel and Alex never wanted to watch it." Felix admitted, "I've always want to though." Felix looked up at him with his big blue eyes; Sebastian couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. They hadn't made out, just a few kisses since their first kiss. Felix smiled into the kiss and he pulled away slowly. "Thank-you, Sebastian." He whispered, Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"What for?" Felix fiddled with the bracelet again.

"Settling for me, I know you really liked Aiden. I'm nothing like Aiden, I'm not on any sports teams and I don't have a good singing voice… I'm probably not even attractive to you." Felix tried to sit up but Sebastian pulled him so Felix was facing him.

"Felix, I want you to understand that I like you. _I _like _you_. Yes I really liked Aiden, but that's over now and any feelings I had for him are gone because I found him in bed with James. I like you now and I want you to be my boyfriend. I don't care if you aren't on a sports team or that you can't sing. I like you for you and I'm going to date you, okay? And I think you're gorgeous" Sebastian placed his other hand over Felix's, the one that had been playing around with his bracelet. He heard Felix breathe in loudly at the touch.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Felix sat back into Sebastian's arms.

"Sure." Sebastian kissed his hair.

"I've liked you since you transferred to Dalton." Sebastian's brow furrowed at Felix, "I was so confused though because I had never found anyone attractive before – girl or boy, so I just said I was straight. Well, no one ever asked. You came to Dalton and I was going to tell you after the first couple weeks after you came, but you were still choked up about Kurt so I decided to wait. Then I was going to tell you before Christmas break, b-but you were talking to Aiden a lot and you two started dating… So, I never told you. I was going to tell you again after summer break because you said didn't know whether you and Aiden were dating anymore but then you were." Felix sighed, resting his head once again on Sebastian's chest.

"You've liked me since 2009?" Felix nodded and Sebastian frowned holding him tight. "I'm so sorry you had to see me and Aiden together."

"It's alright; we're together now so it doesn't matter." Felix said matter-of-factly, Sebastian laughed and they cuddled together as they watched Cady mess with Regina George.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Felix." Sebastian whispered.

"It's my first time spending Valentine's Day with someone, I like it." It was still pretty early in the morning, the two had decided that it was their best chance to not get caught if they spend time together early on in the day.

"I like it too." They laughed when Cady gave Regina the foot cream instead of face cream, Sebastian grabbed the hotel room phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you phoning?" Felix asked, he was now laying on bed with his head propped up by his arms. Sebastian thought he looked adorable.

"Room service, I want breakfast with my boyfriend." Sebastian winked at his new boyfriend; Felix laughed and watched Sebastian as he spoke with room service. When the food arrived, they finished Mean Girls and started to watch some Harry Potter. Sebastian even fed some of his cantaloupe to Felix; Sebastian supposed they were in the honeymoon stage. He loved it.

_-Knock, Knock-_

Felix sat up straight, his blue eyes were wide like saucers, Sebastian put his hand on Felix's shoulders trying to calm him down somewhat.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked the knocker, there was a pause.

"Can we come in?" It was Daniel and Alex, Felix let out a squeak of fear. Sebastian searched around the room for somewhere for Felix to hide, the only place he could was his washroom.

"Go into the washroom and don't come out until I tell you." Sebastian whispered in Felix's ear, the smaller boy nodded frantically and ran across the room into the washroom and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure come in." The door started to open and that's when Sebastian saw Felix's breakfast plate just sitting on the bed. He leaped for it and shoved it under his bed so the two brothers couldn't see it. Daniel and Alex came in in their pyjamas.

"Have you seen Felix?" Alex sat down and took a small donut from Sebastian's plate.

"Uh," _Yes I have actually, he's hiding in my bathroom and he's my boyfriend_, Sebastian thought to himself. "No I haven't, was he not in your room?" Daniel shook his head, frowning.

"We woke up and he was gone, he didn't even leave a note. We tried texting him and calling him but he never answered." Sebastian's eyes widened, Felix's phone was right by Alex's leg, they hadn't heard it because they were watching so many movies and talking.

"Maybe he's gone for breakfast." Sebastian suggested, well that was somewhat the truth.

"Why would he go without us?" Alex asked, obviously offended. "After all, we are triplets."

"I don't know." Sebastian heard Felix thud against something in the bathroom; he blushed a bit because he was his boyfriend.

"What's got you blushing?" Daniel stared at him suspiciously.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Nothing." He kept on blushing.

"Don't tell me something happened between you and Kurt." Daniel popped a grape into his mouth. "You can't do that to Kurt and Blaine again."

"Nothing happened between us, I'm just really happy." Sebastian shrugged and his eyes flicked to the door of the bathroom. Daniel and Alex glanced at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Well, mind sharing why you're so happy? Yesterday you were so down about everything and now you're positively beaming." Daniel reached over and poked Sebastian's cheek. "The only reason for that is if you kissed Kurt, did you? Because if you did, I'm glad you're happy but I don't think you'll be happy in the end. Kurt and Blaine are happy together, you can't ruin that." Daniel patted him on the shoulder. "Is that what happened?"

"No, not at all, can't I just be happy without anything happening Kurt and me?" Sebastian put his hands up in surrender, Daniel and Alex sighed in defeat.

"I guess," Alex said, "If you see Felix can you text us or something, or at least get him to text us? We're worried about him." Sebastian agreed to do just that and the two left his hotel room, he got up and closed the door and waited a minute just in case they were listening in through the door. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly on it.

"You can come out now." The door swung open and Felix jumped into Sebastian's arms, Sebastian chuckled and held the blond boy up. "What's this for?" he wondered, Felix had his legs around Sebastian's waist and his arms tight around his neck.

"For not telling them about us, I had thought… At one point, you were going to tell them. I just, I can't believe that you're mine. I thought when I was in the bathroom and you were talking to them, that this was a joke. That you didn't actually want me and that you were just doing this so you could laugh about it with Alex and Daniel." Felix held on tight as Sebastian carried him over to the bed. He laid Felix down on the bed and he laid down beside Felix. Felix situated himself so he could rest his head on Sebastian's chest and played with the fabric of Sebastian's shirt.

"What is it going to take for me to convince you that I want you, Felix?" Sebastian wrapped his arm around Felix's small torso. The younger and smaller boy rested his chin on Sebastian's chest and his eyes were fixed on Sebastian's lips.

"C-Can you kiss me?" Felix hesitated, Sebastian smiled and threaded his fingers through Felix's soft blond hair and angled his head down so he could kiss Felix's soft lips. They kissed sweetly for a minute before Felix pulled away, "thank-you." He nuzzled his head into Sebastian's chest. "I should go." Sebastian held onto him.

"Mm, I don't want you to go, because then when I see you next I can't do this." He kissed Felix again, "Without everyone finding out." Felix sighed and kissed Sebastian once last time before just resting his head on Sebastian.

"If I don't go now, Alex and Daniel are going to think I'm missing. They're probably asking everyone under the sun if they've seen a blond version of them both." He sat up and Sebastian did too. "I'm going to tell them I went for a run around the hotel; maybe it'll help explain why I'm blushing." He got up from the bed and walked over to put on his shoes. Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed and watched him with a smile on his face. When Felix was done putting on his shoes, he reached for his phone from where Sebastian had put it. Sebastian stood up and placed both hands on Felix's hips. Felix put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and he stepped up on his toes.

"How am I supposed to resist you when we're with everyone else, just being with you makes me want to hold you." They kissed softly before pulling away, "I really like you, Felix."

"I really like you too, Seb," they hugged for a few minutes, just savouring each other in their arms. "Okay, I definitely have to go." Felix pulled away and went to the door to unlock it, "C-Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

"I thought that was our goodbye kiss?" Sebastian saw the smirk playing on Felix's lips.

"Mm, nope." Felix blushed darkly, it was adorable.

"I think you're just using me for my kisses." Sebastian teased; Felix bit his lip and nodded. Sebastian took the few steps over to Felix and pressed him lightly against the door. They kissed for a few minutes; they were getting to know what they liked, Sebastian knew what he liked from Kurt and Aiden, but kissing Felix was nothing like that. He loved the soft sighs Felix would let out when Sebastian's tongue touched the roof of his mouth. He loved the way Felix would wrap his tongue around Sebastian's and swirl around it, Sebastian just really liked kissing Felix. It made his heart beat in his chest hard, unlike it had with his past two boyfriends and he had thought he really loved Aiden. Maybe the kissing affected him so much because they had been best friends before now, and this was just another step in their relationship. Whatever, it just felt good kissing him. His hands were resting lightly on Felix's hips while Felix's hands were roaming through his hair, it felt amazing. It was like ecstasy. Sebastian was the first to pull away from the kiss; he almost dove back in when Felix whined at the loss of his lips. "You should really get going." Felix opened his blue orbs and nodded sadly. "Hey, don't be sad, we still get to see each other… We just can't hug or kiss." Felix wiped a stray tear that went down his cheek and Sebastian held him against his chest. "Don't cry, Felix, we'll have plenty of time to be with each other tonight if we're lucky. And we can hang out in the morning, like we did today." Felix nodded and held onto Sebastian with his small hands, Sebastian really liked that Felix was smaller than him.

"I don't want to leave but I have to, Alex and Daniel…" he trailed off, Sebastian let go and kissed his forehead. "Bye, Seb."

"I'll see you later, okay? Don't worry." Felix unlocked the door and started to leave.

"See you." And Felix left, the door shut behind him and Sebastian ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He let out a breath and stopped for a moment, before jumping around the room. This was so exciting. It was the best Valentine's Day ever!

* * *

><p>He had been awake for a while and he was sure the rest of The Glee Club was too, Kurt however was still asleep. Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's side, Kurt must have been in a deep sleep because usually when he does that Kurt reacts in his sleep. Now, Kurt just laid there like a potato. Feeling mischievous he began kissing Kurt's neck, hoping to get a moan out of Kurt but no such luck. Kurt just rolled over and mumbled something about cats. Blaine sighed in defeat, it was Valentine's Day and Kurt was just sleeping, it was kind of annoying. But then again, he never gets to watch Kurt sleep (as creepy as that sounds). He stared at his boyfriend, he gave special attention to all the curves of Kurt's cheek bones and how his chest expanded as he breathed. He reached over and let his fingers dance over Kurt's porcelain skinned chest, his boyfriend was absolutely beautiful. He loved every bit of him, from the scar on his neck to his cute little toes. He loved Kurt with every fiber of his being, he loved that this is the second Valentine's Day they've spent as a couple and he loves that it won't be the last. He sat up a bit and leaned over Kurt's body, he pressed his lips to Kurt's soft, pink ones and kissed him softly. He loved that when he kissed Kurt while he was sleeping – or vice versa – he would always kiss back, despite him being in a deep sleep. He felt Kurt's lips sleepily respond to his kisses, while his hand reached up and threaded through his curls. When Blaine pulled away, Kurt's eyes were opened slightly and he had a small smile on his lips.<p>

"What a wonderful way to wake up." Kurt whispered, Blaine landed right on top of Kurt and Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's waist. "Happy Valentine's Day, boo-boo."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Kurt moved his dead up a bit and kissed Blaine's nose.

"What time is it?" Kurt looked around but there was no bedside clock to see the time. Kurt had forgotten they weren't at home.

"It's eleven; you slept for a pretty long time." Blaine laughed quietly, "But that's okay, we weren't doing much today anyway." Blaine rolled off of Kurt and rested his hand on Kurt's tummy. "I think everyone's already up, I heard people running down the hallway earlier, so…" Blaine shrugged.

"We should just stay in here all day and have sex." Kurt said flirtatiously, Blaine snorted and smacked Kurt playfully.

"I think people would wonder why we're not downstairs eating breakfast with them. Or why every time they pass our hotel room door, they'd hear you screaming my name." Blaine sat up and Kurt glared at him.

"Who said I would do the bottoming?" Kurt joked; Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. "Where are you going, B?" the sexual tension was ignored for now and Kurt laid back down on the bed, stretching his arms and legs.

"I'm going to have a shower, I smell like shit." Blaine pulled off his boxers and grabbed a towel, Kurt watched Blaine walk around the hotel room butt naked. He loved how much he and Blaine were comfortable with each other, this time last year he would have blushed and ran out of the room if he saw Blaine's bum. He bit his lip; Blaine looked back at him and smirked. "See something you like, Hummel?"

"You know it, babe." Kurt winked; Blaine wiggled his bum before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Kurt reached over to the bedside table and took his phone to see what was going on in the world. Nothing much had changed since the night before, Santana kept making statuses about how she's going to get back at Flint, she's been calling him Carrot Top. Tina kept writing on Mike's wall about how much she loves him and Mercedes keeps liking Sam's Facebook pictures. He was about to like something Darren had posted when his Dad's picture lit up his phone screen. "Hello?" he answered.

_"Hi buddy, what's going on?" _His Dad wondered, Kurt smiled at the sound of his Dad's voice. He missed his Dad so much.

"Nothing much, I just woke up, Blaine and I are going to head downstairs soon to get breakfast with everyone else." Kurt rolled over onto his stomach.

_"You slept in pretty late, are you feeling okay?" _Burt asked him.

"Yeah, I just needed a good night's sleep that kind of went into the late morning. I'm fine." Kurt giggled; he could hear Blaine singing in the shower to Bruno Mars' new song 'The Lazy Song'.

"Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X, meet a really nice boy, have some really nice sex and Kurt's gonna scream out: 'This is great'." Kurt covered the mouth piece of his phone and yelled out.

"Oh my God, this is great." He heard Blaine laugh and stop singing, he went back to talking to his Dad.

_"How's Finn doing?" _Burt wondered, Kurt sighed and kicked his feet up behind him.

"He's fine, he's eating a lot, he's kind of depressed. I think something happened between him and Rachel, oh well." The bathroom door opened and Blaine came out with a towel around his waist.

"Who are you talking to?" Blaine whispered, Kurt mouthed 'Dad' and Blaine hummed.

_"That's good. Carole and I are having breakfast on a beach right now, she wants to say hi." _Kurt heard noise on his Dad's side of the phone and then Carole's voice was there instead of his Dad's.

_"Hi, Kurt, how are you?" _

"I am wonderful, Carole, New York is amazing, I bought the cutest scarf at some boutique. Blaine bought a bowtie that matches it, he looked so cute." Kurt glanced at Blaine and he gaped when Blaine dropped his towel, revealing Blaine's everything. Blaine got onto the bed, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dilated, Kurt knew what that meant.

_"That's good; I hope you two are being safe." _He knew she was talking about them being safe in New York but with Blaine flaunting his nakedness in front of him, his mind went into the gutter.

"W-We are, um, can I call you two back? Blaine just got out of the shower and I need to shower myself." Blaine smirked and he started kissing up Kurt's neck.

_"Sure, honey, love you!" _

"Love you guys too!" he hung up and glared at Blaine. "Blaine Everett Anderson, do you know how idiotic that was? You were trying to get it on with me, my Dad could have heard!" Kurt snapped, Blaine pouted and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just love you so much and I couldn't resist you." Kurt sighed and cuddled into Blaine's naked chest. "I want to make this Valentine's Day really special for you and I may have considered your wonderful idea for what we should do all day." Kurt giggled and played with Blaine's short chest hair.

"Oh yeah, and what have you decided?" Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and took the hand Kurt had been using to play with his chest and he held it.

"I like it very much." Kurt grinned happily and rolled over onto Blaine, "But maybe we should go get some breakfast first, I mean, if we're going to be here all day… We might want to start with a full stomach." Kurt agreed and they got changed to go downstairs. They walked downstairs to the restaurant together hand in hand; they saw the Warblers sitting at one table and The Glee Club sitting at another. Kurt and Blaine sat down beside Rachel and Mercedes; they were eating donuts and fruit. It was just like the food that had been at the Columbus hotel.

"Hey girls." Kurt said as stole one of Rachel's donuts.

"Hey you two, you've guys have been upstairs for a pretty long time. What have you two been doing?" Mercedes smirked; Kurt threw the rest of his donut at Mercedes' head.

"Kurt was sleeping and I was having a shower." Blaine shrugged; he leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"What are you two going to do for Valentine's Day?" Mercedes changed the subject, "You two are so lucky you can spend Valentine's Day with someone."

"Mm, I know, I love spending it with Blaine." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, Rach," Blaine started, "why aren't you sitting with Finn?" Rachel froze and Mercedes' eyes widened. Kurt pursed his lips and was wondering what all that was all about.

"U-Um, Finn and I are kind of on a break." Rachel swallowed heavily, "We weren't seeing eye to eye."

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt reached over to take her hand, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Rachel jumped up from the table and ran away; Mercedes clicked her tongue and ran after her.

"Should I go after her?" Blaine watched after his twin sister and her friend.

"I think you should let her go, sometimes girls just need to be with their girls. Not their horny twin brother." Kurt patted Blaine's thigh.

"Who said I was horny?" Blaine had mock shock; he had a smirk hiding behind his gaping mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"Hmm, I think the fact that you were naked and trying to have sex with me while I was on the phone with my _parents _kind of proves it." Blaine threw his head back laughing like a little kid, Kurt sighed with happiness. He loves Blaine so much, the way he laughs and the way he closes his eyes when he's happy. "Come on; let's eat breakfast so we can go back to our room." Kurt snapped his fingers and the waiter came by, "Hi can I get two plates of pancakes, a side of bacon, and a lot of hash browns and four cups of chocolate milk." The waitress nodded and Blaine stared at Kurt, his mouth wide open.

"Are you planning on feeding an army?!" Blaine looked around the room absently.

"Nope, just two boys who really want to go back upstairs."

Blaine had never wanted his food to come so fast before.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat at the table between Flint and Wes; he kept glancing over at Felix at the other end of the table. He never knew hiding something so beautiful could be so hard. Felix was eating quietly with his brothers who were giving him the third degree as to why he wasn't with them that morning. Sebastian was kind of nervous and thought that Felix would accidently mention that he had been with him.<p>

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Flint, the red head, elbowed him.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian bit his lip, hoping he wasn't being too obvious.

"Yesterday you were so down about everything under the sun, now you're smiling like a two year-old that just got pie." Flint waved his piece of bacon in the air.

"I just woke up in a good mood." Sebastian simply put, "Can't I be happy?"

"Of course, it's just weird how it happened all of a sudden. Did you and Aiden get back together or something?" Sebastian snorted, "I guess that's a no. I thought you loved him."

"Loved is the key word, my feelings that I had for Aiden have washed away. I don't even care about him, well I mean I do I don't want him to die, but I don't have any romantic feelings for him anymore." Sebastian said and took a bite out of his bagel. "My feelings may have transferred to someone else." Wes raised his eyebrow and looked around the table.

"Who is it? It better not be me, because I'm straight as a pole." He threw up his hands; Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not you, Wes, and it's not anyone in the Warblers." He hated lying; he wanted to yell out to the world that he was dating Felix Williams born on December 19th, 1994 in Cleveland, Ohio. He was the youngest out of the three; he was also the runt of the family. Daniel and Alex were chubbier and taller than Felix, they were more immature than Felix which was kind of weird seeing as when he first met Felix he told him a story about peeing himself and puking on his parents.

"If he's not on the Warblers, what's his name? Does he go to Dalton?" Sebastian distracted himself with eating his bagel, Flint and Wes shared a look before Flint stole his bagel and threw it across the room.

"What is with you and throwing food?" Sebastian huffed and stood up to put his plate in the designated spot. It was kind of like a cruise ship restaurant, you grab a plate, order your food, they bring it to you, you eat it and then put your plate away yourself. Wes grabbed his pants and pulled him back down.

"You aren't getting away with this, Smythe, sit back down and tell us about him." Wes said, just as he said this David and Trent sat down in front of Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Trent popped a grape into his mouth.

"Sebastian said he likes someone but he won't tell us who." Flint told them, "He says that they aren't in the Warblers but I don't believe him." David and Trent let out 'Ooh's' and Sebastian tried to stand again, only to be brought down by Wesley.

"What's he like?" David asked.

"None of your business." Sebastian said, Trent snapped his fingers with attitude, the boys laughed. "Can I please go?"

"Nope, you need to tell us at least one thing about mystery boy." Wes put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, keeping him from standing again.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Sebastian glanced at Felix across the table, the boy was laughing at something Alex did.

"Yes!" Wes stood up and looked over at the triplets, "Yo, Sebastian is about to tell us about the guy he likes." Sebastian winced when he saw Felix's eyes widen.

"Really?" Daniel shouted excitedly, the triplets came to their end of the table and Sebastian saw the worry in Felix's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, silently having a conversation.

_"I'm not going to tell them about you." _Sebastian's eyes told Felix.

_"You promise?" _Felix asked him, Sebastian nodded and Felix visibly relaxed.

"What grade is he in?" Alex sat up on the table; Felix sat beside him fidgeting nervously.

"He's a senior." Sebastian lied; Felix looked up with a small smile on his face. "He's also really cute; he's one of the nicest people I've ever met. I kind of wish I could spend Valentine's Day with him." The other boys let out a quiet 'aw'.

"That's adorable." Flint sighed, "What's his name?" Sebastian stood up with a smirk.

"That is one thing I'm not going to tell you." He took his plate and walked over to put it in its specific spot. He turned back to see all of his friends gossiping about his new beau, he saw Felix watching him, he winked and Felix let out a quiet giggle. He felt his phone vibrate and he grabbed his iPhone and read the new text.

_'Thank-you, Seb. –Felix' _He grinned.

_'Anything for you, xx –Sebastian' _He watched for Felix's reaction when the younger boy checked his phone, his cheeks went beet red. Sebastian really wished he could be with Felix for Valentine's Day, but if this was what Felix wanted, he wouldn't mess this up for him.

* * *

><p>Rachel wiped her eyes sadly as she stepped out of the women's washroom inside the hotel restaurant. Mercedes had tried to comfort her even though nothing was going to make this better. She cheated on her boyfriend and Finn was probably never going to forgive her. She had dreamed of her and Finn getting married one day and having children. She was even thinking about giving Finn her virginity, he had been wanting to have sex lately but Rachel was still… Iffy about having sex with him. She walked through the restaurant; more tears were in her eyes as she thought about him.<p>

"Oh my God, you're ridiculous!" She heard Quinn laugh; she looked over in Quinn's direction and saw Quinn and Finn leaning on each other laughing their asses off.

"That's not my fault!" Finn put his arm around her shoulders. Rachel's lip quivered as more tears found their way into her eyes. She let out a quiet sob when Quinn rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"What did Kurt say?" Quinn asked him, Finn started laughing even more.

"He got so pissed! Well I mean, I would be too if someone touched my junk!" Oh, Finn was telling Quinn the story of when Finn and Kurt went camping and Finn accidently grabbed Kurt's, well you know the story.

"I would have loved to see Kurt's face." Quinn giggled; Finn was rubbing her arm gently with the arm that was resting on her shoulders. She felt anger pulse through her veins; she clenched her fists and stormed over to the two. "Hi, Rachel." Quinn had a soft grin on her lips.

"I can't believe you!" Rachel shouted at Finn, Finn straightened his back and there was a light blush on his cheeks. "You broke up with me _yesterday _and you've already gotten back with Quinn?!"

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Quinn sat up; her perfectly sculpted eyebrows were raised.

"What are you going to have sex with her because you aren't getting any from me? Don't forget to use a condom; you don't want her getting pregnant again!" Rachel screamed, "And Quinn, don't cheat on Sam, he's great and he wouldn't pressure you into SEX!" Rachel screeched and stormed out of the restaurant. She ran through the hotel hallway, tears were streaking her cheeks.

"Rachel!" she heard Finn call after her, she didn't listen – she couldn't! He had moved on so quickly, she knows she hurt him but she had thought he would be just as sad as she was. Maybe he didn't love her after all. "Rachel, stop!" He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "What the Hell was that?!" he barked.

"Ask your new girlfriend!" Rachel tried to rip her wrist from his grasp but it wasn't working.

"I'm not dating Quinn!" He yelled, "I'm angry that you cheated on me but I would never move on that quickly, Rachel! I love you and I'm hurt that you made out with another guy!" Finn shouted some passer byers watched curiously.

"Finn, it was a mistake! I love you too, and I'm sorry that I hurt you!" Rachel wiped her cheek with her free hand, "Please Finn, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, I know, have fun." Finn let go of her wrist and walked down the hallway, leaving her to wallow in self-pity.

"P-Please, Finn." She whispered to no one, she had nowhere to go because she and Finn shared a room. The night before had been sufficiently awkward, especially since Finn had slept in Sam and Puck's room, leaving her alone. She was sure Finn was going to their room, so she couldn't go there. She considered going to Kurt and Blaine's room but it's the most romantic day of the year and knowing Kurt and Blaine they're probably going at it like rabbits. She walked down the hallway and saw Sam laughing with Sebastian. She glared from afar and kept on walking, when Sam tried to say hi she looked away and kept walking.

"I don't think she's over what you did to Kurt." She heard Sam say to Sebastian.

"That's cool; I don't really care how she feels." With what happened between her and Finn and now this? She was a firecracker. She turned back around and stormed over to the tall, annoying Meerkat and slapped him.

"Rachel!" Sam shouted, he picked up the petite girl and held her back from hitting Sebastian again. Sebastian placed his hand over the new red hand shape on his cheek.

"What was that?" Sebastian choked out, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You messed with my brother and his boyfriend!" Rachel threw her limbs around trying to get out of Sam's arms. "And you just said you don't care how I feel!" Sebastian stared at her like she was green and had an antenna on her head.

"Why should I care how you feel? I don't even talk to you, the only times I have was when I was dating Kurt and even then it was like two sentences, and that's pushing it." Sebastian continued to rub his cheek, "Also, Kurt forgave me for what I did. I know he's still mad and holding a grudge but at least he forgave me!"

"He hates you!" she screamed still flailing around a bit, Sam held her up tight.

It took Sebastian a minute to swallow before replying, "At least he has a reason to! You hate me by association, that's not fair." Rachel relaxed slightly in Sam's arms. "Now if you'd excuse me, The Warblers are rehearsing for tomorrow. Maybe you and The Glee Club should do that, Rachel, you sounded a little pitchy yesterday." He snapped his fingers in the shape of a Z, "I'll talk to you later Sam, maybe you can come over after the Perks and stay in my dorm room. We haven't had a Halo marathon in a really long time. I'm also getting tired of the triplets," Sebastian smirked, maybe two out of three of triplets he was annoyed with. "See ya later." He waved goodbye to his best friend, Sam let go of Rachel and she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"What was that?" Sam asked her, his eyebrow rose.

"I'm mad." Rachel mumbled.

"And I'm guessing you just took it out on Sebastian, right?" Rachel flushed and avoided Sam's eyes. "Come on, Rachel, let's go get ice cream." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her along the hallway.

"Why?" she grumbled.

"Because when Quinn is in a bad mood, she wants ice cream. You're in a bad mood, and I'm buying you ice cream. Jeez, Rachel, I thought you were smart." He kept pushing her down the hall, Rachel chuckled at his words.

They went out into the streets of New York together and they went to some small ice creamery and sat down across from each other. Sam got cookies and cream while Rachel got mint chocolate chip. Sam ate some of his ice cream before asking Rachel what had upset her.

"Listen Rachel, I know what happened between you and Finn and that kid Brady—"

"It was Brody." Rachel corrected.

"Whatever, anyway, I know what happened and I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to hate you." Sam ate some more ice cream, "is that what's got you upset? You and Finn? Or is it something else?"

"It's about Finn and me; I saw him and Quinn laughing together. His arm was around Quinn a-and she was giggling, and I got so jealous and I thought he had moved on!" Rachel stabbed her ice cream, "Don't worry, Quinn's not cheating on you." Sam sighed with relief. "As I was saying, Finn was just… I felt hurt that he wasn't showing how much he hurt. He told me he loved me and he acted like he didn't care that we just broke up. And I accused him of trying to force me into sex and that's kind of why I got mad at Sebastian, he didn't deserve that…" Rachel took a deep breath. "I guess since I kind of blamed Finn for that, I thought back to what Sebastian did to Kurt so I automatically got even madder at him." Rachel ate some more of her ice cream.

"I understand. I mean, I've never cheated on anyone before, no offense, but I get where you're coming from. I get why you got mad at Sebastian, I think you should apologise to him though, it took him a long time to get through what he did to Kurt. He regrets it every day." Sam said, finishing his ice cream. What? He's a teenage boy, he eats quickly.

"I know, he didn't deserve any of that." She stirred her green ice cream around for a minute before asking Sam a question. "If you're Finn's best friend, aren't you supposed to hate me and never want to speak to me again?"

"Nah, I think you're pretty cool, by the way that isn't an invitation to start pining over me. I like you Rachel, but like a sister. I could never make out with you or anything." Sam waved his spoon around; Rachel moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, I-I like boys with dark hair much better. That's why I dated Puck, well I dated him because he's totally hot and he defended me when everyone else was bullying me. I really liked his dark hair though, same with Jesse and Finn. Mike is also really cute but he's dating Tina and she's my best friend." Rachel paused, she realised she was talking to Sam like how she would talk to Mercedes or Kurt or even Blaine. "Sorry." She blushed, "Not that you aren't attractive because you are. One time I told Kurt and Blaine I was dating you so they wouldn't figure out I was dating Jesse." Sam cracked up, Rachel beamed at him. It was fun talking to Sam without Finn.

"Well, it was fun dating you Rachel." Sam wiggled his eyebrow which made Rachel burst into giggles. "But, you forgot to call me back so…" Rachel giggled even louder, Sam checked his watch and he groaned. "We should get going back to the theatre, I think Blaine wants to do something for Kurt since it's Valentine's Day. He wanted to sing some Katy Perry song," Sam shrugged, "Let's go." Rachel got up and threw out the rest of her ice cream and they walked back together.

The boys from The Glee Club were looking exhausted and they were sprawled all over the audience.

"Where's Blaine?" Sam asked, Rachel was still at his side. They got a few weird looks from Finn, and everyone else.

"We don't know. He was supposed to be here with Kurt like half an hour ago." Artie was playing with Joe's dreads and Joe kept smacking his hand away.

"Weird, Blaine's usually never late for things that concern Kurt." Rachel hummed, the boys agreed.

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed Blaine up against their hotel room door kissing down Blaine's neck as Blaine tugged at the back of Kurt's shirt. Kurt reached down and flipped the lock, all while sucking a hickey under Blaine's ear.<p>

"Baby," Blaine moaned, his eyes were squeezed shut his hands were still tugging at Kurt's shirt. Kurt pulled away to admire the rather large hickey now on Blaine's neck. He rubbed his thumb over and smiling.

"You look so good with my mouth on you." Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips, despite the air being full of sexual tension it was a loving gesture. "Mm, I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine didn't waste a second lifting Kurt up, with Kurt's legs around his waist and throwing him onto the bed. He straddled Kurt and he tore of his shirt, Kurt blushed and ran his hands over Blaine's tanned chest. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's blue long sleeve button shirt, as he did he kissed Kurt with everything he had.

"Mm, Blaine." Kurt giggled as Blaine's fingers trailed over a ticklish spot. Blaine stood up on the bed and ripped off his jeans which left him in his blue boxers. He started to unbuckle Kurt's pants but Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's. "Um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine kissed Kurt's nose.

"I-I want to go all the away – again." Kurt whispered, he fiddled with Blaine's K necklace.

"Are you sure? I'd be fine with just you know…" Blaine's eyes flickered down and he licked his lips, Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Blaine's arm.

"Stop it you goof ball." Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "And yes, I'm sure."

"How do you want to do it?" Blaine nipped at his bottom lip.

"I think you know." Kurt pulled Blaine flat against him, "I love you, Blaine."

"God, I love you too Kurt." You know, there are sometimes where Kurt wished all rooms in the world were sound proof. But hey, at least everyone was going to know Blaine's name.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, where the f*ck are Blaine and Kurt? I want to go get cheese fries but they might just show up and then I'll miss the performance!" Santana groaned from the spot where she had been braiding Brittany's hair.<p>

"I've tried calling them multiple times but neither of them are answering." Rachel put her phone back into her pocket. She was sitting beside Sam even though they were getting strange looks from everyone because of it.

"Guys, it's Valentine's Day." Brittany said proudly, they all groaned saying 'yes we know Brittany' because it was the umpteenth time she had said that. "No, no, no, listen. It's Valentine's Day for Dolphins too!" Santana patted her head gently.

"We know, Britt, we know." Brittany rolled her eyes and stood up, she stomped her boot clad foot frowning. "What's wrong, Britt?" Santana stood up to comfort her best friend, Brittany shook her head and stomped her foot once more.

"You don't get it!" She complained, "Kurt and Blaine are Dolphins and it's Valentine's Day." She told them, Artie rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, Brittany, we know." He said, Santana glared at him for being so mean to his girlfriend.

"No you don't! If it's Valentine's Day and they're both Dolphins, they're probably having sweet Dolphin sex. That's why they aren't here." Brittany looked genuinely concerned that no one understood that Blaine and Kurt were probably having sex. They all stared at her calmly before everyone burst into laughter; Brittany felt tears coming into her eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Of course they're having sex, Britt-Britt, they're Kurt and Blaine they always have sex." Santana reached out to touch Brittany's arm but the blonde jumped back.

"You don't get it! Kurt and Blaine haven't had sex since November!" she stomped again, "I can tell!"

"They've had sex, Brittany; my bedroom is beside Blaine's and let me tell you they aren't quiet." Rachel said, Sam made a face of disgust and she smacked his arm which earned a look from both Quinn and Finn.

"Well yeah, they've done handsies and blowsies but they haven't had sex! I know because Lord Tubbington told me! He can smell when Dolphins have sex and they haven't had it" Brittany wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Brittany, Lord Tubbington is your cat – he can't talk!" Finn laughed, Quinn smacked his head.

"Yes he can!" Brittany stormed away, "I'm going to prove it to you!" She screamed as she left the theatre. Santana sighed and sat down, watching after her. Artie patted his sister's shoulder.

"I love her but sometimes her theories are too far-fetched." He said to her, Santana didn't reply. She loves Brittany's stories; she replays each of them in her head before falling asleep because she just loves how amazing they are. She also loves looking into Brittany's eyes, they're so blue, Artie doesn't deserve Brittany. But she can't tell anyone this, not even Brittany or Artie… Kurt and Blaine sprinkle the gay around enough; she doesn't need to add to that.

She turned her attention to the stage where the Warblers had been rehearsing; they jumped down and sat in the audience too. They were laughing and probably talking about all the orgy's they have down at Gay Hogwarts. They stage lights dimmed and she heard Rachel question it rather loudly.

"Who's using the stage now?" her annoying voice projected rather loudly, Santana crossed her legs and heard music start.

_"Ah, ah, ah, ah." _Whoever it was sang, the ah's were drawn out and it sounded like the beginning of a Church choir song. _"Ah, ah, ah, ah." _The stage started to fill with dancers in tight silver dresses for the women and black slacks and silver dress shirts with black ties. _"Ah, aha." _The singers looked up, their eyes were surrounded by a black eye shadow, they were kind of freaky. The music started to play, it sounded like some eighties song. The dancers started moving around like they were the living dead, Santana felt like bursting into laughter because this just looked ridiculous. There was a spot light that came down the middle and a African-American boy strutted down in between them. He was walking even more flamboyantly than Kurt does.

_(Boy)- "Ever since I was a young boy,  
>I've played the silver ball.<br>From Soho down to Brighton  
>I must have played them all.<em>" Santana smirked and looked at Artie who was biting his fist to stop from laughing. Who were these jokes?

_(Boy)- "But I ain't seen nothing like him  
>In any amusement hall...<br>That deaf dumb and blind kid." _Black Kurt strutted around the stage holding his microphone high; he snapped his fingers and winked at one of the Warblers. Santana peered over and saw Sebastian looking awkward in his seat, this was too great.

_(All)- "Sure plays a mean pinball!" _The Dancers sang along with Black Kurt (that's what Santana was going to call him until she figures out his name). She heard Rachel somewhere behind her whisper.

"Oh my God, it's Vocal Adrenaline's new soloist Wade Adams." Oh yeah, she had heard about him. Since Vocal Adrenaline failed last year at the Perks because Jesse St Sucks pretended to shoot himself, they had to get a new soloist and this was what they found. He wasn't even that good, honestly he sounded like a girl. It also kind of looks like Ryan Murphy doesn't give two shits about Vocal Adrenaline anymore because last year's performance was much better than this.

_(Wade)- "He stands like a statue,  
>Becomes part of the machine.<br>Feeling all the bumpers  
>Always playing clean." <em>He was now dancing around like a zombie, it got so bad Santana finally burst into laughter, Artie soon joined her and so did everyone else.

_(Wade)- "He plays by intuition,  
>The digit counters fall.<br>That deaf dumb and blind kid." _Wade hesitated as he sang; he paused to look at the audience before continuing on. Santana saw him glance back at a girl with long black hair and porcelain coloured skin.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "Sure plays a mean pinball!  
>He's a pinball wizard<br>There has got to be a twist." _They continued to dance like zombies; the girl and Wade danced around together like the walking dead.

_(Vocal Adrenaline)- "A pin ball wizard,  
>Got such a supple wrist." <em>The laughing got even louder, Wade stopped singing and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline groaned.

"What the Hell was that?" the black haired girl yelled out at him.

"They're laughing." Wade motioned to The Glee Club and the Warblers. The black haired girl rolled her eyes and jumped off the stage to confront them. Rachel, seeing as she was the only co-creator of The Glee Club that was there, Santana saw Sebastian get up from his spot to talk to her too.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rachel Anderson." The black haired girl glared, Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" Rachel put her hands on her hips, the girl smirked.

"Yes as a matter of fact you do," she cleared her throat, "My name is Harmony Hanson, freshman at Carmel High. I had the hugest crush on Jesse St James last year and you were dating him. You broke his heart you know." Rachel scoffed, as did Sebastian. "And you must be that preppy school boy who's trying to be better than Vocal Adrenaline with your fancy doowaping."

"I didn't even know you existed." Sebastian muttered, Rachel laughed and then went serious again, realising that she was supposed to hate Sebastian. "Also, at least our performance is good. Yours is laughable, I mean, you're zombies. Who choreographed this, Miley Cyrus?" Harmony huffed at him. "Oh and who doesn't love a bunch of private school boys." He posed and Rachel played a long and pretended to faint. Harmony ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's rude to laugh during a performance." She tried to reason with them, Sebastian and Rachel leaned on each other as they laughed.

"I still hate you." Rachel whispered in his ear quietly, so quiet that Harmony didn't even notice she whispered to him.

"Good, I hate you too." Sebastian patted Rachel's shoulder before looking back at Harmony, "It's not rude if it's a comedy." Harmony stormed away screaming, Wade went to her aid, he glared at the two.

"That was pathetic." Rachel said as she watched them walk away.

"That it was," Sebastian looked down at her awkwardly, "I'm going to go because you smell like sparkles and that's disgusting." He walked away.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him, he fingered her as he walked away.

"I hate you too!"

* * *

><p>"I love you, Blaine." Kurt cuddled into Blaine's naked chest, they were both wearing their boxers now and their hair was freshly wet from the shower they had just shared. They were laying under the warm blanket and were cuddling in silence. Kurt's fingers trailed up Blaine's chest as Blaine's fingers danced along the contours of Kurt's back.<p>

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine sighed; Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest. "I guess we should head downstairs, everyone is probably wondering where we are." Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"I don't want to go down there, I like being here with you." Blaine reached his hand over to tap Kurt's bottom lip. "Everyone makes it so hard to be with you."

"What do you mean?" he wondered, Kurt moved up so he was face to face with Blaine.

"I mean, I can't do this." He kissed Blaine passionately leaving Blaine's cheeks flushed. "And I can't do this." Kurt kissed Blaine's chest. "I also can't do this." He rolled on top of Blaine, automatically Blaine's hands rested on the small of Kurt's back. "Hi." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose softly, Blaine shut his eyes and hummed. Kurt relaxed on top of Blaine and rested his head in the curve between Blaine's shoulder and neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the quietness he had with Blaine for the time being. Usually when he's with Blaine, there is always a noise somewhere else near them. If they're at his house, it's Finn's video games or the sound of pots being clashed together as Carole cooks. If they're at Blaine's house it's Rachel's music from her room or the sound of one of Leroy's clients storming around upstairs. Sometimes Leroy brings his therapy clients back to the house and they work in the formal living room near the front door. He felt himself falling asleep in Blaine's arms, his favourite place to be. He thinks Blaine is asleep because he can feel Blaine's chest heaving underneath him, he can hear the soft puffs of air coming out of Blaine's mouth as he breathes. He relaxed a bit more and felt himself finally falling into a deep slumber.

He doesn't know how long he and Blaine slept, but his sleep was interrupted when he felt something brush by his cheek. He groaned and pushed his face farther into Blaine's neck, the touch moved to the back of his neck. He thought for a moment it could be Blaine, but he could feel both of Blaine's hands still resting on his back. The touch came back but it was stronger this time, like it was trying to push him away from Blaine. He felt Blaine move slightly, but it wasn't because he was waking up, just a random movement in his sleep. He kissed Blaine's neck softly before raising his head to see what was touching him.

"You know, I searched around your room and I couldn't find any condoms." He heard, he screamed and fell off of Blaine. Brittany was perched up on the side of their bed staring at him contently. "Do you use no condoms?" she asked him, Kurt's cheeks were cherry red, Blaine rolled over and grabbed Kurt to hold him. Kurt sat up and Blaine, in his sleep, nuzzled his head into Kurt's stomach. "He's like a teddy bear."

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" Kurt unconsciously petted Blaine's curls.

"No one believed that you two had sex, well they did but they thought that you and Blaine had been having it since forever." Brittany reached over and brushed away Kurt's bangs. "You never answered my question."

"W-What was your question again?" Kurt squeaked, Brittany sighed and repeated her question.

"Do you not use condoms when you're with Blaine?" Kurt glanced down at Blaine who was content with his face squished up against his bare stomach.

"I-I… No, we don't." Kurt blushed; Brittany tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Well why not? Isn't it messy without one?" Kurt couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Brittany of all people.

"It might be messy," Blaine shifted but his face was still against his stomach, "but it's like… It makes me feel happy because of it. I know that mess is there because Blaine loves me," he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. "You get used to it; it's like a routine, a wonderful routine. After the mess is there, we clean it up and we cuddle."

"So you are having sex with Blaine." Brittany eyed Kurt's neck for a moment before looking back into his eyes.

"Yes, we hadn't been going all the way since November though." Kurt sighed, Blaine shifted once more so he was laying on his back, he was trying to pull Kurt back down. Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm gently and the boy relaxed.

"Is he always that clingy when he's sleeping?" Brittany giggled, Kurt saw Blaine's brow furrow in his sleep. He's seen that many times and he knows that Blaine's about to wake up.

"Be prepared Britt, he's going to scream when he sees you." She crossed her legs on the bed and prepared herself. Blaine's hazel eyes opened and he yawned loudly before snuggling into Kurt's side.

"Mm, how long were we sleeping?" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask Brittany?" Kurt held back a laugh as Blaine raised his head to ask Kurt what he could have possibly meant and he saw the blonde cheerleader perched on his bed. He stared at her for a second; she smiled at him before Blaine grabbed the blankets and covered his nakedness.

"W-What are you doing in here?" he screamed.

"I was asking Kurt whether you two used condoms or not. I'm also here because no one believed me that you two hadn't been having sex." Brittany shrugged casually, "Kurt told me that you don't use condoms because he likes the mess and that you two haven't had full on sex since November. But now you have." Blaine gaped at Brittany; he turned to Kurt whose face was even more red than before. "I came because everyone was laughing at me because Lord Tubbington told me you two weren't doing anything aside from handsies and blowsies." Blaine and Kurt blushed even further.

"Where is everyone else, Britt?" Kurt asked.

"Downstairs in the theatre, we were watching the Warblers rehearse. Everyone was wondering why you two weren't there because Blaine said," Blaine shook his head quickly and Brittany surprisingly got the message, "that you were going to meet us down there. I had told them that it was Valentine's Day for Dolphins too but all they did was laugh. They didn't understand what I meant; I meant that you two were having sweet Dolphin sex upstairs. They laughed even more and didn't understand that this was special because you two hadn't done it in a while."

"Oh, that's not nice of them now is it?" Kurt cooed, "Why don't you head back downstairs and tell them that we were sleeping, kay? Blaine and I will be right down." She nodded excitedly and jumped off the bed in a hurry.

"Love you Dolphins!" she opened their hotel room door.

"Love you too, Britt." They both said and she closed the door behind her. "How did she even get in here?" Blaine laid back down.

"I'm really not sure, I woke up and she was on the bed." Kurt shrugged; he kissed Blaine's shoulder before getting out of bed.

"Baby, come back to bed." Blaine reached for his boyfriend; Kurt rolled his eyes and kneeled on the bed.

"I told Brittany we'd be right down, she considers that a promise. Now come on, there's time for us to do more of this." He motioned between them, "Tonight, and maybe tomorrow morning if we're lucky." Kurt got off the bed again to take some of his clothes out of his suitcase. Blaine watched him with a smile on his face, Kurt was pulling on his tight black jeans and he felt Blaine's eyes on him. "Get out of bed, lazy ass." Blaine jumped up and grabbed his own clothes; he kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered: "Baby, you know my ass isn't lazy." They got ready together and went downstairs holding hands; they passed by a few Starkid's they recognised and stopped to say hi to them. They made it down to the theatre and saw the most peculiar thing. The Warblers and The Glee Club were actually being civil, Santana and Wes were sitting on the stage playing what looked like strip poker, and Sebastian and Rachel were arguing with each other every few words were 'I HATE YOU'.

Blaine winked at Finn who nodded, "Hey Kurt?" Kurt looked at him with his glasz orbs, they were sparkling and Blaine swore there were hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, boo-boo?" Blaine smiled mischievously, the tune to Teenage Dream started to play. "Oh no, no, Blaine, you aren't—"

_(Blaine)- "You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_." Blaine danced around Kurt who was staring at Blaine with wide eyes, he couldn't believe his boyfriend. Around them the boys from The Glee Club danced around with their girlfriends.

_(Blaine)- "Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_." The lyrics were perfect for the situation seeing as it was Valentine's Day. Blaine took Kurt's hand and brought him up to the stage. The Warblers around them watched in amazement how The Glee Club could just break out into song and make it look like they rehearsed it for hours.

_(Blaine)- "Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever." <em>Blaine saw some of The Warblers start making back up music for him, he smiled at them before turning his attention back to Kurt.

_(Blaine)- "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back." <em>Kurt was overwhelmed; the Warblers around them were doing what they usually do and started to making music along with the song. He saw Finn turn off the background music so it was just the Warblers and Blaine's voice.

_(Blaine)- "My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back." <em>Blaine took Kurt's hands and they danced together like a waltz. Blaine swore he saw Sebastian looking longingly at someone, but it wasn't Kurt so he didn't really care.

_(Blaine)- "We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete," <em>He brushed his lips over Kurt's. He kind of felt bad for people who weren't dating Kurt; they were missing out on a lot. Kurt laughed and continued to dance with Blaine, even though he was mildly nervous because he was on display with Blaine.

_(Blaine)- "Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever." <em>Blaine took a pair of pink sunglasses of one of the Warblers heads; they looked much like the ones Kurt got him for his fifteenth birthday. Kurt toppled over laughing as Blaine danced strangely towards him.

_(Blaine)- "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back." <em>One of the Warblers, his name is Flint, took Kurt away to dance. Blaine raised his eyebrows at the red head and went after Kurt.

_(Blaine)- "My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back." <em>Blaine ran over and picked Kurt up from Flint's arms and swung him around, Kurt screamed and linked his arms around Blaine's neck.

_(Blaine)- "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight." <em>Blaine put Kurt down and ran his hand up his jeans; Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked his arm.

_(Blaine)- "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back." <em>Blaine swung Kurt in his arms and he dipped Kurt, kissing him in front of everyone. The Warblers tried desperately to match the tone of Blaine's voice so that they could continue the song, Rachel had her camera out. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and continued to sing.

_(Blaine)- "My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back." <em>Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine kissed him once more, it was less passionate then the first however.

_(Blaine)- "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight." <em>Blaine helped Kurt stand up and he hugged him, Kurt's arms went around his neck while his hands rested on Kurt's waist.

The Warblers awkwardly walked away, it felt like they were intruding on something private.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt held onto him tight, for all he knows he could lose Blaine in two days.

* * *

><p>"Sam's and Quinn's performance was beautiful." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. They were seated in the large theatre that the Perks was being held. It was February 15th, 2011, the day the James Perks Awards was planned. Right now they were watching Darren Criss introduce some comedy act. Darren looked nervous to say the least but he was rocking it on stage. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a skinny black tie. He was hot. Quinn and Sam had just sung '(I've Had) The Time of My Life' and it was the best thing Kurt had ever heard. Quinn had worn a blue dress with a black strap around the middle and Sam wore a black dress shirt, a white tie and black pants.<p>

"Yeah, it was." Kurt agreed, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and they watched Darren fumble around on stage.

"Alrighty guys, that was the lovely Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray from The Glee Club—"

"I LOVE YOU DARREN!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, some people turned around to glare at him.

"I love you too, Kurt. Last year I came on stage to interrupt Dale Harbour as he hosted the Perks for like, his millionth time in a row and I sang with my best friends. When Henry asked me to host this year's Perks, well I couldn't refuse! The only catch I had was that I get to bring something from where I'm from." Darren ran his fingers through his hair. "If you don't know where or in fact, who I am then I guess I should introduce myself."

A red head walked onto stage eating a bag of chips. Kurt snorted and looked at Blaine, whose eyes lit up at the sight of Joey Richter.

"Hey, Harry." Joey said.

"U-Um, who?" Darren played along; Kurt knew what was going to happen.

"Harry, you know, Harry Potter. The boy who lived, gosh Harry, I didn't know you were so _dumb_. You're like Hermione, except not hot." Joey froze and laughed nervously into the microphone. "Which she's not!" the audience let out hush laughter.

"I don't know who you are, but I am not Harry Potter." Darren tossed his microphone up in air smirking at Joey.

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Um, no I'm not." Darren sighed and started to push Joey off-stage. "Security, there is a deranged red head that is not supposed to be here. I need you to make him leave right now." Joey pushed Darren right back.

"Dude, stop pretending you aren't Harry."

"I'm not Harry Potter!" Darren shouted into the microphone. Some people started filing on stage, all dressed in Hogwarts robes.

_(Joey)- "You're Harry Freakin' Potter!  
>You don't understand<br>You're a legend, man,  
>to us all!<br>Every son and daughter—" _Darren was looking around in the audience confused, the audience was laughing at his confusion.

_(The Starkid's)- "SAFE!" _Darren tried walking away but a few of the Hogwarts students stopped him.

_(Joey)- "... From You-Know-Who,  
>all because of you!<br>You were small,  
>but I wonder if you can recall..." <em>The others around Joey and Darren started 'oohing' to the tune.

_(Joey)- "Long story short,  
>this guy," <em>Joey leaned in to stage whisper, _"Voldemort, was super cruel…" _Darren scratched the back of his head.

"Voldemort?" The Hogwarts students including gasped and told him to shush.

_(Joey)- "Tried to kill you & your parents,  
>and this is where it gets intensely cool...<br>Even though you were a tiny little boy,  
>you shoulda died but you survived and then destroyed<br>this evil guy and it's story we enjoy to tell…" _Kurt and Blaine were leaping in their seats, yeah, they were nerds.

_(The Starkid's)- "You're Harry Freakin' Potter!  
>We don't prefer Gandalf,<br>Merlin, or Oz;  
>You're a whole lot hotter!<br>With that lighting scar,  
>you're a superstar to us all!<br>If we're in trouble we know who to call!" _The Hogwarts students around them started dancing to a beat, Darren scratched at the back of his once more and sighed loudly into the microphone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Darren Criss." Darren stood proudly as he said his name. "I've never even played Harry Potter before, not even at the University of Michigan." There were some chuckles in the crowd at that, someone yelled STARKID. Darren tried not to break his act because he knew Joe Walker had yelled that.

"Come on, man, what is it going to take for me to convince you you're Harry Potter?" Joey put his arm around Darren.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe if you introduce me to an animagus that can turn into a beetle?" Jaime Lynn Beatty strutted onstage dressed in her Rita Skeeter costume.

_(Jaime)- "You're Harry Freakin' Potter!  
>I wouldn't wince at all;<br>you're invincible to all harm!  
>Like Betty Crocker—" <em>The students jumped up and yelled "Woo!"

_(Jaime)- "... I wanna eat you up!  
>No one'll beat you up<br>with that charm!  
>Remember, Harry, kid,<br>you're the Boss,  
>you're the King,<br>you're the Bomb!" _Darren cleared his throat and stepped forward, earning cheers from the audience.

_(Darren)- "But this is all so sad,  
>I mean, my Mom and Dad<br>were killed, long ago..." _Everyone on stage danced around him.

_(The Starkid's)- "Long ago they died!" _

_(Darren)- "I wanna be psyched,  
>but being unliked<br>is all I know..." _Darren sat down on the stage and he pointed at Kurt and Blaine who he could see, they were sitting pretty up close the front.

_(The Starkid's)- "All he knows, that's why—" _The Starkid's around him grew closer and closer, they were snapping their fingers to the beat.

_(Darren)- "I never thought I'd be a part of such a fate,  
>an opportunity eleven years late...<br>I guess it's time for me step up to the plate  
>and show 'em that I'm something great!" <em>Darren jumped up and posed with the Starkid's, Kurt recognised the pose as the poster from AVPS.

_(Darren)- "I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!  
>I'll do what I can<br>if what you say I am is true!  
>I can't be bothered<br>by my awful past,  
>I've found at last<br>something I can do,  
>so it's time I knew<br>exactly who I am...  
>I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!" <em>The audience was flipping out; most of them were teenage girls that lived their lives singing Darren Criss songs.

_(The Starkid's)- "You're Harry Freakin' Potter!" _Darren winked at a girl in the crowd.

_(All)- "I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!" _Darren jumped down and ran to Kurt and Blaine, Kurt was shaking his head frantically. There was a camera man following Darren, he took Kurt's hand and spun him around with his free hand.

_(Darren)- "And I'm the man!" _He kissed Kurt's forehead, hugged Blaine quickly before running back on stage to finish the song.

The Starkid's including Darren 'Ahh'd' until the end of the song when they all yelled, "HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!" and the lights dimmed.

Kurt stared at the stage with his wide mouth open staring at where Darren had just been. "Oh my God." He breathed, he felt Blaine kiss his cheek and rub his hand. "Darren Criss just put me on TV."

"Yeah." Blaine whispered, "He put us both on TV, there are probably going to be pictures of us on Tumblr now."

"There are already were pictures of us on Tumblr, and fanfiction. Strange fanfiction…" Kurt trailed off.

The lights lit back up to another part of the stage, it was Ian and Anthony from Smosh presenting an award. Kurt can remember anything but laughing, he was on TV, like legit TV. Millions of people watch the Perks and Darren Criss just put him and Blaine on it. Sure they would have been featured as they sang but it's not the same. Darren came back up onstage wearing a different suit. It was dark blue and he was wearing red converse on his feet.

"This next award goes to YouTube's favourite band, it came down to four amazing groups one of which I sing and write songs for. And the nominees are: StarkidPotter. StarkidPotter has written musicals about Harry Potter and his friends, to a confused Joey Richter and his dick." The audience laughed quietly. "They've been nominated for their creative songs written by AJ Holmes and Darren Criss, oops that's me." The audience chuckled at his mistake while a clip went up on the screen of A Very Potter Musical behind the scenes; it was Lauren Lopez and Joe Walker standing in front of an audience of empty seats.

_"What do you want with a rocket ship? What business do you have on Mars?" _Joe asked her in a scratchy voice.

_"Well," _Lauren looked flushed and embarrassed, _"let's just say: Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here I come. Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum, yum, yum." _She opened her mouth to continue but they all burst into laughter. The next part of the Starkid clip was also from the same video, except it was Darren holding the camera really close up to his face with Harry Potter glasses on a cute beanie. He started talking about how their opening performance was on a Wednesday.

_"We actually opened on a Thursday." _The caption on the video said, Darren was talking to the camera about how awesome it was, he moved to show the cast rehearsing a song. The Starkid's sang, _"Turn the battle around! Time's running out, it's time to shout! Voldemort is going—We must unite, so that we can fight, Voldemort is going down!" _The last clip of the video was Darren Criss sitting in a quiet room with his guitar in hand singing an edited version of his song Sami, which was renamed Harry for the musical. The caption read, _"Darren teaching Jaime her new bridge 2 days before we open." _

The video faded and everyone turned their attention back to Darren on the stage. "The second nominee for Favourite YouTube Band is The Glee Club," The audience erupted into cheers, "The Glee Club holds a very special place in my heart. They've been nominated for their uniqueness to performances and the bravery of each and every one of them. The Glee Club was created by a fifteen year-old boy, who I love like a younger brother, Kurt Hummel. He's an inspiration to gay teens all over the world, along with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson; they've changed lives including my own." Another clip came onto the screen.

_"Hi, my names Kurt Hummel... And you've probably already seen me singing in a video with my bestfriend Rachel Anderson. Well, we decided to continue singing. A band kind of, it's called 'The Glee Club'. We won't be singing just Broadway songs so don't worry." he laughed, "There's 5 of us in the group. Me, Rachel, her twin brother Blaine Anderson - who's also my bestfriend - Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mercedes Jones. Blaine won't be in a lot of videos, because he'll be holding the camera." _A fifteen year-old Kurt sat in the Van, the video faded out to a video that is Kurt and Blaine sitting in front of the camera, around summer 2010. They were seated in front of a large pool with a beautiful view behind it.

_"Hey Blaine?" _Kurt asked the curly haired boy sitting beside him.

_"Yeah Kurt?" _Kurt smiled evilly at his boyfriend before pushing Blaine into the pool, the camera came with them. The audience laughed as the two boys surfaced and Blaine was left glaring at Kurt. _"What was that for?" _

_"You had a bug on your arm." _

The next clip was the filming of Light up the World. The moment it faded in to Santana wearing a pair of teal coloured sweatpants, and a light pink tank-top the fans of The Glee Club screamed loud, it was hard to hear for moment. _"Santana, are you ready?" _Blaine's voice was heard behind the camera, she through her head back and laughed. _"No! I have no idea what I'm singing and I wrote the song!" _she stood in front of the microphone and started singing, shocking people who have never heard her sing before. _"Hey, hey, hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing me apart never knowing what we are_." It skipped ahead in the original video to show Artie and Brittany in front of the camera. They were leaning on each other and they laughed their asses off. The last clip was someone who wasn't in The Glee Club, _"Hi, my name is Anna Lynch and The Glee Club changed my life." _Then it was a montage of teenagers saying all the same thing. It faded out and it went back to Darren.

"The third nominee for Favourite YouTube Band is The Warblers. The Warblers have been nominated for their support of stopping child abuse, donating to charities and being superhot prep school boys. The Warblers were created after; Sebastian Smythe went through the hardest thing I could ever wish on anyone. His younger sister passed away, the first song the Warblers performed as a group was dedicated to her life." The audience clapped in silence. There was another clip on the screen; it was Sebastian sitting on the foot of his bed with a hat backwards on his head, he was holding a Wii controller in his hand. On the floor near Sebastian's legs was one of the triplets, who was blond, he was holding a Wii controller too.

_"Dammit Sebastian, stop hitting me with that red shell!" _Felix shouted at the TV, they were playing Mario Kart.

_"It's not my fault you suck at this game." _Sebastian retorted, Felix pouted but continue to play with his tongue sticking out. All of a sudden they were both drenched, a red head ran by the camera and tacked Sebastian onto the bed. _ "I cannot believe you put a worm in my coffee!" _Flint screamed at him, Felix shook some water of him. The clip faded out to the Warblers practising one of their songs.

_"No guys, it's ah, ah, ah, ooh." _Wesley said, he was walking around with a gavel.

_"No it's not, it's ah, ah, ah, woo." _David replied glaring at him, _"Give me that damn gavel!" _David reached for the gavel but Wes smacked him in the head with it. They ended up on the floor wrestling over it; a chubby brown haired boy named Trent gaped down at them.

_"Are we living in gay porn?" _the video faded out to one of their music videos, it was I Want You Back. Sebastian was in the middle of a circle of boys, Kurt heard someone in the audience whisper 'probably his favourite wet dream'. Blaine saw Kurt tense and he kissed his cheek, relaxing him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I heard someone say something offensive, it's really nothing." Kurt assured him, "It just bothered me." Blaine pursed his lips and put his arm around Kurt.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Leaned on Blaine in comfort.

"The last nominee for Favourite YouTube Band is one we all know a little _too _well, Vocal Adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline has been nominated for their professionalism in their songs, and how long they've lasted in the public's eyes. Vocal Adrenaline has been singing since the eighties and we all know the Original Six as if they were our own friends. Unlike the other nominees there isn't a video from the past year because apparently they're revamping the group with a new lead soloist so," Darren rocked on the balls of his feet, "yeah." A woman in a tight dress handed him an envelope. "And the Favourite YouTube Band is…" Darren read it and had a small smile on his face, "The Glee Club!"

Kurt felt Blaine lift him up out of his chair and they walked, along with Rachel, to the stage. Darren stole the award from the fancy dressed woman and handed it to Kurt. Kurt went up to the microphone and just started talking, "Wow, thank-you. I-I don't know what to say, um, when I first started The Glee Club in my family van I never expected to be standing on the Perks stage holding a-an award. I-I want to t-thank my parents, the Anderson's – seriously I don't know where I'd be without you. Um, all you Clubbers that support us and everything we do." He turned to Blaine and Rachel, "I also want to thank these two amazing people." He motioned to Blaine and Rachel. "Rachel, you're everything a boy would want in a best friend. You listen to everything I have to say, you give the greatest advice and you're brutally honest even though most people would hate that, I love it. A-And Blaine, you're my best friend and my boyfriend, what more could a gay teen ask for? You know me better than I know myself, I love you so much and this is your award just much as it is mine. I don't think there would be The Glee Club if I didn't have you in my life." Kurt wiped away a tear, "Thank-you so much." They walked over stage together while Darren stayed on to introduce the next performance. Kurt was shaking by the time they got to the tabloid photographers who take pictures of the people who won the awards.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Oh my God, we were just on television!" Rachel danced around in her slim dress. They did what they did last year, the posed for the pictures. It was Kurt, Rachel and then Blaine, they smiled and walked off. Someone took their award and put it away for safe keeping until the end of the show. They didn't have time to go sit back down because their performance was only ten minutes away. They all got changed and did their vocal warm ups.

"The Glee Club!" someone's voice yelled from the stage, Kurt looked at Blaine and he nodded.

"You ready?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And they walked on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>The Glee Club, The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline perform at the Perks. We get a look at how Karofsky is doing in Kentucky, and let me tell you, it's not good. The Glee Club heads back to Ohio happy with their award, but the happiness doesn't last long. First Kurt and Artie are missing in action, then a police officer shows up at the Hummel-Hudson's house to tell Finn that Kurt is in the hospital unconscious and Artie is in emergency surgery. Also, does anyone remember what caused Kurt pain in his junior year? Yeah. That's about to happen.

**End Authors Note: **:D You're going to hate me for the next chapter. Anywho, I loved writing horny!Klaine, as odd as that sounds. I also really liked writing bigbrother!Darren, for right now he supports Kurt more than Blaine - as odd as that sounds. Later on that'll change. CHRIS COLFER WON A PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARD, I'm so proud of him. My sisters jealous because they're the same age and Chris has made a movie (working on a new one) written two and a half books (he's working on the other Land of Stories) and he won a Golden Globe. All she's done is graduate high school and gain twenty pounds. No offense Meg, :P. I love you all :) Especially El Gato Gordo and Klainefan4eva, who gave me like a trillion reviews.

**HEY YOU: **You should review so we can get up to 200 reviews before chapter 60 :) And that means Broadway, Baby will be uploaded faster *wiggles eyebrow*


	55. Chapter 55

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, **Major **Homophobia, Stalking, Kidnapping and Mean!Burt.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise. I don't know if Mountie 'R' Us actually exists, I came up with it on the spot.

**Authors Note:** This isn't what you're expecting. You're expecting to see The Glee Club, The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline duke it out at the Perks. Yeah, if you're looking for that... You're going to have a hard time. I was really struggling writing the Perks this time around, not entirely sure why. So I skipped over it, in later chapters the performances will be mentioned by Kurt, Blaine or Sebastian. Or in fact, anyone from The Glee Club or The Warblers. In this chapter we have Kurt and Artie getting seriously hurt by Karofsky and Azimio. It's rather confusing, the whole time line of this chapter. The dates that don't have what time of day, are in the past, the days that do is like present day. Get it? Okay. As I was saying, before you rant about how awful Burt is being I have reason for his anger towards Blaine and everyone else and that'll be in the end authors note. You might want to have some tissues.

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

* * *

><p>(February 18th, night)<p>

Blaine stared at his bedroom ceiling; his room was freezing, just as his heart was. He was spread out on his bed with only his boxers on, he was clutching at the cold metal necklace in his hand. Tears fell out of his eyes; nothing was going to make this okay. He could hear the stormy weather outside of his window, it sounded like a hurricane outside but he didn't even care if a tree crashed into his house. Nothing could hurt more than losing… He sucked in a breath, he couldn't even think about it. He wanted to remember the good times, none of the bad. Their first I love you's.

_"Can you say it again?" Blaine asked._

_"Yeah, Blaine Everett Anderson... I love you." Kurt said softly._

_"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, even though it's actually Elijah... I love you too." _

Their first kiss.

_They were both breathing heavily; Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel-green eyes and swore he saw them flicker to his lips. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and his lips grew closer to Kurt's. When they brushed Kurt sucked in air and kissed back with so much enthusiasm. _

Their first time.

_"I love you… Are you sure you're ready?"_

_"Yes, Blaine, are you?"_

_"Definitely."_

He didn't want to think about their break when Senthia tricked him. He didn't want to think about what Karofsky had tried to do to Kurt in the locker room. He didn't want to think about Kurt breaking his arm and being beat up meanwhile Artie in surgery because the doctors weren't sure whether he'd ever be able to walk again. He wanted to forget it all! He slammed his fist down on his mattress and screamed, loudly. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and his door burst open.

"Blaine?" Rachel gasped when she saw the state her brother was in. She ran to his side and covered him up with a throw blanket. "Blainers, what's the matter?" she rested her hand on his cold arm. He looked into her eyes; she hesitated when she saw cold grey brown eyes, instead of his usually warm honey eyes. She had always heard Kurt say that Blaine's eyes change depending on his mood. "B-Blaine…"

"What's it worth living?" he whispered in a monotone voice. "What's it worth living if I can never be happy?"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" he closed his eyes; she saw his hand tighten around the metal K necklace he always wore. "Finn hasn't texted me since it happened, no one has and they won't let me see Kurt or Artie… What's happened?"

"Can't you tell? I've lost everything." Blaine bit his bottom lip, Rachel recognised that look, Blaine was about to break down.

"Blaine, I can't help you if don't tell me what's happened!" she shouted, Blaine sat up and stared her in the eye.

"I'm not allowed to see Kurt anymore." He deadpanned, Rachel scanned over him for a second, waiting for him to smile and say Kurt had just sent him home to shower and rest… But it never came. Instead, Blaine burst into tears and he clung to his twin sister, sobbing into her shoulder. She doesn't know how long she held him as he cried but it was a long time. She rubbed his back softly and whispered 'it's going to be okay' in his ear. She wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, she would ask Finn later – even though they still weren't on speaking terms – what had happened. Or if Blaine calmed down, she would ask him, but she could tell he wouldn't calm down for a long time. At one point Hiram and Leroy checked in on them, by then Blaine was having a restless sleep but Rachel didn't leave Blaine. Her arms were still around her brother, he was holding on to her like a lifeline.

"Is he okay?" Hiram reached over and brushed some of Blaine's curls away from his eyes.

"No… I don't know what's happened; he told me that he wasn't allowed to see Kurt anymore." Hiram frowned and looked over to his husband. "When I came in here he was holding his necklace really hard and he was freezing cold."

"Are you going to stay in here tonight? We'll go to the hospital and see what's happened." Leroy said quietly, his eyes were fixed on his sleeping son.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him alone right now." They nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving Blaine's room, shutting the door behind them. She put her head back down on the pillow and snuggled into Blaine's bed.

"K…" she heard Blaine mumble, she raised her head to look at him.

"Blaine?" she whispered, he shifted and rolled over.

"Kurt…" her heart broke, "n-no, d-don't!" Blaine tensed and a tear fell out of his shut eye.

"Blaine, Kurt is okay, don't worry." She rubbed his arm gently, he relaxed but the tears kept falling out of his eyes. She closed her eyes and thought about what had just happened over the past three days.

(February 16th)

"I'm going to miss New York," Kurt whispered quietly, Blaine kissed his temple and swung his arm around his shoulders. "I can't wait until we're here after high school."

"Me too, baby." Blaine replied, they walked down the hallways of LaGuardia airport, the rest of The Glee Club was behind them murmuring quietly. They were all pretty tired after their performance last night; some of them were still not feeling well after watching Wade Adams of Vocal Adrenaline blow chunks all over the stage. Then Santana proceeded to puke on Rachel, it wasn't a very fun time. They all just wanted to get home and rest, but of course that wasn't how it was gonna go. Puck had already called everyone's parents and told them they were staying the night at Kurt and Finn's house without even asking Kurt or Finn. "What do you want to do tonight? I know Puck wants to drink around the fire pit outside the Van, but I'm not really feeling up to it." Blaine asked Kurt, Kurt shrugged and they walked towards the airplane.

"I kind of just want to sit around with everyone; I miss hanging out with everyone. After what happened with Karofsky… I miss being friends with them, despite them apologising to the both of us it's been awkward." Kurt showed one of the stewardesses his ticket and she let him through; he waited for Blaine who followed behind him quickly.

"I know where you're coming from, I'm fine with that. As long as we cuddle on the top bed later." Kurt stared at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

"Babe, of course we're going to cuddle on the top bed. It wouldn't be a camp out if we didn't." They sat in their seats, this time they were seated next to each other. "I'm not going to drink tonight though if there is alcohol, knowing Noah he'll pull some beer out of his ass and he'd drink it." Blaine chuckled, he turned on his small TV on the seat in front of him and he squealed when he saw it was the Half-Blood Prince.

"Oh, Kurt, look it! It's Harry Potter!" he jumped up and down in his seat, Kurt grabbed his earphones and put them in his ear, "You aren't going to watch with me?" Blaine pouted, Kurt patted his shoulder.

"Yes I am going to watch it with you, remember that you need to listen to it with earphones." Kurt raised his eyebrow playfully, Blaine said nothing and took out his own earphones and put them in. He plugged them into the airplanes armrest and they started to watch the sixth Harry Potter movie. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder; Blaine then kissed Kurt's hair and let his lips linger there.

"Love you," he whispered against Kurt's hair, Kurt in response kissed his neck.

"Love you too, B."

(February 18th, night)

Hiram and Leroy strutted through the hospital hallway in search for Burt or Carole.

"Hiram? Leroy?" they turned at the sound of their names and saw a very tired Carole Hudson holding two cups of coffee. "What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"We need to talk to you about something." Leroy said, Carole's brow furrowed and she ushered them into a quiet hospital room. The tension in the room was high, there were teal curtains that were around what must be Kurt's bed, they could see the shadow of Burt Hummel sitting near his son's bed.

"Is everything okay?" she put the coffees down on a small counter that had moisturiser on it, some face wipes, a tooth brush and some tooth paste. There was also a sink with some soap and hand sanitizer.

"Well first and foremost, how is Kurt doing?" Hiram asked, he pulled up a chair and sat down. Carole wiped her hands on her jeans tiredly.

"He's recovering, he broke his arm and he's bruised and he needed several stitches." She sighed, "But he's recovering, the doctors saying he'll be able to leave in two days, so that's good." Leroy smiled, he was glad Kurt was doing better – but that doesn't answer why Blaine was distraught. "He's sleeping right now, he needs his rest."

"Oh, of course, after what he's been through." Hiram said, "We're glad he's doing better, but um, we have a question for you." Hiram began awkwardly, "Blaine came home earlier and went straight to his room and he stayed in there until Rachel ran in when he was screaming. He's so upset and when Rachel asked him what was wrong, he said he wasn't allowed to see Kurt anymore. Now we never said that, so we were wondering why Blaine isn't allowed to see Kurt? Especially since we almost lost Kurt two days ago and Kurt needs the support from his family _and _his boyfriend." Carole fidgeted nervously. "Carole?" the curtains pushed back revealing a tired Burt Hummel.

"May I speak with you out in the hall?" he asked the Anderson's, Hiram stood up and nodded. Burt, Hiram and Leroy started to leave. Burt rested his hand on Carole's forearm. "He's waking up." She nodded and went behind the curtain and shut it. Once they were out in the hall, Burt looked angered.

"Is something wrong, Burt?" Leroy asked, he was concerned with how angry Burt was.

"Yes something is wrong, my son is only in that hospital bed because of _your _son!" Burt tried not to shout but it wasn't working. Leroy and Hiram gaped at Burt.

"Excuse me? The only reason Kurt is in that bed is because of three homophobic assholes and bad luck." Leroy put his hands on his hips, "Why in the world would you accuse Blaine of such a crime!?"

"Because he did it, if Kurt hadn't been dating Blaine none of this would have ever happened. I warned Kurt that Blaine was bad for him, I've always had that feeling about him." Burt mumbled absently, "And now my son is in the hospital and Blaine gets out without a bruise."

"Blaine has been nothing but great to Kurt, you do remember when Blaine saved your son from getting raped right? And then beat up the asshole that had tried to rape your son." Leroy spat, "Also, how is this even Blaine's fault? Blaine wasn't there when it happened."

"Do you not remember what happened on February 15th, right after Kurt and Blaine's song?"

(February 15th)

_(Blaine)- "Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass," <em>Blaine jumped up and down on the stage, Kurt trailed after him, The Glee Club was still shocked about Kurt joining Blaine in the song.

_(Kurt)- "Won't you come on! And come on! And  
>Raise your glass<br>For me." _Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and they faced each other singing the last lyrics to each other.

_(Blaine)- "Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<br>…For me." _Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss, the audience went wild. Kurt pulled away blushing dark red, the audience clapped loudly and the lights dimmed. The Glee Club ran off stage, they passed their microphones to one of the backstage workers and ran into the dressing room.

"What in the world was that, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt screamed, he chased Blaine and he tackled him to the floor. "Are you crazy? You just kissed me in front of millions of people!"

"What? I had to beat what we did last year." Blaine teased; Kurt rolled his eyes and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"What did you do last year?" Puck asked, he had a red vine hanging out of his mouth. Blaine looked over at Puck from where he and Kurt were on the floor.

"I kissed Kurt in front of the paparazzi and we made the front cover. Now I kissed him in front of millions of people," Blaine sat up and Kurt sat in his lap. "I had to beat it." He shrugged.

"Wow, I wish Mike was that romantic." Tina mumbled longingly across the room, "All he does is buy me flowers." Mercedes smacked her arm.

"At least you got yourself someone to be romantic with." Mercedes' eyes flickered to Sam, whose eyes flickered to Quinn, whose eyes strangely enough flickered to Finn. Rachel was sitting in the corner pouting about the performance because Finn danced with Santana during Man in the Mirror instead of dancing with her like he was supposed to.

"Come on, get up." Kurt patted Blaine's chest.

"Why? I'm so comfy on the floor." Blaine laid back on the floor and Kurt stood up, leaving him on the floor. "Why do you want to watch the Warblers performance?"

"I want to see the competition." Kurt left the dressing room right when the Warblers began, their doowaping echoed throughout backstage. Puck pretended to gag at the sound which earned laughs from everyone. Blaine got up to follow Kurt, he found Kurt watching the Warblers silently, his eyes fixed on Sebastian. When Blaine came up behind him, he rested his hand on the small of Kurt's back. "They're good." Kurt noted, "That Hunter kid, the one that flirted with me, he's a good dancer and singer."

"I really hope that's not a hint that you want that loser." Blaine nipped at Kurt's ear.

"It's not. I was just observing talent," Kurt scoffed when he saw Sebastian do a back-flip. "What's he doing? Trying to prove that he's a better dancer than me? I should go onstage and ruin his perfect little performance for what he did."

"Let him be, Kurt, let him suffer with his chipmunk face." Kurt looked over at Blaine and kissed him softly before turning back to the Warblers performance.

(February 18th, night)

"So he kissed Kurt? They're boyfriends; they're allowed to do that. What do you think; Blaine is going to take Kurt's innocence?" Hiram spat.

"He kissed Kurt and that's why Kurt is in that hospital bed. Those assholes saw what Blaine did on national TV and they took it out on Kurt." Burt clenched his fists, "When Carole and I got here from Hawaii, we came right to the hospital. Blaine was in bed with Kurt. Kurt was asleep but Blaine was awake just staring at him. I could see in his eyes that he had planned this all along. He didn't really love Kurt; he was just setting him up to get hurt." Burt glanced looked back at Kurt's hospital room.

"Burt, you can't be serious. You've known Blaine since he was five; he and Kurt have been best friends since kindergarten. You're telling me that a five year-old boy came up with some insane plan that would take eleven years to complete just to get Kurt hurt? If he wanted Kurt that bad, he would have done it himself. Blaine is a nice boy; he's done everything he possibly can for Kurt. He held Kurt after Ellie died, he protected Kurt from bullies in elementary school, middle school and high school and yet here you are blaming Blaine for something he had nothing to do with!" Leroy took a step closer to Burt, they stared each other in the eyes. Hiram was actually scared something was going to happen between them.

"He had everything to do with this, if it hadn't been for Blaine, Kurt wouldn't be in there. When I saw Blaine in bed with Kurt, it made me so angry. He was trying to comfort Kurt as he slept, even though he was the reason all of this happened. I asked to talk to him outside of the room and I told him that I didn't want him anywhere near Kurt. I told him that if he even came near Kurt, I'd call the police. He went back into Kurt's room, kissed Kurt then left." Burt shrugged, "Kurt isn't going back to McKinley after this, he isn't going anywhere where Blaine can even see if for a second." Carole stepped out into the hall.

"Burt? Kurt's asking for you." She whispered, Burt nodded and went back into the room without another word to Leroy or Hiram. She looked up at them with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She covered her mouth and started to cry softly, she closed the hospital door behind her.

"We need to get to the bottom of this; Blaine needs Kurt just as much as Kurt needs Blaine." Hiram said in a determined voice. "Come on, we should head home. Blaine needs us." Leroy agreed with him and they walked out of the hospital. They drove back to their house, by the time they got home from Lima Memorial it was past midnight. They walked back into their house and they went downstairs to check up on Blaine. Leroy opened up Blaine's bedroom door and saw Blaine sitting up, crying softly, he was trying not to move too much so he didn't wake Rachel.

"Blaine?" Leroy called out; their son froze and tilted his head up so he could see his Fathers. "Come here." Blaine slid off his bed and grabbed a large sweater from his floor and walked out in his boxers and the sweater. Leroy closed the door softly and he and Hiram led Blaine upstairs into the living room. "We're so sorry." Blaine shrugged noncommittally.

"I guess I kind of deserve it for kissing Kurt onstage. I'm such a f*cking idiot, I ruined the best thing I've ever had and it's all my fault." Blaine crossed his legs on the couch, "I deserve not being able to see Kurt." Blaine wiped his cheeks.

"No, Blaine, this isn't your fault. Kurt and Artie were at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was wrong of Burt to put the blame on you." Hiram patted his shoulder, "If it's anyone's fault it's the two boys who did this to Kurt and Artie." Blaine sniffled and wiped his nose sadly.

"I just want to be there for Kurt…" Blaine mumbled, he pulled his knees up to his chest. "I-I don't want to risk losing him even more than I already have – what if I go see Kurt and Burt makes them move so Kurt never sees me again!" Blaine started to cry again, "I love him."

"We know you do, son, we'll figure something out." Blaine used his sweaters sleeve to wipe his eyes once more. "Are you going to go to bed?" Leroy stood up cracking his back, Blaine shook his head.

"No, I don't think I can sleep without seeing Kurt's bruised face… Or Burt's angry one." Hiram and Leroy sighed in defeat and wished Blaine a goodnight and went upstairs to sleep. Blaine heard their bedroom door shut and he grabbed the blanket that hung over the top of the couch, laid down on the brown couch and covered himself with the blanket. He closed his eyes and went over everything that had happened since they landed in Lima. The day that ruined everything.

(February 16th, again)

"Who are we hitching a ride with?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as they left the airport dragging their luggage behind them.

"Um, well Finn is driving Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sugar. Mike's parents brought their van so they're driving Tina, Rachel, Brittany and Santana. Then there's Artie who's driving Puck and Sam, so I guess they're the only people we can ride with." Kurt listed off, Artie passed by them laughing at something Sugar said.

"See you guys at Kurt's!" Artie waved, the others waved back and they put their luggage in the back of Finn's truck and Mike's parents van. Artie saw Kurt and Blaine standing by his blue Mercedes. "You two riding with us?" he wondered, the couple smiled and they put their things in the Mercedes' trunk and they got into the car. "Yo Blaine, sit up front with me." Artie suggested, Blaine looked back at Kurt and went to sit with Artie. Kurt sat in the back in between Sam and Puck. They started to drive home.

"It's too quiet." Puck complained from behind Artie. "Turn on the radio."

"Oh God, please don't, I'm so tired of top 40's and Justin Bieber." Sam groaned, "Let's just listen to the wind as we drive."

"Uh, no, that's boring." Puck threw water bottle he found on the floor of Artie's Mercedes at the blond. Kurt screamed when the bottle flew by his head. "Sorry, Princess."

"Be quiet, Noah." Kurt snapped, he crossed his legs and stared ahead.

"Oh snap, he called you Noah." Sam stuck his tongue out at Puck.

"You too, Samuel." Puck smirked at Sam and they were quiet for a while, it didn't last long when Sam started to giggle in his seat. "What?" Kurt questioned his giggles, Sam held up his phone to show Kurt the video he was watching. "Oh, I've seen that, I'm surprised she wasn't at the Perks."

"Who wasn't at the Perks?" Blaine twisted his body in the passenger's seat to look back at Kurt and Sam.

"Rebecca Black, you know that girl who sang that God awful song about Friday." Sam explained, "I had heard the MP3 but I had never seen the music video." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I hated that song, she's so nasally, almost worse than Janice from Friends." Blaine turned back around. Kurt hummed and took out his phone. A minute later, Puck's phone vibrated.

_'Sing Friday. –Princess' _Puck coughed and he texted Sam the same thing. Sam and Puck winked at each other.

_(Sam)- "Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>." Sam began; Blaine sighed and took out his camcorder. He turned on the record and started to film the boys sitting in the back. Including Kurt, who was smiling brightly. Puck unbuckled his seatbelt and sat up on the back of the seats, Sam did the same. Blaine was thankful Kurt didn't he would have had a heart attack.

_(Puck)- "7am, waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal)  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'." <em>Puck had this dopey expression on his face, which made Kurt laugh when he saw it.

_(Puck)- "Tickin' on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus,  
>I see my friends (I see my friends)." <em>Puck did an over exaggerated point to Sam, who cleared his throat and began to sing.

_(Sam)- "Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up,  
>Which seat can I take?<em>" Sam pointed to the front seat and then back to the backseat where he, Puck and Kurt were. Blaine turned the camera to Artie for a second who was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

_(Puck)- "It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend." _Puck and Sam were waving their arms around; Kurt was laughing his ass off.

_(Sam)- "Friday, Friday  
>Gettin' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend." _Sam motioned for Artie to start singing, and he did.

_(Artie)- "Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend." <em>Kurt cheered from the backseat as the boy with glasses sang.

(February 19th, right after Midnight)

Blaine rolled onto his stomach as he reminisced the last time he saw Kurt having fun. The smile on his face was so genuine, not like the one he saw when Kurt saw him at his hospital bed when he woke up. He wished it had been him instead of Kurt that went to go get food with Artie, he could have been there. Kurt had asked him whether he wanted to go or not and he said no. He said no because he wanted to wash some of his clothes and have a shower so he didn't smell gross when he and Kurt cuddled in the top bed later on in the night. He could have saved Kurt – and Artie. He reached his hand under his sweater and held his K necklace once more. He had no idea whether Kurt was wearing his, the nurses could have taken it off when they were bandaging his wounds and tending to his broken arm.

"Blaine?" he recognised that voice as Rachel's. He sat up and saw the silhouette of his sister in the darkness. "What are you doing up here?"

"They wanted to talk to me about it." Blaine laid back down on the couch, stuffing his face in to the fabric of the couch. He felt the couch move and he supposed Rachel had sat down. "Idunwantekbutit." His voice was muffled by the couch.

"What was that?" Rachel's hand rested on his leg.

He raised up his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to Blaine, Kurt was such a big part of both of our lives." She rubbed his leg gently.

"At least you get to see him, Rach, I don't get to see the love of my life and it isn't fair." Blaine sat up, tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't get to hold his hand when he learns he gets to come home. I don't get to see him relax in his bed. I don't get to carry his books when he goes back to school. I don't even get to kiss him. How do you think that makes me feel, Rach?" he stood up and stormed over to the kitchen. Rachel stood up and followed him; she sat on one of the barstools and watched him as he angrily grabbed a can of Pepsi. He opened it and chugged it down without even taking a breath. He slammed the empty can down on the counter, the noise made Rachel flinch. "I just want to hold him in my arms, Rach. I want to tell him I love him and that I'm going to be with him until he gets through this. But I can't because if I go anywhere near him, Burt will call the cops on me." Blaine ran his fingers through his unruly curls with a frustrated groan. "I'm going to back to bed." He stomped out of the kitchen, down the stairs and through the family room to get to his bedroom. He threw his quilt off his bed and collapsed onto the king size bed. He could barely see with his vision blurred by the salty tears. He reached over to Kurt's side of the bed and pressed his hand against the mattress. "I love you, Kurt." He whimpered, his voice was heavy with sadness. He closed his eyes and the rest of the past day's events came flittering back.

(February 16th, _again_)

They made it back to the Hummel-Hudson's house before everyone else did. Blaine jumped out of the Mercedes and stretched his back. "So good to be home." He breathed.

"Anderson, this isn't your home." Puck patted his back.

"It might as well be, I'm here enough." Blaine joked; Puck chuckled and went to get his luggage. "I'm going to get set up the fire pit." Blaine told the other four.

"Wait, put this over there too." Puck handed him a brown paper bag with a cold bottle inside. "Shh." Puck went back over to the Mercedes. Blaine groaned and walked over to the Van. They had built a fire pit over the summer last year and they had never gotten around to destroying it. He unlocked the Van and put the alcohol on the floor, he stepped inside and opened one of the drawers and took the matches that were inside of it. He jumped back out and went to the fire pit. He scratched one of the matches on one of the rocks that were around the fire pit and it lit on fire. He put the match delicately on the wood that was in the middle and the wood caught on fire. He blew on it for a few seconds before it was a steady fire.

"Perfect." Kurt said from behind him, "You're good at making fires."

"Thanks." He smiled; Kurt stepped into the Van and kicked off his shoes. He jumped onto the bottom bed. "What are you doing?" Blaine peered into the Van.

"Sleeping, piss off." Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine shook his head and walked over to the Mercedes to take his luggage. He and Sam walked over to the Hummel-Hudson's house and put their things inside. Blaine snuck into Kurt's room and took off his sweater and put on one of Kurt's fleece sweatshirts. One of which Kurt would hate to admit he owns. He left the room and went out to the Van. By the time he got there he saw Finn had arrived and the Chang's had dropped Mike and everyone else off.

"Hey guys." Blaine grinned at them, Finn waved but then he stopped when he saw Rachel. Blaine still needed to ask why Rachel and Finn had suddenly stopped being together.

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes wondered, she had a french-fry in her mouth. Nice to know they brought something for everyone else.

"He's in the Van, he told me that he was sleeping and that I should piss off." Blaine shrugged; he saw that the Van's door was closed. Weird. He went over to it and opened it up; Kurt was still on the bottom bed. He was a lump in the large blanket; he bit back a laugh and crawled over top of Kurt.

"Mm, Blaine, go away. I'm sleeping." Kurt shifted under the blankets making Blaine have to readjust how he was hovering over Kurt.

"Everyone is outside and they're wondering what you're doing." Blaine told him, "Come on, baby, you'll have enough time to sleep later." Kurt grumbled loudly. "Kurt, get up."

"No!" he shouted, "I'm comfy!" Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's body. "Blaine, don't." Blaine wiggled his fingers along Kurt's sides. "BLAINE! DON'T!" Kurt giggled uncontrollably; Blaine started laughing at seventeen year-old squirming beneath his fingers. Kurt tore the blankets off of him, red faced. "Blaine Everett Anderson, I am going to murder you!" Blaine leapt off the bottom bed and jumped out of the Van, Kurt ran after him after slipping on his Uggs. When he jumped out he saw that Artie was sitting in his Mercedes swinging around his keys. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked him.

"You have like no snacks in your house, dude, I was going to go to the nearest shop and get some." Artie told him, "Wanna come with? You can get some stuff for you and Blaine." Artie wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt started towards the Mercedes, "Hey B, Artie and I are going to the store want to come?" Kurt wondered, Blaine who had been heading towards the house pursed his lips.

"Uh, I was going to have a shower, sorry. Can you get me some flaming Cheetos?" Blaine ran over to Kurt who was getting into Artie's Mercedes.

"Yeah sure, and Code Red?" Kurt asked.

"You know it." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt softly before Artie turned on the ignition. "Bye!"

"Bye! Love you!" Kurt shouted as they started to pull away.

"Love you too." And then Artie drove off the Hudson-Hummel's property.

(February 19th, right after Midnight)

"Kurt?" he heard his father whisper, it was the dead of night but he couldn't sleep. He was staring ahead at the machines that kept beating; he wanted them to shut up. He arm ached, his head hurt and he wanted his boyfriend. "Kurt, Carole brought you some water." Burt shook Kurt's shoulder to get his attention.

"I don't want any." He said, he heard Burt sigh and sit down.

"You know Kurt; refusing help isn't going to make anything better." Kurt said nothing. He couldn't get what had happened out of his head. Blaine had been there with him and then his parents show up from Hawaii and Burt tells Blaine to leave.

_"H-Hey, baby, I-I've got to go." _

_"What? Why?"_

_"I… Your Dad says that I have to go so you can recover with your family." _

_"You are my family; I don't want you to leave!" _

_"I know baby, I know… I love you so much Kurt, I hate leaving you but I have to. Promise me you'll tell someone if you're feeling down, don't hold it in baby." _

_"Don't talk like you aren't going to see me again. You're going to be back tomorrow, right?"_

_"…"_

_"Blaine?"_

_"This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" _

_"Blaine? Mmph—"_

_"I love you." _

_"Blaine! Where are you going? Blaine! BLAINE!" _

He lifted up his good arm and wiped his cheek, it was wet with tears. He wanted Blaine to be there with his arms around him, it's the only place where he feels safe. He heard shuffling in the room and the curtains moved.

"I'm just here to take his vitals." He heard the nurse say.

"I'm fine." He spat, still staring at the machines.

"You may think that Mr. Hummel, but your body may not think the same thing." The nurse reached for him to roll onto his back.

"If you touch me I will stab you in the eye with my finger." He growled, her hand retracted immediately.

"Kurt, stop being unreasonable!" Burt hissed, Kurt could tell he was disappointed with his son's actions.

"Fine," he rolled onto his back, "I won't stab you in the eye." The nurse started to take his vitals. He stared anywhere but his father.

"There you go." The nurse left. Kurt rolled back onto his side and went back to staring at the machines.

"I know you don't like being in hospitals Kurt but you don't have to be rude to the people who are trying to help you." His Father scolded, Kurt tried to roll his eyes but it hurt his head too much. "What's got you in a bad mood?" Burt asked.

"Is Blaine coming tomorrow?" he asked in a monotone voice. Burt didn't answer at first, and Kurt knew that was enough to figure out that his Father had said something terrible to Blaine. Whatever it was it made Blaine leave his side when he was his weakest. He needed his boyfriend to hold his hand when it hurts the most and to kiss him when he just needs to feel that he didn't indeed die.

"No, Kurt, he isn't." Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder; Kurt jerked his shoulder away from his Father's touch. "Kurt Hummel, stop that right now." He tried to touch Kurt's shoulder again and Kurt sat up, tears streaming down his face.

"What did you say to him, Dad?" Kurt's lip was quivering and his eyes were red from crying.

"I didn't say anything to him." Kurt felt like slapping his father for lying straight to his face.

"Don't lie to me!" Kurt shouted, "Tell me the truth – what did you say to Blaine?!" Burt sat up and took a sit up his coffee.

"You should rest Kurt—"

"DAD! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO BLAINE?" Kurt screamed, Burt's eyes widened slightly, he said nothing to Kurt. He merely stood up and left the hospital room. "DAD!" Kurt screamed after him. He casted his eyes down and stared at the thin blanket that was covering him. It was an awful material and it was going to mess with his skin. He heard Carole step in and sit where Burt had just been sitting. She didn't say anything, she just handed him a bear. "I-Is this Blainey Bear?"

"Don't tell your Father about it… When he comes into the room hide it, or he'll take it away." Carole whispered, Kurt lifted Blainey Bear up to his nose and breathed in. It smelt just like his boyfriend, he immediately felt relaxed even though his arm and head were still throbbing. He rested his head back down on the hospital pillow and hugged Blainey Bear with his good arm (which was his right arm) and he tried to fall back asleep, pretending that Blainey Bear was actually Blaine. When he fell asleep, he had been hoping to have a dream that was unrelated to what had happened the past few days.

(February 16th, _AGAIN_)

"Which store are we going to?" Kurt asked typing away on his blackberry. The Mercedes drove quickly down the road towards the town, the wind was going through Kurt and Artie's hair.

"Um, I was thinking that we could go to that store at the border of Lima. You know the one that sells Canadian stuff?" Artie took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Kurt.

"Oh, Mounties 'R' Us?" Kurt asked, Artie nodded and they drove through Lima. "How are you and Brittany?" Kurt started awkwardly, hoping to gauge some conversation.

"We're doing fine; Santana's been acting weird though when Brittany is over at our house. Like, I was teaching Brittany how to play Wii golf and she was glaring at me. When Brittany went home I asked her what was wrong and she didn't give me a proper answer. She just mumbled something in Spanish and went to her room." Artie tapped his fingers along the steering wheel, "It was weird. Want to know something else weird?"

"Sure, why not?" Kurt put his phone in his pocket, giving Artie his full attention.

"Well, I think Santana's a lesbian." Artie shrugged casually, "Or at least she's bisexual."

"Why do you think that?" Kurt was surprised at Artie's words; he had guessed a bunch of things but not that. He had thought Artie was going to say something about COD or Legend of Zelda.

"The way she looks at Brittany sometimes, it's like how you would look at Blaine or how Sam would look at Mercedes." Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you didn't know? Sam's in love with Mercedes and Mercedes is in love with Sam. They dated in the summer of our freshmen year. That's why she was so upset when we asked her to come home early from Columbus." Artie explained further. "As I was saying, she looks at Brittany that way. I wouldn't care if Brittany wasn't my girlfriend and I've always liked Brittany. You remember when I sang 'Isn't She Lovely' to her?"

"Of course I do, right after we filmed it Blaine stormed into my house and kissed me." Kurt laughed, "Wait, so you actually think that?"

"Yeah, I honestly do. It wouldn't bother my parents if she was not even my grandparents. Her real family however, I'm not sure about. Santana had said that the reason why she came to Rachel and Blaine's fifteenth birthday party early was because her Abuela got mad at her for saying that they had two Dads." Artie turned right and they continued driving. "So I have a feeling they're homophobic. I'm glad Santana lives at my house and that she's an honorary Abrams because she wouldn't last in the Lopez house."

"Has she heard from her parents? Or Nairo?" Kurt played with a loose string on his jeans; he made a mental note to fix it when they get back to the house.

"Didn't you hear? I guess not, you've been busy over the past few months. Nairo was caught having sex with an underage girl, her name was Victoria Gutierrez. Santana said that Victoria was one of the Lopez biggest rivals and that Nairo was going to have a Hell of a time in prison because of that." Artie turned left and it caught Kurt off guard. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt laughed nervously, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Artie shrugged, they stopped at a red light and Kurt took a deep breath.

"In freshmen year I had the biggest crush on you." He admitted.

"Oh, I know, I'm not dumb. That time you asked me to pick up your pencil in Socials class – you looked like you wanted to make out with me right there. Oh and Blaine had been really rude to me whenever I mentioned your name. Also, when I picked up your pencil, Blaine looked like he wanted to stab me with his pencil." Kurt blushed dark red, "He was kind of confused because he thought I wanted you when really I wanted Brittany."

"I remember… I suppose I should thank you though," the younger boy began, "if you hadn't of sang Isn't She Lovely, Blaine would have never kissed me or admitted that he loved me."

"It wasn't because I sang the song; it was because I told Blaine to go talk to you. I had seen how you two had been looking at each other as I sang. You were staring longingly at Blaine and he was looking at you when you weren't looking." The boy with glasses shrugged, "Hey, is that the store?" Artie motioned to the large store that they were approaching.

"Um," Kurt strained his neck to see whether it was the random Canadian store they had in Lima, Ohio. It was called Mounties 'R' Us and it had a large maple leaf on the sign. "Yeah, that's it." Artie pulled into the parking lot and Artie parked the car. "Why did you want to come here?" Kurt asked as he got out of the car.

"They have ketchup chips, American stores don't have those." They walked into the store; it was a stereo-typical store. The cashiers were dressed as the royal mounted police and the clerks on the sales floor had headbands with moose antlers on them. "Come on." Artie motioned for Kurt to follow him. Kurt trailed behind him and looked at all the Canadian things that were never in American stores. "Aha!" Artie shouted triumphantly. He held up a red bag of Lays.

"Ketchup chips? That sounds disgusting, who would ever eat chips that taste like ketchup?" Kurt grimaced, "That's like eating sweet and sour sauce chips."

"I don't know who or why they made them, all I know is that they're delicious." Artie went over to the cashier so he could pay right away. Kurt explored the store a bit by himself. Most things he had seen in other stores, he doesn't know why a Canadian store is so cool. Sure they have like two things American grocers don't sell but that's the only difference between them. He picked up a box of Oreo's and read the nutritional facts. He loves the cookies but they're so unhealthy. "Yo, Kurt, come here!" Kurt ran over to where Artie's voice was and he saw him holding up a poster. With The Glee Club on it. "I just found it; they're not for sale or anything. They're giving them away. Isn't that cool?" it was from their Perks performance in 2010. Kurt could see Quinn's baby bump in her dress and some of them weren't even in the picture, including Blaine and himself.

"I'm not even in it." Kurt pouted, "Neither is Sam or Blaine."

"Well Sam was in Columbus and you two didn't perform because you missed the first rehearsal." Artie shrugged and rolled it up. "I asked the cashier whether I could have it and he said 'Sure you can, eh' I feel bad for them. It would suck to pretend to be Canadian." Artie grabbed the box of Oreo's out of Kurt's hand. "Did you know that the cream in the middle of the wafers isn't even cream?"

"No, I didn't." Kurt went to go get some of the flaming Cheetos and he saw something peculiar. He thought he had seen… No, that's impossible. He's in Kentucky. He grabbed the chips then went to go get the Code Red when he thought he saw Azimio Addams. "No, Kurt, you're seeing things." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed the pop and walked quickly over to Artie – just in case. Artie had a buggy of chips and pop. "Are you preparing to gain ninety pounds tonight?"

"I weigh one hundred pounds and I eat this on a daily basis, I haven't gained a pound since seventh grade." They went up to the cashier.

"You suck, if I eat even a celery stick I gain two pounds." He said seriously.

"Don't lie to yourself, Kurt. You're as skinny as a rail; if anyone tells you that you're fat they need to get glasses." Artie mumbled softly, "I hate when people bully other people because of their weight."

"I agree, well I hate bullying in general. For example, bullying someone because of their hair colour or their sexual orientation." Kurt squeezed his hand into the bag of ketchup chips, the sound of breaking chips found its way to Artie's ears.

"Kurt! Don't destroy the chips!" he ripped the chips bag out of Kurt's hands and put them on the counter. They paid for their snacks and they walked out to Artie's Mercedes, they put the things away and started to drive back to the Hummel-Hudson's house. "Hold up, can we go to another store quickly?" Artie asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt sent a quick text to Blaine.

_'Heading to another store, be back soon! Xx –Kurtsie' _He never got a reply so he guessed Blaine was still in the shower. They drove to Costco of all places, Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Why are we at Costco? We probably won't be allowed in because we don't have a Costco Card…" Artie held up a Costco card with his picture and name on it.

"Parents got it for me for my birthday because I really like Costco's poutine and they wouldn't let me just go to the restaurant anymore." Artie waved it around. "Let's go, I want to get something that will be beneficial to tonight." They walked into the large wholesale store together and Artie lead Kurt to the cup and plate section. Artie jumped up a bit and a large package of red solo cups. "For the drinking."

"What? Who has alcohol?" Kurt gasped staring at the vibrant red cups.

"Puck brought some, I'm not entirely sure how he got it but he told me that he gave it to Blaine and Blaine put it in the Van." Artie threw them at Kurt, "Now we need ice and then we can go." Kurt rolled his eyes and they went over to the ice box. He took a big bag of Ice and they went to go pay. Kurt smiled brightly at the cashier and he swore he saw him again…

"Hey Artie?" Kurt grabbed the boys forearm.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"I-I thought I saw someone…" Kurt tightened his grip on Artie's sweater. "Can we go now?" Artie handed Kurt the red solo cups and he took the ice.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Artie and Kurt quickly walked out of Costco; Kurt's eyes shifting nervously, Artie sensed this and he moved a bit closer to Kurt. "Who do you think it was?"

"I don't want to say." Kurt squeezed the red solo cups against his chest. He could see the blue Mercedes in the distance.

"Shit—" Artie tripped on a rock in the parking lot and dropped the bag of ice. The bag ripped out and ice went everywhere. "Son of a bitch." Artie slammed his hand on the cold pavement.

"Artie, are you okay?" Kurt asked kneeling down to see him.

"Yeah I'm fine; go put those in the car. I'm going to clean this up a bit." Kurt nodded and started towards the car, he passed by several cars. There was a silver Honda, a Kia Rio and then a red Ford pick-up truck that looked older than the other cars in the parking lot; he walked past it and stopped in his tracks. There were three large teenagers sitting in Artie's Mercedes. He recognised one well, the last time he saw him he was punching the living day lights out of Blaine.

"Hey, Hummel." Karofsky jumped out of the Mercedes, an evil glint was in his eye.

"ART—" Kurt screamed but Karofsky's hand covered his mouth. He screamed despite Karofsky's hand being there.

"Azimio, Rick, help me get him into the back of the truck." The other two boys listened and they lifted Kurt up and threw him into the back of the pick-up truck. It had a canopy with black tinted windows, so even if Kurt waved his arms around no one would see him. Rick the Stick Nelson jumped in after Kurt and had a roll of duct tape in his hand. He ripped off a piece and covered Kurt's mouth with it.

"There you go you filthy, faggot. No one can hear you now." Rick patted his cheek and Kurt scooted away from him, to the other end of the truck. He reached up to take of the tape and Rick growled, he mumbled something to Karofsky and the next thing Kurt knew his hands were being tied behind his back.

"Mm!" he screamed, Rick slapped him and left the canopy. Kurt went up to one of the windows and screamed as loud as he could, though all he could make were muffled screams. He could hear Karofsky, Azimio and Rick laughing outside of the truck. Laughing about how that caught the Fairy, Kurt shook with fear. Were they going to kill him? He didn't know. He was terrified that he wouldn't see his family or Blaine again.

_-Meanwhile- _

"Kurt?" Artie walked over towards the Mercedes, passing by a red pick-up truck as he did. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked towards the blue car. Kurt wasn't sitting in it. "Kurt? Where are you?" he called out, he took out his phone to call him when he saw the red solo cups scattered across the pavement. Where they had parked was pretty far away from the store, so not many people were around here. "C-Come on, Kurt, this isn't funny." Artie stuttered, he looked around the Mercedes to see if Kurt was hiding when he looked up and saw the driver of the red pick-up truck sitting there laughing to whoever was on his right. He recognised that face anywhere. "F*ck! I knew I shouldn't have left Kurt alone." He smacked his head and ran over to the end of the truck. He looked through the tinted windows and saw Kurt struggling at the end of it. Kurt had duct-tape covering his mouth and from what Artie could see his hands were tied back. "Kurt!" he saw Kurt's eyes lit up and he tried to scoot over to the entrance of the canopy. Artie tried to open it but he found it was locked. "Shit." He smacked the glass.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't four-eyes. What are you doing here?" Artie froze; he turned to where Karofsky was leaning on the truck. "Like what we caught? He tried to struggle but we held him down, like a fish. All we have to do is gut him and then we're done with him." Karofsky chuckled, "Deserves it too for being a f*cking faggot. He made me go to that Christian camp in Kentucky and they made me read the bible over and over. Do you know how hard that was? I can't read for shit and they make me read some boring as book with big words." Karofsky knocked on the glass and waved at Kurt. "But you know, since you've seen Kurt and us with him… We're going to have to take you too." Artie's heart was pounding. There was no way he could take on two football players and a hockey player that were twice his size. However, if he goes with them, Kurt won't be alone. He had to call 9-1-1 and tell them that they've kidnapped Kurt. He reached for his phone in his pocket and held it up.

"If you don't let Kurt go, I'm calling the cops." Artie said in a threatening voice.

"Oo, the cops, it'll take them at least five minutes to get here… But we can do a lot in five minutes." Karofsky nodded his head and Artie was being lifted up and thrown into the back of the truck's canopy. He didn't even see them open it up. He crawled over to Kurt and held him for a second, they were both shaking.

"Don't worry, Kurt, we'll get out of here." He whispered to the younger boy, Kurt nodded weakly and shoved his face on Artie's shoulder. He was crying. Artie saw the three boys lock the canopy entrance and walk back around to the front. They got into the cab of the truck and he saw Karofsky start the truck. The engine vibrated the canopy, it kind of hurt Artie's butt. He sat on his knees and reached his hand up to tear the tape off of Kurt's mouth. Kurt tensed as he did.

"Thank-you." Kurt sucked in a breath, "I'm so scared, Artie," the boy trembled.

"I am too, Kurt but we'll get out of here. I promise you, they won't get away with this." As Artie spoke, he saw Azimio looking back at them through the window that was at the back of the cab of the truck and through the window of the canopy. "If they try anything, we'll fight back, okay?" Kurt nodded but he continued to cry. Artie helped turn Kurt around and undo the rope around his hands. They watched in silence as the truck drove, they passed through the city and now they were going through the suburbs. Artie put his arm around Kurt and held him.

"Are we going to die?" Kurt whispered quietly.

"No. We aren't going to die."

(February 19th, morning)

Kurt awoke with a jump and he felt tears streaming out of his eyes. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair with his good hand. Blainey Bear was still on his bed thankfully and neither Carole nor Burt were seated in the chair beside his bed. The curtains were closed around his bed but the sunlight from the window was shining through the thin curtains. He pushed the blankets off of him and stood up slowly, he took the IV stand with him and he pushed the curtains back. He walked over to the window and stared outside. It must have frozen over last night, there was frost on the small garden at the entrance of the hospital from where he could see and roof had a thin sheet of ice on it. He pressed his hand up against the window and felt the temperature. It must be below freezing.

"Kurt?" he turned around and saw Finn holding up what looked like a cup of coffee and a bag from McDonalds. "What are you doing up?" Kurt walked back to his bed and sat down.

"I woke up and I wanted to see out the window." Kurt shrugged which hurt his arm, he hissed at the pain and Finn jumped up.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get a nurse?" his step-brother rambled quickly.

"No, Finn, I just shrugged and it hurt. I'm fine." He took the cup of coffee and took a sip from it. "This isn't coffee."

"I know. There was this little coffee shop called the Lima Bean and I thought that you would want a good cup of coffee rather than the stuff the hospital gives. I got you a Non-Fat Grande Mocha, I heard you say you liked those so, um I got you one." Finn sat down in the empty seat and opened up the McDonald's bag. "I also got you a BLT bagel from McDonald's. It was the only healthy breakfast thing on the menu that you wouldn't get mad about." Kurt tried to smile but it never came. Finn handed him the BLT bagel and he unwrapped it. He bit into it and savoured the taste. The hospital food they had been giving him had tasted disgusting and left an awful taste in his mouth.

"This is good." He said to Finn, "thank-you." Finn put that dopey smile on his face.

"No problem, bro." Kurt drank some of his coffee and finished his bagel. "Is that Blainey Bear?" Finn motioned to the brown fuzzy bear on Kurt's left side.

"Y-Yeah, Mum brought it last night. She said that when Dad comes I have to hide him, not sure why though…" Kurt put his Lima Bean cup down and picked up Blainey Bear. "I love this bear."

"H-Hey I'm sorry about what happened yesterday… With Dad and Blaine." Finn mumbled.

"Well you had nothing to do with it, so there is no need to apologise." Kurt put Blainey Bear back down and looked expectantly at Finn. "Do you know when The Glee Club is going to come visit? I know they've been visiting Artie, I'm not stupid." Finn shifted in the chair slightly.

"They're not coming to visit you." Finn avoided Kurt's eyes.

"Why not? Isn't that kind of rude? Artie wasn't the only one that got hurt!" Kurt's voice began to get louder and louder.

"Kurt, be quiet, it's not their fault. They all want to come see you." Finn said in a hushed voice, Finn looked over towards the door and scooted closer to Kurt. "Dad told the nurses who are at the desks across the hall from your room that if anyone besides me, Mom or him comes in here to call security."

"What?! Why?" Kurt felt himself starting to cry again.

"He said that he doesn't want them near you. He said that it's their fault you're like this." Finn looked back at the door once more.

"Why do you keep looking at the door?" he started suspiciously at Finn.

"I don't." he did it again.

"Is Dad out there?" Kurt hissed, Finn made a small head movement that looked slightly like a nod. "Oh my God, is he seriously spying on me?" Finn nodded again, Kurt screeched and got out of his bed. He brought the IV stand with him.

"Kurt, stop." Finn tried to stop him but Kurt growled. He went out into the hall, right beside the door stood Burt Hummel.

"I hate you." Kurt spat.

"Kurt Hummel—"

"Don't ever speak to me again." Kurt went back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Finn stood wide eyed and frozen as Kurt went back to his bed. "I hate him. He's ruining my life!" Kurt threw his Lima Bean cup at the wall in front of him. He saw the mess he had made and he burst into tears. He felt Finn sit on his bed beside him and he rolled over so he was crying into Finn's chest. Finn's arm wrapped around him and he rubbed Kurt's back gently. "I hate him." Kurt whimpered into Finn's chest.

"You don't mean that." Finn said, Kurt looked up at him, his blue eyes were a light grey, it kind of scared Finn.

"I do, Finn, I hate him. He took Blaine away from me; he took my friends away from me. What's next, is he going to make me change schools?" Finn didn't have the heart to tell Kurt that Carole was in Westerville with Kurt's transfer papers. He thought back to the party they were having at their house while Kurt and Artie were in danger. He felt guilty for not realising it, but he's not psychic.

(February 16th, _AGAIN_)

_(Tina, Sam and Joe)- "One, two, three,  
>Not only you and me,<br>Got one eighty degrees,  
>And I'm caught in between,<br>Counting one, two, three,  
>Peter, Paul, and Mary,<br>Gettin' down with 3p,  
>Everybody loves counting." <em>They were all seated around the fire pit singing to the Britney Spears song. Tina, Joe and Sam trailed off as the song finished and the rest of The Glee Club clapped and cheered. The sky was dimming and the sun was going down. Finn glanced at Rachel who was laughing at something Santana said. They were all sitting in camping chairs, they had hot chocolate and everyone was wearing sweaters or winter jackets. Some of them were already in their pyjamas. Finn saw that Rachel was wearing one of his sweatshirts it said Titans Football and she was wearing a large pair of pyjamas that didn't touch the ground because she was wearing a pair of Uggs. Santana, who was whispering in Rachel's ear, was wearing a large sweater too and she had a pair of short shorts on and she had a pair of Uggs on too.

"What are you two whispering about?" Puck threw a pinecone at the two.

"None of your business, Puckerman, I was just talking to my dear friend Rachel Blanderson." Santana patted Rachel's shoulder.

"I-It's Anderson…" Rachel mumbled, Santana shrugged and they continued to whisper. Finn yawned and he looked over at Blaine. He was wearing a large red fleece sweatshirt that was Kurt's and he had his jeans on with a pair of converse. He was staring at his phone with a worried expression.

"Hey, Blaine, what's wrong?" Finn, who was sitting beside Blaine, asked.

"Kurt hasn't replied to my text… It's been over an hour, Finn, what if something has happened?" Blaine had a frown in his face. Finn laughed and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Nothing's happened to Kurt, Blaine, stop worrying." Finn heard music start to play and Santana stood up and started to dance.

_(Santana)- "I don't know why I like it, ha  
>I just do." <em>She started to walk around the circle of teenagers.

_(Santana)- "Ooh, ooh. Hee  
>I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me<br>I keep your photograph beside my bed  
>Livin' in a world of fantasies<br>I can't get you out of my head_." She was across the circle from Rachel; she pointed at her and raised her eyebrow.

_(Rachel)- "I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
>Why you wanna make me feel so good?<br>I've got a love of my own, baby  
>I shouldn't get so hung up on you." <em>Rachel jumped up and sang, she ran her hands down her legs and winked flirtatiously at Santana.

_(Santana and Rachel)- "I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much,  
>Oh, I get so emotional, baby<br>Every time I think of you  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Ain't it shocking what love can do?" _They walked around the circle, it looked like Rachel was following or Santana was following Rachel. They sang to each other, it kind of weirded out Finn.

_(Santana and Rachel)- "Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
>Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee," <em>They stopped and sang to each other from across the circle.

_(Santana and Rachel)- "I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
>I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm<br>I like the animal way that you move  
>And when you talk, I just watch your mouth." <em>Santana crossed through the circle, avoiding the fire pit. She was trying to get to Rachel but Rachel ran the other way.

_(Santana and Rachel)- "Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Every time I think of you  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Ain't it shocking what love can do?" _Santana caught up to Rachel and they sang the last lyrics together.

_(Santana and Rachel)- "I get so emotional…." _Rachel saw Finn looking rather uncomfortable, she was glad he was feeling bad. But she was also kind of feeling bad for doing this. They break up because of her, not anything Finn had done.

_(Santana)- "Oh baby," _Santana kissed her cheek before going back to her chair. Rachel made her way back to her own; it was situated beside Santana's.

_(Santana and Rachel)- "Oh, oh yea!" _they finished and everyone clapped.

"Wow, what brought that on?" Mercedes was the last to finish clapping.

"Ander-girl over here wanted to see who was better. Her or me, I said I was better but she wouldn't listen. So we decided to sing So Emotional as a competition." Santana explained, "I totally won."

"Uh, no, I did!" the two girls started to argue, Finn laughed and he looked back at Blaine who was still wearing a worried expression.

"Blaine, stop worrying about Kurt. If something had happened to him, Artie would have called." Finn was tired of Blaine being so worried about Kurt; he wasn't a little kid or anything.

"Y-You're right, I'm just… I worry about him." Blaine put his phone into his pocket.

"Looky what I found!" Puck shouted from the Van, he held up an opened package of red solo cups. "Who's ready for a party?" everyone cheered.

"I'm not going to drink." Blaine said to Finn. "It's not fun without Kurt."

"I'm not going to either; someone needs to stay sober if one of them starts puking." The two watched as Puck poured beer into everyone's cups.

(February 19th, mid-morning)

Kurt fell asleep crying on his chest, Finn fell obligated to stay there until he woke up. He didn't want to be the reason he woke up. The door opened after half an hour, revealing Burt. Burt saw Kurt sleeping on Finn and his eyes softened. He sat down on the chair and he got up again so he could pick up the trash from Kurt's breakfast and throw it out. Finn watched him carefully, ever since Burt found out that Kurt had gotten hurt, he had been acting weird.

"Dad?" sat up a bit but not enough to wake Kurt. "Kurt's really hurt."

"What?" Burt ran over, "Is he feeling okay?" Burt scanned over Kurt to see if there was any more injuries.

"Not like that, Dad, I mean he's emotionally hurt. You've really hurt him. I told him that The Glee Club wasn't allowed to see him." Burt glared at Finn. "I only did it because he was asking. I'm not going to lie to my brother. I told him why they weren't coming to visit him when some of them have visited Artie. He also knows that you said something to Blaine and that's why he isn't here." Burt remained quiet, he ignored Finn's words. Finn saw his stare was fixed on something.

_Shit_.

"Is that Kurt's bear?" Burt stood up and went to the other side of the bed. He picked up the brown fluffy bear.

"Yes, Mom brought it for him, it's Blainey Bear." Finn sat up even more; Kurt shifted and held onto his brother tighter. Burt clenched his fist into it, Finn gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?!" Burt threw Blainey Bear at the wall and Finn jumped up. Kurt thudded down to the bed and let out an 'Oof' Finn picked up Blainey Bear and brushed off the dust. "What was that for?" Kurt remained motionless as he listened to his brother and father converse.

"That bear is going to remind him of Blaine, I don't Kurt thinking about Blaine. Blaine is the reason Kurt is in that bed and he doesn't deserved to be remembered." Burt spat, "I hate that kid, he's the reason why Kurt was even at that stupid store."

"No! Kurt went with Artie on his own; Blaine didn't tell Kurt to go or nothing. I was there when Kurt left, Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to go and Blaine said that he was going to have a shower. They kissed, Kurt shouted I love you and then Blaine said it back. Kurt and Artie left and then we didn't see them again until they were in the hospital." Kurt squeezed the hospital bed sheet; he couldn't believe that his Father thought that. Blaine had nothing to do with this.

"Sit down, Finn." Burt told his step-son.

"No! I hate that you're blaming Blaine for all of this! Blaine was worried about Kurt after they were gone for an hour. He had texted Kurt and he didn't answer. He was worried about him, if someone who was the master mind behind all this would they be worried about Kurt? I had to calm Blaine down because he was freaking out as to why Kurt wasn't replying to his text." Kurt sat up slightly and turned his head in the direction of his Father and Finn. Finn was holding Blainey Bear against his chest protectively. Kurt hated that Burt was voicing his opinion and he wasn't even there when it happened. He doesn't know what Kurt had to go through that night. No one but Artie knows the exact details.

(Yeah, February 16th)

"Artie?" Kurt whispered in the darkness of the canopy. They had been driving for what seemed like hours, the two teenage boys were huddled together. It was cold in the metal canopy; their thick sweaters did nothing to stop the cold from creeping up on them.

"Yeah?" the other boy replied.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Kurt asked, Artie looked out the window. They had gone through the suburbs and now they were heading through the woods of Lima. They were driving them somewhere where no one would hear their screams.

"I don't know… I'm worried though." Artie sat back down and looked through the window to see Karofsky, Rick and Azimio. They were listening to some God awful rapper, Artie usually wouldn't say that because he loves rap, but it's bad. Like Lil Wayne bad. Kurt took Artie's hand and entwined their fingers; Artie looked down at their hands.

"Blaine holds my hand when I'm scared…" Kurt clarified, Artie was about to say something when the truck came to a halting stop. "Artie?" Kurt squeezed his hand like it was a lifeline. They both saw Karofsky, Rick and Azimio get out of the truck and walk around the canopy to entrance. They were parked at the side of the road; they hadn't seen a car go by for miles.

Karofsky opened up the canopy's entrance and Rick shined a flash light in. "Azimio," Karofsky started, "get Fairy." Artie's heart was pounding; he swore Kurt could hear it. Azimio climbed inside of the canopy and reached for Kurt, Artie pushed himself in front of Kurt.

"Don't touch him." Artie growled, Azimio merely laughed then his fist came colliding into Artie's cheek.

"Artie!" Kurt screamed. Artie put his hand on his cheek and shook his head.

"That's all you've got?" Artie could feel his cheek throbbing, but he couldn't show weakness to these assholes. "That's nothing compared to what I can do to you." Kurt saw the hesitation in Artie's words.

"F*ck, Rick, go in there and help." Rick handed the flashlight to Karofsky and he crawled in too. Rick held Artie back while Azimio reached for Kurt.

"Don't touch him!" Artie screamed, "Kurt!" Kurt kicked Azimio away from him but it just made the teenager even madder. He grabbed Kurt's arm so hard that Kurt hissed out in pain, "Let go of him!" Artie pulled and pulled but Rick had a good grip on him. He saw Azimio drag Kurt out of the canopy despite his struggles to stop him.

"You deserve this, Hummel." Karofsky swung his fist back at punched Kurt in the jaw. Artie was screaming so loud that he was surprised no one was deaf just by his screams. He heard Kurt howling in pain and all he could do was try to pull his arms out of Rick's grip. Karofsky and Azimio went to town on Kurt, Artie was horrified. He couldn't see how Kurt was but he guessed that Kurt was rolled up in a ball on the cold, hard grass whimpering each time they hit him.

"KURT!" Artie screamed as loud as he could, Rick finally lost his grip on Artie's arms and he jumped out of the canopy. He almost landed on Kurt. He pushed away Karofsky and Azimio and went down to help Kurt. The boy looked smaller than he was; he was in the fetal position. "Oh my God, Kurt." He shook the boys shoulder but there was no movement. "Kurt?" he didn't respond. He reached his hand down and let out a breath of relief, his heart was still beating. He lifted Kurt up and Kurt didn't even move, his arm swung down. Artie glared up at the three bullies. "Are you f*cking happy? You knocked him out." Kurt was bleeding from his eyebrow, his cheek and he was going to be bruised all over.

"Get them back in the canopy." Karofsky growled, Azimio and Rick went over to get Artie and Kurt. They threw Artie inside and Kurt came along because Artie was holding him. They closed the door and Artie could overhear them talking.

"Guys, this has gone too far." Rick mumbled nervously.

"What's wrong with you, he deserves this." Azimio and Karofsky high fived.

"W-Whatever guys, I'm just going walk home." Rick told them and started in the other direction.

"What are you a faggot too?" Karofsky yelled after him, he and Azimio turned back to the two in the canopy. "Let's go, I know a good place to finish the job." Artie's heart stopped, _finish the job_? He and Kurt were going to die. That was for sure. He set Kurt down on the bed of the canopy as their two tormentors started to drive again. He heard something thud out of Kurt's pocket and his heart stopped for the umpteenth time that night.

Kurt's blackberry.

He picked it up off the floor and pressed a button to see if it was still alive, and it was. He considered calling the police but what would he say 'Oh me and my friend, Kurt, have been kidnapped. We're in a red pick-up truck, I don't know the license plate number and I don't know where we are' even if they tracked his phone, he and Kurt could be dead by then. He scrolled through Kurt's contacts and found the one person who would care.

_-Ring, Ring- _

_"Kurt?" _

"N-No, it's um, Artie." Artie watched Kurt, lifeless on the bed of the canopy. Only moving when the truck went over a bump.

_"Oh, okay, where's Kurt?" _

"He's um; he's just getting some chips. He wanted to go to a special store and w-we got lost, so we're going to be a bit longer. You know Kurt, he can't settle until he finds what he wants." Artie let out a dry laugh.

_"Yeah… Is that why you called?" _

"Ac-Actually no, uh, listen Blaine there's something I have to tell you—" Blaine interrupted Artie before he could finish his sentence.

_"Oh my God, is Kurt okay? I knew something was wrong, Finn told me not to worry." _Blaine rambled.

"K-Kurt's fine," he lied, "he-he just wanted me to tell you he loves you _so _much. A-and he wanted me to tell you that he loves his family too and everyone from The Glee Club. I feel the same way, but I don't love you like Kurt does." Artie started to cry, was this his final goodbye? "Could you tell Santana that I love her? And Brittany too?"

_"Artie? A-Are you crying? What's wrong?" _Blaine was sounding more and more concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong… Just know that Kurt loves you, okay?" Kurt still hasn't moved since the two beat him up. "Please."

_"Okay… I love him too." _Blaine mumbled softly.

"Good, I-I better go, we'll be home soon." He lied; he had no idea whether he was going to see Blaine or anyone again. The last memories Kurt will have are from the beating he had to suffer through.

_"Alright, bye Artie." _

"B-Bye, Blaine." Artie hung up the phone and burst into tears. He had just spoken to the last person ever in his life. He readjusted how he was sitting; he lifted Kurt up into his lap and held him. He held the younger boy in his arms, Kurt was paler than what was healthy and he was cold as a stone. "Come on, Kurt, wake up." It was no use; Kurt wasn't going to wake up. Artie looked out the window and saw that they were driving on a slightly more populated road. There were a few cars driving by the truck but in the opposite direction.

"—Pass me that, will you?" he heard Karofsky say to Azimio.

"No, you get it." Azimio scoffed in reply.

"Dude, just hand me the CD." Karofsky and Azimio began to argue. "F*ck, man, give me the damn CD!"

"No! Get it yourself!" he heard Karofsky groan.

"Fine," Artie looked to them for a second, Karofsky must have been reaching down on the floor for the CD so he wasn't looking on the road. Artie saw the green light up ahead to yellow, Karofsky had still not risen from the floor, and then it turned red. Artie turned to the set of windows behind him.

"F*ck," he shouted, a Semi truck was heading in their direction and it wasn't stopping soon.

_Speed up, speed up, speed up_. He was thinking to himself, but Karofsky was driving slowly, the Semi was bound to hit them. He looked down at Kurt who was still unconscious. What he would do next would change his life forever. He turned Kurt around in his arms so Kurt's back was pressed up against his chest. He pushed Kurt down slightly so that he could cover his head with his arms and he held on for impact.

His last memories before blacking out? Karofsky and Azimio screaming out in surprise as the semi-truck collided into the small pick-up truck, honking from cars all around them. He remembers a piercing pain going up his back and he remembers holding onto Kurt the entire time.

(February 19th, mid-morning)

Blaine sat at the kitchen table; he stabbed his corn flakes with his spoon and stared ahead of him. He could feel Rachel and his Dads eyes on him; he didn't say anything to them. He was still wearing his sweatshirt and boxers, he probably smelt like an oaf but he couldn't give two flying f*cks. Rachel sat down across from him with worry in her eyes.

"S-Some of us are going to go see if we can visit Artie later, do you want to come?" she asked, Blaine shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to go near Kurt." Rachel frowned and started to tell him that it isn't near Kurt and if he happens to see him it's not his fault. "Just stop, Rachel, stop." She stopped talking; she got up and went back to the kitchen to talk to their Dads. He hated that he was the one they were talking about. He just wanted to go see Kurt and hold his hand but he wasn't allowed because it was all his fault that Kurt is there. He stood up from the table and brought his still full bowl of cereal and dumped it in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen then down to the family room without another word. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Doctor Who was on and of course it was the episode where the Doctor loses Rose. He turned it off and he laid down on the brown leather couch. It was cold on his legs, it was nice.

(Wow, February 16th, for the last time!)

_(Sam, Finn and Quinn)- ""Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
>You're my (friend?), you're my friend, yea (lifelong)<br>Thank you for being my friend"." _Finn sang along, his focus on the song was broken when he saw a Lima police car pull up their driveway with their lights flashing. It seemed he was the only one that had noticed it.

_(Sam)- "Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift—" _Finn took his guitar away.

"What was that for, Finn?" Sam stood up frowning.

"Shut it, guys. Look." Finn motioned towards the cop car, they saw to police officers step out of it.

"Shit, hide the booze!" Puck scurried around taking everyone's cups and dumping them out, then throwing the empty bottles of bear into the Van. Finn walked over to the police officers with a smile on his face.

"Is something wrong, Officers?" They couldn't be here because they weren't too loud, were they?

"Actually, we wanted to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel are they home?" the officer asked, she had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

Finn scratched at the back of his head, "Uh, no, they went to Hawaii – sorry, I'm Finn, their son. Well, my Mom's son, Burt's step-son." He let out a chuckle but they didn't laugh with him. They both pulled Finn to the side and took a deep breath.

"Earlier this evening, two teenage boys were seen being dragged into the back of a red Ford pick-up truck. One of which was Kurt Hummel," Finn gasped, "said pick-up truck was found an hour later after a horrific car crash. A semi-truck driving at 100km/h, the pick-up truck flipped over multiple times with him inside of it." Finn covered his mouth, he felt like he was going to puke. He could hear the crunching of leaves; he didn't need to look to know it was Blaine. "When paramedics arrived, they found two large teenage boys in the front cab of the truck, in the back they found Kurt Hummel and another boy who we've identified as Artie Abrams." Finn closed his eyes, this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "Kurt Hummel was driven to Lima Memorial by ambulance and Mr. Abrams was airlifted to hospital."

"Is Kurt okay?" Blaine said from behind Finn.

"He's in unconscious as of right now, he broke his arm and from what we've heard he needed stitches. Mr. Abrams, however…" Blaine finally saw the two police officers, he recognised them from November. Officer Mary and Scott, they were the police officers who investigated the whole Karofsky debacle back in November. "He was conscious when the paramedics arrived, when they asked him to move his legs for them, he couldn't. They had to airlift him to the hospital because they believed he fractured his spine." Officer Mary sighed. "You're welcome to go to the hospital to see Kurt; we're not entirely sure how Mr. Abrams is now." Finn thanked them and he and a sobbing Blaine went over to the group.

"What's got you crying, Hobbit?" Puck joked; Finn walked over and picked him up from his collar then threw him down. "What the f*ck, Finn!" Puck stood up glaring at him, he was preparing to hit Finn back but he saw the tears in Finn's eyes. "Yo, what's wrong?" all laughter and talking ceased.

"Blaine, what's the matter?" Rachel went over to comfort her brother.

"Kurt and Artie are at the hospital right now." Finn said to the group, everyone gasped.

"This is a sick joke, right?" Sam stood up and put his guitar down on the chair.

"No, they were taken and thrown into the back of a red pick-up truck. That truck got hit by a semi and they're both at the hospital right now. Kurt's broken his arm and they think Artie's fractured his spine…" Finn went over to Santana, "I'm going to go to the hospital, do you want a ride?" she nodded wordlessly. He and Santana started towards his truck when Blaine ran after them.

"Finn, c-can I come too?" he asked quietly, Finn nodded and Blaine jumped into the truck and sat beside Santana. Finn looked back to the teens that were struck with sadness.

"Rachel," he called out, the petite girl ran over, "Can you call Mom and Dad for me?"

"Of course, text me when you know what's going on." Finn nodded, they stood awkwardly for a second before Finn got into his truck and they drove away. They drove to Lima Memorial in a silence; the only sounds were the sniffling coming from each of them as they tried desperately to keep it in.

"I can't find a parking spot." Finn grumbled.

"Finn, stop the car," Blaine unlocked the doors; "Santana and I will go ahead, you find a parking spot." Finn begrudgingly let them go. Blaine and Santana ran into the hospital.

"Santana!" Blaine heard, it must be Artie's mother. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and a distressed toddler in her arms. "Oh my goodness," Amy hugged Santana. "Artie, h-he's in surgery." Blaine froze. "They're trying to see whether they can mend his spinal cord. They said that if they can't… Artie is going to be paralysed from the waist down." Blaine couldn't stand there anymore, he went after Kurt. He slammed his hands down on the nurse's counter.

"Can I help you?" a nurse with bleach blonde hair asked, her name tag said Rose Smith.

"Kurt Hummel, which room is he in?" Blaine choked out.

"Are you family?" she was chewing gum and she acted like she didn't even care about Kurt or anyone for that matter.

"I'm his boyfriend." Blaine rushed out, she raised her eyebrow at him and she sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm sorry, but only family can see him." Blaine slammed his fist down on the counter, she jumped up frightened.

"Which room is my boyfriend in?!" Blaine roared at her.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but—"

"Is there a problem here?" a doctor stepped beside Blaine.

"This boy wants to see Kurt Hummel, but he isn't family." Rose explained to the doctor.

"What relation do you have to Kurt Hummel?" the doctor asked him, he had spiked brown hair and kind of a flat face.

"I'm his boyfriend; please I need to see hm." Blaine plead, "Please."

"Alright, come with me." The doctor lead Blaine to a small room, he could hear the constant beat of the machine that measures heartbeats. "He's in here, be careful though. He's not conscious; when he wakes up he might be alarmed by his surroundings." Blaine nodded and thanked him. He took a tentative footstep into the hospital room, it smelt like floor cleaner and hand sanitizer. He pushed back the teal curtains surrounding the bed and he saw his angel in bed. He couldn't handle it; he walked right out of the room and broke down.

"Blaine? Blaine, what's wrong?" Finn was at his side holding him up.

"I c-can't, I saw him a-and I just can't." Blaine slid down the wall and held his knees up against his chest. Finn kneeled down in front of him.

"Blaine, you need to – we both need to. He needs us and we need to be strong for him." Finn offered his hand out for Blaine, who took it and they went into Kurt's room. Blaine had a hard time looking at Kurt. He slowly but surely sat down in a chair that was on the left side of Kurt's bed, Finn sat in the chair on the right.

Kurt just laid there. He had stitches on his left eyebrow and his left arm was broken, it had a sling around his neck that kept his injured arm elevated. The right side of his face was bruised and his bottom lip was swollen. His right arm had an IV in it and it had several bruises on it that were dark and purple. Blaine reached out and curved his fingers around Kurt's broken arm. He was hoping that his touch would cause Kurt to wake up but then he realised that this wasn't a Disney movie. Kurt's fingers were stiff and cold; Blaine hated not feeling the warmth of Kurt's touch.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Finn broke the silence.

"I-I don't know." He was being brutally honest because he wasn't sure.

(February 19th, afternoon)

Kurt walked around his room holding Blainey Bear; Rose the nurse had unplugged his IV and heart monitor when he was well enough. He had a cup of water nearby in case he got thirsty. He grabbed one of the empty chairs and dragged it to the window. He held up Blainey Bear with his good arm and brought it to his nose again, he breathed in the scent of Blaine.

He hasn't talked to his Dad since earlier on in the morning. Since he and Finn argued, he has only been in the room to sit and make sure he was fine. Burt had tried to talk to him about anything, he even tried talking to Kurt about Broadway but Kurt refused to talk to him. He hated that in a time where his family is supposed to be helping him recover, they're only making him feel worse. He bets Artie's family is all there supporting him. Brittany is probably there holding his hand through the pain.

He huffed and watched people walk into the hospital from the window he was looking out of. He saw a familiar van pull up into the parking lot; he recognised it as Hiram and Leroy's car. His heart pounded in his chest, could it be Blaine? He watched as the passengers got out of the car. He saw a small brunette, _that must be Rachel_, he thought to himself. He saw Mercedes and Tina, Mike too. Then the car pulled away… Blaine wasn't coming to see him. He wasn't going to see that smiling face and the tanned skin that he loves so much.

He's grateful that Blaine had been there when he woke up after the accident, and not his Father. He felt bad for thinking that but it was the truth. He was so angry with his Dad; it was so weird of him to be acting this way. Anyway, if it had been his Father who was at his side – and Burt had talked to Blaine earlier, he would've exploded from the inside out. He would have actually asked the doctors and nurses to not let his father in.

(February 17th)

Kurt shifted. His whole body ached. He was cold, and there was an insistent beeping that was bothering him. What was that beeping? Where in the world was he? The last thing he remembered he and Artie were in the back of a truck… And he was being beat up by Karofsky and Azimio. He jumped up, his eyes bursting open. He regretted it immediately when pain rippled through his body. It took him a few seconds before realising he was in a hospital. He gasped and closed his eyes then opened them, hoping that this was just a nightmare and not reality. He was discouraged when he saw he was still in the hospital bed. He tried to move his left arm but he stopped right away when it hurt. He looked down at his arm and saw his left arm was in a cast and was being held by sling. The next thing he noticed was a tanned hand resting on his stomach; he followed the arm up to its owner and saw Blaine sleeping soundly. His face was scrunched up against a fraction of Kurt's pillow and his body was in an odd position on the chair beside the bed. He smiled softly and reached right arm over and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed and moved his head slightly so it was almost falling off the bed. Kurt moved so his hand was cupping Blaine's cheek and he rubbed the stubble. Hold up, stubble? Blaine never has stubble he makes sure of it by shaving every morning. Why was Blaine not clean shaven? After a minute of debating with himself whether to wake Blaine up or not, he decided that it would be a good idea.

"B-Blaine?" his voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. Blaine's eyes blinked open but they fell closed once more and he fell back asleep. "Blaine." He said more clearly, Blaine opened his eyes again and it took him a moment to notice Kurt.

"Kurt! Oh my God," he leaned forward to kiss Kurt's lips as delicately as he could. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Y-Yeah," Kurt coughed loudly, "can I have some water?" he asked, Blaine nodded and went across the room to the tap, he turned it on and poured some into a small Styrofoam cup. He came back over to Kurt and handed him the cup.

"Do you need a straw?" Blaine sat back down; Kurt shook his head and took a drink. It was nice and cold, it soothed his aching throat. Kurt handed Blaine the water and he put it on a small table near Kurt's bed. "Is there anything you need?" Blaine took Kurt's right hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Not right now…" Kurt closed his eyes, "Blaine?"

"Mhm." Kurt reopened his glasz orbs and asked Blaine a question.

"Why am I in here?" Kurt inquired; Blaine opened his mouth to respond but his boyfriend's attention turned to Finn who stumbled into the room.

"Kurt! You're awake!" Finn shouted, "I'll go tell the doctors." And Finn left again.

"Why am I in here Blaine? Sure I got beat up but couldn't they have just bandaged me up? I don't even remember arriving here." The bruised and bandaged boy asked, Blaine pursed his lips, "Blaine?"

"Kurt…" Blaine held his hand tight, "When I tell you this you can't freak out, okay?" Kurt agreed and Blaine began. "You and Artie, you got kidnapped by Karofsky and Azimio, right?" Kurt nodded. "Well, after they… Beat you up so to speak, they threw you back into the truck with Artie and they continued driving. Karofsky wasn't watching the road and he ran a red light, a semi-truck didn't see the truck you were in a-and," Blaine gulped, "it hit the truck you were in. The witnesses – according to the police – said that the red pick-up truck you were in flipped like three times. When the paramedics got there, you and Artie were hurt pretty badly. I don't know how Karofsky and Azimio doing, frankly I don't care. You broke your arm and you were bruised a bit, but um…" Blaine couldn't go on.

"What happened to Artie? If I didn't get that hurt he didn't either, right?" Kurt said with hope, when Blaine said nothing Kurt's heart shattered. "Is Artie dead?" Please no, please God no.

"No, no, he's alive but… They had to airlift him away from the scene, whereas you were just driven by ambulance." His boyfriend clarified.

"That means nothing to me, is Artie okay?" Blaine swallowed once more and shook his head. "What happened to him?"

"The reason why he was airlifted, Kurt, was because the impact from the semi shattered his spine." Kurt couldn't breathe. "They brought him into Lima Memorial to run x-rays and more tests… They had to perform surgery on him, Kurt."

"Is okay now though, did they fix his spine?" Kurt was shaking, Artie couldn't be that hurt, why wasn't he that hurt? Blaine bit his bottom lip; Kurt could tell Blaine was trying to break it easy to him.

"Artie can't walk anymore, Kurt, he's paralysed. W-While you were sleeping Santana came in to tell Finn and I." Kurt started sobbing; Blaine quickly rubbed his hair and told him it was going to be okay. As Kurt bawled his eyes out, the doctor walked in, one of which Kurt recognised.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, how are you feeling today?" it was Doctor Smith, the doctor that had helped Santana in freshman year when she got shot.

Kurt hiccupped, "fine."

"Alright, I'm just going to check your vitals to see if you're insides are saying the same thing." Doctor Smith took his temperature; it took a few minutes for it to get the proper temperature. As they waited, Doctor Smith started up some small talk. "This might be weird since I'm a hospital doctor who sees hundreds of patients a month, but I still remember you from April 2009. When Santana Lopez was injured, you were all so much younger though."

"Did you know that Santana is here too?" Doctor Smith hummed at Finn's question. He took the thermometer out of Kurt's mouth.

"98.6 cool as a cucumber." He put the thermometer into one of the pockets of his doctor's jacket. "To answer your question I have heard about Santana being here. I'm glad she's living with the Abrams like she had planned. It's saddens me though that something so awful could happen to a nice boy like Artie." Doctor Smith checked that Kurt's IV was still in place and he put his hands in his pockets. "I'll be back in an hour." They thanked him and he left. Kurt wiped his cheeks with his good hand.

"I'm sorry all of this happened, I should have told Artie that I saw Azimio and Karofsky in the Canadian store… I thought I had been seeing things." Kurt said to his step-brother and boyfriend. "It's all my fault Artie's like this now."

"Kurt, move over." Blaine said as softly as he could.

"W-What?"

"I said move over." And Kurt did, Finn was curious as to what Blaine was doing. Blaine toed off his shoes and climbed into bed with Kurt, Kurt relaxed at the feeling of Blaine's warm body up against his. Even though Blaine was on the side with his broken arm, Blaine was laying on his side so he didn't accidently pressed against it. "I love you." Blaine whispered with a small smile.

"I love you too, Blaine."

(February 19th, afternoon)

Kurt snapped out of his reverie when he heard his Father step back into his hospital room.

"Come on, Kurt, you should head back to bed." Burt advised, Kurt pressed his lips in a tight line and got out of the chair. He held Blainey Bear with his right arm and went back to the bed. His Dad tried to tuck him in but he smacked his hand away. "Okay, Kurt, we need to talk man to man." Burt pulled the chair on the right closer to the bed. "You need to stop the silent treatment; you're acting like a child."

"I thought I asked you to never speak to me again." Kurt petted Blainey Bears fur, his Father was glaring at the bear. "When do I get to go home?"

"Tomorrow." Burt simply put, "You'll be at home tomorrow."

"Where are Carole and Finn?" Kurt asked, he was going back on his words but he wanted answers.

"They're cleaning up the house a bit, the doctors say you need a clean environment." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Do you need anything?"

"You wouldn't give me anything I need, so why would I ask?" Kurt snapped.

"Is this about Blaine?" Burt said with a chuckle.

"Of course this is about Blaine! I understand you want to protect me, Dad, but Blaine had nothing to do with what happened. You weren't there when it happened so you have no idea what I went through! Stop trying to make it like you know what happened, Dad! All I want is for everything to be normal again, that can't happen if you stop being such a stick in the mud and let me see my boyfriend and my friends!" Kurt was going to lose his voice if he kept screaming so much in the past few days.

"You're grounded, Kurt, the moment we get home you aren't going anywhere. You aren't talking to anyone – _especially _Blaine." Burt left the room for Kurt, leaving Kurt to cry into Blainey Bear.

(February 18th)

"Do you want anything to eat?" Blaine asked, eating a french-fry of his own.

"I'm fine Blaine; honestly I just want to rest." Kurt shifted into a comfier position on the bed and closed his eyes, relaxing for a few minutes. The only noises in his room were the beeping of the heart monitor and the sounds of Blaine chewing his food. Finn had gone home to shower and sleep, Kurt had told Blaine that he should do the same and that he would be fine for few hours without him but Blaine refused. He dozed off after a while; he woke up with Blaine in his bed. Blaine was sound asleep; he was under the blanket and his arm was draped across his hip. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips without hurting his bottom lip. It had healed but it was still bruised underneath the skin. He closed his eyes once more and rested his head on Blaine's chest; he liked hearing the constant thump of Blaine's heartbeat. He fell asleep once more.

The second time he woke up, Blaine was awake and watching him. He smiled and moved forward to kiss him, Blaine smiled into the kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed at the same time and Kurt reached up with his good hand and kissed Blaine deeper. He brushed his tongue over Blaine's lip and Blaine opened his mouth to let Kurt in.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind them. Kurt pulled away, he sat up and the blankets pooled around his and Blaine's waists. Burt and Carole stood in the doorway, Carole had tears in her eyes and Burt looked angry.

"Mom! Dad!" Kurt grinned happily, "I'm sorry your vacation was ruined because of me." Carole clicked her tongue and ran over to Kurt's side. She took his right hand in her and she kissed his fingers.

"It doesn't matter, Kurt, we're just so happy that you're okay." Carole cooed, "How are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts, my eye hurts – well my whole body hurts," Kurt joked as he tried to lighten the mood. Blaine slipped out of Kurt's bed and cracked his back as he stretched.

"Blaine, can I speak with you outside?" Burt said, Kurt's brow furrowed but he said nothing, Blaine walked out of the room with Burt and the door shut behind them.

(February 19th, evening)

Blaine thanked the pizza delivery guy and shut the door behind him. His Dads were out at a party that one of Leroy's therapist clients invited them too. They asked if wanted to go but he denied the invitation. He walked into the kitchen and put the pizza box down. He opened up the box and the smell of greasy food filled his nose. His mouth watered, he went around the counter and grabbed a plate, he pulled a piece of cheese pizza from the box and threw it on the plate. He walked back to the couch and turned on his movie. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire began to play, he opened his can of Pepsi he had put on the coffee table before the pizza arrived. He bit into the pizza and leaned back.

He wasn't feeling any better if that's what you're wondering. He still feels shitty and he hates that he feels like this. As Harry dreams of Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. he wondered what Kurt was doing. Maybe he was sleeping or eating dinner. Maybe the hospital gave him some good food for once… Or Finn brought him take out. Or maybe Burt said that Kurt wasn't allowed to have take-out either, or he'd call the cops on the restaurant.

(February 18th)

"What's up, Burt?" Blaine ran his fingers through his tangled curls.

"I want you to go home, Blaine." Burt went straight to the point.

"Oh, Kurt already asked me to leave but I told him I didn't want to. I want to stay here until he's discharged." Blaine shrugged with a grin.

"No I mean, I want you to go now. Leave, never come back." Burt said seriously, Blaine frowned at him.

"W-Why?"

"You're the reason why Kurt is in that bed, you're the reason why his arm his broken." Burt began, "I want you to go in there and say goodbye to Kurt then never come here again. Don't try to call Kurt, don't message him on Facebook, don't even come to our house. If you come anywhere near Kurt I will call the cops." Burt took off his baseball cap and ran his hand over his bald head.

"B-Burt, please, I love Kurt. I had nothing do with what Karofsky did to him and Artie. I want nothing more than to be able to hold Kurt's hand and just be there for him…" Blaine's eyes blurred as he began to cry, "Please, Burt, I love Kurt."

"Go say goodbye to him then leave." Burt opened the hospital door and Blaine wiped his eyes before stepping in to say goodbye to Kurt. Possibly forever. Kurt smiled up at Blaine as he walked back in but it was wiped away when he saw the tears pooling in Blaine's hazel orbs.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt reached out for his boyfriend with his good arm. Blaine sucked in a breath and he cupped Kurt's cheek, he rubbed his jaw bone lightly.

"H-Hey, baby, I-I've got to go." Blaine whispered, his eyes scanned over Kurt's beautiful face. Kurt reached his hand up and rested his hand on Blaine's.

"What? Why?" Kurt saw a stray tear fall down Blaine's cheek.

"I… Your Dad says that I have to go so you can recover with your family." Blaine licked his lips and held in his sobs. Seeing Kurt so confused was breaking his heart.

"You are my family; I don't want you to leave!" Kurt pulled Blaine closer and it broke Blaine's heart even more. Blaine moved even closer and he kind of hugged Kurt, Kurt's face pressed into the side of his neck.

"I know baby, I know…" Blaine shushed him quietly; he used his other hand to pet the back of Kurt's hair. "I love you so much Kurt, I hate leaving you but I have to." Blaine pulled away to look Kurt in the eye. "Promise me you'll tell someone if you're telling down, don't hold it in baby." Kurt clutched Blaine's hand in his. Carole was crying softly into a tissue and Burt was watching them carefully from the doorway.

"Don't talk like you aren't going to see me again." Kurt tried to laugh but Blaine's whole expression changed, he was mere seconds from breaking down and begging at Burt's feet to let him see Kurt again. "You're going to be back tomorrow, right?" Blaine said nothing but he pressed his forehead up against Kurt's. Kurt felt himself starting to cry. Blaine hated himself for making Kurt cry. He hated Burt for making him do this. "Blaine?" Blaine cupped Kurt's face with both of his hands; he looked back at Burt who was tapping his wrist with his finger. He had to hurry. He bit his lip before leaning forward, his lips brushed over Kurt's ear.

"This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" Blaine sang, his voice was trembling, Kurt started to shake. He reached up and tangled his fingers through Blaine's curls, keeping him there.

"Blaine?" his grip on Blaine's hair wasn't strong enough because Blaine pulled away to gaze into his eyes on last time. Blaine whimpered before capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss, Kurt didn't care of his parents were watching. Blaine snuck his tongue into Kurt's mouth and he wrapped his tongue around Kurt's. Kurt moaned quietly, holding Blaine against him. Blaine pulled away but their lips didn't leave each other. They breathed in everything that was them before Blaine murmured against his lips.

"I love you." He stood up and kissed Kurt's forehead, he gave Kurt one last look and he started to leave the hospital room.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" Blaine covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to cry too loudly. He walked by Burt who patted him on the shoulder. "Blaine!" Kurt screamed after him. "BLAINE!" Blaine ran down the hallway of the hospital, he had just said goodbye to the person he loves. He wasn't allowed to see Kurt; if he does Burt will call the police on him. Several people tried to stop him to ask him what was wrong, Blaine pushed them away and kept running.

_-Meanwhile- _

"Why would he leave me…?" Kurt said to himself, Carole was sitting where Blaine had been with a tissue box for Kurt. Burt sat down where Finn's spot had been and he rested his hand on Kurt's hand.

"You should rest Kurt…" Kurt nodded and laid down on his side, he stared at the heart monitor. Carole stood up.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Carole said, she got up and left the room. Kurt stared at the monitor. He closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep so his Father wouldn't bother him. Had his Dad said something to Blaine? He had asked Blaine to talk to him outside of the room, before Blaine had left – he was happy, he had been smiling and he was glad to see Burt and Carole. But then after Blaine came back with Burt, he was on the verge of crying and he was distressed. And then he had kissed him, he had sang _their _song in his ear and then he left. He felt himself fall into a restless sleep.

(February 19th, night)

Blaine had gone back to his room after he finished Harry Potter. He laid in his bed wearing Kurt's red fleece sweatshirt and he was holding the picture frame of him and Kurt kissing from his fifteenth birthday against his chest.

"I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand." He sang quietly out to nothing. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>We see how the Abrams and Artie are coping with the fact he will never walk again. Kurt is discharged from the hospital and is sent home to find his room has been changed and all of his favourite things are gone. Rachel attempts to comfort Blaine in his time of need. Burt and Carole break the news that Kurt is being transferred to Dalton academy. And more fun things, stay tuned.

**End Authors Note: **Please don't hate me for any of this. I've had this planned since chapter twenty so this isn't just a sudden plot change in the story. As for Burt's reasoning, he doesn't want Kurt to grow up. Yes we've passed by that problem with him and Kurt but he still can't get over the idea that Kurt is a seventeen year-old who is in love and independent. Kurt and Burt will work out their differences soon, just wait. The next couple chapters will go by fast. By chapter 60 the month will be May. I'm sorry for the lack of input on Artie's side in this chapter and the whole police situation. All of the confusion will be cleared up in the next couple chapters. PS. I think I've mentioned Blainey Bear before, it was just a little sidenote I think but he was mentioned. If not, it's a bear Kurt named after Blaine obviously that Kurt owns. It also smells like Blaine.


	56. Chapter 56

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Mean!Burt, depressed!Kurt. More stuff that I can't remember. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Hey there. Here is the long awaited chapter 56, there is barely any Artie stuff in here. Chapter 57 will have much more Artie and Santana stuff, featuring Brittany. In this chapter you will find a lot of tears, a lot of Kurt missing Blaine and vice versa, a lot of Burt and supportive Finn. I changed a bit of my plan for this chapter up but it doesn't effect anything really in the plot. Oh and happy belated birthday to Darren Criss, oh and it's only three weeks until I get my Darren Criss t-shirt + poster, so I'm super excited about that! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you getting up for school?" Rachel said from his bedroom doorway, Blaine sat at the side of his bed and shook his head. "Blaine, you have to go. It's almost the end of the semester we all have to go since we missed school for the Perks and then with what happened with Artie and Kurt."<p>

"Can you go, please? I need to be alone." Blaine said as nicely as he could, his sister sighed and closed the door after her. It was February 20th, the day Kurt gets to go home if Blaine is correct. The day his angel gets to go home and rest in his bed and watch his favourite musicals, whereas Blaine gets to go to school and miss every moment when Kurt recovers. Rachel had heard nothing from Finn about Kurt and when Rachel went to go see Kurt herself, security lifted her away. Burt had made it so no one from The Glee Club except for Finn (since they're step-brothers) would be allowed to see Kurt. It was Burt's twisted way of keeping Kurt from everyone else. He got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser, he grabbed his Golden Snitch boxers, a pair of striped pyjama pants and a white tank top. He walked out of his room to his bathroom; he threw his clothes on the counter and turned on the water. As it warmed up, he took off his clothes and stepped in.

The water was warm against his back. He doesn't even remember washing his hair or his body, the next thing he knew he was out of the shower and he was drying himself off. He slipped on his clothes and he opened up the bathroom door to find the family room was totally different than it was ten minutes ago. The area near the TV and near the hallway to his and Rachel's bedrooms was a large fort and there were pillows leading up to it.

"Alright…" He said to himself, "I'll play." He stepped towards the fort, carefully avoiding the pillows. He lifted up the blanket door to the fort and saw Rachel sitting in it with her pink pyjamas on. On the coffee table were all his favourite movies from Moulin Rouge to all the Harry Potters. There was a bucket of cold fried chicken and his Dads famous potato salad and Code Reds were scattered all around the fort. "W-What's all this?"

"It's for you." She stood up and took both of his hands. "I know you've been feeling down about not seeing Kurt, so I decided to cheer you up." She motioned to the things on the coffee table. "We've got Finding Nemo, Lion King, Beauty and the Beast but not Cinderella—"

"Because the sequels didn't make sense." Blaine chuckled, "Thank-you, Rachel…" he hugged her tightly. They sat down on the couch, "Which movie is first?"

"The Brave Little Toaster, I know you like it and you can't deny it." Rachel pressed play and Blaine watched the movie without another word. He missed Kurt. He and Kurt would watch marathons like this together in between making out and just looking at each other. He felt himself starting to cry and he tried to hide it from Rachel. She noticed the tears. She put a blanket around them and she leaned her head on his shoulder, she rubbed his arm gently. "It's going to be okay, Blaine, we'll figure out a way for you to see Kurt." Rachel whispered.

She pursed her lips as she held her crying brother, he had to see Kurt. She came up with several ideas in her head: #1, they kidnap Kurt – no that wouldn't be a very good idea since Kurt and Artie were just kidnapped and almost killed. #2, Blaine straightens his hair, gets plastic surgery and changes him name to Aaron… That wouldn't work either, Kurt would know right away so would Burt. #3, Blaine goes straight to Kurt's house and confronts Kurt himself. She couldn't think of a reason as to why that wouldn't work. She looked over at Blaine who was still crying into her shoulder.

"Blaine… I have an idea." Blaine raised his head from Rachel's shoulder; he wiped his nose with his hand and raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" He sat up and turned back to the movie for a second.

"You need to go to the Hummel's house." She said, Blaine choked on the air and turned to her breathing heavily. His hand was pressed against his chest in shock.

"Are you crazy? If I got to the Hummel's house Burt will call the police on me and probably get a restraining order on me and then I'll never have a chance to see Kurt again. Lima is a pretty small city, Rach, I would have to move just to make sure I wouldn't be anywhere in a ten mile radius as Kurt at all times or something." Blaine grabbed some chocolates that were on the table as well, they were some of his favourite chocolates, Ferrero Rocher.

"Blaine," she took the small ball of chocolate from him and put it down. "Think about it, if you go at the right time – w-when Finn is the only one at home with Kurt, Finn might let you in and see Kurt." Rachel took his hand in hers. "I'll help you; I can sneak into the Hummel's yard and watch for when Burt and Carole leave. And then when you go in to see Kurt I'll text you when it's been fifteen minutes." Blaine stared at her hands. "Come on, Blaine, this might be your only chance to see Kurt again."

"Rachel, I don't even know when he gets home from the hospital. I have a hunch that it's today but I'm not sure, if we just show up to their house and Burt happens to see us in the trees we'll get in deep shit." Blaine reached over and took back the Ferrero Rocher; he put it all in his mouth a chewed. "I don't want to risk losing him more than I already have."

"Blaine, you have to take risks for the people you love. Just think about it, if Kurt was in your shoes do you think he would try to be with you despite not being allowed to? He'd risk it all for you." Rachel sighed in defeat and sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, Rachel, I don't mean to reject your help it's just…" He trailed off.

"I know." They continued to watch the movie without saying another word to each other.

* * *

><p>Santana bounced Maddie up and down on her knee as they sat in the waiting room outside of Artie's room. Maddie had short blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her ears, she had small flower earrings and her eyes were vibrant and blue. The four year-old girl had no idea that her brother would never be able to walk again, she just thought he was laying in a different bed at someone else's house. A very large house with a lot of people inside of it.<p>

"Tannie?" the young girl played with Santana's necklace.

"Yes, Maddie?" the girl looked Santana in the eye.

"When is Artie gonna come home?" she asked her with a smile, "Mommy and Daddy are sad when they come here to see him; I don't it when they're sad."

"I don't know when he's going to come home, M, 'cause he's really hurt." Santana said as gently as she could, "But when he does come home you're going to have to help him – we all do."

"Why?" she pouted, Santana opened her mouth to reply but Amy came down the hallway. She looked very tired; her eyes had dark grey bags underneath her eyes. Her usually bright blonde hair was loose and straggly, her skin was pale and she had worry lines growing on her forehead. Santana stood up with Maddie in her arms as Amy approached. "Mommy!" Maddie reached out for her mother, Amy patted her cheek before turning her attention to Santana.

"John and I are going to go back to the house and rest for a while, do you mind staying in Artie's room? He's sleeping right now, we'll take Maddie." Santana handed the four year-old over to her Mother. "Call us if he wakes up or… Anything changes." Santana knew what Amy meant, if anything changes to Artie. If he can miraculously move his legs or walk again.

"Of course." Amy sighed and walked down the hall out of Santana's sight. Santana took a deep breath and walked into Artie's hospital room. He was sleeping in the bed unmoving; Santana sat down in an empty chair next to his bed and reached out for his hand. He squeezed her hand and he shifted as much as he could. He opened his eyes and smiled at Santana.

"Hey, Snixx." He reached over to the side table and put on his glasses.

"Hey Slim Shady, how are you feeling?" Artie laughed at his nickname.

"Still pretty shitty," Artie reached his left arm up and flicked one of the 'Get Well' balloons that Rachel had brought him. "It's hard not being able to m-move. I want to wiggle my toes and stretch my legs on my own without a doctor doing it for me so my legs stay circulated." Artie looked around the room, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They went home with Maddie to rest for a bit." Santana crossed her legs, Artie ran his hand through his hair and he sighed loudly.

"How is Kurt doing, do you know?" he asked, Santana shrugged.

"No one really knows. The last time I heard about him was when Rachel and everyone else came to visit you. Finn won't even let me see him, while you were sleeping earlier and Mum," it had happened a few months ago when Santana had started to call Amy and John 'Mom' and 'Dad', "I asked if I could talk to him – I heard Kurt's voice in the room. Finn told me that no one from The Glee Club is allowed to see Kurt, not even Blaine."

"But what about school?" Artie asked, Santana fidgeted nervously at his question. "How is Kurt supposed to stay away from us? We're always at his house and we'll see him in the hallway… Santana? Why are you all fidgety?"

"Finn told me that Kurt's Dad is transferring Kurt to a different school. He wouldn't say which one but it's far away." Santana scratched at her nails, "Oh and Kurt is being discharged today."

"Maybe if you can keep an eye out for when he does, you can talk to him." Artie suggested.

"Not even gonna try it," Santana shook her head, "Papa Hummel is apparently mucho angry that Kurt is in the hospital and he does not want any of us seeing him as they leave. He's got the entire hospital security planned to be all 'round his room just to make sure Kurt isn't seen." Santana rolled her eyes at her words, "Jesus, Papa Hummel is just overreacting. I mean, none of us had anything to do with what those three assholes did."

"It's my fault, Santana." Artie deadpanned, Santana burst into laughter.

"No it's not, Artie, don't blame yourself."

"No it is! Kurt thought he saw someone he knew and he started freaking out about it, we left Costco together and he was really nervous. I dropped the f*cking bag of ice and I told him to go put the cups in the car – leaving him alone for Karofsky to throw him into the back of the truck. If I had asked Kurt to stay with me until I clean it up a bit, we would have seen them together in my car and we could have ran back into Costco and called the police." Santana watched as Artie's hand reached down and he shook his leg a bit. "Now Kurt isn't allowed to see us and I can't walk."

"Artie, you don't know that they would have gotten Kurt and you if you had gone together. They're three f*cking idiots who would have done everything to complete their master plan. I asked the police officers if I could go see Karofsky and Azimio in the jail." She told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses for hurting you and my homeboy." Artie smiled slightly. "In all seriousness though," she grabbed his hand, "we're going to figure this out Artie. You aren't going to be sitting in this bed forever."

"I'm probably going to need a wheelchair." Artie whispered, "Scratch that I'll need one. I can't even fee the blankets on my legs," he froze, his hands shook.

"Artie? Are you okay?" Santana stood up and went to his side.

"Santana… What if I can never have sex with Brittany again?" Artie looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear and realisation. Santana shifted on her feet, she didn't like to think that Artie had had sex with Brittany. It twisted something weird in her gut that she didn't like very much. She knew about her feelings for Brittany, that much was obvious, but it was all wrong because Brittany was dating Artie. Artie was her brother and she could never betray him like that. "I really love her and I know this is childish but I thought about having a family with her. A-And now I don't even know if I'll be able to father her children." Santana slumped back down into her chair. "You know what? F*ck it." Artie grabbed his left leg and swung it over the bed, Santana's brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?!" Artie said nothing to her and he swung his right leg over the bed. "Artie, stop!" she stood up and pushed back his shoulders, he smacked her hands away and he launched himself off the bed. "Artie!" she caught him as he fell onto her, they landed on her chair and he struggled in her arms.

"Let me go, Santana! I want to walk! I want to go see Kurt because he's the only one that knows what I'm going through!" Artie pushed himself out of her arms and he tried to stand, he fell to the floor with a loud thud. A doctor walked in right then and her eyes widened, she ran to his side and with Santana's help they got him back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing? You have no movement in your legs," the doctor had a thick British accent, she was African-American and her hair was black and tied back.

"I want to walk!" Artie screamed, "You guys are doctor's and yet you can't f*cking fix my spine!" the woman doctor rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I understand you're upset, Mr. Abrams, but we've done all we can do." The doctor said, "I'm going to be brutally honest when I say that we tried everything during your surgery. Your spine was crushed – actually shattered – half way up your back, the surgeon managed to mend the parts where it would affect your upper body but everything else below there was broken beyond repair. Unless a miracle happens, there is no way that you'll be able to walk again." She tightened her ponytail for a moment to compose herself, "You'll be able to leave in a few days, but for now you are not allowed to leave that bed unless you're uncomfortable or something is seriously wrong." She nodded at Santana who was staring at the floor with tears in her eyes. "If you need me, my name is Doctor Smith, but not to be mistaken with the other Doctor Smith that works at the other side of this ward. You know what, just call me Doctor Martha." She took a deep breath before leaving the room. Santana looked up at Artie who was staring at the wide open door, he was emotionless. He had no tears running out of his eyes or a frown on his lips, it scared her.

"A-Artie?" she called out to him, she reached over to grab his hand but he jerked it away. "Artie…" he closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow, "Do you want anything?" he shook his head and said nothing, Santana nodded and she relaxed in the chair she was sitting in. She looked over to the door and she saw someone familiar walk by.

_Burt Hummel_. She snuck a look over at Artie and she slipped out of her chair and she left the room. She looked down the hallway and saw Burt walk down another hall; she followed behind him from a distance, her shoes (luckily she wasn't wearing heels) were patting against the floor quietly. She saw him walk into where Kurt's room was, she saw something in his hand, it looked like papers. _Transfer _papers.

"What are those?" she heard Kurt ask his Father, she peeked into the room and saw Kurt's bruised face. He looked bored and upset, she also saw him holding a brown bear tight to his chest with his good arm.

"These are your transfer papers to…" a nurse walked by right when Burt said where Kurt was transferring, Santana wanted to smack the nurse right upside the head. "You're not going to McKinley anymore."

"W-What…" she heard Kurt whisper in disbelief, "I'm not transferring; there is no way I'm signing those."

"Kurt, you have no choice." Burt told his son, Santana frowned at Burt even though he couldn't see her.

"Of course I have a choice! This is my schooling, I don't care what strange excuse you have for why Artie and I got hurt, I'm not leaving McKinley. All my friends are there – my boyfriend is there!" Kurt screamed, Santana looked around in case anyone was looking at her listening in, there was no one.

"Kurt, I want you to understand this – you and Blaine aren't dating anymore. Since he left this room, you aren't dating him." She heard Kurt screech.

"You can't tell me that my boyfriend and I aren't dating anymore! It's only our decision; you aren't even in this relationship so why do you even care? Blaine is the love of my life and I love him with everything I have!" Kurt screamed, Santana felt tears in her eyes, Kurt was heartbroken.

"You're only seventeen; you don't know what love is!" Burt shouted right back.

"Oh my God, Dad, are you stupid? This first thing I do in the morning is text Blaine good morning, unless he already has. The second thing I do is call him because I can't get my day going without hearing his voice. When I call him he tells me how much he loves me and I tell him the same thing, we can't go a day without telling each other. Then he drives over to our house and picks me up for school, the first thing he does when he sees me is kiss me because it's like a constant hunger that I can't get rid of unless I kiss him or he kisses me. We go to school and we hold our heads up high because we're better than everyone. He buys me lunch and sometimes I buy him lunch and afterschool I go to his house or he comes out ours and we just hang out. Sometimes we do more than just hang out," Santana heard Burt grumble at Kurt's words, "Oh get over it Dad, I've had sex – with Blaine. We've had sex with each other and sometimes we even have it at our house. You know how I'm not supposed to do anything untoward with Blaine at our house? Yeah, I've been breaking the rules. And afterwards we cuddle and we sleep. He holds me while I sleep because sometimes I still have my nightmares a-about Sebastian and Karofsky, and when he holds me I don't have them anymore. He would do anything for me and I would do anything for him. I held him when his sister was almost taken away from him. If it weren't for me, Blaine wouldn't have been able to go into the court that day because he was so depressed about it. Oh and hey Dad, remember when Blaine _saved _me from getting raped? Because I do, I also remember when he calmed me down when he didn't even know I was upset about how he and Joe had started to date. Oh and do you remember when he held me when I had nightmares about Sebastian, I mentioned it a second ago, Blaine held me and he helped me get rid of them. Whereas you just there drinking your beer and dragging my friends around in the tractor because it was snowing." Santana felt like walking into the room to just high five Kurt for that amazing speech. "I love Blaine and he loves me, why don't you get that?" there was a pause.

"Sign the papers, Kurt." Santana felt someone tap her elbow, she looked in the direction and she saw a security guard.

"Excuse me, Miss, you aren't allowed here." He said to her, Santana glanced back at Kurt's room and she sighed. "Is there something wrong, Miss?" he asked her, Santana shook her head and she walked back to Artie's room. When she got there she saw Brittany standing in front of the open door.

"Britt?" the blonde turned around, she smiled when she saw Santana. "What are you doing here? Why don't you just walk in and see Artie?" Brittany pursed her lips.

"I don't think he wants me in there." Brittany told her, "I heard him talking to himself, he sounded very angry." Brittany looked back at the open door, "Is he mad at me?"

"No, of course not Britt." Santana took Brittany's hands and they linked pinkies. "Artie is really stressed out right now, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and we'll have some lunch and then we'll bring him something, okay?" the skinnier girl nodded and they made their way down to the cafeteria. Brittany sat down while Santana went to get them burgers and fries, when she came back Brittany was crying into her hands. "Brittany? What's wrong?" she sat down beside her.

"Artie isn't going to like me anymore! What if he wants a girl who can't walk either? They'll be wheelchair buddies and I can't do that, I like dancing." Brittany burst into even more tears.

"No, Britt, he isn't going to dump you because of…" Santana paused and considered her words. What if she tells Brittany that if she lets Artie go, Artie can be happy with other wheelchair girls… That means that she gets Brittany—No, she couldn't do that. Artie was her brother; she could never betray him like that. Brittany looked up at her with her big blue eyes, before she knew what she was doing; she leaned forward to capture Brittany's lips in a kiss. It was a mistake, a big mistake that shouldn't have happened but when Brittany kissed back slightly, Santana's entire world changed. She had kissed the blonde cheerleader before but now it just felt like ecstasy. Brittany pulled away, her soft blue eyes were rimmed with tears and her bottom lip was rosy red and quivering.

"B-But… Artie." The girl whispered, Santana reached up and wiped her tears with her thumb. "I love him, Tana…"

"But I love _you, _Brittany, isn't that worth more?" Santana said with hope evident in her voice.

"I don't know what you mean. Of course I love you 'Tana, but Artie is my boyfriend – he's a boy." Brittany's eyes were pouring tears out; Santana had no idea what to do. "I love him like a boy. I love you like a girl."

"I thought that if… I kissed you, without Artie being in a 10 meter radius you'd want to be with me instead!"

"Tana, I do love you but I can't be with you." Brittany said, Santana could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Why?" Santana took Brittany's hand but the girl pulled it away.

"I'm not Lebanese." There was silence between them for a moment.

"What? You think that because you're not Lebanese you can't be with me? I'm not even Lebanese, I'm from Columbia." Santana let out a dry chuckle, "Besides, I don't even care if we're not the same race. I'm not like one of those crazy people who wants to convert you – a race isn't religion, I can't convert you to be Columbian." Brittany let out a quiet whine before she got up and walked away from her. Santana jumped up and ran after the blonde, they were in the hallway near Artie's room when Santana managed to grab Brittany's wrist. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not Lebanese, Santana!" Brittany shouted loudly.

"I know you're not!"

"Then why do you keep trying to be with me?" Brittany tore her wrist from Santana's grip.

"Because I love you!" Santana screamed at the top of her lungs. "I love you, Brittany, I have ever since we became friends in pre-school. The only thing holding me back from telling you was the fact that Artie liked you and the fact that I was too scared to admit what I was. I always held up that big image of me loving sex with guys, but in actuality, I hate it. I hate that when they finish getting off they just lay on me! I hate the feeling of a man on top of me, when we made out that one time at the Perks after Kurt kicked us out of his and Blaine's room." Santana cupped Brittany's cheek once more. "I know you feel something when you kiss me because you wouldn't kiss me back if you didn't… Right?" Brittany didn't reply. "Brittany? Please, say something."

"I have to go; Lord Tubbington's AA meeting starts in half an hour." Brittany bit her lip, looked Santana in the eye before retreating down the hallway to the elevator. Santana burst into tears, the least Brittany could have done is let her down easy, not leave her wondering whether she felt the same way.

* * *

><p>Sebastian rolled over onto his bed with Felix underneath him, they kissed heatedly, their tongues were at a battle for dominance. Sebastian's fingers were tangled in Felix's light blond hair while Felix's hands rested on Sebastian's hips. Sure it had only been a few days since they had been together; they hadn't been able to be together since they got back from New York. Luckily, Daniel and Alex were going on a double date with their girlfriend's Bailey and London, so they had a few hours to be on their own together. Sebastian pulled away from Felix's lips and his warm breath hit his boyfriend's lips. "I missed you."<p>

Felix giggled, "Seb, we've only been dating for seven days." Sebastian kissed Felix's red cheek and rested his forehead against his.

"Best week of my life." Sebastian sat up, his thighs resting on Felix's. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well," the younger boy began, "I was thinking we could watch some TV or just cuddle… Or talk about that." Felix pointed to the several boxes placed along the other side of the room.

Sebastian groaned and got off of Felix. "Felix…"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but we have to talk about it." Felix sat up cross-legged. "What if they're really homophobic? Or really gay and wants you! Or they find out… About us and they tell everyone?!" Felix started to hyperventilate, Sebastian saw the panic in those vibrant blue eyes and he scooted closer to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a kiss below Felix's ear.

"We're going to be careful, Felix, I'm not going to let some loser roommate ruin what we have." he nuzzled his face into the crook of Felix's neck. He smelt like pomegranate and some of Sebastian's own cologne. "I'm not going to give up on us, and if we were to ever get found out or Daniel and Alex figure it out… I'll never want to just break up with you because they found out. I'm not just in this relationship because we're hiding it. When we do go public I want everyone to know that I am the lucky guy who is dating Felix Markus Williams." Felix threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and held him there.

"You make me really happy, Sebastian, happier than I have been in years." They stayed in their hug for a long time; eventually they laid down while still holding each other. Sebastian watched as Felix's eyes started to droop with sleepiness. He reached up and rubbed Felix's jawbone.

"We still have two hours to be together, you can sleep." He said softly, Felix nodded and closed his eyes; soon he was in a relaxed sleep. Sebastian had seen Felix sleeping before when the triplets had stayed over in his room when Sam still attended Dalton. He had never noticed how beautiful Felix was… His eyelashes fluttered as he slept and he had a small sweet smile on his lips. Feeling brave, he leaned forward and kissed Felix chastely; he pulled away and smiled to himself. He really did like this boy. He didn't love him yet, he was still getting used to the fact that he was in a relationship with one of his best friends.

He closed his eyes too and started to fall asleep. He thought he would be able to wake up with Felix looking back at him and they'd kiss softly and he'd feel a weird fluttering in his chest – the same fluttering he had been feeling since they got together. Unfortunately, that isn't how he woke up.

"Sebastian!" he jerked up. Someone was knocking on his dorm room door; he looked over at Felix who was nuzzled up against his stomach.

"Shit!" he hissed.

"Sebastian! Are you in there?" It was Wes, his prefect, why the Hell did he want him? He looked down at Felix again who shifted and was now laying partially on top of him.

"U-Uh, yeah, what's up?" he coughed out.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Wes tried to open the door, Sebastian watched with fear as the doorknob turned but luckily they had locked it after coming into the room. Felix had been the mastermind behind that. "Sebastian?" Wes knocked again.

"Yeah, hang on a second." Sebastian as gently as he could stand up without disrupting Felix too much. He walked over to the door, unlocked it, opened it and slid out so he and Wes were both standing in the hallway. "What's up?" he asked, Wes raised his eyebrow.

"Why can't I go into your room?" Wes asked, Sebastian waved him off.

"What do you need, Wesley?" Wes sighed before handing Sebastian a clipboard of papers. "What's this?"

"You need to sign some papers about your roommate." Sebastian looked over the papers and saw the name was blocked out.

"Who are they?" he asked, Wesley shrugged and clicked a pen.

"Headmaster Lucas wouldn't tell me, he said that whoever is transferring their father wants to keep it a secret from everyone. Lucas said that there's going to be a huge assembly for the whole school to tell everyone that if they tell their families, their friends out of Dalton, or even post about the new kid that they'll be expel them on the spot. This kid is like, a huge priority apparently, the thing is since I'm a prefect I can look through who is going to be rooming in my dorms. This kid isn't even that rich, his Dad owns a mechanics shop and his Mom is a nurse. I did some math, unless there's a huge amount of money in their bank from a dead relative, there is no way he'd be able to pay for tuition."

"So why is he coming to Dalton?" Sebastian asked as he read through the roommate agreement or whatever it was that he had to sign.

"From what Headmaster Lucas said he got roughed up by some homophobic assholes at his old school. That's why his Father is transferring him so that he never gets bullied again for being gay—"

"He's gay?" Sebastian's voice cracked. Felix was not going to be happy about that.

"Yeah, gayer than the fourth of July." Wes shrugged, "I guess it's a good thing you're one of the only gays in the hall, I think he'll be more comfortable with a gay person than a straight." Wes looked over at Sebastian's door. "Can we go into your room? I don't think we should be talking about this in the hall…" Wes leaned forward to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "Especially when last time someone transferred to Larson hall, James Lucas found out about the reasons behind their transfer and wrote about in the Chirp, I hope you realise who I am talking about." Sebastian gulped; he remembered when James found out the reason why he transferred to Dalton. It made everyone think, besides the triplets, some of the seniors and Sam, that he was some rapist. He hoped that James doesn't ruin his new roommates transfer to Dalton by telling everyone about him getting hurt by some assholes. Then he realised what Wes's question was, shit, shit, shit, Wes can't come in because Felix is sleeping on his bed and—

Wes reached around him and opened up his door, Sebastian spun around his heart was pounding with fear. Wes swaggered into his room and sat down on the spare bed, he looked up at Sebastian with a confused expression. "What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sebastian's eyes were fixed on his now empty bed. Where had Felix gone? He glanced at the bathroom door, which was now closed. He smiled.

"N-Nothing." He told Wes, he sat down on his bed and felt the warmth from where Felix had just been laying.

"Alright, so you need to sign a few papers. Just saying that you won't tell anyone outside of school that you have a new roommate that means not telling Sam or Cooper. Got it?" Sebastian nodded. He didn't understand why this kid was so secretive but whatever floats his boat. "Alright, sign here." Sebastian signed where Wes pointed. "You have to swear Sebastian, you won't tell anyone out of school about whoever this kid is. So, that kind of means you can't go on Skype with Sam while he's in the room or when he might walk into the room."

"How am I supposed to live my life if I have to tiptoe around my friends and family when I'm not at school? Who cares if my family figures out who my roommate is? He's probably some kid from Columbus that no one cares about." Sebastian shouted.

"Sebastian, please, this kid is probably really scared right now after being brutally beaten by homophobes, the last thing he needs is his roommate practically bursting at the seams to tell the world who and where he is. For all we know, those homophobes could still be out there and they're trying desperately to find him to finish the job. If you tell someone who he is, that person might tell another person, who might tell someone else, who might be friends with said homophobe and then they'll know where your roommate is and then he'll come to Dalton and kill him." Sebastian said nothing to Wes, Wes knew that that meant he got his point across. "Just don't tell anyone, Sebastian." Wes took the now signed papers and left Sebastian's room. He shut the door behind him and Sebastian laid down on his bed. He knew Wes was right. When his roommate came to Dalton, he couldn't tell anyone whether it be his family, Sam or some random person in the super market. He rested his forearm over his eyes and closed them, he was emotionally exhausted.

He must have dozed off at one point because when I removed his arm from his head, Felix was at his side, smiling sadly. "Hi." Sebastian said to his boyfriend. Felix merely smiled and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair; he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "How long was I asleep?" Sebastian sat up a bit.

"An hour." Felix shrugs and he rested his head on Sebastian's chest. Automatically, Sebastian put his arm around Felix's body and resting his hand on Felix's back.

"You heard Wes and me talking about my new roommate, right?" Sebastian asked, he felt Felix take a deep breath and nod against his body. "He's gay." Felix slid his arm around Sebastian's side, squeezing the soft muscle in reply. "This isn't going to change anything, Felix, just because he's gay doesn't mean I'm going to want to hump and dump him." Felix shifted. "Felix?"

"What if you do like them, Sebastian? You didn't like me when you first met me, you didn't even think I was attractive! You thought Kurt was gorgeous the first time you met him, you thought Aiden was drop dead gorgeous when you saw him for like a second when Sam and Cooper were going to destroy James!" Felix sat up; tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I really like you Sebastian and whenever you say you like me and you think I'm cute I don't believe you because you never noticed me before and—" Felix relaxed when Sebastian's lips were against his. He relaxed for a moment but then realised why he was so upset. He pushed Sebastian away and stood up. "Please, Sebastian, I am trying to tell you something! I know you say I'm cute and how you really like me, but I'm sorry it doesn't seem plausible to me because you never noticed me before! You always told Alex and Daniel how you thought they looked but you never said anything to me!"

"Felix—"

"Sebastian, what if this kid walks in and they're like Adonis for God sakes and you two kiss and you realise that he is a much better kisser than me and you want to have his babies and marry him!" Felix wiped his cheek. "What if you realise you love him before you love me? I can't go on anymore watching you with someone else while I'm hopelessly in love with you!" They both froze. Sebastian stood up, he reached out to hold Felix but Felix whimpered and stepped away. He covered his mouth with his hand while shaking his head.

"Y-You're in love with me?" Sebastian asked quietly, Felix ran out of the room without another word. "Felix!" He ran after his boyfriend. He slammed his door shut behind him and ran down the hall. He could hear the thumping of Felix's feet ahead of him but he couldn't see him. He couldn't believe that Felix loved him, why hadn't he told him? Sebastian wasn't quite sure whether he loved him or not. "Felix!" he called after him, he heard Felix's dorm room slam shut. He got to the door and knocked on it. "Felix, please open the door."

"J-Just l-l-leave me alone, S-Sebastian!" Felix cried on the other side of the door.

"Please, Felix, just let me in, I want to talk." Sebastian rested his forehead against the solid wood. He could hear Felix shuffling around his room in distress. He could hear his boyfriend crying to himself on the other side of the door. "Felix…"

"Leave m-me alone!" Felix shouted, Sebastian was going to try and get Felix to come out but someone just had to interrupt him.

"Sebastian?" he turned around and saw Felix's two brothers staring at him confused and slightly concerned. "What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian said, "I'm just tired." Sebastian walked back down to his room; he thought he heard Alex and Daniel knocking on Felix's door. When he got back into his room, he saw the boxes placed on his roommate's side of the room. He growled in anger, this was all their fault! He kicked one of the boxes and it fell over onto the floor. Some of the stuff that had been in the box had fallen out and was now scattered across the floor, "Shit." He said to himself. He kneeled down on the ground to pick the things up. There were clothes, a towel, some body spray, but Sebastian found the most peculiar thing…

A picture of Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood up, his eyes dry and his good arm wrapped around Blainey bear. It was starting to smell more like him than Blaine, it made Kurt want to hate his Father even more. He hated that he had to rely on a stuffed bear to feel the comfort of his boyfriend. He hated that his Father was the reason as to why he couldn't be with Blaine. Today was the day that he gets to home to a place where he can't escape his family. Not like he could escape them in the hospital, but still… He wouldn't be able to lock his bedroom door because knowing his sadistic Father he would take his door away completely.<p>

"Kurt?" he heard Finn say from the door. "I got the wheelchair so you can leave, Dad said we could stop by Subway and get sandwiches before we go home." Kurt could tell Finn was excited about the sandwiches that they were going to receive soon.

"What am I going to do, Finn?" Kurt said in a monotone voice as he turned around to go sit in the wheelchair.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well I can't see my boyfriend, I can't see my friends, and I can't go to my school… The only thing that I am not going to miss from McKinley is that bitch, Senthia." He tried to laugh but he just couldn't.

"I'm sure you'll have fun at Dalton, it seems like a cool school. When Mom went there to get some stuff finalised, like bring your stuff into your room – I went with her to help, dude it's like Hogwarts." Finn said as he pushed Kurt down the hallway of the hospital in the wheelchair.

"Y-You went to Dalton?" Kurt swallowed heavily.

"Yeah, we were putting stuff into your room. Dad tried to get you a single room but they ran out of those at the beginning of their semester apparently so you have a roommate." Finn shrugged, they passed through the newborn section in the hospital. Finn waved at a little baby and it ended up bursting into tears.

"Is he nice?" Kurt asked, playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Don't know, we never saw him, Mom and me went during their school time." Finn said, they stepped into the elevator and Finn pressed 'M' for Main floor.

"I hope he's nice…" Kurt said without thinking, "Oh my God, what am I saying? I don't care what my roommate is like because I'm not going to Dalton!" Kurt slammed his hand down on the armrest of his wheelchair. "Finn, you can't let me go to Dalton."

Finn sighed, "I can't do anything, Kurt. You know how serious Dad is about this."

"Remember that time that Dad saw the hickey Blaine gave me and he said that Blaine and me shouldn't be kissing or doing anything together as a couple because we were so young? And then I got mad at Dad for not yelling at you and Quinn." Finn hummed. "I remember running out of the house, I was so angry, Blaine came after me and he told me that you told Dad off for being mean to me and Blaine."

"Where are you going with this, Kurt?" Finn asked, the elevator door opened, Finn pushed Kurt through the doorway.

"Fight back for me! I know you think Dad is being ridiculous, I know you don't want me to go to Dalton – so do something about it! I can't obviously since I'm crippled at the moment." Kurt frowned down at his broken arm; Blainey Bear was nestled beside it. "Please, Finn, I can't be without Blaine." Finn sighed and said nothing, "Finn?"

"I can't do anything, Kurt, you know I can't. Dad… He's honestly scaring me right now. Yesterday when you asked to be alone, I went home for a while. He and Mom were painting your room and taking everything out – when I ask them what they were doing, Dad told me to go to my room!" Kurt reached out and grabbed Finn's arm.

"THEY DID WHAT TO MY ROOM?!" he screeched.

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you…" Finn mumbled quietly to himself, "Look, there's Dad." Finn pointed out, Kurt groaned, he did not want to see his Dad. Kurt got out of the wheelchair, holding Blainey Bear tight to his chest with his good arm.

"Hi, Bud." Burt smiled at Kurt from his truck. Kurt didn't smile back, he didn't even scowl. He just goes into the truck and buckled up his seatbelt. Finn shrugged at Burt who looked confused about Kurt's attitude, although, Finn thought Burt was being stupid. Did he not understand that Kurt wasn't just going to let the fact that he is the reason why Blaine isn't there and that he is in the reason that Kurt is no longer going to McKinley go. Finn got into the truck, seated beside Kurt, Kurt was staring out the window longingly. "So," Burt said when he sat in the driver's seat. "What do you want to do first? Do you want to get subway or go home first so Mom and I can go get it—?"

"Go home." Kurt said quickly. Burt nodded and they started to drive towards the Hummel-Hudson house. When they got there, Kurt looked over to see where the Van was, his Dad didn't have a key, the only two that did were him and Blaine. However, his heart stopped when he saw that the Van was no longer at its perch. "Where's the Van?" he cried out.

"It's at the shop." Burt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Kurt had been praying to the gnome that lived inside the teapot on the other side of the moon that shoots whip cream out of its boobs that they hadn't thought about the Van and that he could go into it and take Blaine's things and keep them in his room.

"I'm cleaning it up so we can sell it." Both Finn and Kurt screamed. "What's wrong?"

"Dad, the Van is my car! You and Carole bought it for me when I was twelve! It's mine! It's under my name; you have no right to sell it without my permission!" Kurt screamed, "You're ruining my f*cking life!" Kurt threw open the truck door, still with Blainey Bear in his arm, he stormed into the house angrily. He ran up the stairs into the foyer, he saw Carole sitting at the table on her laptop; she looked up at the movement.

"Oh, Kurt, how are you feeling?" she stood up to greet him. He ignored her and went to his room, when he opened it he felt even more tears fell out of his eyes. His room was no longer a soft brown, with a nice beige comforter that was lightly striped with red and green. The walls were bright white, same with his bed's comforter. He saw that his bedside table had no picture frame of Blaine or a picture frame of the duplicate picture of him and Blaine kissing from Blaine's fifteenth birthday. His hands started shaking, strike that, his entire body started shaking. "Kurt?" Carole said from the doorway.

"Please leave." He whispered. She nodded and closed the door softly behind her. Kurt placed Blainey Bear on the two bright white pillows, he sat down beside it and slipped off his shoes, his sweater and then laid down on the bed. He picked up Blainey Bear in his good arm and breathed in the fading scent. "I miss you, Blaine." He whispered to his empty room.

"Hey, buddy?" Burt opened up his door. "Your Mom and I are going to Subway to get yours and Finn's sandwiches, what do you want on it?"

"Ham, cheese and lettuce." Kurt said in a monotone voice. "With a code red please." Burt nodded but he didn't leave Kurt's room.

"Do you like what we did to your room?" his Dad said with a smile. Kurt squeezed Blainey Bear a bit tighter. "Kurt?"

"I don't like it at all." Kurt told him, "I hate it."

"That's rude; Kurt, your Mother and I worked very hard on it." Burt growled from the door. "When we get back from Subway, you're going to apologise to both of us." Burt slammed the thin wood door; Kurt screamed and threw Blainey Bear at the TV, knocking one of his trophies from The Glee Club over, behind the TV.

Kurt got up; more tears were streaming down his face. He walked over to his TV stand in the corner of his bedroom and reached behind to pick up Blainey Bear and the trophy. As he reached for the teddy bear his fingers skimmed over a cardboard box. He frowned and moved the TV stand over a bit so he could see what was back there. Last time he checked the only things behind his TV stand was his stash of lube that he hid from his Father and his secret Blaine stuff that he doesn't want to share with anyone, let's just say that there are pictures and… Yeah. Anyway, he saw a medium sized box hidden behind his TV. Carefully, with one arm, he slid the box out from behind his TV stand and looked down at it.

_Blaine Box_, it said on the top written in Sharpie. Curious, he ripped off some of the tape and opened up the box with his one hand. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw what laid in the box. First was a red and yellow bowtie that Blaine had forgotten one night at his house. He took it out and kissed the smooth fabric. He placed it down on the carpet and reached into the box again. When he took out a familiar grey sweater he broke out into a smile, it was his first genuine smile in days. It was Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. He brought the sweater to his nose and he could smell Blaine's cologne, it was even stronger than Blainey Bear. He placed the sweater where the bowtie was and he looked farther into the box. There was the picture of him and Blaine from Blaine's fifteenth birthday. He kissed the paper and just sat there on his carpet, his eyes were closed and he was holding the picture to his chest. After a few minutes he put the picture down and continued taking things out of the box. There was a white beater of Blaine's, more pictures of them together; there were a few DVD's that were their favourite movies. Kurt wiped away his tears and put everything back in the box, except for the sweater and the picture. He closed the box, pushed it back behind the TV and put the TV back in its spot and stood up. He held Blainey Bear, the sweater and the picture with his good arm. He walked over to the side of his bed and lifted up one of the pillows. He hid the sweater and picture underneath both pillows and he got under the blankets. He held Blainey Bear to his chest and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Look, they're leaving!" Rachel pointed out; the twins were hidden behind the trees of the Hummel-Hudson's house. "We'll wait five minutes and then go." She told her brother. Blaine held the package he had brought tight to his chest. Hopefully Finn would cooperate and he'd be able to see Kurt behind Burt's back. All he wanted to do was to kiss Kurt and tell him that he loved him. When the five minutes passed, Blaine ran across the Hummel's yard, ignoring Rachel's squawking about not being secretive enough. He opened up the screen door and then knocked on the wooden door. Begging to whatever God, if there was one, that Kurt would open the door.<p>

"Please, please, please, please—" His words were cut short when the door was opened by Finn, and not Kurt.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Finn stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "You can't be here."

"Can I see, Kurt? Please?" he begged, Kurt's step-brother pursed his lips and shook his head. "Please, Finn."

"You can't be here, Blaine, Burt will call the cops on you!" Finn shouted he glanced back at the wooden door; Blaine was praying that Kurt would come and open the door and see what the ruckus was about.

"I don't care, Finn! I need to see Kurt, I need to kiss Kurt and I need to tell Kurt how much I love him!" he begged, "I won't tell anyone, Kurt won't tell anyone either. We'll keep a secret, please, just let him see me." Blaine tightened his grip on the package. "I love him so much."

"I know you love him, Blaine, he loves you too! I just can't risk Burt finding out about you seeing him." Finn felt like an asshole, he saw the tears in Blaine's eyes, he saw the anguish on the boy's face. "You better go before our parents get back."

"Finn please—"

"Finn?" the two teens froze at the sound of Kurt's voice on the other side of the door.

"K-Kurt…" Blaine breathed.

"Hold on a minute Kurt, it's just a vacuum salesmen," Finn lied to Kurt through the door. "Just go Blaine."

"Finn, please!" Blaine pled, "Let me see him for a few minutes!"

"No!" Finn pushed Blaine and Blaine's hit the wall of the small shed. "Just go home!" Finn opened the door and Blaine saw Kurt. Kurt saw Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, running towards the now open door. It all happened so quickly, Blaine ran into the house and took Kurt up into his arms, dropping the package he had onto the floor. He held Kurt against him; Kurt's good arm was around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck.

"I love you, baby, I love you so much." Blaine pushed Kurt away slightly so he could kiss him. They shared a passionate kiss in front of Finn.

"Jesus, you two were only apart for a day." Finn said from the door, "You're acting like you were away for years."

"Be quiet, Finn." Kurt hissed, he cupped Blaine's cheek with his good hand. "My Dad's going to be home soon… You can't be here for that." Kurt whispered, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave you either, Kurt…" Blaine leaned forward and they kissed softly for another moment. "You're beautiful, baby."

"Y-You are too, boo-boo." They stared lovingly into each other eyes until Finn interrupted them.

"You need to go Blaine, Mom and Dad will be home soon." Blaine kissed Kurt once last time before going into the tiny shed between the front door and the screen door and picking up the package.

"Kurt, this is for—"

"Shit, there is Mom and Dad!" Finn swore, "Blaine you're going to get murdered!"

Blaine thought his life was over. That is until Kurt pulled him up the stairs and dragged him through the kitchen to the laundry room, which was connected to the room that had Finn's bedroom door. "Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled him down the set of stairs.

"Finn's window." Kurt said, Blaine nodded and they closed Finn's door and went to the window where Quinn's bed used to be. Blaine opened the window and peeked out of it to see whether Burt and Carole were both inside. He felt Kurt's hand rest on the small of his back. He turned around and saw that his boyfriend was holding back sobs. He put the package down and hugged Kurt, he was careful of Kurt's broken arm; his boyfriend used his good arm to thread his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I don't want you to leave again." Kurt cried into his shoulder.

"I know, baby, I know…" he whispered, Kurt cried even harder at that. "I don't want to leave you either, but if I don't your Dad will get really mad that we saw each other." Kurt pushed Blaine away slightly and cupped his cheek.

"I don't care what my Dad says," Kurt murmured, "After this stunt he's pulled, you're the most important person in my life and what he says means nothing to me." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt chastely. "I love you, Blaine."

"And I love you, Kurt."

"Kurt? Buddy?" They heard Burt say behind the door, up the set of stairs and behind the other door. Kurt started to shake; Blaine saw the fear in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Kurt, you have no idea." Blaine kissed him passionately before handing Kurt the light brown package.

"Kurt?" they could hear Burt walking down the steps. Kurt reached over and pulled open the window. Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before slipping outside into the Hummel's front yard.

"Open up the package when you're alone, Kurt," Blaine swallowed back his salty tears. "You have no idea how much I love you." Blaine held Kurt's hand, they both heard Burt trying to open Finn's bedroom door.

"I love you so much, boo-boo but you have to go before he opens the door." Kurt told him, Blaine nodded and they gave each other one last look before Blaine was running behind the trees that were nestled beside the Hummel's house and then across the clearing to the forest where Rachel was.

Inside, Kurt slammed the window shut and pushed the package behind him so Burt wouldn't see it. Burt opened up the door and smiled at his son. "What are you doing in Finn's room?" he asked, stepping towards Kurt.

"I just wanted to look out the window; I don't have a very good view in my room." Kurt discreetly wiped his cheeks.

"Oh, I see, well your Mom and I got your subway so come upstairs and eat it." Together they went back up the stairs to the kitchen where Finn was looking really guilty. Kurt slid in beside him and smacked his thigh, which made him jump higher than Kurt had ever seen before.

"Stop it." The older brother hissed.

"Sorry. Did Dad see him?" Finn hissed in reply.

"No, he got away." Kurt said sadly, "You better not tell them, Finn Hudson or I will murder you." Carole set down their sandwiches; the two boys grinned at her and began to eat their food.

"What was in that package?" Finn asked him.

"I don't know, he told me to open it up when I'm alone." He swallowed, "I'm really glad I got to see him…"

"I know you are. I'm sorry I wouldn't let him in, I didn't want him to get caught and then I'd get in trouble for letting him in. And then you'd get in trouble for seeing him." Finn picked a cucumber out of his sandwich and put it on his plate.

"It's alright, Finn, I got to see him anyway." Kurt sighed with happiness, he had a smile on his face and to Burt and Carole, it was strange.

"Why is he smiling so big?" Carole asked her husband in a hushed voice.

"Maybe he's finally realised that Blaine was the reason behind him getting hurt." Burt shrugged and took out a beer. "I'm glad."

Carole frowned slightly but not enough for Burt to notice. She knows that he's only doing this because he doesn't want Kurt to grow up and be in love and rely on someone other than Burt for comfort. They've been through this before that Blaine has always been Kurt's rock, whether it be before they knew they were gay and in love, or when they did know. Kurt has relied on Blaine for everything. He relied on Blaine when his Mother died. He relied on Blaine when the bullying started when he first came out. He relied on Blaine when no one else wanted to be his friend when the rumours about Rachel were going on. It was blatantly true but Burt refused to see it. When they were cleaning Kurt's room to prepare him to get home from the hospital, Burt told her to throw out all of Blaine's things from inside Kurt's room… She hid it all in a box, labelled it Blaine Box and hid it behind Kurt's TV. Burt had seen what was behind Kurt's TV once, there was a bottle of lube and some really graphic pictures of Blaine, so he chose not to look behind it again. It was the best hiding spot. Burt would never look back there again. Hopefully that smile on Kurt's face was because he found the box.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Rachel asked as they walked back into their house.<p>

"I saw him." He told his sister, "I hugged him, I kissed him." Blaine sighed, "It was glorious."

"What are you talking about? You actually saw him?" she gaped at him.

"Yes, Rach, I saw him and it was amazing. He still has his stitches and his broken arm, obviously, but I was so happy when I saw him it was like my heart exploded and then he put it back together." Blaine collapsed onto the couch. "I gave him the package by the way." Rachel sat down beside him on the couch. "Do you really think he's going to like it?"

"Blaine today could be the last time you saw each other for a long time – he's going to treasure that stuff until he sees you again." Rachel told him, "Don't worry."

"You're right… I just really hope he likes what I wrote in the letter – and I hope he doesn't think that I gave him some of my laundry detergent, I wrote in the letter that that was your idea and not mine just in case he thinks it's weird." Blaine touched his lips briefly with the pads of his fingers. "I still can't believe we kissed or saw each other for that matter."

"For the record, Blaine, of course he would want your laundry detergent. Eventually your stuff at his house will start to smell like him and what's the point of keeping things that remind him of you if they smell like him?" she questioned.

Blaine shrugged and reached for the TV remote, "Do you think he'll be going to school this week? I mean, he's still injured from the accident and I doubt he'd be ready to go back anyway. Maybe when Burt and Carole go to work and Kurt's home alone, I could go over and be with him until they get back." Blaine said as they started to watch America's Funniest Home Videos.

"You're going to skip school just to see Kurt? Blaine it's almost the end of the year." Rachel scolded him but laughed at the video on the TV.

"Rachel, it's f*cking February, there are four months left of school. Calm down. And I think spending one day with Kurt is much more important than getting a lesson about stuff I've known since I was five." Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head against the brown couch. "Thank-you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Blaine, anything for you." She grinned from across the couch. She watched him fall asleep, as creepy as that sounds, she do anything for her brother. She'd give him a kidney if he needed one. She'd kick someone's ass for him because that is just how much she cares. She'd also do anything for Kurt, seeing as he is her best friend. If that means sneaking around Kurt's father to make them both happy, well, that means she'll have to sneak around Burt.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke from his sleep with a smile. He slept with Blainey Bear in his arm and his face pressed up against the Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. It kind of felt like he was with Blaine, except it wasn't, he didn't have Blaine's chest pressed against his back or his stomach pressed against Blaine's back. Their legs weren't tangled together and he hadn't fallen asleep with Blaine's lips ghosting over his.<p>

At least he had Blaine's smell around him. He had yet to open up the package since his Father had insisted the family watch a God awful movie together. He sat beside Finn and he held Blainey Bear throughout the entire movie, much to his father's disappointment.

_"Kurt, put that bear away we're watching a movie – you aren't five." _

He held onto Blainey Bear tighter and continued to watch the movie, ignoring his Father's remarks about the bear. When he went to bed that night, he wanted to slip on the sweater but then he didn't want his father accidently seeing the sweater. He simply brought out a bit of the grey fabric and as he slept he had it under his face so he could breathe in Blaine's scent.

He sat up and stretched his back and his good arm. His broken arm was aching because he hadn't stretched it since the accident. He stood up, made his bed and placed Blainey Bear at the crease between his pillows, just in case the package he had there, the sweater and the picture of Blaine stayed hidden. He made sure his bedroom door was closed before he took the picture out from under the pillow and kissed Blaine's face, he smiled at the picture of them together and sighed, he put it back under his pillow. Where it was safe and protected from his Father's gaze, he walked out of his room and he could smell bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. His father was seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, he could hear Finn in the living room watching Sunday morning cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal. Finn was a strange teenager, he couldn't survive the day without having a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal even if their Mom was making breakfast – he would still eat both. Kurt walked to the bathroom without saying good morning to his Dad; he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. The night before falling asleep, he decided to put on a fake face when he was around his family that included Finn. He was going to pretend he was fine without Blaine and all his other friends. He was going to pretend that he was excited to transfer to Dalton Academy, he was going to smile more and laugh and get along with his Father even though he was itching to rip him apart. He was going to pretend to care that his Dad was worried about his well-being when he knew he was fine.

He wiped away a stray tear and took a deep breath, "Game face, Hummel." He said to his reflection. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, moisturized, brushed his hair and rinsed his face with a facial cleanser. He left the bathroom with a jump in his step; thank God he was a good actor.

"Morning, Kurt." Burt said from the table.

"Good morning, Dad." Kurt said, he walked into the kitchen to see Carole cracking an egg into the frying pan. "Do you need any help?" he asked, Carole turned around to greet him.

"As much as I want your help Kurt, I don't think you'll be able to do much with your arm." She motioned to his broken arm that was in a sling. "Why don't you go sit down and rest?"

"Oh, alright." He said with mock disappointment, he was honestly happy that he didn't have to cook. He walked into the living room and sat down beside Finn. Finn was watching an old Pokémon episode; Kurt had never been really interested in Pokémon, Blaine had been for a while but after grade four he got over it. Nick and Jeff still like Pokémon; Blaine told him he only watches it when he's over at Nick and Jeff's house. He knew, however, that Blaine still watched it from time to time. Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when Carole called Finn and him to the dining room. The two step-brothers got up and walked over to the table where Burt still sat reading the newspaper.

Carole placed a full plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns in front of Kurt, who smiled and thanked her for it. Kurt pretended not to see the look his Father and step-mother shared in confusion. He knew they were wondering why he was all of a sudden in a good mood. Kurt began to eat his breakfast, ignoring the pointed look Burt was giving him. What was that for?

"So, Kurt…" Burt swallowed a bite of his bacon. "I saw the weirdest thing yesterday when I was cutting up some wood for the bonfire we were going to have for Finn's birthday." Kurt licked his lips and put his fork down for a moment.

"A-And what's that?" Kurt stuttered, his eyes reached his father's and he saw this was apparently something very serious.

"Shoe tracks from Finn's window to the forest." Burt told him, "Mind telling me where those shoe tracks came from, exactly?" Kurt looked back down at his plate and moved his bacon around a bit. "Kurt?"

"I don't know." The teen lied, apparently his Father could tell.

"Kurt _do not lie _to me." Burt growled, the tension in the room was very high and Kurt didn't like it at all. "Was Blaine here yesterday?" Burt asked Finn spat out some of his egg. Kurt put down his fork to scratch his nose. "Kurt Hummel, answer me, did Blaine come here yesterday?"

"I don't know." Kurt lied once more.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel!" Burt slammed his fist down on the table, "Did Blaine come here yesterday?!" the gruffness of his voice terrified Kurt.

"It was me!" Finn shouted, surprising Burt, Kurt and Carole. "On Friday night I snuck out to see Rachel." Finn told them, "It's just, I didn't want to get in trouble for going to see her and I love her so much."

"I thought you two broke up…" Carole noted softly.

"W-We, uh, did but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her. She's one of the only people that understands me and I just…" he shrugged, Burt put some of his bacon into his mouth, he motioned for Finn to carry on. "I snuck out because I thought you wouldn't let me go over to Rachel's because of all the stuff that's happened with Kurt and the fact that Blaine is Rachel's twin…"

"It's fine Finn, you don't need to sneak out to see your friends." Burt said calmly, Kurt gripped his fork hard in his hand. He was glad that Finn covered for him and Blaine, but his Father was just making him even angrier than he was before. So Finn was allowed to see Blaine, the supposed criminal who caused Artie's paralysation and his own injuries, but he wasn't? He wanted to scream and shout at his Father and call him a hypocrite but alas, he was trying to pretend he was happy without Blaine.

The Hummel-Hudson family ate in silence until Burt spoke up again, "So Kurt, tomorrow we're going to drive up to Dalton so you can get used to your room and meet your roommate." Kurt dropped his fork in surprise.

"What?" he coughed out.

"Well since you're going to be going there, you might as well get used to the life there. Apparently on Fridays they have a longer breakfast period and the courses there are much better than the ones at McKinley. We signed you up for AP French and other classes we think you'll excel in." Burt marvelled, "You're going to love it there."

_I doubt it_, "I'm sure." Kurt kept his eyes on his plate.

"I arranged to get Headmaster Lucas to organise an assembly to tell every Dalton student to not tell their friends out of school or their family about you. They can't even post about you on Facebook; if they do they'll get expelled automatically." Burt said with a laugh, "You're going to be like royalty there, Kurt."

"I've always wondered what it would be like if I was popular. I mean, at McKinley I was because I was on TV and I was the creator of a popular YouTube band – but whatever, forcing kids to not tell their parents about something at school will be super exciting!" Kurt tried to voice as much sarcasm as he could.

"Now, now, Kurt, you're going to like it there. Don't judge a book by its cover." Burt finished his breakfast, he stood up and brought Carole's now finished breakfast to the sink. "I think you're going to love it there. And who knows, maybe you'll find someone." Kurt glanced at Finn with a confused expression; Finn shook his head not knowing what Burt meant either.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, Burt turned around with a sick smile on his face.

"Maybe you'll meet someone to be boyfriends with. Someone who will keep an eye on you at Dalton and keep you safe from, well you know, _him_." Burt walked down the hallway to his and Carole's bedroom. Finn rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt knew very well his Dad wasn't referring to Karofsky, more like Blaine. Kurt blinked back his tears and squeaked out, "Totally."

"That's my boy." Burt said walking back into the room. "Now why don't you finish your breakfast and then we can start packing up your clothes and other stuff you want to bring to Dalton."

"Okay." Kurt stood up, no longer having an appetite; he went into his room and closed the door behind him. He cried softly into his hand and slid down the door. If he was going to keep this up, it was going to be very hard. He stood up and wiped his cheeks, he opened up his closet and took out several pairs of jeans and some shirts and a few sweaters. He pulled out his suitcase and started packing up his clothes. He opened up his drawer and took out a pair of sweatpants, his pyjamas and some large shirts that Finn gave him when he outgrew them. Knowing that Dalton had a uniform, he knew that he didn't have to bring too many clothes since he was going to be wearing his uniform a majority of the time. He put all his clothes into the suitcase and he paused. He looked to where Blainey Bear was hiding the sweater, picture and package. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the pillows and took the Minnie Mouse sweater into the suitcase, the picture went into his pocket and the package joined the sweater in the suitcase. He'd have to get Finn to bring the box of Blaine's stuff to Dalton when they go as a family. Finn will have to lie again about Rachel or something. He was grateful that Finn did that. He'd have to thank him later.

Two hours later, almost all of Kurt's belongings that he wanted to take with him was packed up in boxes to go to Dalton. Kurt decided to take a break from packing his stuff up and told his parents that he was going to go for a walk through the forest for a bit to clear his thoughts.

Kurt had just stepped outside with his jacket on, his good arm was through the sleeve and the other was just resting on the inside of his warm jacket. He had a toque on and one glove on, and a scarf was fastened around his neck. He wanted to go to Shay Lake and just sit there and stare at the water.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned around to see Finn tumbling after him. His step-brother caught up and was panting. "Can I walk with you?"

"Sure."

They walked together into the forest, Kurt knew where he was going, Finn however was scared they were going to get lost. When they made it to Shay Lake, Finn gaped at the expanse. "Where did this come from?" he wondered aloud.

"It's always been here. Dad proposed to my Mom here. Blaine and I found it in freshmen year; we found it after we dated for that brief time. We were on Dad's quads and we were just driving and we somehow found it. I-I remember sitting on the quad and looking at how beautiful Blaine was, the shining reflection of the sun was in his eyes and his hazel orbs just looked stunning. I couldn't turn my gaze away. It was all so overwhelming and so I kissed him in front of Shay Lake. Then I dated Sebastian a-and…" Kurt stopped in his tracks.

"Kurt?" Finn's brow furrowed with concern. "Is everything okay?" Kurt started to shake and then he started crying. "What's wrong?" Finn kneeled down a bit to be face to face with Kurt. "Kurt, come on, tell me what's going on."

"Sebastian is at Dalton." Kurt mumbled, his face was scrunched up terrified of the realisation of being a fellow student with Sebastian. The next thing Kurt knew, his face was being pressed up against Finn's chest and Finn's large arms were around his small frame. Kurt slid around his arm around Finn and they hugged for who knows how long. Kurt cried into Finn's chest and Finn held him throughout it.

"Don't worry, Kurt, he's not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. I'm not going to let them." Finn whispered. "You're going to get Blaine back. Dad is going to pull his head out of his ass and you're going to come back to Dalton." Finn pulled away to look his brother in the eye. "Okay?"

"O-Okay." Kurt stammered, Finn hugged him once more.

"I love you Kurt." Finn told him. Kurt smiled into Finn's shirt.

"I love you too, Finn."

They walked back to the house together; Finn had his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they did. Kurt had never felt as close to Finn as he did that day. They went back into the house and Kurt went straight to his room. He really just wanted to be alone now. He popped in a movie and laid in his bed. He took the picture of Blaine out of his pocket and stared at it. Despite him seeing Blaine the day before, he still missed Blaine so much. He sat up and put the picture down. His eyes were fixed on his suitcase. He got up, opened it and took out the light brown package. He locked his door and sat on the bed. As best as he could, he opened the package with his one hand and he bit his lip so hard it was bound to bleed.

Within the package was a packet of Blaine's laundry detergent. "You goober…" he giggled quietly. He brought it up to his nose and he was in ecstasy. All he smelt was Blaine. _Blaine_. He was definitely going to bring it to Dalton with him. The next thing in the package was a picture. It was a beautiful picture. It was just… "Beautiful." He breathed. He doesn't know where it was taken but, it was full of beauty. In the picture, was a six year-old Kurt Hummel. He was sitting on the pavement in front of the Anderson's house with his hair ruffled, cheeks flushed and a beaming smile. Beside him was Blaine at the age of 6, he had his red sweater around his waist, a white polo and a pair of navy blue shorts. His hair was ruffled too and his arm was around Kurt. Kurt placed the photo down and saw another one; it must have been taken on the same day. They were laying in the grass together, surrounded by dandelions. They must have been giggling at each other or simply enjoying their time together, there was so much love and adoration in their eyes and they were only six. Kurt swallowed down what felt like a golf ball and put that photo down. Below it was parchment paper. Carefully, Kurt pulled it out of the packaging and opened it. "Dear Kurt…" Kurt read out loud, he sucked in a breath and read in his head.

_Dear Kurt, _

_Hi. I don't know if I got to see you when I came over to bring this to you. If I did, I'm so glad we saw each other, baby, even if it was only for a minute. If I didn't… I miss you so much Kurt and I know we've only been away from each other for two days or however long it's been but I can't stand being away from the person I love. In the hospital that night your Dad told me to say goodbye to you and then leave and never come back. I regret listening to him. I regret saying goodbye to and I swore to myself I would never say that. I hate being apart from you because I said goodbye. I love you, Kurt; I really hope you're reading this because otherwise I'm wasting really expensive pen ink. _

_Although, I would spend millions on you just to see you smiling. You're smiling right now, aren't you? It isn't one of those toothless smiles; it's one of the ones where I can see your teeth, your dimples show and your eyes crinkle. I don't want to sound cocky or anything but I am the only one that can make you smile like that, can't I? I wish I was there with you so I could kiss your cheek and then kiss your soft lips. Those lips are one of my favourite parts about you. I could go on and on telling you what my favourite things are about you but it would take up about eighty pages. Since we're going to be apart for God knows how long, I gave you some of my laundry detergent – it was Rachel's idea by the way, so if you think it's a bit strange, blame her. You can use it to make the things that you have of mine smell like me again because knowing you you've already worn every piece of my clothing that I've left at your house. I love it when you're wearing my clothes, even though I'm shorter than you, they always end up looking bigger on you – it's adorable. You're adorable. _

_The two pictures that I gave you are quite special to me. Even though I don't keep them out in the open and I've never shown anyone them until you, the first one of us was taken by my Dad, Hiram, I'm guessing. Since my Dad Leroy always works he wouldn't have been there to take the picture. You get it. As I was saying, we were playing in my front yard, Rachel was over at someone's house and it was just the two of us. I don't know if I knew I loved you then or that I was gay. I had never had a crush on anyone so I just assumed I was different. Not gay different… Just different. Everything about you back then just made me smile. Your perfectly brushed hair, your stylish clothes, your knack for defending me when someone was mean. It made me smile. One time, in grade 5 we were in Ms. Patterson's class, we were running around in PE. You were wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, God if I had known you'd stop wearing them by middle school I would have taken pictures to keep. You had sweat shining on your neck and for a fifth grader who was slowly entering puberty; I had never wanted to kiss you as much as I did then. Of course I didn't, we were in grade five and I simply thought that since you were my best friend I was supposed to feel that away about you. I had no idea that what I was feeling was, to simply put, love. I think I've loved you since we met in kindergarten when Puck stole your doll and Rachel asked me to get it back. Or when you slapped Puck after he untied my shoe, you've always been there for me Kurt. In the picture of us just smiling and my arm was around you, it was during the summer between kindergarten and grade one if I recall correctly. We had been best friends for almost a year. Our smiles were so big. It was one of those smiles I had mentioned before. We were so little…_

_In the second picture, we're just looking at each other and laughing and smiling. We were basking in each other's love. I don't know how my Dad managed to take that picture but I'm glad he did. The love between our eyes was astounding… Even today the love between us still astounds me. You take my breath away, Kurt. No matter what happens between us, no one can touch us or what we have together. For example your Dad, he can't change the fact that we love each other, sure he can keep us apart but no matter how far we are, we'll still love each other. I have so many things I just want to say, like how you take my breath away, how I am so crazy about you, how I really care about you and the list goes on. It's so hard to describe how I feel for you Kurt, I love you and it's such a strong love that it takes over my entire being and I feel like I live just to love you every day. When we see each other again I'm going to tell you how much I will always love you, to defend you even when you're wrong, to always pick up your call no matter what you're doing – even though I already do all of that. And then when we prove to your Dad that I'm not an asshole who tried to kill you and Artie, I'll make you cookies at least twice a year and kiss you whenever and where ever you want – if you know what I mean. If you don't, imagine me winking my eye and elbowing your side trying to get you to understand the dirty joke I just told. Though you know I'm going to tell you this and there is no point in me actually saying it to you face to face, I will do it anyway because I just want you to know. _

_This letter is two pages long and I have so much to say. I don't want you to spend hours reading this so I'll end it soon. I wish we could see each other baby. I miss hearing you call me 'boo-boo' or 'babe' or 'B' or even Blainers. It makes me feel like I belong to you. Is that weird? It sounds weird. I-I'm sorry if you can see tear stains because I'm trying really hard not to cry my eyes out. I don't want to be without you at school. I don't want to be leading The Glee Club without you, you hold us all together. You're the glue. I don't want to be without you Kurt! You're probably reading this with tears in your eyes and even then I think you're beautiful. Because you are Kurt, you're beautiful. I know we didn't get to talk a lot about what happened between Karofsky, Artie and you since you were still recovering but I just want you to know that you're brave Kurt. You're braver than I can ever be. You went through that trauma and look; you came out with a broken arm, a few stitches and bruises. I haven't seen Artie since I left the hospital that night but from what Rachel told me, it isn't good. I hate that he got as hurt as he did. I am grateful that he protected you; I will always be in debt for what he did because no money in the world will pay him back for protecting you._

_I'm rambling now. I can't help it. I don't want to finish this letter because there is so much more I want to tell you. If we don't see each other for a long time for example, several months, I want you that there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever', seeing you get up and hold your head high despite all the shit you've been through… That was the moment for me about you. You move me, Kurt, and writing this letter has been one of the hardest things I've ever done. I love you so much Kurt, and whatever you go through and you're feeling down, do not keep it in, tell someone about it. Even if that person is Finn, you need to tell someone. You need to have courage, Kurt. _

_I love you Kurt Elijah Hummel and I will never stop._

_Sincerely, your Blaine._

Kurt reread the letter so many times he could repeat it without looking at it. Blaine rambled a lot but it doesn't matter. It felt like he was sitting there with Blaine and Blaine was telling him all those things. He kissed the parchment paper, knowing that Blaine had cried while writing it and that Blaine had held it in his hands made Kurt happier about life. He carefully placed the letter, pictures and the laundry detergent back into the packaging, walked over to his suitcase and placed them in and closed it. Tomorrow he would be at Dalton Academy…

Without Blaine. And with Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the Dalton hallway, in hopes to catch up to Felix. They haven't talked since the night before and he hated knowing he was the reason Felix was crying. He didn't understand why Felix had run away however, sure he had blurted out that he loved him but Sebastian wasn't going to feel disgusted and break up with him for it. As he walked down the hall, he saw a head of familiar blond locks. With a smile, he ran down the hall and tapped him on the shoulder. Felix turned around, his eyes wide in surprise. "Felix…" Sebastian sighed with relief. "Can we talk?" Felix hesitated and glanced around the hall.<p>

"I don't know, Seb, I think I just need to be by myself for a while." Felix told him, Sebastian's brow furrowed, he reached up and cupped Felix's cheek. "Please Sebastian."

They were in a bad place to be talking about this. Any minute someone could come out of their dorm and see them together in such an intimate way. "Please don't do this Felix," the older and taller boy pled. "I hate seeing you sad because of me."

"I have to go to Daniel's room, Seb; we're working on a project together." Felix didn't move though, he placed his hand over Sebastian's.

"Can we talk later then? I really want to talk to you about this." Felix looked around the hallway for a moment. The hall was quiet and there was no squeaking of the floorboards in any of the rooms near them. Felix stepped up on the balls of his feet and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. Sebastian taking advantage of the touch wrapped his arms around Felix and held him there as they kissed. Felix pulled away with a light blush on his cheeks; he stood back down and made a small smile.

"We'll talk—"

"_Will all junior students head down to the auditorium, immediately._" A man's voice boomed over the intercom that was in the halls. The doors opened to almost all the dorms and boys starting pouring into the hallway. Sebastian sighed, he really hoped Felix was about to say 'we'll talk after I work with Daniel' and not 'we'll talk when I decide to be your boyfriend again'.

"Hey guys." Alex came up behind the secret couple. "I wonder what this is about." He said.

"It's probably about my roommate." Sebastian hadn't told anyone that he had a strange hunch that his roommate was going to be one Kurt Hummel. After he found that picture frame of Blaine, he put the pieces together. He wasn't sure how Felix was going to react to find out that his roommate might be the person who Sebastian loved at one point and tried to have sex with. Oh and the first person besides Cooper to know that his father hit him. The person who Sebastian thought of as his angel and the person who he had hurt so bad that Kurt had nightmares and was terrified to even close his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were getting a new roommate. Are you excited?" Alex asked as he, Sebastian and Felix walked to the auditorium.

"Not really. I like having a single room." Sebastian said, having the resist the urge to throw his arm around Felix's shoulders.

"Well yeah I understand that. I hate my roommate." Alex said, they were walking down the staircase now and they saw more and more students. There were freshmen, sophomore and even seniors. The juniors were all coming from their halls and dorms. "He always walks around in his underwear. They aren't even boxers, they look like speedos." Sebastian grimaced at the thought. He had met Declan once when he was in Alex's room; the boy was awkward and not very smart.

"That sucks. When Sam was here, it wasn't that bad." Sebastian said, they made it into the auditorium and saw Headmaster Lucas up on the stage with a podium in front of him. They sat in some of the seats; it was Alex, Felix and then Sebastian. In front of Sebastian was an annoying senior named Adam who thought he was all that because he was British. He was a stuck up asshole.

"My roommate isn't that bad. He's barely even there." Felix said quietly, Sebastian smiled and wanted nothing but to lean over and kiss his cheek.

Adam turned around, he wore a beanie and his eyes were crinkled as he smiled. "Well hello."

"What do you want, Adam?" Alex muttered with annoyance.

"I was just saying hello, calm down." Adam said to the dirty blond triplet. "I was trying to be polite."

"Yeah well, stop." Alex replied. Sebastian snorted and Adam looked over at Sebastian.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sebastian, how are you?" Adam asked the brunette, Sebastian rolled his eyes. They hadn't really talked before but Adam just got on his nerves. The way he'd wear his pyjamas to class, the way he played with every guy's heart and then crush it. One time Adam had tried to ask out Cooper but Cooper turned him down since he was with Serena at the time.

"Screw off, Crawford." Sebastian hissed.

"Wow, that's rude." Adam turned back around, "F*ckers."

"Asshole." Sebastian replied, the lights dimmed and the Dalton Academy students watched as Headmaster Lucas stepped forward towards the microphone.

"Good afternoon, students." Headmaster Lucas began, "I'm sure all of you are confused as to why you have been called down here today." There were murmurs of acknowledgement. "Tomorrow we will receiving a transfer student from Lima, it is very important that you all listen to me carefully." Sebastian glanced at Felix in the darkened auditorium; the boy was staring intently at the headmaster. "When he arrives tomorrow with his family, you are not to bother him or his family. You are not permitted to post anything about a new transfer student on Facebook. You aren't allowed to tell anyone from your hometown or your family for that matter that he's transferring here or what his name is when you find out. This is very important, students; he is not to have pictures taken of him even if he is barely in it. If we find out that one of you has told someone out of Dalton about him or yo have done anything to break these rules, you will be _expelled_." The auditorium filled with audible gasps. Sebastian and Felix remained motionless, they already knew about that. "He will be rooming in Larson hall," Sebastian heard Adam mumble to his friend, "Damn." Sebastian yawned; he already knew all of this since Wes blabbed his ear off last night. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the plush auditorium chair. He listened to Headmaster Lucas tell everyone about how Kurt got hurt in a homophobic attack, he never said Kurt's name but Sebastian knew. He felt something brush over his hand, he creaked open his eye and saw Felix's small hand resting on his. That was brave. Alex was sitting beside Felix and yet here Felix was, holding his hand. He turned his hand over so it was palm up, Felix intertwined their fingers together and Sebastian saw the smallest of smiles on his lips.

He really liked this boy.

* * *

><p>It was February 22nd… The day Kurt was transferring to Dalton Academy. All of his things were packed up. He was standing in front of his house with his winter coat on and toque. He was leaving five minutes.<p>

"Hey, bud, you ready?" Burt said as he put the last box of Kurt's into the back of the truck. It was five in the evening. Kurt spent the whole day crying in his bedroom, he had to wipe his tears however when his Dad came in and he pretended to smile and hold his head up high. "Kurt?" Burt called out to him again.

"Y-Yeah, Dad, I'm ready." He lied, he'd never be ready. As he walked towards the truck, he slipped his hand in his pocket and brushed his fingertips over the picture of him and Blaine. He got into the truck and wiped his eyes carefully. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here and be happy with his family and friends. Finn got into the car a second later; Finn saw his despair and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt." He whispered, Kurt shook his head.

"It's not going to be okay, Finn." Carole got into the car and then they started to drive away. Kurt stared out the window the entire 2 hour ride. Burt had tried to start some conversation with him but nothing was working. The entire time his hand was clenched around the picture of Blaine and him. Finn had tried calming him down more than once on the car ride there; Kurt refused to talk to him or anyone for that matter. The only thing he said the entire time was "No, I'm not hungry." When they drove into the Wendy's drive-thru.

When they got to Dalton Academy, Kurt's anxiety was through the roof. He could see several students walking around the front field, soccer players, lacrosse players and just students walking from building to building. Burt parked the truck and they started to get out.

"Mr. Hummel!" Kurt heard someone call out to his Father. He turned to see who it was and it was an older man, he guessed it was the Principal or Headmaster or whatever they called it here. "It's a pleasure to see you again." The Headmaster guy said to his Dad.

"Likewise." They smiled before the Headmaster guy looked at Kurt.

"Ah, you must be Kurt." The Headmaster held out his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt didn't. He didn't even smile at him. "Well, uh, I am Headmaster Lucas and this is Dalton Academy." Headmaster Lucas motioned to the big old building behind them. "Would you like to come inside?" he asked the teen. Kurt shrugged and rather rudely walked past him and walked into the building. Burt looked back at Finn with a confused expression, Finn shrugged and walked after Kurt.

"Kurt, you need to stop being like this. If Dad sees you're unhappy he's going to get worse." Finn told his step-brother. Kurt sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. It was only going to make things worse. Headmaster Lucas, his father and Carole trailed behind him and Finn as they talked about stuff for the transfer. As they walked down the hallway, Kurt looked up and saw a strangely familiar Asian boy standing at a door reading from a clipboard.

"Ah, Kurt this is Wesley Young, prefect of Larson hall, the hall you're rooming in." Kurt's glasz orbs widened, he knew who this was! He was in The Warblers! Oh lord, Kurt was really hoping he wouldn't recognise him. Wesley held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hi, Kurt, it's great to meet you." Wes said, Kurt glanced at Finn who was staring at the older teen with terrified eyes. Finn recognised him too!

"I-It's, uh, nice to meet you too." Kurt murmured awkwardly.

"Wesley, can I trust you to show Kurt around Larson hall while his family brings in the rest of his belongings?" Headmaster Lucas asked the senior.

"Of course. Come on, Kurt, there's a lot to see." Wesley motioned for Kurt to follow him, Kurt did begrudgingly, he didn't really want to leave Finn.

Wes walked him through an even older hallway and they passed a few students in uniform. They all stared at him with curious eyes. He even heard one whisper to the other, 'is that the new kid?' he didn't like people looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Do you have any questions about Dalton?" Wes asked as they walked up a set of stairs.

"Um, not really." Kurt replied, "Well, kind of." Kurt shrugged. "Why are there so many students out of class on a Monday?"

Wes chuckled, "We may be a private school, but we don't stay in class all day." Kurt's brow furrowed. "It's seven." Wes clarified. "Well, some of us still have classes depending on what courses you take." Wes looked at his clipboard. "Looks like you don't have an evening class, that's good. I had one in my sophomore year and it sucked! I had to stay up all night doing my homework for my day classes and I had to go to class at night. I missed dinner so many times that semester." Wes sighed, "Anyway, this is Larson Hall." Wes motioned to the large common room. "This is the common room where we usually hang out or study, it's not as loud as you think it would be. When some people are studying we tend to keep it down." He explained, they walked into common room and Wes walked through one door way. "This is the door that actually brings us into the dorms. The other doors go to the other parts of the hall, like the showers – which by the way, if you didn't know they're public, but not like if you're showering you see peoples butts, you have a stall."

"I don't like that." Kurt whispered, Wes tensed but kept going.

"Your room is room 43B; it's a twin room so you do have a roommate. Your roommate had a single room up until your arrival." Said Wes, "He had a roommate before but then his roommate moved to Lima, maybe you know him: Sam Evans?" Kurt's eyes watered slightly. He missed Sam too, even though they weren't that close.

"Oh, yeah, I know him. We went to the same school." Kurt told him, Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? That's cool." Wes opened up the dorm room and escorted him in. "This is your room." Wes told him. "Your roommate isn't here right now, I think he's downstairs in the cafeteria eating dinner."

"O-Oh." Kurt murmured. He saw boxes of his on the floor; one of them was slightly open.

"Alright, do you want to see around the cafeteria or would you rather stay here?" Wes wondered, Kurt sighed and sat down on the mattress.

"I'd rather stay here." Kurt whispered politely, Wes nodded and started to leave.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your roommate is Sebastian Smythe, he's a junior too so maybe you'll have classes together." Wes left and closed the door shut. Kurt burst into tears.

Sebastian was his roommate! Of all people at Dalton Academy School for Boys, his roommate had to be Sebastian! _The _Sebastian. The one that he dated and broke Blaine's heart, the one that tried to have sex with him to make him love him and the Sebastian that hurt him physically and emotionally. He looked over to Sebastian's things across the room. There was a picture frame of Sebastian and his friends and one of his late sister Tatiana.

His door opened his heart stopped, what if it was Sebastian. "Hey buddy." It was his Dad; he would have liked Sebastian better. "How do you like your room?"

"It's really nice." He lied.

"That's good," Finn stumbled into the room, pushing past Burt with two boxes in his arms. "Here is the rest of your stuff. Did that Wesley kid show you around."

"A bit." Kurt lied, "Is that all my stuff?"

"Carole has your suitcase with all your clothes in it." His Dad sat at the foot of his bed. "She said it was a bit heavy, how much did you bring?"

"Not much…" Kurt said, he didn't understand why it was heavier. The only extra stuff in there was the Minnie Mouse sweatshirt, the two pictures, Blainey Bear, the Laundry Detergent and the letter. "Just some clothes to wear afterschool and during the weekend."

"Weird." Burt said, Kurt watched as Finn placed two boxes on the floor near the bedside table that was conjoined with the one Sebastian uses. Kurt saw a familiar black writing atop one of the boxes, he felt his heart flutter. It's his Blaine box. Kurt was going to thank Finn but Burt caught his attention. His father was placing several things on his bed. A new laptop, a new phone (iPhone) and a new iPod, Burt handed them to him and smiled. "These are for you."

"I-I don't understand." Kurt mumbled, what were these for? He had a phone and a laptop.

"They're your new belongings. Since we're still not sure if that Karofsky boy is going to be charged, I'm going to take extra precautions. That means, that whatever text you send out I can see it just in case he start texting you again and you don't tell me. The laptop will give me the ability to see what you're doing just in case and the iPod is just even more precaution." Kurt's bottom lip began to quiver, tears formed in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Burt asked. Kurt took a breath, blinked and smiled.

"Wow, Dad, these are so cool." He grabbed the iPhone and pressed the home key to see the lock button was a picture of the family. Yeah, that would change. "Why don't you guys head back, by the time you get back to Lima it'll be nine and you work tomorrow." Honestly he just wanted them all to leave. He'd use the common rooms phone, assuming it has one, to call Finn later.

"Alright, are you fine unpacking your things on your own?" Burt rested his hand on Kurt's knee.

"Yeah." Just then Carole walked in with his suitcase. "Thanks."

"We'll get going then; have a good night, Bud." Burt kissed his hair, Carole kissed his forehead, they left leaving Finn and Kurt. Kurt got up and hugged Finn, his face pressed into his chest.

"I don't want to be here, Finn!" Kurt screamed into his shirt. Finn rubbed his back gently.

"I know, Kurt, call me later okay." Finn ruffled his hair slightly before leaving his room, closing the door behind him. Kurt took a shaky breath before starting to unpack his things. He made his bed and put some of his clothes away. He put the Minnie Mouse sweatshirt on the bedspread before grabbing his things and putting a few things into the bedside table. He put the picture from his pocket on it and smoothing it out. He kneeled on the floor and took out the few movies that were in the Blaine box, the rest of the pictures of either Blaine or them together and Blaine's white beater went in too. He pushed the box under the bed and went around to open another box. It was the slightly opened one; the first thing he saw inside was the missing picture from his room of Blaine from school. He was smiling brightly at the camera, his hair was gelled slightly, he was wearing a grey cardigan over a white dress shirt with a darker grey bowtie. Kurt had chosen out his outfit that day. He carefully placed the picture frame on the bedside table and yawned, he blindly climbed over his bed, grabbed his pyjama pants and Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. He stepped into the bathroom, it was a small bathroom compared to the one at his house. There was simply a toilet, a mirror, two shelves – one of which was already filled up by Sebastian's things. Then there was a mirror, Kurt saw himself in his reflection, wow he looked torn. His stitches were dark against his pale skin and there was a slight bruise on his chin. He sighed tiredly; he took off his clothes, washed his face and then put on his pyjama pants and then the sweater. Carefully he took his arm out of the sling and slid his arm through the sleeve and then put the sling back on, he hissed at the feeling of moving his broken arm. He bent down and lifted up his dirty clothes, walked back into the room and put his clothes into the suitcase. He didn't have a hamper yet and he didn't want to just throw his things into the clothes hamper on Sebastian's side of the room. He walked over to the door and turned off the light, he blindly walked over to his new bed. It wasn't comfy at all when he got in. He turned on the lamp on the bedside table and he opened up the drawer, he took out the letter Blaine wrote for him and he started to read it before falling asleep.

_Dear Kurt_…

* * *

><p>Sebastian took a deep breath before knocking on Felix's door. Wyatt, Felix's roommate wasn't there so it was safe to be in Felix's room together. The door opened, Felix smiled softly and let Sebastian come in. "Hi." It was barely over a whisper as Felix sat down staring at Sebastian. Sebastian carefully sat down on Felix's desk chair and smiled at his boyfriend. "Are you going to break up with me?" Felix asked, all traces of his smile gone.<p>

"What?" Sebastian gasped, "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Sebastian reached for Felix's hand but the blond retracted it.

"Because I said I love you and we've only been dating for nine days." Felix rushed out, Sebastian pursed his lips. "I can't help that I do. I've loved you since you started dating Aiden and I had to watch you two fall in and out of love. It was so hard to keep it in and then we were kind of fighting I just blurted it out and I ruined our relationship before it even started and I just ruin f*cking everything!" Felix screamed, "I love you Sebastian!" he screamed even louder, "I CAN'T HELP IT AND NOW I'M GOING TO LOSE YOU—" Sebastian kissed Felix hard on the mouth, stopping the younger teenager from screaming any louder. Felix pushed Sebastian away, "Can you stop doing that?" his lips were still touching Sebastian's.

"What, kissing my boyfriend?" Sebastian kissed him once more, he stood up slightly and it made the kiss more intense. Felix moaned softly and reached up to tangle his fingers in Sebastian's hair. Felix pulled away again.

"S-Sebastian, we need to t-talk." He whispered, his lips brushing over Sebastian's. Sebastian grinned and dragged his lips from his lips to his pulse point. Felix let out a quiet moan and his eyes snapped shut. "Seb…" Sebastian pushed Felix back more, leaving the blond underneath him. "Come on, w-we need to talk."

"Fine." Sebastian sat on Felix's thighs. "I'm not breaking up with you because you love me." Felix gasped, but not because he was surprised, but because Sebastian's hands were wandering up his shirt. Sebastian's hands weren't on skin however, Felix wore an undershirt. "I really like you Felix, and I can tell that my feelings are really strong for you. One day I can't wait to tell you I love you back, because I know I will. You're beautiful, sexy, intelligent, hilarious and as cute as a button and I want you to be mine. I don't care if my roommate is the sexiest gay person in the entire world, because in my eyes." Sebastian leaned forward so his forehead was pressed against Felix's, "You're the sexiest person I have ever seen." Felix couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled Sebastian down so that he was on top of him and they kissed, it was full of tongue and teeth and neither of them cared that they had only been dating for nine days. Felix growled and rolled over, making Sebastian on the bottom.

They did this for twenty minutes before Sebastian, sadly, pulled away from Felix's insistent lips. "We need to cool down." He dropped a chaste kiss on his lips and sat up. Felix yawned and pulled Sebastian down.

"You sh-should sleep here tonight." Felix cuddled into Sebastian's chest, he yawned once more.

"I have to go back to my room, you know that Wyatt will be back soon and if he sees us together than he'll know that we're together." Sebastian made no action to move however. He snaked his arm around Felix's slim torso and held him until his breathing got heavier and heavier. The blue eyed teen fell asleep with the words, "love you." Falling from his lips, Sebastian kissed his soft, rose smelling hair and then sat up gently, making sure not the wake him. He covered him up and kissed his forehead, he stared at Felix for a minute. As he did, Felix yawned and Sebastian found himself comparing his boyfriend to a kitten. Felix reached sleepily for the pillow Sebastian had been resting on; when he found it he hugged it and fell into an even deeper sleep. The words were on the tip of Sebastian's tongue, so he let them out. "Goodnight, Kitten." He flicked the lights off of Felix's room and left walking down the hallway to his dorm room. He opened it up, flicked the lock and then went to turn on his bedside lamp. He didn't even notice the body in the bed across from him. He sat down on his bed and untied his shoes, he was about to undo his pants but he heard a quiet sob from across the room. That's when he remembered he now had a roommate. He paused, listening to the person crying. He still had a hunch it was Kurt, but he couldn't tell from where he was sitting. He decided to let the guy be on his own, he probably missed his family or his friends. He grabbed his pyjamas, walked into the washroom to get changed. When he was finished, he walked back to his bed, got under the covers and turned the light off.

He was about to fall asleep when another sob was heard from the other side. He sat up slightly, he squinted in the dark hoping to see his new roommate's face. Still no such luck. Only a second later, the lump under the blankets on the other bed shifted and Sebastian heard the boy start crying even more. Sebastian turned on his bedside lamp and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" he saw the lump tense. "I'm sorry, I realise that was f*cking creepy. Sorry, um, are you okay though? Are you homesick?" he saw the lump shake its head no. "Alright… Just tell me if you need anything. I've been through a transfer before and it isn't fun, especially in the middle of the school year." When there was no response he sighed. "Okay, well, goodnight." He reached to turn off the light again when he saw a picture frame on his roommate's side of the table. It was the picture frame of Blaine Anderson, which he had seen before. "Kurt?" he asked to the lump across the room. The lump sniffled under the blankets. "I-Is that you?" there was a nod and another sob. Memories from their sophomore year came flooding back, Sebastian hated it when he had made Kurt cry in their time together. Sure he had made him cry a lot, he's not going to say he didn't, but he still hated it. Now hearing Kurt crying under the blankets in _their _room made Sebastian feel guilty. Whether or not Kurt was crying because of him didn't matter, he still couldn't let him lay there and cry and do nothing about it. Sebastian got out of his bed and walked over to Kurt's side, he kneeled in front of the bed, his knees pressing into the carpet. He reached up carefully and pulled at the bed covers, revealing a disheveled Kurt Hummel. Sebastian gasped, "Kurt, oh my God, what happened?!" he asked, the boy started to cry even more. Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek, it was a rather intimate move on his part, he rubbed his thumb gently over the stitches in Kurt's eyebrow and then to the bruise on his chin. "Jesus… When Wes told me my roommate had gotten into a scruff with some homophobes…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He looked at what Kurt was wearing and his breath stopped in his throat. That was Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt; the curly haired hobbit would wear it all the time in freshmen year. He would know, he had a crush on him at the time. He saw Kurt's broken arm and he felt his heartbreaking, Kurt should never go through that. He's already been through so much.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked, Kurt cried even more, his whole body shook with sobs. "Come on, Kurt, where is he?" Kurt shook his head as he cried; Sebastian had no idea what to do. He stood up and then sat in Kurt's bed, if Felix saw this he would have a fit. "Is he okay?"

"H-h-he—" Kurt hiccupped as he attempted to speak.

"It's okay," he petted Kurt's hair. "You can tell me in the morning. I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian whispered. Kurt hiccupped again and continued to cry, he cried into Sebastian's shoulder. "Come on, try to fall asleep." Kurt nodded and tried to stop his shaking sobs.

"T-Th-Thank-you, S-Seb-Sebastian." Kurt hiccupped into Sebastian's now tear stained shoulder.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." It only took a few minutes for Kurt's shaking to stop and then another several for him to fall asleep. He would have to deal with Kurt being his roommate, but first, he would have to deal with whatever Kurt's gone through and piecing him back together.

He considers this his apology for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up:<strong> Next up, Sebastian will try to get Kurt to open up, Felix and the rest of The Warblers find out that Kurt is Sebastian's new roommate. Blaine mopes around at McKinley and Rachel, who's really upset about Blaine being mopey, forgets about Tina's birthday party - which results in Tina going all crazy. (Diva, anyone?) The Abrams work out their lives now that Artie can no longer walk and Santana is wrecked with guilt for kissing Brittany, Artie's girlfriend.

**End Authors Note: **Wow, this chapter took me almost a month to write. But hey, it's pretty long so that's a good thing. I guess? No... Okay. Check me out on tumblr at **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com **I post stuff about each upcoming chapter and I reblog pictures of Darren Criss/Chris Colfer. So yeah. See you whenever I write chapter 57!


	57. Chapter 57

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, depressed!Kurt, protective!Sebby, mentions of not!Paul, or rather Adam but he's a good guy! And crazy Jeff.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Holy f*ck banana monkeys. This chapter is like writing poop. I blinked and this madness appeared in my Microsoft Word document. It's been a long month for me since I uploaded chapter 56, I had to perform three times for my Theatre Group - we did splendid by the way! I also had to go up on the catwalk above the theatre for one of the other performances, "Heat Lightning" I was the lightning really. I had to shine a strobe light down on the stage, I had a heartattack while doing so, my friend had to be up there with me so I didn't start crying. Anywho, Glee was amazing - Kurt and Blaine totally had hot sex in their hotel room. In this chapter you'll find weird things that don't make sense. There is barely any Blaine, I think there is actually more Jeff than Blaine... Oh and concerning Kurt attacking James (it'll make sense when you read) I totally forgot I gave Kurt a broken arm, so just pretend Kurt totally gave that dickwad a bloody nose and black eye with one arm. So yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

_(Only three more chapters before the season 3 finale... Meaning one more season left...) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

* * *

><p>"No dude, you can't do that." David growled from the other side of the room with a Wii controller in his hand. His thumb was rapidly pressing down on the '2' button. It was Tuesday morning and it was like a tradition for the two best friends to play video games in the morning. Every Tuesday since grade three, they play even if they have school in twenty minutes.<p>

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that I got the Smash ball." Wesley replied as they played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, David took a handful of popcorn and threw it at his best friend. "Thanks! I needed more popcorn."

"Asshole." David hissed from across the room. They played in silence for a while before David started up conversation again, "So you showed around the new kid?"

"Yeah, he was pretty beat up. His arm was broken and he had stitches everywhere." Wes shrugged, "He's Sebastian's roommate."

"What's his name?" David shoved some popcorn into his mouth, some of the butter dribbled down his chin.

"Kurt." All of the popcorn in David's mouth spewed out across Wesley's carpet. "Dude! What the f*ck?!" Wes growled angrily, "What was that for?"

"What's his last name?!" David shouted he jumped across the room; he grabbed the collar of Wesley's shirt and pulled him up. "What is his last name, Wesley?!" Wes gulped at the intensity in David's eyes.

"H-Hummel." And that was when David slapped him. "What was that for?" the senior screamed.

"Are you f*cking stupid, Wesley? It's _the _Kurt Hummel, the Kurt Hummel that dated Sebastian and the Kurt Hummel we sang with not even 10 days ago!" David screamed in his face, "Kurt is Sebastian's roommate!" it took Wesley a moment to realise what was going on.

"Holy shit! I didn't even notice that, holy shit, Sebastian and Kurt are going to be rooming together." They both stared off into the distance, it was like a bad Disney show when the three main characters stare off into the sky imaging the possibilities of a certain situation. The only thing they could imagine was destruction, fires and screaming. They also pictured Flint running down the hallway with his ginger hair engulfed in flames. "We have to go see if they're okay!" Wes said to his best friend, who nodded in response. Like they did when they were only at Wilson Heights Preparatory School for Boys, they put on capes and ran towards Sebastian's room. Wes grabbed his master key and burst open the door. Seeing as it was the morning, hopefully both of them would still be asleep… Hopefully.

When the door opened, they saw a small pale boy, well he was tall but he looked small. He was sitting on the foot of his bed wearing a Dalton uniform, tears slipped down his porcelain cheeks and his bangs weren't styled to perfection like the last time they had seen them. He looked up at the intrusion and he stood up quickly.

"I…" he mumbled he then casted his eyes down dejectedly.

"Hi, Kurt." Wes smiled, hoping to not surprise the boy any further. He had seemed fine the day before. "How do you like it at Dalton?" Kurt said nothing, more tears found their way into his eyes. Wes took a step towards Kurt, his brow furrowed in concern and confusion. He was about to touch Kurt's good arm when Sebastian stepped out of the washroom in his Dalton uniform and his hair recently brushed.

"Oh, uh, hey guys. You know, Kurt." Sebastian motioned to the boy who was staring at the maroon carpet. "Kurt, this is David and Wes." Kurt bit his lip.

"I know who they are." Kurt whispered in response, Sebastian sighed and grabbed his and Kurt's bags. When Wes and David's eyebrows rose, Sebastian clarified, "Kurt has his morning classes with me so I'm going to hold his bag." They four left Kurt and Sebastian's room, Sebastian locked it behind them and they started to walk down the hallway.

"So, Kurt," David began, "Have you met anyone besides Sebastian and us that you already know?" Kurt shook his head. "Well I'm sure you will. You met almost all The Warblers in New York, most of them are juniors."

"That's true; maybe you'll have class with some of them." Wes grinned, Kurt didn't however, he stared at the wood floors as they made their way into the common room. They were greeted by the triplets, Daniel, Alex and Felix.

"Hey…" Daniel mumbled, at first he was happy to see his friends but his tone changed to confused when he saw Kurt Hummel standing close to Sebastian. Which was weird seeing as last time they had known, Kurt was still terrified of Sebastian. Daniel swallowed, "W-What's up?" Sebastian put their bags on the floor behind the brown leather couch, he sat down and whispered to Kurt, Kurt followed in Sebastian's steps and sat beside him, eyes still casted down.

"We were just going to head down to the café." Wes said, looking at the triplets but his eyes kept flickering to Sebastian and Kurt. "I don't really feel like eating food from the cafeteria and the café makes a crazy omelette."

"That's true." Alex said sitting down on the arm of one of the other chairs. "Remember that time we put hash browns in Sebastian's pants?" the group of boys laughed, Alex saw Kurt shift on the couch awkwardly. He got up and held out his hand for Kurt to shake, "I'm Alex." Kurt eyed the hand carefully before reaching up shaking it.

"I'm Kurt." He whispered, Alex smiled and sat down beside him.

"What classes do you have?" he asked the teen; Sebastian pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and handed it to Alex. "Why do you have his classes?" Alex questioned.

"I just do." Shrugged Sebastian, "He has all his morning classes with me." Alex read through the courses Kurt has.

"Holy damn, AP French? That's impressive. Oh hey, you have the rest of your afternoon classes with Felix." Kurt's eyes moved up from the piece of paper in Alex's hands to the blond triplet standing near Sebastian. "That's good, he's a loser though, and I wouldn't trust him." Sebastian smacked Alex's arm and then retracted his arm, realising what he had just done. "One time he peed on the floor in our house and puked on our mom." Alex chuckled; Kurt didn't laugh which made things even more awkward.

"Well, we should go get some breakfast before class." Wes voiced, they all agreed and started to leave the common room. Sebastian got up and grabbed both his and Kurt's bag, he started to leave but saw Kurt made no move to get up. The only people left in the common room were Felix, who was waiting for Sebastian and Kurt. Sebastian put the bags down and walked over to him, Felix watched curiously. Sebastian kneeled down on the ground in front of him, "Kurt, listen to me," Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes, "I know you're upset about everything – you miss your friends, your family and Blaine," Felix saw from afar that the tears that had been residing in Kurt's eyes were finally falling down his cheeks. "You need to tell me what happened, Kurt." Kurt shook his head, biting his lip so he didn't start to sob. Felix's heart clenched. "Come on, sexy, you can do it." Felix's heart clenched even more, had Sebastian just called Kurt sexy? He knew it. He knew Sebastian was going to think that his roommate was sexier than his own boyfriend.

"I-I c-c-can't!" Kurt choked out, Sebastian sighed, Felix saw Sebastian's hand rest on Kurt's thigh.

"Just tell me, is Blaine okay?" Sebastian asked, Kurt nodded and Felix actually felt relief. He hadn't really met Kurt or Blaine before, besides that time in sophomore year and the Perks. "Okay, that's good. Then what's the problem? Why are you here?" Kurt wiped his cheek but continued to cry. "I know you got hurt by some homophobes…" Sebastian told the boy, Felix took a step closer. "What did they do to you?" Felix knew what Sebastian was really asking, _did they rape you_? Kurt shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no." Kurt rushed out in a mantra, Sebastian sighed with relief. He couldn't handle it if someone had done that to Kurt. "H-He, ah, he tried." Kurt continued, Felix saw a fiery in Sebastian's eyes that he had never seen before. "I-In November… B-Blaine and I broke up, he t-took advantage of th-that. He tried to have sex with me." Kurt hid his face in his hands as he cried even harder. "He paralysed Artie!" he screamed into his hands. Felix jumped back when he saw Sebastian stand up.

"Who the f*ck was it?" Sebastian said angrily.

"David Karofsky." Kurt spat out with disgust, Felix saw him start to shake on the couch, not only that but Sebastian was shaking with anger.

"This is all my fault." Sebastian said in a low voice, "I laughed when he would push you into lockers and I never helped you up and I never stood up to him for you." Felix figured that Sebastian was talking about when they were dating.

"I-It's," Kurt hiccupped, "Not your fault. It's mine, I never told anyone besides Blaine t-that Karofsky was hurting me," Kurt cried even harder, "I-I lost my friends and I l-lost my boyfriend b-because of it!" Kurt was practically howling. The first bell for classes rang throughout the building; a few boys from the dorms came through the common room to get to their classes. They all sent sympathetic glances at Kurt. When everyone went to class, they stayed in the common room; Sebastian was sitting now, staring angrily at one of the windows. Taking a deep breath, Felix made his way over to where Sebastian was seated and he sat down beside him. He rested his hand over Sebastian's clenched fist and Sebastian relaxed, but he could still see the anger in his eyes. He was being very forward with Kurt sitting there but Sebastian was upset and as his boyfriend it was his job to help him calm down. He tilted his head up a bit kissed Sebastian's cheek which relaxed his further, the anger had depleted slightly in his eyes. Taking another big breath, he whispered in Sebastian's ear, "I love you."

"My Dad won't let me see Blaine." Kurt's voice broke the silence in the room; Felix leaned forward slightly to see Kurt's tear stained face. Sebastian remained motionless. "He thinks that Blaine hired Karofsky and his lackies to try and kill me – and Artie just got in the way." Felix heard the heartbreak in Kurt's voice. "He told Blaine to leave in the hospital two days after the accident. He told Blaine that if he came near me again that he'd call the c-cops. Blaine told me he loved me, sang a lyric from our song and then he left. I saw him on Saturday though, he came over to m-my house and Finn was trying to get him to leave – but I saw him! We kissed and we hugged and he told that he loved me and that I had no idea how much he did. He wrote me a letter and it was the sweetest thing I had ever read… The scary thing is, is that I know it's a goodbye. I love Blaine, I do but my Dad is taking control over my entire life!" Felix had tears of his own as he listened to Kurt, the transfer student was speaking through his sobs, it was actually very clear unlike earlier. "He made my boyfriend leave, he made me transfer schools, he made me give up The Glee Club… He took away my laptop, took away my phone and my iPod. He's tracking my texts and my calls… H-He…" Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. Felix saw something he had never seen before, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's frame and held him against his chest like a Lioness does to its cub. Felix watched Sebastian rub his arm up and down Kurt's back to calm his ex-boyfriend down. "I hate my life." Kurt whispered against Sebastian's shoulder. Kurt looked over Sebastian's shoulder to see Felix staring at the back of Sebastian's head with a jealous glint in his eye. Kurt would investigate that further, after he's done bawling his eyes out of course.

It's weird for Sebastian to be holding him, last time they spoke Kurt was terrified of him – even though he had apologised and he thought they left off on a good foot. He had still been scared of him. But now, he was trusting Sebastian – maybe it was because Sebastian was really the only person he knew at Dalton. He pulled away from Sebastian, still not smiling but he had no reason to. "Thank-you." He whispered, Sebastian said nothing, his ex-boyfriend turned to see Felix. They whispered something to each other; Kurt isn't really sure what was said. Sebastian stood up and held out his hand for Felix to take. Kurt watched as the blond took Sebastian's hand, when Sebastian raised him up, their faces were mere inches from each other. He saw Sebastian's blue orbs flicker down to Felix's lips but then his whole demeanor changed. "Come on, Kurt, it's your first day I don't want to get you into trouble. I'll tell Mrs. Lamenz that you weren't feeling well." Kurt nodded and started to follow Sebastian out of the common room, leaving Felix behind. "Oh, hang on, I forgot our bags." Sebastian ran back into the common room door, which was now a few meters away. Unable to resist his curiousness, Kurt took a few steps towards the doorway to see Sebastian with Felix's arms around his torso and he could hear the quiet sound of them kissing. He bit back an attempt of a smile, it seemed that Sebastian and Felix were trying to keep their relationship hidden like he and Sebastian had done over a year ago. If he hadn't been in this situation, he'd later talk to Sebastian about it… But he knows how hard it is to go through a secret relationship when people know about it. People always end up getting hurt or worse, heartbroken. He saw them pull away from each other and then Sebastian went to get his and Kurt's bag. Kurt licked his lips before going back to wear he stood before. "Hey, sorry, Felix had to ask me something." Sebastian explained when he came back out, Kurt shrugged and they walked together to their first class. It was Chemistry with a teacher named Mrs. Lamenz, Kurt hoped she was nice. "You have all your afternoon classes with Felix; ignore what his brother Alex said, he's actually…" Sebastian paused, "Really cool. He's my best friend."

"W-What about Sam?" Kurt whispered, Sebastian shrugged, they passed by another student who waved at Sebastian.

"Well he's still my best friend, but since he transferred to McKinley he's just… He's not there when I need him anymore, you know? When I was super jealous of you and Blaine at the Perks, he didn't even listen to my problem he just wanted to go make out with a girl named Mercedes." Sebastian sighed with sadness.

"You mean Quinn?" Kurt corrected, Sebastian raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"No… Mercedes, she is all he talks about anymore." Kurt stops for a second but continues to follow Sebastian to their class. When they get there, the entire class is staring at him.

"Nice of you to join us Mister Smythe." Mrs. Lamenz said from the chalk board, "And who is this you brought with you?" Kurt felt like shrinking under her gaze, she was a tall burly lady; she reminded him a lot of Coach Beiste. Her hair was short and black and her eyes were wrinkled.

"This is Kurt Hummel, ma'am, he's transferred here from Lima." Sebastian patted Kurt on the shoulder, Kurt saw the way Mrs. Lamenz eyes widened at the sound of the word 'transferred' he assumed that Headmaster Lucas had told all his teachers of his situation.

"Right, sorry, I forgot. Why don't you sit over there Kurt, next to Adam?" Kurt's eyes followed her pointed finger to an empty desk next to an older looking boy. Kurt hesitated before walking over to the empty seat; he sat down and saw Sebastian giving him a look of pity. What was the matter?

"So you must be the infamous transfer student." He froze in his seat; this older looking guy had a British accent. It was superhot! Wait, no Kurt, Blaine is superhot, Blaine and his abs and his V-cut and his sexy moan when Kurt licks his… yeah. Blaine is just superhot. "And your name is Kurt… What a lovely name." Kurt ignored his flirtation; it made him miss Blaine even more. Mrs. Lamenz left the room to go photocopy Kurt's things and this Adam character decided to flirt even more. "So tell me, Kurt, what brings you to Dalton academy?"

Kurt didn't reply, "Quiet, eh? Well then…" Kurt almost screamed when Adam put his arm around him and whispered in his ear, "Why'd you transfer here, love?" Kurt started to tremble, as Adam rubbed his back.

"Please stop." He moved away from Adam and saw Sebastian watching him from across the room.

"Why?" Adam purred winking at him.

"I-I have a boyfriend." Kurt whispered, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness wash over him at the thought. Blaine… Beautiful Blaine.

"I knew it, someone as hot as you wouldn't be single. I mean with that ass—" Kurt jumped into the air when Sebastian's hand slammed down on the desk.

"Leave him alone, Crawford." Sebastian hissed, "I swear to f*cking God if you mess with him I will kick your ass so hard you'll have to pull my shoelaces out of your f*cking nostrils!" he growled, Kurt saw Adam lean back a little in his seat.

"Why do you care so much Sebastian? I thought you were still with that blond kid." Adam said, glancing at Kurt with a creepy smile. Kurt shrunk in his seat, casting his eyes down.

"I'm not dating Aiden anymore, nor will I go back to him, and I care about Kurt because I messed up his life and I'm trying to fix that." He spat, "Now if you'd keep your grubby hands off of him it would be greatly appreciated."

"What if I don't?" they were talking like Kurt wasn't even there.

"Well I know you aren't very intimidated by me, but he has a brother in Lima who is the quarter back of the football team. His brother's two best friends, one of them you might know – Sam Evans, are also on the football team. His father is the size of fricking Godzilla and he's terrifying, one time Kurt and I were making out on a bench and I swear if he had a shot gun he would have shot me until I was just a layer of skin. Oh and I can't forget about his _boyfriend, _Blaine, he may seem like a short little hobbit that just gets in the way of everything," Kurt smiled slightly because Sebastian was talking about their fail of a relationship together. "But that kid can pack a punch and he would do anything to keep Kurt safe. Did I mention that in the beginning of our freshmen year Blaine was in the fight club and I think he was one of the best right?" he looked over to Kurt who nodded; it was true because Blaine was one of the best. That's why Coach Beiste let Blaine continue to use the punching bag. "Yeah, so if you mess with Kurt I will walk over to Lima tell Blaine that you've been dry humping his boyfriend and I will bet you anything that hobbit will run over here faster than you can say 'Mordor'." Mrs. Lamenz came back into the room, "Oh and I'm not afraid to tell all The Warblers about this if you keep flirting with Kurt, they may not know him like I do but they will surely destroy your existence if you either touch him, flirt with him or even look at him the wrong way."

"Mister Smythe, please go back to your seat." She said to him, Sebastian sent Adam another threatening look before going to sit down. Mrs. Lamenz handed Kurt his worksheets and explained a few things about what they'd learned. The next thing Kurt knew, the bell was going and Sebastian was over at his desk.

"Okay we have English now," Sebastian helped Kurt pack up his things, the picture Kurt kept of Blaine and him kissing fell out of his pocket slipped out and Sebastian saw it. "Oh, you dropped this." Sebastian bent down to pick it up and Kurt's eyes filled with even more tears. "This was at his fifteenth birthday right?" Kurt nodded. "I remember seeing you two kiss, I was so jealous." He handed it back, "Come on." Kurt took the picture and shoved it into his pocket. "Are you okay?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kurt ran out of the room, leaving Sebastian with his things. He ran to the closet bathroom he could find, luckily it was one of the teachers bathrooms and it was just a single stall. He locked the door behind him and he broke down. He grabbed his new iPhone from his pocket and he dialed Blaine's number.

"Please Blaine, pick up, please pick up, I need to hear your voice. Please. Please. Please. Please." He cried into the mouth piece.

_"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable, please try again later." _Kurt screamed and dialed it again.

"Blaine please, I need to hear you say you love me I need to hear you!" he cried, he was sure his tears were smudging the screen.

_"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable, please try again later." _Kurt screamed even louder.

"No! I need to hear your voice, pick up your phone Blaine! Please, pick up your phone, please!" He sobbed, "I need you to tell me you love me and that you'll always be here for me! Please just talk to me!"

_"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable, please try again later."_ Instead of screaming any louder Kurt slid down the door with the iPhone still clenched in his hand.

"Please…" he whispered, "I need you Blaine… I just need you to tell me everything is going to be okay and that we'll get through this! I need you to tell me I'm beautiful and I need you to hold me a-and—"

_"Hey, this is Blaine—"_

"Blaine!" Kurt sighed with happiness, "God I missed your—"

_"—sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, I'm probably doing homework or something. Leave a message at the beep. BEEP!" _Kurt opened his mouth to respond but there was a dial tone. Like Blaine hung up on him…

What if Blaine had been seeing Kurt's name on his phone and just kept pressing ignore? Was Blaine ignoring his calls? Why would Blaine want to ignore his calls? On Saturday, Blaine seemed really upset about having to leave him… Maybe it was just an act. Maybe Blaine didn't want to talk to him.

Kurt started to shake at the thought; actually he was just shaking in general. He was cold and his arm hurt and the love of his life wasn't picking up his phone. He heard a thud against the door and he jumped up, wincing at the sudden movement. What if a teacher had to pee or something and they saw that he was in there and he got in trouble?

"Kurt?" he heard through the door, relief went through his body.

"S-Sebastian?" he whispered, he reached up and unlocked the door, it opened revealing Sebastian.

"You've been crying again…" Sebastian poked his cheek making Kurt flinch. "Why?"

"It's nothing, come on." Kurt grabbed his bag and walked past Sebastian, he walked down the hall then realised he had no idea where he was going.

"Nope, we're not going to class. You are going to talk to me about what is going on." Sebastian took his hand and dragged him down the hallway to Larson Hall. Kurt didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want Sebastian him to pity him even more than he already did. Sebastian brought him into their room and threw their bags across the room. "We're going to get into our jammies and then we're going to push our beds together and you are going to tell me everything." Sebastian turned to his dresser and pulled out his pyjamas. "Well go on, I'll get changed out here, you get changed in the bathroom." Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt and his pyjama pants. He stepped into the bathroom, got into his pyjamas and then walked back out into his and Sebastian's room. If this had been September 2009, he would have died if he saw Sebastian shirtless, but now it didn't even faze him. Sebastian was wearing a pair of pyjama pants but no shirt, his pyjama pants were hanging slightly down and Kurt could see the beginnings of his boxers. Sebastian had already pushed their beds together and was smiling at Kurt. "Come on, sexy." Sebastian sat down and patted the mattress beside him. Kurt felt a laugh in his throat at the sound of that stupid nickname, he went over and sat down but not where Sebastian wanted him to. He sat down with his back against the headboard; he grabbed Blainey Bear and held it against his chest. "So tell me," Sebastian moved closer to him, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" the older boy asked with a sniff.

"Well, for one thing you just broke down in the staff washroom. Why?" Kurt ignored Sebastian's question and held Blainey Bear tighter. "Okay, I know I hurt you back in sophomore year – you know that I beat myself up about it. But I'm the only one here that actually cares about your well-being. I know I made myself an asshole when we were together but I did really care about you." Sebastian murmured softly, "I want to know why you're upset. I want to know why Blaine isn't here. I want to know why your Dad is being an asshole."

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt mumbled into the fabric of Blainey Bear.

"Kurt…" Sebastian hung his head down, "You need to talk to someone." Kurt shook his head and held onto the bear even tighter. "Let me see that picture."

"No."

Sebastian laid down and stared at the ceiling. "Just tell me one thing…" he paused and Kurt didn't object, "Your Dad hates me, probably more than Blaine… Why did he make you transfer to Dalton of all places? Doesn't he know that I go here?"

"He wanted me to find a new boyfriend to keep me safe from Blaine." Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper, "He hates Blaine for loving me."

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm too young to be in love. He got mad at Blaine and I once for kissing in the house when no one else was home but he let Rachel and Finn stay home together alone. When Blaine first told me he loved me it was when my Dad was yelling at him for kissing me. He got mad at Blaine for taking my virginity." Kurt wiped his eyes, "He just hates him… It kills me that my Dad hates the person who makes me the happiest and the person who I tell everything to. He always thinks that Blaine is taking advantage of me, i-it doesn't make sense."

"Have you told him that you and Blaine love each other?" Sebastian asked, he covered his eyes with his arm and felt Kurt shift on the two beds.

"Of course I have, I've told him so many times that Blaine and I were in love and had the potential to get married after high school." Kurt kissed the fur on Blainey Bear's head. "To tell the truth, I knew that I was going to marry Blaine someday even when we dated." Sebastian sniffled his nose slightly. "Please Sebastian, you knew that we weren't going to last."

"We could have if circumstances had been different." Sebastian uncovered his eyes to see Kurt staring intently at him.

"Like what?" Sebastian sat up and licked his lips before replying.

"Well, if you had never met Blaine… If I hadn't had homophobic parents, strike that, if I had not had a homophobic family. Um, if I had not been abusive… If you had told me that you loved Blaine…"

"I did tell you that I loved Blaine and then you continued to be with me. I did enjoy our time together Seb, when it first started and we were…" Kurt sighed, "I'm not going to lie when I say that being with you the first couple weeks was nice. You were really sweet and you cared about me."

"Yeah I did and then you decided to shove that in my face and cheat on me with Blaine." Sebastian snapped his mouth shut immediately, he had gone a little too far. He saw the hurt that flashed through Kurt's glasz orbs as he spoke, he regretted it. "Kurt…" He sat up even straighter, Kurt shook his head and turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter…" Kurt whimpered, Sebastian sucked in a breath when he heard his ex-boyfriend hold in a sob. "I-I don't feel very well."

"What do you mean? Are you going to puke?" Sebastian moved closer to Kurt just in case he had to help Kurt get to the washroom.

"N-No, I just…" Kurt threw Blainey Bear across the room and wrenched open his bedside drawer. Sebastian watched as the pale boy took out a bunch of parchment papers and how Kurt's eyes welled as he read whatever was on the paper.

"Kurt…" he tried to get the teen's attention but Kurt didn't listen. It took Kurt seven minutes to respond.

"I love him." Kurt told him, Sebastian bit his lip and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm gently around Kurt's shoulder and kissed his hair. "What if I never see him again?"

"You will, Kurt, Blaine is the one person that would never give up on you."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

"No."

"Come on—"

"No!"

"You have to—"

"Rachel, just drop it, I refuse to have anything to do with The Glee Club. I don't care if Brittany wants to sing a song to Artie, I don't care if Santana wants to portray her love for Quinn of all people and I wouldn't care if Elton John wanted to sing with us. I am not taking part i-in something that Kurt and I did together." Blaine slammed his door shut in his sister's face.

"Blaine, everyone did it together, you can't just abandon us!" She yelled through the wood.

"False, you guys just sang, Kurt and I actually put together the videos. W-We spent hours together making the music and editing the videos. I can't be a part of something that reminds me so much of him." Blaine pressed his forehead against the door, "Have fun." He heard her huff and then storm off through the family room. He sighed and walked over to his bed; he jumped onto the mattress and covered himself with the blankets. Everyone had school today, well some of them did, and most were skipping. As far as Blaine knows, Puck convinced everyone to skip so they could go support Artie since he was apparently going home in his wheelchair today. They were going to say Keep Holding On and Rachel really wanted him to be there. But he can't be there. Sure he wants to thank Artie for protecting Kurt but he just can't face him right now. He can't face anyone to be honest. The only person he's seen from The Glee Club after the accident was Finn. That wasn't even a pleasant greeting; Finn was trying to keep him away from Kurt, which he understands but…

He reached up from under his covers and grabbed his iPod; he put it on shuffle and closed his eyes. He was trying to escape the world with music. He doesn't know how long he laid there for but the next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his head and a loud knocking at his bedroom door. "Rachel, please leave me alone." He groaned but the knocking continued. Rolling his eyes he got out of bed and went to his door. He opened it prepared to yell at his sister for being persistent; he froze when he saw his two best friends.

"Stop being a poop, Blaine."

"Why are you two here?" Blaine groaned before walking back to his bed.

His blond best friend jumped onto his bed and tore the blankets off of the mattress. "We're here to cheer you up." Jeff grinned from the now bare bed. "Rachel told us you were in the dumps."

"Yes, I am, now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to be alone." Blaine shoved his face under his pillow; he could hear and feel Nick also sit down on the bed.

"Blaine, it's only been five days since you've seen him."

"Three." Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

"What?" Nick asked him.

"I saw him on the twentieth. I went to his house and I saw him." Blaine raised his head up from his pillow, "He's beautiful with his bruises."

"Well, that changes it, you saw him three days ago Blaine. Why are you still so mopey about it? It's like you're on vacation with your family and you couldn't bring Kurt along." Nick tried to tell him, Blaine frowned and hid his head again. "Come on Blaine, stop overreacting."

"How am I overreacting? I'm not allowed to see my soul mate and everyone is just walking around with f*cking rainbows and sunshine around them." He growled, "Excuse me for being f*cking upset."

"Like I said, it's like going on vacation—"

"It's not like f*cking vacation, Nick, if it were I'd be texting him and telling him how much I miss him right now." Blaine said, "If it were vacation I could buy a f*cking plane ticket to wherever he is and be with him. But it's not like that. I can't text him or call him – believe I've tried; it just goes straight to voicemail – I can't go to his house and ask Finn where he is because Burt will probably be there. I can't Facebook message Kurt because he's account been f*cking deleted." Nick and Jeff watched Blaine rant into his pillow. "I was looking through his Facebook pictures the other night and I refreshed the page and then bam, his account was gone. My relationship status now just says 'Blaine Anderson is in a relationship' it doesn't say who."

"I-I…" Nick had nothing to say. Neither of them did. Blaine was upset and angry and looked as if he wanted to destroy the world.

"I just want to be with him and hold his hand when he's scared. He's probably at some new school and he's all by himself and he's probably terrified." Blaine sat up with tears welling in his eyes. "I hate not knowing how he's feeling…"

"Pass me your laptop, Blaine." Jeff held out his hand, Blaine bit his lip holding in his sobs. "Come on, give it to me." Blaine begrudgingly handed his laptop to Jeff and Jeff opened it up. He started typing on it and frowned at the screen. "Damn, his Facebook really has been deleted."

"What did you think I was joking about that?" Blaine snapped, it kind of scared Jeff and Nick. "Can you please go? I feel like I'm going to get angry and then lash out at you guys."

"We're not leaving you, Blaine. We're going to stay here with you and help you get through this. Kurt would hate to see you so depressed." Jeff moved up so he was sitting beside Blaine on the bed. "Here, let's see if he made another Facebook." The blond started typing into Google, 'Kurt Hummel' when he pressed enter there were no social network links to any of Kurt's things. His twitter was deleted as well. The only things that were about Kurt were Tumblr pages and the Kurt Hummel tag on Tumblr. "Wow, he's dropped off the face of the planet."

"G-Go to the Kurt Hummel tag." Blaine pointed to the link on the screen. Jeff scrolled over it, clicked it and Blaine had to bite his fist to stop crying. There were so many posts about how all their fans were appalled by the accident Kurt and Artie had gone through. Most were about how angry they were at the Lima Police Department for not arresting Karofsky (Blaine has no idea how they got his name) earlier on when he was bullying Kurt. There were so many pictures of just Kurt being himself. There were also some of him and Kurt. There were gifs of them kissing at the Perks only last week; there was a gif of them dancing around together in the McDonalds in New York. Blaine had been hoping there was a sighting of Kurt and that from that picture he could figure out where Kurt was, but no such luck.

He slammed the laptop shut and held his knees against his chest as he cried. Jeff wrapped his arm around him and rubbed other arm with his hand. "We're going to find him, Blaine. Even though Nick and I… We've been rude to Kurt and your relationship with him. We want you to be happy. If that means you being with Kurt then fine."

"Exactly," Nick sat down on the other side of Blaine. "We're going to find Kurt and you two are going to be happy together. Now first things first." Nick took the laptop from Jeff. "We're going to make a fake Facebook account." Blaine looked up from his knees and saw Nick writing in the information for the account.

"Why?" he whispered against the fabric of his pyjama pants.

"It's for Kurt. I'm going to name him 'Elijah Hudson', Elijah is his middle name right?" Blaine nodded. "Well then it's perfect. Elijah Hudson will be in a relationship with Blaine Anderson. When we find Kurt, we're going to give him this Facebook account. That way he'll be able to hide it from his Dad, but he can still communicate with you when you're not together." Nick said with a smile, "It's perfect. Hopefully some people catch on so they know you haven't moved on from Kurt."

"T-Thanks, Nick." He beamed at Nick; he was actually kind of happy about this. He leaned on Nick as a kind of hug as thanks. He didn't see Jeff sending daggers at Nick's head in jealousy. "We can't make the profile picture Kurt though…" Blaine's voice changed from happy to sad in a matter of seconds.

"What's his favourite thing in the world? Besides you of course." Nick laughed; Blaine grabbed the laptop and went onto Google. Nick glanced at Jeff who was still giving him daggers. He mouthed 'What?' Jeff rolled his eyes and took out his BlackBerry Torch.

_'You know I like Blaine, why are you all over him? –Jeff' _

_'Well for one thing he doesn't even know you're gay. Second thing, I'm not all over him. I'm trying to comfort him, he's upset about Kurt – I swear Jeffrey, if you try and put a move on Blaine I will never speak to you again. –Nick' _

_'Why can't I make a move on him? –Jeff' _

_'Are you f*cking stupid? He's dating Kurt! –Nick' _

_'Please, they aren't dating anymore. Since Kurt disappeared Blaine is single, he's free game. If Kurt didn't want to give up on Blaine, he'd be here right now. Blaine deserves someone who isn't emotionally traumatized. –Jeff' _

_'You're sick, Jeffrey Knight. –Nick' _

Jeff frowned at Nick who was giving him the stink eye. Blaine was typing away on his computer; he let out an Aha and showed them both the picture he chose. It was a blackbird. Just a simple blackbird sitting on a branch looking at the field in front of him. "Kurt's favourite song is Blackbird by the Beatles, because of his Mom. Kurt always wanted to sing it for The Glee Club but he was afraid he wouldn't do it justice." Blaine explained with a small grin playing on his lips, "When he sings it for The Glee Club I want to be playing my guitar. If I do, I feel like it's a thank-you to his Mom, Ellie. I knew her," he told them, "So it isn't like I don't know the woman that gave birth to the love of my life… I just want to thank her for having him. If I didn't have Kurt in my life, or he didn't exist at all, I feel like I wouldn't be the same person. I'd probably be one of those guys that smokes at the back of the school and doesn't give a shit about anybody or anything."

"You don't know that, Blaine." Jeff rested his hand on his shoulder, "If Kurt had never existed, for all you know you could be the same person… Maybe because you met someone else." Jeff ignored the scary look Nick was giving him.

Blaine hummed for a minute before shaking his head, "No, I am who I am today because of Kurt. No one could ever replace him. No one knows how much Kurt has done for me."

"You can tell us." Nick and Jeff said in unison.

"Kurt loves me…" was all Blaine said.

"I-I don't understand." Jeff mumbled in confusion.

"That's all you need to know. Kurt has done so much for me, one of which is that he loves me." Blaine got up from the bed and closed his laptop. "Thanks for coming, guys… I want to be alone right now though and listen to my music."

"You shouldn't be alone right now, Blaine." Jeff stood up as well, Nick watched him carefully. "Are your Dads even home?" Blaine stared at him before shaking his head. "Exactly, you should at least have one person here to make sure you're _actually _okay."

"I am okay, Jeff, I just want to be alone and focus on my thoughts. I'm tired and I'm upset, all I want to do is sleep." Blaine opened up his bedroom door for them to leave. "Please."

Jeff opened his mouth to argue with the curly haired boy but Nick nudged his upper arm. "Let's go, Jeff, maybe your brother can pick us up and bring us to Burger King." Jeff pursed his lips and agreed; they bid their goodbyes to their friend and left the Anderson residence.

They walked down the cold street in silence. Jeff texted his brother Trent, who was at home because he had to watch their younger brother, to come pick them up and bring them to Burger King. After hanging up, Nick smacked his blond best friend over the head.

"Dude?" Jeff coughed out as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for! You can't put the moves on Blaine! He's upset right now and he's _dating _Kurt!"

"They aren't dating right now, Nick! Kurt is God knows where and Blaine is here. If they were dating, don't you think Kurt would have snuck away from wherever he is to come be with him? I know that if I were in Kurt's shoes I would have gotten on the first train to Blaine's house." Jeff threw his hands up in the air, "It's just a fact, Nick."

"A f*cking stupid fact at that." Nick grabbed Jeff's shoulders. "When has Blaine ever looked twice at you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, when has he ever checked you out?" Nick asked him, Jeff said nothing. "See? He's never even checked you out – even before he and Kurt were dating. What's making you think that if Kurt had never been here he would have looked at us?" Jeff still said nothing. "Besides, Kurt is still here. He loves Kurt and it's obvious that he isn't going to give up on finding him."

"What if Kurt has disappeared forever? What if Blaine never finds him?" Jeff finally spoke up; a smile was evident on his face.

"That's not going to happen, Jeff, you know Blaine would never give up on finding Kurt – neither would Kurt. They're both stubborn enough to look for each other; they would even look for each other if one was forced to move across the country. I bet they even have GPS trackers somewhere in them just so that if they get separated when they're at the mall they can find each other." Nick said, Jeff rolled his eyes at his brown haired friend. He knew he was exaggerating; it was only a matter of time before Blaine gave up on Kurt. When his brother Trent picked them up and then bought them Burger King, they dropped Nick off and headed towards their home.

"How's Dalton?" he asked his older brother. Trent shrugged from the driver's seat.

"Still uneventful, Sebastian got a new roommate who happens to be some new transfer student from Lima." Jeff raised his eyebrows, "I think his name is Kurt, he dated Sebastian once." Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs the moment he head those words leave Trent's mouth. "Oh shit!" Trent slammed on the breaks. "I wasn't supposed to say anything; you can't tell anyone that you heard me say this." Jeff pursed his lips… If he was a good friend he'd tell Blaine that Kurt was at Dalton, which was only two hours away from where they were right now. But… He doesn't want Blaine to find Kurt. He wants Blaine to forget about Kurt so that Blaine figures out that he's perfect for him. It might be confusing for everyone since he had only come out to Nick… it was a confusing and awkward moment for both of them.

_(Two weeks ago) _

It all started when Jeff asked Nick to give him a piggy-back. It had always been platonic for them, seeing as Jeff was straight and Nick was gay, they had no feeling for each other whatsoever. The next thing they knew, they were on the floor tearing off each other's clothes.

"J-Jeff, what are we doing?" Nick cried out as Jeff licked down his neck.

"I don't know." Jeff whispered against Nick's pulse point.

"We," Nick cried out once again in pleasure as Jeff sucked a hickey on the other side of his neck. "We should stop." Jeff pressed Nick up against a wall and stared him in the eyes. Nick was hesitant to say anything; he had been in love with Jeff since forever, what if Jeff loved him too? Jeff's eyes were dark blue and Nick's breath hitched in his throat. Jeff moved impossibly closer to him, his lips were brushing over Nick's. Nick couldn't breathe now. Were they about to… Gulp, kiss?

"Why should we stop…" Jeff whispered, his lips moving over Nick's as he spoke, "something that feels so good?" Jeff captured Nick's lips and the shorter boy kissed back with everything he has. Nick's hands reached up and tangled through Jeff's blond locks while Jeff's hands gripped Nick's t-shirt. Jeff growled and pulled away angrily.

"W-What?" Nick asked with fear in his voice.

"Take off your shirt." Nick almost fainted, was his best friend who was supposedly straight actually asking him that? "Nick…"

"Okay." Jeff took a step away from him and watched Nick as he took off his shirt. When Nick's shirt was off, Jeff took his own off. Nick had no idea what to say. He had seen Jeff shirtless before but not for these reasons. Jeff's chest was heaving with each breath he took, it made Nick feel weird inside. Something was stirring in the pit of his stomach. He blinked and then he felt Jeff's naked chest against his. Everything was happening so quickly. Nick felt like his world was on fast forward, at one point Jeff had just started kissing him again. Then they were finding a spot to make sure no one found them (they were in a gym of all places), Jeff had pushed him into a shower stall and then turned on the water so no one heard whatever they were about to do. What were they about to do exactly?

Once again, Nick blinked and then he was on the floor writhing in pleasure as Jeff did something to his collar bone. The tiles were wet from the streaming water, if this had been any other day he would have been disgusted with himself for being on some filthy tiles but right now he couldn't give a damn. When Jeff's mouth made its way to the waistband of his jeans. "Please." Jeff whispered so quietly that Nick barely heard him.

Like he had mentioned before, everything went by so quickly that not even 10 minutes later. They were both laying on the wet tile floors, naked, flushed and sore.

"What did we just do?" Jeff asked his best friend, who was sorer than he was, especially in the nether regions.

"We just had sex, Jeff." Nick replied dryly. "I just had my first time with a straight guy, great." Nick got up and picked up his drenched clothes. He hated that his best friend made no move to stop him. "I'm just going to go, Jeff, I won't tell anyone that we had sex." He pulled on his boxers, then his jeans and lastly his shirt. "Bye." He stepped out of the stall and walked through the men's change room. It only took Jeff a few minutes before coming out and grabbing his arm. "Please, Jeff, I just want to go home. I'm tired and I'm sore."

"I'm not straight." Jeff announced.

"Of course you're straight." Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm gay." Nick shook his head again and walked away from Jeff. "I'm gay, Nick."

"And what? Just because you had sex with me you suddenly realised 'hmm, I really like having my dick up someone's ass, I think I'm gay'? I'm not falling for it Jeff, I'm not falling for your lies! I had been hoping since last f*cking year that you'd be gay so that we could fall in love like Kurt and Blaine!" Nick shouted, tears fell out of his eyes. "You have no idea how _jealous _I am of those two. They were best friends and then they started to date. They fell in love even before they started to date – it made me so jealous!" Nick paused, not wanting to tell Jeff that he was in love with him. What if Jeff was just joking about being suddenly gay now and if he's actually straight, they'll never have the same friendship they had before.

"Nick… It's not because we had sex." Jeff told him, "I've known I'm gay for a while now…" Jeff sighed as he pulled on his wet shirt. "It's all thanks to Blaine."

_Wait, what? _"What?"

"I really like him, he's gorgeous and he's always been nice to us. Well, except for when he was defending Kurt. But it doesn't matter, he's really gorgeous and he made me realise I like men." Nick wanted to punch Jeff in the face. Right then and there.

(Present Day)

So he wasn't going to tell Blaine that he knew where Kurt was. Sure it was evil and wrong of him since his friend was beating himself up about not having Kurt with him. Once Blaine realises that Kurt is never coming back, Blaine will cling to him upset. They'll kiss and Blaine will finally know what he was missing.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since his transfer to Dalton Academy. He's made two friends. Sebastian and Felix. He doesn't want to make any more than that. He doesn't want to make a new life at Dalton Academy because he loves his old life so much better. He had talked with the other Dalton students who were in The Warblers, but it was usually just one word replies to their questions.<p>

Right now he's in the library; it's kind of his safe haven other than his dorm room. He's read two books in here already, one was a Harry Potter book, it wasn't one of the series though. It was _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, by JK Rowling; it was interesting reading about the beasts of the magical world. Not only that, it was nice to read the little scribbles written on some of the pages that were written by Harry, Ron and Hermione. The second book was an old Laura Ingalls-Wilder book, it was called Farmer Boy, and it was about Laura's husband's childhood. He had always found the Little House on the Prairie books interesting. Recently, he found a book called the Book Thief; he's reading it right now. The Dalton library was one of the largest libraries he had ever seen. It smelt like old books and wooden tables. There were several study booths and tables scattered around the library. There are leather couches placed near windows that gave students a view of the sports fields at the back of the school. There are also plush reading chairs in corners of the library; it's actually Kurt's favourite part of the library. It's quietest part of the library so no one disturbs him.

He turned the page of his book and continued reading. He bit his lip as he focussed on one paragraph that he didn't quite understand, "Hello, Kurt." He heard someone say. He closed his eyes briefly before looking up to see who it was. He should have known by the voice.

"Hi, Adam." He didn't smile as a greeting; he turned back to his book to read on.

"What are you reading?" the blond British senior asked him.

"The Book Thief." He told him, he hoped that Adam would walk away so he could pay attention to the book. It was a complicated book and it needed his complete and utter attention. Since his first school day at Dalton, Adam hasn't left him alone even after Sebastian's speech to him about how if Adam even looks at him the wrong way Sebastian will kick his ass. Adam continually flirts with him, even when Kurt told him he had a boyfriend.

"That's a good book, have you figured out who the narrator is yet?" Adam wondered aloud, Kurt looked back up at him and saw Adam was sitting on the oak floors in front of him.

"No." Kurt merely said, "I've only just started it."

"I see," Adam smiled up at him, "It'll blow your mind when you figure it out."

"Okay." Kurt began to read again, he was aware Adam hadn't left – he could tell because he could feel his blue eyes on him. "Stop watching me." He whispered without looking at the senior.

"You're really pretty when you're reading, Kurt." Adam flirted, Kurt stiffened, he stopped what he was reading and saw Adam smiling up at him.

"Don't."

"Why not? I'm simply being honest, you're really pretty." Adam stood up and took a step towards him. "Sebastian isn't here to stop me."

Kurt stood up, making Adam take several steps back. "I have a boyfriend, Adam, a boyfriend that I am in love with."

"I still don't believe you. How can someone let their boyfriend disappear off the face of the planet without fighting for him? Especially when he's as gorgeous as you." Adam came closer to him, Kurt was terrified. Kurt dropped his book and reached into his pocket, he took out the picture of him and Blaine kissing and shoved it into Adam's face. Adam blinked and looked over the picture. "You carry this around with you?"

"Yes. It lets me have hope that I'll be able to stand up to my Dad and see Blaine again." He took the picture back and put it in his pocket again. "I have to go." He bent down to get his book, he then grabbed his bag and left. He heard Adam calling after him but he didn't care. He got to the middle of the library before he reached into his pocket to double check he had his Blaine picture nestled safely in the pit of his pocket.

"Looking for this, new kid?" he froze at the sound of someone's voice, oh and he froze at the fact that his picture was no longer where he had put it. He turned around slowly to see some curly haired kid with a blond standing behind him. "Cute, too bad it's disgusting."

"Please give it back to me." Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't think I will," the brown haired kid said, "I was just wondering what brought you to Dalton Academy, but then I saw this." He dangled the picture between his fingers. "Your boyfriend probably broke up with you in front of your entire school and you were so embarrassed you had to transfer schools."

"No. That's not why I transferred; please just give me my picture back." Kurt stepped towards him and the teenager took a step back.

"Why do you want it so bad?" he asked Kurt.

"I just do, please." Kurt glanced around the library and several students were watching them with wide eyes.

"Aiden, come here." The teen said to the blond standing behind him. The blond, whose name was Aiden, came over to him. "Hold this." The curly haired boy handed the picture to him. Aiden made eye contact with Kurt and he dropped the picture on the ground as if he'd been burnt.

"You're Kurt Hummel, aren't you? Sebastian's ex-boyfriend." Aiden pointed at Kurt, "No way." The teen standing beside Aiden gasped.

"You're _the _Kurt Hummel? The one that made f*cking Smythe transfer here because he tried to rape you." Kurt flinched at the words, "Wow, I never thought I'd meet my hero."

"Wait, how can he be your hero?" Aiden asked with a smirk, "He's the reason Sebastian even transferred here, Kurt should be our enemy."

The teen nodded, "Right, thank-you, dear." He looked at Kurt, "My name is James Lucas, son of the headmaster here at Dalton and I don't believe you've met the welcoming committee yet." James took a step towards him.

"I just want my picture back." Kurt whispered, tears started to fill his eyes.

"You mean this picture?" James stomped his foot onto the photograph on the ground.

"NO!" Kurt screamed, more people stopped what they were doing and looked at the three. James smirked and pressed his foot down even harder, Kurt stopped screaming when he heard a rip of paper. "NO!" he screamed even louder, he pushed James and Aiden away from the now ripped picture on the floor and he picked it up. The picture was ruined. Blaine's face was ripped and there was a large dirty foot print on it. He started to sob loudly as he clutched the picture in his hands.

"Dude, calm down, it's just a picture." James laughed nervously, Kurt cried even harder at that.

"What's going on?" James and Aiden saw Adam step towards the three of them. "Kurt?" Adam gasped when he saw the crying teen on the floor. "Kurt," he bent down and rested his hand on his back, "What's wrong?" he saw the ripped paper in the pale boy's hand and he knew what happened. He stood up and faced James and Aiden. "You two think you're hilarious don't you? He probably begged for you to give it back to him."

"It's just a fricking picture, Crawford, he's overreacting." James motioned to the picture in Kurt's hands.

"Does it look like just a fricking picture, Lucas?" Adam yelled, "He's f*cking on the floor _screaming _because you f*cking ripped his photograph." Kurt continued to sob as he tried to piece back together the picture on the floor.

"He needs to calm down; it's just a picture of him and some guy kissing." And that's what set Kurt off. He had been upset about the picture but hearing James, a random kid he doesn't even know, say that it was just a picture of him and 'some guy' kissing…

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kurt jumped up and attacked James; there were several gasps around the library. Kurt didn't care if he got in trouble, he was so angry and emotional right now he could kill someone if he got mad enough. He was punching and kicking James as hard as he could, he was seeing red!

"K-Kurt, come on!" He felt someone's arms around his waist.

"LET ME GO!" He struggled in whoever's arms they were.

"Guys, a teachers coming!" he heard someone say.

"Come on!" the arms around his waist pulled harder and then brought him out of the library. He was crying so hard that it was getting difficult to breathe. "What dorm are you in?" the voice asked.

"L-Larson." He was crying too hard to even open his eyes. "R-Room 43B." the person led him towards Larson hall, he assumed, it took them 5 minutes to get to his room. He opened his eyes and saw Adam was the one who led him to his room. He unlocked the door and walked in, Adam followed. "I'm sorry…" He whispered when he sat down on his bed, he clenched the grey slacks he wore.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," Adam said from the door, "I wouldn't leave you alone even though you have a boyfriend… I've never really been turned down before, especially by transfer students so I thought that I would eventually get in your pants…" Adam shrugged and leaned against the wood. "But when I saw you freak out about the photograph that James had taken… I realised that you're really in love with Blake."

"His name is Blaine." Kurt corrected, "And I am, I love him so much."

"Tell me about him." Adam moved so he was sitting in front of Kurt on the carpet.

"Why?" the younger boy wondered.

"Well, at first I wanted to get into your super sexy pants." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now I kind of want to know about you. You're interesting – for a junior." Adam sat up on his knees and grabbed the picture of Blaine Kurt kept on his bedside table. "He's handsome. How long have you two been together?"

"Since I was fifteen and he was fourteen… Well, we broke up for a while and got back together when we were both fifteen." Kurt didn't mention when they broke up for a couple weeks in November.

"Wow, that's a long time, you're seventeen now, right?" Kurt nodded. "Almost two years, yeah?" he nodded again. "The longest I ever had a boyfriend was six months." Kurt said nothing in return. "Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you meet him, where did you first kiss, where did you first know you were in love? Where did you two both say you loved each other, where did that picture of you two kissing come from, what did you two do on your one year anniversary? What's your favourite thing about him, what do you love to do with him? I want to know everything." Adam smiled up at him from the carpet.

"O-Okay." Kurt took a deep breath, "We met on the playground at our elementary school on the first day of kindergarten. A bully had taken my doll and he, along with his sister Rachel, tried to get it back for me. We first kissed in the forest behind my house, there had been a rabbit rustling in the bushes and when it jumped out, it scared both of us and he landed on top of me. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew, Blaine was kissing me and it felt really good. I had been terrified because he knew I was gay b-but I didn't know if he was. That was the night he came out to me. The first time I knew I was in love with him, it was when all of our friends hated me for calling his twin a bitch; he was holding me because no one else would talk to me… He had come to my house to get his sweater, which I was wearing, and when he saw me crying he stayed and held me while I cried. It was so overwhelming knowing that I loved my best friend." Kurt let out a watery laugh. "When we first said our I love you's, we weren't even dating. We had just finished filming a song for The Glee Club and I was in my house getting my laptop charger when Blaine came barrelling in. I thought he was upset or-or angry with me but then he kissed me." He wet his lips. "We kissed in the middle of my kitchen until my step-mom and my Dad came in. My Dad got really angry because he thought Blaine was taking advantage of me because I was gay, and as far as everyone else knew, Blaine was straight. When my Dad asked Blaine why he had kissed me, Blaine said 'because I'm in love with your son'. He ran right out of my house and I was furious that my Dad had done what he did. I went after Blaine and I found him sitting on the log we had shared our first kiss on, he was crying. He thought he was in the wrong for kissing me, I told him how my Dad was at fault and that I really…" he paused. "Liked it. I asked him if he meant what he said; he nodded and told me that I took his breath away. I leaned in to kiss him and I told him I loved him." He reached up and wiped away a stray tear. "T-That picture that I carry around, it's from Blaine's fifteenth birthday party. It was the first time we had started to date; we had barely been even dating for a day. I was upset about something that Sebastian had done because at the time, Sebastian liked Blaine. Blaine could tell I was upset even if he didn't ask if I was. We danced together for a minute before we both leaned in and we kissed. I still to this day have no idea who took the picture but, it's one of my favourite pictures of us together.

"On our one year anniversary, I got my friends from The Glee Club to sing 'Let Me Love You' to him while my friends gave him roses that had notes on it saying how much I loved him. Then he found me in the auditorium, we talked before he asked if anyone was at my house…" he sighed, "I don't want to go into details, obviously but I'm assuming you know what happened when we went to my house."

"You two had sex." Adam said nonchalantly, Kurt's face went from pale to beet red.

"What was the next question?" Kurt asked, Adam hummed quietly.

"What's your favourite thing about him?"

Kurt pursed his lips, "His heart."

"His heart?"

"His heart. It's so full of love and caring. Every time he meets someone he needs to care about them, even if he's only spoken to them for a few minutes. But I think it's my favourite because I have it. I have his heart and he has mine." He reached under his white dress shirt and pulled out his necklace. "He gave this to me on Christmas in 2009, he has a necklace just like it but it has a K on it. He said that no matter how far we are from each other, if we wear these… It shows we still love each other," Kurt held the cold metal in his hand. "When I wear this, I feel like I'm carrying his heart around with me, like it belongs to me. I also think his eyes are my favourite, they change colour depending on his mood, like when he's happy they're bright hazel. When he's angry they're dark and black." Kurt closed his eyes, "They're calming."

"What do you love to do with him? Like, do you go roller skating or take long walks on the beach?" asked the British senior.

"I love cuddling with him." Kurt said thoughtfully, "I love just laying in bed and holding him, or him holding me. When we sleep together, he always holds me protectively with his arms around my waist or my hips. It makes me feel safe. With everything I've been through, it feels nice. Just being with him when we're relaxing is what I love. Even if we aren't talking or kissing, I just love being with him. I-I wish he was here right now to just hold me, even if it's for an hour. Being wrapped around him makes everything feel so much better than it is."

"I wish I had a relationship like yours—" the door burst open.

"What the f*ck are you doing in here, Crawford?!" Sebastian shouted from the doorway, Felix stood behind him with wide eyes.

"I was only talking to Kurt." Adam stood up and brushed off his pants. "He was upset about something James did and I was only making sure he was fine." Sebastian glared at Adam before moving his gaze to Kurt, concern filled them and Sebastian pushed past Adam to look at Kurt.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kurt casted his eyes down and said nothing. Sebastian turned to Adam, "What happened?"

"James got a hold of Kurt's picture of Blaine and him, he and Aiden threw it on the ground and stepped on it. In the process of stepping on it, they ripped the picture." Adam reached into his pocket and held out the ripped photograph. Felix gasped from the doorway. He had seen the picture last week when he found Kurt admiring it in French class. Sebastian took the photo from Adam's hands and observed it himself.

"I'm going to destroy him." Sebastian hissed.

"It's alright, Kurt already did that." Adam chuckled, "You should have seen it, Kurt went to town on him. By the time I dragged Kurt out of the library, James had a bloody nose and a black eye."

"Kurt could get expelled for that," Felix said, Kurt hadn't noticed him closed the door. "Dalton has a non-tolerance for bullying." Kurt's stomach dropped, it was only his second week!

"Yeah, if we have a non-tolerance for bullying then what Aiden and James did should be considered bullying. Destroying someone's personal property because they're the reason why Sebastian came to Dalton is bullying." Adam told them, he checked his phone and sighed. "I have to go, Polo practise." He looked over at Kurt, "Bye Kurt, thanks for telling me about Blaine." And he left closing the door behind him. Kurt wrung his hands in front of him and bit his lip.

"Seb, pass me the picture." Felix put his bag down near the door and held out his hand. Sebastian handed the blond the picture and Felix sat down beside Kurt. "It's not that bad." Felix said with a grin, "See?" Felix pointed to the rip in Blaine's face. "If we just tape it up it will be almost as good as new."

"It won't be the same." Kurt closed his eyes, "I'm going to get changed." Kurt grabbed his pyjamas and went into the bathroom. He could hear them talking quietly about him. He hated that he was the topic of everyone's conversations. He got changed into his pyjama pants and Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt and came back into the room only to see…

"Oh my God, I knew it!"

* * *

><p>"Do you want any soup, dear?" Amy Abrams said from her son's bedroom door, while he was still in the hospital they switched his upstairs bedroom with Santana's bedroom downstairs. Since he won't be able to get up the stairs without help.<p>

"I don't have a cold Mom, I'm paralysed." Artie said from where he laid on his bed with his laptop.

"I-I know, sweetie, I'm sorry." Amy whispered from the door. Artie felt guilt pool in the pit of his stomach but he said nothing. "Santana said she had to talk to you about something, when she gets home from Brittany's house, don't be short with her."

"I'm not trying to be short with anyone, Mom, I'm angry and there's nothing I can do about it." He said from his bed. Amy sighed and left without another word. He knew he was being an asshole but he couldn't help it. He was so frustrated that he couldn't feel his legs, he hated that he never got itches on his shins like he did before. He hated everything.

"Slim Shady?" Santana said from the doorway.

"Hi Snixx…" Artie whispered from his bed. His friend stood in the doorway for a moment watching him before she came in. "How's Brittany?" Artie wondered, since he left the hospital, Brittany hadn't come to see him. He was hurt that his own girlfriend hadn't come to see him in his hardest times. Santana however, had seen Brittany. He wasn't going to lie when he says he's jealous of her, he's aware of her feelings for Brittany – even if Santana doesn't know yet.

"She's alright. She's tired." Santana shrugged and sat down on Artie's bed. "How are you?"

"Tired. Mad. Frustrated." He told her, "I wish my girlfriend would come see me. I wish my life wasn't a shit hole and I wish I hadn't gone after Kurt."

"What?" Santana coughed out, "If you hadn't been there for him, he would've been killed!"

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "I'd still have my legs."

"Yeah and Burt wouldn't have a son, Finn wouldn't have a brother. Blaine wouldn't have a boyfriend slash future husband; Rachel wouldn't have a best friend. We wouldn't have a Kurt. Period. Think about it, Artie, without Kurt we'd be nowhere. We wouldn't have The Glee Club, we wouldn't have someone to defend when Blaine 'cheats' on him." She let out a small chuckle, remembering how they all defended Kurt but no one defended Blaine.

"Yeah, but I would still have my legs!" Artie shouted angrily.

"That might be true but think about it. What would you rather lose your legs?" Artie made a noise of agreement but she snapped her fingers, "I wasn't finished. What would you rather lose your legs – or someone you actually care about? Someone who gave you fame and maybe future fortune, someone who helped you make new friends and in turn you became friends with him. He's someone who is the very definition of courage; I mean look at him, he has been through so much shit that I couldn't even begin to imagine it. Sure I've been shot and stabbed but that happened one time. He's been bullied since he was in freshman year, he was almost raped by his ex-boyfriend and then again by a homophobic asshole who turned out to be gay." Santana took a breath, "Someone who you were willing to risk your life for…" she watched the tears pool in Artie's eyes. "Which would you choose?"

Artie didn't answer; she knew what he was going to say though. "Do you like Brittany?" Artie whispered, she saw him clench the blankets on his legs. She froze.

"W-What?" she spluttered out.

"You heard me… Do you like Brittany?" Artie asked again, Santana stared at the bed sheets before nodding her head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry for liking someone, Snixx; it's natural, as long as nothing comes of it." He laughed quietly but suddenly stopped when he saw the guilt in Santana's eyes. "Santana?"

"I'll see you later, okay." she leaned over and kissed his forehead, when she tried to leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"Santana, what did you do?" he asked her slowly, "Snixx, tell me."

"I kissed her."

There was a beat. Artie knew he shouldn't be as mad as he was, maybe it was the anger from before but hearing those words come out of his adopted sister's mouth… His own sister kissed _his _girlfriend. Once again he knew he shouldn't be so mad but he knew that they both had feelings for each other – Brittany and Santana. Even if Brittany didn't understand what liking a girl meant. Santana knew how much he loved Brittany, she knew he's loved her since freshman year and yet here she is telling him that she kissed Brittany?

"Get out." He hissed.

"Artie—"

"I said, get out!" he screamed throwing one of his pillows at her, effectively knocking her off the bed. Moments later, their Mom came through the door holding Maddie in her arms.

"What is going on in here?" their Mother asked.

"GET OUT!" Artie screamed even louder, Santana stood up from the floor and bit her lip.

"Artie you have to understand—"

"Yeah, what I understand is that my bestfriend _and _sister stole my girlfriend. Get the f*ck out before I find a way to get up and punch you in the face." Santana blinked before walking out of the room, Artie laid back in his bed and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to close the door, Arthur?" his Mom asked from the door, Artie groaned and he heard it shut a second later. He hated his life.

* * *

><p>"Karofsky, David." Karofsky heard a voice drone from outside his cell. He looked up tiredly and saw one of the Officers standing at his cell door. "Come on, your lawyer wants to speak with you." Karofsky sighed and stood up and left his jail cell, then he got his handcuffs put on. Since he beat up Hummel and that nerd, he's been in here. Azimio was here too but he was in another cell. He followed the officer through the jail, he shivered with fear when older and scarier men gave him cold stares from within their own cells.<p>

The officer opened up a door and led him in, inside was a table with two chairs. One chair was empty but the other was being used by his lawyer, Anthony Riddles. He was escorted to his chair and his handcuffs were unlocked. The officer left the room and closed the door behind him. His lawyer Anthony Riddles was a small, fat man. He always had sheen of sweat over him and his straggly hair (or rather, lack thereof) was soaking and pressed to his round head. He wore a size too small grey suit with a red tie with chickens on it. His face was even chubbier and he had the beginnings of a mustache but it was still peach fuzz, despite him being over fifty years old.

"Well, David, we're days away from going to court, are you ready?" Mr. Riddles asked him.

"Why do I even have to go? I told you I wanted to plead guilty." He told his lawyer. He knows that he isn't going to get out of going to prison for doing what he did to Kurt and Artie… He regrets what he's done every minute since it's happened. He remembers seeing the paramedics rush to Kurt and Artie; he remembers seeing Kurt's limp body covered in blood and his arm twisted in a way that wasn't natural. He remembers crying when the police pushed him into their squad car because of what he had done to someone so beautiful.

"David, I've told you before. With your track record, there is no way they can plant this crime on you if you plead not-guilty." Anthony smiled; Karofsky grimaced when he saw the yellow teeth in his lawyer's mouth.

"With my track record?" he laughed, "I bullied Kurt for years, I beat up Kurt's boyfriend, I sexually assaulted Kurt and I almost raped him! My track record isn't exactly clean!" Karofsky exclaimed.

"W-Well, um," Anthony cleared his throat, "We can tell the jury that you were told to do those things by that boy, what was his name? Alamo?"

"Azimio and I'm not doing that. He's my best friend and I am not going to stab him in the back like that." Karofsky folded his hands in front of him. "What's the point in lying? I did hurt Kurt and Artie, I beat them up and I almost killed both of them. If I lie and they find me guilty I'll get in even more shit!"

"David, language!" Anthony scowled, "And you aren't guilty!" Karofsky jumped up violently, the chair he was previously sitting on flew behind him onto the floor.

"I am guilty! Who are they going to believe, even if I do say I'm not guilty, who are they going to believe? Me or a kid who is now paralysed and a gay kid who has a broken arm?!" He yelled and his lawyer said nothing in return. "I don't care what the jury says; I will offer to go to jail for however long Artie and Kurt think I deserve to go. If that means, life." He shrugged, "So be it." The officer walked back in with an uninterested expression.

"Times up, come on Karofsky." The officer ordered, Karofsky took one last look at his lawyer before sighing.

"There is no way you can deny I did this." He mumbled as the officer handcuffed him and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>The Abrams and the Karofsky's go to court... Wait, where are the Hummel's? Kurt had a nightmare, Sebastian and Felix have no idea what to do about it. Sebastian gets fed up with Kurt being depressed so he, Felix and Kurt get in Sebastian's car and drive out to Lima to see Blaine. Kurt is disheartened when he sees The Glee Club having fun without him, including Blaine. Kurt finds out about Elijah Hudson and is heartbroken that Blaine had moved on so quickly. Blaine lashes out at The Glee Club and he finally speaks to Artie about the accident.

**End Authors Note: **Regarding Broadway, Baby, I do want to continue it I just don't have the muse to. You know? I really want to continue with what was going on it it but I just can't. I try to write a few thousands words and it's really hard. Especially at this point in The Glee Club, I've been planning this part for months, I'm not even joking. If you were to look in my journal from like, November, there would be parts of the next couple chapters in it. So yeah. That's that. So the next chapters will be going by fast time wise. The next chapter will probably be two weeks later than the last bit of this chapter. Yeah, so by the end of chapter sixty it will be early May. :D


	58. Chapter 58

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Mean!Burt, mentions of blood and murder and inaccurate court descriptions seeing as I've never been to court and I don't want Law and Order.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **Hello there fellow Klainers, here I am with chapter 58 of this wonderful story. I hope you all realise that that means there are only **26 **chapters left of this story. So, yeah, it's ending soon. But I am planning to write a sequel with one-shots of their lives after their fame and high school life: I'm planning it to be called The Glee Life. But that's just an idea for now, tell me what you think! Anywho, let's get to this chapter! It might be all over the place like usual, but that's just how I roll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over in his bed and yawned, he had been awake since 3 in the morning and he had not been able to go back to sleep. He could hear Sebastian snoring from his side of the room, it was somewhat calming. It was now three weeks since he'd transferred to Dalton Academy, school for boys. It's been three weeks since he's seen Blaine. He's grown to kind of love the school; he likes the quietness of it all. He likes the fact that he doesn't get pushed into lockers and that he doesn't get slushies thrown at him. He's warmed up to the other Warblers, the other night he actually watched a movie with Daniel, Flint and Trent. They all sat in his and Sebastian's room and watched The Hangover, Sebastian was somewhere working on a project with Alex and another Warbler whose name escapes him. It was kind of fun having friends that he wasn't so close with, if circumstances had been different and Blaine went to Dalton too, it would be a blast.<p>

It was around 9am now and since it was a Saturday, their alarm didn't going to go off for school. Kurt rolled around in his bed again and grabbed Blainey Bear from the foot of his bed. He held it and breathed it in. Ah, the smell of Blaine. He had used Blaine's detergent but only for the things that were meant to smell like Blaine, he wouldn't waste the small amount that he has on his clothes. That would be stupid.

Felix had repaired his picture of Blaine and him, it still wasn't 100% but it's the thought that counts. Since Felix heard about what happened to Kurt when Kurt told Sebastian in the common room, he had become one of Kurt's closest friends. If things continue the way they are, Kurt could consider Felix his best friend soon. The blond was sweet and different than his brothers; Alex and Daniel always made crude jokes in class and never sat still. Felix on the other hand sits quietly and actually understands what you're saying rather than just mumbling out a 'that's what she said!', they're exhausting.

He's also made great friends with Adam, even though when he first met the senior all he would do is flirt. Adam has become just someone he talks to, he ate lunch with him the other day and they actually had an intellectual conversation. Adam was born in London but then his family moved to America because his Dad had a big business opportunity. Adam came out when he was fifteen, just like him!

He felt himself falling asleep again but then his dorm room opened. Alerted at the fact that both him and Sebastian were in bed, so neither of them could have opened the door he sat up. Felix strolled in, closing the door behind him. "Oh, Felix, I forgot you had a key." Kurt sighed with relief and laid back down. Felix smiled and put a paper bag on the foot of Kurt's bed, "What's that?" Kurt asked without sitting up.

"I knew you'd still be in bed so I got you a Muffin from the café downstairs. It's blueberry, if you're wondering." Felix sat down on Kurt's bed holding two other bags. "This one," he held up on of them, "Is for Sebastian and this one is for me. I bought him a cinnamon muffin because he says he likes them a lot." Felix opened up his bag and bit into his muffin. Kurt sat up and did the same.

"These are so good!" Kurt moaned as he ate the muffin, "The café downstairs is really good at making bakery goods." He smiled to Felix who agreed. They ate while talking quietly to each other, when they were both finished, Kurt got up to go wash his hands and brush his teeth. When he came back he smiled slightly at the sight that he found. Felix had sat down on the edge of Sebastian's bed and was running his fingers through Sebastian's brown hair. Kurt walked back to his bed and sat down on it. "When he and I were dating… I never saw him sleeping. I probably saw Blaine more than I saw him." Kurt whispered to the blond. Had he mentioned that he found out about Felix and Sebastian? He had walked in on them two weeks ago kissing softly in his room. He had known that they were together before; he didn't want to say anything before he knew for sure though.

"I like watching him sleep, I know that sounds creepy but I think he's handsome when he's sleeping. Even with his hair poking in all directions and a little bit of scruff on his jaw." Kurt watched the couple thoughtfully; Felix placed his hand on Sebastian's jaw and rubbed his jaw. "Did you know he's the first person who I came out to?"

"No… I didn't."

"It was right after you and Blaine left him in the hallway outside your hotel room. I-I kissed him and they was my coming out, I suppose." Felix turned to Kurt with a small smile playing on his lips. "No one else besides you two know."

"Your parent's don't know?" Kurt gasped, Felix shook his head. "What about Alex and Daniel?"

"That's why we're keeping our relationship a secret, actually… I don't want them to look at me any different; I don't want them to think I'm not their brother anymore. We're always been the Williams Triplets, I don't want to change that." Felix admitted, "S-Seb, he understood that I didn't want them to know – I thought so many times when we first started dating that he'd tell them in secrecy to make them laugh o-or something. But he didn't." Felix glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend.

"Sebastian is nice like that, I told him things and he never told anyone. He's amazing at telling secrets."

_"So Quinn knows about me." Sebastian reached over and took Kurt's hand. Kurt's heart stopped._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Like a heart attack, on Monday when I came over to your house to see if you were okay - because Anderson was being cryptic and wouldn't tell me whether you were okay or not. I told her, because she kept glaring at me. Then she started punching me, saying I was a bastard and a jack-ass for not caring about Blaine's feelings. I don't understand why I have to care about Blaine's feelings because he's not you, but whatever." Sebastian's thumb was mindlessly rubbing circles on Kurt's hand. "I hope she doesn't tell anyone."_

_"She won't." Kurt whispered._

_"How do you know?" Sebastian stopped moving his thumb._

_"If she does, I'll tell Finn a really big secret that could ruin her life." Kurt reached over to steal one of his boyfriend's fries._

_"What like the baby isn't his or something?" Sebastian laughed; Kurt didn't react to his joke. "No way."_

_"What?" Kurt asked him._

_"It isn't his baby." Sebastian's face was straight, "whose is it?"_

_"It's not my story to tell Seb," _

"He never told anyone that I accidently told him that Quinn's baby wasn't his. It was a pleasure having a boyfriend who wouldn't tell secrets for a while. Not that Blaine tells my secrets, but still…" Kurt shrugged and Felix nodded slowly. "It's weird, we're talking about my ex-boyfriend who is now your boyfriend and he's sleeping right there."

"I think it' funny…" Felix whispered as he did, Sebastian shifted on the bed, his face now squished against his pillow. "Should I wake him up?"

"I don't really mind." Kurt grabbed his laptop and opened it up to start on his homework. From the corner of his eye, he saw Felix lean down and kiss Sebastian softly on the lips. His heart ached; he wished that were him and Blaine. He heard Sebastian moan, it wasn't a sexy moan it was more like a "why am I awake?" moan.

"Morning, Kitten." Sebastian mumbled into his pillow, Kurt laughed, since he found out about their relationship, Sebastian had a tendency to call Felix 'Kitten'.

"Good morning, Seb," He saw Felix stand up and then lay on top of Sebastian, who was now laying on his back. They kissed softly before Felix sat up in Sebastian's lap, "I got you a muffin."

"Aw, thank-you, Kitten." Felix got up and the paper bag. Sebastian sat up and once Felix handed him the bag, he began to eat the cinnamon muffin. Felix sat at the foot of Sebastian's bed. "What do you want to do today?" Sebastian questioned his boyfriend. Felix shrugged and his eyes flickered to Kurt. "Kurt?" Kurt glanced up from his laptop.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" he bit his lip.

"Yeah, I wanna hang out with my boy and my ex-boy." There was a pause, Felix and Kurt burst into laughter. "What? It sounded good in my head!" the two continued to laugh; Sebastian smiled to himself as he ate his muffin. He was glad his boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend got along so well. "But seriously, what do you guys want to do today? I know that if we do nothing, Kurt will sit there and do his homework and then re-read his Blaine letter," As they called it, "Felix will sit here and pace around the room because he wants to totally make out with me but Kurt's in the room." The two snorted at his words, "and I'll sit here waiting to do something. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" he smiled even larger when Kurt and Felix toppled over laughing.

"We could always go shopping." Kurt suggested after they stopped laughing, "My Dad will probably let me go." There was a slight tension in the room at the mention of Burt. "I'd have to have a shower first, I kind of smell."

"That sounds good." Nodded Felix, Sebastian whined however. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to go somewhere so I could be with you." Felix cooed.

"You will be with me." The blond cupped his cheek.

"I know I will be, but I want to _be _with you." Sebastian leaned forward and captured Felix's lips in a soft kiss, Kurt looked away to give them privacy. "I want to go somewhere where can be us, not just Sebastian and Felix, two good buddies."

"We could always go to my house." Kurt offered, "I haven't seen Finn in a while, so I think it would be a fun visit." _Maybe we'll see Blaine…_ Kurt thought to himself. "It'll be fun."

"Your house is boring though!" Sebastian complained, "The only fun thing we did there was make out because there was nothing to do!"

"The only reason it was boring for you was because my Dad was home so we had to go into the Van." Kurt snapped, "I really want to visit my house and I want to be with people who will defend me if my Dad brings up how awful Blaine is."

"Alright, we'll go." Felix said for him and Sebastian, "You go have your shower and I will get loser over here to actually get out of bed." Kurt mumbled a reply and grabbed some clothes before leaving their room so he could go to the dorm showers.

"What was that? I don't want to go to Kurt's house; his Dad hates me – maybe even more so than he hates Blaine. I almost raped his son, Kitten, he's going to take one look at me and rip me apart." Sebastian ranted as he stood up, he didn't see his boyfriend eye his naked upper body thoughtfully. "I'm an awful person in their eyes, Felix, they're going to see me and think that I'm manipulating Kurt or-or something as stupid as that… Felix?" Sebastian stopped talking when he saw Felix's eyes glaze over. "Felix? Are you okay?" he took a step towards Felix and the teen blushed darkly. "Do you have a fever—_Mmph_!" Sebastian was pushed back onto his bed by Felix, who was practically attacking his lips. He reached back and tangled his fingers through Felix's hair while Felix scratched down his sides with his blunt nails. It was like their thing, for Sebastian to run his fingers through Felix's blond locks while Felix just did whatever he wants. It was a silent agreement between them that neither wanted to change.

After five minutes of doing this, Sebastian pulled away to breathe. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?"

"You weren't wearing a shirt, it was hot." Felix blushed; he got up off of Sebastian and let out a breath. "I'm going to go to the washroom," Felix sauntered over to the washroom and Sebastian let out a wolf whistle, Felix giggled as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt wrapped the towel around his neck as he walked down the dorms hallway; he saw Trent and Flint sitting in the hallway outside of their room. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, Trent looked up nervously and said nothing. Flint however jumped up and hugged Kurt. "What's this hug for?" Kurt patted Flint's back with his good arm.<p>

"I just wanted to hug you, bro." Flint let go and patted his back. "Hey, do you have Facebook?"

Kurt swallowed, "N-No, my Dad deleted it." Flint pouted.

"I wanted to add you so I could join you to the Warbler chat." Flint sat back down beside Trent; he patted the carpet beside him. "Come sit, young Grasshopper." Kurt rolled his eyes but sat down anyway. Trent was on Facebook looking at some weird picture of a girl in a Bikini. "Trent, hand me the laptop." Flint requested, the chubby senior handed over the Acer laptop and Flint did something on it. "Kurt, what's your boyfriend's name again?"

"B-Blaine. W-What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his heart was pounding in his chest. Not even a minute later, Flint pushed the laptop onto Kurt's lap and Kurt went silent.

**Blaine Anderson says **The Glee Club filming tonight, super excited! **–with Rachel Anderson, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams and 10 other people.**

Kurt trembled; they were still making videos… Blaine was super excited? How could he be super excited if Kurt wasn't there? He looked through Blaine's profile – Trent was a friend of his on Facebook. Kurt gulped down what felt like a golf ball when he saw something… Peculiar. Blaine's relationship status, it wasn't just 'Blaine Anderson is in a relationship' it was something worse.

"Who's Elijah?" Flint wondered over his shoulder.

"I-I don't know." Kurt bit his lip, tears pooled in his eyes. "I-I don't know who this p-person is, I didn't even know Blaine knew who this was." Kurt clicked onto Elijah's Facebook page and his profile picture was simply a black bird perched on a branch. "Who is this?" Kurt thought to himself. "Why is Blaine in a relationship with them?"

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Trent asked with a tremor in his voice.

"I don't know…" He murmured, "Trent, you're from Lima, do you know this person? Does Jeff know this person?"

"No, I'm sorry; I don't know who it is." Trent apologised.

"Why would Blaine move on so quickly? It's only been three weeks; we're not even broken up!" Kurt cried, he jumped up, almost knocking the laptop to the ground and ran to his room. What if Blaine had moved on, what if he wasn't meant to be with Blaine. He burst into his room; tears were streaming down his cheeks. Sebastian turned around as he pulled on his t-shirt, "Oh Kurt, you're done with your shower?" Kurt bit his entire bottom lip before grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders and kissing him square on the lips. Sebastian threw his hands around before he relaxed into the kiss. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kurt, Kurt felt like something was off. Sebastian's lips didn't taste like they used to, they didn't give Kurt that spark that he felt when he was fifteen. He pushed Sebastian back onto his bed and straddled him, but still there was nothing.

And oh, there was the fish tongue.

"Nope," Kurt stood up and wiped his mouth, "I can't do it." Kurt stepped away shaking his head.

"What was that?" Sebastian panted from his bed.

Kurt closed his eyes and sat down on his own bed. "Kurt, what happened?" Sebastian asked, suddenly concerned when he saw the tears running down Kurt's cheeks.

"Blaine moved on." Kurt whimpered.

"What?" The door opened from the bathroom revealing Felix who was shocked to see their swollen, bruised lips and Kurt's tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Blaine moved on!" Kurt began to cry hard, Sebastian got up from his bed and hugged his ex-boyfriend. "H-He moved on, Seb! How could he move on? He said he loved me! Sebastian he said he loved me!" Kurt screamed into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Blaine wouldn't do that, Kurt, he loves you!" Sebastian rubbed Kurt's back, "He wouldn't move on so quickly."

"Oh yeah? Then why is he in a relationship with some Elijah?" Felix and Sebastian exchanged glances with each other. "T-Trent showed me his Facebook page and it said he was in a relationship with Elijah. I don't even know who Elijah is! I've never even heard of him! What if Blaine was cheating on me, what if Blaine was cheating on me with him? What if that's why Blaine isn't answering his phone?!"

"Hey, calm down, Blaine wouldn't do that and you know it. You have to have faith in him, he loves you and I've seen him love you." Kurt sniffled as Sebastian continued, "Remember when you and Blaine came to Dalton to talk to me?" Kurt nodded, so did Felix, of course he remembers that. "When Blaine asked you to leave the room, do you want to know what he said."

_"This is what we're going to do. You are going to apologise to Kurt sincerely, you are going to tell him you are sorry for hurting him physically, emotionally and mentally. Then you're going to never speak to him again."_

_"What? Why?" Sebastian stood up, Blaine huffed._

_"Because you're the reason he's in this mess! One night Quinn called me because she couldn't wake Kurt up from his nightmare. He was begging loudly for someone to stop you from what you were doing, the only way we could wake him up was by putting the phone on speaker phone and speaking to him softly… Before you say anything, yes I knew Kurt was still having the nightmares. He's my boyfriend, and I know when he's not telling the truth about how he's feeling." Sebastian shifted away; he had never been able to tell that with Kurt. "I love him Sebastian, I really do, and I don't want him to suffer anymore. So please, don't do this for me… Do it for Kurt, because I can tell you still love him." They both went quiet._

_"Fine. I'll do it for Kurt."_

"He told me that even though you didn't tell him you were still having your nightmares he knew. He knew you were still having your nightmares because he could tell when you weren't telling you how you were really feeling. He told me to never speak to you again because he didn't want you to suffer anymore because he loved you so much. A-And before we even broke up, I could tell how much you being with Grant _killed _him. When I got mad at you for getting dressed in front of Blaine, he looked like he was going to burst into tears. If all of a sudden, the Blaine that loved you so much that he would go to the edge of the world to protect you, stopped loving you to be with some Elijah, then the world I know is wrong." Sebastian rubbed Kurt's back again and came up with a brilliant idea. "Come on." Sebastian stood up.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, he wiped his cheeks.

"We're going to go find the hobbit."

"What? No, my Dad would never let me go near Blaine's house." Kurt bit his lip with worry, "He has a tracker in my Navigator and my cellphone. He knows where I am at all times."

"I have an idea," Felix spoke up, "We can give your phone to Daniel, if your Dad calls or someone calls your phone and it's an emergency. He'll call Sebastian or me and we'll rush back. We'll take Sebastian's car to Lima."

"That's amazing, Kitten." Sebastian walked over to where Felix was and kissed him softly. "Now let's go."

"I-I'm scared." Kurt whispered, "What if Blaine is with Elijah when we see him? What if they're kissing or cuddling or Blaine's arm is wrapped around him?"

"Just come on, Kurt." Sebastian held out his hand for Kurt to take and he did, they left their dorm and then locked the door behind them. The three of them walked towards the common room to get out of Dalton, as they did they passed by Daniel and Alex.

"Hey, where are you three going?" Daniel wondered.

"We're going to go to Lima to find Blaine." Sebastian said Kurt clenched his teeth; he didn't want everyone to know! What if the news got out and Blaine somehow found out Kurt was looking for him and then he and Elijah laugh about how desperate he is?

"Great, can we come?" Alex smiled at Kurt, "We want to find him too."

"We actually need you to stay here," Felix took Kurt's phone from his hand and gave it to his brothers. "If his Dad calls or someone else, tell them he's in the shower or downstairs in the cafeteria."

"Why?"

"There's a tracking device in his phone so his Dad knows where he is at all times. If you have it, it'll show that Kurt is still safe and sound at Dalton." Daniel threw the iPhone up in the air and caught it. "Please?"

"Okay." Daniel winked at his brother, "Go find Blaine!" the three of them went quickly to the parking garage outside of Dalton, the March air was crisp and cold. Kurt shivered as they got into Sebastian's truck.

"If Blaine's with Elijah, what do I do?" Felix, who was sitting in the passenger's seat of Sebastian's truck, turned around to purse his lips at Kurt. "I had a hard enough time seeing Blaine with a guy named Joe for a couple days, if Blaine is with someone new, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"I may not know Blaine, but I won't hesitate to kick his ass if he's moved on without telling you." Felix assured him, Sebastian grinned from the driver's seat.

They drove in silence to Lima; it was a two hour drive so it was a very boring drive. When they drove down the street towards Blaine's house, Kurt was on edge. There were cars in front of Blaine's house; Kurt recognised most of them as cars that are owned by The Glee Club members. Sebastian parked a bit away from the house, when they got out of the car, Kurt was shaking. Felix saw the hesitation in Kurt's eyes; he stepped over to him and took his hand, "Don't worry." They walked towards the front door to Blaine's house, Kurt reached up to knock on the door but they heard something from the backyard.

_(Mercedes)- "Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (Memphis y'all)  
>and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (New Orleans)" <em>

"What's that?" Sebastian looked around confused.

"It's The Glee Club; they're singing Proud Mary… Come on." Kurt stepped down the front steps and Felix and Sebastian followed him around the house. They jumped over a chain link fence towards a deck on the side of the house, where some clothes were being hung. They followed Kurt with apprehension, where was he bringing them? They stopped when Kurt did; he kneeled on the ground with his knees pressing into the grass. Felix and Sebastian looked to where Kurt's gaze was fixed.

The Glee Club was dancing around where the pool usually is. There were wearing red t-shirts and black pants, Artie, who was now in a wheelchair, rolled into the centre of where they were dancing to sing.

_(Artie)- "But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched  
>A ride on the river boat Queen." <em>

"He's really good." Sebastian noted, "Do you see Blaine?"

"N-No, not yet." Kurt moved closer towards the set up stairs that led up to the deck. He froze. "There." He pointed to the area underneath the deck near the set of French doors that lets them into the family room near Blaine's room. Sebastian and Felix peered over his shoulder to see Blaine Anderson sitting on a porch swing watching The Glee Club rehearse. "He's beautiful." Kurt kept his watch on Blaine; Blaine was straight faced as he saw his friends dance and sing.

"How are we going to get his attention?" Felix wondered aloud, "Should we yell out for him?"

"No, we don't know whether they're filming or not. What if I just yell out and they call out my name and somehow that clip gets onto the internet. I'd be screwed." Kurt told them, "Felix, hand me your phone." Felix took out his phone and gave it to Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian watched Kurt type out a number.

"C-Calling Blaine." There was a pause and then the music stopped.

"We're still rehearsing, Blaine!" Finn groaned, putting his hands on his hips. He was sweating and his shirt was soaked.

"My phones ringing, hang on." Blaine walked away from them, Kurt, Felix and Sebastian had to run back to hide behind a bush near the deck at the side. Blaine stood facing them when he answered. "Hello?"

Kurt had the phone pressed against his ear, "H-Hi." It was barely over a whisper. He saw Blaine's eyes widen at the sound of his voice.

"Kurt, i-is that you?" Blaine had a small smile on his face, Kurt bit his lip.

"Yeah. B-Blaine, I love you so much." He breathed.

"I love you too Kurt, so much." Blaine licked his lips, "How are you? H-How's your arm?"

"Better, it doesn't hurt as much as it did… I-I miss you like crazy." Kurt almost broke down when Blaine sat down in the grass and pulled his knees against his chest.

"I miss you too, baby. I wish I could see you." Blaine admitted.

It was now or never, "Blaine I'm—"

"Listen, on my Facebook it says that I'm in a relationship with Elijah Hudson," _Oh God, please don't tell me about Elijah, Blaine. _Kurt thought to himself, "He's actually," Kurt couldn't hear it, he couldn't.

"I saw it, Blaine. I saw that you've moved on." He told his boyfriend, he heard Felix whisper something to Sebastian behind him. "I love you, Blaine; I thought you loved me too."

"What?" Blaine's brow furrowed, "No! Kurt, I love you, Elijah is—"

"I don't want to hear it, Blaine! You've moved on, I get it; I was naïve enough to think that we'd be together forever. I understand." Kurt choked out, he was watching Blaine fall apart and he couldn't stand up and go hug him.

"Honey, no, I love you _so _much, Elijah is just a Facebook page." Blaine pleads, but that didn't help. So Blaine would rather date a random person than Kurt?

"So you'd rather date a Facebook page, than me? Okay, I get it." Kurt turned around to Sebastian and Felix, he mouthed 'let's leave' and they nodded. "I've got to go Blaine, I'd say I love you but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Kurt, please! You don't understand! I love—" Kurt hung up the phone. The three of them discreetly climbed back over the fence and went to Sebastian's truck. Kurt was biting back his sobs; they could hear Blaine howling all the way down the street. They got into Sebastian's truck and they started to go home. Kurt bit his fist to stop himself from crying so hard, had he just broken up with Blaine? Were he and Blaine not together anymore? He didn't even know. He hated that at that very moment, all he wanted to do is be in Blaine's arms even though Blaine is the reason he's feeling this way. He hated that Blaine was crying because of him too. He hated everything. When they got back to Dalton after the two hour drive, Kurt said nothing to Sebastian or Felix as he ran to their room. He slammed the door shut behind him and tore off his clothes to get back into his pyjamas. He climbed into bed with tears stained onto his cheeks; he grabbed Blainey Bear and pulled it to his face. He breathed in the scent of his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now?) and suddenly felt relaxed. It felt like hours until Sebastian and Felix came into the room.

"Kurt…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sebastian." Kurt snapped, "I just want to sleep and dream of Blaine."

"Alright." Sebastian said, Kurt didn't know where he was in the room. He heard the bathroom door open and shut, and then he heard someone sit on Sebastian's bed.

"Blaine's been trying to call you back." Kurt was surprised to hear Felix across the room. "He's left six voicemail messages. You're lucky I don't have a messaging machine; otherwise he'd know where you are. Although," Felix paused, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know…" whispered Kurt, "Have you listened to any of the voicemails?"

"No, they aren't meant for me, they're for you." Felix chuckled, "Do _you _want to listen to them?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hear his excuses for being with Elijah; I don't want to hear him break up with me. I don't want to feel guilty for hanging up on him." Kurt raised his head up to look at the blond. "I'm so tired of being so depressed and upset."

"It's natural to feel that way, Kurt." Felix got up from Sebastian's bed and sat down beside Kurt on Kurt's bed. "Here." He handed Kurt his phone, "I know I said I didn't listen to them, but the last one, I did. Sebastian did too. We didn't mean to, honestly, I sat on my phone and it just started. You should listen to it." Kurt's fingers trembled as he clicked play and pressed it to his ear.

_"…Kurt, I love you. I think you're beautiful, I think you're stunningly beautiful. I hate that you're angry with me. I hate that you hung up before I could even say—" _Kurt covered his mouth with his hand when in the voicemail, Blaine choked out a sob, _"Before I could say I love you. I do love you, Jesus Kurt I love you so much. I love your hair and your eyes and your little mole on your belly. I love your little sighs when you're sleeping and the not so little sighs when we're having sex." _Kurt blushed, _"J-Just know that I love you okay? And I'm going to find you, I'm going to find you and we're going to be together no matter what anyone says. Okay? I-I love you." _And the message was over. "What should I do, Felix? He's with someone else, I-I don't know what to do!" Kurt gave Felix back his phone.

"I think you should give it sometime, you two are going through a rough time. If you just go back to Blaine, your Dad will find out and I don't know what he'll do, Kurt. I don't know him like you or Sebastian do, so I don't know what he's capable of." Felix bit his cheek, "You can always use my phone to call Blaine to talk to him."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know whether I want to talk to him or not. I…" Kurt shrugged and laid back down and covered his head. "I don't know." Sebastian walked back into the room and saw his friend and boyfriend talking.

"I'm going to have a nap," Sebastian interrupted them; "I'm tired from driving for four hours." Felix acknowledged him but he didn't turn his head to him. Sebastian walked over to his bed, toed off his shoes and walked over to his bed. He laid down and heard Felix whisper something to Kurt, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, Felix was laying beside him on his bed. They'd been dating for a month and some days, they were closer than Sebastian had ever been with Aiden.

He rolled over and held Felix against his chest; Felix was asleep from what he could tell. He kissed Felix's hair and felt himself falling back asleep. Life was good right now.

* * *

><p>Life was awful right now. His day had gone from great to terrible in a matter of seconds. He had been watching The Glee Club rehearse Proud Mary, and then he got a call from an unknown number. He had answered it and it was his angel. Hearing Kurt's voice in three weeks was amazing, he had missed it, but now he was so confused. He had hoped that Kurt would get that Elijah Hudson was him and not anyone else. Elijah, for Kurt Elijah Hummel, and Hudson because Finn's last name is Hudson, why didn't Kurt understand? It's even worse now because Kurt knows about Elijah Hudson and he thinks Blaine moved on without him. That wasn't how it was at all, Blaine would never move on from Kurt. When Kurt hung up on him before Blaine could finish saying 'I love you', it was heartbreaking. He had called Kurt back after he hung up, it wasn't great.<p>

_"Kurt, please! You don't understand! I love—" Kurt hung up. Blaine froze, "Kurt? Kurt, baby, please!" _

_"Blaine?" he heard Rachel and everyone else behind him. "What's going on?"_

_Blaine redialed the number, "Sorry, the number you have reached is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later." Blaine cried even harder at the sound of the machine woman. The messaging machine beeped and Blaine began to cry into the message. _

_"K-K-Kurt, p-p-p-please!" he sobbed, "E-Elijah is you! He's you, I made it for you!" _

_"Blaine, who are you talking to?" Someone asked him._

_"I-I love you." Then he hung up and dialed again, when he got the same mechanic woman he waited for the beep and began talking again. "Please pick up, Kurt, please, honey, talk to me." He hung up and dialed again. "Elijah isn't real! He's just a Facebook I made because I missed you so much, I couldn't make his name Kurt you know that! Please, just pick up the phone!" when he hung up he saw The Glee Clubs staring at him, some of the girls had tears in their eyes. "Baby…" he started another voicemail, "Please." He hung up and dialed again. ""…Kurt, I love you. I think you're beautiful, I think you're stunningly beautiful. I hate that you're angry with me. I hate that you hung up before I could even say—" Blaine choked out a sob, "Before I could say I love you. I do love you, Jesus Kurt I love you so much. I love your hair and your eyes and your little mole on your belly. I love your little sighs when you're sleeping and the not so little sighs when we're having sex." Blaine blushed, "J-Just know that I love you okay? And I'm going to find you, I'm going to find you and we're going to be together no matter what anyone says. Okay? I-I love you." He put his phone into his pocket and wiped his eyes; he stood up and looked at his friends. _

_"You were talking to Kurt?" Finn was the first to ask._

_"I did." Blaine whimpered, "He hung up on me." He felt the water works coming on, "Excuse me." He ran into his house and into his room. Slamming his bedroom door behind him. _

"Blaine?" he heard Rachel at his bedroom door, he didn't want to talk to her. "Blainers, what happened?"

"Please, Rachel, just go away." He begged. "I-I can't do this right now."

"We need to finish Proud Mary; Artie needs to leave at five because he has a doctor's appointment. We're far from being ready." Of course, all Rachel can think about is The Glee Club.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Blaine asked, his voice was full of emotion.

"You know we can't Blaine," the door opened slightly and she poked her head in. "Also, everyone is wondering what happened between Kurt and you."

"It's none of their business." He spat, "It's no one's business. I hate my life, I hate everything!" he screamed, "I just want to be alone and no one will let me! It's always you or someone else who barges in thinking they own the place! It's my bedroom, it's my life! I want to be _alone_!" He stood up, Rachel swallowed heavily, knowing he was just venting and meant nothing he was saying. "Kurt doesn't even want to be with me anymore because I was a f*cking retard and made a fake account for him – when I find him – so that we could still be together over Facebook without Burt knowing. And he found out about it and he thinks I moved on. He _thinks _I moved on without him, he thinks that I don't love him anymore. No one will understand how shitty that makes me feel!" Blaine ran his fingers through his already messy curls, "I've tried to call him back but he won't answer, he won't answer me! I've left messages an-and he won't pick up!" He couldn't handle it anymore, "I miss him Rachel."

"I know you do, Blaine." She shut the door behind her and leaned against his white door while staring at him. "You're going to find him, Blaine, no matter what Burt says you're going to find him."

"What if I don't Rachel? What if I don't see him again for like, a month?" Blaine asked with his brow creased, "I can't do that, Rachel."

"Don't worry, Blaine, that won't happen. We'll find Kurt and you two will be together." Blaine sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "I'll direct Proud Mary; you should go upstairs to Dads' room and sleep. If you stay in your room then you won't get any rest, you look exhausted." She walked over and sat beside him. "Love you, Blainers."

"Love you too, Racheronni." He got up and went through the family room to go upstairs to the main level. He went upstairs to his parent's room (they were at some lunch-in for his Dad Leroy's therapist office, or something like that); he closed their bedroom door behind him and sighed. Their room was much larger than his and Rachel's; it had a large master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a shower, both separated from each other. The bedroom part of it was stunning, the walls were light mint green and across the room from the bedroom door was a king sized bed, made to perfection. There was a large screen TV right beside the door to the washroom, and above the bed was a large picture frame of the Anderson family.

Blaine yawned and stumbled sleepily over to the bed and he laid down under the covers. He yawned again and felt himself falling asleep, before he fell back asleep he grabbed his phone and dialed Kurt's number one more time.

_"Sorry, the number you have reached is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later." _Blaine licked his lips before leaving a message.

"Hey… Kurt. I love you. Uh, okay, bye." He hung up and reached under his shirt to hold his K necklace, he prayed to whatever God would listen that Kurt was still wearing his. He dreamed of Kurt, naturally. But it wasn't a dream where they talk or hang out, or even have sex. It was so real that Blaine thought he was awake.

In his dream, he was still laying in his parent's bed, however, Kurt was there.

"Kurt…" he whispered, he couldn't believe his angel was there.

"Hi, boo-boo." Kurt laid down beside him and went under the covers. Naturally, his arms went around Kurt's waist and held him tight against him. "I miss you."

"God, Kurt, I miss you too." He leaned forward to kiss Kurt's soft lips, it was pure ecstasy. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied, "Mm, I miss having you in my arms." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine said nothing in return, he simply moved so his face was pressed against the crook of Kurt's neck and he breathed him in. Jasmine, cinnamon and simply Kurt, it was perfect. They simply laid there together, breathing each other in and holding one another. "I wish we could escape." Kurt broke the silence.

Blaine dropped a kiss to Kurt's neck before pulling away to gaze into those glasz orbs, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wish we could escape to somewhere no one else could find us. To, I don't know, Shay Lake?" Kurt kissed him chastely before resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I want to be with you and only you."

"Me too, honey," Blaine blushed at the new found term he had given Kurt, "No one understands what I'm going through without you." Kurt's eyes softened and he moved closer to Blaine. He ran his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair and kissed it softly. "I wish we could stay here. Just the two of us, in bed together."

"I do too; you're the only one that makes me feel safe." Admitted his boyfriend, "Can we stop talking and simply hold each other?" Blaine agreed and it went silent throughout his parent's room. The only sound was the occasional sniffle from him. When Kurt heard the sniffles grow louder and more constant, he looked up at him. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't want to wake up. I know this is a dream and you're not really here, that's why I'm crying. I-I know that when I wake up, you're not going to be answering my calls and I'm not going to be able to hold you in my arms for God knows how long. I just don't want to wake up and know that this amazing feeling of you being with me is all going to be a stupid dream." Blaine rambled, he didn't notice Kurt's bottom lip begin to tremble or his eyes begin to rim with tears. "I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be here and that sucks, I just." Blaine closed his eyes and began to cry even harder. He felt Kurt's head rest against his chest and he felt the moisture seeping through his shirt and onto his bare chest. He opened his watery eyes and say Kurt holding back sobs. "Baby, come here." Kurt looked up and he broke down. Blaine knew this was simply a dream Kurt, but it was so real. He clung to Kurt as they both cried; neither of them wanted Blaine to wake up.

"Never leave me, Blaine." Kurt pled; he pressed his lips frantically to Blaine's. Blaine responded and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Never, I'd never leave you, baby." They kissed passionately until something stopped them.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt mumbled as he pulled away from Blaine's lips.

"I-I don't know." He was being honest; he really had no idea why he stopped. Then something else happened, it was a big boom of thunder. Kurt screamed and clung to Blaine, "What was that?"

"I'm scared!" Kurt whimpered, Blaine shushed him and rubbed his back to comfort him. There was another thunder strike and they both screamed from the intensity. Blaine held onto Kurt with everything he had, he didn't know what was going on but he was going to protect Kurt no matter what. The third time there was thunder, it started to get windy. "What's happening?!" Kurt shouted over the wind and the thunder.

"I don't know," Blaine held on even tighter, the wind somehow was trying to pull them apart. "I-I can't hold on!" he told the dream Kurt, Kurt looked up at him with fear stricken onto his beautiful face.

"Neither can I!" Kurt stared into his eyes; Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful. "I love you, Blaine!"

"I l-love you too, Kurt!" Blaine held on for as long as he could until the wind pulled them apart. Kurt screamed and scrambled on the bed, trying to get back into Blaine's arms but the wind was too strong. "Kurt!" Blaine tried too but the wind pushed him off the bed.

"Blaine!" Blaine eyes burst open, his chest was heavy and he was covered in a cold sweat. Rachel and her Dads were standing over him, faces filled with worry. Rachel helped him stand up and sit down on the bed. "What happened?" she asked him, brushing back his bangs.

"I-I had a d-dream about Kurt." He looked around the room, there was no indication that Kurt had ever been laying in this bed beside him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Over two hours," Rachel sat down beside him, her eyes wandered over to their parents who were standing over them. "I heard you screaming from the living room, what was your dream about?"

"K-Kurt was here, he was in bed with me an-and we were just holding each other. A-And then there was thunder and this wind and it was pulling us apart! I couldn't hold on to him and I let go and he was pulled away!" Blaine wiped his cheeks and he coughed a bit, "I miss him so much!" and that's how the rest of the night went. Blaine remained up in his parent's room, occasionally crying but mostly just staring at the TV that Hiram and Leroy had put on. When it came time for his parent's to go to sleep, they watched him for a moment. After realising that Blaine was asleep, they did something they hadn't done for years. They crawled into their bed with Blaine nestled between them. It broke their hearts that their son was so upset over something that someone who they thought was a dear friend did.

* * *

><p>(One Week Later)<p>

Artie rolled down the hallway, his books were on his lap and his eyes were casted down. He could tell people were watching him as he went, some with pity others with amusement. He turned a corner and bumped into someone's legs. "I'm sorry." He whispered with a sigh, he looked up and saw a skinny brunette with a beret smiling down at him.

"It's alright." Artie took a moment to admire how pretty she was before she stepped out of the way. "Do you need help carrying your books?" she asked him, still with a smile on her lips.

"U-Uh, sure, thanks." She picked his books up from his lap and walked with him to his class. "Thanks." He thanked her when he got to his class.

"No problem," she paused before continuing her sentence, "I'm Marley." She shook her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Artie." He actually smiled to her. "W-Why did you help me?" he wondered.

"I'm always looking for someone to help, I know how it's like to have no one to notice you…" she trailed off, "I like helping people. Your friend, Kurt, I helped him in November when he and his boyfriend Blaine broke up." Marley told him, she glanced around the hallway, which by now was empty. Artie looked into his room and saw Mr. Schuester was beginning to teach, when had the bell gone? "Are they still together? Kurt and Blaine?"

"Kind of, I don't think I should talk about it here though." Artie sighed with a shrug, without explaining what he meant, Marley seemed to understand.

"Do you have to be in this class? It's not like Mr. Schue even teaches things." Artie was going to ask why she had said Mr. Schue instead of Schuester but she turned his wheel chair around and pushed him down the hallway. He didn't complain about being pushed away from Schuester's class, he didn't even like it all that much. She pushed him into the cafeteria, he thought they were going to eat something but that was not the case. She brought him behind where the Lunch ladies give out the food and into an office. It smelt like corn dogs. "This is my Mom's office; she's the head lunch lady. She's not here though," Marley clarified when she saw Artie tense, "There's a big E Coli awareness meeting in Columbus, so she isn't here today."

"Oh." Artie rolled over to Marley's mom's desk and saw a picture frame of Marley when she was younger.

"So, are they still together?" Marley sat up on the desk and swung her legs in front of her.

"They are, but they aren't allowed to see each other. Burt, Kurt's Dad, said that Kurt isn't allowed to see Blaine anymore because he thinks Blaine was the reason why we were hurt." The entire school was aware of what happened to Artie and Kurt. Most of the Clubbers (the fans) were students at McKinley so they knew what was going on. They were all on Tumblr too so they knew more since cough, Brittany, cough, released what happened. "They saw each other a couple days later but since then they haven't seen each other. They talked on the phone last week, Kurt was upset that Blaine had put that he was in a relationship with some guy named Elijah Hudson, who is Kurt but Kurt doesn't know that."

"That's terrible!" Marley proclaimed, "Can Kurt's dad do that? I mean, Blaine is his boyfriend, he can't keep them apart!"

"Yeah he can," Artie told her, "No one besides Finn has seen Kurt since February 22nd." Marley shook her head and then put her hands on the desk.

"Ridiculous." She mumbled, "Hey, when are your court dates?"

"What?" he asked as he fiddled with his wheelchair wheel.

"When are your court dates? I want to watch them, I hate Karofsky with a f*cking passion," Marley told him, "I feel partially at fault for what happened to you and Kurt, I never told anyone that Karofsky was hurting Kurt in November…"

"It's not your fault. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time, sure I'm f*cking frustrated about how I can't walk. But at least we got out alive. I-I feel terrible, I should have told Blaine that Kurt and I were kidnapped, but I didn't." Artie adjusted his glasses, "And sorry, it's tomorrow. I was hoping to see Kurt to talk to him but my parents told me that Burt asked to have their court hearings in private so we never see Kurt."

"If I ever see Burt in the grocery store or wherever, I'll kick his ass. He's a terrible person and father!" Marley jumped down with her fists clenched.

"He's a good father," Artie rubbed his eye, "He's just really protective of Kurt, I don't think he likes the idea of Kurt growing up. Ever since Blaine and Kurt started dating in freshman year Burt had always been a bit wary to Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He doesn't like that Blaine is the go to person that Kurt goes to when he's upset or sad. He wants to be that person." Marley handed him a mint and he thanked her. "Burt just needs a rude awakening, like I don't know, Kurt and Blaine finding each other and proving to him that Blaine isn't a toxic asshole."

The school bell went and Artie sighed, time to go home. Marley watched him curiously before ripping a piece of paper from her mom's notebook and then writing something on it before giving it to him. "It's my number. C-Call me sometime." And with that she walked out, leaving him in her mom's office. He licked his lips before pocketing the paper and rolling out with class.

He was going to court tomorrow to face Karofsky for the first time since the accident. If he was going to be brutally honest, he was terrified to see his tormentor. What was worse was that Kurt wasn't going to be there. He hadn't seen Kurt since he clutched onto his limp body right before the semi collided with the pickup truck. He missed the pale boy.

From what he had heard from Finn, the Anderson's were going to be joining them at court. Blaine wouldn't miss this for a thing, even though he wouldn't see Kurt; Blaine still wanted Karofsky to see justice.

When he got home and after dinner, he went to bed right away, he wanted to be wide awake for the first day of court. That was a struggle however, since Santana was grovelling at his feet trying to come up with some deranged reason as to why kissing Brittany was okay because she was his sister. He ignored her and got his Mom to close his bedroom door when she helped him go to bed. He could only pray that tomorrow went well.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt stepped down the white corridor; his body was trembling with each step that he took. He had no idea where he was going but he was terrified. He could hear the distant thump of something; it was almost like a heartbeat. Was it his own heartbeat or someone else's? As he went farther down the hall, he found himself face to face with a door. With a hesitant hand, he reached for the cold metal knob and turned it with a jerk. When the door opened, the new hall that was beyond the doorway was a dark and gloomy one. As he stepped through it, the thumping of the heartbeat grew slower but louder with each step. He reached up and felt his own pulse just to make sure it wasn't his own heart. It wasn't, his heart was beating so quickly he's surprised he hasn't had a heart attack. It took him a few minutes to get to the end of the black hall, there was another door. Fearing the worst, he opened it. The next hall was a dark red, the colour of <span>blood<span>. _

_The thumping had stopped by now. The silence was eerie. As Kurt stepped down onto the blood red floor, it made a squishing sound, unlike before where it was a thud of wood. It was now as if he was stepping in a puddle. Whatever was on the floor grew thicker as he moved on, he went so far until he stopped in his tracks._

_A few meters in front of him, there was something laying on the ground. It was dressed in black and was unmoving. "H-Hello?" he called out to it, there was no response. Curious, he wandered over to it. When he reached it, he regretted his decision. "No…" he couldn't finish his sentence; the words were stuck in his throat. Tears pooled in his eyes as he bent down to touch the object. It was still warm; it was warm for all the wrong reasons however. He raised his hand up and looked down at his palm; it was covered in warm sticky blood. "O-Oh my G-God." He stuttered, his heart was beating so fast now there was no break in between. He grabbed the object and rolled it over, only to scream when he saw who it was. "BLAINE!" he clutched the lifeless body that was bleeding profusely, he leaned down to kiss the cold, now blue, lips. "No, please, no, come on, don't be dead!" he cried against the dead body. He was screaming so loudly, the walls around him and Blaine were shaking. He was crying so hard that he didn't notice the walls shatter around them like glass. He finally looked up to see someone standing menacingly. _

_"You like it? I did it myself." The man bellowed. _

_"Why would you do it? He did nothing to you!" Kurt's voice was hoarse from his screaming and howling from seeing Blaine's dead body. _

_"He did everything, Kurt; he almost took you from me." The man bent down to cup Kurt's cheek. "You're safe now." Kurt grunted and pushed the man away from him. _

_"Get away from me!" Kurt held Blaine's body in his arms; his clothes were stained from Blaine's still warm blood. _

_"Don't talk like that to your Father!" _

"—Kurt! Wake up, come on Kurt, wake up!" Kurt screamed as he opened his eyes, he continued to scream when he was met with four people standing around his bed, with worried eyes and nervous expressions on their faces. Sebastian was hovering over him; his bottom lip was between his teeth. "Good, you're awake." Around him stood Sebastian, Felix, Wesley and Adam for some reason. Kurt burst into tears and grabbed Sebastian; he shoved his head into the crook of his neck and bawled. Sebastian sat on the side of his bed and held his ex-boyfriend.

"You guys should go back to bed." Sebastian said to Wesley and Adam, seriously, what was he doing there?

"No, Kurt was screaming like he was getting murdered I need to stay here and make sure he's okay." Wesley crossed his arms in front of him.

"What do you think he had a dream about? He was _screaming _Blaine's name, you don't know Kurt like I do and you barely know Blaine. I know how to calm him down, you don't." Sebastian stood up, "He needs to be wide awake for tomorrow, and he's going to court to see the person who has tormented him for years." Sebastian saw Felix shift nervously from beside Wesley. Wesley's brow was knitted in concern for the new transfer. "He needs to calm down first; he'll only do that if he's with people he trusts." Wes got the message and he and Adam left the room. Felix sat down at the foot of Kurt's bed and watched helplessly. "Hey, sexy." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, "Tell me what's going on."

Kurt mumbled something but only cried harder, "Come on, what was your nightmare about?" When Kurt composed himself slightly he pulled away from Sebastian's hold.

"I-I was walking down a corridor, it was first white and then black and the last one was red. When I was in the white corridor, there was a heartbeat and it was like any other heartbeat. Then in the black one, the heartbeat was slower like whoevers heart was on its last legs. I-In the red one, the heart beat was gone. When I walked down the red hallway, there was something under my feet a-and there was something black up ahead. W-W-When I got to it, it was Blaine!" Kurt started crying again, he reached for Blainey Bear and breathed in its scent. "He was dead."

"Oh, Kurt." Felix sighed sadly.

"But what was worse, was that my Dad did it! He showed up at the end of my dream and he told me he did it to protect me!" Kurt's voice had since gone hoarse; Sebastian shushed him and rubbed his arm in comfort. "I don't want to see him tomorrow."

"I know, but you have to." Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's; his cheek was pressed against his chestnut hair. "If you want, Felix and I could come and support you. Then you won't be alone with your Dad." Kurt nodded in agreement and he laid back down. He covered himself with his blankets and they saw Kurt shift before falling still. Sebastian closed his eyes with a sigh before standing up and going back to his bed. "Kitten, can you turn off the lights?" Felix walked over, flicked off the lights and then wandered over through the dark to Sebastian's bed. Sebastian lifted the blankets up for him and he slid under them. They were cutting it close, when Wesley and Adam had showed up at their door (Seriously, where the Hell did Adam come from?) they were in bed together lightly making out. Kurt had gone to sleep with his iPod in knowing that his friends would play around a bit. They had to pretend that Felix had been sleeping on the floor, hopefully the two invaders believed that.

"I love you." Felix whispered as he found his favourite spot, nuzzled into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian, who was laying on his back, wrapped his arm around Felix's slender middle and rubbed his back lightly.

"I can't wait to tell you the same."

When they awoke in the morning, Sebastian had to calm Kurt down from yet another nightmare. Felix watched with tears in his eyes as Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. No one should be that afraid of anyone, let alone their father. When Burt and the rest the Hummel clan arrived at Dalton to pick Kurt up, Sebastian was quick to stand next to Kurt reassuringly. Burt saw Sebastian standing close to Kurt, whispering in his ear 'Don't worry Kurt, remember, Blaine is alive and your Dad can't hurt you', Burt walked menacingly over to them.

"Aren't you the boy that dated Kurt before…" Burt cleared his voice, "him?" Burt pointedly ignored the pang of hurt that was evident in Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, my name is Sebastian – I did date Kurt in our sophomore year. We're roommates here now." Sebastian told Burt, from behind them Felix watched carefully. He had never met Burt before, he was a largely built man and it was somewhat scary to see him.

"Are you with Kurt again?" Burt said with a hopeful smile.

"Actually, no, I'm single." Sebastian lied; just then Felix stepped towards the two and the Hummel's. "Oh, Mr. Hummel this is my best friend and Kurt's friend Felix Williams." Felix carefully to Burt's large hand and shook it. "We were wondering if it would be okay if we joined you and your family to the court room. We want to be there to support Kurt."

"Of course," Burt said and they all went down to the Dalton parking lot. As they did, Finn went over to Kurt who was staring at the maroon coloured carpets.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Kurt said nothing and kept on walking. Finn pouted and felt a pull at his sleeve. It was Sebastian.

"I'll tell you later." That was all Sebastian said before Burt turned around to talk to them about what was going to happen at the court house.

"At the court house, there will be two rooms where the trial is going on: the one where we are and the one where the Abrams are. There will be a feed going from our room to their room, so we are never actually in the same room. The thing about this though, is that everything they say we can hear and everything we say they can hear. We will be able to see the judge, the prosecutor, the attorney and whoever is in the witness chair. At one point, Kurt, you'll be in the witness chair and that means the Abrams will be able to see you." Burt gave Kurt a look meaning 'don't try anything', Kurt moved impossibly closer to Sebastian. "Once the trial is done, we're coming back here to drop you off. You understand?"

Kurt said nothing and kept walking. "Kurt, I said, do you understand?"

"Yes Dad! I understand, geez, calm down!" Kurt snapped, everyone stopped in the Dalton parking lot. "God, just calm the f*ck down! YOU DON'T NEED MY APPROVAL TO DO WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO, YOU DO EVERYTHING NOW A DAYS WITHOUT MY APPROVAL. JUST SHUT UP AND GET OVER YOURSELF!" Kurt screamed, he was red faced and tears fell down his cheeks. Burt gritted his teeth and breathed heavily. "I'm driving with Sebastian." Kurt took Sebastian's hand; Sebastian looked back at Felix who followed quickly after them as Kurt dragged Sebastian towards Sebastian's truck. Sebastian unlocked it and got in, he watched Kurt stand at the door before opening it but he quickly turned around to talk to his Father again. "Oh, and by the way?" Kurt yelled across the parking lot, "The day that you thought Blaine had ran through the forest and Finn told you it was him sneaking out? It was Blaine, he came over and he kissed me and he told me how much he loved me." When Burt snarled from across the concrete parking lot Kurt laughed, "Sorry, was that too gay for you?" He jumped into the car and slammed the door. He did his seat belt up and screamed in frustration. Felix from the back seat reached over and placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

After a while of driving, Sebastian smiled mischievously. "Hey, Kurt, you know, since the Abrams are going to be able to hear everything we say…" He looked over to Kurt for a second, "Blaine will probably be there."

The words haunted Kurt's mind, "What should I do?"

They started to concoct a plan, it would go like this: When they get to the court house, Felix would keep a look out for a familiar navy blue Sedan that Kurt told them was the Anderson's car. If that was not there, then they'd looked out for a light green Volkswagen Punch buggy that was Blaine and Rachel's car. When he sees it, he will tell Sebastian who will then sneak away (with Felix and Kurt in the courtroom together) to find the other courtroom where the Abrams and Blaine are. When he finds it, he'll tell Blaine to meet Kurt in the court house washroom where then Kurt will meet him in ten minutes. It was full proof!

That is, until Burt saw Blaine.

"Kurt, come on." Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine who hadn't seen him yet; he was standing across the court house parking lot next to Rachel and what looked like the rest of The Glee Club. "_Kurt_, come on." Burt repeated. Kurt didn't move an inch, he had seen Blaine last week but it still doesn't change the fact that Blaine is still the most beautiful person Kurt has ever laid an eye on. That's saying something because Sebastian is shirtless a majority of the time when they're in their room. "_Kurt Elijah Hummel_, come on!" Burt grunted but Kurt remained motionless. When Blaine turned his head that way, it was like a race. Kurt ran from his spot and so did Blaine, when they embraced it was like… He couldn't even describe it. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine put his own arms around Kurt's waist, they held each other for a few moments before Kurt was wrenched away from him.

"No!" Kurt screamed grabbing at Blaine's jacket, Blaine's face was heartbreaking. He could feel his someone's hands on his waist but he wasn't giving up on Blaine. "Daddy, please!" he screamed out but whoever was holding him pulled harder, making Kurt's hold on Blaine's jacket loosen. Blaine seemed stricken with guilt and he let go of Kurt. "Blaine! NO!" Kurt screamed as whoever dragged him away walked farther from Blaine. Kurt was brought back to his family and his eyes were still on Blaine, who looked back at him one more time before walking into their side of the court house.

"Come on, Kurt." Burt grabbed his forearm forcefully and pulled him in. "What the Hell were you thinking?!" Burt shouted angrily when they walked into the warm building.

"I-I wanted to see, Blaine." He saw Burt snarl, "I love him Dad! I love him and I hate being away from him, I have nightmares about you killing him because you seem to hate him so much! How do you think that makes me feel? I have _nightmares _about my own father, someone who I shouldn't be scared of at all! That's pathetic, and it's your entire fault!" Kurt stalked off down the hallway followed by Finn, Sebastian and Felix.

"Burt, you need to understand that Kurt is upset." Carole said from his side, "He's his best when he's with Blaine; Kurt hasn't been himself since everything happened."

"Blaine is the reason why Kurt was even hurt." Burt said as they walked followed Kurt and his friends.

"So what are you going to do when Blaine gets called up to speak in the witness stand? Yell about how it's all his fault? What proof do you have?" Carole knew she was skating on thin ice with this but she needed Burt to realise how idiotic this was.

"Oh, believe me, I have proof." Burt told her and that was that. They walked into the court room and saw the live feed from the other court room had already been hooked up. Burt watched Kurt whisper in Finn's ear and the look of sadness on Finn's, Kurt twisted his neck to look back at Carole and himself. He sat down beside Carole and took her hand.

Here we go.

(5 hours later)

"Blaine, where are you going?" Asked Rachel from the living room, Blaine had his guitar in his hand and an idea in his head. At the trial today, he saw Kurt talk over the feed and he had tears streaming down his cheeks as he listened to him. Kurt talked about how Karofsky bullied him since freshmen year began; how Karofsky sexually assaulted him in the beginning of their junior year. He even spoke about when Karofsky told Kurt and Blaine about what happened between his Dad and Blaine's Dads all those years ago. It made his parents guilty for not actually telling him and Rachel about what happened. After that, Karofsky went up and Blaine had to stop from pouncing on him as he walked in in his orange jumpsuit and handcuffs, surprisingly, despite everyone's beliefs, he pled guilty.

_"How do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?" The judge with very thick eyebrows said from his bench. _

_The round lawyer that Karofsky had was standing up preparing to shout to the high heavens about how David Paul Karofsky was not guilty and how Kurt and Artie were high on Canadian mushrooms they bought from Mounties-R-Us but that's not happened. The lawyer opened his mouth to speak when Karofsky stood up, shocking everyone else. "I plead guilty." The lawyer shouted and replied "No, he's not, he's not guilty." _

_There were murmurs of confusion throughout the house, Blaine watched Karofsky carefully. "When will you get it? I told you I'm guilty, I am guilty! I hurt Kurt and Artie; I did all of those things they talk about!" _

He wasn't able to see Kurt after the trial was over for the day. When Finn pulled Kurt away from him, he saw the pleading look in Finn's eyes and he knew he had to let go of Kurt, for now. So he decided to sing his and Kurt's song for The Glee Club, if Kurt ever sees it he wants Kurt to know that he still loves him even if they can't see each other. He also wants to point out that his heart fluttered like crazy when Kurt ran towards him and hugged him, even though a week before Kurt was upset that he had "moved on" so quickly. Back to the decision he made about singing their song on YouTube, that's why he's standing in his living room with his guitar strapped around his back and sheet music in his hand.

"I'm going to sing Somewhere Only We Know on YouTube, it's Kurt and mines song." Blaine told his sister; Rachel pursed her lips and stood up. "I was wondering if you could help me with holding the camera and stuff." She agreed and they went downstairs to film it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Glee Club – Somewhere Only We Know (cover)<strong>

_The camera faded into Blaine holding his guitar while sitting on a brown leather couch. He cleared his throat and strummed his guitar for a moment. "Hey guys," Blaine said to the camera, "as you know there have been a lot of changes to The Glee Club since the Perks. For one thing, Artie is in a wheelchair which you saw in our Proud Mary music video…" he paused "And uh, Kurt isn't here. We all appreciate the support you've been giving us since all of this has happened. I love the Find Kurt Hummel Tumblr tag, it makes me realise how much you guys actually care for us – how much you care for Kurt. That's kind of why I'm singing this song, for Kurt, I don't know if he'll see this video but I need to get it out." Blaine nodded at something behind the camera and then he strummed the guitar again. _

_(Blaine)- "I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand." He strummed the guitar to the slow tune and sang to the song. <em>

_(Blaine)- "I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete." Blaine paused after the lines and swallowed heavily. <em>

_(Blaine)- "Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on." He strummed faster now, the tempo sped up. <em>

_(Blaine)- "So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." Blaine licked his lips and hit the guitar side to begin the next stanza. <em>

_(Blaine)- "I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" There were tears in Blaine's hazel orbs threatening to fall out. <em>

_(Blaine)- "Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." He paused again before continuing on. <em>

_(Blaine)- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?" Blaine closed his eyes and stopped strumming the guitar; he bit his lip and shook his head slightly. <em>

_(Blaine)- "Somewhere only we know…" he took another deep breath. _

_(Blaine)- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?" He jumped up slightly as he began to sing the last part of the song; the tears that were once hiding in his eyes were now freely falling down his red cheeks. <em>

_(Blaine)- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?" the tempo slowed down and Blaine closed his eyes, his lips trembled as he sang the last lyrics. <em>

_(Blaine)- "Somewhere only we know," he laughed under his breath._

_(Blaine)- "Somewhere only we know…" the song came to an end and Blaine looked directly into the camera and said: I love you, Kurt. That's when the video ended. _

* * *

><p>Blaine put down his guitar and wiped his eyes. "Thank-you, Rachel."<p>

"You're welcome." Rachel put the camera away and saw Blaine sitting on his bed with his head hung down and his hand grasped around his heart necklace. "It was brave of you to let go of Kurt today, Blaine."

"If I hadn't Finn would have gotten hurt too, not just Kurt and I. Finn doesn't deserve to get hurt over Kurt and mines happiness." Blaine lamented, "At least I got to hold Kurt for a millisecond."

"Don't be like that Blaine; Finn was only doing it—"

"To save his ass. I understand, it's not like his brother is upset and depressed he can't see me, but whatever, as long as he doesn't get grounded it's A-Okay." Blaine laid down under his blankets, his curls barely poked out. "Please leave." She didn't press further, knowing Blaine wasn't in the right mind.

He heard her close his bedroom door behind her and then the sound of her feet grew quiet until there was no sound. He felt so terrible, there was that nagging voice at the back of his head telling him that there's a possibility that he'd never see Kurt again. Burt was a powerful man; he knew how to get shit down. If that means moving State's because he wants to make sure Kurt never sees him, well, then it'll happen. From what happened earlier today when they held each other for that short second, who knows what Burt will do. When he gets angry, he gets angry.

He only wished he knew where Kurt was.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Things only get worse for our boys: Kurt hears Somewhere Only We Know on one of the computers in the Dalton library while he's studying with Felix and getting help from Adam. He grows frustrated with not being able to see Blaine and he goes to Lima to confront his Dad. Things go down hill from there, after getting insulted by Burt in Lima, he goes back to Dalton where Sebastian is fed up with it as well. He sends Kurt out back to Lima to find Blaine for good. Will Kurt find him? And if they do find each other, what will they do to keep each other by their sides.

**End Authors Note: **Well, that was emotionally draining to write. The next chapter WILL BE HAPPY FOR KURT AND BLAINE, so stick with me and you'll be crying happy tears. I don't know when chapter 59 will be up however, I am going to California in a week for Spring Break and I'm not sure whether I'm bringing my laptop or that there is even internet. Check out my tumblr for updates on what I'm doing! **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com,** I will see you then!

**Question: **Would you be interested in reading a sequel to this story? Within the sequel would be little series or one-shots from Kurt and Blaine's future, whether it be when they're engaged, married or with children. It will also feature other characters from this story, and of course new characters. I already have a lot planned for it so I'm hoping you would enjoy it! Leave a **review **or **PM **me if you're interested!


	59. Chapter 59

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, Mean!Burt, mentions of Sex but nothing too descriptive, I'll never write smut!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry for such a late chapter! I went to California and Nevada for Spring Break so I had no time to write this wonderful chapter like I had hoped! However, you'll be super happy in this chapter I hope! Kurt and Blaine may or may not have sex... Three times. Sebastian might drop the L bomb to Felix and Adam gets punched in the face! Woo! Sounds like fun, no? After this chapter, there are only 25 chapters left of The Glee Club! *tear tear*. Please stick with me!

* * *

><p>It was April 21st, 2011; he has been at Dalton Academy School for Boys for two months. Since his transfer in February, he has been through a lot. At first he was a quiet reserved student, the only people he spoke to was his once abusive ex-boyfriend and his once abusive ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend. After that stage, he branched out to talk to a British senior student named Adam Crawford, who at first only wanted in his pants but proved his friendship when two assholes – cough, James Lucas and Aiden Clarke, cough – ripped his favourite picture of Blaine and himself. Adam had comforted him and then calmed him down by talking about his favourite things about Blaine. The third stage of his Dalton transfer was befriending the Warblers, who are Sebastian's closest friends. He made better friends with the red haired boy Flint, who strangely reminded him of his step-brother Finn. It was nice having a familiar feeling at Dalton, when he's so far from home.<p>

Since his transfer, he has only seen Blaine two times. That's two times in two months, that's way too long in between seeing him. It's all his Father's fault. Sure he has things that remind him of Blaine and they smell like him to calm him down but, it's not the same as Blaine's delicate touch. He misses the feeling of Blaine's solidness beside him. Even if they're just sitting in class, it is reassuring to have Blaine's body beside him even if they're not touching. He misses feeling Blaine's body pressed against him whether they're simply cuddling or sleeping. What he really misses though, like an aching in the pit of his stomach, is the sex. He knows it's juvenile to miss the sex but he hasn't had any type of sex since Valentine's Day. He misses Blaine's lips over his and the feel of Blaine's hands gripping his hips urging to pull him closer. Yeah, he really just misses Blaine. Before when they were broken up for more than two months, it was okay because they hadn't taken a step into the hormone pool yet. Now it's like, Kurt is a fish out of water and he desperately needs to take a dip if you know what I mean.

When he sees Blaine again, he isn't just going to rip off his clothes and ravish him on the spot. He'll ease into it; he doesn't just miss Blaine for sex as you already know. When and if he sees Blaine again, he'll tell Blaine about how much he missed him and he'll kiss Blaine softly – not too passionately. He'll hug Blaine for years and he'll run off into the sunset with Blaine.

Okay, maybe not that last part, but still, he'll hold Blaine in his arms until he grows old. He's never giving up Blaine again once he finds him. Screw whatever his Dad says, his Dad is obviously crazy at the moment, actually strike that, his Dad has been crazy for years. Ever since Blaine told everyone that he loved Kurt. It changed something in his Father. He knows it's because he's his little boy and his Dad doesn't want him to grow up. But, Blaine has been his best friend since he was five, he should have seen this coming. When Blaine, Rachel and him would have sleep overs as children, he and Blaine would find a way to be in each other's arms as they slept. It was as if it was pure instinct, they couldn't sleep without even being a few centimetres away from each other. Rachel had always been across the bed in her own world. Then there was when his Mother died, no one could calm him down as well as Blaine could.

_"I miss my Mommy, Blainers." Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. _

_"I know Kurt but she's okay, one day we're going to see her again. I promise." _

Then when they went into high school, the feelings started to develop. He had seen his Father's eyes when him and Blaine would sit too close to each other while sitting on the couch in earlier in the year of freshmen year. Then when Blaine revealed that he loved Kurt and Kurt in return loved him too, he had started to change, he wouldn't let him and Blaine be together as often. They weren't allowed to show PDA in his own house. To make matters worse, after Blaine saved him from getting raped and physically hurt and when he protected him from everything the world threw at him. His Father still placed the blame of getting abducted by three homophobic assholes on Blaine. He wanted to know the motive behind his Father's actions.

Actually, he doesn't even want to know.

"Kurt, pay attention." Adam's voice brought him back from his thoughts. Currently he was seated in the Dalton library with Felix, Flint and Adam, who was helping him with his History paper. The library was slightly noisy today because it was a pro-d day and the rest of the students had nowhere to go. Kurt had seen some other Warblers when they walked into the library, the new Warbler Hunter had been at one of the computers watching stupid YouTube videos and Wesley and David were working on their University applications. The others were all over the school; Sebastian was playing COD with Trent, Alex and Daniel. "You've got your introduction done now you just need to write the three body paragraphs and then the conclusion." Adam told him, Kurt nodded but he wasn't really listening. "Kurt, are you even listening?" the British boy asked him.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm really distracted." Kurt closed his books and pressed his forehead to the wood of the desk. "I keep thinking about Blaine." Adam reached over and rubbed Kurt's back gently. "I really need to finish my essay though." Kurt grumbled against the desk. Felix looked up from what he was doing across the table, he laughed at Kurt's appearance.

"What's your essay on?" he asked his friend.

"Anne Frank," Kurt raised up his head, "I have to talk about how she's a hero but I don't think she is."

"She is one." Adam pointed out.

"I am aware that people think she is, but I don't understand how. She didn't save any lives or stop the Nazi's from actually hurting people. She wrote a diary that her Dad happened to find after the camps were liberated and he published it. Big whoop." Kurt put his head back on the table. Flint, Felix and Adam were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Kurt, you can't just say that. She's an international hero, she gave people courage." Kurt tensed. That word, _You need to have courage, Kurt. _It reminded him of Blaine. Blaine told him to have courage because he knew Kurt wouldn't. It was nice.

"Hey, Adam," Flint began, "Where have you chosen to go after high school?"

"I applied for Burklee's in Boston; I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do if I get accepted there. I might become an English teacher or one of those popular British singers that make it big the States." Adam grabbed his water and took a drink. "Now that I think about it I can't even think of any off the top of my head."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, "There are a lot of British singers who made it big in the States."

"Okay," Adam smirked, "Name five."

Kurt looked over to Felix and Flint, "The Spice Girls." Felix shouted, Flint high fived him.

"Amy Winehouse!" Kurt screamed, it made Felix and Flint laugh loudly. "Adele!"

"Who's Adele?" Adam wondered, the three boys froze. "What?"

"You don't know who Adele is?" Flint gasped, "But you're English!"

"I know that I'm English, Flint, you tell me every day." Kurt stifled a chuckle because that's true, Flint always makes a point of telling Adam that he's from Britain. The other three boys continued to talk but Kurt didn't, he froze in his seat. He thought he heard… No, that's impossible. He turned his attention back to his friends but he heard it again. How is that even possible? He's probably just going crazy.

_"I love the Find Kurt Hummel Tumblr tag, it makes me realise how much you guys actually care for us – how much you care for Kurt." _This time he did hear it; he turned around and searched the library. Where was that even coming from? _"That's kind of why I'm singing this song, for Kurt, I don't know if he'll see this video but I need to get it out." _He saw Adam, Flint and Felix freeze when they heard it. None of them had ever really heard Blaine speak before, but they heard Kurt's name.

"Where is that coming from?" Felix wondered. Kurt bit his lip, was someone playing a YouTube video with Blaine in it?

_(Blaine)- "I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand." <em>Oh God no, please no.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Adam touched his arm when he saw the heartbroken look in Kurt's eyes.

_(Blaine)- "I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete." <em>Adam shook his arm; Kurt pushed him away and covered his mouth with his hand. It was their song.

_(Blaine)- "Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on." <em>Kurt stood up and walked towards the music, his friends followed close behind. He found where it was coming from. Hunter sat at one of the library computers, YouTube was open and there was Blaine.

_(Blaine)- "So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." <em>Kurt saw Blaine strumming his acoustic guitar as he sang their song. Blaine looked peaceful even with his curls pointing in all directions and tracks of tears streaming down his cheeks.

_(Blaine)- "I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" <em>Kurt couldn't handle it; he couldn't listen to Blaine singing their song over the internet. Blaine's voice was so raw and pure, it was beautiful. He took another step towards Hunter and tapped him on the shoulder.

_(Blaine)- "Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." <em>Hunter turned around with a bored expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" he spat.

"Can you please turn off that song?" Kurt asked with a slight frown. Hunter snorted and shook his head no. "Please?"

_(Blaine)- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?" <em>Kurt tapped on Hunter's shoulder again. "Please, turn it off. It's really personal to me." Hunter scoffed into his hand, his haunting blue eyes moved over him.

"Get out of my face before I pound you, tinker bell." Kurt bit his lip; he didn't want to cry over this.

_(Blaine)- "Somewhere only we know…" _Kurt saw Blaine struggling with singing the rest of the song. He looked so beautiful, okay; yeah he really had to stop watching this.

"Hunter, I understand you want to listen to this song, but could you turn it off for now and listen to it later?" Kurt asked with a hopeful voice, Hunter rolled his eyes again and turned back to his computer. Kurt clenched his teeth. "HEY!" the library went quieter than it already was. "IF YOU DON'T TURN IT OFF _RIGHT NOW _I'LL—" Hunter stood up, Kurt had misjudged him, Hunter was built big. His muscles were bulging and his jaw was tense, the veins in his neck were pulsing so strong Kurt could count the beats.

"You'll what?"

_(Blaine)- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?" <em>Hunter smirked when Kurt took a slight step back. "I'll tell the Headmaster you're taking Steroids!" Which was the biggest lie Kurt ever told, he had no idea whether Hunter was taking steroids, he had only said that because of the huge muscles that were very close to his face.

_(Blaine)- "And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?" <em>Kurt felt Hunter push him back and he let out a squeak as he fell onto the hard wood floors. He saw Adam run past him and push Hunter back, Felix ran to his side and helped him stand up. "Just stop the song!" Kurt shouted at the aggressive junior student.

"In your dreams, cupcake!" Hunter hissed, Kurt finally felt the tears make their way down his cheeks. "You're just upset your little boyfriend broke up with you, he's not even a good singer!" Kurt said nothing in response to his insult. He felt Felix tense from beside him.

_(Blaine)- "Somewhere only we know," _"You know he's probably f*cking like eight guys behind your back right? Or are they girls? Didn't he date some cheerleader awhile back?" Kurt sucked in a breath, how did Hunter know about Senthia? "From what I heard, he was in bed with her and they were both on their way to getting naked."

"STOP IT!" Kurt screamed, he didn't want to relive that memory.

_(Blaine)- "Somewhere only we know…"_

"Was that before or after some big football player tried to rape you?" Hunter sneered, Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. Images of Karofsky kissing him and touching him in places where only Blaine should came haunting back. He ran out of the library blindly, as his eyes were closed. He could hear Flint running after him calling his name. He pushed past someone and kept running.

_"I love you, Kurt." _

* * *

><p>Sebastian bid goodbye to his friends who were still playing COD and left. He went to his and Kurt's room first to get changed into a pair of jeans and an old McKinley shirt that he had bought in his freshman year and it still fit. He left the dorm room and went on a journey to the library where Felix and Kurt were. As he headed towards the old library full of books, he saw Kurt running his way. "Hey, Kurt—" Kurt pushed past him; he saw the drops of salty tears in Kurt's eyes. Only for a split second however, since Kurt was running down the hall. He was going to chase after him when he saw their red headed friend Flint doing that for him.<p>

"Kurt! Wait!" Flint shouted as he ran by him. Sebastian's brow furrowed maybe Felix knew what was going on. He walked into the library and he stopped in his tracks. He saw Hunter sitting on one of the computer chairs, clutching his left eye and hissing in pain. Then there was Adam, who was holding back his boyfriend. Now, his boyfriend was spitting out curse words to Hunter while he swung his arms around angrily. He jogged over to them and helped Adam out.

"I f*cking hate you, Hunter, I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then on some dark cold night, I will steal away into your house and punch you in the face!" Felix screamed at the hurt teen. "You deserve to have a throbbing eye!"

"What's going on here?!" Headmaster Lucas stepped into the library; his eyes were fixed on Hunter and Felix.

"Headmaster, that fricking lunatic attacked me for watching a YouTube video!" Hunter accused, he pointed at Felix with his other hand.

"Is that true, Felix?" Headmaster Lucas asked him.

"No it's not! Kurt asked him to turn off the video and he didn't! And then he just started to insult Kurt and brought up stuff that happened at his old school! One of the things he brought up was the reason he's even here at Dalton!" with that Headmaster Lucas grabbed Hunter's arm and pulled him out of the library. Adam let go of Felix and Felix sighed, he rubbed his forehead and started to cry himself.

"Felix?" Adam saw the boy's shoulders shaking as he cried.

"Here, I'll bring him to my room." Sebastian told Adam, "He probably needs to talk to Kurt." Adam frowned wondering why Sebastian hadn't included him. He wanted to see Kurt too!

"Yeah, okay." Adam said, Sebastian grabbed Felix's things and he and the crying blond went to his and Kurt's room. When they got there, Flint was sitting against the door locked out.

"He locked the door?" Sebastian asked, Flint nodded then stood up. "Here," Sebastian unlocked it and they found Kurt under his blankets.

"Go away." Kurt growled from underneath the blue quilt.

"Kurt—" Flint began he never had time to finish it because Kurt leapt up and threw a pillow at the ginger. Flint screamed, jumped out of the room and slammed it behind him.

"That was uncalled for." Sebastian sat down with Felix, who was still crying, beside him. "He was only trying to help." Kurt rolled his eyes and stood in front of the secret couple.

"I'm going to Lima." Sebastian and Felix's eyeballs were as big as golf balls.

"What? Why?"

"I'm ending this whole thing with my Father. I don't give a flying f*ck what he says anymore. I'm tired of him controlling my whole life, I want to see my boyfriend, I want to see Blaine because I love him and he's the only person that makes me feel safe." Sebastian and Felix listened to Kurt as he ranted about his father. "I'm going to go there and I am going to give him a piece of my mind, I don't care if he tells me to shut up! I am going to tell him how I feel, if he doesn't like it well… I'll go find Blaine myself!" Kurt grabbed his things and stormed out of the room. Sebastian and Felix were quiet for a while; Felix leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder and sighed.

"I love you." Felix murmured under his breath, Sebastian kissed his boyfriend's hair before they laid down together. It was their usual position; Sebastian was on his back while Felix was curled up beside him with his upper body resting on Sebastian's chest. Felix's hands were fisted in Sebastian's shirt while he cried; Sebastian rubbed his back and tried desperately to calm him down. "He doesn't deserve this, Seb! He's nice to everyone and then people just throw his kindness away and insult him! His Dad doesn't even let him be with the person he loves!" Felix readjusted himself and stared into Sebastian's eyes, "I don't know if I'd ever been able to be apart from you, if my parent's made me break u-up with you I couldn't!" Sebastian kissed him tenderly. "What if that's what they do when I come out? What if they make me transfer schools like Burt did with Kurt, or what if they make me break up with you and I can't tell you about it! I just leave you stranded without another word." Sebastian pursed his lips and reached up and ran his fingers through Felix's hair.

"That's not going to happen, Felix, your parents are good people. Sure I've never met them from what you told me, they aren't homophobic. And they wouldn't take you away from the person you love. Okay? A-And one day, they won't take you away from the person who loves you." Felix's eyes twinkled at the word, though Sebastian hadn't said the words quite yet, it was still nice to know that Sebastian knew he was going to love him one day.

"I'm so glad I have you." Felix leaned forward to capture Sebastian's lips, moments before their lips met there was a knock at the door and the doorknob started to turn. Alerted, Sebastian pushed Felix off the bed, grabbed the TV's clicker and turned it on. Alex, Daniel and Trent sauntered in wearing grins on their faces.

"Hey, Bas, we heard about what happened with Kurt—Felix are you doing push-ups?" Alex asked bewildered as he and Daniel sat on Kurt's bed. Felix jumped up, panting, maybe it was from the kissing that had been going on or maybe it was from the two push-ups he had just done.

"Y-Yeah, I was working out. I felt the need to be stronger because after punching Hunter in the face." Alex and Daniel shrugged; they were okay with that answer. Felix sat down beside Sebastian on his bed; Sebastian had to resist the urge to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"So what happened with Kurt and Hunter?"

"Hunter wouldn't turn off a video that Blaine sang on YouTube, Kurt got upset, Hunter started insulting him and Felix punched him in the face." The others gasped around the room, Sebastian saw Felix blush slightly in embarrassment and shame.

"Why are you upset, Felix? That's f*cking awesome!" Alex shouted from Kurt's bed, "You beat up at the asshole that was tormenting us! And for a good reason!" Felix stood up; the tears that Sebastian had thought he had gotten rid of were back.

"I hit someone! I punched someone in the face, what if I permanently damaged his eye socket o-or something worse? I could never live with myself!" Felix ran out of the room much like Kurt had minutes ago. Sebastian, without thinking about his friends would think, got up after him. He heard Felix run into his room and then moments later kick Wyatt out. Sebastian apologised to the now homeless teenager, afterwards he opened Felix's dorm room and saw Felix on his bed crying.

"Kitten…" Sebastian whispered softly as he locked Felix's door and then over to Felix's side. "Come here," Felix got up and crawled into Sebastian's arms. "We saw Hunter after you hit him, he didn't look permanently damaged, he looked like the same asshole he always was. The least that will happen to him is a silly bruise on his eye because he was insulting Kurt." Felix sniffled against his neck. "You're not a bad person for defending Kurt, you're a hero." Sebastian pushed Felix away slightly to look into his eyes. "You're my hero." The look of pure adoration on Felix's face after Sebastian said those words, made a sentence hitch in Sebastian's throat, but it never made its way out of his mouth.

_I love you, Felix._

"I'm taking you out for dinner." Sebastian announced, Felix's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sorry, that was out of nowhere. I was just thinking, we've never been on a real date. One where I get to treat you to dinner and we get to hold hands."

"That's because we can't do that if someone saw us together, they'd know about us. They'd know about me. They'll tell Alex and Daniel, or worse my parents." Sebastian rubbed his arm gently, "I don't want anyone to know about us, yet."

"Don't worry; we can go somewhere where no one will know us! We could go to Lima! There's this restaurant I used to go to when I lived there, it's called Breadstix, we could go there and no one would know who we are." Felix pondered the idea before nodding his head in agreement. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'd like to go out to dinner with you." They kissed softly before breaking out into giggles.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled in front of Shay Lake in his green punch buggy. The lake was still. It shined in the April sun. Last time he was here, Kurt had broken up with him. He had cried on the phone to Darren and his boyfriend Chris. He had become friends with Nick and Jeff again here too.<p>

Kurt kissed him here in the summer between their freshman and sophomore year. He said that the shining lake looked beautiful in his hazel eyes. They were also here for their 2 month anniversary in 2009. He got out of his car and his eyes were fixed on a familiar looking tree. It still towered over the lake like it had two years ago. He walked towards it and pressed his hand against the carving on the bark.

_K + B_

It was surrounded by a badly drawn heart. Blaine let out a watery laugh. He remembers Kurt's look of ridicule when he drew it with his house keys. That was the day that Somewhere Only We Know became their song. Well, besides the day that they first found the lake. Their 2 month anniversary however, was the first time they sang it together. Making it officially their song.

He was at Shay Lake for two reasons: the first one was that he was depressed. Not like that whiny, faking it depressed that you say you are when you're simply sad. He's actually depressed. His body aches and he's always on the verge of tears. Okay, maybe it's not actually depression, but it feels like it. Maybe it's heartbreak… The second reason is that this is his and Kurt's place. Where they loved each other each time they visited it together. Sure the first time they weren't together but they were still in love.

He moved back to his car and sat in the backseat. He was tired too. He hasn't been sleeping well since he last saw Kurt in March. It's a good thing he brought a pillow and a blanket. He intends today to stay here all day and possibly night. He locked his door and laid down in the backseat. He grabbed his K necklace and felt tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into his driveway two hours later; he hated how far away Dalton was from his home. It wasted half his day driving to and from the school. After turning off his car, he jumped out and walked towards his home. It was intimidating. He hasn't been in his house in a long time, he didn't like being around his Father lately. When he walked into his house, he could hear Finn playing video games in the living room – McKinley must have a pro-d day too. The music paused and Finn got up from the couch to see who just walked in.<p>

"Kurt?" Finn gasped, he ran towards his step-brother and hugged him.

"I missed you, Finn." Kurt smiled, Finn let go of him and gave him that dopey smile.

"I missed you too, bro. What are you doing home?"

"I wanted to talk to Dad." Finn's eyebrows rose. "About Blaine."

"Kurt…" Finn threw his head back and groaned. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, leaving Finn in the foyer. "You know it's going to end badly, why are you going to talk to him about it?"

"Because I'm sick and tired, Finn!" Kurt shouted angrily, "I'm tired of not being able to see my boyfriend and my friends! I actually miss Santana, isn't that ridiculous? She spends hours teasing me and Blaine and yet I still miss her! And I miss Mike Chang, we never really spoke but I miss him too!" Kurt threw his arms in the air, "I miss everyone. I miss Rachel's ugly clothes and her split ends, a-and I miss Blaine!"

"You know talking to Dad will just make him angrier. He's been getting mad at me too, Kurt. He's not only mad at you. Last week I brought Rachel over because, I think we're figuring stuff out, but he got so mad when he saw her. He started yelling about how I could have risked telling Rachel where you are and she'd tell Blaine, or something. He grounded me. That's why I'm at home on a day off; usually I'd be with Puck playing COD or something." Finn ranted, "And Mom's being secretive. She keeps going off in the mornings without saying anything to me or Dad. He's mad about that too!"

"What do you mean she's going off in the morning, where does she go?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know! That's the problem, I'll ask her but she'll straight up ignore me and leave!" they were about to continue their conversation when the front door opened, revealing Burt Hummel.

"What are you doing home?" Burt went over and hugged Kurt, Kurt's arms were hanging loosely at his side.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kurt told his Father, Finn stood from the side watching with interest.

"Alright, about what?" Burt motioned to one of the dining room table seats; Kurt sat down and fiddled with the place mat.

"Blaine—"

"Kurt!" Burt groaned in disappointment. "I told you before—"

"I don't care what you said before, we're talking about this." Kurt slammed his fist down on the table. "I want you to get this straight Dad; Blaine had NOTHING to do with what Karofsky and Azimio did to Artie and me! You must be blind to not see that! Blaine was there for me when no one else was; he protects me when no one even pays attention. He was the only one besides Finn that knew that Karofsky was hitting me. He even hit Blaine but I told Karofsky to back off of Blaine because I didn't want the love of my life to get hurt. Oh and Blaine saved me from getting raped, every time I mention Blaine you seem to forget that he saved me!" Finn was watching with wide eyes. "He _loves_ me, Dad, and I love him. I want to get married to him one day and have children with him; I can't imagine my future with anyone else." Kurt bit his lip and sighed. "I want you to know that I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I truly love him." There was a pause after Kurt finished speaking. Burt stared at him with bored eyes.

"What happened to that Sebastian boy?" Burt suddenly brought up.

"What about him?"

"Why don't you date him?" Finn's jaw dropped open.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Kurt jumped out of his seat, "Sebastian was the boy who almost had sex with me in my sophomore year! He was the one that abused me while he was dating me! And you want me to get back with him?!"

"Please, Kurt, he wasn't that bad. He actually made you smile and he wasn't a corrupted asshole." Kurt's body froze over. He stood up, glanced at Finn before walking in the direction of the foyer. He stopped before going down to the staircase that led to the front door.

"You know Dad; the only asshole in this situation is you!" He turned around, his face was flaming. "You're tearing this family apart! From what Finn told me, you grounded him for having his ex-girlfriend over here? What if he wants to forgive her for cheating on him? Oh and according to Finn, Mom leaves without telling anyone where she's going? Whose fault do you think that is? _Yours_. You're tearing everyone apart; I've barely seen my step-brother or my step-mother since I was brutally attacked by two homophobic assholes. Whose fault is that? Oh yeah, it's yours because you sent me to some school in butt-f*ck nowhere!" Burt's nostrils were flaring largely; Finn was literally scared of what was going to happen between Burt and Kurt.

"How is this my fault? It's Blaine's fault for even dating you—"

"DAD! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Finn saw Burt's eyes widen in fear. "You're such a pathetic excuse for a Father, I hate saying that but I'm being completely honest. A father would not hold his son back from who he loves. A father would not think that his son's boyfriend was the reason behind his broken arm and one of his friend's paralysed legs! A father would trust in his son's heart and would accept his boyfriend despite his beliefs…" Kurt let out a sigh of defeat.

"Sebastian was still a much better boyfriend than Blaine was." Burt told his son, with a screech, Kurt ran out of the house.

"Kurt!" Finn followed after him.

Kurt threw open his Navigator's door and slammed it behind him. "Kurt! Stop!" Finn pressed himself against the window. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Dalton, hopefully I never come home ever again. I hate him, I know I've said that before, but I hate him with every fibre of my being." Kurt started his car, "Bye Finn." Kurt drove away, leaving his step-brother standing in their drive way alone. Minutes later, Finn finally made his way back inside to the Hummel-Hudson household. Burt remained seated at the dining room table.

"He left?" Burt wondered in a quiet voice.

"Of course he left." Finn walked right through the dining room, then kitchen towards his bedroom door.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses." Finn scoffed and slammed his door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine roused from his slumber around 3; he drooled on his pillow, wow that was unattractive. He sat up and saw it was raining slightly. He stretched his back before reaching under the back seat to get his lunch. He was prepared to stay here the entire night. He had two Tuna fish sandwiches that he made, there are chocolate covered strawberries, cubes of cantaloupe, a bag of corn chips, two bottles of water and a can of Pepsi. For now, he'll just eat his tuna fish sandwiches.<p>

He bit into his first sandwich, ah; he loved the taste of tuna fish. Kurt always hated when he ate tuna fish, not that his boyfriend didn't like the fishy sandwich, he didn't like the way Blaine's mouth tasted afterwards. Blaine smiled thoughtfully at the memories.

The rain fell for twenty minutes before it finally settled down. Blaine had long since finished his sandwiches. He decided to go sit in front of the lake; he grabbed an old blanket from his trunk and set it down on the grass. He sat down with his legs crossed; he watched the lake shine in the sun.

"Come on, Kurt, come somewhere only we know." He knew it was just a hopeful wish that Kurt would come here. Why would Kurt come here? Why would Kurt even be in Lima? That's just an impossible dream.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Felix were rudely interrupted during their make out session when Kurt burst into the room practically oozing anger. "What's going on?" Sebastian's voice was rough from his throat being assaulted by Felix's tongue.<p>

"I gave him a piece of my mind." Kurt whispered through his clenched teeth.

"What did he say?" Sebastian sat up; Felix rested his head on his chest.

"He told me that I should date you. He said that you were a better boyfriend than Blaine ever was." Sebastian cooed quietly at Kurt's sadness, "Which is ridiculous because he never tried to force me into sex." Kurt was now pacing around the room, when he noticed his words he turned to his friends. "Sorry." He went back to pacing. "I started telling him about he's a terrible Father for doing what he's doing. He simply stared at me with this bored expression on his face and then he told me that you were a better boyfriend." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"We all know that Blaine was a better boyfriend than I was, Kurt." Sebastian told him, Felix wasn't really in the conversation; his lips were roaming over Sebastian's pulse point. "Don't worry about what your Dad said."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Sebastian, I went to Lima to get my boo-boo and I came back with nothing!" Kurt sat down at the foot of Sebastian's bed.

"Then go get him. You don't need your Dad's permission to go see him. Well, technically you do but not if you sneak out of Dalton." Sebastian suggested, Felix was now content with the hickey on Sebastian's neck and he relaxed, closing his eyes. "This is your life Kurt; don't let your Dad control it. Go find Blaine."

"If I do go find Blaine," Kurt said with his voice high and eyes crinkled in thought. "How would I go about it? I have no means of transportation and I can't just take Felix's phone in case something happens!"

"Take mine." Sebastian shrugged; he reached over to his bedside table and unplugged his phone from its charger. "No one calls me besides Cooper and that's only ever to tell me who he's had sex with." Kurt grimaced in disgust.

"T-Thank-you." Kurt took the phone from Sebastian's hand. "But I still don't have a car."

"Take mine."

"Sebastian I'm not taking everything you own."

"Well I'm making you." Sebastian stood up and cupped Kurt's cheeks. "You're in love, Kurt, and your love is being held back. You need to go for it." Sebastian took a look at Felix who was dozing softly on his bed. "Tonight I'm telling him I love him."

"You love him?" Kurt's eyes were now on Felix as well.

"Yeah, I really love him." Kurt saw the love in Sebastian's eyes; he always saw that look when Blaine looks at him. It was sweet, and it made Kurt miss Blaine anymore – if that is even possible. "I'm taking him out to dinner at that Italian restaurant in Lima, after that I'm going to drive him back to Dalton and tell him at the courtyard fountain."

"You're lucky you're still in the honey moon phase, I remember when Blaine and I were in that. It was really great." Kurt paused, reminiscing in his and Blaine's sweet moments.

"I hope we never leave." Sebastian sighed; he turned back to Kurt with a sly smile. "As I was saying earlier, take my keys and my phone. You _need _to find Blaine." Sebastian took his keys from his pocket and threw them into Kurt's hands. "Go."

"Sebastian—"

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, if you do not go out to Lima right now and find that curly haired hobbit I will kick your ass so hard that when you and Blaine try to have sex again Blaine won't be able to shove his co—"

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt screamed as he covered his ears with his hands. Sebastian shrugged and then pointed towards the dorm room door. "Fine!" Kurt shouted with defeat, "I'll go! I'll call Felix when I'm on my way back." Kurt grabbed his wallet and left the room. He knew he was being a stubborn with Sebastian's sudden help, but he didn't want to be let down again. He hated how much in these long two months that he's seen or spoken with Blaine and he's been disappointed each time.

He paused for a moment as he walked down the halls of Dalton. He could hear Alex and Daniel yelling at each other in one of their rooms. He could feel Flint and Trent jump up and down on the floor as they watched television. There was also the distant sound of Wes and David lecturing a bunch of younger students. What if he does find Blaine? What if he does see Blaine and he sees Blaine with someone else, like Elijah? What if Blaine and Elijah are making out, Blaine is kissing Elijah with as much tongue as he can handle and he's sucking on Elijah's tongue like Kurt absolutely adores? What if Blaine moves away from Elijah's mouth and moves down to suck a hickey on Elijah's pulse point, what if Blaine makes Elijah moan his name?

Kurt shivered at the thought.

Now he was on a mission, he would not let that happen. He was the only one in the world that Blaine was supposed to pleasure, not some wannabe that he didn't even know.

He started to run down the hallway now; he was going to find Blaine. Even if it takes him all night.

* * *

><p>Blaine was bored. He had been there for six hours. Kurt had not come. He felt tears pool at the pit of his eyes. Kurt was never going to come. He was never going to kiss Kurt again. Oh how he missed those lips, among other things. He missed the soft plush feeling of Kurt's lips against his. He missed how Kurt would sigh softly when Blaine moved his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Or how he would moan out Blaine's name quietly when Blaine bit his collar bone. He really missed when they would be sitting in class or watching a movie, Kurt would look over at him during the movie and move up to kiss him softly.<p>

"I miss you so f*cking much, Kurt." Blaine choked out as he cried, tears were staining his cheeks. "Please." He laid down on his blanket and covered his eyes with his arm.

* * *

><p>"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken Florentine please." The blond ordered, from across the table Sebastian was giving him the biggest heart eyes. It was a bit intimidating.<p>

"And for you, sir?" the waitress asked Sebastian with a purr.

"I'll have the chicken tenderloin platter, with a sprite." Felix giggled softly, Sebastian was getting a children's meal.

"Sir, that's only available for children under the age of nine." The waitress said with a frown, Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm very rich, I'll have you know, and if you want a generous tip I think you should let me have the kid's meal." Sebastian winked at Felix as the blond had a giggle attack. The waitress rolled her eyes, took the menus and walked towards the kitchen.

"You're so bad! You're not a child under the age of nine!" he continued to giggle.

"I should hope so, otherwise you'd be dating a child – and that's illegal." Sebastian said with a smile, Felix smiled too and reached across the table (first checking to see if there was anyone they know, just in case) and took Sebastian's hand.

"I am so in love with you." Felix sighed, Sebastian squirmed in his seat. He couldn't wait to tell Felix how he felt. The younger Dalton student was so hesitant to believe Sebastian even liked him in that way, it'll take a long time to get Felix to believe that he does actually love him.

"So later tonight, what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, we could hang with some of the Warblers." Sebastian grumbled at that suggestion. "Or, we could watch a movie in your room with the light off." Felix's trembling fingers lightly brushed the top of Sebastian's hand. "With the movie on mute." Felix continued to insinuate, "With your tongue down my throat."

"That sounds wonderful." Sebastian's voice cracked as he spoke, that _did_ sound wonderful.

"For now, however, I just want to thank you for bringing me out to dinner… I know we've been dating for three months now, but sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that you like me." The blond boy whispered with insecurity. Sebastian's eyes softened and rubbed Felix's hand with his thumb.

"I want you to know that I like you Felix and even now with Kurt sharing a room with me, I haven't thought about him that way since we started dating." Felix smiled slightly. "Even though he tried to make out with me that one time." Sebastian shrugged off, Felix had found out about Kurt making out with Sebastian when Sebastian was trying to calm Kurt down from another nightmare. Kurt had been screaming and he accidently kissed Sebastian, who was wearing only his boxers and was leaning over him with his bare chest. Kurt thought he was Blaine, kissed Sebastian and Felix almost ripped apart the poor boy.

Kurt explained to Felix after he calmed down from his nightmare that at one point, he and Sebastian did kiss a little while they were dating but they had no feelings for each other whatsoever. Felix, with a sigh, accepted it.

"I really like you, Felix." _Actually, I love you._ Sebastian thought to himself. "Now, let's get out of this mushy stuff. I just wanted to tell you, you look stunning tonight." Felix blushed.

"Why thank-you," Felix wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a shirt that he borrowed from Kurt, Sebastian had never seen Kurt wear it before. "Also, you look fabulous tonight too—oh my God." Felix froze.

"What? What's the matter?" Sebastian asked startled by his boyfriend's sudden reaction.

"Trent is here with his family." Felix squeaked out, Sebastian turned around in the booth and saw Trent getting seated with his mother, father, younger brother Jeff and his other younger brother Austin. Felix wrenched his hand away from Sebastian's hand. "I knew we shouldn't have come to Lima, he's going to see us together and he's going to automatically think we're on a date and—"

"Kitten, calm down, there's no need to freak out. He's not going to think we're on a date because in his eyes, you're straight. And they all think I either like Kurt or some senior no one knows. So calm down, if he comes over here we'll just say you wanted to get away from your brothers for the night. Okay?" Sebastian wanted desperately to reach over and grab Felix's hand again but with Trent here, he couldn't risk anything.

"You're right. I just don't want anyone to find out. Especially Trent, because he's really good friends with Alex and Daniel." Felix stopped talking once the waitress came with their food. The moment they began eating, Trent saw them.

"Hey guys!" the somewhat larger Warbler came over. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't Dalton having taco night?" Trent asked them. Felix fidgeted nervously.

"Uh, I wanted to get away from Alex and Daniel. They've been kind of annoying lately." Trent hummed quietly, Felix swallowed heavily when Trent looked between them suspiciously.

"Since the Perks you two have been pretty chummy, eh?" the larger boy said with a chuckle. Felix's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "It's okay; I got that way with Flint afterwards too, before I thought he was rather obnoxious and loud, but now I think he's nice and funny. Kurt always laughs at us when we argue, well, he does that when he's not with Adam." Sebastian's eyes narrowed at that, he had been thinking that too. Not that he didn't like Adam, the British boy was nice to Kurt and that was change from what he was like when the blond first met Kurt. But now, it just seemed creepy the way Adam would loom over Kurt when Kurt's telling a story. Or how he gets a little _too _close in class. "Adam is a creepy f*ck, he's really protective of Kurt. I asked Kurt if he wanted to come to play football and he was like 'no way, dude, Kurt is fragile and he needs to be protected' and then he put his arm around Kurt and walked away." Sebastian knew what Trent was talking about, Adam was acting as if Kurt was his boyfriend and he is most definitely not. If Blaine saw that he'd get so angry.

"Trent!" Jeff called after his older brother. "The waiter is here—hi Sebastian!" Jeff waved at Sebastian. Sebastian waved back and Trent left with a farewell.

"That was close, I'm glad he didn't ask us why we got so 'chummy'." Felix let out a breath.

"Trent wouldn't ask something like that, sure he kind of said that we were chummy but he wouldn't ask why. He knows that people like their privacy." Sebastian explained, Felix said nothing in return. "Are you okay?"

"Can we go back to Dalton?" Felix whispered in a quiet voice. Sebastian felt his throat close up, Felix was insecure again. About everything.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Sebastian flagged down the waitress and they left. Once they were safely in Felix's car – Sebastian was driving – they started to drive back to Dalton. The entire time Felix was quiet; his forehead was pressed against the window. "Hey, Kitten, is everything alright?"

"I'm tired; I just want to go to sleep." Felix told him, Sebastian sighed. Tonight wasn't going to be as great as he had hoped.

* * *

><p>Kurt parked in front of the Anderson's house with a breath stuck in his throat. There was no sign of light anywhere at the house. He also didn't see Blaine and Rachel's green car or Hiram and Leroy's. Hesitantly he got out of the car and walked towards the front door. He walked onto the porch and knocked twice.<p>

"Come on." He whispered to himself. He knocked again and there was no answer. "Please, Blaine, be downstairs or something." He knocked once more and the door opened. But it wasn't Blaine, Rachel, Hiram or Leroy. It was their cleaner.

"Oh, hello Kurt." She said with a smile, "The Anderson's aren't home right now. Miss Rachel is at your brother's I believe, the Mister Anderson's are at a dinner party for Leroy's work and I am not sure where Mister Blaine is… Do you want me to tell them you were here?"

Kurt's entire body sagged in disappointment. "N-No," He told her, "It's fine, I just wanted to, uh, see him." Kurt glanced back at his car and tears started to pool in his eyes. "Thank-you, though." She closed the door behind her and Kurt burst into tears. Blaine was probably with Elijah on a date falling in love. Kurt walked over to Sebastian's car and cried even harder. He might as well just go back to Dalton empty handed. Kurt wiped his eyes and started to drive towards Dalton, as he did, he thought about what would have happened if he had seen Blaine. Would they have kissed? Would they have cuddled or hugged? Or would have Blaine let him down easy? Would Blaine have introduced him to Elijah?

"F*CK!" Kurt hit his steering wheel. He didn't want to imagine what Blaine would have done! He wanted to see Blaine! He turned abruptly on the road towards the one place where he'd feel his best. Somewhere where no one would judge him for crying his eyes out or sleeping in his car because the only place that he knows. Actually, it's the only place that _they _know.

When he turned down the road to towards Shay Lake, his hands were shaking. The lake was dark, the clouds were now over it and it made everything darker. He couldn't even see the water. The head lights from Sebastian's truck were shining on his and Blaine's heart tree. He couldn't see the heart from so far away from the truck. He wiped his eyes one last time before getting out and walking towards where the wood fence started, separating the road from the small patch of grass that led to the lake.

He stood on the side of the road watching the water that he could barely see. He couldn't help but let out a tiny sob, the last time he had been here was his two month anniversary with Blaine. He walked towards the fence to sit on the grass but froze when he saw a car parked a few meters away from where his was. He bit his lip and his heart pounded, he didn't know anyone else knew about Shay Lake.

Maybe they were just parked there and were camping in the forest. Kurt turned his head to the lake to see around slightly, and there stood a shadow. Whoever it was, they were staring at him with what looked like bored eyes. "Sorry," he spoke out to them, "I-I didn't know anyone knew that this place existed." The shadow said nothing. "I was just coming here b-because this is where my boyfriend and I go when we want to get away." He didn't know why he was telling the shadow this. "I haven't seen him properly for two months; my Dad won't let me see him…" What if the shadow was homophobic? "I miss him so much, I saw him in March but I couldn't do anything about it a-and…" Kurt burst into even more tears; he couldn't believe he was crying in front of a stranger. "I love him so much!" Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and took a few steps backwards towards Sebastian's truck. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Hey." Kurt stopped. The tears in his eyes still continued to fall. The shadow moved towards him.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!" Kurt shouted in fear, there was a laugh from the shadow.

"You're so silly, baby." Kurt couldn't believe his ears, no, it was a mistake. It wasn't—"God I missed you." The shadow stepped out of the darkness and Kurt screamed. He ran towards the now lit person and hugged them. "I love you." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder as he held on to his boyfriend. "I love you too, Blaine." Blaine pulled away slightly so he could look at Kurt.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt but Kurt froze, remembering Elijah. Blaine was with someone else. If Blaine kissed him, Blaine would be cheating on someone. He loved Blaine, but he didn't want someone to get hurt. When Blaine's lips were only millimeters from his, when he could smell the coffee on Blaine's breath and slight smell of mints, he pulled away and looked to the grass.

"Let's go sit down." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him over to where Blaine had been sitting. He didn't see the confused and hurt expression on Blaine's face when he didn't kiss him. Blaine had set up a blanket and a few containers of food. They sat down and Blaine looked like he was uncomfortable. "I missed you." Kurt whispered with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I missed you too, Kurt." Blaine tried to lean in to kiss him again but Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder instead.

"My Dad made me transfer to Dalton Academy." Kurt began, "I didn't want to go, and I tried to get him to change his mind. But he was so mad; he thought that you were behind what happened to Artie and me. He made Carole clean up my room and throw everything of yours out. She didn't though; she put it all in a box and named it Blaine box. It had your Minnie Mouse sweater in it and one of your bowties; it had our picture from your fifteenth birthday in it. I always kept that in my pocket." To prove his point he pulled the dirty picture from his Dalton slacks. Blaine took it from his hand and rubbed over where they were kissing.

"Why is it dirty?" Blaine wondered.

"It's a long story, but two boys from Dalton stepped on it." Kurt explained, "I-I'll tell you later." Blaine gave him back the picture with a big smile. Kurt had said later, they are going to see each other after this. "I can't believe you're here." Kurt felt Blaine slide his arm around his waist.

"Me neither. I missed you so much, baby." Blaine kissed his hair and Kurt tensed. Blaine noticed. "Why are you so tense?" Kurt licked his lips and readjusted himself on the blanket.

"I don't want to get anyone to get hurt." Kurt whispered, his voice was so quiet.

"What do you mean?" Blaine moved so he could kiss Kurt's neck, it made Kurt shiver.

"Don't Blaine," Kurt scooted away from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Blaine asked with a quiet voice.

"You're dating someone else!" Kurt hissed out, "You moved on without me and you didn't have the nerve to tell me! I love you Blaine a-and you're dating some weird Elijah kid that doesn't even have a proper Facebook page!" Blaine's eyes softened, he reached over and hugged Kurt tight. "Blaine! Stop! If you're dating Elijah I don't want to get close to you! I won't be able to stop myself and—"

"Kurt, stop, listen to me." Blaine ordered his boyfriend; Kurt closed his mouth and watched Blaine with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to tell you about Elijah and you're not going to interrupt me okay?" Kurt nodded with a frown. "He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen; his eyes make me fall in love every day." Kurt bit back a sob, "His hair is always coiffed to perfection, one time someone told him his hair was flat. He cried and I had to comfort him." Kurt paused in confusion. "Oh and don't even get me started on his skin. It's so white; it's like an expensive cream that covers his body. It's also really soft, one day I want to kiss every inch of it." Blaine reached up and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Don't even get me started on his lips; they're so soft and pink that I never want to stop kissing him. When I first kissed him, I had no idea that I was gay; I had just thought that I was supposed to think about him that way. He was my best friend, so I just assumed." Kurt's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Wanna hear the best part?" Blaine asked moving closer to Kurt. "His middle name is Elijah too and his step-brother's last name is Hudson. Oh, and his favourite song is Black Bird." Kurt screamed and attacked Blaine. He pressed his lips instantly against Blaine's. He pushed Blaine back on the grass and laughed against Blaine's lips.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson." Kurt giggled against his lips, "I am so sorry, I-I have been so mean to you. I hung u-up on you – I was there! I was there when I called you!" Blaine's eyes widened. "I was behind a bush with Sebastian and Felix! I could see you, it broke my heart when I hung up and you were crying!" Kurt looked down ashamed; Blaine still couldn't believe his ears. Kurt had been there! Wait, but what was Sebastian doing with Kurt?

"Why was Sebastian there?" Blaine wondered.

"Oh, he's my roommate at Dalton. It's not a long story but he's been helping me, I've been having nightmares about my Dad hurting you and he's calmed me down. He hasn't tried anything; I can tell you're wondering." Kurt laid down flat on Blaine, "He's actually been 'protecting' me from a British senior who was flirting with me."

"Who's been flirting with you?" Blaine snarled.

"His name is Adam and he's harmless, don't worry boo-boo." Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest. "Tell me about everything I've missed. How is Rachel? How is Artie, is he coping okay? Oh and how is McKinley? Still crazy as always?"

"Rachel is fine, she misses you too. Artie is, well, he's still coping. Him and Santana aren't talking because apparently Santana stole Brittany from him. He's gotten somewhat used to his wheelchair, he still gets irritated sometimes. But," Blaine shrugged, "how about you?" Blaine was now running his hand up and down Kurt's back. "I want to know everything I've missed."

"It's going to take a while, a lot has happened. But I don't want to talk about that." Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I'm just glad you're here. No one can pull you away from me or me away from you. We can't hang up on each other and my Dad can't stop me from talking to you." Kurt felt something stir at the pit of his stomach, no one can interrupt them. Kurt moved so he was directly on top of Blaine, his lips hovered over Blaine's and he saw Blaine open them with anticipation. When he pressed his lips to Blaine's – the previous kisses were rushed and messy – it felt like an earth quake. He pushed his way between Blaine's lips and placed his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned and did what he knew Kurt had been missing; he wrapped his tongue around Kurt's and held it there. Kurt moaned so loudly that the world shook, okay maybe not literally. Blaine reached around Kurt and grabbed his Dalton blazer and pulled at it, wanting nothing but it to be off and Kurt's chest pressed against his. Kurt pulled his lips away and threw off his blazer, Blaine grinned but Kurt was still wearing his dress shirt. Kurt moved his head down and started sucking a hickey onto Blaine's pulse point; Blaine threw his head back and let Kurt do whatever he wanted to do.

"_God_, Kurt." Blaine moaned, "Kiss me, please, kiss me." Blaine whimpered, Kurt smiled mischievously and continued to give Blaine more loves bites and hickies. "Please Kurt, kiss me, kiss me, I want you so bad." Kurt froze with desire, Blaine whined from underneath him. "Don't tease, Kurt." Blaine saw Kurt tremble; he reached up and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Please." Kurt was about to kiss Blaine again when he felt something wet on his back.

"It's raining." He whispered, Blaine groaned and sat up. "Come on; let's go in the back of Sebastian's truck." Blaine's brow rose. "I'll explain later, he's been really nice to me. I think it's his apology. Now come on, I haven't talked to you for two months. I miss hearing my boo-boo's voice." They stood up; Kurt helped Blaine pack up the blanket and the containers of food. When they got to Sebastian's truck, Kurt got in first, giving Blaine the perfect time to stare at Kurt's bum. Blaine closed the door behind him and immediately cuddled right up to Kurt.

"I miss having you beside me," Blaine admitted, "I could barely sleep in those two months, I like having your warmth beside me, nestled in my arms." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, he felt drowsy being so close to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and rubbed his boyfriend's arm gently. "Did you see the video I made on YouTube for you?" Kurt nodded as he yawned.

"It was beautiful, Blaine, I loved it so much." Kurt looked up at Blaine, "I love you so much." Blaine leaned down and kissed him chastely. Just then, Kurt's stomach growled loudly. "Sorry," Kurt sat up awkwardly. "I haven't eaten all day; I've been driving between Dalton and Lima all day." Blaine said it was okay and handed Kurt one of the containers.

"I think those are the cantaloupe, or the chocolate covered strawberries." He said, Kurt hummed and opened it. "Strawberries!" Blaine exclaimed, he grabbed one at the same time Kurt did. "Mm," Blaine closed his eyes as he at the red berry.

"These are really good, Blaine," Kurt hummed, "I've never actually had these before." Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt licking the chocolate right off the strawberry. "Mm," Kurt moaned, "You aren't eating yours." Kurt noticed, Blaine looked down at the half eaten berry in his hand. "You don't like them?"

"I-I do," Blaine's voice was high, "here, you can have this one." Since Kurt had already finished his, Blaine reached over and fed his to Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth and bit down, only to get chocolate on his face.

"Shit." Kurt complained, he wiped his face with his sleeve and sighed. "I'm never going to get this stain out now." Blaine said nothing. There was still a piece of chocolate on Kurt's upper lip. It was smudged across the entire lip. "Blaine?" Blaine didn't hear him. He was entirely focussed on the chocolate. "Blaine, you're scaring me." Kurt reached out for Blaine, but Blaine pushed him back and attacked his lips. "Mm, what's gotten into you?" Kurt wondered as he grabbed Blaine's shirt.

"You." Was all Blaine said, Blaine sucked on Kurt's upper lip and felt Kurt squeeze the muscles of his back. Blaine was finished sucking the chocolate from Kurt's lip, he just started kissing Kurt now. They made out for about ten minutes before kissing wasn't enough. Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt up with his hands and moved down his body. Kissing every inch of skin he could find.

"Blaine, we're in the back of Sebastian's truck!" Kurt moaned as Blaine teased Kurt's belt buckle.

"So?" Blaine started to unbuckle Kurt's pants, "Please." He pouted. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and rubbed the stubble he found there. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"We haven't seen each other in two months, as much as I want you to do that. I just want to hold you, if you don't mind." Blaine whined in response, "Blaine Anderson, cuddle with me."

"I really want you though," Blaine kissed Kurt stomach and nuzzled it. "I haven't had you in two months," Blaine started sucking on the skin of Kurt's tummy. "I'm starving."

"Blaine Everett Anderson, get your ass up here or I won't be doing anything to it in months." Blaine was up there so fast it scared Kurt. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and breathed him in. "Thank-you."

"Anything for you, love." Blaine whispered in reply. They laid there for twenty minutes until Kurt's, but really Sebastian's, phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

_"Kurt, Felix isn't talking to me! I didn't do anything! Did you find Blaine, by the way?" _ Sebastian asked loudly, Blaine decided it would be a good time to continue what he was starting twenty minutes ago.

"First, go after him – you said you love him so go get him. And," Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine kissed his pulse point, "No I didn't." Blaine hummed in confusion.

_"Then why aren't you back at Dalton? I need you to help me! Trent ruined our date and I don't know what to do, Felix is all sad and he's acting all depressed." _Sebastian whined.

"Seb, I really want to help you but my Dad is in the other room and if he hears me talking right now he's going to get mad. I decided after I couldn't find Blaine that I should go home to my Dad and apologise for my behaviour." Kurt lied, Blaine was still confused, why was Kurt lying to the supposed person who's calmed him down? Blaine slid down Kurt's slacks and nibbled at his hip bone.

_"Oh, okay. Well, good night then. I'll see you in the morning." _Sebastian hung up and Kurt sighed, he put the phone under one of the chairs.

"Please continue what you started twenty minutes ago." Kurt whispered, his voice was hoarse.

"Really?" Blaine sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

"_Please_."

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked nervously over at his boyfriend; Felix was walking silently through the halls of Dalton towards his room. Sebastian had stepped away from Felix for a while to call Kurt and see how he was doing and to tell him how awful this night was going. Kurt had been acting weird, he wondered why.<p>

"Seb, I'm probably just going to go to bed now." Felix told him, Sebastian sighed sadly. "Thanks for tonight, though, I enjoyed it." Sebastian knew Felix was lying. This whole night had been a bust.

"You don't have to lie, Felix, I know it was an awful date." Sebastian scratched the back of his head, "Good night." He kissed Felix's forehead before leaving his boyfriend in the hallway. He went into his and Kurt's room and slammed the door behind him. He had tried so hard to make tonight perfect so he could tell Felix he loved him at the end of the night, but now since the night was ruined, what was the point? He slowly made his way to the bathroom and got changed into his pyjamas. After that, he crawled into bed and turned off the light. He was disappointed with his attempt at romance; maybe he wasn't fit to be Felix's boyfriend. Felix deserved someone so much better, someone who didn't wait to tell him he loved him until after the date. Such a f*cking idiot. He slammed his fist against his pillow and screamed. Felix didn't have to lie and say he enjoyed it, it was obvious he didn't. He wasn't going to blame Trent for the terrible night; it wasn't his fault for noticing them.

"F*ck, f*ck, f*ck!" he shouted, tears of frustration came out of his eyes.

"Sebastian?" he heard Felix from his door.

"Go away, Felix." He didn't like being rude to his boyfriend, but he was frustrated.

"Open the door, Sebastian, please." Felix seemed calm and didn't sound mad at all.

"No, I'll talk to you in the morning." Sebastian choked out; when Felix didn't respond he thought the blond had left.

"Are you crying?" Felix's voice was heard from outside the room; Sebastian got up and opened the door. Felix ran in and closed the door behind him. He didn't even take a minute to just stand there; he pushed Sebastian back on the bed and sat on his lap. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," Sebastian turned his head away.

"Bull shit, tell me what's wrong." Felix ordered, "Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe, tell me what is going on in your head."

"There is nothing wrong, Felix," Sebastian sat up and pushed Felix off. "I just want to be alone right now."

"I'm not going to leave you alone when you're obviously not okay," Felix took his hand in his, "Just tell me what's wrong. We're supposed to tell each other everything right? Total honesty." Sebastian threw his hands up in the air and walked away. "Sebastian!"

"Do you really want to know why I'm upset?!" Sebastian shouted.

"Yes!"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect, I wanted to pamper you and make you feel like you're the only person in the world in my eyes. And it got ruined, I'm not blaming Trent for it, but I really wanted to make you feel special." Sebastian said with tears running down his cheeks.

"Why? It's not our anniversary or anything." Felix sat down on the bed.

"I-It's because, tonight after dinner I was going to bring you to the Dalton fountain a-and tell you I love you." Sebastian froze mid-sentence; Felix's eyes were wide with surprise. "No, no, no, it wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Felix ran over and hugged Sebastian. "Felix, don't! I ruined everything and—"

"Sebastian, shut up, how in the world did you ruin everything? The person I love just told me he loved me back!" Felix squealed, "Say it properly."

"Say what properly?" Felix cupped Sebastian's cheeks. "Oh," Sebastian cleared his throat, "I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Felix." Sebastian grinned when Felix's cheeks went red.

"Again."

"I love you, Felix Williams." Sebastian was pushed back onto his bed against by Felix, this time Felix didn't just sit down; he laid on top of Sebastian and attacked his lips.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit." Kurt panted, his pants were thrown across the cab of the truck and Blaine was fully naked. "That was intense." He ran his fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls.<p>

"I love you, baby." Blaine kissed him softly.

"Love you too, boo-boo." Kurt laid his head down and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's still clothed chest. Kurt's breathing stopped, if they had just finished what they were doing, Kurt would have to say goodbye to Blaine again. He didn't want that to happen, it he didn't want to lose Blaine again after such a wonderful reunion.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, raising his head.

"I don't want tonight to end." Kurt bit his lip to stop from crying. Blaine's hazel orbs softened, he cupped Kurt's cheek and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, it won't. I'm going to be here for you, I won't let anyone keep me from you ever again." Just then, Blaine's phone rang. He picked it up from his pants that were in the front seat, he wondered for a moment how they got there, and he answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Dad. No, I'm at Shay Lake, I was—yes I have the punch buggy. No, I'm doing stuff—Dad, I don't care if she wants to go to Mercedes' house, I'm doing stuff. Ugh, fine, okay." Blaine hung up. "I need to go."

"No! You can't go," Kurt held onto Blaine for dear life. "I need you Blaine; I can't be without you again!"

"I-I know, honey, but Rachel needs the car—"

"Screw Rachel!" Kurt shouted, "I haven't seen you for weeks and I need you. I don't care if Rachel wants to go to Mercedes' house, you're my boyfriend and I should get to see you!" Kurt sat on Blaine's lap and held his body against is him. "Please don't go, I can't be without you again, please Blaine." Kurt started to actually cry against Blaine's naked chest.

"B-Baby," Blaine swallowed back his own tears, "I-I have t-to. I've been here all day." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he rocked him back and forth in his arms. "I want to be with you too, I do, but I do need to go."

"F-Fine," Kurt sniffled, Blaine frowned at Kurt's sudden change in demeanor. "I'll see you later." Kurt stood up as much as he could and went over to grab his pants. Blaine made a noise at the loss of Kurt's naked body. Blaine put on his clothes too and saw Kurt go up to sit in the front seat. When Blaine was finished getting changed, he noticed Kurt wiping his eye discreetly.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine told him.

"N-No, it hurts too much." Kurt murmured, Blaine's heart broke, he crawled over the centre console and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I'm going to see you again; I'm not going to let anyone keep me away from you." Blaine played with Kurt's hair gently, "I love you too much for that."

"How in the world are we supposed to see each other again? Tonight was just a pinch of pure l-luck, the possibility of us finding each other again is like one in a million." Kurt wiped his eyes again. "Why isn't life easier? My entire life sucks!"

"Hey, no it doesn't. We're going to see each other again, I promise you." Blaine saw Kurt scoff and press his forehead against the window. "Kurt—" Blaine's phone started to ring again. "Hang on," He told Kurt, "Hello?"

_"Where are you?" _Hiram yelled.

"I-I'm still at Shay Lake," Blaine told his father.

_"Well then get your ass home! Rachel needs to go now!" _Hiram yelled even louder. Blaine saw Kurt's bottom lip quiver, _"Blaine Anderson!" _Blaine covered the mouth piece.

"I'm going to talk outside, okay?" Kurt nodded without looking over. Blaine jumped out of Sebastian's truck and shut the door behind him. "Dad, I can't come home right now."

_"Why the Hell not?!" _

Blaine took a deep breath, "I'm with Kurt."

_"What do you mean you're with Kurt?" _His dad was confused, that was understandable.

"I-I found him, Dad, we've been together all night – I can't leave him again, I missed him so much." Blaine glanced back at Kurt, who was now watching him with curiosity. "I don't want to be without him again, Dad, I just found him."

_"A-Alright, um, your Dad and I will come pick up your car. You're at Shay Lake, right?" _

"Yeah, thank-you so much Dad, I'll call you in the morning okay?" Hiram agreed and they hung up. Blaine turned quickly around and got into the truck. He took Kurt's face and pressed his lips to Kurt's passionately. Kurt moaned and kissed back with a lot of enthusiasm. "Let's go somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked between kisses.

"A house, a hotel, anywhere." Blaine breathed, "My Dads are coming to pick up my car, I can be with you." Kurt's smile was so big, Blaine felt so happy for making that smile big.

"You're joking."

"I am not; we can be together until the morning." Kurt giggled happily and kissed Blaine, "I think we should wait until my Dad's get here, I don't want someone to steal my car."

"Okay," Kurt crawled over the centre console and sat in Blaine's lap. "I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, "Now tell me about Dalton Academy, tell me why Sebastian is your roommate and why you're having nightmares."

"O-Okay, um, Sebastian had a single room after Sam left and so that was the only room in Larson hall that would fit me. I didn't get to choose and I didn't know, so when Sebastian walked in while I was crying it surprised me. He calmed me down because I missed you so much," Kurt kissed Blaine's chin, "The next day he introduced me to his friends and he got me to tell him why I was even at Dalton. Then I found out about him and his boyfriend, Felix is one of my best friends at Dalton. My nightmares…" Kurt took a breath, "were about my Dad killing you or hurting you." Blaine sighed and rubbed Kurt's back. "I know that'll never happen but it was so realistic. Sebastian had to force me awake a-and, please don't get mad but I kissed him. Twice." Blaine tensed. "Please don't hate me, the first time was when I found out about Elijah and the second time was when I thought he was you right when he woke me up from a nightmare."

"I'm not mad; I understand why you did it." Blaine mumbled softly. "Don't worry about it."

"O-Okay, I'm sorry." Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "I missed having you in my arms, Blainers; I needed you so bad when I was still in the hospital."

"I know, baby, I hate that I left you… It made me feel like such a bad boyfriend."

"You're not, you're perfect." Kurt played with the curls at the back Blaine's neck. "I'm tired."

"You can go to sleep now, if you want. I'll wake you up whenever." Kurt hummed and rested his head on Blaine's neck. Blaine felt Kurt's breathing steady and his boyfriend was asleep. He kissed Kurt's hair softly and his heart almost melted when Kurt sighed and nestled further into Blaine's arms. Blaine looked down at Kurt; he still couldn't believe Kurt was with him. His angel was in his arms again, he could feel Kurt's heart beating, he could feel the small twitches Kurt's body did while he slept. It was amazing. He never wanted to let go of this moment again. "I love you." He whispered to the sleeping boy.

"Mm, love you too." Kurt murmured in reply. In the distance beyond Sebastian's truck, Blaine could see his parent's SUV. He saw them park and his Dad Hiram got out. Hiram walked over to the truck and knocked on the window quietly. Blaine opened the door slightly without moving Kurt.

"That actually is him." Hiram whispered.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine replied, "It really is." Blaine struggled to give his father the keys without waking Kurt, eventually he got it and handed Hiram the car keys.

"Where are you two going tonight?" Hiram asked.

"Probably to a hotel of some sort, I'll call you in the morning though." Blaine said, Hiram nodded and closed the truck door and waved goodbye to his son. Blaine felt bad for having to wake Kurt up, but it had to be done. "Baby, wake up."

"No." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's shirt.

"We can go to the hotel now; my Dads came and picked up the car." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, "We can have all the privacy we want."

"I like that idea." Kurt yawned loudly. "I can have all the sex I want with you and no one will complain about how loud I'm being." Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "We both have to admit, I'm the screamer in the relationship."

"Oh I know honey; I think we scarred that elderly couple at the Perks on Valentine's Day. The husband knew me by name after round three." Kurt blushed dark red, "I'm not ashamed that you're a screamer," Blaine decided to tease Kurt, "It's actually really _hot_."

"Oh really?" Kurt purred, "Well then, let's find a hotel where I can scream all I want." Kurt went back over to the driver's side and started the truck. He and Blaine were silent the ride to the hotel, but it was a good silence and not awkward. When they got to the hotel, they raced inside; Blaine accidently pushed Kurt up against the desk. "One room please."

"Separate beds?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"No, just one please." Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed his neck. "Blaine, stop." He continued to giggle.

"A-Alrighty then," The lady blushed, she gave Kurt and Blaine their hotel room key before stopping them. "I know this may sound odd, and a little awkward, but are you Kurt and Blaine from The Glee Club?" Kurt and Blaine froze, an older person knew them?

"Uh, yeah, we are." Blaine cleared his throat.

"Do you mind if I get an autograph for my daughter? She has all your songs on her iPod and she absolutely adores you two." She held out a piece of paper and a pen. Kurt signed the paper and then Blaine. "Thank-you so much."

"No problem." They ran to their room and slammed the door shut behind them. Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door and attacked Kurt's neck. "You taste so good."

"T-Thank-you." Kurt moaned, "Should we take this to the bed?" he asked his boyfriend. Blaine pulled away before shaking his head, "Blaine, I love you, but I am not having sex up against a door."

"That's not what I meant," Blaine closed his eyes, "let's have a bath together. We haven't had one of those since everything went wrong, I just… I miss it."

"Okay," after taking off their shoes and socks, they wandered into the bathroom. Kurt started to take off his clothes, Blaine stopped him.

"Can I?" Blaine asked with a velvety voice. Kurt nodded wordlessly; Blaine slowly peeled off Kurt's Dalton blazer and then unbuttoned his dress shirt. When he saw Kurt's bare chest he moaned at the soft looking pale chest. "F*ck, Kurt, you're beautiful." Kurt smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Blaine gently.

"You're not so bad yourself, gorgeous." Blaine blushed at Kurt's compliment and they continued to undress each other. When they were both down into their boxers, Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled them flush together. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and they stood there for a while. Soon however, they both grew cold from standing practically naked in the hotel room, so they went into the bathroom hand in hand and started the bath. Lucky for them, the tub was similar to the one that was in New York, it was a Jacuzzi tub and the hotel even provided complimentary bath salts. Kurt started the water and waited for it to fill up, while Blaine sat up on the bathroom counter watching him with adoring eyes. When the tub was completely full, Kurt turned around with a smile. "Care to join me, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine jumped off the counter and rested his hands on Kurt's hips. His thumbs slowly slid under the elastic band of Kurt's boxers.

"Only if I can take this off first." Blaine nipped at Kurt's lips, Kurt giggled and nodded. Carefully, Blaine pulled down Kurt's boxers; Kurt stepped out of them and put them over on the counter. When he turned back around, Blaine had taken his own off and was stepping into the tub. When Blaine sat down in the warm water, he held out his hand for Kurt to take. Silently, Kurt took it and with Blaine's help he sat down in between Blaine's open legs. His tense body relaxed in the warm water and due to his back pressed against Blaine's stomach. Kurt has no idea how long they stayed like that, simply sitting there in the tub holding each other. "The day you were hurt, I was so scared." Blaine admitted, "I knew something was wrong the entire time after you and Artie had left. I should have gone with you two; m-maybe I could have stopped everything from happening. Maybe Artie wouldn't have gotten as hurt as he did. I could have protected you from K-K…" Blaine couldn't even say his name. "I hated myself for now coming with you." Kurt's heart broke. He twisted himself in the tub so he was facing Blaine. He cupped Blaine's face with his wet hands.

"It is not your fault, Blaine. Everything happened because it happened; there is nothing we can do anymore. No matter how much I hate what happened to Artie and me, I can't change it. And I swear, if you had been there Blaine you wouldn't be the same Blaine you are today. What Artie and I went through was terrifying. What was most terrifying for me was I was passed out for most of it. What the police officers tell me makes no sense because I can't remember the car crash. I can't remember breaking my arm or-or Artie breaking his spine. If you had been there I would have jumped in front of every punch Karofsky threw at you." Kurt and Blaine were both crying now, Kurt wiped a stray tear off of Blaine's cheek with his thumb. "It's over now, even though things have changed, I'm still here and so is Artie. That's all that matters. And now, we're together again. My Dad can't stop our love because we managed to find each other."

"I was so scared that I would never see you again." Blaine whispered, his bottom lip trembled, "I cried myself to sleep most nights because my mind wandered. I c-couldn't imagine having a future without you and for most of our time apart I thought that was going to happen."

"It's not going to Blaine, I am never saying goodbye to you." Kurt told him, "No matter what we go through. Even if we break up after high school, I am never saying goodbye. You're the love of my life and _if _we do break up, we'll end up together again. Whether it takes a week or four years, we'll find each other because if this means anything." Kurt was talking about them finding each other after being forced apart by his Father, "It means we can beat whatever obstacles are in our way."

"What are the odds that we fell in love so early?" Blaine asked, Kurt nuzzled his cheek with his nose as Blaine spoke. "We met in kindergarten and from there we just… We knew that somewhere deep inside of us we loved each other, more than just best friends. Then high school came around and we kissed in the forest behind your house. You fell for Artie while I was quiet about how I loved you." Kurt began kissing softly at his neck as he continued, "Then I told everyone I loved you and ran out, you came after me and told me you loved me too."

"Love is a strange thing, Blaine; it can break hearts and trick people into trusting bad people. But then there's that one time, when you love someone for the first time. They're your first love. Sometimes it ends in heart break when one of them goes to university while the other one stays back. One of them cheats and they regret it for the rest of their life. Other times, it's their first and last love. They know everything about each other. They know every quirk and spot to make their love even better. That type of love gets through what we've been through." Kurt kissed Blaine softly; they took their time exploring each other's mouths. When they pulled away, Blaine was still crying. "Boo-boo…"

"God, I love you." Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too." They sat there for a few more minutes before the water grew cold. "We should get out." Blaine hummed in agreement. They got out and dried themselves off. As they walked back into the room, Kurt started to put his boxers back on.

"No." Blaine said from behind him. Before Kurt could ask what Blaine was saying no to, Blaine had picked him up and thrown him to the bed. He hovered over his confused boyfriend. "I want you naked."

"O-Okay." Kurt mumbled in a breathy voice, "What are we going to do?"

Blaine slid his hand down to Kurt's naked hip; he rubbed the soft skin he found there. "C-Can I make love to you?" Kurt's heart fluttered.

"Of course." Kurt closed his eyes and he hoped that he never had to be away from Blaine ever again.

* * *

><p>Rachel knocked nervously on the Hudson-Hummel door; her brown eyes were wide in fear. When the door opened, she expected Burt to be standing there menacingly. She expected him to kick her off the property because Blaine was her twin brother. But it wasn't Burt or Carole, it was Finn.<p>

"Hey Rachel." Finn smiled, "Kurt's not here if you're here to find him for Blaine." He told her. "Although, it'd be pretty bad if you were looking for Kurt here. Especially since Burt is crazy right now."

"I-I'm not here for Kurt or anything, well kind of. But I needed to talk to you about something." She blushed, "Can I come in, o-or is Burt here?"

"No he's not here. He and my Mom are in shopping right now. They wouldn't mind if you were here anyway. He doesn't mind you, he just doesn't like Blaine." Finn said as they went inside.

Rachel set her bag down on the kitchen table and took out her laptop. "I need to talk to you about something. I'm sure you saw Blaine's video of Somewhere Only We Know?" she asked. Finn nodded, of course he remembers, he's not going to lie when he says he cried during it. Seeing Blaine so upset was hurting him because he knew Kurt was upset too. "Well, I'm tired of them being apart. I miss my best gay and I bet you miss Blaine too."

"I do miss the little hobbit and honestly, I miss walking in on him and Kurt being all couple-y. They've been through so much and they don't deserve it." Rachel was quiet after Finn sat down and watched her type on her laptop. "Did I say something wrong?" he wondered.

"N-No, it's just I've never really heard you talk so intently about Kurt and Blaine before." She said to him while looking at her computer.

"Well, Kurt's my brother and Blaine is basically my brother just from another mother… And he likes to do stuff with my step-brother in bed – but I still care about them. I hate what my Dad's been doing. Kurt's been having nightmares about my Dad hurting Blaine; Sebastian told me when we were going to court." Finn shrugged and sighed, "I just don't want them hurting anymore. This year has been terrible for them. First that Cheerio made Kurt think that Blaine was cheating on him. Then Karofsky almost raped Kurt and he beat up Blaine. I just want it to stop."

"I do too, Finn, that's why we're going to get them together again." Rachel began to smile, "I don't know how but we'll figure something out."

"I could call Kurt right now and tell him, we could ask him how. I'm sure he's got loads of ideas!" Finn grabbed his phone and called his step-brother.

_"Uh, hello?" _Sebastian answered.

"Oh, uh, hi Sebastian." Finn replied awkwardly, "Where's Kurt?"

_"Shit, um, he's sleeping." _Sebastian sounded weird, like cryptic or whatever that word was.

"Can you wake him up? I need to talk to him." Finn saw Rachel type something out on her phone and then her face scrunched up in confusion.

_"No. Finn, he's really tired with everything. And we stayed up late last night watching all the Scary Movies." _Sebastian still sounded strange.

"Dude, just wake him up. It's about Blaine." Finn heard Sebastian whisper something to someone else.

_"Wait, isn't Kurt at your house?" _

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Finn asked loudly, it startled Rachel.

_"Kurt told me he was staying the night in Lima. He isn't there?" _Sebastian asked, Finn put it on speaker.

"Kurt isn't here, he's at Dalton." Finn told them, Rachel was curious now. "Why would he tell you he's in Lima? He hasn't been here since he left this morning."

_"No, he went to Lima to find Blaine—Shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything." _Sebastian swore, _"Well it doesn't matter. He told me he didn't find Blaine and he decided to stay the night at your house." _

"That's not what happened, Kurt never came home…" Finn's heart was pounding in fear.

"Don't worry, Finn." Rachel whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."

_"That's Rachel, right?" _Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

_"Is Blaine answering his phone? Maybe he knows where Kurt is, I can get my friend Felix to call my phone – Kurt has it instead of his own." _Sebastian said.

"Okay, hang on." Rachel turned her phone on speaker and dialed for Blaine.

_"H-Hello?" _Blaine answered.

"Blaine, where are you? Do you know where Kurt is?" She asked, they were like having a four way conversation. Finn with Sebastian and Rachel with Blaine, all on speaker phone.

_"No? How would I know where Kurt is?"_ Blaine asked, there was shuffling on his side of the phone. _"Just hang up the phone." _A familiar voice was heard.

"Was that Kurt?" her eyes and Finn's almost bulged out of their sockets. If Sebastian had been there, they would have been the same.

_"No, listen Rach, I've got to go. I'm hanging out with my friend." _Blaine told her, _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Blaine! Wait! Just say yes or no, is Kurt there?" She, Finn and Sebastian waited with a held breath.

_"Yes."_ The line went dead. Rachel jumped up and screamed to the high heavens.

"THEY FOUND EACH OTHER!" She screamed and grabbed Finn and made him stand up. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Finn dropped his phone and kissed her back.

_"Uh, guys?" _Sebastian whispered from the floor where the phone was. _"Hello?!" _

The front door opened revealing Burt and Carole, holding grocery bags, one of the bags fell to the floor at the sight of Finn kissing Rachel.

_"Well, I'm going to go now… Bye." _Sebastian hung up; luckily neither Burt nor Carole recognised his voice. Rachel pulled away, her lips were red and tears were in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go." She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the Hudson-Hummel household. Finn looked at his parents for a moment before picking up his stuff and walking downstairs to his room.

"Well then…" Carole laughed. "Let's put these groceries away."

* * *

><p>Blaine threw the used wash cloth into the hamper and then made his way back to his and Kurt's bed. He crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arm around Kurt. "That was amazing, baby, I love you so much." He whispered against Kurt's slightly sweaty neck. Kurt sighed and nodded in agreement.<p>

"'Love you." Kurt yawned loudly and rolled into Blaine's arms. "So warm." Kurt murmured against Blaine's chest. "Don't wanna sleep."

Blaine felt his throat close up; when the morning came they would have to leave each other again. He didn't want to leave Kurt once more, now that he's seen his baby he doesn't want to let go again. "Never, Kurt, I'm never gonna leave." Kurt sniffled and cuddled even further against Blaine. "We'll find a way, don't worry."

"I-I love y-you, Blaine." Kurt cried, Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from crying too. He simply tightened his grip on Kurt, kissed his hair and they both found themselves in a restless sleep.

Somehow during the night, Kurt had turned in his sleep and was then the little spoon. Blaine had his arms completely around Kurt. Kurt was startled by a nightmare he had been having about his Dad once again. He opened his eyes to a dark room he didn't recognise. He tried to get up but was held down by two strong arms. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and in the darkness he could see a tanned boy sleeping behind him with dark curly hair and long eyelashes. How had he forgotten? He relaxed in Blaine's hold and snuggled backwards slightly. Blaine flexed his arms and in his lip, pressed his lips to the base of Kurt's neck. Sighing, Kurt fell back asleep. He doesn't know what he dreamt of, but he knows that it wasn't great. He was jerked awake by Blaine who was hovering over him with worried eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" Blaine cupped his cheek.

"I-I had a nightmare." _Again_. "I'm okay."

"No you're not, you're lying." Blaine laid down and cradled him against his chest. "Tell me."

"I don't even remember it honestly; it was probably about my Dad or something." Kurt shrugged and played with the hair on Blaine's chest. "Thank-you for being here, Blaine."

"You're welcome, baby." Blaine kissed his hair, "Let's go back to sleep."

"I don't want to." Kurt whispered to the now silent room, Blaine said nothing for a moment. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine was biting his lip, biting back tears.

"I had a dream, where you were there and you were in bed with me. We weren't having sex but we were just laying there together, holding each other. I started to cry in my dream b-because I knew that I was asleep and when I woke up you weren't going to be in bed with me. You were going to be somewhere else without me." Blaine paused to breathe. "This is like my dream, except, you're actually here. I don't want to go to sleep because in the morning, we aren't going to be with each other. We aren't going to see each other every day and I'm going to have to live my life again without you." Kurt moved so he was laying on top of Blaine, it reminded him of when they were at the Perks at they had just gotten out of the shower on Valentine's Day.

"You're not going to have to live your life without me, B; I'm going to be there. I know we've said that a lot tonight but I promise if you promise. That we're going to be together not matter what my Dad or anyone says. We'll find a way to be together after we go home in the morning, whether that means you coming to Dalton or me finding a way to come to Lima for the night just to hold y-you…" Kurt's voice cracked, "Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise," Blaine brought his head up and kissed him softly. Kurt smiled against his lips and then his eyes fluttered shut. At first the kiss had been innocent, but then Blaine let his tongue poke out and brush over Kurt's upper lip. Kurt pulled away and looked Blaine in the eye. Seconds later, his tongue was in Blaine's mouth and Blaine's hands were gripping his bum. He moaned against Blaine's mouth, he rose up his head and shuddered in pleasure. Kurt now took the moment to kiss Blaine's neck; Blaine tilted his head back and gave Kurt more room. Kurt would never get over the tiny sighs and moans Blaine would let out as he bit gently on his neck. The smell of Blaine here was so strong, it was so familiar and it reminded him of home. By home he means in Blaine's arms, no matter where. When he pulled his mouth away from Blaine's neck, he dragged his lips all the way back up to Blaine's mouth. He started giggling, as did Blaine, the giggle-fest didn't last long when Kurt dove back in. Kurt's arms were on either side of Blaine's head and Blaine's hands were still resting on Kurt's bum. As they made out, Blaine slid his hands from Kurt's bum to under his arms to cup Kurt's cheeks. Kurt pulled away, saliva stretched from his lip to Blaine's. Blaine kissed him softly this time, not as passionate as their previous kisses but the same feeling all the way. As Kurt pulled away to smile, Blaine bit on his bottom lip, making Kurt moan quietly, this made it even better. Kurt hummed loudly and stuck his tongue down Blaine's throat; Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face back to his bum. They rolled around a bit, their lips never leaving one another's.

"W-we need to cool down." Blaine breathed against Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah." Kurt sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "That was hot."

"Mm, yeah it was." Blaine laid back down and held his arms open. "Let's go back to sleep, okay? We'll figure everything out in the morning."

"Alright." Kurt slid into Blaine's arms and they fell asleep once more.

The morning came way too quickly for Kurt's liking, the next thing he knew. He was sitting at the foot of the hotel bed watching Blaine get changed. He had already gotten changed himself, but watching Blaine get changed made it so much more real. Blaine buckled up his belt and walked over to Kurt. "I love you, baby, and I'll see you next week, right?" They had planned for Kurt to sneak out of Dalton and come over for dinner at the Anderson's while they were having their shower. Kurt hated that he wouldn't see Blaine for an entire week.

"I guess, I just wish I could see you every day like before." Kurt sighed in defeat, "It's okay though. At least I know I'm going to see you soon." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt chastely.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Blaine wondered, he kneeled down in front of Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's thighs. Kurt shook his head and cupped Blaine's cheek. He rubbed his thumb along Blaine's jaw line. "O-Okay." Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's Dalton blazer, he paused for a minute. He stared at the Navy blue and Maroon blazer. What if he were to transfer to Dalton? He's sure his Dad's would let him, especially to be with Kurt. If he did, he'd be able to be with Kurt 24/7. He smiled to himself before turning around to give Kurt his blazer. He wasn't going to tell Kurt about his new plan, he didn't want to get his hopes up and then if his Dad's said no, crush them his hopes into millions of pieces. "Here," Kurt took it and slipped it on.

"L-Let's go." Kurt whispered. They walked hand in hand out of the hotel, when they got to Sebastian's truck. They decided to clean out the back before driving to Blaine's house. When they finished, Kurt got into the driver's seat and they started driving towards the Anderson house.

Kurt's hands shook the entire way there. He didn't want to say goodbye to Blaine, despite knowing that he was going to see Blaine in a week. When the Anderson house was in sight, Kurt was trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Well, I'll be going… Baby," Blaine's voice softened, "Come here." Kurt crawled over the centre console and into Blaine's lap. He cried into Blaine's shoulder for what seemed like hours. "You're friends with Sebastian now right?" Kurt nodded, "If you ever need to talk to me, use his phone to call me okay? If you ever need to hear my voice, just ask him. Even though I hate him still for what he did to you." Blaine paused to collect his thoughts. His mind wandered to seeing Sebastian and Kurt making out in the McKinley boys washroom. He shook his head and brought his out of the clouds. "He's helped you at Dalton when I couldn't be there for you." He felt Kurt place a kiss on his neck. "I'm sure if you just ask him he'll let you use his phone." He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. He felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks, man, being with Kurt made him an emotional mess in all the best ways. "Kurt, I love you, okay?"

"I-I l-l-love you too." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder; Kurt pulled away from his shoulder and kissed him softly. When they pulled away, Kurt had his eyes closed. "You should go before your Dads come out wondering why there is a Nissan Titan in your driveway."

"Y-Yeah," Kurt crawled back over to the driver's seat and watched solemnly as Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the blanket from the backseat. When Blaine reached for the door he hesitated. "I'm going to call you later tonight, okay? I-I'd like to say good night to you tonight before I fall asleep."

"I'd like that too." Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt one more time. "I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel." And Blaine got out of the car. Kurt watched Blaine walk towards his front door, before opening it; Blaine turned around and held his hand to his heart. Kurt laughed wordlessly and did the same. When Blaine walked in and closed the door behind him, he let out a broken breath and smiled despite how upset he was.

He had found Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his kitchen with a smile on his face, his Dads were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast and Rachel was in the living room. "Where were you all night?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile.<p>

"Y'know, having fun." Blaine shrugged and grabbed a glass of milk. "With Kurt." Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and ran over to hug him.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Rachel shouted, "How is he? Is he coping okay?" Blaine laughed at her happiness. "Does he miss me? Does he miss McKinley? What did you guys do last night? Did you cry? Did he cry?!" Rachel pushed him down onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Leroy and Hiram chuckled at their daughter's euphoria about their son's boyfriend and him.

"Rachel, let him breathe." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "Rachel, sit down." Hiram said when Rachel was standing right beside Blaine. She sat down and they all gave Blaine this look. "Well?" Hiram placed his hand over Leroy's.

"As you know, I went to Shay Lake yesterday morning…"

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped into his and Sebastian's dorm room quietly; he saw Sebastian and Felix cuddled up on Sebastian's bed sleeping soundly. He walked over to his bed and stubbed his toe on the foot of the bed. "F*ck!" he hissed loudly, Sebastian jerked his head up; Felix mumbled something and readjusted himself on Sebastian's bed but didn't wake up. "Kurt, you scared me."<p>

"Sorry," he smiled despite his toe now throbbing. "I stubbed my toe."

"I can tell," Sebastian rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How was Blaine?"

"H-How did you know?" Kurt was dumbfounded; Sebastian sat up and yawned before replying.

"Finn called last night to talk to you, of course you weren't here. And then I realised, wait, you said you were at home and that you were staying the night. But why would your step-brother who is at home ask where you were. So I asked Finn to get Rachel – who was with him, to call Blaine to see if he knew where you were. Turns out, Blaine told Rachel you were with him and then Rachel screamed effectively tearing my eardrum." Sebastian's voice made Felix stir and eventually wake up. "Morning, Kitten."

"Morning, Seb." Felix mewed, "Hi Kurt."

"Hi Felix," Kurt smiled at his blond friend, "So, you knew I was with Blaine last night?"

"Yes I did, I only told Felix though so no one else knows. Don't worry." Sebastian got up and sat on Kurt's bed holding a pillow to his stomach. His eyes were wide with curiosity and he was biting his lip as if he was holding back a scream.

"What?" Kurt reached up to his face like there was something on it.

"Tell me what happened last night! I want to know all the dirty details! I want to know who kissed who first and who topped. I want to know who shoved their hard—" Felix threw a pillow across the room at his boyfriend.

"Sebastian Christopher Drew Smythe, let him breathe! He's probably emotional right now; after all he had to leave Blaine this morning." Felix scolded, Sebastian hid behind the pillow in fear. "But Sebastian's right, I want to know what happened too. I don't want to know so much of the graphic details, like Sebastian, I'd rather know what you two did."

"Okay, so we…"

* * *

><p>"He showed up at Shay Lake in Sebastian's truck and he seemed so scared. When he noticed my car, he looked at the lake at he saw my shadow. He started talking to me and then when I finally spoke to him, he thought I was going to kill him. Then I said something like, 'you're so silly' and he was so shocked to hear my voice. We hugged and when I tried to kiss him he wouldn't let me." Blaine took a sip from his hot chocolate that his Dad made him.<p>

"Why wouldn't Kurt kiss you?" Rachel wondered, drinking her own hot chocolate.

"I made a Facebook account a while back with Jeff and Nick, its name was Elijah Hudson. For Kurt _Elijah _Hummel and Finn's last name, Hudson, Kurt had thought that I moved one without telling him. So I started describing 'Elijah' and what I did was, I was describing Kurt the entire time. By the end Kurt knew that Elijah was him and that's when we kissed. After that, it started raining,"

* * *

><p>"…we went into the back of your truck and we just held each other. Well, do you want the clean version or the dirty version?" Kurt's cheeks flamed, Sebastian groaned and fell off the bed.<p>

"I'm going to have to sterilise my truck now!" Felix laughed and urged Kurt to keep going.

"Blaine and I _may_ have had sex in the back of your truck, but those are just minor details." Kurt waved his arm, "After that I started to get upset because I didn't want to leave him. His parents called and told him he had to go home to give the car to Rachel, he told his Dads that he was with me and they came to get the car themselves. Later, we went to a hotel and we just, we were us. We didn't have to worry about people telling us that we couldn't be together. Or being afraid that my Dad was going to come and just take him away from me again. We had a bath together a-and it was so good. We sat in there forever, at one point Blaine started to cry and I gave him this huge pep talk about how I wasn't going to say goodbye to him and how we were going to see each other. Of course, I didn't listen to my own pep talk because for the rest of the night and into the morning I was crying because I didn't want to leave him."

* * *

><p>"In the morning, I told him how we were going to see each other again and when I went to get his blazer I thought of an idea." Blaine bit his lip, preparing to ask his parents whether or not he could transfer to Dalton Academy to see Kurt every day.<p>

"What's that, son?" Leroy asked with a grin.

"Kurt goes to a boarding school called Dalton Academy and it's two hours away. So seeing him is going to be really hard once we figure something out." Blaine started; his Dad Hiram and Rachel nodded silently. Leroy reached over and patted Blaine's hand.

"I know it's going to be tough, Blaine, you and Kurt are going to get through it somehow."

_It's now or never, Blaine. _"IwaswonderingifmaybeIcouldtransfertoDalton… For Kurt."

"What was that, Blaine? All I heard was 'for Kurt'," Hiram said and Rachel hummed, she must have only heard that too. Leroy said nothing, his eyes were wide and Blaine knew he understood.

He cleared his throat, "I was, um, wondering if I could transfer to Dalton to be with Kurt. Who knows how long Burt will keep this up and it took us two months to even get together by some random chance. It was like the lottery. A-And if I transfer to Dalton then I'll be with him." Blaine saw Hiram and Leroy share a glance. "I know it's a lot to ask and it's a lot of money, but I can pay you back eventually! I can even pay for some of it now, I c-could sell my guitar and my piano and I'll get a job at Breadstix or some other restaurant. Even McDonald's! I'd even consider McDonald's just to go to Dalton to be with Kurt." Rachel was grinning proudly at Blaine, no matter what anyone said, Blaine _does _love Kurt. It's painfully obvious.

"Rachel, why don't you go down to your room?" Hiram said to her, "Your Father and I need to talk to Blaine about something."

"But Dad—"

"Rachel Barbara Anderson." Pouting, Rachel went downstairs leaving Blaine alone with their Dads. "Are you sure you want to transfer to Dalton, Blaine? We know you want to see Kurt but transferring schools mid-semester, and in April of all months. There are only three months left of school and the curriculum is very different at Dalton than it is at McKinley."

"I'm prepared to take whatever Dalton has just to be with Kurt. And I will focus on my work even if I'm with Kurt. I-I just want to be with him." Blaine told them, "I swear if you let me transfer to Dalton, you won't regret it."

"You're going to have to give your Father and I a few days to think about it, okay?" Leroy's voice was laced with question, Blaine sighed, he wasn't going to Dalton. He nodded and got up from the kitchen and went downstairs. Rachel sat on the couch; she was biting her nail and staring at the coffee table. When she heard his footsteps, she turned her head to the stairs.

"What did they say?"

"They said they had to think about it for a couple days – that means that I'm not going to Dalton…" Blaine sat down beside her and closed his eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to be with him." She placed her arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Blainers, it'll be okay."

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt was eating dinner with Sebastian, Felix, Alex and the rest of the Warblers. He was seated in between Sebastian and Flint, he was sitting across from Adam – who wasn't actually in the Warblers but since he transferred to Dalton most of the Warblers had warmed up to the British boy. Felix was beside Flint and Alex was beside Sebastian. "Where were you last night, Kurt?" Adam asked as he stuffed a French fry into his mouth.<p>

Kurt pursed his lips before lying through his teeth, "I was at home."

"Oh." Adam's face scrunched up in confusion. Kurt saw Sebastian roll his eyes from beside him.

"What?" he whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Nothing, nothing." Sebastian hinted, Kurt raised his eyebrow but ignored him for now. As they continued to eat, Sebastian's phone rang loudly. Sebastian took it from his pocket and answered it.

"'Ello?" he greeted with a mouth full of food. The boys around the table snickered, as did Kurt. Whoever was on the phone with Sebastian talked for a bit, Sebastian's smirk wiped from his face. "Okay," he turned to Kurt and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "It's Blaine." Kurt's heart stopped, he wiped his hands with his napkin, got up from the table. Sebastian mumbled a, "Hang on a minute, okay?" before giving the phone to Kurt. Kurt left the cafeteria with the phone squeezed tight in his hand.

When Kurt found solitude, he put the phone up to his ear. "Blaine." He breathed.

_"Sorry for calling you so early, I-I just really needed to hear your voice." _Blaine chuckled, Kurt could imagine him scuffing his shoe and blushing.

"It's fine; I was just eating dinner with the boys." Kurt laughed, Blaine had no idea who the 'boys' even were. "It's nice hearing your voice."

_"Yeah, it is." _They fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt saw some freshmen sit down in the common room; he knew he couldn't talk to Blaine in here. He quickly went to his safe haven, the library. _"I'm surprised Sebastian recognised my voice before I said my name." _

"When he answered the phone, we thought it was Cooper or one of the Warblers who weren't sitting with us. But then his Cheshire cat smirk washed off his face and then he gave me the phone." Kurt sat down in his usual chair behind a stack of books.

_"He was surprisingly calm. I told him that it was me and that I'd really appreciate if I could talk to you. He didn't say anything but I'm pretty sure he was like 'Oh shit, it's Blaine, it's Kurt's soul mate. It's the boy that stole Kurt from me! Should I or should I not give the phone to him?' and then he did. I'm grateful." _Blaine joked; Kurt laughed loudly and covered his mouth to stop from laughing so loud.

"You're such a goober." Kurt told his boyfriend, "You should audition to be either Goofy or Tigger, I'm pretty sure they'd hire you on the spot."

_"You sure? I'm not that much of a goober." _If Blaine were there he'd be pouting.

"You'll walk in to the casting studio, they'll ask you what your name is and you'll say 'my name is Blaine—' They'll all stand up and start applauding, crying 'he's perfect for the job!' and then you'll come home and tell me you got it without even reading the lines. Then I will proceed to say, I told you so." Kurt was almost on the floor laughing, he could hear Blaine laughing just as hard.

_"Kurt Hummel, you are one of a kind." _Blaine managed to say during his laughing fit.

"And you Blaine Anderson are stuck with me." Kurt brought his legs up onto the chair, he imagined Blaine sitting beside him at Dalton laughing in person.

_"Actually, Nick just called me and he was like 'God, Blaine, you're so f*cking sexy.' And then he flipped his hair and snapped his fingers in a Z formation before proposing." _Kurt rolled his eyes, he felt like smacking Blaine, playfully of course.

"You are such an asshole!" Kurt teased, "Although, if you were actually an asshole, I'm convinced our entire relationship would be based around sex."

_"We wouldn't talk much, seeing as I would be an asshole and assholes have no mouth." _They burst into giggles and Kurt saw several other students behind the several book shelves he was hidden behind, look back confused as to why he was giggling so hard.

"I wish you were here with me." Kurt closed his eyes and listened to Blaine breathing for a minute.

_"Me too, baby." _Kurt imagined Blaine being there with him. They could make out hidden behind the books in the library and they could hang out with Sebastian and Felix – that is if Blaine and Sebastian get along. They could have classes together again and hold hands in the hallways without anyone pushing them into lockers or have to worry about homophobic assholes beating them up.

"You should transfer to Dalton." He said without even thinking, "Sorry, I was just thinking about you being here and all the possibilities." He heard Blaine sigh sadly. "I'm sorry; I just put a damper on our laughter filled mood."

_"It's okay. What are you doing right now?" _Blaine wondered.

"I am currently sitting in a chair in the library, hidden away from everybody else. Why?" He heard Blaine move around on his side of the phone.

_"Just wondering, so, where would you say you hang out the most at Dalton?" _asked his wonderful boyfriend.

"Depends on who I'm with, if I'm with Sebastian and Felix, we're usually in our room watching TV or hanging in the common room. If I'm with Flint and Trent, I'm outside watching them play football. Then there's if I'm with Adam, then we're in the library." Kurt shrugged though Blaine couldn't see him. "I wish I could Skype you."

_"As do I, my love, but hey, at least we get to talk to each other." _Blaine pointed out.

"That's true—"

"Hey, Kurt." Adam said from behind a bookshelf.

"O-Oh, Adam, hi."

_"Should I go?" _

"No! Don't go," Kurt shouted, it made Adam jump back in shock. "I don't want you to go." Kurt didn't see Adam's fist clench in jealousy.

"Should I come back later?" Adam asked him, Kurt looked up and he seemed like he had forgotten Adam was even there.

"No, it's fine. What did you need?" Kurt crossed his legs, Adam sat down on the floor in front of him like he had done the day James and Aiden ripped his photograph.

"The guys wanted to go to the movies, so I was wondering if you'd accompany me." Adam's proposition was dripping with a smug knowingness that he was going to say yes.

"I'd love to, Adam, but I'm on the phone and I'd rather stay in anyway."

_"So that we can have phone sex, right?" _Blaine chirped in.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt hissed, "Be quiet." Kurt also didn't Adam grit his teeth at the sound of Blaine's name. Kurt was apologetic to Adam, "Sorry, maybe another time. I'm going to go to my room, bye." Kurt patted Adam's head and he left the library and a very angry Adam Crawford.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat at his computer; Felix had gone to sleep because he was going with Alex and Daniel to visit their parents for the weekend. He was lonely without his Kitten beside him. Kurt was laying in bed using his phone to talk to Blaine. Since dinner, which was around 6, Kurt and Blaine had been talking for four hours now. He wondered how they stayed on the phone while one of them had to go to the bathroom. Especially since it was his phone Kurt was using. That boy was lucky he had unlimited data.<p>

"I don't want to go to sleep." He heard Kurt murmur as he yawned loudly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt sounded so sad. "I love you too." He waited for Kurt's goodbye but it never came. What did come was a sniffle and a sob, "I know, goodnight Boo-Boo." There was a pause. "Bye."

Kurt sat up and wiped his eyes discreetly, "Here's your phone back, thanks so much Seb. I-If you don't mind—"

"Yes you can use it tomorrow." Sebastian finished Kurt's sentence, "Now go to bed. You look exhausted."

"T-Thanks." Kurt yawned, the moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Sebastian closed his computer and set it down; he turned off the lights and got under his covers. He is extremely glad that Kurt found Blaine. Actually, he thinks the entirely universe is glad. Except for Burt Hummel of course, and maybe David Karofsky.

* * *

><p>(One Week Later)<p>

Kurt walked into the library with Adam at his side. Adam was going to help him with his History homework before they went to get lunch. Kurt had felt strange around the British boy, since his phone call with Blaine that night and Adam had been there. Adam had been what's the word? Extremely possessive of him. He told Blaine about it and Blaine didn't like it at all. It was nice having the ability to tell Blaine what goes on in his life after two months of no communication.

"Kurt? You're not paying attention again." Adam scowled, "No wonder you're failing."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? I'm not failing, I'm getting a C- and for your information I was paying attention." Adam rolled his eyes and they found a table to work at. Adam opened up his books and started telling Kurt all about some stupid World War II stuff. Not that he didn't care, but he really didn't care. Kurt started to get himself distracted by thinking of Blaine of course. The night before Blaine and him had stayed on the phone all night. It was a pleasure at the time but now he regrets it – a bit.

"—and so Hitler was elected leader of the NAZI party and-and Kurt, you're distracted again!" Adam slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Sorry!" Kurt apologised. "I keep getting distracted."

"Yeah because of Blaine." Adam rolled his eyes and used a mocking voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt growled.

"It means that if it weren't for Blaine, you'd be passing your classes. He's a distraction." Adam said to him. "You were doing fine before you even found this guy."

"_This guy_?! Blaine is my boyfriend! And yes, he is a distraction but a good distraction. If it weren't for him I would still be depressed as I was back when I transferred here. If you have a problem with him, say it to my face!" other students glanced at them concerned by the volume of their voices.

"Fine, yes I do have a problem with Blaine Anderson." Adam spat with disgust, "You were fine before you found Blaine last week and now you're acting like a totally different person! You're not the Kurt I know!" Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him his trademark bitch look.

"You barely even know me! I've known you for what? Two months, and you're acting like we've known each other since childhood. Wanna know who has known me since then? Blaine has. Blaine has been with me through everything, he and my friends from McKinley know me better than any of you at Dalton! You think you're my friend? You're nothing compared to my friends at home!" Kurt saw Adam flex his hand and then bring it into a fist.

"That's a lie; would your friends have stayed with you while you had a nightmare?" Adam asked loudly.

"You didn't stay with me, Sebastian told you to leave because I don't trust you like I trust him and Felix!" Adam stood up and paced around while Kurt spoke, "He wasn't lying when he said that, I don't trust you! When I first met you, you were convinced I'd cheat on my boyfriend because you were blond and British."

"Oh and now you trust Sebastian? He tried to rape you, Kurt; he also abused you while you were dating." Adam roared, Kurt said nothing in reply. He stared at Adam with cold, grey eyes. The only thing he did was, stand up and slap the senior student. When Adam opened his eyes from the shock, he saw tears rimming Kurt's glasz eyes.

"You had no f*cking right to say those things." Kurt's bottom lip quivered, "I told you that in confidence, and now the whole f*cking library k-knows what Sebastian did!"

"It's not like they didn't know already, I'm pretty sure there was an article about it in the Chirp." Another slap to the face.

"Never speak to me again." Kurt ordered, "You crossed the line."

"Kurt—"

"And you thought you were better than Blaine." Kurt laughed effortlessly. He sat down again and turned to his history book.

"Whatever." Adam took his own books and left, the library was still stunned to silence. As he left, he bumped into a somewhat familiar Dalton student.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The student said.

"Whatever." Adam rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and walked away.

"Well that was rude." The new student grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his history books, God he was fuming! He had never been this angry. That's a lie. Yes he has. He was about to pack up his books and go to his room when someone tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me, um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The person asked him, he was about to turn around and tell them off but the harsh words died in his throat.

"Blaine!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. There stood his cute as ever boyfriend, his hair was gelled down and he was wearing a familiar navy blue and maroon uniform with a D stitched on it. Blaine gave him his million dollar smile and Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked when he let go, his arms never leaving Blaine though.

"My Dads let me transfer here. For you." Blaine leaned in and they kissed softly for a moment. "It was so hard keeping it a secret for the past few nights. "

"I'm glad you did though. It would not have been as amazing if I knew." Kurt played with the curls that had come free of the gel at the back of Blaine's neck. "I am the luckiest person on the Earth." Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Actually, I feel that I am but if we were to argue the fight would go on for years." He and Blaine laughed together until some people began to notice them holding each other in the middle of the library where minutes before, Kurt slapped his friend twice.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Blaine helped Kurt carry his stuff to his room. "Are you in Larson?" Kurt opened up the door to his room and walked in, Blaine followed behind.

"Uh, yes, in room 47A, I think I saw it down there." Blaine motioned towards the other end of the hall.

"I think Flint stays in that room; I wonder what happened to his roommate." Kurt sat down on his bed and thanked Blaine when he set his stuff down and then shut the door. "You're going to love it at Dalton; you're going to have to meet all the Warblers."

"Like who?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside Kurt on the bed.

"Well, there's Sebastian who you've already met." Blaine grimaced. "Then there's Felix, his boyfriend, Alex and Daniel, Felix's brothers. Flint, Trent, Thad, Wesley, David and unfortunately Hunter. You're going to like Flint, he's just like Finn. Maybe even worse. Alex and Daniel appear to be exactly like Felix but they are not! Felix is sweet and gentle; they are like two tornadoes that threw a house on a Wicked Witch. Trent is Flint's partner in crime, you know him though because of Jeff. Wes and David aren't too bad; they can goof around just as much as Alex and Daniel but when stuff gets serious they're like our parents here. Hunter is just an ass—" Kurt's words were stopped when Blaine kissed Kurt fast and quick.

"I'm excited to meet all your friends but I transferred here to see you not Alex or Daniel or Banjo." Blaine's heart burst when Kurt chuckled at him.

"Who's Banjo?"

"I don't know, but you're probably going to introduce him to me." Kurt smacked his arm playfully. "Do you mind if I borrow a pair of sweat pants? I don't want to go to my room and accidently see my roommate."

"All my sweat pants are in the wash, the only baggy things I have are my pyjamas." Kurt stood up and wandered to the other side of the room. "I'm sure Sebastian won't mind if you borrow a pair of his shorts." Kurt opened Sebastian's drawer and pulled out a pair of red basketball shorts.

"Okay." Blaine pulled down his slacks and took the shorts from Kurt's hand. Kurt watched Blaine step out of his pants and into the shorts. Blaine had taken today to wear a very tight pair of boxers that didn't hide anything. Blaine took off his blazer, he placed it carefully on a chair and then he took off his dress shirt, leaving him shirtless. "Are you going to get into your jammies?" Kurt shook his head yes and grabbed his flannel pyjama pants. He neglected to grab his Minnie Mouse sweatshirt, if Blaine was going shirtless, he would too. He also took off his uniform in front of Blaine, taking a moment to contain his pride when Blaine licked his lips appreciatively. Blaine laid down on Kurt's bed and waited for Kurt to be changed.

"You're sexy." Kurt whispered as he laid beside Blaine, his nails scratched up Blaine's chest.

"T-Thank-you." Blaine moaned softly, "You aren't too bad yourself."

"What do you want to do?" Kurt knew the answer to his question, so did Blaine.

"We could, you know." Blaine winked and Kurt moved so he was straddling Blaine's hips. "Are we changing it up, today?"

Kurt pondered the idea for a moment, "That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Felix walked down the hallway; no one was here since it was the weekend. They still couldn't hold hands in case someone saw them together. They did, however, stand closer than usual. Their hands brushed but they didn't actually hold hands. Since the week before, it was getting very hard to not drop the L word wherever they were together. When they went to the movies the other night, they sat beside each other and Sebastian, forgetting who they were with, kissed Felix's cheek and wanted to murmur those words into his boyfriend's ear. Unfortunately, Alex and Thad came back with the snacks, they didn't see them close together but they looked suspicious for a moment. When they got into Felix's room, Sebastian shut the door behind him. They had been together for almost three months now, he wondered if it was time to tell everyone about their relationship. He wants everyone to know he loves Felix; he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks. He only wants people to know how much he cares about him. Felix sat down on his bed and smiled up at Sebastian.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Seb?" he asked, Sebastian put his hands in his pockets and went to sit on Felix's bed too. He placed his hand on Felix's knee and mustered up all the courage he could.

"Do you think we should tell people about us?" Felix jumped up and walked to the other end of the room so fast Sebastian didn't see him go.

"W-Why would we want to do that? We're s-so happy without people knowing!" Felix's voice was high and squeaky.

"Kitten, I just want people to know how much I love you." Sebastian said as he got up and went over to Felix to hold his hands.

"I love you too, but people don't need to know that." Felix mumbled with a nervous laugh. "The only people that need to know are you and me."

"Kurt knows, I'm pretty sure he told Blaine the night they saw each other." Sebastian countered.

"They don't count! Kurt wouldn't tell anyone b-because he said how hard it was to hide a relationship with someone when someone else knows – like you two. And I don't even know Blaine so he has no right to say anything about us."

"I know Blaine."

"That doesn't count." Felix was full out declining his request to come out to everyone. "If we come out everyone will look at my differently."

"No they won't, Felix, if your brothers love you than they'll love you just the same. All the Warblers will love you too if we come out. Look how at ease they are with me, they don't even mind that I'm gayer than the fourth of July." Felix giggled at his words. "Everything will be fine."

"I-I don't want to." Felix told him in an insecure tone. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of!" Sebastian assured him.

"Yes there is! I've been straight my entire life until you came to Dalton. I didn't tell anyone the way I was feeling for you until the Perks this year! I had made no indication that I was gay! They're going to think I'm crazy for waking up one day and saying 'I love penis!'." At that moment, Felix's roommate Wyatt walked in. He was an awkward boy.

"What?" he asked in his droning voice.

"He's quoting me. Last night I was kind of tipsy and I got up on the couch and shouted I love… Penis." Sebastian lied for Felix; Wyatt shrugged and went into the bathroom. "Let's go to my room and talk about this."

"Okay." they left towards Sebastian's room. "Thanks for lying for me, Seb." Felix whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"I'd always lie for you, unless you robbed a bank. Then I'm sorry but our love would have to stretch from Dalton Academy to Westerville Juvenile Delinquent center." The taller boy winked.

"I would never rob a bank." Felix pouted as Sebastian unlocked his dorm room door, he opened it for the blond and they walked in. Sebastian was about to reply to Felix when he saw Kurt was sound asleep in his bed. They quietly made their way to Sebastian's bed and sat down. Actually, Sebastian sat down on the bed, Felix sat down on Sebastian. "I love you." Felix mumbled against Sebastian's lips as he went in for a kiss. They started kissing softly, on their way to a great make out session with the bathroom door opened. Sebastian's eyes burst open and Felix slowly turned his head. Out came a tanned, curly haired boy wearing Sebastian's red basketball shorts. He didn't notice them as he began his walk back to Kurt's bed. When he got there, he slid into the bed with Kurt. They watched with wide eyes.

Kurt rolled over to accommodate the teenager; the tanned boy slid his arms around Kurt and held him. Kurt lifted the blankets up over them and they fell motionless.

"Who is that?" Felix was trembling. A random boy just got into bed with Kurt.

"That's Blaine." Sebastian told him, Felix watched the two in the other bed. "I wonder why he's here."

"Probably to see Kurt, dumb ass." Felix felt a light smack from Sebastian. They saw one of the two in the other bed moving, it was Blaine. How do they know? Well, their voices must've woken up the boy because Blaine slowly looked over at them. He screamed and fell over the other end of the bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt sat up and looked over bed, "Are you okay?!"

"Kurt, there are people over there!" Blaine hissed, Kurt turned around and saw Sebastian and Felix sitting on Sebastian's bed waving at him.

"Come here, boo-boo." Blaine slowly got back up on the bed and hid slightly behind Kurt.

"Sebastian you already know Blaine." Kurt introduced them. Sebastian smiled over at Blaine who was frowning at him. "Blaine, that's Felix who you met for a bit at the Perks this year. Felix this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Hi, Blaine, Kurt's told me all about you." Felix grinned, Blaine still didn't smile. Kurt saw Blaine was holding back.

"They aren't going to tell anyone, Blaine, don't worry." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"O-Okay." Blaine kissed Kurt for a moment before looking back at the other two. "I'm Blaine."

"We know hobbit." Sebastian chuckled, "It's kind of good to see you again."

"I still don't like you." Blaine told him.

"That's okay; I'm not too fancy about you either." Kurt felt his heart warm up, they were getting along! Kind of.

"What are you doing at Dalton, Blaine?" Felix got off of Sebastian sat on the bed.

"I transferred here—" there was a knock at the door. Sebastian got out of bed and went to answer it. Felix watched the couple across the room thoughtfully. Kurt turned to Blaine and he leaned forward to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine, who had his arms around Kurt, nuzzled his shoulder and whispered something, making Kurt giggle and blush at the same time.

"Oh, hi Adam." Sebastian let the blond walk into the room. Adam swaggered in but stopped when he saw Kurt and Blaine on the bed.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you." Kurt reminded him.

"I came here to apologise for my words, who's this?" Adam motioned to Blaine who was giving him the stink eye.

"This, Adam, is my boyfriend Blaine. The one who you said was giving me distractions and was changing me because apparently you know me so well." Sebastian felt the tension in the room rise.

Adam laughed, "I never said those things."

"Oh, don't even lie Crawford. But, was that before or after you mentioned that Sebastian tried to rape me and he abused me while we were dating." Kurt felt Blaine get up and push Adam into the wall.

"You said _what _to Kurt?!" he growled, Sebastian pulled Blaine off and held him back.

"Thanks Sebastian." Adam said with a smirk, Sebastian let go of Blaine and punched Adam in the face.

"If that had been Blaine punching you in the face, you wouldn't have a skull anymore. You're welcome." Adam rubbed his jaw while tears of pain fell out of his eyes. "If you ever mention what I did to Kurt ever again, I'll make sure you're expelled and that you never get into Burklee's. Oh and I'm sure Blainey here." Sebastian patted Blaine's shoulder. "Would kindly make sure you never speak to Kurt again, right Blaine?" Blaine did nothing but stare at Adam with his dark hazel eyes. "Yeah, he's pissed. I'd get out of here, chap."

"Are you making fun of my accent?"

"Cheerio, asshole." Sebastian pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. God he's an asshole, he didn't even say sorry for bumping into me earlier."

"Sebastian, you could get expelled for punching Adam!" Felix shouted.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Adam isn't going to tell anyone what I did. If he does, I'll tell little Blainey here that Adam may or may not having a boner for Kurt." Blaine grumbled from beside Kurt. "So tell me Blaine," he said as he sat down. "Why in the world are you at Dalton academy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>In the season 3 finale of The Glee Club, Kurt and Blaine relish in being together once more but what will bring their happiness down? A certain blond British student? A picture that's released on the internet from Blaine's birthday party at Dalton? Or a song sung by our two favourite boys and it ends up on YouTube? Sebastian tries to get Felix to let them come out with their relationship. Blaine grows tired of Adam's persistent self and he confronts him about it. Lastly, a cliff hanger that you will all love the author for.

**End Authors Note: **Well next chapter is the season 3 finale. Our boys have gone through so much shit this season. Most of it was because I'm an evil bitch. As for the cliff hanger at the end of the next chapter, you're going to love me so much! Here's a hint, I told you guys chapters ago that I was going to write in something. Then I broke all your hearts, here's the keyword: hospital. It's happening again! This time no heartbreak about it. Well, there will be but not about the thing that is going to happen. Something else is going to happen that will make you hate me. Again. :D. And from this point on, I promise Kurt and Blaine WILL NOT BREAK UP at any point in season 4... Until the end. But you already knew that. Review, rate and follow!


	60. Chapter 60: Season Three Finale

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, slight Mean!Burt, mentions sex but nothing too descriptive, I'll never write smut! Blackmail, mentions of character death, but they've been dead for years.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **I apologise for the delay in the season three finale to The Glee Club. On the eighth of April (two days after I uploaded chapter 59) my 40lb Sharpei puppy, jumped on my knee and dislocated it. So since then, I've been wearing a leg brace and it's been hard to get around and I've been really stressed. But, here it is! I'm proud of how long it is, even though most of it's random and I forgot to add stuff. Whatever. Oh and this excerpt of the 'Talking with Jaden' interview in this chapter is the LAST one. After that, the season four finale won't have one, I'm leaving that for a surprise. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those fans of Broadway, Baby, I hope you like the ending (AND I WILL UPDATE SOON, I'VE WRITTEN HALF THE CHAPTER). Here is the Season three finale to The Glee Club. _**Only one season** **left...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 60: Season Three Finale<p>

* * *

><p><em>Interviewer-"Good afternoon America! My name is Jaden Hope, and this is Talking with Jaden. Today we take a step back into the past and look at the popular band, The Glee Club. They started singing in 2009, and after six years we were wondering. What are our favourite YouTubers doing now? He was 15 when he created the band, now at age 21. Here he is! Kurt Hummel! It's great to see you!"<em>

_Kurt-"I know, you look amazing."_

_Interviewer-"It's been awhile since we've seen each other, I think it was the Perks?"_

_Kurt-"Yes it was actually. I think that was the year I embarrassed myself in front of Mother Monster, Lady Gaga."_

_Interviewer-"So we just have some simple questions for you. The first question is about The Glee Project; Emily Shay asks 'How did you come up with the idea for TGP?'"_

_Kurt-"Well, Rachel and I were sitting in our old van terrified at the impending fact that we were going to graduate and we'd have to end The Glee Club since all of us were going to different parts of the country. For example, Rachel and I were going to New York, Puck, Quinn and Finn were going to California. So we wanted it to continue for the others who weren't leaving our lovely town called Lima. So we created The Glee Project. This is basically the same thing as The Glee Club, just the next generation. With Harmony as the next 'Rachel',"_

_Interview-"Alright, the next question comes from Tori Kingston. She says what grade in High School was the hardest for you?"_

_Kurt-"Oh wow, gosh, I don't know. Grade 11 was pretty intense, because of my transfer and the accident. But I think it would have to be grade 10."_

_Interviewer-"Why is that?"_

_Kurt-"Well we were really just starting The Glee Club, and Rachel had left us for Vocal Adrenaline, and with Quinn's pregnancy we were all really stressed. Not to mention the fact that it was the first time we sang at the Perks."_

_Interviewer-"Ah yes, if I can remember correctly. The Glee Club was the first group at the Perks to ever sing more than one song?"_

_Kurt-"Yes that is true. There was Rachel's original song, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, and I think Somebody to Love."_

_Interviewer-"Was it hard when you were invited to the Perks, to find out that you had to audition for it?"_

_Kurt-"Yeah, because we were all so young and we had no idea what to do. I remember sitting there after the phone call and I was stunned, like 'We actually have to audition?'"_

_Interviewer-"Do you still keep in touch with everyone from The Glee Club?"_

_Kurt-"Of course! They're my family; we actually all got together not too long ago. Finn had me stand next to Puck, and everyone was gaping because I had grown so much!"_

_Interviewer-"What are they all doing now?"_

_Kurt-"Um, everything I guess. Finn is an actor; Puck has his first solo-album. Quinn is actually pregnant with her first baby, yay! Tina and Mike are in Las Vegas right now on a tour with Britt and Santana for a dance competition. Then there are the kids in The Glee Project I'm not too close with, but they're still stuck in our lovely town called Lima. Sebastian is still a man-whore—"_

_Interviewer-"You're joking right?"_

_Kurt-"Oh yes, Sebastian and I have a love/hate relationship. I love him, but he gets on my nerves... A lot. Any who, Artie is still attending NYU with his computer scholarship or something. Mercedes is at NYADA with Rachel and I, and Sam is all over the place."_

_Interviewer-"Ahem, I see you haven't mentioned someone."_

_Kurt-"I'd rather not talk about him."_

_Interviewer-"You said that rather quickly."_

_Kurt-"If you really want to know, last time I heard he's in Chicago getting ready for his Broadway Debut in How to Succeed."_

_Interviewer-"Do you not talk to him anymore?"_

_Kurt-"Not really no."_

_Interviewer-"Why may I ask?"_

_Kurt-"After graduation, we just... Stopped. We both went to different sides of the country, me in New York, him in Chicago."_

_Interviewer-"I see, but you and Rachel. Still good friends?"_

_Kurt-"As much as I want to say no, we are still best friends. Ever since kindergarten. We've been through it all together, break-ups, make-ups, the accident, everything basically."_

_Interviewer-"Right, the accident. That must've been awful for everyone, not just you and Artie."_

_Kurt-"I think the one it hurt the most besides Artie and I of course, was Blaine."_

_Interviewer-"Why?"_

_Kurt-"We were in love. He held my hand in the hospital room before my Dad got there, and then my Dad made me drop off the face of the planet. He transferred me to Dalton Academy, told Finn to never speak about me at school, and I couldn't even talk to my best friends or my boyfriend anymore."_

_Interviewer-"I understand that you got out of the accident with little to no harm, but Artie didn't?"_

_Kurt-"Y-Yeah, um, I don't really talk about it often. Since it still hurts me 'till this day that I'm the reason Artie..."_

_Interviewer-"Let's change the subject, shall we?"_

_Kurt-"Please."_

_Interviewer-"The Glee Club had many relationships during it's time. You were lucky enough to only be in two during the three years on YouTube. Sebastian, and Blaine; but I want to know— sorry, we want to know. Was there anyone you would have loved to date, but couldn't?"_

_Kurt-"Oh God yes, I think the person I would have loved to date, if they were gay would be... Artie. Definitely Artie."_

_Interviewer-"Interesting, and that is because?"_

_Kurt-"When we were in grade 9, I had the hugest crush on Artie. I think it's because he's just so hipster and his hair is always gelled perfectly. Oh God, I'm blushing."_

_Interviewer-"Let's answer some questions from the audience. First up, we have Stuart Padilla."_

_Stuart-"If you could go back in time and tell the younger Clubbers to not sing a song, what song would it be?"_

_Kurt-"Hmm, that's a good one. I think it would have to be our audition for the Perks back in 2010. Because frankly, that was just an awful performance on our part."_

_Interviewer-"Alrighty, next up we have Hamida Muhammad."_

_Hamida-"What would you say to Blaine if he were here right now?"_

_Kurt-"..."_

_Interviewer-"Kurt?"_

_Kurt-"I would tell him..."_

_Interviewer-"Well?"_

_Kurt-"I would tell him that even though we've had our ups and downs. I still miss his smile when we would watch Harry Potter cuddling in my bed together."_

_Audience-"Awe."_

_Interviewer-"Ahem, thank-you Kurt. Let's bring on someone you all know quite well. Even though we used to know her as Kurt's best friend, let's bring her on Ms. Rachel Anderson!"_

_Rachel-"Hi! It feels so great to be here!"_

_Interviewer-"It is a pleasure to have both of you here tonight. Now, you two have fought over the years. Starting from the day you met, is there one argument that the both of you will never forget? Or that you still hold a grudge for?"_

_Kurt-"I don't know about Rachel, but the one that I will remember until the day I die wasn't necessarily between the two of us, but it concerned us. Was when Finn had found out about Quinn's pregnancy and how it wasn't his kid. I had found out before Finn obviously, and I told Rachel, who told Finn. Resulting in Finn getting really angry, I think Blaine of all people had to pull Finn off of Puck before he gave him a concussion."_

_Rachel-"I still feel bad about that, the reason I did that I think was because I still had feelings for Puck; I felt betrayed that he had had sex with Quinn while we were dating. I also felt obligated to tell Finn about it since he was dating Quinn and he thought that Beth was his."_

_Kurt-"It still didn't give you the right to tell him Rachel."_

_Rachel-"Yes I did! Finn was dating Quinn, and she was lying to him by telling him she was pregnant with his baby!"_

_Kurt-"I'm not having this conversation with you, again."_

_Interviewer-"Let's talk about romance. Are you either taken, or single?"_

_Rachel-"Married."_

_Kurt-"Recently single."_

_Interviewer-"Recently single?"_

_Kurt-"Yes."_

_Interviewer-"And that means?"_

_Kurt-"I broke up with my boyfriend Chandler for personal reasons."_

_Rachel-"I told you should've just dated that cute guy from Starbucks!"_

_Kurt-"Says the girl who dated a homeless guitar player."_

_Rachel-"Brett wasn't homeless! He was just a travelling guitar player—"_

_Kurt-"That was homeless when we were in High School!"_

_Interviewer-"Rachel, I asked this question to Kurt, but which school year for you was the hardest?"_

_Rachel-"Oh gosh, I don't know. Grade 11, definitely."_

_Interviewer-"I expected you to say grade 10, why didn't you?"_

_Rachel-"Well, in Grade 10. Yes I was in Vocal Adrenaline and I was living with Shelby, but after all that. The drama for me ended,"_

_Kurt-"Lucky bitch."_

_Rachel-"Hey! Don't hate me for not getting involved with Sebastian!"_

_Interviewer-"So besides your grade 10 year, what made grade 11 the hardest?"_

_Rachel-"It's not that it was hard, it was because when Kurt and Artie got into the accident, I had to help my brother Blaine cope with the fact that his boyfriend's father blamed him for everything."_

_Interviewer-"Why did your Father blame Blaine, Kurt?"_

_Kurt-"Dad had told me that it was because Blaine was my boyfriend. And when Dad and Mom had arrived at the hospital from Columbus, Blaine was in my hospital bed with me comforting me. So he felt that he had to blame Blaine."_

_Interviewer-"How did Blaine react when it happened?"_

_Kurt-"He, um, he asked my Dad if he could say goodbye to me since it was clear we weren't going to be able to see each other for a long time. My Dad said yes, and Blaine came to my side and kissed me for a minute – right in front of my parents and step-brother. He then whispered the lyrics from 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane in my ear and then he had to leave."_

_Rachel-"That's so sweet."_

_Interviewer-"You and Blaine have said on many occasions that Somewhere Only We Know was your song, why is that?"_

_Kurt-"We were in freshman year, we weren't dating and we had taken my Dad's quad and drove to a lake near my house called Shay Lake. We kissed in front of it and then he started whispering the lyrics. It was totally random, but it just stuck to us."_

_Interviewer-"We know that you and Blaine broke up after graduation; but we want to know, who did the breaking up?"_

_Rachel-"Kurt, you don't have to answer that—"_

_Kurt-"Blaine... Blaine broke up with me."_

_Interviewer-"Why did he break up with you?"_

_Kurt-"He thought that since he was going to Chicago and I was going to New York, we wouldn't be able to stay together."_

_Rachel-"Before he had broken up with Kurt, he had come to me for advice. I had no idea what to tell him because Finn and I had broken up for the same reasons."_

_Interviewer-"How did you react when Blaine broke up with you?"_

_Kurt-"I... Um, I was devastated because I remember thinking back when we were fifteen that we were going to be together forever. I realised after Rachel, Mercedes and I had gone to New York that I was just being immature."_

_Interviewer-"How did Blaine handle the breakup Rachel?"_

_Rachel-"He had come home one night and was acting like a robot. I had asked him what was wrong, and that's when I knew he and Kurt had broken up. I had seen that face before when we were fifteen, and they had broken up over something I had done. Blaine was stuck in his room for four days watching A Very Potter Musical and Sequel over and over again. He had driven to a small convenience store and bought so much Mountain Dew Code Red and just drank it like it was water. When he told me about the breakup, it was the day our planes were taking off."_

_Interviewer-"So he took it very hard."_

_Rachel-"Yeah, I had never seen my twin brother act that way."_

_Interviewer-"How is Blaine now?"_

_Rachel-"He's doing great. He lives in Chicago right now and he's preparing to perform on Broadway in the production 'How to Succeed'."_

_Interviewer-"Is he dating anyone?"_

_Rachel-"A-Actually he's engaged to his boyfriend Jeremiah... They're getting married on October 27th." _

_Interviewer-"I was not expecting that, but he's happy right?"_

_Rachel-"Of course he is, he's the happiest person on the Earth. He's living the dream."_

_Kurt-"While the rest of the world has to suffer because he's back stabbed everyone he's ever loved. Yes he may be living the dream, but to everyone else he is the nightmare."_

_Audience-"Ooh."_

_Rachel-"Don't say that just because he's happy and you aren't."_

_Kurt-"He broke my heart Rachel; how the Hell do you want me to react? He breaks up with me days before we go to New York, and when we were boarding our plane. He kisses me, and it's an amazing, breath taking kiss and he *bleep*ing leaves me wanting more."_

_Interviewer-"O-Kay, when we come back. Kurt and Rachel are going to be singing a song. We'll be right back."_

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over in an unfamiliar bed. He wasn't very comfy. He missed his bed. Where was his bed if he wasn't comfy? He opened his eyes and he was met with an unfamiliar ceiling. "What the…?" he sat up and saw this wasn't his room. He was in some weird dorm room. Across the room was another bed with someone sleeping in it. Where was he?<p>

"Blaine?" his thoughts were interrupted when the soft sound of Kurt waking up. He looked down and saw his boyfriend sleepily reaching out for him. "Come back to sleep."

"Where am I?" Blaine asked as he laid back down.

"D-Dalton, now come sleep." Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine felt himself falling asleep again, but he couldn't for some reason. He was in an unfamiliar room; he never did sleep well when he was in an unfamiliar room. "Calm down," Kurt murmured against his neck, "you're okay, you're with me." His boyfriend rubbed his bare chest with his hand, he felt himself calming down. "We're okay." Blaine was still not as calm as he was hoping he would be. Even though Kurt was there holding him, he was still slightly anxious. Kurt moved a bit and when Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt's head was hovering his. "What's wrong?"

"I feel really anxious because I-I'm in a room I don't know." Blaine told him in a hushed voice, seeing as Sebastian was sleeping on the other side of the room.

"You know me," Kurt kissed him lightly, "Close your eyes." Blaine did. "Imagine we're in your room together, no one else is home and we're just laying in your bed. I'm holding you and you're holding me. We don't care if it's four in the afternoon or midnight, we're just there together because we love each other. We're safe from people's harsh words and their fists. We can breathe and laugh without worry." Blaine started to breathe slower, his eyes grew heavy, "And you're about to fall asleep when I whisper that I love you in your ear and then you are sleeping." Kurt watched as Blaine finally relaxed until he was completely asleep. He kissed Blaine's forehead before finding his spot with his leg swung over Blaine's legs and his face pressed against Blaine's neck. When he woke up, Blaine was sitting up watching Saturday morning cartoons with Sebastian. They were watching Pokémon; he held back a scoff and Blaine said he didn't watch that anymore. He sat up and cuddled up against Blaine's side.

"Morning, baby." Blaine kissed Kurt's hair. It had been a week since Blaine transferred to Dalton Academy for him. Blaine and Sebastian had surprisingly gotten along despite saying that they didn't like each other. "How was your sleep?"

"Good." Blaine turned his head and they kissed softly for a few minutes. Kurt reached up and held Blaine's head so that his lips couldn't leave his.

"I'm all for you guys being together but don't make out in front of me." Sebastian groaned from his bed. Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend and he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt kind of wished Sebastian was out of the room so he could talk to Blaine about last night. He was wondering why Blaine had been so nervous, despite being at Dalton for a week already. "God, I miss the old Pokémon." Sebastian turned off the TV and stood up to go to the bathroom. When the door shut, Blaine sighed and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kurt wondered as he tried to look at Blaine's face.

"I'm tired." Blaine made a small yawn, "I didn't sleep well."

"I remember." Kurt bit his cheek when Blaine looked ashamed, "What's going on, Blaine? Usually you sleep so well."

"I don't know. It's weird. I love sleeping with you again, but I feel like I'm going to fall asleep and you're not going to be there." Kurt cooed when Blaine wiped his nose, he knew his boyfriend was holding back tears. "It's amazing being here with you, I'm just scared something is going to take it away."

"Nothing is going to take this away Blaine, I won't let them. Even if my Dad comes raging in here, guns-a-blazing, I will not let you go." Kurt kissed his jaw, "I promise."

"I k-know, I'm just insecure about it all. I didn't even tell Rachel that my Dads said yes to letting me transfer here. She's been calling me for days but I don't know how to tell her." Blaine stood up and grabbed his sweater. "I'm pretty sure she knows since I'm not at home but still."

"Babe, don't worry about it. Rachel loves you and she understands why you're here." Kurt also stood up and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine chastely, "Let's go get breakfast once Sebastian is done in the washroom."

"Are we eating with the Warblers today?" Blaine asked, his own hands rested on Kurt's hips.

"Of course, they're my friends." Kurt smoothed out the fabric of Blaine's sweater with his hand. "And now they're your friends. They all really like you, besides Adam, but since what happened last week he hasn't been sitting with us."

"I'm glad, that British guy just freaks me out." Blaine told him, "Anyway, I was just wondering if we were eating with them today." Blaine's eyes darkened, "Because I do not want to share you today." Blaine captured Kurt's lips and they kissed passionately until Sebastian opened the bathroom door, his hair was freshly coiffed and he was wearing a new outfit rather than his pyjamas.

"Oh God, Kurt I love you but seriously? Get your tongue out of his mouth!" Sebastian grabbed their heads and pulled them apart. "Blaine, seriously, put it back." The couple burst into laughter, at that moment Felix walked into the room to see Sebastian holding Kurt and Blaine's heads and Blaine's tongue sticking out.

"What is going on here?" Felix asked as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"They were swapping spit all over the place." Sebastian pushed the other couple out of the way to greet his own boyfriend. "Morning, Kitten."

"Mm, morning Seb." They kissed each other, Kurt groaned and Blaine held back a giggle. "Let's go get breakfast. Alex and Daniel are waiting for us down in the café. The cafeteria is closed because of what they did last night."

As Blaine was getting his stuff ready to go to the bathroom, he asked, "What happened last night?"

"That's right, you and Kurt weren't there!" Felix gasped and sat down on Kurt's bed, "Last night some of us were in the cafeteria having some ice cream and Flint was you know, kind of inebriated," Kurt knew of Flint's habit of getting alcohol and drinking it at school. "He jumped up on the buffet table where all the food was staying warm; he stepped into the Tater Tots bucket and burned his foot pretty bad. He fell over and knocked over a table that had a bunch of plates on it. He got cut up pretty bad." Kurt gasped at the description of the event.

"What were Blaine and I doing? Flint is one of my best friends here; I didn't even hear the ambulances!" Kurt was so worried about his ginger haired friend.

"Let me describe what you were doing," Sebastian cleared his throat, "'_Oh, Blaine, just like that, yes, yes, right there, Blaine!' _That's what you were doing last night." Kurt's face went beet red.

"We didn't have sex last night!" He tried to lie but Blaine's face said they did. "Come on you." Kurt pushed him into the bathroom and followed behind him.

"Wear a condom!" Sebastian called after them, Kurt swore at him loudly before everyone went silent. Sebastian turned to Felix who was smiling up at him. "What's up buttercup?"

"I love you." Was all Felix said, Sebastian blushed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you too," He glanced back at the bathroom door, "We should get out of here before love birds come out and make us puke rainbows and leprechauns." Felix agreed and they left.

In the bathroom, Kurt had changed his clothes and was styling his hair. Blaine was trying desperately to get his pants on. "What is your problem?" Kurt asked him.

"These jeans are really tight!" Kurt looked down at them, "I don't even remember buying them!" Blaine cried out as he struggled.

"Maybe they're so tight because they're my jeans." Blaine frowned and looked down at them, "I bought them in New York."

"No, they were in my drawer." Since coming to Dalton, Kurt had emptied out one of his dresser drawers for Blaine, even though his boyfriend had his own, he spends most of his time in Kurt and Sebastian's room anyway.

"Blaine, you didn't buy a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, you told me they bother you when you sit down." Blaine pouted and wiggled his legs around, he had managed to get the jeans up to his thighs but he couldn't get them any higher.

"That's because it hurts! How is a man supposed to rearrange his stuff when he's in public wearing skinny jeans?" Kurt grabbed the waist band of the jeans and started helping Blaine pull them up. When they were finally up, Kurt admired how well his jeans were on Blaine.

"You're supposed to make sure everything is in a good spot before you go out in public." Kurt fixed Blaine's hair up a bit and they left the washroom. They grabbed their phones and went downstairs to the café. As they walked through the common room to get to the stairs, Blaine tentatively took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt bit back a smile and held Blaine's hand back. They passed by some of the students Kurt knew, Blaine didn't know their names but he knew they were in some classes together. When they got down to the café, Kurt spotted the large group of Warblers sitting at several tables. He pulled on Blaine's arm and tugged him over to where Sebastian and Felix were sitting with Wesley and Trent. There were a few boys Kurt didn't recognise, he assumed they were seniors. One of them had an afro and was African American, as was the other one he just didn't have an afro. When they sat down Wes grinned at them.

"Hey, have you met Matthew and Ross?" Wes wondered, Kurt shook his head, as did Blaine. The two boys grinned at them; Kurt saw the boy without the afro had the whitest teeth he had ever seen.

"I'm Matthew." The young man with the afro said, "I'm a senior from Elliot hall."

"Oh wow, isn't that far away from this café?" They had more than one café at Dalton since there were so many halls.

"Yeah, but whatever." Matthew shrugged; the other boy introduced himself as Ross.

"Matt, Ross, this is Kurt and Blaine. Kurt transferred here in February and Blaine transferred here only a week ago." Wes told Matthew and Ross, Ross' eyes popped out of his head.

"You only transferred here last week? You two seem so close already!" Ross's voice was a deep one; it was almost Morgan Freeman deep.

"Oh, we've known each other since kindergarten." Kurt explained, "Blaine and I are dating." Blaine tensed, Kurt was so open about their relationship, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Oh cool, for how long?" Matthew asked.

"A year and five months." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "What should we get for breakfast, B?" Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes; Blaine shrugged uncomfortably and said nothing. Kurt's brow furrowed at Blaine's behaviour. "Well, let's go get something." He stood up and Blaine followed after him, when they got to the café counter, Kurt wanted to ask Blaine what was wrong but Alex and David came up behind them. The lady behind the counter took Kurt's order and when Blaine ordered, he was whispering the entire time. Kurt got some bacon, two poached eggs and some shredded hash browns. Blaine, if he's correct because he could barely hear him, ordered two pancakes and some sausages. They stood off to the side to wait for their breakfast. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"Nothing." Blaine said, Kurt's stomach hurt, what was going on with him?

"Blaine…" He reached out for him but Alex and David came by waiting for their food.

"What's up?" Alex asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Nothing, just getting our breakfast." Kurt gave his friends a fake smile; he was really confused and concerned for his best friend.

"That's cool." Alex noticed the tension between the two and the conversation was dropped. When their food came, it didn't get worse. They had sat back down and Sebastian, who could tell there was an awkward tension between the two, tried to get Blaine to talk about McKinley and how it's changed since Sebastian transferred. Blaine simply gave one word replies and Kurt felt like crying. What was going on with his boyfriend? Blaine was okay before breakfast now he's not himself.

Once they finished their breakfast, he reached under the table and took Blaine's hand, grabbing his attention. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Okay." Blaine whispered, Kurt excused them and they left.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked once they were far away from their friends.

"Nothing." Blaine whispered again.

"Blaine," Kurt took Blaine's hand and brought Blaine to face him, "Don't lie to me, I love you okay, and I want to help you."

"Kurt, I'm fine, I'm just not feeling very sociable today." To Kurt, Blaine seemed so distant, he didn't like it.

"O-Okay, well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Blaine licked his lips. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, "I love you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. "Do you want to go back my room? We can watch TV and lock Sebastian and Felix out for the day."

"Okay, I'm sorry for being so frustrating. I think I'm a little overwhelmed." Kurt let go of Blaine and took Blaine's hand from his hip.

"We'll talk about it when we get to our room. Come on." They went through the common room to get to Kurt's room; in the common room was Aiden Clarke and someone making out on the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't like that guy. He cheated on Sebastian and then he ripped his favourite photo of Blaine and himself. They went up the small set of stairs up to the hallway and they heard Adam's voice.

"Hey, Kurt." They both turned around to see Adam sitting on the couch with Aiden, their lips were swollen. Kurt felt like puking. "Oh, hello Blaine."

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm and they left the British senior.

"I can't believe him." Kurt slammed his door behind him once he and Blaine were in. "He knows what Aiden did to my picture, he was even there!"

Blaine sat down on the bed and held out his arms, "Come here, baby." Kurt sat on Blaine's lap. "He's not worth your time, just forget him."

"Thank-you for being here, Blaine." Kurt kissed his neck softly before standing up. "Now tell me what's going on in your head."

"Nothing," Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes.

"Blainers, you said not even ten minutes ago that you were overwhelmed, I want to know why. I want to know why you were anxious last night. I know it wasn't because of a new room because we've stayed in a hotel room together twice, a year apart and you weren't this anxious." Kurt sat down on the carpet in front of him. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know! I-I love being here with you b-but I don't know!" Blaine was frustrated, that was evident.

"Is someone bothering you?"

"No, no one is bothering me. I'm just, so out of my element! I've grown up, hiding who I am – with you. We can kiss here and no one bats an eye. It's overwhelming! No one judges us, and I love it but it's so unreal!" Blaine had tears of frustration in his eyes. "And your friends, they act like we've known each other for years and it just…" Blaine shrugged, "I can't describe it! And I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss McKinley!"

"I thought you liked it here…" Kurt whispered, did Blaine not like it here? He thought he did. Did it hurt that Blaine didn't like it here? A little bit. Even though he was forced to transfer here by his Father, he still loved Dalton. He could be himself here. And with Blaine here now, it was perfect. They could be together however they want and no one gets mad at them. Despite, Adam, Aiden and James, everyone was so nice here. Maybe this was about Sebastian; maybe Blaine was uncomfortable with him sharing a room with his ex-boyfriend. Didn't Blaine know that Sebastian was in love with Felix? Kurt saw his vision getting blurry and he realised he had started to cry. He didn't want Blaine to see him cry, "I have to go to the bathroom." He stood up, went into his and Sebastian's bathroom and shut the door behind him. He slid down the door and held his knees against his chest.

Meanwhile, in the room, Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and he growled. He slammed his fist down on the bed. He had made Kurt cry, he didn't mean to! He likes it at Dalton because of Kurt's happiness. He once told Kurt that as long as Kurt is happy, he is happy. Sure, he didn't mind Dalton but he honestly preferred McKinley. He loved being with his friends and his twin sister. He loved being with Kurt. He stood up and went over to the bathroom door. "Kurt," he knocked, "Please come out." There was no answer, "Please?" the door opened, Kurt's eyes were red and his bottom lip was trembling. "Come here." Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the bed. "Listen to me, I love being here with you. I love spending every minute of every day with you again. I love waking up to your face every morning and kissing you between classes. You're beautiful and you're gorgeous and I love you so much." Blaine kissed him softly, "Your friends are nice but they're not _my _friends, you know? I've only known them for a week and they're kind of, pushy." Blaine paused, "I don't think pushy is the right word. They're really," he shrugged, "Not my friends."

"But you're friends with Trent because of Jeff. I know what Sebastian did to me really angers you but he's trying to be helpful. He helped me a lot b-before we found each other and I want you two to be friends. And Felix, he's really sweet, I consider him one of my best friends now. Of course I still have you, Rachel and everyone from The Glee Club but I'd go to Hawaii with him for summer vacation if he invited me." Kurt smiled slightly, "I want you to be their friend too. If you don't want to be anyone else's I understand. I didn't like any of them for about a month but then I realised that they weren't going to hurt me. They weren't going to beat up my boyfriend for supposedly cheating on me, they weren't going to tell me he's a bad boyfriend and they weren't going to bully me for being gay." Blaine scratched his head and kissed Kurt's hair.

"I can try. They were just really overwhelming this morning." Blaine whispered against Kurt's chestnut hair, Kurt hummed quietly. They laid down and cuddled together. "You're so special, Kurt."

"You are too, boo-boo."

They simply cuddled for an hour, not saying anything to each other. Blaine's face was nuzzled into Kurt's neck and Kurt's arm was wrapped around Blaine's back. Blaine felt himself falling asleep until the door burst open, Felix was crying loudly and Sebastian was right behind him. Kurt jumped up, eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"S-S-Someone…" Felix sobbed, Sebastian shushed him and they sat on Sebastian's bed.

"What happened?" Blaine asked as he sat up rubbing his tired eyes.

"I was dropping Felix off at his dorm, I looked around and saw no one was around so I was leaning in to kiss him and then some kid came down the hallway. I don't know if he saw us but Felix s-started crying." Felix sniffled loudly.

"Now he's going to tell everyone and I'm not ready for that yet! I'm not ready for people to see me and to know that I'm gay! I'm just not ready!" Felix cried out, "Everyone will think I'm such a gay faggot—"

"Don't say that word, Felix." Kurt hissed.

"Well I am one? Aren't I? We are all faggots and according to most of the world w-we're going to rot in Hell and—" Felix sobbed loudly, Kurt closed his eyes. He hated seeing his friend so upset.

"You don't know that he saw you two and besides, you don't know that he'll tell anyone. He doesn't have a right to." Blaine said, as he did he gently rubbed Kurt's side. "Don't worry, I may not know your brothers like Kurt or Sebastian does, but from what I've seen from them. They're accepting of Sebastian, Kurt and now me, I doubt they're going to hate you if you come out."

"You don't know that. Sure they could be accepting of you guys but what if they're not accepting of me!?" Felix sniffled, "I don't know what I'd do."

"I'd be here for you, Kitten." Sebastian whispered, but loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear.

After a moment, Felix shook his head. "I don't want to come out yet. I want to stay the way it is. If that guy tells everyone, we'll deny it, okay?" Blaine saw the hurt in Sebastian's eyes, as if they were saying 'No, I don't want to deny our relationship' but if that's what he wanted to say he kept it in. What he did was, lean in and kiss Felix chastely. It was weird seeing Sebastian being affectionate with someone after how well his last relationship went with Kurt. He could tell that Sebastian truly cared for Felix.

So far, the day for the four of them had been emotionally draining. Blaine felt his eyelids droop and he let himself lay back down on Kurt's bed. He fell asleep listening to Kurt, Felix and Sebastian talking quietly to not disturb him. And to the feeling of Kurt's fingers comb through his curls.

When he awoke, Kurt wasn't in the room, neither were Sebastian or Felix.

Curious, he got up and stretched his back. There was no note or anything in fact to give him a clue as to where they are. He walked over to his and Kurt's dresser and took out some new clothes; he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Kurt would probably be back by the time he got out. After he undressed and got into the warm shower he leaned against the cold tiles. What was going to happen after Burt found out that he was there at Dalton with Kurt? Was Burt going to make Kurt transfer again or worse, move? What if Kurt moved states and then Blaine was unable to ever see him again. What if they moved to Canada or Great Britain? Plane tickets would be so expensive if they did; it was be almost impossible to see him. There would be Skype and phone calls to keep them in communication but it wouldn't be the same. He would never be able to do long distance with Kurt, despite their love for each other being very strong. He wouldn't be able to sleep without Kurt in his arms. His days would be stuck wondering if any men had flirted with Kurt that day and even worse, if Kurt had flirted back. He stood up straight and reached over to get Kurt's shampoo. He started lathering his hair up when he felt two strong hands help him with his hair and a pair of lips brush over his neck. "I love you." His breath was shaky, he felt Kurt grin against his neck. "I thought you had left with Sebastian and Felix."

"I had," Kurt said, "I came back because I wanted to come get you." Blaine let out a moan when Kurt pressed his naked chest against his bare back. "No, none of that right now, B." Blaine whined. "Blaine Anderson, not right now."

"Why not?" Blaine grinded his bum into Kurt's front.

"Because I have things we need to do and they aren't sex. Now, come on." Kurt spun him around, "Let me finish washing your hair and the rest of you so we can go."

"Where are we going?" Blaine wondered as Kurt began to rinse out of the suds.

"Places. Don't worry about it." Kurt kissed his nose and reached for the body wash, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt began to wash him. "Remember our first shower together?" Kurt wondered, Blaine smiled slightly, of course he remembered their first shower together. It was the same week that Kurt had made the Cheerios and Blaine had just started to tutor Senthia. It was the day Finn had told him being a cheerleader was gay and it was right before Finn had gotten home.

_(October 2010) _

They walked into the Hummel house slowly, holding hands. Arousal was pulsing through their veins.

"I swear Kurt that Cheerios uniform will be the death of me." Blaine panted from behind Kurt; his eyes were fixed on Kurt's ass. Kurt giggled in front of him.

"It's so tight that I think it may be the death of me." They stepped into Kurt's bedroom and Blaine took a deep breath. Sure they had been doing a little stuff that ended up with both of their underpants sticky and stained, but never had they seen each other fully naked. This made him nervous. Kurt turned around and started to take off his Cheerio's uniform. Blaine was stuck with a lump in his throat, Kurt was so beautiful. When his boyfriend was left in his boxers, Kurt shyly walked over to Blaine. His fingers played with the hem of Blaine's shirt, "D-Do you want to take your clothes off too?"

"Okay," Blaine took off his shirt and his pants, Kurt bit his lip and without another word he hugged Blaine. Their chests pressed together. "I am so in love with you, Kurt."

"And I am in love with you, Blaine." They started to kiss softly until it was getting too heated to just stand in the middle of Kurt's room.

The idea was hauntingly stuck in his mind, "Do you want to have a shower?" Blaine asked, Kurt pulled away from him with his jaw slacked open. "Sorry," Blaine was ashamed for asking, why would Kurt want to have a shower with him? "It was a stupid question." Now the mood was completely ruined. The next thing he knew, Kurt had pinned him to the wall in his bedroom and was sucking his tongue right out of his mouth. "Holy shit." He gasped when Kurt finally moved away.

"Come on," Kurt pulled on his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. The next couple minutes were beautiful. Kurt had turned on the water and he faced Blaine, his cheeks were red and his lip was between his teeth nervously. "I'm going to take off my boxers n-now." When he took them off, Blaine thought the world had ended. He felt dizzy and overwhelmed with so many emotions. "Blaine, you're making me self-conscious."

"Why would I make you self-conscious? You're gorgeous!" Blaine tore his off and waited for Kurt's reply.

"Oh my gosh, you think I'm gorgeous? You're stunningly gorgeous." A couple minutes later, they were standing in the shower eyes full of innocence. The water was running over them, "I can't believe you're naked with me."

"Come here." They hugged under the water for God knows how long. Well, not that long because twenty minutes later they were in bed naked moving towards something that really wasn't innocent and then Finn walked in.

_(April, 2011)_

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked as they walked towards Sebastian's truck.

"Places! Don't worry about it!" Kurt laughed; Blaine followed Kurt towards the truck. Kurt opened up the door; Sebastian and Felix were seated in the front. "Come on."

"I don't want to get murdered!" Blaine joked; he knew he was never going to get hurt when he's with Kurt. "Tell me where we're going!"

"In a matter of time, boo-boo." Kurt patted his boyfriend's knee.

Sebastian, from the driver's seat, groaned. "I hate seeing you two in my backseat."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Because I can't help thinking you two had sex back there." Felix chuckled from beside Sebastian, "Like, naked and everything."

"Technically I wasn't naked." Kurt said, "I was wearing my shirt, Blaine however was."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Felix smacked Sebastian for being such a prude. "At least it wasn't full on sex."

"Can we stop talking about this now?!" Felix shouted, the other three started laughing. "Besides, Sebastian, they've been naked in your dorm room so it shouldn't make a difference about how you feel in your truck."

"Good point, Felix!" Kurt exclaimed, "You're brilliant, I knew there was a reason as to why you're my best friend." Blaine pouted and Kurt patted his hand, "You're the love of my life, Blaine, you get to be my best friend and my boyfriend until the day I die."

Sebastian made retching noises, "You're going to make me puke with how mushy you two are being."

"Puke all you want!" Kurt shouted, he turned his head to Blaine, Blaine was grinning to himself. "What?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Blaine looked up at Kurt and craned his neck to kiss him. "Tell me where we're going." Blaine whispered against Kurt's rosy red lips. Kurt shook his head, kissed him again and murmured a no. "Please, baby."

"No, you're going to enjoy it when you're there." Blaine huffed and cuddled into Kurt's side. "Now, shush, I want it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Blaine lied, he loved surprises, and he especially loved when Kurt surprised him.

"Liar." Kurt hissed, "If you hate surprises then you shouldn't be able to surprise other people." Kurt paused before continuing, "Never mind. I love your surprises. I mean, you surprised me by coming to Dalton."

"I was lying." He smirked, "Sebastian, where are we going?" Blaine received a smack from Kurt after he spoke.

"I've been giving specific orders from Kurt to not say anything." Sebastian said, "All I can say is that I'm driving us somewhere."

Blaine rolled his eyes when Kurt grinned smugly.

After twenty minutes more of driving without any indication of where they were going they arrived. "Come on." Kurt said, he took Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the truck.

"We're bowling?" Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Stop talking, Blaine." Kurt hushed him, "Close your eyes." Kurt pulled Blaine into the bowling alley after making sure Blaine's eyes were completely shut. Kurt bit back a smile as he walked in with Blaine in tow, he could see the banners and the Warblers and several other Dalton students who Blaine had met and who were Kurt's friends. The lights were turned off and the only light sources were the black lights coming down from the ceiling over the bowling alleys. Kurt saw Sebastian and Felix sneak in behind them, making sure they weren't holding hands of course since no one else knew. Kurt leaned over and brushed his lips over Blaine's ear, "Open them." When Blaine opened his eyes, the lights turned on and everyone shouted 'surprise'! Blaine's gasped and Kurt had never seen Blaine smile so big since the accident. "Happy early-birthday!" Kurt sang in a tiny voice.

"Oh my God! Thank-you so much!" Everyone cheered when Blaine walked towards the banner that said, in a very hurried scrawl 'Happy Seventeenth Birthday Blaine!' "How did you even manage to do this? I didn't sleep for that long."

"Kurt called us while you were sleeping to get this ready." Alex said; he sat at one of the alleys. "Our uncle owns this place, so Daniel and I called him up and he said we could use it for the night."

"Wow." Blaine breathed, "This is so amazing." He turned to Kurt, "Thank-you so much, baby." He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, all the Warblers around them cat-called.

"You're welcome, boo-boo. Now let's start bowling!" the other boys cheered, they were all wearing their bowling shoes already so the only four who needed to get theirs were Blaine, Kurt, Felix and Sebastian. The lady at the counter seemed to know Felix because she was flirting with him, which didn't sit well with Sebastian.

"Oh God, Felix, I haven't seen you for years. And my, how those years have done well." She purred. She had long red hair and freckles all over her face. Felix shifted on both his feet, blushing, "So who are your friends, Feely-Poo."

"U-Uh, Jillian, this is Kurt, my best friend," Kurt waved awkwardly, "His boyfriend Blaine, who is the birthday boy." Blaine smiled. "And my very best friend, Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian didn't do anything but simply glare at her.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen since Liam Hemsworth," the red-head named Jillian giggled, "How about you and me go play a little game of our own." She winked her vibrant blue eyes.

"I'm a size twelve and I'm also gay."

"You're joking right?" Jillian snorted, "You're too hot to be gay." Blaine saw Kurt's nostrils flare; he slid his arm around Kurt's waist to try and calm him down. "Now come on, stop joking and let's go do some tonsil hockey in the back." Felix's fist hit the table, making his friend Jillian jump back.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted, everyone turned around and looked at him. "Give him his damn f*cking shoes and jump off his dick! He's gay and he loves his boyfriend very much!" the room was now completely quiet.

"Sebastian has a boyfriend?" Wesley asked from one of the alleys. Felix's whole body froze, so did Sebastian's. "Who is it?" Another Warbler asked.

"I-I…" Felix stuttered, he glanced at his boyfriend, Kurt and Blaine giving them a desperate look of 'help me!'

"He's dating someone from McKinley who I introduced him to, his name is Ben." Kurt said proudly, Sebastian and Blaine stared at him confused.

"Ben?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes, Ben, Ben Duncan. He was in my French class, don't you remember?" Kurt wondered with a fake happy voice. Blaine nodded slowly, Sebastian was still confused. "But yeah, that's who Sebastian's dating."

"Why didn't you tell us, 'Bas?" David called from where Wes was. "You know we support you."

Sebastian glanced at Felix who was embarrassed with this whole situation. "I'm not dating Ben—" Sebastian started, Felix's eyes bugged out of his skull.

This isn't how his coming out was supposed to go, they had only talked about this hours ago and now he was going to come out? No. He couldn't. It would ruin Blaine's birthday party and everyone would be entirely focussed on him. He didn't want the attention, ever. He knew Sebastian wanted to tell everyone that they were dating but he didn't want everyone to know that he was gay. He knows it's stupid and immature to not want to come out even though he's desperately in love with his boyfriend and he knows everyone will support him. If they didn't then they would be hypocrites for being okay with Sebastian, Kurt and now Blaine. Sebastian seemed to see his distress and despite his own needs, he didn't tell everyone. "I'm engaged to Brian."

"It's Ben." Kurt hissed, Sebastian cleared his throat and corrected himself.

"Sorry, he sometimes goes by Brian. He's such a silly goose." Felix let out a breath of relief.

"Okay! Let's get to bowling!" Kurt shouted, he took the shoes from the bitch Jillian and he and Blaine went to one of the alleys where Flint (who was still on crutches) and Trent were standing.

Over at the shoe counter, Felix was squeezing the side of the counter. "Felix…" Sebastian whispered with concern, he wanted to wrap his arm around Felix's waist but of course, he didn't. "Are you okay, Kitten?" he whispered even quieter so Jillian couldn't hear.

"I need to go to the washroom." Felix left without another word to anyone. Sebastian sighed and looked over at Jillian who was still giving him bedroom eyes. "He's always been a little weird." Jill said suddenly, "We used to live beside each other for years. I've dated both Alex and Daniel and I've been trying to date Felix forever."

"Why won't he date you?" Sebastian already knew the answer of course.

"I think he's gay." Jill shrugged, she sat up on the counter and she rested her hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"What gives you that impression?" Sebastian's eyes were fixed on the soft, freshly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"He's never looked at my tits," she told him, "Ever. Even when they first just started growing, I was like flaunting them in his face and he would avoid looking at them." By now, Jill had started to play with the fabric of Sebastian's shoulder.

"Maybe he doesn't like women objectifying themselves." Sebastian shrugged but his voice was tense. For some reason, the hand on his shoulder, the gentleness of it, was turning him on. The look of her porcelain skin with freckles was making his heart beat faster.

"Well," she winked at him, "Do you like it?"

"U-Uh," he swallowed heavily, what was going on with him? Maybe it was the fact that he hasn't had any forms of sex since he and Aiden broke up mere months before. He and Felix had yet to go south of the equator, and he was fine with that. He loved just making out with his boyfriend, even though most of the time he had to sneak away to get rid of his 'problem'. He did however miss being with someone sexually. "No, I don't." he had to get his head out of the gutter. This was a girl he was getting turned on by just because he hadn't been with someone in a while and she was touching him. He loved Felix, he loved being with Felix, he stepped away from Jill. "I'm going to go check on him." She rolled her eyes and turned to another Warbler who needed shoes. He was heading towards the bathroom when Wes grabbed him by his hand.

"After the party, we're talking about you and Ben." The older student said, "Or we could talk about it now, here, join our game." Wes pulled him towards David and Thad where they were bowling. Sebastian sighed, how was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p>Felix splashed water onto his face. He was so tired of this fighting. Maybe it was time to come out. Just maybe.<p>

"I saw you and Sebastian." Felix froze, his eyes snapped up to the mirror. There was a slightly tall African-American teenager, with a bald head and he was a bit on the plumper side. He had seen him somewhere before he just couldn't remember, all of that is beside the point.

"Of course you did," he said to the teen, "we're best friends."

"No you're not." The teen stepped out of the bathroom stall and stepped towards him slowly. His hand was on his hip and his eyebrow was cocked. "You're dating."

"N-No we're not, Sebastian and I are just friends." Felix was nervous, what was going on? How did this random teenager know that he and Sebastian were more than friends? "Why are you even here? We booked this place for Blaine's birthday."

"Oh ignore that curly haired gay for a moment and listen to me," the boy began, "I know you two are dating – you and Sebastian, don't even try to deny it."

Felix stood there, completely still. "How do you know?"

"I have proof." The boy reached into the bag he had strapped on his shoulder and shoved Polaroid pictures into Felix's face. Felix gasped as he went through each one. There were pictures of him and Sebastian in the common room kissing; he couldn't even remember when this was taken. He analyzed it a bit more and saw Kurt in the doorway, his breathing stuttered. This was even before Kurt knew about them dating. It was in February, right after the Perks and Kurt's accident. The next photo was more recent, they were standing in the Larson Hall kitchen. He was standing at the stove making stove-top popcorn for him, Sebastian and Kurt so they could eat it while watching Paranormal Activity 2. Sebastian had snuck into the kitchen to get sodas for the three of them but paused to slid his arms around his waist and just hold him as he made the popcorn. It was a sweet moment for them.

Felix looked up at the boy; tears were streaming down his cheeks. This person, whoever he was, ruined all of his best memories with Sebastian. Hell, in one of the pictures it was in Sebastian's bloody dorm room! "How did you get these?" he asked, his entire body was trembling with fear for his and Sebastian's relationship.

"I took them of course, how the Hell do you think I got them?" the teen asked, snatching them back from Felix's grip.

"That's not what I meant; I mean _how _did you get these? H-How did you get the picture of Sebastian holding me o-or the one where we were kissing in his and Kurt's dorm room?! How did you get the picture of him and I kissing in the common room when he needed to reassure me that he didn't like Kurt anymore and he liked me for me." Felix stepped closer to the boy, his fists were clenched and he was ready for a fight. "Tell me how you got them and tell me who the Hell you are!"

The teen laughed and put the pictures back into his satchel. "Oh, Felix, you have a lot to learn about me." He moved even closer to Felix, "First off, I got them by being smart. I put up cameras everywhere that you and Sebastian frequent. So don't even try to hide from the public view. Second, I'm not going to tell you my name. You're going to have to figure it out yourself, because your little brain hasn't realised that we've met before. Your boyfriend made fun of me, so did your brothers."

"I'm sorry that they hurt you but it's not reason to threaten to out someone! I don't care if you're straight or gay, but outing someone is serious! It will change my entire life if you do!" Felix could hear his friends having fun outside of the bathroom; he wishes he were out there than in here.

"I'm not trying to out you – well, I guess I am." The stranger laughed. "See, what I want is something very specific. And if you don't listen to me, I'll send all of these pictures to everyone out there. Including your brothers, who are the ones you are the most concerned about finding out that you're sucking dick."

"I-I'm not sucking dick." Felix hissed, "Not that it's any of your business."

"I don't care, what I do care about is your boyfriend." Felix bit his lip worriedly, what did this random stalker person want with Sebastian?

"Why do you care about Sebastian?"

"Because he's hot and I want him. I saw him up on that stage at that awards show on TV and immediately I was smitten. So I searched him up and saw he went to Dalton, and how lucky for me. I live right by here and actually have a cousin that attends here. I tell the security that I'm visiting my dear cousin and I come and see you in my way."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way about Sebastian but he loves me, and there's nothing you can do about that. You can't change someone's feelings." Felix was trying to reason with this guy – the other half of his brain was trying to figure out who this kid was and who he was related to.

"I can't change Sebastian's feelings but I can manipulate yours." The boy checked his phone and clicked his tongue, "I better get going, I have vocal rehearsal in an hour in Lima." He put his phone back and smiled politely at Felix. "By the end of this year, I will have Sebastian and you will not."

"How in the world are you going to do that? We love each other."

"You may love each other, but what if one of you says that it was a mistake… That you didn't actually feel that way for the other person and that you regret everything you've ever done together." The boy started walking towards the door.

"How will you make Sebastian do that? He'd never do that to me."

"I'm not going to make Sebastian do it, silly boy; I will make you do it." And he left. Felix stood paralysed for a minute before bursting into hysterical tears. He ran into a stall, slammed the door shut and locked it. He sat on the toilet and pulled his knees up to his chest. Why would someone want to ruin something so beautiful? This guy knew Sebastian loved him and that he loved Sebastian too, why would he try to do this? Just to get Sebastian to notice him?

No.

He would not let this maniacs plan go through. He was going to tell Sebastian right away about what this guy was doing and they were going to deal with it together. They would protect each other and get moral support from Kurt and Blaine. He wiped his tears with toilet paper, flushed it down the toilet and made his exit of the bathroom. He saw Sebastian rolling a bowling ball down an alley and when he got a strike, he jumped in the air cheering. He got a high five from Wes and David, when Sebastian saw him, he winked. Felix blushed and made his way over to him. He sat down near Sebastian and discreetly brushed his fingers by his boyfriend's hand. "I need to talk to you later." He whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Okay." Sebastian said in a puzzled voice, he wondered what this was about.

* * *

><p>Kurt clapped for joy when Blaine won the bowling game, he wasn't entirely sure how the bowling scores even worked but he knew Blaine won. Blaine came over to where he was seated, grabbed the sides of Kurt's face and kissed him. It was heated and passionate; Kurt couldn't hold back a moan and released it. There was a flash and Kurt pulled away from Blaine's kiss. Their friends were whooping and hollering, Blaine kissed his nose before sitting down beside him. "Best birthday party ever." Blaine exhaled, "I'll have to call Rachel on Wednesday to wish her a happy birthday."<p>

"M-Maybe I could talk to her too." Kurt tentatively said, Blaine raised his eyebrow as he took a drink of water.

"You sure? I understand if you don't want to, I don't want your Dad hearing that you talked to her." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder; Kurt rested his head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I think he'll freak out more that I used your phone than anything else." He pointed out, "I'm worried about when he'll find out." Blaine, with his other arm, began rubbing Kurt's stomach with his hand.

"Don't worry about it, baby, I'll make sure he doesn't tear us apart." Those words were exactly what Kurt needed to hear, they kissed once more before sitting and watching everyone bowl. It was around twenty minutes and a few kisses later when Blaine stood before a cake and everyone sang him happy birthday.

"Blaine should sing a song for the Warblers!" Flint suggested as they now sat around eating Tiramisu cake.

"What do you mean?" wondered Thad, who hadn't spoken much that night.

"Well, it's just; Kurt sang a song with us—"

"Flint you promised to never mention that again!" Kurt shouted pointing at him. "I was tired and you dared me!" the ginger rolled his eyes at his friend.

"What did you sing?" Blaine voiced, Kurt glared at everyone who started laughing. "Come on, I want to know!"

"No one tell him!" Kurt ordered all his friends, "It's embarrassing and he doesn't need to know about it."

"Kurt, come on, tell me!" Blaine put his cake down and took his hands, "Baby, please." His boyfriend pouted, and Kurt knew that was his downfall. He could never deny Blaine's pout.

"Fine!" he put his cake down too and ran his hands through his hair, "One night, after I saw you but before you transferred, Flint and some of the others." He gave a pointed stare at Sebastian, Wes, David and the triplets, "Thought it would be funny if they got me to sing Rose's Turn by Gypsy. So I did, and it was the worst song I've ever sung."

"You love that song though." Blaine was now eating another piece of cake, "Here." He put some on his fork and let Kurt eat off of it.

"Thanks," Kurt swallowed, "Anyway, it was the worst song ever because I changed the lyrics and it was just terrible."

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, you sang about your Dad and Rachel in the song." Alex said, "I think Daniel videotaped it."

"I did!" Daniel walked over to Blaine and Kurt, he gave Blaine the phone and Blaine pressed play.

_(Kurt)- "I had a dream, I dreamed it for you, dad  
>It wasn't for me, dad<br>And if it wasn't for me  
>Then where would you be, Miss Rachel Berry?" <em>In the video, Kurt was atop a leather couch in the common room, wearing his flannel pyjama pants and Blaine's Minnie Mouse sweatshirt. Blaine's brow furrowed, "Our last name isn't Berry."

"Yeah, but Anderson didn't rhyme with anything." Kurt explained, "Anyway! I sang a song, big deal, so why does Blaine have to sing one?"

"Because he just has to!" Flint stood up and wobbled his way over on his crutches, "Choose a song, Blainey-Boy." Blaine's hazel-green orbs flickered to Kurt before he stood up, face to face with Flint.

"Why don't you choose one? I know almost every song in the book," Flint smirked and he paused before saying, "Misery by Maroon 5."

"Boo!" Alex shouted, "That's a boring song!"

"Hey, the man said Misery by Maroon 5, so that's the song Blaine's going to sing!" David jumped up and he started making the sounds to the song with his mouth. The other Warblers joined in, Kurt started giggling, if Blaine was overwhelmed by this, he didn't appear to be. Blaine was a very good actor, if after high school he didn't pursue acting Kurt was going to kick his ass.

_(Blaine)- "So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<br>So let me be, and I'll set you free_."

* * *

><p>The morning light crept through the blinds, the room was filled with soft snores and little mumbles. There was the rustling of sheets and the sound of boys rousing in the dorm rooms in the hall. There were three of them in the room. Two in one bed, one in another.<p>

Blaine rolled over in Kurt's bed and Kurt adjusted the change. Blaine's arms were now wrapped around Kurt's waist and his chest was pressed against Kurt's back. In his sleep, his fingers trailed up Kurt's bare stomach. Kurt shivered, sighed and they both went still.

The night, well early that morning, they got in at 3am after Blaine's birthday party. They had stayed at the alley and just danced to music, they told stories about their childhoods, Blaine told the story about Finn grabbing Kurt's dick while they were camping. And then Kurt told the story about Blaine getting thrown off the cliff and the wind blowing him into a tree. They all laughed and they didn't even notice how late or rather, early, it was. They had been so tired that it felt like they were drunk, Kurt had even fallen over in his dorm room. He fell onto Sebastian who was just as tired as he was; they started giggling uncontrollably until Blaine managed to lift Kurt up.

Now, it was nine in the morning and all three of them were sound asleep. Nothing could wake any of them up.

_—Buzz, Buzz—_

Okay, except that.

Blaine shifted at the sound, the sound pierced through his dreams.

_—Buzz, Buzz—_

He blearily opened his eyes; he was faced with Kurt's soft chestnut hair. He breathed in the scent of Kurt's jasmine scented shampoo before kissing it. He rubbed Kurt's stomach before sitting up and reaching for his phone. When he grabbed it, a hand went around his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Go back to sleep, babe, it's probably just Rachel." Kurt whispered against his ear, Kurt kissed right below his ear before they got comfy again.

Kurt's arm was securely around Blaine's chest, his fingers lightly danced on his chest, playing with the chest hair he found there.

_—Buzz, Buzz—_

Kurt growled in his ear, "I hate your sister."

"You don't even know that it's her, Kurt." Blaine chuckled from his throat; Kurt adjusted himself so he could rest his chin on Blaine's chest looking up at him. Blaine craned his neck so he could kiss Kurt's plump, soft lips. That one kiss caused Kurt to moan softly before crawling onto Blaine and deepening the kiss. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's body, when there was another buzz by Blaine's phone and now a 'ping' from Kurt's.

"For God's sake." Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's phone, the screen was lit up and it was Rachel. "It is from Rachel."

Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck, "What's she say?" Kurt unlocked Blaine's iPhone (the password is Kurt), he began giving Kurt a hickey but was stopped when Kurt tensed. "Baby?" he looked up at Kurt whose body was now frigid. "Kurt, what's going on? What did Rachel say?" Kurt gave him the phone without saying anything. Blaine clicked on the text and read what his sister had to say.

_'Blaine, check your Facebook right now! –Rachel'_

_'Blaine, this is serious! Check your Facebook! This is serious! –Rachel'_

_'Blaine Everett Anderson, answer your bloody phone and check your Facebook. This is about Kurt! –Rachel' _

_'Okay, Blaine, Burt saw a picture of you and Kurt together on your Facebook! Finn left his laptop open and Burt saw it. He knows you and Kurt are together, he's pissed! –Rachel' _

"Oh my God." His voice was shaky, "How did a picture of us get on Facebook? Isn't it a rule at Dalton that there can be no pictures of you on any social networking site?"

"Y-Yes!" Kurt cried out, "And someone broke the rule and now D-Dad knows." Kurt's crying roused Sebastian across the room. "B-Blaine, I'm so scared."

"What's going on guys?" He asked, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"My Dad knows!" Kurt shouted, "Someone uploaded a picture on Facebook and h-he saw it." Kurt was going to continue but his phone rang, the three of them stared at Kurt's phone.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked timidly.

"My Dad." Kurt picked it up and answered it, "H-Hello?"

_"Kurt, why did I find a picture of you and Blaine on Facebook kissing?" _Burt's voice was loud and stern, Blaine kissed Kurt's hair as support.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Blaine since the day at court." Blaine and Sebastian shared a look; they were both scared for Kurt.

_"Don't lie to me, Kurt Hummel. I saw the picture on Finn's Facebook page; someone tagged Blaine in it this morning. How could you go against my word, Kurt, and see that boy?" _Kurt closed his eyes; his body was shaking despite Blaine rubbing his side.

"D-Dad, no! I haven't seen Blaine, someone must have photo shopped that picture. I wouldn't do that to you!" The door opened to their dorm, Felix walked in holding a tray of coffees and a bag of food.

_"So, if you aren't with Blaine – I could go to the Anderson's right now and ask to talk to him?" _Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. His Dad was nuts.

"Dad, stop it, I'm not with Blaine and I won't be. I don't even want to be associated with him." Kurt stood up and started to pace around the room.

_"You better not be lying to me, Kurt." _Burt could be heard by all four of them.

"I'm not, Dad!"

_"Okay… I'm sorry, Kurt, hey, maybe you want to come home for the rest of the week. I know you've been stressed so maybe we can all have a family week." _Burt suggested and Kurt froze, if his Dad was sure that he wasn't with Blaine now, he would definitely know he's with Blaine if he doesn't come home.

"Alright, I'll be home tomorrow." He bid his Father goodbye before going back to sit on his bed. Blaine slid his arms around him, "That was so scary."

"I love you." Blaine murmured, "So you're going home this week?"

"I have to. Otherwise he'll think we're together." Kurt saw Felix sit down on Sebastian's bed.

"I saw the picture." Felix told them, "Flint took a picture of you two kissing and posted it on Facebook." The next thing that happened went by so fast. Blaine jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway to his and Flint's dorm room. He threw open the door, scaring the sleeping red head.

"You f*cking idiot!" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine!" Kurt pulled him back.

"No, Kurt, he almost ruined everything for us!" Blaine stormed over to Flint's bed and lifted him up by his pyjama shirt.

"What did I do?!" Flint carefully stood up, trying not to hurt his leg any more than it already was.

"You uploaded that stupid picture of Kurt and I kissing and his Dad fricking saw it!" the colour in Flint's face drained, Blaine pushed him back onto the bed and threw a pillow at him. "Do you know what could have happened? Burt could have made Kurt leave Dalton and possibly move states. You almost made me lose him again! And if that had happened, I would have killed you."

"Blaine, you don't mean that." Kurt reached for him but Blaine stepped away.

"I'm not joking, I would have. Kurt is my everything and if he was taken away from me _again_, I would have lost it." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "I lost Kurt once when he was kidnapped by some assholes who don't understand love and they almost killed him. And then I lost him again when his Dad forced him to switch schools and lose all communication with me. I just found him and some stupid red head almost ruins that for me."

"Listen, Blaine, I'm sorry! I forgot that I could upload a picture of Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes, anger still evident in them. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, f*ck you." Blaine grabbed all of his things, with the help of Sebastian who got a glare from Blaine that basically said 'if you don't help me I'll rip your dick off'. He stormed down the hallway back to Kurt's room and put all of his things in there. When Kurt and Felix were back in the room, Blaine was stuffing his clothes into Kurt's drawer.

"Blaine, calm down, he said he was sorry." Kurt took Blaine's hand and forced him to face him. "And hey, I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"You could have." Their foreheads pressed together, they both ignored the other two in the room. "You could have left me."

"But I didn't." Kurt touched his lips to Blaine's. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

"You're not leaving me." The younger, curly haired teen said it to reassure himself that Kurt was not leaving him.

"Hey, Felix and I are going to go downstairs. Your coffees are on the TV stand," Sebastian pulled on a shirt and slipped on his shoes. "Everything is going to be fine, guys." The other couple left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and hung his head down. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sat down beside him with the bag of food Felix had left them and their coffees. "Don't worry about it, Blaine, you're scared and I am too. We're playing a risky game here being together and anything could happen."

"I feel like I've given everyone a terrible impression of myself. Before I came here, you probably told everyone how great I am and shit, I've changed their opinions. They probably think I'm some creepy over-protective hobbit who happens to be your boyfriend." Blaine took his coffee from Kurt and took a drink.

"You haven't done that, Blaine. Everyone loves you; otherwise they wouldn't have held that party yesterday for you. And they know what we're going through; they know that you don't want to lose me after what we've been through. Flint understands that you're upset about that picture getting out and he won't hold what you said against you." Kurt drank from his own coffee, "Okay? And I wouldn't care if they don't like you. You're my boyfriend and I love you. Their opinions don't matter to me."

"You're the love of my life, Kurt Hummel." Blaine set down their coffees and he embraced Kurt. Kurt sighed contently and kissed Blaine's jugular.

"And you're the love of mine, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Adam walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, "Blaine! What are you doing!" he heard Kurt burst into giggles. He saw the new transfer student holding Kurt up in the air, bridal style. "Put me down!"<p>

"Never!" Blaine blew a raspberry on Kurt's neck, making the pale and taller boy laugh even louder. Adam felt the anger bubble at the pit of his stomach. Blaine was a terrible boyfriend to Kurt. From what Kurt told him, Kurt had been sexually assaulted before he and Blaine broke up in November. All while Blaine was dancing with a girl at a Hallowe'en party. Such a nice boyfriend. And then Blaine couldn't protect him from the big bad bully because he cheated on Kurt with a girl. He couldn't believe Kurt forgave Blaine; Kurt should have dumped that boy on the street.

"Blaine Anderson let me go!" Kurt mock cried, Adam could tell Kurt wasn't really trying to get away. Kurt let out the best laugh he had ever heard in his life, and it sucked that he didn't get to hear it every day. All he wanted was to kiss Kurt and get to hold him when he's upset or scared. He never gets to see Kurt right away when he wakes up or when Kurt's fresh out of the shower. Or even when Kurt comes undone under his hands and just lets go.

"Mr. Anderson, put Mr. Hummel down." A teacher ordered as they walked by, Blaine pouted and put Kurt down. Adam smiled happily, now he didn't have to see them being lovey-dovey—oh dear. Now they were kissing. Blaine had dipped Kurt and they were kissing heatedly. Adam closed his eyes and held back the scream of frustration he wanted to let out. The two teenagers pulled away before everyone around them clapped. To Adam's side, there was Alex Williams; he was standing beside him drinking a smoothie.

"Stop watching them, Crawford, it's creepy." Alex turned to him with a smirk.

"I'm only observing them because I think Blaine is a terrible boyfriend for Kurt. After even thing he's done to Kurt, Kurt still loves him. It doesn't make sense." Adam began to walk away from Alex, who stopped him.

"Blaine is not a terrible boyfriend for Kurt, he's amazing. He supports Kurt with every fiber in his being." Adam chuckled at the dirty blond triplet.

"Kurt is naïve and doesn't understand an abusive boyfriend when has one under his grip. I would be a much better boyfriend than Blaine, I wouldn't cheat on Kurt with a girl, I wouldn't let Kurt get sexually assaulted and I wouldn't have let Kurt get bullied for so long." Adam was going to continue but Blaine, speak of the Devil, interrupted him.

"Wow, Adam, I think your head has gotten bigger since I last saw you making out with Aiden Clarke." Blaine was walking by with Felix; they were both wearing their Dalton uniforms and had Yogurt Parfaits in their hands. Kurt was a few feet behind them with Sebastian and Flint. They were too far away to hear what Adam and Blaine were saying.

"I was only making out with him because I needed to get something out of my system." Adam said nonchalantly.

"Okay, whatever." Blaine tried to walk away with Felix but Adam stopped him. This plan came out of nowhere, but Blaine had to go through with it. Kurt had told him before Blaine transferred that his Dad wasn't supposed to know that they saw each other. Hmm, this plan could work quite well.

"Blaine, can I speak with you in private?" he asked his arch enemy. Blaine took a deep breath, handed his parfait to Felix and followed Adam into an empty classroom. Adam shut the door behind Blaine and locked the door. "I want to kiss Kurt."

Blaine was in the midst of sitting up on a desk when Adam spoke. "What?"

"I want to kiss your boyfriend before I graduate." Blaine began roaring with laughter, "I'm being serious, Anderson."

When Blaine calmed down, he replied, "Are you stupid? I would never let Kurt kiss you. First things first, he's my boyfriend and him kissing you would mean that he cheated on me with my permission. Secondly, I love Kurt and I would never let him go through that."

"Oh, like how you allowed Kurt to get bullied for years and then get sexually assaulted by the bully." Adam snickered when Blaine's eyes darkened with anger. "I would be a much better boyfriend than you. I would never let Kurt get hurt and I would love every part of him."

"Are you saying I don't love my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am. I think that you're only with him for his body." The senior student admitted, "I understand why you're doing it. Kurt is gorgeous, but what you're doing is wrong."

"You think I'm using my boyfriend for his body? Are you not aware that Kurt and I were together for a year before we even had sex? I love Kurt for everything he is." Blaine remarked, "He's stunningly beautiful and I understand why you like him but I'm dating him – and I know one day I'll marry him."

"Please, Anderson, Kurt will eventually find someone, hopefully me, and realise that you're a piece of garbage." Adam bit back a laugh when Blaine's jaw tightened.

"Your opinion of me is beside the point; I am not going to let you kiss Kurt."

"You will if I don't tell Papa Hummel that you and Kurt are together. If you don't let me kiss Kurt, I'll tell Burt you're with Kurt and then you'll never see Kurt again." Blaine couldn't breathe. Adam was serious, he could tell. "And when I say kiss, I don't mean a little peck on the lips like Snow White and Prince Charming had. I mean a real kiss, a kiss with tongue and teeth and spit. A real kiss."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, otherwise Kurt might leave forever. Give me your answer at the end of the night." Adam left the classroom; Blaine sat down and ran his hand down his face. Why did his life have to be so emotionally exhausting? What was he going to do? He could never let Kurt kiss someone else, but it's really Kurt's decision. He can't control Kurt's mouth and Adam was being serious about telling Burt that they were together. They had just avoided Burt finding out and now some stupid British guy was going to ruin it for them.

"Blaine, what did Adam say?" Felix walked in with the two parfaits.

"He wants to kiss Kurt otherwise he'll call Burt and tell him we're together." To Felix, Blaine sounded so down about everything. "I'm so tired of this, Felix, I'm so f*cking tired."

"It'll get better, Blaine, you should talk to Kurt about what Adam said. Maybe Kurt can change Adam's mind, maybe they could just have an overly friendly hug." Felix held out Blaine's parfait but he didn't take it.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, tell Kurt I'm somewhere." Blaine left the classroom and walked away. Felix sighed in defeat and went to go find Kurt and the others.

They were sitting at a bench letting Flint rest his leg; they were eating their parfaits and talking with grins on their faces. Kurt looked over and frowned when he saw Blaine wasn't with Felix. "Where's Blaine?"

"He, um," Felix sat down on the floor, "he went for a walk. He said he'd be back in a while."

"Where'd he go? Maybe I can catch up with him." Kurt started to stand.

"No, I think he wants to be alone." Kurt sat back down with a sad expression in his glasz saucers. Felix felt terrible for everything that was going on, it wasn't his fault but he could still feel bad about it.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was in the forest behind Kurt's house, sitting on the same log Kurt had tripped over weeks ago... When he first kissed Kurt. He was so stupid. He shouldn't of kissed him, now he was disgusted with him. He probably never wanted to speak with him again. When Burt pulled him off of Kurt, he thought he saw sadness wash over Kurt. It was also really cute he might add, when they were pulled apart... Kurt's tongue will still stuck out of his mouth. Oh god, now he's blushing just thinking about it.<em>

_He was humiliated too; he had told everyone - including Kurt - that he loved him. He looked up at Kurt's house; he didn't even notice he had been crying._

_"Blaine?" he turned and saw Kurt walked towards him. He shuffled over so Kurt could sit next to him._

_"H-Hi..." he sniffled._

_"I don't understand why my Dad would act that way. He loves you, I think he was just defending my honour or something," Kurt shrugged._

_"I'm sorry I... K-Kissed you." he apologised, Kurt looked at him like he had just burned his favourite sweater._

_"Blaine are you crazy? I'm sorry my Dad flipped at you!" Kurt laughed._

_"You're... Not mad at me for kissing you?" he asked sitting up straighter._

_"Of course not... I really liked it," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "Did you mean what you said?"_

_"What?" Blaine looked down at his converse._

_"That you... Um love me?" Kurt bit his lip, bracing for the worst. Of course Blaine didn't love him; it was merely just something to say so Burt wouldn't destroy him royally._

_"Yeah," Blaine breathed, "you take my breath away Kurt."_

_Kurt reached up to cup Blaine's face and leaned forward, "I love you." and he kissed him._

Blaine threw a dandelion at the Dalton lake as he reminisced of his and Kurt's first 'I love you's', he should've known then that Burt didn't like him with Kurt. It had been so obvious when Burt practically ripped him away from Kurt and outed him. He should have known that being with Kurt was going to be hard.

He had no regrets, he loves Kurt and he wants to be with him for the rest of his life. It's just hard. Everyone just wanted them apart from each other and it wasn't fair. First Rachel broke them up and Sebastian kept them apart when he started dating Kurt. And then the whole Darren debacle at the Perks in 2010 when they very nearly broke up because he thought Kurt was cheating on him with Darren Criss of all people. Then there was Senthia, who would not give up on the fact that he was gay and ended up making them break up because she tried to get naked with him in bed. Oh and then there was part one to the Karofsky dilemma when Kurt was almost raped because Karofsky wanted Kurt to himself. And who could forget, the tear filled finale to the Karofsky dilemma. The one where Kurt broke his arm and Artie was paralysed.

It's like fate didn't want them to be happy. The world simply wanted them to go through life fighting all obstacles just to be together. All he wanted to do was have a year where nothing but happiness happened between him and Kurt. Where everyone supports them and they never fight or cry because someone was ruining their lives. He wants a year where he can love Kurt without anyone thinking he's a terrible boyfriend. He wants people to see he loves Kurt and that he'd never do anything to hurt him, ever.

He was laying in the field before the lake right outside of the soccer field at Dalton. It was chilly for an April day and it was somewhat nice to be cold. He wasn't wearing a sweater so it was even colder for him.

Kurt was inside as far as he knew, nice and warm with Felix, Sebastian and that asshole Flint who he was warming up to again even though he yelled at him hours before. He knew Kurt was tired of people controlling their relationship just as much as he was. Everyone thinks because they're their friends or family, they can say "jump" and the two of them say "how high?" He was so fricking tired of it.

He sat up with determination. He wasn't going to let control them any longer. Kurt was his boyfriend and he was Kurt's, Burt had no right to tear them apart or tell them how to date each other. They had been dating for over a year and you'd think people would get used to the way the act. You'd think that everyone that him and Kurt know who get over the fact that he is _not _a bad boyfriend! He's helped Kurt with everything, his Mom's death to the bullying. He was an amazing boyfriend and he was going to prove it. He stood up and ran over to Dalton.

First on the agenda, tell Adam he is never kissing Kurt. As he walked through the old school, he actually passed by Kurt and the others. "There you are!" Kurt jumped up to greet him but Blaine kept walking. He knew Kurt was confused because the older teen began to follow him. He found Adam in the common room at Larson, why he was even there was still a mystery to him.

"So you've made your decision?" Adam said with a smug expression on his face, "I better go get some lip balm; it's going to be one Hell of a kiss."

"What kiss, Blaine?" Kurt stumbled over his words nervously.

"Oh, just the kiss you'll be getting from me." Adam cocked his head to the side, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I threatened to tell your Father about you two unless Blaine let me plant a kiss on you."

"WHAT!?" Kurt screeched, his eyes found Blaine's who shaking his head. "Blaine!"

"You're not kissing him, Kurt." Blaine licked his lips before facing Adam, "I don't care if you tell Burt. I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of people thinking they can control Kurt and I. Our relationship is ours, not yours, not Burt's, not anyone's. What you choose to think is your opinion but don't try to force it onto people. I _love _Kurt, and not just for his body like you seem to think—"

"Please, with an ass like his I'm sure you're f*cking it every night!" Adam laughed, motioning to Kurt's bum.

"SHUT UP!" Blaine pushed Adam back, making the senior stumble over his feet. "I love Kurt and all his quirks. I love when he lets me touch his hair even though it took him an hour to get it to perfection. I love when Kurt giggles and when he thinks he sounded like a dork; I think he sounded like an angel. I love waking up to Kurt because I think it's when he's most beautiful. He's hair is a mess and his cheeks are rosy, I think it's so stunningly beautiful it always takes my breath away. I love Kurt's voice and sometimes people say it's too high to even belong to a boy, but I think it's the manliest voice I have ever heard. I do love his body but not just for sex, I love holding him when we're in bed. It's a nice feeling having his warm body against mine to reassure me that he's alive and not dead because those assholes wanted to kill him. I love the fact that he doesn't judge me for still watching Pokémon and I love that he sometimes plays Legend of Zelda while he's over at my house and he denies it when I walk in. I really love him, Adam, far more than anyone could." Blaine took a deep breath, "The fact that you think you'd be a better boyfriend than me is hilarious. You'd never be able to handle the stress that I've gone through to make sure Kurt's happy."

"Then why did you cheat on him with a girl?" Adam spat, there was kind of a crowd around them. Aidan Clarke and James Lucas were on Adam's side. Then on Blaine's there was Kurt, Sebastian and some of the other Warblers.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Blaine screamed, "I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HIM! The stupid bitch pushed me onto my bed and started kissing me. Kurt knows that and he understands!"

"Right." Adam gained a few laughs from his friends, "Am I kissing Kurt or not? Because I found his Dad's phone number and I have him on speed dial."

Kurt took Blaine's arm and pulled him away, "Blaine, I'm going to kiss him."

"No you're not. I don't want you kissing him." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks and rubbed his jaw with his thumb.

"My Dad will find out. Like you said earlier, I can't lose you." Kurt leaned closer and briefly brushed his lips by Blaine's. "I love you." It was a watery 'I love you', Kurt was scared of Burt finding out. Which made sense, but Blaine was tired of hiding. "Please, Blaine." Kurt was now nuzzled his neck with his face, Blaine held him tight against him; he could feel the salty tears from Kurt getting his neck wet.

"I'm not going to let that stupid British guy force you into kissing him just because he wants to see us squirm. If your Dad finds out, we'll fight through it together, okay?" Blaine let go of Kurt before turning back to Adam. "He's not going to kiss you because you're threatening us."

Adam picked up his phone and pressed a button before pressing it to his ear, "Fine." There was a beat. "Hi, is this Mr. Hummel? Great, I'm Adam Crawford; I go to Dalton with your son, Kurt. Yeah, it's nice to talk to you too. What am I calling for? Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to know that your son has been swapping spit with his boyfriend, Blaine, for the past week." Blaine stormed over and ripped the phone from Adam's hand.

_"He what?!" _It was Burt. Adam had actually called him. Blaine looked over at Kurt, Kurt saw the fear in his eyes and that's when they knew the jig was up.

"He's with me, Burt." Blaine said, Burt didn't say anything for a moment.

_"Blaine?" _Burt finally replied.

"Yeah, it's me. I-I'm here with Kurt." There was another pause. "Burt, I—"

_"Give the phone to Kurt, please, Blaine." _Burt was acting so weird, he hadn't yelled at Blaine for being with Kurt yet. Blaine went over to Kurt and gave him the phone.

"D-Dad? I-I'm sorry; I couldn't be away from him anymore. I tried Dad! I love him too much to be away from him!" Kurt started crying even harder, "What? No, Dad, I'm not coming home so you can just yell at me and transfer me to another school!" Blaine was pacing back forth around the common room. The crowd that had been created while he was fighting with Adam had dispersed and the only people there were Adam, Sebastian, Felix and the other two triplets. "B-Bring Blaine?" Kurt and Blaine shared a look of terror. "Okay. We'll be there in a couple hours." He hung up the phone, threw it at Adam and left the room. Blaine chased after him; everyone else left in the room knew there was going to be a show down between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was going to get mad at Blaine for letting Adam tell his Dad, while Blaine was going to defend the fact that he wouldn't let Kurt kiss Adam.

It was going to be intense.

* * *

><p>Finn stumbled into the kitchen while eating a chicken leg, he saw Burt sitting at the kitchen table, tapping his foot against the wood flooring. He heard him on the phone a while ago, he thinks he was talking to Kurt but he can't be sure. "Hey, Dad." He smiled, Burt grunted without looking over. "Is everything okay?" Burt grunted again. "Is this about that photo shopped picture of Kurt and Blaine? You know Kurt would never go against your word."<p>

"Give it up, Finn; I know he's with Blaine." Burt kept his eyes on the front door. "Blaine transferred to Dalton to be with Kurt. Even though he knew I could take Kurt away at any moment."

"How did you find out?" Finn sat down at the table, still eating his chicken.

"One of Kurt's friends called me; told me they were together and then Blaine took the phone. He tried talking to me about Kurt but I told him to give the phone to him." Burt took off his baseball cap. "Kurt sounded so upset. I-I hated hearing him so scared that I was going to do something to take him away from Blaine." Finn's heart was lifting up, was Burt finally realising he was being an asshole? "It reminded me of when I told him I was marrying your Mother. He was so upset that I was taking Elizabeth out of his life forever and replacing her with Carole, I-I felt terrible that was breaking his little ten year-old heart." Burt closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I had tried to calm him down for days, he didn't talk to me and he didn't come out of his room. I had to put his dinner on the floor in front of his bedroom door, knock and then walk away before he'd open that stupid door and take his food." Burt sniffled, Finn was awestruck, his step-Dad was crying. "Over those few days that he wouldn't come out, I could hear him on the house phone talking to B-Blaine."

_(June, 2004) _

Burt walked into the house after a long day at work. After Ellie died, he and Kurt had to adjust to Kurt staying home alone on days where he had no school and Burt worked all day. It was a weird adjustment since Kurt was only ten and still so naïve. He could smell the scent of freshly made cinnamon buns throughout the small house, Kurt must have made them in his absence.

He walked into the kitchen and put his lunch pail down, the cinnamon buns were on the stove, they weren't warm anymore from sitting out to cool. There were two buns missing and a butter knife was covered in the icing and was now stuck to the cookie sheet.

"Kurt? I'm home!" he shouted into the house. There was no reply, maybe it was because Kurt wasn't talking to him right now. He went over to Kurt's door and knocked, "Buddy, come on out, I want to talk." He's been saying this for days but Kurt still hasn't come out to talk to him. Sure he's seen Kurt when his son gets up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom (his bedroom door is at the end of the hall so he can see when Kurt comes out of his room). Or when he gets up to go to school, but he hasn't really _seen _his son in several days. He hasn't heard Kurt giggle or sing like he used to before Ellie died. He knew that Kurt was still mourning, but he missed his little boy—was that a giggle he just heard coming from Kurt's room?

He pressed his ear against Kurt's door and heard Kurt whispering softly to someone, without thinking, he knew it was Blaine. Kurt had been only speaking to the Anderson twins since Burt told him the news. Kurt was best friends with the two of them, Blaine and Rachel Anderson, ever since they were in kindergarten. For six years now, it's been.

"I miss my Mommy, Blaine." He heard Kurt whisper in his room. "My Dad doesn't love her anymore, he's gonna marry some lady named Carole."

_"Of course he loves her, Kurt. Dads are always supposed to love Moms no matter what. Just because they remarry doesn't mean they don't love them anymore." _The young Blaine Anderson said, Burt smiled to himself, that curly haired boy was brilliant.

"I guess you're right, Blaine, but I'm still mad at him." Kurt was a stubborn child, he got it from Ellie. "He's home right now and he's probably going to eat all my cinnamon buns." Burt could only imagine the pout on Kurt's lips.

_"No! You said you'd save one for me!" _His son's best friend shouted over the speaker phone, _"But uh, Kurt, you should talk to your Dad." _

"Blaine… He's gonna get mad at me for not talking to him. Then Finn's going to come and then he won't even pay attention to me." Burt rested his forehead against Kurt's door; did his son really think that? "Can I sleep over today?"

_"Sure, I'll get my Dad to come pick you up, I'll come too." _He could practically see Kurt smiling.

"Okay, come over at six 'cause I need to get my stuff ready." The two boys bid goodbye and Burt heard Kurt moving around his room. He moved so Kurt couldn't tell he had just been standing there. The door opened, revealing his ten year-old son. Kurt was wearing a pair of navy blue cargo shorts and a t-shirt with John Lennon on it – it was Ellie's shirt. "I'm going to sleep over and Blaine's tonight."

"Kurt, come here." Burt sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Kurt to come over to him. Kurt sighed and walked slowly over to his Father. Burt patted his lap and Kurt sat down on it. "I love your Mother very much, she's the love of my life and no one can replace her." He told him.

"Then why are you marrying Carole? If you loved Mom so much how could you replace her? It seems like you didn't even love her at all!" Kurt jumped from Burt's lap and stormed to his room.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, come back in here now!" Burt shouted at his son and the boy came back. "You listen to me; I loved your Mother very dearly. She was the love of my life and I could never replace her. She gave me the best years of my life and if it weren't for her I wouldn't have you." Kurt sniffled quietly. "I'm marrying Carole because she knows what we've been through. She lost her husband when her son Finn was just a baby, so he never got to experience what it was like to be with his Dad. I would like to give him a chance to know what that's like before you two grow up. And you'll have a step-brother." Burt could tell his son was still sceptical about it all. "And Kurt, I want you to know that no matter who comes into our lives." He hugged Kurt, "You'll always be my son and I will do everything to make you happy." He kissed Kurt's forehead, "I promise."

_(April, 24th, 2011) _

"I told him I would do anything and everything to make him happy and I promised him." Burt's voice was somber, "I lied to him. I made his life a living Hell. He was right a few weeks ago; I'm tearing our family apart."

"D-Dad, no you're not." Finn started but Burt held his hand up to shush him.

"I am, Finn. My son hates me, you're angry at me for making Kurt transfer to Dalton and I never see your Mother anymore." Burt put his hat back on and opened his eyes. "Ellie would be so disappointed in me."

Finn was going to deny that when the front door opened, the two of them went silent as whoever was at the door entered. Finn felt his throat close when he saw Kurt walk in slowly wearing skinny jeans, a sweatshirt that had 'Dalton' on it and his hair coiffed to perfection. He walked in and turned his head to the door. "Come on." Not even a second later, Blaine came into the room. Finns saw Burt tense when Blaine stepped into the foyer.

"Finn, I'd like to speak with your brother alone, please." Burt stood up and Finn knew it was a bad idea to leave but he did anyway. He left Kurt and Blaine alone with the man who pulled them apart.

In the dining room, Burt took a deep breath, "Why don't you two sit down?"

"Dad, just tell me why you asked us to come here." Kurt crossed his arms in front of him, "If it was to tell Blaine that he's not allowed to see me anymore, good luck with that. We both go to Dalton and not seeing each other would be impossible."

"I just want to talk, please, sit down." Burt himself sat down, he saw Blaine rest his hands on Kurt's lower back and push him slightly towards the table. Kurt groaned and went to sit down. "How are you?" he asked his son.

"Fine." Kurt snapped, "Why are we here?"

"I want to talk to you about what's been going for the past couple months." Burt began, "I-I know that what happened in February was stressful and hard to go through without each other. And I want to apologise for keeping you apart." Kurt and Blaine's eyebrows shot up, was Burt serious? "I was in a hard place, I was scared to lose my son – the last piece I had of Ellie and I didn't want anything to happen. I had already lost Ellie in a car crash and seeing you," he pointed to Kurt, "so hurt because of one I-I had no idea what to do with myself." The two teenagers said nothing in reply. "Of course, then somewhere in my mind I had to blame, Blaine."

"But he didn't do anything, Dad!" Kurt began, "Blaine would never do anything to hurt me—"

"Kurt, please, let me finish." Burt interrupted, "I blamed it on Blaine because I hate knowing that you're growing up and I'm not the most important man in your life anymore. I'm not the guy you come to when you have a nightmare or when someone says something mean to you. I'm jealous."

"You were so jealous that you made the only person who I wanted to be around after the accident disappear." Kurt clenched Blaine's hand that was entwined with his. "He hasn't deserved any of the hate you've given him. He has been nothing but kind to you and loving to me and this is what he gets!" Kurt stood up, letting go of Blaine's hand in the process.

"Why do you think I'm trying to apologise for my actions, Kurt? I know what I've done is wrong and I'm trying to make things right." Burt also stood up. "It'll take a long time to gain your forgiveness but I'm willing to try if you are."

Kurt stared his father down before smirking, "You think you can just apologise and everything will sunshine and rainbows? You ruined my life even more so than it already was. I needed the support from my boyfriend to get through the shit that happened and my own Father didn't grant me that ability. No, see, what you did was, you told my boyfriend to never come back and see me ever again. Because Blaine was supposedly the reason I was hurt! This, by the way, is complete and utter bullshit. Blaine has been by my side for almost twelve years and never has he showed any indication that he wanted me dead." Kurt took a deep breath to stable himself before continuing, "Ever since Blaine kissed me when we were in our freshmen year you've hated him. You never let us be a couple in this house, you got mad at us for kissing once, you wouldn't let us sleep in the same bed and you don't believe that Blaine really loves me. What is your problem with him?!" Blaine was trembling, he had never see Kurt so angry before. This is shocking because Kurt almost tore his head off for not letting him kiss Adam which ended up in Burt finding out about them.

"I don't have a problem with Blaine; I have a problem with the fact that you're not my little boy anymore." Burt said rather calmly.

"Oh please, that's such a cliché reason." Kurt put his hand on his hip.

"It may seem cliché to you, Kurt, but every parent goes through this. Maybe not as extreme as me, but we all handle it differently. Now, sit down, I want to tell you something and it's going to take a while." Kurt rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's thigh to give him some reassuring support. "The moment your Mom told me she was pregnant was one of the best moments of my entire life. It was then that I realised that I wanted to do something with my life to give my little son or daughter to best life they could ever have. I saved up all my money from my job as an assistant mechanic at Lima Cars and Mechanics, Elizabeth asked your grandmother for some money and we bought this place. It was Ellie's idea to buy this place, she said that she wanted our child to grow up somewhere fun – like their own fairy tale home. When she was six months pregnant, we finished the nursery, we knew it was a boy and at the time your name was going to be Elijah. The room was made with wood panels on the wall because Ellie didn't want your room to be blue. She didn't like the idea of the stereotypical boy's room, so that's what we did. When you were born, Ellie changed your name without asking me, when the nurse had asked I swore she was going to say Elijah but instead she said Kurt, Kurt Elijah Hummel." Burt paused to compose himself, "We were so scared because you were so small and you were a premature baby, there were so many health risks but you beat the odds. And then you started to get older, let's say around three or four, I started to notice you weren't the baseball wielding son I thought I was going to have.

"You watched musicals with your Mother and you knew every word to every song. One day, I was watching you while your Mother was at work and we were watching Cinderella and you looked up at me with your big, blue innocent eyes and you asked me 'can a prince marry a prince?' and of course, I told you yes. You were so mature for someone so innocent, it amazed me. Then when you started school when you were five, you met this kid and his twin sister who were you whole life. You had sleep overs and you had play dates almost every day. I should have known you two would be something more by the way you cuddled together as you slept. Of course, I didn't see the signs until you were thirteen." Burt paused and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

Kurt swallowed before asking, "What happened when I was thirteen?"

"This may be a little awkward, but you were just going through puberty." Kurt blushed dark red, "And you left your door open before going to bed. It was around midnight and I was up because of course, I was hungry. I walked by your room and I heard you having one of _those _dreams. I had expected you to say Rachel's name or any girls name but I heard a boys." Burt closed his eyes, "You said Blaine's name. It confused me to no end for a while, it was one of those times I wish your mother was still alive. She knew exactly how to handle you… Anyway, when you were fifteen and you came out, I could tell you liked Blaine and I was scared. I was scared Blaine was straight and he was going to break your heart. But then, of course, I walked into my kitchen with my wife to see my son and his best friend of ten years making out in my kitchen. My deepest, darkest fear was coming true; my son was falling in love. The son that fit in only one of my hands when he was born, the son that cried because the boys at school made fun of him for wearing a tutu with his ballerina costume for Hallowe'en, but quite recently I realised – the boy he fell in love with was the one that told me what happened at school that day. He came up to me in his Harry Potter costume, wielding his little broom stick with a badly drawn scar on his forehead and he said 'Mr. Hummel, the boys at school made fun of Kurt, but it's okay, I told Kurt that they were just jealous they weren't as pretty as he was'. I recently remembered that Hallowe'en when I found Kurt's tutu in the storage room at the shop. I-I know I've been terrible about your relationship and it's _not _because you're gay, like I said earlier, I was scared because you were growing up. You aren't the little boy who cried because of a tutu or the little boy who hid in his bedroom for two weeks when I said he couldn't watch Sailor Moon. You are this young man who is confident with whom he is. He isn't afraid to tell people how he feels or how their wrong with their opinions. You're the young man who has all these friends and this amazing boyfriend who he loves and loves him back. And this boyfriend, who'd do anything to protect him, no matter what.

"I hate that I tried to keep you apart for these past few months…" Burt rubbed his face with his hand, "You're growing up, Kurt and I'm scared because in two years, you're not going to be here anymore. You're going to be in New York and then I'll know that you're not my little boy anymore and I'm trying to hold onto that little boy." Blaine had tears of his own pooling and blurring his vision. That was the most heartwarming thing he had ever heard. Kurt got up, and at first Blaine thought he was going to storm out, but he didn't. Kurt went around, across the table, and hugged his Father.

"I love you, Dad." Blaine heard Kurt whisper, "I will always be your little boy, Dad, no matter how old I am or however far away I am. I will always be your little boy and you will always be my Daddy." They hugged again and Blaine felt like he was intruding on a deep Father and Son moment. When they finally pulled away from each other, Burt turned to Blaine who was still sitting when he first came into the room.

"I am sorry, Blaine, for everything." Burt sighed, "I know, for both of you, it's going to a take a long time to trust me fully again but I swear, I will support you both no matter what. I even give you permission to punch me if I start doing stupid again, okay?" Blaine laughed and nodded.

"B-Blaine and I should be getting back to Dalton, it's a two hour drive and it's already five." Kurt said, Burt shook his head and stood up.

"Why don't you two stay here tonight? I know you have school tomorrow, but I do miss having you guys around. M-Maybe you could invite The Glee Club over." Burt was fidgeting with his hat (which he had taken off again); Kurt pursed his lips before declining inviting their friends over. "I think Blaine and I will just watch a movie after dinner and go to bed."

"Okay, I'll order a pizza." Burt took his iPhone out as he walked to his bedroom.

"Dad! Wait!" Kurt called out, "C-Can I go on my Facebook?" it took his Father a minute to say yes. Kurt squealed happily and dragged Blaine into his bedroom. When the door was shut, Kurt pushed Blaine up against the door and began sucking on his neck.

"K-Kurt, your Dad just let us be together and you want to—_oh, _yeah, just like that." Blaine moaned as Kurt started to grind against him. Kurt sucked another hickey before pulling away, "No, don't stop." Blaine whined when Kurt stopped grinding.

"Let's wait until we get back to Dalton tomorrow to do this," Kurt winked and then jumped on his bed. "Let me log into my Facebook, reactivate it and then we'll celebrate." Blaine laid down on Kurt's bed and waited for Kurt to do stuff on his phone. Kurt laid down beside him and held his iPhone over them, "Say cheese, boo-boo." Blaine leaned over quickly and kissed Kurt's lips before the picture was taken. "Blaine! You ruined the picture!" Kurt cried and he turned his phone over to inspect it. "I look so dumb." The picture, in Blaine's opinion, turned out perfectly. Kurt's eyes were in the middle of closing and his cheeks were tinged red. Blaine's hand was over Kurt's jaw and his eyes were completely closed.

"I think you look beautiful, Kurt, now gimme!" Blaine took the phone from Kurt's hand and managed to upload it to Facebook before Kurt could wrestle it out of his hands.

"What did you caption it?" Kurt asked, now on top of him.

"Read it." Blaine gave him a cute half-smile. Kurt unlocked his phone and checked his Facebook, which now had over 16 notifications.

**Kurt Hummel says **"(8) So take a chance and don't ever look back (8)" **—** with **Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel**.  
><strong>-17 likes- <strong>

**Rachel Anderson- **WHAT THE F*CK!?  
><strong>Noah Puckerman- <strong>YES! My boys are back!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones- <strong>Kurt! Message me! I miss you!

There were more comments wondering how they were even together or telling Kurt to message people because they haven't talked in so long. Kurt put his phone away and cuddled against Blaine's chest. "It's going to take a long time for me to forgive my Father."

"I know, but we're going to get through it." Blaine's voice was relaxed and quiet; Kurt saw that his boyfriend was beginning to fall asleep.

"I don't even remember crying at school because boys made fun of my tutu." He felt Blaine chuckle beneath his head.

"I don't either, but apparently it happened and I was as charming as ever." Blaine's fingers trailed the sliver of skin between Kurt's shirt and his jeans. "Do you mind if we get undressed?" he requested, "not naked but just in our boxers? Falling asleep in skinny jeans isn't very nice." Kurt chuckled and they got undressed. Blaine was wearing light blue boxers and Kurt wore red. When they got back into bed, Kurt spooned Blaine and they talked for over an hour about random things. From Rachel's wardrobe to what Burt said.

"I miss my Mom." Kurt whispered, moments before succumbing to slumber.

Blaine yawned, "I do too."

* * *

><p>Burt paid for the pizza and brought it into the kitchen. He called for Finn and went over to Kurt's bedroom door. He hesitated, inside that room was his son and his son's boyfriend, the boyfriend who he forced to never see Kurt again. It was going to take a long time for those two to forgive him fully; it was going to be long and torturous. He swallowed what felt like a golf ball and opened the door. On Kurt's pristine, white bed, was Kurt and Blaine sound asleep. Kurt had his arms snaked around Blaine's body, while Blaine was curled into a tiny ball with his back pressed against Kurt's stomach. Kurt's lips were splayed against the base of Blaine's neck and if Burt was correct, they were holding hands.<p>

Even though he was still somewhat upset that Kurt was growing up and he wasn't Kurt's go-to person anymore. He was finally happy for his son. He heard Finn in the kitchen opening the pizza box and he couldn't bear wake those two up. He closed the door and joined Finn. They began eating the greasy, cheesy pizza when Carole entered the house. "Hi, honey." She toed off her shoes, "Is that Blaine's punch buggy in the drive way?" she asked as she came in.

"Y-Yeah, Blaine and Kurt are in Kurt's room right now sleeping. I-I apologised for what I did." He told her, Carole's smile got even bigger. She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Burt." She sat down, still with her smile, and took a piece of pizza for herself. "How was your day, Finn?"

"It was alright. I ate the chicken from last night, it was good. Have you ever noticed that fried chicken tastes better the next day?" Finn devoured a piece of pizza; Carole grabbed a napkin and wiped her son's mouth. She couldn't help the words that fell out of her mouth, "Going to have to get used to doing that for another 18 years." Burt and Finn froze with their mouths gaped open and pizza falling out. "What?"

"Carole, what do you mean?" Burt asked.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" Carole stood up nervously.

"You just said 'going to have to get used to that for another 18 years', why would you have to do that? Finn and Kurt are…" Burt froze; his eyes sent Carole's a message, asking 'really? Are you sure?', when she nodded he jumped in the air screaming. He grabbed her and they embraced, Finn stared at his parents more confused than ever.

"How do you know it won't happen again?" Burt ignored Finn's confusion and focussed entirely on Carole.

"It's been longer than three months. It still may happen but it's less likely, Burt, we're going to have a baby!" Finn heard that one key word and howled loudly. He ran over to his parents and they jumped around for joy. Kurt's bedroom door opened, Kurt was wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers, he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Why are you all yelling?!"

"Mom's going to have a baby!" Finn hollered and whooped; Kurt covered his mouth and jumped up in the air.

"You better not be lying, Finnegan Hudson!" Kurt pointed at his step-brother, Blaine slipped out of Kurt's room, deciding it would be best to not wear anything but his boxers.

"What is Finn not supposed to be lying about?" Blaine kissed Kurt's neck sloppily, still tired from their lack of a nap.

"Mom's going to have a baby." Kurt told Blaine, whose eyes almost bugged out of his skull.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Blaine was still exhausted but he gave them a million dollar grin.

"There's going to be a new Hudson-Hummel baby." Burt cheered, "Our family is complete again."

Burt wasn't referring to Christopher, the Hudson-Hummel who never was, he was referring to the fact that he had his son Kurt again, along with his future son-in-law Blaine – even if they were still in high school, he couldn't deny they were going to get married one day – he had his wife at his side again and his step-son happy. And now there was a baby inside of his wife, _his _baby, his life couldn't be better.

* * *

><p>"You really want to do this?" Chris asked his fiancé, he played with the soft curls on Darren's head.<p>

"Yes, I want to do it." Darren hummed as Chris continued to play with his hair. "I want to make someone's dreams come true, I want someone to get up on a stage and bring the house down with their voice. Without auto-tune and editing, a pure, raw voice."

"The only problem with that though, Dare, is finding someone with a 'pure, raw voice'. There are so many people out there with talent and finding the _one _is going to be hard. You know that right?" Chris moved from playing Darren's curls to playing with Darren's chest hair. Darren wrapped his arm around Chris's naked body and brought him closer. "I'll be here for you, you know that, right?" Chris asked as he kissed Darren's stubbly neck.

"I know it's going to be hard, but with the cancellation of the show – I need a job that will last for years. I know Joey wants me to help out with Starkid's new musical about Batman but I want something other than Starkid, you know? Not that I don't love Team Starkid, I do, but I want to be independent." Darren looked over at Chris with his warm, honey eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed softly, "Oh! I know the perfect person!" Darren's face lit up.

"Who?"

"Well, as far as I'm aware he's graduating in 2012, that's enough time for you to start up the record company. He's an amazing singer and he doesn't need auto-tune." Chris sat up and moved so he was straddling Darren. Darren was mildly distracted for a moment, if Chris Colfer was straddling you naked, you'd get distracted too.

"Who is it? What's his name?" Darren ran his hands up Chris's sides.

"Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>It's the last season of The Glee Club, and Kurt Hummel is finally a senior at William McKinley high school. With college looming in their futures and graduation around the corner, The Glee Club begins to stress. Kurt and Blaine after life changing circumstances are given the challenge of taking care of the new born Hudson-Hummel. Quinn Fabray is a changed girl and a blonde, former Vocal Adrenaline star walks into The Glee Club's lives as their new manager? Man, season four is going to be intense.

**End Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for reading thus far. I don't know if any of you know, but I recently made another account named : CrissColferKlaineWhatever, the same name as my Tumblr URL, it has all seasons of The Glee Club cut into parts: 1) Defying Gravity. 2) Get it Right. 3) Somewhere Only We Know. And 4) Against All Odds. In the next season, there will be 23 chapters rather than 19, you'll have to continue reading to find out why!

**Also: **After this story is complete, I am planning to write a sequel, named **The Glee Life**. It's a collection of one-shots about your favourite characters lives after high school. I hope you'll read it once this is done :)


	61. Chapter 61: Season Four Premiere

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending High school. This is their story. Klaine AU

**Warnings: **Foul Language, bullying, mentions of sex but nothing descriptive.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or anything you may recognise.

**Authors Note: **I want to apologise immensely for the lack of updates since chapter 60. I've been going through a lot since May. I had to work on passing my classes otherwise I wouldn't become a senior in my high school. I also had to deal with being in a wheelchair, which really sucked. Like a lot. This chapter isn't that eventful, the next chapter will be. It's a large chapter, over 18,000 words in it. So, yeah. If you're still here after two months of no updating, good for you! Thanks for reading!_ - Rest in peace, Cory Monteith. Glee will never be the same without you. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 61: Season Four Premiere<p>

* * *

><p>Burt rolled over in his warm bed, the early September air was humid and making his whole body sticky. He didn't like it very much, he always hated the heat and how Lima grew unusually hot in the beginning of the new school year for the boys. He looked over at his wife, the beautiful Carole Hudson; she was sleeping soundly with one of her arms tucked under and the other resting on her eight month old baby bump. Burt reached over and rested his hand on her swelling belly. Since they passed by the eighteen week mark, they were able to find out what the gender was – it was going to be a girl. A little Hudson-Hummel princess; they hadn't discussed names yet but they both knew what the name was going to be. Tomorrow was the 9 month mark, only a few weeks left.<p>

The house had been baby proofed already; there was a baby gate near the entrance to the little room that had the door to Finn's room, even though the baby wasn't going to be able to walk until she's around fourteen months old. Gosh, he was already thinking about his little baby girl being fourteen months. He can barely even comprehend Kurt and Finn graduating this year. Speaking of Kurt, he's relationship with his son has gotten much better since April when they finally talked things through. Of course, it was hard at first. There had been some anger, especially from Kurt's side when Burt asked how he and Sebastian were.

_"Dad! I'm never getting back together with Sebastian! When will you get it through your head that I'm in love with Blaine!?" _Which ended up in his son storming out the house holding his car keys, Kurt texted him later that night stating he was staying the night at Blaine's house. After that, things got smoother for them. The family bonded over buying baby things for the house and hanging out around the house during the boy's summer vacation.

They had discussed where the baby was going to have her room and they decided that after Kurt and Finn go off to college. They were going to convert Kurt's bedroom into the baby's room, they were going to keep some of Kurt's things in there because it wouldn't be the same without some specific things. Burt had been the one to push for The Glee Club's trophies to stay in that room. Kurt had smiled across the room from him and agreed, he said "I want my baby sister to have courage to do whatever she dreams."

Other than that, his life and his family's had gotten much better.

"—DUDE! You stole my star" A teenage boy's voice was heard from the living room. Burt groaned and sat up, turning to the alarm clock. It was 3am, what the Hell were those boys still doing up? Since it was right before school started Kurt had asked if the Dalton boys could sleep over for the night, he said yes because Kurt was somewhat upset he wasn't finishing his senior year at Dalton Academy. Kurt and Blaine had completed their junior year at the prestigious school but would rather to attend McKinley with their other friends.

"Shut up, Flint! You have two stars already!" Another boy shouted, Burt glanced over at Carole and saw she was still asleep, thank God for that. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, put on his bath robe and walked out, closing the door behind him. There were ten boys in his living room, including Kurt and Blaine. He walked out slowly to see four of them; a ginger who he thinks is named Flint, a brunet that was on the chubbier side whose name he could not recall. There was an Asian boy and an African-American boy too; they were all sitting on the couch with Wii remotes in their hands as they played Mario Party. Sebastian, Kurt's ex-boyfriend, sat on his Lazy Boy chair half asleep with his hand in a Dorito's Bag. The three identical boys were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, the one with dark hair was asleep on the dirty blond one who was watching the screen with interest, the blond was bored as can be and was about to fall asleep himself. He couldn't see Kurt or Blaine from where he stood in the dining room. He went into the doorway of the living room and put his hands on his hips.

"Boys, what are you still doing up?" The Asian teen looked up with wide eyes. He reached for the TV remote and turned it down.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel, we didn't mean to be loud." He apologised, Burt pursed his lips and his eyes scanned over the room again.

"Have you boys seen Kurt or Blaine?" Burt wondered, the boys all bit back a laugh.

"They're uh, on the bed." The ginger said, Burt raised his eyebrow and straightened his back to see his son and his son's boyfriend, practically eating each other's faces. Blaine's hair was crazy messed up, maybe it's because Kurt's hands were scrapping at Blaine's scalp. Kurt's shirt was half way off and Blaine's hands were rubbing all over his son's skin. He motioned for one of the boys to mute the TV; the chubby brunet did it for him.

He cleared his throat, "Kurt Hummel." He said sternly, he saw Kurt freeze underneath Blaine. Kurt pushed Blaine off and gasped for air.

"D-Dad! What are you doing awake?" Kurt pulled his shirt down and tried to fix Blaine's hair, "It's so late."

"Well, I woke up because it was hot out but then I heard the TV. So I came out here just to tell you to turn it down." Burt motioned between the two of them, "That's rude you know, making out and not paying attention to your friends who took the two hour drive to come here."

"Actually it only took me twenty minutes to get here." Sebastian spoke up, raising his hand.

"Shut up, Sebastian." Kurt snapped, "And anyway, they're playing Mario Party, they said we could take the bed."

"If you say so, anyway, I'm going to go back to bed. I'd advise you all to go to bed, as well." He left the room, chuckling to himself when he heard Kurt swearing at his friends for not warning him or Blaine. Burt took off his bath robe and then crawled back into bed; Carole rolled over and put her arm around him. She raised her head up off her pillow and opened her eyes, "What's going on, honey?" she whispered in a thick sleepy voice.

"Nothing, the boys were just being too loud. Go back to sleep," He kissed her forehead before rubbing his hand over her baby belly. His wife sighed and placed her hand over his, the moment they were about to fall asleep. Burt felt a bump, a little kick from his princess. He fell asleep to the comforting feeling of his daughter kicking every so often.

In the living room, Kurt was half asleep with Blaine curled around him. Sebastian was at the foot of the bed, sprawled out with drool smeared across his cheek. The triplets were on the floor sleeping with a thick blanket across them. Wes was almost like a pretzel on the Lazy Boy chair holding his Wii remote. Trent and Flint were spooning on the couch and David was sleeping next to the TV with a place mat as his blanket. Kurt wasn't asleep yet, he didn't know why but he just couldn't sleep. It was a weird feeling. His eyes were wide open, they had been open for so long that he could see every detail in the room because his pupils had adjusted to the lack of light. He could see Felix, Alex and Daniel sleeping as if they were still in the womb on his floor. He was about to laugh when Blaine tightened his grip on him unconsciously. He felt Blaine's lips against his ear and the light puffs of breath hitting his hair. It made him shiver and get a little cold, he pulled the blankets more over him and he heard a grumble from the end of the bed. He looked up without moving too much and saw Sebastian sitting up and staring at him. "What?" he whispered, Sebastian said nothing but pulled the blanket down again, making Kurt cold. "Sebastian, stop it." He, his boyfriend and his best friend – wow, he never thought he'd call Sebastian that. After all they've been through since high school even started. At first they hated each other, Sebastian had wanted Blaine and Kurt wasn't going to let that happen. Then Sebastian wanted Kurt and Kurt kind of wanted him to, Kurt had had a problem though because he was still in love with Blaine but his body wanted Sebastian. After that, they dated for a few months, those months were terribly amazing. Except for Sebastian's fish tongue – but hey, if Felix liked that, more power to him. Sebastian had been having problems at home and took it out on Kurt, by abusing him physically, emotionally and sexually. If anyone had been in Kurt's position, they would have never forgiven Sebastian. But after the accident and his transfer to Dalton Academy for Boys, Sebastian had held his hand and helped him through his transfer and his aching need to be with Blaine.

Now they were best friends, and Blaine was even getting along with him! This surprised everyone. Kurt can remember at Blaine's fifteenth birthday party, Blaine singing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' and Sebastian told him he was ugly and had a gay face.

_"You think he was singing that to you?" a voice said beside him, he turned his head and saw Sebastian drinking a Pepsi._

_"He was." Kurt said matter-of-factly._

_"No he wasn't, I know for a fact he was singing that to me." Kurt glared at the boy._

_"Why would he be singing it to you? I'm his boyfriend," Kurt licked his lips, "and for the record if I wasn't, you aren't his type."_

_"What is his type? A boy with flat hair, baby fat and a gay face?" Kurt's lip trembled, was his baby fat really that noticeable? Sebastian had a smug smile on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the birthday boy." he got up and walked away. Kurt sat alone, ignoring the party; he just wanted to rip Sebastian's head off. He reached up to touch his hair, it wasn't flat... His baby fat was hidden by his shirt, and he didn't have a gay face! _

Then there was a drastic change in their relationship during that unique summer of 2009. Kurt smiled to himself, sure he regretted ever dating Sebastian but it gave his sophomore year some zest. They got through all of that and they were now best friends. Kurt almost trusted him more than Rachel, he would never tell his diva of a best friend that though.

"You're stealing the blanket." Sebastian's hair was pointing in all directions and the drool that had been on his cheek was now dried, making a light white splotch on his face.

"It's not my fault you crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. This was where Blaine and I dibs." Kurt took a second to class at his boyfriend, his tongue was sticking out slightly, somewhere deep in Kurt's hormonal brain, it wanted him to suck it right out.

"That may be but I couldn't just be down there," Sebastian's head jerked towards the floor where Sebastian's boyfriend, Felix, slept. "They'd know." Sebastian and Felix had successfully kept their relationship a secret since they started dating on the thirteenth of February. That meant eight months of hiding a relationship where they were in love and were forced, by choice, to keep it hidden. Kurt would never be able to do that. He couldn't even date Sebastian in secret for a week let alone 3 months. "So I decided I'd sleep up here with you and Blaine. It's not like you'd two start blowing each other under the blankets."

"Grab a blanket from the box behind you, I like being warm when I'm sleeping and if you keep stealing the blanket I'm going to be cold and one unhappy camper." Kurt snapped his finger in a Z formation. Sebastian scoffed and laid back down.

"Bite me, Hummel. Just cuddle up against your boyfriend, you told me last week Blaine was so warm it was like having your own personal oven." Sebastian pulled the blanket down and this time, instead of Kurt grumbling. Blaine sat up, shooting daggers at Sebastian.

"I'm trying to sleep, stop stealing the blanket or I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you'll feel it in your throat." He grabbed Kurt, pulled him into his arms and cuddled back into the soft mattress. Kurt was snickering when Blaine whispered in his ear, "I'll keep you warm, baby." Kurt shivered again but because Blaine's words made a sudden shoot of arousal run through his veins. Blaine played with the very light trail of hair Kurt had running from his navel to below his pyjama pants from under his shirt. Kurt could hear Sebastian grumble a bit but soon fell back asleep, with Blaine's fingers dancing along his skin, he was lulled to sleep.

When he awoke, his head was on Blaine's chest and Blaine's arm was around him, resting on his hip. Sebastian was still at the foot of the bed, hugging his pillow; the other boys were still asleep. And as far as he could tell from the light coming from the window, it was morning. He had had a terrible sleep. He didn't fall asleep until four thirty. He reached for his phone and saw it was 6am, great, only one and a half hours of sleep. He noticed a movement from the other side of the room where the triplets had been sleeping. Felix stood up and wandered over to the bed he was on with Blaine and Sebastian. Felix was practically sleep walking; later on he'd probably have no memory of what happened. Kurt watched as Felix pushed at Sebastian, Sebastian moaned as he shifted, lifting the blanket up and letting Felix crawl in beside him. Kurt gasped, he had to wake them up to tell Felix to go back before any of the other Dalton boys (well some of them weren't Dalton boys anymore, Wes, David, Trent and Flint graduated in June) saw them.

He couldn't just wake them up though. Sebastian had Felix cradled against his chest, like a mother holding her newborn baby. It was sweet.

"Baby," Kurt turned his head to Blaine, his boyfriend's hazel orbs were cracked open, "why are you awake?" Kurt shrugged and gave Blaine a butterfly kiss. Kurt's head was still on Blaine's chest, he could hear every heartbeat Blaine's heart made. It made his insides twist happily. When he was younger, sometimes he had to press his fingers into Blaine's wrist to feel a beat. He doesn't know why he did it; maybe it was a reassurance of something. Hearing Blaine's heartbeat was much better than feeling it flutter under his fingertips. "Come here." Blaine murmured, Kurt scooted up the bed so he was face to face with him. "Are you stressed?"

"I don't know, I'm just having a hard time sleeping." Kurt closed his eyelids and breathed in the sweet smell of Blaine's body. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's body and pulled him close. His hand rested gently on Kurt's bum.

"You need to relax." Blaine kissed below his ear, "How about tomorrow, I take you out on a date and then we go back to my house, do a little stuff and enjoy our last day before senior year."

"Mm, that sounds fun." Kurt captured Blaine's soft, plump lips before he fell asleep again, his lips still touching Blaine's.

Their slumber was interrupted three hours later when there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Kurt, assuming it was Carole in the kitchen, pushed Blaine's arms away and jumped over Sebastian and Felix onto the floor. He ran into the kitchen faster than you can say chocolate banana pants.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson! I will f*cking murder you! You scared the shit out of me!" Blaine ran out too to make sure Kurt didn't murder his step-brother. Kurt was punching Finn's chest angrily when Blaine pulled him away. "I thought you were Mom!" the front door opened, Carole and Burt walked in holding bags from McDonalds. They saw Finn with terrified eyes, Kurt throwing his arms around screaming and Blaine trying to hold Kurt back.

This would have been easier for Blaine two months ago before Kurt went through his (hopefully last) growth spurt. "Why is it every time I walk into my own house something weird is going on in my kitchen?" Burt asked his wife as they walked into the kitchen.

"Your stupid son dropped something and I thought Mom fell!" Kurt screamed, his fist colliding with Finn's pectoral muscle.

"Ow! Kurt, stop it!" Sebastian walked into the room, seeing as he was stronger than Blaine, picked Kurt up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Where should I put him, Anderson?" Blaine burst into laughter when Kurt screamed, "SEBASTIAN YOUR BUTT IS IN MY FACE!"

"Two years ago you wanted it there!" Sebastian quipped, Blaine toppled over laughing and the young men in the living room did too.

"Okay! Breakfast! Sebastian, put down Kurt, let's start eating!" Carole clapped; the boys from the leaving room poured into the kitchen and started helping Carole take things out of the bag. "There are Egg McMuffins, BLT bagels, Big Breakfasts and over twenty hash browns!"

"Thank-you Mrs. Hudson!" all the boys cheered loudly, Sebastian put Kurt down and Kurt smacked his arm.

"I can't believe you said that in front of my Dad!" he hissed, "And I never wanted your butt in my face – the only butt I want is this one." He grabbed Blaine's ass and made the younger teen squeak.

"Kurt! Come eat your breakfast!" Burt called over to him, Sebastian stuck his tongue out at him and Kurt playfully smacked his cheek before grabbing Blaine's hand and they walked to their seats at the table. When everyone started eating, Burt started up the conversation about university.

"So, boys," he said addressing the already graduated teenagers, who if you thought about it were adults now since they were eighteen. "Where are you going for university?" Wes spoke up first after the question was asked.

"Next week actually I'm flying out to New Haven, Connecticut to check out my room at Yale and then I start in October. I'm hoping to become a journalist." Wes said as he bit into his McMuffin, "I want to write for the New York Times or the Chicago Tribune."

"I, myself, am going to UCLA to become an English teacher." Trent smiled happily, "I love tutoring my younger brother Austin in his middle school math and I think it'd be a fun challenge."

David told the group he wanted to become a Doctor, so he was also going to Yale with Wesley. When all eyes turned to Flint who was saying nothing. "Flint?" Kurt asked him, Flint shrugged silently and continued to eat.

"Well, after high school I plant to go to New York with Blaine and Rachel." Kurt announced, "I want to be an actor or a Broadway singer. _Or _a fashion designer, I could also imagine myself being the founder of a multi-million company in New York." Blaine reached out and brushed his fingers by Kurt's upper arm, Kurt had just opened his mouth to continue but the soft touch from Blaine quieted him down.

"What about you, Blaine?" Burt wondered.

"As Kurt said, I'm going to New York and I'm not entirely sure what I want to be. Being a musician would be amazing, but if that doesn't work out," he bit his lip, "I'd like to be a teacher."

"High five, curly sue!" Trent gave Blaine a high five.

"But yeah," Blaine wanted to continue his sentence saying, "and since gay marriage is legal in New York now, I'd hope that Kurt and I could get married after high school." But of course, he didn't say it. Burt was just opening up to him again and he didn't want to mess this up again. He heard Sebastian start talking about what he wanted to do but his mind was stuck on marrying Kurt. He could only hope to marry Kurt. He didn't have any doubts about his and Kurt's relationship, he loved Kurt! But life changes, and if he and Kurt ever break up he couldn't imagine what his life would be like.

Marrying Kurt, if he does, would be amazing. He could picture Kurt standing in front of him wearing a black, clean, slender suit. His hair would be coiffed to perfection and his eyes would be rimmed with tears. Kurt would be wearing a bowtie because he loves them so much, and he would be wearing a tie because Kurt loves them so much. They would be holding hands while saying their vows. Rachel would be his best lady, because besides Kurt he doesn't really have a male best friend. Kurt's best man would either be Finn, Sebastian or Felix; however the years go will prove that. He'll read his vows and Kurt will start crying so hard, he'll have to hug him to calm him down. Then Kurt will read his and God knows how he'd react. He'd probably break down and hide in a corner and cry. Then they'll say I Do and kiss in front of their friends and loved ones.

The honey moon would probably be somewhere beautiful, like Hawaii or Palm Springs or even Paris! They'd go touring the city, have sex, go for dinner, have sex, watch a nice movie and make a home-made meal, and then have some more sex. It would be perfect.

He was brought out of his imagination when Kurt rested his hand on his thigh. He looked over at Kurt who was still carrying on a conversation with Felix. Kurt squeezed his thigh knowingly; Blaine sighed happily and rested his hand over Kurt's.

"Dalton isn't going to be the same without you two." Alex sighed sadly, "Who's going to force us to bleach the couch or give us a reason to beat up Adam?"

"I'm sure Sebastian will find a reason." Kurt laughed it off quickly, hoping to avoid the 'bleach the couch' conversation with his Dad.

"I don't want you to leave, Kurt!" Alex cried, he ran from his chair and over to Kurt, he sat in Kurt's lap and fake bawled his eyes out on Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine, I'm going to force Kurt to break up with you because he's mine now." Kurt threw his head back and laughed, Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kiss me, lover!" Alex pulled Kurt's face before him and pecked him on the lips. The boys around them whooped and hollered. While they all laughed, Burt and Carole left silently, letting the boys be boys.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Blaine gasped, "You cheated on me before my very eyes!" Kurt pushed Alex off of him, straddled Blaine's lap and kiss him passionately. Much more tongue than Kurt's peck with Alex. Blaine pulled away chuckling, "You taste like bacon."

"I never had bacon." Kurt turned to Alex who was cackling so loud he fell of Kurt's chair.

For the rest of the day they hung around the house and just talked. Kurt wasn't joking when he said he was going to miss these guys. They changed him and made him even better, before he was only friends with The Glee Club kids and that one freshman named Marley. Now he had more friends from Dalton and two of them were even his best friends.

After everyone but Felix and Sebastian went home, they all went into Kurt's room to watch TV. There were a few boxes that had the baby's things in it, the crib that had yet to be set up and the bassinette. They were sprawled against Kurt's bed, Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's chest, his leg was stretched over Kurt's and his arm was over Kurt's chest. Felix laid beside Kurt giving him a manicure, and Sebastian was sitting between Felix's legs talking to Blaine. "I'm so glad you're my best friend." Kurt giggled as Felix painted a clear coat on his pinkie finger.

"I'm glad I watched that manicuring video 3 times on YouTube before I came here." Felix dipped the nail polish brush back into the nail polish bottle. "Sebastian wouldn't let me practise on him."

"That's because I bite my nails, it'd taste gross." Sebastian was massaging Felix's calves as he spoke. Kurt kissed Blaine's curls gently. Felix finished painting Kurt's nails and got off the bed.

"I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom and wash my hands." Felix left the room and Sebastian hesitated before going and closing the door to Kurt's bedroom and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt sat up, which made Blaine grumble.

Sebastian came back and sat on the bed. "I want to transfer to McKinley." Blaine sat up just as confused as Kurt, "I know it's sudden but I want to go back. I ran away because I messed up my entire life while I was there in sophomore year. I left because I had hurt you," he pointed to Kurt, "and I was ashamed of myself and I needed a new start. But that new start has expired and I need to go back."

"Seb, you can't just transfer schools. Especially because of Felix." They heard Felix talking to someone outside of the room; he hadn't even gone to the washroom yet.

"I-I know, that's actually what I wanted to talk about." Sebastian took a deep breath, "I love him so much, I don't want to leave him behind but I need to transfer back. I just need to." They heard the water turn on in the bathroom and they knew their time to talk as limited. "Maybe it'll be easier for us to be together if we're apart. I mean, it was hard enough for us to be together that week in July when we stayed for a week at the country club."

_(July, 19th, 2011) _

Kurt and Blaine were having a rather heated make out session on the top bed of the Van. Blaine's shirt was already off and Kurt was on his way to getting his own off. "God, I f*cking love you." Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned and reached down for Kurt's belt buckle, "I want you so bad." Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, straddling him. He tore off his shirt and did a strange – but quite sexy (well in Blaine's opinion – wiggle that could have been a dance, before capturing Blaine's mouth his. Blaine still struggled to get Kurt's belt buckle undone, when he did he let out a victory cheer. Were they actually going to have sex in the Van that all of their friends sang in and slept in at one point?

The answer would be, yes. In a matter of five minutes, they were both in their boxers and were trying desperately to get out of them, "I haven't had you in so long, Kurt." Blaine whispered harshly against Kurt's chest. "I want to make you scream so loud everyone in Alaska can hear you." At this, Kurt threw his head back and moaned, _loudly_. Blaine's lips trailed down Kurt's chest, towards his navel and finally at his boxers waist band. He teasingly bit the elastic and let it go, making it snap back at Kurt.

"Stop teasing you bastard!" Kurt shouted.

"That's rude, Kurt." Another voice chimed in.

"GOD F*CKING DAMMIT SEBASTIAN, I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. From what Blaine could tell, through his hazy lust filled eyes, Sebastian was sitting outside of the Van.

"You two need to do something other than having sex, it's becoming dull." Sebastian opened up the door, stepped in and looked at them. Kurt was laying on the bed, his hand covered his eyes and his chest was heaving with frustration.

"Hi, Sebastian." Blaine tried to smile at his friend but he just couldn't. He was horny and he hasn't had sex in a month.

"You guys have sex like every two minutes, why do you have to have it right now?" the light brown haired teen asked.

"For your information, Sebastian," Kurt began, "We haven't had sex in a month because I'm trying to mend things with my Dad. This is the first time Blaine and I have been alone in a month, a very long month I might add, and I just really want to have sex with him." Kurt cried, tears were actually in his eyes. "So please Sebastian, go, I'm so horny that I think I might explode from the slightest touch." Sebastian took this moment to poke Kurt's foot.

"I touched you." Kurt screeched and jumped down from the top bed, pushed Sebastian out of the Van, locked the door and closed the curtains.

Kurt climbed back up and laid down beside Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "I love you, Blaine but I think we'll have to wait."

"I understand, baby, don't worry. I guess this is why they invented masturbation." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's slightly sweaty hair. The paler boy started howling with laughter, the door opened again and Sebastian's head poked up.

"Yeah, so Felix is also here and he wants to talk to you guys." There was a rustling and then the top of Felix's head was visible.

"Can you guys come down here? I can't see you!"

"In a minute, let us get changed." The other couple left for a minute so Kurt and Blaine could get changed. When they came back, Kurt was combing down his hair and Blaine was almost asleep on the top bed.

"Get down here!" Felix shouted, "I want to ask you two something!" Slowly they made their way off the top bed and onto the bottom bed. Felix was grinning from ear to ear and Sebastian looked physically drained from the heat.

"What's up, Felix?" Kurt asked, holding a portable fan and letting it blow on him.

"Okay, well, I don't know if I've told you about my parents that much." Felix began hesitantly, "I know that I might've said in passing that I puked on my Mom a couple years ago. But I don't think I've _really _talked about them." As he spoke, Blaine took a Popsicle out of a cooler full of ice in one of the cupboards of the Van.

"What's going on, Felix?" Kurt sat up genuinely concerned, he also took the Popsicle from Blaine's hand and licked it.

"Nothing bad!" Felix giggled, "It's just that, they're like the typical rich white people. They look down on people and think that all public school students will end up working at Burger King's or McDonalds for the rest of their lives. They aren't mean about it, like they won't tell you you're terrible but they'll just give you this look—"

"Kitten, get to the point." Sebastian reached into the cupboard to get himself a Popsicle.

"My Mom called me last week since they're in Cleveland; she asked me if I wanted to invite a few of my friends over for a week. So I was wondering if you two wanted to come to Cleveland for a week, next week." Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was laying on the bottom bed with his shirt off again panting from the heat.

"I don't know about Blaine but I would love to. And since I would love to, Blaine would also love to." Kurt smirked when Blaine sat up with his eyebrow cocked. "Who else is going?"

"Well I know Alex asked his girlfriend London if she wanted to come and I'm pretty sure Daniel asked Bailey. Mom also might have let London's best friend Madeline come too. So if I don't invite anyone I'm going to be stuck getting set up with Maddie because Daniel and Alex will be making out with their girlfriend's." Felix ran his fingers through his sweaty blond hair, "So I want to invite you guys."

"Wait, where are we going?" Blaine wondered, finally waking up from his heat haze.

"My parent's country club in Cleveland. They own it. When Alex, Daniel and I go we get to stay in the penthouse of the hotel that's on the Club's ground. There's an indoor pool and an open bar, a movie theatre and a basketball court in the back. The three of us also own our own Golf Carts." As Felix talked, Sebastian was trailing his fingers up Felix's side. "Babe, stop it." Felix jerked away from the fingers.

"I know you said your parents aren't homophobic, but would they make Blaine and I have separate rooms or would they allow us to share one?" Kurt said eating the last part of Blaine's Popsicle.

"They won't mind. I already told my Mom that you two were practically married and needed to be together so she understands. She's letting London stay in Alex's room and Bailey stay in Daniel's room." There was a slight irritation in Felix's voice. "I doubt she wouldn't let you two share a room." Kurt sighed when he realised why Felix was upset, because he and Sebastian were still keeping their relationship a secret they couldn't share a room and spend the night in each other's arms.

_-Ring, Ring- _

Felix checked who it was, sighed and answered it. "Hi, Mom." The volume was loud enough on Felix's phone for the other three to hear Felix's mother speak.

_"Ah, Felix, I've been trying to get a hold of you for half an hour!" _Felix rolled his eyes at his mother.

"This is the first time you've called, Mum." Blaine pulled Kurt down so he was laying down beside him, Blaine stuck his tongue into Kurt's mouth and he moaned happily. He murmured against Kurt's lips about how cold the inside of Kurt's mouth was.

_"Oh, I must've been calling Alex. Any who have you asked your friends yet?" _Mrs. Williams had a high, calming voice despite her attitude.

"Yeah, Kurt said he'd love to and that Blaine wants to come too – they'll have to ask their parents first." They all heard Mrs. Williams scoff.

_"Just tell me their parents phone numbers and I'll call them myself. It'll take twenty minutes whereas if you and your friends take your time it'll be two more days. Now ask 'em." _Felix rolled his eyes once more before asking Kurt and Blaine their parents phone numbers, which they proceeded to tell and Felix told his mom. _"Alright, honey, I'll call you later. Love you!" _

"Love you too, Mom." Felix hung up the phone and screamed in frustration. "I love her but God, she frustrates me!"

"I know, Kitten," Sebastian kissed Felix's soft cheek. "But just think, in a week's time, the four of us will be in sunny Cleveland."

"I won't be able to be with you, Sebastian! Don't you get my frustration! Everyone will be able to kiss and cuddle wherever they want in front of anyone they want and I can't even h-hold your hand!" Felix burst into tears; Kurt and Blaine were silent as Sebastian tried to comfort the blond. "I love you and I hate that I feel like this because it's all my fault!"

"No it's not, Kitten." Sebastian rubbed his hair softly.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't of kissed you at the Perks you would probably be dating someone else who isn't afraid to hold your hand i-in public. Sure I'd still be in love with you but I'd be happy that you're happy…" Felix paused, oblivious to Kurt and Blaine only sitting a meter away. "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian to Felix's hand, a moment later Felix pulled it away from Sebastian's grasp. "Felix…"

"I'm breaking up with you." Kurt could never recall a moment when everything had sounded so quiet. He saw the pain and heartbreak in Sebastian's eyes; he himself had seen it before when he cheated in front of Sebastian with Blaine.

"F-Felix—"

Felix ran out of the Van faster than Sebastian could finish his sentence, Kurt sighed before running after his best friend. Blaine and Sebastian sat in the Van, Blaine was staring with his jaw slacked at Sebastian who was staring at the grey carpeting. "I need to talk to him." Sebastian started to stand when Blaine shut the Van door.

"Let Kurt talk to him first, to calm him down. Kurt's good at calming people down, trust me." Blaine assured his friend (it's still weird that they're friends), Sebastian scoffed and hung his head in sadness. "It'll be okay, Sebastian, don't worry." The Van's door opened revealing Kurt, alone.

"Where's Felix?" Sebastian stood up, he bit his lip worriedly. Kurt closed his eyes for a minute before replying.

"He left. He said that he couldn't be around you right now so he needed to go. He said he _might _call you later." Kurt waited for another moment, "He also said that, you two aren't getting back together because he wants you to be happy. And he said that you can still come to Cleveland if you want but you don't have to for him." Sebastian stormed out of the Van without another word, Kurt sighed sadly while sitting next to Blaine.

"I have no idea what just happened." Kurt laid down with a frown on his face. "I lied to Sebastian."

"What do you mean, baby?" Blaine had now laid down beside Kurt, his hand skimmed over Kurt's stomach and chest.

"Felix won't call him. And Felix does not want Sebastian in Cleveland, I-I had to lie to Sebastian because he looked so heartbroken when Felix left! I couldn't help it!" Kurt took the hand that was on his stomach and placed his over it. "I'm a terrible person."

"Hey, no you're not." Blaine sat up on his elbows while still keeping his hand on Kurt's stomach. "You gave him a chance to fix things with Felix, if you didn't say what you did he would have gotten more upset and maybe he wouldn't even try to patch things." He rolled over onto his stomach, he switched the hand on Kurt's stomach with the other, and with the newly freed hand he rubbed Kurt's jaw gently with his thumb. Kurt stared up at him with his large, glasz saucers. "I think Felix is just insecure right now and they'll get back together, they're in love, everything will work out just fine." Kurt smiled slightly before raising his head up to kiss the younger male.

"I can't wait to be in Cleveland with you, it'll be like our own little vacation."

* * *

><p>A week later, Burt was driving Kurt and Blaine towards Sebastian's house – where after a lot of begging from Kurt to Felix – to meet Felix, Alex, London, Bailey, Maddie and Daniel. Oh and of course, Sebastian. "Don't forget to be polite, Kurt, you too Blaine. They're rich people and you've got to be polite so you get free things."<p>

"Dad, I'm seventeen, I'm pretty sure I know my manners. And I'm not going to be polite to get free things, sure I'll be polite but I don't expect anything in return." Kurt while speaking to his father reached over and fixed the collar of Blaine's polo. "There's Sebastian's house!" Kurt exclaimed, successfully changing the subject.

After Tatiana's death, Sebastian's mother Dianna had moved because staying in the home where her only daughter was brutally murdered in was too much. It would be for anyone. After Dianna bought the new home, Cooper – Sebastian's older brother who went to Dalton two years before – moved to LA to try and become an actor, Sebastian had been angry when he found out but only told Kurt and Blaine in May, almost a year after it had happened. Their new house was smaller than the previous, Kurt thinks, the older one had three floors (including the basement with Sebastian's bedroom) and it had four bedrooms and three baths. The new one, though it had a bigger kitchen and formal living room, only had two floors and two bathrooms.

Burt parked the truck in front of the house, and he turned his head to look back at his son and his son's boyfriend. "You two be good okay, I love you guys."

Kurt smiled; his Dad was making good progress.

"Bye, Dad, I love you too." Kurt leaned over and kissed his Dad's head. "I'll call you tonight and text you afterwards."

"Okay, bud." Kurt jumped out of the truck, Blaine hesitated. "Take care of him, Blaine."

"What do you mean?" the teen asked.

"I know it may look like he's okay with what happened in February, but just, look out for him. I can hear him having nightmares sometimes…" Burt sighed softly, "Please Blaine."

"Of course, Burt, don't worry." Blaine was going to say more but Kurt had already grabbed his suitcase from the back.

"Come on, Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

"Coming!" Blaine jumped out and closed the door behind him. He grabbed his things and they walked towards Sebastian's front door, they waved goodbye to Burt before knocking on the large, oak door.

The door opened, revealing a tall, slender woman with light brown hair. "Kurt, Blaine, come in." Dianna Smythe said, she had bright red lip stick painted on her lips and a God awful eye shadow. She didn't appear to be doing well. "Sebastian and your friends are in the living room." They thanked her before going into the small loft that the living room was in down the hall from the foyer.

Sebastian was sitting on a white leather couch beside Alex, a blonde girl and a brunette girl with blonde streaks. Then Daniel and Felix shared a couch with a pretty Asian girl. Kurt suspected they were their girlfriend's. "Hey, guys!" Sebastian stood and smiled, "We were waiting for you."

"My Dad decided that he wanted to get lunch before dropping us off." Kurt explained, "When are we going to leave?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine sat down on the couch beside Felix, Daniel and the Asian girl.

"When the Limo gets here." Daniel said, "I suppose I should introduce you." Daniel grabbed the Asian girl's hand, "Kurt, Blaine, this is my girlfriend London." The girl smiled and shook the two boys' hands.

Across the room, Alex introduced the brunette with blonde streaks as Bailey, his girlfriend, and the blonde as London and Bailey's best friend Maddie. Kurt could see the longing looks that were being shared by Sebastian and Felix. They had to be on speaking terms so the others didn't notice there was a difference in their friendship. Since the Perks, Alex and Daniel believed Felix and Sebastian were just best friends now. If they acted heartbroken like they were, they would know.

"S-Sebastian," Dianna came into the room, tears were in her eyes, "The limo is here." All of the teenagers left the living room and got their things from the foyer. Kurt glanced back at Sebastian who was hugging his mom tightly. He looked like he was comforting her, saying it was going to be okay. Sebastian soon caught up with them.

"Holy shit! This limo is huge!" Blaine exclaimed, the girls and the triplets, minus Felix, snickered.

"I've seen bigger." London said as she crossed her legs. She was a beautiful girl, aside from her bitchy personality; her hair was long and straightened. She wore a small dress that pushed her chest out and the dress finished at mid-thigh. "My Daddy has one that has a pool at the back and a hot-tub inside."

Kurt noticed the snotty tone in her voice while she talked to Blaine who was still gaping at the size of the limo. "Kurt, look!" Blaine shouted, "They have a fricking TV in here, we should buy a limo and replace the Van!" The girls giggled at him.

"Have you never been in one of these before?" Bailey wondered from beside Alex.

"No, never." Blaine replied, "There's food too!" Blaine grabbed a bag of Cheetos and began to eat. Kurt sighed and took the bag from him.

"Blaine, babe, calm down." Kurt closed the Cheetos bag and took Blaine's hand to hold. They began to drive towards Cleveland. During the ride, Kurt and Blaine listened to the three Bitches as Kurt liked to call them. They were discussing a girl from their school, the girl they were talking about was named Lucy. Kurt would have ignored their ignorance and began to talk to the triplets, Sebastian and his boyfriend but something caught his attention.

"What's her last name again?" Bailey wondered while fixing her hair in the front facing camera of her iPhone.

"Fabray, apparently according to Lance who dated her in the seventh grade, she comes from a really rich family. But I mean, how rich can they be? I heard that her cousin from Lima got pregnant with a Puckerman. How low can you be to get pregnant with a Puckerman of all families? Especially since she was only fourteen at the time." London said with a snooty voice.

This was when Kurt couldn't hold back anymore, Blaine had looked over briefly to give him a smile. He smiled back but that didn't stop him from getting angry at the three Bitches.

"You don't even know her cousin so you can't judge her for her choices." He spat, the three young women froze at his outburst.

Maddie licked her lips and held her finger up in the air as she replied, "What do you know?"

"I do know that what Quinn – that's Lucy's cousin – got pregnant because she found her boyfriend cheating on her. So she cheated on him right back and that was the consequence. She stayed at my house for almost the entire pregnancy and her family kicked her out, the father wouldn't do shit for her and the baby until Beth, the baby, was born. You don't f*cking know Quinn and what she had to go through so just shut the f*ck up and go back to gossiping about which seemingly Christian girl had pre-marital sex." The three Bitches mouths were open agape, unable to respond to his witty words. He turned back to Blaine who was now sleeping with his forehead rested against the glass window.

"We're almost there." He heard Felix say to group in the limo. Kurt looked over to Sebastian who was on his phone, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out.

_'I can't handle being apart from Felix. He told me earlier that even though we're being civil he isn't going to want me back. Kurt, he said he doesn't want me anymore. How am I supposed to respond to that? I love him with all my heart. –Sebastian' _Kurt frowned before watching Felix for a moment. He had tears in his eyes but he was blinking quickly to get rid of them. Felix glanced over at him and gave him the saddest attempt at a smile ever. Being Felix's best friend, he cared for him. He mouthed 'Are you okay?', Felix proceeded to nod and attempt at another smile.

_'I'm sorry, Seb. I don't know what to say. I've never had experienced this before with Blaine. Maybe you should give him some time, let him know how it feels to be without you. He'll come back, don't fret. –Kurt' _

_'"Don't fret"? That's the worst thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth—or rather from your phone. Also, I'm not going to just sit here while he gets his dose at feeling single. I love him and it took me long enough to tell him. –Sebastian' _

Blaine shifted and he took Kurt's hand to hold it, making it impossible for Kurt to reply to Sebastian's text.

After another hour of being in the limo, which consisted of eating expensive sushi and drinking champagne despite their age, they arrived in Cleveland at the country club. The country club's entrance was beautiful. Surrounding the country club, were large hedges that were a healthy green colour and some were professionally sculpted to perfection. There was a great sign right before they entered into the club, it said in big white letters 'Hazel Moon Country Club', there was also a fountain of water running down the sign. The gate to the Club was a grand jet black metal gate with a gold W in the centre of it. Kurt assumed it stood for Williams. Once they entered, Kurt felt out of place. Around the limo were rich people going to and fro from the country club. Some were simply walking for the sake of walking. They were in typical country club attire, with sun hats and polyester.

"You guys are going to love it here." Alex told Blaine and Kurt. "We spend almost every summer here, well until last year when Daniel almost drowned."

"I didn't almost drown, I lost my breath under the water." Daniel replied, the girls laughed at the brunet and dirty blond.

The limo parked and the teenagers exited the limo. Blaine was absolutely jumping on the balls of his feet. "This is so cool Kurt!"

"Blaine, please remember we were in New York City of all places several months ago, this is not as great as NYC." Kurt saw the three girls scoff and mutter 'this place is much better' but he tried to ignore them.

"Oh, here comes to welcoming committee." Felix muttered, his brothers laughed loudly but they felt the same way. From a few feet away, Kurt could see a tall lady with a sunhat and a sundress on skipping over excitedly. She had shoulder length blonde hair from where Kurt stood, he could see the vibrant blue eyes that she had. Her lips were painted bright red and she had way too much blush on. "Boys!" She cried.

"That must be Mrs. Williams." Kurt whispered to Blaine and Sebastian.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sebastian snorted, "If there was a lady running towards my boyfriend and his brothers excitedly I would be concerned." Sebastian froze when he realised what he had said, "I-I mean my best friend."

"Oh I missed you three so much!" Mrs. Williams shouted as she finally reached her sons. "I love you all so much."

"We missed you too, Mom." Alex grinned, "Where's Dad?"

"You know him, he's on the golf course with Charles." Mrs. Williams saw the three teenage boys watching her curiously. She stumbled over holding the back of her hat with her hand. "Hi! I'm Mrs. Williams but you can call me Carrie, I'm the triplet's Mother. I'm so glad you three are here!"

"It's great to meet you, Carrie." Sebastian put on the charm, if and when he and Felix get back together, he knows that one day he'll marry Felix. He needs to show that he's a good guy for Felix even if his parents don't know he's gay let alone dating.

"You must be Sebastian." Carrie jumped for joy while she shook Sebastian's hand. "Felix told me all about you!" Sebastian blushed slightly before Carrie turned to Kurt and Blaine. "You two must be Kurt and Blaine." The couple nodded. "If anyone gives you a bad time, you come right away and tell me. I'll fire them faster than you can say Barbra Streisand." She leaned in closer to whisper, "Felix told me what you two went through the last couple months between you two. I'm so proud of you two for getting through it so well," she cupped Kurt's cheek, "I want you two to know that I managed to get you two a room together, don't worry." She winked her left eye before going off to talk to the girls.

"She is kind of overwhelming." Blaine let out a breath, "I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw softly before they grabbed their luggage and went inside. A bell-hop took their things onto a trolley and lead them to the elevator and then pressed the Penthouse floor button within the elevator and they waited. The bell-hop was a South American man, he gave them a weird look when he saw their connected hands. Once the elevator landed, they got off and the bell-hop led them to a different section of the pent house far from the others.

"Here's your room." The bell-hop, named Kevin, said. He unlocked the door with his master key and led them in.

"Oh my." Kurt gasped. "T-This is beautiful." The bell-hop left silently with another look of disgust. Blaine rolled his eyes and shut the door, locking it. He went up behind Kurt and slid his hands around Kurt's body. "Blaine, this room is-is better than our New York room." Blaine had to admit, Kurt was right. This room was superb. It had a king size bed kitty corner from where they stood at the door. Beside the bed on the right side was a pair of French doors that opened up to a balcony overlooking the golf course and the lake. Across the room from the bed was a huge bathroom with the biggest Jacuzzi tub Kurt had ever seen and a big glass shower that could fit eight people.

"I still can't get over how we can do this." Blaine spun Kurt around and dipped him, kissing his lips softly. "Without fear of your Dad finding out." Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I can't believe it either." Kurt leaned his head up and kissed Blaine again. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine lifted Kurt up bridal style and carried him to the king size bed. He kneeled on it, still holding Kurt and then placed his boyfriend gently on the mattress. He hovered over Kurt, he took in every curve of Kurt's body. "Next year at this time, we'll be in New York together. In our own apartment. Without having to worry about people walking in on us." Kurt giggled at the memories of their friends and family walking in on them doing things that weren't rated G. "We're just a year away from fulfilling our dreams, honey."

Kurt reached up to rub Blaine's back with his hand, "I know… To be honest, I'm kind of scared. I've lived in Lima for my entire life, I've never lived anywhere else. You have lived in New York, you will adjust to the lifestyle because you've had it before." Blaine laid flat against Kurt.

"Baby, I lived in New York until I was four – the only thing I remember about living there was having to take two taxis to get from daycare to our apartment." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "We'll find a way to adjust to it together, I promise." They started to make out heatedly until there was a knock at the door and the doorknob jiggled. Blaine climbed off of Kurt, he adjusted his pants discreetly and went to the door to answer it. He took one last look at Kurt and it felt like all the oxygen in the world was sucked out of his lungs. Kurt laid on their bed with his eyes shut but his chest was heaving. He looked absolutely debauched. Blaine threw the lock and opened the door, "What?"

Felix stood on the other side nervously, at Blaine's attitude, the boy shrunk in his shoes. "Bad time?" he whispered, Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. What's up? Come in." When Blaine let Felix in, Kurt was no longer looking debauched, his hair was coiffed to perfection once more and he was sitting at the side of the bed looking at the room service menu.

"Hey, Felix, what's up?" he asked smiling.

"N-Nothing," Felix cleared his throat, "Uh, I have a problem."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"My Mom is making Sebastian share a room with me." Felix told the two, "I can't be with him in the same room! H-He watches me and I know he thinks I don't see him watching me but I do! I can't stand it! All I want to do is just kiss him and tell him that I love him and that I miss him so much!" Felix burst into tears and fell on the floor. Blaine caught him and helped him to the bed. "I miss him, Kurt." Felix whimpered once he was on the bed. Kurt cooed and ran his fingers through Felix's hair.

"I know you do, Felix," Kurt saw Blaine itching to just say 'get back together then!' but he spoke before Blaine could, "When Blaine and I were broken up in sophomore year, I was having such a hard time being away from him even though I was with Sebastian. I had to share a bed with him and be with Blaine a majority of my time and it _killed _me to not be with him, you know?" Felix nodded slightly. "Then when Sebastian started doing what he did, I realised that being apart from Blaine was stupid. What's the point in being apart from the person you love? Being away from the person you love is idiotic, it hurts both of you in the long run and you can't stop thinking about the 'what if you two were together then' or 'what if we had never gotten back together'…" Kurt closed his eyes, pausing before continuing. "Sebastian loves you, Felix. He'd do anything for you and you know that. He misses you _so _much. He's happy when he's with you and he's terrible without you. Stop thinking that he's going to find someone so much better than you because that's a lie." Kurt helped Felix sit up and he hugged his friend. "I'm going to tell another story, so bear with me." Felix giggled softly. "After Karofsky kissed me in November last year, I had this voice in my head telling me I wasn't good enough for Blaine and that because Karofsky k-kissed me, Blaine was going to find me repulsive." Blaine's tongue clicked disapprovingly, Kurt rolled his eyes but went on anyway. "I thought he deserved so much better than some weak kid who can't even fight for himself. After Blaine saved me from getting raped by Karofsky, I felt even worse. I had come up with this theory that Blaine would break up with me and go to New York without me and marry this guy with bad hair. I told Blaine that and he told me that I couldn't have been more wrong."

_Blaine pulled Kurt right against him so they were chest to chest. His hands rested on Kurt's hips and Kurt's automatically (no matter how hard they tried not to) linked his hands around Blaine's neck. They swayed to the overplayed Top 40 song._

_Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, he couldn't look at him… He just couldn't._

_"Look at me." Blaine whispered oh so quietly._

_"I can't." the older boy replied, Blaine squeezed his hips._

_"Please, Kurt." And Kurt did._

_"I love you." Blaine told him, "And I didn't say anything back because I was scared."_

_"Why were _you_ scared? It was me who was pouring my deepest fear to you and you just stood there like an idiot with your mouth open waiting for a fly to fly in." Kurt snapped, Blaine moved his hands so that they were clasped around Kurt's waist, holding Kurt tight against him._

_"I was scared because I couldn't believe you would think that. I don't think you're disgusting because Karofsky touched you. I think you're brave," Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, his lips brushing the skin under Kurt's ear, "and sexy." He nipped at the soft skin that tasted like lavender, cinnamon and Kurt. "I could never leave you behind in Lima with Karofsky; I would hate myself everyday if I did. I would also never marry a guy named Jeremiah."_

_"Why?" Kurt wondered out loud, Blaine placed a soft kiss to the spot where he had bitten._

_"Because Kurt is a much better name, Jeremiah sounds way too… Biblical." He joked; Kurt's bottom lip was still quivering as he giggled._

_"When I say you're the love of my life, I'm not joking, you're my everything. I meant everything I said to my Dad today, Kurt. And I hope to one day to be dancing at our wedding – once it's legal – with everyone watching us, your Dad, Carole, and my Dads. You're everything I could ever wish for, you're beautiful and you're so loving, you're perfect." Blaine looked Kurt in the eye._

_"I'm not perfect."_

_"Don't say that, because you are. You are beyond perfect; I only wish that one day I could be as perfect as you. You have a perfect complexion, you have perfect hair and you have a perfect heart. I could go on for hours about how perfect you are. This month has been terrible without you by my side Kurt, I just… I need you. You're my everything, and even though we both said earlier on today that we shouldn't be together because of Karofsky…" Blaine took a breath. "I want to be with you, I don't care about some homophobic asshole. I need my Kurt."_

_"I need you too Blaine." Kurt mumbled, he had no idea how it was even possible to produce as many tears as he and Blaine have that day but apparently it's possible._

"He told me he needed me and I told him that I needed him. There is no one better for me than Blaine and vice versa. It's just like you and Sebastian, sure you two have only been dating for five months but you two are in love. And when you're in love, truly heart-stopping in love, no one is better for you than him." Kurt kissed Felix's hair. "Go for it, Felix." Felix wiped his cheeks and got off the bed.

"Thank-you, Kurt. I-I'll talk to him… Later. Maybe, I don't know." Felix started to leave the room, "My Mom said dinner is at six and that you should dress in semi-formal clothing. But yeah, thank-you Kurt."

"You're welcome, Felix." The blond left the room and Blaine locked the door after him. Blaine turned around to face Kurt.

"You're beautiful." He said as he approached his boyfriend, "That was beautiful." Kurt held out his arms for Blaine to crawl onto his lap. Blaine sat on Kurt's lap, put his arm around Kurt's neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You're an amazing person, Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah well, I've got to be. When we were broken up, no one was there for me except for you and that was hard enough since we weren't even dating." Kurt laid down and Blaine moved so he was laying down beside him with his head resting on Kurt's chest, listening to his heart beat as they spoke. "That's all behind us now though."

"Yes, it is." Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's stomach. "Will you marry me?" Blaine asked out of absolute nowhere. Kurt sat up, knocking Blaine off of him.

"What did you just say?!" Kurt's heart was racing, had Blaine just proposed?

"I asked if you would marry me." Blaine shrugged as if this was okay, this was definitely not okay. Kurt couldn't breathe, Blaine was serious. Blaine was asking him to marry him. He couldn't believe it. "Would you?"

"Blaine… I don't know what to say." Kurt spluttered nervously.

"Yes, preferably, you don't need to answer now of course. I was just wondering." Blaine pushed Kurt back down on the bed to cuddle.

"Blaine, you just asked me to marry you and you're saying I don't need to answer because you're just wondering?" Kurt was happy, confused and hurt all at the same time.

"Baby, listen." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks, "I love you and of course I want to marry you one day. I was just wondering whether you would want to or not. You're lack of an answer kind of scares me but I'm okay with that."

"Yes."

"What?" Blaine mumbled confused.

"I said—_mmph_!" Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine attacked his lips. "Blaine—what?"

"Don't say it, don't." Blaine said against Kurt's now swollen lips. "Please don't say it."

"What? I want to marry—_Blaine_!" Kurt threw his head back and moaned even louder when Blaine bit Kurt's collarbone.

"_Don't say it_." Blaine positively growled, "I know I asked you and it's common sense that you should answer but don't. One day, when we're older and you feel like it's right to just marry me without questions ask. Say something, a specific word or phrase, I don't care. And when you say it when we're older, doesn't matter how old – we could be nineteen or seventy-two – the moment you say that, we're getting married." Blaine kissed him surprisingly softly rather than the hard kisses he had been giving.

"What should I say then?" Kurt asked, his heart was beating so fast.

"I don't know." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. "Anything."

"I like your shoelaces." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine raised his head up to look at him.

"That's what I'll say. I'll tell you I like your shoelaces and then we'll get married." Blaine paused for a moment before realising that was actually a brilliant idea. "You should say something back, so I know that you haven't forgotten later on down the road."

"So, like, I stole them from the president?" Blaine suggested, "You say you like my shoelaces and then I'll say I stole them from the president."

"That's perfect!" Kurt giggled, "We're so weird."

Blaine sighed happily, "I know, that's what makes us perfect for each other. We both have the same amount of weird."

"Oh no, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest, staring into Blaine's hazel orbs. "I'm pretty sure you're weirder than I am because you're the one with the Daniel Radcliffe poster in his dresser."

"Honey, you put that there." Blaine chuckled, "Besides that I agree with you. I'm a bit weirder than you are."

"Wanna know something that I love?" Kurt began to play with Blaine's shirt as he spoke. Blaine nodded, his head was resting on his pillows and he was starting to doze off. "I love that we have different nicknames for each other. I call you boo-boo, B, and babe. You call me baby, honey and sexy. I almost never call you baby, unless you're sick or hurt." Blaine hummed quietly, "The fact we have so many names is one of the things I love about our relationship. It makes us unique." Blaine hummed once more, quieter this time. Kurt noticed his boyfriend was drifting off to sleep, he rolled over and took off Blaine's shoes and socks. He covered Blaine with the blanket and then sat down on the bed beside his sleeping angel. He pulled out his phone and decided to read some Harry Potter on his phone.

* * *

><p>Felix walked down the hallway towards the elevator, he was planning to sit by the pool and read some Harry Potter before going back inside to get ready for dinner. He would have to sit next to Sebastian at dinner to make it look like they're still best friends rather than exes. He did miss Sebastian, talking to Kurt and Blaine made him feel better about the whole situation. Sebastian had tried to talk to him in their suite but he just told him he was going downstairs and he left without another word. It broke his heart to see the look of sadness on Sebastian's face.<p>

He was thinking so hard about the Sebastian situation, that he didn't even notice the blond lifeguard he was about to walk into.

"_Oof_!" Felix fell down on his bum from the impact. He looked up to see who or what he bumped into when the breath in his throat hitched. Standing before him was one of the sexiest men he had ever seen. He was wearing short, _really _short lifeguard swim shorts. The man was tanned with a defined eight-pack, he also had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Whoa, you okay?" And to top things off, he had a British accent.

"U-Uh, yeah." The man helped Felix stand up and he picked up Felix's novel for him.

"Harry Potter, eh?" the man threw the book up in the air and caught it, "My cousin was in one of those movies."

"You're joking?" Felix felt his knees go weak. This man was perfect.

"Not at all, it was a minor role but she was credited for it." The man handed the book back to Felix.

"Who did she play?" Felix asked, the man's eyes twinkled briefly.

"Some little character, you may not know her, she was barely mentioned in the books." The man glanced over at the pool for a moment.

"Who?"

"Some girl, I think her name was Hermione Granger." Felix threw his Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire up in the air and screamed. This guy, this man, was related to Emma Watson. HOLY SHIT.

"NO WAY!" he smacked the man in the arm, "You're not related to Emma Watson?!"

"That I am, I'm her cousin Robert." The man stretched his back, "I'm not as cool as she is, I work here as the lifeguard."

"R-Really?" This guy, Robert, worked for his parents.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Robert asked him.

"F-Felix, Felix Williams."

"Williams? Wait, that means your parents sign my paycheck." Robert was smirking, God was this man attractive.

"Yeah, I guess." Felix giggled like a school girl.

"Well then, would you care to get a drink with me?" Felix raised his eyebrow, wasn't this guy working? "I'm on my break. My friend Vanessa is the lifeguard right now."

"W-Well, okay!" Felix blushed, he wasn't technically dating Sebastian right now…

"Come on, the smoothie hut here makes really good… Smoothies." Robert and Felix giggled softly before heading over. When thy got there, Felix saw Kurt and Blaine just arriving.

"What do you want to drink, honey?" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he spoke.

"Uh, a strawberry sunshine smoothie. I had one of those in Lima and it was so sour!" Kurt put his arm around Blaine's slim waist, "What about you, B?" They were being obnoxiously adorable.

"Maybe a pineapple smoothie. I'm not really in the mood for anything sour or that sweet." Blaine hummed and the couple got in line behind Robert and Felix. Felix knew if they noticed him they would get mad at him for not trying to get Sebastian back – he knows they think he shouldn't have broken up with Sebastian because he wants Seb to be happy, but that's the truth. Sebastian did deserve so much better.

"What are you going to get?" Robert asked him, Felix shrugged not saying anything. "I, myself, might get a banana strawberry smoothie. I love the mix between banana and strawberry." The way he said strawberry with his British accent made Felix laugh quietly. He said it like 'straw-bury'.

"Felix?" Shit, Kurt recognised his chuckle. Felix turned around, as did Robert. Kurt eyed Robert for a moment, "What a coincidence seeing you here!"

"Robert, this is my best friend Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Felix said awkwardly, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Felix before smiling up at Robert. "Kurt, Blaine, t-this is Robert. He's a lifeguard here at the pool and he's buying me a smoothie."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Robert said to Kurt and Blaine.

"I have an idea!" Kurt acted as if he had just had an epiphany. "Why don't we sit together and get to know each other! Babe, order my drink. Felix, tell Blaine what you want and we'll get a table!" Kurt grabbed Felix's hand and dragged him away. Blaine was hoping he heard Felix's order, it sounded like blueberry.

Blaine was left with Robert, who was now looking over at Felix confused. "Sorry about Kurt." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright."

Over at the table, Kurt slammed the palms of his hands down on the table. Felix jumped in the air. "What the HELL are you doing?! Did anything Blaine and I said stick in your head?!"

"It did! Kurt, I really appreciate you and Blaine telling me what you guys went through… But I honestly do think that Sebastian would do better without me! I'm not even out of the closet and Sebastian deserves someone who is!"

"But he loves you and it shouldn't matter whether you're out or not! He loves you for you not matter if you're out of the theoretical closet." Kurt sighed, "Why are you with this Robert guy? You know if Sebastian saw you two together…"

"Maybe he'd see that if I can move on, he can move on too!" Felix shrugged, looking over to where Blaine and Robert stood awkwardly beside each other waiting for their smoothies.

"The thing is Felix, he doesn't want to move on! He loves you and you love him! You've loved him since he transferred to Dalton, in 2009 and one British guy that works for your parents changes your mind about that?!" Kurt was so angry he couldn't see straight.

"Kurt, please, I love Sebastian! I really do b-but…" Felix shook his head and didn't continue. The other two boys came back to the table with their smoothies. Kurt glared at Felix as he started to drink his smoothie. Blaine noticed the tension immediately.

"So, Felix, what else is there to do around here besides drink amazing smoothies?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's attempt to break the ice.

"Uh, I don't know. Usually when I'm here I just stay in my room and read." Robert smiled at Felix who was blushing slightly.

"How have I not noticed you before? You're adorable!" Robert ruffled Felix's hair, Kurt glared and clenched his smoothie glass.

"Thank-you." Felix murmured, Kurt exaggerated another eye roll and then he received a look from Blaine. The four around the table didn't say much after that. Blaine sighed and rubbed Kurt's back, trying to release some tension from his angered boyfriend. Blaine leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Baby, calm down. He's just flirting with Robert, he's not sticking his tongue down his throat." Kurt sniffed and continued to stare at Felix and Robert. Robert saw Kurt's glares and he looked over at Felix.

"I don't think your friend Kurt likes me much…" Robert whispered in Felix's ear. Felix swallowed some of his smoothie and saw Kurt's evil glare.

"Kurt, stop it!" Felix hissed, Kurt shrugged and leaned on Blaine.

"So, uh, Blaine what do you guys do in Lima for fun?" Robert asked, Blaine groaned internally.

"We, uh, Kurt and I are in a band on YouTube and we usually make videos for, um, fun. We sing and stuff." Kurt stifled his laughter at Blaine's awkwardness. "And, uh, Kurt and I go swimming in my backyard sometimes."

"That's cool." Robert saw Felix looking over at the pool. "What's up?" Kurt and Blaine followed their gaze and saw Sebastian standing near the diving board in his swim trunks with Daniel and Alex. "Who's that guy?"

"That's Sebastian, my friend." Felix whispered solemnly.

"Hey, he should come over here!" Kurt said with a grin.

"Kurt…" Blaine used his warning voice, Kurt ignored him.

"Hey! Sebastian! Why don't you come over here?" Felix turned to Kurt, his mouth open agape and his eyes full of hurt.

"Kurt—" Felix growled but Sebastian was already at the table.

"Hey," Sebastian saw the well-built man sitting beside Felix and his smile dropped. "O-Oh."

"Sebastian, this is Robert – Felix's new friend." Sebastian's heart broke, it was easy to see in his face. He also began to have tears in his eyes.

"Oh, um, that's nice. I better be going." Sebastian sent a look at Felix before walking towards the pool.

"He's kind of weird…" Robert laughed awkwardly, "Do you guys go to school together or something? He seemed really choked up about something."

"Oh, yeah, we're best friends… He, uh, he's going through a difficult situation right now and I kind of started it." Felix blushed slightly, Robert smiled at him and put his arm around Felix's shoulder. There was a loud splash and Kurt jumped up to run over to the pool.

Blaine followed him and helped him get, a now wet, Sebastian out of the pool. "Oh my gosh!" Kurt took off Sebastian's shirt and wrung out the water. "What happened?" Sebastian's eyes were fixed on Felix and Robert, who were looking over concerned.

"I-I got distracted." Sebastian made eye contact with Felix who was looking guilty. Felix stood up and whispered something to Robert who nodded and watched Felix walk over to him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Felix asked quietly.

"What am I doing?! What are _you _doing? He's f*cking all over you! Felix," Sebastian leaned in and whispered, "I thought you were in love with me…"

"I am!" Felix shouted, "But I broke up with you so you could be happy."

"Do I look like I'm happy?! I have to watch you flirt with that stupid British guy and I'm heartbroken!" A few people were looking over at the four of them. "I-I don't understand, Felix!"

"I'm not flirting with him! I'm just sitting with him, he's nice!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Felix bit his lip, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh yeah, nice enough to break your ex-boyfriend's heart." Sebastian shook his head and started to walk away. "I love you." Sebastian choked out before trying to walk away. Alex and Daniel saw the distress on Sebastian's face and stopped him.

"What's going on, 'Bas?" Alex said, concern was on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just going to go back to my room. Have fun, guys." Sebastian started to leave again but he heard something, so quiet it made him stop.

"Hey, love, what's going on?" It was Robert. He was talking to Felix. Who was looking conflicted now.

The whole group of people who were around the pool and at the smoothie place, were staring at the group of boys.

Sebastian spun around and stormed over to Robert and Felix. He pushed Robert off of Felix and screamed, "Get off of him!"

"Dude!" Robert held his hands up in the air, "What is your problem?"

"Don't f*cking touch, Felix!" Sebastian was seeing red. He wanted to throw this British guy in the pool and never let him back up. Felix was his, not 'Robert's'. Felix was his to hold and kiss and to love.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Robert stood in front of Felix, almost like he was protecting him from Sebastian.

"Felix is mine!"

"You don't own him, you creep!" Robert turned to Felix. "We should go."

"You're not going anywhere with this Brit, Felix." Sebastian went over to Felix and gave him a pleading expression. "Please, Felix."

"Come on, Felix." Robert put his hand around Felix's waist and pulled him away, Felix was torn.

"Felix!" Sebastian screamed out in anguish. Felix saw Alex and Daniel, standing on either side of Sebastian. They were definitely confused. Felix saw Sebastian fall to the ground, crying louder than Kurt had earlier that year in April. Felix also saw Kurt giving him this… _Look_. He wasn't sure whether his best friend was glaring or desperate for him to fix things with Sebastian. Blaine simply looked like he had to go to the bathroom, really bad. "Please…" Sebastian whimpered.

"I should go talk to him." Felix said to Robert.

"Love, he's nuts, haven't you heard him? He thinks you belong to him, you aren't a material possession." Robert leaned in to kiss his hair but Felix never felt his lips on his head, he felt a pair of lips against his.

He knew those lips.

They weren't the mysterious lips of Robert, the lips he had never touched.

They were Sebastian's.

But all too quickly, they were gone. Sebastian's bright blue saucers were wide. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You two… You're dating?!" Robert took a step away from Sebastian and Felix.

"No, we broke up." Felix said, Alex and Daniel appeared out of nowhere.

"You two were dating?!" Daniel gasped.

Felix started to shake, this isn't how he wanted to come out. "I am so sorry, Felix." Sebastian whispered, "You have no idea."

"If you guys were dating, why did you break up?" Alex asked, shaking Felix slightly.

"How long were you guys together?!" Daniel and Alex raised their voices.

"Please, guys, stop." Felix said in a calm voice. Felix took one of Sebastian's hands, "I'm not mad at you."

"B-But I outed you! Kitten, I am so sorry!" Sebastian was about to break down again, Felix, despite being worked up about his brothers now knowing he's gay, he hugged Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's bare torso and pressed his face into his damp chest. Sebastian put his arms around him in return, his face was against Felix's soft hair. "I love you so much, Kitten."

"I love you too." Felix pulled away but kept his arms around his ex-boyfriend. "I am sorry too, for breaking up with you… I'm not happy without you." Felix sniffled, "I miss you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Felix." Sebastian kissed his forehead softly.

"W-Will you be mine again, Seb?" Felix asked hesitantly, almost fearing Sebastian would say no.

"You don't even have to ask!" Sebastian held him tight, Kurt squeaked and jumped for joy. He was clapping excitedly.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. The two laughed and began to tell Felix's brothers that they had been dating since February, and were very much in love.

"Wait," Alex said an hour later as they all went inside, Robert had since left because he felt that Felix had been rude to him. Kurt said that it was a good thing he was gone, otherwise he would have had to kick his ass. "Why didn't you tell us that you two were dating? It would have made it a lot more sense than you two always have those weird sleep overs without inviting us…"

Felix blushed, he and Sebastian were holding hands as they walked towards their hotel room. "I didn't want you guys to look at me differently because I wasn't straight."

Daniel and Alex froze, "What?" Daniel grabbed Alex's arm. "You're our brother, we love you no matter what! Who cares whether you like Sebastian's dick or not?"

"I-I…" Felix closed his eyes, "Thank-you, guys."

"No problem, bro." Daniel ruffled Felix's hair. "How long have you known you were gay? I mean, you had to have known before you two started dating."

"I've known since… Sebastian transferred to Dalton in sophomore year." They made it to Kurt and Blaine's hotel room, and they all went inside.

"Since then?! Holy shit, that means you've liked him for that long too, right?" Felix nodded in response to Alex's question. "Shit, man, you're good at hiding things."

"I kind of knew you were hiding something," Daniel said as he sat on Kurt and Blaine's bed. "I mean, one time you came into my dorm room with this giant hickey on your neck. I didn't say anything about it 'cause it would have been awkward… But yeah. I'm glad to know it was Sebastian that was giving them to you."

"Can we talk about something other than Sebastian giving Felix hickeys?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, can we talk about how you and Blaine totally had sex in the common room your last night at Dalton?" Daniel smirked when the couple's faces turned bright red. "Exactly."

_(Early September, 2011)_

Felix walked back into the room, drying his hands on his pants. "Kurt, your step-mother said that she and your Dad fixed the crib so you can start buying stuff for it."

Kurt blinked and nodded, sitting up. "Thanks, Felix. Uh, Blaine and I were going to go get stuff for the baby's crib, would you two care to join us?"

"Nah, I think Felix and I should head back to Dalton." Sebastian stood up and cracked his back. "I wanna check out the freshmen and scare them a little."

"You're a terrible person, Sebastian." Kurt said with a laugh. "But okay, have fun you two." He hugged Sebastian and Felix before Felix went to go get his shoes. "You tell him that you want to leave Dalton. Do not leave him hanging, Sebastian, or I'll kick your ass."

"You sound like Daniel and Alex when we said we said not to tell the others. 'Don't mess this up or we'll kick your ass you meerkat', I don't know why they were so upset to not tell the others but…" Felix put his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Come on, Seb." Felix grinned at Kurt and Blaine. "Have fun buying baby stuff!"

"Thanks!" The other couple left the house, saying goodbye to Burt and Carole as they did. Kurt spun around winking at his boyfriend who was almost asleep on his bed, he had totally ignored what had been going on since well, they went into his room after the other boys left. "Babe, you were very attentive today."

"I try." Blaine creaked open one of his eyes and smiled.

"So," Kurt crawled onto the bed to beside Blaine who reached out and ran his fingers over the stitching of Kurt's jeans. "Wanna go shopping for Elizabeth's things? We could buy her little pink outfits with flowers on them and a little bonnet or a little pink toque and little mittens and booties."

"Mm, maybe in a bit. I want to cuddle with you." Blaine held his arms out for Kurt to crawl in. Kurt pouted.

"Blaine! Come on, we're not going to have time to buy her stuff when school starts because we're going to be so busy figuring out what to do after high school – what university we're going to, where we're going to live when we get to New York, how we're going to pay for rent and tuition!" Kurt took a deep breath, "We're going to have to work on our resumes and apply for jobs in New York while we're in Ohio! We're not going to have any time for Elizabeth, or family, or dates or-or even sex!" Blaine mock gasped.

"What are we ever going to do? I'll be stuck with my poor right hand!" Blaine rolled around on the bed, fake crying. "I'll be so lost without the soft touch of your fingers." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "Please, take a picture of your ankle so I can have something to get off with!" Kurt smacked his hands away.

"Stop being such a dumbo!" Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly. "Seriously though, Blaine. We're not going to be ourselves this year. We're going to be so busy… What if… What if we get so stressed we don't have time for each other? It's our senior year." Kurt paused to stare into Blaine's sparkly eyes. "I want it to be magic."

"It will be magic, Kurt, stop worrying." They linked fingers. "We can go baby shopping for her, just, lay down with me for a bit. I want to remember this." Kurt laid down with him on the soft blankets.

"Remember what, boo-boo?" Kurt purred quietly as Blaine nipped at his jaw.

"I want to remember us before we're stressed. Just, lying here in _love_," Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sappy voice. "And besides, I don't think we'll be that stressed. We know where we're going. New York. We're going with Rachel, but we'll probably kick her out most of the time in our apartment so we can have some alone time when she's pissing us off. And we know that we want to do something with music, both of us, you and Rachel will go on Broadway and I'll be a composer!"

"Blaine, you can only play the guitar and piano!" Kurt said with a smug face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to play everything else. I tried playing the violin when we were at Dalton and it was pretty easy." Blaine began to play with Kurt's hair. "We're going to be fine, Kurt."

"A-Are you sure?" Kurt sounded like a small child.

"Of course I'm sure, honey. And of course we're going to have time to see your baby sister. Sure we're not going to be able to see her when we go to New York next year, but it'll be okay." Blaine kissed his head. "Now, let's just… Lie here and bask in our freedom."

"Let's go shopping! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt shook Blaine's body, "Please! I want to go shopping for my little sister!" Blaine groaned, Kurt jumped onto him. "If you don't go right now I'll tell Rachel what we did in her shower." Blaine was up faster than Finn was on Christmas morning.

"Come on." Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take. Out in the dining room, Burt and Carole sat at the table. Burt looked tired and Carole was sitting calmly with her hands resting on her eight month old baby belly.

"Where are you two off to?" She asked, her fingers tapped along the swell of her belly.

"We're going to go to the mall to buy stuff for Elizabeth." Kurt grinned happily, his hand was clasped with Blaine as they stood in the foyer.

"That's sweet. Oh, since you're going to the mall – can you pick me up some cheese spray, Nutella, lettuce, Doritos and hotdog buns?" She asked with a smile. Blaine glanced at Kurt, wondering why she would need all of those miscellaneous foods.

"Sure. Dad, do you want anything?" Kurt asked, he let go of Blaine's hands to put on his boots. Blaine followed to put on his shoes.

"No, I'm good, son." Kurt's father said.

"Okay, let's go Blaine." The couple left the house, as they did, Finn had just arrived with Rachel. Since Kurt and Blaine missed the last 2 months of junior year at McKinley, they missed a lot of the drama. Finn and Rachel had since gotten back together while they were still at Dalton. It had been in the middle of the night when Blaine got the call from Rachel, they had been watching Star Trek in Kurt and Sebastian's dorm room. Rachel had started screaming about Finn and how he was her soul mate and all that. Kurt still didn't understand why Finn had taken Rachel back, though she was his best friend, she cheated on him with a college guy!

"Hey boys." Rachel said, she was holding Finn's hand in an awkward way since he was at least a foot taller than her.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine said to his twin sister. "Where were you two?"

"We were at 'Babies R Us', we got these super cute booties! Elizabeth will absolutely love them!" Rachel jumped up in the air, giggling like a school girl. "I am so excited for you guys! You get to play with a little baby whenever you're home!"

Kurt deflated, "But we were just going to go shopping for Elizabeth…"

"Oh." Rachel frowned, "You guys can still buy her a blanket or something."

"Rach, we already bought one of those." Finn said, reaching into the shopping bag and pulled out a packaged pink blanket.

Kurt bit his lip, he had to hold back his anger. "Well, you two can get a teddy bear or something like that. Or a rattle."

"Yeah, we got those too." Finn laughed, holding up the things Rachel had just said.

Kurt clenched his jaw and walked right to his Navigator, opening the door and slamming it shut. He saw Rachel ask Blaine what that was about, Blaine started saying something that took at least five minutes to say. Rachel looked upset and Finn was angry. He heard Finn yell something along the lines, "She's my sister too!" And then Blaine continued to talk, something he said made Finn upset just like Rachel and the odd couple went inside the house. Blaine opened the passenger side door and slipped in, closing the door once he was sitting.

"Sorry about that… I-I knew you were upset about them buying everything and you not getting a chance to. I told them it wasn't fair because you had never had a real sibling before – one that shared blood." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. "Rachel started crying because she didn't mean to hurt your feelings… Finn however was angry because Elizabeth is his blood relative too. I told him that that may be true but he already has a blood sibling, he has Dustin, so he doesn't know what you're going through." Kurt watched Blaine speak with tears in his eyes. "I think Rachel feels really bad about buying all that stuff. She said Finn didn't have any choice in the matter, so she does feel terrible."

"Thank-you, Blaine, for doing that." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "You're amazing."

"I did it because I knew you were upset. I wasn't just going to stand there and let you be upset." Blaine leaned across the console to give Kurt a chaste kiss.

"I love you." Kurt put the key in the ignition and started his car.

"Love you too, baby." Blaine buckled his seatbelt and they drove to the Lima Town Centre Mall. Once they were there, they set off to find small things for Elizabeth. Little toys and details that are needed for her when she comes. Like a baby mobile, a doll, her first Barbie even though she wouldn't really be able to play with it, she could still hold it.

"Oh look!" Blaine cheered, they stood in front of the Disney store. "A little Mike Wazoski! We should get her that!"

"Blaine, I don't want to get my baby sister a monster! She might get scared of him." Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand, "The baby clothing store is through the food court and behind TJ Max."

"B-But Kurt! If we get her a Mike Wazoski, or even better a Sully, she won't be afraid of monsters!" Blaine ran into the Disney store, leaving Kurt standing alone.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt went after him, "Come back here right now!"

"Kurt! I found a little baby Sully costume!" Blaine held it up in the air, "When it's cold outside she can wear it! Look, it says 'Keeps baby warm', it's like a little snow suit."

The older teen huffed, "Fine. You can get it for her." Blaine squealed happily before going to pay for it. "If she hates it, it's your fault."

"She won't hate it!" Blaine said from the cash register. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to look at other Disney related things. There were Toy Story toys, Lion King plushies; he would have loved this store if it were there ten years ago.

Kurt turned down another aisle, it was the Disney Princess aisle. There were flashes of yellow, pink, and blue. He was admiring a Belle doll when he saw a familiar person. Puck stood at the end of the same aisle, he looked dirtier than usual and his Mohawk had grown out more.

He had a scratch on his cheek that had scabbed over, and he had stubble growing on his face. He wore a white tank top that had dirt marks and stains, his jeans were filthy and he wore a bad pair of combat boots. Puck hadn't noticed him yet, Kurt was thankful for that. He hadn't seen Puck since… April, he thinks.

He was about to say hello when a girl, about his age, walked to Puck. She was a bit shorter than him, her hair was cut short to beneath her ears and it was dyed pink. She had her ears pierced more than Kurt had ever seen. She wore a white tank top as well, with grimy jeans but she wore stilettos instead of combat boots. She wrapped her arms around Puck and kissed at his neck.

"Hey babe." Puck said, he put his hands on her waist.

"Mm, did you get the stuff?" Kurt dropped the Belle doll, he recognised that voice, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"You know it, it was so easy, babe. Just had to trick that bitch of a cashier to have a quick f*ck in alley and God, it was all mine." They kissed heatedly and Puck pushed her up against the toy aisle.

Seriously, Puck? This is a children's store. What was going on with him? This wasn't like Puck, 'a quick f*ck'? Puck was a man-whore, but he didn't just have sex with random people.

"Was she better than me?" the girl asked, Puck snorted.

"Hell no, babe, you're so good." They kissed some more. The pink haired girl pulled a bag off of her shoulder and opened it up. Puck proceeded to put several things from the shelf into the bag.

Kurt gasped, were they shop lifting?!

"Puck?" Kurt finally spoke up, Puck and the girl froze. Puck looked over, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"K-Kurt… What are you doing here?" Puck asked, closing the bag and NOT taking the toys out.

"I'm shopping for baby stuff with Blaine… What are you doing?" Kurt walked towards his friend.

"J-Just shopping." Puck said lamely. As Kurt grew closer, he recognised the girl.

"Quinn?!"

It was the once beautiful Quinn Fabray – not that she isn't beautiful now, it's just… She's not the same blonde beauty she was before. She was now a girl with a nose ring, eyebrow piercing and a lip ring. Her make-up was caked on and God, her hair was terrible.

"'Sup, Hummel." She winked at him, making him feeling uncomfortable.

"W-What happened to you?" he asked, he was worried about her and Puck.

"I grew up." She licked her lips slowly, "You should try it sometime, maybe… I don't know, standing up for yourself instead of getting beaten to death by a football player?" Kurt tensed. How could she say something like that? He and Artie almost died that night! And she was just going to throw it around like it was nothing!

"Babe…" Puck hissed, Quinn stepped towards Kurt, completely ignoring Puck.

"You know what everyone was saying about you at school? After you got Karofsky arrested?" Kurt's vision was getting blurry, he needed Blaine right now. "They were calling him a hero for doing what they all wanted to."

"Babe, seriously I think you should stop."

"Shut the f*ck up, Puckerman." She spat and continued on. "We all wanted the little faggy princess to get beat the f*ck up because you always get what you want. You got the nice family, with the amazing boyfriend that would do anything for you! You've got a future that will actually get you money and you've got talent."

"I-I…" Kurt tried to speak but he had to swallow it down.

"Shut up." She shouted, "I have wanted to say this for a long time, Kurt Hummel and you're going to f*cking listen. Your family is perfect, you don't have to listen to your mother screaming at your father on the phone every night because they're getting a f*cking divorce. You don't have to worry about your boyfriend cheating on you because Blaine's the picture perfect boyfriend. He genuinely cares about you and I f*cking hate it." Kurt covered his mouth with his hand. "When Karofsky almost killed you and Artie, we rejoiced!" She laughed, "We were all so f*cking happy you almost died, too bad you didn't. The world would have been—"

"Quinn! Shut up!" Puck pushed her into the toys.

"Everyone has been through so much more shit than you, Kurt! You're too much of a pussy to handle it on your own!" She bit her lip in pleasure when Kurt burst into tears.

"What the f*ck?!" Blaine stood behind Quinn and Puck, he saw Kurt crying and he pushed out of the way. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, his arms around Blaine's neck and his face pressed between Blaine's neck and his shoulder. Blaine rubbed his back slowly, trying to comfort him. "Honey, please, what's wrong?"

"Of course, the perfect boyfriend saying the most perfect things 'honey, please', God, don't you ever just…" Quinn trailed off, smirking. "I hope you two break up."

Blaine let go of Kurt and turned around. "Excuse me? Why would you ever wish that upon someone?"

"You two are going to break up eventually. You are too perfect for each other." Quinn turned around and snatched the bag from Puck's grip. "Let's go, Puck."

"You are not going until you talk to me like I'm a human being!" Blaine grabbed Quinn's hand and forcibly pulled her back, making her cry out in pain.

"Ow!"

"What is wrong with you, Quinn? Kurt is your friend, _I'm _your friend. Why are you treating us like garbage?!" His eyes were full of confusion.

"Maybe it's what you deserve." She pulled her hand away, she and Puck left. Blaine went back to taking care of Kurt who was still crying, "Come on, let's go get something to eat. And then we'll talk, okay?" Blaine led Kurt to the food court and sat him down. "What do you want to eat?" He wiped Kurt's tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm not that hungry." Kurt wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"How about I go to that little sandwich shop that sells those really good donuts and I just happen to buy one of your favourite donuts?" Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "Would you eat that?"

Kurt nodded.

"Great, I'll be right back." After Blaine left, Kurt sat at the table, playing with a napkin he pulled from the dispenser. He was so angry and hurt that Quinn would say those things to him… He doesn't understand. He doesn't _want _to understand.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard his name, his vision was still impaired, so he couldn't see who it was. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" It was Mercedes, she sat down in Blaine's spot and took his hand. "Kurt…?"

"I-I was in the Disney store with Blaine, we were buying a Sully onesie for Elizabeth and Puck was there with Quinn. Her hair was pink and she was wearing gross clothing, s-she told me I should have died that night." He began crying again, he leaned on her shoulder. "She used to be my best friend! Why would she say things like that to me, 'Cedes?"

"Oh, white boy. You just met the 'New Quinn'… Don't take it personally, she's been rude to everyone but Puck." She patted his back.

"How can I not take it personally? She told me I should have died!" Blaine came back at that moment with his sandwich and Kurt's donut.

"That's what she said to you?" He gave Kurt the donut and took the other empty chair beside Kurt. "I am so sorry."

"I knew she had just been using us when she was pregnant… But I didn't know she hated me so much that she wanted me to die." Kurt bit into his donut.

"She told me that the weight of one of my thighs could sink the Titanic." Mercedes told them, "She outed Santana over Facebook, she told Artie it was a good thing he couldn't walk anymore because he was a terrible dancer. Uh, she told Joe his dreads were disgusting and that Jesus didn't exist – which offended a lot of us. He ended up cutting his dreads off." Mercedes paused to think, "She also said something about you, Blaine."

"What did she say?" Blaine put his sandwich down.

"She said you're a pitiful person who will be stepping on Kurt's coat tails for the rest of your life. She said that Kurt will get bored of you and end up cheating, even then you'll still be with Kurt because no one will want a whiny little piece of shit." Mercedes wiped away a tear of her own. "I don't know what's happened to her, but she's a bitch now."

"I wanna go home." Kurt sounded tiny, like a small child.

"Okay. It was good to see you, Mercedes. We'll see you when school starts." Blaine packed up his sandwich and Kurt's donut then put it in the Disney store bag. He and Kurt left, leaving Mercedes to go back to the car. As they drove home (this time Blaine drove), Blaine's concern for Kurt was rising. "She's wrong, Kurt."

"Who?"

"Quinn. She's ignorant and she doesn't deserve to waste your time upset." Kurt shrugged. "I'm serious, if she's going to be rude and abrasive, she shouldn't be what you're thinking about. Okay?"

"I guess." Blaine bit his tongue from saying anymore. It would just upset Kurt even more.

"Uh, what do you want to do when we get back to your house?"

"I don't know."

"Baby…" Blaine whispered sadly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt sniffled, "Why does everyone hate me so much?"

Blaine checked his rear view mirror before pulling over to the side of the road. Kurt looked over at him, cheeks soaked and flushed. "Why did you pull over?"

"Who hates you Kurt?" Blaine kept his eyes in front of him, Kurt watched him carefully, wondering what could be going on in Blaine's head, he couldn't believe Blaine didn't know who hated him.

"Seriously? Let me begin, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, Rick Nelson, every football player at McKinley, Quinn Fabray, Adam Crawford and most of the world because I love a man." Kurt turned away from Blaine, his heart was pounding in his chest. "I barely even do anything and they hate me for it." Blaine put his hands around Kurt's shoulders gently and forced him to face him.

"Listen to me Kurt Hummel and listen well," Blaine said softly, "who cares about what those assholes think? You shouldn't. All you should care about is who loves you and who you love. It shouldn't matter that a few people don't like you – that's such a strong word, but it's true. There are over seven billion people on this planet, you're bound to have people hate you or rather dislike you." Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's shoulders to his cheeks. "But there is one guy on this planet that is hopelessly in love with you and that's all you should care about, okay?"

"I just want to have one year of my life where everything goes right. No second doubts, no Sebastian's and no Joe's; no abuse and no super attractive Darren Criss'. And absolutely no cheerleaders and no break-ups." Kurt rested his hand over Blaine's. "Can we stay here for a while? I don't really want to talk to Rachel or Finn right now, or my parents."

"Sure. Want to cuddle in the back seat?" Kurt nodded and the couple moved to the back seat of Kurt's car. Blaine had his arm around Kurt and Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest.

Their senior year, would be anything but magic.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat down on his dorm room bed, he just called Felix to meet him at his room… He was nervous like Hell. He was about to tell Felix he wanted to transfer back to McKinley. He was scared Felix would doubt them again and break up with him.<p>

He didn't want them to be broken when he goes back. He loves Felix _so _much.

_-Knock, Knock-_

"Seb?" Felix knocked at the door.

"Come on in!" Sebastian braced himself for the worst.

His boyfriend came in with a bounce in his step, smiling like the happiest person in the world. "Hey, you." Felix sat at the foot of his bed. "What's up? You've been acting kind of weird since we got back from Kurt's."

"Uh," Sebastian bit his lip, "Come here, Kitten." Felix giggled awkwardly before sitting on Sebastian's lap. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's up?" Felix was hesitant to ask.

"So, uh, I love you."

"I love you too!" The blond pecked Sebastian on the lips.

"But um, listen, I really love how we share classes and spend time together between those classes. But uh, I'm going back to McKinley."

There was a beat.

Felix pulled away from Sebastian, eyes watering rapidly. "W-What?"

"I'm going back to McKinley… My Mom and I, we've already signed the transfer papers. I just, I want to finish my schooling there because that's where I started it." Sebastian tried to kiss Felix but Felix got up from his lap and walked across the room to where Kurt's bed used to be. Since Kurt and Blaine left, they had Kurt's twin-size bed removed to make Sebastian's dorm room bigger. "Kitten…"

"Why wouldn't you want to have your senior here with me?" Felix asked, his hands were covering his face.

"I do, Felix! I just really want to go back and finish what I started. I left because of what I did to Kurt, it was humiliating that everyone knew I was a… Bad boyfriend. But now, I'm different! I'm not in a bad home anymore and I'm not possessive over my boyfriend…" Sebastian stood up but Felix walked right into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. "Felix, please, understand that I don't want to keep running away from my problems."

"You didn't run away, Sebastian! You left because your parents made you! You had no choice in the matter but now you do have a choice! A choice between being safe at Dalton with your boyfriend or leaving your safe haven and being in a homophobic high school. A homophobic high school that almost got Kurt killed!" Felix screamed on the other side of the door. "I don't want you to get hurt too."

"I'm not going to get hurt, Kitten. I'm going to be with Kurt and Blaine and Jeff and Nick. And since Karofsky left, Blaine's sister Rachel said that no one is getting bullied." Sebastian rested his hand over the bathroom door. "I promise I won't get hurt and I promise I will come see you every day afterschool despite the distance."

The door swung open and Felix leapt onto Sebastian, his legs were around his waist. "I don't want you to go."

Sebastian lifted Felix up so he wouldn't fall off of him. "I love you."

Felix sniffed, "I love you too."

"I will always be there for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>They're back at McKinley for their senior year. Santana is the new head bitch in charge since Quinn's change of attitude and Artie is still not talking to her. Artie has troubles at school with his wheelchair and he doesn't know why his heart flutters every time Marley talks to him in the hallway. Sebastian leaves Dalton and the other Dalton boys discover his and Felix's relationship. The Hudson-Hummel family also get a surprise!

**End Authors Note: **I am currently writing a chapter to a new story, it's a fantasy story about Kurt and Blaine (like always) it's an AU. It'd be great if you all gave it a chance once it's uploaded to my page. It'd be great! I love you all, and I hope you're all doing okay despite the loss we've all had.


	62. Chapter 62

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending high school. This is their story. Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul language, bullying (isn't there always), and for once no sex!

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything but my cat named Felix. That's right. I named Sebastian's boyfriend after my cat.

**Authors Note: **So, hi. I'm here and I'm done chapter 62 after like 8 trillion months. If some of you read the authors note last chapter, I went through some tough shit at the beginning of September and that kind of made it hard to write this among other things. I just want to let y'all know I'm doing good, my friends are doing good too. I want to apologise for this chapter, as it was written over three months therefore it probably has inconsistencies, but yeah. I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to update soon. I've got so much stuff to do until Christmas, I have to sing at a Tree Lighting ceremony and then perform our Christmas play at school 6 times (ugh) and then sing at a bunch of malls and an old folks home. Oh and then sing with my old elementary school. I'M SO BUSY I HATE IT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his locker humming quietly under his breath, the halls were quiet and only a few students were straggling through the hallways. He looked over at the door of his locker, there were several pictures taped to the cold metal. The one at the top of the door was a picture of Felix and him sitting on one of the couches in the senior commons at Dalton, Felix was making a duck face and he was sticking his tongue out. The picture underneath that one was Sebastian and him pretending to be Rose and Jack from Titanic. Sebastian had his arms on Kurt's hips and Kurt's arms were spread out, he smiled looking over at them. He missed his best friends.<p>

Underneath that was his school schedule, then it was Blaine's school picture from junior year and a picture of them together. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders, his hand clasped around the shoulder, they were smiling brightly. Blaine had a winter jacket on and a checkered scarf, Kurt donned a thick black jacket that he had slightly unzipped. It had been taken at the annual fireworks in the Lima City Park in August, the weather had been terrible and it had been 50 degrees outside and Kurt could see his breath. It had been the most amazing night, they bought hot chocolates and lit sparklers and hung out with Rachel and some of the other Glee clubbers.

Kurt touched the picture thoughtfully before taking out his notebook for his study block. Blaine had it with him and his boyfriend was getting them coffees from the coffee shop down the block. Kurt sighed as he placed it in his grey messenger bag, he found a receipt from the little booties he bought for Elizabeth when she comes and he hoped she came soon, his step-mother was now nine months and her water could break any minute.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of lips kiss at his neck softly and a chin resting on his shoulders. "Hey there, beautiful, got a boyfriend?" he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I do, but you're much hotter." Kurt turned around and Blaine held up a coffee tray with their coffees and with two brown paper bags. "Hey you."

"Hi." Blaine stepped up on his toes – because now he was at least two inches taller than Blaine, his boyfriend kissed his lips softly, the tip of his tongue stroking his upper lip.

"Blaine," Kurt pulled away, "W-We can't kiss like that here." His heart pounded in his chest and he saw the softened look in Blaine's hazels.

"Sorry, I forgot… I got so used to kissing you however I wanted to at Dalton." Blaine pulled a cup out from the tray and gave it to Kurt. "Grande Non-Fat Mocha, and…" Blaine gave him one of the brown bags. "A blueberry muffin."

"You're amazing, thank-you." Kurt closed his locker and the two walked down the hallway towards the library. "So I was talking to Rachel earlier and she said—" Kurt's voice died in his throat, Blaine was about to question it but he saw what Kurt was staring at.

Azimio Adams.

Azimio looked over at the pair, there was no emotion on his face. There was a woman standing next to him, most likely his mother and Principal Figgins. "What the f*ck is he doing here?" Blaine hissed.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his voice trembling, memories from that night came flashing back. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, come on." Blaine and Kurt turned around but they were stopped when they heard Kurt's name being called. Kurt turned at the call and he almost screamed, Azimio was running towards them, his mother and Figgins watched them carefully.

"What do _you _want?" Blaine spat, stepping in front of Kurt, thinking that if Azimio tried anything he'd be able to protect Kurt. Azimio benched more than Blaine had ever even seen lifted!

"Can I talk to Kurt, please?" Azimio asked, Blaine glared daggers at him and made no move to step away. "Please, Blaine." This was the first time Blaine had ever heard Azimio call him by his first name.

"It's okay, Blaine…" Kurt was quiet but he was certain nothing would happen to them with Azimio's mother and the principal of their school standing only feet away. Blaine moved but stayed with his chest pressed to Kurt's arm. "What?"

Azimio took a deep breath, "Listen, I am really sorry about what D-Dave and I did to you and Artie. I don't know what possessed me to follow Dave's plan to k-kill you… He was my best friend and I didn't want to disappoint him – I mean, he has been my best friend since pre-k," Azimio swallowed heavily, "I-I don't think I would have been able to actually take your life, and I am really sorry, I mean it."

Kurt said nothing.

"And I really hate that Artie can't move his legs anymore," the criminal scratched at the back of his neck, "Although you can't blame us for that." The teen laughed, Kurt clenched his teeth.

"Not blame you guys for that? Are you serious? If it weren't for you two, there would have never been a car crash and Artie would s-still be able to…" Kurt couldn't even finish his sentence, he turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, still holding his coffee and muffin. Blaine went after him, he knew Kurt went into the library.

When he entered, the librarian pointed towards some study tables hidden behind the bookshelves. Blaine nodded and he found Kurt behind them, his coffee and muffin were forgotten and he had his head in his hands. "Honey…" Blaine murmured, he sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Kurt moved so he was crying on Blaine's shoulder, his arms wound around Blaine's body and he held him tight against him. They sat there for about twenty minutes until Kurt's sobs finally ceased, Kurt pulled away and wiped his eyes and nose. "You okay?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't think I'll ever be okay about this." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's temple softly. "I'm thankful that it got Dad to accept our relationship, but of course it caused Artie to…" Kurt was unable to finish his sentence, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I want everything to be normal again…"

"I know, baby, and everything will be normal soon, I promise. We just have to get through the rough patch right now – we'll have to get through the looks and the whispers, the jocks blaming us for getting Karofsky and Azimio off the football team. Soon everyone will forget about it and then we'll be normal again, I promise." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple once more before picking up their now cold coffees and throwing them in the bin. "I love you." Blaine whispered in his ear, "No matter what they tell us, I'll always love you."

Kurt sighed and wiped his eyes, he turned his head to Blaine smiling softly. "I love you too." They kissed for a moment before pulling away, once again realizing they weren't at Dalton. "Sebastian texted me this morning, he said Cooper and his mom are coming to get his things from his dorm room today. He's coming here tomorrow." Kurt reached up and played with one of Blaine's curls.

"How's Felix taking it?" Blaine took out a granola bar from his messenger bag and broke it in two, handing the other half to Kurt.

"Well," Kurt bit into the peanut butter bar. "Last night I got a call at 3am from him crying hysterically." He shrugged, "I'd say good."

"I feel bad for him, he and Sebastian have gone through so much. And now that his family knows about him being gay and being in love with Sebastian – Sebastian leaving is going to be so hard for him." Blaine chewed and swallowed. "I know that when you transferred to Dalton it was hard for me – although we weren't talking, so." Blaine shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes, stealing the rest of Blaine's granola bar.

"I think Felix will be fine, he'll still have his brothers at Dalton." Kurt took his laptop out from his bag and opened it up, Blaine smirked when he saw Kurt's Netflix open to that dumb zombie show.

"Seriously? The Walking Dead?" Blaine said, "That show is terrible."

"No it's not!" Kurt shouted in defense, "It's an amazing show, I'm on the sixth episode of season one, I've been watching them slowly waiting for Season Two to come out." Kurt sighed sadly, "Unfortunately season one only had six episodes, so I'm on the season finale right now."

"What's the episode called? 'We're All Going to Die Because They're Zombies'?" Blaine giggled to himself while Kurt glared at him.

"They don't call them zombies. They called them Walkers, although they can run pretty fast… So," Kurt bit his lip, "But the episode is called TS-19, I'm not entirely sure why yet, but it sounds cool. The group is in the CDC, but I don't think the doctor that's there has a cure." Kurt clicked on the episode, a woman with long brown hair stood in what looked like a rec room, she was looking at books while a man with short black hair watched her.

"Who's that chick? And that guy?" Blaine pointed at the screen.

"That's Lori Grimes, she's the main guys wife, although in the beginning she was cheating on him with that guy," Kurt motioned to the other one who Blaine had asked about. "Shane Walsh."

"What a bitch." Blaine frowned and Kurt threw his head back and laughed.

"No! You don't understand, Shane had told Lori that Rick, her husband, was dead so she had moved on – albeit rather quickly, but anyway, she and Shane were having sex in secret no one knew about it. And then Rick came back alive, so Lori ended it with her and Shane. I don't think Shane likes that much because, I mean," Kurt motioned to the screen where Shane was pressed Lori up against the desk trying to have sex with her. Lori scratched at his neck, making three large, bleeding scratching near his pulse point.

"How did she not know her husband was dead?" Blaine asked, although he thought this show was dumb, he loved hearing how interested Kurt was in it. "I mean, she could have checked or something."

"She couldn't have. Rick was in the hospital in a coma because he got shot – he's a sheriff's deputy – so one time, when Shane went to go see Rick in the hospital to visit him, there were a bunch of soldiers shooting up the place. There was an explosion and all the power went off in the hospital, making the machines that were supposed to keep Rick alive go off. Shane listened to his chest and he didn't hear a heartbeat so he left, but put a hospital bed against the door so the walkers couldn't get in." Kurt bit his lip and watched the show quietly before Blaine asked yet another question.

"So, that guy," Blaine pointed to the screen again, "he's Rick? Who's that kid?"

"Yes that's Rick, and the kid in the bed is Carl – Rick and Lori's son." Kurt said, Blaine raised an eyebrow. There's a kid in this zombie apocalypse? What the f*ck?

The next scene, that kid Carl or whatever asked if Rick was hung over. That kid was sassy, Blaine liked him. He hoped later on he didn't die.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped in his seat excitedly.

"What was that?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Did you see that guy walking by Doctor Jenner for about a second?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine biting his lip.

"No?" Kurt pouted and turned back to the screen. This blonde lady asked Doctor Jenner about breakfast or something, and then the scene changed and they were all looking at a big screen in a computer lab that had a brain.

"Okay! That guy!" Kurt pointed to a dirty looking red neck, with messed up hair and scruff on his face. He was probably in his late thirties to early forties.

"What about him?" Blaine wondered.

"His name is Daryl and he is by far my favourite so far. He's so cute!" Kurt squealed, "I know he's practically the same age as my dad but I think he is the hottest on the show!"

"Oh." Blaine stared at the redneck for a moment. "I guess he's kind of cute." Kurt went off on an excited explanation for who Daryl is and what he's like in the show. Blaine heard something about squirrels and a hand getting cut off, but Blaine noticed that Daryl had two hands. Kurt was going to continue to talk about this Daryl Dixon when Rachel came barging into the library wearing a great frown.

"You'll never believe what Santana Lopez did to me!" Rachel wiped her eyes, smearing her mascara.

Kurt closed his laptop, "Thanks Rachel, now I can't watch The Walking Dead before class starts."

"What did she say Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"She said something in Spanish but I'm sure it was mean!" Rachel sat down beside the couple.

"Well what did you say to her prior to her yelling at you in Spanish?" Blaine asked, trying not to purr as Kurt pet his curls.

"In English, we were sitting there and Artie was sitting across the room by himself. He looked really upset that he was alone, so I suggested to our group – which consisted of Mercedes, Mike, Santana and myself – that we ask Artie to join us. Santana said something really mean about Artie, like 'He's got his dangly feet as friends', which was a remark about his wheelchair obviously." Rachel took a deep breath and continued, "I told her that was rude especially since he was her brother and he supported her when she was going through a lot and then that's when she stood up and started yelling Spanish profanities at me. Mike and Mercedes had to hold her off from me because she was about to attack me."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, according to Mercedes, Santana and Artie haven't spoken since Santana told Artie she kissed Brittany. Apparently things had gotten worse between them because now Santana was dating Brittany, Santana had left the Abrams house and moved into Brittany's small house. Brittany's parents were slightly hesitant about Santana moving in since the house actually only had two bedrooms, Brittany's brother Logan slept in where the den should be.

Artie had since become a quiet teen, he barely spoke to anyone and he stopped styling his hair. It now laid flatly on his head, he even wore khakis to school and dress shoes. In short, Artie Abrams was a changed boy.

"Why is Santana angry at Artie now? I thought Artie was just mad at Santana?" Kurt was concerned for the person who saved his life. He still had yet to thank Artie because he hasn't seen Artie since the incident. Artie has escaped his grasp.

"I think it's because Santana believes Artie has no right to be upset about her kissing Brittany and dating Brittany because Artie apparently knew that Santana was in love with Britt." Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's ridiculous. I mean, they're brother and sister, they should get over it."

"It could be upsetting though because we all knew how much Artie liked Brittany." Blaine stood up and collected his things, since the bell was about to go.

"I suppose." Rachel sighed and fixed her sweater, "I should go talk to Santana though, tell her to be nicer to Artie – after all, the poor boy lost his ability to walk—"

"Rachel, be quiet." Kurt suddenly said, he and Blaine froze. Off in the aisles of the library, they saw Artie watching them quietly. Why was everyone out of their classes? That's the question.

"No, I'm serious Kurt, he practically lost his legs and his sister isn't talking to him! If I was Artie, I wouldn't even come to school!" Rachel snorted and stood up.

"Rachel, Artie is right there!" Kurt hissed, Rachel turned into a statue, her eyes were wider than the rings of Jupiter. "Artie—" Kurt took a step forward to his friend, Artie shook his head and wheeled away. "Good job, Rach." Kurt took his things and shook his head at her.

"We can always find him later, talk to him." Blaine suggested, Kurt sighed, he hoped Blaine was right.

* * *

><p>Transfer day.<p>

He was stressed to say the least.

He had to pack up all his things and say goodbye to all his classmates, and then he had had a party in the senior commons in Larson hall with everyone. The graduates like Wesley, David and Trent came back to take part in Sebastian's going away party.

Sebastian's party consisted of balloons, fruit punch, Cheetos and a Harry Potter marathon. During the party, a new sophomore coming from Westerville High walked in terrified of the seniors and graduates in the room. The moment Sebastian saw him, he thought he was a freshmen again at McKinley. This sophomore looked identical to Kurt from when they were fourteen. The sophomore had freckles on his cheeks and soft coloured chestnut hair and pale skin. He was just as short as Kurt was, but Sebastian doubted this kid would grow as much as Kurt has in the last few years.

The kids name was Joshua, he had glasses that hung long on his nose and his uniform was a size too big. "You new here?" Wesley asked, returning back to his former self as prefect in Larson hall. The kid was hesitant to talk to him, the fifteen year-old told Wesley he was in fact new and he wondered what was going on in the senior commons. A day later, Josh was hanging out with them. Sebastian and the triplets started to call him Mini-Kurt, Josh didn't understand because he doesn't know Kurt.

It had only been a week since he's known Josh, but he invited Josh to help him clean out his room.

The triplets were there too, helping him pack up his clothes and double check that he has every one of his belongings. The graduated Warblers were going to help Sebastian move his things back to his house in an hour, which Sebastian was thankful for. Cooper was going to be at Dalton in an hour too, with his girlfriend (Sebastian and David have bets that she's the one Cooper will settle down with, they've been together since Sebastian started junior year) Jasmin – the first girlfriend ever to have a name that didn't start with the letter S. His mother wasn't going to be joining Cooper and Jasmin, she's on a cruise in Hawaii with her girl friend who Sebastian doesn't know.

"Do you think Kurt left anything behind?" Alex wondered folding some of Sebastian's clothes.

"Probably. One day I realised I was wearing one of his t-shirts, or it could have been Blaine's. Most of Kurt's clothes were Blaine's." the triplets laughed at Sebastian and Josh raised his eye brow. The young Dalton student had yet to hear about Kurt or Blaine, he's only heard Sebastian or the others say their names in passing. He also knew that Kurt was Sebastian's former roommate.

"Oh look!" Daniel cooed, "I found the picture of you with the hash browns down your pants!" Sebastian jumped over his mattress and looked at the picture. Sebastian burst into laughter.

"We all look so tiny!" He took the picture and looked over it, "I was still in love with Kurt in this picture!"

"Yeah, now you're in love with me." Felix skipped over and kissed his slightly fuzzy cheek. "You need to shave."

"Mm, I will when I get home." Sebastian ruffled Felix's hair and looked over at Josh, who was watching them curiously. Josh was gay, that's why he transferred, all the young boy had said was that he was bullied so his parents transferred him to Dalton. Sebastian told Josh about him and Felix because, well, he and Felix were going to tell the others soon enough. "So Josh, do you have anyone back home that catches your eye?"

Josh blushed deep red, Sebastian grinned slightly, just like Kurt. "Uh, no, well, I did but he didn't like me."

"That sucks!" Daniel patted the young boy on the back, "Here at Dalton, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Josh told them, "Besides, I'm too young."

Alex sat down eating some red vines he had found in Sebastian's drawer. "Puh-lease, our friends Kurt and Blaine have been dating since Kurt was fifteen and Blaine was fourteen."

"And they're still together?" Josh asked, putting a few trophies into a box.

"Ask Sebastian, he knows their relationship the best." Alex said with his mouth full. Sebastian sat down beside the dirty blond and took a red vine.

"They dated for a bit in freshmen year, then I came along and swung Kurt off his feet. Then stuff happened between Kurt and me, so we broke up and Kurt got back with Blaine. They broke up in November of junior year because Kurt thought Blaine was cheating on him with a female cheerleader." Josh frowned, "Yeah I know – Kurt was… going through some stuff at the time so his mind wasn't going straight. Anyway, they got back together after that and then some other shit happened with Kurt and a guy from their school – they got hurt really bad because of some homophobic assholes." Josh winced at the sound of that, "Kurt transferred here without Blaine, Kurt's dad had some issues with Blaine so they weren't allowed to see each other. Long story short, Kurt made up with his dad and Kurt went back to McKinley with Blaine." Sebastian took another red vine and bit into it. "So, if you ignore all the shit that went on, they've been together for almost three years."

"Wow." Josh mumbled to himself. "That's amazing. They must be in love."

"Oh yeah." Daniel smirked, "If they aren't some weird noises were coming from this dorm some nights." Josh blushed even darker. "So, Josh, any brothers or sisters?"

The sophomore shrugged slightly, "I have an older brother and sister, I'm the youngest."

"Aw! We gots ourselves a baby in the room!" Alex hopped over to him and hugged him, "Don't worry kid, I'm the youngest too."

"No you're not!" Daniel hissed, "We were all taken out at the same time!"

Two out of the three Williams children began to argue, Josh looked over at Sebastian and Felix who were laughing quietly. "Okay guys." Sebastian stood up, "we're almost done packing up my things so let's just finish up and then go downstairs." They hurried to pack up the rest of Sebastian's things and Daniel found something… Peculiar.

"I think Kurt forgot something… Rather private!" He turned around holding a half empty tube of lube. "With all the sex they were having here you'd think this thing would be empty."

Sebastian put a box down smiling to himself, "That's, uh, not Kurt's."

There was a pause in the room before the lube went flying across the room and Daniel ran out screaming. "I TOUCHED DICK LUBE!" He screamed while he went.

"You guys… Are really open about yourselves, aren't you?" Josh asked Felix as the group went downstairs carrying boxes of Sebastian's things.

"They are, not me so much, I didn't come out until recently." Felix said to the younger male, "But trust me, we won't judge you for anything. We're not like that anymore. We used to laugh at a boy who dressed like a girl, his name was Freddie but then his name changed to Ashley." Felix looked over at Sebastian thoughtfully, "It sucks that he's leaving and you've barely gotten to know him. He's amazing."

"Do you think you're a little biased because you're dating him?" Josh giggled quietly as Felix bit his lip and said nothing. They made it downstairs where the Dalton graduates including Cooper and Jasmin were. Sebastian ran over and hugged his older brother.

"Hey little brother." Cooper smiled, "Ready to go back to McKinley?"

"Uh, yeah, in a minute. Here." Sebastian gave Cooper the box he was holding and turned to Jasmin who could have been Meredith Stepien's twin. "Hi Jasmin!"

"Hey Sebastian!" She patted him on the shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Sebastian turned to Felix and took the box from him and then handing it to Cooper. Cooper waved over Wes and the others to help him put them in the car. "I think I'm going to miss having to wear the Dalton uniform, I hate choosing what to wear in the mornings." The boys laughed, Jasmin leaned against the car smirking. Sebastian was so different than Cooper; Cooper made it his life to make sure he wore a different outfit every morning.

"It's going to be weird not having you here anymore," Alex said sadly, the mood changed around them. "It was okay when Sam left because you were here, but now neither of you are going to be here… We haven't even found a spider to squish yet!"

Sebastian bit his lip, "I know. It'll be weird living at home again."

"It'll be weird not coming into your room in the middle of the night." Felix whispered, Alex wrapped his arm around his brother. Sebastian saw the tears in Felix's eyes, he decided not to address that quite yet.

"But hey, at least you've got Kurt and Blaine at McKinley, so it'll feel like you never left Dalton!" Wesley tried to brighten everyone's mood but was unsuccessful.

Josh stayed quiet, he only knew four of the boys around him so he didn't feel comfortable joining in on the conversation.

"Can we hurry this up? I've got a facial later." Cooper said from the driver's seat of his car.

"Oh be quiet, Coop, he's saying goodbye to his friend." Jasmin hissed at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Jasmin." Sebastian smiled at her, "But I should get going now." Sebastian wiped a tear that was on his cheek.

"I really wish you weren't leaving, 'Bas." Daniel said hugging Sebastian.

"I'll miss you and Alex putting hash browns down my pants." Alex came over and hugged Sebastian, crying into his shoulder – most of it was acting to make Sebastian laugh, it made Sebastian even sadder.

"You have to call me every two hours, even if you're in the middle of class – I need to hear your voice Sebastian!" Alex jumped into Sebastian's arms, the other boys laughed softly.

Sebastian put Alex down. All eyes were on him, he had already bid goodbye to the graduates so they were just there for emotional support. Sebastian looked Felix in the eye sadly, the triplet's bottom lip was quivering and tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks. "Hey, Kitten." Sebastian said, loud enough for the others to hear. Daniel, Alex and Josh, the only three besides Cooper and Jasmin to be aware of their relationship watched nervously. This was going to be big, the Dalton graduates had no idea that Felix and Sebastian have been dating since February. It was either going to go very well or very bad.

"Hey Sebby." Felix said, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

Sebastian rested his hand on Felix's shoulder, "I'm going to miss you too, so much Felix, you have no idea." There was a pause, a very long pause. Felix and Sebastian simply looked at each other, Sebastian took a step towards Felix and then it happened. Sebastian kissed Felix in front of the graduates and everyone else. Felix stood up on his toes, kissing Sebastian hungrily but softly. The teenagers around them gaped, well, not Daniel, Alex and Josh – but you get the picture.

When Sebastian pulled away, he wiped Felix's tears. "I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Sebastian," Felix whispered, he pressed his face into Sebastian's chest, crying softly into it.

Sebastian kissed his hair and let go, "I'll call you the moment I get home, okay?" Felix sniffled and nodded, moving to kiss Sebastian chastely before his boyfriend bid goodbye to everyone and got in the car with Cooper and Jasmin.

The air was thin. The graduates stared at Felix, their mouths open wide and eyes bugging out. "What was that?" Flint was the first to speak up. Felix looked over at him with a small smile and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sebastian is my boyfriend, didn't you know?" And with that, Felix, Daniel, Alex and the sophomore Josh went back into Dalton.

"You okay, Felix?" Daniel asked, as they walked back towards Larson hall.

Felix shrugged and wiped his eyes, "I think I need to be alone for a bit."

"Okay dude, we'll be in our room with the baby." Alex put his arm around Josh, they went into the senior commons leaving Felix to walk slowly to his own room. It was going to suck with Sebastian gone. He'll miss him so much.

Felix felt his phone vibrate in his hand and took it out, his stomach churned as he read the text.

_'Thanks for letting Sebastian transfer to McKinley that happens to be where _I _am going this year! Lots of love! –Unknown Number' _

Another text came right after.

_'Also, I want to thank you for not telling Sebastian about me! This will go so much easier now! –Unknown Number'_

Felix bit his lip with determination. There is no way he's losing Sebastian to this guy!

Felix suddenly had an idea, oh gosh, this was brilliant! He'd just, have to not tell anyone about it!

Perfect.

* * *

><p>Artie sighed to himself. He really hated being in this chair. Everyone treated him differently, they always talk to him in this subtle voice of pity. He didn't want their pity! He wanted everything to be back to normal! He wanted to dance, he wanted to kiss his girlfriend and he wanted to walk up a God damned set of stairs instead of this stupid ramp!<p>

Artie put his books on his lap, frowning at the fact he couldn't feel the weight of them. He took a deep breath and began to roll up the ramp.

He hated that he had to roll out to the portables during one of his classes because there wasn't enough room in the school for his Math class. He knew he shouldn't have taken Calculus. Now that the bell has rung, it was sixth period and he had to roll all the way back into the main school – up the ramp.

It was hard gaining the momentum to roll all the way up. His biceps and triceps were burning and he was losing his breath. "Come on, just a little more." He was almost at the top! He could smell the sweatiness of the halls already! "You can do this." He had to get over this little lip between the ramp and the flat ground. He was almost over it when he lost his grip on his right wheel.

"Shit!" he hissed, he had no control over his wheelchair rolling backwards. He tried break them, but it only made his wheelchair topple over, resulting in him falling out. "Shit, shit, shit!" He fell to the ground. _Hard_. "Ah!" he hissed, he could feel that his arms were scraped and he had a cut on his head. He raised it up off of the concrete to look around for anyone, there was no one walking around because this was at the part of the school where no one went to.

"Help!" Artie yelled, lifting himself up with his arms. "Help!" he yelled even louder, he sighed and looked over to his wheelchair. He crawled over to it, his lower body dragging against the ground. He tried to sit up, that didn't work. He pushed at his wheelchair, trying to turn stand it up but of course, with his lucky, that didn't work.

Artie rested his body on the concrete, calling out again for help. This day was terrible, first Rachel had been a bitch in the library – it wasn't her fault, sometimes she was just naturally a bitch. It had been the first time since the incident that he and Kurt had actually spoken though, it was kind of nice even though Kurt was trying to justify Rachel's words.

He tried to call out for help once more but of course, no one is there. "Please…" he closed his eyes, knowing he'd be laying there for a long time – why in the world did he leave his cell phone in his locker? Oh yeah, because he's a dumb ass.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the hallway in between classes on a mission, she felt bad about what she said about Artie – and she was planning to make Artie feel better about himself. She was going to find Santana Lopez and give her a piece of her mind!<p>

Santana was currently at her locker with Brittany, they were kissing softly and reapplying their lip gloss each time they pulled away from one another. Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder and saw Rachel approaching, Rachel noticed Brittany tapping on Santana's shoulder and the Latina turned around. "You back for more, Andergirl?"

"I want to talk to you about Artie." Rachel said, Santana scoffed and started walking away from the short brunette. "Santana Lopez!" Rachel hissed, everyone in the halls stopped to watch them. "Stop being a stuck up bitch and talk to me!" Santana turned on her heels, facing Rachel, a smirk on her lips.

"Okay, Man-Hands, this can either go two ways: either you walk away and live to be a bitch another day, or I ends you." Santana crossed her arms in front of her, "Which will it be?"

Rachel gulped, all eyes were on her, "I'm not leaving until you talk about this! Have you not seen Artie? He is upset that not only did his sister leave when he needed her most; she stole his girlfriend!" A few people gasped, Santana burst into laughter.

"First off," Santana's face went serious, "Don't bring Brittany into this because she has no shit what's going on." Rachel glanced at Brittany who was staring into her locker talking to it. "Secondly, I would be there for him if he didn't give me the cold shoulder when he found out I kissed her – it's not my fault I'm in love with her, it's his fault for not accepting that." Santana shrugged and tried to walk away again.

"He's your brother!" Rachel stormed after her, "He helped you when no one else would! He looked for you when you were missing!" Santana snorted and kept walking. "I would never leave Blaine on his own in his time of need!" Santana stopped in her tracks, "Blaine is my brother and no matter what happens between us I will always be there for him!"

"You know what Anderson, shut the f*ck up! One day when your f*cking lady of a brother messes up and you don't forgive him, you'll know exactly how I feel!" Santana screamed, "Once Blaine does something that makes you rethink everything you ever thought about your relationship, call me." Santana stormed off with Brittany trailing after her. Rachel stood there, a single tear trailing down her cheek. She and Santana had finally began to get along – kind of – right before everything had happened, or rather before they knew about Kurt and Artie, they had sung 'So Emotional' and it had been brilliant. She had thought that she and Santana had started off on a new foot. But now, it felt like they were back in freshmen and sophomore year. Rachel turned around, pushing through the crowd that still stood around where she and Santana fought.

She saw Tina and Mercedes standing by her locker laughing, "Hey Rach, have you seen Sam?" Mercedes wondered, "He told me he was going to meet me after school because we have a date later but he isn't here yet." Rachel rolled her eyes. Over the summer, Mercedes and Sam had rekindled the relationship that had fallen apart at the seams during the summer between freshmen and sophomore year. Rachel had kind of had a sense that they were back together at the end of the school year, she, Blaine and Kurt had been at the Lima Bean getting a quick coffee before Kurt and Blaine had to head back to Dalton. Kurt and Blaine, as always, were being their lovey dovey selves. She had been the one to spot the couple, they were holding hands as they were in line to get their coffees. She had poked Kurt in the side, he had turned to her with a glare. She pointed at the other couple and Kurt almost spat out his Grande Non-Fat Mocha, Blaine was blissfully unaware to the fact that Sam was holding Mercedes' hand and he called out to the blond. Kurt and Rachel turned to glare at him, Blaine pouted at them; Rachel rolled her eyes when Kurt reached over to hold his hand.

Sam and Mercedes had come over, hands now separated, Mercedes was shifting from foot to foot nervously and Sam had this expression on his face like he had to go to the bathroom – badly. Rachel thought for a moment it looked like Finn's face when he's turned on. They talked for a few moments before Mercedes said she had to go and Sam stood there like a lost puppy before following her with no excuse to them. A week later Sam and Mercedes' Facebook statuses changed to in a relationship.

"Rachel?" Mercedes snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face, making Rachel jump up in the air. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something." Mercedes raised her eyebrow at her and Rachel smiled, trying to reassure her she was fine.

"Alright, but yeah, have you seen Sam?"

"No, he's probably at football practise with Finn – Finn had said they might get out late." She said putting some hair behind her ear. "I think I'm going to go home." Rachel said before leaving without another word. She had to think of a way to get Artie and Santana to be civil with each other again. After all, they were kind of siblings, Rachel couldn't imagine what life would be like without Blaine to support her.

* * *

><p>Kurt flipped over a page in his Pre-Calculus textbook while changing the song on his iPhone from Teenage Dream to I Kissed a Girl – it's Blaine's fault, really, Blaine played Katy Perry all summer in his car and now Kurt can't get enough of her. "<em>Find an equation of the line which passes through the point (4,-7) and has slope 3. <em>How the Hell am I supposed to answer that?" Kurt groaned and slammed his textbook shut.

"Whoa, dude." Kurt looked up to see that Finn had entered the house. He was wearing his McKinley Titans uniform and he was covered in mud. "Why are you so mad?" Kurt took his headphones out and sighed.

"I hate Pre-Calculus, I don't know why I took it. It seems so easy and self-explanatory but when Mr. Tomlinson does the notes on the overhead and then gives us the homework in the textbook I just get so confused. And when I ask for help it seems like he's looking down on me because I don't know the answer!" Kurt was breathing heavily now, he was angry and upset and just—

"Are you tired? You get like this when you're tired." Finn said blankly. "You get all worked up and stressed, why don't you go to sleep or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother, "I _can't _Finn, and I need to do my pre-calculus homework. You know, the homework I can't do because I don't know how to do it!" Finn huffed and walked around the table to sit on the seat next to Kurt. "What are you doing?"

"Open your book." Finn ordered, Kurt blinked and opened it to his homework page. "What number don't you get?"

"Number 17, the one that says '_Find an equation of the line which passes through the point (4,-7) and has slope 3_'." Kurt watched Finn stare at the question for a minute before Finn looked up at him. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead from the sweat and he looked extremely tired from football practise.

"Okay, so using the point-slope form, you can get the equation or whatever 'y-(-7)=3(x-4)' or you can simplify so you get 'y+7=3(x-4)' or 'y=3x-19'." Finn said, he reached over to grab Kurt's pencil and scribbled down all three things he just said. Finn looked back up smiling dopily. "Get it?"

Kurt stared at him with his jaw slacked, "How did you do that? How do you know pre-calculus? Why are you in the lowest level of math if you can do that?!" Finn shrugged and stood up.

"It's so easy, I don't know why you don't get it." Finn went over to the fridge to grab a bottle of Coca-Cola. "If you don't get it, why did you take the class?" Kurt was stumped. "I guess I take the lower levels because people expect me to take it." Finn said after taking a drink. "I mean, people expect me to be this dumb jock that doesn't know how to do simple addition. But I looked on the internet the other night, football players need to know math. Like, really well. Don't know why but that's what the website said. A lot of the guys on the team don't know how to do grade four math let alone pre-calc." Finn licked his lips before asking, "Why are you taking pre-calc. if you suck at it?"

Kurt frowned. He hadn't really thought about it. But what Finn said, about people expecting him to take the lower maths, maybe that's how it was with him. He took pre-calculus because people expected him to be smart.

"I guess for the same reasons." Was all he said, Finn nodded, Kurt was thankful his brother didn't expect more of an explanation.

"If you need help though, dude, just call me. Not for about half an hour though, I need to shower. I stink really bad." Finn left the kitchen and went downstairs to his basement bedroom. Kurt sighed, he had so many feelings about how Finn was better at math than him. At first he was mad because like Finn said, he was a jock and jocks were supposed to be unintelligent. Now he was just sad, kind of, because people expected him to be smart and he wasn't. He didn't want people to be disappointed in him. Especially his father.

He packed up his homework, leaving it for tomorrow to complain to Mr. Tomlinson about." He moved to his room and laid down on his bed. He reached for Blainey Bear and hugged it tight.

The nights when Blaine couldn't sleep over were the worst. He had gotten so used to having Blaine cuddled around him while he was sleeping that he has trouble sleeping without him now. Blaine is also the only one besides Sebastian (who had gotten really good at this) who knew how to calm him down after a nightmare. And not just one of those, silly Freddy Krueger is going to come murder you kind of nightmares, the ones where Karofsky comes back to finish what he started. He sometimes wished Blaine could move to his house permanently, but then he realises that Blaine has his dads and Rachel. So that wouldn't work.

He felt his phone vibrate on his bedside table and he reached over to see who it was.

_'Hey you, can I call or are you still doing homework? Xx – Blainers'_

Kurt's heart fluttered happily. Blaine just knew the right times to message him.

_'I'm done my homework… Kind of, but you can call ;) xx – Kurtsie' _

Not even a second later Blaine was calling.

"Hey boo-boo."

_"What do you mean 'kind of' done your homework?" _Blaine asked, Kurt groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"I don't understand it so I'm not doing it." Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the phone.

_"Kurt…" _Blaine began, _"You need to do your homework. I know it's hard but it's our senior year. Every college you apply to will look at your grades and I don't want them to dismiss you because you got a bad grade in pre-calc." _Blaine said, Kurt ignored the pang of hurt he got at that. He knew Blaine meant well, but Blaine should know more than anyone that he's terrible at pre-calculus. Blaine tutored him in math last year, he helped him pass a big test and now Blaine just forgot that math is his worst subject?

"I just don't get it." Kurt said, he heard Blaine hum, "I don't understand why I need to learn this shit. Who is ever going to use algebra after high school?"

_"Uh, scientists, mathematicians, teachers, fashion designers, pretty much everyone going into a post-secondary school."_ Kurt sighed once more, Blaine really needs to drop the attitude. _"You can do well if you try, baby, I believe in you." _Kurt snorted quietly at that, if Blaine believed in him then maybe he would try and help him with his problem. _"Kurt? You okay?"_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. He just wanted to go to sleep now, and be upset about this on his own. "How was dinner with your grandma?" Kurt asked, effectively changing the subject.

_"It was fine. We had meatballs in mushroom sauce, mashed potatoes and broccoli. I wish you had been there, grandma asked about you and how you were feeling about… Everything." _Blaine whispered softly, Kurt smiled to himself, Margaret Anderson was always so caring. It was the great thing about her. It seemed like she cared more about him than his own grandmother did.

"What did you say?" he wondered.

_"I said you were doing alright. I told her about Azimio today, she said she was sorry that you had to go through that." _Blaine explained, _"She said she's glad you have me to help you through it." _

"I'm glad too." Kurt got off his bed and put his phone on speaker. "You're a lifesaver Blaine, literally." Kurt opened up his closet and pulled out his blue flannel pyjama pants. "I don't know how many times I—"

_"Shh, baby, I know." _Blaine interrupted him, _"I'm just doing my job as your boyfriend." _

Kurt frowned as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his skinny jeans, "Blaine… Don't say that. You saved my life even when we weren't dating." He heard Blaine hum in a weird way. "Are you busy? Do you want me to call you back?"

_"Hmm?" _Blaine sounded as if he forgot he was even talking to Kurt. _"Sorry, Kurt, I was just playing something on Rachel's DS." _Kurt frowned even more, he pulled his pants down and stepped out of the legs. He said nothing and put on his pyjama pants. A minute passed before Blaine said anything, _"Kurt? Are you mad at me or something? You seem really… Quiet." _

Kurt took his phone off speaker and laid back down on his bed under the covers. "It's nothing, really."

_"Kurt, I know it's not nothing. Come on, tell me." _Kurt closed his eyes and he told Blaine all his worries about pre-calc., and how Finn of all people helped him out in it, how he's scared to fall asleep without Blaine tonight in case he has a nightmare. At the end of him telling his boyfriend about his fears, he had tears in his eyes and he really wished he had Blaine here to hold him. He waited a moment to hear Blaine's words of encouragement and to reassure him that everything will be fine. That they'll get through it together. But it never came. He pulled his phone from his cheek to check if Blaine had hung up and he hadn't, they were still connected. He put his phone back and whispered, "Blaine?" nervously.

_"Crap, sorry Kurt, I didn't hear a thing you said. Rachel got this new game called 'Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks' and I kid you not, this game is the hardest thing I've ever played. I have already had four game overs and I haven't even beaten the first temple yet." _Kurt clenched his phone angrily, Blaine had ignored him… Everything he had just said, his fears and Blaine ignored him to play a fricking DS game. _"It's really fun though. The plot is kind of like, Princess Zelda gets attacked by her Chancellor and Link tries to save her even though he's just a tiny little train engineer and the Chancellor separates Zelda's soul from her body, so—"_

"I'm tired, good night." And Kurt hung up on him. He was pissed off. He plugged his phone and placed it on his bedside table, he turned off his lamp and buried his head in Blainey Bear. He heard his phone go off several times, from phone calls to text messages. He knew they were all from Blaine. But he was too angry to check them. He had a very restless sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, the early autumn sun shined through his window and he could see the beginnings of yellow leaves on the trees behind his house. He got out of bed without checking his phone, he grabbed some clothes for the day and jumped into the shower. When he was out, he blow-dried his hair, styled it and sprayed it with hairspray. He had four pieces of chicken bacon, an egg white omelette with low-fat cheddar, red and green peppers, and mushrooms. As he ate at the dining room table, his father and step-mother came into the house. They had gone to Toledo to see Carole's parents for the night and had only just gotten back.

"Morning, Kurt." Burt said, Kurt noticed a bag from McDonald's in his hand. "We got you and Finn breakfast."

"It's okay, I made some." Kurt said, Burt nodded and helped Carole sit down. "Craving McDonald's?" Kurt smirked at his pregnant step-mother.

"Oh yes, but I was being healthy, I got a de-constructed Sausage McMuffin with egg, but without the cheese." Kurt nodded, that was being healthier – kind of. "FINN!" Carole yelled, Finn came into the dining room dressed for school with a hungry look in his eyes.

"McDonalds!" Finn yelled out happily, he ran over to the bag Burt had placed on the table and took out a sausage mcMuffin with egg and his hash brown and sat down, devouring it in seconds.

Burt sat down next to Kurt, he had two McMuffins in front of him, two hash browns and a Coca-Cola. "Dad, that's not very healthy." Kurt noted.

"It may not be healthy, but it tastes good!" Burt laughed, Finn joined him and then Carole. Kurt rolled his eyes and finished his own breakfast. "Hey," Burt said with a mouth full of sausage, cheese and egg. "Aren't you supposed to be at Blaine's right now, picking him up for school?"

Kurt placed his plate in the sink and shook his head, "Blaine didn't want a ride this morning." Kurt saw Finn stare at him before he left to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, he groaned in anger and grabbed his school bag. He pondered the idea of leaving his phone behind this morning but then realised what if Carole goes into labour? Or something happens to someone?

He went over to his table and unplugged it, he saw that he had eight missed calls from Blaine and forty-two unread text messages. All from Blaine.

_'Kurt? Why'd you hang up? You okay? Xx – Blainers'_

_'Kurt, I don't know why you hung up. Call me? Xx – Blainers'_

_'Okay, you're scaring me. What's up? Call me back. Xx – Blainers'_

_'Please call me, I want to know if you're okay. Xx – Blainers' _

_'Kurt, please call me, I want to talk to you. Xx – Blainers'_

_'Please Kurt, I love you, I don't know why you're mad but I want to. Xx – Blainers'_

_'I texted Finn and he said that you're in your room. Did you fall asleep? I mean, I know you said you were tired but you can't have fallen asleep so quickly. I know you. Message me? Xx – Blainers' _

_'Okay, I'm seriously worried about you. Please message me or call me back, I want to hear your voice. Xx – Blainers' _

_'You're ignoring me. – Blainers' _

_'I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Xx – Blainers' _

_'Baby, please. Xx – Blainers' _

_'Fine I get it. I love you, good night. Xx – Blainers' _

Those were just a few from last night, the ones from this morning made everything ten times worse.

_'Kurt, please call me or message me. I really want to know what I did so I can make it better. Xx – Blainers' _

_'Since you're not answering my texts or my calls, is it right to assume you're not driving me to school this morning? Xx – Blainers' _

_'I think you're overreacting, even though I don't know what I did, I doubt it was that bad to ignore me for the entire night and now morning. – Blainers' _

Blaine didn't put the kisses at the end of his text. Kurt sniffed loudly and finally sent Blaine a text.

_'I'm fine. I'll come pick you up. Be ready when I'm at your house. Xx – Kurtsie' _

He left his room and grabbed his car keys, he shouted a goodbye to his parents and step-brother and left for the Anderson house. When he got there, he saw Blaine standing in the driveway staring at the approaching car. Kurt parked and got out, Blaine walked towards him slowly.

"Good morning." Blaine said, a small smile played on his lips.

"Hi." Kurt said stiffly. The smile on Blaine's lips washed away and was replaced with a frown.

"We have our study this morning." Blaine said, he glanced back at his house, "Do you want to come in and talk? I can make you breakfast if you haven't had any yet."

"I had some thanks." Kurt said, making no move to go inside. Blain swallowed heavily.

"So, do you want to come inside?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded and followed Blaine into the Anderson house. They went straight downstairs, ignoring Hiram and Leroy's curious eyes. Rachel passed them by on the way down the stairs, she kissed both their cheeks before leaving them alone in the basement. "D-Do you want to go into my room, or just sit on the couch."

"Couch." Kurt said, Blaine nodded and they put their things down on the floor and Kurt sat down on the couch with his hands on his lap. Blaine sat down beside him, his eyes full of confusion and hurt. They sat in silence for a long time. Blaine looked over to Kurt, Kurt had his eyes closed and seemed deep in thought.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Kurt, can you tell me what I did wrong?" No answer. "Did I say something mean? O-Or did I bring up something about that night by accident?" Still no answer. Blaine bit his lip, he reached for Kurt's hand to hold and Kurt pulled it away. "Kurt, please!" Kurt stood up, glaring at him.

"Last night you told me to tell you what was bothering me, even though I said nothing was. So I told you. I told you how I'm terrible at pre-calculus, I'm terrified that I am going to fail and have to redo senior year." Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt, "No, be quiet!" Kurt shouted, "I am so bad at this stupid class that even f*cking Finn can answer the questions I have for homework! And then you said that universities would dismiss me because I-I'm not good at it and then I got to thinking that I'm never going to have a real career now because of this st-stupid class!" Kurt had tears resting in his eyes, they didn't have the courage to fall down his cheeks. "And I was scared last night that I was going to have a nightmare because Azimio had brought it up, and if I had a nightmare then you weren't going to be there to hold me and m-make it better!"

Blaine stood up and took a step towards Kurt, taking his hand, "Why didn't you tell me these things last night?"

Kurt tore his hand from Blaine's and stepped away, "I DID! I told you and you ignored me because you were playing that stupid f*cking game!" Kurt screamed. "You ignored me a-and you didn't even have the decency to realise it!"

Blaine stood there motionless. He hadn't even realised Kurt said all those things last night. He was a terrible person.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise—"

"No! You didn't!" Kurt continued to scream, "I'm going home." Kurt said suddenly and tried to storm out. Blaine moved quickly, blocking Kurt from leaving. "Blaine, move."

Blaine said, "No." Kurt clenched his teeth and attempted to push past his boyfriend. "I'm not moving, Kurt, I'm sorry but we need to work this out. I can't go another night let alone day with you not saying 'I love you' before you go to bed. I thought we promised we would always say 'I love you' when we go to sleep no matter what." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's glasz saucers. Kurt's bottom lip quivered. "I love you and I'm so sorry that I ignored you last night." Kurt said nothing but a single tear fell from his eyes. Blaine reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. "I am sorry that you're feeling that way about pre-calc., and God am I sorry that I'm stressing you out about university." Blaine pulled Kurt back to the couch and made him sit down.

"It's okay—" Kurt whispered but Blaine shushed him quickly.

"Hey, no, it's not." Blaine held Kurt's hand tight, their hands rested on Kurt's lap. "I told you that if you don't do your homework for pre-calculus you won't get into a college or university. That was idiotic of me, you'll get into a college no matter what. You're going to be successful and you don't need to worry about some high school course. Okay? And I'll help you. I'm good at math, you know that, so whenever you have a question you ask, okay?" Kurt nodded. "And about you having nightmares when I'm not there… You can always call me no matter what time, I'll always answer."

"I'm sorry I ignored you last night." Kurt said, his hands were trembling in Blaine's. "I shouldn't have."

"I deserved it, honestly." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Now that we've got that over and done with, do you want to head to school now or just stay here?"

"Can we stay here for a while? I do want to go to school, I just need to compose myself, I guess." Kurt said cuddling into Blaine's side, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." Blaine closed his eyes, he silently hoped that they would fall asleep and not go to school.

* * *

><p>Artie rolled down the hallway, a Band-Aid on his forehead and a large bruise on his jaw. His arms were sore and his torso was aching from trying to push himself up. Despite his pain and injuries, he was actually in a good mood. You see, yesterday afternoon, Artie Abrams age 17, fell down the wheelchair ramp at his school. No one helped him for three hours because no one goes to that side of the school. Though that may sound like torture for the poor paralyzed boy, it was actually a life changing event for him.<p>

At 2:56pm, almost three hours since he fell down the ramp and fell to the cold, hard cement, a brunette haired girl walked by. She wore a pink wool sweater, a robin's egg blue skirt, white knee high socks and brown sneakers. Not the most attractive outfit in the world, but man, does it get his heart racing.

The girl's name was Marley, she's an angel in Artie's opinion and they first met last year when Kurt had moved to Dalton Academy. She carried his books for him and they chatted in her mother's office. Artie had not thought much of her since then, but now…

Marley had been walking along, for whatever reason, he doesn't know. She had just been walking along, and she noticed him.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She shouted, dropping her books and running to him. Artie had opened his eyes and looked up, like the Heavens had sent down an angel, there she stood. Her brunette hair flowed in the subtle wind and her eyes were blue like the sky in July, her skin was pale as porcelain – heaven must have sent her.

Marley bent down on the ground, the skin of her knees dug into the cement. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

"N-No." Artie said, "I fell from the ramp." He had not noticed how weak he was until now. Marley pursed her lips for a minute before she stood up.

"I'll be back in two minutes!" And she left him on the ground. Artie had a feeling she wouldn't come back.

But she did. She came back with a larger woman, he recognised her from the Cafeteria. Millie Rose, the lunch lady. "Here he is!" Marley said to her mother. Millie gasped and ran over with her daughter.

"Okay, what's your name, son?" Millie asked him, Artie cleared his throat and told her. "Okay, Artie, Marley and I are just going to help lift you and your wheelchair up, okay?" he nodded and they did it. Marley stood on his side, holding up his body while Millie lifted up the wheelchair. Together, they put him back on the ground. He sat there, his eyes down and avoiding their eyes of pity. "Oh dear, you're bleeding." Millie said.

"School is over. I can just call my mom to come get me." Artie said without looking up.

"I'll call her," Millie said, "Marley why don't you help him up the ramp and get him inside. You must be freezing." Artie nodded wordlessly. Marley helped him inside and she rolled him quietly through the school.

"Thank-you for helping me." Artie said quietly. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did." Marley told him, "You were hurt and no one was there to help you. I always help people, no matter who. I helped your friend Kurt last year and I helped you too, remember? I was that freshmen who carried your books? We talked in my mom's office?"

"I remember." Artie said. "You're one of the only people at this stupid school who are nice to me now. Before, I was on the football team and they took my lettermen jacket away because I'm in this chair now. And my adopted sister won't even talk to me now,"

"I'm sorry." Marley said. "I know how you feel, kind of, not really the wheelchair part but everyone changing their attitude towards you. In elementary school, I had a lot of friends, but then my Dad left and my Mom had to start working more shifts. We ended up losing our house, my mom and I had to live in our car, I was only seven or eight. And then, someone's parents saw my mom and I sleeping in our car one night, they told their kid and the next day everyone at my school knew I was practically homeless." Artie turned his head to watch her, Marley was staring forward blankly with the beginnings of tears. "No one wanted to play with me at recess and no one sat with me at lunch. I was alone. People called me hobo and they said I smelled. Which I didn't, my mom and I showered at the local pools showers."

"I'm so sorry." Artie said sincerely, Marley shrugged.

"It's okay now. My mom has a nice stable job now, Coach Sue noticed my tattered clothes at the end of last year and she sat me down and talked to me. I don't know why people say she's mean, she gave my mom and me $6000 to help us get up off our feet." Artie was happy for her. She deserved it. But the one thing that Artie didn't like about her story, was about to be told. "I even have a boyfriend now, Jake Carter, I don't know if you know him. He's half-black, he's Jewish, kind of looks like that senior Noah Puckerman but there's no relation."

After his mom came to pick him up, brought him home and bandaged him up. Artie was in his room with his laptop open. He could hear his mother talking to his little sister Maddie upstairs and Maddie was actually responding in almost full sentences.

Artie opened up Facebook and searched up 'Marley Rose', he decided that it would be easier to find Jake's Facebook profile by going to hers. And it was.

He saw on Marley's profile: **Marley Rose **is in a relationship with **Jake Carter**.

He clicked on Jake's name and frowned the moment he reached the stupid page. Jake's profile picture was him wearing a leather jacket – wow, original – with his arm around Marley's waist. Marley wore a cute pink dress and was holding a single rose. They were both smiling greatly and had twinkles in their eyes, the picture's description was '_Happy two months, babe ;)' _Artie felt something twist in his gut. They'd been together for two months so far, that means they've kissed and maybe have made out.

Artie was going to get Marley to be his. No matter what. There had to be dirt on Jake somehow, somewhere. And he was going to find it.

So that's what he'll do. Rolling down the hall, with his swagger meter set to high, Artie Abrams, senior at William McKinley high school was going to 'woo' Miss Marley Rose, sophomore beauty.

He stopped dead in the hallway. She was a sophomore and he was a senior. Next year, he wouldn't be here to love her. Well, he'll still be in Lima, but still. Jake will be there with her next year and he couldn't let that happen.

He continued to roll down the hall and he saw Marley standing at her locker, looking all beautiful and stuff. He approached her, smiling to himself when Jake pushed past him to get to her. "Hey, babe." They kissed right in front of him and Artie frowned. He'd have to get her alone later because at the end of this year, Marley will be his.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked and realised he and Blaine were really late to school. Like really, <em>really <em>late.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured in his sleep, reaching his arms out for Kurt's body. After they talked on the couch and cuddled for a while, Blaine suggested they move to his bed to be more comfortable. And that was the first mistake. The second mistake was actually taking off his shoes and climbing under the covers, and the third was letting Blaine rest his head on his chest.

"Blaine, we fell asleep. It's," Kurt checked the clock on Blaine's bed, "11:30. We missed our first classes."

Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt back and put his head on his chest. "Whatever, it's just school. You're much more fun."

"I am." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "But the point is, we're late and we have to go to school before someone realises we aren't there."

"I'm pretty sure Rachel got the idea we wouldn't be showing up when we passed her by on the stairs." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ribs. "She probably thinks we're having sex."

"Is that what people think we do now? When we're alone at either my house or yours, they think we're have sex?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's back with the tips of his fingers.

"I think so." Kurt barely understood that, Blaine's mouth was right up against his body. Blaine moved so his face was pressed against Kurt's neck. "Everyone is dirty for thinking that."

"Yeah." The older teen said dreamily. "We should really go to school." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly.

"I'd rather kiss your neck and make hickeys." Blaine mumbled as he began to suck on Kurt's neck, nibbling softly from time to time. Kurt sighed, relaxing his body. He closed his eyes, focussing on the feel of Blaine's teeth on his neck. "You taste so good." Blaine mumbled, licking a new hickey right below Kurt's ear.

"I never understood how a neck could taste good." Kurt wondered, Blaine bit softly on Kurt's earlobe before answering.

"It's because it's you, and you just have this divine taste that I could never describe in a million years. It's like, it's you but there's this other taste that is too hard to even put into words." Blaine kissed up and down his neck for a few more minutes before putting his head back on Kurt's chest. "It's delicious."

"Are you sure you're not a vampire? I mean, you think my neck tastes good." Kurt joked, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"I also think your lips taste good." Blaine winked and Kurt snorted, pushing him off and sitting up. "What?"

"We really need to go to school." Kurt chuckled when Blaine pouted, "I'd much rather be here than at school, but we need to go."

"Fine." Blaine pouted and slid off his bed. "But after school, you're mine."

"Okay." Kurt went to Blaine's washroom to fix his hair and Blaine followed, pressing his chest to Kurt's back and resting his hands on Kurt's hips. "What?" Kurt asked, using some of Blaine's gel to fix his hair.

Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and sighed softly, "I really am sorry, Kurt, for upsetting you last night. I swear I didn't mean to, I would never mean to hurt you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's reflection in the mirror. "I know, boo-boo. I'm sorry too for ignoring you. Reading your texts this morning broke my heart. You were so worried and I just ignored you."

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine reassured him. "I texted Finn at midnight to check up on you, just in case and he said you were asleep. So knew you were all right." Kurt turned to face Blaine, he pressed his lips to Blaine's softly and put his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled away but kept his lips to Kurt's, "I love you."

"I love you, too." They left Blaine's bathroom, grabbed their school bags and went upstairs, neither Hiram nor Leroy were home, so they didn't get in trouble for being late. They drove to McKinley in a comfortable silence. Once they got there, they noticed that it was past lunch and class was now in session. For Kurt, however, that meant he was late for pre-calc., the class he didn't do his homework for.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said as they stood at Kurt's locker, "It's only the beginning of the semester, they can't get that mad." Kurt hoped Blaine was right. Blaine walked him to his math class and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you in English." Kurt nodded and he knocked on Mr. Tomlinson's door. He could hear his teacher's shoes hit the floor with each step as he came to the door, when he opened it, Kurt prepared himself for the worst.

Mr. Tomlinson was one of those teacher's that had been working at WMHS since its founding in the late seventies. When the school opened, Mr. Tomlinson was fresh out of teacher school, he must have been in his early thirties. Mr. Tomlinson was there at McKinley when the Tots Riot of 1992 happened, he was also there the time Mercedes started one at the beginning of their freshmen year here. Now, Mr. T was in his mid-sixties and he was a grumpy old coot. He wore flannel shirts, cargo pants and dress shoes, he had thick 70's style glasses and his thin grey hair was combed over. He always smelt like a hospital and he chewed cinnamon flavoured Dentyne gum. This man has taught pre-calculus and calculus at this school for over thirty years and he wasn't tired of the students yet. Kurt sometimes applauded him in his head, except for when Mr. Tomlinson's age begins to show.

This is Kurt's first year having Mr. Tomlinson, since he only teaches seniors, and everyone in Kurt's class has had their phones taken away at least twice.

_"If I survived high school without these damn contraptions then you can too!" _Is what Mr. T says as he takes the iPhones, BlackBerry's and Samsung's away. What makes things worse is that Mr. Tomlinson doesn't give them back after class, you have to wait until after school. He just doesn't understand that that is how people communicate nowadays. That's how people know where their friend is so that if something ever happens or plans change, they can tell them right away no matter where they are.

"Mister Hummel," Mr. Tomlinson said, after opening the door to the classroom. Kurt peered in discreetly to see his classmates staring nervously, oh no that can only mean Mr. T is in a bad mood. "Why don't you come… In." Kurt nodded and walked into the class, planning on walking over to his desk and hanging his head down so Mr. Tomlinson doesn't bother him. "Please, stand up here." Kurt gulped and stood next to Mr. Tomlinson in front of the class. "Can you please explain to me and your classmates why you're late and have interrupted my class?"

Kurt glanced at Mike Chang, who was seated next to his empty chair. Mike looked scared for him, and right he should be.

"I, uh, I slept in." That was kind of the truth. He slept… In Blaine's bed.

"Right, earlier today, when I was checking the online attendance database to see whether I needed to print out the notes for a missing student and to my surprise – you didn't attend your morning classes. I was worried I would miss my favourite," Mr. Tomlinson let that hang in the air for a few seconds, "student in class today. But then I noticed, that at the same time, Mister Anderson was missing from all his morning classes as well and his sister was at school. Curious." Mr. Tomlinson was smirking now. "You know, Blaine Anderson, don't you, Mister Hummel?" Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "Yes. I see you two walking down the halls together quite a lot and it was him that just dropped you off at my class, correct?" Kurt nodded again. "I have reason to believe that you and Mr. Anderson skipped your morning classes together, is this true?" Kurt nodded once more. "Alright, and now you're late to my class because you were skipping."

"Mr. Tomlinson, Blaine and I had a good reason for not being here this morning—"

"I do not want to hear it. Your relationship with Mr. Anderson should not interfere with school work, after all, you do want to go to college after high school right?" Kurt stiffened, he wanted to scream at his teacher saying 'this stupid class doesn't mean anything after high school!' but he didn't, he composed himself and said: May I sit down now, Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. T stared at him for a moment before nodding, Kurt sat down beside Mike Chang who was shaking from the intensity of the conversation that had just happened.

"You okay?" Mike asked. Kurt nodded and Mr. Tomlinson took his clipboard from off his desk.

"I will be doing a homework check today, to see how much you are actually doing in my class." Kurt felt like puking. He was screwed. Mr. Tomlinson took his time going from student to student. And when he got to Kurt, he was in a worse mood than before. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that didn't do his homework. "Can I see your homework please, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt took out his textbook and showed Mr. Tomlinson what he had down the night before. Mr. Tomlinson looked at the few question Kurt actually did and paused at number 17. "This isn't your handwriting, Mr. Hummel." Oh shit. Finn had wrote down that answer. "Detention, afterschool until 4:30." And Mr. Tomlinson left his desk to write tonight's homework on the white board. "Numbers 67 to 90 on page 394, and for those of you who didn't do last night's homework, do that as well." Mr. Tomlinson turned around to look directly at Kurt. "Mr. Hummel here, is lucky, he has to do all of his homework in his detention."

* * *

><p>The bell rang and it was the last class before the end of the school day. Rachel walked along with Blaine, as they shared the last class and their next one. "Oh look, there's Santana." Blaine said teasing his sister, Rachel had told him all about Santana's outburst in the hall the day before. "You should go talk to her, tell her you didn't mean to upset her yesterday."<p>

"What?" Rachel gasped, "Upset her? She upset me!"

"Rach…" Blaine began but Rachel smacked his arm and that shut him up. "You should talk to her though."

"Fine." Rachel jogged over to Santana, she hoped this conversation would go fast, she didn't want to be late for class. "Santana, I need to talk to you."

"No way man-hands, I have to go." Santana said, storming off.

"SANTANA LOPEZ YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Rachel screamed, the entire hallway of students went still. Santana turned on her heel and charged at Rachel. Rachel thought she was going to get a concussion from how hard she was expecting Santana to hit her but Santana never did.

"_Stop telling me what to do_, Berry. What happened between Artie and me is none of your business! Just because your bff Lady Hummel was with Artie when that shit happened doesn't give you the right to defend Artie about anything. I _love _Brittany and if he has a problem with that, then that's his problem – not yours. And before you start telling me how Artie is my brother and how you would kill yourself if Blaine and you weren't talking—newsflash honey, Artie and me aren't you and Blaine. We're nothing like you two." Santana's faces was inches from Rachel's. "Stay out of my business, before I force you to stay out." Santana left, her ponytail swishing left to right with each step she took.

The crowd of students that have been watching hurried away to get to class on time. Blaine walked over to Rachel, "Rachel, are you alright?" Rachel nodded and they went to English. The twins walked in to their class a little late but not too late that they got detention.

Blaine walked in and went to the desk he shared with Kurt. Kurt had his book open, and his body was stiff. "Kurt?" he poked his boyfriend in the shoulder. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"I have f*cking detention in Tomlinson's class because I didn't do my homework and now I have to do like ninety questions afterschool!" Kurt slammed his head into his desk. "I'm so angry. He picks on me all the time, when I was late for class he brought up that you and me were late this morning and that we were skipping together. 'Your relationship with Mr. Anderson should not interfere with school work, after all, you do want to go to college after high school right?' is what he said and that brought back more fears about applying places!" Kurt's shoulders slumped and his face was pressed into his textbook, it couldn't be comfortable.

"Kurt," Blaine said, resting his hand on Kurt's back, "don't worry about what old Mr. Tomlinson says about applications, like I said earlier, you'll get in no matter what your grade is in pre-calc., he's just a grouchy old man who thinks mathematics is everything in life. It's not. Believe me." Blaine looked over to their teacher, Miss Hermann, she was sitting at her desk with a puzzled expression as she looked at her computer—adults, they shouldn't be allowed to have technology.

"I still have to stay in school until 4:30 and in that time do like a hundred questions. What Mr. Tomlinson is doing is he's abusing me mentally. How can anyone do that many questions in only an hour and a half?" Kurt asked, he had no raised his head up, his face was flushed and his brow was furrowed. "I hate him."

"I know." Blaine turned to face the teacher and took out his English textbook. It wasn't technically a textbook, it was a Shakespeare book with just some information on the language within his plays and all that.

"I should just go home now, feign illness or something." Kurt said, Blaine pursed his lips, "You think I should go to detention?"

"Maybe if you do he'll lay off. Like, not bother you. I don't know, I don't want you to get into trouble." Blaine said quietly, Miss Hermann began to write some vocabulary words on the white board. "We'll think of something."

An hour later, the bell went, Kurt sighed and packed up his things. "I better go before Mr. Tomlinson gets even angrier and makes me stay at school even longer." Kurt saw Rachel and Finn watching him and Blaine from the doorway of their class. Rachel had a look of pity in her eyes and Finn, as always, was confused.

Blaine stood up and collected his things, he swung his messenger bag around his shoulder and reached up to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt had a blank look in his eyes, today was just not his day, Kurt was already stressed about grades and now Mr. Tomlinson was making it ten times worse. "Do you want me to walk you to his class?" he asked quietly.

"No. He'll get mad because our relationship is getting in the way of my education." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Thanks, though."

"Alright." Blaine said, they left Miss Hermann's room, she bid them goodbye and Kurt just sighed in return. "Rachel and Finn were saying that we should go out for sushi tonight, once you're out of Tomlinson's class." Blaine said, Kurt looked over to his brother and his girlfriend. "Do you want to go?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Okay…" Blaine said, down the hall was Tomlinson's class, Kurt looked like he was going to be sick. "I love you, text me when you're done, okay?" Blaine turned to Kurt and Kurt hugged him tight. "Baby…"

"I don't want to go. I'm bad enough at math as it is and I have to do homework from last night and tonight in an hour and a half." Kurt mumbled into his neck.

"I know, but if you don't get it done at 4:30, he can't keep you in anymore. I'll come pick you up." Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine's lips softly, Blaine could feel the tension in Kurt fade away.

"Ahem. Mr. Hummel, you're late for your detention." Mr. Tomlinson interrupted their goodbye. Kurt pulled away and faced his teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson." Kurt glanced at Blaine one more time before going to the classroom.

Mr. Tomlinson remained in the hallway, staring at Blaine. "You're a nuisance, Blaine Anderson. You're distracting my student from getting to his best potential." The teacher said to him. "That's why teenagers should not be allowed to date until after high school. They get caught up in the fake-love they share with some nobody who will most likely live in Lima for the rest of their pitiful lives."

"What? Like you." Blaine said, he knew he could get in so much trouble for insulting a teacher but he would defend Kurt and their relationship no matter what. "You've lived in Lima for your entire life, you've taught at this school for over thirty years! Did you fall in love during high school, Mr. Tomlinson? Did you have to see your girlfriend in a hospital bed, with stitches and bruises and broken bones after some bullies at his school beat him and his friend up? Did you have to live without your girlfriend for three months because her dad wouldn't let you see her?" Mr. Tomlinson mouth twitched but he remained silent. "I did! Kurt and I are so young and yet I love him with everything I have inside of me." Blaine looked Mr. Tomlinson up and down. "And no matter what, no one not even a teacher is going to say otherwise." And Blaine left the teacher. Rachel and Finn, who had been standing behind Blaine, followed after him.

"Blaine!" Rachel patted his shoulder, "That was brilliant. I have never heard anyone speak to Mr. Tomlinson like that before!"

"He deserved it. Kurt's been worrying about getting into a university if he fails pre-calc., and Kurt and I had just worked that out this morning. That's why we weren't here. I had brought up how if he didn't do his homework he wouldn't get in, and I apologised for that." Blaine said, "And then Mr. Tomlinson tells Kurt that he won't get in."

"He's an ass." Finn piped in. "I tried to help Kurt last night but I had to have a shower because I stunk." Rachel patted Finn's back as the three walked down the hall.

"When was the last time we sang a song for The Glee Club?" Rachel asked Blaine as they left the school and entered the courtyard. Blaine shrugged and checked his phone, "Was it that long ago?"

"Well, I think we needed a break." Finn said, they sat down at a table and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we did!" Rachel shouted, "I think despite all the shit we all went through we could have sung through it." Blaine rolled his eyes at her.

"Some of us couldn't, Rach." He said, they all knew he was talking about Kurt. "And Finn is right, we needed a little break. We needed to get back into our routines and figure out what we wanted."

"Well, we should sing a song." She said, "Also, why is there a piano in the middle of the courtyard?" Blaine and Finn turned to look, there sat a purple piano, just sitting there.

"I heard some girls in the hallway talking about that the show choir is doing some weird thing where if they see a piano they have to sing a song or something." Finn said, "Why didn't you join the show choir, babe?" Finn asked Rachel who was staring at the purple piano.

"One time I saw the teacher groping a student." Rachel said without looking at him. "I think that girl over there is about to sing." There stood a girl, Blaine recognised her, her name was Marley Rose and she was the freshmen last year who helped him and Kurt out, kind of. She was with a guy that looked like Puck but there was no relation, another show choir kid starting playing the piano, it was terrible. Even in his sleep Blaine could do better than that.

"I need to end this." Rachel said standing up, the show choir kids were singing 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles, it was the worst thing they had ever heard. Rachel looked over at Blaine who nodded, the twins ran over leaving their things with Finn. Blaine pushed the younger student off the piano bench and restarted the song, Rachel winked at him and Marley and the other boy, Jake, his name is gawked at her and Blaine for interrupting them.

_(Rachel)- "Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands  
>I'm unusually hard to hold on to," <em>

Rachel danced around the sophomores trying not to laugh at how offended they were. Blaine laughed happily as he played the purple piano.

_(Rachel)- "Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>You mean well, but you make this hard on me!" _

From beside Rachel, there was a flash of red and Santana stood next to Rachel. Despite their fight a while ago, Santana joined Rachel in on the chorus.

_(Rachel and Santana)- "I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one<br>You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this," <em>As Blaine played, he saw Quinn walk down the steps in the courtyard, watching Rachel and Santana longingly.

_(Rachel and Santana)- "If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason<br>To write you a love song  
>Today." <em>Rachel smiled at Santana who surprisingly smiled back, Rachel giggled quietly as she continued. _"Today." _Quinn pushed her way in between the two and interrupted the duet.

_(Quinn)- "I learned the hard way  
>That they all say things you want to hear<br>My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
>You." <em>Quinn took out a cigarette and flicked it around Rachel and Santana's feet, Rachel jumped in the air squeaking. Santana pushed on Quinn's shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Blaine was genuinely scared that a fight was going to start.

_(Santana)- "And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
>You are not what I thought you were<br>Hello to high and dry." _

Quinn blew the cigarette smoke into Santana's face, Santana smirked and pushed Quinn harder. Rachel pushed them apart and smiled awkwardly.

_(Rachel)- "Convinced me to please you." _

Then a punch was thrown, "You f*cking whore!" Santana screamed in Quinn's face, "You f*cking know what that bitch did to my family and you're her friend?!"

Quinn threw Santana down, "She actually understands me! None of you do! You act like you do, but you have no idea how I feel!"

Quinn's lit cigarette when flying and it was as if it was in slow-mo. The paint on the piano must have been flammable because the piano that Blaine had been sitting at lit up like a Christmas tree. Finn ran over and pulled Blaine away before Blaine was, too, lit on fire.

"T-Thanks." Blaine panted, Finn nodded and they looked to Rachel, Quinn and Santana. Quinn bolted up the stairs, Santana swore in Spanish and left – Brittany following close behind.

"Rachel Anderson!" A woman called from at the top of the stairs. "Principal's office, now!"

* * *

><p>Carole sat on the couch eating a bucket of Cookies and Cream ice cream while watching re-runs of the Golden Girls. She had the bucket of ice cream resting on her nine month baby bump, the bucket moved slightly as Elizabeth kicked. She smiled to herself. She was due any day now, the house was prepared and now they wait.<p>

She laughed quietly at the TV when Blanch began telling yet another story about her and a man, when something stopped her. She froze with a spoon full of cookies and cream ice cream, she rested her hand on her belly and she knew this feeling. She's had it twice before, the first time with Dustin and the second time with Finn.

Her water had just broken.

She put her ice cream on the coffee table and leaned over, reaching for the house phone. She dialed Burt's work and waited, biting her lip anxiously.

_"Hey, you've reached Hummel Tires and Lube, if you'd like to make an appointment, leave a message at the beep!" _She sighed and dialed Burt's cellphone. _"Hey it's Burt, sorry I can't reach the phone right now, leave a message!" _

"Damn it, Burt!" She groaned, she stood up and immediately sat back down. She felt her first contraction, she breathed slowly, this was happening quickly, if things were going at this speed—Elizabeth would be born on the couch. She called Finn and Kurt, and neither of them answered, she groaned again. Why wasn't anyone answering their phone?

She paused for a moment, she hadn't spoken to him in a long time—since he insulted Kurt at that dinner almost two years ago. He probably hated her.

After two rings, _"Mom?" _

"D-Dustin, a-are you in Ohio right now? In Lima?" She asked, Dustin didn't say anything for a moment.

_"Yeah, I am, I was just getting a coffee with some VA executives. How are you? Finn told me you're expecting a baby girl?" _Dustin asked, Carole laughed quietly.

"I'm not the greatest right now, which is why I called. I can't get a hold of Burt, Finn or Kurt." She tapped her fingers nervously on the baby bump.

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?" _Dustin asked worriedly.

"My water broke and I can't get Burt on the phone—I need you, Dustin." There was a beat.

_"I'll be there in ten minutes, Mom." _

And in ten minutes, her oldest son ran into the Hummel-Hudson house. He had a scruffy beard now and his hair was cut shorter, he had broader shoulders now and donned a leather jacket. Two years had changed her little boy. "Mom!" Dustin ran into the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in labour." Carole laughed and groaned when another contraction shot through her body. "Oh-kay, I need to go to the hospital. Can you go into the master bedroom and go into the closet, there's a bag of my things. And then we'll go-_oh_!" Carole clutched her belly, "Go Dustin." Dustin ran from the living room to Burt and Carole's room, he grabbed the bag and ran back.

"Okay, Mom." Dustin said, helping her get off the couch. "Let's get you to Lima Memorial."

* * *

><p>"What kind of sushi does Kurt like?" Finn asked Blaine as they stood in the line-up at the sushi restaurant near McKinley.<p>

"Avocado rolls, he's kind of a plain Jane." Blaine chuckled, "He also likes yam tempura, which is great because I love tempura."

"I wonder why Rachel had to go to the principal's office." Finn changed the subject, they got up to the cashier and ordered their sushi. They sat down at a table while waiting for the food to be made, "It's Quinn's cigarette that lit it on fire. Rachel had nothing to do with it."

"I don't think it has anything to do with the fire." The younger teen said. "Thanks for saving me though, I don't think Kurt would have been pleased if while he was in detention I burned to death."

"He would have mimed me!" Finn said with a serious face, Blaine blinked before asking, "Do you mean maimed?" Finn shrugged. Blaine wished that Kurt was there, sometimes talking to Finn was like talking to a wall. A very confused wall. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes while their sushi was made, Blaine resorted to playing Angry Birds on his phone since Finn wasn't starting any conversations.

Suddenly, Finn's phone went off. Finn sighed and answered it, "What's up?" Blaine looked up from his phone and saw Finn's eyes widen. "Oh my God, are you joking?" Finn stood up and motioned for Blaine to stand up. "Okay, we just need to go get Kurt—now? But we're not at school, Kurt's in detention and—Dustin, calm down."

"Finn, what's going on?" Blaine asked, Finn shook his head and kept talking on the phone, ignoring him.

"I'll drop Blaine off at school and I'll be there right away. I'll get Blaine to drive Kurt there after." Finn hummed, "Okay, bye." Finn grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the Japanese restaurant.

"Finn!" Blaine yelled, "What is going on? Our sushi isn't ready yet!"

"Mom's in labour!" And Blaine forgot all about their sushi. They sped to McKinley and Blaine didn't even have a chance to say goodbye before Finn sped off in Kurt's Navigator. Thank God Rachel drove to school today, otherwise Blaine would have no way to get to Carole at Lima Memorial.

Blaine pushed through the front doors, it was 3:30 now and Kurt had half an hour left of his detention in Mr. Tomlinson's class. Blaine walked quickly down the hall towards the evil math teacher's room, Mr. Tomlinson was not going to be pleased to see him interrupting Kurt's detention. But he had to, he didn't want Kurt to miss the birth of his baby sister. Blaine reached up and knocked on the door, he could see Mr. Tomlinson approaching the door through the tiny window on the door.

The wooden door opened and Mr. Tomlinson was not happy. "What is it, Mr. Anderson?"

"Uh, Kurt needs to leave right now." Blaine said, his heart pounding nervously. Mr. Tomlinson raised his eyebrow and burst into laughter.

"Very funny, Mr. Anderson, but Kurt isn't leaving until four o'clock." Blaine peered into the class to see Kurt looking up concerned as to why Blaine was there. "Unless the school is on fire, he isn't leaving."

"He really needs to come with me, Mr. Tomlinson, he's step-mom is going to have her baby soon." Kurt jumped up out of his desk, packing his things up.

"Mr. Hummel, sit down right now." Mr. Tomlinson said without turning to his student. "Tell her 'congratulations' from me, but unfortunately Kurt is staying here until the end of his detention. I am sorry, Mister Anderson."

Just then, Kurt pushed past Mr. Tomlinson with his messenger bag, "I'm sorry Mr. Tomlinson, I'll finish my detention later, I need to go." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran. "Has she had her yet?" Kurt asked as they ran out of the school.

"Not yet as far as I know!" Blaine said, luckily Blaine had brought his car keys to school and he could drive his and Rachel's car to Lima Memorial. Kurt threw his stuff in the back and they drove off. "Shit, how is Rachel going to get home now?" Blaine asked himself.

"Rachel isn't at the hospital with Finn?" Kurt bit his lip anxiously. "Where is she, then?"

"While you were in Tomlinson's class she was called to the principal's office. I have no idea what for though." Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, "You're going to have a baby sister soon."

"I know!" Kurt jumped up and down in his seat. "She's going to be so tiny, I don't know how I'm going to react seeing her. I've never really held a baby before – well, I held Beth when Quinn had her but other than that I've never actually spent time with a baby."

"You're going to be a great big brother, Kurt." Blaine said smiling, "I promise."

The drive to Lima Memorial was a long one seeing as it was rush hour in Lima, Kurt was anxious. He kept checking his phone to see whether Finn had texted him telling him Carole had already had the baby. He would cry if he missed this, he would have a _real _sibling for once. One that shared his blood and DNA, if he ever needed a kidney – or if she needed a kidney, they'd be able to have each other's. Kurt wondered whether she would have Carole's light brown hair or his Dad's dark brown hair. He wondered if Elizabeth would be more like Finn, or have a personality like himself. Or a mix of them both. Only time will tell.

Kurt could only imagine his Dad's face when Elizabeth is born, he'll probably cry and call the baby girl beautiful. Kurt teared up at the thought.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand how you managed to crunch your hand under a vehicle and nothing is broken, Burt." A nurse named Donna said as she bandaged Burt's hand. They sat in the emergency room in the hospital. Burt had been working at the shop when one of his mechanics Tim dropped the car they were working on, on his hand. An ambulance was called because his hand was tattered and bleeding, Burt claimed he was fine but his assistant Robert didn't believe him. He told Robert to call Carole and tell her what happened and to not worry about his hand. He has no idea whether Robert heard him or not because Tim was crying so loud, screaming 'I am so sorry Burt!' he did hope Robert heard him.<p>

The nurse was a friend of Carole's, they weren't the closest but they knew each other. Burt had met her at the Hospital Christmas party that Carole forced him to go to a few years back. "I don't either." Burt said, Donna smirked and finished bandaging up his hand.

"You're very lucky, if you had broken it—which you should have, you wouldn't have been able to work for a long time." She reached to the little table beside the bed Burt sat on. She grabbed an orange bottle of pills, "Take two of these each day, one in the morning when you wake up and one when you go to bed. It'll numb the pain." Burt nodded and took the bottle.

"Do you know when someone will be here to pick me up?" Burt asked, "I left my cellphone at work and I want to go home."

"You sound like a child," Donna chuckled, "Let me go call Carole and see if Finn or Kurt can come pick you up." She left him to go to the nurse's desk. Burt sat there wincing from time to time, his hand hurt a lot. He is going to give Tim a good talking to when he goes back to work.

"Kurt!" He heard, Burt looked up and didn't see Kurt, or anyone he knew. Maybe there was another Kurt in Lima. "Where's Dad?" he heard, Burt looked around, still no one he could see. "Well come on!" Then, a tall brown haired teen ran by his little spot in the emergency room, followed by a pale kid holding hands with a kid with gelled hair.

Burt jumped off the bed, and watched them run. Why were his kids here? "Kurt!" Kurt kept running down the hall towards the Maternity ward. Why would he go there? There was no one Kurt knew that was pregnant—_Carole_.

Burt knew he shouldn't be running with his injured hand, with every stride his hand throbbed. He saw Blaine slow down and let go of Kurt's hand as they turned the corner, "Baby, I'm going to call Rachel okay?" Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips, "I'll try to get a hold of your Dad too."

Blaine stayed back as Kurt left, Blaine took out his phone and stood there, oblivious to Burt approaching him. "Blaine." Burt said, Blaine looked up curiously, wondering who called his name.

"BURT!" Blaine yelled hugging him, Burt hissed and Blaine pulled away. "What happened to your hand?"

"Work accident, what's wrong? Why are you here? Is Carole okay?" Burt asked quickly.

"Finn got a call from his brother, apparently Carole's water broke and she called you, Kurt and Finn and you guys didn't answer so she called Dustin." Blaine explained, "Come on." Blaine led Burt down the hall where Kurt had disappeared down. Blaine seemed to know where he was going, because Blaine went to a room and opened the door. Carole laid in bed and Burt broke down.

In her arms sat a pink bundle.

He missed Elizabeth's birth because Tim dropped a car on his hand. "Burt," Carole breathed, she was exhausted. "Come here." Burt pushed past Blaine and looked down at Carole's arms. There was a little baby sleeping in that pink blanket, her cheeks were light pink and her nose was rosy. She had tufts of dark brown hair on her head and one of her little arms was out of the blanket, reaching out for something to hold on to.

"I can't believe I missed it." Burt said quietly, his voice full of emotion.

"Don't worry about it, Burt," Carole whispered, "Here," Carole lifted the baby girl up, waiting for Burt to take her.

"I can't." Burt said, holding up his injured hand, "I got a car dropped on my hand."

"Oh my God!" Kurt shouted, "Are you okay?" Kurt's loud voice made Elizabeth burst into tears.

"No, shh, baby girl." Carole kissed Elizabeth's little head.

"She's beautiful." Burt sat down on the side of Carole's hospital bed. "Just… Beautiful."

Later on in the night, Blaine sat in the waiting room just outside of Carole's room, Kurt had his head resting on his shoulder and was almost asleep. "Blaine," Blaine heard his sister walk down the hallway. "Sorry I'm so late."

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was in the principal's office, someone wanted to speak with me." She sat down on the other side of him, "About The Glee Club." Blaine bit his lip, waiting for her to continue, "It was Cassandra July, from Vocal Adrenaline."

"What did she want?" Blaine asked his twin, Rachel was quiet for a moment. "Rachel?"

"She wants to become the manager of The Glee Club. Apparently Ryan Murphy screwed her over, fired her for no reason, I feel bad for her. She wants The Glee Club to be better than Vocal Adrenaline. She wants us to have real music videos with real choreography and a real recording studio, rather than the one in Kurt's house." Rachel played with the fabric of her skirt. "I told her I'd talk to you two about it before making a final decision."

"What do you think we should do?" Blaine stilled when Kurt moved slightly, thankfully it was just a movement in his sleep and not him waking up.

"I don't know." She said. "What about you?"

Blaine sighed, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Carole is home now with baby Elizabeth and Kurt is loving every minute of having a baby sister. Rachel discusses Cassandra July situation to Kurt and his answer surprises her. With life where the Hudson-Hummel family wants it, nothing can bring them down once more. Except something does and it changes the way Kurt thought he would spend his senior year. It changes everything.

**End Authors Note: **Yay Carole had Elizabeth. The ending was shitty because I have to go shower and play Paper Mario: Sticker Star on my new 3DS that I got for my birthday. #I'mold. Anywho. If you have any questions or just want to chat, visit me on tumblr: **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr .** **com** just take away them spaces. I love you all, you have no idea how much.


	63. Chapter 63

**Title: **The Glee Club

**Summary: **If you were to go onto YouTube and type in "The Glee Club", you'd find over 103 results. In these videos are a group of teenagers singing covers of songs, all while falling in love, getting pregnant and attending high school. This is their story. Klaine AU.

**Warnings: **Foul language, um, hospital situations and stuff. The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so go suck a tit.

**Authors Note: **Hehe, hi guys. I'm like, four months late with this chapter? I am so sorry, honestly. I just had the worst writers block, and I was aware that I should write and that you guys were probably getting mad at me :(. But I just could not write it. Half of this chapter was written yesterday because I really just got in the mood (as weird as that sounds). I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully soon. I really hate that over the past year I haven't been updating, I hate it. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. We take a look into the mind of Noah Puckerman and his feelings, and then stuff happens in the Hummel household. Okay, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman liked to think that he was a better man than he was in freshmen year. In freshmen year, Noah would bang anyone for a buck, he would smoke outside the school and he was extremely close to doing drugs. But then he met Miss Rachel Anderson; he first met her on the first day of freshmen year. He was standing outside the school on that September morning, his mom was giving him a lecture about behaving and not getting into trouble. A van pulled up beside his mom's car and four teenagers, about his age, jumped out of it.<p>

The first teenager was a tall, pimply, feet too large for his body, boy. The boy had spiked brown hair and he wore a Buckeyes jersey and wore blue jeans and plain old sneakers. The second person out of the man was a very short, nerdy looking boy. He had dark brown curly hair and wore square framed glasses, he had a Minnie Mouse sweater on—oh yeah, he's a nerd—and normal blue jeans and converse. Then came an equally short boy, with chestnut coloured hair, a blue graphic t-shirt with sunglasses on it, with skinny black jeans and some fancy boots. And then came her. A very short girl came out of the van, she had shoulder length brunette hair and she wore an ugly yellow sweater, with a skirt and knee high socks.

Noah usually would have laughed in her face, because she was the ugliest girl he had ever seen. But… He couldn't. Because she intrigued him. The next day of school, he found out he shared math with her. He didn't sit next to her, he sat next to a guy named David Karofsky, the dude was quiet so Noah didn't mind sitting next to him. In class, they all had to introduce themselves and give a fact about them. That's when he learned what that girl's name was, "My name is Rachel Barbara Anderson, I am fourteen years old and I have a twin brother named Blaine." Rachel. Her name was Rachel. That's a nice name. "I have two dads, and my mom's name is Shelby Berry and she's sung on Broadway and she's been in Rent the Movie." Hmm. Noah decided that if he ever spoke to her, he would call her Berry rather than Anderson, it gave her a special name that no one else would call her.

Over freshmen year, Noah Puckerman turned into something he never thought he would be. A bully. He would see Rachel's friend in the hallway, the really flamboyant one, and he didn't have a real reason to, but he would push him into the lockers. The flamboyant one was always with Berry's twin brother Blaine, that nerd with the curly hair. He always found it peculiar when Blaine wouldn't laugh when he pushed the homo into the lockers. Instead, Blaine would drop everything and help the gay kid up.

And then one day, he was hanging outside of a supermarket with a group of girls named the Skanks. He had a cigarette in his hand and he wore a leather jacket, he knows deep down he's trying too hard to fulfill that 'bad-boy' image but he doesn't give a flying f*ck. Ronnie, one of the Skanks starting laughing.

"What's up?" he asked, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"I just got a text from Azimio Adams, apparently that Jewish girl Rachel Anderson had sex in the girl's locker room with that singing kid Jesse St. James," Noah frowned. Really? Berry didn't seem like that kind of girl. Noah heard a car door close nearby and saw none other than Rachel Anderson jogging towards the supermarket.

"Yo, I'll be right back." He said running towards her. "Berry," He said once he caught up to her. They both entered the store and she turned around.

"That was my mother's last name Noah. But… Yes?" Noah was somewhat happy that she knew his name, but his excitement could wait for another day. He needed to know whether she had sex with that singing kid.

"I saw your stupid videos on YouTube." He smiled, because that's true. Rachel and her friend, the gay kid and her brother Blaine made a video on YouTube, they sang some songs about gravity.

Rachel must have noticed the carton of cigarettes in his pocket because she looked down for a moment and said, "That's gross, Noah." She turned away from him and walked towards the Yogurt aisle.

"Y'know," he began, "there are some rumours going around."

"Like?" the girl asked, reaching for a brand of Yogurt.

"Saying that you lost your V card in the girl's locker room with St. James." Rachel shrieked and dropped the tub of yogurt she had just picked up. The vanilla goop was now a puddle on the ground. "Yeah, pretty harsh." Noah noticed the cashiers down the aisle were staring at them.

"Who started this?" She grabbed onto his sleeve, Noah ignored the flutter in his chest.

"How the Hell should I know? I'm not the dude that made the Pythagorilla Theorem."

And that's how it started. Soon another rumour started at school, that Rachel was pregnant with her friend Kurt's (Kurt is the gay kid) baby. Noah heard Azimio Adams and that quiet kid he had sat next to in math last semester, David Karofsky say that her baby will probably be a fag. Something snapped inside of him and he had to protect her. And when those idiots spray painted 'WHORE' onto her locker that was heartbreaking. That night, after they all left Kurt's house after he insulted Rachel. He kissed her by their pool. And then they were dating.

Noah liked dating Miss Rachel Anderson, she was a good kisser and she had the voice of an angel. But Noah noticed something was wrong about their relationship. Everytime they would hang out as a group—Rachel forced him into joining her stupid YouTube band The Glee Club—she wouldn't have heart eyes for him. She had heart eyes for a cheerleader's boyfriend, Finn Hudson, that tall kid he saw on the first day. Finn was Kurt's step-brother, apparently Kurt's Dad got married to Finn's Mom when they were eleven. Kurt had been best friends with Rachel and Blaine already, so Finn just joined their little group. It was obvious to Noah that Rachel liked Finn, he wasn't blind, he was just hoping that he could get Rachel to overlook Finn and like him more. That didn't turn out well.

He held a party at his house after senior prom, thinking back now it was stupid seeing as they were freshmen. That party ended up in Rachel cheating on him with Finn in his pantry, and him taking Quinn Fabray's (Finn Hudson's cheerleader girlfriend) virginity. Despite having sex with Quinn, he was pretty sure he was in love with Rachel. But then it turns out, that Rachel couldn't overlook her feelings for Hudson and she was planning to break up with him for Finn.

He and Rachel were close, after their break-up and after Beth was born, they still got along as if nothing had ever happened. When they went camping that summer, the day before junior year, they danced together during 'Sweet Caroline'. Puck knew that while they were dancing, Finn was jealous, but he didn't care. Finn and Rachel were going to go the distance, Puck can just imagine the day that those two get married. He bets it's going to be a competition between Kurt and Finn or Rachel and Blaine to see who can get married first.

That summer, right before senior year, he knew Rachel would be disappointed in him. Even though they were broken up and weren't as close now, he felt like he needed to impress his girl. He started seeing Quinn Fabray, who wasn't the blonde peppy girl he had grown to know. One day she came to his house with dyed pink hair and a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest on her back and she made out with him. He's always really liked Quinn, too, he lost his God damn virginity to her. Oh, you didn't know that? That's because no one cared about him when it happened. Everyone was concerned that Quinn lost her virginity and then got pregnant with Puck's baby, no one gave a damn to ask him how he was feeling.

Anyway, Quinn was different, but she was definitely better. He liked this Quinn. She was cuter and more like him, it was wonderful. She was more open about her feelings too, she didn't hold them in. If she was mad at him, she didn't glare at him from across the room, she'd yell and bark, "What the f*ck was that, Puckerman? You checking that ugly bitch out when you have me? What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" the old Quinn would have held it against him.

But the new Quinn, she was mean. This might be because he loves Rachel, but Quinn was a royal bitch to his boys Kurt and Blaine. Even though they went through so much shit junior year because of that stupid quiet kid from freshmen year. Kurt almost died and Blaine had to watch his boyfriend suffer unable to hold him. And Quinn bitched at them in the stupid Disney store. Puck was embarrassed, he didn't want Blaine and Kurt to hate him. If Blaine and Kurt are upset, then Rachel is upset, and Puck never wants Rachel to be upset.

Puck doesn't know why he loves Rachel so much—it doesn't even feel like a romantic kind of love, more like a kind of sibling love. But they're obviously not siblings because they've made out.

Rachel invited him (and not Quinn) to her house to watch movies. He's sitting on the floor in their living room upstairs beside Mike and Sam, the three of them are chowing down on a bowl of popcorn. Rachel, Finn, Tina and Mercedes are all sharing the couch and Brittany and Santana have the love seat. Artie couldn't come, mostly because he didn't want to seeing as Brittany and Santana are there, and the others were busy.

They decided to watch some Disney movies, they've already watched The Lion King, UP! And now they're watching Lilo & Stitch, "Stitch is adorable." Puck heard Tina say to Mercedes, who giggled.

The room was quiet, other than the TV, until Kurt and Blaine came upstairs from the basement. "Be quieter you two." Rachel said from her spot beside Finn.

"Sorry," Kurt blushed, "We were downstairs looking through old photos, and God were we ugly in middle school."

"Why don't you two go downstairs or something and have sex," Rachel said loudly, Kurt and Blaine went straight faced and said nothing.

"Kurt and I don't have sex every minute we're alone," Blaine said matter-of-factly, Puck snorted. "I'm serious."

"You two are alone every day with your door closed, Blaine." Rachel said and Finn nodded in agreement. "You always have music on too."

Kurt sighed and went to sit down on the Lazy-Boy chair. Blaine pursed his lips and sighed as well, "Let me tell you something, Rachel, did you notice that Carole had a baby last week? No? Well, Kurt has. And seeing as he shares a house with newborn baby, that baby wakes him up at all hours of the night crying because she's hungry, or she needs to be changed. So when Kurt comes over here afterschool and I close my door so we can be alone? Kurt's asleep and I'm doing my homework. Sometimes, last yesterday, I fell asleep too because Kurt is so fricking cuddly that I couldn't resist."

"I'm not that tired and I share a house with Elizabeth." Finn said.

"Yeah, but Finn, you sleep in the basement. My bedroom is right beside Mom and Dad's." Kurt said rubbing his eyes, "Babe," Kurt suddenly changed the subject, "can we go get food now and then go to sleep?"

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, "Come on. Up." Blaine helped Kurt stand up and they started towards the door. Kurt slipped on his shoes and Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly as he did.

"Where are you two going?" Mercedes asked from the living room.

"McDonalds, I'm hungry." Kurt said, Puck jumped up from his spot and ran over. "What, Noah?" Puck laughed, Kurt and Rachel were really the only ones to call him by his first name.

"Can I come? I'm f*cking starving, all Berry has in this house is vegetables."

"They're good for you!" Rachel yelled, Blaine nodded and waved for Puck to follow the couple outside to Kurt's Navigator.

The drive there was quiet, Puck didn't know what to say to them. He wanted to say that he was sorry for Quinn's actions before school started. But he was afraid that they'll get mad at him.

They decided to go into McDonalds rather than wait in the drive-thru. Kurt and Blaine were in pyjamas and were obviously more tired than they earlier let on. Kurt had his arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Puck watched them with a small smile. These two have through so much shit since they got together in freshmen year. And now they're finally happy.

"Ew." Puck heard from behind him, "Look at that." Puck ignored them and started talking to Blaine.

"I'm gonna get a Big Mac and I'll pay you back—"

"F*cking fags." Puck saw Blaine's jaw tense and his hazel eyes move to look at the person behind Puck.

"Just ignore them, B." Kurt whispered quietly.

Puck clenched his fists and said nothing. It was their turn to order and Kurt spoke up, "Hi, can we get a Big Mac meal with a coke, another Big Mac meal with a coke and a ten piece chicken McNugget meal with a diet coke—"

"Fags actually eat food? I thought they lived off sucking dick and eating each other's a—" Blaine turned around to look at the man behind Puck. The guy was obviously drunk, his hair was messed up and his clothes were in a state of disarray. "You got a problem, homo?"

"Listen, we're just trying to get some dinner, we're not bothering you so don't bother us." Blaine said his eyes burning into the other mans.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "Don't pay any attention to him." Blaine huffed but turned back around and stood closer to Kurt than usual. Puck licked his lips and glanced back at the drunk guy, the drunk guy was seething while staring at the back of Blaine and Kurt's heads. After Kurt paid, the couple stood to the side and had seemed to forget about the encounter with the bigot. Puck stood with them and they were laughing at something Kurt said.

The drunk guy snorted and hit his friend in the gut while pointing with his other hand at Kurt and Blaine, "God, how is it possible they're able to laugh? I thought their brains were wired differently."

Puck turned around angrily, "Listen here, you bastard, leave my friends alone before I make you."

The guy snorted, "You a fag, too?"

That set Puck off. Two other guys, who had been waiting for their food held Puck back, they were too late though, Puck managed to break the drunk guy's nose. Kurt was holding Blaine back. "Dude," one of the guys holding Puck back said, "Calm down."

The drunk guy was clutching his bleeding nose and his friend stood there saying nothing. A large man who worked at McDonald's came from behind the counter and grabbed the drunk guy's arms.

"Come with me, sir." The man began to pull the asshole out of the McDonald's, the drunk man spat at Puck, Kurt and Blaine.

"Next time I see you fags you're going to be cold and bloody on the ground!" The drunken bigot yelled, his friend sighed and said to Puck, "I'm so sorry, he's piss drunk." Puck nodded and said nothing. The other man left the McDonald's and that was that.

"Thanks." Puck said to the two men who held him back. Puck turned to Kurt and Blaine, about to say something about the asshole, when he saw Kurt's face. "Kurt?"

Kurt was pale and his eyes were full of concern, his left arm was around Blaine's body and his other arm was resting on Blaine's chest. "Blaine, look at me." Puck heard the trembling in Kurt's voice. He looked at Blaine who was staring off blankly, his body was stiff and he wasn't responding to Kurt. "Babe, please, look at me." Blaine ignored him. "Shit, Puck, we need to get him to my car."

"Why? What's wrong?" Puck asked stepping closer.

"He's having a panic attack, he hasn't had one since he was eleven." Kurt said, "Come on. Can you lift him up?" Puck nodded and lifted Blaine up bridal style. The cashier, the young woman, followed them out to Kurt's navigator with their food.

"Thanks." Kurt said quickly and put them on the passenger's seat of his navigator. Puck slid Blaine in to the back of the navigator and buckled him up. The seventeen year-old was still unresponsive. "Can you drive back to his house? He has pills in his bedroom to help calm him down." Kurt gave Puck the keys and sat in the backseat with Blaine.

A few minutes after driving back to the Anderson house, Puck glanced back at the couple. Kurt had made it so Blaine was laying down and his head was in Kurt's lap, "It's okay, Blaine, just breathe." Blaine still said nothing to him.

"I never knew Blaine had panic attacks." Puck said quietly.

"No one but Blaine's family and mine know about them. Finn doesn't even know. Blaine started having them when we were in second grade. I can't remind what set him off that day but he stopped talking to everyone and we had to go to the hospital. They gave his parents pills that calm him down." Kurt explained, as he spoke he was petting Blaine's hair softly. "The last time he had one we were eleven, I thought he was going to have a bad one in junior year when Artie and I were in the accident."

"When you were eleven? What happened when he was eleven?" Puck asked, turning down a side street.

Kurt sighed, "It was the first time I had been pushed into a locker. By Karofsky of all people, that's when the bullying began – not just by him but by all the jocks. I was only eleven and I was getting bullied for the way I talked and acted." Kurt continued quietly, "I got pushed into a set of lockers and I got laughed at when I dropped my books. Blaine was standing next to me and—you should have seen him, Puck. Blaine was heartbroken. His best friend, that little kid he had met when he was five, was hurt because of the way he was. And he was so upset that he couldn't do anything about it. I mean, I was fine, I was a little shaken up and upset. But Blaine was just standing there. He was crying and shaking, but he wouldn't listen to me. I kept saying 'Blaine, come on Blaine, I'm fine' but he just stared off blankly, like he did in McDonald's." Kurt paused for a minute, Blaine moved but only to readjust himself on the car seat. "I realised then that he was having a panic attack. So I ran into the closest classroom I could find, and I used the phone in that room to call Hiram. In a matter of minutes, Blaine, Hiram and I were driving back to their house to give Blaine his pills and we watched Disney movies for the rest of the day." Kurt looked down at Blaine thoughtfully.

"If you getting pushed into a locker gave him one, I wonder why he didn't get one last year?" Puck said, they began driving down Blaine's street, with Blaine's house at the end of it.

"I don't know. I'm glad that he didn't. If he had had one while with the group, like The Glee Club, he would have been so afraid. You guys don't know about his panic attacks, only Rachel and I do. If Rachel had not been there if he had one, and you guys were just there. It would not have been pretty." Kurt laughed.

Puck parked the Navigator and he helped Blaine get out. Blaine was slightly shaking now, his eyes had glazed over and was still not responding to Kurt. They entered the Anderson house, The Glee Club still sat in the living room watching movies. When they walked down from the foyer into the living room, Rachel looked up from her spot and she knew right away what happened.

"I'll go get his pills." Rachel said, jumping off the couch and running downstairs to Blaine's bedroom.

"Pills? What pills?" Finn wondered, standing up. "Yo, what's up with Blaine?"

Kurt ignored him, "Puck, help me get him down to his room. Once he's taken his pills he'll get really drowsy and want to sleep." Puck lifted Blaine up once more and carried him downstairs. Kurt, who had the McDonald's, put it on the counter. "Don't eat this, Finn. It's mine, Blaine's and Puck's." And then Kurt went downstairs.

Finn followed his step-brother downstairs to Blaine's room. Puck had put Blaine down on his bed and Rachel sat beside Blaine, with a glass of water in her hand and an orange pill bottle in the other.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, she handed the bottle to Kurt. "It's been six years."

"Some asshole in McDonald's was yelling homophobic stuff at him and Kurt. Nothing would have happened if the guy hadn't yelled something like 'next time I see you you're going to be cold and bloody'. And then Blaine just blanked out." Explained Puck.

"He hasn't said anything to me since." Kurt said, he handed Rachel the pill and Rachel spoke to Blaine.

"Blainers, Blaine, it's me, Rachel." Rachel whispered calmly. "I need you to take your pill okay? And then Kurt will get you into your pyjamas—"

"Kurt." Blaine said, out of everything he could have said, he said 'Kurt'. Kurt went on the other side of the bed and crawled on, reaching out for Blaine's hand.

"I'm right here, baby." It was a rare occurrence that Kurt called Blaine baby, but whenever he did, it was those moments that everyone knew Kurt was worried. "You need to take your pill and then we'll go to sleep, okay?" Blaine, who was still staring off, nodded slightly but repeated Kurt's name. "Blaine, I'm here, breathe." Blaine took the pill and drank the glass of water. "It's going to take a few minutes for the pills to kick in." Kurt got out of the bed and went to Blaine's dresser, he took out a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a pair of gym shorts. Kurt stood there for a moment staring at his step-brother, best friend and friend. "Get out, I'm going to undress him and myself." The three scurried out of the room. Kurt closed the door behind them and turned to his boyfriend.

He got Blaine out of his clothes and then redressed him in those gym shorts, then changed into those plaid pants himself. He turned off Blaine's bedroom light and tucked Blaine in, then crawled in beside him.

After a few minutes of laying there in the silence, Blaine moaned quietly. "Kurt?"

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine shrugged and rolled over, so his head was on Kurt's chest. "Not well, huh?"

"I had an attack, didn't I?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's bare chest.

"Yeah." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back slowly, letting his fingertips trail up Blaine's spine. "Do you know what set you off?"

Blaine nodded. "When that guy said that next time he'd see us we'd be cold and bloody… It made me think of the accident, when I walked into your hospital room and you were just laying there, you were bruised and you looked so broken." Blaine let out a broken sigh, "I couldn't stand seeing you like that again but his threat made me imagine what you'd look like and I got so scared that I couldn't think straight and then everything goes blank." Blaine blushed, he was embarrassed. "I was so scared."

"It's alright, boo-boo." Kurt murmured comfortingly, "You're safe from that pea-brained bigot. He can't hurt us." Blaine kissed Kurt's chest briefly before craning his neck to look Kurt in the eye. "What?"

"I love you." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I love you too." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's pillow and closed his eyes. He could feel Blaine continue to watch him for a few minutes before putting his head back down on Kurt's chest. There were a few moments of silence between them when the door opened, it was Finn and Rachel, with a few of the others behind them.

"What is it?" Kurt asked them, Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt, not wanting to speak to anyone. Kurt knows that Blaine is embarrassed for having a panic attack in public and then continuing said attack in front of his friends.

"We were just going to order some pizza." Rachel began, "We know you bought McDonald's though—you haven't eaten it yet—but we were wondering if you wanted some. We're getting it from Pizza Hut." Kurt bit his lip as he thought about it, "Blaine? What do you think?"

Blaine said nothing. He actually whined and covered himself completely with the blanket. The room was silent for a second before Kurt spoke, "Sure, Rach, me and Blaine will share a medium cheese pizza." And then he mouthed, 'please leave'. Rachel seemed to understand because she closed the door. Kurt lifted the blanket up to see Blaine had started to cry underneath the quilt. "Blaine—"

"Please don't, Kurt." Blaine mumbled, "Just don't." Kurt kept his sigh inside and sat up on the bed, he forced Blaine to sit up too. He didn't say anything to his boyfriend, he simply held him as he cried. Kurt doesn't know how long Blaine cried for, he could have checked the time on Blaine's side table but he didn't for some reason.

After who knows how long, Blaine pulled away, his cheeks were sticky from his tears and his nose was running. "I'm sorry." Was all the younger teen said. "I'm just so embarrassed."

"Blaine, you have nothing to be embarrassed for." Kurt took both of Blaine's hands, "You have a weakness, and everyone does. For the longest time, my weakness was being called sexy. It's a part of you and I love it." Blaine closed his eyes at this. "No one upstairs is going to make fun of you for your panic attack. Trust me. Puck was freaking out more than I was."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. He kept asking all these questions. He even carried you around in a bridal hold." Kurt said cupping Blaine's cheek. "They were all worried about you, B, they weren't laughing at you or thinking you're weird."

Blaine simply laid down without another word. "Did Rachel say something about pizza?" Kurt burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Puck bit into a slice of mushroom and bacon pizza, he watched Rachel eat quietly away from the group. He walked over and sat next to her, "What's up?" he asked, nudging her with his elbow. Rachel swallowed her pizza and looked over at him.<p>

"Nothing." She lied, it was obvious, well to Puck it was. He made a face at her and she sighed, "Sometimes I forget that Kurt knows more about Blaine than I do. Even though Blaine is my twin brother, Kurt can calm him down faster after a panic attack—Blaine didn't even notice my existence." She said quietly, picking at her veggie pizza. "I was talking to him, trying to calm him down and take his pill and he says 'Kurt'." She bit into her pizza and put it down on her plate. She and Puck sat on the kitchen counter. The others were scattered around the room.

"I'm sorry." Was all Puck said, Rachel smiled. "I know it's tough," Puck began, "Realising that you're not as important to someone as you think you are. I mean, I know you two are siblings and nothing will ever get between you—not even if you were in love with someone and Blaine stole them from you, unlike Artie and Santana, you and Blaine have got this bond that no one, not even Kurt, could break." Puck paused to eat, Rachel watched him thoughtfully. "But Kurt and Blaine, they've got this about them. They trust each other with anything; they probably know every little secret about each other."

"They do. Sometimes one of them will say something, and then they'll start laughing as if it's the funniest thing ever and I'm standing there like a potato." Rachel giggled to herself, "I feel left out sometimes."

"Understandable." Puck wrapped his arm around her. "I bet two years after high school, those two are going to be married and looking for a surrogate."

"Yeah." Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, Noah," She began, "Why are you with Quinn?"

Puck sighed, he knew this was coming. "I love her."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Said Puck, "I think I always have. Ever since that night I got her pregnant in my house, I realised she was beautiful and she was what I was always looking for."

Rachel snorted, "We were still dating, Noah! Thanks."

"Oh please, you were in love with Finn then too." Rachel didn't answer. "Anyway, for the longest time I had to see her stay with Finn and then get with Sam, not me. It hurt. Maybe it was because she held a grudge at me for making her have stretch marks—I don't know. But in July, like early July, I was hanging out with some of my old friends—the Mack, Ronnie, you know the Skanks. And then Quinn comes out of nowhere on a Long board with her hair cut and dyed pink, a cig hanging from her mouth and she's wearing torn up jeans and a dirty tank-top. And I just, she was beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful before with her blonde hair and her lack of tattoos, but it was right." Rachel hummed and jumped off the counter. "Where you going?"

"You should go talk to Kurt and Blaine." She said as she put some pizza on two separate plates. "But… Before you go, why has Quinn changed so drastically? I mean, last year she was fine with Sam and she loved Kurt and Blaine. And now she hates them."

Puck shrugged, "I honestly don't know why she's lashed out at Kurt and Blaine. I mean, she's going through a lot right now. She misses Beth, she wishes she had never given her up and Shelby won't let her see her. And to make things worse, during the divorce stuff between her mom and dad, her dad won everything. The house, the cars, everything. Quinn's living in a shitty apartment near Santana's old house, she's not coping with it well." Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, it's intense. She's stays at my house sometimes, my mom doesn't mind."

"Tell them that when you go down there. Kurt doesn't talk about it but I know he's kind of peeved about the whole Quinn thing that happened in the Disney store." She said and gave him the plates. Puck nodded and went downstairs to Blaine's bedroom, he could hear the TV on, so that was good—they weren't doing it.

He knocked on the door with his foot and a few moments later, Kurt opened the door, Kurt's hair was ruffled and he looked like he had almost fallen asleep. "Hey." He said. "Our pizza is here?" Puck nodded and he walked into Blaine's room. Blaine laid on the king size bed playing on his 3DS.

"Whatcha playing?" Puck asked as he gave Kurt the plate.

"Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time," Blaine said without looking up.

"I loved that game when I was a kid. When my Mom bought me an N64, gosh it was the best." Puck sat down on the foot of the bed. Blaine snorted and continued to play.

"Did you ever beat it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Like eight times," Kurt sat down on the bed beside Blaine and handed his boyfriend a piece of pizza.

"Cool." Blaine put his 3DS down for a moment, "I've beaten it too, but every time I replay it I always get stuck in the Water Temple. It is the hardest thing, having to go back and forth turning off and on the switches to change the water level. Not to mention that I got two game overs trying to walk up the steep ledge to get to the boss room." Blaine devoured his piece and sat there pouting. Puck laughed quietly to himself at Blaine, he knew just how hard the water temple was. He remembers being in elementary school and screaming at the TV and throwing his controller across the living room. Blaine reached over Kurt and grabbed a new piece of pizza.

"The Water Temple is a bitch," Puck said, "On my first try, they obviously didn't have no walkthroughs and stuff, so I had to figure it out on my own. Took me like a week."

"Same." Blaine paused for a moment, "Do you think that Sheik was actually a boy or just Zelda hiding her gender?"

"I think that Sheik was a boy, I mean Zelda is the bloody Sage of Time, the leader of the seven sages, I think she's got some crazy magic." Puck said, "Some of those crazy Zelda fans will fight to the death if your opinion is different than theirs."

"I agree with you, in the original for N64, Sheik had all masculine features but I've noticed in the 3DS Sheik has more feminine features." Blaine said finishing his second piece of pizza. "It kind of bothers me—"

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe, that stupid jelly thing with the rock in it was so easy to beat." Kurt passed the 3Ds to Blaine. "I also picked up that shiny heart."

"Wait—you beat, you beat the boss?" Blaine looked and saw his Link stood in front of the blue portal waiting to send him to the sages. "K-Kurt."

"Blaine, it wasn't rocket science." Kurt ate some of his pizza, "And besides, I've been your best friend since we were five year-olds. I've seen you beat this game a ton of times."

Puck sat on the bed for another minute and noticed that it was about time he leaves, Kurt and Blaine are staring at each other lovingly and it's a bit awkward. He made to get off the bed but Kurt stopped him.

"Thank-you, Puck." Kurt said smiling.

"No problem." Puck started to leave the room but he remembered why Rachel sent him down there. "Guys," He turned to face them, "Rachel told me you two are kind of upset about the Quinn thing that happened in the Disney store…"

"Hell yeah we're upset." Kurt sat up angrily. "S-She…"

"I know what she did, Kurt, I was there." Puck said, "I am really sorry about her… She's going through a lot right now, her family is kind of screwed up. I think that's why she's rebelling, I don't know why she's taking it out on you guys. She shouldn't, and I'll try to talk to her to apologise to you two, but if she doesn't, I know deep down she really is." Puck stood their awkwardly as the couple stared at him. "So yeah, sorry."

"Thanks, Puck." Blaine said from the bed. Puck nodded and left the room and closed the door behind him. He hoped Quinn would get her shit together and apologise to them, they don't need any more stress in their lives.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Kurt took Blaine's DS away and ordered his boyfriend to go brush his teeth. As Kurt sat on Blaine's bed waiting for Blaine's return, he felt his phone vibrate.<p>

_'What are you and Blaine doing tomorrow afternoon? –Felix :)' _

_'Nothing, why? What's up? –Kurt :D' _

_'Double date! We should go for lunch and then just walk. I miss you guys! –Felix :)'_

_'I miss you too, I mean I see Sebastian every day now but I never see you anymore! –Kurt :D' _

_'So, where should we meet up and when? –Felix :)'_

"Who you texting?" Blaine asked as he came back into the room. Kurt looked up from his iPhone and smiled at him.

"Felix, he wants to go on a double date tomorrow. He misses us." Kurt said, Blaine sat down beside him and let out an 'aw!' "He just asked where and when we should meet. What do you think?"

"Uh, you know that new diner on Emerson Drive? That one. Rachel went there with Finn the other day and she said it's really good." Blaine laid down and covered himself with the white blanket. "Baby, lie down." Blaine stretched his arms out and Kurt climbed under the blankets and plopped down on Blaine's chest.

"Okay, so I'll text him and say 'the new diner on Emerson Drive', what time?" Kurt asked.

"Noon?" Blaine said, "I'll be hungry by then."

Kurt laughed and texted Felix back, _'Let's eat at that new diner on Emerson Drive, and Blaine says noon sounds like a good time. –Kurt :D' _

_'Sure! See you then! –Felix :)'_

Kurt reached over to the bedside table and plugged his phone into the charger. He turned off the lamp on the side and rolled over into Blaine's arms. "I love you, B." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine kissed his hair softly and closed his eyes. Kurt moved his head so he could look at Blaine for a moment. "What?" Blaine asked as if he knew Kurt was watching him.

"Nothing." Kurt scooted up the bed so his face was hovering over Blaine's, and he slowly leaned down so he could kiss Blaine's lips. It was a soft, innocent kiss, when Kurt pulled away he sighed. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Blaine said quietly. Kurt relaxed and cuddled into Blaine's side.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:30am there was a knock on Sebastian's front door. The senior ran down the stairs and through the foyer and swung open the door. "Kitten!" he yelled happily, he reached out and pulled Felix into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I miss you on school days." Sebastian whispered into his boyfriend's ear.<p>

"I missed you too, Seb!" Felix pulled away and stepped up onto his tippy-toes and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian reached around and pulled Felix against him, furthering the kiss. "I love you…" Felix whispered against Sebastian's lips, Sebastian smiled and kissed him harder.

"Ahem…" Sebastian jumped away from Felix to see his brother Cooper and his fiancée Jasmine standing there smirking. "Good to see you Felix, keeping my brother's mouth clean I see."

"Good to see you too, Cooper." Felix said awkwardly. "I was just coming to pick Sebastian up, we're having lunch with Kurt and Blaine."

"Ooh, Casper the Friendly Ghost and Aladdin. Cool, can we join?" Cooper asked putting his arm around Jasmine.

"No, come on, Kitten." Sebastian said, pulling on Felix's arm and closing the house door behind them.

"KITTEN? THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Cooper screamed as the door shut. Felix giggled quietly and they got into Felix's car.

"Sorry about him, Jasmine's really changed him." Sebastian said as they started to drive. "For the better I think, she already knows about… Tatiana and my father."

"That's good," Felix said turning left, "When is the trial for that by the way? I know he's in jail but when is he going to the courts?" Sebastian was quiet for a while, "Sebastian?"

"Next March, the eighteenth, actually." Sebastian said, "It's getting closer and I'm scared, what if they say he's not guilty?"

"There's no way they'd say that, Sebastian, they have your Mother as a witness and the 9-1-1 Operator. And besides, there is so much evidence that I'll be surprised if they don't say he's guilty right away." Felix said, Sebastian shrugged and said nothing else on the matter. "I can't wait to see Kurt and Blaine."

"I can. I see them every day. You thought they were bad at Dalton? They are together all the time at McKinley, they sit in this stairwell at lunch sometimes and just eat together and they make out. They don't always because they're still paranoid, but I've caught them a couple times now in that stairwell lip-locked." Sebastian laughed. "And I've only been there for a week!"

"I wish I was there with you guys…" Felix said quietly, Sebastian sighed.

"I wish you were there too, Kitten, but you belong at Dalton." Sebastian reached over and patted Felix's hand.

Felix wanted to shrink in his seat, oh if only Sebastian knew.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the new diner, as they pulled up, they saw Blaine's punch buggy already parked in the parking lot. The little diner was named 'The White Inn', it was small and quaint. Felix parked the car and they jumped out.

"Felix!" they heard someone scream, suddenly Felix was tackled to the ground by Kurt Hummel. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kurt!" Felix laughed as he tried to stand up. Sebastian looked over at Blaine who was trying to get Kurt off of Felix.

"Baby, come on, let the poor man breathe." Blaine finally managed to pull Kurt off, Kurt pouted at him. "Hi Felix." Blaine said once Felix was standing once more. "How are you guys?"

"Good, I'm hungry." Felix was bouncing around. "What about you guys?" Felix said as they walked into the White Inn, "Anything interesting happen?" Kurt glanced at Blaine who shrugged.

"Nothing really. I've been practically living at Blaine's house since Elizabeth was born, she cries so much." Kurt giggled, in the diner, a petite girl who couldn't be much younger than them stood with all the menus and was smiling at them.

"Hi, welcome to The White Inn, a table for four?" she asked and the two couples nodded. She grabbed four menus and led them to a table far from everyone else. As the four sat down she spoke, "My name is Kristen and I will be your waitress for today. Our specials today are Z Sticks—they're deep fried zucchini sticks—and our prime ribs. Our soup of the day is Cheese and Broccoli soup."

"Thanks." Sebastian said.

"Would you like to start with some drinks?" Kristen asked. Blaine asked for a Coca-Cola, while Kurt asked for a chocolate milkshake. Sebastian ordered a glass of water with a lemon slice, and when it came to Felix all eyes were on him. The blond's face was shoved into the menu, his eyes roaming over all of the food items. "Sir?"

"Can I get an Oreo milkshake with the extra cup for when I run out. And can I order my appetizers now?" Felix batted his eyelashes at her.

"S-Sure, what would you like?" She asked, she sounded nervous.

"Um, so I want some Z Sticks, some yam fries, French fries and chicken strips. Oh and calamari." Felix looked around the table, "Do you guys want anything?" The other three stared at him with their mouths open a gape. "Okay. That's it, thanks."

Kristen scurried to write down all of the things Felix wanted and she nodded and left. "Holy crap, Kitten, what's gotten into you?" Sebastian asked. In the both, Sebastian and Felix were seated beside each other and across from them was Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm hungry, I thought I already said that." Kurt snorted at Felix's innocence.

Over the next half an hour, Felix devoured all of the appetizers. Sure, the others had a bite here and there, but a majority of the food was eaten by the blond. They ordered lunch soon after, Blaine and Kurt decided to share chicken strips and fries while Sebastian ordered the Inn Burger, which was just a burger with some special sauce on it and condiments. Felix ordered the pork schnitzel and a side of fries.

When they got the food, Blaine and Kurt went into their own world. They didn't mean too, it just happened. Sebastian noticed how easy they went into it. He's seen it happen before, at school really and after school. What happens is, Kurt gives Blaine this… _Look_. He doesn't know what it is but somehow it makes Blaine cuddle in beside Kurt and they forget they're with people. He knew they were in that zone because they would stare into each other's eyes and whisper to each other. He watched Blaine lift a French fry off their plate and bring it over to Kurt's mouth, Kurt giggled quietly but ate the fry.

He looked over at Felix who was devouring his pork schnitzel. "Hey, Kitten." He whispered, "Don't eat so fast. You don't want your stomach to get upset."

Felix shrugged, "I don't mind. This tastes too good to stop."

"Alright…" Sebastian mumbled and he looked back to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was simply staring at Blaine as the other boy ate a chicken strip. It was weird, Sebastian thinks. The way Kurt and Blaine can show they love each other so much even if they're eating food at a restaurant without saying anything.

Over the next hour, they all ate in silence. Kurt found it strange, since Felix and Sebastian were always so talkative. He wondered what was going on. They paid their bills and then they walked back to their cars.

"Oh, snap, I forgot my wallet and phone at the table!" Kurt shouted once they were at Blaine's car, "Babe, can you go get it? Sebastian, go with him!" Kurt yelled at his friend. Sebastian nodded and he and Blaine went back inside the restaurant. "Okay," Kurt said to Felix, "What the Hell is going on with you? You've been ignoring Sebastian almost all lunch. And don't tell me you were hungry, I know for a fact your brother's wouldn't let you leave Dalton this morning without having breakfast in the café." Kurt said sternly to his best friend. "So spill."

Felix sighed, he wished sometimes Kurt didn't know him so well. "I miss Sebastian." Was all he said.

"So you ignore him on our double date? That's rude and really weird, Felix." Kurt crossed his arms in front of him. "What's going on, Felix? Really."

"I miss Sebastian at Dalton, I miss seeing him every day and hanging out with him… So, I want to transfer to McKinley to be with you guys. Sure the curriculum is a bit different than it is at Dalton, but I miss him so much. And you guys too, I want to be happy rather than being sad." Felix told him, Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Felix wanted to transfer to the most homophobic school in Ohio? Was he crazy?

"Are you crazy?" he asked loudly, "Sebastian would never let you transfer. I wouldn't! You don't know what goes down there at McKinley. Sure, you heard stories from Sebastian, Blaine and I but every day is a day full of questions like 'will I get beat up today? Will I get pushed into some lockers?' you don't know how it feels to get discriminated against." As Kurt spoke, Blaine and Sebastian came out of the restaurant looking confused. "Do not do this, Felix, please."

"Kurt, we couldn't find your wallet." Sebastian said frowning.

"I know, it's in my pocket. Come on, Blaine." Kurt stared at Felix with almost a glare and then turned around and got into Blaine's car. Blaine's brow furrowed but said goodbye to their friends and got into the punch buggy.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing, Kurt was just talking about Elizabeth. He's really tired." Felix lied and got into his car. Sebastian sighed, what was going on?

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt repeatedly on the drive to Kurt's house. "You going to tell me what that was about?"<p>

"Felix wants to transfer to McKinley." Kurt said with his jaw clenched. "I can't believe him, he's so f*cking stupid. He thinks it'll be rainbows and happiness there, but he has no idea what we go through every day." Kurt said. "He just wants to be with Sebastian, but he doesn't know."

"That's not his fault, Kurt," Blaine started, "He only just found out he was even gay and he's been at this school that has a no tolerance for bullying. He doesn't know what it's like in the real world, his parents are understanding and he's never had any homophobia directed to him." Blaine looked over at Kurt, Kurt was squeezing the fabric of his jeans tight. "Hey, relax." Blaine reached over and took one of Kurt's hands, but keeping another on the steering wheel.

"I can't relax, I'm worried he's going to do something stupid." Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand. "I don't him to get hurt, he's my best friend!"

Blaine laughed as he turned down onto the road Kurt lived on, "I thought I was your best friend!"

Kurt lifted Blaine's hand and kissed it, "You two are different. Felix is like, my non-sexual soul mate, we get along so well and though we may fight we still can talk for hours and hours and never get bored. But with you, you _are _my soul mate, I can let all my walls down around you and be my absolute self."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Blaine cooed as he drove them into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. He parked the car and they got out, Kurt was still frowning slightly. "Hey, if he does _actually _plan on transferring to McKinley and he does, we'll just have to make sure nothing happens to 'll keep a close eye on him." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they walked into the house.

The house was quiet for once since Elizabeth's birth, Kurt looked around the house and saw that Carole was nowhere to be seen. "I wonder where Mom is." He said to Blaine, Blaine shrugged and took off his shoes. "Dad?" Kurt called out, Burt Hummel came out of the living room holding little Elizabeth.

"Shush," Burt hissed, "Carole is sleeping, she's been up all night and day with Elizabeth."

"Sorry." Kurt flushed, "Blaine and I are just going to be in my room." Kurt said and went into his bedroom. Blaine was about to follow him when he noticed Burt sit down and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Burt?" Blaine walked over, "You okay?"

Burt nodded and stood up, he walked over to the small crib they had set up in the kitchen and put Elizabeth down. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." By the time Burt got back to his chair, he was panting.

"Alright…" Blaine didn't believe him, but he went into Kurt's room and shut the door behind him. "Hey baby," Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed, "Is your dad sick, or something?"

Kurt was standing near the TV, pulling his jeans down to get into a pair of sweats, he shook his head. "Not that I know of. He was fine yesterday when you came to pick me up." Blaine hummed and laid down on the bed. A moment later, Kurt crawled over top of him and kissed his nose. "You should kiss me." Blaine smirked and lifted his head off the bed to capture Kurt's lips.

They made out on Kurt's bed for a while, just exploring each other's mouths for the millionth time and feeling each other's bodies with their hands. Blaine's hands were already on the prowl, they rested on Kurt's ass under his pants and Kurt's hands were fisted in Blaine's hair.

"I wish my parents weren't home." Kurt breathed against his boyfriend's mouth. "I wish we had our own place, we can never get time alone for this… Rachel always knows when we're having sex, and teases us endlessly about it. I just," Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, "I just wish we lived in New York already."

"Me too, baby." Blaine stared at Kurt's lips, "Me too. But for now, all we can do is make out and watch The Lion King repeatedly." Kurt snorted and rolled off of Blaine. "What? It's a good movie, it never gets old."

"That's true. I could, however, live without The Lion King 2, sure I like Romeo and Juliet, but I think the first one was too good to have a sequel." Kurt cuddled against Blaine's side. "And don't get me started on Lion King One and a Half, that movie was just—terrible."

"I love that movie!" Blaine shouted, "It's brilliant, and it gives us a backstory on Timon and Pumba!"

"Having a back-story on them was completely unnecessary, sure they were brilliant characters but there was no reason for the movie to be made in the first place." Kurt sat up and lifted the blanket up over them, "It's like, Disney does not understand that sequels are not always necessary."

"That's very true. Cinderella didn't need one, Mulan didn't need one, and Aladdin did so we could learn more about where Jafar went. But other than that Disney didn't need to make any sequels." Blaine pointed out, "Toy Story, however, was allowed to have a sequel and then a third, because Toy Story is freaking awesome."

"That's true." Kurt paused, "Speaking of sequels, the worst thing the Disney Channel could have ever done was Halloween Town, when they changed the actress for the main girl, Mar—" Kurt's voice cut short when they heard a loud thud come from the kitchen and Elizabeth's shrill cry. Both of them were up in seconds, has Elizabeth fallen? Had Burt dropped something?

"Dad!" Kurt cried, Burt laid face down on the kitchen floor, unmoving. Kurt ran to his aid, shaking him slightly, "Dad?" He turned to Blaine, "Blaine he's not moving!"

"Shit," Blaine, who had been checking on Elizabeth, ran over and rolled Burt over. He quickly listened to Burt's chest and Blaine's breath stuttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt already had tears in his eyes. "Blaine?"

"His hearts not beating…" Blaine whispered, he had hoped Kurt hadn't heard him, but he did. Kurt screamed, which made Elizabeth even more upset. "Kurt, go call 9-1-1 and calm Elizabeth down!"

"How can I calm her down if I can't even calm myself down?!" Kurt screamed, Blaine stared at him with a look he had never given Kurt before.

"Just go call them, Kurt." And he turned back to Burt, he tried to recall the time he sat in on Rachel's CPR course. He thus began to do 30 chest compressions and repeated, Kurt was hysterical, he and Elizabeth were both screaming that Blaine couldn't hear anything besides it. He glanced over at Kurt, he had the phone in his hand and pressed against his ear. Good. At least Kurt was right enough to call an ambulance.

"What is going on out here—oh my God!" Carole came out of her bedroom, sleep still in her eyes, but the moment she saw her husband on the ground, she ran over. She kneeled down next to Blaine, "What's wrong?"

"W-We were in Kurt's room and then there was a loud thud and Elizabeth started crying. I think he had a heart attack." Blaine said to her, Kurt sat down in a chair, holding Elizabeth close to his chest while crying so hard he made no noise. "I've been doing CPR," Blaine said while still doing it, "I think I started it back up, but I-I don't know."

"Let me check," Carole pressed her fingers to Burt's pulse point and then listened to his chest, "There's one—it's faint, but it's there."

Moments later, the sound of sirens filled their ears and paramedics were running into the house. Asking hundreds of questions, Blaine was starting to get overwhelmed. They put Burt onto a stretcher, tied him down and then pushed him out. Carole grabbed her purse and kissed Kurt, Elizabeth, and then Blaine on the forehead. "They're bringing him to Lima Memorial, I'll go with them on the ambulance, but you two call Finn and then bring him, and of course, yourselves there. Just in case…" _Just in case he doesn't make it_, Blaine nodded, Kurt was still too distraught to say anything. Carole jogged out of the house and the door shut.

There was silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was small, like he was ten years old again.

Blaine blinked and looked over to his boyfriend, holding the infant tight. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared…" Kurt replied in the same tone. "W-What if he doesn't make it? What if I lose my Dad? I can't be without him _and _my mom." Blaine didn't know what to say. He was scared too. He can remember Kurt's anguish when his mother, Elizabeth, passed away seven years ago. He can remember Kurt crying each night for weeks, and he remembers holding him through it. But Kurt had Burt there too, Burt had just lost the love of his life and he stayed strong for Kurt. But if Kurt loses Burt too, Kurt won't have a biological parent anymore. He won't have someone of the same blood to stay strong for him. Of course there's Carole, but Blaine just feels it's not the same. "A-And," Kurt continued, "We just got back on track—me and him. For months we hated each other, I would tip-toe around him because I was mad I wasn't allowed to be with you. And he was mad because I kept finding you anyway… And more recently, we got along and he actually realised that I love you. I-I'm scared that this is just karma getting back at me for being so mean to him last year, and now I won't be able to completely make it up." Kurt sniffled, Elizabeth reached up and touched his face, she looked upset that Kurt was upset. But she wasn't crying.

"The technology they have today," Blaine didn't know why he was talking. "They'll make sure he's okay. He'll be fine, Kurt. He's the strongest man I know, for a while I was scared of him, but he's going to be okay." Kurt didn't look like he believed him, f*ck, Blaine didn't even believe himself. "Come on, we need to go get Finn from my house. I'll get the car seat for Elizabeth." Blaine went off to Carole and Burt's bedroom where the car seat sat. Blaine lifted it up, Kurt was currently putting Elizabeth's jacket on and her little booties and mittens. Kurt wasn't doing well, his hands were shaking so much it was making Elizabeth kick. "Baby?" Kurt burst into more tears. Blaine dropped the car seat and grabbed Kurt, hugging him.

"I-I'm so s-scared, Blaine!" Kurt cried against his shoulder, "I don't want to go to the hospital, if," Kurt hiccupped, "it's the last time I ever see him! I don't want to say goodbye to my Dad."

Blaine held him for a moment and then pushed him away slightly, "You don't know that it'll be the last time, now. I'll help you," Blaine kissed him softly and helped Kurt put Elizabeth's outside clothes on. Kurt carried the week-old baby out to the car while attempted to put it in right. "Here." He held out his hands and Kurt handed the baby to him. He smiled at her slightly before remembering the situation they were in. He put her in her seat, made sure she was comfy before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. "Should I talk to Finn when we get to my house, or do you want to?"

"I will…" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and they drove to the Anderson house.

Once they were there, Kurt went in and Blaine sat in the car with Elizabeth. Not even a minute after Kurt had gone in, Finn was out the door running to the car, and Rachel followed close behind.

The drive to the hospital was full of sniffles and nervous ticks; Kurt's was tapping his nails on the arm rest, Finn's was kicking the chair in front of him and Rachel's was mumbling the lyrics to Don't Rain on My Parade. Blaine constantly glanced at Kurt, he was worried for his boyfriend, Kurt didn't deserve to go through this. Kurt had already been through so much, adding this to his plate was going to be catastrophic.

Blaine turned the green punch buggy into the parking lot at Lima Memorial, and he parked a bit away from the Emergency Room doors. He got out and shut the door, Rachel—who was sitting on his side of the car—got out and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. "It's okay." She whispered in his ear before running around to the other side to be with Finn. Blaine walked around the car to Kurt, who had gotten Elizabeth out of her car seat. Kurt was holding his baby sister close to his chest, Kurt kept kissing her little head. Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his jaw. Kurt sighed and whispered an 'I love you' before going with Finn and Rachel into the hospital.

Blaine paid for the parking spot and then joined them inside. Kurt and Finn were at the counter talking to the nurse. Blaine walked over to them and wordlessly took Elizabeth from Kurt so Kurt could focus on what the nurse was saying.

"Mister Burt Hummel has been moved to the Cardiovascular ICU, floor 6, room 56." The nurse said and turned to another patient. Kurt huffed and stormed towards the elevator. The others followed close behind, in the safety of the elevator, Kurt burst into another bout of tears. Blaine glanced at Rachel and handed Elizabeth off to her, he quickly brought Kurt into his arms.

"Breathe, baby, you've got to breathe." Kurt hiccupped loudly into Blaine's shoulder, "Come on, breathe with me." Kurt followed Blaine's breathing pattern, in and out, in and out. "That's it."

"We're here." Finn said quietly, Blaine looked up and saw that yes, they were on the sixth floor. They all left the elevator and walked around, searching for room 56.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked the four teenagers. Blaine nodded, taking charge of the situation.

"Yeah, we're looking for room 56, with Burt Hummel." He said, the nurse walked over to the nurse's station and looked at her computer.

"Alright, follow me." She said before leading them down a hallway. There was a large window and a glass door, Blaine saw it said 'Room 56' above it. They all peered into the window and saw Carole sitting at Burt's bedside, holding his hand. Blaine and the others all felt their hearts drop, Burt wasn't holding her hand back. "Are you all related to Mister Hummel?"

"No." Kurt said, "I'm his son, and this is his step-son." Kurt motioned to Finn, "And this is his daughter." He pointed to Elizabeth who was sound asleep in Rachel's arms.

"Okay. Only family members can go in as of right now." The nurse said, Kurt and Finn ran through the door without another word. Blaine and Rachel glanced at each other before looking back through the window. Through the window, they could see Carole stand up and hug them both, crying. "You two can come sit down in the waiting room, it's just down the hall."

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled, he didn't really want to leave the Hudmel family, but they needed to be with each other right now. Blaine, Rachel and baby Elizabeth all went down the hall, the nurse led them there.

The waiting room was empty when they got there, it was a small room but it wasn't too small. There was a counter with granola bars, cookies and Rice Krispies, and a coffee and water machine. "These are free, so if you're hungry or just need some energy, these are here for you." The nurse said. Blaine sat down and looked at her, she was young. She was probably in her early twenties, she had long brown hair that was in a pony-tail and she had big framed glasses. She had a name tag on her light pink scrubs, her name was Andrea. "If you guys need anything, you can come ask me. My name is Andy."

"Thanks." Blaine repeated, Andy nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. "This is not how I expected this day to go." He murmured. "Kurt and I had only just got back from our double date with Felix and Sebastian… And Burt looked a little ill, but I just thought he was tired. People get like that when there's a new baby in the house… But then we heard a noise in the living room a-and we came out, and Burt was on the floor." Rachel rested her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"None of us thought today was go like this…" She admitted, "Everyone had just left the house when you two came. I have never put on a pair of shoes that fast before." Blaine laughed quietly. He looked over at Elizabeth, she was still wearing her little toque and jacket. He reached over at took them off, he rubbed her bare head and she opened her eyes. She looked up at him and reached over, he smiled and lifted her up from Rachel's arms and held her. "She's really beautiful."

"I know. She kind of a mix between Kurt and Finn." Blaine chuckled, "Let's hope she's not as tall as Finn is."

"What's wrong with being as tall as Finn?" Rachel asked, Blaine rolled his eyes, Finn was like a giant. This girl would be like those woman from Futurama who were like titans. "I think she'll be Kurt's height." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest, "She just has that look about her."

"We didn't know Kurt when he was this small, Rach, how are we supposed to know what that look is?" Blaine asked, in the back of his head, he wished he had known Kurt then – but then he would've still been in Shelby, as he is two months younger than Kurt.

"I just have a feeling." Rachel said. "So, have you thought about what I told you? The Cassandra thing?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, "I think we should do it… But we'd need to speak to Kurt. It's his band, technically, he came up with the idea and helped bring it to life."

"I know… I feel like, he's going to decline the offer because he doesn't want us to become like Vocal Adrenaline. He likes singing in the Van—even though we haven't done that in a while—and he loves singing spontaneously in the middle of school." Rachel paused for a second, "He might not want to have professional choreographers and be in a real recording studio."

"I know." Blaine rubbed Elizabeth's back slightly, "When he's passionate about something, it's hard to change his mind. And with Burt, he might not want to even concern himself with The Glee Club."

"I'm going to grab some water, you want some?" Rachel stood up and crossed the room, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Nah." Blaine yawned and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. Rachel came back with her water and a peanut butter granola bar. "Rachel? Can I ask you about something?" Rachel finished chewing the bite she took and told him to continue. "Do you think this is my fault?"

"What's your fault?"

"For Burt being in the hospital? For having a heart attack?" He asked quietly, Rachel almost spit out her water.

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted, "There is no way you could be the reason for his heart attack."

"I could be! I gave him so much stress earlier on, because he didn't want Kurt around me but Kurt and I still saw each other. Imagine how stressful that was. And I never really, spoke to him about it. Kurt talked with him about it, but I never had the chance to explain myself." Blaine close his eyes, "I feel like this is my fault."

"Blaine," Rachel turned to him and forced him to open his eyes, "Listen to me, this isn't your fault. These things just happen sometimes, it's called fate. No matter if you went back in time, this still would have happened."

"Somehow, I don't believe you—" The door opened, Kurt, Finn and Carole came into the room followed by Andy. Andy said the same things she said to Rachel and Blaine, then she left closing the door behind her once again.

"Hey." Blaine stood up, rocking Elizabeth in his arms. "What's up?"

Carole took Elizabeth from Blaine and kissed her daughters forehead. "They're doing some tests on Burt, so we had to leave."

"Oh." Blaine said, Kurt came over to him and hugged him. "How are you?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt went over to some chairs. Kurt shrugged and wiped his still damp eyes.

"He's not waking up." Kurt sighed sadly, "We all tried speaking to him… I held his hand, and tried to wake him up… But he isn't waking up."

"Oh." Was all Blaine could say.

"They don't know how long he's going to be in a coma." Kurt leaned against Blaine. The others in the room were quiet too, Finn's shoulders were hunched over and his face was pale. Carole and Rachel were talking in hushed voices near the coffee machine.

After about half an hour, Burt was finished getting his tests done and the Hummel's were allowed back into the ICU room. The doctors were still trying to figure out what to do. The best decision to make was to have surgery; according to the doctors Burt's heart had just stopped beating, it had started to have irregular beats, and it just gave out. Burt would have to get a pace maker, and that would help keep his heart beating regularly.

However, the surgery would be in a week. For the rest of the Sunday they were in the hospital, Blaine and Rachel were running all over the country side. They would run down to the cafeteria on the first floor to get the Hummel's a snack or dinner. By midnight, the Hummel's were still at the hospital. Carole was planning to stay the night, but Kurt and Finn were told to go home. The two brothers were both falling asleep in the waiting room.

"You guys should head home." Carole said, getting another cup of coffee.

"I don't want to leave him." Kurt said sternly.

"You need to head home and get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"I am not going to school tomorrow, Dad is more important." Kurt wiped his tired eyes as he spoke. "I need to be here for him."

"Kurt, the fact of the matter is he's in a coma. He might not wake up for—" Carole's voice cracked, "I want you to go to school and get your mind off things. Okay?" She kissed Kurt's forehead, "please."

"Fine." Kurt said quietly, he was pissed but he didn't want to upset his step-mother. "I'll go. But what about Elizabeth?"

"She'll sleep the entire night, and in the morning you can just drop her off here then go to school." Carole said softly, "Now you two go home." She patted Kurt's arm and the two brothers, Rachel and Blaine (who was carrying Elizabeth) left the waiting room.

After fifteen minutes, they reached the Hummel house. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt as Kurt changed Elizabeth's diaper and got her into her pyjamas.

"No." said Kurt. Blaine was surprised by this, "I think I need to be alone tonight, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, Kurt." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's arm. "I'll come pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow, okay?" Kurt sighed in defeat. "I love you, Kurt, if you need anything I'm just a call away."

"Okay. I love you too." Kurt turned to him and kissed him softly, for a moment Kurt deepened it, needing to feel Blaine's tongue against his. He pulled away and smiled sadly. "See you in the morning."

Blaine and Rachel bid their goodbyes before leaving. Finn went downstairs without even a goodbye, and Kurt was left upstairs with Elizabeth. He pushed her crib into his bedroom and locked up the house, he turned off the lights and went to bed. He could hear the soft breathing of Elizabeth and eventually, it soothed him to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How is Kurt?" Leroy asked at the breakfast table the next morning. Blaine shrugged and continued to dig into his bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats.<p>

"I haven't spoken to him this morning yet, I'm going to pick him up at 7:30. I'm going to head out soon to get us some coffee from the Lima Bean before going to his house. I know he's really tired and he'll need a Grande Non-Fat Mocha to get him through the day." Blaine stood up, slurping down the milk in his bowl. "I better go, I'll text you later." Blaine slipped on his converse and grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house.

Leroy sighed and sat next to Hiram who was sitting on the couch watching the morning news. "We should go visit Carole today, bring her some lunch from that diner Kurt and Blaine went to yesterday. She needs real food not that prepackaged crap from the hospital cafeteria."

Hiram agreed, "We'll need to keep checking on Kurt and Finn too, they're only teenagers, they'll need support."

Outside, Blaine started his car and drove to the Lima Bean. He walked inside and ordered their drinks, "Blaine!" he turned his head to see Mercedes and Tina. "How you doin', Anderson?" Mercedes asked giggling.

"I'm alright…" Did they even know about Burt? "Kurt's… Okay." Mercedes bit her lip. "I'm just getting him a drink to help wake him up."

"I feel so bad for him." Tina snaked her arm around Blaine's. Blaine started down at her arm before pulling his away. Tina frowned strangely, what was up with her?

"Hey, it was nice seeing you guys. I'll see you at school," Blaine said as he picked up his and Kurt's drinks. "Bye!" Blaine left quickly, that encounter with Tina was a bit… Strange. As he drove to Kurt's house, he swore in his mind that if another straight girl has a crush on him, he'll burn a house down.

He got out his car and carried the two coffees into the Hummel household. He unlocked the door, because of course he has a key, and walked up the steps in the foyer and then into the house. The first thing he heard coming into the house was the high-pitched scream of a new born baby. Elizabeth was up on the dining room table, sitting in her car seat wailing. "Why are you crying?" He asked putting the coffees down beside her car seat. He unbuckled her and lifted her up, rocking her back and forth, "Calm down, sweetie." He said. "Kurt?"

"_Ugh_." Blaine heard from the kitchen, his curiosity was peaked, he strolled into the kitchen and saw Kurt laying on the floor.

"Oh my God, Kurt are you okay?" He kneeled on the floor next to Kurt.

"She cried all night." Kurt groaned, "Every half hour she woke up, I barely slept for an hour. She just kept crying and crying, I think she had a stomach ache or something. But I was going grab her a bottle of formula from the counter but the floor looked so inviting, and I just need to sleep." Kurt started to tear up it was then Blaine knew Kurt could not go to school today. "I can't go to school today, I am so tired, Blaine, I-I can't."

Blaine stood up and put Elizabeth back into her car seat (buckled her up just in case she wiggled) and helped Kurt stand up. "Why couldn't you and Finn have shifts? Like, every two hours you two would trade her off?" Blaine assisted Kurt in standing up, and then helped him walk to his bedroom. He lifted up Kurt's blankets and tucked him in.

"Finn was in his room all night, I only saw him for two minutes this morning before he went out for a run." Kurt yawned loudly. Blaine clenched his teeth, Finn didn't do anything last night? Kurt had almost fallen asleep on the floor and Finn was wide awake going for a run? That was unacceptable. "Are you going to go to school?"

"No," Blaine brushed Kurt's bangs off his forehead, "I'm going to stay here and watch Elizabeth and keep her happy while you sleep."

"Mmm… 'Kay." Kurt mumbled, Blaine kissed Kurt's hair before leaving his room, flicking the light off and closing the door.

He kicked off his shoes and took Elizabeth out of her car seat again before walking into the living room with his coffee in his other hand. She was silent for a while, just making little baby noises while he watched Kurt's F-R-I-E-N-D-S DVD Box Set. He laughed quietly at the shows antics when the front door open and closed… It was Finn.

Blaine stood up and pretended to get Elizabeth some formula, but really he needed an excuse to talk to Finn—also Elizabeth needed some formula.

"Hey, dude." Finn smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine put the baby bottle tip into Elizabeth's mouth and she started drinking the formula. "How was your sleep?"

"Oh man, it was so great. I didn't wake up once." Finn opened up the fridge and took out a Gatorade. "You and Kurt heading to the hospital soon?"

"We're not going." Blaine said with anger laced within his voice.

"Why not?" Finn wondered, Blaine wanted to scream, Finn seriously had the audacity to say that.

"I don't know, maybe because when I got here Kurt was almost asleep on the floor because Elizabeth woke him up every half hour." He glanced at Finn who looked confused, as always. "So right now, Kurt is trying to fall back asleep while I take care of your little sister."

"Whoa, dude, are you mad or something?" Finn capped his orange Gatorade and placed it on the table.

"Yeah, I'm mad Finn." Blaine hissed. "Kurt didn't sleep a wink last night while you had the best sleep ever."

"That's not my fault." Finn huffed, "Kurt could have come down to wake me up."

Blaine laughed, "Oh please, you know Kurt wouldn't do that. He's too good a person." Elizabeth cooed and reached out, touching Blaine's face. "She is your little sister, you know, by blood. And, let me guess, you're going to school today?"

"Well, yeah, Rachel and I have a lunch date at the Wendy's up the street." Finn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaine tried not to bark out a laugh because he knew Kurt would hear him. "Can you stop looking at me like I'm a moron?" Finn growled from across the room, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I would, but then I'd be lying to myself." Blaine smiled, "You see, while you go to school and have a lunch date with my sister, I'll be staying at _your _house, watching _your _sister while _your _brother tries to catch up on sleep because _you _are a selfish asshole." Blaine readjusted Elizabeth in his arms, she stopped drinking her formula and made a noise of discomfort. The bite in Blaine's voice was gone when he spoke to Elizabeth, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elizabeth's tiny legs lifted up to her tummy and she continued to make the noise. "You got a tummy ache? You drinking too fast?" Blaine put the bottle down on the counter and rubbed her belly.

Finn glared at Blaine, "Are you trying to prove something?"

"No," was all Blaine said, "I'm trying to comfort your little sister, she's got an upset stomach."

"How do you know that?" Finn sat down at the table.

"I watched a Baby Story once on TLC, there was this Mom and her baby, and the baby had a stomach ache. And the baby had lifted his legs up to his belly and the mom just knew the baby had a stomach ache. That's the magic of motherhood I guess." Blaine said, after rubbing Elizabeth's tummy for a minute or two, Blaine picked up the bottle and Elizabeth continued to drink happily.

"I'm going to the hospital afterschool to see Burt, are you going to be there?" Finn stood up, preparing to go down to his room.

"If Kurt's up for it, yeah."

"Okay." Finn left. Blaine glared after him, but Elizabeth grabbed his attention. She was done her formula and was wiggling around in his arms. For a week old baby, she was rather squirmy. Blaine went into Burt and Carole's room to get one of those blankets to hang over his shoulder while he burped Elizabeth.

He sat on the couch burping the little baby, he called Carole to let her know he and Kurt weren't coming to drop off Elizabeth. Carole was actually relieved, she was stressed enough at the hospital with Burt, to have a baby with her would increase that stress. Blaine was glad to help out in whatever way he could.

After burping Elizabeth, she fell asleep in his arms. Blaine laid down on the couch without waking Elizabeth and rested her on his chest, he lifted a blanket up over them and he dozed off watching F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of pans clattering in the kitchen and a food smell. He sat up gently, remembering he had had a sleeping baby on his chest earlier on. His chest was a lot lighter than before. His heart stopped. Did he roll over in his sleep, was Elizabeth now on the hard wood flooring?<p>

"Stop worrying." Kurt's voice called from the kitchen. "She's in here with me." Blaine quickly joined his boyfriend in the kitchen. "You were sound asleep, you didn't even notice me taking her." Kurt was at the stove, watching over a boiling pot of water. "I'm making boiled pierogies, your favourite."

"Thanks…" Blaine yawned, "When did you wake up?"

"Half an hour ago, it's 10." Kurt explained, "I was hungry and I knew you would be too, I changed Elizabeth's diaper and fed her half a bottle, she wasn't too hungry, she drank half the bottle." Blaine glanced over to the baby laying down in the crib Kurt had brought out of his room. "You and Finn fought, didn't you?"

Blaine shrugged and sat up on the counter, "I suppose, why?"

"He texted me earlier, saying you were being 'pushy' and that you were 'showing off' how to take care of his own sister." Kurt took the pierogies out of the water and separated them onto two different plates. "Here." Kurt handed him a plate of eight pierogies. "So," Kurt said after he was at the table with his own plate. "Why did you fight with Finn?"

"I thought it was rude that he didn't help you with Elizabeth last night." Blaine said as he bit into a _very _hot pierogi. "So, I told him that."

"I see." Kurt said while eating his own pierogies. "Thank-you." Blaine let out a sigh of relief, he thought for a moment Kurt was going to get mad at him. "I got a call from Carole while you were sleeping."

"What did she say?"

"There's a better heart surgeon at Mountain Cardinal hospital in Toledo, they're sending Dad there tomorrow." Kurt's voice was laced with something… "He still hasn't woken up… They don't know when he will." _Or if he will_. Blaine didn't reply. "Carole says she's going to go with Dad, even though it's two hours away. She said she'll get a hotel room and stay there until he's better. She said she'll take Elizabeth up there with her, but I told her no."

"No?" Blaine got up to get a glass of Sunny D, he got one for Kurt as well.

"I told her I'd take care of Elizabeth. I'd get you to go to school and go to all my teachers to get my homework, and since we have a lot of classes together, you could just teach me what we learnt in class." Kurt put his fork down and licked his lips. "It's a full proof plan."

"No it's not." Blaine said, Kurt frowned, Kurt had thought Blaine would be a bit supportive of his plan. "You'll be way too tired to do your homework, I mean, taking care of an infant every day for 24 hours all while doing their homework?"

"The girls on 16 & Pregnant do it all the time!" Kurt's voice rose.

"Yeah, with the help of their parents and friends. You'll be all by yourself with Carole in Toledo with your Dad and Finn being less than helpful." Blaine ate another pierogi after chewing, he pursed his lips slightly. "That's why I'll help you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked clearing the table of their plates.

"I'll help you." Blaine repeated.

"Yes, I get that, I mean: How?" Kurt put the dishes into the dishwasher and turned to his boyfriend.

"We'll take turns taking care of her, one day you take care of her, the other day I do." The younger teen explained, "And the days that the other person is here with Elizabeth, the other is at school—learning and getting the homework for the other." Kurt thought for a second, that is a good idea. "I'd have to talk to my parents about it though."

Kurt crossed the room and sat on Blaine's lip, kissing him softly. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips, they made out silently for a while until Kurt pulled away smiling. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for." Blaine snorted. "No, I'm serious. You've been with me through everything and I love you for that."

"I love you too." Blaine grinned, "Finn is going to the hospital afterschool, he asked if we wanted to join him… Rachel will probably be there too."

"Yeah, I want to see my Dad." Kurt's cheery voice was now rather melancholy. "I want to talk to him before he goes to Toledo, even if he can't hear me or respond."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, baby."

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Kurt and Blaine found themselves in the waiting room at Lima Memorial. Rachel and Finn had just arrived, Finn was grumpy and Rachel was anxious to talk to Kurt about Cassandra July, Blaine could see it in her eyes. Kurt was speaking with the two of them, while Blaine was sitting away from them holding Elizabeth.<p>

"I kind of want to go talk to him—alone." Kurt said to the pair, "Since he's going to Toledo tomorrow, I want to tell him stuff."

"He's going to come back, Kurt." Rachel started but Kurt shook his head.

"He's having open heart surgery, Rachel, anything can happen." Said the terrified Kurt, "But that's beside the point since I'm going to be there while he's in surgery. To be there for Mom and for him."

"What about Elizabeth?" Finn asked, "If Mom is going to be in Toledo with Dad, what about Elizabeth?"

"Blaine and I came up with a plan," Finn's frown turned into a scowl, "One day I'll take care of her, and he'll go to school, and the next I'll go to school and he'll take care of her." Kurt explained, "Don't give me that look, Finnegan."

"I don't think it's right that Blaine is helping with Elizabeth, she's my sister." Finn crossed his arms in front of him, he was acting like a toddler.

"Blaine offered his assistance and I took, sue me." Kurt snapped, "And besides, do you even know how to change a diaper? Do you know how to warm up her formula or how to burp her, or how to rock her to sleep?" Finn shrunk in his shoes. "Exactly. Besides, you want to get into that football school or whatever, right?" Finn nodded "You can't miss any practises then or games."

Kurt put up a good argument, and Finn agreed that Kurt and Blaine will be taking care of Elizabeth.

"What does Carole say?" Rachel asked sipping her coffee.

"She's fine with it. And Blaine already called Hiram and Leroy, and they said as long as Blaine keeps up with his grades it is fine. Hiram even offered to give us a day off if we need it." Kurt sighed, "I wish this wasn't so hard."

From across the room, Elizabeth began to squirm and squeak, and then eventually wail. Blaine stood up and began rocking her in his arms and he paced the room. Her cries filled the room and it was hard to speak to each other, the other three noticed. "I'm going to go see Dad." Kurt said, he went over to Blaine and kissed Elizabeth's forehead before leaving the room. Blaine was in his own world with Elizabeth, cooing softly at her and whispering calming things.

"He's really good with her." Rachel noted, "Which is strange because Blaine and I have never really been around babies, other than Beth last year."

"It is weird." Finn agreed, "The way Kurt and Blaine act around her, like this morning when Blaine got mad at me for not helping Kurt last night. He was feeding her while he yelled at me, and it was like—whoa, flash forward ten years and their Dads." Rachel nodded tearfully, "Why are you crying, Rachel?"

"Because since Burt and Carole aren't going to be around, they practically are Dads." Blaine looked up at his sister and friend.

"Can you guys quiet down? She needs to go down for her nap, but since she can't… Really go into her crib and nap, I'm just going to hold her, but I don't want it to be too loud." Blaine sat down, Elizabeth squirmed slightly and she was getting over her crying spree, she yawned and fell asleep. "There we go, sweetheart." Blaine murmured to the baby.

"Let's go get something to eat for your mom." Rachel suggested and the pair left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Carole asked him.<p>

"Yes. I want to speak with him." Kurt said staring only at his father. Carole sighed but left the room, closing the door behind her. Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to his father and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He reached out and took his father's hand in his. "Dad." He began, "If you're going to wake up, do it now." His voice was shaking, along with his body. "Please, Dad." Burt laid there with his eyes closed, he didn't respond. "Okay…" Kurt breathed. "Tomorrow you're being taken to Toledo, to go to Mountain Cardinal Hospital, because they have a better heart surgeon there. I don't feel happy about that, because you'll be so far away. But it's best since you'll get the best treatment." Kurt glanced at the window, Carole, Finn and Rachel were standing by the window but they weren't looking in. "I'm so afraid that you won't wake up… Blaine said you will, but I'm terrified you won't. I really just want you to be okay again." Kurt sat in silence with Burt for few minutes, "Do you think this happened because I stressed you out?" No answer. "If it is my fault, I'm sorry. I never meant to, I guess I'm just a terrible child."

Kurt wiped away a tear with his free hand, "Um, Elizabeth is going to fine while you and Mom are in Toledo, Blaine and I are going to take care of her… I'm glad you and Blaine reconciled before your heart attack. Despite everything, he really likes you Dad and he understands why you did what you did because you love me and want the best for me." Kurt smiled slightly, "Blaine is the best for me, he brings out the person I am and no one knows me better. I really want you to get better Dad, and wake up, so one day you'll be well enough to-to sit at Blaine and mines wedding." Kurt wiped some more tears away. "I love you so much Dad." He stood up and left the room.

"You okay, honey?" Carole rubbed Kurt's back gently.

"I think so. I'm going to go back to the waiting room." He said, Rachel told him she would join him. Once they were back in the room, Kurt sat down next to Blaine, who was feeding Elizabeth again. "Hey, you." Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend. "Has she been fine—"

"Kurt, I need to talk to you." Rachel's voice was trembling. Kurt was alarmed, Rachel was really off about something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just." She sat down beside him. "I was approached by Cassandra July,"

"Cassandra July from Vocal Adrenaline? Why?" Kurt asked, suddenly defensive. Rachel knew Kurt was only thinking of two years before when she left for Vocal Adrenaline.

"Vocal Adrenaline kicked her out… She's looking for a new project," Rachel began, "And she spoke with me, she asked if she could become our manager."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

"It means we'd have better videos, they'd be more professional and we could record our songs professionally." Rachel said, "I think it's a great opportunity, I told her though I'd talk to you first… Because The Glee Club is yours." Rachel played with the hem of her skirt, "So… What do you want to do?"

"Rachel," Kurt started, "No offence, but I have far more serious matters to worry about. Yes, The Glee Club is like my baby, but right now I actually have to take care of real baby. You can tell her whatever you want, it's your choice, and I will follow whatever option you choose." Rachel and Blaine were shocked to say the least. But they both understood, Elizabeth was Kurt's highest priority, The Glee Club would have to take a back seat. "Are you okay with taking over The Glee Club for the time being, Rachel?"

"Of course, you two deal with this stuff and I'll deal with this. I might ask you for advice though, I don't want to change anything too drastic and when you come back you hate it." Rachel stood up awkwardly, "I'm going to go join Finn and Carole."

"Why can't our lives ever be normal?" Kurt closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Freshmen year, we made a YouTube band, sophomore year we fought with Sebastian and then started dating. Junior year we had sex, broke up, got back together, got separated by my Dad and then found out my Mom was pregnant. Now, my Dad's in the hospital, my Mom is going to Toledo with him and we're taking care of my infant sister…"

"Yeah, I know, our lives are boring." _Smack!_ "Ow! Kurt!"

"Don't jinx it, you never know."

"Do you want to know what I know?" Blaine asked, pursing his lips. Kurt nodded. "I love you."

"Aw, you adorable sap. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: <strong>Kurt and Blaine struggle with taking care of a week-old baby, they get their first taste of parenthood. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and baby Elizabeth head to Toledo for Burt's surgery. Rachel meets up with Cassandra July to discuss The Glee Club, and sings the first song for the more commercialized group, 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. Felix talks to Kurt more about his plans to transfer to McKinley, and Kurt desperately tries to change Felix's mind. And Mr. Tomlinson is not pleased with Kurt's absence from school, and he shows it.

**End Authors Note: **Hi guys. I'm really tired, it's Midnight and I've been playing Mario Kart all day. Also, I'm sorry for any inaccuracies about Burt's heart attack, I tried to research online but google was not helping. So, if I'm wrong, just blink and ignore it. Burt's in a coma, like how he was in the show in season 2. Burt's going to be out of commission for a while, at least 2 or 3 chapters, because I really want to write the dynamic of Blaine and Kurt with Elizabeth. I have a lot of scenes planned out for them, there's a scene coming up - not sure when - but a bigoted lady in a super market yells at Blaine for being a teen father, and Blaine's standing there hopelessly until Kurt shows up. So, yeah. See you next time. The ending of this chapter sucked because I didn't know how to finish it, btw.

~Come visit me on tumblr! **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com**


End file.
